Mi Delito
by Lily Loop
Summary: {AU/SasuSaku} Sakura y Sasuke se llevaban por casi diez años. Él, un rockstar famosísimo y actor con reconocimiento mundial. Ella, una simple chica de pueblo que quería cumplir su sueño: actuar en la historia de sus abuelos. Sasuke se volvió su mentor y protector ¿Podía resultar algo mal? Claro, que el muy bruto se enamorara, porque Sakura, era menor de edad.
1. Serás mi perdición

_Volví, ahora con un longfic (cruzo los deditos por que le vaya bien) He escrito dos capítulos más aparte de este y tengo bastante claro hacía donde dirigiré la trama. Va a ser mucho más complejo que mis OS (obvio xD), porque remarcaré personalidades y verán el proceso evolutivo de cada persona. Es mi trabajo más "ambicioso" se podría decir. Estoy apostando y haciendo crujir con fuerza mis neuronas para traerles una historia buena, agradable para leer y que las haga enamorarse de este fic.  
__También habrá NaruHina, y muchas parejas que irán viendo a lo largo de la historia.  
En fin, eso es todo, no les meto más chachara para que se dediquen a leer y ya saben, cualquier critica, halago o error, hagánmelo saber a través de un review. Esa es la paga de todo escritor de fanfiction.  
__Un abrazo para todos los que lean mi nueva locura y son bienvenidos acá. Los apapacho a todos :)  
_

_Pd1: Pueden leer el capítulo escuchando la canción que puse de prefacio. A mi me sirvió para inspirarme y quizás a ustedes también les guste._  
_Pd2: Puse esto arriba, para darles la bienvenida_  
_Pd3: Que pongan la historia en favoritos, pero no comenten, es como que me agarraran un pecho sin decir ni gracias xD_  
_  
**Disclaimer**: __ Todo lo reconocido, pertenece a Kishimoto. El resto, es todo mío_

**_Summary_**_: {AU/SasuSaku} En cuanto los ojos verdes de la hermosa chica se cruzaron con sus negros, supo que no debía estar en otro lugar, que no se podía apartar. Había encontrado su destino. / − Sasuke, no importa. Recuerda que para el amor, no hay edad. _

_Rated M por escenas subidas de tono y lenguaje soez._

__Cuídense_  
_**Lily Loop**__

* * *

_**Mi delito  
****Capítulo I  
****Serás mi perdición**_

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
__Muse__: Can't Take My Eyes Off You (cover)_

Los flashes la cegaron algunos segundos y no le permitieron avanzar. El aire se apretujo en sus pulmones, sin deseos de salir, aunque intentaba con desesperación poder sacarlo afuera. El miedo aterrizo en su cuerpo como una lava hirviente, capaz de destruir todo a su paso. Quiso girarse y correr a su resguardo personal, a su lugar, a su casa, pero le fue imposible. Una mano se interpuso en su camino, más bien, se poso sobre su cintura y le infundió el valor que le faltaba. No fue necesario voltear para saber a quién pertenecía. El olor y el roce eran característicos de una sola persona. Un murmullo llego a sus oídos.

− Estoy contigo. – Y no necesito más. Tenerlo a él era lo único que necesitaba.

La frase vino acompañada con un beso en el oído, un roce sutil, como cuando las patitas de la mariposa se posan sobre alguna superficie.

Sakura sonrió y soltó el aire. Estaba ahí, estaba con él y nada ni nadie le haría cuestionarse nuevamente todo, pero fiel a su estilo, no pudo evitar dar la nota del lugar y en un arranque de sinceridad, tomó el micrófono más cercano que encontró y lanzo las palabras que la caracterizarían por el resto de su vida.

− Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha.

_1 año y medio antes_

**1.**

− Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme esto. – el choque de un grueso sobre contra la madera hizo un sonido sordo y elocuente. Estaba en problemas. – Estoy esperando.

− Digamos que ¿en serio quieres que en cinco segundos te expliques? – los ojos verdes de Mebuki lanzaban dagas de fuego. No señor, su pequeña niña no se iba a salvar.

− No escucho lo que quiero escuchar. – Sakura soltó el aire en un bufido y se levantó de la butaca.

− Voy a hacer una película. – Mebuki asintió con un rostro tan irónico que Sakura deseo ser tragada algunos segundos por la tierra, o por lo menos, hasta que a su madre se le quitara el mal genio.

− "Voy a hacer una película" ¿con permiso de quién? – Sakura se giró rápidamente y comenzó a caminar por su cuarto, con su madre pisándole los talones. – Te estoy hablando, maldita sea.

− No maldigas en mi habitación. Está libre de groserías y malas vibras. – Era muy probable que a su madre le diera un patatús, pero se tranquilizó respirando hondo. – Fui a un casting como extra y me gané el papel protagónico. Fin.

− Creo que te mato. – murmuro Mebuki, posando sus dedos en el tabique de la nariz. Comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Sakura entró a preocuparse. No quería ver a su madre fallecer y menos alterar la armonía de su pieza. Se acercó a ella, pero su guapa madre se alejó con rapidez. – Ni lo intentes, soy capaz de ahorcarte y sabes que no soy dada a la violencia física. ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza?

− Mamá, ¿puedes tomar asiento? – Mebuki se dejó caer en la cama de su primogénita, aunque no la miro. Sakura lo hizo a su lado, comenzando a retorcer sus manos. – Es mi sueño. Aparte es la historia de la abuela, quiero ser yo quien la cuente. Alguien que la conoció.

− Que la conoce. – corrigió Mebuki.

− No todo el mundo sabe que vive. Tengo que acostumbrarme a tratarla como pasado. – Sakura tomo las manos de su madre. – Mami, la abuela se pondrá feliz, la conoces. Aparte es un filme bastante serio, no es como si estuviese trabajando en una producción triple x. – La castaña poso sus manos sobre el pecho. Conociendo a su pequeña, era muy probable que esos momentos de "_descubrimiento_" que tenía, le dieran ganas de postular a una película para adultos. – Es algo que quiero hacer.

− Pongamos algunos puntos a favor y en contra de esto. – Sakura asintió con vehemencia. – Punto a favor, y único por lo que logro entender está tontería: Es tu sueño.

− ¿Único? – Mebuki levantó una ceja. Sakura guardo silencio de inmediato.

− Puntos en contra: Supongo que se grabara en Tokio. Vivimos a más de cuatro horas. No has terminado la escuela. Tus notas no son las mejores, sin contar ese comportamiento al borde del vandalismo que cargas a tu espalda. Eres al extremo desordenada y no haces las tareas que te pido…

− Mamá te estás yendo por otras ramas. Esas razones que das son simplemente para no darme permiso y déjame decirte que son básicas.

− Tienes dieciséis años ¿acaso le dijiste eso a tus _"jefes_"? – Sakura puso los ojos blancos y murmuró algo inentendible.

− Fue lo primero que hice, bonita – contesto con tranquilidad. A la castaña, le picaban las manos por tirarse sobre ella.

− En fin, cuento corto, no tienes permiso. – dijo su madre con una sonrisa de suficiencia y recogiendo el canasto de ropa sucia.

− ¡Pero mamá! No me puedes hacer esto. – grito Sakura enrabiada, al borde de un colapso.

− Si lo puedo hacer. Yo te parí, yo te críe y yo te mantengo. No tienes permiso, fin de la discusión. – Sakura se levantó presurosa de la cama y tomo la carta con la que su madre había entrado al lugar para reprocharle.

− ¿Ves esto? Es el contrato. – Mebuki la vio correr a su escritorio y tomar un bolígrafo. – Creo que no podrás hacer nada, porque yo…

Y firmo.

Mebuki antes de desmayarse, la ahorco.

**2.**

Sasuke caminaba por las grandes oficinas de la productora. Su enfado era evidente y muchas de las secretarias que en un principio habían corrido a hacerle su estancia más satisfactoria, ahora corrían despavoridas al escuchar sus gruñidos. En la vuelta numero quinientos mil, vio la puerta del director abierta, instándolo a pasar.

− Señor Uchiha, puede pasar. – la secretaria rubia y de mirada fría, le hablo con resequedad. En otro minuto de su vida, ese hubiese sido un aliciente para intentar derrocar la coraza de vidrio que la protegía y mostrarle un mundo bastante entretenido, pero en ese instante, solo tenía ganas de matar a Jiraya.

− ¡Sasuke, que gusto verte! – El pelinegro camino furioso y eludió el saludo de su nuevo jefe, sentándose frente al escritorio. – Creo que alguien anda de malas.

− ¡Ding Dong!, acertó. ¿En qué cabeza cae dejar a una actriz como Mei Terumí fuera de una película para traer a una chica aparecida? – El grande y canoso, camino hacía su asiento de piel, que lo esperaba para reconfortarle, como siempre.

− Es la nieta de Chiyo. Creo que con ese simple dato en su expediente basta y sobra. – Sasuke se lanzó hacia atrás en la silla y tapo su rostro con las manos. − ¿Por qué te desesperas tanto? Tienes fama, talento, una voz sensacional y por consecuencia una carrera promisoria en la música ¿Cuál es el problema de trabajar con una actriz emergente?

− Yo quiero ganar un "Oscar" y ahora con esto, me es imposible ¿Qué crítico verá una película que partió bastante Hollywoodense para convertirse en una independiente? ¿Qué crítico y jurado valorará mi trabajo si tengo a una persona a mi lado que en su vida ha leído un libreto? – Sasuke estaba encolerizado, pero más lo ofuscaba ver el rostro de Jiraya con una sonrisa – Creo que ni para Sundance postulamos.

− Si no te gusta la idea, no me es difícil sacarte del reparto y buscar a un actor idóneo que no tenga tanto ego. – Sasuke se sintió pasado a llevar, pero no lo vocifero, aunque le fue inevitable lanzarle una mira asesina. − ¿Qué opción tomas? ¿Embarcarte con nosotros o dejarnos? Estamos a tiempo de encontrarte un reemplazo. Además, todavía no salen a la luz quienes participaran. La prensa no tiene idea de que tú estás dentro de este proyecto, así que no veo el inconveniente para buscar un nuevo actor, obviamente, si así lo deseas.

− ¿Tengo tiempo para pensarlo? – Jiraya miró su reloj de pulsera y chasqueo la lengua.

− Diez minutos. Está por llegar la chica. – A Sasuke se le desencajo el rostro. – En cuanto la veas, entenderás porque la elegí. Vieras, es una monada, además que se parece un tanto a su abuela cuando era joven.

− ¿Cómo la encontraron? – El canoso acaricio su pernera y sonrió de medio lado.

− Vino a buscar un papel de extra. Kabuto me dijo que calzaba justo en el papel de cliente o caminante, mientras tú te besabas con Mei. Como yo no me preocupo mucho de quienes aparecerán tras la escena, acepté. – Sasuke asintió. – Pero el otro día, tuve que acercarme a las estancias de casting. Necesitaba urgente una chica para otra producción de un amigo y como era un favor personal, decidí ir yo mismo a hacerlo. En ese momento la vi. Es perfecta, destaca porque tiene un ángel divino y además, físicamente representa a una adolescente. – Concluyó el hombre, sonriendo a destajo.

− ¿Crees que dé en la talla? – Jiraya se encogió de hombros.

− No lo sé. Hay que ver todo eso, pero creo que te encantará en cuanto la veas. – dijo el peliblanco. – Es de las típicas chicas que usa leggins con imágenes rupestres y chalecos de lana.

− ¿Eso te parece atractivo? – preguntó Sasuke desconcertado. – Se me hace un tanto infantil.

− No es como se vea, ni cómo se vista. Ella desprende un aura de tranquilidad y amor. – Jiraya apretó el botón intercomunicador con su secretaria. − ¿Llego?

− Llamaron desde abajo avisando que estaba subiendo. – Inconscientemente a Sasuke se le atenazaron los nervios del estómago. Sintió un retorcijón y el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido. Estaba nervioso y no entendía por qué.

− Gracias. – colgó. – Si decides quedarte, creo que harán una magnifica pareja.

− Lo dudo. – murmuró, aunque Jiraya no escucho.

Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Quería actuar, amaba su trabajo, pero también sabía que los premios los respaldaban y para ganarlos necesitaba un buen reparto. Una actriz emergente, si no era extremadamente guapa o no tenía encanto, no servía de nada. Era como tener un lastre en el proyecto, porque aparte de no aportar nada, había que enseñarle hasta los menores tips para calmarla. Además de eso, sabía la fama que arrastraba. Ser un hombre guapo le causaba muchos problemas y más ahora que tenía pareja estable hace más de un año.

− Muchos de los que han trabajado conmigo, han ganado premios de la Academia. Danos esa chance. Si tú lo haces bien, es muy probable que lo logres. – Sasuke asintió sin haberlo decidido todavía. – Pero no te puedo obligar a nada, si deseas marcharte, no soy quien para retenerte. Solo quiero decirte que… Llego. – Jiraya apretó el intercomunicador con mucho entusiasmo y dio la orden para que la dejaran pasar a su oficina. – En cuanto la conozcas quiero saber que decides.

− Hmph – fue su escueta respuesta.

La puerta se abrió y como todo comienzo, donde se sabe que algo importante y único pasará, el aire se tornó pesado.

En cuanto la chica puso su pie dentro del lugar, Sasuke estuvo consciente de que había conocido a su perdición

**3.**

− ¿Cómo se llama? – Mebuki caminaba a paso apresurado. Iban muy atrasadas.

− Jiraya, mamá. – Repitió por doceava vez con los ojos blancos. − ¿Por qué viniste?

− No te iba permitir viajar sola a Tokio para encontrarte con dos hombres. – Sakura quiso replicar, pero Mebuki no se lo permitió. – Si para la audición viniste sola, fue porque no lo sabía. Ahora trataré de acompañarte lo que más pueda.

− Si todo este escándalo de madre "súper protectora" es por mi asma, te recuerdo que está muy controlada. Desde que tengo siete años que no sufro una crisis. – Mebuki se paró en seco. – Mamá, vamos atrasadas. – le recordó.

− Se me había olvidado ese problema. – Sakura se quiso lanzar a un tren por ser tan bocaza. – Cariño, vámonos a casa. Prometo cocinarte lo que más te guste, pero no cometas está estupidez.

− Mamá es mi sueño, es todo lo que siempre he querido. – Se acercó a su madre y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos. – "Todo pasa por algo", eso me enseñaste cuando tenía cinco años y te reclame por sufrir este problema. Yo solo quería un papel normal para ganar unas monedas, estar en la peli que le hace honor a mi familia y conocer a mi actor favorito, aunque me gusta más su veta de cantante, pero no entraré en detalles. – dijo rodando los ojos. Mebuki la miro confundida con tanta información dada de sopetón. – La vida o Dios me pusieron frente a esto. Algo quiere que esté actuando. No me arrebates este sueño.

− En cuanto tu padre se entere, me va a odiar por apoyarte. – Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y la apretujo. – Te apoyo solo porque así lo deseas, pero me tendrás detrás de ti vigilando cada uno de tus pasos, no permitiré que te saltes tus medicinas y menos que hagas acrobacias que puedan lastimarte. – la pelirosa asintió feliz.

− Gracias Mamá. – Mebuki la soltó un momento para mirarla a los ojos e infundirle mucho calor.

− Tú abuela estará muy orgullosa y espero que tú padre no se lo tome a mal. – Sakura se carcajeo aunque con nerviosismo. – No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él. Ahora entremos al edificio y firma todo lo que falte.

− Eres lo mejor. –Se adentraron en el lugar y caminaron a recepción, dando aviso de que estaban ahí y que necesitaban entrevistarse con el señor Jiraya. Los empleados corrieron por el lugar para dar pronto aviso y las instaron a ponerse cómodas. Sakura sonrió y su madre también. Se miraron con complicidad. – Mejoraré tú vivir, mamá.

−Espero que hasta aquí lleguen tus locuras. – Sakura asintió. – Conseguiremos un piso para que vivas, pero sobretodo terminaras tus estudios ¿me oíste? – la pelirosa volvió a asentir.

− ¿Dónde terminaré la escuela? – Mebuki le iba a responder, pero un hombre de no más de veinte años se acercó a ellas con una bandeja rebosante de comida. Las dos declinaron de comer.

− Creo que te inscribiré en la escuela que va la sobrina de nuestra vecina. – Sakura puso cara de terror.

− Pero mamá, van puras mujeres. – Mebuki se levantó de hombro.

− Es una escuela buenísima y por lo que he escuchado, tiene un horario más corto. Tendrás tiempo para grabar y a la vez para estudiar ¿no te parece grandioso? – La pelirosa comenzaba a molestarse y aunque sabía que no ganaría nada, tenía claro que haría de las suyas en esa nueva escuela.

− Ok, si eso es lo que deseas, lo haré, pero que quede claro que no es una idea que me agrade del todo. – La castaña levantó una ceja dispuesta a replicar, pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidas, está vez por una chica no muy alta de ojos extremadamente negros.

− La secretaria del señor Jiraya dice que suban. Es en el piso 14, la primera oficina que encuentren es donde tienen que ir. – apunto hacía el ascensor. – Muchas gracias por venir y si no le han dicho: Bienvenidas a la productora "Icha Icha Paradise"

Las dos mujeres caminaron por el lujoso lugar, cubierto de mármol y se adentraron al ascensor lleno de espejos. Sakura comenzó a impacientarse y verse reflejada en todas las paredes de ese claustrofóbico lugar, más la alteraban. A Mebuki las dudas la comían. Quizás era un error, a lo mejor no deberían estar ahí. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron a través del vidrio, se dieron cuenta de que sus cavilaciones eran solo tonterías. Sakura lograría su sueño y Mebuki estaría a su lado apoyándola.

− Ahora que recuerdo ¿Cómo es eso de que te gusta el protagonista? ¿Es guapo? – la pelirosa asintió risueña.

− Es más que guapo. Es perfecto. – Sus ojos verdes se convirtieron en dos estrellas resplandecientes y llenas de pasión. – Actúa bien, canta hermoso y tiene unos ojazos negros que derriten.

− ¿Actúa en alguna película Disney o canta en alguna banda como One Direction? – Sakura bufo casi herida. Se sentía prácticamente atacada con lo que había dicho su madre.

− ¿Cómo crees, mamá? Es un actor de renombre. Le dicen el _tigre negro_. Ha hecho películas geniales desde que tiene ocho años, además canta en una banda de rock, the real rock. No es algo creado por la industria del entretenimiento. – Sakura junto sus manos y las reposo sobre su pecho, soñadora como siempre. – Es perfecto.

− ¿Lo conozco? – Sakura asintió.

− Se llama Sasuke Uchiha. –Mebuki abrió la boca desmesuradamente. Sakura pensó que se le desencajaría la mandíbula. − ¿Qué sucede?

− Tiene a lo menos diez años más que tú. – Sakura se levantó de hombros. – Además por lo que sé es un mujeriego empedernido. Sobre mi cadáver trabajas con él. – Mebuki se acercó al tablero del lugar para apretar el botón de bajada.

− Ni lo pienses mamá. – La voz aterradora de la pelirosa provoco escalofríos en el cuerpo de su madre. – Tengo dieciséis, casi diecisiete si contamos los dos meses que faltan, pero eso no te permite decidir por mis sueños. – Mebuki se hizo la desentendida y la miró como si lo que hubiese dicho recién, le importara menos que un dulce.

− Me da lo mismo, no te dejare cerca de alguien que te pueda pervertir. – iban en el piso 10 y seguía avanzando.

− Internet de por si me pervierte. Konohamaru ve pornografía todos los días y tú ni te enojas. – Mebuki enrojeció. – Déjame cumplir mi sueño. Además él jamás se fijara en mí. Tiene pareja hace más de un año y hay rumores de matrimonio. Lo de mujeriego era antes, ahora es tranquilo.

− ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Sakura pensó algunos segundos que responder, para no causarle una conmoción, pero decidió decirle la verdad.

− Tiene veinticinco años. – Mebuki asintió retraída. – Escúchame mamá, a lo más llegaremos a los besos, pero son de película. Es ficción, falso, una mentira cinematográfica aunque cuente una historia verídica. Relájate por favor.

− ¿Me podrías decir en qué momento me encontraba como para haber aceptado todo esto? – pregunto la castaña llena de dudas. – Creo que no sirvo para tener una hija famosa. No quiero que te lastimen.

− Y no lo harán, te lo prometo. – se acercó a su madre y beso su mejilla. – Soy fuerte desde pequeña y luego de que papá nos abandonara, yo madure y comencé a ser más decidida. Por favor, no me abandones en esto. No me saques de acá.

− Sakura…Sakura ¿Por qué me saliste tan rebelde? – la pelirosa se irguió de hombros. – Camina pequeña, intentaré no poner más pegas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron apenas Mebuki tocó el botón. Cuando se fijaron en la sala, no pudieron obviar la belleza y riqueza que hacían presencia en está. Aunque era obvio, Jiraya era un director destacado, ganador de la estatuilla tres veces y obviamente su productora tendría a los mejores y lo mejor.

Sakura respiro hondo y camino por el piso alfombrado. En cuanto vio la primera oficina que se erguía, de madera y piso flotante, se acercó a la secretaria. Una rubia que se movía como robot y apenas levantaba la cabeza del monitor. La pelirosa carraspeó levemente y de inmediato se cruzó con los ojos verdes de ella.

− Dígame ¿Qué necesita? – Sakura no entendió nada y Mebuki tampoco. − ¿Vende algo en especial?

− Vine a entrevistarme con el señor Jiraya. – la chica asintió automáticamente.

− Lo siento, pero eso será imposible. El señor Jiraya espera a una actriz importante, así que no creo que pueda recibirte para esas típicas entrevistas escolares. – Sakura se sintió completamente atacada y denostada. El tono desdeñoso que uso la mujer, sin contar el veneno que inyecto, la hizo sentir disminuida. Agacho la cabeza y miro su vestimenta.

Calzas negras, con una polera blanca de tirantes y encima un chaleco de hilo. En su hombro, reposaba su fiel compañero, el morral que la acompañaba a todas. No pudo evitar pensar en que esa, era su ropa más decente y aun así era tratada como una simple chica.

− Discúlpeme señorita, pero ella es Sakura Haruno, la chica que esperan. – La secretaria se quedó sin habla y la pelirosa también. Nunca había escuchado a su mamá tan enojada y contenida como en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando la había descubierto fumando marihuana en el techo de la casa. – Está gente tan incompetente, las contratan solo por ser bellas. – la mecánica rubia iba a responderle, pero una voz proveniente desde el teléfono la hizo callar.

− Si llegó, hazla pasar. – La voz cantarina del director se escuchó fuerte y clara para las tres. Sakura avanzo como autónoma y su madre la siguió, aunque no pudo evitar sonreírle con burla a la secretaria que la miraba con odio.

− Vamos, bonita. – murmuro la castaña, mientras se ponía al lado de su hija. – No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo.

− Tienes razón. – Sakura tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro rápidamente. Levanto los ojos y los conecto con su madre. Estaba completamente segura, nada podía salir mal.

Al entrar la luz proveniente del gran ventanal le impidió ver algunos segundos, pero en cuanto pudieron visualizar bien, las dos quedaron estáticas.

Sasuke se encontraba en todo su apogeo, con su metro ochenta y siete, sus ojos negros y vivaces, sus tatuajes cubriendo los brazos, y la camisa blanca que dejaba entrever un pecho tan níveo como ella. Sakura no pudo evitar tragar saliva y sonreír nerviosa.

Quizás su mamá no estaba equivocada, quizás no sería un simple hombre que se atravesaría en su vida y cumpliría a lo más, el papel de compañero de trabajo. Quizás su aura de mujeriego la estaba envolviendo, o de ex mujeriego, ¿que sabía ella? Solo sentía que sus piernas temblaban y su boca comenzaba a secarse nuevo. Eso no pintaba para bueno, para nada bueno.

Sakura pudo quitar la vista de su nuevo compañero, aunque con mucha dificultad y apelando a la fuerza de voluntad. Miro a Jiraya, que sonreía como si se hubiese ganado la lotería. La pelirosa no supo qué hacer y le respondió.

Dio dos pasos y el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, la hicieron detenerse.

− Lo siento. – murmuro Mebuki, quien no había quedado indiferente a las miradas recién lanzadas por parte de su hija y de ese hombre.

− Ya que estamos acá, quisiera presentarlos. – murmuro Jiraya salió detrás de su escritorio y se acercó a Sasuke, instando a Sakura para que se acercara. Su castaña madre la acompaño al encuentro, casi pisándole los talones. – Sakura, te presento a Sasuke. Sasuke te presento a Sakura.

Los dos estiraron sus manos como autónomos, sin dejar de mirarse.

− Un gusto. – la voz ronca y sensual la envolvieron por varios segundos, quedando prendada de su mano. – ¿Sakura?

− Disculpa. – agito la mano de él fuertemente y la soltó. – Si, me llamo Sakura, el gusto también es mío.

Se giró rápidamente avergonzada, mientras los otros presentes la miraban extrañado, o más bien divertidos, como era el caso de Jiraya.

− Yo soy Mebuki, la madre de Sakura. – Sasuke miro sin entender. Sabía que en la industria del entretenimiento habían muchos actores que tenían a sus madres como representantes, pero aun así se le hacía extraño la defensa que hacía esa mujer hacía su hija. – Joven, lo salude. – le reprocho levemente.

− Disculpe, estaba distraído. Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. – Mebuki asintió.

− Sakura, pequeña, no te alejes tanto. Ven a acercarte a nosotros. – le pidió Jiraya. La pelirosa que se encontraba de espaldas a la escena, no dejaban de sentir que su corazón saldría por la boca. Estaba frente al hombre que más admiraba en el mundo y no podía actuar con la normalidad que se le pedía. Era casi imposible comportarse como lo hacía generalmente. ¡Era como si tuviera al frente a Brad Pitt!

− Es nueva en esto. No se acostumbra a estar con estrellas. – trato de justificar Mebuki, aunque no estaba ayudando mucho. – Es su primer trabajo.

− Algo así me dijo Jiraya. – secundo Sasuke.

Cuando la vio acercarse nuevamente a ellos, no pudo evitar reparar en su rostro de niña y esas pecas traviesas repartidas sobre su nariz. Tenía los ojos verdes más bonitos que conocía y su pelo era rosado chillón. Un color muy extraño, pero atrayente como ningún otro. Su vestimenta a pesar de no tener nada de sensual, se le hacía bastante bonita. Era probable que no pasara los veintiún años. Sintió un poquito de compasión por ella, se veía muy contrariada y desvalida. Sasuke sintió unas ganas locas de protegerla, de resguardarla y asegurarle que estaría todo bien, que solo era cosa de tiempo el acostumbrarse a ese nuevo mundo.

− Sakura, tienes que estar tranquila. – dijo Jiraya y Sasuke no pudo evitar asentir, dándole énfasis a esa acotación. – Todos te cuidaremos.

− No estoy intranquila, solamente que esto es nuevo en mi vida. – la voz suave y relajante, se le antojo hermosa al pelinegro. Comenzaba a aportar muchos puntos en su cabeza el quedarse en el proyecto. Sentía como si no debiese estar en otro lugar. – Disculpa la primera impresión. – En cuanto esos ojos verdes volvieron a posarse sobre él, un vuelco dio su corazón. A pesar de ser unos 20 centímetros más pequeña, se vislumbraba una chica decidida y fuerte.

− A todos nos pasa la primera vez. – trato de tranquilizarla. La leve sonrisa que le otorgo, le hicieron sentir bien, muy bien para su gusto. − ¿Cuándo partimos las grabaciones? – le pregunto a Jiraya. El peliblanco sonrió con complicidad. Había aceptado quedarse.

− La próxima semana. Hay que hacer unos cambios en los guiones y estaremos listos. – Lo vio acercarse a Sakura – Eres bellísima a pesar de tener dieciséis años, pequeña.

¿Dieciséis años? Sasuke quiso morir. Ella era delito.

Pero sin saberlo, sería su delito más exquisito.

* * *

_Nos leemos !_


	2. Tu nueva vida

_**Disclaimer: **Aplicado_

* * *

_**Mi Delito**__**  
Capítulo II  
Tu nueva vida**_

_She's a silver lining lone ranger riding__  
__Through an open space__  
__In my mind when she's not right there beside me__  
__And I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be  
__Artic Monkeys__: __R U Mine?_

**1.**

− Bienvenida a Konoha School, Sakura. Mi nombre es Tsunade Senjo y soy la directora de este lugar. – la pelirosa estaba con los pies estirados y mal sentada. Su pose favorita para evidenciar desinterés. Por su parte, Mebuki casi chillaba de emoción. Encontrar un cupo en esa prestigiosa escuela, era casi imposible. Tenías que matar a una alumna para poder entrar ahí. Cruzaba los dedos para que Sakura valorara la oportunidad que se le estaba dando y aprovechara lo que le podía brindar esa maravillosa escuela. – Señorita Haruno ¿tiene alguna consulta?

− Si. – respondió con insolencia. − ¿Podré salir antes de clases o faltar algunos días para poder grabar? Digo, no es fea esta escuela, pero parece más una cárcel con tanta valla y reja ¿Son delincuentes las chicas? – Tsunade cerró los ojos con fuerza. Entendió de inmediato que Sakura no sería una chica fácil y lo mejor era llevarla por el camino del bien o si no, sería conocedora directa de lo loca que podía llegar a ser la rubia directora.

− Ya hablamos de eso con Jiraya y tu madre. – murmuro con tranquilidad. Se estaba conteniendo de no gritarle 8 verdades. – Podrás salir cuando se pida expresamente por parte de la productora. Además aquí tenemos un horario mucho más corto. Entras a las 7:30 y sales a las 12 del día. –Sakura abrió los ojos desmedidamente y se acomodo furiosa en la silla.

− ¿7:30? Eso es un abuso. – la mirada gélida que le envió su madre, le indico que parara o sino hasta ahí llegaba su sueño de ser "mega estrella". – Ok, lo entiendo y acepto. Ojala nos llevemos bien.

− Nos llevaremos bien, señorita Haruno. – respondió la directora sonriendo irónicamente. − Mañana partes tus clases. En la sala de al lado, está la costurera. Tienes que pedirle un uniforme.

− Gracias directora Tsunade por esta oportunidad. Le aseguro que Sakura se comportará a la altura de las circunstancias y la hará sentir orgullosa ¿verdad, cariño? – hizo un sonido extraño y ambas se pusieron de pie. – Hasta mañana. – Mebuki y la rubia se dieron la mano, mientras Sakura caminaba rápido hacia la puerta. – Sakura, despídete. – el tono tierno que uso su madre, era claramente una advertencia. Se giro y dijo:

− Chao señora. – Cuando ambas salieron, escucharon un vaso reventarse contra la puerta. Sería una odisea estar en ese lugar. − ¿Cuándo volverás a casa?

− Creo que hoy, pero antes te dejaré instalada en el departamento que te paso la productora. – Asentí. – Konohamaru debe extrañarme. Lo dejamos solo y hace 3 días que no lo veo.

− Eres una mala madre. – Mebuki la miró con odio contenido. – Es broma, bonita. – le dijo sonriendo con burla. – En fin, vamos a ver ese súper departamento, full equipado y posicionado en el mejor barrio de todo Tokio.

− ¿Podrías dejar de ser irreverente? Recuerda que aquí la que tiene la última palabra soy yo. Jiraya me dijo que tengo que darles un poder notarial donde te permito participar de esta película. – Sakura se detuvo y se giro estupefacta. – Si, señorita. ¿Te creías dueña de tu vida? Pues ya ves que no, bo-ni-ta.— silabeó — Por ser menor de edad tengo que aceptar yo, frente a un notario, que puedas "laburar" – Mebuki sonrió y comenzó a caminar dejando a Sakura atrás. – Hija mía, ¿iras o no? – Sakura pateo el suelo con rabia y soltó un par de improperios al estado Japonés por no permitir a los menores de edad trabajar. Quiso escupir la cara del idiota que creo esa ley. Habían abolido la esclavitud, pero al parecer esas noticias no habían llegado a su madre, ya que le encantaba fastidiar haciéndole ver que todavía seguía siendo su dueña.

− Si. Vamos. – respondió hoscamente y camino tras su madre. – Mebuki, por esta vez ganaste, pero no te des por vencedora. Cuando me veas en todos los carteles de Tokio, posando y sonriendo al lado de Sasuke-kun, te sentirás abrumada y orgullosa de mí.

− La mitad de tu dinero pasara a mí. – Mebuki quería reírse en su cara, pero simplemente le sonrió con ternura. A veces, no parecían madre e hija, sino que hermanas que luchaban todo el día por demostrar quién era mejor y quien dominaba a la otra.

− Son batallas, Mebuki. No la guerra. – susurro Sakura y camino frente a su mamá. Ya sabía que pronto la dueña de su vida sería ella y no tendría que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Uff, que sería feliz ese día.

**2.**

Sasuke se encontraba paseándose por toda la sala de ensayo sin poder para de pensar. Luego de salir de la súper reunión con Jiraya se había sentido ciertamente sucio. Esa chica, de maravillosos ojos verdes y pelo rosa le hacía sentir cosas extrañas. Sólo tenía 16 años. Era una niña recién floreciendo, y no sabía por qué, pero desde que la había visto, un sentido de la protección se activo en su cuerpo. Quizás era por la edad que tenía. Le recordaba al chico de 13 años que entro a esa industria lleno de sueños y con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que era una maquina destroza vidas, aunque gracias a la ayuda de sus cercanos, sobretodo su hermano, él había podido librar bien de esa batalla.

− Teme, tanto tiempo. – La voz de su mejor amigo lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo volver al lugar donde estaba. La sala de ensayos. Su lugar favorito. – Wow, sí que te ves distinto.

− Solo me recorte el cabello. – Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y se acerco a su amigo para darle un abrazo. Sasuke lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho. – No me toques.

− Eres como un gato arisco. Solo quiero abrazarte, porque hace mucho que no te veo. – el pelinegro levanto una ceja y se caminó hacía la batería.

− Estuve fuera un mes, no exageres.− le respondió hastiado. − ¿les diste aviso a los demás?

− Por supuesto. Shikamaru viene en camino, Neji está cerca de acá, pero llegara un poco más tarde. Tiene compromisos importantes. Kiba dijo que llegaba en unos minutos y yo ya estoy acá. – Sasuke levanto una ceja.

− ¿No me digas? Pensé que eras un holograma. – le respondió con sarcasmo. − ¿Qué tal todo?

− Emm, ya sabes, enfocado escribiendo letras, que tú desecharas, aunque sabes que lo seguiré intentado. – si había algo que caracterizaba a Naruto, era esa fuerza interior y perseverancia. Un chico desastroso y en extremo desordenado, pero leal y constante. − Estuve saliendo con una chica, pero no resulto muy bien y ahora estoy acá. – Naruto se sobo la cabeza.

− Con un"bien" me bastaba. – murmuro Sasuke, tomando las baquetas entre sus manos y haciéndolas girar.

− En fin ¿sigues con Fuka? – pregunto Naruto. Sasuke asintió. – Wow, llevas harto con ella ¿van para dos años?

− ¿Qué te importa mi vida amorosa? Ni que fueras de esos programas de farándula, dobe. – El rubio lo miro feo y se acerco al bajo. Su bajo.

− Preciosura, cuanto te extrañe. Nunca más una mujer nos volverá a separar. – Sasuke entorno los ojos. Naruto si que era idiota.

− ¡Hola! – Kiba entro al lugar y fue hacía Naruto para chocar sus manos. − ¿Cómo estas, hermano? – se giro y vio al pelinegro. – Hasta que te dignas a deleitarnos con tu presencia. – dijo abriendo las manos y agachándose en forma de alabanza. Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y los miro con cansancio. A pesar de todo, sin ellos su vida sería bastante aburrida. − ¿Cómo les va?

− Bien, escribiendo letras, y ahora abrazando a mi chica perfecta. – dijo Naruto, mientras apretaba entre sus brazos el bonito bajo conchevino. Kiba miro a Sasuke.

− Bien. – los deleito con su "elocuente" respuesta.

− ¿Alguna peli nueva? – Sasuke se sentó en el asiento de la batería y luego de hacer sonar los platillos, miro a Kiba.

− Sip, tengo un proyecto nuevo. – Piso el pedal con fuerza. – Trabajo con una chica muy joven.

− Wow, ¿de verdad? ¿Y es guapa? – La glotonería de Naruto le pareció desagradable.

− Tiene dieciséis años, dobe. Es delito aquí y en el resto del mundo. – Kiba los miro divertido.

− En países asiáticos los chicas se casan a los 7 años. Para mi eso es un delito. – Kiba y Sasuke lo miraron asqueados. − Oye pero yo tengo veinticuatro. Son solo ocho añitos. – se excuso.

− Ni siquiera la conoces y ya te quieres encamar con ella. Es una niña. Déjate de idioteces. – lo reprendió Sasuke.

− ¿Es linda? – pregunto esta vez Kiba.

− Mmm, no es fea, pero no es de mi gusto. – respondió escuetamente. − ¿A qué hora llega Shikamaru?

− Sabes que es un flojo. Quizás se deje caer por estos lados cuando todos nos hayamos ido. – dijo Kiba, acercándose a su mesa de sonido. – Wow, también extrañe a mi maquina.

− ¿Tienen en mente algún nuevo disco? – pregunto Sasuke. –Podríamos lanzar algo un poco más original. Nos estamos pareciendo mucho a Faith No More y a pesar de que es una gran banda, creo que podríamos acercarnos más a lo que es Radiohead o Incubus.

− Son estilos muy diferentes, pero podríamos mezclar un poco de todo. – propuso Kiba.

− Yo creo que no sería mala idea agregar algún tema sobre amor. Hablar sobre el destino, el futuro incierto y la realidad desoladora, los está convirtiendo en una banda emo y la verdad, creo que deberían desligarse de ese tipo de letras. Leí en una revista que provoca suicidios. – la voz de Sai, que venía recién llegando, los hizo girar a todos. − ¿Cómo están, chicos?

− ¿Y tú? Escuche que andabas en Sudamérica. – El pálido chico asintió, y siguió su camino para golpear las manos de sus amigos.

− Estuve viajando por todos esos lugares. El magister de Arqueología me tiene muy agotado, pero en la radio proclamaron como locos que estaban nuevamente todos los integrantes de _Living in peace,_

En Tokio, así que vine a saludarlos. Puede que ya no pertenezca a la banda por cosas de estudio, pero siguen siendo mis amigos. – Era raro escuchar a Sai hablar sobre sentimientos y proponer algo de ese estilo.

− Bueno, sabes que eres bienvenido. – sentencio Sasuke, para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el micrófono. − ¿Se escucha? – Todos asintieron. – Okey, tengo que vocalizar un momento. Hace harto que no canto.

Empezó a hacer sonidos y a gesticular con su boca, mientras Naruto seguía mirando su bajo y escuchaba algunas indicaciones de Sai, y Kiba miraba su máquina, para sacar presuroso su notebook y conectarse de inmediato con los sonidos. Cada uno trabajaba en su puesto y se sentía muy bien la química que había entre todos.

A pesar de tener personalidades muy distintas, los seis se llevaban bastante bien y con la ayuda de Itachi, que hacía de manager, las cosas le habían resultado bastante bien. Encima de sus cuerpos ya tenían 4 giras a nivel mundial y un sinnúmero a nivel nacional. Eran una banda conocida en todo el mundo y destacada como una de las mejores. No por nada, en su repisa brillaban galardones de todo tipo, pero el que más cuidaban eran los 5 Grammy's que habían ganado el año anterior, como álbum del año, canción del año, mejor álbum de rock, a la mejor actuación de rock y por Mejor Interpretación Rock de un Dúo o Grupo con vocalista, todo en la misma ceremonia.

Llenaron portadas en todo el mundo y sus caras recorrieron lo largo y ancho del planeta. Eran famosos hasta en Tombuctú y sus carreras todavía eran promisorias. Faltaba mucho para consolidarse. Las grandes revistas de música, alucinaban con el día en que _Living in peace_ sacase todo su potencial a flote.

Sasuke era destacado en todos lados por su calidad vocal. Se creía que era una de las grandes voces luego de Lennon y su genialidad era casi comparable con la de él. En cada entrevista que daba, el pelinegro dejaba en claro que sentía una admiración gigantesca por The Beatles, y que le encantaría que su banda llegase tan lejos como ellos.

Además de eso, la belleza que exudaban provocaba que las chicas se lanzasen a sus brazos sin medir consecuencia. Sasuke no se hacía el idiota, sabía que solo con su presencia, conseguía chicas, pero gracias a su carrera musical y cinematográfica, conseguía muchas más.

Se había acostado con demasiadas, pero ahora se encontraba en pareja, tranquilo y disfrutando de una relación estable, un poco aburrida, pero estable y eso era lo que importaba. Cuando pensaba en Fuka, su cabeza se sentía cómoda. Ella estaba dentro de su área de confort y a pesar de que se encontraba un poco hastiado con todo eso, recordaba de inmediato que tenía que estabilizar su vida y mostrar una imagen más madura, decente y de menos libertinaje, más que por tratar de conseguir papeles, lo hacía por su familia. Ya bastante habían sufrido por sus escándalos de faldas. Con Fuka, estaba enmendando los errores y seguiría con ella por mucho tiempo más.

O al menos lo intentaría.

**3.**

**Primer día de mi nueva vida.**

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla que le había proporcionado la producción. Miraba hacía todos lados. Cada una de esas personas corría con desesperación arreglando cables, enfocando cámaras, posicionando cada una de las locaciones y arreglando hasta los mínimos detalles. Una chica bastante guapa de pelo largo y rubio se acercó a ella.

− Buenos días, Sakura. Soy Ino Yamanaka, tu asistente personal. – la pelirosa miro a la chica y sintió una vibra especial con ella. Se notaba desde lejos que era casi de su misma edad y que estaba muy nerviosa.

− ¿Es tu primer día? – la rubia se sorprendió por la pregunta y asintió con vergüenza. –También es el mío. Acabo de llegar de la escuela y estoy muerta. ¿Todo el tiempo será así? – le pregunto metiendo conversa y esperando que la rubia se tranquilizara.

− Espero que no. En el último rato, Kabuto me ha retado cuatro veces y por puras idioteces. – se tapo la boca avergonzada. – No debería decir eso. Es mi jefe.

− ¿Kabuto es el tipo de mi porte que usa lentes y tiene una sonrisa idiota? – La rubia asintió. – Destrúyelo, también me pareció perverso y desagradable. – la pelirosa estiro su mano. – Sakura Haruno.

−Ino Yamanaka. – respondió la rubia de inmediato.

− Esa si es una presentación, bonita. – Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella y tomara asiento a su lado. – No estés tan nerviosa conmigo. No te pediré nada extraño, a lo más, que me retires antes de la escuela… a todo esto ¿eres mayor de edad? – La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

− Tengo 18 años, los cumplí el mes pasado. – la pelirosa le devolvió la sonrisa.

− Entonces si puedes retirarme. Odio las escuelas de chicas. – Ino asintió dándole la razón. − ¿También estudiaste en una?

− Konoha School. – La pelirosa se largo a reír.

− Voy en esa. – ambas se rieron sin parar.

− Es horrible ¿todavía Tsunade toma sake en los recreos? – Sakura la miro confundida. – Lo siento, se me olvidaba que llevas solo un día ahí.

− Oye, pero que genialidad me acabas de decir. Así puedo extorsionar a la vieja y mandarme a cambiar cuando me dé la gana. – Sakura abrazo a Ino, sorprendiéndola, pero la rubia no se alejo. – me caíste del cielo, bonita.

− Espero que nos llevemos bien. – Sakura daba por hecho que sí. – Mira ahí viene Sasuke, con algunos miembros de su banda. – la rubia se sonrojo fuertemente.

− Son guapos, ¿verdad? – Ino asintió. − ¿A cuál le vas?

− ¿Qué? – la rubia nuevamente se sorprendió, pero río. – Me gusta el baterista.

− ¿El que lleva una coleta? – Ino asintió. – Sip, es guapo.

− ¿Cuál te gusta a ti? – Sakura taso a cada uno de los que venían llegando. Había un rubio que no paraba de moverse. Estaba el de la coleta, aunque ya estaba ocupado por Ino, al lado iba un castaño con marcas en la cara bastante guapo y otro de pelo largo, amarrado con desprolijo y ojos blancos, pero a Sakura ninguno de ellos le pareció tan guapo como Sasuke. Él destacaba en todo sentido. Su porte, su frialdad, su cara esculpida a mano y ese cuerpo que a través de la ropa, hacía ver que era perfecto. Un Dios griego en todo su apogeo. – Si quieres no me digas.

− Sasuke-kun. Él es el más guapo a mi juicio. – Ino asintió dándome razón.

− Pero está ocupado por la modelo Fuka. – Chasquee la lengua restándole importancia. Como si fuese a suceder que ese guapo hombre se fijara en ella. – Bueno, habrá que aplaudirla de pie. Consiguió tranquilizar a la bestia come-mujeres que era Sasuke.

− Me hubiese gustado conocerlo en esa faceta. Quizás tendría más posibilidades con él. – La rubia movió con su cabeza negando. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Es que si hay una cosa por la cual es conocido Sasuke, es por no meterse con chicas menores que él. – La miro confusa. – Fuka tiene 30 años y las últimas mujeres con las que estuvo, fluctúan en ese rango de edad. – se sobo las manos con nerviosismo. – No quiero romperte las ilusiones, pero él no nos miraría ni aunque anduviéramos con un gran cartel de neón gritando: "Disponible". – se rieron, porque no quedaba de otra.

− Bueno, tendré la suerte de besarlo, dado que soy su coprotagonista. – Ino asintió con complacencia. – Algo es algo ¿no?

− Serás la envidia de muchas. – la pelirosa se sintió poderosa por eso. Ahora podría mirar con altura a todas sus compañeras de su antigua escuela que la miraron como poca cosa y se burlaron de su frente gigantesca. – Kabuto nos llama.

− Que es hinchapelotas el cuatrojos. – ambas volvieron a reír, mientras caminaban hacía el peliblanco.

− Srta. Sakura, necesitamos que vaya a tomar ese libreto que está allá, en la mesa larga y lo lea. Queremos practicar un par de escenas de usted con el Sr. Sasuke y nos gustaría que fueran hoy, aprovechando la tarde. – se levanto de hombros y camino hacía donde él le había indicado. Cuando llego a la mesa, escucho como le gritaba a Ino y le decía que era una tonta. Quiso meterse, pero una mano la detuvo.

− Yo voy. – susurro con voz ronca y sensual. Sakura lo vio acercarse al par y decirle un par de palabras a Kabuto, a pesar de no gritarle, su cara daba terror y al peliblanco no le quedo otra que asentir y pedir una disculpa con insolencia. Ino se las aceptó y camino hacía ella, pero antes, le agradeció la intervención a Sasuke.

− Es un idiota. – le dijo la pelirosa, mirándolo con odio mientras avanzaba a lo largo del set. – Merece ser golpeado hasta el hartazgo.

− No todo se soluciona con golpes, niñita. – La voz de Sasuke le recordó que el pelinegro estaba ahí, cerca de ellas. Al mirar detrás de él, se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos los miraban. El rubio sonreía zorrunamente. El pelicastaño le guiño un ojo, el de coleta enrolo los ojos y apoyo sus manos en la nuca. El ojiblanco la miró con severidad, pero no hizo ninguna mueca. Sus ojos volvieron al pelinegro que estaba frente a ella, mirándola con cansancio.

− Perdón, sr perfecto. En mi mundo si alguien te molesta, no zafa de un buen puñetazo. – Sasuke la miro consternado. Era un animalito no domesticado. – Si te contienes de no hacerlo, es porque eres un idiota. La rabia se acumula en tu cuerpo y cuando busca salida, se vuelve peligrosa, por eso es mejor liberarse en el momento adecuado y créeme, éste era un momento adecuado. – respondió la pelirosa, girándose a tomar su libreto y sacando un canapé. – Si me disculpas, debo ir a aprenderme esto.

− Eres una molestia. – Sakura se sintió ofendida, pero no se lo dejo ver. Simplemente se levanto de hombros, se metió todo el canapé a la boca y camino tomando a Ino de la mano y volviendo a sentarse en el lugar que estaban ocupando anteriormente. Sintió la mirada de Sasuke tras ella todo el trayecto que tuvo desde que estaba con él a sentarse en la silla. Desde lejos lo saludo, fingiendo una sonrisa, para luego mirar a Ino que se encontraba por completo sorprendida.

− ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Sakura, asustándose igual que ella.

− Acabas de dejar a Sasuke con una cara de furia impresionante. – Ino sonrió incrédula. – eres un ejemplo a seguir. Tu personalidad es arrolladora.

− No se llama personalidad, se llama actitud y a lo largo de este proyecto, yo me preocuparé de enseñarte, bonita. Además, sabes que lo encuentro guapísimo, pero el hecho que dijera "niñita", me colmó la paciencia. – La rubia le encontró la razón y también pensó en las palabras que había dicho anteriormente. Con Sakura se sentía completamente acogida. La pelirosa era de armas tomar, pero por alguna extraña razón y a pesar de encontrarla un poco agresiva, sentía que llegarían a ser grandes amigas.

Y no se equivocaba.

**4.**

− Lo viste ¿verdad? – Kiba y Naruto se agarraban el estomago riendo, mientras Shikamaru intentaba contener la sonrisa que se quería esbozar en su boca y Neji miraba hacia otro lado fingiendo desinterés. – Sasuke, es tremenda chica. ¿En serio tiene dieciséis años? – Shikamaru y Neji lo miraron sorprendido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese par mostraba una emoción, aparte de hastió y frialdad.

− ¿Tiene dieciséis años? – pregunto Neji incrédulo. Naruto asintió sin parar de reír. – Vaya, que será de ella cuando tenga veinticinco.

− Tendrá un novio sometido. Eso te lo aseguro. Que problemático. – murmuro Shikamaru, mirando a su amigo furioso apretando los puños.

− Es como un animal. Me estresa y eso que nos hemos visto solo dos veces. – Sasuke se sobo el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

− Es compleja tu situación, hermano. Yo creo que deberías venir con chaleco antibalas a grabar. – sugirió Kiba, ganándose un choque de manos con Naruto por su genial broma y una mirada asesina de Sasuke.

− Le metería una zurra feliz de la vida. – murmuro Sasuke, girándose para verla reír junto a la rubia. – Es tan molesta.

− Creo que a alguien se enfermará de los nervios. – dijo Naruto, largándose a reír nuevamente y chocando otra vez los cinco con Kiba. – Amigo, creo que será toda una odisea trabajar con ella ¿te imaginas tienes que hacer algo que no le gusta? Te hará la vida imposible.

− Se hubiesen quedado con Mei. – Neji lo miró interesado. – Si Neji, la mujer que te trae loco desde los quince años.

− Te tendrías que haber besado con ella. Eso no hacen los amigos. – murmuro Kiba, mirando a Neji y a Sasuke.

− Es trabajo y Neji lo entendería ¿verdad? – el ojiblanco chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia otro lado. − ¿Qué hacen acá? ¿Por qué me acompañaron?

− Kiba y yo vinimos a conocer a tu coprotagonista y déjame decirte que eres un suertudo de puta madre, 'ttebayo. – Naruto fue abrazado por el castaño y ambos mostraron sus dientes. – Los otros dos vinieron por la comida gratis.

− No vengo a mendigar comida. Me trajeron engañado. – respondió Neji, dando una vuelta y yéndose por donde mismo había llegado. – Este no es mi lugar.

− Neji, ¿cuándo habrá ensayo? – el pelinegro con coleta suelta, era el que organizaba los temas de ensayo y presentaciones. Se ponía de acuerdo con Itachi para dejar todo esquematizado.

− La próxima semana y espero lleguen con ideas nuevas. Hasta luego. – y se retiro. Cuando iba llegando a la salida del lugar, mirando su celular en caso de que Mei se hubiese dignado a llamarlo o dejarle un mensaje, chocó de frente con una chica que venía bastante complicada con telas de todos los tamaños. – Disculpa. – murmuro Neji, mientras se agachaba a ayudarla.

− No hay problema, yo también soy la idiota por ir mirando hacia otro lado. – dijo ella, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Cuando se encontró con los ojos blancos y cara armoniosa, la chica dio un respingo. – Neji Hyuga.

− El mismo ¿te hiciste daño? – pregunto, aunque no muy interesado. Solo estaba siendo cortés. La chica negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, permiso…

− Tenten. Me llamo Tenten. – susurro ella, sin salir de su ensoñación ¡Había chocado con una súper estrella!

− Adiós Tenten. – y se fue sin mirar atrás, concentrado solamente en su celular y en la nula respuesta que había tenido por parte de Mei. – Maldita sea. – ¿Cómo se le ocurría enamorarse de una mujer con tan largo recorrido y poco compromiso? La fidelidad no era un punto destacable de Mei y a pesar de que le pidió en variadas ocasiones que dejara sus tonterías de amores pasajeros para estar por entero con él, esta se río en su cara y le dijo sin tapujos: "Sirves para el sexo. No quiero amor"

Era un completo imbécil.

**5.**

Jiraya caminaba por todo el set buscando a los protagonistas. A Sasuke lo encontró conversando con Shikamaru y espantando a Naruto con Kiba, ya que estos se estaban comiendo todo el coctel. Más allá estaba Sakura conversando con Ino y riendo mientras tomaban jugo de frutas. El peliblanco se acercó primero al pelinegro para decirle que lo necesitaba con las líneas aprendidas y listas para hacer el primer ensayo.

− ¿Todo listo? – Sasuke asintió, levantando el pulgar. – Hay mucha gente dentro, el aire esta sofocado. Hoy practicaremos el cómo se conocen, pero antes, se darán un beso para ver como es la química.

− Jiraya, tiene dieciséis años. Es una colegiala. – El peliblanco levanto una ceja y golpeo su hombro.

− Estas cumpliendo el sueño del pibe, Uchiha. Aprovéchalo. – Sasuke bufo completamente molesto. – Y no te preocupes por temas legales. Todo está conversado con Mebuki, su madre y no habrá problemas si hay un poco de acercamiento, aunque dejo en claro que las escenas sexuales las hacías con una doble.

− ¡Aleluya!, por fin dices algo sensato. – El pelinegro busco con la mirada a Sakura y se la encontró riendo con Ino. Al parecer, ya habían hecho buenas migas. – Todavía me pregunto porque acepté.

− La chica tiene algo y toda la producción, directorio, camarógrafos, maquilladoras, vestuaristas, etc., están fascinados con ella. Su forma de tratar a los demás, de ser respetuosa y no creerse la gran diva, hace que el equipo la quiera. Algo que no suele suceder, tomando en cuenta que tiene un papel codiciado por muchas.

− Ojala no se le suban los humos a la cabeza. – Jiraya asintió. También esperaba lo mismo. – Shika, llévate a estos idiotas. Nos vemos la otra semana. – El Nara tomo a sus amigos del brazo y con un gesto de cabeza, se despidió de Sasuke.

− Vamos donde Sakura. Tengo que hablar con ella y decirle lo que haremos. – Sasuke lo siguió. Mientras caminaban conversaban sobre algunos detalles que había que dejar saldados. –Pequeña.

−Sr Jiraya. – la pelirosa se encamino hacía él y lo abrazo. – No lo había visto.

− Soy sigiloso. – las chicas rieron. – Ino ¿verdad? – la rubia asintió. – Es bueno tener en el equipo a alguien tan joven para que Sakura no se sienta sola. Eres su asistente, por ende, es grande tu responsabilidad, pero confió en ti.

− Ino es lo mejor que he tenido desde que llegue acá. – Jiraya soltó una carcajada, mientras Sasuke la fulminaba refunfuñando. – Kabuto es lo peor que me he pillado, así que Sasuke, deja de hacer el papel de enojado. No estás en mi lista de las "peores personas del universo rosa" – Sip, aparte de malcriada, loca, violenta, maleducada e impertinente, era inmadura e infantil. Oh vaya, como crecía la lista de cosas malas que poseía Sakura.

− Sakura, necesito que se besen. – dijo Jiraya, esperando escuchar el griterío por parte de esa pequeña, pero le sorprendió al verla levantarse de hombros y asentir con su cabeza. − ¿De verdad?

− Quiero ser actriz y si debo besarme con un cerdo, lo haré. – Sasuke le iba a contestar, pero ella se adelanto. – No me refiero a que tú seas un cerdo. Es un decir, nada más.

− Espero que sea eso, Sakura. – advirtió Sasuke. – ¿quieres que nos besemos ahora? – Jiraya asintió. Quería ser el primero en disfrutar el espectáculo que ambos le iban a dar. Ojala esa química abrasante y rabiosa que había entre ellos, le sirviera para darse un beso fogoso, apasionado y listo para ser mostrado a través de la pantalla.

−Bueno. – la pelirosa se acerco a Sasuke y tomándolo del cuello, lo beso. Sasuke se sorprendió en un principio, pero luego de un segundo de vacilación, reacciono y le devolvió el beso.

Eran besitos pequeños, pero con caricia de sus labios. Levemente abrían la boca y solo alcanzaban a sobar la parte más externas de su boca. Sakura, aprovechando la oportunidad que le brindaba la vida, lo acercó más a ella y su boca se abrió mucho más. Sasuke, que ya no aguanta ese ritmo tan pausado, se lanzo de lleno a saborear la boca de la pequeña chica. Era dulce, suave, caliente y satinada. Era perfecta. Por inercia, sus manos se posaron en su cintura y apretó el agarre de esta, cuando Sakura le había dado un delicioso lamentón a su labio inferior. Estaba siendo besado como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Eso era una entrega completa y se sentía verdaderamente bien.

− Wow, creo que no nos equivocamos. – la voz risueña del peliblanco, los hizo separarse de inmediato. – Están hechos el uno para el otro. Yamato se pondrá feliz cuando le cuente lo que acaba de pasar y Kakashi perderá la apuesta.

− ¿Qué apuesta? – pregunto el pelinegro, soltando a Sakura y mirando confuso a Jiraya.

− Aposto a que no aguantarías y pasarías a llevar todo lo políticamente correcto. –camino danzarín hacía donde se encontraban todos, muchos perplejos luego de lo que habían visto. Sasuke camino rápido hasta Jiraya para entender a que se refería.

− Sigo sin comprender. – le expuso a Jiraya.

− Que romperás las reglas, tanto las tuyas como las que nos rigen a todos, para estar con ella. – le respondió el con solemnidad.

− Pero si es una niña. – dijo Sasuke, hartado de toda la situación.

− Por eso mismo. Esa niña te hará romper todo a tu paso. – Le golpeteo el hombro. – Creo que decidiste bien al quedarte acá. Conocerás más de lo que esperas.

Sasuke se quedo varado ahí, al centro de todo, mirando la espalda ancha del peliblanco alejarse para ir al encuentro de Yamato y Kakashi.

No quería cometer un error y desear a Sakura, lo llevaba directamente a eso.

A la perdición.

* * *

_Sip, no me demoré en volver y la verdad es porque considero estúpido tener los capítulos listos y no traérselos para disfrutarlos con ustedes. Agradezco los 3 reviews que llegaron, ya se los contesté por interno. No se imaginan, lo feliz que me hacen, chicas. _  
_Ateniéndonos al capítulo, encuentro re divertido la entrada de los demás chicos. Como les dije anteriormente, el fic tendrá muchas parejas. La trama "secundaria" será bien movida, e importante, por eso, estoy trabajando mucho para que cada uno de los personajes, tenga una personalidad destacada o algo que los haga diferir de los demás. _  
_Un abrazo para todos los que se pasan y disfrutan leyendo mis tonteras xD. Saben que son bienvenidas y un review me hace feliz a mi y les sirve a ustedes, porque me motivan a seguir escribiendo._  
_Cuídense montones, nos leemos, yo creo, antes de Navidad y quizás deje un one shoot de regalo, un poco de Sarada y Bolt o SasuSaku, ahí estoy viendo. En fin, si nada más que agregar, me despido :)_

_Besos !_

_Pd: Los capítulos que vienen, serán más largos. Espero eso no les moleste. _  
_Pd2: Algún error, hagánmelo saber. Lo corregiré apenas pueda :)_

_**LilyLoop**_


	3. Ni contigo, ni sin ti

**_Aviso de antemano que este capítulo contiene una escena algo subida de tono y posiblemente fuerte. Queda a su responsabilidad leer o no._**

_**Dis****claimer:** Aplicado_

* * *

_**Mi Delito  
**__**Capítulo III  
Ni contigo, ni sin ti**_

_Lovely girl you're the beauty in my world  
Without you there aren't reasons left to find  
And I'll pull your crooked teeth _  
_ You'll be perfect just like me _  
_ You'll be a lover in my bed _  
_ And a gun to my head  
The Smashing Pumpkins**:** Ava adore  
_

**1.**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su puesto. En la fila apegada a la puerta, sector del medio. Bufando, apoyo su hombro en la pared y se miró las uñas. A pesar de ser una hermosa escuela, no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar con tanta opulencia, además, sus compañeras tenía la rara manía de recordarse todos los días quien poseía más dinero.

Cuando llegó, muchas de ellas se acercaron a preguntarle de donde era, que hacían sus padres y si pertenecía a algún clan importante. Lo divertido fue ver sus caras cuando bromeando les dijo que era hija de mendigos y que se había ganado una beca por sus buenas notas. Las pobrecitas corrieron despavoridas, como si se tratará de una enferma con ebola y desde la distancia miraban, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas. Sakura lejos de sentirse triste por eso, se reía a destajo. Era maravilloso molestar un ratito a las niñas fresas.

Pensó en el conserje de su nuevo hogar. Se había sorprendido mucho al ser saludado por ella y más aun cuando se detuvo a preguntarle cómo estaba y si necesitaba ayuda en algo. Con esos simples gestos, se iba ganando la aprobación, admiración y cariño de toda la gente.

Recordar su edificio, le hizo también recordar los cambios que le haría a su departamento. Estaba en el último piso de un bloque gigantesco, poseía una vista fantástica, y ventanales maravillosos, pero eso era lo único _bueno_ que tenía. La decoración del lugar era muy gris, los electrodomésticos era los más modernos del mercado, además de ser de la misma línea (una línea hecha por diseñador, claro) y las paredes eran blanca o negras. Según Kabuto, quien la había llevado hacía allá junto con su madre, el departamento era de decoración minimalista, porque era lo que estaba en boga.

Sakura en todo momento se sintió fuera de lugar. Ella era de tener muchos cojines tirados en el suelo, sentarse en la moqueta y comer ahí mismo. Sus paredes tenían que tener muchos colores y del techo colgar artesanías hechas por sus propias manos. Cuando quiso probar el sofá, fue como sentarse sobre un fierro. Apenas si tenía almohadones blandos. Su función era más de adornar, que servir de sillón. Un verdadero desastre.

− Disculpa. – Sakura se giro buscando la voz que la llamaba. A su lado, una guapa pelinegra la miraba. − ¿Pod… podrías prestarme ese lápiz? – Sakura la miro confundida. La chica estaba roja, al punto de la ebullición y sus manos temblaban. Estaba en extremo nerviosa y complicada.

− ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto de sopetón. La guapa chica abrió la boca y comenzó a boquear. – Te pasaré el lápiz, pero dime tu nombre.

− Hi… Hinata. – Sakura asintió y lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, le paso el lápiz. – Grac… gracias.

− ¿Te pongo nerviosa? Eres guapísima, no lo niego, pero a mí me gustan los hombres. – Hinata tomo una tonalidad casi morada. Sakura se asusto, temió lo peor. – Era una broma, bonita. Todo está bien.

− Perdón. – la pelirosa levanto una ceja y miro hacia delante. Todas sus compañeras estaban cuchicheando de lo lindo mientras la miraban. − ¿Sakura Haruno?

− La que viste y calza. – respondió la pelirosa risueña. − ¿Por qué todas nos miran?

−Saliste en el diario. Serás la coprotagonista de Sasuke Uchiha. – Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida. Nadie de la producción le había avisado sobre eso. Eran unos idiotas. Ahora entendía porque la miraban como asustados todos los pasajeros del metro, cuando se dirigía a la escuela. No era que le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza como pensó en un principio, sino que los productores de la película ya habían comenzado a soltar información sobre el nuevo films. – Eres más bonita en persona.

− Awww, es lo más tierno que me han dicho desde que llegué a Tokio. – La pelirosa abrazó a Hinata, y ésta se sonrojo furiosamente. – Eres un sol. Seremos grandes amigas. – Sakura era una especie de niña líder. Se acercaba a todos, conversaba con todos y se hacía amiga de todos, como también, tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Si alguien se le atravesaba en la garganta, claramente se las vería con ella. No aguantaba el abuso contra los más desvalidos. Desde pequeña le habían hecho bullying por su frente, hasta que un día, agarro por las solapas al idiota que se burlaba sin cesar de ella. El pobrecito quedo traumado de por vida y nunca más volvió a acercarse a la pelirosa. Tiempo después, Sakura se entero que ese niño estaba enamorado de ella y la única forma que encontraba para acercarse era esa… hombres.

− ¿Tú no sabes quién soy? – le pregunto bajito. Sakura la miró confundida.

− Me dijiste que te llamas Hinata. – la peliazul movió la cabeza afirmativamente. − ¿Entonces?

− Soy prima de Neji Hyuga. – Sakura seguía sin comprender. – Compañero de banda de Sasuke.

− ¿Eres prima del castaño que usa una coleta suelta? – Hinata asintió. – Mira tú, no tenía idea. Es bastante guapo, pero muy serio. – Hinata río bajito y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. − ¿No hablas con las demás?

− No, solo hablo con mi hermana Hanabi y una de las niñas que trabaja en mi casa. Natsuki. – Sakura asintió. Al parecer Hinata era una chica solitaria y muy tímida.

− Bueno, ahora también hablarás conmigo. – Sakura le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sentía que Hinata sería una gran compañera y haría que su estancia en ese lugar fuera más entretenida. – Oye, cuéntame un poco de la banda de Sasuke…

**2.**

− Mi amor. – La voz de Fuka envolvió su departamento. Levantó la mirada del guión y se puso de pie para ir al encuentro con ella. – Siento como si no te hubiese visto hace meses.

− Fuka, fuimos de vacaciones más de tres semanas. Sabes que debo ponerme al día con todas mis cosas. – La guapa mujer hizo oídos sordos y se lanzó a su cuello, para darle un beso de infarto. Sasuke se lo devolvió gustoso. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Feliz de verte. –nuevamente se acercó a su boca e hizo a la boca de Sasuke su prisionera. − ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? ¿La banda, la película, la coprotagonista? – el pelinegro, soltó la cintura de su novia y camino hacia la cocina, con Fuka pisando sus talones. − ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya no será Mei?

− ¿No has visto la revista de hoy? – Fuka negó. Sasuke le pasó una revista. – Es ella.

− ¿La pelirosa? Es una niña, por favor ¿en que estaba pensado Jiraya? – preguntó riendo. – Con Mei me sentía insegura, pero viendo a esta pequeñuela, mis celos se evaporaron. – Sasuke hizo una mueca. Si Fuka supiera lo del beso y como explotaba el ambiente cuando Sakura y él se encontraban juntos, sentiría más celos que con cualquier otra mujer. – Es monona.

− Si, es bajita. – dijo Sasuke, tratando de contarle cosas sin importancia a su novia. No se le podía salir que Sakura tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto, ni que su boca sabía a miel y manzana, o que su cintura era tan diminuta, que caía en su mano o que su olor a limón lo volvía demente. No había necesidad de decirle eso a Fuka… − En fin. Creo que con esta película no ganaré el premio de la academia.

− Entonces renuncia. Sabes que si un proyecto no te favorece, es mejor desecharlo. – Sasuke no supo porqué, pero la idea de dejar la película y darle el pase a otro para que hiciera su papel, le parecía una horrenda idea. − ¿Lo harás?

− No, ya me comprometí con Jiraya. – Fuka asintió. − ¿Vamos a comer?

− ¿Y si nos quedamos acá? – preguntó sugerentemente.

− No es una mala idea. – la agarró de la cadera y la acercó a su cuerpo, para posar su boca en el cuello de Fuka. – Después podríamos ir al restaurant de la familia de Kiba. – Fuka arisco la nariz, aunque Sasuke no la vio.

− Me gustaría ir más al francés que fuimos hace algunos meses. – Sasuke se levantó de hombros. Al parecer esa noche desembolsaría bastante dinero, pero no le importó. Todo sea por su chica.

− Bueno. – y volvió a la suyo.

Caminó con ella a través del lugar, para guiarla a su habitación a través de besos. Cuando las rodillas de Fuka tocaron la cama, Sasuke la dejo caer y se posiciono sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla. Una semana sin sexo lo tenía un poco trastocado, contando que con el beso de la pequeña, su libido había subido más allá de lo normal. Se sentía un salvaje reprimido y sabía que Fuka le daría la satisfacción que estaba buscando con desesperación. A tientas, llevo su mano al pantalón y a tirones, lo logró desabrochar. Bajo por su cuello y con su lengua, marcó un camino.

− Me extrañaste ¿eh? – Sasuke no le respondió, estaba fascinado recorriendo el cuerpo de su chica. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, con un poco de ayuda de la guapa mujer. Metió sus manos por debajo del vestido de ella, y tanteo su tanga, lista para ser sacada. – Si, Sasuke. Me excitas.

La voz ronca que uso para decirle eso, lo volvió loco. Levanto el vestido y con colaboración de Fuka, se lo saco por cabeza, quedando solo en ropa interior y zapatos taco alto. Dudando si subir o bajar, tomo un pecho con su mano y lo estrujo levemente. Quería llevarla al límite. Volvió a recorrer con su lengua el escote, mientras metía su mano dentro de la ropa interior. Fuka dio un gemido ahogado, y Sasuke aprovecho eso, para besarla furiosamente, metiendo su lengua y recorriendo su boca. Su mano, seguía jugando abajo, acariciando su punto palpitante y húmedo. La mujer quería sentir toda la magnitud del pelinegro, pero todavía no es el momento.

− ¿Te gusta? – Fuka simplemente asintió, sin poder hablar. Sasuke sabía amar con sus manos y hacerla llegar al límite. –Dilo, ¿te gusta?

− Me…me encanta. – susurro, arqueando la espalda en la cama. Sasuke metió su mano por debajo de está, y soltó el broche del sostén, para luego tirárselo con fuerza y sacarlo de su cuerpo. Cuando se encontró sin su parte superior, Sasuke se tiró de lleno a besar sus pezones y usar su lengua con experticia. Fuka, estaba al límite. – Ohhh, ohh.

− ¿Más? – Fuka asintió. Sasuke metió todo su pezón en la boca y lo acarició con fuerza con su lengua, la pelirojiza gritó sin poder contenerse. Estaba siendo atacada por casi todos sus frentes. Quería sentir a Sasuke. – Dime qué quieres.

− Quiero… necesito, tú, atrás. – Sasuke entendió de inmediato. Soltando su pecho, se dirigió al otro, mientras el abandonado era acariciado por la mano que había tenido metida en la tanga de Fuka.

Sasuke bajo por el vientre plano de la mujer, besando cada parte de su piel. Cuando llego al borde de la braga, poso su boca sobre ella, pero no se la saco. Sus labios bajaron por sus muslos y recorrieron sus piernas, para llegar a sus pies y sacarle los zapatos. Luego de tirarlos lejos, volvió a subir, besando las pantorrillas pasando la lengua por detrás de su rodilla, para terminar llegando a la parte interior de sus muslos. Fuka estaba al borde de un colapso. Sasuke era un experto en artes amatorias. Todas las veces era toda una travesía acostarse con él. Siempre salía con algo nuevo.

El pelinegro tomo la tanga de la pelirojiza y la bajo por las piernas, encontrándose de frente con su feminidad, que a toda vista, necesitaba de mucha atención. Sasuke acercó su boca al lugar y beso a lo largo, haciendo gritar más fuerte a la mujer. Con su lengua, acarició su montículo y sus manos se apresuraron a apresar sus pechos. Fuka, se retorcía sobre la cama, desesperada por llegar a tocar el cielo con las manos. Sasuke no le daba tregua allá abajo y mientras la besaba, bajo una mano para acariciar la parte trasera de la mujer. Lugar por el cual había pedido ser tomada.

− ¿Quieres por acá? – metió con cuidado un dedo. La pelirojiza se revolvió inquieta. − ¿Quieres otro más? – adentro un segundo dedo, pero si llegar más allá de la mitad. Necesitaba prepararla para una intromisión así.

− Te quiero a ti. – casi grito. – Penétrame.

Apenas termino la frase, Sasuke se puso de pie, bajando con rapidez sus pantalones y bóxers. Corrió a la mesilla de noche y abriendo el cajón, saco un condón. Podía ser su novia oficial, pero no era estúpido, además, por donde "jugaría" esa tarde, era muy riesgoso por un tema de infección.

Cuando llego a la cama, se tiro sobre Fuka restregándole su miembro completamente erecto por entre sus piernas y muslos. La pelirojiza deseaba más. Sasuke el giro, agarrándola de las caderas y Fuka como amaestrada, se apoyo en sus manos y rodillas. El pelinegro necesito ayuda de un lubricante. Se puso el condón y sobre este, echó un poco de gel, esparciéndolo a lo largo. Fuka ya estaba preparada, mordiendo la almohada. Sasuke se acomodo detrás de ella y besando su espalda la penetro sin contemplación. La pelirojiza quedo sin aire unos segundos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la intromisión, mientras Sasuke soltaba el aire con fuerza. Ya estaba conectado con la mujer. En cuanto Fuka hizo un movimiento de caderas, dándole a entender que ya estaba lista, Sasuke comenzó a moverse. Adentro, afuera, en círculo, besando su cuello y acariciando sus pechos. Fuka gritaba como loca, estaba en la gloria. Sasuke por su parte no podía parar de moverse, necesitaba liberarse. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, una imagen se poso con fuerza en su cabeza.

Era Sakura, sonriéndole y tomando su mano mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Esos ojos verdes lo miraban con inocencia y pureza. Sakura era blancura y él estaba ahí, teniendo sexo anal. Se sintió sucio, pero trato de despejar el pensamiento. Quería disfrutar junto a Fuka y la imagen de Sakura no lo ayudaba. Un grito de la pelirojiza lo hizo volver al lugar donde se encontraba. Apretó las caderas de la mujer, enterrando sus dedos y con fuerza comenzó a adentrarse en ella. Quería hacerla acabar rápido. Algunos movimientos más tardes y Fuka dio el grito de satisfacción total, dejándose caer de vientre sobre la cama. Sasuke, todavía sobre ella, la penetro un par de veces más y se dejo ir, aunque todavía con la mirada verde de Sakura sobre en su cabeza.

No podía ser, pensar en ella lo excitaba en sobremanera, pero lo hacía sentir sucio. Sakura era la luz y él era la oscuridad. Ambas cosas no se mezclaban.

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre Fuka y recordó cual era su mundo y a qué pertenecía.

Sakura solo sería una compañera de reparto y quizás tendría la suerte de no tener que verla nunca más. A pesar de que ese pensamiento lo uso para tranquilizarse, la idea no le gusto.

− Estuvo buenísimo. – Sasuke salió del cuerpo de la pelirojiza y cayó a su lado, de espalda, mirando el techo de la habitación. Completamente desnudo y al lado de una mujer en iguales condiciones, supo que Sakura no entraba ahí. Él ya tenía su vida hecha y no la cambiaría por una simple chica que tenía un don especial en calentarle la sangre.

Sakura ya pasaría.

**3.**

El campo se abría con hermosura frente a ella. Ahí, en esa maravillosa finca haría su primera escena. Las cámaras estaban dispuestas, los sonidistas tenían todos los elementos implementados y el fotógrafo estaba listo para capturar las escenas. Unos ventiladores gigantes iban a ser usados para generar viento, dado que en ese minuto, en el lugar prácticamente no corría aire.

− ¡Corten! – grito Jiraya, girándose a hacerle un gesto a Sakura para que se apurara. La pelirosa que todavía estaba maquillándose, se encontraba aterrorizada. Era en extremo desenvuelta y muy histriónica, pero en ese minuto su personalidad avasallante se encontraba dormida. Esa era su primera escena y por ende, marcaría un antes y un después en su vida. Debía hacerlo excelente y la presión que sentía, no la dejaba respirar.

− No te preocupes, molestia. No morirás. – Sakura miró al pelinegro que estaba de pie a su lado. Sasuke se encontraba de brazos cruzados, expectante por ver la primera actuación de la niña y para, según Sakura, burlarse de ella.

− ¿No qué tienes que decirme "mierda, mierda"? – Sasuke levantó sus cejas, haciéndola parecer una loca. – Da lo mismo. – dijo, restándole importancia, mientras caminaba hacia silla de Jiraya.

− Oye, confió en ti. – Sakura, que se giró muy rápido, lo miró estupefacta algunos segundos, sin comprender del todo. Sasuke, el petulante, desagradable y frío tipo, le estaba haciendo ver que el depositaba su fe en ella. La pelirosa sonrió sinceramente y le cerró un ojo. Como se volteó de inmediato, no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había quedado de una pieza y con el corazón palpitándole a todo dar. – Cálmate. – se murmuro a sí mismo.

− Sakura, este es Sasori. – la pelirosa asintió, tomando la mano del chico y haciendo una leve reverencia. – Tú como Chiyo, debes acercarte a él y decirle la línea que está en el libreto. Sasori hace de Ryu. – Jiraya les explico a grandes rasgos un par de cosas más y los mando a escena.

**Historia de Chiyo  
**#_1° Escena: Sakura muestra sus dotes_

− Hey, tú ¿Quién eres? – Ryu le gritó a la chica que estaba recogiendo amapolas en el campo de la finca. Al levantar su vista, los ojos verdes penetraron con fuerza al chico. La metralleta que llevaba en la mano, la tiró hacía atrás, escondiéndola.

− Mi nombre es Chiyo. – Cuando Sakura se puso de pie, con una de las bellas flores reposando en su oreja, el viento hizo su parte, ondeando su vestido y pelo. Por inercia, la chica se tomo el cabello para que no se levantara, un gesto que encanto al peliblanco. – Son muy lindas y están abandonadas. – la voz delicada y suave, tenía a todos pendientes de ella. Con el silencio que había, hasta la caída de un alfiler, se escucharía.

− No tenemos tiempo de cuidarlas. – La pelirosa se giro para tomar una de las flores. − ¿Qué quieres?

− Nada. – murmuro. Volteo con la flor en la mano y acercándose lentamente a él, con su inocencia latente, estiro su brazo. – Tómala. Es más bonita que el rifle que llevas en tu espalda. – esbozo una leve sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Bajo su mirada a sus manos y mordió su labio. Jiraya casi gritaba de emoción. Actuaba espectacular.

− No me podría defender con una flor. – murmuró Ryu, tomando su mentón y levantándole su cara. Sasuke, que miraba la escena completamente anonadado y encandilado, supo de inmediato que habían descubierto a una actriz excelente, con habilidades innatas y un aire tan inocente, que posiblemente, volvería locos a todos los directores. Tenía claro que la pelirosa sería la musa de los mejores.

− El enemigo más temible, es una mujer enojada. – tomo su mano y deposito la flor sobre ésta. – Y a una mujer enojada la domas con una bonita flor.

− ¡Corten! – Sakura volteo su cabeza temerosa. Nadie hablaba, era como si hubiese cometido un error. Al mirar al peliblanco, vio todos sus dientes mostrando una gran sonrisa. El resto del equipo estaba con la boca abierta. Pocos segundos después, todos aplaudían con fuerza y Jiraya casi saltaba. – Pequeña, eres excelente. – Corrió hacía ella y la levantó del suelo en un abrazo, girando. Sakura se agarro el dobladillo del vestido para que no se vieran sus bragas. El resto del equipo, chillaba con fuerza.

− ¿Lo hice bien? – preguntó temerosa.

− Lo hiciste maravilloso. Me dejaste con la boca abierta. Eres mucho más de lo que creí, Sakura, acabo de conocer a la próxima Julia Roberts, o quizás Scarlett Johansson.

− Me conformo con crearme un nombre y no estar a la sombra de nadie. – respondió, mientras era bajada por Jiraya. − ¿Salió bien?

− Maravilloso. Me estás impresionando, pequeña. – El pelirrojo, que estaba un poco más atrás, se acercó a ellos y paso su brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

− Impactado contigo. Eres muy buena ¿Primera película? – la pelirosa asintió. – Mis respetos para ti, entonces.

− Sasori, la pequeña acá, tiene solo 16 años. – El pelirrojo abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendido. – Es una divinidad.

− Te salió muy bien. – La voz del pelinegro, dirigió todas las miradas hacía él. – Aunque estabas un poco nerviosa ¿no?

− Estaba aterrada, Sasuke-kun – le dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo con el sufijo que había usado. − ¿Algún tip qué me puedan dar?

− Imagínatelos a todos desnudos. – Sakura miro a Sasuke luego de la sugerencia de Sasori. Imaginarlo desnudo, la pondría más nerviosa. No encontraba que fuera un tip muy bueno.

− Pequeña, ahora viene una escena de Sasori con la chica de allá. Puedes ir a descansar, pero antes, llama a tu madre. – Sakura asintió. – Sasuke, prepárate. En un par de horas, tendrán su primera escena juntos.

− Podríamos practicar ¿te parece? – sugirió la pelirosa. Sasuke la miró unos segundos, evaluando la propuesta. La vio tan ilusionada, que le fue imposible negarse. Esa chica con solo mirarlo fijamente, lograba que él cediera en lo que quisiera.

− Hmph – Sakura lo miro sin entender.

− En su idioma es "si". – Sakura miró al alto y delgado peliblanco que había llegado. Tenía su boca cubierta con una especie de máscara. – Kakashi.

− Sakura. – la pelirosa hizo una leve reverencia.

− Soy profesor de dicción y actuación. Si tienes alguna consulta o necesitas aprender algo, no dudes en ir a buscarme. – Sasuke lo miró de reojo. − ¿Qué?

− Molestia, Kakashi es un pervertido. Ten cuidado. – la pelirosa se puso completamente roja. Un poco de ira y otro poco de vergüenza tenían la culpa de eso. − ¿Vamos?

− ¿Podrías no decirme "molestia"? – Sasuke se giró sin tomarle atención. – Hey, te estoy hablando.

− Hablas mucho y no trabajas. Eso no está bien. – el pelinegro se acercó a las casas rodantes que en ese momento hacían de camarines. − ¿cuál es el tuyo? – Sakura llego hasta su altura y paso por delante de él. Muy molesta. – Pero, pequeña. No hay necesidad de enojarse. – se burló siguiéndola. Sakura se giro con rapidez.

− Te haré comerte mis nudillos si sigues molestándome. – Sasuke no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. – Ahhh y te gusta. Es bueno saberlo. – siguió caminando delante de él, hasta llegar a su camarín. – Bienvenido, majestuosidad.

− Muy bien, Sakurita. Me alegra saber que sabes lo genial que soy. – La estaba picando a propósito y gozaba viendo como ella caía en cada una de sus bromas. Entro al lugar y el olor a limón golpeo con fuerza su nariz. El espejo tenía una mariposa recientemente dibujada con tempera. Y en uno de los sofás, habían muchos origamis. − ¿Te gusta el arte?

− No, simplemente lo hago para relajarme. – Sakura se miró al espejo y se fijo en que su maquillaje se estaba corriendo por culpa del calor.

− ¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar? – le preguntó, observando de cerca las pequeñas formas de papel.

− No, lo detesto. Es frío e impersonal ¿También le vas a la vanguardia minimalista? – El pelinegro la miró sin comprender. – Ya sabes, las cosas metálicas, cuadradas, plomas, blancas o negras. Heladas.

− No lo sé. Paso muy poco en mi departamento. Sólo me importa tener una cama cálida. – Sakura no supo si se refería a que el colchón fuera cómodo y acogedor, o a que en su lugar, hubiese una chica espectacular para calentarle la sangre. − ¿Te gusta vivir sola?

− Creo que esa es la única cosa que me agrada del lugar. – se sinceró, mientras se acercaba al espejo, amarrando en una alta coleta su cabello. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar su cuello descubierto.

Blanco y esbelto. Un lienzo para ser marcado con sus labios. Movió la cabeza con fuerza. Se recordó que era una niña.

− Llama a tu madre. – casi le ordenó, pero Sakura pareció pasarlo por alto y tomo el celular modernísimo. − ¿Producción?

− No, papá. – fue su escueta respuesta. El pelinegro la vio marcar con presura. – Hola, bonita. – era hasta altanera con su madre, pensó Sasuke, que se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas. – Si, grabé mi primera escena y quedo Di Vi Na – silabeo. – Jiraya lo dijo. De verdad, estoy impactada con mis capacidades. – La vio en seriarse unos segundos. − ¿Qué dijeron? – una pausa. − ¿De verdad? Son todos unos idiotas. – volvió a sonreír. − ¿Konohamaru? Mi hermanito, dile que lo amo. – la cara de Sakura se convirtió en un poema. – Si, ya hablamos. Me dijo un par de cosas, pero no se negó y la verdad, es que si se hubiese negado, poco me importaba. – La vio caminar por el lugar y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le alcanzara la botella de agua. − ¿Cuándo vendrán? – los ojitos brillantes de la chica, se apagaron. –No te preocupes, si lo entiendo. El próximo año podrían venir a vivir conmigo. Háblalo con Konoha. – sugirió. Al parecer, a Mebuki la idea le había gustado, porque de inmediato Sakura cambió el semblante. – Bueno, bonita, te dejo porque Sasuke comienza a desesperarse para que ensayemos. – se calló unos segundos. – Yo le digo. – lo miró. – Mamá te manda saludos. – Sasuke se sorprendió, pero con un gesto de cabeza, agradeció. – Si, sabes lo elocuente que es. Me fascina. – su sarcasmo lo hartaba. – Lo que digas. – caminó hacía él. – Toma.

Sasuke tomo el celular sin comprender nada, Sakura desde su parte, lo miraba con una cara rebosante en burla.

− ¿Alo? – pregunto. − ¿Alo? – Sakura se largó a reír. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− ¡Caíste! – seguía apretando su panza. – Tu cara, fue muy chistoso. – Sasuke quiso tirarle el teléfono por la cabeza, pero sabía que le produciría una conmoción cerebral si lo hacía. – Soy tan genial.

−Geniales son mis pelotas, molestia. – Sakura dejo de reír y lo miro con odio. Fue el turno de Sasuke para gozar. – Toma tu libreto, y deja las tonterías.

− Eres un amargado. – susurro.

− Y tú una inmadura. – le respondió. – Página 24.

− Si lo sé, genio. – nuevamente el sarcasmo, acompañado de una mueca. Sasuke se contenía.

− Recuerda que soy Hayato Ebina. – Sakura levantó una ceja. − ¿Por qué el gesto?

− Son mis abuelos, inteligente. – nuevamente su sarcasmo. Comenzaba a odiarla, pero más se odio a él, por ser tan idiota. – En fin, Hayato. Practiquemos.

− Dice por acá, que tengo que golpearte. ¿De verdad tu abuelo golpeo a tu abuela? – preguntó confundido.

− Si, cuando se conocieron. Recuerda que mi abuelo era un yakuza y un completo idiota. – dijo la pequeña pelirosa. − ¿Listo?

− No, espera. Yo no he leído el libro sobre tus abuelos, ¿de qué murieron? – Sakura pensó en una respuesta rápida. La sociedad no podía saber que la familia Ebina todavía existía. Sus abuelos estaban muertos para ellos, porque si se descubría que aun vivían, los mataban.

− No sé. Mamá dice que el abuelo enfermó y murió. A los días a la abuela le dio una apoplejía y también murió. – se quiso golpear por la idiotez que había dicho. – El amor ¿no?

− Pero yo escuché que fue un clan enemigo quienes los mataron. – Sakura se volteo a buscar algún cepillo para distraerse y saber que decir.

− No sé, la verdad. – Sasuke no le creyó, pero prefirió no insistir. − ¿Trabajemos?

− Hmph – Sakura comenzaba a odiar el monosílabo favorito del pelinegro.

_**Historia de Chiyo  
**__#2° Escena: Perdóname Sakura._

− ¿Quién eres? – la voz de Hayato la asustó, aunque sonrió de igual manera. – Deja de hacer muecas y habla.

− Chiyo. – El pelivioleta la miró por varios segundos. Su escueta respuesta le había desagradado.

− ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué buscas y a quien perteneces? – Hayato comenzó a girar por alrededor de ella. A Sakura, esa caminata se le hizo muy parecida a las que daba su abuelo, después de comer.

− No quiero ni busca nada. Y tampoco tengo dueño. – Los ojos verdes siguieron la trayectoria del hombre. Dudosa, se acercó a él. – Señor, simplemente vine a mirar las amapolas. – toco su brazo. En cuanto lo hizo, el hombre se giró y le volteó la cara de una cachetada. Sakura, miro a Sasuke, que había parado la mano a mitad de camino.

− Golpéame. – murmuró. El pelinegro la miraba debatiéndose internamente. – Sasuke, estamos actuando, golpéame. – le recordó.

− No puedo golpearte, tonta. Te lastimaré. – bajo su mano con rapidez y la miro con frialdad. – Además si te golpeo, puede quedar una marca en tu rostro.

− Sasuke, por favor, es una actuación ¿acaso me volarás los dientes? – el pelinegro se horrorizo pensando aquello. De solo saber que debía ponerle una mano encima, sometiéndola porque el papel lo requería, sus tripas se retorcían.

− No lo haré. Por lo menos no mientras no hayan cámaras frente a nosotros, ¿oíste? – Sakura asintió levemente, y bufó hacía un lado. –Sigamos.

− Ok. – volvieron a sus papeles.

− No me vuelvas a tocar, niñata estúpida. – Sakura, en cierto modo sintió que eso también hacía referencia a ella, pero no lo exteriorizó.

− Lo lamento. – murmuro con voz queda. La escena pedía que se lanzara al suelo, pero como estaban practicando simplemente el dialogo, lo omitió.

− Ryu, llévatela y enciérrala. – ordenó.

− No, por favor no. – la voz quebrada y realista de Sakura, lo sorprendió gratamente. – Haré lo que me pida.

− ¿Todo? – Sakura apretó sus manos, un gesto de nerviosismo. Con sus ojos verdes, penetro el alma de Sasuke, al igual como lo hizo alguna vez Chiyo con Hayato.

− Todo. – fue su débil respuesta. Sasuke la tomo con fuerza del brazo y la acercó a su pecho. Sakura, que no dejaba de mirar el guión para no caer bajo el hechizo del pelinegro, tembló de nerviosismo.

− Te quiero en mi cama. – Sakura levantó su cabeza estupefacta. – Sabes calentarlas ¿verdad? – Tiró el guión por sobre su cabeza y con la misma mano, agarro una de sus nalgas. Sakura reprimió el grito.

− N-no lo sé. – dijo tartamudeando, y no solo porque el papel lo requería, sino porque estaba completa y absolutamente sorprendida.

− Tu trasero es pequeño, Sa ku ra. – silabeo. La pelirosa lo empujo con fuerza. – Hayato dice algo parecido.

− Me llamaste por mi nombre. – El pelinegro esbozo una media sonrisa. − ¿Acaso te gusto agarrarme el culo? – Sasuke frunció el ceño. La niña era impertinente, salvaje y aparte grosera.

− No, me siento asqueroso haciéndolo. – respondió, poniendo una mano sobre sus caderas. Sakura abrió la boca ofendida.

− Lárgate de mi camarín. – Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño. – Te hablé.

− Estamos ensayando. – le recordó.

− Tú lo arruinaste. – le hizo ver la pelirosa. – Lárgate, nos vemos en escena.

− Estás tomándotelo muy a pecho. – reclamo, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. – Deberías ser consciente que encontrarás buitres en esto de la actuación y serán mucho más cercenadores que yo.

− Créeme, aprenderé a olerlos desde lejos gracias a tus enseñanzas. – Lo tomo de un brazo y comenzó a tirarlo para levantarlo del sofá. – Pesas.

− Claro, no soy un saco de huesos como tú. – Sakura, nuevamente ofendida, lo soltó y buscó un arma para defenderse. − ¿Qué haces?

− Enfriar las cosas. – respondió escuetamente, dejando caer un jarrón de agua sobre la cabeza de Sasuke.

− Eres una completa y absoluta molestia. – La voz de ultratumba que uso, erizo el vello de Sakura, aun así, no agacho la cabeza, es más, la levanto y con su mirada más altanera, le apuntó a la puerta. – Si, Haruno, saldré de inmediato, pero antes. – Camino hacía a ella y jalándola por la muñeca, la acercó a su cuerpo. – Me pagarás cada uno de los malos ratos que me haces pasar.

Sin darse cuenta, la boca de Sasuke cubrió la suya con fuerza, mordiendo sin reparo. Sakura abrió la boca para replicar, pero el pelinegro aprovecho esto para ultrajarla con su lengua. La pelirosa se sentía pasada a llevar, completamente asqueada, pero a la vez, no podía negar que algo en su estomago se revolvía. Cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible luchar, se quedo quieta, sin moverse, dejándose besar, pero sin devolverle el beso. La estaba humillando.

Sasuke al notar la nula respuesta, se separo bruscamente de ella. Una gota de su pelo, resbalo por la nariz de la chica. Cuando miró sus ojos, vio algo que lo quebró. Sakura tenía los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas y brillantes. La había lastimado.

− Sakura… − dijo asustado. – Perdóname. – murmuro. Intento acercarse, pero la pelirosa se alejo. – Sakura, escúchame, no sé qué paso… − cuando volvió a caminar hacía ella, Sakura levantó su mano y la estampo con fuerza contra su mejilla.

− La próxima vez que beses a una chica, hazlo con su consentimiento. – murmuro queda y con voz estrangulada. Sasuke, que seguía con la cara volteada por el golpe, se volvió a mirarla. – No permitiré que vuelvas a humillarme Uchiha. Nunca más en tu puta vida pondrás un pie sobre mí. – le escupió en la cara.

− Estás exagerando. No es como si fuera tu primer beso. – Sakura lo miro de hito en hito. – Escúchame, de verdad lo lamento. Fue un estúpido arrebato.

− Solo dos veces en mi vida he sido besada y ambas te tienen a ti como protagonista. – Sasuke se sintió una completa basura. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la pelirosa no se lo permitió. – Lárgate.

− De verdad lo siento. – Sasuke salió del camarín, trastocado y completamente ido. La había cagado monumentalmente. − ¿qué hice?

− Sasuke, ¿Por qué estas mojado? – la voz de su amigo Naruto, lo sorprendió. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− Soy un imbécil, Naruto. – El rubio lo miró sin captar. – Vamos, necesito despejar la cabeza.

− ¿Me contarás que paso? Espera un segundo, tu mejilla está hinchada. – en cuanto termino de hablar, vio que dé el mismo camarín de donde había salido su amigo, lo hacía Sakura como un torbellino. − ¿Qué paso? – Sasuke la vio caminar como un basilisco por la locación. También observó como hablaba con Jiraya, para luego caminar hacia Ino y despedirse. Quizás había renunciado.

La idea se le hizo insoportable. No podía irse, ella era valiente. Si se largaba quedaría a sus ojos como una cobarde. _La humillaste. _Su mente le recordó nuevamente el estúpido momento en que la sometió a sus instintos más bajo. _¿Quién no se largaría con tal tirano a su lado? _La muy maldita no le estaba dando tregua, se hacía un festín con su desesperación.

− Sasuke, la pequeña dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, así que mañana grabaremos la escena. – El peliblanco hablaba, pero no dejaba de escribir sobre la hoja que al parecer, era una parte del guión. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio lo mojado que estaba. – Ok, ahora entiendo todo ¿Qué paso?

− ¿Se irá? – Jiraya frunció el ceño, sin comprender. – La molestia ¿se irá?

− No, simplemente dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. – Sasuke movió la cabeza en modo de asentimiento. − ¿Qué paso?

− ¿Sabes dónde va? – Jiraya comenzaba a hartarse de las evasiones. – Jiraya.

− A su departamento.

El pelinegro, sin escuchar, caminó hacia la salida para tomar su carro y acercarse a los departamentos de la producción. Tenía que recibir su perdón, o se volvería loco.

− ¿Qué diantres acaba de pasar? – preguntó el rubio al aire, apoyando su codo en el hombro del peliblanco.

− El comienzo de un tortuoso amor.

− ¿Sasuke y Sakura? – Jiraya chasqueo la lengua. – Sasuke tiene novia.

− La dejara.

− Pero es mayor por casi diez años. – dijo el rubio.

− No le importará. – vaticino el peliblanco.

− Creo que se te está yendo la olla. – Jiraya se levantó de cejas. – Apostemos Naruto.

− ¿Cuánto?

− 1000 dólares a que Sasuke pierde la cabeza. – Naruto lo dudo algunos segundos.

− No apostaré. – Jiraya se rió. – Captó de inmediato cuando perderé, y creo que esto tiene pinta de ser muy interesante. – el peliblanco lo dio la razón. –Igualmente, creo que por lo bajo se demorará un año.

− 1 mes. – Naruto abrió la boca, casi desencajando su mandíbula. – 1 mes y Sasuke pierde la cabeza, si no es que ya la perdió.

− Pero…

−Naruto, confía en mí. – le guiño un ojo. – Icha Icha magazine nace de mi experiencia.

− Es una novela pornográfica. – le recordó Naruto.

− ¿Quién dice que detrás del sexo no puede haber amor? – Naruto nuevamente quedo de una pieza. – Nos vemos en un mes, pequeña rana.

El rubio se quedo a la deriva, mirando hacia el frente sin comprender nada. ¿El amor era así? Ya lo vería con su amigo Sasuke… y sin saberlo, también lo vería gracias a la amiga de Sakura.

− El mundo está loco.

* * *

¿_Les gustó? Deseo con desesperación que si. Cualquier error ya saben, hagánmelo saber, para poder editar y arreglarlos.  
Mi paga son sus comentarios, espero leerlos y seguir motivándome para escribirles esta historia  
Besos para tod s.  
Nos leemos !_

**LilyLoop**


	4. Departamento 203b

**_Disclaimer: Aplicado_**

* * *

_**Mi Delito**_  
_**Capítulo IV  
Departamento 203b**_

_Blue jeans, White shirt_  
_ Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_  
_ It was like James Dean, for sure_  
_ You so fresh to death &amp; sick as ca-cancer_  
_ You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_  
_ But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know_  
_ That love is mean, and love hurts_  
_But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!_  
_Lana del Rey: Blue Jeans_

**1.**

Naruto manejaba con velocidad por las calles abarrotadas de Tokio. El aire que acariciaba su cabello, lo refrescaba luego de una tarde muy calurosa. Miro el semáforo, esperando que diera el verde para avanzar, y al levantar la vista, vislumbro una gran gigantografía de su mejor amigo: Sasuke.

Ahí estaba él, en todo su apogeo, mostrándose fuerte y varonil. Naruto río a mandíbula batiente. Si lo conocieran… Sasuke era muy simple y enigmático. No reía mucho y cuando lo hacía, era raro oírlo. Generalmente andaba serio y era arisco con la gente, sin embargo, cuando un amigo lo necesitaba, él era el primero en apoyarlo. Quizás no le daría un abrazo, menos pondría su hombro para que lloraran sobre él, pero si estaría ahí, haciendo presencia y acompañando en todo momento. No usaba tanta palabrería para levantar a un caído, simplemente tendía su mano y obligaba a pararse.

Sasuke era un gran tipo, aunque un poco bruto e insensible.

− ¡Apúrate, idiota! – la voz de un automóvil pasando por su lado, le hizo volver al presente. Aceleró con fuerza y a medio camino, cambio su ruta.

Avanzó por la arbolada, envolviéndose con el rico frescor y aroma de las distintas especie que ahí reposaban…

Freno de sopetón.

− !La Atropelle! – grito saliendo del auto para mirar a la mujer que se había cruzado delante de su camino. Al llegar al frente del auto, vio una larga melena negra azulada cubriendo la cara de una colegiala, que se tapaba los oídos y se encontraba acuclillada en el suelo. – Ni haciéndote bolita podrías salvarte de tremendo choque.

La chica levantó su vista y Naruto la reconoció de inmediato. Era la prima de su compañero de banda: Hinata Hyuga.

− Naru… Naru… − El rubio la levantó del suelo con delicadeza. La chica estaba roja como granate.

− Hinata. – dijo él, con firmeza y preocupado. − ¿Estás bien?

− Si. – respondió la chica, temblándole el labio. – Lamen… lamento haber… me cru…za… cruzado. – Naruto la miró con ternura. Esa chica era una delicia andante.

− También es mi culpa, por ir más preocupado del viento y los arboles que del camino. – Hinata sonrió con temor. La peliazul bajo la mirada hacía ambas manos que todavía la sostenían por los brazos. – Oh, lo lamento.

− No… no… impor… ta – El rubio se sintió tentado a lanzase sobre ella. Le encantaba desde siempre.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, ella tenía solo 12 años, y él 20. En ese minuto pensó que era una guapa niña, pero no le tomo mayor relevancia, pero con el pasar del tiempo, de manera sutil e imperceptible, la cuidaba, como cuando Neji la llevo un día a la sala de ensayos y ella nerviosa, tropezó con el cable del micrófono y cayó a sus pies. Sasuke, que sintió su voz acallarse, miro hacia el suelo y la encontró ahí, siendo recogida por el rubio. Naruto esperaba que el pelinegro la retara o algo, pero simplemente le dio una mirada lacónica y luego volvió a conectar todo. Hinata se deshizo en disculpas, pero los chicos le restaron importancia y ella volvió a sentarse en donde correspondía, siendo vigilada cada cierto momento, por el rubio. No quería que terminara electrocutándose.

− ¿Te llevo a casa? – la peliazul movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Naruto le caía bien, era un buen chico. − ¿Quieres pasar a comer un helado? – le propuso, rogando por dentro para que aceptara.

− No, gra…cias. – tartamudeo negándose a la oferta. El rubio se sintió rechazado y no hablo durante todo el trayecto a la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata ni siquiera reparaba en él.

**2.**

Shikamaru golpeaba con fuerza la batería. La rabia lo carcomía por dentro y estaba destruyendo todo a su paso.

Temari, la que llevaba siendo su novia por largos 5 años, lo terminaba para ir a cumplir su sueño de ser una de las mejores luchadoras de _todo vale_ del mundo, sin siquiera darle la posibilidad de replicar, ni conversarlo. Simplemente tomo sus cosas, le dio un beso en su mejilla y se largó, dejándolo ahí, con las palabras en su boca y el corazón partiéndose en dos.

Una de las baquetas se partió por la mitad, lazando astillas. Shikamaru se quedo mirándola de hito a hito y soltó lo que tenía atorado en su garganta. Un sollozo de impotencia.

Su orgullo le impedía levantarse de ese lugar, tomar un vuelo e ir a pedirle explicaciones. Estaba herido, lastimado, rasgado por dentro. Como si Temari hubiese cercenado parte de su corazón, al largarse de esa forma.

Restregó sus ojos. Necesitaba pensar, pero también tranquilizarse. Llorar con rabia era peor que llorar con pena, porque le dejaba un sabor amargo y no aliviaba su dolor, más bien, acrecentaba la furia y lo convertía en un energúmeno capaz de hacer explotar todo a su paso, pero las lágrimas no le dieron escape. Se soltaron de manera brusca, cayendo con dolor sobre sus manos.

Shikamaru, el fuerte, el inteligente, el simple, el reservado. El chico que nunca sufriría porque era muy metódico, se encontraba ahí, llorando a lágrima viva por una mujer que lo había destrozado con su desplante, abandonándolo de manera brutal.

− Pensé que estaría solo… Shika. – Kiba, que iba entrando al lugar, se detuvo y miró a su amigo, que intentaba, vagamente, pasar desapercibido. – No soy idiota.

− Si lo eres. – respondió con la voz apagada y mirando hacia el suelo. − ¿Puedes obviar esto?

− No, pero tampoco te preguntaré. –dijo el castaño, sentándose a su lado, pero en el suelo. – Estoy aquí para lo que quieras. Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

− Inuzuka, no estás siendo problemático. – le reprocho el pelinegro, tratando de reír, pero no logro.

− Nunca lo he sido, coletitas. – El apodo se lo había ganado por usar el pelo amarrado y por tener una novia que también usaba un peinado parecido.

− No me llames así. – Kiba no necesito pensar mucho para entender que todo ese embrollo tenía que ver con penas de amor. – Se fue.

− ¿Murió? – Shikamaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miró confuso.

− No. Me dejo. – y se levantó de hombros, con humildad. Como un hombre lo hace cuando en verdad está destrozado.

− Amigo, yo no entiendo mucho de esto, pero el único consejo que te puedo dar es: Si la quieres, lucha. – dijo el castaño.

− Necesito tiempo para entender que es lo que siento. Que es lo que me duele y si en verdad la extraño. – respondió con elocuencia. – Nuestra relación ya no era lo que yo esperaba ni mucho menos lo que ella quería. A veces todo era rutinario, sin variedad. Era como estar en una constante, sin sorpresas, sin animosidad, simplemente estar. – confeso con melancolía. Kiba, que lo miraba sorprendido, simplemente asintió, tratando de ser un apoyo para el pelinegro.

− Dicen que la rutina destruye más que los celos o la infidelidad. – Shikamaru dejo casi de forma ceremonial, las baquetas sobre la batería y miro a su amigo.

− Kiba, las mujeres son problemáticas. – y se levantó para largarse. – Si te enamoras, procura de que sea alguien con quien te sientas vivo, y no completo.

Como la brisa veraniega, Shikamaru salió del lugar.

Afuera, el sol ya había bajado.

**3.**

− Si, Ino. Estoy bien. – detrás de ella, unos golpes bruscos chocaban contra la puerta. – No, es un idiota que está martillando con su cabeza la pared. – se despego el teléfono de la oreja y tapando el micrófono grito: − ¡¿Puedes parar?!

− ¡No, hasta que me abras la puerta! – Sakura se volvió a poner el teléfono en la oreja. − ¡Abre!

− Ino, te dejo. Iré a poner un reclamo por culpa de este idiota. Adiós. – cortó la comunicación y se paro furiosa del asiento.

Abrió la puerta hasta atrás y se encontró con Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con la cabeza gacha.

El pelinegro cuando vio por fin que la única separación que había entre ellos, se abría, se adentro de inmediato, para no darle tiempo a la pelirosa de cerrarle en la nariz y dejarlo nuevamente afuera.

− Sakura… − La pelirosa puso una mano frente a su cara, haciéndolo callar.

− No quiero hablar contigo. Si abrí es porque me da pena que mi vecino escuche tu griterío. – Paso por al lado de él, ignorándolo. El pelinegro, que sabía que el departamento era el único en ese piso, quiso replicar, pero reparo en ella, y su voz quedo enmudecida.

Vio sus piernas largas y descubiertas. Subió hasta su trasero pequeño y respingado, para luego llegar a su espalda, que también se encontraba a medio tapar. Estaba usando una especie de blusa corta, dejando al aire parte de su panza y espalda. Era la tentación con pies.

− Sakura, quiero disculparme. – dijo Sasuke, persiguiéndola hasta la cocina. Vio como se agachaba frente a él para sacar algo de la parte baja del refrigerador.

Si Sasuke no la conociera, pensaría que lo estaba provocando a propósito, pero Sakura era una niña, que no le importaba despertar las pasiones a nadie, al menos, no a sabiendas.

− ¿Por qué eres tan energúmeno? – mordió la manzana con fuerza.

− Cometí un error. – Sakura levantó una ceja.

− Eso es evidente, Uchiha. – Sasuke bufó.

− ¿Me perdonarás? – preguntó hastiado.

− Esa no es la manera de pedir perdón que me gusta. Deberías ser más humilde. – dijo a modo de corrección y petición, para luego volver a morder la manzana y hablar con la boca llena. – Te iría mejor en la vida.

− Y tú deberías ser más educada. – replico el moreno, molesto por la sugerencia.

− ¿Ves? Avanzas uno y retrocedes quince. ¿Te gusta molestarme?

− Tú eres molesta por completo. – Sakura, viendo que solo tenía la manzana como arma, se la lanzó. Sasuke logro esquivarla. − ¡Estás loca!

− ¡No más que tú! – le respondió, buscando otra cosa que lanzarle. − ¡Me sulfuras!

− Escúchame. – levantó las manos, tratando de tocarla y calmarla, pero Sakura con una simple mirada, lo espantó. Sasuke, que nunca había sido cobarde y mucho menos se había dejado reducir por nadie, se sintió intimidado. – Sakura, seremos compañeros de trabajo todo un año. Debemos llevarnos bien.

− Parte por dejar de decirme molestia y quizás ahí pensaré en comportarme como la gente.

Sasuke la miraba anonadado. Solo tenía 16 años, pero era terriblemente decidida y compleja. Luchaba contra él de par a par, sin amilanarse. Muy pocas personas se habían atrevido a hacerlo, y las estadísticas hablaban a su favor, ninguna le había ganado, pero Sakura, que solo llevaba una semana en su vida, ya lo había reducido en varias ocasiones.

− Me gusta ponerle apodos a la gente. – confesó. – Y _molestia_ es el tuyo.

− Pero no me gusta. – rezongó. − ¿Te puedo decir _pelos de gallina_?

− No. – dijo escuetamente. Sakura abrió las manos, diciéndole con gestos: "¿Ves?" – Ese apodo es feo.

− _Molestia_ también lo es. – Sasuke intento nuevamente acercarse a ella, pero Sakura se alejo, refugiándose detrás del comedor de diario. – No te acerques.

− ¿Me tienes miedo? – Sakura levantó el mentón.

− Eres un completo desconocido para mí. Estar contigo dentro de mi casa me pone nerviosa ¿quién me dice que en verdad no eres un violador u homicida en potencia? – Sasuke intento aguantar la risa, pero no lo logro por completo. – Y además te ríes.

− Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 25 años. Naci un 23 de Julio. Me gustan todas las comidas que contenga tomate, y odio los dulces. Soy vocalista y hago las canciones de una banda conocida, además de ser actor y para sumar más dinero a fin de mes, a veces modelo. – Sakura lo miró estupefacta. Tomo asiento y él hizo lo mismo, aunque alejado de ella. – Vivo a 5 cuadras de acá, manejo un Lamborghinni Gallardo del año y gasto mi dinero en idioteces. Me gusta la cerveza muy helada y a veces fumo. – Sakura arisco la nariz, pero Sasuke no lo tomo en cuenta, y continuo: − Tengo novia y creo que el rosado es el peor color del mundo.

− A mi no me gusta el negro. – respondió cruzándose de brazos como niña pequeña. − ¿Hermanos? ¿Familia?

− Itachi, el manager de la banda y que lleva mi carrera, es mi hermano. – Sakura asintió. – De mi familia no hablo.

− Perdón. – murmuró ella de inmediato. Sasuke, con un gesto de cabeza aceptó las disculpas. – Los dulces son ricos.

− Son mejores los tomates. – refutó. − ¿Sigues pensando que soy un peligro?

− No me vuelvas a besar a menos que el guion lo pida. – Sasuke asintió no muy convencido. La pelirosa estiro su mano. – Sakura Haruno.

− Sasuke Uchiha. – volvieron a tocarse y sus cuerpos explotaron. – Lamento el comentario que hice sobre tu trasero.

− Eres el primero en tantearlo. – le confidencio riendo. – Veré que dicen los demás.

− No es necesario que busques más gente para comprobar mi punto. – le dijo, levemente celoso. No quería imaginar a Sakura siendo tocada por otro.

− En fin ¿te vas? – Sasuke asintió. – Bueno, chao.

Y lo dejo solo, sentado en el comedor y dejando una estela de perfume cítrico en el lugar. Cuando se iba a parar a reclamarle, Sakura volvio con algo y se lo entrego a modo de regalo.

− Toma. – era un dragón hecho de papel y pintado de colores chillones. – Es mi ofrenda de paz.

− Sakura… − dijo incrédulo.

− Es tuyo. Cuídalo. – Sasuke lo envolvió en sus manos y asintió. – Es tarde. Deberías irte.

− ¿No te da miedo estar sola?

− Algo. Es muy grande acá, pero intentó no pensar en eso, o me da pena. – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero las disipo pestañando mucho.

− ¿Estás comiendo?

− Si. – Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y rozándola pasó por su lado para ir a mirar la nevera. – Sasuke, espera…

− No hay comida. ¿Qué estás comiendo? – Sakura miró la manzana que reposaba descuidada sobre el suelo.

− No he podido hacer las compras. De verdad. – El pelinegro la miró con desaprobación.

− Eres una niña y vivir sola es una gran responsabilidad. Hasta para mí, que soy mayor, me cuesta. – Sakura río con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sasuke no supo qué hacer. – Voy a buscar algo.

Sasuke salió del departamento y se subió a su carro. Anduvo por muchos lugares, tratando de buscar alguna tienda abierta.

Encontró un minimarket que estaba abierto las 24 horas. Bajo presuroso y ni siquiera le importo camuflarse. Sakura estaba sola y con hambre. Caminó por las estanterías, sobresaliendo por su altura, porte y belleza. Todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, lo reconocieron y sacaron sus celulares de inmediato para inmortalizarlo.

Rebusco por todos lados, sacando chucherías y ramen instantáneo. Se le hacía asqueroso, pero era a lo único que podía aspirar en ese instante. Al girarse, unas 7 personas, lo miraban expectante, esperando aunque fuese un gesto de su parte. Sasuke, que estaba vestido con jeans oscuro y chaqueta de cuero, levantó una ceja. Las mujeres suspiraron sin medirse.

− Sasuke-chan, sácate una foto conmigo. – se le acercó una rubia bastante menuda. Posó con ella para la cámara frontal y vio su pelo desordenado. Intento ordenarlo con las manos, aunque fue en vano. Su pelo si era como el de una gallina.

− Sasuke, un autógrafo. – el pelinegro tomo el lápiz, y firmo la hoja que le estaba pasando el tipo, mientras lo grababa haciéndolo. – Un saludo a la cámara, por favor.

− Un saludo para ti y tus cercanos. – una media sonrisa, y tenía a todos a los pies. – Prometo recompensarlos, pero en este momento me hallo apurado.

− Oh, por Dios. Habla maravilloso. – Sasuke sorprendido frente a esa acotación, se volteo y camino hasta donde la dependienta. Otras dos de sus compañeras, la empujaban para ser ellas las que concretaran la compra.

− ¿Algo más? – gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

− Una cajetilla de cigarros, por favor. – las tres suspiraron y se pelearon por pasarle el paquete. Pago y se largo del lugar, dejando a una que otra desmayada y varios publicando sus fotos a través de twitter o facebook. Ya mañana hablaría con Itachi para explicarle.

Se subió al carro y aceleró con rapidez. Saludo al conserje que ya lo conocía desde hace mucho, porque también había vivido en ese edificio y subió al departamento de Sakura. Antes de golpear, la chica abrió la puerta.

− Wow, pensé que no volverías. – Sasuke, que estaba cargadísimo de cosas, le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara pasar. – Te demoraste.

− Es complejo encontrar algo abierto a esta hora. – Sakura le dio la razón y lo ayudo llevando algunas cosas. – Traje pura chatarra, pero mañana mismo vamos a comprar víveres.

− Sasuke, el vamos me suena a manada. Iré sola. – dijo mientras posaba las bolsas sobre el comedor de diario. – Yo sé lo que quiero.

− No irás sola. – y dio por zanjada toda discusión. Él iría con ella si o si. − ¿Ramen instantáneo? – Sakura saco la lengua, haciendo asco. – Lo imaginé.

− Trajiste doritos. – saco la bolsa y la abrazo contra su cara. – Son mis favoritos.

− Lo supuse. Hueles tan mal como ellos. – Sakura abrió la boca ofendida. – Es broma, mol… Sakura.

− Bien. Te estás amaestrando. – dijo la pelirosa, burlándose.

− Molestia. – Sakura lo miro feo. – Te gusta a ti nada más molestar. – le reclamo, instándola a dejar de mirarlo así.

− Estamos en mi casa. Mi territorio. Yo mando. – le falto golpearse el pecho para parecer un jefe de aldea indígena.

− Si, señorita alacalufe. – Sakura puso su mano en la frente y con dos dedos formo una "L" – pero miren, que madurez.

− ¿Cuánto te debo? – el Uchiha se sorprendió. – Oye, te estoy hablando.

− No te estoy cobrando. – Sakura iba a reclamar, pero nuevamente Sasuke no se lo permitió. – Basta. Esto lo pagaré yo, además, por lo que sé, es que tu primer sueldo todavía no ha sido depositado y si es así, llegará a manos de tu madre y no a las tuyas así que el dinero que tienes es de tus ahorros o de lo que te paso tu familia para sostenerte algunos días.

− ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan inteligente? – Sasuke se rió y Sakura se arrepintió de decir tamaña estupidez ¿no se lo había ocurrido algo mejor?

− Detente, cerebro. A Sakura la pones nerviosa. – La pelirosa tomo una bolsa de papas fritas y se la lanzó. – Infantil.

− Soy una niña, no lo olvides. – dijo Sakura, resuelta. Para Sasuke, esa simple frase lo hizo nuevamente darse cuenta de que tenía que alejarse de ella, pero sentía que ya no podía.

Estaba como embrujado por esos ojos verdes, que estaban desprotegidos y propensos a ser profanados por una industria destruye vida y la soledad que rodeaba a todos los que pertenecían a ella. Él era un afortunado porque tenía maravillosos amigos y una familia que lo contenía todo el tiempo, pero Sakura se encontraba sola, en una gran ciudad y con su madre quien sabe a cuantas horas. La miró. Era bellísima, sobretodo de esa forma. Siendo simple, sin necesidad de maquillaje o ropas de diseñador. Ni siquiera necesitaba peinarse. Ese moño que tomaba todo su cabello y que dejaba caer solo dos mechones gruesos por las mejillas, enmarcaban su rostro de forma exquisita.

− ¿Sasuke? – El pelinegro reacciono. − ¡Oh! Eres un robot ¿verdad? Ya sabía yo que la gente muy famosa tenía directa relación con los reptilianos. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. − ¿Cuántos años tienes en verdad? ¿1000? ¿Eres vampiro? No debes ser humano. Nadie se queda quieto tanto rato. – el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua y se volteo caminando hacía el hervidor de agua.

− Comerás ramen. – sentenció fríamente.

− ¡No! ¡El instantáneo es malo! – chillaba la pelirosa.

− Bueno, los reptilianos dominamos el mundo, así que te ordeno a que lo comas eso. – Sakura se sentó sobre el comedor de diario y miró la espalda de Sasuke en todo momento. Como se fruncía al estar haciendo fuerza y lo ancha que era.

− ¿No tienes calor? – Sasuke se irguió, pero no la miró. – Sácate esa chaqueta y come conmigo.

− ¿No puedes pedir las cosas por favor? Te aseguro que no se te caerá la lengua. – le respondió con ironía, sacándose la chaqueta, quedando con una camisa blanca. Tomo uno de los tomates que había comprado recién y lo lavó para pelarlo.

− ¿Eres nadador? – Sasuke la miró sobre el hombro, confuso. – Tienes una espalda ancha y eso que eres delgado. – Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin poder contenerse. Sakura decía lo que sentía y nunca se medía. Le gustaba su autenticidad.

− ¿Lo puedo tomar como un piropo? – Sakura guardo silencio muchos segundos. Sasuke sabía que la había dejado lela. – Sakura.

− Perdón ¿me hablabas? – giro con el tomate sobre su mano y la vio ahí, sentada a lo indio y mirándolo con mucho interés. – Me gusta el tomate.

− Esta es mi comida. – respondió huraño. Sakura hizo un puchero muy gracioso. – No te daré, así que no hagas gestos de niñita pequeña.

− Eres un egoísta. – dijo la pelirosa, tomando una bolsa y buscando algún comestible diferente al ramen. Encontró unas galletas de mantequilla, y las abrió para degustarlas. − ¿Sabes? Estoy aburrida de comer este tipo de cosas.

− ¿No te preparas comida? – Sakura se levantó de hombro, y volvió su vista al paquete. − ¿No sabes cocinar?

− Si sé, pero no sé que tengo que comprar para comer. – Sasuke iba a regañarla, pero se adelanto. – Le dije a mi madre que tendría cocinero personal, para que no se preocupara de mi alimentación. Te agradecería que no le dijeras nada cuando la vuelvas a ver.

− Eres una irresponsable. – se acercó a ella y miró sus ojos fijamente, abriendo uno con sus manos e inspeccionándolo. Sakura se puso muy roja, casi al punto de la ebullición. – Por lo menos tus ojos se ven normales.

− ¿Podrías alejar tus garras de mí? – Sasuke se alejo de ella con brusquedad. La revisión se la había hecho por inercia. – Gracias.

− Apuesto que ni siquiera tomas desayuno. Comete ese ramen y anda a dormir. Mañana, yo te traeré comida. – Sakura se iba a negar. – no me interesan tus berrinches. No quiero que te enfermes, y el rodaje se retrase.

− Ya sabía yo que esto no lo hacías por filantropía. – dijo Sakura, medio decepcionada. – Iré a ver televisión. – Sakura se bajo del comedor y tomando el ramen luego de echarle agua hirviendo, se fue a sentar a la alfombra del living para mirar que programa bueno había en ese momento.

Sasuke, que se había quedado de pie ahí, miro desconcertado como ella se largaba dejándolo como siempre, con las palabras en la boca. Iba a reclamarle por ser como era, y aclararle que lo que hacía, lo hacía por ella, para que no le ocurriera nada, y no porque el rodaje se pudiese parar, sino porque le daba pánico pensar que se desmayara y nadie supiera porque se encontraba sola. Fue a decidido al living a reclamarle por no dejar que le explicara, pero al verla sentada sobre la alfombra, comiendo con muchas ganas el ramen, se contuvo. Su corazón se paralizó y por inercia llevo su mano al pecho. Se veía tan indefensa y a la vez fuerte. No quería dejarla sola.

− ¿Está rico? – pregunto, mirándola desde la altura. Sakura levantó su cara sonrojada y lo miro achinando los ojos, asintiendo en el proceso.

− Gracias. – respondió con la boca rebosante en comida. – Serán solo químicos, pero está rico.

− De nada, Sakura y para la próxima, no dudes en llamarme. Llevas varios días sin comer adecuadamente. Tu trasero seguirá desapareciendo a este paso. – la mirada asesina que le lanzó la pelirosa, lo hizo sonreír a él también. – Me iré, pero antes, anota mi número. – Sakura sacó su celular y anoto con dedos rápido. Le puso: _Mandón, _cosa que por suerte, Sasuke no vio.

− Gracias por todo, Uchiha. – el pelinegro le iba a reprochar por llamarlo tan impersonalmente, pero no lo hizo al ver como ella se debatía entre la seriedad y las sonrisas burlonas.

− ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Sakura asintió y poniéndose de pie, camino donde él y lo abrazo fuertemente, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho.

− Eres un gran tipo. – se apretó contra él. – Es tan raro abrazar a una súper estrella y descubrir que es de carne y hueso igual que yo. – A Sasuke le vibró el pecho. Se estaba riendo. − ¿No eres reptiliano?

− No, Sakura. Soy humano igual que tú. – acarició levemente su cabeza. – Aleja tus garras de mí. – murmuró burlándose de ella.

Sakura de la misma forma que lo abrazo, lo soltó. Abrió la puerta y lo despidió desde ahí. Sasuke salió medio tambaleante y se volteo para hacerle un gesto con la cabeza.

− Hasta pronto, Sakura. – la pelirosa cerró la puerta, y una placa de de platino, con números y una letra le pegaron de frente al pelinegro. – Departamento 203b. – murmuró.

Sin saberlo, ese número jamás lo olvidaría.

* * *

_Holaa !, he vuelto con nuevo capítulo. Me costó un poco prepararlo, y es más corto de lo común, pero desde ahora, si o si tendré que alargarlos, porque hay hartas cosas que contar y obvio, tenemos que darle forma a todas las parejas. _  
_Gracias por los reviews, no saben cuanto me alegran el día. Son la motivación que tengo para seguir escribiendo. Si ellos y sin ustedes, obvio, no existiría esto. De verdad, un millón de gracias por eso. _  
_Mientras se sube el capítulo, los contestaré. _  
_Espero les haya gustado y dejen aquí abajito su opinión. Esa es mi paga :)_  
_Un abrazo para tod s, feliz año nuevo, y ojala el año que está comenzando, sea fructifero y maravilloso para ustedes (y para mi xD)._  
_Las re contra quiero ! Besos_

_PD: Estoy escribiendo un fic de Sarada y Bolt, aunque lo subiré cuando terminé este. Les cuento porque no sirvo para guardarme las cosas xDDDD_

**_LilyLoop_**


	5. Ramen Instantáneo

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aplicado_

* * *

**_Mi Delito  
_**_Capítulo V  
__Ramen Instantáneo_

_Oh damn these walls__  
__In the moment we're ten feet tall__  
__And how you told me after it all__  
__We'd remember tonight__  
__For the rest of our lives__  
__If these wings could fly  
__**Birdy: **__Wings_

Era una niebla oscura, brumosa, densa y la perseguía. Sakura se encontraba agotada, sentía que sus piernas no le respondían y que en cualquier momento sería alcanzada por ese maldito humo, que le impediría respirar. Tembló, y sus dientes castañearon. El frío asolaba con fuerza su cuerpo y su corazón comenzaba a quebrarse de manera brutal. Se estaba rindiendo, la bruma la había consumida.

Unas fuerzas renovadas hicieron mover sus miembros, obligándola a correr para poder salvarse, pero llegaban tarde. La niebla la había alcanzado, adentrándose por su boca y nariz, rompiéndole los pulmones y haciéndole sangrar los oídos.

Estaba muerta.

Una voz gruesa gritaba su nombre, haciéndola despertar de su letargo. Sus ojos negros y piel de alabastro. La tomo en brazos y corrió con ella y por ella, sacándola de la negrura, pero Sakura ya no respiraba. Sus pulmones se encontraban colapsados. Una sonrisa. Ese era el final.

− Es el comienzo. – La boca de él se poso sobre la suya, drenándole todo lo que la estaba matando. La niebla escapo con fiereza, arrancando de ellos. De esos dos cuerpos entrelazados, entregados a amarse.

Sakura volvió a respirar.

Sakura volvió a vivir.

**1.**

Se removió incomoda en la cama. Sentía sus miembros aletargados y un zumbido en su cabeza. Al parecer, esa noche, a pesar de dormir más de ocho horas, no había logrado descansar como era debido. El sodio del ramen instantáneo le estaba haciendo mal, por eso tenía la boca tan pastosa y una acidez que corroía desde su estomago a la boca.

Camino por el cuarto, rascándose la cabeza y estirándose como un felino, intentando re acomodar sus músculos. El frío de la cerámica que cubría el piso del baño, le hizo despertar de sopetón. Tenía que prepararse para ir a clases, y luego tener una agradable grabación junto a Sasuke y otros dos actores de renombre: Suigetsu y Juugo.

Suspiró. Amaba lo que estaba haciendo y más aun sabiendo que lo hacía bien, recibiendo harto apoyo, pero sobretodo, protección. Se lavo la cara y enjuago la boca, para luego tomar un vaso gigantesco de agua, depurando todo su cuerpo.

Se enfilo a la cocina, todavía bostezando, pero completamente despierta. Agradeció que fuera piso flotante el que cubriera gran parte del suelo del departamento. Así podía andar descalzas y no enfermarse, pero si seguía metiendo al baño, mojándose los pies, era muy probable que su salud se resintiera.

El timbre sonó, seguido por dos golpes secos contra la madera. Sakura en un principio se asustó, pero evaluando la situación con rapidez, recordó que el conserje del edificio, nunca permitiría la entrada a algún desconocido. Tenía órdenes estrictas sobre el cuidado que debía tener para con Sakura.

Abrió, encontrándose de frente a Sasuke, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mientras en su mano, sostenía una bolsa que emanaba un agradable olor a leche. Entro si pedir permiso.

− No te he invitado a pasar. – dijo molesta.

− No me importa. Te traje desayuno. – Sakura abrió la boca confundida.

− No debías. – murmuró. – De verdad.

− Tampoco debía traerte besarte y lo hice. Ya vez como no sigo las reglas. – se burlo el pelinegro, pero Sakura no se dejo llevar por la mordaz respuesta a su agradecimiento.

Se acercó a él casi brincando como una niña pequeña y lo abrazo por la cintura fuertemente, sorprendiendo al pelinegro. Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente completamente impresionado. No era dado a las muestras de cariño y mucho menos a aquellas que significaban contacto físico. – a menos que fuera sexo, aunque en el sexo tampoco se necesitaba tanto cariño para ejercerlo… − Su cuerpo reacciono de manera violenta, como si millones de micro bichos se hubiesen metido dentro de su piel, provocándole electricidad y sudor frío. ¡Sakura no lo podía abrazar cuando apenas llevaba una remera de chico que no cubría más allá de la mitad de su muslo y sin brasier! Se gritó internamente.

− Eres un buen hombre. – y lo soltó de la misma forma en que lo abrazo, con rapidez y sin necesidad de darle tanta vuelta, a pesar de tener sus mejillas sonrosadas. − ¿Qué me trajiste?

− Date una ducha primero. – sugirió Sasuke, todavía saliendo de su letargo. – Hueles mal.

− ¿De verdad? – puso las manos sobre su boca y nariz y se tiró el aliento. No era un olor a menta, pero tampoco parecía el de una cloaca. – Bueno, pero ni se te ocurra tocar mi desayuno.

−Yo lo traje. – le recordó.

− Pero me lo diste. – se enfilo hacía el baño, rascándose la cabeza, para luego mirarlo por sobre el hombro. – Recuerda, "lo que se da, no se quita" – le mostro la lengua de manera infantil y salió del lugar.

Sasuke quedo pasmado, con su cuerpo duro y caliente, para vergüenza y rabia de él. Necesitaba desfogue. Sakura al parecer no era consciente de lo que provocaba en los hombres. No podía andar abrazándose con todos vistiendo como estaba vestida y mucho menos rascarse la cabeza mostrando su ropa interior. Comenzaba a alucinar con sus bragas blancas cubiertas de puntos rojos.

Se obligo a pensar en _su abuela bailando la conga en bikini_, intentando calmar sus pasiones. Contar cerdos voladores o imaginar un ataque extraterrestres no lo iban a ayudar. Necesitaba medidas drásticas, y pensar en _su abuela bailando la conga en bikini_ era una medida drástica.

− Eso, baila, baila. – caminó hacía la cocina, para apoyarse en el lavaplatos. Dio el agua y se mojo la cara, las muñecas y el cuello para enfriarse. – Baila horrible. – su imaginación le estaba fallando.

Fue a buscar la bolsa que había dejado abandonada en el sofá.

Leche, bollos cubiertos de caramelo, algunas frutas para hacer zumo y cereales de variados tipos, no sabía cuales le gustaban.

¿No encuentras que estás haciendo mucho? Se preguntó, pero no quiso analizar la respuesta. Sentía que era un deber ayudar a esa pobre adolescente, que estaba sola en un mundo terrorífico, consumidor de almas y destruidor de vidas. No quería que la odiosidad cubriera ese cuerpo tan puro e inocente… todavía.

− ¡Baila! – ya no recordaba a su abuelita, pero gracias a un ser divino, no tuvo que seguir peleando con eso. Itachi lo estaba llamando. − ¿Qué?

− Tan hosco, Sasuke. – dijo desde el otro lado el risueño Uchiha. – Ni el buen sexo te quita lo amargado.

− Si no tienes nada más que decir, adiós.

− ¡No!, no cortes. – le grito. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Al grano. – pidió con fiereza.

− Yo también estoy bien. – el Uchiha menor bufó. – Bueno, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte. ¿Cómo es eso de que compras ramen instantáneo? ¿Acaso te gustan esos botes llenos de químicos?

− No. – dijo escuetamente.

− ¿No qué, Sasuke? – Itachi odiaba cuando Sasuke no le daba respuestas claras.

− No me gusta. – fue el turno de Itachi de bufar.

− Responde bien, maldita sea. Por tu culpa esas mierdas de se están vendiendo como pan caliente. – Sasuke soltó una leve risa. − Si ríete, bastardo. Las empresas de ramen instantáneo están pidiendo que uses tu bello rostro para promocionarlos.

− No les haré campaña.

− Entonces ¿Por qué compraste tantos botes? – Sasuke pensó la respuesta, pero prefirió ser sincero.

− Estaba ayudando a alguien. Y fueron tres nada más. – excuso. Le estaban dando mucho énfasis a una tontería.

− ¿Naruto? ¡El pobrecito me llamo llorando hace un par de minutos diciendo que por tu culpa cerraran el Ichiraku! – espetó Itachi. − ¿Consideras que es agradable despertar con la dulce voz del Uzumaki? Te respondo de inmediato que no.

− Debería agradecerme. Está pasado de peso. – Itachi quería jalarse los pelos, pero sopeso la situación y respiro hondo.

− Sasuke, respuestas claras o te juró que destruyo tu banda.

− ¿Cómo?

− ¿Te gustaría que toda la prensa mundial supiera que tomaste biberón hasta los 11 años y te acostabas en el regazo de mamá para que te acunara?

− Estoy ayudando a Sakura. – respondió molesto. Su vida privada no podía salir a la luz y menos esos hechos tan vergonzosos. − No tenía que comer y le compré lo primero que hallé.

− ¿Sakura? ¿Tu coprotagonista? – Itachi se levantó de su cama y camino por la habitación. − ¿Dónde estás ahora?

− ¿Importa? – el Uchiha mayor odiaba esa habilidad que tenía Sasuke para irse por la tangente contra preguntando.

− Sasuke… − advirtió.

− Estoy donde Sakura. – Itachi se golpeó la frente con fuerza. Caminó hacía su oficina que se encontraba dentro de su departamento y buscó con una mano la odiosa tarjetita del ser humano más indeseable que conocía.

− ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene? Apenas 17. Te estás metiendo en tremendo lio. – le reprocho. – Perderás todo si cometes un error.

− 16 años.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó Itachi sin comprender.

− Sakura tiene 16 años.

− ¡Y una mierda! ¿Crees que eso me tranquiliza? – Sasuke "hmphmeo" como siempre. – Si, tu maldito monosílabo. ¿Qué haré contigo? ¡Caerás a la cárcel si le tocas un pelo!

− Hey, para con tu mente perversa. – le grito Sasuke. Itachi enrolo los ojos. – La estoy ayudando nada más. Deja de pensar cosas que no son.

− ¿Hasta cuándo durará tu benevolencia? Tú no eres una persona conocida por tu caridad desinteresada – le recordó. − ¿Qué buscas?

− Nada. – Itachi no sabía porque, pero le creyó. – Por la tarde la llevaré a comprar vive…

− ¡Ni se te ocurra asomar la nariz junto a ella! – le gritó Itachi, completamente sacado de sus casillas. – Por fin la encontré. – La tarjeta del abogado reposaba en sus manos.

− ¿Encontraste qué? – Sasuke se volteo y vio a Sakura sentada sobre la mesa del comedor diario, zampándose un bollo y relamiéndose los labios. – Sé más delicada.

− Está exquisito. – dijo con la boca llena.

− ¿Con quién hablas? – pregunto el pelilargo desde el otro lado.

− Con Sakura.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirosa.

− Estoy hablándole al idiota de mi hermano. – le respondió a la chica, apuntando su celular.

− ¿Por qué le dices eso? – suspiró. – Yo enviaré comida al departamento de Sakura y procuraré que se encuentre abastecida. Tú sale de ahí y trata de no volver.

− Adiós Itachi. – zanjo Sasuke, dando por finalizada la conversación.

− ¡Sasuke!

− ¡¿Qué?! – gritó cansado.

− Sé sensato. – se cortó la comunicación.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a la chica, que seguía comiendo como si el mundo se fuese acabar. Miró como iba vestida y soltó un gruñido de desesperación. Su falda corta, sus calcetas altas y el chaleco que cubría su torso con la insignia clara del colegio para señoritas: "Konoha School"

− Van a ser las 7:00. ¿Me puedes llevar a la escuela? – Sasuke la miró caminar hacia el cuarto y el tambaleo de su falda lo hipnotizó.

Volvió con un bolso colgando en su hombro y la gabardina en el brazo. Sakura intentaba infructuosamente arreglarse la bufanda. El pelinegro molesto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se posiciono frente a ella y se la arreglo, para luego quitarle el bolso, obligarle a ponerse la gabardina y salir del lugar, con él cuidando sus pasos.

− Eres como un hermano mayor. – dijo Sakura sonrojada, mientras se establecían en el ascensor. – Me gusta que estés acá.

¿De verdad podría ser sensato?

**2.**

La cabeza le dolía a horrores, atravesándole sus sienes como si de un cuchillo se tratase, casi quitándole las ganas de moverse, pero debía reaccionar. En menos de 4 horas tenía ensayo y llegar tarde no era una opción plausible.

Estiró sus brazos, rezongando por tener que levantarse teniendo pedazo de resaca, pero paro en su parloteo interno cuando sintió un cuerpo a su lado. Giró la cabeza lentamente, y cada vez más atemorizado; Una guapa rubia dormía boca abajo, con su espalda desnuda y claras muestras de que la noche anterior se había convertido en un semental del sexo.

Dejo caer la cabeza contra la almohada, soltando el aire. Encontrarse de esa forma, le pareció un golpe directo a su plexo solar. Se había encamado con una desconocida y la había tratado como un animal, dejándole marcas por todos lados. Se sintió poco hombre. Ni siquiera sabía si se había cuidado… ¡mierda! Se sentó sobre la cama presuroso y buscó con la mirada, una prueba de que la noche anterior había tenido un momento de lucidez. Necesitaba encontrar un condón o un poco de sí mismo regado por las sabanas.

− No, no, no, no. – repitió al ver que no se encontraba nada de eso a su vista. Era hombre muerto y quizás padre con una completa desconocida. − ¿Qué hice?

Bajo sus piernas, intentando aguantar el dolor que tenía en su cabeza y despertando su cuerpo que se sentía molido, como si una manada de búfalos hubiese pasado sobre él. Sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas, sostuvieron su cara, su máscara que comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Con fuerza, el recuerdo del dolor que lo había llevado a eso, se instalo en su pecho.

La rabia, la impotencia, la pena, la sensación de injusticia, todo eso se manifestaba en el puto nudo que tenía en su garganta, impidiéndole incluso tragar su propia saliva.

Temari lo había dejado sin mayor explicación, dejándolo con todos sus proyectos en conjuntos y un corazón roto sobre las manos. Temari se había largado cambiando su vida por completo. Destruyendo la templanza y sensatez del chico.

Shikamaru ya no era el mismo.

Levantó la cabeza. Necesitaba largarse de ese motel de mala muerte. Cuando miró al suelo, una luz divina o quizás una señal del cielo, apareció. Dos condones usados estaban tirados desprolijamente en el suelo, casi pareciendo una obra de arte para él. Si fuera un poco más sentimental – y menos escrupuloso. – los hubiese tomado para besarlos, pero Shikamaru prefirió ir a buscar un pedazo de papel higiénico, envolverlos y botarlos. Luego de una ducha, las cosas estarían más claras, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la habitación no tenía baño.

− ¿Dónde estaré? – se puso su ropa, buscó su billetera, sacando varios billetes que dejo sobre el buro junto a un cigarrillo para la chica. En sus vagos recuerdos se encontraba la evidente borrachera, acompañada de esa chica, que se presentó como Mina, y que le prestó sus servicios por una no despreciable suma de dinero. Shika estaba siendo más dadivoso dejando casi el doble de lo que le había pedido.

Al final, Mina le estaba sirviendo para despojarse un poco de la ira, aunque sabía que no volvería a pasar. O al menos esperaba que no.

Llego a la recepción del lugar, buscando respuestas y la salida.

− Hola, sabes estaba en la habitación 105 ¿Cuánto es? – la chica calculo y le dio la respuesta.

− 4000 yenes por todo el día. – respondió la pelivioleta, masticando chicle. – Dudo que su acompañante se levanté de aquí a un par de horas y si no quiere pasar una humillación pública, siendo buscado por una prostituta al quedarle debiendo, le propongo que pague el día completo.

¿Cómo alguien podía hablar tanto? Se preguntó el pelinegro. Sacudió su cabeza, olvidando la resaca, pero el leve tintineo que hizo su cabeza, acompañado del dolor agudo, lo hizo detenerse.

− De inmediato. – murmuró. Buscó su billetera nuevamente y saco la tarjeta.

− ¿De verdad quiere dejar rastros? – Shikamaru alzó una ceja. – No tiene cara de ser un hombre que frecuenta prostitutas.

− No me alcanza el efectivo. – La chica hizo un globo con su chicle y luego de reventarlo, se alzó de hombros y buscó la maquinita para hacer la transacción.

− ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? – Shika asintió levemente. – Tiene una cara rara.

¿Eh? El pelinegro la miró sin comprender.

− No todos tenemos la suerte de salir bellos. – respondió escuetamente, deslizando la tarjeta por la maquina.

− Espere… no me refería a eso. – la chica se sonrojo. – Usted se me hace conocido. − ¡No, por favor no! Pidió Shikamaru, mirándola con pavor. – Usted es Nara ¿verdad?

− Si. – dijo con tono cansino. De nada servía esconderse.

− Oh, por Dios. Nadie me creerá. – Shika se acercó a ella, tomándole las manos. La chica se sonrojo aun más fuerte y sus ojos brillaron como luceros.

− Intentemos que quede entre nosotros ¿Te parece? – la chica lo pensó algunos segundos.

− ¿Qué me das a cambio? – preguntó, intentado negociar. – No quiero dinero, así que ni se le ocurra ofrecerme.

− Mmm… ¿te gustaría conocer a algún famoso? – preguntó el pelinegro, tranzando.

− Si, amo a Sasuke-kun. – como no. Todas las adolescentes y mujeres en general se derretían por él. – Aunque también me gusta su banda. Tocan muy bien.

− ¿Te gustaría ir a un concierto y después encontrarte con nosotros detrás del escenario? – la chica comenzó a boquear intentado respirar. – Si o no. – presiono Shika.

− ¡Sí!, obvio que sí. – respondió gustosa. − ¿Cómo lo haremos?

− Dame tu número.

− 0303456. – Shikamaru anoto el número en su celular.

− ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.

− Nozomi. – "esperanza" pensó el pelinegro. Levanto su rostro nuevamente para mirarla. Sus ojos avellanas le parecieron bonitos.

− Nos vemos, Nozomi. – se giró sobre sus talones y se enfilo a la salida.

Colocándose las gafas, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió.

El frío comenzaba a notarse con fuerza. Era el comienzo de diciembre.

**3.**

Tenten corría por entre la gente, esquivándolas con dificultad, pero evitando no botar a nadie. Comenzaba el mes de la navidad y todos salían a las calles de Tokio a comprar los regalos, abarrotando los lugares, pero sobretodo, ese lugar: Shibuya.

La castaña no paraba en su desesperación por llegar a la tienda que había montado junto a Tsubasa. Su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria.

Tsubasa era rubio para sorpresa de todos y tenía unos ojos verdes tan penetrantes como cálidos. Era el chico más perfecto que podía existir. Pulcro, ordenando, sofisticado, educado, pero sobretodo, sostenedor a más no poder. El rubio era el prospecto perfecto para llegar a la casa en una cena familiar y presentarlo como el novio. Pero eso era imposible. El chico, desde que tenía memoria, había sentido una especie de repelencia al género femenino, desligándose por completo de todas las chicas. Tenten era la única mujer que traspasaba su línea.

Tsubasa era el gay menos gay que se pudiese conocer, es más, Tenten a veces pensaba que era un poco asexuado, porque desde que tenía memoria y sabía de la condición sexual de su amigo, nunca lo había visto interesado en ningún ser humano.

Choco de frente con un caballero, que a punta de insultos la obligo a recogerle todas las bolsas. Tenten, completamente desesperadas, las recogió y se las lanzó con fuerza para dejarlo reclamando solo. Necesitaba llegar a la tienda.

− ¡Llegué! – grito en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar. Tsubasa, que se encontraba tras el mostrador planchando un vestido, la miró sonriente. − ¿Cuál es?

− Esa. – Tenten se giró lentamente, dándole más ceremonia al encuentro. Frente a sus ojos, estaba la tela que los sacaría de las estrecheces, que los libraría de tener que trabajar en dos partes distintas para poder mantener la tienda y el subsistir. – Magnifica ¿no?

− Es maravillosa. – paso la mano sobre ella, tocándola con delicadeza. Seda francesa. – Oh, seremos famosisisisisisimos. – dijo la pelicastaña hiperbolizando.

− Bueno, a mi me basta con tener para comer todo el año. – Tsubasa era un obseso con la moda, pero tenía un leve problema con la comida. ¡Comía como cerdo! Tenten no sabía cómo su pobre madre lo había mantenido tantos años y la pregunta del millón era ¿dónde mierda se metía la comida? Era demasiado delgado como para entenderse. − ¿Qué piensas?

− Llevo dos días durmiendo en conjunto menos de 4 horas. – respondió la pelicastaña. Tsubasa la miró. Tenía ojeras y cara demacrada daban credibilidad a lo recién dicho. – Conocí a la chica perfecta para que use la tela y sobretodo, que llevará con soberbia el nuevo diseño que hice.

− Ilumíname. – pidió el rubio. − ¿Es guapa?

− Guapísima, además de humilde y te apuesto que aceptará de inmediato. – Tsubasa confiaba a ojos cerrados en su amiga, y a pesar de que anteriormente Tenten le había hecho meterse en otros proyectos, terminando los dos hasta el cuello con deudas, no podía abandonarla. Sabía que en algún momento, la pelicastaña tendría su golpe de suerte.

Tenten pensaba con ilusión en Sakura, en la tela y en el vestido que llevaba noches enteras diseñando. Tenía una especie de corazonada que le decía que todo resultaría. Que la pelirosa la llevaría alto. Y no era por un capricho de fama y reconocimiento, Tenten solo buscaba la aceptación de una persona: Su padre.

Toda la vida, la pelicastaña había estado sometida al escrutinio de su familia, pero sobretodo de su padre. Él le había quitado el respaldo cuando solo tenía 15 años y le había dicho que su sueño era ser diseñadora. Kazuo Ayame le dio la espalda, negándose a mantenerla: "Todos los que se las dan de artista terminan pidiendo dinero en las calles. Yo no reconoceré a una hija que pida limosna" fue su última frase para luego darle con la puerta en la nariz, arrojándola a la calle.

Tenten trabajaba con ahincó para demostrarle que de los sueños se movía el mundo. Ni las matemáticas, ni las ciencias, ni siquiera el dinero movían el engranaje que solventaba el vivir. Si no hubiesen existido soñadores, emprendedores y luchadores constantes, la gente seguiría viviendo en las cavernas.

− Todo resultará está vez. – dijo en voz alta, prometiéndose a sí misma lograr su cometido. − ¿Vamos?

− Si. – respondió el rubio, mirándola con cariño. – Hoy vendimos una blusa. – Tenten abrió la boca. – Si, ponte feliz. Fue la magenta de raso.

− Era hermosa. – la pelicastaña tomo el abrigo que había dejado tirado en el suelo luego de su entrada frenética. − ¿Hemos vendido muy poco?

− Nos alcanzará para vivir este mes y poder celebrar una navidad, austera, pero la celebraremos y eso es lo que importa. – Tenten sonrió. Desde que vivía con Tsubasa, su vida se había arreglado un poco.

Caminaron por el lugar lleno de gente, mirando sin mirar cada uno de los escaparates. No tenían dinero para darse el lujo de hacerse regalos decentes; con una linda cena, ambos eran felices.

Tenten se apretó el abrigo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y pensó en Jiraya y la oportunidad maravillosa que le había dado, tomando en cuenta que todavía era una diseñadora emergente, que no tenía estudios. Era completamente autóctona. Kabuto, uno de sus mayores opositores, se había lanzado contra ella, insultándola de pies a cabezas, pero la pelicastaña no había caído en provocaciones. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ganar un poco más de dinero para mantener la tienda y el departamento.

− Está muy helado. – rezongo el rubio, abrazando a su amiga que era varios centímetros más pequeña que él. − ¿Cómo va todo en la película? ¿Sasuke es tan guapo como se ve en la tevé? ¿Suigetsu es risueño? – Tsubasa era un consumidor gigantesco de farándula y amaba mirar cada uno de los programas de espectáculos que daban en la tevé. Soñaba con estar un día sentado en alguno de esos set, hablando sobre diseños y vestidos, y haciendo una sección de "Fashion Emergency".

− Sasuke es demasiado guapo, aunque ya lo conocía. – Tsubasa recordó el porqué y cerró la boca. – Suigetsu todavía no aparece. Creo que hoy tiene grabación.

− Sácate alguna foto con ellos. – Tenten enrolo los ojos. – No seas así, recuérdale a Sasuke cuando tocaba en el _"Bar de Abajo_".

− Dudo que se acuerde de mi. Solo servía sus bebidas. – dijo la pelicastaña, desmereciéndose, como siempre.

− Déjale caer el tema cuando estés tomando sus medidas. Envidio esa parte de tu trabajo. – el rubio hizo un puchero.

− Es el comentario más gay que te he escuchado en años. – ambos rieron. – Bueno, le diré que nos saquemos una foto.

− Y de pasada que le mande saludos a Neji. – Tenten se separó bruscamente de su amigo, para golpearlo en el brazo. Tsubasa se río sin parar. – Era broma, energúmeno.

− Odio ese tipo de bromas. – respondió la chica, alisando su abrigo. – Hace unos días choqué de frente con él.

− ¡Y no me habías dicho, maldita! – el grito resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que mucha gente se volteara a mirarlos. Tenten, muerta de vergüenza le pego un codazo en las costillas. – Lo lamento.

− De vedad caerías excelente en un programa de farándula. – le respondió herida. – Si chocamos y no me reconoció. Igual es raro chocar con una súper estrella.

− Recuerda que tú lo conociste cuando todavía no era un fanfarrón estirado.

− No es fanfarrón. Es demasiado famoso, por eso actúa tan engreídamente. – Tsubasa alzo una ceja. – Ok, si, es un idiota.

− Se nota tanto que todavía lo amas. – Tenten le hizo una mueca. – Nadie te ha hecho olvidarlo.

− Tomohisa fue como un hermano para mí y Horaru era demasiado "llamador de atención" – dijo la pelicastaña.

− Esas excusas son burdas, déjame decirte. A los pobrecitos nunca los llegaste a amar. – Tenten se cruzó de brazos. – Pero bueno, cosas de la vida ¿no? Además, tendrás una linda historia que contarles a tus nietos.

− ¿Cuál? ¿Qué todos mis novios tienen cierto parecido con un famoso rockero al cual le serví el agua por varios meses?

− No, tonta. Que perdiste la virginidad con un rockero rompedor de bragas. – Tenten enrojeció brutalmente.

− Ni siquiera lo debe recordar. Estaba borracho y atiborrado en drogas. – confesó cansinamente. – Neji es un idiota.

− Si, y tú eres demasiado perfecta para él. – Tsubasa la envolvió en su abrazo, apegándola a su costado. − ¿Vamos por comida chatarra? Hay que celebrar que vendimos una blusa.

Tenten sonriendo aceptó.

El frío invierno no se haría de ella. Tenten era distinta. Tenten era fuerte.

**4.**

Sasuke rayaba por doceava vez el cuadernillo de anotaciones que tenía frente a él, frustrándose nuevamente. Parecía como si estuviese _stand by_, su cabeza no funcionaba para crear ni media línea, provocándole rabia e impotencia. Se sentía tan inútil.

Prefirió tomar la guitarra y envolverse en los acordes, suspirando con algún tema que ya tuviesen a su haber. Cantó con un deje de aburrimiento y pensando en Sakura. La fatídica chica que osaba en posar sus zapatos sucios sobre el panel de su hermoso carro.

Le repitió un millón de veces que bajara los pies, pero ella lo ignoro, además de cambiarle la frecuencia de radio y revisarle la guantera, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de lentes Ray Ban que guardaba dentro.

− _¿Para qué necesitas tanto? Aquí hay una fortuna en lentes. – dijo al pelirosa, tomando uno y poniéndoselo. – Este me queda muy grande. _

− _Son de hombre, molestia. – Sakura lo fulminó a través de los lentes. Tomo otros, unos más delicados y parecidos a los de un aviador; sus lentes favoritos. La pelirosa se los probó y tomando su espejo retrovisor, lo giro para admirándose con ellos puestos. Gesticulo con su cara, estirando la boca e hinchando los mofletes._

− _Estos son míos. – Sasuke abrió la boca sorprendido. Sakura volvió a poner los pies sobre el panel y puso una canción de una chica que cantaba como si estuviese hablando con un árbol: Lorde. – Me veo genial ¿verdad?_

− _Sácatelos, son mis favoritos. – pidió Sasuke, mirándola reprobadoramente._

− _No, dije que me los quedo y me los quedo. – concluyó la pelirosa. − ¿Te los regalo alguna chica?_

− _No, me los compré yo. – intento sacárselos, pero Sakura se alejo. _

− _Aleja tus garras, llorón. – Sasuke estaba furioso. – Dije que me los dejaré para mí. Asúmelo._

− _Aparte de cambiarme la radio, moverme el espejo y plantar tus pies sobre el panel, eres una ladrona de lentes ¿Qué más me falta por conocer?_

− _Cuando te volteas, saco las monedas que tienes ahí. – apuntó hacía un pequeño recoveco que se encontraba detrás del freno de manos. – Tienes dinero de sobra y yo necesito comer en la escuela._

− _Te metí en la mochila dos manzanas, una naranja y un pan con jamón. – Sakura lo miró de hito a hito. − ¿Qué?_

− _¿Te puedo decir papá? – Sasuke completamente ofuscado, paro de golpe. – Hey, ten cuidado._

− _No soy tu padre ni tu hermano, recuérdalo. – Sakura asintió con miedo. Sasuke tenía una mirada terrorífica cuando se enojaba._

− _Al cabo que ni quería hacerte parte de mi familia. – el pelinegro soltó una risa sardónica. – Déjame unas cuadras antes._

− _No me mandes, Sa ku ra. – silabeo. – soy capaz de dejarte en el aula y con el lápiz en la mano si me das ordenes. _

− _Ok, ok. – la pelirosa levantó las manos en son de paz. – Eres tan exagerado. – volvió a poner los pies sobre el panel y Sasuke se hizo un lista mental de porqué no lo podía hacer._

_Manchaba el cuero_

_Era de mala educación_

_La falda se le subía por el muslo, mostrando su maravillosa pierna._

_Por lo mismo, la próxima vez que Sakura se subiera a su auto, sería completamente amordazada._

_Había que prevenir antes que lamentar. _

− Buenas. – la voz de Shika lo volvió a la realidad reinante. Al rasgado de su guitarra, a las notas mal emitidas y al olor a ¿tabaco?

− ¿Fumas? – Shikamaru lo ignoro, sentándose en el taburete de la batería.

− Si, desde hace años. – respondió escuetamente. Una conversación entre ambos nunca tendría mucha elocuencia, pero generalmente eran de mucho significado.

− Ah. – Sasuke siguió en lo suyo, buscando encontrar alguna musa inspiradora que se dignara a ayudarlo a poder terminar aunque fuese una puta línea de una posible canción.

− Es una putada que te dejen ¿verdad? – Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirar a Shikamaru, que jugaba con las baquetas. – Una mierda inexplicable.

− ¿Temari? – preguntó sin ahondar.

− Si, Temari. – respondió. − Se siente mal. – dijo Shika, como recién comprendiendo lo que sentía mucha gente al terminar una relación. Sasuke se alzó de hombros. No sabía mucho de los temas amorosos, él era más pensante que emocional.

− Cinco años no es poco tiempo. – le recordó, tratando de justificarle un poco el porqué de tanto dolor.

− Cinco años tirados a la basura. – sugirió, golpeando con fuerza los platillos, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

− Nara, no te traiciones a ti mismo.

Y Shikamaru no necesito más. Sasuke le estaba haciendo ver algo que era demasiado evidente, pero que él estaba negándose a observar. El era centrado, inteligente, sabiondo y por lo tanto, frío. Nadie le decía que no debía sufrir, que debía ser fuerte, pero si tenía que ser constante consigo mismo. Recordarse quién era, que era lo que buscaba y hasta qué punto era capaz de hacer responsable a los demás de sus propios problemas.

En la vida se necesitaba sufrir para crecer, pero quedarse pegado era mero gusto.

− Gracias. – Sasuke movió la cabeza afirmativamente, aceptando los agradecimientos. Ambos volvieron a sumirse en sus instrumentos.

− ¡Teme! – un grito los saco de su ensoñación musical. − ¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado! – la voz del rubio penetro fuertemente sus oídos. − ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un gusto sádico en hacerme sufrir? ¿Disfrutas? ¿Disfrutas? – Naruto se paró frente a Sasuke, que estaba sentando en un pequeño banquillo. – Habla, teme.

− Estás firmando tu sentencia, dobe. – murmuro con tranquilidad, pero usando su típica voz tétrica.

− Explícame. – el rubio se puso las manos en la cabeza. − ¿Por qué? Gozas con esto ¿verdad? Ichiraku cerrará y yo tendré que conformarme con esas mierdas de asqueroso sabor y con gusto a insecticida.

− Ya sabía yo que eras un bicho. − Naruto lo miró sin comprender, mientras Shikamaru giraba la cabeza intentando no reír.

− ¿Ahora les harás propaganda? – Sasuke se levantó del asiento, pasando por algunos centímetros al rubio. – No te pongas machote conmigo.

− Dobe, deja de gritar o te juro que meteré tu puto bajo en tu culo.

− ¿Ves? Eres un desviado. – Sasuke quería golpearlo, pero la voz de Kiba lo detuvo.

− Oye, lo del ramen se está volviendo un tema país. – Sasuke bufó, mientras Naruto camino hasta a un rincón para seguir sollozando. – Veía los noticiarios y tenían hasta gráficas de cómo había subido su consumo y venta.

− La gente es tan idiota. – dijo Sasuke. – No puede ser que porque una persona de renombre compre algo, esto se vuelva popular.

− Sasuke, puedes cagar en la mitad de la avenida más importante de Tokio y al otro día, la tres cuartas partes de Japón estará haciendo lo mismo. – Kiba se acercó a él, tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo. − ¿cómo ha estado tu día, Mr. Ramen Instantáneo?

− Estaba bien. – respondió mirando a Naruto, que seguía metido en su melancolía.

Kiba se acerco a Shikamaru y también le tendió la mano.

− ¿Cómo va todo? – Shika se encogió de hombros.

− Todo irá mejor. – El pelicastaño confiaba en que fuera así. − ¿Neji?

− No sé. – respondió Kiba. – Lo llame, pero su celular está apagado.

− ¿Entonces para qué llama a ensayo? – reclamo Sasuke. – Tengo cosas que hacer, aparte de aprenderme un puto guión.

− ¿Por qué ese genio, Sasuke? ¿Acaso la conciencia te está retorciendo? – la voz lastimera y temblorosa de Naruto, hizo que todos voltearan a verlo. – ¿Es culpa de los químicos que tiene el ramen instantáneo?

− Naruto ¿estás bien? – pregunto el castaño acercándose a él. – Te noto como denso.

− No, todo está perfecto. – el aura oscura asusto a Kiba, que prefirió alejarse.

− Déjalo, Inuzuka. Llora porque cerrarán Ichiraku. – un grito ahogado y Naruto a punto del desmayo. Todos lo miraban sorprendido.

− Nada me puede salir peor está semana. Primero Jiraya me obliga a hacer una apuesta, que estoy seguro que perderé, siguiendo con mi fallido intento de salir a tomar un helado con la chica que me gusta, pero que magistralmente rechazó y terminando con el posible cierre de mis restaurant favorito. – el rubio se agarro el pelo. – Y solo estamos a martes.

Todos lo intentaron, pero fue imposible no soltar la risa. Naruto era un dramático por esencia, todo lo exageraba, agrandaba y terminaba siendo un chiste para todos.

− ¿Quién te rechazó? – Naruto se sentó en el suelo y cruzándose de piernas y brazos, se amurró.

− No lo diré, porque un miembro de este lugar me matara. – Todos pararon de reír y comenzaron a sopesar posibilidades.

Sasuke temió que Naruto hubiese intentado algo con Sakura. Si era así, muy probablemente aceptaría hacerle promoción al ramen instantáneo para destruirlo…, aunque lo pensó mejor, y cambió el nombre de la pelirosa por Fuka, sin embargo, en algún momento Naruto había dejado ver sus intenciones con su coprotagonista. Comenzaba a asomarse una vena en su frente. Si el dobe se atrevía a proponerle algo a la _molestia_, era hombre muerto.

Por otro lado, Kiba pensó en Natsuki, la empleada y amiga de las Hyuga. Quizás de tanto que iba a ver a Neji, el idiota del rubio la hubiese visto con otros ojos y ahora estaría intentando algo con ella.

Shikamaru pensó en Temari, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. La rubia se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de distancia cumpliendo su sueño… ¡Ja!

− ¿Quién? – preguntaron el pelinegro y el castaño al mismo tiempo, mirándolo.

− ¿Prometen guardarlo en secreto? – todos asintieron. – Hinata.

− ¿La prima de Neji? – el rubio afirmo con la cabeza. − ¿Desde cuándo te gusta? – preguntó Sasuke.

− ¿Tú interesado por mi vida amorosa? ¿Acaso también la piensas destruir?

− Noticia de último momento: En todos los ámbitos estás destruido. – le respondió de forma brutal. Kiba y Shikamaru quisieron reír, pero ignoraron la contienda, evitando tener que buscar un lado que apoyar.

− Eres lo peor y te haces llamar mi mejor amigo.

− Solo en tu cabeza somos amigos. – Naruto lo miró con odio. – Dobe, deja el drama y ensayemos.

− Me largo. – el rubio se puso de pie y camino a la salida.

− ¡Uzumaki! – la voz de Itachi entrando al lugar. − ¿Cómo es eso de que trataste de quemar una industria de ramen?

− ¡Yo me voy! – grito, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Hasta siempre Naruto.

**5.**

Neji soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones a modo de gruñido. Estaba satisfecho y exhausto. Mei, la bella mujer que se encontraba bajo él, comenzaba a reponerse del orgasmo arrollador que recientemente había vivido gracias al castaño. Se giro, cayendo de espaldas a la cama y mirando el techo, recordó el ensayo.

− Wow, Neji. Sí que me extrañabas. – Neji se devolvió a mirarla y los ojos que vio, compensaron toda falta de responsabilidad. Mei siempre sería la única persona que lograría hacerle faltar a sus compromisos. – Estuvo muy, pero muy rico.

− Quédate conmigo y tendrás esto siempre. – La chica se volteó bufando algo inentendible. Neji se sintió agotado emocionalmente. Estar con Mei lo ultrajaba a nivel sentimental. – Mei.

− Neji, está conversación la hemos tenido millones de veces en los últimos dos años. – La pelirojiza lo miro desde su altura, vistiéndose – Sabes que no soy de un solo hombre. Me gusta la variedad, las cosas sin compromiso.

− No sigas, por favor. – le pidió completamente lastimado. Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió al baño, para bañarse. Desnudo como estaba camino por todo el lugar, sin pudor.

El agua remojando su cuerpo era una catarsis para sus pensamientos. Lograba tranquilizarlo, recordarle sus objetivos, pero por sobretodo, lo ayudaban a decidirse darle una oportunidad en su cabeza a la testaruda Mei. A su relación algo le faltaba y eso era el compromiso. Ya muchas veces le había propuesto llevar las cosas a otro nivel. No matrimonio, pero quizás convivir no sería mala idea. Mei siempre se negó. Su libertad era imprescindible e intocable. Quien quisiera mermarla salía trasquilado.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella?

Porque era libre, porque no pedía explicaciones, porque le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre el sexo y lo guiaba por un camino lleno de seducción. Era la sexualidad con piernas, el placer con cara. Mei era todo lo que el soñaba en sus pensamientos lujuriosos, pero la falta de compromiso de su parte, le restaba puntos en su cabeza. Necesitaba sentirse correspondido, acompañado y protegido. Estaba aburrido de tener que ser el sostén de todos, pero no tener quien lo sostuviera a él. Años atrás, su vida había sido distinta. Le era imposible olvidar los ojos avellanas de la chica a la cual le robo la virginidad y luego abandono a su suerte, sin saber si habían consecuencias o si la había lastimado. Gracias a eso, a su falta de escrúpulos con ella, había dado un giro a todo lo que era; dejo las drogas y el alcohol, para volverse en alguien más comedido, pensante y mucho menos abrasante con su alrededor. No quería volver a lastimar a nadie como lo había hecho con ella.

La pobre camarera del _"Bar de Abajo_" no tenía la culpa de que en su cabeza hubiese millones de explosiones dándose un festín.

− Neji. – la voz de Mei lo saco de sus cavilaciones. – Lo lamento.

− No hay problema. – se giró para mirarla. Estaba con su cabeza asomada por la cortina, mirando con libido su cuerpo. Neji reacciono de inmediato.

− Eres tan guapo. – el castaño se giro, lanzándose un chorro de agua helada. Les había fallado a sus compañeros de banda, pero no haría más largo su atraso. – Toma. – le paso una toalla, para que se la envolviera en sus caderas. Neji salió de la ducha, mirándola con duda.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Estoy un poco estresada con todo. – Mei se sentó sobre la taza del baño. – Perder ese papel me trastoco un montón. – paso ambas manos por su pelo, desenredándolo. Neji se acuclillo frente a ella. – Chiyo iba a convertir mi carrera en algo internacional. Ya no sería la tonta que se pasea sobre la pasarela, sino que la mujer que destaca con sus grandes habilidades actorales, pero la llegada de esa estúpida niñata cambio todo.

− Sakura no es una mala chica. – la mirada que le envió Mei, calló sus siguientes comentarios. − ¿Qué piensas hacer?

− Kabuto me llamó ayer por la tarde. – Neji sabía que el peliblanco era el productor más maquiavélico que podía existir, pero Mei ya era bastante grandecita como para saber defenderse. – Dijo que volvería a hablar con Jiraya para que me devolviera el papel. Según lo que he escuchado, la chica no es tan genial como se esperaba.

− No he hablado con Sasuke como para saber. – respondió con sinceridad.

− Eso también me da rabia. Yo quería trabajar con Sasuke. – Neji se sintió herido. – No, cariño, no va en ese sentido. Tu amigo es guapísimo, pero te prefiero a ti.

− Bueno. – respondió escuetamente.

− Sasuke es famoso internacionalmente. Su rostro es reconocido hasta en el recoveco más alejado de la mano de Dios. – Neji sabía que tenía razón. – Coprotagonizar una película con él, es un pasaje directo a Hollywood. Recuerda que el trabajo con Demi Moore y Drew Barrymore. Scarleth Johansenn todavía espera su turno.

− Sasuke es un gran actor, por algo está donde está. – Mei pensó que su amiga Fuka era muy inteligente. Si hubiese sabido antes que el pelinegro estaba soltero y con necesidad de establecerse, no estaría ahí, llorando en un baño de un hotel por haber perdido un papel importante.

Fuka gracias a Sasuke modelaba en Nueva York y ya había tenido apariciones en series gringas. Maldita suertuda.

− ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó, cambiando drásticamente de tema. Neji le asintió, levantándose de su posición.

− Tengo ensayo.

− ¿Te acompaño? – Neji negó.

− No es necesario. –se vistió con rapidez, intentado salir rápido de ahí. Se sentía un poco ahogado con todo.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido y perfumado, caminó hacía la mujer y tomándola de la cadera, la acercó a su cuerpo para besarla. Fue rápido, pero profundo.

− Cuídate. – un último piquito y se largó.

Detrás de él, la puerta 415 se cerraba junto con la mujer que lo trataba como un secreto sórdido.

¿Merecía la pena?

**6.**

− ¿Te llevo desayuno? – Sakura afirmo. – Oh, eso sí que es nuevo. – Sakura se encogió de hombros.

− El ramen que compro ayer también fue para mí. – Ino se tapo la boca.

− Ha sido todo un tema eso. – Sakura sonrió. Por lo que había escuchado en la escuela, Sasuke había sido captado en un minimarket comprando cosas para comer. Si supieran que era para ella, nadie la zafaba de un interrogatorio.

− Hoy en la mañana me fue a dejar a la escuela. – la rubia no daba más de asombro. – Se está portando bastante bien conmigo.

− ¿Querrá algo?

− Lo dudo. – respondió apenada. Ino tomo asiento a su lado, mirando los canapés que Sakura comía con tanto afán. – Es complejo.

− ¿Qué es complejo? – preguntó tomándole toda la atención del mundo.

− No sé, todo esto. – hizo una pausa. – Estoy sola y a pesar de que he peleado toda mi vida por encontrar la libertad, ahora me siento extrañamente sola. Es como si hubiese sido abandonada a mi suerte. – miró a su alrededor. – además de todo esto. Nunca pensé que llegaría a estar acá, con famosos actores a mi lado, trabajando a la par y haciéndolo bien. A veces pienso que es un sueño del cual despertaré.

− No es un sueño, Sakura. Estás acá. – la pelirosa sonrió con melancolía.

− Si, lo sé, pero es complejo asumirlo. Hace menos de un mes era una chica cualquiera, de un pueblo alejado de Tokio, donde comíamos gracias a que Mebuki trabajaba todo el día siendo cajera en un supermercado. Konohamaru, mi hermanito con el cual peleaba, se acostaba en mi cama y mirábamos películas juntos. –Ino sintió tristeza. – A veces nos cuesta valorar lo que tenemos.

− Eso es cierto. – aceptó la rubia. – pero no puedes vivir lamentándote por lo que haces. Piensa que apenas tengas el dinero, te traerás a tu madre y podrás hacerla vivir como una reina, sin necesidad de que trabaje nunca más.

− Esa es una de las pocas cosas que me motiva. – Ino hizo un puchero. – Y el haberte conocido a ti, obvio.

− Linda. – la abrazo. – ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pinta él? – levanto las cejas sugerentemente, molestando a la pelirosa. – Hace unos días me decías que era el hombre más guapo del universo.

− ¡No lo dije así! – grito sonrosada, haciendo reír a Ino. – Sigue siendo muy guapo.

− ¡Wow! Te lo quieres comer ¿verdad? – Sakura la miró consternada y completamente azorada.

− ¡Eres una cerda! Desde ahora en adelante serás Ino-cerda. – la rubia río. – Mira, si fuera de chocolate me lo comería, pero es de carne y hueso.

− La carne también es rica. – volvió a levantar las cejas. Sakura estuvo tentada a darle un golpe, pero se contuvo. – ¿Qué te pasa con él?

− Mmm… siendo sincera, me pasan muchas cosas. –Ino se tapo la boca para no dar un chillido. Más allá se grababa una escena. – Pero soy realista. Sé que él tiene novia y yo soy una colegiala.

− A algunos hombres eso les excita. – Sakura sabía que sí, pero Sasuke no era de ese tipo de hombres.

− No va simplemente en eso, Ino. – la rubia la insto a continuar. – Sasuke es como un sueño, algo inalcanzable, pero raramente palpable. Me gusta, me encanta, lo encuentro maravillosamente apuesto, pero también, ahora que comparto más con él y lo conozco, me doy cuenta que es bastante humano. Irónico, desagradable, frío y algo petulante. – Sakura hizo una pausa, mirando el guión. – Se ha portado extrañamente tan bien conmigo, pero siento que lo hace por compromiso. Luego de besarme a la fuerza comenzó con to… ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿Te besaste con Sasuke sin decirme? – La rubia comenzaba a enrabiarse. Sakura la tomo de una mano.

− Paso ayer nada más. Por eso me fui. – Ino aceptó a medias sus disculpas. – Ino, déjame acabar.

− Ok. – la miró de refilón.

− Deja de hacer eso. – ambas esbozaron una sonrisa y continuaron. – Sasuke es el hombre que me encantaría tener, pero no lo tendré. – respondió mirándola a los ojos. – Luego de que se fue de mi casa, me puse a revisar en google sobre él y su novia. Se ven tan perfectos, tan bien. Sus vacaciones en diversos lados, besándose sobre la arena, recorriendo pueblos de la mano. Siendo felices.

− Pero… − Sakura la interrumpió.

− Escuchame. – pidió. – Yo no pinto nada ahí. Destruir una relación no va conmigo. Además, Sasuke se está convirtiendo en alguien importante para mí y hacerlo dudar o cambiarle los planes, me parece malévolo. Prefiero obligar a mi cabeza a que piense que es como un hermano mayor, un amigo. Alguien que nunca jamás, ni en mil vidas se fijaría en una chica de 16 años, cuando tiene a una modelo de pasarela, con muchos años más de experiencia e independiente, que le caliente la cama.

− ¿Y el corazón? ¿Dónde dejas lo que pasa por tu corazón? – le preguntó con mesura.

− A veces se puede obligar al corazón a que deje de gritar y que te deje vivir. – tomo un nuevo canapé. – Seamos realistas, Ino. Sasuke es un hombre hecho y derecho. Sabe hacía donde va su vida, con quien está y tiene una meta clara. Yo no. – Ino la miró con compresión. – Yo recién estoy dando mis primeros pasos y son muy tambaleantes.

− Aunque yo veo que vas bastante bien encaminada, considerando que Sasuke es tu tutor. – Sakura movió la cabeza, como diciendo _"contigo no se puede"._ – En fin, ¿quieres un jugo?

− ¡Sí! – chilló. – De manzana o piña.

− ¿Si no hay de ninguno de esos sabores?

− Última opción, naranja… aunque podría ser de naranja, luego manzana y después piña. – la rubia la miró confundida. – Si, así. Naranja, manzana o piña, como última opción.

− Si que eres indecisa. – dijo Ino riendo. Sakura la miró fingiendo molestia, pero brindándole una sonrisa final.

Se concentró en ver como todos actuaban y recordó sus líneas. Se venía una escena bastante brutal y algo incomoda.

Luego de haberse leído todo el guión, un sabor amargo quedo en su boca. Chiyo había sufrido un montón, aunque eso se compensaba un poco con todo el amor que le profesaba su abuelo Hayato, pero aun así, el camino hacia la felicidad y entrega fue largo y tortuoso, lleno de bajos. A Sakura le pareció demasiado complejo llevar una relación con alguien si está persona no estaba dentro de tu propio mundo, como le había pasado a Chiyo con Hayato. Dos personas que se cruzaban y por las circunstancias de la vida, tenían que ser enemigos por antonomasia, pero que por culpa del corazón, terminaban enamorándose brutalmente el uno del otro, obviando todas las diferencias, haciéndolas sorteables.

− Toma. – un paquete cayó sobre su regazo. – Comételo todo. – levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos azabaches más lindos que conocía.

− Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo estás?, yo bien, gracias. – dijo retóricamente. – Se saluda, bruto.

− Bueno, hola. – Sakura quería golpearlo.

− Toma, no pienso recibir algo de esta forma. Las cosas no se tiran. – Sasuke bufando, tomo el paquete y se lo volvió a entregar. − ¿Cómo se dice?

− Molestia, te traje algo. Cómelo. – Sakura, a pesar de sentirse ofendida por el apelativo, lo tomo, sin antes enviarle una mirada de advertencia. – Deja de hacer eso, pareces más pequeña de lo que eres. Arrugas la nariz.

− ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto ignorándolo.

− Ábrelo. – Sakura abrió el pequeño paquetito, encontrándose con dos boles de comida. Uno estaba caliente y el otro a temperatura ambiente. Abrió el primer bol, encontrándose con una rica ensalada de tomates. − ¿Te gustan?

− Me encantan. – dijo feliz, escarbando para abrir el otro. – Oh. – ensaladas verdes y un pedazo de bife recién preparado.

− Cómelo todo. – a Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

− Dile a tu sirvienta que gracias. – le pidió con voz ahogada.

− No tengo servidumbre en mi departamento. Lo hice yo. – dijo para sorpresa de la pelirosa. – Aunque fue lo que sobro de mi comida. – intento restarle importancia. Sakura levantó la cabeza, con sus ojos inundados. − ¿Paso algo? ¿No te gusta?

− Sasuke… − dejo los potes en la mesa que se encontraba a su lado y se levantó para abrazar al pelinegro, sorprendiendo a todo el set. – Grac… gracias. – besando su mejilla, lo soltó y se concentró de lleno en comer. − ¿Quieres?

− Eh… no. – respondió todavía lelo. Jiraya y Kakashi los miraban sonriendo zorrunamente. Ambos peliblancos sabían hacía donde iba la cosa.

− Sasuke. – la voz de Ino lo hizo despabilar. A modo de saludo y despedida, movió la cabeza, largándose con rapidez de ahí. – Creo que está medio difícil que te sigas conteniendo.

− Si va por este camino, lo siento Fuka, pero te lo quitaré.

El viento helado removía los arboles fuera del lugar. Las promesas siempre se cumplían.

**7.**

Sasuke se alejo del par de chicas caminando casi tambaleante, aunque solo en su cabeza. Tenía un revoltijo de pensamientos que no lo dejaban estar en paz. Había un pedazo de su mente que le decía: _"Corre, o joderas"_ y la otra lo retenía pregonando: _"te vas, y pierdes"_ ¿cómo podía una persona tener pensamientos tan contradictorios? Y menos alguien de su tipo, que toda la vida había tenido un cronograma casi obsesivo con lo hacía.

− Me pondré a cocinar para que guapas chicas me den ese tipo de abrazos. – La voz del segundo idiota en su lista de los _"idiotas más idiotas"_, lo saco de sus cavilaciones. – Nunca espere ver llegar el día en que Sasuke Uchiha hiciese algo por alguien y lo tomase con tanta ligereza.

− ¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer, Suigetsu? – preguntó ofuscado, aunque no sabía si con él o con el peliblanco. Al parecer era con ambos y en igual proporcionalidad.

− Si, molestarte. – Sasuke retomo su caminata. – Hey, era broma. ¿Sakura Haruno? – Sasuke "hmphmeo" como siempre. – Es muy bonita. Podrías hacerme un enlace ahí para, ya tú sabes, conocernos mejor.

− Creo que llamaré a Karin. – dijo Sasuke sacando el celular de su bolsillo. Al pelinegro no le temblaba la mano para dejar a sus amigos en evidencia.

− Ni se te ocurra. – Suigetsu estaba aterrado. La idea de que Karin lo pillara coqueteando con otra, lo ponía de los nervios. La pelirroja estaba por entero loca. – ¿Me extrañaste?

− Te vi hace menos de un mes. – respondió Sasuke, apoyándose al lado de él, en la misma pared, pero sin tocarse. − ¿Tú?

− Bien, no me quejo. Feliz por esta oportunidad, de poder hacer lo que me gusta y junto con varios amigos. – Sasuke simplemente asentía. – Juugo también estará.

− Por fin una persona que me agrada. – dijo el pelinegro gratamente sorprendido. Suigetsu rezongo.

− A mí también me quieres. – quiso recordarle, aunque Sasuke lo ignoro.

− ¿Vas de yakuza?

− Sí, soy uno de tus guardianes. – confidencio el peliblanco. – Juugo actuará de la misma forma.

− Ok. – guardaron silencio algunos segundos.

− ¿Cómo está Fuka?

− Bien, como siempre.

− Karin me dijo que te dijera que nunca más ira a tu casa a comer si se encuentra tal excusa de mujer. – Sasuke soltó un gruñido. – Estoy siendo literal.

− ¿Por qué no quiere? – preguntó.

− Porque tu novia la trato de zanahoria. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Si, sé que es estúpido, pero por alguna extraña razón, las mujeres siempre esperan que uno tome un bando y que ensalce las virtudes del elegido, para luego desprestigiar al otro. Karin me hizo hablar pestes de tu chica, aunque me contuve.

− ¿No sabes omitir? Hay información que no es de vital importancia, cara de tiburón. – El peliblanco se volteo ofendido y hundido por el apodo.

− En fin. No iremos a comer mientras este ella. – Sasuke se irguió de hombros, restándole por completo importancia. – Yo pensé que te iba a importar.

− Siempre me puedes recibir tú en tu casa, sin Fuka. – Suigetsu sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. El Uchiha sabía cómo manejar a los demás.

− Me parece. – Sasuke se iba a largar. – Sigo pensando que Sakura es muy linda.

− Le diré a Karin. – Suigetsu hizo un sonido parecido al de una pedorra. − ¿Qué quieres?

− Sakura tiene algo más encantador que Fuka, y por lo que veo, para ti no es indiferente. – dijo cizañadoramente. – Digamos que soy un experto en los artes del amor.

− Lo dice quien fue abofeteado por su chica el día que lo conoció. – se burlo.

− Bueno, Karin es un poco impulsiva, pero me ama. – Sasuke se acercó a su amigo, pero mantuvo el espacio prudencial.

− Fuka es mi chica, Sakura es una niña de 16 años que necesita apoyo.

− ¿16 años? Oh mierda, mejor corre de ahí. Si sigues por el camino de la dadivosidad, te aseguro que terminaras con ella metida en los huesos y con tus huevos como los de una avestruz de tanto contenerte. – Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza. – Tan bruto que eres.

− Sakura y yo es igual a nada. Dejen de pensar que me gustará o me enamoraré perdidamente de ella. – sonrió con soltura. – Tengo una mujer hecha y derecha en la cama. No necesito buscar a otra y enseñarle como me gusta.

− Mientras tú te las das de macho recién, golpeador de seres indefensos y pregonando de las artes amatorias de tu chica, hay otro que se te adelanto y creo que si tiene ganas de enseñarle a Sakura lo que a él le gusta. – el peliblanco volteo a mirar a su amigo.

Sasuke devolvió la vista donde había dejado a Sakura, encontrándosela enfrascada en una "alucinante" conversación con Gaara. ¿Qué tenía de genial el paliducho? ¡Se pintaba los ojos!

− Cosa de ella. – y se largo dando pisoteadas que resonaban para todo aquel que se encontraba cerca.

Diciembre traía consigo el frío y nuevos sentimientos.

**8.**

− Hola Naruto ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo? – Karin se dejo caer sobre el largo sofá que adornaba el departamento de su primo. –Wow, tienes una muy mala cara.

− ¿Quién te invito? – Karin le levantó el dedo corazón. – En fin, no sé ni para qué pregunto. Todo el mundo pasa de mi ¿acaso me volví invisible? – pregunto sentándose un poco más allá.

− ¿Hablas en serio? – la pelirroja se quiso reír, pero viendo el deplorable estado de su primo, se contuvo. – Yo te veo, aun.

− Ves, lo condicionas con el "aun". – Naruto dejo caer su rostro en las manos. – Han sido días horribles.

− Sabes que el viejo no cerrará Ichiraku. – el rubio chasqueo la lengua. – Hey, deja el aura negra. – dijo la pelirroja moviendo los dedos de forma tétrica. – Naru, el viejo es millonario gracias a ti y a tu desmedida forma de comer ramen.

− Pero cerrará porque todos están comprando de esa mierda química. Estoy casi seguro que esto lo hizo premeditamente el teme. – Karin enrolo los ojos. Sasuke era el ser más cruel del mundo, pero era demasiado rebuscado pensar que atacaría a Naruto a través de la comida. – Tú también crees que es una bobería.

− La verdad es que sí. – Se levantó del lugar y camino a la cocina. – Naruto, siempre te tendrás a ti mismo para poder cocinarte. – le grito desde donde estaba.

− Eres una bruja mala, zanahoria. – espetó el rubio, mientras sollozaba. – Hinata rechazó mi invitación a tomar un helado.

− ¿No te creo? –Karin corrió de vuelta donde su primo y lo miro estupefacta. – Pero si Hinata muere por ti.

− Parece que la época del enamoramiento se le paso, porque diplomáticamente me dijo no. – se mordió el labio. – Karin, creo que la vida no tiene sentido.

−Ah, no. Para con el melodrama. – A Naruto le tirito la boca. – Llamaré a tía Kushina y le contaré las idioteces que estás hablando.

− Llámala y dile que la amo. – Karin lo sacudió con fuerza. − ¿Qué te pasa, loca?

− Si haces algo contra a ti, te mato.

− Eso es un poco contraproducente. – Karin alzo una ceja.

− Estás hablando más sofisticado, limoncito. – Naruto la odio por el apodo. Desde que era pequeño se lo decían y le parecía horripilante.

− Comencé a instruirme. – sonrió. – Ahora leo libros.

− Wow, me alegro que intentes mejorar tu dialecto. – dijo Karin. – dejabas bastante que desear.

Naruto no quiso responderle. Sabía de sobra que si seguían en ese camino de los insultos por debajo, terminarían agarrándose del moño y golpeándose sin parar. Suigetsu ya le había advertido, de manera casual y sonriendo, que si volvía a dejarle un brazo morado a su chica por pegarle esos típicos "dormilones", le iba a dejar más manchas en la cara a punta de puñetazos. El amor entre la bruja de su prima y el cara de tiburón, era extrañamente complejo, pero lindo.

Suspiro. Ojala algún tuviese algo parecido, pensó. Tomo el control remoto y prendió el televisor, encontrándose de frente con Sasuke, que entraba con la cabeza gacha y unos nuevos lentes al set de grabación.

−_Sasuke, habla con las cámaras. – la periodista casi le metía el micrófono por la boca. El pelinegro con sabia maestría la esquivaba. − ¿Qué opinas de que las industrias del ramen estén agotando sus productos? Dicen que los sindicatos de restaurantes harán una huelga._

Esa parte alegro a Naruto. Apenas terminara la entrevista, correría a hacerse un cartel con la cara del dobe tachada.

− Por lo que hacen revuelo. – murmuro Karin, volviendo a dejarse caer sobre el sofá. – De esta forma, es como el gobierno controla las masas. Con noticias burdas, pero que alimentan a los de inteligencia inferior, convirtiéndolos en neófitos de un sistema desigual. – Naruto la miró sin comprender media palabra. − ¿No qué leías?

− Leo a Coelho. – Karin hizo una pedorra.

− Pensé que habías avanzado, pero veo que no. – crueldad a flor de piel.

− _Sasuke, ¿qué crees que pase? ¿De verdad harás campaña? – nuevamente la periodista sobre el teme. _

− _No le haré campaña a una mierda química. – respondió con habitual tono de desagrado. – Dejen de comprar esos botes y coman ramen de verdad._

− _Wow, esas son fuertes declaraciones. – pico la notera. – Cuéntanos porque compraste ramen instantáneo._

− _Déjame pasar. – insistió el pelinegro, intentando zafar. _

− _Sasuke, responde. _

− _Estaba ayudando a alguien. – fue su escueta respuesta y avanzó._

− _Estás fueron las declaraciones de la súper estrella. _

− Debe estar en grabaciones. – sugirió la pelirroja, mirando como el semblante de su primo volvía a resplandecer. – Vaya, te pusiste feliz.

− Claramente. El teme es un buen amigo. – Karin era una de las pocas personas que se acercaba al pelinegro sin temor y lo miraba como alguien más, por ende, lo conocía mucho y si había algo de lo que no dudaba era que Sasuke, era un muy buen amigo.

Quizás no estaría para ponerte el hombro y que le mojases la camiseta carísima que llevaba. Tampoco soportaría que lo llamaras a las 3 de la mañana llorando por una idiotez, ni menos te iría a rescatar si estabas a punto de lanzarte del puente, porque lo encontraba desmedido. Sasuke era fortaleza, fuerza y perseverancia. De cada cosa que le pasaba, aprendía algo. Era un tipo duro y constante, no necesitaba palabras para decirte que estaba a tu lado, e indirectamente protegía a todos a su alrededor.

− Ya lo creo. – respondió bromeando. − ¿Vamos a verlos?

− ¿A los chicos? A todo esto ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio? – pregunto recién dándose cuenta de que su prima había llegado sola. − ¿Terminaron?

− Ojala. – volvió a bromear. – Está trabajando con Sasuke.

− Todos trabajan juntos.

− Será porque son actores, idiota. – Naruto asintió, obviando el insulto. − ¿Vamos?

− Si, pero manejo yo. – Karin iba a reclamar. – Tú no estabas cuando le avisaron a Suigetsu que habías chocado. El pobre casi murió de un infarto.

− Alguna vez que se preocupe por mí. – inquirió la pelirroja, aunque por dentro se encontraba feliz. No sabía que el peliblanco se había preocupado tanto, es más, cuando despertó lo primero que le dijo fue: _"casi quedas como tomate reventado"_… un amor de novio.

Inconscientemente recordó el día en que se conocieron y como había empezado esa relación tan rara, poco habitual, pero llena de amor.

_Karin miraba hacia todos lados, esperando a sus compañeras de clases. Era su último año y necesitaba esforzarse el triple, porque quería entrar a la universidad de Tokio a estudiar lo que era su sueño desde que tenía memoria: Física nuclear. _

_Si, para sorpresa de todos, Karin saco la inteligencia de su madre, una doctora en antropología química, que trabajaba en la morgue de Japón, siendo muy destacada. La chica desde pequeña tuvo una directa relación con las ciencias. En su quinto cumpleaños, su madre en vez de llevarle una muñeca o un nenuco para que fingiera ser una madre, le llevo un cerebro desarmado y la insto para que lo terminara. Desde ese día, Karin supo que no necesitaba realizarse como el mundo esperaba. Ser madre no era su propósito. Los estudios si lo eran, no por nada, fue la mejor durante toda su época escolar, y ahora que estaba en el último año, tampoco dejaría de serlo._

− _Chicas, por fin llegan. – miró a sus compañeras de escuela. – Cuídenme las cosas, necesito orinar. – todas rieron, pero asintieron, dándole el pase para que fuera._

_La pelirroja corrió por todo el lugar, atravesando el patio de comida como si se tratase de la hermana de Usain Bolt. _

_Cuando llego al lugar, se vio completamente atrapada por una masa de personas, y chicas que gritaban un nombre. La entrada al baño estaba taponeada en gente y la única forma de pasar, era saltando arriba de la cabeza de todas esas personas, cosas imposible. _

_Fiel a su estilo desinhibido y poco criterioso, se abrió paso entre todos, empujando y dando codazos. Llego al inicio del tumulto y se encontró una larga mesa, donde había varias personas sentadas. Entre todos, un peliblanco destacaba y posaba para todas las cámaras que lo inmortalizaban. Levantó la cabeza para leer algún cartel que le diera muestra de quién era ese tipejo que le impedía su paso al baño._

− _Suigetsu. – murmuró. En su vida había oído un nombre tan idiota. _

_Alguien la empujo desde atrás, obligándola a avanzar hacia la mesa, tropezando con esta. Suigetsu levanto sus ojos y la miró completamente anonadado. Nunca había visto un pelo tan rojo y feo. _

− _¿Qué quieres que te autografié? – Karin lo miró sin comprender. _

− _Niñita necesitamos que te apures. – le pidió sin delicadeza una mujer que estaba a su lado, escribiendo en una libreta y hablando por celular. Desde atrás empezaron a resonar los abucheos._

− _¿Qué quieres que te…? – no pudo acabar el peliblanco. _

_Karin salto por arriba de la mesa y abandono el lugar corriendo. Su pipí no iba a esperar más. _

_Suigetsu se quedo mirando la espalda de la chica, completamente sorprendido y miró a su manager._

− _Ayato, termina esto. Tengo algo que hacer. – y se levantó del lugar para perseguir a la loca pelirroja de uniforme escolar… quizás era una niña, pero no le importó. – Seiya, Kaito. – llamó. – Vayan en busca de la endemoniada pelirroja y tráiganla a mí._

_Pasaron varias horas y Suigetsu ya mermaba en esfuerzos de seguir buscándola. Detrás de él, más de un centenar de personas se aglomeraba, completamente extasiados con su presencia y esperando algún movimiento de él, para poder abalanzarse. Se paró en la intersección de un pasillo y bufó. Estaba cansado. _

− _Suigetsu, debemos irnos. – Ayato llego con guardias del centro comercial y un contingente de policías. – Esto terminará en tragedia. – Y no se equivocaba. La cantidad de personas se había triplicado y era imposible salir sin ayuda. _

_Con hombros caídos, aceptó los jalones de su manager y camino hacia la salida. Nunca más volvería a ver a la pelirroja y pensar en eso lo devastaba. La chica lo había impresionado._

− _Jefe. – la voz de Kaito. – la encontramos. _

_Y ahí estaba, con su bolso colgando del hombro, su uniforme escolar puesto desprolijamente y una mirada de asesinato. _

− _¿Tú eres el imbécil que me busca? – Suigetsu sonrió zorrunamente. _

− _Si. – su cara se volteo por el grueso golpe que había recibido. Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio mirando la escena. _

− _Me llamo Karin y la próxima vez que mandes a tus gorilas a buscarme, dile que esperen que termine de usar el baño. – Suigetsu volvió a mirarla y le dio una sonrisa sincera, haciéndole temblar las rodillas._

_Karin ese día descubrió dos cosas: _

_Tenía cistitis._

_Suigetsu sería una persona recurrente en su vida. El amor._

**9.**

− Pueden improvisar un poco, pero aténganse a lo que dice el guión. – pidió Jiraya. – Sakura, déjate llevar y estate tranquila.

Todos miraron a la pelirosa que temblaba levemente por la nueva escena. Más que nerviosismo, sentía pena y dolor. Era una parte de la historia que no le gustaba.

− Bueno. – respondió escuetamente. Sasuke la miro desde su distancia y quiso tranquilizarla, pero se abstuvo. Sakura no era de su incumbencia.

_**Historia de Chiyo**__  
3° Escena: Sakura los vuelve locos_

Chiyo caminaba por todo el lugar, de un lado a otro sin parar. Su rostro le ardía con fuerza luego del golpe que le había dado Hayato y cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido tanto por el frío, como por el miedo. Se encontraba hace varias horas encerradas en el lugar, bajo la constante amenaza de todos los hombres que se paseaban por fuera, casi prometiéndole lo que harían con su cuerpo.

Chiyo prefería morir antes de dejar que alguno de ellos la profanara.

− Hola. – miró con ojos temblorosos al chico que entraba. – Me llamo Kai. – Chiyo pensó lo peor. Su condena ya tenía nombre y la cara de la maldad se le materializaba. Sería violada hasta perder la consciencia y morir. – No te haré daño.

− Todos dicen lo mismo. – escupió con dolor. – Déjame salir, te lo ruego.

− No puedo. – le respondió poniendo una cara de compresión y tristeza que la consterno. – Puedes confiar que yo no te tocaré.

− ¿Qué quieren de mi? – El peliblanco sonrió.

− Te metiste en el lugar equivocado en el momento inadecuado. – respondió con mesura. – Mírame, Chiyo. – la chica levantó la cabeza. – Me recuerdas a mi hermana.

− ¿Qué le paso?

− La mataron. – dijo con frialdad. – La mataron los del clan enemigo. – repuso. Sakura tembló de miedo. – Era una niña de 12 años. No tenía nada que ver con esto, pero necesitaban dejar en claro su posición hacía nosotros y no hallaron nada mejor que destruir la vida de mi hermana.

− Kai. – murmuro con temor. – En nombre de ella, déjame salir. – pidió.

− No uses a Ai para salvarte, Chiyo. – le respondió con brusquedad. – Eres mayor.

− Solo tengo 15 años. – sollozo.

− Bueno, viéndolo de ese modo… − movió la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas. – No Chiyo, no te puedo dejar. El jefe me ha ayudado demasiado.

Chiyo se dejo caer de rodillas, temblando de impotencia y soltando su llanto desesperado. La garganta se le desgarraba. Kai se acuclillo frente a ella, acariciándole la cabeza.

− Déjame.

− El jefe no te hará nada. Cometiste el error de venir a buscar algo a un territorio de guerra.

− Mi mamá siempre decía que las flores de este lugar eran las más bellas de la región. – se justifico. – Solo quería conocerlas. No soy una amenaza.

− Kai, el jefe viene hacía acá. – el peliblanco se levantó de sopetón, mirando a Yuu, el gigantón de pelo naranjo. – Ella es el enemigo.

− ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Kai sin entender.

− Que está pequeñita es una Yamazaki. – los ojos violetas de Kai se abrieron con crueldad. – Si, el mismo clan que mato a Ai.

El peliblanco se acercó a Chiyo y la jaló con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

− Tu familia mató a mi hermana. – Chiyo se encontraba consternada. No entendía nada.

− Mi familia no… − otro golpe, ahora por parte de Kai. Chiyo gritó de dolor. – Escúchenme, mis papás murieron…

− Si, los matamos. – dijo Yuu, gozando con el pavor que mostraba la chica. – Cruel y brutalmente, como lo hicieron ustedes con Ai.

− No sé quién es Ai. – los temblores ya eran visibles para el resto. Estaba entrando a un colapso nervioso. – De verdad, no sé de qué hablan. Sé que es su hermana, pero es primera vez que oigo su nombre.

−Tu padre es Miyao Yamazaki y tu madre es Carey Bristow, ¿verdad? – Chiyo asintió con temor. – Tu abuelo, Takeshi Yamazaki era el cabecilla de un clan sanguinario. Tu clan.

− Pero todos ellos están muertos. Solo quedo yo. – confidencio. – De verdad, están con la persona equivocada. – Kai la soltó con fuerza, haciéndola caer como saco de papas sobre el lugar.

− ¿Qué pasa acá? – la voz del jefe los alejo de la chica que caminaba hacia atrás impulsándose con las manos y los pies y se apegaba a la pared, intentado mimetizarse con está. – Hasta que nos volvemos a ver.

− Por favor, sr Hayato, yo no sabía que mi familia… − el pelinegro soltó una risotada terrorífica. – Escúcheme.

− No, escuchame tú a mí, niñata. – se puso frente a ella, agachándose a su altura. –Pagaras con sangre el dolor que nos han provocado. Tú serás la paga de tanto sufrimiento. –acercó su mano a la boca de la chica, acariciándole el labio. – Kai, Yuu. – los llamó levantándose.

− Si. – ambos dijeron.

− Está noche comenzaremos la venganza. No permitas que nadie se meta a este lugar, ni menos la toquen. – Kai y Yuu asintieron. – Y tú. – la apuntó. – está noche me mostrarás como funciona esa boquita.

Si, sería brutalmente violada.

**10.**

Jiraya gritó corten y corrió hacía los actores.

− Oh, les salió maravilloso. – miró a Suigetsu. – ese golpe estuvo bien. – Sasuke gruño. No le había gustado la idea de ver a Sakura voltear su rostro por una cachetada. Iba a discernir, pero un movimiento extraño lo detuvo. – Sasuke y Juugo, como siempre excelente. Sakura… Sakura estás pálida.

− No me siento bien. – murmuro tambaleante. Camino dos pasos, afirmándose en el peliblanco que era el más cercano a ella y tambaleante lo miró con agradecimiento. – continua… – su voz comenzaba a apagarse, y sus ojos se cerraron sin poder evitarlo.

Sakura cayó de bruces desmayada, pero el peliblanco y Juugo la alcanzaron a sostener.

− ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el pelinaranjo. Sasuke camino con rapidez hacía ella y la tomo en brazos para sorpresa de todos. – Sasuke.

− Tuvo un colapso nervioso. – respondió, dirigiéndose a la ambulancia seguido por casi toda la producción.

− ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – pregunto Jiraya confundido y asustado.

− Lleva días sin comer bien, está sola, echa de menos su casa y además la historia de su familia es cruelmente violenta. – Jiraya le encontró la razón y viendo como Sasuke depositaba a la chica sobre la camilla, sopeso las posibilidades que tenía.

− Quizás deberíamos cambiar de actriz. – propuso, mirando a Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo. Los dos últimos se miraron sin proferir comentarios, pero Sasuke de inmediato se negó.

− No. Este es su sueño. – defendió.

− Si, pero no podemos permitir que cada vez que una escena sea violenta, ella se desmaye y terminemos llevándola a un centro asistencial. – dijo Kabuto. – Sakura es una niña. Necesitábamos a una mujer experimentada, que conozca del medio y sepa lo que significa grabar este tipo de situaciones.

− Kabuto, no contrataré a Mei. Asúmelo. – le respondió Jiraya, dando por zanjado el tema, para desgracia del peliblanco. Kakashi que estaba en el lugar, se acercó a dar su opinión.

− No, no la debemos cambiar. Sakura es perfecta para el papel. – miró a Sasuke. – Necesitamos que se genere un lazo entre ustedes. Uchiha, tú al parecer eres más cercano a ella. Ayúdala.

− Eso hago. – dijo sin dar mayores declaraciones. – Sakura quiere esto. Nadie más lo valorará tanto como ella. – Todos miraron a la pelirosa que comenzaba a recuperar el color dentro de la ambulancia, pero sin ser retirada su mascarilla. – Jiraya, cúmplele.

− Tendremos que trabajar con un psicólogo para que pueda sostenerla en momentos así. – miró al pelinegro. – Tú también tendrás que hacer de soporte. – Sasuke asintió con solemnidad. – Chicos, vamos. Todos necesitamos un tentempié luego de esto. Quedas a cargo. – le dijo mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke se subió a la ambulancia y miró a Sakura. Se veía tan tranquila, tan sutil, tan señorita, no como la desordenada e impertinente chica que era. Tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo alejo de su cara, pero no alejo su mano del rostro. Con su dedo índice paso por su nariz, sacando la mascarilla, y reparando en sus labios. En la escena que recientemente habían grabado, se los había tocado, pero Sakura estaba tan metida en su personaje que lo miraba con pavor.

− ¿Qué paso? – preguntó la rubia recién llegada muy afligida. − ¿Le hicieron algo?

− No, simplemente se desmayo. – Ino se metió al vehículo junto a Sasuke. – Ino ¿vives sola?

− No, con mi familia. – Sasuke chasqueo la lengua. – Puedo quedarme con ella todo el día si quieres, pero por las noches tengo que volver a casa.

− En las noches yo me preocupo. – dijo Sasuke. Ino sorprendida aceptó. – Y nos preocuparemos de mantener su despensa llena de comida.

− Si.

− Después no tiene escena ¿verdad?

− No, está libre. – comentó. – Yo salgo a las 6, pero puedo pedir permiso para llevármela. Quizás la pueda dejar dormir en mi casa.

− No, mantenla bajo tu cuidado hasta las 3, luego de eso yo me llevo. – La rubia volvió a asentir. – Gracias.

Se bajo del vehículo y dándole una última mirada a la pelirosa camino hacia los demás. Tenía más escenas que terminar. Ino pensó que su amiga era una suertuda, tenía al chico de sus sueños completa y absolutamente preocupado por su persona.

− Cuando te lo cuente, no creerás. – le dijo, mirando a la inconsciente Sakura. – Veremos cómo serán estás semanas.

**11.**

− Si que me asusté cuando la vi caer a mis pies. – Suigetsu miraba a Juugo y a Sasuke que recién llegaba. – No pensé que fuera tan eficiente mi perfume. Me dijeron que las chicas caerían como moscas, pero no esperaba que fuera literal. – Sasuke le golpeo la cabeza. – Hey, para lo boxeador.

− Si, y tu deja de decir idioteces. – se apoyo a un lado de Suigetsu, bebiendo un vaso de agua.

− ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el pelinaranjo.

− Pálida y aun no vuelve en sí, pero hay que dejarla descansar. Solo es un colapso de sus nervios. – respondió de manera automática el pelinegro.

− La escena era brutal. Me dio mucha pena tener que golpearla. – Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¡lo decía el guion! – justificó.

− No me lo recuerdes. – pidió. − ¿Mañana también andarás por acá?

− Si, me toca grabar con ella luego de que pase por tu cama. – levanto las cejas sugerentemente. − ¿Cómo harás esa escena? Temo que quedarás como pedófilo.

− ¿Puedes callarte? – preguntó Sasuke hastiado. –La escena no la haré con ella.

− ¿A quién usaran? – Sasuke miró hacia el frente, donde se encontraba el grupo de dobles. Una de las chicas lo miraba emocionada. – A ya lo veo. Debe morir por dentro al saber que se besara contigo.

− Gajes del oficio. – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo con malicia. La chica no era fea y nunca era malo disfrutar de una escena candente con una chica guapa. Juugo lo miró risueño y le golpeo el hombro. – Soy hombre.

− Igualmente, cuando me tocan ese tipo de escenas, pienso en Karin. – el peliblanco era un imbécil enamorado. – Si, sé lo que soy, pero es que imagino que para ella debe ser incomodo verme ahí refregándome con otras chicas. A mí no me gustaría verla de ese modo.

− Pero es actuación. – excuso Juugo. – Karin es compleja.

− Pero la amo. – concluyo con una sonrisa de amor el peliblanco.

− Yo también te amo. – dijo la recién llegada, lanzándose al cuello de su novio, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. − ¿Por qué no me dices esas cosas a mí? – le reprocho, sin soltarlo y rozando su nariz con la nariz de él.

− Porque se te suben los humos, zanahoria. – la tomo por las caderas y le dio un corto beso. − ¿Viniste a verme?

− Vino a vigilarte. – repuso Naruto, haciendo reír a los presentes. – Sasuke, vi tu entrevista. Gracias por no hacerle promoción al ramen instantáneo.

− No te imaginas cuanto ha llorado por eso. – secundo Karin, mirando al pelinegro, pero sin soltar a su novio que aprovechaba de esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella. – Suigetsu, para.

− Me gustaría tener novia. – Naruto dejo sus hombros caer.

− Con esa actitud de perdedor no lo lograrás. – dijo Sasuke, mirándolo por encima de su vaso.

− Si, lo sé. – se volvió a enderezar. – Juugo, ¿cómo va la vida?

− Excelente, como siempre.

− ¿Y el bebé? – pregunto está vez Sasuke.

− Creciendo como loco. – El pelinaranjo era el único que se encontraba completamente establecido con una chica: Hana Inuzuka. Solo les faltaba casarse. – Pero feliz.

− Contigo como padre cualquiera sería feliz – halago la pelirroja, volteándose y apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Suigetsu, quien aprovechaba de abrazarla.

− Son en extremo empalagosos. – reclamó el pelinegro.

− Parece como si no llevaran 3 años. Se comportan como al comienzo. – Juugo y Sasuke asintieron. Pasado el tiempo, las cosas se enfriaban un poco, pero al parecer, Karin y Suigetsu todavía no llegaban a esa etapa.

− Nos reinventamos todos los días. – contesto el peliblanco. – Siempre nos sorprendemos.

− Pero cuando peleamos, vaya que hacemos saltar hasta el techo de la casa. – inquirió la pelirroja.

− Aunque las reconciliaciones… − dejo en suspenso el resto. Sasuke, Naruto y Juugo se taparon la cara; mucha información.

− ¿Sakura? – preguntó el rubio cambiando de tema.

− ¿Qué te importa? – le respondió Sasuke, molesto.

−Hey, perrito guardián. No te la va a comer, todavía. – Sasuke miró con frialdad y evidente enojo a Suigetsu. – Era broma.

− ¿Te gusta la coprotagonista? – pregunto Karin, pegándole en las costillas con sus dedos. – Te lo tenías guardadito.

− No me gusta.

− Y no sabes lo más divertido. Sakura tiene 16 años. – Karin abrió la boca sin creerlo. – Si, es un asalta cuna.

− ¿De dónde sacan que me gusta Sakura? – preguntó molesto.

− Le trajiste almuerzo. – le recordó Juugo.

− Y le debe haber caído mal porque se desmayo.

− ¿Te gusta la pelirosa? – pregunto Naruto. – No lo creo, aunque debo decir que la chica es bastante guapa… Hey, no me mires así. Es un piropo.

− Cualquier chica es mejor que Fuka. – Sasuke sabía de la odiosidad de Karin hacía su novia. Siempre lo hacía evidente. – Así que apoyo esta moción de amor pederasta.

− Después te veremos en las páginas policiales. – bromeo el rubio. – Las mujeres esconderán a sus niñas.

− Oh, no sé porque los aguanto. – camino alejándose de ellos, escuchando como seguían riéndose a sus expensas. – Imbéciles.

Su celular vibro en el bolsillo. Molesto lo contesto.

− ¿Qué?

− Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

− ¿Qué cosa Itachi?

− Que Mei se acostaba con Neji. – el pelinegro se detuvo.

− Pensé que lo sabías.

− No, no lo sabía. – dijo con furia.

− ¿Qué pasa con eso?

− ¿Qué qué pasa? Con Mei también me acuesto yo.

¡Oh, mierda!

* * *

_¡26 páginas! y un poco más de puro capítulo. Sé que me demoré más, pero hay tres explicaciones._  
_**1.-** El capítulo se me borró por completo hace unos días, perdiendo más de 17 páginas. No se imaginan la frustración que sentía y todo lo que putee a mi Word, pero luego de relajarme y pensar con la cabeza fría (todo un día) me dispuse a comenzarlo de nuevo y siento que quedo aun mejor que el anterior._  
_**2.-** Esperaba que llegáramos a los 20 reviews, pero sólo nos quedamos en los 19 (u.u) en fin, no me lamentaré por eso, pero si me gustaría que me regalaran sus hermosos comentarios. No saben como me motivan cuando las leo. Generan más ideas en mi cabeza :)_  
_**3.-** Los capítulos son mucho más largos, por ende, tengo que esforzarme el triple para darles algo interesante, luego revisar la gramática y la coherencia del texto y recién ahí, poder pensar en subirlo (soy una obsesa con eso xD) Me gusta hacer las cosas bien_

_Y bueno, eso serían las razones, así que disculpas y espero que para la próxima entrega tengan la paciencia de esperar, les aseguro que su paciencia será recompensada. _  
_Hice un mapa conceptual, enlazando las parejas y las relaciones que tendrían ¡Deje la cagada en el cuaderno! xDDDD_  
_En fin, estoy trabajando harto para traerles un buen trabajo. Ojala lo valoren. _  
_Nos leemos en el capítulo VI_

_Pd1: El Fic se llamaba "Mi delito", pero por una confusión mía con el primer capítulo, le puse mi perdición. Apenas me di cuenta (si, tres capítulos más tarde) lo arregle y puse canciones en cada uno de los capítulos. Pueden leerlos escuchándolas si quieren :)_  
_Pd2: Disculpen lo largo del texto anterior.  
Pd3: Cualquier error hagánmelo saber. _

_Besos salvajes, y abrazos arrolladores !_

**LilyLoop**


	6. Busquemos explicaciones

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado_

* * *

_**Mi Delito**__**  
Capítulo VI  
Busquemos explicaciones  
**_

_In the end__  
__Everyone ends up alone__  
__Losing her__  
__The only one who's ever known__  
__Who I am__  
__Who I'm not, and who I want to be__  
__No way to know__  
__How long she will be next to me__  
__The Fray**:**__ You Found Me_

**1.**

Suigetsu no era un ser destacado por su gran inteligencia, tampoco era en extremo bello, ni siquiera tenía un tono de voz agradable, pero para Karin, era el ser más perfecto que alguna vez hubiese conocido. A pesar de su accidentada relación, que partió por culpa de su insistencia, el peliblanco se había convertido en parte fundamental de su vida, casi volviéndose su mundo. Sin embargo, la familia de Karin lo detestaba.

Su madre siempre le hacía ver lo poco fructífera que sería una relación con un tipo que con suerte tenía estudios y que sus neuronas las usaba solo para aprenderse un par de líneas de una historia ficticia. Su padre lo veía como un zángano al cual tendría que mantener el día que quedase sin trabajo, porque la vida de actor era un sube y baja. Al parecer, los padres de Karin no sabían que Suigetsu era conocido por casi todo el continente y otros países, haciendo casi imposible su desaparición por completo de la palestra.

− ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Murasaki.

− En el set junto a Suigetsu. – respondió la chica, sentándose en la silla para comenzar a cenar.

− ¿Qué he dicho sobre eso? – dijo la guapa mujer, sin perder la calma y comiendo con tranquilidad. – Sabes que no me gusta que te relaciones con ese tipo de gente.

− Te recuerdo que tu sobrino político pertenece al mismo mundo. – respondió de forma mordaz, ganándose una mirada reprobadora por parte de su padre.

− No le respondas así a tu madre, Karin – sermoneo Ken Uzumaki. – Nunca hemos aceptado esa relación, deberías tener un poco de consideración con nosotros y aceptar que Suigetsu no es para ti.

− Esperen un momento. – pidió molesta. – Tengo 20 años, mi carrera va viento en popa, he pasado todos los ramos con las máximas calificaciones y me he esforzado el triple para poder mantenerlos felices y ustedes me prohíben estar con la persona que amo ¿No consideran que es un poco inadecuado? – pregunto de forma maliciosa, con el tenedor a medio camino.

− Karin, queremos que salgas de este país y hagas algún doctorado en Estados Unidos. Estando con Suigetsu no lo lograrás. –dijo su madre. – La NASA sería un buen lugar para que te desempeñes. – el chirrido de una silla moviéndose detuvo su discurso.

− Ese es tu sueño, no el mío. – le recordó. – Yo aspiro a hacer mi carrera en Japón.

− Acá no conseguirás nada – dijo la mujer, muy molesta, pero sin evidenciarlo. Era la reina del hielo. – Toma asiento y hablemos como personas civilizadas.

− No puedo ser civilizada si se están metiendo en mis decisiones. – levanto el mentón y respirando hondo, volvió a hablar. – Sé que para ti yo fui tu mayor fracaso, pero no es necesario que por culpa de lo que a ti no te resulto, me obligues a mí a vivir tus sueños. – La mujer abrió la boca sin creerlo.

− ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto completamente ofendida y roja de rabia. Se levantó, tirando la silla. − ¿Crees que fuiste mi peor error?

− ¿Lo fui? – pregunto de forma mordaz, agrandando más la situación. – Sé sincera una vez en la vida y di las cosas por su nombre.

− Si, fuiste un error. – Karin sintió un nudo gigantesco formarse en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar, quitándole el aliento y haciéndole tambalear. Su corazón estaba destrozado. – Pero cuando naciste las cosas cambiaron.

− Por favor. –escupió. − ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? ¿Eres consciente?

− Me obligas a esto, Karin. – chilló. – Tú eres una de las…

− ¡Basta! No quiero oírte más. – salió del comedor, con las lagrimas corriendo sin parar por sus mejillas. Sentía que su castillo se había roto en el aire. Siempre supo que su madre tenía cierto resentimiento hacía ella, pero que se lo gritara en la cara, la había destrozado. − ¿Cómo?

− Karin. – la voz de su padre la detuvo en la mitad de la escalera. – Tu madre no quiso decir eso.

− Papá, estabas ahí. Nadie la obligo. – siguió subiendo.

− Para mí no eres un error. – la chica soltó una carcajada triste. – Eres lo más maravilloso que tengo, por eso te protejo tanto y te exijo del mismo modo. Quiero que llegues a ser más de lo que fuimos tu madre y yo. – la pelirroja se volteó, mirándolo desde el descansillo.

− Papá, ser más o menos no necesariamente va de la mano con el éxito laboral. – contesto. – Deberían sentirse orgullosos porque su hija es sana, no anda metida en trifulcas, sólo se dedica a estudiar desde que tiene 3 años y a complacerlos en todo. – carraspeo para que no se notara el quiebre en su voz. – Suigetsu es el único que no ve en mí un cerebro andante. Que me quiere con todo y mis defectos.

− Pero es un chico que tiene muchas más vivencias. Recorre el mundo, quizás tiene chicas por otros lados y además es del espectáculo. – el hombre se sobo la calva cabeza. – A nosotros no nos agrada verte en las alfombras rojas, ni en las revista de chismes. ¿Qué pasara el día en que pillen a Suigetsu con otra chica y salga en un tabloide? ¡Te destruirán la vida!

− ¿Pero quién te asegura que eso pasara? Vivir de los supuestos es una tontería. – se cruzo de brazos y levantó el mentón, mirando hacia un punto por encima de él. – Si Suigetsu me hace algo así, te puedo asegurar que no me verás llorando aferrada a una foto de su rostro, ni mucho menos me volveré loca y saldré a todas las discoteque de Japón, porque seguiré siendo la misma chica de siempre. Estudiosa, aplicada y luchadora. – bajo un par de escalones. – Papá, él es parte importante de mi vida, pero solo yo tengo el poder para destruirme y trancarme. Si me quedo en Japón luego de terminar la carrera, no es por Suigetsu, es porque yo no quiero estar en otro lugar.

− Hija, es difícil. Llevan tanto tiempo. – murmuró. – Al principio pensamos que era un capricho de ambos, pero han pasado los años y siguen relacionados.

− Y la prensa apenas si me busca ¿sabes por qué? Porque él ha cuidado mi privacidad. En la universidad muy pocos saben que es mi novio.

− Eso es nuevo. – dijo el hombre sorprendido.

− Lo juzgan mal y lo peor de todo, es que lo conocen. – la pelirroja suspiró. – Me iré unos días.

− ¿Te quedarás con él? – Karin se levantó de hombros.

− O con Naruto.

− Preferiría que te quedaras con tu primo. Así evitamos situaciones adultas. – dijo el cabecilla de la familia, completamente azorado. Karin soltó una risotada real.

− Papá, deje de ser virgen a los dos meses de comenzar con Suigetsu. – el hombre abrió la boca enojadísimo. – Si en todo este tiempo no he quedado embarazada, créeme que no será está la situación, además, el sexo hace bien.

− Karin, no me interesa saber sobre tu vida sexual. Soy tu padre, por Dios. – casi gritó. – Para mi sigues siendo la niñita de 8 años que me obligaba a recorrer todos los museos de Tokio buscando respuestas de la creación del universo.

− Seguiré siendo tu niñita por el resto de tus días, pero lamentablemente me tienes que compartir. – el hombre frunció la boca. – Te quiero mucho, papá, pero déjame ser feliz y Suigetsu es mi felicidad en este momento.

− De verdad lo quieres. – Karin asintió con solemnidad.

− Contra todo pronóstico, logro meterse en mi vida y dudo que lo pueda sacar.

− Es un maldito suertudo. – la pelirroja le regalo una sonrisa a su padre, para luego voltearse y subir a su habitación, olvidando por un momento el mal rato que había pasado con su madre.

La mujer de hielo como la llamaban todos, era de temer. Tenía una inteligencia solo comprable con Einstein y una lengua viperina destructora. Desde pequeña la frialdad se había apoderado de su cuerpo y nunca logró erradicarla. Si con su padre no era cariñosa, mucho menos lo sería con ella.

Recordó todos sus cumpleaños, atiborrados en regalos de toda índole, menos juguetes y cada uno directamente relacionado con las ciencias. Su madre la obligaba a armarlos, en caso de que fueran armables, de estudiarlos, en caso de que fueran libros o de analizarlo en caso de que fueran seres vivos, pero no seres vivos normales, sino que microorganismos o colonias de bacterias. Una madre distinta al resto, pero no por eso mejor.

Suspiro, dejándose caer sobre la cama, mirando en el techo donde estaba pintada la constelación de géminis: Su signo zodiacal, y aunque no creía en la fanfarronería que hablaban esos seudos expertos en predicciones, no podía dejar de admirar ciertas cualidades solo atribuibles a las personas nacidas bajo ese alero del zodiaco, como su ambigüedad, sus estados de ánimo cambiante, egocéntricos, pero muy felices y joviales. En el amor no eran dados a ningún extremo, pero se entregaban por completo y así lo sentía.

Suigetsu era lo que ella llamaba amor. Esa cosa que nunca pensó conocer, que la atribuía a una elevada liberación de hormona oxitocina, haciéndole creer a las personas que el otro ser que, según ellos "amaban" era el más perfecto. Pero cuando conoció al peliblanco, dudo de todas esas teorías científicas, o certezas, y se dejo llevar, amándolo, sintiéndose rebosar a su lado. Atrapando cada uno de sus pensamientos y envolviéndola en una bruma de pasión, locura, afecto y mucho romanticismo.

Le gustaba darle besos, mirarlo dormir, sonreírle, retarlo, pelear, reconciliarse, abrazarlo, olerlo, hacerle el amor, disfrutarlo, quererlo, entenderlo, acompañarlo… todo se convertía para ella en "dos". Y aunque era consciente de que en algún momento de sus vidas podrían terminar, no temía. Sabía que si eso llegase a pasar, se sentiría satisfecha por todo lo que había dado y todo lo que había recibido.

Amarlo le había clarificado la vida, entregándole otra razón para seguir luchando y haciéndola más feliz de lo que jamás nunca pensó ser.

Una sonata de Mozart comenzó a sonar. Era su celular.

− Alo. – contesto sin mirar el numero.

− Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? – Suigetsu. – No me llamaste.

− Te iba a llamar, pero me quede tirada en la cama. – confeso. – Oye.

− Dígame. – pidió meloso.

− Me carga cuando te pones tan empalagoso. – el peliblanco rió. − ¿Me puedo ir a quedar contigo?

− Por supuesto, pero déjame echar a la chica que había invitado. – Karin gruño. – Kimberly, mañana te llamo.

− Suigetsu, si estás con una mujer, te juro que te corto las bolas. – el peliblanco rió desde el oro lado del teléfono. – No es broma, imbécil.

− ¿Para qué quiero a otras si tengo a la chica más hermosa del mundo entero conmigo? – Karin esbozo una leve sonrisa, encantada por las recientes palabras, pero como siempre, se hizo la desentendida y prosiguió.

− Me quedaré está noche contigo. Voy para allá.

− Te voy a buscar. – sentenció.

− No, iré en mi carro, porque mañana tengo clases y…

− No me interesa, Karin. – interrumpió. – Yo te voy a buscar y no hablamos más del tema.

− Suigetsu, te estoy diciendo que mañana tengo clases y no pienso llegar con un convertible a la facultad. – su voz estaba levemente teñida por un enojo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

− Te pasaré el otro carro. – Karin bufó. – Entiéndeme.

− Debes volver a confiar en mí y en mis habilidades conductivas. – el peliblanco se sintió abatido. No era que desconfiara de ella, pero la idea de volver a verla sobre esa cama de hospital, sin reaccionar por culpa de un accidente automovilístico, le paralizaba el pecho. – Recuerda que yo no fui la que choqué. Me chocaron.

− Si, lo sé, pero por favor, déjame a mi ir a buscarte. – la pelirroja enrolo los ojos y buscó su bolso sin despegarse del celular. – Mañana te paso a dejar a la Uni y de vuelta te voy a buscar.

− Me quedaré estudiando con Hiroto. Le pido a él que me lleve de vuelta.

− ¿Hiroto? ¿El pájaro? – Karin paró en seco y se golpeo la frente ¿cómo era tan bruta? – No te quedarás estudiando con él.

− Suigetsu, sigues con este circo y me voy a quedar con Naruto. – varios segundos de silencio.

− Te voy a buscar. – la seriedad que uso, no sorprendió a la pelirroja. Sabía que estaba molesto.

Desde que había entrado a la universidad, las disputas entre ambos habían comenzado. Suigetsu nunca había demostrado ser una persona celosa, pero con Hiroto sentía que sus tripas se retorcían al saber que se encontraba cerca de Karin y lo peor era que para ella, el pájaro era un buen amigo. Cercano y lo quería.

Ambos recordaban solo una vez donde se habían distanciado enormemente y por dos semanas no supieron el uno del otro y eso se desencadeno por culpa del compañero y amigo de Karin.

El chico dio una fiesta de fin de curso el primer año, invitando a casi toda la universidad, pero tildando a Karin como la invitada de honor. Suigetsu, que en ese entonces estaba en Estados Unidos promocionando una de sus películas, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en Japón.

La fiesta estuvo grandiosa y Karin disfruto de un magnifico momento junto a sus compañeros e Hiroto, pero se le había pasado la mano con los tragos y cayo semi inconsciente en la cama del bonito moreno. Suigetsu por la mañana llamo a su celular, porque llevaba tiempo buscándola y no la ubicaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz del tipo y no de su novia desde el otro lado y más aun, cuando el muy imbécil se mofo en su cara de tener a la linda pelirroja acostada a su lado.

Suigetsu sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba. La mujer por la cual había renunciado a muchas cosas, la que decía amarlo y respetarlo, se había ido a encamar con otro. Era como si mil esquirlas de metal se metieran por sus venas, haciéndole retorcer de dolor su pecho. Quiso gritar, pero se contuvo. Simplemente cortó el teléfono y no respondió ninguna de las llamadas de Karin, ignorándola por completo.

La pelirroja en su desesperación por no entender que pasaba y porque se estaba comportando así, salió a buscarlo furiosa. Se gritaron muchas cosas, hiriéndose brutalmente. En una especie de liberación, Karin agarro un macetero y se lo tiró por la cabeza. El peliblanco corrió hacia la puerta de salida y abriéndola, le pidió de forma amable que se largara. La chica acomodo sus anteojos y salió con el mentón alto, caminando como un pavo real, sin sentirse siquiera triste, pero por dentro, una ventisca se hospedaba, atravesándola de lado a lado.

Dos semanas más tarde, se encontraron en el departamento de Naruto. Borrachos y sin poder contenerse, se reconciliaron en la cama de él.

Naruto todavía les recordaba que tuvo que cambiar colchón, sabanas y hasta marquesa, porque le habían destruido el cuarto.

**2.**

− ¿Alo?

− Hasta que contestas, por Dios. Te he llamado todo el santo día ¿dónde estás? – Sasuke miró al pequeño bulto rosa que dormía en el sofá de su departamento. Acurrucada y con mejillas sonrosadas, Sakura disfrutaba de lo que era al parecer, un sueño reparador.

− Estoy en grabaciones, Fuka. – murmuro desganado, sentándose en el taburete del pequeño bar que tenía en un rincón.

− Si, pero no te cuesta nada mandarme aunque sea un mensaje. No me has llamado en dos días. – le reprocho la pelirojiza. – Necesito verte.

− ¿Ahora? – pregunto de forma brusca.

− Oh, perdón, creo que te he molestado. –ironizo la mujer. – No, ahora no, pero mañana puedes pasar por acá y no sé, disfrutamos de un grato momento.

− Si, mañana si puedo. – respondió, sirviéndose un vaso de vino. – Lamento no haberte llamado, he estado muy atareado.

− ¿Es muy dura la niñita? – pregunto con un deje de desdén que al pelinegro no le gusto.

− No, es excelente. – Fuka abrió la boca sorprendida desde el otro lado. Sasuke no era de defender a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos y mucho menos con tanto ahincó.

− Huelo algo extraño, Sasuke. ¿Te gusta? – El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua restándole importancia.

− Es una niña ¿Cómo crees que me va a gustar? No quiero quedar pasado a leche. – bromeo de forma brutal. – Prefiero mujeres más experimentadas. – coqueteo.

− ¿Cómo yo?

− Hmph – su monosílabo favorito entro en acción, pero a Fuka no le molesto.

− Antes de que se me olvide, el fin de semana tengo una sesión fotográfica y quieren hacerme algunas fotos contigo ¿podrás?

− Si.

− Genial, nos veremos divinos. – el pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa de costado. Fuka era una fanática de la moda y no darle en el gusto, era hacer despertar al monstruo que vivía dentro de ella. – Mi amor, te dejo porque tengo a Mei sentada frente a mí.

− Ok. Cuídate. – murmuró.

− Tú también. Te amo. – Y Sasuke colgó como siempre, evitando tener que contestar esa declaración.

Soltó el aire lentamente y miro a la chica que todavía parecía dormir sobre su sofá. Se veía tan quieta y tranquila. Imposible compararla con la Sakura desordenada, irreverente, parlanchina y poco criteriosa. La pelirosa estaba ahí como un pequeño bebé, disfrutando del calor que le brindaban sus cojines y la frazada que la cubría.

− Sasuke. – un carraspeo, seguido por una cabeza levantándose mientras se tallaba los ojos. El pelinegro la vio moverse buscándolo con la mirada. − ¿Dónde estás?

− Acá. – en un rincón, iluminado tenuemente, lo encontró Sakura. Se veía como un perfecto adonis. – ¿tienes hambre?

− ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, ignorando su pregunta. − ¿Es tu casa?

− En mi departamento. – se acercó a ella, pero se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba en frente. − ¿Quieres algo?

− Agua y comida ¿tienes? – el pelinegro movió la cabeza y camino hacia la cocina, buscándole lo que ella quería.

Regreso con un vaso de agua y un paquete de galletas.

− Toma. – se los entrego. Sakura de un sopetón se bebió el agua y abrió las galletas temblando. − ¿Sucede algo?

Silencio por algunos segundos.

− Sasuke, la cagué. – y se puso a llorar tapando sus ojos con las manos que no paraban de tiritar. – Escuché como Kabuto pedía mi despido. – sollozo, suspirando como una niña pequeña a la cual le roban su dulce.

− No te van a echar. – se sentó en la mesa de centro, intentado estar cerca y a la altura. – Mírame.

− No puedo, tengo rabia, pena y mucha vergüenza. Aparte tú te encargas de mí como si yo fuera tu cruz y eso me parece injusto. – el llanto se hizo más fuerte.

− Sakura, mírame. – la pelirosa levanto su cabeza, mostrando los ojos jades más lindos que alguna vez hubiese visto, tapados en lagrimas que luchaban por salir. – Lo que paso fue porque tú te excedes intentando abarcar todo. De ahora en adelante iremos paso a paso. – Sakura iba a replicar. – Si, dije iremos porque yo estaré a tu lado.

− No puedo aceptarlo. – susurro, dejando surcos de lagrimas en sus mejillas. – Me has ayudado bastante, no puedo aceptar más.

− No era una propuesta, Sakura. Es una realidad así que asúmelo. – la pelirosa abrió la boca sorprendida. – No tengas vergüenza, ni rabia, ni mucho menos pena. Para mí no eres una cruz. Me caes bien.

− Wow, eso sí que debe ser mucho para ti. – murmuró todavía sin creerlo y sonriendo a través del llanto.

− Molestia. – bisbiseo. La pelirosa se sonrojo al sentir esa complicidad tan perfecta que se daba entre ellos. – Quiero ayudarte a avanzar y guiarte en este camino del espectáculo.

− ¿No crees que te estés tomando muchas contemplaciones conmigo? – pregunto. – Eres un gran tipo, Sasuke, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

− Como te dije anteriormente, no es una propuesta, Sakura. – no supo cómo, pero su mano se guio hacia el rostro de la chica, y le limpio sus lagrimas con el dedo pulgar. La pelirosa sintió el tiempo detenerse y su corazón bombear más sangre de lo normal. – Estaré para ti todo el tiempo que dure la grabación.

− ¿Y después? – el temor y la extraña sensación de calor, se debatían de forma pareja dentro de su cuerpo. Sasuke le provocaba cosas inimaginables. – ¿Te irás?

− No te adelantes a los hechos. – despego su mano del cuerpo de ella y bajo la cabeza, reprochándose por esa actitud tan confianzuda y poco adecuada, más aun proviniendo de él. – Paso a paso.

− ¿Pasito de tortuga con muletas? Así es más lento y duras más en mi vida. – la sonrisa que le brindo, acompañada de esas mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, detonaron una explosión de mariposas en su estomago, conociendo por primera vez lo que significaban.

− Bueno, a pasito de tortuga con muletas. – le respondió siguiéndole el juego, pero tenían que parar, o más bien, él debía parar.

En su cabeza tenía que entrar el hecho de que Sakura era una niña, nueve años menor y con una vida entera por conocer. No podía cortarle sus alas sometiéndola a una relación estable, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo y aunque le costara reconocerlo, él no querría menos de ella. No podría soportar estar y no estar. Si la tenía, sería por completo y no a medias para conformar a un instinto básico de su cuerpo. Sabía que Sakura era mucho más que eso.

¡Maldita sea!, pensó mientras se levantaba con brusquedad de la mesa de centro y caminaba a la cocina, buscando una excusa para mantenerse ocupado y no pensar en ella, ni en lo que le provocaba. Jiraya se lo había dicho: Ella revolucionaría su mundo y a pesar de que quería luchar contra eso, no podía.

No podía llamarlo amor, porque era imposible querer a una persona en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, pero sabía que si seguían por ese camino de la hermandad, terminaría colado hasta los pies, besando hasta el piso que pisaba y no podía seguir así.

Era mejor seguir siendo el maldito cubito de hielo que había sido toda su vida, ese que no involucraba muchos sentimientos en nada, que simplemente vivía y con eso le bastaba.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? – se volteó, encontrándosela apoyada en el marco de la cocina, mirando con grandiosidad todo los implementos que tenía. – Wow, tu cocina parece de la NASA.

− Me gusta cocinar. – confeso.

− ¿De verdad? – incrédula se acercó a él y como siempre, se sentó sobre la mesa.

− Sakura, existen las sillas ¿te las presento? – la chica hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia.

− ¿Qué cocinas?

− De todo. – respondió escuetamente, volviéndose a girar para buscar los implementos que usaría para la cena. − ¿Quieres algo en especifico?

− Lasaña. – sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros. − ¿Si? – preguntó.

Sasuke enrolo los ojos. El hecho de tener que hacer la masa, las salsas y rayar queso, lo aburrían, pero aceptó, porque sabía que eso haría feliz a la chica.

− Ok. – respondió. Sakura dio un saltito de emoción y empezó a aplaudir como una pequeña foquita.

− ¿Te puedo ayudar? – pregunto temerosa.

− Es lo mínimo que esperaría. – la chica rió y caminó hacia él para mirar lo que hacía. – Toma la harina y échala en ese bol. – Sakura hizo lo que él le pidió, echando toda la harina. − ¡No!, solo se echa la mitad del paquete.

− Bueno, no especificaste eso. –se excuso, levantándose de hombros. − ¿Tienes algún delantal?

− Si, detrás de la puerta. – Sakura tomo el delantal, poniéndoselo y pidiéndole que se lo amarrara detrás. Sasuke temblando hizo un nudo, mientras miraba el cuello descubierto de la chica, ya que ella se sostuvo el cabello en lo alto. – Saca la mitad de lo que echaste.

− Pero… − refunfuñando lo hizo, tomando otro bol para guardar lo que le había sobrado.

− Muy bien. – felicito el pelinegro irónicamente. Sakura mirándolo, tomo un poco de harina y se la lanzo, dejándole la ropa blanca. – Eres una niña.

− Y tu un gruñón. – volvió a lanzarle harina, ensuciando su cabello está vez. – Oh, ahora pareces un viejito, aunque ya lo eres. – Sasuke, agarro un poco y se la restregó por la cabeza. − ¡Te pasaste! – le gritó.

Agarro el bol, para que Sasuke no pudiese sacar más, y comenzó a lanzarle, mientras escapaba por la cocina. Sasuke iba detrás de ella, persiguiéndola.

− Sakura, paremos. Después tú limpiaras. – le advirtió.

− ¡Ni en tus sueños! – le lanzó harina en la cara. – Pareces gasparín. – murmuró mordiéndose el labio.

− Y tú la dama blanca. – arrebatándole el bol, se lo lanzó sobre la cabeza, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa. – Touche.

− ¡Eres un idiota! – chilló. Sasuke comenzó a reírse sin parar, mirándola toda sucia y blanca. − ¿Te causa risa? – se acercó corriendo a él y enlazando sus manos en el cuello, colgó sus piernas en las caderas y comenzó a moverse sobre él, intentado ensuciarlo. – Mira como restriego harina sobre tu cuerpo.

Sasuke se quedo de una pieza en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de Sakura brutalmente cerca y refregándose. Un tirón en su ingle y un calor en la parte baja de su vientre, despertaron. El pelinegro se mordió el labio, intentando contenerse, pero le estaba resultando una tarea casi imposible. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Era una prueba?

− Sakura, bájate. – pidió con voz de ultratumba. La chica se detuvo y separándose de él, lo miró. – Bájate.

− ¿Por qué? – pregunto confusa.

− Solo hazlo. – la pelirosa bajo sus piernas y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mirándolo como soltaba el aire por la nariz y mantenía su cuerpo duro, estático. – No te subas sobre mí, ni me toques.

− Yo… yo lo siento. – tartamudeo con pena. Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse, pero no lloro. Se trago las lágrimas y giro sobre sus talones, caminando por el lugar y encerrándose en el baño.

Sasuke se apoyo en la mesa y escondió su cabeza entre los brazos. Sakura lo encendía como ninguna chica lo había logrado jamás. Ni siquiera en su época más libertina había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de recorrer el cuerpo de una mujer como lo deseaba con ella.

Pero más que eso, más que algo carnal, Sasuke sentía algo raro con ella cerca. Era como si la jaula de mariposas que vivía en su estomago, se abriera y se liberaran volando por todos lados y haciendo sus terminaciones nerviosas más sensibles al tacto. Cuando la tocaba cada una de las partes que la rozaban, eran conscientes de que estaban en el lugar correcto. Su calor era perfecto, su olor embriagante y la exactitud con la que calzaba en sus brazos era asombrosa y curiosamente de otro mundo.

Se sintió patético. Él no era de pensar en esas cosas tan insulsas ni mucho menos imaginar bichos dentro de su cuerpo. Siendo práctico, en caso de que eso ocurriera, tendría que ir a pedir hora al médico para que le sacaran esas anómalas aves sensibles a cierta pelirosa.

− Sasuke, me iré. – Estaba más limpia. Su cara volvía a verse sin todo el blanco que le había echado encima, aunque en su ropa habían claras muestras de la guerra de harina que recientemente habían tenido. – Necesito descansar para mañana.

− Vamos, no te dejaré sin comer. – La pelirosa quiso replicar, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, porque la tomo de su mano y la sentó en el sofá. – Pediremos comida china. Por mientras, verás algunos videos.

− ¿Qué videos? – pregunto ceñuda.

− De algunas actuaciones que hice y que te pueden servir para mejorar. – Sakura asintió gustosa, sorprendiendo al pelinegro. Esperaba que se molestara al juzgar su modo de trabajar, pero no, Sakura era tan humilde que aceptaba la ayuda sin rechistar, porque reconocía sus falencias, haciéndola una chica aun más madura. ¿Por qué no podía ser tonta, descerebrada y bien vivida? Así no se sentiría tan tentado a lanzarse sobre ella.

− Genial. Ponlas. – Sasuke lo hizo, intentando no pensar en que la pelirosa lo acaba de mandar. − ¿Cuántos años tenías cuándo partiste en esto?

− No lo recuerdo. Cuando pequeño hacía comerciales para bebés y niños – Sakura lo miró incrédula. – Si, era guapo. Como ahora.

− Tu modestia me supera. – respondió con tono divertido. Sasuke simplemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara la televisión y disfrutase del espectáculo.

Se les prometía una bonita tarde noche.

**3.**

− Me acosté con una prostituta. – Kiba que estaba bebiendo cerveza, soltó todo el contenido sobre Shikamaru. –Si, justo necesitaba bañarme.

− ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto de manera inaudible. − ¿Una puta?

− Si. – respondió escueto, tomando su cerveza y dándole un gran sorbo. – No me preguntes como llegué a ella. Simplemente paso.

− ¿De verdad lo tomaras así? – pregunto asombrado. – No eres del tipo que justifique sus acciones con un "paso", porque cada uno de tus pasos está claramente medido. Dime, ¿Qué paso?

− ¿Quieres que te cuente como tuve sexo con ella? – levantó una ceja. Kiba le hizo una mueca desagradable. – Estaba demasiado ebrio y de repente se acercó esa rubia, me miró, la mire y desperté en una cama de un motel de mala muerte.

− ¿No te descubrieron? – Kiba lo miraba sin comprender. Shikamaru no era de hacer esas cosas ¿tan mal dejaban las mujeres?

− Solo la recepcionista me reconoció, pero le ofrecí un meet and greet con nosotros. – respondió muy suelto de cuerpo. – Si esto sale a la prensa, ya sabré que fue gracias a ella.

− O a la prostituta que dejaste durmiendo en el lugar. – le recordó Kiba, volviendo a beber.

− O al compañero de banda que tengo en frente. – el castaño le resto importancia. – Sé que no lo harías, pero nunca diré nunca.

− No lo digas entonces, pero puedes confiar en mí. – le guiño un ojo. – Deberías hacer un orden en este lugar, está hecho una mierda. – El pelinegro bufó. – Eres un flojo.

− Le pediré a mamá que venga. – dijo mirando todo el departamento.

Desde que se había ido Temari, no quería ordenar, manteniendo todo como el día en que ella saco sus cosas y se largó de ahí. Nuevamente pensó en ella y no pudo evitar cierto apretón en su pecho, pero ya no sentía odio ni rabia, más bien comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de estar solo y de disfrutar de él mismo, cosa que no había hecho.

− Dudo que tu madre venga, pero no pierdes nada intentándolo. – Kiba dio el último sorbo de su botella, y se levantó estirándose. – Me largo.

− ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto el moreno. – En realidad no me importa. Adiós. – Kiba sonrió. Shikamaru era un caso perdido.

Salió del departamento de su amigo, sintiendo que a pesar de todo, comenzaba a superar la pena y estaba en vías a volver a ser otra persona. A lo mejor no alguien muy cariñoso, pero si distinto. Más preocupado por el resto, o demostrativo.

Su celular vibro y cuando miró la pantalla, una sonrisa estúpida partió su rostro.

− Hola belleza. – un jadeo desde el otro lado. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Kiba, estamos en problemas. – el castaño se detuvo. – Necesitamos juntarnos urgente.

− Dime dónde estás. – pregunto, tanteando las llaves de su auto y subiendo al carro luego de destrabar los seguros.

− A tres cuadras de la mansión Hyuga, por el costado derecho. – Kiba entendió de inmediato y tirándole un beso, cortó.

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Los habían descubierto? ¿Estaría embarazada…? Al parecer, esa última opción comenzaba a tomar fuerza y era la más plausible. La última vez que habían estado juntos, era tal la necesidad de tenerse, que no pensaron en métodos anticonceptivos. Cuando fueron conscientes de eso, decidieron esperar, porque de nada les servía hacer una tormenta si no tenían certeza de nada, pero escucharla tan asustada y reclamándolo urgente, lo sobresalto. No quería ser papá, pero la idea no le parecía mala al lado de ella.

Freno en seco y se bajo del carro, buscando el pelo violeta de la mujer que lo trastocaba. A un par de metros la diviso. Se encontraba sentada en la berma, mirando el piso abatida. Corrió hacía ella.

− Llegaste. – dijo iluminando su rostro y levantándose con rapidez para abrazarlo. Kiba la apretó contra su cuerpo, temiendo que algo grave ocurriese. Enmarco su rostro entre sus manos y la miró. Sus ojos casi negros lo miraban con temor.

− ¿Qué pasa? − preguntó temeroso, pero infundiéndole valor.

− ¿Tú me amas? – Kiba frunció el ceño, asintiendo. − ¿Mucho?

− Si, te amo. – murmuró. A pesar de llevar solo cuatro meses juntos y estar entre las sombras, él sabía que había encontrado el amor. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba. − ¿Qué sucede?

− Es que… − se separó de él y arreglo su flequillo recto. Su cabello llegaba a la altura de los hombros y se formaban unas leves ondas al final. – La familia Hyuga ha sido muy buena conmigo y yo les debo la vida.

− Natsuki, me estás preocupando, ¿qué pasa? – la chica lo miro mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. – Nat... – pidió.

− Hoy estaba hablando con Hinata y Hanabi. – murmuro, comenzando a mover las manos de forma nerviosa. Kiba se las tomo y se las beso intentado tranquilizarla. – Y empezaron a decir quienes les gustaban.

− Ya. – dio el pase para que prosiguiera. − ¿Les contaste?

− No. – negó con vehemencia. – Hinata dijo que había estado siempre enamorada de Naruto, pero que él nunca la había mirado.

− Eso es mentira, al rubio le gusta Hyuga desde que la conoció. – La pelivioleta carraspeo, y sus lágrimas se derramaron. – Natsuki, habla, por favor.

− Nos contó que ahora les gustas tú. –el castaño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin creerlo. – Si, Kiba, te quiere a ti y yo no quiero romperle el corazón.

− ¿De qué estás hablando? – murmuro sin comprender del todo.

− Que nosotros no podemos seguir juntos. – las lagrimas se desataron por su rostro. – Hinata me ha ayudado mucho, yo no puedo hacerle esto.

− Pero Natsuki, yo te amo a ti. – la chica se secó las lagrimas con la manga del suéter.

− Bueno, pero yo les debo mucho a ellos y tendré que prescindir de ti. – la voz se le fue apagando de a poco igual que el corazón del castaño. – No interferiré para que ustedes sean felices. – el castaño se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, desencajado.

− ¿Te estás escuchando? No me puedes obligar a estar con alguien que no quiero. – dijo muy molesto, sorprendiendo a la chica. – Si esa es tu excusa para dejarme, deja decirte que es lo bastante burda, incluso para mí, un tipejo que no tiene mucha capacidad craneal.

− Tú eres muy inteligente. – chillo. – Por favor, Kiba. Intenta entenderme.

− ¿Y tú me entiendes a mi? – la chica se tapo la boca, llorando a mares. – Quieres terminar porque a tu "jefa" se le metió en la cabeza que le gusto yo.

− ¡Sabes que Hinata no es caprichosa! – le grito, defendiendo los sentimientos de la linda peliazul. – Entiende Kiba, estoy siendo sensata.

− Sensata y una mierda, Natsuki. – se giró y camino hacia su auto, completamente destruido. La miro sobre su hombro. – Si esto acabo es por ti, que quede claro.

Salió apretando el acelerador a más no poder, quemando los neumáticos.

Cuando se encontró alejado de todo y sin nadie que lo molestara, aferro el manubrio con ambas manos y lo apretó poniendo sus nudillos blancos.

− No lloraras, no lloraras. – se repitió a modo de mantra, obligándose a mantener sus sentimientos a raya. Ya tendría un momento para soltar el dolor.

Natsuki por su parte se dejo caer en el lugar, destruida y sin aliento. Su corazón había sido desgarrado, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que Hinata merecía ser feliz y ella no sería el impedimento que la llevara a eso.

− Te equivocaste. – la pelivioleta levantó la cara y se encontró con la peliazul. – No debiste renunciar a él.

− Hanabi, tú no entiendes. – murmuro completamente abatida.

− ¿Eres una cobarde? – pregunto. – No lo creo.

− No se trata de eso. Hinata merece ser feliz; ha sufrido tanto con Naruto que… yo no le romperé el corazón. – la peliazul se acercó a ella y se acuclillo para estar a su altura.

− Si Hinata se entera de esto, se pondrá muy triste. – murmuró. – Ella no quiere que tú sufras.

− Y yo tampoco la quiero ver sufrir. – sollozo. – Ella lo hará feliz.

− Sabes que no es así. – le secó sus lagrimas. – vamos a casa.

− Pero termino mi turno. – la peliazul levantó una ceja.

− Natsuki, vamos a casa. – la guapa chica se levanto con ayuda de Hanabi y camino de regreso a la mansión, temblando y llorando. La peliazul se mordió el labio.

Hinata no quería a Kiba, o al menos no del modo que pensaba, pero no le competía a ella develar la verdad.

Natsuki y Hinata arreglarían sus problemas en el momento propicio.

El viento revolvió sus cabellos. Sí que sería un invierno frío.

**4.**

Naruto tiró por doceava vez la pelota y la atrapo en el aire. Intentaba desestresarse, pero no podía. Era como si su sistema nervioso central quisiera mandarle olas de estrés que arrasaban con todo a su paso, negándole pensar con claridad.

Molesto con todo, lanzó la bola lejos, rompiendo una de las copas que reposaba sobre la mesa. No le importó. El hastió se hacía de él de una forma que nunca espero, desencadenando una furia que nunca había sentido.

Recordó el porqué de eso, y se sintió un estúpido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Acaso era bruto? Y sip, si lo pensaba con claridad, si lo era, pero como estaba avasallado con la sensación de enojo, sintió que no era un bruto del todo. Simplemente había querido ir a buscar respuestas, pero estás no fueron lo que quería escuchar, destruyendo así, un poco más de su ego.

Pensó en llamar a Samui y liberar tensiones a través del sexo. Total, eran ex pareja y se conocían perfectamente. No quedarían prendados el uno del otro, porque la etapa romántica ya había pasado, si es que alguna vez hubiera existido, pero no era lo correcto. La frustración era con él y tenía que saber sobrellevarla para poder liberarla, o si no, seguiría comiéndose la cabeza como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

− _Wow, si no es la chica más guapa de todo Tokio. – luego de haber estado en el set junto a varios de sus amigos, se fue a su casa, pero en el camino se desvió y fue directo a una escuela de piano que le era muy conocida y no necesariamente porque fuera un alumno del lugar. − ¿Cómo estas, Hinata?_

− _Bien, gracias. – respondió parca, para seguir caminando como siempre, ignorándolo. _

− _Eeh… ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? – le pregunto, mirándola con esperanza. La chica se volteo sobre sus talones y aun teniendo sus mejillas sonrosadas, hablo con frialdad._

− _Naruto, no me interesa. – murmuró. – Quiero caminar._

− _¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Hice algo como para que actúes de esa manera conmigo? – la chica se alzo de hombros, sin darle a entender nada. – ¿Puedes responderme bien? – pidió._

− _No me interesas. – sus ojos brillaron y las manos de Naruto temblaron. – Eres una buena persona, pero no tienes para que mantener una relación cercana conmigo. – susurró. _

_Su voz, a pesar de ser de un tono bajo, era increíblemente hiriente, más aun, sus gestos de desprecio. _

− _Hinata – murmuro. − ¿Qué hice?_

− _Naruto, me gusta Kiba y que tú aparezcas para ir a dejarme, me aleja de él. – el rubio trago el nudo que se alojo en su garganta, destruyendo todo a su paso. – Permiso._

_Y la dejo ir, junto con su corazón._

− Eres una tonta, Hinata. – dijo con odio, pero más hacia él mismo, que hacía ella.

No se había dado cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado. Que ya no era la chica de 13 años que respiraba sus suspiros, ni que lo buscaba con la mirada en cada uno de los conciertos que daban. Lo único que había hecho era esperarla hasta que tuviera una edad decente, para así, poder cortejarla, y mostrarle que la quería de una manera no fraternal, pero al parecer se había demorado más de lo que debía, porque la muchacha de casi 17 años lo detestaba o más bien, pasaba de él.

− _Las mujeres de ahora no son abnegadas, hijo. Si no tomas las riendas en el momento adecuado, date por perdedor. _

El puto consejo de Minato hizo resonancia en su cabeza, recordándole lo que había perdido recientemente. Sentía un vacio en su estomago y como cada uno de sus huesos estaban congelados. La pena se estaba dando un festín con él.

Quizás era tiempo de llamar a Shikamaru y hace un club de los despechados. Podían hasta formar un equipo de fútbol: Despechados F.C

El citofono de su departamento sonó, cosa rara, porque generalmente él era el que visitaba a la gente y no al revés. Se levantó para ir a levantar el auricular.

− Sr Uzumaki, el señor Inuzuka lo busca, ¿lo dejo pasar? − ¿No podía ser cualquier otra persona aparte del maldito imbécil que le había arrebatado el amor de la chica que quería?

− Si, déjelo. – murmuró antes de analizarlo bien. Igualmente tenía que conversar con él, para ponerle claro los límites y que si hacía sufrir a su Hinata… ya no era suya ¡Nunca fue tuya!, se gritó internamente. Si el chico-perro hacia sufrir a Hinata, ni en el lugar más recóndito de este mundo, podría esconderse, porque lo haría pagar.

Dejo la puerta semi abierta, para que entrara y se volvió a tirar sobre el sofá para descansar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y espero a que su amigo llegara. Cuando escucho el chirrido característico de su puerta, los abrió, encontrándose con un Kiba en evidente estado de bulto.

− Naruto. – murmuró antes de caer de bruces sobre su bonita mesa de centro, destruyéndola en muchas partes. El rubio se levanto de inmediato para ir a ayudarlo y revisar que no estuviera dañado.

− Maldita sea, Kiba. – se tranquilizó cuando vio que solo tenía un rasguño. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− Me dejaron y por tu culpa. – el rubio frunció el ceño.

− Y a mí no me quieren por tu culpa. – dejo caer a su amigo sobre el desastre que tenía por mesa.

− Bueno, al parecer es culpa de ellas. – hizo una mueca, intentando sonreír, pero Naruto pensó que era algo macabro. – Ayuda a levantarme.

− Debería dejarte en el suelo por romperme la mesa y la vida, pero para que veas que no soy rencoroso…

− ¿Puedes dejar de hablar y ayudarme? – preguntó hastiado. Naruto de un jalón lo puso de pie.

− ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Naruto, sentándose en el sofá y haciéndole un gesto para que el hiciera lo mismo.

− Natsuki, la sirvienta y amiga de las Hyuga, me dejo. – la voz se le quebró.

− ¿Estabas de novio con ella? – pregunto Naruto incrédulo.

− No, no éramos novios, pero estábamos juntos. – se talló los ojos. – Dijo que Hinata me quería y que ella no la iba a hacer sufrir, porque por tú culpa, maldito zorro, ella ya había sufrido bastante. – El rubio se sintió ofendido.

−Yo no le he hecho nada a Hinata. – respondió molesto.

− Debe ser eso, entonces. Como no le has hecho nada, la chica te odia. – Naruto le tiró un cojín. – Arregla la situación, Naruto, o si no, olvídate de que somos amigos.

− ¿Qué estás diciendo? – el castaño se levantó tambaleante y pateo un pedazo de madera rota más allá.

− Lo que oíste, o arreglas la situación con Hinata y yo vuelvo con Natsuki o púdrete en tu mierda. – el rubio frunció el ceño y se levantó para enfrentarlo.

− ¿Consideras que es mi culpa? – El castaño asintió – Hinata tiene 16 años, imbécil, ¿querías que la cortejara cuando tuviera 14? Usa la cabeza.

− Lo dice el Einstein de la banda. – ironizó el castaño. – No sé qué harás, pero arreglaras está situación aunque sea lo último que hagas.

− Y tú por otro lado también podrías ayudar. – el rubio se cruzó de brazos, aumentando la tensión. – Déjale ver que a ti no te interesa.

− Creo que llevo haciendo eso desde que la conocí. – respondió con enojo mal disimulado. – No sé qué quiere Hinata, pero a mí no me importa.

− Hinata no es una mala chica. – defendió el rubio.

− Pero es tu chica, no la mía. – camino hacia la puerta. – Tienes esta semana para dejar todo saldado.

− ¿Te das cuenta? Si no he conseguido nada en casi 5 años, menos lo conseguiré ahora, iluminado. – el castaño se encogió de hombros.

− No es mi problema. – murmuró. – Ya sabes. Vuelve a conquistarla y hazlo como un hombre de verdad, no como el imbécil baboso que actúas siempre.

− ¡¿Quieres que te golpee?! – se acercó a Kiba, invadiéndolo. − ¿Quieres que lo haga?

− Estoy siendo sincero. – murmuro sin temor a la cercanía del rubio. – No la conquistaras sonriendo zorrunamente, ni abrazándola de improviso. Usa esa cabecita en algo decente y deja que los demás seamos felices.

− ¿Qué sería algo decente? – preguntó mucho más calmado.

− Búscala, halágala y luego ignórala. Siempre funciona. – Naruto abrió la boca. – No la ignores mucho tiempo, solo el suficiente y luego vuelve a ella para comportarte como una posible pareja y ¡zaz! Es tuya.

− Eso es básico.

− Naruto, las mujeres se hacen las rebuscadas, pero muchas veces son mil veces más simples de lo que nosotros mismos creemos. – Kiba soltó el aire. – Que las veamos como un teorema de Fermat, sólo las engrandece y nos complica. Adiós.

El rubio quedo mirando el vacio, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Kiba había hablado como un experto en la materia, cosa inusual.

− ¿Teorema de qué…? – se preguntó.

Se metió al notebook y buscó en las redes sociales el nombre de Hinata Hyuga. La encontró de inmediato, junto a una linda foto donde salía con Natsuki riendo. La pelivioleta era muy bonita, pero la peliazul era hermosa y no la podía perder.

− Hinata, voy por ti. – dijo antes de cerrar todo y salir de la casa.

Tenía que ver a la peliazul e iría en ese momento.

**5.**

− Eras hermoso cuando pequeño. – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

− Todavía lo soy. – su "modesta" respuesta, hizo reír a la pelirosa. – ¿Qué aprendiste?

− Tengo que ser más seria. – respondió seguirá de sí misma. Sasuke se golpeo la frente, dándose por superado. – ¿No era eso?

− No. – murmuró. – Ven, levántate.

Sakura se puso de pie frente a él.

− ¿Qué hago ahora? – Sasuke se acercó tanto, que sus narices casi se rozaban. Sakura por inercia se lanzo hacia atrás. − ¿Qué haces?

− Tienes que acostumbrarte a mí, no temerme. – Sasuke se paseo por alrededor de ella, respirando cerca de su oído. – Siénteme, confía. – Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejo llevar.

Sasuke aspiro su aroma con fascinación, llenándose sus pulmones de esencia pelirosa. Acarició con su nariz la parte trasera del cuello de Sakura y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la chica.

− Sasuke. – suspiró la pelirosa.

− No tienes que tener vergüenza porque yo me acerco o dar respingos cada vez que te toco. – murmuro apegado a su oreja, rozándola con sus labios. Acarició sus brazos y volvió a la posición con la cual habían partido, poniéndose en frente y tocándole la nariz con la punta del dedo. Sakura abrió los ojos, haciendo tambalear al pelinegro. Verde furioso se cruzó con negro azabache. La tensión era palpable. – Habrán escenas donde te tendré que tocar en lugares que no estás acostumbrada, como lo hice ayer. – Sakura frunció el ceño recordando el beso del pelinegro. – Pero las escenas más fuertes las haré con una doble tuya.

− Me parece. – respondió, mordiendo su labio. Sasuke quiso ser él el que lo mordiera. – Una pregunta.

− Dime. – Sakura sintió el aliento mentolado del hombre, envolviéndose en él.

− Los besos ¿no debo meter mi lengua? – Sasuke la miro intentando no reír y sopesando la respuesta. – Es que siempre dicen que los besos de película son falsos.

− Sakura, eso es algo que irás aprendiendo de a poco. – le contestó. − Cuando estés en el momento de una escena así, tienes que dejarte guiar. En este caso, yo haré de tu mentor.

− Dame un beso de película ahora. – le pidió completamente azorada e impresionada consigo misma y su desfachatez para pedirle algo de ese tipo.

− No, Sakura. – respondió cortante y se volteó. – En el set, con mucha gente alrededor lo podemos hacer, acá no.

− ¿Por qué no? ¿Te doy asco? – hizo una mueca de dolor y retorció sus manos. – Sé que no soy una experta besando. Mis estadísticas solo llevan dos besos y es imposible ser buena en algo de lo cual no se tiene práctica.

− Para besar bien no se necesita práctica. – espeto molesto, con él y con ella y esa lengua tonta que tenía para pedirle cosas que no le podía cumplir o más bien, no debía. – Cuando estás en el momento y sientes esa conexión con la otra persona, el beso se da solo. Se sincronizan.

− Mírame, Sasuke. – el pelinegro se volteo con sus ojos completamente oscurecidos de furia, contención y pasión. − ¿Nosotros tenemos química?

− Si. – respondió sinceramente. – y mucha, para mi gusto.

− ¿No te gusto? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. – No me refiero en un ámbito amoroso o sexual. Escuché lo que le decías a tu novia.

− Sakura… − la pelirosa puso una mano delante de su cara para que callara.

− Escuchame. – pidió. – Sé que solo tengo 16 años y que mi cuerpo no es extremadamente bello, pero no doy asco ¿verdad? ¿Te gusto como compañera?

− Sakura, créeme, no quieres saber. – la pelirosa abrió la boca, para luego cerrarla y morderse el labio. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. – Me gustas demasiado. – murmuró.

Sakura sorprendida lo miró intentando descifrar su rictus, pero se encontró con la típica pared que siempre veía y esa frialdad que helaba los huesos.

− Pero…

− Dijiste que no era en un sentido amoroso ni sexual, por lo tanto, si, me gustas y mucho. Creo que tienes pasta para ser una de las mejores actrices, eres linda, simpática, humilde, amorosa y un sinfín de atributos, pero también eres inmadura, irreverente, desfachatada e insolente y esas cosas debemos mejorarlas en conjunto. – se acercó a ella y le revolvió el cabello. – Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, Sakura.

− Gracias. – respondió sonrojada y arreglando su cabello. Miró el reloj que reposaba sobre la cabeza del pelinegro. – Son las 9 de la noche. Debo irme.

− Te voy a dejar. – Sakura asintió agradeciendo.

El camino a su casa fue en completo silencio, sólo interrumpido por la tenue música que daba la radio. Sakura iba metida en sus cavilaciones. En como enfrentar el día de mañana a toda la producción luego del numerito que se había mandado, pero sobre todo, pensando en Sasuke y esa forma tan sobreprotectora que tenía con ella. Tenerlo de tutor era como un sueño hecho realidad, aunque a la vez, las consecuencias podían ser dantescas y no era por ser fatalista, sino que ser consciente de lo que el pelinegro provocaba en ella.

Sasuke por su parte solo recordaba la cara de Sakura pidiendo ser besada. Esa había sido una prueba a su autocontrol, y al parecer la había pasado con un excelente.

Suspiro y la miró. Iba concentrada en el paisaje que se reflejaba en su ventana.

− Sasuke, ¿mañana hay una escena sexual, verdad? – el pelinegro asintió, mirando a la carretera. − ¿Con quién la harás?

− Con una chica que hará de tu doble. – Sakura asintió. – Grabaran tu rostro haciendo muecas, pero el contacto lo tendré con una mayor de edad.

− Al parecer la idea te gusta. – pico la pelirosa. Sasuke se alzo de hombros. − ¿No sientes nada?

− ¿Cómo nada? – pregunto confuso.

− Ya sabes. – murmuró sonrosada. – ¿No te provoca placer?

− ¿Estás preguntando si me excito? – esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y la miro. Sakura se tapaba la cara con el pelo, azorada a más no poder. – No, Sakura, no me excito. – le respondió con sinceridad. – Obviamente pasan cosas cuando estás rozándote con otra persona, pero más allá de un leve escalofrió, no pasa.

− Yo tengo una escena con el personaje de Sasori, donde nos besamos y caemos sobre la hierba. – Sasuke no recordaba eso. En cuenta llegara a su casa, revisaría el guión. – Quiero hacerlo.

− ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto estrangulado.

− Quiero hacer esa escena con Sasori. Simplemente nos besaremos y caeremos al suelo, pero no terminaremos en nada. – el pelinegro carraspeo, levemente molesto.

− ¿Te gusta?

− ¿Sasori? – el pelinegro asintió levemente. – Es guapo, pero no. Me cae bien.

− ¿Hay alguien que te caiga mal?

− Si, Kabuto ¿Cómo lo aguantan? Es la persona más intratable que conozco. – Sasuke volvió a sonreír. – ¿Tú lo soportas?

− Eeh… no me va ni me viene, sinceramente. Mientras no se meta conmigo, poco me importa. – respondió. – No te preocupes por él, sabes que tienes el apoyo de casi todos en la producción, así que la opinión de Kabuto no te tiene que importar. – la tranquilizó.

− Gracias.

− Cuando recibas tu primer sueldo, exijo que me invites algo.

− Preparo un yogurt con cereal digno de un restaurant de lujo. – Sasuke soltó una risotada.− Y no hay nada mejor que mi vaso de agua magistral. Le echo hielo para que sude.

− Estas loca. – dijo sin poder aguantar la risa. – Srta. Sakura, hemos llegado a su hogar.

− Muchas gracias, señorito Sasuke. – el pelinegro movió la cabeza fingiendo sentirse superado. – No es necesario que te bajes.

− Espera sentada a que te haga caso. – replico.

Bajándose del carro, ambos entraron al edificio, encontrándose de frente con el portero.

− Srta. Sakura. – llamo el hombre. – Buenas noches sr Uchiha. – Sasuke movió la cabeza a modo de saludo. – Hoy vinieron a dejarle mercadería de un supermercado súper top. Los deje subir ¿hice bien?

− Si. – respondió.

− No. – dijo al mismo tiempo Sasuke. Se miraron. – Motoki no puede dejar que ningún desconocido suba.

− Pero si son los encargados de entrar las bolsas. – defendió levemente molesta. –No haré escándalo porque alguien se mete a mi departamento.

− ¿Perdón? ¿Dejaras que cualquiera suba y se meta a tu casa? – Sakura enrolo los ojos.

− No seas tan literal. Me refiero a que son trabajadores. Dudo que se hayan robado algo. – puso las manos en su cadera y lo miro desafiante. – deja de ser tan protector.

− Me importa bastante poco si te roban o no, pero si me preocupa el hecho de que un día puedes estar sola y un desconocido, que se hace pasar por repartidor de víveres, entre a tu casa y haga algo. – Motoki, que nunca en su vida había escuchado a Sasuke hablar más de 4 palabras, quedo impresionado.

− Motoki, no hay problema. Sasuke ya se va ¿verdad? – el pelinegro alzo una ceja.

− No me iré hasta que revise que en tu departamento no hay nadie. – respondió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

− Estás siendo extremadamente metiche. – chillo molesta. – Ándate.

− No. – la agarro del brazo y jalo de ella para llegar al ascensor.

− Sasuke ¿acaso no escuchas? – se zafo del agarre y trastabillo hacia atrás, hasta lograr estabilizarse. –Quiero que te vayas.

− Bueno, hoy no es el día en que cumpla tus deseos. – Sakura se sonrojo, recordando la negación que tuvo Sasuke para besarla. – Vamos o me conocerás molesto.

− Estás molesto todo el puto día.

− No seas grosera. – la pelirosa dio un golpe al suelo con su pie. − ¿Puedes avanzar?

− Eres el ser más indeseable que conozco. Superas a Kabuto – chillo.

− Hace un rato nos estábamos llevando bien. – Sakura lo empujo y paso hacia al ascensor. – Eres muy madura. – dijo con sarcasmo.

− Y tú eres bipolar y tremendamente paternalista. – bufó. – Entraras y saldrás. No te quiero ver contaminar mi ambiente con tus malas vibras.

− Para Sakura. – advirtió.

− No, para tú. – la pelirosa estaba pasando de la rabia a la pena. – Déjame tomar mis decisiones.

− Entiende que eres una niña. – Sakura se cruzo de brazos y miró hacia al cielo, pidiendo valor. – Hasta que no demuestres que puedes hacerte cargo de ti misma, me tendrás acá.

− Pobrecita tu novia. No sé cómo te aguanta. – el pelinegro pensó en Fuka y la nula preocupación que sentía por ella. No era que no le importara, pero sabía que Fuka era capaz de cuidarse en cualquier situación y que sus decisiones serían maduras, sin necesidad de tener alguien más evaluándolas. Pensó en decirle eso a Sakura, pero sintió que era desleal y desacreditador. Simplemente se alzo de hombros y siguió escuchando su diatriba. – Eres una bestia.

− Sigue, Sakura, sigue y te arrepentirás. – la pelirosa se poso frente a él, desafiante.

− ¿Me golpearas? – el pelinegro la miro evaluando la situación.

No la golpearía, porque consideraba que eso era la bajeza más grande a la cual un hombre podía llegar. Tampoco la besaría, porque ya lo había hecho una vez y termino lastimándola ¿entonces que hacía? Simplemente se agacho y la tomo por las piernas, posándosela en el hombro, como si fuese un saco de papas.

− Quédate quieta. – pidió cuando Sakura comenzó a golpearlo y a gritarle que la bajara. En el piso 17 se subió una linda rubia de ojos azules que en cuanto lo reconoció se tapo la boca impresionada. – Hola.

− ¿Estás ligando, maldito idiota? – le grito mientras golpeaba su espalda. – Tú, oxigenada, él tiene novia.

− Ya lo sé. – respondió con voz nasal y expresión despectiva. Lo que tenía de bonita, se le iba con su forma de ser. _"Equilibrio espiritual". _− ¿Nos podemos sacar una selfie? – Sasuke la miró incrédulo ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que iba con una chica sobre su hombro y esta gritaba porque la bajara?

− Lo veo difícil. – respondió frunciendo la nariz. − ¡Sakura! Eso duele. – la pelirosa había subido parte de su camisa y estaba pellizcándolo. − ¡Basta!

− ¡Bájame! – le grito de vuelta.

La rubia que los miraba sin comprender que sucedía, saco su celular y comenzó a grabarlos. Sasuke a manotazos intentaba arrebatárselo, mientras Sakura pataleaba en el aire y golpeaba su trasero con los puños.

En cuanto llegaron al piso de Sakura, Sasuke se volteo y le arrebato el celular a la chica.

− Llama a este número. – le escribió en el celular. – y cenaré contigo, pero no subas el vídeo que grabaste.

− ¡Eres un coqueto! – volvió a gritar la pelirosa. – ¡un puto!

− ¿Será una buena noche? – preguntó la chica, sugerentemente.

− La mejor si así lo quieres. – guiñándole un ojo, salió del ascensor y camino hasta la puerta del departamento de Sakura. Para sorpresa de la pelirosa, abrió la puerta con una llave propia.

− Sasuke, bájame o sabrás lo que es verme enojada. – amenazó.

− Bueno. – la soltó dejándola caer sobre el sofá. Sakura se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia él, empujándolo. − ¿Puedes calmarte?

− ¿Quién eres tú para hacer lo que hiciste? – bisbiseo. – Me humillaste.

− No hice eso. – respondió mirando su celular. – Debo llamar a Itachi, tengo mensajes de él.

− ¿Y a mí que me importa? ¡Estúpido! – chilló. – Te odio.

− Hace un rato me pedías que te besara y ahora me odias, ¿No crees que tienes un problema de estabilidad emocional?

− ¿Y tú? Eres un amargado, frío e impotente. – susurro.

−No soy impotente. – respondió muy molesto.

− Entonces asumes que eres amargado y frío. – Sasuke enrolo los ojos. – Eres impotente.

− Sakura, te estás metiendo en un terreno en el cual te aseguro, no quieres estar. – La pelirosa se alzo de hombros. − ¿Puedes parar?

− ¡Nunca!, hasta que reconozcas que te comportaste como un troglodita. – dijo Sakura.

− No. – tomo el celular y comenzó a caminar por todo el departamento, buscando algún ser extraño. Sakura le iba pisando los talones y refunfuñando con los brazos cruzados. – Al parecer no hay nadie.

− ¡Bravo! Acabas de descubrir América. – ironizo. – Lárgate y entrégame la llave. – Sasuke alzo la ceja y sonrió burlón. – Te estoy hablando.

− ¿Crees que te la pasaría? – hizo un sonido con la lengua a modo de negación. – Jamás.

− Eso es invasión a la privacidad. Te acusaré con Jiraya. – Sasuke estiro el brazo, entregándole su celular.

− Toma, llámalo. – la chica frunció la boca y tomando el celular lo tiró al suelo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. − ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? – preguntó consternado.

− Oh, lo lamento tanto. – fingió sentirse mal. –Ahora no podrás juntarte con la oxigenada, que pena.

− Sakura, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? – la pelirosa asintió feliz. – Si, de verdad eres un caso clínico.

− Lárgate de mi casa o las consecuencias serán peores. – El pelinegro la tomo nuevamente por las piernas y la poso sobre su hombro. Casi corriendo llego a la habitación de la chica y la tiro sobre la cama. Sakura estaba asustadísima, reconociendo que se había pasado. Iba a pedirle disculpas y arreglar el embrollo, pero Sasuke estaba furioso. Agarrando las tapas, la envolvió.

− ¡Quédate dormida y deja de ser una molestia! – le grito, algo casi imposible, porque el pelinegro no perdía el control.

− Sasuke. – susurro sorprendida y temblando de pena. La había cagado. Destapándose lentamente lo buscó en la habitación, pero estaba sola.

Salió de la cama de forma sigilosa, pero se encontró con el departamento completamente desierto. Un nudo se alojo en su garganta y carraspeo para intentar tragarlo. Miró al suelo y vio el celular de Sasuke destruido. Un iphone último modelo que le costaría casi 24 meses de su mesada para poder comprar.

Las lagrimas cayeron por si solas, derramándose por su mejillas haciéndole sentir impotente, como una verdadera estúpida. ¿Por qué tenía esas actitudes tan arrebatas? ¿Por qué no podía ser más pensante en los momentos que lo ameritaban?

Tomo el aparato destruido entre sus manos y camino con él hasta su cuarto.

Iba a arreglar el desastre de la única manera que sabía hacerlo. A través del arte.

**6.**

Neji abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Era relativamente tarde y no tenía ánimos de recibir visitas, a menos que se tratara de Mei. Ahí podía hacer una excepción, pero en vez de la guapa mujer que lo ayudaba a calentar la cama, se encontró con su compañero de banda: El ruidoso molestoso.

− Hola. – le cerró la puerta en la nariz. − ¡Neji! – escucho desde el otro lado. Enrolando los ojos abrió.

− ¿Qué mierda haces acá? – Naruto se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decir.

− Necesito hablar con tu prima.

− ¿Ah? – una vena comenzó a asomar en la frente del pelicastaño. – No está.

− Neji la cena… Naruto. – Hinata estaba para detrás de su primo, mirándolo sin creer que estuviera ahí. – Buenas noches, Naruto. – haciendo una leve reverencia, se largo.

− ¿No estaba? – pregunto a modo de sarcasmo. – Necesito hablar con ella.

− No me interesa, Naruto. Mantente alejado de mi familia. – quiso volver a cerrar, pero el pie del rubio no se lo permitió. − ¿Tienes estiércol en la cabeza?

− Dicen. – respondió intentado bromear a pesar de la ofensa. – Permiso.

− Naruto, te dije que no pasarías. – insistió Neji, muy ofuscado. – Vuelve por donde viniste.

− Tengo que hablar con tu prima, Hyuga. Y lo haré, quieras o no. – empujándolo, entro al lugar y camino hacia el comedor, donde Hanabi, Hinata y Natsuki comían en silencio.

La irrupción del rubio las sorprendió, pero Hanabi fue la única en actuar con naturalidad.

− Te demoraste ¿eh? – el rubio la miró sin comprender. – Bueno, creo que buscas a alguien en específico ¿o me equivoco? – ¿De cuándo la menor de los Hyuga era tan elocuente? El rubio asintió casi por inercia. – Nat, vamos.

− No los pienso dejar solos. – dijo Neji, dejándose caer en una de las sillas. Miro a su prima y la encontró completamente avergonzada y mordiéndose el labio. – Aquí me quedaré.

− Creo que le contaré a papá que te encamas con una cualquiera. – murmuró Hanabi, mientras daba saltitos para salir del comedor.

− ¡Ven para acá! – Era raro ver al pelicastaño molesto, pero se notaba que en ese instante lo estaba. – Cinco minutos, Naruto y te largas.

− Si, si, si. Vuela. – espeto el rubio, ganándose una última mirada fulminadora por parte de su compañero de banda y amigo. – Hola Hinata.

La peliazul miraba su plato como si ese fuese la última maravilla del mundo. Inspeccionaba cada uno de los relieves de su comida, y como la mezcla entre en el arroz y el orégano era tan heterogénea. ¡Mierda!, ¿Por qué aparecía por su casa? ¿Acaso los últimos dos desplantes no habían dejado entrever que no lo quería en su vida?

− Toma asiento, Naruto. – el rubio se acercó lentamente a una de las sillas, quedando frente a ella y esperando que levantara la cabeza. La peliazul se hizo esperar, pero cuando sus ojos grandes y expresivos se posaron en él, Naruto pensó que podría haber esperado toda la vida. − ¿Qué necesitas?

− Explicaciones. – la chica coloreo sus mejillas, pero siguió manteniendo esa postura fría y distante. − ¿Qué hice?

− ¿Perdón? – preguntó confusa.

− ¿Por qué… por qué ya no me quieres? – la chica frunció el ceño, mientras Naruto retorcía sus manos. Cuando el rubio pensó que el silencio era la respuesta, escucho una leve risa. Corta, sigilosa, pero risa. Se estaba burlando. – Hinata…

− Lo lamento. – pero no lo hacía. – Me gusta Kiba.

− ¿Sabes que Kiba tiene una relación con Natsuki? – la peliazul por primera vez en toda la conversación se sintió sorprendida. – Aunque debes estar contenta. Natsuki termino con él para que tú pudieras ser feliz. ¿En qué te has convertido?

− Yo… yo… no sabía. – tartamudeo consternada. – Si hubiese…

− ¿Las cosas serían distintas? – preguntó molesto. – Sé que no eres una mala chica, Hinata, pero deberías ver que detrás de ti hay más gente.

− Nunca… nunca lo dijo. – volvió a tartamudear y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

− ¿Te gusta Kiba? – la pregunta sonaba tan fácil y simple, pero Naruto se había tenido que armar de valor para poder sacarla a flote. Sabía que una respuesta afirmativa, lo destruiría, pero también tenía claro que la mejor forma de enfrentarse a una pena, era directamente. Cercenar sin compasión.

− No. – y los colores le subieron. Naruto soltó el aire contenido y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. – Fue… fue un arrebato… decir eso. – confeso. Sus ojos pálidos lo miraron con pavor. − ¿Destruí su… relación?

− Un poco, pero se puede solucionar. – carraspeo. – Debes hablar con ella y aclararle todo.

− Soy una tonta. – murmuró bajito y a punto de largarse a llorar. – Gracias… gracias por venir a decírmelo. – A pesar de eso, Naruto aun sentía la distancia que la chica intentaba imponer.

− ¿Qué hice mal? – preguntó nuevamente, como la vez anterior y ahora esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

− Meterte… con otras… chicas. – las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron más granate.

− ¿Tú me quieres? – la peliazul se levantó de golpe y salió del comedor.

Neji entro como relevo y lo levantó agarrando el pecho de su polera.

− ¿Qué le hiciste? – sus ojos lanzaban dagas de fuego.

− Nada que te importe. – el rubio se zafo del agarré y arreglándose la ropa, se giró saliendo del lugar.

Desde una ventana alta en la mansión, se veía la silueta de una linda chica, reposando su cabeza en el vidrio y viéndolo salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Suspiró y enjuago las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

− Naruto… yo no te quiero. – murmuró, mordiendo su labio, intentado contener los sollozos. – Yo te amo.

**7.**

− Disculpe el retraso, maestra. –Sakura entro al aula jadeando, mientras la profesora de inglés la hacía pasar a regañadientes. Si la chica no tuviese tantas regalías, no la aceptaría en sus clases. No tenía ni la altura, ni la clase que tenían el resto de sus alumnas. Y revisando sus informes, su familia tampoco pertenecía a algún clan importante, sólo era una actriz emergente.

La pelirosa ignoro el cuchicheo que se formo a su alrededor. Era algo común. Lanzando su bolso sobre su mesa, se sentó, pasando por al lado de Hinata. Está no levantó la cabeza para saludarla, ni siquiera para darle una sonrisa. Sakura frunció el ceño y le tomo la mano.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Hinata negó levemente y siguió pendiente de la clase. Sakura necesitaba saber que le pasaba a su recién estrenada amiga y fiel a su estilo, buscaría la respuesta.

_Holaaaa! ¿Ke tienes? _

Le paso el pequeño papelito con mesura. Hinata lo miró y miró a Sakura. La pelirosa con un gesto, la insto a que lo tomara.

A los segundos llego su respuesta.

_¿Amor? _

Sakura se sintió confusa en cuanto leyó lo que estaba escrito. Tomo nuevamente el lápiz, pero un leve dolor en sus manos le hizo detenerse para tomar aire. Tenía sus dedos cortados, al igual que las palmas. Apretando los labios y conteniendo el ardor, volvió a escribir.

_¿A kien tenemos ke golpear? _

Hinata sonrió con tristeza y sintió sus ojos aguarse de nuevo. Pensó que no le quedaban lágrimas, luego de haber estado la noche en vela, soltando su dolor, pero se equivocaba, porque nuevamente sus ojos ardían.

_A Naruto._

Sakura casi dio un grito cuando leyó el nombre y la miró buscando una explicación, que obviamente no llego, porque la peliazul estaba metida en su cuaderno haciendo la tarea y tomando apuntes. La pelirosa se cruzo de brazos y espero con ansías el receso para poder averiguar mejor lo que realmente sucedía.

Pasaron los minutos lentamente. – como suelen pasar en la escuela. – Y luego de las últimas despedidas, Sakura guardo sus implementos rápidamente en su bolso y jalo a Hinata del brazo, aguantando el dolor. Caminaron hacia una de las partes más alejadas de la escuela y sentándose sobre el pasto, se miraron.

− ¿Qué te hizo? – la peliazul agacho la cabeza y se alzo de hombros. – Hinata, me asustas.

− Creo que el receso… será muy corto para… contar todo – y más aun, pensó la pelirosa, si Hinata hablaba con tanto tartamudeo.

− Cariño, tienes que relajarte y hablarme cuando lo creas prudente, pero solo necesito que me digas algo. –la peliazul asintió. − ¿te lastimo?

− ¿Anoche? – Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida al saber que Naruto le hacia visitas nocturnas a su amiga. – A lo largo… a lo largo de nuestra… relación, me ha hecho… daño. – la pelirosa asintió, comprendiéndola. Al parecer, la historia daba para largo.

− ¿Y porque sufres? ¿Lo quieres? – Hinata mordiendo su labio y soltando las lágrimas contenidas, asintió. – Pero si te hace sufrir, no merece ser amado.

− Es que… es que no es que me… haga sufrir. – hipo. – Naruto es bueno…

− Pero si es bueno, ¿Por qué lloras? – Hinata sollozaba sin parar, con sus ojos cristalizados y mejillas rojas de tanto refregárselas.

− Sakura… − sin creerlo, la peliazul se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. Sakura entendió que no era el momento de pedir explicaciones ni razones. Simplemente tenía que estar ahí, sosteniéndola a su lado, acompañándola en lo que era, al parecer, un duro proceso.

− Tranquila, Hinata. Aquí estoy para ti. – le murmuro al oído, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Pasaron varios minutos así, Sakura siendo un bálsamo para el dolor de la peliazul. Cuando la campana de fin del receso sonó, se separaron lentamente y caminaron hacia el aula, pero antes, la pelirosa paso al negocio de la escuela y le compró un agua, así le calmaría un poco los hipidos.

Las clases fueron como siempre tediosas y muy exigentes. Las matemáticas nunca fueron lo suyo, aunque historia universal repuntó, porque era un área que le fascinaba.

Mientras hacía el informe sobre la construcción de la "Gran Muralla China", ayudándose por su libro, una hoja apareció entre sus apuntes. Venía por parte de Hinata.

Sakura la desdobló de inmediato y comenzó a leer lo que sería la explicación de todo lo que pasaba.

**_Historia de Hinata_**

_Conocí a Naruto_ _cuando solo tenía 12 años. Para mí, fue el chico más lindo y tierno que hubiese visto en mi vida. En parte, eso se vio influenciado por el poco contacto que tenía con el género masculino, dado que tanto papá como Neji, impedían que yo me relacionara bien con los hombres._

_Dentro de toda mi timidez, recuerdo que me acerqué a ellos (estaban todos los de la banda y Sai, uno de los chicos que se salió, pero sigue siendo amigo) y completamente roja los saludé. Naruto fue el que más me tomo atención – no sabes lo feliz que fui con eso – e incluso me dio una sonrisa, mientras revolvía mi cabello. Neji, que estaba un poco más allá, con un empujón lo alejó de mí y al parecer le advirtió sobre mi edad y lo inalcanzable que era. _

_Naruto tenía 20 años _(Sakura abrió la boca. Hinata se llevaba por menos que ella con Sasuke, pero a esa edad, era muy notoria la diferencia)_ Era imposible pensar en que el se fijaría en mi. _

_Pasado los años, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Naruto iba a nuestra casa y yo me esmeraba por verme linda. Él simplemente me sonreía y me hablaba banalidades. – banalidades que para mí, eran la resolución del mundo o la explicación más perfecta de la creación humana. – endiose cada una de las cosas que me decía. Cree en mi cabeza una idealización, que al final, termino destrozándome. _

_Para él, los años también trajeron otras cosas. La fama, el dinero, las mujeres, las fiestas, etc., pero aun así, yo me sentía capaz de perdonarle todo y estar a su lado. _

_En mi cumpleaños número 14, mis padres hicieron una pequeña fiesta, invitando a los más cercanos. Con ayuda de Hanabi, convencimos a Neji de que invitara a los chicos de la banda; Sasuke no pudo ir porque estaba rodando una película en Alemania. Shikamaru se iba de vacaciones con Temari (su novia) y Sai, comenzaba recién su carrera de Antropología y viajaba a Egipto. _

_Kiba y Naruto se presentaron. El primero llegó solo, y comenzó una charla con Natsuki (la chica que trabaja en mi casa y a la cual le acabo de romper el corazón) y Naruto llego con Samui, una hermosa rubia de pelo hasta los hombros y ojos azules_

_Mi pecho se apretó en cuanto los vi juntos. Naruto se acercó a mí acompañado de ella y me la presentó como su novia. Yo no sé cómo pude sostenerle la mirada, porque simplemente sentía mis oídos taponeados y mi corazón latía desbocado. Estaba triste. Natsuki, quien vio la escena, me rescató aludiendo que tenía compromisos que cumplir por ser la cumpleañera. _

_Nos encerramos en un baño y lloré durante dos horas, sintiéndome miserable y estúpida por albergar sentimientos por un hombre que no me veía más que como "la pequeña prima de su amigo". Ese día, pensé que mi vida amorosa se acababa y que Naruto quedaría enterrado en el pasado, pero no fue así._

_Pasando el tiempo, Naruto se presentaba mucho por mi casa y cuando no estaba Neji, lo esperaba junto a mí, mientras yo practicaba piano. Conversábamos de trivialidades – que para mí ya no eran tan geniales como en un principio, pero seguían disparando mis latidos. – y nos reíamos de ciertas situaciones. _

_Él nunca me hablo de su novia, pero yo sabía que seguía con ella. Por revistas me enteraba que iban y volvían todo el tiempo y que entremedio de esos lapsos, había otras mujeres. Naruto, el lindo chico con sonrisa encantadora, era un completo Casanova y eso no me gustaba. _

_Cuando cumplí los 16, esperaba que por fin el se fijara en mi y comenzara a verme como una mujer, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que nuevamente estaba con otra chica. Una nueva novia, que al parecer, no era ligue de una noche: Kurumi Hasegawa. _(Sakura supo de inmediato quien era. Una idol muy conocida en Japón, que tenía una voz privilegiada y que alguna vez había hecho un dueto con la banda de Sasuke) _Ella era hermosa. Alta morena y de pelo oscuro hasta la cintura, ondulado y brillante. Sus piernas eran perfectas y su cuerpo de infarto… yo no tenía nada con que competir._

_Sentí rabia y pena, quise odiarlo, pero me era imposible, porque lo amaba…_

Sakura miró detrás de la hoja, pero no había nada más escrito. ¡Ese no podía ser el final! Buscando respuestas miró a Hinata, quien le entrego un nuevo papel. Sakura presurosa comenzó a leerlo.

_Me obligue a olvidarlo, pensando en otros chicos y aceptando invitaciones. Neji me descubrió una vez, comiendo un helado con Riko, un compañero de las clases de piano. Para mi desgracia – o quizás suerte – iba con Naruto y este lo calmo, tomándolo de un brazo. Ese día descubrí que él no me quería, porque ni siquiera se había puesto celoso, y no es que yo buscarla ponerlo en ese estado, pero por las casualidades de la vida nos topamos en esa situación y él no esbozo ningún tipo de contradicción._

_Mi pena acrecentó y comencé a detestarlo ¿Qué me faltaba a mí? ¿Por qué no era conversadora? ¿Mi timidez le parecía inmadura? Las preguntas me torturaban y no sabía cómo sacarlas afuera. Muchas veces llore a gritos, siendo contenida por Hanabi y Natsuki, hasta que un día dije: "Basta" y paré. Me prometí salir adelante y comencé a hacerlo paso a paso. Disfrutaba de las clases de piano, o de comer algún helado con amigos. De reír con las chicas o mirar televisión sin estar pensar en tareas ni en él. Ya no me vivía comparando con parejas felices en el parque, ni me imaginaba con Naruto haciendo lo mismo. Comencé a vivir por mi y nada más. _

_Pero cuando comenzó mi cambio de actitud, él también cambio. Iba más a mi casa, _−_ mucho más que las veces anteriores −_ _cenaba con nosotros, compartía con mi padre y ayudaba a Hanabi en sus clases de teatro. Era un asiduo visitante. También aparecía por mi escuela de piano y me iba a dejar a casa, para que así no sufriera ningún "traspié"._

_Comencé a ilusionarme de nuevo ¿Cómo no? E intentaba cambiar mi actitud con él. Le sonreía a medias o le hablaba, pero siempre manteniendo las distancias, hasta que un nuevo remezón llego a mi vida. _

_Antes de que tú aparecieras en escena, la banda de los chicos se tomo unas vacaciones (Volvieron a encontrarse cuando empezaron las grabaciones de tu película), pero antes de eso, llevaban dos meses sin ensayar juntos. Simplemente se juntaban de repente a conversar de la vida. El primer mes transcurrió sin grandes novedades, y con Naruto metido mucho tiempo en mi casa, junto con Kiba, pero al segundo mes, todo cambio._

_Kiba venía solo y cuando Hanabi le preguntaba por Naruto. – Lo hacía por mi – Este decía que no sabía. Comencé a desesperarme, ¿le habría pasado algo? no, no le había pasado nada, simplemente se estaba encamando con una nueva chica. Una desconocida mesera. Por lo que contaba Kiba, cuando le sacábamos información, era que la chica era bajita, de pelo oscuro y muy blanca. _

_Hanabi y Natsuki decían que era una forma de reemplazarme, pero yo ya no estaba. – ni estoy. – para cuentos, así que las ignoré. Naruto me había decepcionado tantas veces, que prefería alejarme por completo de él, y de las cosas que me traía quererlo. Aislé mis sentimientos a la parte más lejana de mi corazón, acallando los gritos de desesperación que lanzaba. Ya no tenía lágrimas, ni tiempo para el dolor. Simplemente me tenía a mi misma y a mis ganas de ser distinta. _

_Cuando apareciste tú, me sentí acompañada y aunque sé que llevamos poco tiempo siendo amigas, siento que esto durara para siempre. _

_A la vuelta de todos los de la banda, volvió a aparecer por mi casa, pero esta vez sí que lo ignoraba. Me sentaba lejana a él y si me hablaba, respondía con frialdad. Cuando aparecía por mis clases de piano, le decía que no se preocupara, que me gustaba caminar. Hace unos días casi me atropello _(Sakura abrió los ojos sin creerlo y la miró. Hinata estaba metida en la clase), _pero no paso a mayores, alcanzó a frenar. Se ofreció a llevarme a casa, acepté y también me invito a un helado, pero me negué. Su cara se desfiguró, pero asintiendo, partió el auto y nos largamos de ahí._

_Ayer por la mañana, me fue a buscar a mi clase de piano y entre sus chillidos y piropos, se ofreció nuevamente a llevarme, pero me negué. Él me miró confuso y me preguntó que había hecho mal para que lo tratara así. Le dije que no me interesaba y que me gustaba Kiba. _(Sakura estaba estupefacta leyendo. Todo ese embrollo era digno de teleserie) _Le reconocí que era una buena persona, pero que no estaba obligado a mantenerse cerca de mí y salí caminando de ahí. Él no me siguió y a pesar de que me hubiese molestado que lo hiciera, también había una parte de mi que lo deseaba con ansías. _

_Anoche llegó nuevamente a mi casa y todos se alejaron para dejarnos a hablar. Volvió a preguntarme que me pasaba a mí con él y yo me reí burlonamente, pero por dentro estaba devastada. Me contó que Kiba y Natsuki tenían una relación, y que ella lo había terminado porque quería verme feliz, y al lado de Kiba sabía que lo lograría. La cosa se salió de control, y todo lo que había planeado, se derrumbó. _

_Destruí el corazón de Nat, de Kiba y de paso el mío. Anoche apenas se fue, fui a hablar con Natsuki y arreglamos todo. Espero vuelva con Kiba y estén felices nuevamente. _

_Siento como su me hubiese convertido en una mala persona. Calculadora y fría, pero no soy así. Sé que Naruto es un buen chico, pero no lo quiero cerca mío, porque sé lo que me provoca. _

_Todo es tan confuso, Saku… Quiero comer un bote de helado de vainilla. ¿Me acompañarías?_

_Gracias por leer todo esto. Se me da mejor escribir que hablar. _

Sakura levantó la vista en cuanto termino la última frase y la miro. Tomando un pequeño pedazo de papel, le respondió.

_Que sean dos botes y ojala encontrar dos chicos de NUESTRA EDAD para compartir momentos de calidad._

Una leve risa, sigilosa para no ser descubiertas, y la promesa de que más tarde, tendrían un día de chicas, para destrozar chicos.

Sakura volvió a mirar sus manos y a pesar de que el dolor seguía latente, sabía que era por una buena causa.

En su mochila reposaba un celular a medio arreglar y también, la esperanza de que el perdón llegara.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Sasuke.

¿Cómo sería la escena sexual?

− Quien sabe. – murmuró y volvió a sus estudios.

La muralla China la esperaba y no le daría la espalda.

* * *

_Ohh Chicas, he vuelto. Contesté todos los reviews por interno, pero no subí el capítulo, porque debí salir urgente. Ya estoy acá y aquí tienen su dosis personal de "Mi Delito" xDD La verdad, es que cuando vi la cantidad de reviews, casi me pongo a llorar. No se imaginan el esfuerzo que yo pongo para traerles algo interesante, entretenido y que sea de su total agrado. Es un trabajo de mucho tiempo en el cual partí sabiendo nada, y ahora puedo decir que comienzo a escribir mejor, por lo mismo, las motivo a ustedes para que hagan lo mismo. No teman en escribir sus propios fic's y entregar algo tan lindo como es una historia sobre sus personajes favoritos. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Que lxs quiero mucho. Gracias por estar acá y acompañarme en esto y espero no decepcionarla.  
No soy de dejar fic's a medias (y aunque tengo uno inconcluso, sé que lo terminaré) así que no duden de eso. Siempre me tendrán acá, subiéndoles aunque me demore.  
Abajo contesté los review's sin cuenta, así que busquen su nombre y ya está.  
Un besote enorme desde mi Chilito.  
Nos leemos prontamente._

**_LilyLoop_**

_**Kubl:**_ Te respondo por acá, porque no te logueaste xD. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Lo hice con mucho amor. Hahahha, Sasuke se muere al saber que Sakura lo veo como un hermano mayor o padre. Juugo es un lindo e Ino igual. Shika tiene que sufrir lo que corresponder. Con el sufrimiento viene el aprendizaje, cariño. Ojala este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado y te loguees para la próxima, así te respondo en privado xDDD Un besote enorme, espero leerte!

_**Who: **_Gracias por considerar que mi historia es buena y está bien narrada. Me esfuerzo harto en crear algo coherente y que tenga cohesión. Soy bien preocupada con eso, aunque a veces se me pasan cosas (cuando las veas, no dudes en decirme) La gente es weona desde tiempos inmemorables xDDD. Y si conozco los términos. Soy chilena de Chile, así que me puedes hablar con todos nuestros modismos y comprenderé xD. Espero el nuevo capítulo te guste, y también dejes tu opinión. ¡Hazte cuenta! Así te respondo por interno. Saludos linda y gracias por comentar!

_**Kiara: **_Que bueno que te hayas reído. Todas mis historias traen altas cuotas de humor. No me gusta mucho el drama, aunque a veces es necesario. Ojala el nuevo capítulo te guste y también comentes. Un abrazo enorme y también te pido ¡Hazte cuenta! Puedo responderte por interno y aclarar dudas si es que las tienes. Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar!

_**CerezaDelPastel: **_¿Crees que hago arte? De verdad tu comentario provocó algo en mi. Ha sido tan largo el trabajo como escritora de fan fic, donde he partido desde cero, para poder llegar ahora a algo mucho más decente. Todavía me falta mucho, pero no me gusta la falsa modestia y reconozco que he avanzado. De verdad muchas gracias por considerar mi historia como algo bueno y ojala te siga gustando. Espero leerte en este nuevo capítulo y gracias por comentar ¡Hazte cuenta! Así respondo como se debe, por interno xDD. Besos!

_**Andre: **_Me alegro de que valores eso. Soy tan perfeccionista para mis cosas y trabajo harto para logra satisfacerme y así traer algo decente para que lean. ¡Genial que te guste la trama! Igual siento que es algo bastante manoseado, pero quiero llevarlo desde otro punto. Algo más emocional y como se relacionan las personas, que no van directo al beso o al sexo, como se ve en muchos fics (según yo, ahí se pierde todo lo bueno, cuando no hay un desarrollo de personajes) Seguiré preocupándome de la gramática y las faltas ortográficas, como también la coherencia y cohesión. Un abrazo enorme, ojala seguir leyéndote y porfa ¡Hazte cuenta! Así te respondo por interno. Cuídate mucho y mil gracias por comentar!

_**May: **_¡Bienvenida a mi fic! ¿No considerabas que era necesario dejar review? Pero mujer, esa es mi paga xDDD. Nah, tranquila, a mi también me daba flojera antes y un poco de vergüenza, pero con el tiempo, entendí que era algo necesario si es que quería tener a mi autora feliz hahaahah. La verdad es que me he preguntado si piensan que es un poco lento, pero con tu comentario, me tranquilizo un poco. He ido relacionándolos a todos, pero tampoco quiero lanzarlos a una lavadora y mezclarlos de inmediato. Se pierde la magia, creo. Y seguiré respetando los tiempos, de eso no dudes ;). Me alegro de que encuentres ese _noséqué _que ten envuelve. "Trabajamos para su satisfacción" xDD. Gracias por comentar, May y espero seguir leyéndote por acá. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo y ¡Hazte cuenta! xD

_**ConyM: **_¡Me encanta que te encante! xD. Ojala el nuevo capítulo también te guste, y dejes tu comentario por acá. Sigue enganchándote de mi escritura. Un abrazo enorme y bienvenida. Como final te diré ¡Hazte cuenta! xDDD Cuídate

_**Sharingan0: **_¿De verdad lo leíste una y otra vez? Demás que encontraste más de un error xDD. Si es así, házmelo saber. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y ojala el nuevo capítulo también te guste. Un abrazo enorme y espero leerte nuevamente. Como le he dicho a todos los anteriores, por favor ¡Hazte cuenta! Así te contesto por interno xD. Un besito

_**Guest: **_Gracias por tenerme esa confianza. Me demoré un poco más, pero ya llegué con capítulo nuevo. ¡Fiesta! xDD. Un abrazo y por favor ¡hazte cuenta!, cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar!

_**NaruhinaLOVE: **_Primero que todo, gracias por haber comentado en todos los capítulos. Pocxs lo hacen y la verdad es bonito leer a alguien que se da ese tiempo (no desmerezco a los otros, por si acaso, sólo me pareció un lindo gesto) Ya actualice y sé que este capítulo te gustará porque hay harto NaruHina y se entienden varias cosas. Un abrazo enorme, muchas gracias por comentar y espero seguir leyéndote. Otra cosa ¡Hazte cuenta!, mujer. Así te respondo por privado y contesto tus dudas, si es que las tienes. Nuevamente agradecida de que pienses que es una buena historia. Cuídate

_**Mirai Sekai: **_¡Feliz cumple atrasado! Que mal que lo hayas pasado mal en tu día, pero me alegra haber contribuido un poquito para que se mejorara tu día. Esas cosas engrandecen mi corazón xD. Seguiré trabajando harto en dejar bien el fic, como he dicho en repetidas ocasiones, aunque eso me lleve a la cárcel xDDDD (me dio risa esa parte) Un abrazo enorme, ojala te siga sacando sonrisas (y lagrimas, soy DarkLilyLoop) Espero seguir leyéndote por acá y como le he dicho a todas ¡Hazte cuenta! Cuídate mucho y nos leemos!

_**Cafune: **_Tú cuenta no recibe mensajes internos, así que te contestaré acá. Lo de los reviews, al parecer, se está solucionando xD. Sakura tiene una personalidad de una chica adolescente, por ende, tiene que ser destellante e inocente (aunque no todas son así xDDD) Me preocupó de las historias secundarias, porque son importantes. Nuestra vida, no es solo nuestra historia. Se hace de muchas historias que chocan entre sí y nos convierten en lo que somos ¿no? Si, vi el error y lo corregiré cuanto antes. Un abrazo enorme, ojala sigas comentando y te siga gustando la historia. Nos leemos!


	7. Puntos de Convergencia

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado_

* * *

_**Mi Delito**__**  
Capítulo VII  
Puntos de Convergencia**_

_When the hour is nigh__  
__And hopelessness is sinking in__  
__And the wolves all cry__  
__To feel they're not worth hollering__  
__When your eyes are red__  
__And emptiness is all you know__  
__With the darkness fed__  
__I will be your scarecrow__  
__Imagine Dragons:__ Bleeding Out_

**1.**

El pelinegro estaba echado sobre un sofá que hacía de escenografía, pero como todavía no grababan, podía usarlo para descansar. Cerró sus ojos y soltó el aire lentamente. Estaba horriblemente cansado y con un dolor de cabeza naciente, que solo auguraba que se pondría más potente, destruyendo su templanza.

Pasando un brazo sobre su cabeza, se apoyo en él e intento dormir aunque fuera 20 minutos. La noche anterior no lo había hecho, porque luego de dejar a Sakura tapada hasta la cabeza, se encamino donde Fuka e hizo el amor salvajemente hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Necesitaba botar energía y junto a su novia, lo logró, aun así, no se sentía satisfecho. Una parte de él se encontraba fuertemente incomoda y contrariada por la pelea que había tenido con cierta pelirosa, que para colmo de males, no podía llamar porque la muy bruta le había roto el celular y él en su enojo, ni siquiera quiso sacar el chip.

Los ojos de Sakura aparecieron frente a él como una alucinación, haciendo su corazón saltar con fuerza y su boca secarse. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué no rememoraba la reciente noche donde se había despojado de mucho estrés? En vez de estar pensando en el puto celular roto, que muy probablemente todavía estaría tirado en el suelo de la pelirosa, debería concentrarse en sus líneas y en la escena que grabaría por la tarde.

Recordaba que tenía que tratar con brusquedad a la chica y morderla en repetidas ocasiones, pero la idea de hacerlo con una desconocida, le parecía insulsa. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer hasta las escenas más fuertes junto a las verdaderas actrices, incluso él mismo, cuando tenía que hacer escenas de peligro, no se hacía a un lado y enfrentaba el reto con hidalguía. Por lo mismo, le parecía extraño tener que compartir algo tan íntimo con una chica que no tenía ningún lazo, y no se refería a un lazo emocional, sino a que fuera la verdadera coprotagonista. La chica que lo tendría que entender a lo largo de toda la peli.

− Sasuke. – el pelinegro levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Itachi. − ¿Por qué tú teléfono está apagado?

− Se rompió. – el Uchiha mayor frunció el entrecejo.

− Pero si tú eres cuidadoso con tus cosas.

− Los accidentes pasan. – Itachi bufó y le removió una pierna para que reaccionara y se levantara del sofá. − ¿Estás cansado?

−Si. –respondió.

− Bueno, hoy no será tu día de descanso. – Sasuke se sentó lentamente y miró a Itachi esperando las órdenes. – Tenemos varias cosas en tu itinerario.

− ¿Por qué? – preguntó molesto.

− Porque, primero, se te ocurrió ir de vacaciones sin avisarme y desapareciste casi 3 semanas. Luego de eso, llegas a las grabaciones y desapareces apenas terminas de grabar. No hemos tenido mayor contacto y sabes que tenemos que responderle a auspiciadores y fans. – Sasuke enrolo los ojos. – Sé que estás metido hasta el cuello en tu obra caritativa, − aludió con ironía el tema de Sakura. − pero te necesito insertado en el medio, Sasuke.

− ¿Para qué? ¿Estás teniendo problemas de dinero? – el Uchiha mayor le hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sasuke inevitablemente sonrió. − ¿Qué tengo para hoy?

− Luego de grabar las escenas, tienes que ir a hacer vida social. – la parte que más odiaba Sasuke de su fama, eran los eventos de sociedad, donde se codeaba con gente desagradable y arribista. – Si, sé que te encanta. – el pelinegro rió con sarcasmo. – Bueno, prosigamos. Luego de sacarte las fotos para que aparezcas en las páginas sociales de las revistas papel cuche, iremos a un nuevo bar que nos invitaron, junto a toda la banda. Tocaran dos o tres temas y se quedarán lo políticamente correcto. Ah, mañana tienes conferencia de prensa. Hablaras de la película, de tus nuevos proyectos y dejarás entrever que fue un descanso merecido eso de tener vacaciones.

− Espera ¿tengo que decir lo que tú quieres que diga? – Sasuke bufó sin esperar respuesta. – responderé lo que quiera responder ¿ok?

− Si, si, lo que digas. – Itachi seguía revisando su tableta, donde tenía el organigrama de lo que sería la semana del pelinegro. – Te deje libre varios días, permitiéndote hacer lo que quisieras, pero viendo que estás haciendo puras idioteces, necesito tomar las riendas nuevamente.

− ¿Idioteces? – alzó una ceja.

− Ayudar a Sakura y meterte en su casa o meterla en la tuya. – Sasuke volteó la cara, haciéndose el desentendido. − ¿Te das cuenta de las repercusiones que puede traer eso?

− Tranquilo, no me volveré a meter en su casa ni ella en la mía. – Itachi abrió la boca sorprendido.

− ¿Pelearon? – Sasuke se alzó de hombros. – Al parecer te duele estar enojado con ella.

− ¡¿Cómo crees?! – chilló molesto. – Simplemente tuvimos unas diferencias y dudo que se arreglen en el corto plazo.

− ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Sasuke lo miró esperando. − ¿Te gusta?

− ¿Sakura? – Itachi asintió. – No.

− No te creo.

− Me preguntaste y yo te di una respuesta verídica. Tú ves si la aceptas o no. – respondió resoluto. − ¿Algo más?

− Después de la conferencia que será a las 10 de la mañana, tendrás que venir a grabar hasta la madrugada, así que tráete comida y tapas, porque habrá lapsos donde querrás dormir. – Sasuke asintió, incomodo al percatarse que el nivel de conocimiento que tenía su hermano para con él, era más allá de lo esperado. – El viernes, Naruto y tú tienen que ir a sacarse fotos y darán una entrevista para la revista Rolling Stone. Quieren saber cómo fue el comienzo de su amistad y toda esas chorradas. – Sasuke asintió. Sabía que la gente quería conocer sobre la relación que tenía con el rubio desde que era casi un bebé. Sus madres eran amigas, así que habían crecido juntos, haciéndose inseparables y enemigos. – El sábado, grabaciones por la mañana y sesión fotográfica con Fuka para la revista People.

− Pensé que sería para algo más importante. – dijo Sasuke en referencia a la revista para la cual posaría. Itachi se alzó de hombros. − ¿El domingo libre?

− Eh, no. Tienes que hacer las fotografías junto a Sakura. – Sasuke asintió con desgano. – Necesitan hacer la publicidad y quieren sacar las fotografías de Sakura pronto, porque la chica está creciendo. Tú entiendes.

− No está en la pubertad, Itachi. – reparo.

− Como sea, quieren las fotografías. – Sasuke se levantó del asiento y estiro su cuerpo con flojera. – La otra semana la tienes igual de copada.

− ¿Cuándo hay concierto? – Itachi rebusco en su tableta, mirando la agenda de la banda, hasta que encontró las fechas.

− 2 semanas más. Tocaran en el Domo de Tokio. – Sasuke se contento, aunque no hizo ninguna mueca, manteniendo la pose de frialdad que lo caracterizaba. – Será un festival donde vendrán artistas internacionales, pero ustedes son uno de los platos fuertes.

− Tendrás que organizarme las semanas siguientes para poder ensayar. – Itachi asintió. – ¿Algo más?

− Sasuke, tienes eventos hasta diciembre del próximo año. – el pelinegro bufó molesto. –He intentado desligarte de algunos compromisos, pero tú eres el que te embarcas en muchos proyectos.

− Necesito darme a conocer.

− Ya eres en extremo conocido ¿acaso no te das cuenta? – Itachi volteó la cabeza. – En fin. Tendrás ese concierto antes de las festividades, y después… Espera ¿quién es ella? – Sasuke miró donde Itachi apuntaba. – Nombre, edad, donde vive, qué hace, tipo de sangre, identificación, teléfono…

− ¿Qué voy a saber yo todo eso? – respondió molesto. –Sólo sé que se llama Ino Yamanaka. – Itachi con una rapidez solo comparable con la de Usain Bolt, comenzó a buscar en su tableta algún tipo de información de la guapa rubia. Sasuke siguió mirando. Estaba junto a Tenten, estirando una tela por el suelo y hablando emocionadas de quien sabe qué cosa. Se veían entretenidas y ensimismadas en ellas, como si estuvieran tramando algo.

− Oh, mírala. Se acaba de agachar. – Sasuke miró y se encontró el escote de Ino completamente al descubierto. Por inercia, volteo la cara y miro a su hermano que casi babeaba. – Está buenísima.

− Tiene 18 años. – Itachi desencajo su mandíbula y lo miro atónito. − ¿Qué dices ahora, campeón? – preguntó con ironía y sonriendo de la misma forma.

Vio a su Itachi debatirse internamente, mirándola a ella y luego a él, para después golpearse la frente y murmurar cosas inteligibles. Sasuke rió. Se sentía superior al pelilargo, algo que rara vez sucedía. Su hermano era conocido por su perfeccionismo. No daba un paso sin saber qué consecuencias traía, pero ahí estaba, casi llorando por no saber qué hacer.

− ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto con voz quebrada. Sasuke asintió. – Sigue siendo mayor de edad.

− No seas imbécil. – dijo Sasuke moviendo la cabeza con cansancio. – Te meterías en problemas.

− ¿Qué les dan de comer? – el Uchiha menor frunció el ceño sin comprender. − ¿Por qué las chicas de ahora son tan hermosas? En mis tiempos Mei era lo más destacable. – Sasuke no pudo evitar una leve carcajada llena de sorna.

− ¿Cómo vas con eso? – Itachi hundió sus manos en el cabello y miro hacia el suelo, abstraído. − ¿Qué decidiste?

− La voy a dejar, es obvio. – Sasuke asintió, encontrándole razón. – Nunca me hubiese metido con ella, si hubiese sabido que Neji era su pareja.

− No es su pareja. Simplemente se acuestan. – corrigió el moreno.

− No deja de ser, Sasuke. – el pelilargo se levantó y estirándose le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que lo siguiera. – A principios de enero tienes la gala de los Golden Globe y estás nominado, así que tenemos que buscar algún traje o algo.

− Armani o Versace, lo típico. – sugirió de forma indulgente. − ¿Cuántas categorías me competen?

− De tu película, en total son nueve. – Sasuke abrió la boca gratamente sorprendido. – Mejor película, mejor dirección, mejor actor dramático, donde estás nominado. – el Uchiha menor asintió. – mejor actriz dramática, donde Francesca Lopillato, tu coprotagonista está nominada, mejor actor de reparto; Juugo salió nominado, mejor actriz de reparto, Konan va por está, mejor guión, mejor banda sonora. Ahí vuelves a estar nominado, porque le hiciste la música a la película y mejor canción.

− ¿Suigetsu? – Itachi buscó en su aparato tecnológico.

− Por "Aleteo de mariposas" compite en "mejor película extranjera", "mejor guión" y banda sonora. En Sundance gana.

− Es bastante buena. Me gustó su actuación. – alabó Sasuke, para sorpresa de su hermano.

− Fue un buenísimo trabajo. Se nota que ha progresado con el tiempo. – Sasuke se quedo en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su hermano. – Creo que tiene buenos dotes para llegar más lejos aun, pero es demasiado temeroso.

− Habla con Karin. – Itachi lo miro confuso. – Karin logrará hacerlo entrar en razón y lo obligará a arriesgarse en más papeles. Por ahora Suigetsu está dentro de su zona de confort y prefiere el cine independiente.

− Es bastante complejo tomar una película muy grande y fracasar. – Sasuke puso sus manos en los bolsillos, repasando el set. – Es un suicidio comercial muchas veces.

− Itachi. – llamo sin mirarlo, pendiente de los productores que corrían de un lado a otro arreglando la escenografía y colocaban los focos en los lugares exactos. – Tú revisas cada uno de los guiones que llegan a mis manos. Sabrás hacerlo.

− Suigetsu es demasiado llevadero. – acuso el pelilargo, temeroso. – Le hablan bonito y lo convencen.

− Asesóralo tú. Ofrécele tu trabajo, pero no seas descarado cobrándole. Conmigo tienes para vivir 3 vidas de lujo. – ambos rieron, aunque levemente, siempre manteniendo la postura de frialdad.

− Es muy guapa. – Sasuke miró a su hermano que fruncía el ceño, sin entenderlo hasta que vio donde miraba. Ino seguía ahí, riendo con Tenten y enrollándose en una tela azul marino, como niña pequeña. − ¿Cómo es Sakura?

− Ni lo sueñes. – respondió de inmediato.

− Fue una pregunta, nada más. – se defendió el pelilargo.

− Acabas de descubrir que tienes ciertos sentimientos hacia menores de edad. No te pondré a Sakura en bandeja. – Itachi sonrió burlándose.

− Te gusta.

− Dale con eso. –bufó. – Me recuerda a lo que era yo hace casi una década. Es todo.

− Hace una década tenías problemas con la ley y te acostabas con mujeres el doble de tu edad ¿no recuerdas? – Sasuke se sonrojo. – Son dos personas incomparables.

− No me gustaría que la pervirtieran como lo hicieron conmigo. –Itachi apretó los labios. Sabía que si él no hubiese estado en la universidad estudiando economía, Sasuke no hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a la fama solo y teniendo a Orochimaru como mentor. – Sakura es inocente. Intento cuidarle eso.

− En Julio terminas las grabaciones ¿verdad? – Sasuke asintió. – A mediados de octubre te vas de gira por Asia. Terminan en diciembre.

− O sea no mentías respecto a eso de que tendría un año agitado. – Itachi se encogió de hombros.

− Te enviaré un itinerario a tu mail. Cancelé varios festivales y presentaciones para que tuvieras tiempo de grabar. – Jiraya le hizo un movimiento con la mano a Sasuke para que se acercara. – Iré a hablar con la banda. Tienen varias presentaciones desde enero hasta septiembre.

− ¿No que me habías zafado de muchas? – preguntó con ironía.

− Y lo hice, pero tú aceptaste. Lo más cercano que tienes con la banda es el Súper Bowl. – Sasuke abrió los ojos como plato. − ¿no te había dicho? Se presentaran en el Súper Bowl, uno de los platos fuertes.

− ¡¿Cómo no me dices?! – pregunto muy molesto. − ¿Y qué hay antes de eso? – miro a Jiraya y le hizo un gesto para que esperara unos minutos.

− Golden Globe, Critics Choice Awards, Sundance, Semana de la moda en Paris, donde tendrás que acompañar a Fuka porque ella lo exigió. Después los premios Grammy, Semana de la moda en Nueva York, donde modelas con Naruto y el Súper Bowl. – Sasuke desencajo su mandíbula sin creerlo ¿Tendría siquiera tiempo para ir al baño? – Estarás dentro de Estados Unidos todo el tiempo, así que ni reclames.

− ¿Eso es enero y febrero? – Itachi negó, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. − ¿Qué más?

− Finalizas con los Oscar. – Sasuke tapo su cara con las manos. – Mira, en varios vas solo a la gala y luego te devuelves. Es hacer presencia y ya. Agradecer las invitaciones. Solo los Golden Globe, los Grammy, Super Bowl y los Oscar's deberían importarte. Lo demás es manejable.

− Super manejable. ¿Crees que soy robot? – Itachi rió. – No te burles, imbécil. Me mandarás las fechas de todo eso, y cuales son simples galas. La semana de la moda en Paris puedo prescindirla.

− Tú tratas con Fuka, yo no quiero oírla. – el pelinegro movió la cabeza realmente molesto. – Tendrás que dividir el tiempo entre actuar y ensayar. Igual hablaré con Jiraya para que haga un paro en entre enero y febrero. Se podrá avanzar con las escenas de Sakura y los demás.

− Maldita sea, Itachi. Pasaré las festividades con el colon a un paso de reventar. Como organizador eres pésimo.

− Bueno, eres solicitado, ¿no querías darte a conocer? Ahora tienes una banda por la cual dar la cara y un millón de festivales que quieren tenerte en sus galas. – Itachi lo tomo del brazo, para que se volviera a mirarlo. – Tu nombre pesa en todo el mundo, Sasuke. Debes responder a eso.

− Hey chicos, hace rato los veo discutir. – Sasuke e Itachi miraron hacia el frente, viendo llegar a Kakashi y detrás de él a toda la producción pendiente de su conversación. – Te necesitamos allá, Sasuke. Hay que grabar.

− Estábamos solucionando unas cosas. – Kakashi alzó una ceja, pero no hablo.

Sasuke caminó delante de él pensando en cómo lo iba a hacer. Eran demasiados compromisos en poco tiempo. Sabía que podía acortar algunas horas de sueño y adelantar ciertas grabaciones. Los ensayos podrían ser más duraderos y prescindir de ciertas comidas, o comer mientras grababa. De alguna u otra forma se las arreglaría, pero el hecho de pensar que tendría que estar casi dos meses en Estados Unidos, si es que se lograba sacar de encima el evento de moda en Paris, le molestaba.

− Estamos a miércoles 3 de diciembre. – murmuró pensando en voz alta. Tenía hasta más o menos la primera semana de enero para dejar todo en orden con Sakura. Preocuparse de que tuviera la comida suficiente y de que nada saliera de control. − ¡Imbécil! – que le importaba a él esa tonta niñita caprichosa y berrinchuda, que le había roto su celular en mil pedazos. Estaba mal de la cabeza. Loca como cabra, desquiciada como la señora de los gatos… y quien sabe que otro personaje con problemas mentales gigantescos.

− Sasuke, reacciona, por favor. Llevamos horas hablándote. – Sasuke movió la cabeza y miró a Jiraya que sonreía con burla.

− ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto molesto.

− Grabar, obvio. – respondió sin dejar esa estúpida mueca de sorna. Sasuke prefirió ignorarlo. – Tenemos la escena donde tienes que acostarte con Sakura.

− ¿Ah? – hizo una mueca, sintiendo su ingle tirar. – Ah, ya lo recordé.

− Estás como en otra ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Jiraya. Sasuke negó y contando hasta cinco, volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Ya arreglaría los pormenores.

− ¡Mana! – una linda chica levemente más alta que Sakura y con una peluca rosada se acercó. Estaba sonrojada y lo miraba como si estuviese frente a un Dios. – Ella hará de doble de la pelirosa. – le contó Kakashi, esperando su aprobación. Sasuke asintió, asumiendo lo que venía. – Ella sabe todo lo que tiene que hacer, tú solo déjate llevar.

− ¿Algo que no deba tocar? – le pregunto a la chica que estaba roja a más no poder. Como luz divina, le vino el recuerdo del día anterior, donde había estado haciéndose ojitos con ella. Ahora que la veía de cerca, se notaba que le faltaba mucho para verse como Sakura, pero… ¿qué mierda estaba pensando? Sakura era igual que todas.

− Puedes tocar todo. – murmuro azorada, mientras Kakashi reía a sus espaldas. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

− Ahí está el tatami. Solo necesitamos que te tires sobre ella, la beses y recorras su cuerpo. Los grabaremos desde ángulos donde nada se vea, ¿sabes eso, Mana? – le pregunto Jiraya.

− No debe verse mi cara. – fue su escueta respuesta. La chica era decidida, algo que sorprendió a todos. – Vamos.

1, 2, 3 cámara y acción.

**2.**

− ¿Qué hiciste qué? – pregunto Hinata sorprendida. − ¿Por qué?

− Me provocó y me dio mucha rabia. Se cree mi papá. – La peliazul escondió una risa. – Si, Hinata, ríete con confianza. – respondió con sarcasmo, sonrojando a la Hyuga. – En fin, ahora aparte del helado que compartiremos, tengo que comprar un nuevo celular.

− ¿Tienes dinero? – Sakura pensó, y rebuscando en su billetera encontró algunos billetes. – Veo que te falta.

− Ni se te ocurra pasarme dinero. En la tarjeta tengo otro poco.

Sakura y Hinata caminaban por las calles tranquilas del barrio donde se encontraba la escuela. Era un lugar muy pudiente, por lo tanto, limpio y civilizado. Todo se mantenía en paz y los árboles ondeaban dando más tranquilidad.

El frío comenzaba a hacer mella en sus cuerpos, pero andaban con gruesas gabardinas que las protegían, aunque la de Sakura era de menor nivel que la de Hinata y para la peliazul aquel detalle no había pasado en vano.

Caminaron en silencio varias cuadras. Sakura rompía el silencio haciéndole preguntas sobre Naruto y que pensaba hacer. Hinata se iba en evasivas y seguía negándose a la idea de darle una oportunidad al rubio. Estaba cansada de todo eso, aunque luego de la conversación que había tenido con Natsuki, donde aclaraban todo, se sentía mucho mejor.

− _Nat. – la pelivioleta se acercó temblorosa y tragando el nudo en su garganta, intentado aparentar tranquilidad y normalidad. – Ya sé todo._

− _¿Qué sabes? – pregunto temiendo lo peor. Hinata vio como la chica que llevaba haciendo de sirvienta y compañera de vida desde hace mucho tiempo, apretaba los labios y cerraba los ojos, intentando prepararse para un golpe certero._

− _Que tú tenías una relación con Kiba y que por mí la rompiste. – la pelivioleta carraspeo. − ¿Por qué?_

− _Mereces ser feliz. – Hinata, que no era dado al cariño repentino, corrió y la abrazo. Natsuki se derrumbó en sus brazos, sin poder contenerse. Llevaba sosteniendo su cuerpo muchas horas, intentando olvidar el dolor que le profería el recordar su separación. – Hinata._

− _Natsuki, te rompí el corazón. – murmuró al borde las lagrimas la peliazul. – Hablaré con Kiba, si quieres._

− _No, es algo que yo debo hacer. – aun así, cuando las cosas no estaban por completo dichas, pero si arregladas, la pelivioleta no quiso separarse del cuerpo de su amiga. – Tengo miedo._

− _Ahora sabes que duele ¿no? – Y era verdad, Natsuki por fin comprendía a cabalidad que era lo que sentía la chica con Naruto. Como era el dolor casi cercenador que la atravesaba día tras día al verlo a él tan indulgente y paseándose con cuanta chica. – Vamos, todo se arreglará._

−_Naruto te dijo. – Hinata asintió, evitando hablar. Sabía que el nombre del rubio provocaba en su cuerpo más de lo que estaba dispuesta a asumir. − ¿Qué más te dijo?_

− _Me volvió a preguntar si lo quiero. – Natsuki se separo con brusquedad, buscando la mirada de la chica. Hinata bajo la cabeza. – Lo deje hablando solo._

− _¿Lo quieres? – la peliazul se mordió el labio. – Hinata._

− _Lo amo, Nat. – fue el turno de la pelivioleta de sostener a la chica. Hanabi que miraba y espiaba todo desde la puerta, se adentro al cuarto y las abrazo. _

_Las Hyuga serían felices._

Cuando se metieron al mall, muchas miradas se dirigieron a la pelirosa. Hinata la miro con la boca abierta. Ambas habían olvidado que Sakura era levemente conocida. Su rostro había salido en algunos diarios y su nombre ya resonaba en todos los portales de espectáculo. A pesar de eso, la pelirosa intento tomarlo con tranquilidad y camino derecho al patio de comidas. Comerían un helado fuese como fuese, y luego irían a comprar el celular para Sasuke. Ya había visto algunos.

− Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿no tienes un computador? – Hinata la miro ceñuda. Hacían la fila para pedir el helado. – Necesito ver algo.

− ¿No te dieron una laptop? – Sakura negó haciendo un puchero adorable. – Lo tengo en casa.

− ¿Puedo pasar por la tarde? – Hinata asintió. – Buenas tardes, quisiéramos dos conos.

− ¿De cuántas…? Usted es… − Sakura asintió sonriendo, pero intentado bajarle el perfil. Todos los comensales fijaron su mirada en ella y los que hacían fila detrás, sacaban sus celulares para tomarle alguna fotografía. – Disculpe, dígame que necesita. – volvió a preguntar cuando la voz autoritaria de su jefa le grito que el negocio se llenaba.

− Dos conos con ¿tres bolitas? – Hinata asintió riendo. − ¿Sabor en especial?

− Pistachos, menta y frutilla. – pidió la peliazul. Sakura miró la variedad que había, pero se quedo con los que elegía siempre.

− Piña, lúcuma y piña – La dependienta sonrió estupefacta por estar atendiendo a una persona conocida. Sakura saco dinero de su billetera, pero Hinata se adelanto, pagando ella los helados.

− Se los preparamos de inmediato. – dijo la chica, dejando la caja tirada y lanzándose de lleno a atenderlas.

− Yo iba a pagar, Hinata. – la peliazul le regalo una sonrisa avergonzada.

− Yo quería comer helado. – detrás de esas palabras, se estaba refiriendo a que necesitaba dosis altas de dulces para superar la pena de amor, por eso ella pagaba. Sakura a regañadientes aceptó y miró a través del vidrio como preparaban los conos.

− ¿Disculpa? – Sakura miro a la chica que se le había acercado y alzó las cejas, instándola a hablar. − ¿Conoces a Sasuke?

− Para mi desgracia. – murmuro. Hinata le dio un golpe en las costillas. Siendo más sensata volvió a contestar. – Si lo conozco.

− ¿Podrías mandarle esto? – la chica saco una servilleta y escribiendo su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y teléfono, se lo entrego a Sakura. La pelirosa completamente sorprendida, le mostro que lo guardaba en su mochila. Recibieron los helados y siguieron su camino.

− Son todas unas lanzadas. – Hinata le dio la razón, asintiendo. – En fin, sentémonos acá. – tomaron asiento, disfrutando de sus helados y admirando su alrededor. − ¿Qué piensas?

− En que haré. – respondió Hinata.

− Podrías darle una oportunidad a Naruto. – La peliazul se negó rotundamente. – Pero, Hinata, por algo te busca. Aparte tú lo quieres.

− El amor no basta. – Sakura sabía que no, pero muchas veces, si se podían crear cimientos partiendo de eso. Una base plagada de amor, era una base bien constituida. Luego podía venir lo demás. – Hanabi me dice que lo piense.

− Y no se equivoca. – Hinata le dio un lametazo a su helado, intentado no responder. – Mira, podrías hacer esto. Esperar un tiempo y ver qué sucede.

− Sakura, he esperado más de 4 años. – respondió con voz cansina.

− Bueno, un par de meses más no te harán daño. – la peliazul rió mientras levantaba los hombros, dándole una leve cabida a esa posibilidad. – Inténtalo.

− Pero Naruto nunca se la ha jugado por mí.

− Te enamoraste de él cuando tenías 12 años y él 20 ¿te imaginas el escándalo? – la peliazul asintió, imaginándoselo. – Naruto tiene una carrera internacional y aunque suene frívolo, debe cuidarla. En ese entonces y quizás todavía, él no puede dejarse sucumbir frente a ti, por eso espera.

− ¿Pero que espera? – pregunto molesta.

− Que crezcas, mujer. Apenas vas a cumplir 17 años. Sigues siendo ilegal en todo el mundo. – Sakura hizo una pausa. – Naruto tiene mundo y recorrido, por lo mismo sabe que a ti no te tomaría a la ligera. Además tiene algo a su favor.

− ¿Qué cosa?

− Que sus relaciones han sido largas. Habla de una persona que realmente siente con quien está.

− Sus últimos ligues han sido acostones pasajeros. – le contó sonrojada.

− ¿Crees que te hace bien averiguar esas cosas? – Hinata negó. − ¿Para qué lo haces?

− Porque soy masoquista. – Sakura dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

− Antes de venir acá, yo tenía un compañero de clase. Era inglés y el más popular de la escuela. – Hinata se acomodo en el asiento, preparándose para escuchar una historia desconocida de la pelirosa. – Christopher era el sueño de todas las chicas de la escuela. Caballeroso, guapo, alto y con ojos grandes. – ambas rieron. – Era el sueño de muchas y obviamente, el mío también. – suspiró. – todos los días, miraba su facebook, pero no me atrevía a agregarlo.

− ¿Estás segura que eras tú? – Sakura sonrió sabiendo que la persona que era ahora, era muy distinta a la que alguna vez fue. − ¿Qué paso?

− Un día lo agregué y fue la estupidez más grande que pude haber hecho. – mordió un pedazo grande de helado y Hinata hizo lo mismo. Era el entretiempo. – Pasaba todo el día en su perfil y revisaba cada una de sus fotos. En todas, las mujeres prácticamente le lanzaban sus calzones.

− ¿De verdad? – Sakura asintió.

− La cosa es que un día le hablé, y ese día hablamos hasta muy tarde, conociéndonos por completo. Yo, en mi tonta ilusión, pensando que sería alguien especial para él, llegué al otro día con la esperanza de sentarme a su lado y conversar de la vida y hacerme cercana.

− ¿No fue así? – Sakura negó.

− Si fue así. Nos hicimos grandes amigos. – la peliazul frunció el entrecejo sin comprender. – pero todo tenía una razón.

− ¿Cuál?

− Yo era su apuesta. – Hinata se tapó la boca incrédula. – Habían hecho una competencia con sus amigos de quien era el primero en tirarse al diablito del curso. Entre nos, siempre he tenido un comportamiento al filo de lo delictual. – la peliazul rió acompañada de Sakura. – En fin, la cosa es que me enteré por una publicación que una chica despechada había hecho. Yo era el centro del bullying de todos ellos, entonces destruirme un poco más la vida, los hacía felices.

− ¿Cómo pudieron?

− La gente es mala. – Sakura sonrió con tristeza. – Luego de eso, yo lo enfrenté y el riéndose mordaz lo aceptó. Dijo que alguien como él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Una chica plana y sin gracia, aparte conflictiva. – Hinata le tomo la mano, brindándole valor. – Estuve muy mal, refugiándome solo en mis amigos virtuales y una vecina que es una gran amiga, pero que lamentablemente se fue a vivir a Canadá, así que no la veo. – Sakura limpió una pequeña lágrima que asomaba en su ojo. – Me metía a su perfil a revisar lo que ponía. Veía como se burlaban de mi y él subía fotos de nosotros dos compartiendo comida chatarra o jugando Xbox. A los lados, escribían insultos… fue difícil.

− ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? – pregunto la peliazul, sin soltarle la mano.

− Poco antes de venirme hacía acá. – Hinata asintió. – Justo esos días donde todo me dolía, descubrí lo del casting y escapándome de clases, me fui a presentar. Ya sabes el resto.

− Ahora les darás en la cara a todos esos tontos. – Sakura se sorprendió al oír a la chica proferir insultos hacia alguien, pero al parecer la historia le había removido.

− ¿A qué voy con todo esto? A que no necesitas saberlo todo. Sólo lo justo y necesario basta. – Hinata asintió. – El que me metiera a su perfil, luego de saber su mentira, fue estúpido. Terminó por romperme aun más, por eso te digo: No mires más cosas de Naruto. Cree en su palabra. Él no es como los Christopher's que habitan el mundo. Estoy segura de que no te lastimara.

− Pero necesito tiempo. – dijo la peliazul, mirando su casi inexistente helado.

− Y lo tendrás. Piensa que es lo único que no se detiene. – Hinata volvió a reír. − ¿Acabaste?

− Si, ¿vamos por el celular? – Sakura asintió con vehemencia. – Pero antes ¿qué te paso en las manos?

− Te cuento mientras buscamos, por ahora, aboquémonos a lo que vinimos. Sasuke necesita un celular y yo se lo regalaré.

**3.**

El claxon del auto no paraba de sonar. Karin, que se encontraba a una distancia no muy alejada del carro, bufó desesperada. Hiroto, su compañero de estudios y clases, que se encontraba frente a ella, sonreía de forma malévola.

− De verdad lamento esto. – excuso avergonzada, lanzándole miradas amenazadoras a su novio, que no paraba de tocar la bocina.

− No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado. – respondió el chico. − ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Karin asintió y luego de un leve abrazo (que provoco un sonido de claxon constante) se separaron para cada uno dirigirse a su lado.

Karin se enfilo hacía el auto, con la mirada de media universidad sobre ella. Agradecía que los vidrios fuera polarizados, o si no, todo el mundo sabría quien era el idiota que la reclamaba como animal, remarcando que era suya. Se subió y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

− ¿Era necesario abrazarlo? – pregunto Suigetsu, mordiendo la rabia y atravesándola con sus ojos violetas. Karin lo ignoro. Sabía que si caía en provocaciones, terminarían peleando feo. – Te estoy preguntando.

− Y yo estoy usando mi derecho de guardar silencio. – respondió ella, sin mirarlo y enganchando el cinturón a través de su cuerpo. Escucho a Suigetsu bufar y apretar la mandíbula. − ¿Puedes parar?

− ¿Parar qué? – Karin enrolo los ojos.

− Con esa actitud infantil y de macho celoso. – Suigetsu hizo una pedorreta, restándole importancia a la situación, aunque era él el que le daba la gravedad. – Si claro, no estás celoso. – ironizó la chica.

− Era innecesario que te abrazara. – apretó fuerte el acelerador y salió con toda la potencia que le brindaba el motor directo a su casa. – Dime la verdad, ¿te gusta, Hiroto?

− Hiroto es mi amigo, imbécil. – le respondió molesta.

− Yo no me acuesto con mis amigas. – replico de forma mordaz. Karin le lanzo una mirada amenazadora y cuando lo vio bien, se dio cuenta que el peliblanco estaba furioso, al borde de escupir quien sabe qué cosa.

− No me acosté con él. Dormimos en la misma cama y no fueron más que un par de horas. – Suigetsu golpeo el volante del auto con fuerza, mascullando improperios. – Suigetsu, basta.

− Es que no me basta. El imbécil te mira con cara de comerte. – los ojos violetas del chico estaban oscuros de furia. Miró a Karin, sorprendiéndola. – Sí, estoy como un puto volcán de puros celos. Detesto como está contigo, como te habla, ¡como tienes cercanía con él! Todo el tiempo que viajo, me pregunto que estarán haciendo, si estarás con él. – la pelirroja se tapo la boca. – Sé que debo confiar en ti y maldita sea, si lo hago, pero con él cerca no puedo. Es como si me metieran fierros calientes al pecho.

− Suigetsu… − murmuro sin creerlo. El peliblanco no era dado a las demostraciones de amor, ni de soltar juramentos sobre lo que sentía, pero ahí estaba, obstaculizando el tráfico y gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba por entero celoso del maldito pájaro fanfarrón. – Estoy contigo.

− Lo sé, pero él también comparte tiempo contigo. Ahora mismo, si yo no hubiese llegado, quizás estarías con él riendo. – El sonido de automovilistas furiosos que pasaban por su lado, los hizo reaccionar y salir de su burbuja "confesionaria" − Tengo que ir al set ¿dónde te dejo? – pregunto mucho más calmado, pero desanimado y con un deje de dolor en la voz. Karin sopeso las respuestas, hasta que encontró la que creía correcta.

− Vamos a tu departamento. – el peliblanco asintió y en completo silencio, llegaron al edificio. Cuando bajaron se encontraron a algunos reporteros, que esperaban a Suigetsu.

− Sr. Hozuki, hoy salieron las nominaciones del Oscar ¿qué opina sobre eso? – El peliblanco frunció el ceño sin comprender. − ¿No está al tanto?

− Salió nominado a mejor actor por "Aleteo de Mariposa" – el ojivioleta abrió la boca sin creerlo. Karin que estaba un poco más atrás, alejada de toda esa muchedumbre, le brindo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Haciéndose espacio entre todos, lo abrazo frente a las cámaras.

− Eres un ganador, mi amor. – beso su boca levemente y jalándolo de la mano, lo salvo del enjambre de periodistas. Ya en el ascensor y todavía extasiados, Suigetsu se volteo hacía ella, tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso de infarto, que obviamente Karin aceptó. – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – dijo la pelirroja, luego de separarse, apoyando su frente con la de él. – Estoy segura que ganarás.

− Da lo mismo eso. – dijo restándole importancia, para luego esconder su cara en el cuello de la chica. – El simple hecho de que me hayan nominado, ya me hace ganador.

− Lindo. – lo apretó contra su cuerpo, dándole todo el confort y el amor que sentía a través de sus brazos. Suigetsu se preguntaba que había hecho en vidas anteriores para poder tener a tamaña mujer a su lado, amándolo.

− Perdóname. – Karin frunció el entrecejo. – Soy un estúpido celoso que no soporta verte con ese pájaro mal nacido.

− Hiroto no es un mal chico, cariño. –murmuro la pelirroja, sin soltarlo. Hace ya varios segundos, el ascensor se había detenido en su piso, pero ninguno tenía intención de bajarse. Estaban cómodos así. − ¿De verdad tienes que ir al set?

− Puedo llamar a Yamato y pedirle el día libre. – susurro en oído. Karin asintió gustosa y empujándolo, se zafo de sus brazos, causando conmoción en el peliblanco.

− Tendremos una tarde muy bonita. – prometió la pelirroja de manera muy sugerente. − ¿Vamos? – Tomándole la mano, ambos se adentraron al departamento.

No fueron necesaria palabras, porque ambos ya se conocían.

Por inercia Karin se saco el abrigo que la protegía y despejo su cuello de la bufanda que lo cubría. Suigetsu tiro su chaqueta en algún lugar del living y se sacó con rapidez la polera por la cabeza, sufriendo el mismo destino que la prenda anterior. Karin estaba ganosa y completamente excitada. Su intimidad vibraba esperando el momento, porque sabía que sería maravilloso. Suigetsu tenía un don para sorprenderla en las artes amatorias y siempre lograba hacerle llegar al límite, incluso sin tocarla.

Cuando ambos estaba a torso descubierto, sin siquiera el sostén de Karin, el peliblanco se lanzó sobre ella, haciéndola caer sobre la alfombra persa que su hermano le había regalado a modo de felicitación por su primer protagónico. Si supiera el sentido que le estaban dando.

Suigetsu beso la boca de la pelirroja, aplastando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dejándola sin aliento. Karin envolvió sus dedos en el pelo y sus piernas en la cintura, acercándolo a su centro y haciéndolo jadear por el movimiento casi involuntario al cual lo sometió. Sus corazones vibraron expectantes frente a la pasión. El peliblanco bajo por el cuello de la pelirroja, dejando marcas a cada paso. Karin se saco los lentes y lo dejo sobre la mesa de centro que estaba a su lado. Soltó las horquillas que sostenían su cabello y lo revolvió, haciéndolo parecer fuego vivo. Suigetsu gruño, cuando sintió las manos de Karin recorrer su espalda fruncida y sus hombros deseosos de ser tocado por sus labios. Él se entretuvo en sus pechos, jalándole levemente el pezón y soltándolo, dándole más placer de lo imaginable. Karin alzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, y casi arqueándose, le entrego su pecho al peliblanco, quien gustoso lo recibió. Jadeo con fuerza y gimió su nombre, Suigetsu sentía su entrepierna a reventar y listo para adentrarse en ese cuerpo, pero las cosas cambiaron de posición. Sin darse cuenta, Karin tomo las riendas del asunto, posicionándose sobre él y removiendo de forma acelerada las caderas, haciendo chocar sus sexos a través de la tela de los jeans

− ¡Oh, cariño! –gimió el peliblanco y tomo los pechos suaves y turgentes de su novia. Se sentó y nuevamente los ingreso en su boca, pero está vez intento abarcar lo que más pudo, apretando su lengua contra el pequeño montículo rosa. Karin tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y busco con urgencia el cinturón de Suigetsu. Cuando lo halló, de un jalón se lo sacó, sorprendiéndolo. Lo empujo por los hombros, dejándolo caer y separándolo de su cuerpo. Ella, poniéndose a gatas, partió besando su frente, luego su nariz, mentón, pecho, esternón, estomago y llego al borde del pantalón. Suigetsu la miro risueño y ella le devolvió la misma mirada. Sabía lo que harían. Mientras besaba debajo del ombligo, aprovecho de desabotonar el pantalón y bajar el cierre lentamente, haciendo más larga la agonía. – Karin… − jadeo mordiéndose el labio. La pelirroja amaba tenerlo así, bajo sus manos, moldeable como un pedazo de arcilla. Desde que se había logrado empoderar en el sexo, ambos disfrutaban el triple. Bajo el pantalón y tanteo dentro del bóxer, encontrándose con un erguido y animado miembro. Se saboreo, necesitaba beberlo.

− Levanta un poco. – pidió, para poder sacarle los pantalones y bóxer al mismo tiempo, liberándolo de esa cárcel torturante que le impedía expandirse como él quería. Karin tomo el sexo del peliblanco, provocando gruñidos. Subió y bajo la mano, estrujando poco a poco. Paso su lengua por la cabeza, húmeda y necesitada de atención. Suigetsu apretó los puños y miro el techo, intentando contenerse. Karin abarco con su boca lo que más pudo, y enlazo su lengua por alrededor del tronco. Saboreo ese sabor tan característico, era levemente salado, pero no desagradable. Era el sabor del hombre que amaba. Subió y bajo con su boca, gozando con esa muestra de pasión y disfrutando con las muecas que hacía el peliblanco, conteniéndose. Unas manos cubrieron sus orejas y la separaron de su apetecible paleta.

− Para, por favor. – rogo al borde de un colapso. Karin aceptó riendo y gateo nuevamente donde él para besarle la boca y hacerle sentir su sabor. Suigetsu aprovecho ese momento y se volteo con ella debajo y toco todo lo que pudo con sus manos, sin separarse de sus labios y ese magnífico sabor a melocotón. − ¿Estás usando brillo labial? – Karin negó. – Sabes demasiado rico. – a trompicones, le saco los pantalones y sin más preámbulos se adentro en ella. − ¡Oh!

− ¡Suigetsu! – jadeo casi sin aire, sintiéndose llena, completa y conectada con él. Rápidamente el hombre se movió dentro de ella, impidiéndole terminar de aceptar la intrusión, pero disfrutando de cada uno de los roces. Suigetsu por su parte, sólo pensaba en volverla loca.

Poso una de sus piernas en el hombro y se apoyo en una mano, mientras hacía las estocadas más profundas y placenteras. Karin no daba cabida a tanto placer. El centro de su estomago estaba contraído y su feminidad se sentía caliente. Brazadas de fuego azotaban sus cuerpos, envolviéndolos en un placer infinito. Suigetsu, que era tres veces más experimentado que la chica, sabía que en ninguna parte encontraría a alguien que le hiciera sentir lo que ella lograba. Y no era solo algo sexual o erótico. Tampoco una necesidad imperante de estar cogiendo como conejos. Karin le hacía sentir amor del puro. Del que trastornaba a los hombres y los hacía devotos a sus mujeres. Su pelirroja era su vida y si se llegasen a separar, era consciente de que ella era la única mujer que le había robado el corazón y así sería hasta el final de sus días.

Karin giro, sin separarse de él y comenzó a llevar las riendas del sexo. Apoyándose en su pecho, movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, haciéndolo gemir. Su interior estrecho, sólo conocido por él y adaptado a su medida, se contrajo. Suigetsu sorprendido por eso, la insto a que lo hiciera de nuevo. Karin volvió a activar los músculos interiores y lo apretó. Las enseñanzas de la gurú del sexo que tenía un canal en youtube, le estaban sirviendo, porque tenía a Suigetsu jadeando.

Salto un par de veces más y sintió como todo su centro se acaloraba, buscando desfogue. Suigetsu viendo sus muecas, supo que el orgasmo se venía y era atronador. Tomo con firmeza sus caderas y la movió con más rapidez sobre su miembro, adentrándose hasta más no poder. Karin estiro el cuerpo hacía atrás y luego de 3 embestidas más, se vino, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre del peliblanco. Suigetsu al verla como una ninfa, exultada de placer y desenfreno, se dejo llevar, llenándola con su esencia. Sin salirse de ella, la jalo hasta su pecho, y la abrazo con fuerza para besarle la boca, aunque no de manera pasional. Era una forma de agradecer el tremendo placer que habían vivido y de recordarle que la amaba.

− Te amo mucho, Karin. – murmuro Suigetsu, entremedio del pelo de la pelirroja. Karin, que estaba muy aletargada, sólo suspiro, dejando salir el aire contenido y estremeciendo con su aire el pecho del peliblanco.

− Yo también te amo mucho, Suigetsu. – le respondió pasado unos minutos. El miembro del peliblanco se volvió flácido dentro de su cuerpo y lo saco, causando espasmo en ambos. – Anoche, le conté a mi papá que me acosté contigo pasado dos meses de conocerte. – Suigetsu abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendido y rió. – Se puso colorado.

− No fueron dos meses. – recordó el peliblanco, acariciando la aperlada piel de la espalda de su chica, que todavía estaba recostada sobre su pecho. – Fue mes y medio.

− ¿De verdad? – pregunto la pelirroja sin creerlo. Suigetsu asintió. − ¿Qué me hiciste?

− Te lleve a comer hamburguesas con papas fritas y luego fuimos a ver una película a mi casa. – dijo el peliblanco, recordando ese momento. – Entre beso y beso, te tiraste sobre mí y no pude contenerme.

− ¡Tú me agarraste un pecho, mentiroso! – le grito bromeando, sentándose a horcajadas y mostrándose nuevamente como una diosa sobre él. – Eso fue raro.

− Ahora te los toco siempre. – y poso sus manos sobre los suaves y apetecibles senos de Karin. – Eres toda mía.

− No, Suigetsu. No es cuestión de pertenencia. – el peliblanco frunció la boca. – Es cuestión de entrega. Yo me entrego por entero a ti, pero eso no te hace mi dueño.

− Pero donde sea que te toque, tu cuerpo reacciona a mi cercanía. – La pelirroja no pudo más que asentir. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. – No te juntes tanto con Hiroto.

− ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – el peliblanco hizo girar sus ojos y con una mueca desagradable, negó. No quería discutir con ella. – Hiroto es un amigo.

− Bueno, bueno, disfrutemos de este tiempo juntitos, sin hablar del estúpido pájaro. – la pelirroja se levanto de su cuerpo y camino desnuda por el lugar. Suigetsu al verla así, tan perfecta, adueñándose de su hogar y de su vida, volvió a excitarse. Esa mujer era lava ardiente para su sangre.

Esa mujer, era su mujer.

**4.**

− ¿Qué haces acá? – Naruto miro con mala cara al recién llegado. Este le devolvió el mismo gesto adusto y se acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal. − ¿Qué mierda quieres?

− ¿Ahora eres prepotente? – pregunto con irrisoria calma. – Anoche hiciste llorar a Hinata.

− Yo no la lastimé. – se defendió el rubio, negándose a aceptar acusaciones. Neji no estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, así que no tenía derecho a opinar. – Si quieres golpearme, por lo menos tienes que saber que paso realmente.

− Te gusta mi prima y ella te ama. No se necesitan más de dos dedos de frente para saberlo. – mastico las palabras con furia latente. Estaban solos en aquel rincón del set de grabación, donde trabajaba Sasuke. Había acordado juntarse ahí, para luego hacer la políticamente correcta vida social, terminando con un mini concierto en un bar recién estrenado. Itachi los había llamado y ellos cumplían. − ¿Qué intenciones tienes?

− ¿Qué te importa? – respondió provocándolo. Neji se acercó aun más a él. – A tu prima yo no le importo. Deja de hacer esta muestra de defensor de su virtud y haz tu vida por otro lado.

− Los amigos no se fijan las familiares de los amigos ¿sabias? Regla básica, tonto. – Naruto lo empujo fuertemente. Neji se devolvió con el puño crispado, listo para azotar el pómulo del rubio, pero un pequeño cuerpo se cruzo, recibiendo el golpe de lleno.

− ¡Au! – chillo, cayendo al suelo agarrando su rostro. Neji y Naruto miraron el bulto que se había formado en el piso y se taparon la boca sin creerlo. Neji, quien nunca había sido una persona violenta, acababa de salirse de sus casillas y termino golpeando a la persona equivocada. Naruto se agacho a auxiliarla, encontrándose con dos ojos pardos llenos de lágrimas y una mejilla roja e hinchada. – Me dolió. – susurro, dejando caer sus lagrimas.

Ino que estaba un poco más allá, vio todo el suceso y corrió hacia donde su amiga, para ayudarla. La muy tonta iba bosquejando en su cuaderno verde – como siempre – y no miraba a su alrededor. Por lo mismo, termino dentro de una pelea que no era suya y con un golpe brutal en el rostro.

− ¡Tenten! ¡¿Dónde te duele?! – se agacho a su altura y le levantó el mentón. La castaña alzo los ojos y miró a su agresor, que todavía no salía del trance. Ino también lo miro y levantándose lo empujo con fuerza, aunque no lo movió ni un centímetro. − ¡Bruto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pegarle?!

−No fue mi intención. – murmuro estupefacto, sin creer lo que había hecho. – De verdad lo siento. – Se agacho para levantarla, pero una mano se lo impidió. Era la de la rubia, que lo miraba con asco. – No quería golpearla.

− Pero lo hiciste. Estas cosas pasan porque las personas agresivas vienen a dárselas de fortachones y terminan lastiman… − Tenten, que se había puesto de pie con ayuda de Naruto, le toco el brazo a su amiga y negó con la cabeza. − ¿Qué sucede?

− Él no quería golpearme. – murmuro, aunque nunca lo miro. – Vamos, necesito un hielo.

La chica camino, siendo seguida por Ino, que no se fue sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al pelilargo. Neji la quiso seguir, pero el cuerpo de Naruto se interpuso, haciéndolo bufar.

− Cometiste un gran error. – El pelinegro se metió las manos en el cabello, intentando asimilar la situación, aunque le era complejo. – Las cosas se solucionan conversando.

− Tú eres tres veces más impulsivo, pero terminó siendo yo el que lastimo a una inocente. – Naruto le dio la razón. – Necesito que me aclares el problema de Hinata contigo. – pidió, tembloroso y exhausto luego de todo lo que había pasado.

− Ella te lo tiene que explicar, pero por mi parte, está todo cerrado. Hinata no me quiere en su vida y yo no seguiré rogando. – confeso el rubio.

− ¿Por qué ella, Naruto? Tenía solo 12 años.

− ¿La corteje a esa edad? – Neji tuvo que negar. – Espere todo este tiempo y estaba dispuesto a esperar otro poco más, para que creciera. Tampoco soy un monje tibetano como para hacer una promesa de castidad, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella.

− ¿Te enamoraste? – Naruto giro la cabeza y asintió lentamente, intentando hacerse lejano a aquella confesión. − ¿Por qué ahora?

− No, ahora no era el momento. Yo estaba esperando que cumpliera los 18. – dijo el rubio. – Hinata para mí no es una simple chica. Ella lo es todo, por lo mismo, exigiría todo y cortarle las alas siendo tan pequeña, no se me hace justo, siendo que yo si me divertí a su edad.

− ¿Quieres que crezca?

− Claramente y que el día que decida estar conmigo sea porque ya tiene una madurez emocional que la hace escogerme entre todos. – Neji no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Era como si se tratara de otro Naruto. – Yo no necesito saber que ella es lo que quiero. Desde que la vi lo tengo claro, pero ella es una niña y por lo mismo, muy influenciable. No me gustaría que llegara a los 25 años y me reclamara por haberla tomado como mi novia, arrebatándole su adolescencia.

− Hinata no es como las demás chicas. Su vida no es andar de fiesta o de juerga. Tampoco de conocer a cualquier tipejo y darse besos con él.

− Eso lo sé, porque en algún momento tuve una faceta psicópata y revisaba cada una de sus publicaciones en face o averiguaba donde estaba parada. – Neji hizo una mueca de desagrado. – Aprendí. Ya no soy tan inmaduro y también logro darme cuenta cuando sobro en algún lugar y en este caso, sobro en la vida de tu prima.

− Iré a ver a la chica que golpee. – culminó Neji, dejando la conversación a medias, aunque Naruto tampoco quería continuarla. Estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente. – Me siento basura. – murmuró mientras caminaba hacía el mismo lugar donde se habían ido las chicas.

Y claro que se sentía basura y miserable. Tenía una ensalada en su cabeza, revuelta por tantas situaciones que se salían de su control. Tampoco era que quisiera desligarse de sus obligaciones o metidas de pata, pero era consciente que el resto llevaba consigo otro nombre aparte del suyo y solucionarlo era cosa de dos. Como por ejemplo, el maldito tema de su prima con el rubio. Desde que los "presento" – ni siquiera lo hizo, con un gesto de cabeza y como cavernícola dijo "prima" – supo que algo raro había ahí, partiendo por la desmedida mirada de amor que le enviaba Hinata y la forma dulce de tratar que tenía Naruto con ella. El hecho de pensar que ellos pudiesen llegar a tener algo, le provocaba nauseas mentales. No quería tener al Uzumaki de primo político. Con suerte lo aguantaba como amigo… bueno, en realidad le tenía bastante aprecio. Era leal y transparente, medio confianzudo, pero siempre solicito a estar cuando se le necesitaba ¿no podía ser una excusa de hombre para así alejarlo de su primita pequeña? Tendría una explicación válida para sacárselo de encima, pero no, el tonto rubio sabía ganarse a la gente con ese gesto de amabilidad y cercanía.

Por otro lado, tenía el tema de Mei y esa forma de actuar tan libertina que le hartaba. Comenzaba a cabecearse tanto con ello, que se estaba desesperando. Él era un hombre ensimismado, cauto, prolijo al actuar y muy pensante, quizás no tenía las palabras adecuadas como las tenía muchas veces Shikamaru, ni tampoco era tan cortante como lo era Sasuke. Le costaba decir que no y más con esa mujer que lo traía de cabeza. Esa maldita puta que se le había metido por las entrañas, volviéndolo loco con sus embrujos y movimiento de pestañas. Estaba muy enamorado, al borde de sufrir un problema patológico de tanto quererla y aguantar los celos que lo corroían al enterarse de cada una de sus aventuras.

Y para terminar, ahora tenía que lidiar con el haber golpeado a una chica, algo que nunca pensó que haría, pero lo había hecho, dejándola malherida y con su cara desfigurada ¿Cómo era tan bruta para no mirar por donde caminaba? Nadie se metía en una conversación que tenía gritos de por medio y a dos hombres lanzándose dagas con la mirada. Sólo una idiota o despistada, quizás cuál de esas dos sería. Le apenó mucho verla a sus pies, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y su carita hinchándose por el tortazo que le había brindado. Bonita manera de conocer gente ¿eh?, pensó. Bueno, era un 25% culpa de ella, por cruzarse en su camino mientras estaba en un profundo debate de ideas contrapuestas… Vamos, Neji, ni tú crees la mierda que acabas de decir, volvió a hablar con su mente. Ya cuando pensó que estaba loco, vio salir a la rubia y a la chica de chonguitos de uno de los camerinos. La castaña venía con un hielo puesto en la mejilla y los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado.

¿Cagarla? Pff, Neji había creado un nuevo eslabón.

**5.**

− Mira como te dejo la carita, Tenten. – la rubia le ponía pañitos helados y trataba de calmar el llanto descontrolado de la chica. – Si te duele mucho podemos ir, no sé, a una clínica cercana o buscar al médico del equipo.

− No es dolor físico, Ino. – sollozo, hipeando sin poder contenerse. La rubia siguió haciendo su tarea de bajarle la hinchazón, pero estaba llena de curiosidad, aunque no hablo. Quería que la castaña soltara sola su verdad. – A Neji lo conozco, pero él no me recuerda.

− Todos conocemos a Neji. Es un guitarrista famoso. – murmuro casi con obviedad la rubia. – Velé la parte positiva. Fuiste golpeada por una Super estrella.

Tenten no pudo evitar reír. Tsubasa había dicho palabras parecidas, haciendo referencia a la pérdida de su virginidad en un puto baño del _"Bar de Abajo"_, apoyada en una pared que con letras gigantes rayadas con plumón gritaban a todo pulmón: _A Kyoto le gusta el pene. _Vaya manera.

− Esa súper estrella me quito la virginidad. – Ino dio un pequeño grito de espanto y soltó la bolsa de hielo que sostenía. – Pero cómo pudiste ver, no me recuerda.

− Espera… Neji y tú… − ni siquiera podía terminar las frases. La situación era tan irreal como perfecta. Casi como un cuento de hadas, aunque medio triste y pobre. − ¿Fueron pareja?

− No, yo le servía las bebidas a _Living in peace, _en un bar hace ya casi cuatro años. Ellos recién comenzaban a consolidarse y como eran amigos del dueño del local, tocaban casi todas las noches ahí.

− Si, recuerdo haber escuchado una biografía de la banda donde se nombra al _"Bar de abajo"_ – Tenten asintió.

− Bueno, los conoces y sabes como son. En persona son más desordenados y humildes. Sasuke no es tan arisco y es muy educado, aunque habla poco. Shikamaru es como el padre, los contiene. Naruto es la risa y fidelidad. Kiba es risueño y encantando, pero es el mejor guardando secretos, en cambio Neji era más distante. Siempre mantenía una postura de superioridad sobre ellos, incluso más que Sasuke, siendo que el pelinegro siempre será la cara más importante de la banda. – Ino se sentó a su lado, escuchando las declaraciones. – Con el tiempo, comencé a conocerlos aun más, incluso bromeaba con ellos, aunque siempre manteniendo las distancias para no tener conflictos con mi jefe. Los trataba como estrellas. – Tenten se secó las lagrimas y acomodo el hielo sobre su rostro. Todavía le ardía y al hablar aun más, pero quería desahogarse. – Un día, Neji llegó borracho como cuba. Shikamaru intento calmarlo, pero fue imposible. Tocaron como siempre, ganándose elogios y nos llamaron para que les sirviéramos las bebidas. Yo sólo tenía 17 años en ese entonces, pero como los conocía hace un tiempo y ellos me reconocían, mi jefe confiaba en mí, porque sabía que no me tiraría sobre ellos a pedirles autógrafos. Las demás chicas iban bajo mi mando y con una sola mirada las frenaba.

− ¿Qué paso ese día? – sabía que Tenten comenzaba a irse por las ramas para no hablar, pero Ino la presionó. La pelicastaña tenía una necesidad de contar su historia y ella la obligaría a hacerlo.

− Me tironeo del brazo luego de que sin querer, una de las chicas que estaba muy nerviosa, me empujara y terminara vertiendo todos los tragos sobre él. Como estaba borracho, se enfureció. – su voz tembló. – tuve miedo, pero Shikamaru intervino y las cosas se calmaron. – Ino asintió. –Luego volví a atenderlos y está vez, aprovechando que el coletitas no estaba, me jalo hasta un baño. Me besó hasta atontarme.

− ¿Te violo? – pregunto la rubia temerosa. Tenten negó de inmediato.

− No, yo lo admiraba y puedo decir que tontamente estaba enamorada de él. – lanzo una carcajada triste, bañada en lágrimas. – No creía que alguien como él se fijaría en mí, pero sucedió. Nos besamos sin parar por mucho tiempo, hasta que sus manos comenzaron a perderse en mi cuerpo. – Tenten se sonrojo. – Me apoyo contra la pared del baño y ya te imaginas lo siguiente.

− Oh, por Dios. – Ino se mordió los labios sin saber que decir.

− Luego de saciarse de mí, salió de mi cuerpo, se subió los pantalones y se largo. – se puso a llorar más fuerte e Ino la abrazo por hombros, intentado sostenerla. – Me sentí asqueada y sucia. Como una puta barata. Solo le falto tirarme dinero al suelo para destruir mi dignidad.

− Una mala experiencia. – Tenten asintió.

− La peor de todas, pero las cosas pasaron y tengo que olvidarlas. – Ino quiso replicar y ella no se lo permitió. – Cuando Jiraya le pidió a Yamato que me contratara, no cabía de felicidad. Sabía que Sasuke estaría acá, pero dudaba que el resto de la banda apareciera… ya vemos que no es así. – por fin lanzo una sonrisa sincera, acalorando el corazón de Ino, que empatizaba con el dolor de la castaña. – Ojala no encontrarlo de nuevo, pero dudo que eso sea posible.

− Yo también lo dudo. – murmuró la rubia. – Vamos Tenten. Debes darle el vestuario a Sasuke y a la doble de Sakura para grabar la escena erótica.

− Se han demorado. – Ino asintió.

− Gaara y Sasori grabaron. Tenían que adelantar mientras Sasuke se preparaba. – la rubia se acercó al oído de la castaña. – por lo que oí, Sasuke está enojadísimo. Tiene una agenda donde no cabe ni un alfiler. – ambas rieron. – Sufrirá un colapso si sigue trabajando a este ritmo.

− ¿Tú crees? – se miraron y al mismo tiempo negaron riendo. –Ah. – se quejo la castaña, tomando su cara. – Si que pega fuerte.

− Maldito energúmeno, golpeador de mujeres y quitador de virginidades. – Tenten rió. – Ya se las verá cuando lo encontremos.

− Tontuela. – salieron del camarín, luego de re acomodar el hielo sobre la cara de Tenten. La luz del cielo nublado las cegó. Entre la nubosidad y el frío, vieron al pelicastaño caminar hacia ellas. Tenten se puso dura.

− Nada pasará. – le dijo Ino tomando su mano, infundiéndole valor. − ¿Qué quieres, Hyuga? ¿Otro round?

− Vengo a disculparme contigo. – sus ojos transparentes se le asemejaron a un aura pura y limpia. Un alma de niño, aunque detrás de ella, se podía ver la bruma de la tempestad. – No debí haberte golpeado.

− Fue un accidente. – respondió Tenten, restándole importancia. – Estaba en otro mundo, por eso paso, así que tranquilo.

− Podría llevarte a un médico, por favor. – pidió, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas. – me gustaría asegurarme de que no te lastime fuertemente.

− Sólo se hinchará y pondrá morado. – Neji le saco el hielo de la cara y tomándola del mentón la examino muy de cerca, respirando su aliento. El pelicastaño miro el pómulo sobresaliente y oscurecido de la chica. Si que le había dado duro. Apretando sus mandíbulas, inhalo fuertemente el aire y un olor familiar lo embargo. Le trajo recuerdos de otra época, cuando era impulsivo. Entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente a la chica, intentando recordar si la conocía de algún lado, pero su memoria fotográfica estaba con desperfectos, porque no lograba hilar bien las cosas desde hace días. Moviendo la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, la soltó y le puso el hielo sobre la cara. – Gracias por la preocupación. – dijo Tenten azorada, agachando la cabeza y mordiendo su labio.

− No me gustaría ser demandado por agresión a una mujer. –Tenten sintió su pecho reventarse por dentro. Él no le prestaba ayuda porque le importara su estado, sino que simplemente quería asegurarse de que no correría a la policía a estamparle una denuncia. Con una brusquedad inusual en ella, se separo del pelicastaño y dándole una mirada de infinito desprecio, lo esquivo pasando por su lado. Ino que todavía no creía lo que había visto y escuchado, lo miro de hito a hito. − ¿Qué? – pregunto desafiante.

− Eres de latón – el pelicastaño frunció el ceño sin entender. – No tienes corazón.

También se fue, dejándolo solo mirando el vació y sintiendo el frío colarse por las rendijas de su abrigo. Metió las manos dentro del mismo y tanteo un papel. Era una de las hojas que había caído del cuadernillo de la chica luego de haberla golpeado. Desdoblándolo lentamente, miró lo que había en su interior.

Se estaba mirando en un espejo. En la hoja de no grandes dimensiones, estaba su retrato y sonriendo. Se veía algunos años más joven y con el pelo más corto. Sus ojos se achinaban y se mostraban sin turbulencias. Era el Neji lleno de sueños que ya no existía.

− Ella me conoce. – y era verdad, lo conocía, pero ese retrato parecía de alguien que lo hubiese conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que había cambiado bastante. Volvió a mirarlo y leyó la leyenda que estaba escrita debajo.

_Neji Enero 2011._

Casi 4 años atrás, a lo mejor era una espectadora del _"Bar de Abajo". _

Y si era… no, imposible. Ella era una simple camarera sin mayores dotes que abrir las piernas en los momentos inadecuados. La chica que había golpeado y a la que le había quitado la virginidad eran muy opuestas. ¿O no?

**6.**

La besaba sin parar, recorriendo con sus manos todo lo que estaba al alcance. Un gruñido escapó por su garganta y sus dientes se enterraron levemente en la clavícula. Nuevamente un movimiento brusco lo desconcentro.

− ¿Qué pasa? – gritó Jiraya cuando lo vio separarse de la chica, quedando con sus rodillas a los lados de ella. La mujer lo miró muy avergonzada.

− Está muy inquieta. – dijo el pelinegro mirando a Jiraya. La doble de Sakura no paraba de moverse y ya varias veces sus dientes habían chocado por la brusquedad con la que estaba actuando. – Si estás nerviosa podemos parar. – se dirigió a ella.

− No… no. – tartamudeo. – Intentémoslo de nuevo.

Sasuke se subió sobre ella y luego del "¡acción!" procedió a besarla con un deje de brusquedad, como lo exigía el papel. Sus manos levantaron el dobladillo del vestido y acariciaron sus piernas, a pesar de eso, de todo el contacto físico, no había química. No estaba disfrutando y la escena quedaría desastrosa si seguían a ese ritmo. La chica lo apretó por el cuello y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, Sasuke volvió a separarse con brusquedad y la miró molesto.

− Jiraya no puedo. – se levantó del lugar y camino hasta detrás de las cámaras para tomar una botella con agua.

− ¡Corten! –la chica quedo tirada sobre el suelo, con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas y la peluca cayendo por los costados. Su pelo era casi blanco y sus ojos oscuros como la noche. Las otras _"dobles"_ la miraban con lastima. – Sasuke, ven acá.

− Lo lamento, pero es imposible. La chica está muy nerviosa. – murmuró molesto y poniéndose la camisa. – Me ha golpeado en las costillas.

− Traten de entenderme. Es una gran estrella. – Sasuke bufó enrolando los ojos. Odiaba a las mujeres que se le acercaban por su fama o temblaban a verlo. Trabajo era trabajo ¡maldita sea! – Intentémoslo por última vez. – El pelinegro se iba a negar de inmediato, pero la mirada suplicante que le envió Jiraya, lo hizo contener.

− Ok, última vez.

− ¡Acción! – grito por tercera vez el peliblanco.

Tirados sobre el suelo, la besaba sin parar, recorriendo con sus manos cada una de sus curvas, abarcando con fuerza un seno. La pelvis de la chica se movió de forma sugerente contra la suya, provocándolo de manera deliberada. Sasuke, sabía que eso no iba dentro del guión, porque Chiyo en un principio se negaba a ser tocada, frunció el ceño, pero prosiguió. Un nuevo choque de dientes y un codazo en su pecho ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo? Se estaba subiendo sobre él… eso no tenía que hacerlo.

− ¡Corten! – grito molesto. – Esto está desastroso. – mascullo, para luego dirigirse a la doble: − Mana, lo siento, pero por esta vez prescindiremos de tus servicios. –la chica asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se levantó para luego correr a refugiarse a uno de los camerinos de extras. – Hable hace un rato con Itachi y supe la cantidad de compromisos que tienes. – El pelinegro asintió, abotonando la camisa molesto con todo. – Podemos romper el contrato y buscar a un nuevo "Hayato"

− Ni lo sueños, Jiraya. Ya estoy en esto y lo terminaré. – respondió de inmediato, penetrando con su mirada. El peliblanco, a pesar de sentirse intimidado por el hombre, sonrió. Sabía que Sasuke respondería y estaría a la altura de lo que se le pedía. – Es cosa de organización y de grabar lo que más podamos antes que me largue a Estados Unidos y comience con toda la parafernalia del cine.

− Recuerda que eso te da de comer, además estás nominado a un Golden Globe. –Jiraya miró sobre él. – Yo a tu edad con suerte aspiraba a crear un guión decente que me sacara de la miseria. Odiaba escribir historias para adulto. Me gusta más recrearlas.

− Eso es de pervertido. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado. − ¿Qué haremos? ¿Avanzó junto a los demás o buscamos de inmediato una doble?

− Yo lo haré. – los dos hombre giraron al escuchar la voz de esa personita. – Es mi papel. Tengo que estar a la altura. – murmuro sonrojada al sentirse tan observada.

− No puedo aceptarlo, Sakura. Tu madre nos obligo a firmar que no te usaríamos en ninguna toma subida de tono.

− Además te pondrás muy nerviosa. – la voz fría del pelinegro la desmotivo. Estaba molesto con ella, así que necesitaba darle lo que había comprado para calmar las aguas.

− Toma. – rebusco en su bolso y saco una pequeña caja con una cinta roja puesta sobre ella. – Es mi forma de pedirte disculpas. – Sasuke alzó una ceja con curiosidad, y Jiraya se quedo ahí mirando, esperando saber que se encontraba dentro del regalo. El pelinegro sin ninguna delicadeza rompió el papel y se encontró con un celular nuevo. Un Iphone 5. – No me alcanzó para comprarte el que tenías tú, pero prometo que apenas gane lo suficiente, te lo recompensaré.

Sasuke no creía lo que veía. Miro la caja y luego a ella. Estaba sonrojada, pero sonreía con sinceridad, feliz de poder darle algo para resarcir su falta.

− No puedo aceptarlo. – dijo carraspeando para contener la leve bola de pelo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de su pecho. Era una sensación distinta, especial. Nunca la había sentido. – Yo no soy de recibir regalos.

− No te lo estoy preguntando, Sasuke. Ojala lo disfrutes, además, toma esto. – volvió a buscar en su bolso, sacando el chip de su anterior teléfono y por último, saco su antiguo celular, armado por partes. Miro las manos de Sakura, todas rotas, llena de rasguños y cortes. Los vidrios de esa mierda la habían lastimado. Tomándole una muñeca, examino de cerca las magulladuras. − ¡Auch!

− ¿Qué hiciste? – Sakura puso su iphone anterior frente a su nariz y sonrió nuevamente, saboreando el momento. − ¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza de chicle?

− Hey. – grito zafándose de su agarre. – Agradece. Es mi oferta de paz.

− No debías, molestia. – estaba furioso con ella, consigo mismo y con toda la tontería que pasaba. No debía haber gastado su dinero en él, nadie lo hacía. Tampoco tuvo que haber arreglado lo que quedo de su antiguo teléfono, ni mucho menos someterse a lastimar sus manos para ofertarle "paz". – Esto es una locura.

− Locura es tu actitud, maldito energúmeno. – chillo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Sasuke estuvo tentado a tirar la caja muy lejos, rompiéndola en el proceso. Ese nuevo celular era un nuevo vínculo que se abría entre ellos. ¿Acaso no bastaba con que le cocinara, le comprara comida, se preocupara de su abrigo y de que llegase bien a la escuela, como también de su estado mental en caso de escenas muy fuertes? ¿No podía simplemente comenzar a desligarse de él y hacerle la vida más fácil? Estaba furioso con todo. − ¿Grabamos? – le pregunto a Jiraya, quien todavía estaba ahí, estupefacto con todo.

La reacción de Sasuke le había sorprendido. Sabía que la pelirosa generaba algo en él, pero esa actitud distante y furiosa no era acorde a su forma de ser. Era como si el pelinegro intentara sacársela de encima. Volvió a replantearse la idea de tenerlo en el set y al parecer, él también, porque miraba el suelo, la caja y el celular recientemente armado.

Sasuke giro su iphone 6 y al girarlo vio algo que le removió aun más el corazón. Era un monito, haciendo un puchero y con un aura negra que gritaba a todas luces "Perdón". Se sintió una basura. La buscó con la mirada, y ahí estaba ella, mirando a ambos hombres y esperando una respuesta.

− Estás loca. – murmuró el pelinegro y revolviéndole el cabello, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. – Gracias.

− Era lo mínimo. – Tomo las cosas de las manos de Sasuke y las metió dentro de su bolso. –Luego me las pides, ahora vamos a grabar. – Sasuke miró a Jiraya, quien nuevamente tuvo que retenerla.

− Sakura, tú no puedes. Tu madre nos obligo a firmar ese apéndice. – recalcó. – Nos arriesgamos a una demanda gigantesca si usamos a una menor de edad para una escena erótica.

− ¿Cómo en Lolita? – recordó ella. – La chica en cuestión era menor de edad.

− El personaje era menor de edad, tonta. – murmuró Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. No estaba dispuesto a tener el cuerpo de Sakura bajo él, revolviéndose para hacer una escena erótica. – Elige a una mejor doble y grabamos otro día. – dijo mirando a Jiraya, mientras caminaba hacia su camarín, para así alejarse de ese problema pelirosa.

− Tú no vas a ninguna parte. – semi grito Sakura, tomándolo de un brazo y llevándolo al set. − ¿Tenten? ¿Dónde está? – Jiraya apunto hacía una esquina, donde la chica de chonguitos miraba unas hojas con un pómulo realmente hinchado. − ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto mirando al pelinegro.

− Nadie sabe. – contesto Sasuke, sin soltarse de la pelirosa. − ¿Qué harás? – camino con él hasta donde la pelicastaña.

− Tenten. – dijo Sakura. La chica levantó la mirada sonriendo. − ¿Qué ocurrió? – su ojo estaba moraldísimo y casi ni lo podía abrir, aun así, estaba tranquila. − ¿Quién te hizo eso?

− Larga historia. – respondió la castaña, intentado pasar el tema a otro nivel. − ¿Necesitas algo? – Sakura no podía sentirse tranquila al verla así, tan maltratada y al parecer decepcionada, pero opto por ser prudente y averiguar la situación después. Por ahora, se enfocaría en darle el gusto.

− Necesito que me prepares para grabar está escena. – la chica de chonguitos no comprendió. – Seré Chiyo por completo.

−No entiendo, Sakura. – la pelirosa bufó riendo. − ¿Harás la escena erótica con Sasuke? –la chica asintió feliz, mientras detrás de ella, el pelinegro se tapaba la cara, todavía agarrado por la mano de ese demonio de Tasmania. − ¿Pero… tú? – Sakura volvió a enrolar los ojos. – Llama a tu madre.

− Jiraya se encargará de eso. – Dijo Sakura. El peliblanco que venía más atrás, discutiendo fuertemente con Kabuto, la miró.

− No puedo aceptarlo… − la pelirosa se planto frente a Sasuke, Jiraya, Kabuto y Kakashi, mirándolos sin pestañar y con ojos de clara amenaza. – Sakura, eres menor de edad.

− La escena la grabaré yo. Quiero ser una leyenda, quiero que la historia quede bien y quiero representar a mi abuela en todo el sentido de la palabra. – miro a Kabuto que hacia muecas de desagrado. – Tengo claro que no soy santa de tu devoción, pero te demostraré que soy tres veces mejor que cualquiera de esas chicas que traes como extras, prometiéndoles grandes papeles a cambio de sexo. – Todos los presentes abrieron la boca, incluso Sasuke se sorprendió. – Si Kabuto, te conozco. Sé cómo eres y como juegas.

− Tú niñata estúpida. – se acerco a paso acelerado donde ella y levantó una mano, Sasuke lo tomo del hombro y lo jalo hacía atrás.

− Ni se te ocurra. – murmuró tétricamente. Kabuto levanto la vista y reacomodándose las gafas, se fue del lugar mascullando improperios. – Deja de meterte en líos y vamos a grabar. Pero atenten a las consecuencias que nos puede traer esta estupidez.

− ¿Tienes miedo, Sasuke? – lo desafió. Jiraya, que amaba esa relación, sabía que su carrera quedaría pendiendo de un hilo si aceptaba que Sakura hiciera la escena, así que intervino.

− No me pienso arriesgar, Sakura. Hay contratos de por medio. – La pelirosa hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos, molesta como una niña pequeña. Sasuke entorno los ojos y miró al peliblanco. – Eres menor de edad.

− Sasuke ¿me dejas estrenar tu celular? – el pelinegro frunció el ceño confuso, pero asintió. – Quieres un acuerdo de palabra, te lo daré.

Dejo caer su bolso al suelo y saco la caja donde estaba el celular que le había regalado al pelinegro. Todos los presentes miraron la situación y más aun cuando vieron el ex teléfono del hombre armado pedazo por pedazo. Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, intentado no responder a las miradas inquisidoras que le estaban enviando. Luego de abrir la carcasa y sacar la batería, metió el chip. Espero a que se prendiera y marco los números de memoria.

Todos miraban la escena entre impacientes y sorprendidos por esa pequeña pelirosa que no tenía ningún tipo de temor a nada.

− Alo, Mebuki – Sakura sonrió con felicidad. – Konoha, ¿cómo estás? – se mordió el labio y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, conmoviendo a todos los hombres. Jiraya poso su mano en el hombro de la chica y ella se lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa. – Si cariño, yo estoy perfecto. ¿Mamá? – la pelirosa chasqueo la lengua, pero igualmente siguió con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. − ¿Puedes decirle que me llame a mi número? Se me acabo el saldo y por eso llamo de este desconocido. – Sakura se sonrojo. − ¡Te mató! Saca todo eso del cuarto y quémalo en el patio. – chillo enrojecida de vergüenza. – En fin, te adoro y yo sé que tú también a mí, aunque lo niegues. – Sakura se mordió el labio. – Ah, dile a Mebuki que haré una escena que no le gustará, pero que el fin de semana me voy para allá y hablaremos de eso. – guardo silencio algunos segundos. − ¿Sigue molestando? – bufó. – Tranquilo, ya pronto saldremos de ahí y no le deberemos nada. – Sasuke puso mucha atención a eso último ¿Qué cosa molestaba tanto a Sakura? ¿A quién le debía? Tenía que averiguarlo. – Oye y para que puedas ganar un dinero extra, este número es de Sasuke, así que véndeselo a tus compañeritas. – Colgó riendo.

− Sakura… −comenzó Jiraya, pero la pelirosa no lo dejo hablar.

− Sasuke, ven un poco. – el pelinegro camino hacía ella con los brazos cruzados y su típica altanería. – Mira Jiraya.

Tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, lo jaló hasta abajo para besarlo. Sasuke quedo de una pieza, igual que todos los presentes. Paso sus brazos por el cuello del hombre y lo jalo aun más hasta su altura, Sasuke no pudo contenerse más y la apretó contra su cuerpo por la cintura, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por esos labios tan tentadores. Sakura acaricio el cabello de su nuca y con los nudillos toco sus mejillas levemente ásperas por la barba creciente. Ella llevaba el beso y el momento. Metió su lengua dentro de la boca del pelinegro y acarició la de él con inexperiencia, pero a Sasuke no le importó…

− Basta, ya entendimos el punto. – dijo Yamato, llamándolos a separarse. Los peliblancos seguían de una pieza, mirando la química que transmitían. − ¿Qué harás?

− Lo intentaremos. – respondió Jiraya resignado. Sakura que aun seguía en los brazos del pelinegro, brinco de felicidad. Sasuke la soltó de golpe y se encamino hacía una larga mesa para tomar un trago grande de agua. No podía parar las imbecilidades que vivían dentro de su estomago.

− Así que ella es Sakura. – Itachi sonrió de medio lado. Detrás de él estaba Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba. El rubio y el castaño, aguantaban la risa y las ganas de molestarlo. Neji tenía una ceja alzada, mientras Shikamaru miraba a la chica. – Es bastante guapa.

− ¿No me digan que estarán presentes mientras grabe la escena? – Naruto, Itachi y Kiba asintieron. – No los quiero ver ahí.

− Necesitamos hacerte presión psicológica para que termines pronto y no te dejes "llevar". – excuso su hermano mayor. Sasuke simplemente lo ignoro. – Son las 5 de la tarde Sasuke. A las 9 tienes que presentarte en el evento y a las 11 en el nuevo bar.

− De tanto que me lo repites, me está dando jaqueca. – respondió Sasuke, dejando con fuerza el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose nuevamente al set de grabación.

Elongó su cuello y movió su mandíbula para soltarla. Acomodo su ropa y espero a que Sakura estuviese lista para ponerse a grabar. Sabía que se estaba cambiando de ropa. Levanto sus brazos y los estiro, intentando desestresar su espalda que estaba llena de nudos. Respiro hondo, inflando el pecho junto con el estomago y soltó el aire lentamente. Tenía que relajarse para poder hacer la escena bien y no tener que repetirla.

− ¡Estoy lista! – llego junto con el vestido que llevaba usando Chiyo y lo miro a los ojos. − ¿Crees que resultara?

− Simplemente no te muevas mucho bajo mío. – pidió el pelinegro de mala manera. – Y otra cosa, deja de besarme. No soy un objeto.

− Wow, que andas sensible. – molesto la pelirosa sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Tú me tocaste el trasero y me besaste a la fuerza. Yo debería hacer ese tipo de peticiones, no tú.

− Sakura, simplemente mantente alejada de mi, ¿bueno? – la pelirosa frunció el ceño haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa. – No quiero problemas legales.

− Y no los tendrás, te lo aseguro. – ambos se miraron fijamente algunos segundos. El pelinegro estaba molesto y Sakura se sentía poca cosa, quizás él actuaba así con ella, porque no era lo suficientemente bonita o genial como la gran mayoría de las mujeres de las cuales estaba acostumbrado. − ¿Soy poca cosa?

− ¿De qué mierda hablas? – Kakashi no aguanto más e interfirió.

− Es momento de que grabemos. – miró hacia toda la producción para que comenzarán a acomodarse en sus posiciones. – Jiraya, Yamato mirará los temas legales. Itachi también tiene contactos en caso de necesitarlo. Ustedes ¿listos?

Sakura asintió y Sasuke también. Se miraron por última vez y comenzaron lo que sería, sin saberlo, el comienzo de un gran amor.

_**Historia de Chiyo  
**__4° Escena: Sakura no lo merece._

Chiyo se encontraba sentada en una esquina, abrazando con fuerza sus piernas e intentando controlar los temblores involuntarios que removían su delgado cuerpo.

Estaba asustada y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas por inercia. Gordas y dejando surcos de dolor.

Fuera de esa especie de celda, se paseaba Ryu y Yuu, defendiéndola al mismo tiempo que deseaban devorarla hasta matarla.

Era consciente de que su familia biológica era una paria. Dañaban por dinero y estatus. Mentían y mataban para llegar a la cima y destruían hogares con el solo fin de sentirse superiores, pero ella no tenía nada que ver con eso. Chiyo simplemente había nacido en el lugar equivocado, junto a la gente equivocada. Su madre, una hermosa inglesa: Carey Bristow, alias, Esmeralda, había sido brutalmente asesinada por desconocidos el día en que ella cumplía 8 años.

El mayor recuerdo que tenía de su madre, era ese afán casi insano de proteger a las plantas. No había día que no recordara echarles agua o cortarle las hojas secas. Tampoco dejaba sin revisar sus niveles de pigmentación. Su padre, muchas veces había temido por su salud mental, y era bastante entendible. Nadie en su sano juicio cuidaría una rosa casi como una hija o lloraría cuando un hibisco se hubiese muerto.

Carey siempre hablaba de las lindas flores que rodeaban la residencia Ebino. Eran grandes, verdes y estaban las amapolas más coloridas que hubiese conocido. Eran hermosas. Y como dice el dicho, "La curiosidad mato al gato" o al menos ella estaba lista para ser matada. Nunca debió haber ido a ese lugar. Carey había muerto el mismo día en que corrió a buscarle amapolas de la residencia Ebino. Ahora entendía más o menos el porqué de aquello.

Los Yamazaki eran los enemigos de los Ebino y viceversa. Se odiaban a muerte aunque no sabía por qué. Las piezas calzaban, pero faltaba mucho por averiguar, aunque ya no quedaba tiempo. Ella, antes del anochecer, ya estaría muerta.

− Levantante. – la voz de Ryu la conmociono y afirmándose en la muralla, porque las piernas no la sostenían, se puso de pie. − ¿Era necesario matarla?

− Yo… yo no sé qué paso. – dijo, tragando hondo y mirando esos ojos violetas, que querían ver correr su sangre. – Ai… Ai murió igual que mi madre.

− ¿Carey? – Chiyo asintió. –Sip, el abuelo de Hayato la mató. – la chica tapo su boca y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero ya no sentía. Al menos no como al principio. Sus sensaciones habían pasado a segundo plano y la adrenalina corría con desesperación por sus venas. El dolor de sus mejillas, la amenaza constante de una muerte segura y un encierro impuesto, la estaban enfriando.

− ¿Por qué? – pregunto casi sin voz, aunque con una fuerza renovada, que no paso desapercibida para Yuu, que se encontraba en la puerta mirando la conversación de reojo.

− Porque era una puta. – Chiyo, casi por inercia actuó, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato. Con una fuerza inusual, para medir lo que medía y pesar lo que pesaba, lo golpeo en su pómulo, haciendo saltar la sangre, que salpico su vestido.

− Mi madre no era puta. – bisbiseo furiosa. Si iba a morir, lo haría con la frente en alto. Si sería violada, aguantaría cada uno de los embates. Era una chica fuerte y decidida. Era una Yamazaki.

− ¿No lo era? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que paso entre tu madre y el padre de mi jefe? – Chiyo continuó con su rostro impasible, aunque por dentro, una tormenta de arena comenzaba a girar sin parar, agarrotándole el estomago y la garganta. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza intentando no pensar. − ¿Sabía tú que el papá de mi jefe…?

−No es el momento. – la voz de Hayato interrumpió la conversación. Ronco e imponente entro al lugar, seguido por Yuu y un desconocido. – Yuu, manda a cualquiera de los chicos con la hoja que te pase. Es la declaración de guerra.

− Si señor. – sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los verdes acuosos de Chiyo. – Pareces una gata engrifada.

− Me comporto así con los idiotas que usan su fuerza para ejercer presión. – Hayato se sorprendió por la renovada actitud de la chica. – Si me va a matar, hágalo. Nadie vendrá a defenderme. Mi familia está muerta, vivo en una casucha junto a un ermitaño.

− ¿Tú me crees estúpido? – se acercó a ella y la tomo del codo acercándolo a su pecho. – Mueves los hilos de tu clan con maestría. Siempre creí que el cabecilla de los Yamazaki era algún familiar indirecto de tu abuelo, pero ya veo que no. La propia nieta maneja todo y se hace la mojigata, desconociendo las atrocidades que ha cometido.

− Crea que soy un monstro. Máteme.

− No te daré una salida tan fácil. – acercó su rostro a la chica y miro esos ojos verdes penetrantes y boca pequeña. – Eres bastante guapa.

− Suélteme. – pidió.

− Una fierecilla. – miro por sobre su hombro. – Kai, Isoka, vigilen afuera y calmen a esos estúpidos. Este bocado me lo comeré yo.

Chiyo atraganto su aire en la garganta y apretó sus ojos. El miedo corroía cada fibra de su cuerpo. La adrenalina se había disparado, pero de nada le servía. Sería comida para un tipejo como ese.

− Señor, le aseguro que… − un dedo cálido se poso sobre sus labios haciéndola callar. Los ojos negros le parecieron hipnotizantes, al mismo tiempo que le causaban repulsión.

− No es necesario que mientas. – respiro hondo, oliéndola. Chiyo, a pesar de la impotencia y asco que sentía, no podía negar que algo extraño provocaba Hayato en ella. Era como si una bola de pelo, naufragara en la boca de su estomago y se moviese de manera lenta. – No me gustan las mentiras.

− Y yo no las digo. – susurro, mirándolo de forma desafiante. – Vivo con ermitaño.

− ¡Basta! – grito soltándola. – Serás mi puta.

− ¿Qué? – pregunto sin aire. – prefiero morir.

− Eso es entregarte en bandeja. Prefiero profanarte, usarte, vulnerarte y después desecharte, cuando ya no me sirvas. – la jalo por el pelo y la acercó a su rostro. – Harás todo lo que yo te pida.

− Ni muerta. – Hayato sonrió de medio lado. – Es de poco hombre, ejercer fuerza para conseguir sexo.

− Dos piezas más allá, hay muchas mujeres intentando encamarse conmigo. Te estoy concediendo un honor. – rozo su frente con la nariz. Chiyo tembló. – Hacen fila para estar conmigo.

− Te temen. – concluyo. − ¿Quieres tener sexo? Tengámoslo. No me acostaré ahí como una sumisa, pero no esperes que disfrute.

− No me interesa que disfrutes. – la empujo con fuerza, haciéndola caer.

Cuando su trasero toco el suelo, toda la valentía que venía acumulando desde hace un rato, comenzó a flaquear. Quizás si le volvía a rogar, conseguiría zafarse de esa crueldad, pero Hayato se veía decidido. Haría con ella lo que nunca nadie había hecho. La convertiría en otra más, aunque eso no le importaba. Le dolía el hecho de pensar que su inocencia sería arrebatada de manera brutal por culpa de unas malditas amapolas.

Hayato se tiro sobre ella, aplastándola y dejándola sin aire por algunos segundos. Chiyo sintió una dureza en sus muslos. Estaba tiesa, con la mirada perdida en el techo, sintiendo como las manos del imbécil se perdían en su cuerpo. Un pellizco en su pezón la hizo gritar de dolor y placer.

− ¡Auch! – susurro. Hayato encontró ese sonido muy erótico y busco el cuello de la chica. Quería escucharla jadear por él.

Paso su lengua por el cuello y agarro el lóbulo de su oreja derecha con los dientes. Una mano lo sostenía y la otra se metía por la falda de su vestido, tocando sus piernas y apretándolas. Chiyo mordió su labio. A pesar de toda la repulsión que sentía, las caricias de Hayato le entregaban lenguas de fuego que se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

− ¿Te gusta? – Chiyo giró la cabeza, ignorándolo. – Mejor así. Me molestan las mujeres que hablan por hablar.

− Entonces hablaré en todo… ooh. – la voz se le estrangulo cuando la mano de Hayato toco su parte más intima.

− ¿No que ibas a hablar? – pregunto de forma irónica, burlándose de ella.

Chiyo arqueo la espalda y soltó el aire de manera entrecortada. La mano de Hayato se movía de manera deliciosa sobre sus bragas. Otro gemido se acumuló en su garganta, pero fue tragado por la boca dominante y poco delicada del pelinegro, quien metió su lengua, acariciando cada uno de los recovecos, humedeciendo aun más su centro. Hayato bajo por su mandíbula y desabotono cada uno de los botones, dejando una estela de besos.

La piel de Chiyo era suave y lechosa. Blanca e impoluta. Virginal por donde se le mirase y eso lo excito. La marcaría. Ese cuerpo sería suyo hasta que se cansara y la botaría como un estropajo en cuando se aburriera. Mujeres como ellas, no merecían tanta atención, pero se la daría, solo para demostrarle cuanto la haría gozar en un futuro muy cercano.

Con impaciencia saco el vestido, tirándolo hacia un lado. Chiyo estaba sin brasier y unas bragas de ositos. Hayato se sintió miserable al verla ahí, tan vulnerable, pero de inmediato recordó a su padre. A ese hombre que se había enamorado de Carey y que había terminado matándose al ver que su amor era imposible. También, al mirarla protegiendo su pecho, recordó a Ai. Esa pequeña niña que se enrojecía cuando le hablaba y que había sido cruelmente asesinada por el abuelo de Chiyo. No, no y no. Él se vengaría y tomaría hasta donde más pudiera. Desarmando el clan por uno de sus estandartes.

Con rapidez se deshizo de sus ropas y saco las bragas de Chiyo.

− ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó. Quería venganza y se había re jurado que la cumpliría, pero tampoco lastimaría a una niña de 13 años por culpa de esa mente maquiavélica.

− 15 años. Cumplo los 16 en 4 días. – murmuró.

Hayato se debatió unos segundos, sopesando las posibilidades y que podría hacer. Seguía siendo una niña, pero estaba a pasos de ser una adulta. Verla desnuda y con su cara enrojecida por placer y terror, lo asusto a él mismo. Al mirarse en las pupilas verdes, pudo verse. Parecía un monstro sin sentimientos

Hayato se levanto del cuerpo de Chiyo y comenzó a vestirse sin mirarla. Sus ojos no podían devolverse, porque si no, sucumbiría al deseo y terminaría lastimándola. Por mientras, se divertiría con ella, pero la venganza tendría que esperar.

− Vístete. – le ordeno. – Te traerán comida.

Y salió del lugar.

Chiyo se vistió con manos temblorosas, pensando en que había pasado. Tampoco era que quisiera ser violada, pero no esperaba que en pleno acto, él se detuviera y la librara de algo tan horrendo.

Hayato salió del lugar y miró a Kai e Isoka, quienes sorprendidos estaba como estatuas frente a él.

− Nadie la tocara. – ambos hombres asintieron. – Si alguno se atreve a meterse a esa habitación, lo mataré.

− Jefe… −Ryu no entendía nada. − ¿Necesita algo?

− Si, tráiganle comida. – comenzó a caminar, pero se devolvió. – Y no la vuelvas a golpear. – dijo mirando a Ryu.

− Ellos mataron a mi hermana. – le recordó con los puños apretados.

−Y me vengaré por ello, pero no es el momento. – miró a Isoka. –Tú puedes entrar y pasarle la comida. Tráele un tatami.

− ¿Qué hará? – pregunto Kai.

− Comenzó la guerra.

**7.**

Sasuke se sentía en completa sintonía con la chica que estaba debajo de él. Sakura lanzaba gemidos enternecedores y se estremecía con las supuestas caricias. La escena estaba saliendo muy creíble y bastante agradable. Tener las curvas y la boca de Sakura bajo su dominio, lo estaba fascinando. Se imaginaba en su departamento, recorriendo ese cuerpo con calma, admirando cada uno de sus relieves y enloqueciéndola con sus besos en lugares prohibidos, pero la escena debía continuar.

Se levantó del cuerpo de Sakura con su cuerpo completamente duro, sin poder pasar desapercibido por todos los presentes. – que gracias a Dios, eran pocos, porque Sakura no se sentía segura grabando una escena de ese tipo con 100 personas alrededor. Bastaba con Jiraya, Tenten, Kakashi e Itachi.

Luego de decir sus diálogos y salir de la estancia para grabar junto a Suigetsu y Gaara, el grito de ¡Corten! Resonó en todo el set.

− Si que te gusto grabar, Sasuke. –la voz chulesca de su hermano, lo hizo mirar a su miembro, que todavía estaba en una condición comprometedora. Aun así, se hizo el desentendido y camino donde Sakura para ayudarla a taparse.

− ¡Sasuke! ¡Sale de acá! – grito la pelirosa, siendo cubierta por Tenten, quien reía al ver como se encontraba de avergonzada la pelirosa. – Esto fue realmente vergonzosos

− Por eso buscan dobles. – dijo Tenten, ayudándole a amarrar el vestido, para enfilarse a los camerinos. – Son escenas con muchas sensaciones. Ya viste como salió Sasuke.

− Si. – respondió roja a más no poder. – Me rozo todo el rato. No sé si me siento violentada o acalorada.

− Yo creo que es más de lo último. – dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras reía. − ¡Auch! Se me olvida.

− ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Tenten guardo silencio hasta que estuvieron dentro del remolque. – Tenten.

− Neji. – el lugar se volvió denso y pesado. Era como si una nube gruesa y sofocante se hubiese adueñado del ambiente.

− ¿Es tu pareja? – pregunto temerosa. – Porque si es así, déjame decirte que nadie tiene derecho a golpearte.

− ¡No!, simplemente me metí en una pelea entre él y Naruto. – Sakura junto dos más dos y comprendió todo. – Me pidió disculpas solo para que no lo demandara.

− Que excusa de hombre, por Dios. – murmuro Sakura. – Toma asiento. Te traeré un hielo.

− Ya me puse, pero la cosa no funciono mucho. – Sakura asintió con resignación. – En fin, creo que con esto en la cara, no podré salir al evento que había más tarde.

− ¿Dónde había un evento? – pregunto la pelirosa. Tenten que estaba guardando las telas, miró a la ojiverde y sonrió.

− Pensé que sabías. – Sakura se alzo de hombros sin comprender. – Hay un evento social, presentando una marca de ropa deportiva. Irán muchos de la producción, junto a toda la banda.

− A mi no me invitaron. – la pelirosa hizo una especie de puchero enternecedor. –No importa, me quedaré en mi departamento comiendo golosinas mientras veo una maratón de Breaking Bad.

− ¿Te gusta esa serie? – pregunto Tenten sorprendida.

− Me encanta. Heinsenberg es mi amor platónico ever. – ambas rieron.

− Parece que te van los "viejitos" – la pelicastaña hizo las comillas en el aire.

− En fin, ¿quieres ir? Ya que no te podrás presentar en el evento, mi posada está recibiendo gente. – Tenten aceptó de inmediato. Nada mejor que una noche de chicas.

Ino se les unió en cuanto supo y llamo suplicando a su casa para que le dieran permiso de quedarse fuera. Había una historia detrás de esa sobreprotección familiar. Luego de mucho lloriqueo lo consiguió, aunque en todo momento, tenía que estar comunicándose con su hogar.

Llegada la hora de salida, Sakura agarro sus cosas y salió junto a Tenten e Ino del lugar, enfilándose hacia su departamento. Pasaron a despedirse de Jiraya, cuando se encontraron con toda la banda frente a ellas y algunos colaboradores de la película.

− Sakura. – saludó Itachi. – Perdón por no presentarme antes. Soy Itachi, el hermano de tu coprotagonista.

− Wow, sí que eres guapo. – Si, Sakura no sabía medir su lengua, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, mordió su labio y agacho la cabeza. – Un gusto. – murmuró azorada.

− El gusto es mío. – contesto risueño, mirando a su hermano que bufaba molesto más allá. – Y usted… ¿qué te paso? – pregunto mirando con horror a Tenten.

− Yo la golpee. – Todo quedo en silencio. Si pasaba una mosca se podía escuchar su aleteo.

− ¿Golpeaste a Tenten? – pregunto Kakashi sin creerlo. Neji asintió. − ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

− ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Neji? – dijo Itachi sin mirarlo. A pesar de que el pelicastaño había cometido un error y debería sermonearlo, no se sentía con la potestad de hacerlo. Enterarse que se tiraban a la misma chica le causaba repulsión al mismo nivel que vergüenza.

− Fue sin querer, ¿verdad? – lo salvo Tenten, molesta con toda la atención prestada. – Dile. Yo me cruce en el momento inadecuado.

− Estaba discutiendo con Naruto y ella se cruzo. – respondió con voz parca. Casi como si hablara del clima. – Solo me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido cuando estaba en el suelo.

− Puedes demandarlo si quieres. Yo te ayudo. – dijo Kiba, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Todos miraban con molestia al pelicastaño y no quería que se comieran vivo a su amigo. – Tenten ¿interpondrás demanda?

− No, no lo haré. – respondió resuelta. – Saku, ¿vamos?

− ¿Dónde van? – pregunto Jiraya, adelantándose a Sasuke e Itachi. – Tenemos salida social.

− La vestuarista no tiene para que ir. – le respondió Tenten. – Sakura no fue invitada y por ende, su asistente personal, es prescindible de ahí. – la castaña llevo una mano a su cara. Le dolía al hablar y Neji noto ese gesto, sintiéndose aun más basura.

− Pero… − el peliblanco hizo un gesto con la mano. – Bueno, si así lo prefieren, pero más adelante Sakura tendrá que ir a todos los eventos que se organicen. Necesitamos promocionarla.

− Y así será, pero ahora ninguna esta presentable. – Itachi, que no despegaba la mirada de la rubia, se mordió el labio con deseo. ¿Cómo sería esa chica en su…? ¡Tiene 18 años!, se recordó con fiereza. – Nos vamos.

− Sakura. – llamo Sasuke. La pelirosa se giró hacia él, con cara interrogante. El pelinegro le hizo un gesto para que se alejara del tumulto de gente. Ella lo siguió.

− ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia prudente, aunque siendo mirados por todos con caras de picardía.

− ¿Estarás bien? – la pelirosa pensó unos segundos.

− Creo que probaré si hay fuga de gas en mi departamento con un fosforo y luego saldré a manejar un auto robado con la chicas, pero antes, asaltaré una botillería y me tomaré todo el licor que encuentre. Espero no terminar en la UCI. Fuera de eso, creo que estaré bien. – el pelinegro hizo algo que ella nunca espero que hiciera. Esbozo una leve sonrisa. − ¿Eres tú o volviste a convertirte en un reptiliano?

− Solo prométeme que te cuidaras. – Sakura hizo un gesto como el que le hace un soldado a su mayor. – Es en serio, Sakura.

− No le romperé el celular a ningún ser humano. Ah y ahora que lo recuerdo. – rebusco en su bolso y le paso el nuevo y el viejo. – Me costó un poco armarlo, pero lo logre.

− Te cortaste las manos. – Sakura pensó que había pasado inadvertido, pero se percato que no. – No lo vuelvas a hacer.

− ¿Lo de romperte un celular? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Te aseguro que no lo haré, porque me salió demasiado caro el nuevo.

− Yo lo pagaré. – dijo.

− Ni en tus mejores sueños. – respondió risueña. – Ya, me largo. Se viene una maratón de Breaking Bad por Netflix.

− ¿Ahora tienes internet?

− Siempre he tenido. Lo que no tenía, eran aparatos para disfrutarlo.

− ¿Cómo los conseguiste? – pregunto el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

− Hinata me regalo un celular que se conecta a internet, pero es de los más antiguos y la televisión se la pediremos a Motoki. – Sasuke analizo todo de manera rápida en su cabeza y asintió. – Te daré mi whatsapp para que me hables.

− Llámame y guardo el número. – lo llamo y así quedaron registrados y unidos. Seguían generando enlaces. – Sakura, te llamaré.

− Deja de controlarme. Pareces mi… − Sasuke le mando una mirada de advertencia. – mi amigo.

− No soy tu amigo, simplemente si te pasa algo, la película se retrasa y pierdo mucho tiempo. – Sakura le hizo una mueca, porque no creyó en esa explicación tan burda, pero tampoco se las daría de sabionda diciéndole que lo había pillado en su mentira. – Cuídense. – paso por su lado.

− ¿Lista? – pregunto Ino, sacándola de su ensoñación. Sakura asintió y luego de despedirse de todos con la mano, salieron del lugar, subiéndose al cacharro que tenía por auto la rubia. – Si, sé que no es un último modelo, pero me ha servido tanto.

− Por lo menos tienes carro. – murmuró Sakura, sentada atrás mirando el paisaje y rememorando la conversación con el pelinegro.

Era demasiado sobreprotector con ella y eso la entusiasmaba al mismo tiempo que la aterraba. No quería refugiarse bajo sus alas, para que el luego volará y quedará a la deriva, buscando otra protección. Sería muy duro soportarlo.

− Me arde esta mierda. – chillo Tenten, mirándose por el espejo retrovisor. – Parezco cualquier cosa.

− Neji es un bruto. Todavía no entiendo cómo le diste tu virginidad. – dijo Ino, girando a la izquierda.

− ¿Qué le diste qué…? – grito Sakura.

Ino miró a Tenten y la castaña le devolvió la mirada ofuscada. Nuevamente tendría que contar la historia.

− Cuando tenía 17 años…

**8.**

− Odio estos eventos. Son todos unos superficiales, desagradables. – reclamó Kiba, mientras recibía una copa de champagne con la cara llena de risa.

− Eres muy hipócrita. – dijo Shikamaru a sus espaldas, mirándolo disfrutar a pesar de la reticencia que decía sentir hacia ese tipo de eventos.

− Bueno, que no me gusten, no quiere decir que no aproveche la comida gratis.

− Ven, este es el sinónimo directo de la inconsecuencia. – Suigetsu, que también había sido convidado, estaba apoyado en la misma pared junto a ellos y sonriéndole a cada uno de los reporteros gráficos que los retrataban. − ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?

− Nada. – respondió de forma escueta, mirando por septuagésima vez el celular. Ningún mensaje. − ¿A qué hora nos vamos al bar?

− En media hora. – Sasuke bufó. − ¿Puedes cambiar el rostro? – pidió de manera poco gentil el Uchiha mayor. − ¿Qué quieres?

− Irme a casa. Además tengo que ir donde Fuka. – un sonido parecido al de aire saliendo con alivio, se generalizo entre todos los que se encontraban a su lado. − ¿Qué?

− Ojala el sexo te cambie el genio. – dijo Naruto, ganándose una mirada molesta del pelinegro y un aplauso cerrado de Kiba y Suigetsu.

− ¿Saben? Me largo. – Itachi lo freno tomando su hombro.

− Ni se te ocurra. Tenemos que estar un tiempo prudencial. – sonrieron a unos fotógrafos, esperando que se fueran para continuar la conversación. – Luego de 3 canciones en el bar nuevo, nos largamos.

− Me parece estupendo. – aporto Neji, ganándose un asentimiento de Shikamaru. – Estoy cansado.

− Podrías ir donde Mei. – sugirió Suigetsu. Sasuke miró a su hermano, quien agacho la cabeza y se hizo el desentendido.

− ¿No trajiste a Karin? – pregunto Naruto.

− No quiso venir. Se está quedando en mi casa. – una sonrisa zorruna atreveos su rostro, molestando al rubio. – No te enojes, primito.

− Todavía me pregunto qué te vio. Eres horrendo. – Kiba rió.

− Y que habrá visto Samui en ti. Hablas por campeonato. – la risa fue generalizada. Incluso los Uchiha se unieron. – Luego de esto, me voy donde mi chica a dormir calentito.

− También quiero una novia. – nuevamente el aura deprimente de Naruto los envolvió. Todos se alejaron de manera sutil, intentando no adentrarse en ese drama. – Neji…

− Ni lo sueñes.

− Ni siquiera sabes lo que te preguntaré. – dijo el rubio sorprendido.

− Mi prima no, idiota. – los ojos alabastro brillaron con desagrado.

− La familia de los amigos es sagrada, dobe. – aporto Sasuke. – Ni siquiera sé porque me rebajo a tu nivel al hablarte.

− ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos unos niños y yo te enseñé a subir a los arboles? – Sasuke alzo el dedo del medio, entre las risotadas de todos esos hombres.

− Tanta testosterona junta me supera. – la voz de Mei detuvo sus risas. – No esperé encontrarlos por acá.

− Mei. – Neji no sabía si acercarse y darle un beso, o simplemente mantener las distancias y hacerse el desentendido. − ¿cómo estás?

− Bastante bien, Hyuga. − ¿Por qué lo trataba de forma tan impersonal? − ¿Irán al bar?

− Si, anda a vernos. – ofreció Kiba. Shikamaru, quien miraba todo con cansancio, se había dado cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía ahí, pero no hablaría hasta estar completamente seguro. – Serán pocos temas, pero te entretendremos.

− Claro que iré. No me los perdería por nada del mundo. – sus ojos se fijaron en Sasuke, que estaba mirando nuevamente el celular. − ¿Cómo esta mi amiga?

− ¿Perdón? – pregunto sin concentración. − ¿Fuka?

− ¿Quién más? – respondió risueña. Le estaba coqueteando frente a todos. Incluso Naruto se estaba dando cuenta de eso. – Me hubiese gustado actuar contigo, pero las cosas no resultaron.

− Sakura es una buena promesa de actriz. – Mei congelo su expresión. Fue un golpe directo a su ego. – Tú podrás conseguir buenas películas. Tienes una carrera consolidada.

− Pero yo estaba pintada para esa película. – su voz, a pesar de ser sutil, dejaba entrever una rabia poco controlada. – La niñita gano por ser familiar de quien es.

− Su madre es cajera de un supermercado. – Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió mirándola desafiante. – No tiene muchos palos blancos dentro de la industria, por no decir ningunos.

− La historia es de sus abuelos. – Mei mordió su labio. Sasuke la excitaba y mucho, pero tenía que contenerse. Ya lo tendría debajo de ella. – Eso pesa.

− A pesar de eso, si hubiese sido una mala actriz, ya estaría despedida. – el remate quedo en el aire. Mei dándose por perdedora, se levantó de hombros y con una leve inclinación se despidió de todos.

− Wow, parece una víbora… − Naruto miro a Neji que seguía hipnotizado mirando a la mujer. – Perdón.

− Si es una víbora. – secundo Suigetsu, ignorando la mirada de molestia del pelicastaño. – Como Fuka.

− También podríamos hablar de Karin. – sugirió Neji.

− Búscale un defecto y dilo en voz alta. – el pelicastaño lo pensó y al darse cuenta que ninguna de las estupideces que pensaban tenían un real valor, chasqueo la lengua y se giro para buscar la salida. – Ves. Abre los ojos, Neji, ella no es para ti.

− ¿Qué sabes tú?

− Tengo una relación firme hace años y se diferenciar entre una mujer que vale la pena y otra que solo busca reputación. – El pelicastaño frunció el ceño. – Si estás enamorado, cagaste, porque esa mujer no es de amar. Simplemente busca escalones para llegar a la cima. Tú le sirves de soporte.

− Es fácil analizar las relaciones ajenas y olvidar que en el pasado, también recorriste lides plagadas de esas mujeres. – contra respondió Neji, molesto y no por lo dicho, sino porque sabía que tenía mucha verdad.

− ¿Y que tengo ahora? – abrió las manos, dando a entender con claridad su punto. – Algo de verdad es incomparable, pero si a golpes aprenderás, allá tú.

− Paren. – pidió Sasuke, mirando a ambos con cansancio. − ¿podemos largarnos?

− Si, ya es minuto. − culminó Itachi.

La salida del lugar fue medianamente caótica. Muchos flashes y abrazos con fans. Sasuke, que siempre era el más solicitado, casi tuvo que ser blindado por sus amigos y los gorilas que hacían de guardias en el evento. Apenas si lo rozaron y sólo con un gesto de mano, dio a entender que agradecía la cercanía de los fans hacia su persona.

Llegaron al nuevo bar y fueron recibidos por nada más ni nada menos que Pein. El hombre más agujerado y tatuado de la historia.

− Me alegro de que hayan aceptado mi invitación. – Naruto se lanzó a abrazarlo, seguido por Kiba y Suigetsu, que también se había colado a la presentación. – Vaya.

− Hace mucho que no te veíamos. ¿Es tu nuevo bar? – pregunto Shikamaru, dándole la mano y admirando el lugar. – Este bastante bonito.

− Si, es mi bar y quiero que sea más o menos secretos, para que así puedan hacer presentaciones sin tener a toda una horda de chicas. – Sasuke se acercó a él y con un leve golpeteo de espalda, lo saludo. – Oye, tú cada vez más alto. Ya paso la adolescencia.

− Su porte es directamente proporcional con su mal genio y estupidez. – dijo Naruto riendo, aunque todos movieron la cabeza con cansancio. − ¡Hey! Fue un buen chiste.

− Eres un usuratonkashi. – murmuro Sasuke. − ¿Viene mucha gente?

− No, sólo cercanos. Chicos que los han rodeado y amigos personales. Pueden traer a sus chicas. – luego de saludar a Itachi, se volteo y camino hacía el escenario. Armaron la implementación y Sasuke comenzó a vocalizar para poder cantar. Su hermano se le acercó por un costado.

− Fue raro verte defender con tanto ahincó a la pequeña. – Sasuke paro de mover la boca y enrolo los ojos. – Ok, Mei se lo merecía, pero fue raro verte a ti siendo empático con otra persona.

− ¿Seguirás con el tema? – Itachi se quedo en silencio. – No quiero a Sakura, no me gusta, y no la veo como futura pareja. Es una niña. Entiende eso.

− Pero es rara su relación. Te regalo un celular, el cual no has dejado de mirar en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos. – Sasuke recordó eso y saco el iphone del bolsillo. El icono de whatsapp brillaba en la parte superior. Al bajar la pantalla, se encontró que no era solo un whatsapp, sino que varios y todos de ella

Los abrió de inmediato.

_Breaking Bad es lo mejor!_

_Llego Hinata con Natsuki, trajeron cosas para comer._

_Mira, estoy comiendo. _Una foto de Sakura tragando una fajita lo hizo sonreír. _Está riquísimo_

_Como va tu evento? Mierda pura? _

_¡Contesta! Me aburro. Las chicas hablan de chicos y no sé de quién hablarles._

_:)_

_:(_

_:/_

_Me gusta tu foto de perfil. Sales como una persona amable._

_¿Te aburro? ¡Yo si lo estoy! _

_Sasukeeeeeee… _

_Ya es tarde, me iré a dormir. _

_Sasuke, comienzan los exámenes semestrales, y no sé mucho…_

_Digo… puede ser que quieras ayudarme (carita sonrojada) _

_YAAAA, entendí. No contestas :P me largo. Chao_

Sasuke pensó como una persona en solo 10 minutos podía escribir y decir tantas cosas. Vio hace cuanto se los había enviado y el último solo era muy reciente. Le respondió de inmediato:

_Haré una lista de las cosas que me debes, pero si te ayudaré. Descansa._

− ¿Te das cuenta? – Sasuke levantó la cabeza sin comprender y miró a su hermano que sonreía de oreja a oreja. – Estabas pegado y sonriendo como imbécil. ¿Qué te puso?

− Tonteras de niña. – guardo su celular en el bolsillo, sintiéndolo más pesado, pero como si se tratase de una carga agradable. − ¿Empezamos? – miro a Shikamaru, que al parecer llevaba rato sentado detrás de su batería y movía las baquetas con aburrimiento. – Pein.

− Esperábamos que te separaras de tu teléfono. – Sasuke bufó sintiéndose descubierto, pero hizo como si nada.

Tomo el micrófono y fue el momento de que deleitara a los pocos presentes con música. Su música.

**9.**

Sakura leyó el último mensaje de Sasuke y no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta.

Entre todas las chicas, era la única despierta, solo acompañada con la tenue luz del televisor y el característico sonido de respiración acompasada de sus nuevas amigas que dormían a pie suelto.

Mordió su labio. Tener a Sasuke como una persona constante en su vida, comenzaba a tornarse muy interesante y ameno. Se sentía protegida, y a pesar de que él lo negara, sabía que detrás de todo, había preocupación. No quería saber los motivos de porqué se comportaba así. Le bastaba con saber que él quería tenerla cerca y ya.

Pensó en responderle, pero ¿Qué podría decirle? A lo mejor estaría donde su novia, ya que el día anterior había escuchado que iría a visitarla. Quizás estaría haciendo el amor con ella y si lo interrumpía, era muy probable que se enojara mucho. El genio Uchiha era de temer, y aunque ella tampoco se quedaba atrás con sus momentos irascibles, prefería mantener la calma y armonía en esa relación. Siendo bien sincera, sabía que entre ambos las chispas saltaban a simple vista y la química fluía como agua de río.

Su celular vibro en las manos y el nombre Sasuke apareció. Un nuevo whatsapp.

_¿Duermes? _

No sabía que contestar. O sea, claramente no dormía, pero no quería responder. Sentía vergüenza de lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

_Los tickets se pusieron azules. Si estás despierta._

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué whatsapp le hacía eso? Su privacidad estaba siendo violentada. Los tickets azules eran casi tan terribles como los _ vistos _en facebook.

_Estoy despierta_

Contestó temerosa, y bajándole el volumen a las teclas para no despertar a las chicas, que dormían desparramadas sobre su living.

_¿Qué haces? _

¿De verdad le preguntaba eso? ¿Después hablaría del tiempo? Era como estar whatsapeando con un viejo.

_Hablar con un anciano_

Contesto.

_¿Cómo? _

Sakura aguanto la risa, pero le mando unas carcajadas escritas.

_Hace frío ¿no? _

Si, lo había hecho, hablaba del clima. Sakura bufó mientras se levantaba del lugar a buscar un vaso con agua. Necesitaba remojar su garganta seca por tener una conversación pasada la medianoche con el rockstar más famoso y guapo de la historia presente.

_Creo…_

Pasaron los minutos y no hubo respuesta. Sakura pensó que el pelinegro se había molestado con el último whatsapp, pero no fue así:

_Abre la puerta, tengo frío y traigo cosas ricas._

¡Sasuke estaba ahí y ella estaba vestida con una polera con su rostro!

Maldita la hora en que la había comprado ¡maldita!

* * *

_Mi demora tiene una explicación bastante aceptable. Me rompieron el corazón y han sido días horribles donde no encontraba ni siquiera las ganas de abrir el notebook, pero acá estoy, con nuevo capítulo. Hace una semana, llevaba 20 páginas y estaba re inspirada, pero tuvo que llegar este sujeto a destruir mi vida (por doceava vez), así que imagínense. Escribir con el corazón en las manos, es demasiado complejo y tenía que llorar la pena ¿no?  
__En fin, no quiero latearlas con mi vida amorosa (es desastrosa xD), así que les dejo un cap con más de 30 páginas de words y me resulto bastante entretenido escribirlo. Tuvo dos escenas subidas de tono, como les gustan a todas las lemmoneras de este lugar xDDD  
Los review's sin cuenta, los respondí aquí abajo. El resto recibirá su mp en un ratito más. Si no les llega nada, reclamenme. Ando con la cabeza en las nubes. Besos mis lindas, espero disfruten el cap y lo comenten y cualquier incongruencia, me la hagan saber. Intente ser lo menos emocional que pude y al parecer no se noto mucho que estaba mal animicamente (Puntito para mi ¡Toma maldito. No has logrado destruirme!), perdón, un exabrupto xDD.  
Cuídense, nos leemos y no permitan que nadie las basuree, por mucho que amen. Eso. Adiós mis lin s_

_Pd: Se me cierran los ojos. Son las 03:28 am acá en Chile..._

_**LilyLoop**  
_

_**May: **__¿Cómo olvidas la contraseña, mujer? xDD Bueno, yo tuve que guardarla, porque soy en extremo despistada. El cap de ahora es más entretenido, creo yo. Se vienen cosas mejores, así que prepárate. Tendrán más SasuSaku. Besos y espero leerte en el próximo capítulo, ojala con cuenta xD. _

_**Andrei: **__Es un SasuSaku, pero el storyline tiene que existir, porque va directamente relacionado con la historia. Lamento si no logro satisfacer lo que quieres, pero así es como escribo y trato de darle relevancia a cada personaje que incluyo. Es un SasuSaku y pronto se vendrán capítulos con puras escenas de ellos, pero también quiero afinar las del resto. Espero sigas leyendo y le sigas dando una oportunidad al fic, ya que creo que te gustará lo que vendrá. Si no es así, igualmente agradezco que te des el tiempo de comentar. Un besote enorme _

_**Mirai Sekai: **__Todos los comentarios me tocan, pero el tuyo me emociono :') xD. En este nuevo capítulo también hay un momento SuiKarin bastante horny. Espero lo hayas disfrutado. Y genial que te centres en leerlo y te des el tiempo de comentar, de adentrarte en la historia. Ya con eso, te haces parte de ella. Está vez me demoré más en publicar, pero lo compensó con más de 30 paginas de capítulo xDD. Besos linda y espero leerte en el próximo cap._

_**Ahiri Uchiha: **__¡Hazte cuenta! xDD. Bienvenida al fic, pequeñuela. Me alegro mucho de que te encante y logre atraparte. Y genial que te hayas atrevido a dejar tu comentario. Siempre los valoro.  
Sasu no es inmaduro, pero está en un plano que nunca antes había estado, entonces esa inestabilidad emocional lo desespera, rebajándolo a un nivel de niño de primaria cuando pelea con la pelirosa. Eso de aceptar sus sentimientos, tendrás que descubrirlo a lo largo del fic xD (DarkLily)  
Sakura tiene su propia personalidad, es una adolescente, por ende, hace cosas arrebatadamente, así que mantén tu mente pendiente de todas las tonteras que hará a lo largo de la historia. Ya al principio dio muestras de que no le importa mucho la fama, sino lo que siente.  
Naruto está claro en lo que siente, pero Hinata ha sufrido mucho. Todos los que hemos tenido el corazón roto, sabemos lo difícil que es volver a confiar, sobre todo en esa persona que queremos, pero a la vez nos lastima…  
Kiba y Natsuki, ellos tendrán su momento, pero iremos paso a paso.  
Neji está enamorado. Cuando estamos enamorados, aceptamos muchas cosas, hasta que reaccionamos. Cuesta, pero se logra, así que dale tiempo al Hyuga. Ya verás como se pondrá cuando conozca el verdadero amor.  
Shika está despechado. El despecho tiene la culpa de muchos errores xDDD  
Me demoré más está vez, pero intente traer un buen capítulo para recompensar la falta (perdón u.u)  
Besos y ojala seguir leyéndote por el fic. Me alegra saber que cada vez más personas le dan una posibilidad. Nos leemos pronto, bonita __  
Pd: Gracias por las felicitaciones. Trabajo arduo para hacerlo bien. _

_**Miily: **__Hhahahahaha, me dio risa eso de que mi imaginación es mejor que la tuya. En realidad es cosa de saber plantear las ideas, porque todos somos muy imaginativos. Ojala siga leyéndote por estos lados y perdón por la demora, aunque las recompensé con un largo capítulo. Ah, y estás perdonada. Por el simple hecho de darte el tiempo de comentar, ya conseguiste mi perdón xDD. Besos _

_**Andre: **__Intento responder todos los mensajes y reviews que me mandan. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, cuando ustedes se dan el tiempo de dedicarme un par de palabras. Mi inspiración valora tus palabras y te manda un abrazo xDD. Ojala en este nuevo cap abras tu cuenta y te escriba por interno. Me demoré con el nuevo cap, pero ya llegó, así que disfrútalo mucho! Sasu y Saku tendrán tres veces más tensión de ahora en adelante y Naruto con Hinata comenzarán a interactuar como corresponde ¿no? Un abrazo bien apretado para ti y gracias por comentar. Espero seguir leyéndote! _

_**Guest (1): **__Lamento la espera, pero ya llego nuevo cap. Disfrútalo y espero verte comentando! Besos _

_**Nirvana: **__Ya actualicé! Disfruta y ojala seguir leyéndote. Un besote enorme _

_**Lorena: **__Ya actualicé, espero te haya gustado el cap. Y no te desesperes, me demoraré, pero llegaré xDD. Sakura es una promesa de actriz, tiene que cumplir con su papel y besar a distintos personajes a lo largo de su carrera. Ya veremos como se toma esto Sasuke xDD. Besos linda y espero seguir leyéndote _

_**Guest (2): **__Ya llegué! No mueras __ No podría cargar con ese dolor xD. Besos y disfruta del cap!_


	8. Comienzo del Fin

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aplicado_

* * *

_**Mi Delito**__**  
Capítulo VIII  
Comienzo del fin  
**_

_So I took your hand__  
__Back through lamp-lit streets and knew__  
__Everything led back to you__  
__So can you see the stars over Amsterdam?__  
__Hear the song my heart is beating to  
__Ed Sheeran__**: **__All of the stars_

**1.**

Sasuke estaba parado frente a la puerta del departamento de Sakura. Un 203b reluciente lo recibía casi con burla. Estaba levemente bebido y se podría decir que un poco feliz… Si, feliz. Era raro en él tener esa sensación de plenitud en el pecho, o de alegría en el estomago. Su cuerpo comenzaba a darle muestras de cosas extrañas. Hablaría con Itachi y le pediría que hiciera cita con el médico, debía hacerse exhaustivos exámenes para verificar que todo estaba en orden.

Miro su celular: los mensajes habían llegado, porque los tickets se habían vuelto azules, pero Sakura seguía sin abrir la puerta. Estaba siendo impertinente, desatinado y poco fino con su actuar. ¿Qué hacía un hombre de 25 años, yendo a la casa de una chica con 16 y además, con algunas copas de más? Era un delito por donde se le mirase.

Se giro en sus talones para largarse del lugar y dejar tranquila a la pelirosa, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Lo que vio, lo dejo anonadado:

Ahí estaba ella, enrojecida. Con una rosca en su cabello, apenas un pequeño short y una camiseta tamaño adulto sobre sus hombros, con la cara de él… Esperen ¿su cara? Sasuke se acercó bien para mirar de cerca.

− ¿Soy yo? – Sakura asintió mirando hacia otro lado. – Wow, sí que soy guapo. – La pelirosa lo miro de hito a hito y comenzó a reír sin parar. Sasuke no lo pudo aguantar y la siguió.

− ¿Qué haces acá? – Sasuke se alzó de hombros. − ¿Bebiste?

− Un poco. – hizo el típico gesto de los dedos minimizando la situación. − ¿No me dejarás pasar?

− En realidad, no. – Cerró la puerta tras ella y le indico el suelo del pasillo. – Aquí estaremos mejor.

− ¿Por qué? – Sakura se sentó a lo indio, mostrando aun más sus piernas largas. Sasuke intento pensar que en el Himalaya, habían muchos monjes budistas, que pasaban su vida meditando. También, se obligo a recordar que el Everest era el pico más alto de la tierra y que del mar solo se conocían menos de una cuarta parte.

− ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando. – Sasuke movió la cabeza y se dejo caer al lado de ella, apoyando su espalda en la pared. ¿Qué mierdas estaba pensando? Ah, en los perros callejeros y en cómo alimentar vagabundos. – Estás como en otra, reptiliano.

− Deja de llamarme así. Te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con extraterrestres. – respondió cayendo a su lado. – Toma, te traje comida.

− ¿Por qué siempre crees que no cómo? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Me vas a hacer engordar. – Sakura abrió la bolsa, encontrándose con una cajita feliz y al lado, una caja de donuts con otra hamburguesa. – Esto es mucho.

− ¿Quién dice que es solo para ti? – Sakura rió y saco la cajita feliz. Quería comer papas fritas.

− ¿Mi juguete? – El pelinegro lo sacó desde su bolsillo. Era un _Minions, _de la cuarta entrega de _Mi Villano Favorito. – _¡Es hermoso! – chilló. Sasuke se dio por pagado y se nutrió de esa sonrisa sincera. − ¿Por qué estás acá?

− No lo sé. – respondió con sinceridad. – No me di cuenta cuando ya me estaba bajando en el portal.

− ¿Estás muy ebrio? – Sasuke negó, metiéndose una dona en la boca. – Hoy fue raro grabar esa escena contigo, pero se sintió bien.

− ¿Te gusta tocarme, molestia? − Sakura se sonrojo brutalmente y le lanzó una mirada amenazante. – Es broma. Es raro verme en tu polera.

− Y es raro escucharte hablar tanto. – Sasuke esbozo una tonta sonrisa. – No puedes manejar en ese estado.

− ¿Propones que me quede a dormir contigo? − La pelirosa se volvió a sonrojar e intento hacerlo pasar desapercibido. Sasuke no lo notó, porque estaba preocupado de meterse la mayor cantidad de donas que pudiera en la boca. – Diría que no. Creo que no me gustaría pasar varios años en una cárcel.

− Pero dormir no es un delito. – Sasuke quedo con la comida a medio tragar, para voltearse a mirarla ¿Podía ser verdad que fuese tan inocente? Sakura se vio reflejada en esos ojos oscuros, que estaban levemente enrojecidos y achinados por el alcohol. − ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

Sasuke trago y miró hacia el frente. Las puertas del ascensor estaban fuertemente cerradas, al igual que su corazón. No podía seguir al lado de esa chica. Era tan inocente, tan dulce. Una niña. Alguien que merecía conocer todas las cosas que conllevaban su edad… ¿Por qué pensaba como si fuesen a tener una relación? Él no era así.

− Soy hombre. – La pelirosa no comprendió, pero Sasuke tampoco estaba dispuesta a explicarle más. − ¿Te gusto?

− ¿La cajita feliz? – el pelinegro asintió. – Claro que sí. Aunque es comida chatarra y llena de químicos…

− Como el ramen instantáneo. – interrumpió Sasuke, irrumpiendo en carcajadas. Sakura lo miro desconcertada. – Creo que te quiero matar a base de comida contaminada.

− Oh, no lo había pensado. – Sakura rió junto a él. Las carcajadas cesaron lentamente, y con el silencio, llegaron las miradas a hurtadillas desde ambas partes. – El viernes me iré a casa.

− ¿Hablaste con Jiraya? – la pelirosa negó con la cabeza. − ¿Cómo lo harás?

− Le avisé a Yamato y a Kakashi. Creo que con eso basta.

− ¿Avisaste o pediste permiso? – Sakura lo pensó bien.

− Avisé. – Sasuke movió la cabeza, no pudiendo creer como era tan "ella" para todo. – Bueno ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Los llame por celular apenas llegué acá. Además, tengo que hablar con mi madre.

− ¿Crees que se moleste? – Sakura se alzó de hombros.

− Probablemente, pero habrá una forma de calmarla. Mebuki no es tan compleja. – dijo la pelirosa, sonriendo con ternura. Recordar a su madre le daba fuerzas para seguir.

− ¿Y tú padre? – preguntó inquisidor. Desde que la había escuchado hablando de él, quería saber qué tipo de relación o cercanía tenían.

− Dador de espermatozoides. Nada más. – Sasuke se sorprendió con frialdad que tiño la voz de la linda pelirosa. Era raro escucharla hablar de esa forma.

− ¿Ausente?

− Más que ausente, era como una garrapata. – dijo la pelirosa, metiéndose la bombilla de su bebida en la boca. – Gracias. – levanto el vaso. – Me gusta esta bebida.

− De nada. – Si no quería hablar, él no la obligaría.

Gracias a las donas, un par de papa fritas robadas a la pelirosa – que había chillado como niña pequeña cuando vio la mano gigante arrebatándole su comida – y su jugo, había logrado templar un poco su cuerpo tambaleante por el alcohol. Estaba bajando sus niveles en la sangre y ya pronto estaría el Sasuke común y silvestre. Menos hablador, menos preguntón y más parco.

− Papá es un empresario. – comenzó la pelirosa. Sasuke se acomodo mejor en el "asiento" y la miró. No había mayor expresión en su rostro, solo la disposición para escuchar. − Mebuki lo conoció a mi misma edad y la dejo embarazada de mí. Luego de eso, desapareció.

− ¿Nunca fue parte de tu vida?

− En cierto modo sí. Crecí con sus constantes visitas, donde lastimaba a mi mamá y nos robaba lo poco que teníamos. – Sakura se alzó de hombros. – En una de las tantas vueltas que tuvo a casa, donde prometía que cambiaría y sería un padre presente, volvió a dejarla embarazada de mí hermano. Konohamaru va a cumplir 14 años.

− Pensé que era mayor. – Sakura negó sonriendo.

− Es mucho más maduro que yo. Quizás por ser el hombre de la casa, se tomo atribuciones que no debería, pero es un gran chico. Muy responsable, pero obstinado.

− Como tú. – dijo el pelinegro. Sakura enrolo los ojos ¡ella no era obstinada! Y si decía que no lo era, ¡no lo era! Ok, si lo era y mucho. Sabía reconocerlo. Cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, era casi imposible sacárselo de la cabeza. − ¿Ha vuelto a aparecer?

− Luego de que naciera mi hermano, apareció dos veces y la última fue cuando estafo a mi madre con una gran cantidad de dinero, que ella fue a sacar a un banco. – Sakura carraspeo. – Todavía está pagando ese puto préstamo, que se perdió en la nada.

− ¿Estafo a su familia? – pregunto incrédulo, sin creer la falta de escrúpulos que tenían algunos seres humanos.

− Nosotros nunca fuimos su familia. Él tiene a su esposa en Norteamérica. – Sasuke abrió la boca sin creerlo. – Cuando mamá se entero de que el dinero que le había pasado, lo uso para levantar una tienda con esposa legal, se quiso morir. No vimos nada de ganancias, solo pérdidas y dos embargos. Mamá reaccionó y no permitió que volviese a entrar a la casa, pero por culpa de sus estafas, Mebuki debe hacer doble turno en el supermercado del lugar que vivimos.

− ¿Sabes cuánto será tu primer sueldo? – Sakura lo pensó bien y negó con la cabeza. − ¿No negociaste eso?

− Para ser sincera, sólo quería participar en la película porque es la historia de mis abuelos y estabas tú, además… − fue consciente de la metida de patas que había tenido y cerró los ojos, pidiendo a gritos que la tragara la tierra.

− Vaya, así que también provoco cosas en la molestia. – se burlo el pelinegro. Sakura lo golpeo a modo de juego, sonrojada a un paso de la ebullición. – Tranquila, suele suceder.

− Eres muy egocéntrico. – Sasuke le resto importancia.

− Bueno, algunos podemos ser presumidos. – Sakura le dio la razón. – Cuando empieces cualquier proyecto, debes negociar cuanto ganarás y pedir que te paguen desde el primer día, para que no sufras el desabastecimiento que sufriste estos días.

− Es mi primera vez. – Sakura mordió su labio. – voy a cumplir recién una semana en este lugar y siento que llevase años de amistad contigo.

− Entiende, molestia: No soy tu amigo. – Sasuke se enojo. Le cargaba esa sensación muy parecida al "friendzoneo" que tenía cuando estaba cerca de la pelirosa. – Simplemente soy como el benefactor de una obra de caridad. Haremos dos cosas.

− ¿Haremos? Suena manada. – murmuró risueña.

− Bueno, ¿quieres que las cosas se arreglen para ti y tu familia? – Sakura asintió. – Primero, iremos a hablar con Jiraya para que agilice los pagos y que sean cada 15 días, como también le hablaremos de tu ida a casa.

− ¿Crees que le moleste? –Sasuke hizo un gesto, desconociendo la respuesta del peliblanco.

− Y la segunda cosa es que yo te acompañaré. – Sakura quedo de una pieza. – Si tengo que recibir un par de golpes por haber hecho una escena subida de tono con una menor de edad, lo aceptaré.

− No soy tan menor. – dijo la pelirosa. – Tengo 16.

− Eh, eres menor. – respondió resuelto. – En fin, haremos eso.

− Escuché en el set que tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Que Itachi había colapsado tu agenda. – Sasuke lanzó improperios al aire. – No puedes abandonarlos.

− Ahora son prescindibles, aunque tendremos que grabar hasta altas horas de la noche estos dos días para adelantar trabajo. – Sakura se sintió cálidamente protegida. Sasuke era como un ángel guardián, que la protegía en su guarida y la ayudaba casi de manera involuntaria. Se sentía en las nubes. – Encontré bonito el gesto que tuviste con mi celular.

− ¿El que rompí? –Sasuke lo saco de su bolsillo. – De verdad merecías algo más que unas disculpas vacías. No debí actuar de esa manera.

− Podrías ir a talleres de control de ira. – sugirió a modo de burla. – No era necesario que lo arreglaras. Destruiste tus manos. – dijo, tomándolas entre las suyas y mirando de cerca las magulladuras. Sakura se coloreo nuevamente. Al parecer, Sasuke tenía una directa relación con el color de sus mejillas. – No lo vuelvas a hacer.

− ¿Romperte un celular? – Sakura chasqueo la lengua riendo, al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre. – Aprendí que es de mala educación y aparte demasiado caro comprar otro.

− No, arreglar un celular con tus manos. – su mirada se intensificó, aunque rápidamente volvió a ser el mismo Sasuke de siempre − Te lo puedo devolver. Verdaderamente para mí no será difícil encontrar otro. – Sakura alzó una ceja.

− Fue un regalo, idiota. – dijo molesta. – No puedes desmerecerlo porque a tu parecer es menos de lo crees que debes tener.

− Hey, espera. No me refería a eso. – Lo saco de su bolsillo y se lo mostró. – Sino a que a mí me hubiese bastado con el arreglo artesanal que le diste al celular destruido.

− Igualmente se dice gracias. – Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

− Te lo agradecí. – Sakura lo miro de refilón. – Para con eso, te ves fea enojada.

− Eso quiere decir que sonriendo me veo bonita ¿verdad? – Sasuke bufó, completamente rendido. − ¿Qué hora es?

− Van a ser las 2 y media de la mañana. – Sakura se golpeó la frente. En cinco horas tenía que estar en la escuela. − Deberías irte a dormir.

− No me quiero ir a acostar. – murmuró. – No quiero que te vayas y menos si estás ebrio.

− Sé cuidarme solo, molestia. – le respondió sonriendo de medio lado. La vio temblar levemente. – ¿Tienes frío?

− La verdad es que sí, pero no importa, entraré y trae… − Sasuke se saco su chamarra y se la puso sobre las piernas. – No es necesario.

− Deja de objetar todo y acepta. –murmuro.

Sakura agarro la chamarra negra de cuero y abrazando sus rodillas, se la puso encima, tapándose aun más.

− Gracias. – Sasuke con un gesto de cabeza las aceptó. − ¿Crees que sea una buena peli?

− Nadie lo sabe, molestia. Debemos esperar a que se estrene y ver como la recibe el público. – Sakura asintió. – Igual yo creo que quedará bien. Tú actúas bien.

− Y tú tres veces mejor. – halago la chica. Sasuke sonrió levemente, haciéndose más apetecible. − ¿Te gusta actuar?

− Me encanta. – por primera vez, Sakura veía algo distinto en los ojos de Sasuke. A pesar de que no se estaban mirando, de reojo noto como su rostro resplandeció. – Pero me gusta más mi faceta de músico.

− Cantas genial. – volvió a halagar Sakura. – Yo te sigo desde que tengo 12 años. – confesó azorada. Sasuke mordió su labio, encontrándola de lo más tierna. – Recuerdo que tenía enferma a mi madre cantando tus canciones por toda la casa.

− Pero si no cantó canciones de amor. Para eso tienes a One Direction o a Justin Bieber. – Sakura puso cara de espanto.

− Seré menor de edad, pero no por eso tengo que escuchar música para preadolescentes. – respondió molesta. – además, tus letras hablan sobre abandono y problemas familiares. Me recuerdan mucho mi vida.

− Wow, no esperaba eso. Mi idea nunca ha sido remecer los recuerdos de nadie, simplemente canto lo que escribo y ya. – Sakura bostezo. – Éntrate, para que puedas dormir.

− No quiero, porque sé que cuando despierte por la mañana, volverás a ser el ogro feo y mandón. – Sasuke se imagino como Shrek y no pudo evitar carcajearse, aunque levemente.

− No soy la cenicienta. – Sakura hizo un mohín, que provoco mariposas en el estomago del pelinegro. – Intentaré ser menos ogro.

− Lo dudo. – dijo escéptica. – En fin.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose solo a través de la brillantez de las puertas del ascensor. Sakura le sonrió y Sasuke hizo lo mismo. La pelirosa se sentía raramente inquieta, y sabía que su cuerpo quería tener aunque fuese un leve contacto con el moreno, así que lo hizo. Siguiendo su instinto, se acercó a él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, sorprendiéndolo. A través del ascensor, vio la cara de incredulidad de Sasuke, aunque no se movió, aceptando que lo usara de almohada algunos segundos.

− Eres una nena. – murmuró y no fue solo para Sakura ese comentario, sino que también iba dirigido hacia él y ese bestia que vivía en sus entrañas y pedía a gritos que Sakura estuviera a su lado. Esa bestia que se nutría de los labios rosas y de las miradas jade. Que enloquecía cuando lo rozaba accidentalmente y que se ablandaba cuando tenía gestos de afecto, como el bonito dragón de origami y ahora el reciente celular re armado.

− Si, lo soy. – dijo pasados varios minutos.

La pelirosa moría por agarrarle la mano y entrelazar sus dedos. Estaba envuelta en ese olor a fresco, a libertad, a pasión y a cerveza. Olor a chico malo o más bien experimentado. Lo encontraba tan malditamente perfecto, con una belleza casi onírica y unos ojos tan atrayentes que hasta una monja se volvía loca con mirarlo. Era el pecado hecho hombre. La sexualidad en todo su apogeo, como un adonis.

El silencio los abarcó a ambos, que no dejaban de mirarse a través del ascensor. Lentamente, Sakura cayó en el vertiginoso abrazo de Morfeo, siendo observada por Sasuke, que intentaba no dejarse caer solo para velar un poco de su sueño.

La pelirosa se durmió en su hombro y Sasuke la encontró aun más linda que habitualmente. Se podría acostumbrar a mirarla dormir siempre. Despertar con ella debía ser toda una dicha. Sentir sus brazos delgados envolviéndolo en las noches y respirando el mismo aire. Abrazarla hasta que ambos estuviesen sincronizados para dejarse llevar… era una revelación sentir todo lo que sentía por ella y le molestaba en demasía.

− ¿Por qué tienes 16 años? – murmuró, apoyando su cabeza en la pared y bufando. – Si tuvieses 18, todo sería distinto.

Y lo dijo de manera segura, porque si las circunstancias fuesen distintas, él no la dejaría ir. Lucharía hasta decir basta y le daría lo una historia digna de contar, quizás con muchos mutismos entremedio, pero hermosa.

Sakura se removió acomodándose mejor y abrazo su torso. Sasuke quedo de piedra y trato de despejar su cabeza. Metió su nariz en el pelo de Sakura y aspiró con fuerza. Manzana y limón mezclados para convertirse en lo que él sabía sería el olor que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Sasuke hizo algo que hasta a él mismo lo sorprendió. Besó la cabeza de la pelirosa y apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza, cerró los ojos.

No lo sabrían, pero los dos soñaron casi lo mismo. Estaban juntos y eran muy felices.

**2.**

Hinata despertó antes que todas y se levantó del futón que usó como cama. A su lado dormía a pierna suelta Natsuki y en los sillones estaban tiradas Tenten e Ino. Sakura al parecer se había ido a su cuarto, porque no estaba dentro de su visual. Busco su celular dentro de su mochila. Era las 7:10 de la mañana.

Hinata bostezó y se estiró destrabando sus huesos casi como una gatita… ¿7:10? ¡Mierda! Entraba en 20 minutos a clases. Corrió por el lugar a la habitación de Sakura, pero no se encontraba ahí. La muy mala la había dejado dormida en su casa y no la despertó para irse a clases juntas. Molesta y apenada se metió a la ducha y se baño con rapidez. Se vistió de la misma forma y dejándole una nota a Natsuki salió del departamento. Eran las 7:35, ya iba tarde y no tenía ganas de correr, así que luego pensaría en una excusa para Tsunade.

Salió de la casa y cerró con sigilo. No quería despertar al trío de dormilonas que había dentro. Se volteó para ir al ascensor, pero el reflejo de las puertas le mostró algo que en un principio no creyó. Se giro en sus talones, encontrándose con una escena digna de retratar.

Sakura estaba apoyada entre el cuello y hombro de Sasuke, con sus piernas sobre las piernas de él y cubierta solo con la chamarra del Uchiha. El pelinegro la envolvía entre sus brazos y tenía su cabeza apoyada en la de su amiga. Se veían hermosos, simétricos y exactos. Había una compenetración arrolladora que dejaba sin aliento al que la viera. Exudaban ¿amor? ¿Protección?...

Hinata saco su celular y omitiendo el flash, tomo una fotografía. Sakura no creería que eso realmente estaba pasando y ahí tendría la prueba perfecta que le demostraría que eso si había ocurrido, que no era una creación de su imaginación.

Luego de pensarlo bien, decidió que lo mejor era despertarla, antes de que otra persona los pillara. Además, si faltaba a clases sin una petición formal de la producción, era muy probable que Tsunade le gritara un par de cosas y hasta ahí llegaría su sueño de ser estrella.

Cautelosamente se acercó a la pareja y se agachó hasta a su altura. Tomo el hombro de la pelirosa y lo remeció levemente. Sakura soltó el aire y abrió sus ojos con cansancio. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Hinata, que sonreía con sus mejillas sonrojadas, luego volteo hacia el otro lado y vio quien estaba siendo su soporte. Sasuke dormía plácidamente, apretándola contra su pecho y acariciando su rostro con su aliento. Sakura sintió que toda la sangre le subía a su cabeza, pero no quiso zafarse como si se tratase de una paria. Lo miró boquiabierta y obnubilada por la belleza que exudaba. Recordó a Hinata.

− ¿Qué hora es?

− Son las 7:35. – Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Estaba metida en problemas. – Te esperaré y nos vamos juntas. Despierta a Sasuke.

− No hay problema, ya desperté. – dijo él, deleitándolas con esos azabaches ojos y voz ronca. – Me duele la cabeza.

− Estabas ebrio. – murmuró la pelirosa.

Sasuke la miró ahí, con su carita sonrojada, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y una sonrisa sincera que le partía el rostro. Su frente gritaba por ser besada, pero se contuvo. Saco lentamente sus brazos de alrededor de la chica y la dejo ir. Sakura se levantó con ayuda de Hinata. Sus miembros estaban entumecidos. El pelinegro se levantó solo, apoyando una mano en la pared y otra en su cabeza. Le dolía horrores.

− Sakura, debemos apurarnos. – la pelirosa asintió y corrió hacia su departamento. Sasuke quedo en el pasillo, junto a Hinata, quien miraba hacia otro lado, intentando no llamar la atención.

− No digas nada de esto. – le dijo el pelinegro

− No… te preocupes. – tartamudeo.

− Y por favor, no pienses cosas que no son. – pidió de manera pausada, pero que infundía miedo. Hinata, a pesar de ser en extremo tímida, lo miró con la cabeza alta. Si algo había aprendido en la vida, era a pararse de igual a igual sobre todo con hombres arrogantes y parcos, como su primo y Sasuke.

− No sabes lo que pienso. – no tartamudeo, sorprendiendo al pelinegro y a ella misma. – No diré lo que vi, porque los meteré en problemas.

− Exacto. – guardaron silencio. – Gracias.

− No hay de qué. – ambos entraron al departamento intentando hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a las chicas, pero no lo lograron. Las tres bellas durmientes despertaron de sus sueños reparadores y miraron a Hinata y a Sasuke como si se tratase de fantasma. Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Hasta que despiertan. – susurró Hinata.

− ¿Es Sasuke? – Hinata asintió. − ¡¿Por qué mierda me tengo que ver tan mal?! – Grito Natsuki, corriendo para encontrar un baño y ponerse decente.

Ino por su parte de estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. El sueño le estaba dando batalla sin tregua.

− Hola. – saludó en dirección al moreno murmuró soñolienta. – Tengo hambre.

− Saca cualquier cosa del refrigerador – dijo Sakura, entrando a la sala con los zapatos a medio poner y parte de la camisa abierta. Cuando Sasuke la vio, se volteo. El sostén de líneas de colores se volvería su nueva obsesión

¿Cuál era el afán de esa chica de mostrarle siempre su ropa interior? ¿Acaso no entendía que era un hombre muy humano? Se mordió el labio e intento clarificar la mente. Ya bastante tendría que aguantar con tenerla pegada a su costilla por lo que restaba de año y todo el próximo, como para además tener que someterse a verla en paños menores. Que injusticia.

− Ok ¿no comerás? – le preguntó, tallándose los ojos. Tenten se levantó silenciosamente del sofá que uso de cama y haciendo una leve reverencia, salió del lugar directo a usar algún baño.

− No, tengo clases. – la pelirosa cepilló su pelo con los dedos y tomo el bolso.

− No te puedes ir sin comer. – dijo Ino, deteniéndola. – No quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar.

− Como algo en la escuela. – le respondió apresurada y desesperada por salir. Cuando paso por el lado de Hinata y la tomo de la mano, otro brazo se interpuso en su camino y la agarró de la cintura. Sakura se sonrojo. – Sasuke, me debo ir.

− Yo te llevaré. – le respondió. Ino y Hinata miraban la escena con estupefacción. Sasuke era un cuidador casi innato de la pelirosa. – Las llevaré a todas, así que apresúrense en vestirse.

En menos de 5 minutos, las cinco chicas estaban paradas frente a él, completamente vestidas y con las caras recientemente lavadas.

Ino, Tenten y Natsuki, no creían la suerte que se les presentaba. No todos los días el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha se ofrecía a llevarte a comer con él, junto a tus futuras grandes amigas. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Todos se metieron al ascensor luego de cerrar la puerta del departamento y bajaron sonriendo a medios y lanzando risitas nerviosas. Sasuke apoyo su cabeza en la pared de este gigante metálico y cerró los ojos. No sabía de dónde había sacado la idea de llevarlas a tomar desayuno. Algo en su interior lo había remecido, recordándole que si ellas no comían, Sakura estaría muy molesta consigo misma y no quería hacer pasar un mal rato a la pelirosa por no poder alimentarlas.

El ascensor paro unos pisos más abajo, repletándose por entero. Sasuke que iba metido en sus cavilaciones, no se percató de ese pequeño – gran − detalle, hasta que sintió el cuerpo menudo de la pelirosa pegado al suyo. Espalda con pecho y pelo oloroso en su nariz… eso era la tortura misma.

Intento tirar las caderas hacía atrás, evitando tener pensamientos lascivos que lo pusieran en evidencia, como ya lo habían puesto el día anterior mientras grababan. Atinó a afirmarse de un fierro que se encontraba detrás de su espalda y hacer su pelvis a un lado, pero nuevamente, Sakura se apretó contra él, porque el ascensor volvió a llenarse.

Por su parte la pelirosa intentaba controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, aunque fue imposible, tanto Ino como Hinata, le enviaron sonrisas risueñas y poco compasivas. Cuando las tuviese cerca, las ahorcaría hasta decir basta. En un intento casi brutal de no mantener contacto con el pelinegro, su trasero fue a dar de lleno contra la pelvis del hombre, casi sintiéndolo a través de la falda. Sakura quedo sin aire. Sasuke apretó su boca intentando serenarse, pero era imposible. Además, pensar que le faltaban más de 15 piso para llegar abajo, lo ponía como un volcán.

Sakura volvió a echarse hacia atrás, dándole espacio a los recién ingresados del piso 12. Sasuke la tomo por la cadera y estabilizo sus movimientos involuntarios. El roce lo estaba trastocando y no pensaba dejar caer su carrera por lanzarse a comer una menor de edad, en un ascensor.

− ¿Es Sasuke Uchiha? – dentro del cubículo mecánico, una voz desconocida lanzó esa pregunta al aire. Las chicas se pusieron tensas, mientras Sasuke intentaba calmar su estomago revuelto. Intentando parecer de lo más normal, le envió una leve sonrisa a la chica que había preguntado. Está se sonrojo furiosamente, provocando el enojo de Sakura, que se lo dejo ver a través de un fuerte codazo en sus costillas.

− ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el pelinegro a la altura de su oído.

− Deja de usar el ascensor de mi departamento para coquetear. – Sasuke bufó, remeciendo el oído de la chica con el aire que soltó. – Tus manos están…

− Donde deben estar para que te quedes quieta. – interrumpió murmurando.

− Ya llegaremos. – le respondió ella. Sasuke esperaba que si, o si no, haría algo y terminaría en la cárcel con hartos años a su haber.

**3.**

Ino miraba todo con cierta distancia. Tener a Sasuke, una mega estrella sentada frente a ella, tomando café y mirando de reojo a Sakura, le causaba escepticismo.

Desde donde se le mirase, se notaba ese proteccionismo casi patológico que tenía Sasuke con Sakura, partiendo por el hecho de que las trajo a todas en su auto y se negó a que la pelirosa tomase el metro, para después invitarlas a desayunar a un lugar bastante bonito – y costoso. – en el centro de Tokio, para terminar, en lo que estaba haciendo ahora: soplándole el café a Sakura, mientras ella hablaba con Hinata de la excusa que inventarían para que las dejaran entrar a las últimas clases.

− Ino ¿qué dices? – la rubia se volteó a mirar a Tenten. La chica de chonguitos la miraba expectante, intentando oír una respuesta.

− ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ino. – Lo lamento, pero no escuché.

− Que podríamos volver a hacer algo parecido, pero un fin de semana, así no tendremos el problema de que Hinata y Sakura tienen que ir a clases al otro día. – la rubia lo pensó algunos segundos y asintió ida. Sería complejo eso de volver a conseguir un permiso de esa índole, tomando en cuenta la sobreprotección que tenían sus padres hacia ella.

− Estás tensa. – comentó Natsuki, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Ocurre algo?

− No, nada. Estoy metida en mis pensamientos. – sonrió para tranquilizarlas, pero cuando su mirada se topó con los ojos negros de Sasuke, volvió a perder los colores. El azabache sí que sabía imponer miedo.

Tenten miraba a la rubia como si le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza. Era extraño su comportamiento, pero para ella tampoco era tan fácil fingir tranquilidad. Estaba sentada frente a Sasuke, la estrella mundialmente conocida. No era algo que ocurría usualmente, además, si tomaba en consideración todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mesa: la conversación banal, la desesperación de las dos escolares y la tranquilidad que exudaba Sasuke, era natural que no se sintieran "normales".

− ¿Y si le digo que mi perrito Choncho murió? – pregunto Sakura al aire. Sasuke que estaba soplando el café de la pelirosa río levemente y movió al cabeza, no dándole crédito a lo que había escuchado. – No te rías, tonto.

− Nadie va a creer que llegas tarde porque murió tu perro Choncho. – argumentó el moreno. Sus ojos se posaron fijos sobre ella y le entrego el café. – Para la próxima, usa la pajita que dan. Evita que te quemes la lengua.

− Me dolió. – le dijo la pelirosa, haciendo un puchero. − ¡Gracias! – Sakura nuevamente se volteó para mirar a Hinata. − ¿Qué diremos?

− Quizás podrían decir que se quedaron dormidas en la casa de Sakura. – sugirió la pelivioleta.

Sakura miró a Natsuki con una ceja alzada.

− Eso es lo que hicimos, Nat.

− Por lo mismo, díganle la verdad. – le respondió defendiéndose. – Tsunade no es tan mala como creen.

− Eso es verdad. – dijo Ino enchufándose con la conversación, ignorando la presencia de Sasuke, que le daba miedo. – Recuerda que yo estudié ahí y muchas veces llegué tarde.

No entraría en detalles, pero había una historia detrás de sus llegadas tarde a clases y la sobreprotección que tenían sus padres hacía ella. Ino guardaba un secreto.

− ¿Y qué decías? – le preguntó la peliazul, sin tartamudear.

− Que me había atrasado, aunque son las… − miró el reloj del celular. – Van a ser las 8:30. Creo que están en problemas. – dijo concluyendo la rubia.

− Iremos con la verdad por delante, Hinata. – le dio un sorbo a su café y sus ojitos brillaron de ilusión. – Gracias, reptiliano; quedo a temperatura perfecta. – un guiño de ojo, chasquido de lengua y dedos en forma de "ok", lo hicieron enrolar los ojos ¿Quién lo mandaba a relacionarse con puras mujeres? – Oye.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó de manera parca.

− ¿Me puedes ir a dejar a la escuela? – Sasuke enarco las cejas y se hizo el desentendido. – Por favor. Recuerda que ayer te hice dos regalos.

− Que no hubiesen sido necesarios si no hubieses roto mi celular. – Sakura le sacó la lengua. − ¿Quiere irte de inmediato?

− Si, o si no, tendré a Mebuki pegada a mis talones lo que resta de vida. Odia que llegue tarde a clases. – murmuró. − ¿Puedes pasar a dejar a las chicas también?

− Hey, no hay problema, nosotras nos vamos…

− Si, yo las paso a dejar. ¿Yamanaka? ¿Tenten? ¿Van a la producción? – ambas asintieron. − Ok.

− Yo puedo tomar un taxi desde acá, no se preocupen. – dijo Natsuki levantándose.

− Si y luego Kiba chillara como cordero porque te deje sola. – Sasuke se levantó, viéndose más grande de lo que era comúnmente, y atrayendo la mirada de todos los comensales que comenzaban a repletar la cafetería al ver que estaba el pelinegro dentro de ella, comiendo. – Vamos.

En cuanto salieron de la cafetería, los flashes los cegaron por completo y la horda de paparazis, reporteros gráficos y periodistas, se abalanzaron sobre ellos, metiendo sus micrófonos por la boca del pelinegro.

− Sr Uchiha ¿Comparte con cinco mujeres al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué dirá su novia Fuka cuando lo vea? – Sasuke se puso los lentes que colgaban del cuello de su polera y jalando la mano de Sakura, intento esquivarlos.

− Sasuke ¿tu novia está al tanto de todo esto? – preguntó otro, con una grabadora.

− ¡Sr Uchiha, estamos en vivo! – una cámara de video gigante lo enfocó. – Minami, Sorato, estamos acá con Sasuke Uchiha, una casualidad pillarlo justo donde nos hallábamos reporteando. – El periodista acomodo algo dentro de su oído. Era la famosa "muela" que le daba indicaciones desde el estudio. – Tuvo una nominación a los Golden Globe ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?

− Opinaré cuando esté al tanto de todos los detalles. – comentó de manera poco elocuente.

− ¿Cómo van las grabaciones de su nueva película? – pregunto inquisitivo. Sasuke, intentando no demostrar su fastidio, le contestó.

− Bastante bien, gracias. – intento alejarse de ellos, pero una chica delgada, de tez pálida, le entrego una especie de audífono.

− Es para que escuché a los animadores. – murmuró.

Sakura a una distancia prudencial de él – aunque seguía siendo tomada por su muñeca, miraba la escena con cierto recelo ¿a eso era lo que se exponía? ¿A perder su privacidad y no poder estar tranquila en ningún lugar concurrido? ¿Estaba dispuesta a soportar eso? Muchas preguntas comenzarlo a atosigarla y a asustarla. Ino que se fijo en ello, caminó hasta Sasuke y con un gesto le pidió las llaves del auto. El pelinegro sabía que la rubia las quería para poder sacar a Sakura de ahí y que no fuese la comidilla de todos esos metiches.

Se las paso de inmediato, intentando distraer la atención hacía él.

− Vamos. – murmuró Ino, jalando a Sakura, quien fue resguardada por todas las chicas, intentando pasar desapercibida. Por suerte, lo logró.

Se metieron al auto con vidrios polarizados y todas soltaron el aire de forma relajada. Estaban a salvo.

− Wow, eso sí que fue tremendo. – comentó Tenten. Sakura asintió ida, mirando por la ventanilla a toda la aglomeración de personas que había en el lugar.

Se encontraba asustada. Ese nuevo mundo era completamente extraño y muy invasivo.

− Tendrás que aprender a manejarlo. – dijo la rubia. – Esto será por el resto de tu vida.

− Raro ¿no? – murmuró ella, sentada de copiloto, mientras miraba a sus amigas por el espejo retrovisor. − ¿Estará bien que siga?

El silencio fue casi palpable e incomodo. Sakura soltó el aire lentamente y con ojos apenados, bajo la cabeza.

− Es tu decisión, cariño. – respondió Tenten. – Pero pon en balanza si esto es tan fuerte en comparación con todo lo que has hecho.

− Es verdad. Tú eres la Chiyo que la peli necesita. Tú y nadie más que tú. – secundo Natsuki. – No tendré idea de cine. La última película que vi fue "Buscando a Nemo" y sigo considerando que es una de las mejores, pero estoy casi segura que nadie podría representar el papel de tu abuela como tú.

− Pero mi vida está alejada de todo esto. – su cabeza intentaba convencerla que no era una buena idea, pero su corazón le exigía quedarse ahí. − ¿Podemos irnos?

− Pero es el auto de Sasuke. – dijo Hinata. Sakura volvió su cabeza hacía el tumulto. Entre ellos, Sasuke destacaba con esa aura de superioridad y belleza casi artificial. Una media sonrisa, una palabra con su voz ronca y todos a sus pies. Era impactante lo que lograba y como lo manejaba. − ¿Tienen el número de Itachi?

− Le mandaré un whatsapp a Kiba. – dijo Natsuki. – puede que ya este despierto.

− Haré lo mismo con Neji. – secundo Hinata. Ino y Sakura miraron con complicidad a Tenten, quien estaba roja como tomate. El solo hecho de que nombraran al castaño, le subía los colores.

− Los hombres son unos idiotas. – reclamó la pelivioleta. – Se enojo porque le pedí el número de Itachi.

− Dile que es por una causa mayor. – argumentó Tenten. Natsuki bufó, pero volvió a escribirle a Kiba, esperando esta vez, una respuesta "madura".

− Anoten… − dio el número. − ¿Quién llamará?

− Yo hablaré con él. – les dijo Sakura. La peliazul le entrego el celular y esperaron.

− _¿Alo? – _preguntó dudoso.

− Hola Itachi. – murmuró Sakura. – Soy yo, la coprotagonista de tu hermano.

− _¿Sakura? – _la chica le dio un "ajá" por respuesta. _− ¿Necesitas algo? _

− Sí. – mordió su labio avergonzada. – Necesito que le envíes un carro a Sasuke. Prende la televisión y ve el matinal del canal 5. – Sakura escucho como el pelilargo corría a prender la tevé. − ¿Lo ves?

− _¿Qué está haciendo ahí? – _preguntó. − _¿Se quedo contigo? _

− Ahora no te puedo explicar. – le respondió con voz cansina. – Envíale un carro, porque yo me llevaré su auto a la escuela. Dile que Ino lo llevara a las grabaciones y lo dejará estacionado.

− _¿Ino? ¿La rubia? – _Itachi medio sonrió, aunque reacciono de inmediato y volvió a poner cara de seriedad. _– le enviaré un móvil, pero tú te harás cargo de como reaccione después. ¿Dónde está? – _Sakura le dio las indicaciones y volvió a hablar:

− Tranquilo, lo llamaré para avisarle. – un silencio abarcó la conversación. – Gracias Itachi.

− De nada, pero cuando te vea, me explicarás todo, porque sabes que Sasuke no lo hará. – la pelirosa rió levemente.

− Promesa que lo hago. – murmuró, dando así, corte a la conversación. – Vamos Ino, hay que llevarse este Lamborghini.

− Wow, nunca esperé manejar una maravilla como esta. – dijo la rubia, acariciando el panel. – El único problema, es que atrás es demasiado estrecho.

− O nosotras somos obesas. – susurró Tenten, ganándose miradas fulminadoras por parte de todas. – Es broma, sé que estamos casi tan perfectas como modelos.

− Oh, sí. Igual a Fuka y a Mei. – ironizó la rubia. – Escucha como suena este motor. – apretó el acelerador, pero sin soltar el freno. – Siento que me excita.

− Vas a dejar el asiento manchado. – dijo Natsuki, haciendo cara de asco, al igual que Hinata. – Vamos, acelera.

− Llamaré a Sasuke. – Sakura con un gesto volvió a pedirle el teléfono a la peliazul. Apenas tuvo su aprobación, le marco.

Luego de dos llamadas sin contentar, la tercera conecto.

− _¿Quién es? – _siempre tan amoroso.

− Yo. – murmuró Sakura. – Me llevé tu carro.

− _¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás manejando a mi bebé? – _Sakura asintió, olvidando que Sasuke no la estaba viendo. – ¿_molestia? _– llamó.

− Sí, me lo llevé. Itachi enviará otro para ir a buscarte. – cerró los ojos esperando la diatriba, pero se sorprendió al solo escuchar un sonido de resignación. − ¿no estás enojado?

− _Claro que lo estoy, pero hablaremos en cuanto te vea. – _amenazó de manera sutil. − _supongo que no estás manejando tú._

− Supones bien. – nuevamente el silencio en una conversación con un Uchiha, se hizo presente. – Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar después?

− _Te dije que lo haríamos. –_ respondió con cansancio.

− No, es sobre otra cosa. – Sakura sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Carraspeó para alejar el nudo de su garganta. – Cuando llegué al set, te buscaré. Ino dejará tu auto estacionado.

− _¿Te paso algo? ¿Te molestaron? –_ preguntó preocupado.

− No, simplemente tengo algunas dudas. Es todo. – respondió con falsa alegría. – Hablamos después.

Y colgó.

− De verdad estás complicada. – dijo Tenten. – Te estás sintiendo superada.

− Sakura, esto es nada en comparación a lo que se te viene. – confesó Ino, sin despegar sus ojos del pavimento. – Si quieres echarte hacía atrás, estás a tiempo.

− Ese es el problema, que no quiero hacerlo, pero me abruma toda la situación. – murmuró con ojos alicaídos. – Me está cambiando mucho la vida.

− ¿Te traerás a tu madre? – preguntó Hinata.

− Si, apenas tenga mi primer sueldo, pero el problema es Konohamaru. Él todavía está estudiando. – dijo la pelirosa.

− Neji estudió en una escuela para varones bastante buena. – susurro la peliazul. − ¿Verdad Natsuki?

− Si. – avaló la chica. – Es bastante buena y reconocida a nivel nacional. Puede que lo reciban.

− Chicas, seamos realistas: Estamos a mitad del año escolar. Ninguna escuela llega y acepta así como así. – Todas hicieron una mueca.

− Está no es la Sakura que yo conozco. – Dijo Ino. –La que se levanta día a día con un sueño. – Sakura la miró con la boca abierta. – Quizás llevamos poco siendo amigas, pero siento una conexión grande hacía ti, y sé que las chicas igual la sienten. – un semáforo rojo la detuvo. – Tú eres fuerte y valiente. Has aprendido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y sigues empeñada en ser mejor, ¿merece la pena dejar todo? – preguntó retóricamente. – Obviamente no y Sasuke está ahí, dispuesto a echarte una mano. Creo que ese es el aliciente más grande que pudieses tener.

Sakura rió sonrojada.

− Mientras ustedes dormían, Sasuke apareció en el departamento. – confesó la pelirosa, rascándose la cabeza.

− ¡¿Qué?! – el grito resonó en toda la avenida.

− ¡No nos contaste! – le reprocho la chica de chonguitos, haciendo pucheros.

− Eres mala, Sakura. – Natsuki se cruzo de brazos. Ino por su parte sonrió de medio lado.

− Sasuke está cayendo a tus pies. – murmuró de forma molesta y lanzándole una mirada picara. Tenten y Hinata se tiraron hacía adelante, acercándose aun más al parcito. Natsuki por su parte, escuchaba desde lejos. – En una semana has logrado más de lo que cualquier mujer lograría en años.

− Te compra comida. – punteo Tenten.

− Te trae a la escuela. – siguió Hinata.

− Te cocina. – aportó Ino.

− Te ayuda y se preocupa por todo lo que te rodea. – chilló Natsuki desde más atrás.

− Y ahora estará pegado a ti con esto de los exámenes finales. – le recordó la rubia. – Creo que será bastante entretenido ver esto.

− Te sonrojas, picarona. – le picó Tenten, haciéndole cosquillas.

− ¡Ok! – se mordió el labio. – Es tan guapo. – sentenció sonrojada.

− Eso es algo evidente, tonta. – dijo Natsuki. – Es guapísimo.

− Y a veces hace cosas tan tiernas por ti, que hasta yo me derrito. – dijo Tenten.

− A pesar de todo esto, igual me da miedo. – murmuró Ino. – Él está haciendo muchas cosas y Sasuke no es así. Ayer mismo lo hablamos. A ti te complica tu situación con él.

− Me complica el hecho de que me pueda enamorar. – confesó nuevamente la pelirosa. – Tomando en cuenta que Sasuke es nueve años mayor que yo, tiene una relación estable, una carrera prometedora y muchas cosas más.

− Tiempo al tiempo. – susurró Hinata. – Tranquila.

− Bueno, si te hace sufrir, estamos nosotras para defenderte. – dijo Natsuki.

− Nunca esperé tener amigas. – confidenció Sakura. – En la escuela no conversaba con muchas personas, porque vivía pensando en tonterías y en que maldad hacer. Con ustedes siento que mi locura es algo "normal".

− Tontas. Se perdieron a una gran amiga. – Ino le tomo la mano, reconfortándola. – Es hora de que entres a clases.

− Si. – gritó. – Hinata ¿qué excusa decimos? – miró a la peliazul.

− Creo que no habrá necesidad de mentir. – murmuró Tenten.

− Tsunade las espera en la escalerilla, y creo que está muy molesta. – dijo la pelivioleta, con voz tétrica. – Ojala salgan vivas.

− Ok. – Sakura se bajo del carro, seguida por Hinata. – Señorita Hyuga, vamos a enfrentar el dragón.

¿Cómo era tan idiota de decirle eso a Hinata justo en ese momento? La peliazul se mordió el labio, pero las risas reventaron en su boca de forma brutal, enfureciendo aun más a la rubia.

− ¡Tendrán un magno castigo!

**4.**

− Hola. – saludó Sasuke, metiéndose al carro mientras era asediado por periodistas y fans.

− Hola, hermanito. – Sasuke se espantó en cuanto vio que de conductor, estaba nada más y nada menos que Itachi. – Sí, vine a buscarte personalmente. Si que soy un buen hermano ¿verdad?

− ¿Te llamó Sakura? – el pelilargo asintió. − ¿Cómo consiguió tu número?

− ¿Celoso? – Sasuke enrolo los ojos luego de tamaña estupidez que había dicho su hermano. – Si, me llamo. Dijo que Ino conducía.

− ¿Irás a lamer el asiento donde se sentó? – molestó el Uchiha menor.

− Imbécil. – respondió. − ¿Por qué estabas acá junto a Sakura e Ino? – preguntó sin comprender. – Llevo mucho tiempo intentando comprender el porqué, pero está complejo.

− Aparte de ellas dos estaba la prima de Neji, la novia de Kiba y Tenten. – Itachi freno fuertísimo, haciéndolo chocar con el panel. − ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

− ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?! ¿Te das cuenta acaso? – Itachi metió las manos entre las hebras de su cabello y miró hacía el techo de su carro. – Son niñas.

− Por favor, las únicas niñas son Sakura y la prima de Hyuga. Ino es mayor de edad, al igual que Tenten. Natsuki está con Kiba y juntando dos más dos, podrás sacar conclusiones… − respondió excusándose. – Deja el drama.

− ¿Qué le dirás a Fuka cuando salgas en todos los portales junto a Sakura y sus amigas? – Itachi comenzaba a molestarse seriamente. – Hace muchos años que no das problemas, Sasuke, pero de un momento a otro, cambiaste ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Tirarás por la borda toda?

− De nuevo con tus conclusiones apresuradas. – bufó. – Sakura es mi compañera…

− Y te gusta. – interrumpió Itachi. – Por favor, no intentes negarlo.

− No me gusta en ese sentido.

− ¿En qué sentido entonces? – preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha, fingiendo interés y tranquilidad.

− Me gusta como actúa. – Itachi escupió palabras irrepetibles al cielo.

− Estás cambiado. – murmuró el pelilargo. – Es extraño verte así.

− No he cambiado. Mi vida sigue igual que siempre; tengo una novia hermosa, un departamento en el barrio más lujoso, el auto más espectacular, millones de fans, muchos premios.

− Y pronto, estarás en la cárcel. – Sasuke volvió a enrolar los ojos, molesto con la conversación. – Sasuke, Sakura es una niña.

−Lo sé.

− ¿Por qué estabas con ella está mañana? – Sasuke guardo silencio. – Responde, maldita sea.

− Anoche me quede con ella. – Miro hacia afuera, fingiendo desinterés. Itachi contuvo el aire. – No sé porqué, pero llegué a su casa.

− ¿Hiciste qué? – preguntó casi sin voz.

− No hicimos nada, solo conversar en el pasillo y no pienso darte más detalles. – murmuró molesto.

− Estabas borracho y llegaste a su casa… ¡¿Quieres que me quede tranquilo?! – Sasuke se alzó de hombros. – Y ni siquiera sabes por qué llegaste hasta allá. Por favor Sasuke, abre los ojos.

− De verdad, Itachi; si sigues con esto, me enojaré. – amenazó.

− ¿No lo estás? – ambos alzaron sus cejas. − ¿Te gusta?

− No. – respondió de inmediato, suspirando y mirando por la ventana. − ¿Vamos a la conferencia?

− Que bueno que lo recuerdas. Pensé que habías perdido el norte luego de todo esto. – contesto ofuscado. – Cuando hablas de dormir te refieres a…

− No, ¿estás loco? Es una niña. – volvió a repetirse más a si mismo que a su hermano. – Nos quedamos dormidos en el pasillo de su departamento. Había llevado unas cosas para comer y eso fue todo.

− ¿Qué le llevaste? – preguntó el Uchiha mayor, con curiosidad.

− Una cajita feliz. – el silencio se hizo parte del carro, hasta que Itachi lanzó su risotada. – Si, es divertido.

− ¿Le llevaste el juguete? – Sasuke asintió sonriendo de medio lado. − ¿Cómo se puso?

− Apenas me senté, lo exigió. – Itachi rió nuevamente, pero levemente. – Antes que me digas cualquier cosa, el fin de semana me iré con ella a la casa de su madre.

− No, Sasuke, no irás. – dijo luego de unos segundos intentando ordenar su cabeza. – Te lo exijo como tu manager.

− Itachi, te estoy avisando. – el pelilargo golpeo el volante con violencia.

− No irás, Sasuke. – volvió a repetir. – Tienes compromisos y…

− Adelantaremos grabaciones estos dos días. Nos vamos el viernes en la noche y el domingo por la mañana estaremos acá para sacarnos las dichosas fotos. – dijo Sasuke.

− Sasuke, por favor… esto es muy complejo. – se detuvo fuera del portal de un hotel: Sasuke tenía conferencia.

− Lo complejo se lo dan ustedes al ver cosas donde no las hay. – le dijo Sasuke.

− Analiza lo que has hecho los últimos días y dime si en verdad nos estamos desviando. – Sasuke bufó abriendo la puerta. − ¡Hey!, antes de que te bajes. Dos cosas: Primero, podrías pegarte una bañadita antes de ir al set. Te llevaré a tu departamento. Y segundo, tú estás encargado de hablar con Fuka.

− Entenderá.

− Claro, como si a todas las mujeres les gustara que su novio se fuese con otra de viaje. – Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa. – No sé a qué le hallas la gracia.

− A tu desesperación. No cometeré ninguna locura, todavía. – culminó bajándose del auto y dejando a Itachi con la palabra en la boca.

¿Sasuke estaba dando a entender que más adelante, podría ser qué…?

− Maldito imbécil.

Aceleró, debía estacionarse y guiar aunque fuese un poco la vida de su hermano, antes de que se fuera a la mierda. Porque claramente iba directo a ello.

**5.**

− ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué opinas de tu nuevo proyecto? – el pelinegro ordeno su cabello, causando una ola de flashes nuevamente. − ¿Crees que podrás ganar el Oscar está vez?

− Claramente. Es una buena historia, dirigida por uno de los mejores y trabajada hasta en los más mínimos detalles. – contesto. – Si gano o no gano, es algo irrelevante y apresurado pensarlo ahora, pero la película se está haciendo de manera prolija e intentando apegarnos lo más posible al libro.

− ¿Leíste el libro? – preguntó una periodista rubia. Al parecer, era de las típicas modelos que trabajaban para canales de farándula y lograban llamar la atención de los entrevistados. Sasuke, sin ningún atisbo de coquetería, contesto.

− Sí, lo leí. Quería saber en qué me estaba enfrascando. – culminó. Miro nuevamente a esas decenas de personas, esperando alguna otra declaración.

− ¿Piensas que es una historia brutal? – pregunto un periodista mucho más serio y que Sasuke reconoció de inmediato. Trabajaba en uno de los canales más importantes de Japón.

− Todas las historias tienen algo de brutal. – se acomodo en la silla. – Personificar a Hayato ha sido un reto. Intentar no perder su personalidad, ni mezclarla con la mía.

− Son muy parecidas. – dijo una voz trasera. − ¿Cómo ha visto a su coprotagonista? Supimos que el papel fue arrebatado de las manos de la señorita Terumí.

− No fue arrebatado. Sakura demostró ser más idónea para hacer de Chiyo. – los reporteros comenzaron a grabar y pusieron toda su atención en Sasuke. Preguntarían por Sakura y necesitaban encontrar la mejor cuña para presentar en sus trabajos.

Sacar las palabras correctas, significaba subir escalones dentro de sus canales.

− ¿Cómo es su relación con la Srta. Haruno? – Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa, que fue captada por todos. − ¿Han logrado conectar?

− Sí, tenemos una relación llevadera. – dijo escuetamente.

− ¿Le gusta trabajar con ella? – preguntó un reportero de diario. – Es menor de edad y con eso, ciertas restricciones.

− Es un reto trabajar con ella. Enseñarle y en cierta medida mostrarle este mundo nuevo y desconocido. – murmuró. – Sakura actúa muy bien y creo que los sorprenderá.

− ¿Ha sido un problema la diferencia de edad? – "si, porque si fuera mayor ya la tendría dentro de mis pantalones", pensó el moreno.

Agitó la cabeza, sacando esos malditos pensamientos.

− No. – sonrió desviando la atención de esa respuesta tan corta y poco concisa.

− Hemos estado recabando información, y al parecer la señorita Haruno tendría alguna relación con Chiyo. – Sasuke miró hacia atrás, buscando a su hermano. ¿Los periodistas no sabían que Sakura era nieta de Chiyo? Kakashi llegó corriendo dónde él y le habló al oído.

− Miente. – susurró.

Sasuke tomó el micrófono.

− Creo que eso no viene al caso que lo hable yo. Es un tema de ella y la verdad es que no estoy realmente informado. – evadió.

− Hoy lo pillaron desayunando con 5 mujeres, entre ellas la señorita Haruno, quien iba vestida de escolar, junto a la prima de un compañero de banda ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre eso? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. La mirada inquisitiva del periodista de espectáculo, le molestó.

− La invité a desayunar porque se lo debía. Dio la casualidad que estaba con sus amigas y no podía dejarlas. – suspiros entrecortados y murmullos se escucharon en el lugar. – Luego de eso, fui interceptado por ustedes y no pude ir a dejarlas a su escuela, pero procuré de que llegaran.

− Sr Uchiha ¿Qué opina de las relaciones con grandes diferencias de edad? Chiyo y Hayato se llevaban por diez años y usted con la Srta. Haruno por 9.

− Como dicen por ahí: **"para el amor no hay edad"**. – Sasuke sonrió de forma sincera, generando un estruendo gigantesco. Cámaras y preguntas desde todos los lados, periodistas escribiendo con rapidez y hablando por celular. Las portadas del día siguiente se darían un festín con esa declaración.

Itachi se golpeo la frente, mientras Kakashi movía la cabeza con resignación.

El Uchiha mayor tomo el micrófono y tranquilizó la situación.

− Sasuke también tiene proyectos musicales. – el silencio volvió a reinar, y nuevamente el orden de las preguntas se hizo presente, aunque a todos los periodistas les picaba saber a qué se refería Sasuke con esa respuesta tan elocuente, pero a la vez no concreta.

− Se vienen las premiaciones y grandes galas ¿pararan las grabaciones? – Sasuke asintió.

− Tengo dos meses bastante movidos. La culminación será con la entrega de los premios Oscar's, pero antes de eso, estaremos tocando como banda principal en el Super Bowl. – nuevamente el estruendo de flashes.

− ¿Veremos prontamente un nuevo disco?

−Muy probablemente. Quiero desligarme un poco de compromisos y abocarme de lleno a crear y grabar. – contestó con sinceridad. – Queremos mezclar nuevos géneros y hacer nuevos temas. También tenemos pensado colaboraciones con otras bandas y buscaremos teloneros, porque en Octubre del próximo año, nos vamos de gira.

− ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó un canoso presentador de tevé. – Del canal 12.

− Hola, Kyoto. – saludó con cortesía. – No sabemos el tiempo exacto, pero creo que serán tres meses. Eso está en conversaciones con Itachi.

− ¿Alguna novedad? – volvió a preguntar el mismo hombre.

− Por el momento, sólo les pido que se dejen sorprender. – remojó su garganta con el vaso de agua que tenía a un lado de los micrófonos.

− ¿Su relación con el sr Uzumaki mejoró luego del impasse con el ramen instantáneo? – las risas fueron generalizadas, incluso contagiando al pelinegro.

− Sí, quedo en el olvido. Había razones personales detrás de eso, por lo tanto, él comprendió. – nuevos murmullos.

− Sr Uchiha, el último tiempo se ha visto a la señorita Fuka más sola de lo que estamos acostumbrados a verla ¿Siguen emparejados? – ese tipo de preguntas le molestaban al pelinegro, pero tenía que responder, o al menos ser correcto.

− Sí, estamos juntos. Nuestros proyectos personales nos tienen un poco ocupados, pero estamos felices. – nuevos suspiros.

− Se fueron de vacaciones por casi un mes ¿Posible matrimonio? – Sasuke carraspeo. – Hay rumores de embarazo.

− Bueno, por lo menos yo no he sabido que vaya a ser papá. – todos rieron. – Estamos bien y tranquilos con nuestra relación.

− ¿Piensan formalizar en algún momento? – nuevamente la modelo que hacía de periodista, consulto con su voz gangosa.

− Como le dije, estamos bien y tranquilos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – todos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

− Sr Uchiha, ¿cuándo saldrán las fotos promocionales junto a la Srta. Haruno? Se les ha visto juntos de manera informal, pero nada oficial.

− Estamos conociéndonos y de a poco se va creando un vínculo entre nosotros, además, Sakura es nueva en esto y debemos mantener respeto respecto a su privacidad.

− Por lo que hemos visto es bastante guapa. – Sasuke asintió sin poder negarlo. – ¿Cree que pronto se empareje con alguien del medio o ella ya tiene novio? –Sasuke trago fuerte, intentando pasar el incomodo momento.

− Eso no es un tema mío. Con su permiso. – se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera, seguido por muchas cámaras y miles de flashes. − ¿Estuvo bien?

− Mejor de lo que esperé, aunque con tu estúpida frase cliché, creo que tendremos para algunos días. – confesó Itachi. Sasuke rió. – Ahora, a tu departamento y a grabar.

− Necesito hablar con Fuka, la llevaré al set. – Itachi asintió, tranquilizándose con esa nueva información. Quizás si miraba a Sakura y a Fuka en el mismo lugar, fuese capaz de distinguir las diferencias y ser más sensato, además de alejar los rumores que muy estúpidamente había generado, luego de esa contestación sobre que el amor y la edad.

− Llévala. Yo la contactaré. – Sasuke le agradeció golpeando su hombro.

− ¡Sasuke! – el pelinegro se giró y miró a Kakashi que estaba con su pose típica de tranquilidad y esa maldita bufanda que le tapaba la mitad de la cara. – Muy buena conferencia.

− Gracias. – le tendió la mano para saludarlo. – Itachi me dijo que hoy había grabaciones hasta bastante tarde.

− Si, necesitamos hacer muchas tomas y avanzar. – Sasuke asintió. – Itachi me estaba contando que te ausentarás junto a Sakura.

− Iré a hablar con su madre por la escena que hicimos ayer. – El peliblanco lo miró de forma picarona.− Ni lo creas, es para salvarle el pellejo.

− Mebuki la matará. – Sasuke le dio la razón. – Bueno, si vas tú, es probable que te golpee.

− Soy más duro. – bromeo sin llegar a sonreír. – Iré a bañarme.

− Nos vemos en el set y oye, recuerda: "para el amor no hay edad"

Sasuke caminó hacía el estacionamiento con esa frase grabada en su cabeza. A veces era tan imbécil, sobre todo cuando se encontraba en aprietos. Llegaba y hablaba sin pensar en consecuencias y está era una de esas. Frases para el recuerdo: "para el amor no hay edad" dicha por el tarugo más grande que está confundido con una chiquilla de 16 años. "Cada vez más inteligente, Sasuke" ironizó con él mismo. Su mente se estaba dando un festín con sus errores y pensamientos… Se detuvo en seco.

− ¿Confundido? – murmuró. Eso era imposible.

− Sasuke vamos, tenemos poco tiempo. – lo apresuró Itachi. El menor de los Uchiha miró a su hermano con cara de estupefacción. Itachi se asustó. − ¿Qué sucede?

El estacionamiento estaba frío, gris y húmedo. Olía a neumático quemado y a gasolina de mala calidad, y los pilares pintados de amarillo chillón para no chocarlos, eran molestos para sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza y miró el suelo del primer piso. El subterráneo le hacía sentir lúgubre e incrédulo. Todavía no creía lo que acababa de descubrir.

− Itachi. – el moreno pelilargo se acercó a su hermano. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban idos y oscurecidos más de lo normal. Incluso, sin intentar hundirlo más, vio como el labio de su hermano menor, temblaba ligeramente.

− Habla por la mierda. – Sasuke reparo sus ojos en los ojos preocupados de su hermano.

− Creo que tienes razón. – murmuró.

− No entiendo, Sasuke y me estás asustando. – confesó.

− Sakura… − bisbiseo. – Sakura me gusta.

− Eso ya me lo dijiste. – Sasuke negó apretando los ojos y la boca. − ¿Qué quieres decir?

− No estoy siendo sensato. Sakura me gusta. – Itachi abrió y cerró la boca en repetidas ocasiones, boqueando.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó sin voz.

− Creo que iré a la cárcel. – sentenció y para sorpresa de ambos, sonrió de oreja a oreja. – pero será un placer.

Los periodistas hablarían de como esa mañana, un grito desgarrador se escucho desde el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Itachi se había desmayado.

**6.**

Naruto llegó al set de grabación caminando tranquilamente mientras tomaba su agua mineral de manera distraída. Se encaminó donde su padrino y se sentó a su lado, mirando como Sasori grababa junto a Gaara lo que parecía una escena de pelea.

Los vio enfrascarse en una confrontación y lanzarse patadas como si de karatecas profesionales se tratara, sorprendiéndolo y entreteniéndolo.

En cuanto escuchó el "corte" se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos.

− Wow, me impresionaron. – saludo, dándoles la mano y golpeteando sus espaldas. − ¿De dónde aprendieron?

− Cuando estudias teatro, te enseñan mucho arte corporal. A veces no es necesario saber karate, solo saber moverse. – le respondió Sasori. − ¿Cómo va?

− Bien, acá. En paro. – bromeó. – No tenía mucho que hacer y vine a ver a Sasuke, pero por lo que veo, no ha llegado ¿qué hora es?

− Van a ser las dos de la tarde. – Naruto asintió. – Sakura llegará pronto. – Sasori sonrió con algo de malicia, sorprendiendo al rubio.

− ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? – el pelirrojo alzó una ceja. Garra movió el cabeza, impresionado con la lentitud del Uzumaki.

− A Sasori le gusta Sakura. – Naruto abrió la boca sin creerlo. Era una niña. – Pensé lo mismo. – murmuró Gaara, como si le hubiese leído la mente. – Pero algo debe tener, porque anda baboso tras ella.

− ¿Y Sakura te da bola? – preguntó el rubio. Sasori se encogió de hombros. – Tiene 16 años.

− Y yo 20. – Bueno, cuatro años no era mucho ¿verdad? – La encuentro bonita y simpática. Aparte tiene una risa encantadora.

− No lo negaré, es linda, pero yo voy hacía el otro lado. – dijo Gaara. Naruto rió. − ¿Cómo está Sai?

− ¿Todavía no lo superas? – la mala cara que le puso el hermano de Temari, lo asustó. – Está bien, con sus proyectos personales, ya sabes.

− Me imagino, sus estudios antes que todo. – eso último fue casi como un reproche, aunque Sasori y Naruto intentaron restarle importancia. – En fin ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

− Gaara, me caes bien y todo, pero a mí me gustan las mujeres. – respondió incomodo.

− Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra, me fijaría en ti. – Naruto soltó el aire contenido. − ¡Hey!

− No quiero dramas de ese tipo. – todos rieron.

− Mira, es Fuka. – dijo Sasori, apuntando hacia la puerta. – Sasuke es un tipo con suerte.

− No es mi estilo. – confesó Naruto, caminando hacía ella. – nos vemos pronto.

− ¡Naruto! – grito la mujer, corriendo a acercarse con sus tacones de 15 cm. − ¿Cómo estás? – dijo abrazándolo.

− Bien, gracias. – respondió. − ¿Qué haces por acá?

− Me juntaré con Sasuke. – El rubio asintió. – Desde que entro a esta película, apenas si lo veo.

− Lleva una semana grabando. No seas exagerada. – bromeo Naruto.

− No es de exagerada. Estoy hablando en serio. – le dijo molesta. – Antes de comenzar a grabar, estaba leyendo los diálogos y sabes cómo se pone cuando trabaja.

− Si, no descansa. – hizo una mueca. – No ha llegado.

− Me mandó un mensaje avisando que en 5 minutos estaría por acá. – Fuka miró sus uñas. – Supe que volviste con Samui. – el rubio frunció el entrecejo.

− No he vuelto con Samui. – Naruto ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que la había visto. − ¿Quién dijo eso?

− Salió en la televisión. – Naruto no entendía mucho. – En fin, si me dices que no, entonces es no. – Fuka le toco el hombro. – Hace mucho que no te veía.

− Sí, he estado algo ocupado. – Fuka le dio una sonrisa encantadora. − ¿Cómo va todo con Sasuke?

− Viento en popa. Me ama. – Naruto sonrió solemnemente, sin tener nada que aportar. La pregunta había solo para rellenar el momento. Además, conociendo como conocía a su amigo, sabía que "amar" no era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que sentía por su novia. Quizás "conveniencia" y "pasión" fuesen más acordes a lo que sentía el pelinegro. – Se ha tardado.

− Debe venir conversando con Itachi. Siempre que están juntos, se demoran un montón. –Fuka asintió riendo.

− Pelean tanto, parecen unos nenes. – ambos rieron.

El silencio se hizo parte de ambos, aunque sin causar incomodidad, hasta que fue interrumpido por una tromba rosada que corría hacía ellos.

Sakura venía como huracán, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible al set y pedir ayuda de Tenten para cambiarse la ropa y ponerse a grabar. Naruto no se fijo en un comienzo de que era ella, hasta que la vio con cara de terror, cayendo de bruces. No alcanzó a agarrarla y la pobre Sakura cayó a los pies de Fuka.

− Sakura, ¿estás bien? – Naruto muy preocupado, se agacho para mirarla de cerca y revisarla. La pelirosa no levantaba la cara del suelo y al parecer, lloraba, porque sus hombros temblaban.

− Oh, niñita. Casi me matas del susto. – dijo Fuka, poniéndose sus manos con perfecta manicure sobre el pecho. − ¿Cómo está, Naruto?

− Al parecer conmocionada. – varias personas corrieron hacia ella para levantarla. Al mirarla de frente, Naruto notó como su pómulo izquierdo estaba hinchado y su frente tenía un raspón que sangraba levemente. Fuka a su lado, intentaba contener la risa.

− Pobrecita. – dijo con falsa ternura, molestando al rubio, aunque no le dijo nada. − ¿Ella es la coprotagonista?

− Sí. – respondió Naruto, mirándola de reojo.

− Es un poco atarantada. – Sakura que comenzaba a reaccionar, miró a la hermosa mujer, que la superaba por varios centímetros, con cuerpo de ensueño, vestido entallado como guante y cara casi perfecta. La pelirosa se sintió poca cosa y más lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Yamato había corrido a llevarle una bolsa con hielo para ponerla en su rostro. La pelirosa la aceptó gustosa. – Hola, ¿Sakura? – la pelirosa asintió. – Te diste tremendo golpe.

− Pero ya me repondré. – Naruto le dio una sonrisa sincera. Tras la pelirosa, vio a una peliazul correr para revisarla. Sakura se volteó en cuanto sintió la mano delgada de Hinata sobre su hombro. – Hinata.

− Te vi… caer. – nuevamente los tartamudeos. Al parecer iban directamente relacionados con cierto rubio que la miraba embobado. − ¿Estás bien?

− Solo adolorida. – murmuró, apretando la bolsa de hielo contra su pómulo. Yamato había enviado a todos a trabajar con una simple mirada. Se encontraban solo ellos en ese sector. − ¿Fuka?

− Sí, me reconociste. – sonrió con falsa sinceridad. − ¿En los pueblos pequeños llega información sobre mi?

− No. – respondió Sakura, confundiendo a la mujer. – Llegan de los artistas más populares.

− Bueno, como sabrás yo soy una modelo y actriz bastante reconocida, además de ser la novia de Sasuke. – alzó una ceja. Esa mujer estaba dejando en claro su territorialidad. "Toca a mi hombre y te mato" Como si Sakura fuese una competencia digna de temer, pff.

− Ser la novia de alguien no creo que sea un gran merito. – Naruto giró la cabeza, al igual que Hinata, riendo internamente de esa lucha. − ¿Dónde está tu novio?

− Debe estar por llegar ¿por qué? – pregunto con interés.

− Necesitamos grabar. – la pelirosa hizo una mueca. Le dolía el rostro.

− Bueno, en cuanto llegue te aviso. Puedes sentarte… − no alcanzó a terminar, porque en la entrada estaba Sasuke e Itachi. El primero confuso y el segundo abstraído. − ¡mi amor! – gritó.

− No grites, Fuka. Estamos grabando. – pidió Yamato, molesto. La mujer le envió una mueca desagradable como respuesta.

Sasuke llegó hasta ellos y miró a Sakura con consternación.

− ¿Qué te paso? – Fuka le volteó la cara, afirmándolo por las mejillas y lo beso frente a ella, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y provocando nauseas en la pelirosa, aunque apelando a su dignidad, se quedo de pie fingiendo normalidad. – Fuka, estoy en mi trabajo. – le reclamó el pelinegro, molesto.

− Es que como nunca te veo. – la mujer hizo un leve puchero. Sasuke simplemente sonrió, revolviendo aun más las tripas de la pelirosa. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar teniéndolos en frente lanzándose miraditas y coqueteando. – Cayó a mis pies. – respondió por Sakura, dándole a entender a Sasuke lo que realmente había pasado y porqué tenía la cara lastimada.

− Al parecer a Sakura le gusta caer a los pies de la gente. – murmuró el moreno, recordando lo que había pasado hace dos días atrás, cuando cayó desmayada luego de una escena fuerte. − ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó luego de esa malísima broma.

− Como estoy acostumbrada a caer en frente de todo el mundo, ya sé cómo recuperarme. Permiso. – se volteó y caminó hacia su camarín. Hinata hizo una leve reverencia y luego de una mirada enigmática que se dio con Naruto, salió del círculo. Yamato volvió a su puesto.

− Wow, es un poco malcriada ¿no crees? – Sasuke miró a Fuka y para luego volver la mirada hacía Sakura.

¿Tenían un punto de comparación? ¿Había algo que las hiciera parecidas como para justificar su confusión? No, absolutamente no. Sakura era libre, única, natural. Fuka era metódica, fría y un poco artificial. La primera le provocaba combustiones instantáneas, la segunda, despertaba sus más bajos instintos. La pelirosa era autentica, sin problemas de ser ella frente a todos, mostrar sus cualidades y defectos. Por otro lado Fuka, siempre andaba con la pose de superioridad y emanaba seguridad por donde se le mirarse.

Sakura lo volvía loco, Fuka lo controlaba.

Entonces ¿qué es lo que prefería? ¿Locura o tranquilidad? Podía tener una vida completamente medida y con todos los momentos calculados fríamente, sin embargo, por otro lado, podía convertir cada día en un nuevo desafío, sentir ganas de renovarse, de luchar contra todos y sentirse feliz. Tener a Fuka le daba una estabilidad casi palpable, donde sabía todo lo que pasaría en cada segundo, algo muy rutinario. Tener a Sakura era esperar que en cada segundo saliera con una tontería nueva, dejándolo descolocado.

− Sasuke, te estamos hablando. – el pelinegro volteo la cabeza para mirar a su pareja, amigo y hermano. – Estás ido. – le dijo Naruto.

− ¿Cómo fue que se cayó? – preguntó nuevamente. Fuka bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

− ¿Y qué te importa a ti? La niñita es muy atarantada. Llegó corriendo y al tratar de esquivarnos tropezó con algo, cayendo de bruces. Es obvio que tiene muy poca motricidad. – la mirada llena de saña que envió Fuka, le molestó. ¿Desde cuándo su novia era tan desagradable con el resto? – En fin, al parecer está bien. Solo un par de raspones.

− Sasuke, apresúrate que hay que grabar. – le recordó Itachi, fijándose que su hermano comenzaba a erupcionar. Algo le estaba molestando y al parecer, Fuka sería quien pagara los platos rotos. Así que era mejor despachar la situación de inmediato, antes que se formara una discusión.

− Fuka, esté fin de semana no podré ir a la sesión fotográfica. – la frialdad de su voz, le sorprendió. Fuka alzó la nariz.

− ¿Por qué no? – Sasuke estuvo tentado a mentirle, pero igualmente se enteraría y prefería mil veces que las cosas fuesen sinceras de un comienzo. – Sasuke. – pidió.

− Llevaré a Sakura a su casa. – el silencio fue casi palpable. Naruto se alejó dos pasos del lugar, acompañado por Itachi. El aura negra que despedía la pareja era notoria a kilómetros y muy probablemente, explotaría junto con la cabeza de Sasuke.

− ¿Perdón? – preguntó incrédula, intentando convencerse de que había oído mal. − ¿Qué dices?

− Iré con Sakura hasta su casa porque… − una cachetada fuertísima se escuchó por todo el set. Los gemidos contenidos y los ojos muy abiertos de todos los presentes, daban a entender que lo que recientemente había sucedido, era un sacrilegio. Algo inconcebible. Casi como cuando se aguarda un momento crucial dentro de una película, donde todos se comen las uñas por saber que va a pasar, el set se mantuvo en silencio, esperando ese preciso clímax.

Sasuke volvió su cara, con sus ojos ennegrecidos y la mejilla enrojeciendo. Lanzándole una mirada furiosa, giró sobre sus talones y la dejo mirando su espalda.

− ¡Sasuke! – chilló, casi jalándose los pelos. − ¡Estamos conversando! – El pelinegro se detuvo a unos 5 metros de ella, intentando mantener la calma. − ¡Si tú te vas…!

− Basta, Fuka. – murmuro de forma tétrica, mirándola sobre su hombro. – En el segundo que me golpeaste, la conversación se acabo. Adiós.

La guapa mujer pateo el suelo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Humillación, vergüenza, rabia, impotencia, incluso odio; todas esas malas sensaciones se arremolinaban dentro de su pecho, convirtiéndolo en un volcán de lava ardiendo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella? ¿Acaso se le olvidaba quien era Fuka? ¿La modelo de Victoria Secret's? ¿La actriz de series hollywoodenses? ¿La mujer que llevaba aguantándolo dos largos años? ¿Merecía eso? No y mil veces no, porque ella era más que cualquier cosa, mucho más que esa niñata de pelo rosa y ojos verdes. Ella era sensualidad, pasión, desenfreno. Una mujer deseada por todos, pero ahí estaba. Reducida a la humillación de verse hablando sola, mirando la espalda del que al parecer sería su ex novio y un set tras ella conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

Con la poca dignidad que tenía, levantó su mentón, se volvió a mirar a todos los presentes y camino entre ellos para dirigirse a la salida.

Eso no se iba a quedar así.

**6.**

Sakura miraba su cara con tristeza: estaba arruinada. Un moretón notorio en la mejilla y un raspón en su frente, que comenzaba a resecar la sangre. Suspiró, pensando que aparte del dolor físico que ese momento la subyugaba, también había otro que le estaba haciendo respirar con dificultad, apretándole tanto el pecho como el estomago, envolviéndolos en un nudo poderoso, irrompible e implacable. Sasuke se había portado maravillosamente bien con ella los días anteriores, pero tuvo que llegar el momento donde lo viera interactuar con su novia. Besarse, mirarse con complicidad, coquetear… Era como si por sus venas corriera viruta de metal, volviéndola fría y erizándole la piel.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa, pero la imagen del pelinegro aparecía con más nitidez. La madrugada y su llegada con comida, habían tocado con fiereza su corazón, después su actitud con sus amigas, la manera en que la protegía, como se portaba con ella y todas esas acciones que las hacía para ayudarlas, comenzaban a dejar un vestigio dentro de su corazón, envolviéndolo. Sasuke no sabía el poder que estaba logrando tener sobre ella y quizás nunca lo sabría.

− Por eso no me quiero enamorar. – dejo caer la cabeza, mientras Hinata la miraba con pesar.

− No estás enamorada. – le susurró la peliazul, intentando reconfortarla. Sakura le dio una sonrisa triste, con ojos aguados y labios temblorosos. – Bueno, siempre puedes decir que fue tu primer amor.

− Es mi primer amor. Desde que lo vi en su primera película, me enamoré como una estúpida. – Hinata enrolo los ojos.

− ¿No lo estarás idealizando? Creo que ahora comienzas a conocer al verdadero Sasuke, ese que no se vende por tevé y que no tiene el fans club más grande que alguna vez se haya conocido. – Sakura mordió su labio inferior, intentando calmar sus espasmos. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Me confunde y no me gusta está sensación de no-dominación de mi propio cuerpo. Es como si los extraterrestres se lo hubiesen tomado y se diesen un festín revolviéndolo. – Hinata rió levemente. – Y él es un extraterrestre. Un reptiliano que lo único que quiere es enamorar a todas las mujeres del mundo, pero solo pasearse con la desagradable de su novia.

− Sakura, llevas una semana en este lugar, ¿crees que puedes haberte enamorado? – preguntó dudosa la prima de Neji.

− Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti… − la respuesta queda en el aire, y el sonrojo de Hinata fue la confirmación. – No estoy enamorada, pero… me siento rara. ¡Ahh! – grito. – Es tan difícil de explicar. Creo que ir a ver a mi madre apaciguara un poco el torbellino de emociones.

− No son emociones. – murmuró Hinata. – son sentimientos y ellos no se apaciguan, a menos que les des lo que piden.

Sakura no supo que decir frente a eso. Hinata estaba diciendo una verdad casi universal y que se aplicaba en todos los casos. Cada ser humano debía saber eso. Los sentimientos no se calmaban, ni se reemplazaban. Solo había que aprender a hacerlos mutar, a que evolucionaran para ir convirtiéndose en algo anclado en tu pecho, pero a la vez, mucho más manejables.

− No saben lo que acaba de ocurrir. – dijo Ino, entrando como bólido al lugar, jadeando sin aire. – Adivinen.

− No, que flojera. Al grano. – pidió la pelirosa con cansancio.

− Le quitas la emoción a las cosas. – rezongó la rubia, aunque le hizo caso. – Fuka golpeo a Sasuke. – Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que Hinata.

− ¿De verdad? – pregunto la Hyuga sin creerlo.

− Si y Sasuke se fue dejándola sola y muy molesta. – Ino poso sus manos sobre la cadera. – Se lo merecía.

− ¿Por qué?

− Porque si. – que explicación más burda. La rubia comenzaba a mostrar cierta antipatía hacía el Uchiha menor, y eso fue notorio para ambas estudiantes.

− ¿Qué te pasa con Sasuke? – pregunto Hinata. La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

− Me molesta ver cómo juega con la cabeza de Sakura. – la pelirosa le envió una sonrisa agradecida.

− Quizás se molesten por esto, pero lo diré de igual modo. – dijo Hinata, mirando al suelo. – Sakura se está confundiendo sola.

− ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Ino, molesta.

− Que Sakura no sabe lo que siente, pero eso no es culpa de Sasuke… él… está actuando como un hombre… un hombre que le gusta estar con una mujer. – el tartamudeo hizo más complejo entender el punto de la peliazul. La chica carraspeo, intentando aclarar la garganta. – Lo que digo es que a Sasuke puede que le guste Sakura, pero Sakura no sabe que hacer con lo que siente.

− Espera. – dijo la pelirosa. − ¿Es como si no estuviese segura?

− Si. – respondió de inmediato. – No sabes manejar lo que sientes. Quizás es la primera vez que te sientes… que te sientes protegida. – Sakura abrió la boca incrédula. – Sasuke es una figura fuerte y segura, y aunque tú te muestres así… no lo eres del todo.

− Wow, que gran análisis. – ironizo la rubia. – Sasuke es el que no sabe lo que quiere.

− Chicas, lo mejor es que le demos tiempo al tiempo. – dijo Sakura, intentando digerir lo recientemente dicho por la peliazul. – Quizás me estoy apresurando sacando conclusiones, motivada por la antigua fascinación que sentía por Sasuke, pero ahora que lo conozco un poco más, se muestra frente a mí el ser humano: el que hace cosas lindas, pero comete grandes errores. El impulsivo, pero consecuente. El más genial, pero también el más idiota.

− En una semana no puedes tener una opinión muy elaborada. – murmuró Ino. – A lo mejor sería bueno eso de darle tiempo al tiempo y que puedas procesar bien todo. Recuerda que estarás casi un año grabando junto a él y conocerás muchas de sus facetas

Sakura guardo silencio. Nuevamente sus temores se hacían presentes. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la cafetería, el asedio y el manejo de su ansiedad, no la estaban ayudando. Su cabeza era una batahola de cosas y miedos que se iban anteponiendo uno frente a otro, intentando llamar su atención. No podía ignorarlos. Los enfrentaría.

Unos golpes contra la puerta y una voz gruesa del otro lado.

− ¿Sakura? – las tres chicas se miraron con pavor. La pelirosa intento cepillarse las hebras desordenadas de su cabello, aunque fue imposible. El tortazo que se había dado, la había dejado maltrecha. − ¿Sakura?

− ¿Qué hago? – preguntó en susurro. – Es Sasuke.

− Déjalo pasar. – Ino se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta. – la mejor forma de aclarar la cabeza, es enfrentando el problema. – abrió. – Hola, Sasuke. Tanto tiempo.

− Yamanaka te vi por la mañana. – la rubia se hizo la desentendida, aunque se sonrojo. Sasuke imponía un aura absorbente y aterrorizante.

− Le entregaré las llaves de tu carro a tu hermano. Las tengo en mi bolso. – la rubia no pudo evitar mirar la mejilla del pelinegro. Al parecer, no quedaría marca, porque comenzaba a tornarse de su mismo color de piel el golpe.

− Está junto a Naruto. – la rubia miró a Hinata y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. La peliazul pensaba rápidamente en una excusa para no tener que acompañarla, pero Ino sabía que era buena idea que dos de sus recién estrenadas amigas, fuesen a lo que se llamaba vulgarmente "al choque". Traumas se solucionaban enfrentando a nuestro "_traumador_". Al menos eso le había enseñado su psicóloga, después de mucho tiempo de terapia.

− Vamos, Hinata. – la peliazul miró a Sakura con terror, pero está no le devolvió la mirada. Se encontraba sumida en su mundo.

− Ok. – dijo casi inaudible. Se levantó por inercia y camino a paso duro hacía la salida, esquivando al pelinegro, que la miró como si le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza.

Un par de asentimientos y balbuceos inconexos dieron fin a la salida de la rubia y la peliazul. Sasuke se fijo en la pelirosa, que estaba sentada con su cuerpo endurecido y su boca blanca de tanto apretarla.

Levanto la cabeza, mostrando sus ojos verdes brillantes como faroles.

− Sasuke, tenemos que hablar. − ¿ese no era el comienzo del fin?

**7.**

− Por doceava vez me dices que no lo crees y en verdad yo estoy igual, pero no es para tanto. – le reprocho Itachi al rubio.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cafetería improvisada del lugar, tomando un jugo. Luego de la escena montada por Fuka, el set por completo se había detenido. Se habían tomado de manera arbitraria un momento para chismorrear sobre lo recientemente pasado. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y como esperaba el pelilargo, las noticias volaron por las redes sociales.

Tenía pocos minutos antes de que los periodistas comenzaran a llamar a su celular, intentado sacarle un poco de la primicia. Tenía que pensar en cómo arreglar ese nuevo embrollo, pero no quería hacerlo en ese minuto. Estaba cansado y estresado; Sasuke como nunca lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

− Es que fue digno de teleserie mexicana bien culebrona. – Itachi tomo de su jugo, remojando la garganta. − ¿crees que termine con ella?

− Puede que si, como puede que no. Con Sasuke nunca se sabe. – Naruto le dio la razón.

− Igual siento que se paso. – dijo el rubio, dándosela de sabiondo y poniendo el típico gesto del idiota que habla sin saber nada.

− Ambos se pasaron. – dijo el pelilargo. – si hubiese sabido que le diría que se iba con Sakura a casa de su familia, créeme que no hubiese permitido que la llamara.

− Bueno, tampoco eres adivino. Sasuke es lo bastante grande para saber cuáles son los momentos adecuados, ¿no crees? Además, decirle a tu novia que te irás a la casa de otra chica, no es una genialidad. Me sorprende viniendo de Sasuke. – Itachi asintió.

− Sasuke está raro. Es como si usara más los instintos que la razón, algo que me sorprende. – Naruto se alzó de hombros. − ¿Lo has notado?

− Puede que sea un bruto, pero conozco a tu hermano casi tanto como tú y sé que anda con algo metido en su cabeza. – le dio un sorbo a su bebida. – Entre nos, creo que Sakura causa algo en él.

− Ni que me lo digas. – Itachi echo la cabeza hacia atrás. – llevo días discutiendo con él sobre esa nueva y extraña cercanía. Me está poniendo de los nervios. – Naruto sonrió. – Les gusta dormir en cunas ¿eh?

− No me metas en el saco. Yo estoy saliendo de eso. – dijo con un orgullo renovado.

− ¿Qué tiene de interesante buscar chicas inexpertas? No hay nada mejor que el sexo con mujeres que saben a lo que van, saben lo que quieren y saben hacerte gozar.

− Quizás se busca algo más profundo.

− Yo lo llamaría intento de dominación. – Naruto se atraganto con su propia saliva. – Quieren sentirse superiores en algo y por eso esa fijación con chicas menores.

− ¿De verdad nos crees tan básicos? – Itachi se alzó de hombros. – No hablo por Sasuke, porque no sé que lo motiva y ni siquiera sé qué tipo de sentimientos tiene por la pequeña, aunque claramente se ve que está a punto de perder la cabeza, pero en mi caso, nunca ha sido un deseo de pisotear a alguien. Es algo mayor, que tiene una intensidad que me descoloca.

− Pero que molestamente empalagoso. – dijo el pelilargo, acariciando su sienes. − ¿Dices que es amor?

− Sí y se siente maravillosamente bien cuando es correspondido. – miró al horizonte, dándole más dramatismo a su confesión. – Puedes estar en un lugar repleto, de espaldas y con audífonos puestos en los oídos, pero de repente sientes esa presencia distinta, que te hace temblar y te giras, buscándola y la encuentras. Entre todos, ella destaca. Es como si brillara…

− Digna vampira tipo crepúsculo. – interrumpió bromeando, pero Naruto lo ignoro.

− El corazón se te agita y sientes que se te saldrá por la boca. Las manos te pican y tus piernas tiemblan, porque quieres tenerla cerca, ojala no separarte nunca de su cuerpo. Cuando su olor te penetra, se vuelve adictivo, una fruta tan deseable y brutalmente lejana. Sabes que la quieres, que darías todo, pero no puedes, porque no eres correspondido y porque va contra todo los parámetros previamente establecidos. – Itachi no sabía que decir. Nunca había sentido algo tan potente.

− ¿Y qué pasa cuando ya no sientes ese amor? – pregunto como un alumno, dispuesto a entender esa materia. Quizás no entraría en su malla curricular, pero nunca estaba de más enterarse sobre otros ramos.

− Nunca se acaba, Itachi. Te acompaña todos los días por el resto de tu vida, porque lo sientes una vez.

− Eso es mentira. Te puedes enamorar un millón de veces. – le dijo el pelilargo. – al menos la ciencia postula eso.

− Sí, puedes enamorarte muchas veces, pero solo una persona en el mundo logrará hacerte sentir todo eso junto. Es como si fueras a explotar. – Naruto bebió otro poco de su jugo. – Una vez en la vida conoces la plenitud. El resto son simplemente deseos de encontrar lo mismo y puede que algunos se asemejen, pero el original es el único que logrará llevarte a la felicidad plena.

− ¿Esto te pasa desde que la viste por primera vez? – pregunto consternado. Si le decía que si, era un caso clínico, porque Hinata era una niña en esa época.

− No, fue algo que evolucionó. – carraspeo. – cuando la vi por primera vez, sentí que había encontrado algo único y genuino. Algo que quería proteger y así lo hice. Desde las sombras cuidé de ella, pero con el tiempo, comencé a sentirme distinto y extraño, pero no podía tenerla. Cuando cumplió los 16 años, me sentí un poco menos profanador de cunas, aunque sabía que no era el momento.

− ¿Y cuándo será el puto momento? – una voz distinta interrumpió la conversación. Ambos hombres se giraron a mirarla asustados. – Habla, Uzumaki.

− ¿Tenten? – la chica alzó una ceja. – No dirás nada ¿verdad? – preguntó el rubio.

− Sí, claro. – enrolo los ojos, tomando asiento a su lado. – Hola, Tenten. – se presentó sin ser invitada. – Sé que eres Itachi y tú Naruto, así que ahorrémonos las presentaciones.

− Y yo sé que tú eras la camarera del _"Bar de abajo"_ − Tenten enrojeció.

− ¿No me digas que eras la chica de pelo hasta la mandíbula que nos servía las bebidas? – pregunto Naruto. La castaña asintió, intentando apaciguar las ganas de golpearse que la poseían en ese momento ¿Cómo se le ocurría llegar y sentarse entre ellos? Ese extraño don que tenía de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, casi volviéndolas suyas. Aunque claro, está vez había una razón de peso para meterse: la noche anterior, Hinata había hablado de su frustrado amor con el rubio y ahora, escuchando desde la boca del rubio todo lo que sentía, la había obligado a caminar donde él y pedirle una fecha para que sacara toda su verdad a la luz. – Estás más grande.

− Y bonita. – aporto Itachi. – No me lances dagas con los ojos, Cleopatra. – los chicos rieron recordando el apodo que le habían puesto. Se lo había ganado por su corte de cabello.

− Son unos idiotas. – murmuro mirando hacia otro lado, apoyando su mentón en la mano. − ¿Cuándo le dirás? – le preguntó a Naruto cuando los oyó calmarse.

− ¿Decir qué? – contra pregunto el rubio, haciéndose el desentendido.

− Ya lo sabes, no me hagas repetirlo. – exigió. − ¿Por qué no le dices y ya?

− Hay muchas cosas en contra, además, no sé, siento que ya todo se perdió. – la castaña movió la cabeza con cansancio. – Es fácil decir que vaya a confesarme, cuando no tienes todos los contras que tengo.

− ¿Cuáles? ¿La edad? – la castaña hizo una pedorreta, restándole importancia. – No le veo el drama.

− Si es dramático, Tenten. – aportó el pelilargo. – Naruto es una persona pública, por ende, siempre está en el ojo de la prensa. Que se meta con una menor de edad sería un tema bastante grave, además de todo lo que conlleva tener una relación tan inestable.

− ¿Por qué inestable? – tanto Tenten como Naruto no entendieron esa parte.

− Giras, conciertos, tiempo. – tomo un poco de su jugo. – Neji, edad, mujeres, celos, prensa… Podría seguir.

− Pero eso le pasaría a cualquier persona que estuviese emparejada con Naruto. La mujer que este con él, sabe a lo que se atiene. – argumentó la castaña.

− Si, pero no por eso lo van a aceptar de buenas a primeras. – Itachi miró a Naruto. El rubio estaba mirando el balanceo del jugo. – Sé que Naruto no la quiere hacer sufrir, pero con la vida que lleva, es imposible que no lo haga.

− Eso es ponerse el parche antes de la herida. – dijo Tenten, molesta. − ¿Recuerdan sus sueños? ¿Olvidaron que los escribieron en el baño del "bar de abajo"? – ambos hombres sonrieron recordando ese momento. – No olviden lo que los motivaba. Ese afán de ser grandes sin perder su humildad, sus ganas de ser mejores. Si Naruto se deja guiar por la vida que lleva y se aleja de Hinata para no hacerla sufrir, terminará más perdido que nunca. Es mejor luchar y perder, que no haber luchado y haber perdido igual ¿no creen?

− ¿Me das permiso para acercarme a Hinata? – preguntó el rubio impaciente. – Itachi. – pidió.

− Habla con Neji. – respondió abatido. – Yo no mando en tu vida.

− Neji tampoco manda en la vida de Naruto. – dijo Tenten. – Dejen de darle tanta importancia.

− La familia es sagrada entre amigos, Cleopatra. – molestó Itachi. – Intocable.

− Pero el amor todo lo puede. – Tenten rió. – Mira quien viene allá. – murmuró suavecito. – Gírate con disimulo. – el rubio no le hizo caso y volteó la cabeza con ferocidad, casi quebrándose el cuello. Itachi y Tenten movieron la cabeza. Era una un idiota.

− Tenten, estás acá. Sakura te buscaba. – la voz de Ino llego a los oídos del Uchiha mayor, embobándolo. – Hola. – saludo de manera cordial.

− Hola. – respondió el rubio, mirando a Hinata que estaba como escondida detrás de su amiga. – Hola, Hinata. – la voz bobalicona que uso, hizo sonrojarse a la peliazul, mientras los otros presentes pensaban que Naruto era un completo idiota. – Ven, siéntate ¿Quieres algo?

− Eh… no, gra… gracias. – se sonrojo furiosamente y tartamudeo. Naruto la encontró aun más adorable.

− En fin. – dijo Ino. – Sr Uchiha, le traje las llaves del auto de su hermano. – la rubia se lo entrego, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que la mano delgada y tibia del Uchiha mayor, le envolvía la muñeca.

− No me digas Sr Uchiha, Ino. – la tuteo, tomándose una atribución que no se le había concedido, pero que tampoco le importaba pedir. – Itachi.

− Creo que es grosero de mi parte dirigirme a usted de manera tan amistosa. – se zafó del agarre. – Tome las llaves.

− Yo te estoy dando la venia para que lo hagas, Ino. – La rubia comenzó a molestarse. Si había algo en el mundo que le provocase furia, eran los hombres que se creían superiores y confianzudos. Claramente Itachi, era uno de esos especímenes. – Creo que lo mínimo que merezco.

− ¿Mereces? Deme a mí la opción de decidirlo o no. – murmuró. – Tenten, debemos ir donde Sakura.

− Tenemos un rato libre antes de que comience a moverse todo. Jiraya está dándose un festín junto a Kakashi y Yamato con la cachetada que le dio Fuka a Sasuke. – le respondió la castaña. − ¿Qué necesita Sakura?

− Que la vistas para grabar. – Hinata a su lado, miraba hacia todos lados, intentando no pensar en los ojos azules escrutadores que tenía en frente, gritando por su atención. – Iré a organizar las cosas.

− Ino, descansa un momento con nosotros. – pidió Naruto. Sabía que si la rubia se iba, Hinata se iría con ella y no quería que se fuera todavía.

Itachi miraba la escena consternado. La chica lo había dejado como imbécil frente a todos, casi como una excusa de hombre. Se sintió pasado a llevar y levemente molesto, siendo que él no era un hombre iracundo. Ino lo había tratado con indiferencia gratuitamente.

− Hinata ¿Quieres algo? – la peliazul miró a Naruto. El rubio estaba con sus mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes, esperando poder agradar a la Hyuga. Hinata negó con la cabeza. No tenía hambre. − ¿Estás cómoda? Puedo traerte una silla acolchada.

Tenten e Ino se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron con complicidad.

Ya le contaría a la rubia lo que había dicho Naruto.

Oh sí, Hinata tendría que bancárselo por lo que restaba de vida.

**8.**

Sasuke entro al camerino de la pelirosa con lentitud. Se acercó a ella de la misma forma e inspecciono las heridas, tomándola del mentón. Sakura corrió su cara. No quería sentir su contacto, porque le ardía.

− ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? – preguntó el pelinegro, echándose hacia atrás, sentándose en un sofá que había. Sakura seguía sobre la silla giratoria, que se encontraba al frente del espejo.

Lo miró a través de él y vio la cara de desconcierto que tenía. No entendía esa actitud tan distante, luego de una bonita mañana, donde habían compartido varias cosas.

− Tengo muchas dudas. – murmuró, agachando la cabeza y tomando uno de los tantos coloretes que habían sobre el mesón. − ¿Cómo está tu rostro?

− Corren rápido las noticas. – murmuró casi con auto sorna. – No me duele.

− ¿Por qué te golpeo? – Sakura bajo la cabeza y miró sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Parecía una niña pequeña y atemorizada.

− Porque le dije que me iría contigo de viaje.

− ¡¿Qué?! – Sakura se volteó de un solo impulso. La silla giró junto con ella y chirrió con fuerza. − ¿Tienes corchos en la cabeza?

− ¿Preferías que mintiera? Pues no lo haré. No soy así, además, si dice amarme, tiene que confiar en mí. – Sakura bufó.

− Bueno, sí. Exagero. – dijo la pelirosa. Sasuke asintió dándose por ganador. – Aparte yo no soy mayor peligro para su relación. – rió burlonamente.

− Sakura, es mejor que no sigas por ese lado. – el pelinegro se sentó al borde del sofá y cruzo sus manos para apoyar el mentón. − ¿Por qué me dejaste tirado en la cafetería?

− Iba tarde a la escuela. – respondió Sakura.

− ¿No podías esperarme?

− No. – Sasuke enrolo los ojos. – Teníamos que ir, Sasuke. Cuando llegamos, Tsunade nos estaba esperando. Vio los despachos en vivo desde la cafetería y nos quería matar.

− Intente protegerlas, pero los periodistas se lanzaron de inmediato. Lo lamento. – Sakura se sorprendido por esas disculpas sinceras. Sonrojada les resto importancia con un gesto de mano. − ¿Tendrás un castigo muy fuerte?

− Eeh… sólo tendré que hacer talleres extracurriculares cuando terminen los exámenes. – se alzó de hombros. – No es algo nuevo para mí.

− ¿Talleres de qué?

− De fútbol y básquet. Me gustan ambos deportes. – Sasuke abrió la boca sin creerlo. – Yo le voy al Necaxa – bromeo, haciendo reír al pelinegro.

− Tontuela. – se miraron en silencio, pero sin incomodidad. Había una nueva conexión entre ellos. Algo no palpable, pero tangible dentro de sus cuerpos. − ¿De verdad te gusta el fútbol?

− Sí ¿soy rara por eso?

− No, es distinto nada más. – se levantó del asiento y se acercó a ella. – Tu cara se está hinchando.

− La tierra ama ver mi rostro pegada a ella. – Sasuke asintió. – Me gusta el Manchester United.

− A mi también. – tocó la mejilla hinchada de Sakura. – ¿Por qué estás tan tensa?

− Tu cercanía me incomoda. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Además, tengo un revoltijo de pensamientos que me están matando. – Se levantó de la silla y caminó por el lugar, dejando al pelinegro con la mano estirada. – Verte rodeado de periodista, me hizo pensar en que mi vida sería lo mismo y eso me confunde.

− ¿Por qué te confunde? ¿No te gusta? – Sakura apretó los labios y negó, mirándolo desde un rincón.

− Mi vida siempre ha sido tan discreta, a pesar de ser nieta de quienes soy. – Sasuke asintió. – Siento que es demasiado fuerte, muy chocante e invasivo ¿cómo lo superaste tú?

− Aun no lo supero. – respondió con tranquilidad, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. – Nunca lo superaré. Sólo aprendí a lidiar con ello.

− ¿Y cómo lo haces? – preguntó temblorosa. – Siento que quiero escapar de todo esto, pero a la vez, quiero quedarme acá. Es mi sueño, es lo que quiero, pero el precio es demasiado alto.

− Sakura, el precio es alto porque tú lo quieres mirar así, pero realmente no lo es. – se acercó nuevamente a ella, pero no la toco. – Tu vida estará en el centro de atención todo el tiempo y quizás, muchas de las cosas que hacías antes, no las podrás hacer. Ya no podrás tener un facebook privado, a menos que te inventes una identidad y te comuniques por ahí con tus más cercanos. – Sakura, que ya se había puesto a llorar, sonrió a través de sus lágrimas.

− Es verdad. Cuando miré mi facebook, tenía más de 4 mil solicitudes de amistad y muchos mensajes. Mis compañeros de escuela que nunca me tomaron realmente en cuenta, me hablaban como amigos de toda la vida. – Sasuke no sabía mucho sobre eso. Siempre había sido una estrella y todos los que lo rodeaban lo sabían, por lo mismo, lo trataban de la forma más natural que podían. Así evitaban que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza y la técnica había funcionado. – No sabré manejar a la prensa. Si me preguntan algo, saldré corriendo. Le tengo pánico a la idea de que me atosiguen hasta en el baño. – tapo su rostro con las manos. – No quiero que persigan, ni que molesten a mi familia. No quiero eso, Sasuke. –rompió a llorar con fuerza.

El pelinegro no sabía qué hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones. Cuando las mujeres lloraban, necesitaban ser consoladas, pero ¿cómo se hacía eso? Alguna vez vio a su madre llorar y a Fugaku correr para abrazarla. Fuka nunca le había hecho ese tipo de escenas y que contar con las experiencias de sus amigos, que decía que cuando una chica lloraba, lo mejor era correr.

Pero ahí estaba él, de pie frente a ella, mirándola derrumbarse por sentirse colapsada. Quizás su corazón estuviese apretado y el miedo la hiciese ver cosas que no eran, jugando con su cabeza y emociones, motivándola a desesperarse y ser comida por la ansiedad. Mordió su labio, estaba molesto con todo lo que sentía. Ese afán de protegerla, comenzaba a agrandarse de forma imparable. No quería verla así, hecha un mar de lágrimas, sufriendo por la fama. No quería ver a Sakura caer, ni mucho menos triste.

De forma brusca, pasó su brazo por detrás de su cuello y la apretó contra su cuerpo, apegándole el rostro a su pecho. Suspiró sobre su cabeza, llenándose de su olor y acarició su espalda, al mismo tiempo que envolvía sus dedos en el cabello de la pelirosa.

− Nadie te lastimará. – murmuró. – Estoy aquí, Sakura. Te protegeré.

− Pero tú tienes a quien proteger. Tienes muchas responsabilidades. – dijo desde su pecho, sollozando con fuerza. – No quiero hacerte parte de mis problemas.

− Bueno, yo decido con qué complicarme la vida. – la tomo por las mejillas y miró sus ojos enrojecidos y brillantes. – Escúchame bien. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé y aprenderás a manejarte con la prensa. Mientras tanto, yo me moveré frente a ellos y tú no tendrás que dar ninguna declaración, hasta que sea estrictamente necesario ¿Te parece?

− ¿Te interpondrás entre los periodistas y yo? – preguntó con la boca temblando. Sasuke estaba tentado a calmarla con un beso lento y apasionado, pero Sakura no estaba preparada para eso y él tampoco.

− Algo así. – Sakura volvió a sonreír. – A veces, te comportas como un héroe. – dijo, para nuevamente refugiarse entre sus brazos. – No me dejes solas.

− No lo haré. – la apretó con fuerza. – Y alejaré a todos los imbéciles que te molesten.

− Te doy permiso para hacerlo. – murmuró, sin soltarlo. – No quiero que te vayas.

− No me voy a ir. – le dijo, mirándose en el espejo, con ella entre sus brazos.

Se veían perfectamente idóneos y compatibles.

− Eres un buen reptiliano. La reina Isabel tiene cara de mala. – Sasuke movió la cabeza con cansancio. Sakura estaba loca.

− Bueno, habemos reptilianos que no pensamos en apoderarnos de todo el mundo. – Sakura se alejó de él para mirarlo boquiabierta.

− O sea si lo eres. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Eres demasiado perfecto como para no serlo.

− ¿Encuentras guapo a Bush? – Sakura negó con cara de asco. – Él si es reptiliano.

− Entre los de su especie se reconocen ¿eh? – Sakura se soltó de su agarré y caminó hasta el espejo. − ¿Crees que me dejen grabar con la cara toda destruida?

− Si, recuerda que te golpeamos. – su mandíbula se apretó. Odiaba recordar ese momento, donde tenía que darle golpes fingidos a la pelirosa. Procuraba no pasarla a llevar. Que los ángulos de cámara se preocuparan de hacer creíbles las escenas. – Tenemos que hablar con Jiraya.

− Oh, verdad. – se volteó hacía él. – Eres una buena persona, aunque tu novia me cae mal.

− A lo mejor ahora se convierte en ex novia. – Sakura quería sonreír, pero no lo hizo. – En fin, no hablemos de Fuka.

− Bueno, aunque tenía que decirte eso. Es demasiado petulante. – Sasuke hizo una mueca. – Y miradora en menos.

− Sakura… − pidió de forma sutil.

− Ok, ok. Igual es linda. – El pelinegro enrolo los ojos. – Pero si es verdad.

− Si, es bonita. – la pelirosa bufo. − ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

− Nada. – dijo molesta.

− Mujeres… − Sakura le sonrió por el espejo. – Sí, son horrorosamente raras.

− Pero así les gustamos ¿o no? – movió las cejas de manera sugerente. − ¿Irás a hacerme clases?

− Te cobraré. – bromeó.

− No esperaba menos de ti. Y recién hablabas de tus pocos deseos de poder y bla, bla, bla. Te vendes de inmediato.

− Tengo que hacerme el sueldo para llegar a fin de mes.

− Te bañas en dinero, mentiroso. – le lanzó un cepillo delgado. – Ya me gustaría a mí tener tus ingresos.

− Y los tendrás. Sin que te des cuenta tu billetera se engrosará. Después tendrás que ayudarme a mí a salir de la pobreza. Comprarme comida y llevarme cajistas felices a mi casa. – Sakura asintió.

− Trato hecho. – le dio la mano, sellando la "promesa". – Pero los juguetes son míos.

− Yo te regalé el que traía tu cajita.

− Porque era mi cajita. – dijo ella.

− Pero las que me regalarás serán MIS cajitas. – reclamó el pelinegro.

− Bueno, lo que es mío, es mío y lo que es tuyo, puede ser usurpado por mí. – Separaron sus manos sonriéndose.

− Estás como para internarte ¿eh? Recién llorabas tirada en el suelo porque les tienes miedo a los periodistas. – Sakura se cruzó de brazos. – Eres una nena.

− Si, lo soy. – el sonido de su celular interrumpió cualquier otra respuesta. – Te salvaste.

− Tiemblo de miedo, Sa Ku Ra. – silabeo viéndola contestar.

− _¿Se puede saber cómo es eso de que grabaste una escena subida de tono con Sasuke? – _la voz de Mebuki le quito cualquier indicio de chiste en su cara. _− ¿Estás con él?_

−Mamá, justo este fin de semana viajaba a casa para explicarte todo. ¿Quién te contó? – la pelirosa estaba nerviosa.

− _Llame a Jiraya y él me lo comentó. Y claro que vendrás. Le exigí que te devolvieras. Además vi por televisión como te ibas tarde a la escuela. Hablé con Tsunade y me contó lo sucedido. _– Sakura contuvo el aire. _– Se acabó, Sakura. Te vienes a casa._

− ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó con voz trémula.

− _Que el contrato se acabo. Tu sueño terminó. Renuncié por ti a la película y mañana mismo estarás acá, haciendo lo que debiste hacer desde un comienzo. Estudiar. _

− Mamá… − murmuró con la voz estrangulada.

− _No fue una sugerencia, Sakura. Estoy realmente molesta. Lo único que pedí fue que no te metieran en escenas sexuales y es lo primero que haces. No mato a Sasuke porque no lo veré, pero te aseguro que en mi cabeza ya ha muerto doce veces. _– Sakura soltó un sollozo. Sasuke se acercó a ella preocupado, pero la pelirosa se alejó, evitando el contacto. _– No caeré en tus juegos emocionales, Sakura. Ya bastante aguanté. Sin nada más que decir y esperando que ordenes tú ropa como corresponde, me despido._

Fin de la comunicación y fin de la carrera de la pelirosa.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Sasuke.

− Fue muy bonito conocerte.

Salió del camarín dejándolo ahí, con el corazón en la mano y las palabras en la boca. Sakura salía de su vida y al parecer, sería para siempre.

* * *

_Son las 03:25 de la madrugada aquí en Chile y miren como me tienen: Desesperada por subirles capítulo xD. Costó un poco concentrarme, dado a todo lo que he vivido, pero me obligue a traerles lo que corresponde, y aquí me tienen, con los brazos acalambrados de tanto escribir xD_  
_Gracias por la paciencia y por esperarme. Ojala valga la pena y no las decepcione. Ya saben que ese es mi temor más grande (soy una obsesa perfeccionista casi patológica xD) Cualquier falla, no duden en hacérmela saber. _  
_No le contesté a todos los **Guest **porque creo que por respuesta, les doy el capítulo. Disculpen la demora :/_  
_Mi corazón está más sanito y feliz con sus review's. No saben cuan bien me hicieron y cada unx de ustedes, que se da el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, no se imaginan la gran motivación que generan en mi. Son mis musxs inspiradoras xD. Gracias por estar acá y ojala se animen a comentar todas aquellas personas que ponen en favoritos. Recuerden que poner en favoritos y no comentar, es como que me agarraran un seno sin dar las gracias xDDDDD._  
_En fin, creo que comienzo a divagar por el sueño. Tengo que levantarme en algunas horas a buscar trabajo y la verdad, si no duermo, me costará mucho reaccionar por la mañana xDD. _  
_Sin nada más que aportar y solo esperando sus comentarios con tomatazos incluidos, me despido. Un abrazo, mis lindas. Y nos leemos_  
_Abajo las respuestas a las personas sin cuentas! Cuídense_

_Pd1: Los comentarios con cuentas, los responderé a lo largo del día, o sino terminaré diciéndoles puras tonteras xDD_  
_Pd2: Mucho Sasu/Saku, para que gocen. Próximamente habrá más Naru/Hina ;)_  
_Pd3: Ek capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, más de 70 hojas, pero preferí acortarlo. Estaba muy cansada y terminaría escribiendo puras tonteras. El próximo que se viene será mucho más completo y tendrán más de las otras parejas. Sólo eso._

_**LilyLoop**_

_**May****: **Sí, hazte otra cuenta, así te contesto en privado y me puedo explayar con ganas. Eso de que al final te reíste como foca retrasada, me causo mucha gracia. Me imaginé una foca retrasada aplaudiendo y fue algo extrañamente adorable xDDDD. Espero el nuevo capítulo te guste y ahora si vengas con una cuenta a comentar (hago plegarías al cielo xDD) Saludos linda. Nos leemos_

_**ConyM: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el final. Quizás el nuevo final no fue de tu gusto… en fin, espero que me cuentes cuando lo termines de leer. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y comentar. Un besote enorme y porfis, hazte una cuenta, así te contesto en privado, como corresponde xD. Las porras me ayudaron, me siento mucho más tranquila, linda _

_**Mirai Sekai: **Trabajo para hacerlas felices xDD. Nos leemos en este nuevo capítulo. Un besote. (Hazte cuenta!)_

_**Fuck Me Sasuke: **Cuando leí tu nombre, me causo mucha risa. Yo también quiero que me "fuckee" xDD. Gracias por los ánimos. Aun sigo de pie, eso habla bien de mí, creo._  
_Los capítulos son larguísimos y a veces escribo 20 páginas de tirón, como otras veces, ni siquiera puedo avanzar con dos xD. Igual me esfuerzo mucho por lograr un buen trabajo y me alegra saber que lo aprecian._  
_La respuesta a tu pregunta ya quedo respondida. Sakura es una bombona._  
_Me gusta eso de incluir cosas actuales a los fic's. Son cosas normales en nuestro diario vivir, y ellos también están actualizados. Las conversaciones por whatsapp serán un clásico, te lo aseguro xD. Besos y gracias por comentar, linda. Por favor, hazte cuenta y así te respondo por privado. Un besote enorme y nos leemos_

**_AnniaSwiftie:_**_ En las escenas de desnudos, generalmente se protege a las actrices. En este caso ocurrió lo mismo. Sasuke saco toda la ropa, pero Sakura estaba cubierta con los típicos parches. Lo único real fueron las tocaciones (y por eso terminó tan mal nuestro amigo xD)  
__Ya verás cual de las dos es más mala. Aunque no creo que eso las describa. La pregunta es: ¿cuál de las dos tiene menos escrúpulos? Tendrás que esperar un poquito para saber eso xD (soy mala DarkLilyLoop)  
Las respuestas a tus dudas ya están respondidas.  
Espero leerte en este nuevo capítulo y ojala te guste muchísimo. Un abrazo, bonita y nos leemos !_

_**DaliaPvPerez: **Te respondo todo en el mismo comentario. Ya verás todo lo que quieres ver sobre está pareja. Celos, protección y harto amor, aunque falta un poco para que lleguen esos momentos. A pasito de tortuga coja, no lo olvides xD. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y comentar. Ojala leerte en el nuevo capítulo y que también haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo, linda y hazte cuenta para contestar por privado. Cuídate _

_**Guest (el último que comentó): **Traje un capítulo de más de 30 páginas, creo que merezco tu perdón por la demora xD._  
_Ojala consideres que vale la pena y comentes nuevamente (con cuenta, por fis). Un abrazo y nos leemos ;)_


	9. ¿Destino, casualidad o simple suerte?

**_Disclaimer:_** Aplicado

**_50 páginas !_**

* * *

**_Mi Delito_**  
**_Capítulo IX_**  
_**¿Destino, casualidad o simple suerte?**_

_Hold on darling  
This body is yours this body is yours and mine  
Well hold on my darling  
This mess was yours  
Now your mess is mine  
Mess Is Mine: Vance Joy_

**_1._**

− Sr Uzumaki ¿qué opina usted de toda la parafernalia que genera su amigo? Se conocen desde pequeños y supongo que lo ha visto en sus peores facetas. – la mujer frente ellos, tenía una libreta donde anotaba todo, aparte de la grabadora que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro.

Naruto sonrió incomodo mirando a Sasuke. Era como si el pelinegro no estuviera ahí. Mentalmente estaba en otro lado y eso era notorio para cualquiera que lo conociera.

− Eeh… − se rascó la cabeza achinando los ojos y fingiendo estar feliz. – Creo que Sasuke es más de lo que la gente ve en televisión. Puede ser hosco, agrio, mal genio, idiota muchas veces, desagradable, petulante… − un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo detenerse. Volteó su rostro para mirar a Sasuke, que apretaba la boca y respiraba fuertemente por la nariz. − ¡Eso dolió, teme!

− ¡Deja de hablar de mí, dobe! – gritó.

− Wow, esto quedará genial en el artículo. – Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada. – Ok, no.

− Naruto es mi amigo porque no pude deshacerme de él. Si fuera por mí, hace bastante tiempo lo hubiese desechado. – se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con majestuosidad. _Era el puto amo_.

− ¿Qué opina de eso Sr Uzumaki? – el rubio ofuscado, miró a la chica luego de enviarle una mirada sentida a su amigo.

− Creo que es un idiota de tomo y lomo por no saber valorarme. – Sasuke se largó a reír, sorprendiendo a los dos. Era raro escuchar las carcajadas del pelinegro, es más, se paraban los pelos al oírlo. – Está loco.

− Sr Uchiha, supimos que su relación con la Srta. Fuka no está en los mejores términos ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre eso? – el moreno guardo silencio algunos segundos y se acomodo mejor en su silla.

− Nunca he hablado de mi vida privada y no comenzaré ahora. – respondió hoscamente. – Me dijeron que está entrevista sería sobre mi relación con el dobe.

− Sí, lamento haberme desviado, pero el tema salió a relucir está mañana y tenía que preguntarlo. – levantó los apuntes y sonrió apenada. – Ya saben, ordenes editoriales.

− Bueno, pues dile a tus "editores" que ni ayer, ni hoy, ni mañana hablaré sobre las chicas con las que estoy. –siseo. Naruto lo miro de reojo. − ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

− Sí. – suspiró apenada. − ¿Cuándo comienza está amistad? ¿Es verdad que pasaron casi toda su escolaridad juntos? – miró a Naruto. El rubio era tres veces más tratable que el Uchiha.

− Nuestras madres son amigas desde pequeñas. Crecieron juntas y siempre soñaron con tener hijos al mismo tiempo. – Naruto sonrió. – Nunca fuimos compañeros de clase. Sasuke es un año mayor y con la cabezota que tiene, logró adelantarse varios cursos. Fuimos a la misma escuela y conocimos a la misma gente: Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba y Sai son de ahí. – Sasuke carraspeó. – El teme aparecía por allá siempre que tenía tiempo libre. Por culpa de sus grabaciones, a veces lo veíamos con suerte una vez al mes, pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta que la actuación comenzaba a quedar de lado…

− No digas eso, idiota. – advirtió el pelinegro, tomándose el puente de la nariz. –Si sales con la estupidez de que yo me iba a la escuela para mirar chicas, te pateare el culo. – Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

− Es la pura y santa verdad. – el rubio se volteo hacia la periodista. – Sasuke comenzaba aparecerse más seguido. Su despertar hormonal lo obligó a buscar chicas, dado que en el mundo del espectáculo casi ninguna llamaba su atención. – Sasuke se levantó bruscamente, asustando a ambos, pero se dirigió al bar que había en el salón del hotel y se sirvió un vaso de Whisky.

Era su forma de mirar disimuladamente el celular, para ver si tenía noticias de cierta pelirosa.

Sólo había mensajes de Jiraya y Yamato. Tenía todo ese fin de semana libre, porque las grabaciones se habían detenido. El día lunes tendrían junta directiva para ver que podían hacer. Todo había quedado en Stand By, luego de la renuncia impuesta a Sakura.

Cuando lo dejo dentro de su camarín, sin saber qué hacer, todo cayó dentro de su cabeza. El hecho de que muy probablemente no la volvería a ver, le revolvía el estomago y esa sensación era tan nueva, como despreciable.

− ¿Sr Uzumaki? – Naruto reacciono y siguió dando las respuestas que la mujer buscaba.

− Sasuke comenzó a conocer chicas, como también dejo entrever su pasión por la música. – el pelinegro recordó esa época con afecto. – Se metía al salón donde se guardaban todos los instrumentos y tocaba lo que encontraba: Violín, batería, chelo, arpa, piano, teclado, guitarra… A cada uno le sacaba su potencial y hacía arte. – miró a su amigo. –No te estoy halagando, así que no te creas lo mejor.

− Salud, Naruto. – dijo el pelinegro levanto su vaso, burlándose del rubio.

− En fin, la cosa es que además de ver chicas, tocaba instrumentos y cuando lo escuché cantar, supe que también tenía facultades para eso. – el rubio le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que fuera donde ellos. – Siempre sentí que Sasuke era superior al resto. Tenía una cabeza brillante, una carrera reconocida a nivel mundial a pesar de tener solo 16 años, entonces me dije: "¿Por qué no acompañarlo?" Lo conocía y sabía cuál era su nivel de exigencia. – el pelinegro carraspeo.

− Naruto fue el que le puso calma a mi descontrolada sed de perfeccionismo. – murmuró, sorprendiendo a la periodista. – Trabajé con él y le exigí que sacara toda su genialidad o se podía ir a joder a otro lado. – una pausa, para luego acotar. − No me decepciono.

− No es que Sasuke sea el dueño de la banda, pero la idea creativa es de él. Lo que tocamos, muchas veces nace de sus dedos y con la ayuda del resto, lo perfeccionamos. – suspiró. – Al principio costó acomodarse, pero lo logramos. Sasuke siempre ha demostrado su compromiso con nosotros, a pesar de tener ese nivel de presión en los hombros por su carrera actoral.

− ¿Consideras a Naruto es como un hermano? – el pelinegro miró de refilón al rubio.

− Sí. –respondió escuetamente, para luego beber de su vaso. No quería que notaran su sonrisa.

− ¿Ves que me amas? – Sasuke enrolo los ojos.

− ¿Alguna vez les ha tocado enamorarse de la misma chica? – ambos quedaron pensativos.

− Creo que sí, cuando teníamos como 14 o 15 años. – Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin recordar. – La chica francesa que estudió una temporada con nosotros.

− Aah, Amalie. – dijo recordando. – Sí, nos gustó a ambos, pero eligió al dobe porque yo era demasiado famoso.

− ¿De verdad esa fue su respuesta? –ambos hombres asintieron sonriendo con incredulidad, como si todavía no dieran crédito a que esa fuese su excusa. – Digo, si a mí me dieran a elegir, también erigiría a Naruto, pero es por un tema de personalidad. Sin ofender, Sasuke, eres demasiado mandón.

− No eres la única que lo piensa. – la chica se alzó de hombros. Era agradable conocer a una mujer que no se le tirara encima.

− Prosigamos ¿Alguna vez han peleado llegando al límite de no hablarse?

− No, generalmente cuando discutimos nos arreglamos de inmediato. – respondió Naruto. – Hemos llegado a los golpes y así botamos nuestras tensiones.

− ¿Se han golpeado? – pregunto asombrada.

− Claro que si, ¿o crees que es fácil lidiar con la idiotez hecha humano? – respondió Sasuke mordazmente. La chica se mordió el labio, intentando no sonreír luego de la seudo broma del pelinegro.

− Las peleas generalmente terminan de la misma forma que comenzaron: En nada. – respondió el rubio, ignorando el insulto. La periodista rió abiertamente.

− Considérate un afortunado, no muchos tienen la suerte de decir que salieron casi intactos de una pelea conmigo. – nuevamente el ególatra que vivía dentro de Sasuke, salia a relucir. Le encantaba llamar la atención.

− ¿Fuiste un chico problema? – prosiguió la periodista. El "uuh" de Naruto, acompañado de ese gesto bien característico del "si supiera" fue toda la respuesta. Estaba entrando a un terreno caliente.

− Digamos que a Sasuke no le gusta que le toquen las bolas y habían muchos idiotas que lo molestaban. – el rubio se enserio. – Hubo un tiempo, donde a Sasuke no lo dejaban en paz. Gritaban muchas cosas, como que era el "niño bonito" o el "famoso Uchiha" de forma sarcástica. – la chica se imagino a un pequeño Sasuke siendo molestado hasta el hartazgo y le dio pena. – Hey, no pongas esa cara. Sasuke no era de los que agachaban la cabeza y caminaba.

− ¿Peleabas? – le pregunto está vez, mirando directamente al pelinegro. Sasuke se alzó de hombros.

− Tenía que hacerlo. – la chica escribió con rapidez en su cuaderno de anotaciones. – Eran ellos o yo.

− Siempre salió vencedor. − aporto el rubio, como un padre orgulloso.

− Tengo que preguntarles esto. Espero Sasuke, no te molestes. – Lo tuteo, aunque no le molesto. Odiaba el mote de "Sr Uchiha" Tenía 25 años, no 80. – Naruto, en la época más turbia de Sasuke, ¿Qué pensabas?

− Que se comportaba como un verdadero imbécil. – el rubio bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos. – En algún momento creí que lo iban a encontrar muerto y el momento más crítico fue cuando lo encontraron inconsciente por una sobredosis. No entendía por qué actuaba de manera tan autodestructiva siendo que tenía una vida de ensueño. Pronto comprendí que él necesitaba ayuda y que no había que entender las razones, sólo estar ahí.

− La fama trae muchas cosas, y muchos falsos amigos que te influencia un montón a cometer errores. – acotó el pelinegro. Era la primera vez que se refería a ese episodio tan oscuro y poco enorgullecedor que manchaba su historial. – Tenía 17 años, acceso a muchas drogas, dinero y mujeres ¿Qué esperabas? Era como un puto auto sin freno. Me sentía un Dios, hasta que choque con la realidad, encontrándome sumido en las drogas.

− Tigre negro. – el pelinegro asintió, recordando ese apodo que lo había perseguido. – Nació en ese momento.

− Sí, ahí nació la leyenda. – susurro casi con cobardía. – Es difícil desligarse de algo tan pesado como ese pasado, más aún cuando se me ocurrió la genial idea de tatuarme un tigre negro. – el rubio rió.

− Creo que esa es una de las cosas que más destacan de ti. Ese tatuaje. – la chica se sintió sofocada casi sin razón, aunque era evidente que iba de la mano con el recuerdo del torso desnudo del moreno, mostrando esos abdominales casi perfectos y como ese tigre reposaba desde la cadera, pasando por las costillas, terminando en una parte de la espalda. – Sigamos. Naruto ¿Proyectos personales a destacar?

− Por ahora completamente enfocado en la banda, aunque estoy en una campaña de prevención del Sida. Necesitamos hacer entender a los jóvenes sobre la importancia que tiene el uso del condón. – Sasuke asintió sorprendido. No sabía que su amigo participaba en esa obra benéfica. – Así que me gustaría ocupar el medio para recordar eso. La responsabilidad sexual tiene que ser un tema país y no un tabú como se trata muchas veces. Con el condón, aparte de prevenir embarazos, se previenen enfermedades venéreas.

− Muy buen consejo. – alabó la chica. − ¿Emparejado?

− No, completamente soltero y feliz de estarlo. – recalcó. Quería que cierta persona leyera la revista y notará su "disponibilidad" para amar. La chica miró a Sasuke. Sacarle una cuña de su vida amorosa sería estupendo, pero siguió estoico. Ningún ápice de querer hablar sobre ello. Rendida dejo caer los hombros y prosiguió con la entrevista.

− Samui recientemente llegó a Japón luego de una larga temporada modelando en Europa, ¿planes de reencuentro? – el rubio se negó de inmediato.

− Como dije: Soltero y feliz. Cambiaría mi estado por una sola persona. – Sasuke meneó la cabeza. Naruto no era más bruto porque no había nacido antes.

− Wow, fuertes declaraciones ¿Se puede saber el nombre de la chica que tiene el corazón de nuestro guapo bajista? – Naruto iba a hablar, pero Sasuke se metió.

− Dejemos el tema amoroso y enfoquémonos en nosotros. – Naruto captó al vuelo. Si Sasuke no se inmiscuía, hubiese terminado metiendo la pata.

− Sí, apoyo eso. – aceptó el rubio, mirando con agradecimiento a su amigo. La periodista vio como nuevamente se le escapaba la posibilidad de una noticia impacto.

− Ok. – la chica miró que le quedaban pocas preguntas y aun más dudas, así que trataría de ser concisa para sacarles información. – Sasuke ¿Cómo es Sakura actuando? – el pelinegro sintió como su pecho saltaba al escuchar ese nombre e incomodo se enderezó en la silla.

− Muy buena. – respondió carraspeando. Naruto se quería largar a reír ahí mismo. Como se le notaba a su amigo que estaba complicado con la pelirosa.

− No se conocen muchas imágenes de ella, pero se sabe que es una chica muy hermosa, con ojos preciosos, A tu juicio y teniendo claro como conoces el medio ¿crees que llegara lejos? − ¿Cómo responder eso si Sakura ya no actuaba? Sonrió incomodo.

− Puede que sí, como puede que no. Es algo imposible de determinar en este momento. – respondió sin dar mayores detalles. Típico de él.

− Sakura llegará lejos. – Naruto sabía lo que había sucedido, pero tenía la certeza de que la situación era reversible. Su optimismo a veces era exasperante, aunque por primera vez el pelinegro quería confiar en esos presentimientos nada de empíricos de su amigo. – Es una chica hermosa, genial, con una personalidad avasallante y profesionalmente hablando, muy responsable. Te aseguro que en un periodo de seis meses la verás a ella sentada dando conferencia y opacando a Sasuke.

− Es lo que más quisiera. – Recordarla le daba nostalgia. No llevaba ni 24 horas sin verla y ya la extrañaba. – Sea como sea, todo es un supuesto.

− Ya verás. Conociendo lo que conozco de Sakura, te firmo que se moverá con soltura frente a las cámaras. – el pelinegro bufó. Estaba bien ser optimista, pero llegar al punto de imaginarse todo un futuro, era demasiado.

− Ni siquiera le gustan los periodistas. – le recordó al rubio.

− No es cosa de gustar, 'ttebayo. Sakura se sabrá manejar con los medios. – Sasuke lo ignoro.

− ¿Es menor de edad? – ambos asintieron. − ¿La protegen harto dentro de la producción? – Naruto lo miró con burla, esperando una respuesta. Más que la producción, Sasuke era el más interesado en resguardar la integridad de la pelirosa.

− Lo suficiente para mantenerla alejada de la parte más sórdida de esta carrera. – la chica asintió.

− Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Espero no haya sido molesta la entrevista e intentaré atenerme lo que más pueda a sus palabras. – ambos aceptaron. – Antes de que se vayan, ¿podemos sacarnos una foto? – Sasuke tomo el celular de la chica y se sacaron una selfie.

Suertuda. Estaba entre dos grandes estrellas y abrazándolos. Sería la envidia de muchas y muchos.

− Cuídate. – le dijo Naruto, saliendo del lugar.

− No olviden que tienen sesión fotográfica a un lado. Nos vemos en otra ocasión – se despidió.

− Me cayó bien – dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo. – Sentí que no fue tan cargante.

− Algo bueno que tienen las revistas de música es que no son metiches como lo son las de espectáculo. – Naruto le dio la razón. – Espero que haga un buen reportaje.

− Lo hará, le dimos buena información. – Naruto se puso serio, aunque Sasuke no lo noto hasta que llegaron a la puerta que tenía como bienvenida la placa de "fotógrafo" − ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

− Acabamos de salir de una entrevista ¿crees que quiero más preguntas? – le hizo ver el moreno de forma hosca. Como siempre.

− ¿Qué te pasa? Estás más raro que de costumbre.

− ¿Raro? – Hizo una pedorreta – Simplemente intento pensar en una solución para el problema "Sakura" – el rubio enroló los ojos.

− Ya sabía que algo tenía que ver la pelirosa. – Sasuke iba abrir la puerta, para así dejar al imbécil de su amigo hablando solo, pero el pie del rubio trabo la puerta impidiéndole avanzar. − ¿Te molesta que ya no este?

− A mi no me importa si está o no está, solo quiero terminar la película para poder dedicarme ciento por ciento a la grabación de un nuevo disco.

− Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo. – murmuró el rubio, mirándolo de forma feroz. – ¿Qué van a hacer?

− Posiblemente elegir otra actriz. Quizás llamen a Mei. – Sasuke hizo una mueca. – En fin, vamos a sacarnos esas fotos y terminemos luego con esto.

− Estás estresado. – El pelinegro volvió a tomar el pomo de la puerta y está vez Naruto lo dejo pasar. − ¿Hagamos alguna presentación?

− ¿Hoy? – el rubio asintió. − ¿Tienes ganas?

− Siempre tengo ganas. – el pelinegro sonrió levemente. Si había algo que amaba era poder cantar. – Podríamos hablar con Pein y nos presentamos hoy en la noche en su bar ¿Te parece?

− Estás teniendo ideas bastante buenas ¿eh? – el rubio le golpeo el hombro. – Vamos, hay que sacarse esas fotos.

− Ay sí, la vida de actor y cantante es tan terrible… − ironizó el rubio.

− Si supieras, imbécil. Si supieras.

**2.**

Sakura miraba el techo de su cuarto como si ahí se encontrase la respuesta a todas las preguntas mentales que tenía. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Por qué no le resultaban las cosas? ¿Por qué tenía que tener una madre tan sobreprotectora? ¿Por qué no podía ser mayor de edad?, pero a pesar de que diera un brazo para saber las respuestas, sabía que ella nada más podía darse las soluciones y sobretodo, respetar el tiempo, porque él era el único que traía la verdad, la estabilidad y sobretodo nuestros sueños en bandeja, siempre y cuando, hubiésemos luchado sin parar por ellos. Por lo mismo, Sakura se sentía frustrada. Sabía que tenía las herramientas, estaba en el lugar correcto, con las personas correctas y con el ánimo perfecto. Tenía todo a sus manos, pero se lo arrebataron de un manotazo, como cuando le quitan el chupete a un bebé para meterle una papilla que no le gustará, porque según los mayores eso "le hacía bien". Viles pamplinas; cuando las putas papillas eran malas, ni el kétchup las salvaba.

− ¿Por qué piensas tantas estupideces juntas? – se susurró, mirando sus pies pisar el techo, o más bien, el efecto óptico que le hacía ver eso.

−Sakura tenemos que ir donde los abuelos. – la pelirosa miró a su hermano irrumpir en su habitación sin siquiera golpear. Estuvo tentada a lanzarle un almohadón, pero soltando el aire, se calmó y se levantó de la cama. – Podrías cambiar la cara.

− ¿Y tú porque no te chupas un huevo? – Konohamaru se largo a reír, contagiando a su hermana, que a pesar de tener pena, se sentía feliz de poder estar cerca de ese pequeño diablillo genio de la informática y amante de los videojuegos. − ¿Para qué iremos allá?

− Visita institucional donde los abuelos. – Sakura hizo una mueca. – En realidad no sé, mamá quiere que vayamos.

− Y como no podemos decirle que no, tenemos que ir detrás de ella como perritos falderos, ¿verdad? – ironizó la pelirosa. Konohamaru se levantó de hombros. – En fin.

− Sé que lo que hizo fue algo drástico y quizás brutal, pero tienes que entender a mamá. – la pelirosa se giro y camino hasta su ventana. Desde ahí vio a su madre meter varias cosas al auto y caminar con el celular pegado en la oreja, reclamando al aire.

− ¿Por qué tengo que entenderla? Que me haya tenido no quiere decir que sea de su propiedad. – el castaño se sentó en la cama de su hermana y apoyo la espalda en la muralla.

− De un día para otro decides largarte y cumplir tu sueño dejándonos atrás…

− Para ahí mismo. – detuvo la pelirosa. – Yo nunca los deje atrás. Es más, mi sueño también los incluye. – replicó molesta. – Con mi primer sueldo me los iba a llevar a vivir conmigo, pero tenía que hablarlo con mamá porque no puede llegar y sacarte de la escuela. Estás en una de las mejores de la zona y perder la matricula por estar cerca de mí sería muy egoísta ¿no lo crees?

− Sakura, en Tokio hay mejores escuelas para mí. Incluso puedo soñar con entrar a su universidad, ¿pensaste en eso? – la pelirosa negó. – Yo también quiero escapar de este pueblo donde todo el mundo nos mira como paria por culpa de nuestro padre y sus putas estafas, además de llevar el peso de ser nietos de quienes somos. – su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento – Yo también sueño con cosas grandes y tenerlas a ustedes a mi lado, pero sé que todo tiene su tiempo como también tiene sus requisitos. El tuyo era simplemente que no te metieras en escenas sexuales y lo hiciste ¿Cómo crees que se sintió mamá? Fue como si te importara un soberano rábano su opinión.

− Quiero ser la mejor, Konoha ¿por eso soy mala? – el castaño la miró con pena no contenida. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero no podía hacer más. Cuando a Mebuki se le metía algo en la cabeza, ni con taladro de cemento se lo sacaban. – Pero bueno, no hay necesidad de seguir hablando de esto. Todo acabó.

− Sakura, llegarás lejos. – se levantó y apoyo una mano en su hombro. A pesar de ser menor que ella, era mucho más alto y fuerte. La pelirosa se lanzó a sus brazos y apretó la cabeza en el pecho del chico. – Piensa que más adelante lo conseguirás. Tienes que cumplir la mayoría de edad y llegarás lejos.

− Ojala. – susurró.

Mebuki desde el otro lado de la puerta mordía su labio sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y su reciente conversación con Jiraya no había hecho más que alterarla. Los ruegos del peliblanco pidiendo una nueva oportunidad y que las cosas serían distintas le habían molestado. Nada de eso estaría pasando si ellos fuesen respetuosos con su única petición, ¿Por qué no lo entendían? ¡Sakura seguía siendo una niña!

− _Mebuki, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Verdaderamente necesitamos a Sakura. – la mujer enrolo los ojos, tirando con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta del maletero. – Mira, las cosas se podrían acelerar un poco. Te traemos hasta acá y conversamos la posibilidad de darle una buena educación al hermano de Sakura, pero no te la lleves. Es de lo mejor que he encontrado en años. De verdad se perderá si no le damos la posibilidad ahora, teniendo un buen equipo y actores de renombre mundial. ¿Tú crees que una oportunidad así se le presentará de nuevo? Es claro que el destino quiso que la conociera, porque ella es perfecta. – la mujer masculló por lo bajo._

− _Jiraya, Sakura no participara más, entiéndelo. – el hombre desde el otro lado dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, frustrado y de manos atadas. Kakashi y Yamato se miraron entre ambos y se dieron el mensaje no verbal de que había que comenzar a buscar una nueva actriz. – Y de verdad, puedes intentarlo una docena de veces y la respuesta seguirá siendo que no, porque si en una sola cosa que pido no me toman en cuenta, me imagino que sucederá después. Saltaran sobre mi cabeza y mis peticiones. – la castaña caminó hacia el centro de su casa y tomo el pequeño paquete donde resguardaba un recuerdo para sus padres. Hace mucho que no los veía. − ¿Algo más que agregar?_

− _Podemos subirle el sueldo. Darle mejores regalías, tenerla con profesores particulares si quieres. Mebuki, es cosa de que pidas lo que quieras y te lo daremos. – la mujer se tomo la cabeza con la mano libre._

− _Les pedí que Sakura no participara en escenas eróticas y no cumplieron. Con eso me basta. – subió las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de su hija y hacerla bajar, pero escucho que conversaba con su hermano. – Jiraya, tengo cosas que hacer y la verdad es que está conversación no tiene punto. Las cosas no cambiaran, así que busca a una nueva actriz, porque mi pequeña no participará. Adiós._

− _¿Mal? – Jiraya asintió a la pregunta de Kakashi luego de cortar. _

− _Peor que mal. Casting masivo y sacaremos una nueva actriz. – ambos hombres asintieron. – Ah, y Mei no entra. Ella no es Chiyo. _

− ¡Chicos, hay que irse! – grito desde un lugar más alejado, evitando ser descubierta escuchando a hurtadillas. – Apúrense.

− ¡Ya vamos! – respondió su hijo menor.

Bajó caminando y a los minutos, ambos chicos llegaron a su lado. Mebuki por inercia buscó los ojos verdes de su hija, pero estos la esquivaron y cuando se cruzaron levemente, pudo vislumbrar a través de ellos la cortina de tristeza que los cubría. Estaban tan apagados, que ya no parecían esas lagunas esmeraldas que ella tanto amaba y reconocía a leguas. Era como si Sakura se hubiese esfumado, pero no podía caer en ese juego psicológico al verla mal. No podía sucumbir bajo los deseos de su hija, porque era rendirse y darle la libertad que tanto añoraba. Sakura necesitaba un párale en su vida, alguien que le dijese que las cosas no se conseguían llevando la contraria en todo momento.

− Iremos donde sus abuelos…

− Ya me lo dijo Konoha. – la interrumpió Sakura pasando por su lado. Mebuki iba a replicar, pero su hijo menor le tomo la mano y negó. No era el momento para confrontaciones.

Todos caminaron hacía el auto y la mujer espero la típica pelea que se daba entre ellos dos de quien tomaba el asiento de copiloto, pero esta vez no fue necesaria. Sakura de inmediato abrió la puerta trasera y se adentró sin rechistar ni hacer de la subida al auto un tema. Mebuki bajo los hombros. Esa era una muestra clara de intenciones: Sakura estaba sentida y no sabía lidiar con eso.

Se sentó en el asiento de piloto y acomodando el espejo, miró hacia atrás. Sakura tenía los audífonos puestos y escuchaba a todo volumen, ignorando completamente a su madre. Mebuki se mordió el labio y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, pero aun así, no iba dejarla ir. Sakura tenía que aprender y aunque a ella le doliera el alma verla tan distante, no permitiría que su hija se desbandara por cumplir su sueño.

− Mamá, dale tiempo. – la mujer miró a su hijo pequeño. Él no le devolvió la mirada, pero si iba pendiente de lo que sucedía. – Sakura está triste y sentida, pero ya verás que pronto se le pasa y volverá a ser ese grano en el cul… − la mirada de advertencia de su madre lo retuvo. – Volverá a ser la chica molestosa que tú y yo conocemos.

− No me des sermones, Konohamaru. – dijo Mebuki. – No olvides que yo soy la madre.

− Pero eso no te deja exenta de cometer errores, mamá. Eres humana. – le recordó, como si a Mebuki se le hubiese olvidado ese pequeño y gran detalle. − ¿Por qué vamos donde los abuelos?

− Porque prepararon un almuerzo para nosotros con sus comidas favoritas. – Los ojos del chico brillaron, pero los de Sakura seguían perdidos en el paisaje. – Ponte el cinturón.

− Ok.

El camino fue en completo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el leve sonido de la radio y los monosílabos que le daba por respuesta su hijo cuando le preguntaba algo.

Llegaron al pequeño campo que se abría lisonjero frente a ellos, mostrándose glorioso y verde, con un pequeño riachuelo al final y árboles de cerezo que lo colindaban. Una mujer regordeta y baja salió de entremedio de toda esa majestuosidad y se acercó corriendo.

− ¡Mis niños! – abrazó a Mebuki y a Konohamaru, para luego acercarse a su nieta que le sonreía con amor. –Cada vez más hermosa. Que difícil tarea la de tu madre para espantarte hombres.

− No, Mebuki tiene una experticia espantando mis sueños. – la castaña iba a replicar, pero nuevamente la intervención de su hijo la detuvo. − ¿Cómo estás, abuelita?

− Feliz y muy emocionada. Leí por los diarios que trabajaras en una producción que habla de la historia de amor entre tu abuelo y yo. Me pone un poco nerviosa el que te pueda pasar algo. – le tomo las manos y el calor de la matriarca la envolvió, haciéndola sentir vulnerable. Era como si una ola de emociones se hubiese desencadenado en su pecho y no hallo otra manera de liberarlo que soltando un sollozo y abrazando a esa mujer admirable. –Mi Sakurita. – murmuró la mujer apretándola contra ella. − ¿Qué paso?

− ¿Me puedo quedar este fin de semana contigo? – la mujer asintió sin pensarlo. Mebuki por su parte apretó los puños y mordió sus mejillas por dentro. También quería llorar, pero no lo haría. Era adulta y una mujer con decisión, Sakura no se saldría con la suya apelando al sentimentalismo. – Iré a buscar ropa a mi casa y me quedaré acá.

− Como quieras, mi amor. – se separaron y luego de unas palabras reconfortantes por parte de esa mujer activa y risueña, se adentraron al hogar.

Una casa de campo humilde, pero muy bien equipada. Tenía lo necesario para vivir tranquilo y feliz. La decoración dentro era maravillosa, llena de madera y color caoba, donde resaltaban las fotografías de ella, de su hermano y de su madre en muchas etapas de la vida. Hayato bajo caminando para encontrarse con su familia. El pelo mojado explicaba su demora.

− Siento como si no los hubiese visto en meses y solo fueron dos semanas. – el hombre alto y fuerte, que en algún momento tuvo el pelo negro azabache, a diferencia de ese momento que el blanco cubría toda su cabeza, los abrazó de la misma forma, apretándolos en el proceso. – Sakura, ¿Cómo es eso de que actúas en la película que habla de la historia entre tu abuela y yo? Me sorprendí al enterarme.

− Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso, pero no tienen de que preocuparse. – tomando aire verbalizó lo que no podía decir desde que había llegado a su casa. – No participaré en la película porque mamá renunció por mí.

− Me parece bien. – dijo la mujer, mientras su abuelo se tapaba la boca con consternación. Mebuki por su parte miraba con furia a su hija mayor. El don de la pertinencia no lo había heredado y siempre soltaba las verdades de sopetón, como cuando era pequeña y llego gritando que tendría un hermanito.

− ¿Cómo que fabuloso, mujer? La niña se ve triste por eso. – Sakura sonrió con tristeza. − ¿Por qué renunciaste por ella, Mebuki? –le pregunto a su hija, sintiéndose molesto.

− Porque protagonizó una escena erótica. – Chiyo sonrió de medio lado. − ¡Mamá!

− Es que Sasuke es tan guapo, así que te entiendo. – el carraspeo de Hayato la hizo reír. – Mebuki, a pesar de que no me gusta la idea de que Sakura se vea involucrada en esto, no debías renunciar por ella. Era el sueño de tu hija, además, ¿Por qué vienes ahora a hacer un escándalo? Tu adolescencia no fue un vaso de leche e hiciste cosas aun más terribles que querer participar en una película.

− Embarazarme no fue un error. – Chiyo negó de inmediato, consternada por hacer creer a su hija que sus nietos eran un fallo. − ¿Entonces qué?

− Te escapabas y si no era por tu padre que conocía a mucha gente, todavía andarías por ahí vagando. – reclamó mirándola de reojo. – Eras tremendamente revoltosa, igual que Sakura.

− Eran distintas épocas. Ahora la vida corre más riesgo que antes. – intento justificar.

− Eso es mentira. Antes era igual de peligroso, pero la diferencia era que las cosas no se sabían, porque no tenían internet ni redes sociales. – reclamó la pelirosa. – Abuelita, hoy me quedo contigo y todo lo que resta de fin de semana.

− Sakura, no te he permitido…

− Mebuki, déjala. – pidió Hayato con voz autoritaria. – Dale la confianza a tu hija.

− Linda la cosa, ahora se ponen de parte de este demonio. – Chiyo y Hayato la miraron con desagrado. – Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

− Mamá, te estás pasando. – le dijo su hijo menor, sorprendido por esa actitud tan infantil. – Saku, me quedaré contigo.

− Oh, son todos unos… siempre tengo la culpa de todo ¿verdad? Yo fui la idiota que los dejo en la banca rota. Yo fui la imbécil que le dio todo a un hombre que no lo merecía. Yo fui la idiota que acepto que su hija, menor de edad, fuera a hacer una película junto a un hombre 10 años mayor que ella.

− 9 años. – interrumpió Sakura.

− La misma mierda. – miró a todos con odio reprimido. − ¿Saben qué? Me largo. Esta conversación no tiene ninguna relevancia. Ustedes encárguense de hacer lo que quieran. – caminó a paso presuroso y seguro hacía su auto y luego de enviarles una ofuscada diatriba que decía muchas groserías, se montó, apretando el acelerador a fondo.

− ¿Ven? ¿Cómo no iba a sacar los genes actorales? – Sakura le sonrió a sus abuelos de oreja a oreja. – Los extrañé.

− Nosotras también mi pequeño demonio. – susurró el hombre, apretándola contra su pecho. – Vamos adentro, hay muchas cosas que conversar y Konohamaru, también tenemos ciertos temas que tocar.

− ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó ceñudo. Sakura se golpeo la frente y lo miro haciendo una mueca de burla.

− Te hablaran de sexo, enano.

El color rojo se tomo las mejillas del chico.

− Sí, eres un maldito demonio.

− Te amo. – dijo dando por zanjada la conversación.

**3.**

Suigetsu miró por última vez su maleta. Estaba completa, con todo perfectamente guardado junto a la ropa de su chica, que también reposaba con igual orden. La miró revolotear por la habitación, buscando las últimas prendas que quedaban rezagadas y terminaban siendo de vital importancia.

_Mi amor, si justo hay un temporal o tifón y no tenemos la ropa adecuada, nos enfermaremos fuertemente. Tenemos que prevenir._

Con esa vaga excusa, explicó el porqué de esa necesidad imperiosa de meter y meter sacos de prendas a la maleta que estaba a medio reventar. Sonriendo, la dejo hacer lo que quisiera, total, existía la posibilidad de pagarle a alguien para que las llevara a su cuarto.

− Karin, vamos por 3 días. – le recordó, al verla pasar frente a él con un traje de noche. ¿Para qué mierda quería eso?

− Tengo que estar decente para ver a tus padres y hermano. – el peliblanco bufó. – Estoy casi segura de que tu madre sueña con que terminemos. – la pelirroja se dejo caer sobre la cama, a un lado de la maleta.

− Mi amor, mamá no dice nada de ti. Sabe que tú fuiste la chica que elegí para pasar mi vida y lo acepta. – se acercó acuclillándose frente a ella. − ¿Dónde está esa Karin fuerte y decidida que me manda a volar en cuanto meto la pata? – la pelirroja sonrió levemente. – Mi madre es seria por esencia. Ya viste a mi hermano, es igual que ella. En cambio papá es conversador, dicharachero y bueno para la parranda, igual que yo. – paso sus brazos detrás de las caderas de su chica y apego su cabeza al pecho de ella. – Yo no te dejaría ni aunque me obligaran a patadas a hacerlo. Te amo tanto, Karin que a veces me pregunto si todavía me quiero a mi mismo.

− Suigetsu… − susurró incrédula. Esa declaración de amor tan explícita y hermosa, había hecho reventar miles de burbujas dentro de su pecho. – Yo también te amo mucho.

− Lo sé. Nadie se me resiste. – respondió como siempre, con ese egocentrismo y poca modestia, aunque tenía claro que eran bromas. Levantó la cabeza de su pecho y la miro desde su altura. – Eres la mujer que me hace levantarme por las mañanas y me hace querer un mundo distinto. Llegaste a cambiar todo, esa realidad de distorsiones, donde todo eran fiestas y mujeres. No te imaginas cuanto agradezco que te haya dado cistitis. – ambos rieron. – Eres única y mía.

− Sólo tuya, mi amor. – se besaron con fogosidad y aunque Suigetsu quería llevar la situación a otro nivel, la pelirroja lo detuvo poniendo la mano sobre su pecho. – También quiero estar contigo, pero debo seguir ordenando.

− Pero Karin… − rezongó el peliblanco. Dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones se levantó y comenzó a ayudar, para sorpresa de la pelirroja. – No pienso llevar estos pantalones. Son horribles. – en sus manos, un pantalón de chándal color vino tinto reposaban de manera desprolija. – No iremos a hacer yoga.

− ¿Quién dice? – le pregunto su novia de manera tendenciosa y con esa pose altiva que tanto lo enervaba al mismo tiempo que le gustaba. – Ok, aceptó. No los lleves. – Suigetsu enviándole una mirada, los tiró lejos. − ¿Alguna otra cosa que no quieras llevar?

El peliblanco revisó la maleta y tirando sobre su cabeza remeras, pantalones y uno que otro calcetín, dio por terminada su inspección.

− Creo que con eso estoy bien. – Un pantalón, dos camisetas, dos bóxer y dos pares de calcetines. − ¿Dime si no soy eficiente? – pidió inflando el pecho. Karin miró las prendas que estaban dentro y se largo a reír. – Hey, lastimas mi ego.

− Mi amor, estamos en invierno. ¿Dónde están las chaquetas y los polerones? – le preguntó. El peliblanco se rasco la cabeza sin saber que responder. – Vamos, yo ordeno todo y prometo que está vez no será tanta tontera.

− Bueno, bueno. Si insistes. – dijo el peliblanco, haciéndose el rendido. – iré a mirar algo de televisión.

− ¿A qué hora nos vamos? – pregunto Karin.

− Por la madrugada. – dándole un beso salió de la habitación y fue a prender la tevé.

− _Como dicen por ahí: Para el amor no hay edad. _

Suigetsu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ese era el idiota de su amigo Sasuke hablando de ¿amor? Frente a las cámaras. Se largó a reír sin parar. ¿Por qué no había grabado ese momento?

Buscando su celular, envió un mensaje.

_Para el amor no hay edad? Creo que te perdimos. _

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_Deja de ver programas mata-neuronas, idiota. _

Suigetsu se agarró la panza riendo. Todos los hombres se volvían unos idiotas cuando se enamoraban ¡él era un claro ejemplo!

_Lástima que ya no la veremos :(_

Lo decía sinceramente. Sentía que Sakura era la mujer correcta para representar Chiyo, además, tenía esa forma de ser tan decidida y se notaba que gozaba trabajando. Era de esas personas que hacía de su oficio un placer y no lo veía como una simple entrada de ingresos. Sasuke estaba embobado con ella, pero si lo veía desde otro punto, se notaba que todos en el set tenían cierto cariño hacía la pelirosa. Era muy cariñosa con todos y a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo saludaba, incluyendo a los señores del aseo y porteros.

_Lástima._

El peliblanco sonrió de medio lado.

_Qué harás está noche? _

Tenía ganas de despejarse e ir a un bar se le hacía una idea excelente.

_Tocamos donde Pein. _

Cool, pensó. Siempre era agradable compartir con los amigos.

_Inclúyanme._

Pidió.

_¿Karin? _

Preguntó el Uchiha.

_También va. Nos vemos._

Fin de la conversación.

Suigetsu se levantó del asiento y volvió donde su chica. Quería contarle sobre los planes de esa noche.

− Por fin acabé. – dijo la pelirroja, dejándose caer sobre la cama e invitando a su novio a seguirla. Suigetsu no necesitó mayor explicación y se acostó a su lado. − ¿Por qué esa cara de felicidad?

− Vi unas declaraciones de Sasuke y me dieron risa. – Karin asintió sonriendo al igual que él. – ¿Las viste?

−Sí, anoche mientras dormías. – Suigetsu asintió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, mientras acariciaba su vientre. – Se me hace que Sasuke terminará con Fuka.

− Eso dalo por hecho. – el peliblanco comenzó a recorrer con sus labios la mandíbula de Karin, dejando leves marcas de besos.

− ¿Tú andarías con una mujer guapa, pero desagradable? – Suigetsu se separo para mirarla.

− Antes de ti hubieron varias de ese tipo. – Karin puso mala cara.

− Pero me conociste a mí y ellas desaparecieron ¿verdad? – el peliblanco alzó una ceja. No era el único celoso en esa relación.

− Sí. Cambió para mejor. – se subió sobre ella y la beso como venía deseando hace rato.

De una patada tiró la maleta de la cama y se acomodaron mejor. Karin abriendo sus piernas, se dejo acariciar por la necesidad imperiosa de su novio.

− Una de las mejores cosas que conocí contigo, fue el sexo. Qué cosa más deliciosa. – le confesó Karin, intentando deshacerse de la camiseta que cubría el torso levemente trabajado del peliblanco.

− Eso pasa porque lo haces conmigo. Un gurú del amor. – molestó Suigetsu, haciéndola reír.

Tomando su polera con una mano, la saco con rapidez por el costado y comenzó a repartir besos desesperados sobre el cuerpo de Karin.

− Suigetsu, no quiero tantos preámbulos. – exigió con voz entrecortada.

Las palabras de su chica fueron un detonante para que su cuerpo se endureciera intentando con desesperación satisfacerla.

Le bajo los pantalones, al igual que él, acompañados con la ropa interior y con brusquedad se adentró en ella, sacándole el aliento.

− Te amo, mucho, mucho. – farfullo, apretando los dientes sabiendo que su orgasmo se le venía con brutalidad. Aceleró las embestidas y besando su boca, se trago el placer de esa mujer lujuriosa y amante perfecta. – Karin. – murmuró dejándose caer sobre ella.

− Siempre me sorprendes. – le tomo el rostro y lo miro con ojos soñadores. – Tres años y todavía hay cosas nuevas.

− El amor rompe la rutina. – la chica asintió dándole la razón. – En la noche iremos a un concierto.

− ¿Tocan los chicos? – preguntó.

− Sí y desde ahí partiremos a casa con mis padres. – la pelirroja hizo una mueca. – Karin… − pidió.

−Ok, ok. – se removió bajo el peso del peliblanco. Separándose se levantó y buscó su ropa. – Pero después de eso tendrás que pasar la navidad con mi familia.

− Eso es cruel. – dijo Suigetsu. Sabía que terminaría mordido por todos lados.

− Hazlo por mí.

Se mordió el labio.

− Todo por ti.

**4.**

Shikamaru cortó la llamada y busco a Kiba entre el gentío que en ese momento recorría las calles de Tokio. Habían quedado de juntarse en ese café tan discreto a almorzar algo, pero como siempre, el muy idiota llegaba tarde. Eso de tener amistades con Naruto, les pegaba la irresponsabilidad a todos.

− ¡Lo lamento! – grito desesperado, dejándose caer sobre la silla y tomando aire. – Es que me encontré con Natsuki y me demoré un poco más de lo que pensaba.

− Para eso existe el celular. – le recordó con tranquilidad, bebiendo de su café y mirándolo con ojos aburridos. – Tenemos concierto en la noche.

− ¿De verdad? – los ojos del castaño brillaron. – Genial, ¿podré invitar a mi chica?

− Yo creo. – Shikamaru recordó un momento de su vida, donde Temari lo había acompañado a cada uno de sus conciertos y gritaba desesperada por él. A pesar de mostrarse aburrido con todo ese jolgorio, dentro de su corazón danzaba por saber que su novia lo apoyaba y era su mayor fan. Ahora le tocaba aprender a aceptar que Temari no estaría en el público gritando por él, ni saltando al son de sus choques de platillos. – ¿Me hablabas?

− Sí, pero te vi tan ensimismado que preferí dejarte volar. – Kiba esbozo una sonrisa complaciente. − ¿Cómo has estado?

− Viviendo. – respondió. No iba fingir tranquilidad cuando todavía no la encontraba por completo. − ¿Tú?

− Me encantaría hablarte de mi felicidad, pero se me hace un poco injusto tomando en cuenta que vienes saliendo de una ruptura. – el pelinegro se alzó de hombros. – Ya vendrán nuevas chicas y nuevas emociones.

− No me interesa estar emparejado todavía. – En la cabeza de Shikamaru apareció la imagen de Kiba a Natsuki felices. La pelivioleta le hacía bien a su amigo… − Tengo que invitar a alguien al concierto.

− ¿A quién? –preguntó el castaño ceñudo.

− A la chica que guardo silencio el día que me acosté con prostituta. – Kiba asintió. – Tiene el pelo violeta igual que Natsuki.

− Creí que te gustaban las rubias. – molesto el pelicastaño. – Ya veo que no.

− No es mi tipo de chica. Digamos que las prefiero con un poco más de cerebro. – el comentario fue tan cruel que hasta él mismo se dio cuenta de eso. – En fin, la llamaré por la tarde.

− No puedes juzgar sin haberla conocido. – le reprocho Kiba. No quería que su amigo se convirtiera en un descorazonado e insensible tipo por culpa de una sola mujer. – Intenta no lanzar comentarios de ese tipo frente a ella. La lastimarás.

− Será la única vez que la veas, Kiba. – dijo el pelinegro pasando sus brazos sobre la cabeza en clara señal de agotamiento.

− Aun así, Shikamaru. No es la forma. – dieron por zanjada la conversación y llamaron a la camarera. − ¿Qué pedirás?

− Cualquier cosa. – tomaron la carta y miraron las propuestas. – Comeré un sándwich. No tengo ganas de algo más pesado.

− Yo pediré carne. – el pelinegro rió levemente. Si había algo que destacaba de Kiba era su afán casi enfermizo de comer carne. Se hacía llamar un "carnívoro por excelencia", mal que se acrecentaba al tener una familia con restaurant. Siempre que podía, pedía carne. Terminaría con ataque de gota antes de tiempo. – Natsuki quiere ser vegetariana.

− Creo que ese es tu karma. – ambos rieron, aunque evitando llamar la atención. Ya bastante tenían con ser quienes eran, como para ahora hacerse destacar por las risotadas. – Llama al camarero.

− Es camarera. – cuando vieron el cuerpo de otra persona a su lado, ambos levantaron la cabeza. – Hola, quiero pedir… − el carraspeo de Shikamaru lo hizo detenerse. − ¿qué sucede? – lo miró y vio como sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a más no poder. – Shika. – llamó.

− Tanto tiempo sr Nara. – Kiba miró el cabello de la chica. Era violeta.

− Pero tú trabajas en un motel de recepcionista. – se recordó el pelinegro, sin entender mayormente que sucedía.

− Debo pagar mi carrera de medicina y con un solo trabajo no me alcanza. – los ojos de la chica estaban apagados y alejados de ahí. Kiba miró a su amigo azorarse. Estaba arrepentido por lo que había dicho anteriormente. − ¿Qué van a pedir?

− Yo quiero carne. – la chica anoto en su libreta. – Shika, pide tú.

− Eeh… yo quiero un sándwich de pollo. – nuevamente sus manos repasaron sobre la libreta. − ¿Estudias medicina?

− Sí. ¿Ves que no soy idiota como piensas? – le dijo realmente sentida. – De inmediato llegan sus pedidos. – se volteó sobre sus talones intentando salir del lugar.

− Nozomi. – llamó el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a su amigo y a la chica. Que recordara su nombre era algo inverosímil e increíble. Shikamaru con suerte sabía quiénes eran los que lo rodeaban. – Hoy tocamos.

− Felicidades. – le respondió la chica. – Tengo que estudiar.

− Es viernes. Deberías descansar. – Sugirió Kiba haciéndola voltear – Estaba intentando salvar del entuerto al tarado de Shikamaru y su bocota que casi nunca se abría, pero cuando lo hacía, la cagaba. – Te gustará.

− Sr. Inuzuka verdaderamente tengo que estudiar. Se vienen los exámenes semestrales y tengo que pasarlos. – haciendo una leve reverencia camino de vuelta a las cocinas.

− Es bonita. – dijo el castaño intentando romper el hielo.

− A ti te gustan las mujeres con colores llamativos en el cabello. – se alzó de hombros sin desacreditar por completo ese argumento. – Creo que le debo una disculpa.

− Sí.

− Estudiante de medicina. Si que debe ser inteligente. – Kiba se atraganto con su café. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− Que eres tan inteligente, pero tan brutalmente obtuso en las relaciones humanas que me sorprende el hecho de que hayas tenido novia. – Shikamaru lo miro con cansancio. – Al parecer eres tú el problemático.

− ¿Es el día de reventar al imbécil de Shikamaru? – Kiba asintió.

− No lo iba a llamar así, pero si tú insistes.

Conversaron de trivialidades intentando olvidar por un momento los problemas, sobre todo el pelinegro que tenía una ensalada por cerebro y se sentía miserable 23 horas del día. La hora que le quedaba libre la usaba golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, intentando sacarse todo los pensamientos que lo atormentaban y regresar al cauce natural de su vida.

Pensó en la chica que recientemente había denostado. No se merecía esa opinión tan poco acertada y alejada de la realidad. Nozomi era muy inteligente al parecer, porque no cualquiera entraba a la universidad ni mucho menos estudiaba medicina. Se sintió una basura, nuevamente. ¿Acaso desde que lo había dejado Temari, el don de la asertividad lo había abandonado? Era irrisorio que más de la mitad de lo que hablaba fueran metidas de patas o crueldades y lo más divertido era que no hablaba mucho, como para justificarse con lo directamente proporcional que podían ser sus idioteces en comparación con sus comentarios.

− Creo que Sasuke está loco. – Shikamaru miró a Kiba. – Está como ido.

− Lo veo igual que siempre. – replicó él. – Oliendo mierda todo el día.

− Sí, pero lo noto más hablador con la prensa y despistado con la banda ¿Crees que tenga que ver con alguna chica?

− Sasuke tiene novia hace tiempo. Dudo que ande detrás de otra. – Kiba poso su mano sobre el mentón haciendo una pose pensante.

− Yo creo que sí. Según lo que escuché de Natsuki, el pelinegro siempre está con Sakura. ¿Viste que las llevo a desayunar? – Shikamaru asintió. – Me contó que él había llegado por la mañana para llevarse a Sakura a la escuela y que las terminó invitando a todas a comer. Eso no es típico en él.

− En todo caso… − Shikamaru frunció el ceño. – Está raro, pero es cosa de él.

− No es sólo cosa de él, Shika. Si se mete con Sakura la banda se acaba. – el pelinegro no entendió. – Sakura es menor de edad.

− ¿De verdad? – Kiba alzó las cejas. Shikamaru reciclaba la información que según él no le servía. – Que problemático.

− Bastante diría yo. – se sobó la cabeza. – No me gustaría verlo tras las rejas.

− Kiba, cada uno elije su camino. Si a Sasuke le gusta su coprotagonista, nosotros no tenemos que dar ninguna opinión. No nos compete. – el castaño seguía inquieto. Sabía que no podía dar juicios de valor, porque tampoco tenía un historial intachable, pero no quería perder la banda y menos por la calentura de momento que sufría Sasuke. – Además, si Sasuke se mete en problemas, será solo él. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

− La banda no podría seguir sin él y lo sabes.

− Puede que sea la cara visible, pero Sasuke sabe que sin nosotros él no sería tan grande. Creo que los demás son los que lo endiosan. Él simplemente quiere hacer las cosas bien. – dijo Shikamaru.

− No logro captar. – le dijo con sinceridad.

− Que Sasuke no sufre de egocentrismo. – Kiba alzó una ceja incrédulo. – Es la verdad. Él trabaja duro por conseguir lo que tiene y cada uno de los frutos que ha recopilado ha sido gracias a su perseverancia y entrega. Los demás le dan el titulo de genial, pero él siempre ha intentado bajarle el perfil, porque no quiere ser mirado como uno solo. Al menos en la banda él siempre ha dejado en claro que somos 5.

− Puede ser. – respondió aun reticente.

− Es así.

− Permiso, sus pedidos. – Nozomi llegó con sus comidas El silencio se apodero de la mesa. Cuando termino de posar el último plato, abrazó la bandeja metálica y miro a ambos chicos con frialdad. − ¿Algo más?

− No… − Shikamaru interrumpió a su amigo.

− Lamento que hayas escuchado el comentario anterior. – le dijo mirándola fijamente. La chica se sonrojo. – No soy de juzgar a buenas y primeras, pero me deje llevar por la apariencia.

− No hay problema. – murmuró Nozomi. – Con permiso.

− Espera. – llamo el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a Kiba. − ¿Iras por la noche? – la chica dudo nuevamente. – Puedo hablar con Sasuke para que puedas pasar un momento con él.

− ¿De verdad? – preguntó interesada.

− Sí, lo puedo hacer. – Nozomi se mordió el labio. − ¿Qué dices?

− Háblame por la noche. – y se largó.

− Wow, creo que alguien está a punto de perder la cabeza, nuevamente.

− Cállate.

**5.**

Sasuke miraba por la ventana de su departamento, admirando la vista. Sacando su tercer cigarrillo de la cajetilla, lo prendió entre sus labios y volvió a contemplar con parsimonia la belleza que le regalaba Tokio al atardecer. Una belleza inigualable, de color anaranjado y bullicio extremo. Era viernes, día de descanso y fiesta; nadie se lo perdería por estar encerrado mirando tevé.

Su celular vibro dentro del bolsillo, pero no lo quiso mirar. Sabía que se trataba de Fuka o alguno de sus amigos que no hallaban nada mejor que hincharle las pelotas un ratito. Naruto y compañía se podían ir a la puta.

Cerró los ojos con un cansancio casi palpable y por inercia la cara de Sakura apareció frente él. Esa pose desenfadada, su nariz respingona y ese afán de sentarse sobre la mesa. Sus medias de colegiala y su boca rosa y pequeña. Su sabor y esa risa cantarina. Quizás si llamaba a la mamá de Sakura y pedía las disculpas correspondientes la podría tener de vuelta.

− No la llamarás. – se obligo a sí mismo a no hacerlo. No era su deber.

Pero moría por hacerlo. Necesitaba verla aunque fuesen 5 minutos y despedirse como correspondía. Un simple "fue un gusto conocerte" eran insulsos al lado de todo lo que le había hecho vivir y solo en una semana. Sakura tenía el poder de haber vuelto su mundo de cabeza. De enloquecer y cambiar el camino sin siquiera pedirle permiso, simplemente llegó con su inocencia y cara de niña buena a desarmar su vida perfectamente esquematizada, pasando a llevar todo lo que estaba predispuesto y haciéndole cambiar el rumbo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Sakura había sido la detonante de que en ese instante sintiera más ganas de estar en otro lado que en su propio departamento. Se imaginaba a si mismo sentado en el incomodo sofá del departamento 203b, disfrutando de una conversación sin pies ni cabeza, pero tierna. Quería comprar más cajitas felices y llenar de _minions _el buro que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de la pelirosa. Añoraba verla recién despertando, usando camisas con su rostro y mostrando las piernas, pero era algo que iba más allá de un deseo sexual o propiamente animal, era más complejo que un instinto básico. Él quería tenerla a su lado por algo más que sexo. Quería enseñarle todo lo que pudiera y aprender a su lado.

El celular volvió a vibrar, pero no quería mirarlo. Ya se había decepcionado bastante durante el día al ver que ningún mensaje era de la pelirosa. Le desarmaba la idea de no saber de ella o que ya lo hubiese lanzado al olvido. En su vida había sido inseguro, pero en ese instante, millones de películas donde se veía a la pelirosa disfrutando con otro, se le cruzaban por la cabeza y la verdad era que la idea le parecía repulsiva. Era como si le incrustaran miles de esquirlas de metal en el corazón y le retorcieran las tripas.

Nuevamente su teléfono se hizo presente, pero está vez sonando. Tuvo que contestarlo porque si no lo hacía, tendría a todos encima de él preguntándole donde estaba y no quería tener que ser el centro de atención… otra vez.

− Fuka. – con desgano contestó. – Alo.

− Sasuke. – la voz estrangulada de su novia lo asusto. – Necesitamos hablar.

− Sí, estoy seguro de eso, pero antes dime qué te pasa. – preguntó, volviendo su cuerpo al departamento y buscando su chamarra. Al parecer, tendría que ir a ver a la mujer.

− Estoy triste por todo lo que sucedió ayer. No era la forma. – un leve sollozo. − ¿Me podrías perdonar?

− Fuka, es mejor que lo conversemos en persona. – sugirió el pelinegro. Las conversaciones por teléfono tendían a tergiversarse muchas veces. − ¿Puedes ahora?

− Sí, ven. – la mujer no caía de gozo. Si había algo que le asustaba, era la idea de perder a Sasuke, porque aunque se lo había negado muchas veces, estaba enamorada de él. – Te estaré esperando.

− Ok. Dame 20 minutos. – cortó la llamada y se dirigió a su cuarto a buscar lo que necesitaba para salir. Billetera, llaves del carro y del departamento, y lo más importante: los condones.

Salió de la casa y cerró con tranquilidad. Arreglo las cosas en sus bolsillos y nuevamente sintió el celular vibrar. Lo miró hastiado.

_No era la forma de despedirme. Quizás fui bruta y media hosca, así que te doy mis disculpas anticipadas. Echo de menos pelear contigo y eso que llevamos un día separados… eres un poco inolvidable, reptiliano (sólo un poco) _

Era Sakura y le había hablado hace más de media hora. Quiso darse cabezazos, pero lo mejor era ser sensato y respirar. Siguió leyendo.

_Entiendo que no me quieras responder, pero intenta no dejarme con la duda. _

_Lo aceptó, soy media brutely, pero tengo buenos sentimientos._

_Estoy aburrida! El pueblo es aburrido y vinieron a verme compañeros con los que ni siquiera hablaba._

… _me estoy quedando con mis abuelos._

_Sasuke, ¿te confieso algo? Chiyo y Hayato están vivos, pero no le cuentes a ninguna persona, porque corren peligro._

_SASUKE! ¿No me hablarás? Ok, lo acepto._

…

…

…

_MENTIRA, NO LO ACEPTO._

_Capté. No insistiré, pero que conste que yo intente ser simpática. _

_SAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE, :( :( :( :(_

_Haré un hoyito y me esconderé en él._

_Te diste cuenta que sólo escribí una "s" en tu nombre y en los otras repetí varias veces? _

_Estoy segura que no reparaste en eso, pero te lo digo porque en una de esas si te fijabas._

_Ya, me rindo. Saludos._

Sasuke se apoyo en la pared y miro por doceava vez el celular. No lo creía. Todo el tiempo había sido ella y él de pesado no había querido mirar el celular.

Contestó algo presuroso.

_No aceptaré ninguna disculpa a menos que sea en vivo y en directo. _

Esperó algunos segundos hasta que vio los tickets ponerse azules.

_Chantajista :D _

Sasuke se mordió el labio. A pesar de insultarlo, le ponía una carita muy feliz. Bipolaridad nivel whatsapp.

_No se trata de chantajismo, sólo pido lo que me corresponde. Además, las disculpas se piden mirando a los ojos ¿acaso no sabias? _

Rió. Ya se imaginaba la cara de la pelirosa.

_Esas reglas te las inventas solo!_

Era muy probable.

_Sakura, eres una bruta._

Se imaginó la expresión de la pelirosa y su corazón revoloteo como loco.

_Y tú eres un… un idiota! _

Sasuke se largo a reír, pensando en el mohín que en ese momento debía estar cubriendo la cara de Sakura.

_¿Para qué gritas? Estoy leyendo._

Si que amaba picarla.

_Estoy mostrando mi molestia, reptiliano ¬¬. Me largo, tengo que cenar. Cuídate._

La soledad volvía a hacerse parte de él. Sin Sakura las cosas perdían color.

_¿Después estarás? _

No se subió al ascensor hasta ver la respuesta.

_Aquí estaré. _

Sonrió de medio lado y apretó el botón de partida. Tenía que hablar con Fuka.

**O.O**

− ¿Quieres terminar? – Sasuke metió sus manos entre el pelo y miró a la mujer que tenía la cara bañada en lagrimas. – No me puedes hacer esto. Sasuke, yo he dado mucho por ti. He respetado cada una de las cosas que me has pedido y ahora me sales con esta tontería. Terminar no solucionará nuestros problemas.

− Ese es el problema, Fuka. – murmuró el pelinegro, levantándose del asiento para acercarse a ella y tomarle las manos. – Tú no mereces estar con alguien que no está cien por ciento comprometido.

− ¿Necesitas tiempo? Te doy todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no terminemos, por favor. – le rogó, dejando de lado su amor propio. Sasuke bufó mirándola con lastima y dolor. No quería que las cosas fueran así. Hacer daño se le hacía casi tan doloroso como ser lastimado, pero no podía seguir mintiéndose. Iba contra todo lo que llevaba practicando.

− Fuka, esto es algo que va más allá del espacio. Tú necesitas ser amada y respetada y yo en este momento tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no te puedo dar lo que quieres. Las parejas necesitan tener atención, pero nosotros ya casi no tenemos un lazo. Cada uno hizo su carrera. – la mujer rompió en llanto aun más fuerte.

− Dejo mi carrera de modelo y actriz. – sugirió, descolocando al pelinegro.

− ¿Crees que merezco eso? ¿Crees que te pediría algo así? Pues no, Fuka. – murmuro, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de la mujer. Una muestra de afecto tan rara en él. – Si tú dejas todo, me decepcionarías.

− ¿Esto es por Sakura? – Sasuke carraspeo, pero negó.

Podía ser que Sakura fuese un aliciente o detonante en su ruptura, pero había que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta que su relación venía bastante desgastada y ni las vacaciones de tres semanas que se habían tomado, lograron acercarlos. Fuka y Sasuke estaban quebrados.

− No, Sakura no tiene nada que ver. – Fuka se zafó con brusquedad.

− No soy idiota. Lo sabes ¿verdad? – Sasuke asintió. – Confiesa que de verdad te gusta ella y nos ahorramos todo este drama. Las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para identificar cuando nos están poniendo los cuernos, ¿sabes?

− Tú sexto sentido debe estar averiado, porque yo no te estoy engañando. – _Todavía_, le grito su fuero interno, pero lo obvio. – Fuka, no nos hagamos más daño.

− Tú eres el dañino, Sasuke. – masculló entre dientes. – Ves un par de piernas nuevas y te alteras.

− De verdad, estás muy equivocada. – Sasuke intentó tocarla, pero ella se alejo nuevamente. – Fuka, nuestra relación viene mal desde hace tiempo. Estoy intentando cortar por lo sano.

− ¿Y también quieres ser mi amigo? – le pregunto desdeñosa y con la voz teñida de rabia. – No seré tu amiga, Sasuke.

− Tampoco te lo iba a pedir. Se me hace injusto. – la mujer lo quedo mirando de hito a hito, intentando procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer no podía. Su corazón latía desgarrado y sus manos temblaban sudadas. No quería, ni podía perderlo, porque terminaría volviéndose loca de dolor. Sasuke era lo que más amaba en el mundo, incluso más que a ella misma, y aunque sabía que era insano, no lo podía evitar. Su cuerpo solo lo quería a él y a nadie más.

− No acepto separarme de ti. –Sasuke la miro consternado. Su voz decidida y esa mirada fiera demostraban claramente que no se iba a rendir con facilidad. – Te conquistaré nuevamente, como sea. Si alguna vez logre hacer que me amaras, lo conseguiré otra vez.

Sasuke pensó en las palabras de la mujer y supo que no podía estar más alejada de la realidad.

No negaba que sentía algo por ella. Fuka le provocaba mucho más que un montón de mujeres, pero sabía que no la amaba. Nunca llegó a hacerlo, porque siempre miró las relaciones humanas como un mero nexo a conseguir su estabilidad, ya sea mental como profesional. Sasuke tenía clara sus prioridades y sabía hasta que punto quería llegar. Vender la fachada de chico malo no le convenía cuando en verdad quería destacar como alguien serio dentro de la industria, por lo mismo, cuando Fuka llegó a su vida, la tomo como su novia, porque con ella podía conseguir mostrar esa imagen de una persona estable emocionalmente, y claramente Fuka lo sabía. Nunca fue un misterio para ella el hecho de que Sasuke la veía, además de su novia, como la mujer que lo llevaría al equilibrio en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y fue así.

− Fuka, sabes que las cosas no son así. – replico de forma pausada. La guapa mujer estaba alterada.

− ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? ¿Por qué de repente quieres tirar estos dos años por la borda? – Fuka caminó con rapidez hacia él y le tomo la cara. El pelinegro no se negó. – Mírame e intenta recordar los lindos momentos que hemos vivido. Tiene que haber algo de mí dentro de ti.

Sasuke se vio sonriendo al lado de esa bella mujer, sentados en una hamaca o tomando caipiriña a la orilla de una playa en Brasil, disfrutando de ese calor abrasante, intenso, pero llenador.

Penetro con sus ojos negros los ojos de ella y la encontró hermosa. Era realmente bella, casi como una muñeca, pero no podía y si seguía por la senda de fingir que todo estaba bien cuando la realidad era bastante distinta, terminaría lastimándola aun más y no podría vivir con eso, teniendo en cuenta cuanto le había entregado ella a esa relación. Tampoco se trataba de un tema de reciprocidad o equilibrio de "tú das, yo doy" No quería rebajar a Fuka al nivel de estar con ella por simple compromiso, y sabía que lo haría si seguía con esa relación.

− Te estás lastimando – los labios rojos de la mujer impactaron contra los suyos de forma brutal, sorprendiéndolo. Sasuke no se pudo contener y tomo el cabello de su novia – o ex novia, aunque todavía no lo sabía – y le devolvió el beso de manera brusca y decidida. Si eso quería, eso le daría.

Caminó con ella por el lugar y la dejo caer sobre la cama, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Saco lentamente una a una las prendas de la mujer y beso cada parte expuesta que se encontraba. Le saco suspiros entrecortados y gemidos ensordecedores, levantándola a tal punto de que Fuka sentía que sus dedos rozaban las nubes.

Cuando se adentró en su cuerpo, ambos soltaron un jadeo de desfogue. Estaban soltando su dolor a través de la mejor forma que encontraban: el sexo. Sasuke nunca espero que terminar una relación fuese tan complejo y a la vez tan liberador.

Mientras la embestía y miraba sus caras de desesperación por sentirlo aun más adentro, Sakura volvió a aparecer como un espectro fantasmagórico dentro de su cabeza. Volvió el rostro a la mujer que retozaba bajo él y vio el pelo rosa, la boca pequeña y ojos color jade, grandes y comunicativos. Estaba viendo a Sakura en todo su apogeo. Parpadeo varias veces, intentando sacarse las imágenes de la cabeza y volvió a ver a la mujer que había sido su compañera por dos largos años.

− Sasuke. – susurro con voz briosa y llena de lujuria. Fuka estaba extasiada. − ¡Sasuke!

− Hmph – el sonido nació desde sus entrañas. Era la única manera que encontraba de sacar lo que sentía en el pecho, sin revelarse. El nombre de Sakura luchaba dentro de su boca para ser nombrado, pero no le brindaría más dolor a Fuka. Esa era su despedida y tenía que ser como correspondía, aunque doliera.

Soltando el aire con brusquedad, se revolvió bajo el pelinegro, liberando su orgasmo atronador, dejándola indefensa y laxa sobre la cama. Sasuke la siguió segundos después, cayendo sobre su cuerpo sudoroso y respirando entrecortadamente con la cabeza caída en su pecho. Fuka sonrió con felicidad. Sasuke le estaba demostrando que todavía le calentaba la sangre y que había un futuro para ellos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo levantarse para buscar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse.

Se sentó en la cama y lo miró desconcertada.

− ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto confundida.

− Fuka, lo nuestro se acabó. – el corazón de la bella mujer se detuvo dentro de su pecho, sacándole un quejido de dolor. Era como si se le quebrase un vidrio. – Esto fue una forma de decir adiós.

− ¿De verdad serás tan hijo de puta? – Sasuke no le pensaba contestar. Quiso llevar las cosas por otro lado, pero la lujuria les había ganado y la cama había sido el testigo inerte de lo que provocaban la mezcla de emociones. − ¡Responde, maldita sea!

− ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – contra preguntó colocándose la remera. – Todo está dicho. Si vine acá es para dejar en claro que no podíamos seguir así.

− ¿Qué está mal? De verdad no lo entiendo. – se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. – Sasuke, dame una razón convincente.

− Te estoy lastimando ¿acaso no lo ves? – Fuka meneo la cabeza, intentando eliminar todo lo que estaba pasando. – Mírate.

− Esto es lo que provocas, Sasuke. – musitó. – Esto es lo que provoca amarte.

− Entonces acepta que acabo. Es lo más sano para ambos. – la miro con seriedad y agachándose frente a ella, le tomo las manos. – Agradezco cada uno de los momentos vividos… − una nueva cachetada lo detuvo. Fuka volvía a golpearlo. − Cuídate. – se levantó con tanta rapidez, que Fuka pensó que se abalanzaría sobre ella, pero no. Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Fuka quedo abrazada a la almohada, con su pelo revuelto y pintura corrida. Era la imagen viviente de lo que causaba el mal amor.

− Sasuke. – susurró, pero no la escucho.

El pelinegro se encaminaba hacia donde creía estaba su libertad y ésta partía alejándose de Fuka.

**6.**

_Pretty woman, walking down the street_  
_Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet_  
_Pretty woman_  
_I don't believe you, you're not the truth_  
_No one could look as good as you_

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me_  
_Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see_  
_Pretty woman_  
_That you look lovely as can be_  
_Are you lonely just like me_

_Pretty woman, stop awhile_  
_Pretty woman, talk awhile_  
_Pretty woman, give your smile to me_  
_Pretty woman, yea yea yea_  
_Pretty woman, look my way_  
_Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me (held)_  
_'cause I need you, I'll treat you right_  
_Come with me baby, be mine tonight (held)_

_Pretty woman, don't walk on by_  
_Pretty woman, don't make me cry_  
_Pretty woman_  
_Don't walk away, hey Ok_  
_If that's the way it must be, ok_  
_I guess I'll go on home, it's late_  
_There'll be tomorrow night, but wait_  
_What do I see_

_Is she walking back to me_  
_Yea, she's walking back to me_  
_Oh, oh, pretty woman._

El aplauso cerrado que se escucho en el local lo hizo salir de su ensoñamiento. Estaba tan metido escuchando la voz rasposa y gruesa de Sasuke, como también estaba pendiente de tocar las notas correctas en su bajo, que olvido por completo donde se encontraban. Miró desde el escenario como el bar se encontraba levemente lleno, pero solo con gente que los conocía o mantenía algún tipo de relación cercana con algún miembro de la banda.

Desde su altura logro visualizar a su prima Hinata junto a Natsuki. Bebían un trago de dudosa procedencia, pero a pesar de fruncir el ceño y molestarse, luego les iría a dar una reprimenda. Sabía que su prima estaba triste por la ida de Sakura. Se lo había dicho mientras cenaban.

− _Se fue porque su madre no aguanto que filmara una escena sexual. _

Le sorprendió saber que la pelirosa no seguiría siendo parte de ese mundo, aunque fiel a su estilo, lo olvido de inmediato. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo Mei Terumí. Desde ese día donde Sasuke la había terminado "humillando" frente a ellos, que no la veía. Por portales de internet se había enterado que andaba muy juntita con un jugador de fútbol profesional, reconocido mundialmente y con una billetera más grande que el Titanic. No había una comparación plausible entre ellos que lo dejara bien posicionado.

Neji era un simple guitarrista, – a ojos de él – en comparación a _El Sharaawy_, jugador estrella de un equipo destacadísimo de la liga italiana. Prospecto perfecto para mantener una relación y una estable situación económica, como también un lindo trofeo para andar paseando. La frialdad y banalidad de Mei no tenía limites y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, era consciente de eso.

Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada caoba oscura de la chica que trabajaba en el set junto a Sasuke. Sus ojos oscuros le penetraron fuertemente, removiendo el centro de su estomago, recordando con fiereza el tamaño golpe que le había propinado. Todavía había rastros de ese confuso entuerto.

− Si que me gusta tocar. – escucho la voz de Shikamaru detrás de él, chocando las manos con Kiba y Naruto. Sasuke se acercó a ellos de forma sigilosa y con un leve movimiento de cabeza dio a entender que estaba satisfecho con la presentación. Neji intentando hacerse parte de las celebraciones, se volteo a mirarlos.

− Los tenemos en las palmas. – aportó Naruto con su efusiva expresividad. – Estoy seguro que cualquier presentación será un éxito, 'ttebayo. – chilló.

− Naruto, todas las presentaciones de por sí son un éxito. Tenemos una trayectoria que nos avala. – le respondió Kiba con tono cansado.

− ¿De cuándo aquí tan poco modesto? – pregunto Shikamaru. – Siempre con los pies en la tierra. No lo olviden.

− El único que puede volar es Sasuke. – afirmó el Inuzuka. – Tiene mucha fama, mujeres y dinero.

− Deja de hablar imbecilidades. – pidió el pelinegro sin ninguna sutileza. – Tenemos que afinar muchos detalles, como por ejemplo la diferencia que muchas veces se da entre la guitarra y la batería.

Neji abrió los ojos confundido.

− ¿De qué hablas? – su tono parco no los sorprendió. Neji era conocido por esa pose de frialdad y aburrimiento.

− Que estás desconcentrado. – con un gesto de cabeza, Sasuke les indico que caminaran hacia la parte trasera del escenario. Querían tomarse un descanso. – Eres uno de los mejores, pero llevas mucho tiempo fallando en cosas básicas, que a oído de un experto serán errores garrafales.

− Sigo tocando igual que siempre, Uchiha. – Replico Neji, molesto con la crítica. Sentía que no la merecía. − ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me lance al suelo y me arrastre para ser más creíble?

− No tocamos Glam. – le recordó, molestándose. – Si no eres capaz de mejorar para lograr una mejor presentación ¿Qué haces acá? – los miembros de la banda contuvieron el aliento. Sasuke no tenía ningún tacto para hablar. – Deja tus problemas personales detrás.

− ¿Quién mierda te crees para venir a darme consejos? – se acercó de forma peligrosa al pelinegro, pero Sasuke no se amedrento. Si había alguien que consideraba a su par, ese era Neji y sabía que tenía que ser una situación muy necesaria para que llegaran a las manos. Era como mirarse en un espejo. – Tu vida no es un puto juego de diversiones.

− ¿Me he puesto como ejemplo? – le murmuró en la cara, sulfurándolo aun más. – Si quieres seguir acá, tómatelo en serio y deja que la mierda que te hace vivir Mei quede fuera. – No lo vio venir. Neji le propino un golpe directo a su mandíbula.

− ¡No ensucies su nombre con tu boca, hijo de puta! – le grito, sorprendiendo a los presentes y al recién llegado Itachi. Shikamaru corrió a tomarlo de un brazo y echarlo hacía atrás. Sasuke por su parte levantó el torso con una mano en el labio roto.

El pelinegro sonrió de manera tétrica, erizándole los vellos a Naruto y Kiba.

− ¿Qué mierda…? – mascullo el rubio sin comprender nada.

− Neji se está pareciendo a Pacquiao de tanto que reparte golpes. – murmuró Kiba casi inaudible, pero esa intervención tan poco atinada, logró mermar el ambiente tenso y los hizo reír. Incluido al par de luchadores.

− Esto no puedo suceder, chicos. – reprendió Itachi de manera brusca y muy enojado. – Neji, es la tercera vez en menos de una semana que te trenzas a golpes y ya llevas dos heridos ¿Acaso no notas que algo está mal?

− ¿Qué está mal? Son ustedes lo que hacen juicios de valor todo el tiempo. Viven criticando mi relación con Mei, cuando deberían aprender un poco de ella. Ambos somos sinceros con el otro y vamos encaminados a formar algo más firme. – sus ojos estaban desorbitados. – No necesito que me digan lo que está bien o está mal. Tengo bastante claro lo que es políticamente correcto…

− Políticamente correcto es tener una relación sin necesidad de satisfacerse con otras personas. – acotó Naruto, ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte de Hyuga. – Por eso digo que mejor no opino. – susurró girando la cabeza hacía otro lado, admirando el bello cuadro que había en el camarín.

− Si queremos que esto funcione, arregla tus problemas. – Pidió Sasuke, mirándolo desafiante. – No tenemos tiempo para niñerías. – Itachi estuvo tentando a gritarle "¿con que cara pides eso si estás de los cojones por cierta pelirosa menor de edad?", pero pensó bien y prefirió guardar silencio. _Soldado que arranca, sirve para otra guerra. _

− Arreglaré mis problemas a mi manera. No necesito de tus sabios consejos. – le dijo con sarcasmo.

− Neji, Sasuke no te está diciendo algo falso. – hablo por primera vez Shikamaru. – Si queremos llegar aun más lejos, debemos dejar nuestros problemas de lado.

− Tú vives en un paraíso idílico junto a Temari. No hables imbecilidades. – Shikamaru agachó la cabeza sintiendo una patada directo a su plexo solar.

− Shikamaru está soltero. – le contó Sasuke sin ningún tacto. Neji miró a su amigo y se sintió basura nuevamente ¿acaso esa sensación de que se estaba comportando como un pendejo no se le pasaría pronto?

− ¿Es en serio? – el silencio reinó en la sala. – Oh, no lo sabía.

− Ahora no sabes nada porque vives pendiente de lo que hace Mei. – le reprocho Kiba, intentando ser sutil. – Vuelve a ser quien eras.

− Yo… yo… − carraspeó. – Yo siento cosas fuertes por ella. – confesó mirando el suelo. – No sé si pueda terminar. – sentenció.

− Termines o no, intenta llevar esto con altura de mira. – le pidió Sasuke. – arregla el problema y vuelve a concentrarte.

Cuando Itachi sintió que las aguas se encontraban más calmas, les dio la información.

− La presentación fue un éxito. – Sasuke sabía que no, pero no iba a replicar. – Pein dice que le encantaría tenernos más seguido por acá, pero sus agendas están apretadísimas.

− Sí, yo tengo compromisos con la fundación. – le recordó Naruto. Itachi asintió, dándole a entender que no se le había olvidado.

− Shikamaru tendrá dos semanas libres. – todos sabían porque había pedido esas vacaciones, pero no hablarían sobre eso. Neji agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable; no había visto el dolor de su amigo. – Luego de eso llegaran directo a tocar en el domo de Tokio. Está todo listo y agendado. Kiba tiene compromisos, dado que su prima se casa así que estará ausente algunos días, pero llegará justo a ensayar.

− Se casa mi prima la del campo. – se rasco la cabeza avergonzado. Había olvidado comentarles a sus compañeros de banda.

− Neji… bueno, Neji no has dicho mucho de lo que harás estos días, así que asumo estarás ocupado.

− ¿Puedo salir unos días? – pidió. Itachi miró la agenda, pero removido por la culpa de encamarse con Mei, asintió. Ya luego arreglaría los compromisos comerciales. – Gracias.

− Sasuke tú tenías las grabaciones, pero como la película se encuentra varada, tendrás más tiempo libre para ensayar. No tienes vacaciones, ya que te las tomaste antes de tiempo. – Sasuke se alzó de hombros. No le importaba mucho. – Mañana tienes las fotos junto a Fuka.

− Necesito hablar en privado contigo. – le avisó. Itachi aceptó, diciéndole que lo harían más tarde.

− En los meses venideros, tendremos hartas presentaciones, así que necesito de su mayor concentración. Sasuke tendrá muchos días atareados y tendrá que viajar de Estados Unidos a Japón constantemente, así que intentemos hacer las cosas más fáciles ¿ok? – eso último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Neji. − Vayan a disfrutar. Tienen noche libre.

Neji salió como un bólido del lugar, directo a encontrar una botella de trago fuerte para liberar la tensión acumulada en sus músculos. Sentía que estaba tan agarrotado, que le era imposible siquiera mover los brazos. Eran tantas sus tensiones, que en cualquier momento explotaría y sabía que sería a lo grande, dejando varias víctimas a su haber.

Un pelo oscuro, negro y brillante se cruzó frente a sus ojos. Achico la mirada para hacerlo más claro, pero el lugar estaba demasiado apagado para vislumbrar, solo logro visualizar que estaba en medio de una pelea. La chica se volteó hacía él y lo dejo con la boca abierta. Era Hinata y tenía un vaso vacio de cerveza en la mano.

− Yo la mato.

**7.**

La hija mayor de los Hyuga recorrió con la mirada todo el local, intentando encontrarse con el pelo violeta de su amiga, pero no la halló. Era muy probable que la chica se hubiese encontrado con Kiba y estuvieran compartiendo momentos de calidad junto a él. Alzándose de hombros se dirigió a la barra para pedir un jugo de fruta, pero algo la detuvo. Se encontraba cansada de todo, de todos. De que la miraran como una chica sin decisión y ambivalente, muchas veces ensimismada y con poca exactitud. Siempre había estado bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo y tenía que reprimir cada uno de los instintos que tenía para no ser catalogada como una chica muy rebelde.

_Una Hyuga siempre se comporta como lo dicta la sociedad. _

A la mierda las palabras que tanto le habían recalcado. Ese día quería sentirse libre y soltar un poco de la pena que tenía por la partida de su amiga. No se había alcanzado a despedir de Sakura; esa chica que le había cambiado la vida en solo una semana, dándole herramientas para sentirse segura.

Haría un salud en honor a ella.

− Hey, tú. – llamó avergonzada, aunque con decisión. – Quiero lo más… fuerte que… tengas. – el barman alzó una ceja.

− ¿Su DNI? – pidió sonriendo de medio lado y con los brazos cruzados. – No te ves como una mayor de edad.

− Te… te estoy pidiendo… otra cosa. – tartamudeo completamente azorada. La mirada penetrante y burlona del alto moreno la tenía atemorizada. – Quiero lo más… lo más fuerte. – terminó intentando controlar su respiración errática. ¡Por eso nunca sales, bruta! Se reprendió mentalmente.

− Mira, cariño, yo encantado te vendería hasta mi alma, pero eres menor de edad y se nota de aquí a Paris, así que ahorrémonos el mal rato y camina a disfrutar con quien sea que hayas venido. Aunque debería acusarte a los guardias, porque no tienes la mayoría de edad para estar acá. – Hinata alzó el mentón, sintiendo con fiereza esas palabras

− Yo… yo tengo 18… años. – todo sería tan perfecto si no tartamudeara, pensó la pelinegra. Y claro que tenía razón. Podría hablar con más convicción si no fuese por esa traba lingüística y mental. – Y familiar… de uno… de uno de… de los chicos.

− ¿Tú crees que te creeré eso? – le preguntó enfadándose. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esa niñita. – Por favor, no soy tan idiota…

− Viene conmigo. – la voz gruesa y monocorde le provoco un espasmo.

− Sasuke… − dijo el tipo sin dar crédito. − ¿Usted es…?

− Sí, viene conmigo, así que haz lo que pide. – exigió sin variar en el tono, aunque igualmente generaba miedo.

− Lo más fuerte que tengo es whisky, señorita. – Hinata se sonrojo y pidió mudamente que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y la tragara. Sabía que Sasuke le iría con el cuento a su primo y hasta ahí llegarían sus ansias de beber algo decente. − ¿Lo va a querer? –Hinata se iba a negar, pero la voz de Sasuke se antepuso.

− Es demasiado fuerte para ella. Dale una cerveza sin alcohol y cárgalo a mi cuenta. – el barman salió corriendo del lugar y menos de lo que se dice "elefante" estaba de vuelta con el trago servido. – Toma.

− Gra… gracias. – murmuró sin mirarlo. Sasuke le daba miedo.

− ¿Has sabido de Sakura? – Hinata lo miro estupefacta, abriendo los ojos desmedidamente. − ¿Dije algo malo?

− ¡No! – chilló, para luego sonrojarse y volver a repetirlo con más calma. – No.

− Ok. – fue su escueta respuesta.

Hinata pensó que Sasuke se largaría de su lado apenas tuviese la respuesta, pero no fue así. Se mantuvo apoyado en la barra mirando a todos los presentes con aburrimiento. Hinata sabía que en ese instante estaba siendo presa de muchas miradas que se preguntaban que mierda pasaba ahí, y también tenía claro que no tendría una respuesta decente, porque no entendía que hacía Sasuke a su lado. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró esperando algún movimiento de su parte, que dejara en claro porque estaba apostado ahí.

− No has bebido. – le hizo ver el moreno, pero sin cruzar miradas.

− La verdad… es que no… es que no estoy acostumbrada… a beber. – Sasuke la miró y la encontró tan pequeña y frágil. Como un cachorrito buscando un amo, tan diferente a Sakura.

− ¿Crees que vuelva? – A Hinata le costó comprender a que se refería. Cuando captó que la pregunta tenía que ver con su amiga pelirosa, respondió.

− No. – Sasuke sintió como sus huesos se helaban. La idea de no verla se volvía cada vez más mortificante. Sakura no podía desaparecer así. – Búscala.

− ¿Yo? – preguntó sorprendido. – Yo no tengo que ver en eso. – Hinata tomo un sorbo de su bebida, haciendo una mueca cuando el trago amargo pasó por su garganta. – Al principio siempre es mala.

− ¿Por qué… por qué toman? – Sasuke se alzó de hombros. – Sakura no quería… irse.

− Eso está claro. – la voz del pelinegro estaba teñida de resentimiento. – Cuídate. – lo vio mezclarse con el resto de la gente, aunque de inmediato distinguido donde estaba, porque todos se abrieron como el mar muerto: Por la mitad, dejándole pasar. Hinata meneo la cabeza. Sasuke era una celebridad y ella acababa de tener una conversación con él sobre Sakura.

− ¿Sakura? – se golpeo la frente y rebuscó su celular. Tenía que contarle a la pelirosa lo que recién había pasado. Sasuke estaba preguntando por ella, sin embargo, cuando vio su celular, prefirió guardarlo nuevamente. Si Sakura no se había comunicado con ella era porque no quería hablarle, pensó con desanimó.

− Una chica tan guapa no puede estar sola apoyada en la barra de un bar. – Hinata miró al pelirrojo que se posiciono a su lado. ¿Eso era coqueteo?

− Disculpa, pero… − Naruto venía como basilisco caminando hacía ellos. Hinata creyó ver un destello lleno de ferocidad y rabia acumulada.

− ¿Qué haces acá? – La pelinegra no supo distinguir si la pregunta era sobre qué hacía en ese lugar, o qué hacía al lado de ese tipo. Cuando vio que no iba dirigida hacía ella, suspiró. – Hey, estoy preguntándote algo.

− Intento conocer a esta linda chica, así que échate a volar y busca a otra. – Naruto estaba que echaba humo de las orejas y Hinata se dio cuenta. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el puño del rubio se había estampado en la cara del pelirrojo. Hinata botó su trago por la sorpresa y miró al chico caído a sus pies, con Naruto listo para lanzarse otra vez sobre él.

− ¡No! – le grito, tomándolo del brazo e intentando sacarlo de ahí.

− ¡Te voy a matar! – Hinata dejo el vaso sobre la barra, y lo afirmo con ambas manos, intentando sacarlo de ahí.

− ¡Naruto! – chilló frenando un nuevo golpe. − ¡Naruto!

Todos los presentes se voltearon a mirar la escena y sacaron sus celulares de inmediato. Como por arte de magia, en todos los frentes aparecieron los amigos del rubio y la mano firme de Sasuke, lo jaló hacía atrás, sacándolo del "cuadrilátero"

− ¡¿Qué haces?! – Neji llegó gritando al lado de su prima. Nuevamente la pelinegra se encontró en la disyuntiva de a quién se refería y de qué manera tendría que tomarse la pregunta. − ¿Estabas bebiendo?

− Era… era cerveza… sin alcohol. – argumentó, intentando sonar resoluta, pero como siempre, no lo logró.

− ¡Nos vamos a casa! – Hinata iba a reclamar, pero Neji no se lo permitió. − ¡Camina!

− ¡No le hables así, 'ttebayo! – Neji giró la cabeza tan lentamente que todos sintieron como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. − ¿Neji?

− Siempre tienes que estar metido donde está mi prima ¿verdad? – Naruto se zafó del agarre que le estaba propiciando Sasuke.

− El tipo se estaba pasando de listo con Hinata ¿acaso querías que mirara y no hiciera nada? – el castaño sopeso la situación y negó con la cabeza, aunque levemente. – Pregúntale si se quiere ir.

− No te debería importar. – alzó la cabeza con hidalguía. Como Hyuga que era, no permitiría que nadie le diera ordenes, menos ese rubio revoltoso y mononeuronal. – Vamos, Hinata.

− Me quiero… me quiero quedar. – la voz suave y bajita lo desconcertó. Hinata nunca contradecía una orden. Neji la miró sin comprender. – Soy grande.

− Sí, claro. Por eso terminas metida en una pelea. – Hinata se sonrojo. – Este no es un ambiente para ti. No sé porque estás acá.

− Porque vino conmigo. – la voz de Tenten lo interrumpió. – Natsuki y yo nos estamos haciendo cargo de tu prima, así que déjala.

− Ya me imaginaba que tú tenías algo que ver. – miró a ambas chicas y a todos sus amigos que esperaban una resolución al problema. Neji bufó soltando a Hinata y luego de darle una mirada de advertencia, se alejó del lugar.

− Wow, eso sí que fue fuerte. – Sasuke miró a Naruto y le dio sendo golpe en la cabeza. − ¿Qué te pasa, teme?

− ¿Por qué te metes en putos problemas, dobe? – siempre su vocabulario se surtía de palabras lindas cuando se molestaba.

− Estaban molestando a Hinata. –la pelinegra se sonrojo. − ¿Verdad?

− No… no alcanzó a decir… mucho. – confeso, dejando en evidencia los celos del rubio. – Igualmen… igualmente gracias.

− Acéptame una bebida. – la pelinegra se sintió presionada por todos los presentes que esperaban una respuesta. El asentimiento lleno de fervor que le envió Tenten, la hizo alzarse de hombros y aceptar con sus mejillas muy arreboladas. – Chicos, lárguense.

− Antes de que nos eches, Nozomi los quiere conocer.

Shikamaru llegó al centro mostrando a una hermosa chica de pelo corto y negro. Cuando se encontró con ella, no la reconoció, pero antes de que empezara el embrollo de Naruto con el tipejo que todavía yacía en el suelo sobándose la mandíbula, habían estado conversando – más bien él interrogando. – y ahí ella le había contado que le gustaba mucho variar con su cabello.

− Hola. – se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke sorprendiéndolo, aunque era una escena repetitiva. – De verdad no creo que te esté conociendo.

− Gracias. – respondió el pelinegro con una mueca de sorpresa. Sasuke había notado algo en Shikamaru y no quería romper lo que al parecer, sería una conquista para el coletitas.

− ¿Nos podemos sacar una foto? – Sasuke aceptó. – Nara, ¿nos las sacas?

Shikamaru se sintió extrañamente excluido. No supo si se trataba de ese estado de soltería en el que se encontraba o la indiferencia con que la chica lo mantenía. Intento no pensar en ninguna de las dos opciones y tomándole el celular, saco la fotografía. Naruto se coló en una junto a Kiba.

− Yo les tomo otra. – se ofreció Natsuki. – Anda Shikamaru, párate ahí. – el pelinegro caminó arrastrando los pies, molestando a la chica. − ¡apresúrate!

− Que problemático. – Nozomi lo miró con una sonrisa estampada en sus labios. Se encontraba exultada de tantas emociones que estaba viviendo al conocer a su mayor ídolo y poder compartir aunque fuese un momento con él. Cuando Shikamaru se paró a su lado, no pudo evitar pasarle un brazo por detrás, al igual que con Sasuke. El pelinegro se sintió raramente extraño con aquel gesto. – Anda, saca la foto.

− Digan "Natsuki es la más bella" – el único que lo dijo fue Kiba, con un grito casi ensordecedor.

La noche prometía y mucho.

**8.**

Tenten caminó detrás de Neji, intentando no ser notada por él ni mucho menos por todos los presentes que estaban fascinados sacándose fotos con la fan girl de Sasuke. Sabía que la actitud que estaba tomando era bastante psicópata, pero quería estar cerca de él aunque fuese solo unos segundos. Odiaba esas miradas de desprecio e indiferencia que le enviaba, además de esa forma displicente con la que caminaba por el mundo. Dentro de su cabeza se imaginaba siendo alejada de todos por la mano de él y que en un rincón del bar le preguntara como se encontraba su golpe, pero sus sueños fueron tirados a la basura cuando notó que él la miraba con molestia y algo de cansancio.

− Neji. – la voz de Mei fue audible hasta donde se encontraba ella, un poco más atrás, camuflada por la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban amontonadas dentro del lugar. – Pensé que no te vería.

− Yo tampoco. – lo oyó carraspear. – Supe que le estabas enseñando Japón a un futbolista italiano. – el chasqueo de lengua restándole importancia, le molestó. ¡Ni siquiera lo negaba la muy perra!

− Sólo fue una salida de amigos, así que no te preocupes. – Escuchó un gruñido por parte del pelilargo. – No seas caprichoso. Sabes que eres mi favorito.

Lo que se dijeron después, no lo logró escuchar, aunque igualmente los siguió hacía fuera, donde seguramente terminarían esa conversación. Escondida detrás de un pilar, vio como Mei prendía un cigarrillo acompañada de la mirada desaprobadora de Neji.

− ¿Qué quieres decirme? – la mujer se apoyó en su otra pierna y le tomo la mano a Neji, rozando con su pulgar el dorso. Esa pequeña caricia hizo revolotear de dolor las mariposas negras que residían hace mucho tiempo dentro del pecho de Tenten.

− Estoy un poco cansada de este ir y venir. – Tenten no quiso mirarlos, pero si oírlos. Sabía que Neji estaba frunciendo el ceño sin comprender. – Me gustaría que las cosas fueran un poco más estables.

− ¿Qué tratas de decir? – Tenten cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas. A diferencia de Neji, ella sabía a lo que iba Mei.

− Que me gustaría formalizar contigo. – el silencio se hizo parte del lugar, solo interrumpido por el rimbombante sonido que salía de la puerta cerrada del bar.

Tenten al no oír respuesta, asomo levemente su cabeza para ver lo que sucedía. Sabía que podía encontrarse con algo muy doloroso, pero era la única manera que encontraba de poder sacar definitivamente al pelicastaño de su vida, sin caer nuevamente en el redundante tema de verlo y sentir que todo comenzaba otra vez.

Era impresionante como algunas personas andaban por la vida sin saber el daño que causaban, ni el amor que provocaban. Eran queridos sin tener que hacerse cargo de esos sentimientos. Si Neji supiera cuanto Tenten lo quería, quizás fuese una persona menos horrible.

− ¿Hablas en serio? – la chica de chonguitos vio como el pelilargo se acercaba a la mujer y la envolvía en un abrazo fuerte y asfixiante. Mei se vio despojada de su cigarrillo y la boca de Neji hizo presión sobre la de ella. Tenten volvió a voltearse y puso su mano sobre el pecho, intentando retener a su corazón que luchaba con fuerzas imparables por salir de ahí. Las lágrimas ya corrían libres por su rostro. – Te haré muy feliz, cariño. No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces.

− Espero que podamos ser muy felices. – Tenten estuvo tentada de salir del lugar y gritarle todo a la cara. Decirle que él la había dañado tanto, que le era imposible no comparar a sus conquistas con él. Que estaba tan marcada por su ojos, que no podía evitar sentirse escrudiñada cuando hacía algo que creía era una deslealtad hacía él.

Mordió su labio y limpio con brusquedad sus ojos, aguantando el dolor que le provocaba pasar por encima del golpe que le había propinado el castaño.

− Lo seremos. – al parecer se estaban besando porque no había sonido. Tenten se tapó la boca, consciente de que sus sollozos luchaban desesperados por liberarse. Reprimía con insistencia todos los sentimientos que la envolvían. – Te amo mucho.

Y eso bastó para terminar de acabarla. Tenten gimió con dolor, desesperación y sintiendo como si el aire de sus pulmones hubiese sido arrebatado de un zapatazo.

Con el mismo sigilo que los había seguido, caminó de vuelta al bar, mezclándose con ese gentío lleno de alegría y felicidad. No existían problemas, solo eran docenas de personas juntas para disfrutar de lo que les producía la música, el alcohol y quien sabe que otra cosa. Era algarabía en su máxima expresión.

− ¡Tenten! Te me habías perdido. – Natsuki la miraba con sus ojos llenos de emoción y exaltación, pero se apagaron de inmediato al mirarla. − ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te paso algo? Tenten, habla. – la chica de chonguitos seguía dejando caer sus lagrimas como una especie de catarsis. No encontraba otra forma de sanar que liberando su tristeza que llevaba reprimida tanto tiempo. – Me estás asustando.

La castaña miró sus manos y las sintió tan vacías. Muchas veces el amor que sentía por Neji y las esperanzas que tenía de poder provocar nuevamente algo en él para que se volteara a mirarla, le llenaba el corazón, pero ahora que se encontraba todo completamente destruido y que había oído desde la propia boca del castaño el amor que le profesaba a Mei, no tenía más opción que dejarlo partir y empezar de cero, con alguien que si la valorara como ella se lo merecía.

− Abrázame. – murmuró.

Natsuki le apretujo contra su pecho y mordiendo su labio para evitar hacerle más preguntas, le dio el confort que necesitaba.

A veces, las palabras no bastaban.

**9.**

− Kotoko, te lo diré otra vez. Tengo novia. – Itachi intentaba infructuosamente de hacerle entender a la borracha chica que su relación había terminado y que se encontraba ocupado. Sabía que era una vil mentira, pero no encontraba manera de poder alejarla de su costado. Kotoko se comenzaba a apegar demasiado a él y el compromiso era un tema complejo para el mayor de los Uchiha. Él creía que era demasiado joven para encontrar novia.

− Itachi, nadie te hará feliz como yo. – la voz bobalicona, acompañada de una mueca extraña por culpa del alcohol, lo estaba poniendo de los nervios ¿acaso su hermano no podía ir a salvarlo? – Escuchame… − la petición fue acompañada de un aliento mareante. El whisky estaba siendo parte del cóctel que se estaba mandando la chica. – Yo… yo soy lo mejor para ti.

− Esa recomendación viene muy de cerca. – le respondió con rara sinceridad y cara de suficiencia. En otra ocasión hubiese provocado una risa descontrolada o una zapatazo en el cráneo, pero ahora simplemente la chica lo estaba ignorando. – Mira, linda: tú eres demasiado para mí. Yo no merezco que ten entregues tanto. – la chica se vio confundida y halagada. Era muy especial que tamaño hombre, con tamaña carrera y con tamaño hermano te considerara linda y aparte superior. Kotoko alzó su mentón. Era la puta diosa del universo entero.

− Pero yo quiero que me lleves a tu nivel. – pidió, haciéndose la complaciente, creyendo que en verdad estaba en superioridad. Ilusa.

− No puedo, eso sería rebajarte mucho. – Kotoko sentía morir de felicidad. Era espectacular. – Dejemos las cosas como están y la verdad, no quiero lastimarte. Mi novia actual es grandiosa y no merece que la abandone.

− Puedo ser tu amante, pero Itachi, no me dejes. – se abrazó a su cuerpo como si se tratase de la tabla que salvo a Rose en el Titanic, dejándolo sin opción. El pelilargo tendría que tomar una decisión dura, pero efectiva.

− Kotoko, tienes que soltarme. Mi novia está por acá cerca y no quiero tener problemas con ella por estos arranques de amor. – le pidió de forma estrangulada y levemente enojado. Eso era una novedad en Itachi que solo conocía los momentos de ira por culpa de Sasuke o Naruto.

− Itachi, mírame a mí y piensa en ella ¿somos comparables? – Cuando el pelilargo intentó imaginarse a una mujer, su mente le jugó una mala pasada. La cara de Ino se hizo presente, acompañada de ese cuerpo de infarto y los ojos más azules que alguna vez hubiese visto. Impulsado por el miedo, empujó a la chica. Ella lo miró desconcertado. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− Ella es mucho más hermosa. – espetó sin creerlo. Estaba cansado de ser políticamente correcto con todas las mujeres que se encamaba y que al terminar no supieran aceptar la realidad. Le enervaba en sobremanera. – Por favor, mantente alejada.

− ¿Estás loco? Soy la mujer más guapa con la que podrás acostarte. Modelo de pasarela y televisión. Una carrera larga en realitys y deseada por la mitad del planeta. – Itachi alzó una ceja. Todavía se sorprendía al saber que todas las mujeres con las que salía, eran clones de la anterior. Estaban hechas casi todas iguales, como si salieran de una fabrica en línea. – Te estoy hablando.

− Bonita, mi novio te dijo que no le interesabas y creo que tu diatriba comienza a ser cansadora ¿Por qué no te largas? – Itachi giró la cabeza, encontrándose con un rubio que recientemente se estaba dando un paseo por su cabeza.

− ¿Diatri… qué? – preguntó la chica muy dudosa. Ino alzó una ceja. De verdad que era bruto ese hombre y ella lo era aun más por intentar ir a salvarlo ¿cómo alguien podía relacionarse con mujeres así?

− Lo que sea, sólo lárgate. – le pidió está vez sin tener un menor tacto.

− ¿Me dejas por esta Polly Pocket? – Ino se encontró tentada de mandarla a callar con un golpe certero, pero no era de ese tipo de chicas. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí, defendiendo a esa excusa de hombre, tomando en cuenta que era bastante reservada y poco impulsiva. Quizás algo de la personalidad de Sakura se le estaba pegando. – Que lo disfrutes, aunque te advierto que no es hombre una sola mujer.

− ¿Me ves preocupada? – Kotoko enarco las cejas, sin comprender. – Algunas somos más "abiertas" de mente. Tú me entiendes. – La chica se fue lanzando improperios y gritando cosas parecidas a "pervertidos de mierda" o "¿Quién me manda a mezclarme con chicos guapos?"– Ok. Me largo.

− ¡Hey!, no te puedes ir. – Itachi le tomo del codo, pero Ino se soltó de inmediato con un certero movimiento brusco. – Ok, perdón. No te tocaré.

− Genial que entiendas con pocas palabras. – el pelilargo asintió sin comprender. − ¿Qué quieres?

− ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No entiendo. – Ino se alzó de hombros.

− Te vi en apuros y me nació ¿debí haberme callado? – Itachi negó fuertemente. – Ok, ¿ahora me puedo ir?

− No, acéptame algo para agradecerte. – Ino meneo la cabeza, sonriendo con burla. − ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿De verdad crees que a mí me interesa relacionarme contigo? Te quise ayudar. Eso fue todo. – Itachi pensó en una forma rápida de mermar las paredes que recubrían a la chica y recurrió a su técnica infalible: Sonreír con los ojos. − ¿Qué haces? ¿Eres miope? – Ok, no le había funcionado. – Mira, Itachi ¿verdad? – el pelilargo asintió. – No quiero tener que relacionarme contigo. Si te salvé fue porque me cargan las mujeres que se denigran por hombres como tú e intente sacarla de esto.

− ¿Cooperación con el género? – pregunto dudoso.

− Algo así. – Ino lo miró esperando una réplica, pero no la obtuvo. – Buuuueno… me voy.

− ¿En qué momento llegaste? – Ino rebusco su celular dentro del bolso.

− Cuando empezaron a tocar, ¿Por qué?

− Porque no te vi. – respondió.

− Digamos que no soy una persona que se ande mostrando. Solo me dediqué a estar en mi mesa, conversando con mis amigas, que desgraciadamente ahora desaparecieron. – Itachi miró sobre su cabeza, intentando encontrar a alguna conocida y las vio. Estaban apoyadas en la barra, junto a la chica de chonguitos que al parecer estaba llorando. Le iba a decir, pero cuando la vio expectante para que le diera una respuesta, se sintió penetrado por esos ojos azules tan infantiles y llenos de bruma. Ino escondía algo y ese algo le atormentaba. − ¿Qué pasa?

− No las vi. – mintió. − ¿Puedes aceptarme aunque sea un jugo o algo para picar? – Ino volvió a negarse, ofuscándolo. − ¿Por qué?

− Porque no quiero. − ¿Dónde estaba eso que las mujeres siempre sabían cómo zafar de las situaciones sin perder el tino? Al parecer Ino no había tomado esa clase. – Iré a buscarlas.

− Deja de ser tan dura. No soy malo. – Ino mordió su labio intentando no reír.

− "Esa recomendación viene muy de cerca" – dijo la rubia, imitando la voz y los gestos, aunque sobreactuándolos. – Me gustó esa respuesta. La usaré en algún momento.

− Deja de darme vueltas y acepta. – Ino bufó rendida.

− Solo un jugo. – Itachi asintió. Tenía por lo bajo, 10 minutos más a su lado y los aprovecharía.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa alejada que se encontraba en el vip y pidieron sus bebestibles. Ino se ofreció a pagar su parte, pero Itachi no lo acepto, aludiendo a que era su invitación y que nunca dejaría que una mujer le pagara la bebida.

− ¿Extrañas a Sakura? – Ino se sorprendió al escuchar que esa fuera la primera pregunta que le lanzaba el pelilargo. Se esperaba algo más al grano y menos profundo.

− Sí, se estaba convirtiendo en una gran amiga. – Ino bebió un poco de su jugo.

− Lamento que se haya ido así. La verdad es que veía un gran potencial en ella. – Ino se alzó de hombros. Ya nada más se podía hacer. – Quizás vuelve.

− Lo veo muy difícil. – respondió apesumbrada, aunque resignada. – Su madre está molesta y no quiere saber de la película ni nada. Jiraya la llamó durante el día y sigue completamente negada a aceptar.

− Que triste. – le tomó la mano sobre la mesa, pero Ino de manera sutil, se soltó. – En fin. ¿Seguirás trabajando ahí?

− No creo. Si aguantaba era porque estaba Sakura, pero Kabuto es una bestia desagradable, asquerosa, pedante y habla muchas groserías. Me molesta la gente que se cree superior al resto y los denigra gratuitamente.

− ¿Qué harás? ¿Te quedarás sin trabajo? – Ino asintió.

− Mi familia tiene una floristería. Puedo especializarme bien en eso y ayudarlos. – a pesar de mostrarse animada, Ino no tenía ese característico brillo en sus ojos. La idea de trabajar junto a sus padres en algo que no le gustaba, le pesaba. – Y tú, aparte de manager y gastador del dinero de Sasuke ¿Qué haces? – Itachi iba a replicar, pero al notar que la chica simplemente le estaba lanzando una broma, lo dejo pasar sonriendo.

− Hincharle las pelotas a los de la banda. – Ino se mostró sorprendida, bebiendo de su jugo. – Lo que he ganado como manager lo he invertido en el negocio de bienes raíces. Se gana bastante y no es tan estresante como comprar acciones de una empresa cuando vayan en baja y venderlas cuando están en alta.

− Eeh… claramente. – no había entendido ni la mitad. − ¿Tienes alguna carrera?

− Soy ingeniero industrial. – Ino abrió la boca sorprendida. Al parecer Itachi era más que una cara bonita. – Trabajo en esto porque en algún momento la vida de Sasuke comenzó a descarriarse y tuve que meterme a salvarlo, dejando de lado mi carrera.

− ¿No te molesto? – Itachi nunca lo había pensado. Simplemente había asumido lo que creía necesario, para salvar a su hermano de sí mismo y ayudar a sus padres que estaban desesperados.

− No. – respondió con sinceridad. – Si no hubiese actuado a tiempo, quizás Sasuke estaría muerto. – Ino lo miró fijamente, pendiente de lo que decía. – Espero poder confiarte esto, aunque es algo que se sabe.

− ¿La intoxicación por drogas que tuvo? – Itachi asintió. – Algo he escuchado.

− Fue tremendamente difícil encontrarme a mi hermano botando espuma por la boca al estar tan atiborrado en cocaína y quien sabe que otra cosa. – lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró sentado en un sofá, siendo observado por muchos ojos, pero indiferente frente a ellos. Estaba pendiente del celular y de nada más. – Han pasado varios años y Sasuke sigue limpio. Sólo bebe una que otra cosa, pero créeme que es el opositor más grande que puede existir respecto a las drogas, por lo mismo protege tanto a Sakura, porque sabe que entrando a este mundo, las puertas de muchas cosas se le abrirán y no quiere verla metida hasta el cuello.

− ¿Tú crees que puede haber algo más? Él siempre está cuidándola. – Itachi se alzó de hombros.

− Nadie lo sabe, solo él, aunque me pone nervioso pensar en que tenga algo con ella. – Ino iba a replicar. – Tranquila, Sakura es hermosa y una buena chica, pero mirándolo desde un punto profesional, también tengo que tener presente que es menor de edad y una chica con todo un futuro. Sasuke tiene 25 años y sus intereses son más maduros.

− Sakura es muy madura. – Itachi enarcó una ceja. – No estoy diciendo que tienen que estar juntos; eso es cosa de ellos, pero sí creo que deberías darle su espacio. Estoy casi segura que en este momento se está enviando mensajes con mi amiga.

− Sí. De eso estoy seguro. ¿No te has comunicado con ella? – Ino negó.

− Esperaré a que ella lo haga. No me gusta atosigarla con lamentos y sé que haré eso si le hablo. – Una respuesta muy madura, pensó Itachi, aun más admirado. – En fin, creo que me iré. Tengo permiso hasta las 2 y media de la mañana y ya van a ser las 3.

− ¿Andas en auto? – pregunto preocupado. – Yo te puedo ir a dejar.

− No hay problema. Tengo mi carro allá afuera, esperando por irnos a casa. – Se levantó. – Fue gusto conversar contigo. Eres relativamente simpático.

− ¿Relativamente? – se puso de pie. – Te acompaño al estacionamiento.

− Ok.

Caminaron en silencio, esquivando brazos y bailes estrambóticos. Ambos pendientes del otro y sumidos en sus propias conclusiones. Ino comenzaba a interesarse por ese hombre con basto recorrido e Itachi se sentía aun más atraído hacía esa chica de armas tomar, pero muy confusa.

− Gracias por el jugo. Estaba rico. – confesó sonrojándose. Si había algo incomodo en la vida, eran las despedidas con alguien que conectabas de manera natural. No existía la forma correcta de alejarse, porque verdaderamente no querían hacerlo, por eso la situación se volvía torpe y algo irrisoria.

− De nada. – respondió Itachi, apoyándose en el carro y esperando a que Ino se subiera. – Espero me vuelvas a aceptar otra invitación.

− Solo aceptaré tus invitaciones a _candy crush_. – Itachi se largo a reír.

− ¿Eso quiere decir que me agregarás a tus amigos de facebook? – Ino sonrió de medio lado y luego de darle un pequeño apretón en su brazo, se metió en su carro y prendió el motor. − ¿Ino?

− A buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

Dicho eso, salió del lugar apretando el acelerador, aunque el auto era demasiado pequeño para salir con la fuerza que requería una "salida sexy"

Itachi pensó que se veía muy linda dentro de su escarabajo.

**10.**

− Sasuke, ponte ahí. – la voz del fotógrafo lo trajo a la realidad.

Estaba en un campo helado, húmedo y con neblina. A su lado, Fuka se colocaba la ropa que le correspondía a esa toma.

− Sr Uchiha, necesito que se ponga esto y se saque eso. – una chaqueta de cuero sin camisa debajo. Esa era la tenida, acompañada por unos jeans gastados y el asomo de la marca de su bóxer.

Calvin Klein volvía sexy a los hombres.

− Sasuke, ponte ahí. – volvió a repetir el fotógrafo. El pelinegro bufando se acercó al lugar que le indicaban y se tiró al suelo como le pedían. Fuka se sentó sobre sus caderas e hizo un movimiento sugerente, aunque lo trato de disfrazar como un accidente. Sasuke se mordió el labio. No era de fierro.

La toma salió perfecta, siendo alabada por el fotógrafo. Sasuke, que aun se encontraba debajo de la mujer, se movió dándole a entender que quería que se bajara. Fuka no lo tomo en consideración y se quedo ahí, sobre él, provocándolo con la mirada.

− Fuka… − pidió con tono cansino. Sabía que si lo seguía provocando, era muy probable que las cosas terminaran en el departamento de uno de los dos, listos para darle rienda suelta a esa necesidad imperiosa de desfogarse. – Detente.

− No estoy haciendo nada. – le respondió con aire inocente y fingiendo confusión. Un nuevo movimiento pélvico despertó el deseo irrefrenable del pelinegro. − ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

− Sí. Muchas cosas – mintió. Tenía por delante una tarde sin mayores ajetreos, es más, cargaría una serie o pensaría en una nueva melodía. – Por lo mismo necesito que te levantes.

− No te creo. – el pelinegro cansado de esa vana y poco necesaria conversación, se levantó, afirmándola de la cintura y levantándola a ella en el proceso. Fuka bufó. − ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir disculpas? Cometí un error…

− Fuka, acá no. − la detuvo al sentirse observado por todos los presentes. – Ya conversamos esto. – murmuró mirando de reojo al fotógrafo que se hacía el desentendido, pero Sasuke sabía que su oído estaba pegado en ellos.

− Y terminamos teniendo sexo ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? – el pelinegro se volteó, agotado mentalmente. – Ok, lo tomaré como algo sin importancia, pero piensa Sasuke; nosotros nos entendemos en muchos ámbitos. Eso no lo encontrarás con cualquiera.

− Fuka, te estás volviendo cansadora. – la mujer abrió la boca, recibiendo el golpe de lleno en su pecho. Sasuke la estaba destruyendo y con él se iba parte de su corazón. No podía ser tan frío ¿dónde estaba el hombre que por tanto tiempo había querido?

− ¿Pueden dejarnos solos? – pidió la pelirojiza. Todas las personas que pertenecían a la producción de la revista, salieron del lugar, twiteando sobre la situación. El rumor de la posible separación de Sasuke con Fuka correría como pólvora. – Sasuke, necesitamos hablar.

− Fuka, ya no hay nada más que decir. Las cosas acabaron. – la mujer meneo la cabeza. No aceptaba ese término.

− Hace muy poco estábamos de vacaciones, juntos. Incluso llegué a pensar que podríamos formalizar nuestra relación. – hablaba de matrimonio. La palabra que volvía a cualquier hombre en un escapista profesional, pero Sasuke no era de ese estilo. Prefería cortar las cosas desde raíz, así tuviese que ser rudo y hosco. – Yo sé que podemos volver a ser lo que fuimos en algún momento. ¿No recuerdas todas lo que pasamos? ¿Los momentos juntos?

− Sí, los recuerdo, pero no se vive del pasado, Fuka. – Sasuke poso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y la miró con frialdad. El hielo atravesó el pecho de la mujer. – Por respeto a lo que tuvimos, deja esto hasta acá. Nada volverá a ser como antes.

− ¿Conociste a alguien? – el peor temor de la mujer era ser corneada y que todo el mundo supiera que su novio le era infiel. La sola sospecha de que Sasuke estuviese manteniendo una relación paralela con la de ella, le hervía la sangre. No podía ser tan poco hombre.

− No, Fuka. Estoy soltero. – la pelirojiza no supo si alegrarse o sentirse aun más herida. La declaración de estado del pelinegro, la estaba dejando fuera.

− No hemos terminado, Sasuke. – Sasuke bufó agotado ¿acaso no entendía que ya no había nada más que hacer?

− Sí, Fuka. Lo hicimos. Basta de humillarte y sigue con tu vida. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. – La maldita forma que tenía de ofrecerle su hombro, sin darle más, era como comer de a poquitito cuando se tenía un hambre voraz. Ella no podía aceptar que Sasuke le diese su mano como amigo y no como pareja. Dos años juntos no era poco tiempo, menos para ellos que siempre habían tenido parejas ocasionales, que servían solo para satisfacer ciertas necesidades. – Tienes un proyecto maravilloso en Estados Unidos, no lo pierdas.

− ¿Esto es por mi carrera? ¿Por qué la antepuse algunas veces sobre ti? – Sasuke negó con la cabeza. – Muchas veces rechacé proyectos para no estar tan alejada. – la pelirojiza no entendía que ese no era el tema. – Yo te amo.

− Pero yo no. – listo, fin. Ese era el cercenamiento que necesitaba escuchar Fuka para que lo dejara en paz.

El cuerpo de la mujer se tambaleo y sus ojos brillaron de forma incandescente, listos para soltar las lagrimas reprimidas quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Sus labios temblaron y sus manos se crisparon en dos puños apretados y fuertes. Fuka estaba sintiendo los embates de lo que era el desamor. Ya la noche anterior se lo había pasado llorando, pero la confirmación que le llegó por la mañana, avisándole que la sesión fotográfica todavía iba, le dio una vana esperanza. Pensó que si Sasuke la veía, podría recapacitar y volver a estar con ella, pero no era así.

Sasuke no la dejaba porque estuviese con otra, o porque estuviese cansado, si no porque ya no la amaba. Quizás nunca la amo y eso dolía como nunca nada le había dolido, atravesándole el pecho de lado a lado.

− Hasta acá llegamos ¿verdad? – murmuró Fuka, con semblante apagado y mirada cabizbaja. Incluso un esbozo de sonrisa trise comenzaba a divisarse.

Sasuke se sentía mal. No quería lastimar a la mujer con la cual llevaba dos años compartiendo su vida, pero no le había dado opción. Lo estaba arrinconando y reaccionó frente a eso.

− Fuka, eres una gran mujer… − la pelirojiza lo detuvo poniendo la mano en alto.

− _¿Si te he visto, no me acuerdo?_ – pregunto. El dicho se le hacía muy adecuado en ese momento. – No digas lo magnifica que soy, porque aun así, no bastó para que tú me quisieras. – levantó la cabeza con orgullo y elevo su mentón. Era una nueva mujer que caía en las fauces de un mal amor, pero no era la única. – Me iré de vuelta a Estados Unidos.

− Me parece bien. – El pelinegro no sabía qué hacer. Si ir a abrazarla y dejar que mojara su camiseta o mirarla desde su distancia, esperando que ella diera el primer paso.

− Cuídate, Sasuke. – se enfilo hacía su bolso y luego hasta la puerta del lugar, para salir, pero antes de desaparecer, lo miro sobre su hombro. – Algún día pagarás por todo el daño que me has hecho.

− Fuka… − el nombre se escapó desde sus labios con profundo pesar. Sasuke también sufría con ese término, porque tenía sentimientos por la mujer, pero eso no justificaba que la siguiera reteniendo a su lado, enamorándola aun más y llevándola al límite de su dolor. Sabía que las cosas no cambiarían entre ellos, porque la situación no iba a ser distinta y él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar por nada ni nadie. Si en dos años Fuka no lo logró enamorar, tampoco lo haría si se daban una nueva oportunidad, forzando aun más las cosas y provocando mucho más dolor del que ahora sentía. Su pecho estaba apretado y sus nudillos blancos. Era culpable de un nuevo corazón reventado que se agregaba a la larga lista de mujeres y hombres que había en el mundo, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. Un amor que no tenía ni una pizca de amor.

La amenaza quedo flotando en el aire, acompañada de ese silencio tortuoso.

El futuro era incierto, eso lo tenía claro, pero Sasuke sabía que un día el karma tocaría su puerta y le entregaría la factura, con intereses y pelos. Pagaría el mal y rogaría misericordia.

El cielo de Tokio reventó, la lluvia comenzó a caer gruesa e incesante. No perdonaba.

**11.**

Sakura caminó por la casa de sus abuelos como cachorro recién nacido. No hallaba que hacer, dado que ya había cocinado, limpiado, ordenado, observado, caminado y recorrido todo el lugar, así que sólo le quedaba sentarse sobre el sofá – más bien echarse – y mirar que pasaba por la tevé. Lamentablemente, sus abuelos no tenían televisión satelital, ni tv cable, así que tenía que abstenerse a mirar lo que le brindaban las señales naciones y regionales. Un grato sábado por la tarde.

Saco desde su bolsillo, el celular que le había regalado Hinata. Lo miró con odio.

− ¿Por qué no te funciona el internet? – le preguntó. El día en que le respondiera, saldría en esas revistas de fenómenos paranormales, destacando en la sección de: "objetos inanimados que hablan". Técnicamente, el celular servía para conversar, pero no para mantener una conversación con él.

Bufó molesta. Con suerte había logrado intercambiar algunos mensajes con sus amigas y Sasuke, aunque este último, molesto porque no le respondiera de inmediato, había preferido ignorarla. ¡Es culpa del maldito celular!

− _Miraya, tenemos fotografías recién salidas del horno y están bastante calientes. – _Sakura volteo la cabeza para mirar la televisión. La voz del panelista de ese programa de farándula interrumpió sus pensamientos. El hombre se sobaba las manos_. – Hoy por la mañana, nos llegó información de que nuestro gran galancete y cantante: Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba en las inmediaciones de la revista People, sacándose fotos para el nuevo número que se lanzará a mediados del otro mes. – _Sakura se sentó sobre el sofá, bajando los pies para poner mayor atención al televisor.

− _Me imagino que deben estar de muerte. _– Indico la presentadora, mirando directamente a la cámara y escuchándose el típico sonido de _"noticia sensación" _– _Sasuke está como para chuparse los dedos. _

− _Ya lo creo, Miraya. − El_ panelista fijo su vista en el camarógrafo, listo para hacer la presentación. – _Prepárense mujeres del mundo, aunque se llevaran una tremenda decepción. – _el panelista puso un gesto alicaído. Sakura comenzó a preocuparse. − _ está vez, nuestro bombón asiático no se encontraba solo. Lo acompañaba la mujer que ha sido su pareja durante mucho tiempo. _– Sakura sintió su pecho apretarse. Así que Sasuke no le había contestado porque estaba ocupado con su novia, no porque estuviese enojado con ella. La muy ilusa sintiéndose culpable y él trabajando. – _El tigre negro suele sorprenderse con su físico esplendoroso. Fuka es una afortunada._

− _Claro que sí. Creo que la gran mayoría de las mujeres querrían pasar su mano sobre Sasuke. – _Sakura mordió su labio. Ella era una de las afortunadas que lo había sentido sobre su cuerpo. Gracias actuación, pensó. – _El twitter está reventando pidiendo con desesperación las fotografías. _

− _Eso haremos. Por favor, envíen la nota… _− Sakura cerró los ojos, para prepararse mentalmente, pero no fue suficiente. En cuanto vio a Sasuke, con una chaqueta abierta, sin camiseta y pantalones cayendo por un costado, mostrando su bóxer, sintió su boca secarse. A su lado, Fuka lo tomaba de un brazo y ponía una mueca de seriedad.

Ambos eran malditamente perfectos y lo era aun más cuando estaban juntos, ensalzándose.

− Vaya, así que ese es el que me personifica ¿no? – Sakura volteó la cabeza, encontrándose con su abuelo, que apoyado en el marco de la cocina, miraba con atención el televisor. – Yo era más guapo a su edad.

− Sí, abuelito. Eras mucho más guapo. – Sakura era una gran mentirosa y su abuelo se había percatado, pero no diría mucho. Con solo mirarla dos segundos, supo que ahí había algo mucho más profundo y al parecer, Mebuki también lo había notado. Por algo estaba tan empecinada en sacarla de la película.

− _Mira está fotografía. Salen bellísimos. – _la pelirosa volvió a mirar la televisión, quedando de una pieza y con el corazón agitado, al ver a Sasuke, rozando su nariz con la de Fuka, ambos acostados y con poca ropa. Las caras de sensualidad hablaban de una química muy explosiva. Debían llevarse de maravilla para lograr expresar a través de una simple fotografía, toda la compenetración que tenían.

Sakura se entristeció. Tenía claro que Sasuke nunca la miraría más allá de la simple chica que había tenido la suerte de estar en el momento preciso y que ahora le servía de obra filantrópica, pero en su mente existía la remota posibilidad que luego de mirar todo lo que él hacía por ella, si pudiese existir algún tipo de relación entre ambos. Ya veía que ésta solo se atendría a una amistad.

− Tiene mucha experiencia, ¿no? – los ojos jades buscaron los de su abuelo. Hayato notó una leve desolación y cuando se atrevió a preguntar, Sakura le rogó que no. – Cariño, deberías darte cuenta de donde estás, quien eres y todo lo que difiere entre ustedes.

− Lo tengo presente, abuelo. – Hayato tomó asiento a un lado de Sakura. – Era mejor cuando simplemente era mi ídolo.

− ¿Te gusta? – Sakura se alzó de hombros. – Un hombre así revoluciona la vida de cualquier chica. Es cosa de mirarlo y saber que es casi perfecto.

− Ese es el problema, abuelo. Conozco su faceta más desagradable y aun así me gusta. – Hayato sabía que eso era lo peor. Le había pasado con Chiyo. Ella sabiendo lo cruel, malo y sanguinario que era, lo amaba como si no hubiese mañana. – En fin, ya no lo veré más.

− Y noto que eso te entristece ¿verdad? – Sakura se encogió de hombros, restándole toda importancia. – Sakura… − pidió, observando como el rostro de su querida nieta se transformaba en escarlata. – Tu madre sufrió mucho por tu padre. Yo no quiero que te pase algo parecido, pero tampoco quiero que le recrimines el hecho de que te haya alejado de tu sueño y de la oportunidad que tenía de estar cerca de la persona que quieres.

− Me gusta, no lo quiero. – Había una vasta diferencia en ambos términos y Sakura no dudaría en aclararlo.

− Se tiene que partir con algo. – El humor muchas veces negro de Hayato, no le tranquilizaba los nervios. Es más, se los crispaba. – Pequeña, la vida es una constante de errores, que nos enseñan. Las decisiones equivocadas son las paredes que nos que franquean nuestro camino hacía el destino. Yo aprendí que sangre por sangre no podía ser un lema válido. También aprendí que las mujeres no son desechables y que la edad no es sinónimo de madurez. Acepté mis errores con la hidalguía que correspondía y de esa forma, logre aceptar lo que era: Un loco enamorado de tu abuela. – Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida. Escuchar la historia desde labios de su abuelo era algo nuevo. Chiyo siempre había sido la que contaba sobre su relación. Hayato siempre había procurado ser un mero espectador y asentía con solemnidad en cada uno de los recuerdos que verbalizaba su mujer, pero ahora, estando con él y escuchando de su boca todo lo que había vivido, lo hacía aun más real y a la vez más bonito.

Era una historia de amor violenta. Con un comienzo errático y que distaba mucho de ser romántica, pero así era como se manifestaba muchas veces el enamorarse. No era miel sobre hojuelas, tampoco tenía serpentina a los lados, ni las nubes se volvían algodones de azúcar. Amor, para muchas personas, era el término más real y cruento de la vida. No por nada, gracias a él, muchas historias terminaban cubiertas de sangre.

− ¿A qué quieres llegar? – Hayato le dio una sonrisa con los ojos, muy parecida a las que le daba Sasuke. Muy probablemente, como el pelinegro siempre había sido indiferente y frio, no había aprendido a sonreír con los labios.

− Que sea lo que sea que resulte de todo esto, siempre veas las cosas con altura de mira y no te reproches todo el tiempo. – le tomo la mano. El frio calaba hondo, pero las manos cálidas de su abuelo le parecieron retazos de frazadas cubriéndola. – Los errores están permitidos. Quedarse lamentando, también lo está, hasta cierto punto, claro, pero no aprender de ellos es lo peor que podemos hacer. Ni siquiera el no levantarse es tan idiota como no sacar la conclusión correcta del dolor que nos provoca cometer un error. – Sakura frunció el ceño, pero lo destrabo cuando sintió el pulgar de su abuelo acariciar esa parte. – Sakura, tu mamá cree que te protege, pero te está impidiendo hacer tu vida. Muchas veces los padres creemos que por ser eso, padres, tenemos cierta propiedad sobre nuestros hijos, olvidando que son seres autónomos y capaces de hacer su vida. No te digo que te pongas en rebeldía, pero sí que intentes hacerle entender que esto es más que un sueño para ti. Este es tu destino.

− Oh, por Dios abuelo. Como necesitaba que alguien me diera unas palabras de aliento para volver a luchar. – ambos voltearon la cabeza con rapidez al escuchar el sonido característico de los _"extras"._

− _Muy buenas tardes. Interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual, para traerles la noticia que está remeciendo el mundo del espectáculo en este momento. − _¿habría muerto un famoso? La única forma de que los noticieros principales pararan sus programaciones, era por fallecimientos o catástrofes naturales. – _Información informal nos está llegando desde los estudios donde se graba la película basada en el libro de Goya Vitrue "Amor Yakuza" Estamos con Mirato desde el mismo lugar para que nos esté informando sobre lo que sucede. _– el cuerpo de Sakura dio un respingo. Congelada miró con estupefacción la televisión, temiendo oír algo relacionado con Sasuke, ella misma o algún allegado a la película.

− _Hola Mika, nos encontramos apostados en el lugar, esperando la salida del director Jiraya. Han llamado a conferencia de prensa. – _Sakura se metió las uñas a la boca. Estaba asustada y Hayato lo percibió a su lado. – _Ahí está saliendo. – _las cámaras corrieron hacía él.

Con papel en mano y luego de aclararse la garganta, Jiraya comenzó a hablar.

− _Buenas tardes. – _saludó el peliblanco con cortesía. – _El motivo de este llamado, es para poder clarificar la situación que se está dando en este momento. Los rumores de una supuesta salida por parte de Sakura Haruno, son correctos. – _la pelirosa sintió algo dentro de su pecho que comenzaba a apretarse. Ese era el fin. – _Por motivos de fuerza mayor, tuvimos que desertar de la participación de la Srta. Haruno en nuestra película. Lamentablemente no se llego a un pleno acuerdo con la persona que la representa y tuvimos que prescindir de su presencia. Para nosotros, está es una gran pérdida, dado el talento que ha demostrado tener y las ganas que tenía de participar. Ojala, en otro momento, podamos hacer una película con ella presente, pero por ahora, queda descartada. – _Sakura agachó la cabeza dejando caer sus lágrimas que no se detenían. _– Las grabaciones se encuentran estancadas. Estamos buscando a una nueva actriz para que represente el papel. _

Un griterío gigantesco se oyó de desde la televisión. Todos los periodistas hablaban al mismo tiempo, intentando ser escuchados por el peliblanco. Las preguntas volaban.

− _¿Mei Terumí no tomará el lugar? – _Sakura se levantó a mirar el televisor. No quería que esa mujer tan desagradable, según Tenten, tomase su lugar y mucho menos representara a su abuela. Chiyo tenía que ser alguien humilde y que la belleza física no fuese más importante que el interior.

− _Mei Terumí está descartada desde un comienzo. _– Sakura boqueó, sin creer lo recientemente oído ¿Mei pasaba al olvido? Una leve sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro, aunque era tétrica. Acompañada de las lágrimas, parecía una loca. – _Muchas gracias por su atención…_

Desde atrás, alguien apago el televisor y Sakura no pudo escuchar las palabras finales.

Tanto el abuelo como la pelirosa, se voltearon a reclamar.

− Nada más de esto ¿me oyeron? – Chiyo tenía los brazos en jarra y los miraba reprobadoramente. – Sakura, tu abuelo sueña con verte triunfar, pero es demasiado optimista muchas veces y caer desde tan arriba, hace más fuerte el costalazo. Por lo mismo te pido que tengas los pies en la tierra.

− ¿No te gustaría verme actuando? – La mujer, que a pesar de tener su edad seguía manteniendo la belleza, negó. – No entiendo.

− No me gustaría verte representándome. Tu vida corre peligro, Sakura. – la pelirosa bufó. – Yo quiero que seas feliz, pero si el costo es tan alto, prescindo de él. Hace unos días, anduvieron algunas personas preguntando por ti. Sabes que nosotros tuvimos que fingir nuestra muerte para no ser asesinados y ahora tú te estás convirtiendo en un blanco perfecto para ellos.

− ¿Por qué los quieren matar? – por primera vez la pelirosa se atrevió a preguntar algo que nunca le habían querido decir. ¿Qué escondía la familia Ebino con tanto recelo?

− Porque yo asesine a un clan. – Una confesión dolorosa, acompañada de una voz de ultratumba. ¿Los podría juzgar? – Fue antes de conocer a tu abuela.

− Como sabes, las cosas nunca fueron color de rosa. El libro no lo cuenta tal como fue, es más, esa parte espantosa se la salta, obviándola. – Sakura se puso las manos en las sienes, intentando digerir la información. – Cariño, entre más te metes en esto, más escabroso se vuelve y serás blanco de muchas críticas.

− ¿Por qué? – preguntó temblorosa, mirando a su abuelo. Hayato agachó la mirada.

− Porque era un niño jugando a ser grande. – alzó sus manos aun sin mirarla. – Las tengo embarradas en sangre, a lo mejor no eran blancas palomas, pero eran humanos y yo no era nadie para ajusticiarlos.

− Abuelo, mírame. – Sakura tomo el mentón de Hayato al notar su reticencia. – Escuchame bien. Soy Ebino de pies a cabeza y sé lo que conlleva llevar tu apellido, así que nunca más vuelvas a avergonzarte. Yo pondré sus nombres en el lugar que corresponde.

− ¿Y si te hacen algo? – pregunto Chiyo, acercándose a ambos y mirándolos con aprehensión.

− Sakura sabe defenderse. – defendió el hombre, mirando a su nieta, para luego dirigir su mirada al televisor que reposaba detrás de su mujer. − Y creo que hay otra persona que no permitirá que algo le suceda.

La pelirosa entendió a lo que se refería. Sasuke al parecer si sería su salvador y Hayato ya lo estaba pronosticando.

**12\. **

Sasuke caminó por doceava vez el camino entre su habitación y la puerta, indeciso. A la mitad de la decimo tercera vuelta, se detuvo en el medio del salón y miró al cielo buscando una ayuda divina. El revoltijo que tenía en la cabeza le impedía tomar una decisión sin sentirse ofuscado. Por un lado tenía la opción de quedarse en su casa, descansando y trabajando en un nuevo proyecto para la banda. Acompañado de su guitarra, un cigarrillo y un café cargado, haría volar sus ideas para sorprender a su público exigente. Por el otro, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de salir en busca de cierta muchacha de ojos verdes y pelo rosa. Luego de las declaraciones de Jiraya sabía que se encontraría triste y desanimada, odiando a Mebuki – no tanto como él lo hacía – y reclamándole al mundo por quitarle su sueño.

− _Siempre que me encuentro en una disyuntiva, lanzo una moneda y hago lo que ésta me indica. _

Escuchar la voz de su amigo Naruto en un momento así y hablando sobre qué camino elegir, no era una muestra de claridad mental. Quizás la cerveza que se había tomado junto al dobe luego de la sesión fotográfica con Fuka – necesidad de apoyarse en un hombro, aunque nunca lo admitiría. – le estaba causando mella en ese momento.

− Ok, si está es la única solución que me das. – dijo resignado, sacando su billetera. – Por la mierda, no tengo ninguna moneda.

Y era obvio, él se manejaba solo con tarjetas y billetes ¿la decisión tomaba más valor si lanzaba un dólar al aire? Probablemente no, pero era lo único que tenía a mano en ese momento. Se vería tan idiota esperando que el dichoso papel bajara para encontrarse con el suelo y así mismo, con una opción correcta.

− Maldita sea. – estaba molesto consigo mismo y ese afán casi crónico de seguir atravesándose en la vida de la chica. No podía dejarla en paz y eso le molestaba más que cualquier cosa, impidiéndole ser la persona fría y calculadora que comúnmente era. Sakura le estaba quitando su capacidad de raciocinio y su habilidad destacable de no complicarse la vida con banalidades. Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en un peso que sentía incapaz de sostener, pero también imposible dejar. Un tira y afloja dentro de su cabeza – y corazón – que no le permitía ser sensato como tanto le pedía Itachi.

Dando un fuerte bufido, acompañado de una sarta de groserías marca Uchiha, lanzó 5 billetes de cien dólares. Un número impar. Si salía la cara del tipejo que tenía una mueca de estar oliendo mierda, se quedaba en su casa creando una nueva canción y si salía la casita en la pradera, bien bonita, tomaba su carro y enfila directo al pueblo de la pelirosa a buscarla. Ya en el camino se le ocurriría que decirle a su madre para convencerla y como traerla de vuelta a su mundo.

Lanzó al aire y espero con desesperación que los malditos billetes dieran su resolución.

Como chica que tiene en su mano el test de embarazo con la respuesta, cerró los ojos impidiéndose mirar. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones le daba más felicidad.

Espero un tiempo prudente y los abrió lentamente. Cada uno de los billetes estaba desperdigado.

**1.** Cara de tipo sin expresión.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Si ese era el primero que veía, alguna señal debía de ser.

**2.** Cara de tipo estreñido.

Debajo de la mesa de centro se encontraba el otro billete, reposando con burla. Dos del mismo y en primera instancia. La opción de partir donde Sakura se estaba evaporando. Por inercia, volvió a cerrar los ojos. El tercer billete que encontrara sería decisivo.

**3.** Cara de tipejo malvado.

Como un maldito estúpido que se burlaba de su desdicha y de tener que recurrir a ese método tan infantil para tomar una simple decisión.

Ya estaba dicho. Se quedaba en su casa esa noche y comenzaba a grabar. Total, ya Sakura era parte de su ó hacia el cuarto, pero en cuanto tomo el pomo, se volteó con violencia. Tenía que saber que decían los otros dos billetes. Quizás corriesen distinta suerte y que diferencia había entre dos y tres… una ganga.

**4.** El mismo imbécil sonriéndole de manera directa, mofándose de su desgracia.

Sasuke se tomo la cabeza al encontrarse con el cuarto billete apostado a un lado del teléfono fijo. La resolución seguía siendo la misma. "Sasuke quédate, Sasuke quédate" le gritaba el destino. Por algo lo estaba sometiendo a eso, a darle la respuesta que al parecer, él no quería escuchar.

Nuevamente se dirigió a su cuarto, pero a medio camino se detuvo y volteo con molestia hacia sí mismo por no aceptar la cruda realidad. Dio vueltas por toda la casa enajenado, buscando el dichoso billete que faltaba, pero no lo halló.

Resignado a una vida sin color rosa, se dejo caer en el suelo exhausto. Ya nada se podía hacer. Si le había dado a la suerte la posibilidad de decidir, tenía que aceptar su determinación.

Miró debajo del sofá. Era uno de los pocos lugares que no había revisado y ahí estaba, el dichoso quinto dólar. Sasuke lo saco con recelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si el quinto le volvía a mostrar la cara del estúpido Benji, tiraría todo por la borda y se lanzaría a la vida, buscando chicas fáciles y cuerpos divinos para recorrer.

**5.** Casita en la pradera.

El pelinegro soltó el aire contenido y sonrió de oreja a oreja. "El que ríe último, ríe mejor" o "Último gol gana todo" fueron dichos que aparecieron en su cabeza. Por algo, siempre lo que quedaba para el final, terminaba definiendo la realidad, así que si la suerte le daba cuatro razones para quedarse, él le daría una para largarse y ésta tendría más peso que cualquiera de las anteriores, porque era la respuesta que su corazón le estaba obligando a tomar.

La correcta.

Tomando su chaqueta, dado que el frío ya se volvía insoportable, se fue hasta la puerta, jugando con las llaves del carro. El dragón de papel estaba a un lado del pocillo de las llaves y fue como si destacase al estar acompañado de tantos colores grises. Al igual que Sakura.

Llamo por su celular a Jiraya. No sabía donde vivía la pelirosa. Lo único que le había dicho la chica, era que vivía en un pueblo alejado de Tokio y muy pequeño.

− Sasuke, es algo tarde ¿sucede algo? – el pelinegro apoyo el celular en su oído y se metió al ascensor. En sus manos, acomodaba los billetes que recientemente había lanzado, dentro de su billetera.

− Sí. Necesito saber en donde vive Sakura. – el silencio se hizo parte de la conversación.

− ¿Qué estás tramando? – Sasuke enrolo los ojos. Por primera vez se estaba dejando llevar y ya comenzaban a juzgarlo. – Sasuke. – pidió.

− La voy a buscar. – un gritito de sorpresa le hizo arrancarse el celular de la oreja. − ¡¿Qué te ocurre, idiota?! Casi me dejas sordo. – le reclamó.

− Esto es como una verdadera historia de amor. ¿La irás a buscar en un corcel blanco? − ¿No que Jiraya escribía historias pornográficas, nada que ver con el amor? Al parecer con la edad, llegaban las ansias de romanticismo. No sería raro verlo llorar con alguna película de esa área.

− Mi auto es negro. – jugueteo Sasuke, sonriendo de medio lado. − ¿Dónde es?

− Yokkaichi – mierda, eso sí que era lejos. – La ciudad de los yakuza, así que Sasuke, si vas para allá, ten mucho cuidado. Eres famoso y con mucho dinero, una presa perfecta para esas descerebradas malas personas que ven signo peso en nuestra cabeza y también mucha sangre. – El pelinegro no sentía miedo. Saber que sacaría a Sakura de esa ciudad maldita, lo tranquilizaba y le daba más ganas para ir hacía allá. – Busca en esta dirección e intenta sacarla. Ahora que ha salido su nombre en los noticieros, es muy probable que la estén buscando.

− ¿Y me lo dices así, super tranquilo? –pregunto el pelinegro ofuscándose de manera violenta. – Si a Sakura le paso algo por tu estúpida declaración, date por muerto.

− Me encanta como aflora la pasión juvenil. – Sasuke le escupió un par de groserías. – Controla esa lengua, Sasuke. Soy tu jefe.

− No lo eres hasta que Sakura aparezca. Si ella no está en la película, yo tampoco actuó. – amenazó, sorprendiendo al peliblanco.

− Apúrate entonces y déjate de hablar conmigo. – Sasuke se subió a su carro y despidiéndose de forma hosca, cortó la comunicación.

Aceleró bruscamente y junto con los neumáticos quemados, partió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica que comenzaba a trastornarlo.

El asfalto de Tokio estaba resbaladizo y la lluvia volvía a caer. Eso era el invierno en Tokio.

**13.**

Mebuki despertó sobresaltada, acompañada de unos grotescos golpes en la puerta de su casa. Miró el reloj que reposaba sobre el buro: 2:50 de la madrugada. ¿A quién mierda se le ocurría hacer visita a esa hora? Alguien muy prudente, por lo demás.

− ¡Ya voy! – chilló molesta, poniéndose las pantuflas y amarrándose la bata. Ya conocería del genio Ebino el idiota que se le ocurría aparecer a esa hora, aparte de dejarle en claro que era un histérico impaciente y que su puerta no tenía la culpa de que estuviese desesperado por que le abrieran. –Gente maleducada. – a través de la mirilla, vio una sombra. Alto y delgado, aunque se notaba atlético. El cuerpo en cuestión se alejo y pudo distinguir quién era. − ¿Sasuke? – abrió para encontrárselo con la mano en alto, dispuesto a volver a golpear. − ¿Qué haces acá?

− Hola, Sra. Ebino. – Mebuki alzó una ceja y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho. No tenía ganas de ser cortes y menos a esa hora con alguien que veía la madrugada del domingo como un posible horario de visitas. – Sé que debe estar molesta conmigo, pero no tengo tiempo de ponerme a discutir con usted.

− ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto descruzando los brazos y mirando con detención los gestos contrariados del pelinegro. − ¿Qué pasa?

−No sé si será sugestión, pero ese maldito carro que ve allá, me viene siguiendo desde hace 20 minutos. – Mebuki lo noto. Dentro de esa furgoneta oscura se distinguían sombras. − ¿Puedo pasar?

− Sasuke, necesito que mantengas la calma. – el pelinegro frunció el ceño, pero no la contradijo. – Entraré a la casa y buscaré un bolso, luego de eso nos subiremos a tu carro y aceleraras con toda la potencia que tu auto tenga. No mires atrás.

− ¿Qué está pasando? – Mebuki intentaba dejar el miedo de lado, sepultándolo en la parte más alejada de su cuerpo. Ahora solo le daría rienda a la adrenalina. Ya habría tiempo para gritar desesperada. – Sra. Ebino ¿Dónde está Sakura?

− Ella está con sus abuelos. – Sasuke asintió. – Espérame.

Mebuki caminó a su cuarto y abriendo el closet, saco el bolso que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo armado. Dentro de él, pertenecías con valor sentimental, estaban ordenadas con mucho cuidado. Mebuki esperaba que algún día sucediera eso, por lo mismo, siempre dormía preparada para escapar y con las llaves de su carro a su lado, listas para ser usadas. Tomando una camiseta y un abrigo, se lo puso, al mismo tiempo que subía un jeans por sus piernas. Corriendo llegó donde Sasuke y le entregó el bolso.

− ¿Qué hago con esto? – preguntó el pelinegro. − ¿Podría explicarme?

− Son yakuza, Sasuke y nos mataran si seguimos acá conversando. – salió de la casa y cerró la puerta dándole vuelta la llave. – Camina hasta tu carro con normalidad.

Y eso hizo. Aprovechándose su veta de actor, caminó hasta el Lamborghinni fingiendo tranquilidad y hasta indiferencia. Mebuki se subió al carro con rapidez, para que luego él lo hiciera con algo de parsimonia, desesperando a la madre de Sakura. Cuando hizo contacto con la llave, notó unas figuras bajarse de la furgoneta y dirigiéndose con rapidez a ellos.

− Oh, mierda. – murmuró, apretando el acelerador. Mebuki a su lado, intentaba ponerse el cinturón, hasta que lo logró. Unos disparos los hicieron esconder levemente la cabeza entre sus hombros, pero Sasuke nunca perdió de vista la carretera por la que escapaban. El velocímetro sobrepasaba los 160 km/hrs, pero no le importaba. La amenaza aun no estaba por completo eludida. − ¿Me podría explicar bien lo que sucede?

− Como bien sabes, mis padres tienen una historia oscura detrás. – Sasuke asintió. – más bien mi padre.

− Si, Sakura me ha contado y el libro también habla de eso. – murmuró el pelinegro, esperando la indicación por dónde ir.

− Sigue derecho por esta carretera, iremos donde se encuentran mis padres y mis hijos resguardados. – Sasuke soltó el aire. Sakura estaba a salvo. – Mi padre ha cometido muchos errores, sobretodo antes de conocer a mi madre, por lo mismo, muchos enemigos andan a su siga, pero luego de que fingieran su muerte, las cosas se tranquilizaron un montón.

− ¿Supieron que Sakura es su nieta? – Mebuki asintió y Sasuke lo noto a hurtadillas. Estaba tan asustada como él. − ¿Cómo?

− Al parecer han estado investigando desde que comenzaron las grabaciones y el rumor de que mi hija es nieta de los Ebino, los puso sobre alerta. Ahora que saben que Sakura salió de la grabación, esperaban que ella estuviera en la casa y estaban listos para darle una emboscada. – A Sasuke se le puso la piel de gallina. Sakura podría haber muerto esa noche. – Lo sospeché y por lo mismo la fui a dejar donde sus abuelos. Si ella estuviese aquí, ellos habrían aprovechado de vengarse. – Mebuki carraspeo intentado esconder la flaqueza de su voz. – Yo me quede porque tengo trabajo y al ver que no ocurría nada por la tarde, luego de las declaraciones de Jiraya, me tranquilice, pero ya ves lo que paso.

− Si hubiese llegado 20 minutos más tarde la historia sería otra. – Mebuki asintió. – Ellos no me seguían, sino que se dirigían al mismo lugar que yo. – la mujer volvía a menear la cabeza en un asentimiento. – Sakura tiene que salir de este lugar.

− ¿Dónde quieres llevarla? Sakura no volverá a grabar. – repitió por enésima vez en lo que iba de día.

− Sra. Ebino ¿Qué está esperando? – la mujer se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta tan inquisitiva. – Yo no me quedaré esperando que algo le pase a Sakura, así que aunque usted se niegue, de alguna forma u otra, conseguiré llevarla conmigo.

− ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Eres un pederasta! – acuso la mujer, dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Sasuke se quejo. – No dejaré que te lleves a mi niña.

− ¿Entonces prefiere que la maten? –Mebuki se puso pálida al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro. No podría vivir si a Sakura le pasaba algo. – Yo le tengo una propuesta.

− ¿A ella? ¿Quieres algo con mi hija? – Sasuke enrolo los ojos. Si supiera… − Habla. – pidió.

− Tengo una casa en Tokio prácticamente abandonada. Necesito que alguien la cuide y se la ofrezco. – Mebuki se puso a toser de manera convulsa y nerviosa. − ¿Qué le pasa?

− ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quieres que me vaya a vivir junto a Sakura a tu casa? – Sasuke negó.

− Sé que no aceptaría que la dejara viviendo en mi casa gratuitamente, pero le doy el trabajo de que la cuide y la mantenga. Los estudios de grabaciones quedan un poco alejados de ella, no como el departamento de Sakura, así que tendrá que quedarse algunos días en su apartamento. – Mebuki miró al frente, sopesando la información. – Cerca de esa mansión, está la mejor escuela de hombres de todo Tokio. Le pago toda la colegiatura a su hijo y puede traerse a sus padres, dado que está bastante escondida y alejada de los medios. En cierta medida, esa casa será suya, personal y privada.

− No logro entender ¿quieres que me vaya a vivir junto a toda mi familia, exceptuando Sakura que estará ciertos días, a tu mansión en un lugar de Tokio? ¿Cuál es el pago de todo esto? No creo que cedas algo tan valioso como una casa a una total desconocida. – murmuró sin creerlo. Era algo tan extrañamente onírico.

− Sakura está muy nerviosa y triste por su lejanía. Yo le estoy dando la posibilidad de que ustedes vivan cerca de ella, sin atosigarla, porque ambos sabemos que a Sakura le gusta su libertad, aunque será hasta cierto punto controlada, porque podrá ir a verla cuando quiera. – Mebuki miró al hombre ceñuda. Sasuke seguía con ese gesto de indiferencia. ¿Acaso él sentía? – Será un trabajo pagado. Ustedes me cuidan la casa y yo les pago por eso, además de darles alojamiento ¿Qué le parece?

− Es demasiado. No puedo aceptarlo. – Sasuke bufó. – Sakura se desmadra, es altanera, impertinente y muchas veces inoportuna. – el pelinegro asintió sonriendo con complicidad. Sabía que la chica era así. – Si cedo en esto, se subirá sobre mi cabeza.

− No. – negó de inmediato el pelinegro, perdiendo toda emoción para enseriarse nuevamente. – Sakura la respeta mucho, por algo aceptó en cierta medida su decisión. Es más, cuando grabamos esa escena que propició todo esto, Sakura la llamo y no la logro contactar. – Mebuki mordió su labio. Si había alguien en este mundo que le hubiese dicho que no a Sasuke, por favor que le hablase para saber cómo negarse a una proposición del Uchiha. – Desde el punto que se mire saldrá ganadora. Tendrá un lugar protegido para mantenerse junto a su familia. Estará cerca de Sakura y los yakuza no serán problema. Si están alejados, yo no puedo protegerlos del todo.

− ¿Por qué haces esto? – Sasuke no supo responder. – Mi hija tiene 16 años.

− Si lo sé. – musitó entre dientes, sabiendo que esa era la mayor separación que había entre él y la chica. – Lo hago porque se nota que tiene pasta en esto de la actuación.

− ¿Eres filantrópico? − ¿Cuántas personas le habían consultado lo mismo desde que había conocido a Sakura? ¿Acaso no entendían que simplemente la quería ayudar? – Necesito hablarlo con el resto, pero quiero que te quede claro una cosa, Sasuke. – el pelinegro asintió, dándole pie a que continuara. – Mantén tus manos en un lugar que se pueda ver, o te juro que te corto las bolas si tocas un pelo de Sakura.

_Quiero tocarle más que un pelo, futura suegra. _Pensó.

− Sakura es una niña. – volvió a repetirse como mantra. – No se me olvida.

− Igual es bueno mantener las cosas claras. – el hombre asintió. – Me gusta tu idea, aunque preferiría que Sakura se mantuviera cerca de mí.

− La casa está a menos de una hora del departamento de Sakura. Si se va a vivir con usted, los estudios le quedaran a hora y media y la escuela a dos. – Mebuki aceptó con reticencia. – Le pagaré porque viva ahí. Al fin y al cabo, estará cuidando del lugar.

− ¿Vive más gente dentro? − Sasuke lo pensó, porque no lo recordaba. Había comprado esa mansión con el primer dinero que gano, remodelándola, pero nunca la llegó a usar, porque se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos y después con todas las grabaciones, quedaba muy alejado del centro de Tokio, así que había preferido buscar un apartamento amplio.

− Una señora que se preocupa de mantener todo en orden. – contestó.

− ¿No le molestaremos? – Sasuke negó.

− La Sra. Himeka se preocupa de tener todo en orden, nada más. No será un problema. – Mebuki comenzaba a flaquear. Era una propuesta demasiado tentadora y también, muy perfecta. Por lo mismo pensaba que podía tener una treta detrás. − ¿Qué dice?

− Me parece la idea, pero estaremos un tiempo a prueba. – Le indicó a la derecha. – La casa que se ve al final es la de mis padres.

En un lugar sin ningún ápice de vecinos, se erigía una casa de madera con chimenea. El paraje era plano y poblado de vegetación, con árboles de cerezo al final y acompañados de un riachuelo. Sasuke miró bien y supo de inmediato que el lugar era una bomba de tiempo. No había protección ahí y si los idiotas que estaban en la furgoneta los habían seguido, estarían en verdaderos problemas.

− Le exijo que acepte. Por el bien de usted y de su familia, diga que sí. – Mebuki se bajo del auto y respiro el aire frío, acompañado con el olor a tierra mojada.

− ¿Por qué? – Sasuke comprendió a quien había salido Sakura. Tanto Mebuki como ella eran igual de preguntonas. – Dame una razón.

− Este lugar es hermoso, pero muy desprotegido. – Mebuki guardo silencio observando el lugar. – Es perfecto para ser destruido en cosa de segundos.

− Si que sabes negociar. – camino por la entrada de piedra, seguida por Sasuke que miraba el lugar con verdadero interés. Sería bonito construir un fuerte mucho más seguro y grande ahí, pero no era el momento.

Tocaron el timbre y esperaron con tranquilidad, acompañándose mutuamente.

− ¡No abras, Chiyo! – escucharon un grito desde el salón. − ¡Pueden ser yakuzas!

− ¡Mamá, soy yo! – gritó Mebuki, dándose a oír. El cerrojo cedió y la luz de la puerta los alumbró. Hayato estaba sorprendido por las dos personas que se encontraban frente a él. Chiyo estaba de una pieza, pero se recupero con facilidad y se lanzó a los brazos de su hija.

− Me asustaste. ¿Te paso algo? – le preguntó separándose de ella y tomándola del rostro.

− No, pero con Sasuke tuvimos que escapar de casa. Los yakuza ya dieron conmigo y creo que buscan a Sakura. – ambos ancianos perdieron el color y haciéndose a un lado, dejaron pasar a la pareja recién llegada. – Tranquilos, gracias al cielo llego este chico y me saco del lugar.

− Buenas noches, disculpen la hora. – dijo el pelinegro, haciendo una leve reverencia y quedándose en la puerta.

− Si que es guapo. – murmuro Chiyo, sonriendo como niña pequeña. Hayato movió la cabeza. Su mujer seguía manteniendo esa actitud de colegiala. − ¿Qué los trae por acá?

− Sasuke me hizo una propuesta que es tan tentadora… − un trombón color rosa paso corriendo entre ellos y se encaramo en el cuerpo del hombre que estaba en la mitad de la sala mirando hacía todos lados.

− ¡Sasuke! – chillo Sakura, enlazando su piernas en las caderas del Uchiha. Sasuke miró a Mebuki que estaba furiosa y alzó las manos. _Manté__n tus manos en un lugar que se puedan ver. _Dicho y hecho, no iba a cometer ningún error, pero aun así, Sakura no se bajo. Era tan liviana que lograba sostenerse por sí sola. – Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

− ¡Sakura! – reprendió su madre. – Bájate de ahí. Estás en calzones.

− Sasuke me ha visto con menos ropa. – murmuró contra el hombro del pelinegro. Sasuke miró a Mebuki, pero al parecer la mujer no la había oído. – Te extrañé.

− Yo también. – le respondió con voz bajita, manteniendo la intimidad. La pelirosa se alejo un poco para mirarlo.

− ¿Qué haces acá? – el llamado _"tigre negro_" se alzó de hombros y tomándole la cintura, la bajo. Sakura a regañadientes aceptó.

− Vino a buscarte. – contesto Mebuki al verlo tan contrariado de emociones. Si Sasuke se convertía en su yerno, podría andar por el mundo creyéndose fabulosa… ¡Sakura todavía era una niña!, le recordó su fuero interno. – Tenemos que hablar.

− Yo no quiero hablar contigo, mamá. – murmuró la pelirosa, sin mirarla y bajando la cabeza. Todavía tenía pena y un poco de rencor.

− Sakura, debes hablarle. Es tu madre. – dijo Hayato, mirando al chico que estaba frente a su nieta.

− Pero… − Sasuke tomándole los hombros, la volteó para que mirara a su madre. − ¿Qué haces?

− Necesita hablar contigo y la escucharás. – respondió el pelinegro. Todos fijaron sus ojos en Mebuki.

− No me gusta ser el centro de atención. – confesó la mujer sonrojada. Su mirada fue a parar donde su hija. – Volveremos a Tokio.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica inaudible y sintiendo el calor que transmitían las manos de Sasuke sobre sus hombros.

− Necesitamos arreglar ciertas situaciones y aquí estamos en peligro. – miro a sus padres. – Vienen con nosotros.

− Mebuki, Tokio es demasiado caro. – la madre de Sakura negó con la cabeza y apunto con la misma a Sasuke. – Explícate, por favor. – pidió la señora.

− Sasuke me dio un trabajo imposible de rechazar y ustedes van incluidos en el paquete. – la mujer miró al pelinegro que tenía a Sakura entre sus manos. – Mi madre es una experta cocinera. Morirás cuando pruebes sus obras y papá es un excelente jardinero. Sus flores favoritas son las…

− Amapolas. – respondieron Sasuke y Sakura a unisonó, haciendo reír a los presentes. Mebuki sintió como un peso que venía sosteniendo en su pecho desde hace días, comenzaba a liberarse.

− Cuidaremos la casa de Sasuke. – Sakura abrió la boca para preguntar aún más, pero la interrupción de su hermano la detuvo.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aquelarre? – las tres mujeres le enviaron una mirada envenenada, mientras Hayato reía sin contenerse y Sasuke miraba hacia otro lado, fingiendo desinterés. – Oh, por Dios ¿eres Sasuke Uchiha? – el pelinegro asintió. – Wow, esto sí que es nuevo. – haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, lo saludo. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Hombres.

− Nos vamos a Tokio, hermanito. – dijo Sakura dando saltitos como niña pequeña y acercándose a su hermano. Sasuke levantó la cabeza, intentando no mirar las piernas de la chica. Tenía a toda su familia en frente y Hayato era un ex yakuza que no dudaría en meterle su katana por el culo si osaba en propasarse con su niña.

− ¿De verdad? ¿Volverás a las grabaciones? – el tiempo se detuvo. Sakura miró a Sasuke esperando una respuesta, pero el pelinegro no sabía si en verdad sería reincorporada, así que simplemente encogió sus hombros, dándole a entender que no tenía claridad sobre el tema. – Pero podrías hablar con tu jefe. – propuso el joven.

− No, dudo que me quieran tener. Si siempre tendrán ese tipo de problemas. – miró acusadoramente a su madre, ganándose una advertencia por parte de sus abuelos. – En fin, igual estaremos en Tokio. Podrás ir a una buena escuela y quizás entrar a la universidad.

− Sakura, Sasuke dijo que cerca de su casa hay una escuela muy buena y podremos meter a tu hermano. – miro al pelinegro. – yo me haré cargo de los gastos.

− Para mí no hay problema con hacerlo.

− En fin, veremos cómo van las cosas allá y creo que el tema del trabajo de Sakura se puede solucionar. – sugirió Mebuki. – Ayer me llamó Jiraya pidiéndome tu reincorporación.

− Pero te negaste, mamá. – le recordó Sakura. – En la conferencia de hoy, todo terminó.

− Sakura, Jiraya piensa que eres la única que puede representar a Chiyo. – dijo Sasuke, mirando a la mujer que sonreía como niña pequeña y lo admiraba al hablar. La voz ronca y esa altura potente le recordaban a Hayato cuando eran jóvenes. − Te lo devolverá.

− ¿Y si no? – preguntó temerosa.

− Ya veremos qué pasa si no te lo dan. – miro a todos los presentes. – Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Es tarde y necesitan descansar.

− Como te irás a esta hora, joven. – Hayato lo jaló de un brazo. – Vamos a tomar algo fuerte para pasar los nervios y hablaremos de ciertos temas.

− Viejito, no le des con tu cháchara. Lo aburrirás. – pidió Chiyo, mirando a Sasuke y su cara de confusión. – Te prepararé un poco de té ¿quieres algo más?

− No se preocupe. Debo irme. – volvió a repetir el pelinegro, pero nadie lo tomo en consideración.

La sala quedo en silencio. Sakura, Konohamaru y Mebuki se miraban, pero ninguno hablaba.

− Mamá, creo que te debo una disculpa. – murmuró Sakura, mirando con más interés la punta de sus pies que los ojos de su progenitora. – No debí haberme comportado así.

− Yo también fue irracional, cariño. – la chica levantó la cara y fue corriendo donde su madre para abrazarla. – Irás a ponerte un pantalón si estarás acá abajo junto a Sasuke ¿me oíste? – Sakura asintió apoyada en el hombro de su madre. – Respecto a esa escena que hiciste, me gustaría poder prohibirte que sigueras haciéndolas, pero sé que es tu sueño y coartarlo por mis reticencias, sería injusto. – suspiró como dándose por vencida. – Tienes 16 años, estás a unos meses de cumplir 17 y creo que en cierta medida, eso te da el derecho de tomar tus propias decisiones. – se separaron. – También es algo que debes proteger, por lo tanto te pido que si grabarás algo que pueda espantar mis nervios, me avises. – Sakura asintió con vehemencia. – Debo decir que Sasuke me sorprendió. Siento que te cuidara mucho.

− Sí, me llevaba comida al departamento, porque tenía los estantes vacíos. – Mebuki abrió la boca. – Se hizo cargo de alimentarme y llevarme a la escuela. Ahora se preocupara de hacerme clases para los exámenes finales.

− Vaya, no sabía que estabas pasándolo mal. – Konohamaru se acercó a ellas. – Tenemos que agradecerle de algún modo.

− No lo permitirá. Dejemos que las cosas pasen y luego veremos, ¿les parece? – sugirió Sakura. – Conocerás Tokio, enano.

− Estoy muy feliz por eso. – confesó el chico. – Podré entrar a la escuela de informática de la Universidad de Tokio.

− Ya lo creo. – Sakura le revolvió el cabello a su hermano. – Iré a ponerme pantalones. – subió corriendo las escaleras y cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto, se apoyo en ella sonriendo con felicidad.

Sasuke estaba en su casa, su madre había cedido y las cosas volvían a su cauce. Su abuelo no se había equivocado. Todo sucedía por algo y ella le demostraría a su destino, que no estaba errado en elegirla a ella.

**14.**

− Wow, nunca pensé que tuviese tantas cosas y mi familia tampoco. – dijo Sakura, dejándose caer sobre la alfombra de su nuevamente adquirido departamento.

Era martes y luego de una costosa reunión que había mantenido el día anterior con los directivos de la producción, habían decidido devolverle el papel – teniendo a Kakashi, Jiraya, Yamato y Sasuke como aliados, era imposible que se lo arrebataran. – Kabuto le había lanzado una mirada de advertencia, estilo:_ "vuelve a cometer un error y te haré la vida imposible"_, pero Sakura prefirió ignorarlo.

− Creo que deberías botar ciertos chiches. – sugirió Sasuke, cayendo a su lado y pasándole un vaso de jugo, que Sakura se tomo de un trago. – Si que tenías sed.

− Estoy cansadísima. – murmuró dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el almohadón del sofá. – Gracias por ayudarme.

− Debería comenzar a cobrarte. – Sakura sonrió con los ojos cerrados y de forma cansina. – Con intereses.

− Busca una hoja y comienza a detallar. Te pagaré apenas tenga mi sueldo. – le contesto.

Sasuke la miraba como si la vida se le fuese en eso. Su carita delgada y esos labios rosa. Su ojitos tapados por los parpados, pero hermosamente bellos y sinceros. ¿Cómo había sopesado la posibilidad de alejarla? Haber obviado las caras de Benjamín Franklin que le gritaban a gritos que se mantuviera en su departamento, había sido la decisión más correcta que alguna vez hubiese tomado. – junto con haber terminado una relación de años. – Mantenerse distante de Sakura hubiese sido una tortura china. Él era el único que sabría protegerla cuando ella lo necesitara o que entendería lo que quería con una sola mirada. La conexión entre ellos se había dado de forma tan natural, que se comprendían con pocas palabras y simples gestos daban señales a lo que se referían.

− En cuanto llegue fin de mes, te la traeré. – bromeó. – A tu madre le gusto la casa.

− Está fascinada. No pensé que la palabra mansión tuviese tantos confines. – enderezó la cabeza y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Es gigantesca, linda y solariega.

− Nunca la he podido usar. No me da el tiempo. – Sakura hizo una mueca de empatía. – No hagas eso, tampoco lo lamento. Trabajo es trabajo, Sakura y a veces debemos prescindir de ciertas cosas.

− Priorizar. – Sasuke asintió con solemnidad. – En fin, creo que mi madre te mantendrá la casa brillante y hermosa. Además, mi abuela quedo encantada con el jardín.

− Si lo note. – le respondió, quitándole el vaso de la mano. − ¿quieres más? – Sakura meneó la cabeza.

− De solo pensar que mañana tengo escuela y dos exámenes esperándome, me da tirria. – rezongó la pelirosa. Sasuke se levantó y trajo consigo, los apuntes que hacía él cuando estudiaba.

− Toma, los encontré hoy mientras revisaba unos papeles. – nunca le confesaría que había ido a casa de sus padres a pedírselos para poder dárselos a esa pequeñuela. – Espero te sirvan. – Sakura los reviso con detenimiento, admirando la letra prolija, el orden y la claridad para explicar. Sasuke era un genio en todas sus letras.

− Cada vez me sorprendes un poco más. Eres impresionante. – Sasuke se tiro aire de forma burlona.

− Soy muy ordenado. – Sakura lo miro acusadoramente, achinando los ojos y estirando la trompa. – No estoy diciendo que tú seas desordenada. Nadie supera a Naruto.

− Pero entro en la categoría de personas sin orden ¿verdad? – Sasuke se abstuvo a responder. – El silencio otorga, reptiliano. – refunfuño.

− Deja de hacer muecas, te arrugarás antes de tiempo. – además de provocar un fuego estremecedor dentro de su pecho, pero como muchas cosas, no se lo confesaría. – Serás la viejita Sakura.

− No sé si lo notaste, pero mi madre no representa los 36 años que tiene, – Sasuke negó. Mebuki se mantenía en perfectas condiciones. – y qué decir de mi abuela. Está en excelente estado.

− Ojala también llegues así de bien cuando tengas su edad.

− Es lo que espero. – confesó Sakura. − ¿Queda algo más por hacer?

− No, terminamos con todo. Puedes descansar. – Sakura se levantó con ayuda de él. − ¿Tienes hambre?

− ¿Una cajita feliz? – Sasuke entorno los ojos. Era una niña. – Aunque no me gustan las hamburguesas que trae y las papas son demasiado pequeñas.

− ¿Entonces para qué las pides? – Sakura se cruzó de brazos molesta por esa pregunta. No era de caprichosa como se lo estaba haciendo ver Sasuke. – Si algo no me gusta, simplemente no lo compro.

− Me gustan los juguetes que trae. – Sasuke iba a largarse a reír, pero Sakura no se lo permitió al seguir hablando. – Cuando pequeña, todos mis compañeros hablaban de ir al McDonald y yo siempre le pedía a Mebuki que fuéramos. Como comprenderás, nunca me llevo y no era porque no quisiera, si no que no teníamos dinero. – Sasuke mantuvo el silencio mirándola de forma comprensiva. – Por eso siempre que puedo, me compro una cajita feliz para retroceder un poco en el tiempo y sentirme una niña otra vez.

− Ahora tendrás tanto dinero como para comprar un McDonald para ti. – Sakura le dio una sonrisa sincera, de esas que llenan el corazón de la persona que la recibe. – Tontuela.

− Oye, ¿podemos hacer algo? – Sasuke alzó una ceja de forma sugerente, ganándose un golpe de la pelirosa y un sonrojo notorio hasta en su frente. – No seas idiota.

− Es broma, golpeadora. – se sobó de forma teatral el brazo. – Casi me lo quiebras.

− Llorón. – hizo un mohín enternecedor. − ¿Podemos sacarnos una fotografía?

− ¿Una fotografía? – Sakura asintió. − ¿Tipo selfie?

− Claro. – le respondió con ojos blancos, haciendo ver lo obvio de su pregunta. – La subiré a mi facebook.

− ¿Me estás utilizando para algo? − Sakura sonrió maliciosa. – Dime.

− Quiero darle algo para comentar a mis ex compañeros de escuela, que fueron a mi casa dándome las condolencias y burlándose de mí por haber quedado fuera de la película. – Sasuke aceptó. Siempre era grato aceptar alguna acción para hincharle las pelotas a seres humanos decadentes. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

_Una niña de no más de 13 años, llegó cabizbaja a su lado para pedirle algo que le ayudara a salir de su infierno, porque sus compañeros le hacían bullying. Sasuke no era dado a la ayuda samaritana, pero le dio en el gusto y se sacaron una foto que recorrió gran parte de las redes sociales. Días después, averiguó en que escuela estudiaba la chica en cuestión y fue a visitarla, generando una batahola de gente que se le quería lanzar encima y dejando sin aliento a gran parte de la población estudiantil. _

_Grande fue la sorpresa de todos, cuando Sasuke golpeo la puerta del aula de la niña y con un pase del profesor, se adentró en el lugar, buscando con la mirada a la chica. El hombre que dirigía la clase, quedo de una pieza y balbuceando incoherencias. Una chica del puesto trasero gritó dejando a medio salón sordo y el resto quedo tan anonadado, que prácticamente no reaccionaba. Con tranquilidad caminó donde la niña que le había pedido ese favor. Se encontraba con los audífonos puestos y dibujaba sobre su cuaderno. Golpeando su hombro la trajo a la realidad. _

− _Deberías estudiar. – le murmuró con su voz ronca, envolvente y aliento mentolado. La chica abrió los ojos como plato, para luego envolverlo en un abrazo. _

− _¡Sasuke! – chilló._

− _Iremos por un helado ¿te parece?_

_Por la tarde, a la hora de salida, mucha gente se había amontonado a las afueras de la escuela. Sasuke había sido escondido en la sala de profesores y estaba siendo acosado por gran parte de ellos, junto con la directora y secretaria. Los apoderados del lugar estaban apostados esperando verlo salir, pero con ayuda del conserje, lo sacaron por la puerta trasera. _

_Llevo a la chica junto a su madre a comer un helado. Fue una agradable tarde que paso tranquila porque los periodistas no dieron con su paradero._

_Tiempo más tarde, una carta le llegó de parte de la niña: "Ya no me molestan y es gracias a ti"_

− Deja que les den por el culo. – Sakura se sonrojo. El pelinegro era un grosero. – Ok, te ayudaré.

− No digas garabatos en mi casa. – Sasuke le resto importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano. – Venga, toma mi celular.

Sasuke lo iba a hacer, pero pensó que era mejor que él subiera la imagen. Cobraba más valor.

− La tomaré con mi nuevo celular. – le dijo bromeando. – Apúrate.

− Deja ordenar mi cabello. – paso los dedos por entremedio de las hebras rosas, como si estuviese peinándolo. Sasuke le saco un mechón que tapaba parte de su ojo y descubrió esas bellas gemas jade que brillaban como siempre. – Me gusta como se ve mi cabello con ese mechón cayendo.

− Te tapa los ojos, molestia. Deberías mostrarlos. – Sakura movió las cejas de forma sugerente. – Ok, haz lo que quieras. – le respondió cansado, mirando hacia otro lado.

− Eres un enojón. – le dijo la pelirosa, riendo.

Sasuke no aguantó más tiempo. Tomándola de la cintura y agachando un poco su cuerpo, saco el celular y apretó el botón de la foto. Sakura se lo quito de inmediato para mirarla.

− ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Sasuke al ver que no hablaba.

− No, me veo como cachetona. – el bufido del pelinegro la ofusco. – Claro, es fácil aceptar cualquier foto cuando se tiene un rostro como el tuyo. Saldrías bien hasta haciendo morisquetas.

− Sakura, yo no soy de los que hace morisquetas. – la pelirosa alzó una ceja. − ¿Quieres otra o no? – preguntó molesto.

− Si, vamos. Otra más. – nuevamente la misma posición y la mano de Sasuke reposando con descuido sobre su cintura. Sakura sonrió y el pelinegro puso esa típica mueca de superioridad: "soy el hombre más guapo del planeta" − Pásamelo para ver como quedo.

− Oh, por favor. Si no te gusta ésta, mala suerte. No me sacaré más fotos. – advirtió, pero Sakura lo ignoro, como siempre. – Te estoy hablando.

− ¡Salgo con un ojo cerrado! – Sasuke se golpeo la frente con cansancio. – Otra más y prometo no quejarme.

− Ok, ok. – resignado volvió a tomar su celular y apoyándose en ella, saco la fotografía. Sin darle tiempo a la pelirosa de replicar, alzó el celular y subió la fotografía a su twitter oficial, escribiendo la leyenda:

_Listos para volver a grabar #molestia #reptiliano._

* * *

_Ok, merezco mil combos, patadas y cualquier otra forma que encuentren para golpearme, pero tengo una excusa bastante válida para explicar mi falta: Encontré trabajo (por fin, escuchen como los ángeles cantan, porque es una noticia magnifica xD) Mis lindas, a veces llego muerta del trabajo y escribir se vuelve tedioso. Más aun cuando leo lo que escribo y es horrendo, sin ninguna coherencia. En ese instante entro en colapso y luego de fulminar a mi notebook con la mirada, lo abandono. Este fin de semana logre acabarlo, avanzando casi 30 páginas (a veces me pregunto de donde saco tanta imaginación) En fin, no quiero darles la lata, ni seguir justificándome.  
Quizás me demore un poco en publicar, pero no abandonaré. Me gusta escribir, me siento feliz y dejarlo tirado es como un suicidio personal hahahaha.  
Responderé los review's mientras se sube el capítulo y abajo están la respuesta de los que no tienen cuenta. Si me falta alguna, háganmelo saber. Mi cabeza es como la de un pollo recién nacido que anda muy desorientando.  
Sin nada más que agregar y esperando que les haya encantado el capítulo, doy por terminada mi declaración xDDD. Un abrazo enorme, espero leerlas en este nuevo capítulo para seguir motivándome.  
Cuídense mucho ¡!_

_Pd 1: En caso de que me comience a demorar, les dejaré mensajes a través de los review's. Ahí les iré contando cuanto me falta por terminar y como van avanzando los capítulos._  
_Pd2: Las canciones que pongo al principio, están relacionadas con la historia. Saco las partes que más identifican al fic y las dejo para que ustedes las escuchen mientras leen (claro, si es que quieren)_  
_Pd3: El capítulo contiene más de 50 páginas de words (escribo en verdana tamaño 8, o sea, es mucha, pero mucha lectura) Ojala valoren eso y dejen su opinión. Igualmente si no lo hacen, agradezco que se den el tiempo de leer la historia._  
_Pd4: No hay más posdatas hahahaha._

_Pd Abandonada: Me demoré más de tres horas editando el capítulo xDDD._

_**LilyLoop**_

_**Fuck Me Sasuke: **__Está vez tarde más en actualizar, pero las recompensé con un capítulo de 49 páginas (cruzo los dedos para que no sea muy tedioso ni pesado para ustedes)  
Espero que en tu examen hayas sacado una buenísima nota y ahora estés celebrando haberlo logrado, así te ahorras el reto de tu madre xD.  
Añoro seguir haciéndote feliz. Es mi meta de cada día xDDD. Un abrazo enorme y espero leerte en el nuevo capítulo.  
Cuídate mucho.  
Pd: Hazte cuenta, por favor. Si no, haré que Sasuke no te fuckee xDDD._

_**Ahiri Uchiha: **__Un honor que me consideres una de tus escritoras favoritas. Trabajo harto para traerles algo decente y entretenido para leer :) Ojala te siga emocionando como a mí me pasa al escribirla.  
Sasuke aceptó sus sentimientos, pero eso no lo volverá en un completo memo o andará pregonando lo que le sucede. Es más, seguirá cometiendo errores, así que te atengo a que no esperes que ahora las cosas se vuelvan color de rosa, porque no será así (lo siento u.u)  
Ya viste en el nuevo capítulo como se dieron las cosas para solucionar el embrollo que formo Mebuki. San Sasuke siempre está listo para hacer su buena obra y terminar salvando a nuestra pelirosa favorita.  
Hinata y Naruto ya tendrán su momento. Por ahora nos centraremos más en SasuSaku, aunque no desesperes, estoy planeando algo genial para esa parejita :3  
Itachi sufrirá (DarkLilyLoop xD) y ya lo vimos en este capítulo como se relaciona con la bonita rubia. Se le viene ardua la tarea, junto con Sasuke…  
Espero seguir teniendo tu apoyo en ésta locura y verte comentar en el nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo bien apretado y nos leemos.  
Pd: ¡Hazte cuenta! Besos_

_**Azul Uchiha: **__¡Hola! Una alegría para mí que te haga feliz leer mi historia. Para que no te suceda eso de perder el link, podrías hacerte una cuenta y ya sabes, darle follows o favoritos (lo que más te apetezca) y así se te notificará si subo algo :)  
Todos pueden tener una gran narración, es cosa de leer todo lo que te pilles y atreverte a escribir. Siempre es bueno cuando las cosas quedan clara y no hay un desorden de personajes (a veces aburre leer buenos fic's, pero que están horriblemente desordenados en la trama) Yo generalmente intento hacer mapas conceptuales o escribo los hitos más importantes que quiero que sucedan. Tengo una libreta toda rayada con los sucesos que se vienen y como serán las relaciones interpersonales entre todos.  
Ya vimos como se solucionó el tema de Mebuki (amo a Sasuke xD)  
Saludos a Argentina, bonita. No tengo la dicha de conocerlo, pero espero pronto dejarme caer por esas tierras de tango y chocolates :D  
¡Si vienes de rodillas, te mato! Hahaha, en verdad está vez me demoré más, pero es que he tenido varias cosas y no traería algo a medias solo por cumplir. Ojala la espera haya valido la pena.  
No me salió el nombre del lugar en que tú escribes. Solo tengo cuenta en fanfiction y en los foros de Univisión, porque antes escribía ahí (era una nena xD)  
Espero leerte en el nuevo capítulo y seguir encantándote con la historia. Un abrazo._

_Pd: Hazte cuenta, quizás te atrevas a escribir acá y te vaya bien. _

_**Rachel: **__Está vez tarde más en actualizar. Merezco una muerte tortuosa y lenta.  
Las cosas cada vez se vuelven más claras y a la vez, se enredan otro poco. Sasuke reconoció lo que sentía, pero eso no quiere decir que ande por la vida gritándolo y mucho menos vaya a convertirse en un pretendiente abnegado. Sasuke es Sasuke, así que tenemos que atenernos a lo que es capaz de hacer y sobretodo no esperar algo común, porque no saldrá con nada típico. Es un hombre vivido y por lo tanto, tiene otro tipo de necesidades, así que tendrá que aprender a vivir con lo que siente acompañado de lo que quiere… es complejo de explicar ahora, pero de a poco las cosas se irán entendiendo.  
Ya vimos que hizo Sasuke para traerla, fue tan genial escribir esa escena donde deja todo a la suerte tirando billetes. Me reí un montón.  
Ojala el capítulo haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas y también espero seguir leyéndote por estos lados. Me alegra mucho saber que hay gente valorando lo que escribo. Un abrazo enorme, cuídate mucho.  
Pd: ¡Hazte cuenta! Sería más fácil responder xD._

_**Guest (1): **__Ahora esperaste más de lo normal, pero espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas y que hayas disfrutado leyendo como yo disfruto escribiendo.  
No te preocupes por las faltas ortográficas. Los celulares tienden a avergonzarnos, así que no eres la única con ese dilema xDDD. Un besote enorme, cariño y ojala seguir leyéndote por acá y tenerte enganchada a mi fic. Cuídate  
PD: Hazte cuenta… porfis _

_**Guest (2): **__Anoche estaba escribiendo las últimas páginas cuando me llego tu review. Sonreí como boba y pensé "que lata hacerlas esperar" Yo también odio cuando no publican, pero muchas veces la vida es demasiado ajetreada y sentarse a escribir se convierte en un suplicio cuando nada te sale (Horrible) Para tu tranquilidad, aclaro de inmediato que no dejaré la historia a medias, no soy de ese estilo de autora y así me tenga que demorar casi un mes en publicarles, lo haré.  
Espero leerte en el nuevo capítulo y ojala dejes más review's, pero con apreciaciones del capítulo (si no es mucho pedir :$) Un besito, cariño y cruzo los deditos esperando que te guste.  
PD: ¡Hazte cuenta! _


	10. Santifiquemos a Sasuke

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado_

70 páginas!

* * *

_**Mi Delito**__  
__Capítulo X  
Santifiquemos a Sasuke_

Love is our resistance  
They keep us apart and  
they won't stop breaking us down  
And hold me  
our lips must always be sealed

If we live our life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
Just to see you smile again

_**Muse**: Resistance_

**1.**

− _Claramente estoy apenada. Fue una linda relación cortada de raíz, sin derecho a réplica. –_ Llevaban todo el día hablando de lo mismo, casi pareciendo cadena nacional.

Sasuke y Fuka habían terminado su prospero noviazgo.

El mundo estaba hecho de relaciones rotas, entonces ¿para qué darle tanto énfasis y seguir humillándose? No se lo merecía, ni ella, ni él. En algún momento se habían amado, por eso mismo debían respetarse y Fuka no se estaba respetando al dar esa entrevista tan lacrimógena.

− _Quizás no fui lo suficiente mujer para él… _− La pelirosa apagó de inmediato la tele.

¿Dónde estaba la dignidad de esa mujer? ¿Guardada en el recoveco más perdido de su cuerpo? Cuando el amor hace llorar y sufrir, deja de ser amor. Se convierte en una pesadilla que carcome día a día, al menos así pensaba la pelirosa. Le parecía injusto ver a lo que llegaban ciertas mujeres al verse despojadas de sus parejas.

Como siempre había dicho su abuela: "Sólo por ser mujeres, ya ganamos la lotería" y cuánta razón tenía.

Su celular vibró sobre la mesa, removiendo su desayuno, pero no le molesto. Por fin era sábado y podría descansar hasta más tarde. Sus grabaciones partían recién pasada las 2 de la tarde.

− Hello. – contestó bromeando.

− ¿Cómo estás, hija? – la voz de Mebuki denotaba felicidad. Llevaba casi dos semanas viviendo en la mansión de Sasuke y se sentía tranquila.

Sus padres protegidos, ella sin tener necesidades, sus hijos en buenos colegios… ¿qué más podía pedir la mujer? Luego de tan tormentosa vida que la había tocado, ahora estaba conociendo las recompensas y vaya que eran recompensas.

− Bien mamá, descansando y comiendo algo – le contestó la pelirosa, ignorando por completo los pensamientos de su madre − ¿vendrás para acá? Tengo grabaciones a las dos y mañana lo tengo libre.

− Voy a verte y mañana pasamos el día acá. – Sakura asintió. La idea le gustaba. − ¿Necesitas algo?

− Sí, comida hecha por ti. – respondió presurosa e ilusionada. – Extraño tus lasañas y Ravioles. – los ojos le brillaban como dos faroles incandescentes. − ¿Vendrás con los abuelos?

− No, cariño. Están cansados y ya sabes la reticencia que tiene tu abuelo para salir de casa. – Sakura hizo una mueca.

− Ok. – respondió apenada. No podía forzar las cosas. Ya mucho habían cambiado desde que ella había entrado a trabajar en la película, como para ahora ponerse caprichosa con un tema que sabía era delicado.

Hayato no saldría de casa si no era estrictamente necesario. Qué decir de Chiyo; ella estaría donde estuviera él. Eso era el amor en su estado más puro.

− Vamos con Konohamaru. Muere por contarte sobre su nueva escuela.

− ¡Mentira! – escuchó la voz de su hermano gritando detrás. Seguido por comentarios de silencio de su madre y amenazas relacionadas con los videojuegos y computador.

− En fin, cariño. Nos vemos. – Se despidió, dando por terminada la organización de su visita.

Sakura se golpeo la frente. El departamento estaba hecho un desastre, aunque todo era atribuible a su nulo tiempo, partiendo por la escuela, las grabaciones y luego los exámenes semestrales, donde había tenido que recurrir a Sasuke para que le hiciera clases. Él también le había dicho sutilmente – sin rodeos – que su hogar parecía chiquero y que ni los cerdos querrían vivir ahí.

Era tan amoroso.

Corriendo, Sakura comenzó a levantar la ropa sucia, los platos sin lavar, las tazas llenas hasta la mitad con café, té, leche o cualquier líquido extraño y no identificable por su avanzado estado de descomposición. "Agüita de cultivo" la había llamado Sasuke, sacándole una risotada. La muy bruta no sabía que el agua de cultivo si existía y más que una broma, era un insulto a su falta de higiene. Sasuke se dio un festín a costa de ella, burlándose por su ignorancia. Sakura lo calló de un cojinazo y siguió estudiando.

− _¿Viniste a enseñarme o a criticarme? – le preguntó._

− _Ambas cosas. Necesitas un mentor en muchos sentidos. – Sakura alzó una ceja ¿Acaso eso era una especie de propuesta? – Menos en "ése" sentido._

− _¡No pensé en ningún sentido extraño! – chilló molesta. – No ando pensando todo el día en sexo._

− _Ni siquiera has tenido sexo como para pensar en él. – bromeó, conteniendo la risa. Sakura indignada por ese insulto gratuito se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín._

− _Tú no sabes eso. Quizás me he acostado con medio Japón y no lo sabes. – Sasuke hizo una mueca. Sabía que estaba mintiendo…tenía que estar mintiendo._

− _Por favor, Sakura. No digas cosas que no son. – tomo el cuadernillo y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio que había quedado inconcluso. – Mira, ésta hipotenusa está…_

− _Me he acostado con muchos chicos, Sasuke. – el pelinegro guardo silencio, intentando tranquilizar su mente asesina. – Pero no tiene ninguna importancia. No creo que tú seas célibe._

− _No – respondió tranquilo. – No me interesa saber sobre tu vida sexual. – puntualizó._

− _Bueno, yo igual te la cuento para que aprendas a no sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas. – Dándose por ganadora, se acomodo a su lado y volvió a la tarea de estudiar. _

− _Acuéstate conmigo. – le murmuró en el oído cercano. Sakura enrojeció tanto, que un tomate se vería opacado al lado de ella. – Muéstrame tu experiencia. _

− _¡Eres un asqueroso libidinoso! – chilló Sakura horrorizada. El hombre que veía casi como un héroe, cada cierto tiempo le daba claras muestras que distaba mucho de serlo. _

− _Apuesto mi dinero a que no eres ni siquiera capaz de deletrear esa palabra. – Se burló. – Una chica con "tanta" experiencia, no se sentiría abochornada ni atacada con tal propuesta. – Se acercó a ella y le miró fijamente los ojos, embobándola con ese color azabache, lleno de pasión. – No te rebajes. No lo necesitas._

Maldito Sasuke, pensó Sakura. Intentar mentirle, era tan imposible como intentar convertir a un ateo en religioso o viceversa; podía suceder en algún minuto, pero ése, no era el minuto.

Enroló los ojos, mientras olía unos jeans que estaba desperdigado en su habitación. Lo había usado dos veces en lo que iba la semana, así que fácilmente aguantaría una tercera. Eso decía la ley del olfato: "Si no huele a mierda, todavía sirve", y su jean no olía a mierda.

− ¿Dónde habré dejado las llaves? – se pregunto a sí misma. Dentro de ese desorden, era imposible vislumbrar el manojo con el cual abría su departamento. Quizás estuviese perdido en el bote de ropa sucia que seguía acumulándose como cerro. Sakura pensaba seriamente que a ese ritmo, en cualquier momento le hacía competencia al Kilimanjaro. Su madre en cuanto lo viera, le daría una patada en el culo que la dejaría en Tombuctú.

… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo sabía tanto de geografía mundial? ¿Acaso las clases con Sasuke habían surtido efecto y había aprendido algo?

− _Cuando te aprendes la materia de memoria, en cosa de días se te olvida, porque no tiene mayor peso dentro de tu cabeza. – Sakura lo vio remojar los labios y el movimiento sensual de su lengua la hipnotizo al punto de abrir la boca como imbécil. – Tómame atención._

− _¡Claro que lo hago! – gritó azorada, sintiéndose descubierta. _

_Sasuke meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa y prosiguió: _

− _Para rendir en clases, lo mejor es que no te aprendas las cosas de memoria, sino que intentes comprender, asociar, estudiarla y llegar a una conclusión de porqué. Así te harás opiniones respecto a muchas cosas, como también recordarás el tema por el cual llegaste a ciertas deducciones ¿entendiste? – Sakura asintió ida._

− _Es raro oírte hablar tanto. ¿Te cambiaron el chip? – Sasuke puso una cara digna de fotografía. Sakura estaba completa y absolutamente zafada. – Haber gírate. En una de esas, mientras dormías, vinieron los de tu planeta y reemplazaron algo en el cerebro. Los reyes reptilianos deben ser cosa seria._

− _Oh, por favor. No sé cuál es el afán de hacerme perder el tiempo. – Sasuke se levantó y la apuntó con su dedo enhiesto. – Si te sacas un puto cero, que te quede claro que es por tu culpa. Eres insufrible._

− _¡Sasuke, puedes estar en riesgo de muerte! – le gritó mientras lo seguía por el pasillo que lo dirigía a la puerta. − ¡Tengo que revisarte para salvar tu vida!_

− _La única que corre peligro aquí eres tú Sakura. – murmuró lacónicamente, sorprendiéndola._

_Dando un portazo, salió del lugar. La pelirosa quedo de pie, sintiendo la brisa que había dejado la ida de Sasuke. _

_¿Qué había querido decir? _

Su celular volvió a sonar, haciéndola correr por el lugar para llegar a tiempo y contestar. Las letras con fuerza gritaban el nombre de su gran amiga: Hinata.

− Saku. – tan sutil y suave. La pelinegra era un bálsamo para tranquilizarla.

− Hina ¿cómo estás? – siguió en la tarea de recoger lo que estaba tirado.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, descubrió que el desorden de la sala y de su habitación, no se comparaba ni una milésima a eso. Nadie en su sano juicio comería con ella al ver ese desastre.

Deberían clausurarla, porque claramente tenía un problema de salubridad ese lugar. Ni siquiera llevaba un mes viviendo ahí, como para tener dicho desastre.

− Saku… − la pelirosa volvió a la realidad y acariciándose los ojos, volvió al living. El solo hecho de mirar la cocina, le estresaba al punto de quitarle las palabras. – Quería invitarte a mi cumpleaños.

− ¿El 27? – preguntó, recordando levemente que Hinata se lo había dicho en algún minuto.

− Sí, es el 27. – respondió. – Quiero hacer una reunión con los más cercanos. – Sakura asintió.

−Me parece estupendo. Claro que estaré ahí, pero ¿Por qué me avisas por celular? Mañana teníamos planeado vernos para tomar helado. – le recordó Sakura.

− Es que recién me acaban de dar el permiso. – carraspeó. – Papá no quería, pero Neji intervino.

− Algo bueno que haga ese primo tuyo. – Hinata rió por lo bajo. − ¿Cuándo tendremos los resultados de los exámenes?

− La segunda semana de enero. – Sakura se mordió el labio. Quería demostrarle al tarugo de Sasuke que no se sacaría ningún cero. – Que bueno que acabaron.

− Estuvimos dos semanas reventándonos las neuronas. – se quejó Sakura. –Si no fuera por Uchiha, todavía estaría llorando con el primer examen.

− Estaba fácil. – murmuró Hinata con vergüenza.

− Claro, lo dice la chica que podría entrar a una competencia de álgebra contra un robot y le ganaría a ojos cerrados. – Si había algo en lo que Hinata destacaba, era para sacar cálculos casi como una calculadora humana. Se volvía demencial mirar sus libreta de notas y ver solo 10's – Igual creo que me salvé. Lo que Sasuke me enseñó, me sirvió para responder algunas preguntas.

− Sabes que te irá bien, Sakura. – Hinata había visto a su amigo caminar por todos lados repasando la materia y con un libro en la mano. − ¿Viste las noticias? Sasuke terminó con Fuka ¿te lo había contado?

− ¿Por qué me tendría que contar? – Sakura se sentía molesta por la falta de confianza que mostraba el pelinegro hacía ella. Él la obligaba a no esconder nada de su vida, pero era incapaz de soltar sus verdades. – No hay tanta confianza como para que eso suceda.

− Sakura, se queda hasta pasada la madrugada en tu casa… − le recordó Hinata.

− ¡Estábamos estudiando! – interrumpió. – No sé porque te conté.

− Porque te emociona la idea de tenerlo cerca. – Sakura odió saber que la peliazul no se alejaba para nada de la verdad. Claro que disfrutaba estando cerca de Sasuke. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

− No, no me emociona. – mintió, aunque sabía que Hinata no le creería. – En fin, me entristezco por Fuka. Se nota que sufre.

− Sí, cualquiera sufriría. – secundo la peliazul. – Saku, tengo que ir a comer.

− Bueno, bonita. Nos vemos mañana y ahí nos organizamos para la súper fiesta. – Sakura ya se veía bailando en medio de la mansión Hyuga.

− Hoy tocan los chicos en el Domo ¿irás? – La pelirosa ni siquiera estaba enterada de que dicho evento ocurriría.

− No me avisaron. – respondió entristecida. – Esta última semana he pasado mucho tiempo con Sasuke y no me ha contado nada referente a su vida. En cambio él se mete en todo. Tiene hasta a mi familia viviendo bajo su alero.

− Sasuke siempre ha sido reservado, Sakura. – la pelirosa dejo caer sus hombros, apenada y agotada.

− Sí, pero espero un mínimo de confianza. – rezongó. – Pasa metido en mi casa cuando YO no lo invito. Me obliga a contarle todo lo que hago en la escuela y el otro día lo pille revisando mi cuaderno de ciencias. Me retó por tomar pocos apuntes ¿puedes creer eso? – Hinata desde el otro lado no podía evitar sonreír. Sasuke y Sakura eran tan contrapuestos, como congruentes. Nunca en sus vidas encontrarían a otra persona que se le amoldará tan bien al otro. – A falta de padre, tengo a Sasuke.

− Siente un cariño distinto hacía ti. No le des tantas vueltas al asunto. – intento ser conciliadora. Sakura molesta era una fiera. – Quizás durante el día te avisaría sobre el concierto.

− Ha tenido toda la semana para hacerlo. – respondió decepcionada. – En fin, Hinata. Cuídate y nos vemos mañana.

− Tú igual, adiós. – Hinata cortó con un sabor extraño en la boca. No le gustaba oír a su amiga entristecida.

Por su parte, Sakura volvió a encender la televisión para hacer hora esperando la llegada de su madre y hermano.

Sin darse cuenta, cayó en un sueño profundo, pero tranquilo, donde soñó con Sasuke.

Él estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, sensualmente sin camisa y con un pantalón holgado. En su mano, giraba un manojo de llaves que resonaban fuertísimo en esa sala desierta.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con barrotes por todos lados. Estaba encerrada en un cubículo de fierro montado. En un rincón, había un pequeño columpio balanceándose… era como una jaula de pájaro.

Corrió intentando salir y gritándole a Sasuke que la liberara, pero él solo sonrió y siguió moviendo las llaves, mofándose de su superioridad. Su respiración se volvió errática y una sensación de claustrofobia se apodero de ella. Era como si estuviese prisionera y sólo Sasuke tuviese la llave para liberarla, como también, tenía el poder de encerrarla… Su ángel y verdugo.

− Despierta. – la voz lejana de Konohamaru le sorprendió. Abrió los ojos de sopetón y se sentó con rapidez en el sillón. Frente a ella estaba su hermano riendo, su madre cruzada de brazps y Sasuke alzando una ceja ¿qué diantres hacía él ahí? – Te ves muy divertida. Acabas de babear todo el cojín.

Sakura llevó su mano a la cara y sintió la comisura de su boca mojada. Enrojeció brutalmente e intento levantarse, pero todavía seguía aletargada, así que fue a dar con su trasero al sillón.

− ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes? Apuesto a que te quedaste metida en el notebook hablando con alguna de tus amigas allá en el pueblo. – arguyo la guapa mujer. – Tienes que trabajar más tarde, recuérdalo.

− Mamá, solo me dormí unos minutos. – miró la hora. – Bueno, algo más que unos minutos.

− Floja. – susurró Sasuke, molestándola.

− ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Mis exámenes acabaron y es una reunión familiar. – argumentó molesta. Sasuke comenzaba a tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondía, pero el problema radicaba en que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte en negarse a dichas atenciones. Dentro de su cuerpo, se anidaba un calorcito especial al sentirse protegida por él y eso no le agradaba.

− ¡Sakura! – reprendió Mebuki. −No seas insolente.

La pelirosa miró la situación boquiabierta. El muy metiche había volteado a su familia y amigos para su lado y además, se mofaba de eso. Su pose de superioridad había incrementado al escuchar las palabras de defensa que había dicho Mebuki y era tan desagradable verlo ahí, tan genialmente sexy apuesto y divino…

− Santifiquémoslo. – respondió molesta. – San Sasuke, gracias por honrarnos con su presencia. – ironizó, lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

− Gracias, querida sierva. – puso las manos abiertas frente a él, haciendo el gesto parecido que hacían los curas en las iglesias: "Aquí te recibo".

− Ves, mamá: Sasuke es un molesto. – Mebuki miró a ambos discutir y poniendo los ojos blancos salió del living. − ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde queda la fraternización con tu hija?

− Estás hablando mejor, hermanita. – Sakura recordó que Konohamaru estaba ahí. – Sí, también vine.

− Si lo sé, idiota. – El chico meneo la cabeza y le habló a Sasuke.

− ¿Juguemos un partido de FIFA? – dijo el menor de los Haruno.

− Sí. – aceptó Sasuke, ignorando por completo los alegatos de la pelirosa. − ¿Qué equipo…?

− Paren ahí mismo. – los detuvo, parándose frente a ellos y poniendo su mejor cara de enojo. – Ésta casa es mía. Por lo menos tengan el mínimo de respeto como para pedirme permiso.

− Sakura, jugaremos en tu televisor.

− ¡Ni siquiera tengo play! – gritó. − ¿Qué haces acá?

− Konoha, ¿puedes instalar todo? Yo iré a hablar una cosita con tu hermana. – el chico asintió con desgano y no porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba en la edad donde todo le daba pereza. – Vamos.

− No quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo. – respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

− Sakura, camina. – la pelirosa bufando, lo siguió a regañadientes.

− Ni creas que ganaste. Simplemente cedí para no contaminar las vibras del lugar con peleas idiotas.

Sasuke puso los ojos blancos.

− Lo que digas. – salió al balcón del departamento y espero a que ella saliera para cerrar la mampara. – Vine porque tu hermano me lo pidió.

− Pero es mi casa. – le recordó Sakura. – Mira, no es que me moleste tu presencia, pero si me molesta que ni siquiera me avisen que vendrán con más gente. – La pelirosa hizo una mueca. Si hubiese sabido que Sasuke iba a estar, se hubiese puesto ropa más decente. – Solo es eso.

− Tienes que pagarme por las clases particulares que te hice. – Sakura abrió la boca consternada. – Nada es gratis en ésta vida, mo-les-ti-a – silabeó.

− Me pagan mañana.

− No quiero dinero, Sakura. – murmuró con cercanía el pelinegro.

− ¿Qué quieres? – la pelirosa estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa y no era un estado que le gustará en sobremanera.

− Tengo que pensarlo. – Sakura estuvo tentada a lanzarlo por el balcón, pero tener que irse a la cárcel por culpa de su mal genio, no era una idea que la alentase. – Por ahora, me conformaré con que me trates bien y me dejes comer la comida de tu madre.

− ¿Te gustó? – Sasuke asintió. – Pero es mi mamá. – argumentó como niña pequeña, poniéndose territorial con su madre.

− Eres una niña cuando te enojas ¿te lo han dicho? – Sakura posó las manos en su cadera.

− Soy una niña, Uchiha. – el pelinegro le lanzó una mirada enigmática. Cargada de emociones reprimidas. – En fin, supe lo de Fuka ¿cómo te encuentras?

− ¿También consumes prensa rosa? Te creía más inteligente. – el pelinegro se volteó.

− Hey, ¿No te han dicho que una pregunta no se responde con otra pregunta? – Sakura le tomo el brazo, para volverlo hacía ella. Sasuke se giró y se zafó sutilmente.

− ¿Por qué tendría que hacer lo que los demás quieren? – contra preguntó ofuscándola.

− ¿Podrías responder? – Sakura cayó en lo mismo. Pregunta por pregunta y seguían sin responderse. – Habla.

− Estoy bien ¿contenta? – La pelirosa no supo que cara poner, así que se alzó de hombros y agachó la cabeza.

− ¿Fuiste muy duro? Se notaba destrozada. – susurró Sakura.

Era extraño hablar de sentimientos con el rey del hielo y más aún, cuando dichos sentimientos iban directamente relacionados con él.

− Sakura, las relaciones acaban y a veces es lo mejor. – contestó, intentando dejar de lado el tema. Ya bastante había tenido que lidiar con los constantes llamados de sus amigos y familia.

− Pero Sasuke, a veces las cosas acaban mal, ¿Por qué no recapacitar? – Sasuke bufó molesto.

− Si terminé es porque no puedo estar con alguien que no amo. – Sakura boqueó, mientras Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima, haciendo chocar sus ojos negros con los suyos. – No soy una persona romántica, pero soy consciente de que no puedo utilizar a una mujer que me ama para no sentirme solo.

− Sasuke, tú no estás solo. –el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua ¿Por qué no dejaba el tema donde estaba? ¿Por qué tenía que averiguar sobre todo? – Mira, velo desde mi punto de vista. Fuka te ama y encontrar alguien en el mundo que te ame cuesta mucho.

− Molestia, te falta mucho recorrido como para entender que no todo es color rosa. – le tomo un mechón de pelo. – No puedes esperar que el mundo te recompensé por querer. Eso es algo gratuito, que se entrega porque se siente la necesidad.

− ¿No la quieres ni un poquito? – preguntó azorada, intimidada con el toque sutil que tenían los dedos de Sasuke en su pelo.

− Siento un afecto muy especial por ella, pero no la quiero al punto de poder mantener una mentira.

− No sería mentira si lo intentaras. – Sasuke se giró con brusquedad y apoyo sus manos en los fierros del balcón.

− ¿Cuál es el afán de volver a juntarme con Fuka? ¿Acaso te pone nerviosa estar a mi lado siendo ahora soltero? – Sakura enrojeció por doceava vez.

− ¡No! – le dijo tirándose hacia atrás. – Simplemente trato de ayudarte a despejar la cabeza.

− No volveré con Fuka, porque no la amo. ¿Necesitas otra explicación?

− Sí ¿qué haces acá? – Sasuke aburrido de esa conversación, caminó de vuelta a la mampara y la dejo hablando sola. − ¡Oye!

− Cuando quieras decir algo que tenga real valor, háblame. – lo vio caminar hacía su hermano, para sentarse a su lado y comenzar a jugar.

− Maldito imbécil.

Sakura se apoyo en la baranda y miró la ciudad que se erguía frente a sus ojos. Tokio era realmente hermoso y más en esa época de navidad, donde el ambiente era festivo y alegre. Todas las lucen estaban encendidas por las noches y se gritaba por todos lados que el fin de año se acercaba.

Soltó el aire. Estaba cansada de tantas noches de estudio y de tanto intentar contenerse. Tener a Sasuke todos los días a su lado, era como poner el pedazo de carne frente al gato. En cualquier momento se lanzaba sobre él y lo obligaría a besarla. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Sasuke era su "amigo" y no era que quisiera meterlo en la temida Friendzone, pero era consciente de que no podía estar junto a él en un sentido más romántico.

Si había dos personas incompatibles en el mundo, eran ellos. Simple y llanamente no postulaban para una relación más allá de lo profesional, o quizás una de odio constante.

− ¡Saku, ven a comer! – Volteándose para enfrentarse nuevamente a su realidad, entró al departamento. Ya había tomado mucho aire.

− Sakura, ven. – llamó su hermano. – Estás saliendo en la televisión.

− Oh, por Dios. – caminó presurosa, para encontrarse de frente con ella misma, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras hablaba con Kakashi.

Recordó levemente que la conversación trataba sobre los gatos y su necesidad de subirse a lugares que después les era complejo bajar. El peliblanco le contó sobre una experiencia parecida, donde había terminado con tres costillas rotas y un TEC cerrado.

− Hija, sales hermosa. – Sakura volvió a la realidad y vio como una serie de fotos, todas de ella, comenzaban a pasar por el programa. − ¿Quién es ese guapo?

− Productor Ejecutivo. – respondió de inmediato Sasuke. – Tiene 34 años.

− Me preguntó a mí, no a ti. – Sasuke se alzó de hombros y continuó mirando la televisión. – Mira, ahí estamos nosotros, reptiliano.

− Deja de decirme así. – le reclamó, aunque sin dejar de ver lo que mostraban.

− _Se ve una química casi perfecta entre ellos. – _Sakura alzó las cejas y poso sus manos en la cadera. Se sentía una winner. − _¿Tú crees que el quiebre de Sasuke tenga algo que ver con ésta chica? _– La sensación de ganadora se le quito de inmediato y miró a su madre.

− Espero que no. – advirtió la mujer, mirando a Sasuke.

− Terminamos porque íbamos hacía distintos lados. Es todo. – Sakura se apoyo en el hombro de él y aspiró su aroma. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− ¡Nada! – chilló sorprendida por lo que había hecho y se alejó rauda de su lado.

Su madre la miraba desconcertada, al igual que Sasuke, mientras Konohamaru intentaba calmar la risa.

− ¡Mamá, a Sakura le gusta Sasuke! – la pelirosa volvió a ponerse granate, pero ésta vez, sus orejas parecían soltar humo de furia y vergüenza. Las manos le picaban por tirarse encima de Konohamaru y darle una buena pateadura en el suelo.

− ¡Enano maldito! – chilló, mientras se lanzaba a correr detrás de él.

Sasuke estaba con sus ojos como plato, impresionado por toda esa muestra de emociones y malos entendidos que se habían dado en solo diez segundos. Era como si una explosión de colores se hubiese dado sitio a su lado y no comprendía del todo porqué.

− Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. – la voz tétrica de la madre de Sakura lo consterno. – A la cocina − Sasuke la siguió como perrito faldero y agachando su cabeza. – Supongo que sospechas levemente de lo que quiero hablarte.

− Sí, lo sé. – respondió con renovada confianza.

− Sasuke, eres mayor que ella. Nueve años no son poca cosa; tu recorrido es mucho más largo y cuando Sakura va, tú vienes de vuelta 3 veces ¿Entiendes? – Sasuke asintió. – No quiero que me tomes por una madre aprehensiva o en el peor de los casos una vieja represiva, porque no lo soy. Sakura es mi hija, por ende, la defenderé de cualquier cosa que la ponga en peligro y tú eres claramente un ente que la pone en peligro.

− Señora.… − intentó hablar.

− Escúchame. – exigió de forma brusca. – Sé que la cuidas y la proteges. También sé que has sido un gran compañero para ella desde que llegó a éste lugar, pero ahora me tiene a mí y a su familia. – Sasuke comenzó a ponerse duro, intentando aguantar lo que le diría la mujer. – Yo la puedo cuidar, porque en éste preciso momento, mi hija se está enamorando de ti y sé que saldrá lastimada. Más aún, cuando se sabe que estás soltero.

− Eso es algo subjetivo. – Mebuki alzó una ceja. – Hablo sobre que Sakura esté enamorada de mí. Puede que no sea como usted cree y simplemente nos llevemos bien. – La mujer se acercó a él para hablarle. Quería intimidarlo de alguna forma.

− ¿Me crees idiota? – bisbiseo. – Noto como te mira y sus ojos brillan cuando estás cerca. Mantente alejado de ella lo que más puedas, Sasuke, porque sino conocerás lo que es una madre protegiendo a sus hijos y eso es mil veces peor que una leona enrabiada. – El pelinegro se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta del departamento. No iba a estar aguantando supuestos de cosas que no tenían fundamento… todavía. − ¡Hey!, gracias por todo lo que nos has ayudado. Te devolveré la mano.

− No se preocupe. No quiero nada de vuelta. – dijo, dando por finalizada la conversación, para luego cerrar de portazo seco.

− ¿Mamá? – Sakura llegó respirando entrecortadamente por la pelea que había tenido con su hermano. − ¿Sasuke?

− Tenía cosas que hacer, cariño.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Ahí olía a gato encerrado: Mebuki no enrojecía a menos que estuviera molesta y en ese momento sus mejillas brillaban de lo arreboladas que se encontraban.

− ¿Ocurrió algo?

− No. – respondió de inmediato, volviéndose a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar − ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?

− Carne con verduras salteadas. – Mebuki frunció el entrecejo.

A Sakura no le gustaban las verduras.

− ¿Y eso? –preguntó confusa.

− Las cosas cambian, mamá y eso tú lo sabes bien. – Mebuki se giró para verla sonreír de manera misteriosa. Sakura se giró sobre sus talones y salió en busca de su hermano pequeño

Algo se revolvió dentro de la mujer. Un presentimiento creciente e insoldable en su pecho le gritaba desesperadamente que se preparara para una situación que podía destrozarla.

Sakura, su pequeña y linda Sakura, comenzaba a crecer y el idiota que recién había salido del lugar, sería claramente su profesor en todas las materias.

− ¿Por qué tuve que tener una hija?

Tokio comenzaba a prepararse para la noche del sábado y todos lo sabían.

**2.**

− Te dije que tu madre me odia y tú dele con llevarme para allá. – Suigetsu enrolo los ojos con cansancio.

La pelea estaba durando más de lo que temía y eso que había dado harta chance para cometer un error. Luego de pasar tres días con sus padres, decidió quedarse otros pocos más, pidiendo vacaciones a la productora y preparándose mentalmente para las nominaciones. Ya bastante sufría todos los años al no verse como candidato, así que ésta vez, prefería mentalizarse en que si no era posible ganador, tenía que seguir intentándolo hasta conseguirlo.

− Mi amor, mi madre no te odia. – intento tranquilizarla, con un tono conciliador, pero Karin estaba encolerizada. No iba a escuchar razones.

− Si claro, por eso me preparó mis comidas favoritas ¿verdad? – ironizó la chica, gesticulando con las manos. – Sabe desde un principio que odio las papas y hace todo con papas. Pastel de papas, papas con mayonesa, puré de papas, papas al horno, papas fritas, papas duquesas… ¡Papas por todos lados! – chilló tocando su cara. – Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un tubérculo por tanto comer esas porquerías.

− Tienes un lindo culo, cariño – Karin bufó con fuerza. Como siempre, Suigetsu no le estaba tomando la atención que ella quería. – Velo desde una perspectiva optimista: Lograste cruzar más que un par de palabras con ella.

− Pedir la sal o preguntar dónde queda el maldito baño no es entablar una conversación, idiota. – los movimientos de sus brazos serían más grotescos si no se encontraran dentro de la camioneta del peliblanco, pero estaban dentro, así que el espacio era limitado para rabia superlativa de la pelirroja. – Maldita sea ¿Qué hago mal? Soy estudiosa, inteligente, un CI superior al de muchas personas. Hablo bonito y soy hermosa ¿qué quieren?

− Mis padres esperaban que me quedara con mi vecina, pero Konan no era una persona muy expresiva que digamos, así que deseche la idea desde un principio. Además, me gustan las mujeres fogosas y con mucha sangre en las venas. – Su mano se poso de manera sensual en la pierna de Karin, pero ésta no estaba para coqueteos.

− Para – lo detuvo. − estoy molesta en serio, Suigetsu. Yo merezco un trato mucho mejor, o te juro que seré tan desagradable como lo es ella conmigo.

− Lo dudo, porque no te nace ser petulante. – reconoció el peliblanco.

− ¡Ajá! ¿Entonces aceptas que tu madre es terrible? – Suigetsu se levantó de hombros. Claramente notaba la aversión que tenía su madre para con Karin, pero sabía que era algo sin importancia. Celos maternos, porque nunca esperó verlo partir tan pronto. − ¿Por qué me odia? Dame una razón.

− Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces: Ella no te odia. – dejo de mirar la carretera y se enfocó en Karin que seguía refunfuñando en su asiento, de brazos cruzados y trompa estirada. – Cuando yo te presenté en mi familia, sólo tenías 17 años. Mi madre pensó que era una locura dado tu edad y mi fama… de mujeriego. – susurró, porque sabía de sobra lo molesta que se ponía Karin al recordar esa faceta tan desagradable. – No esperaba que duráramos mucho. Es más, me dijo que era un error, porque en cierta medida me estaba comprometiendo demasiado al estar contigo.

− ¡Y todavía lo dice! –le recalcó Karin. Suigetsu prefirió ignorarla para continuar.

− Cuando pasó el tiempo y vio que yo me afianzaba contigo, se asustó. – el peliblanco volvió su vista al camino y sonrió con nostalgia. – Parecía y parezco un idiota por ti. Te buscaba, te llamaba, te perseguía. Mi madre reclamaba porque cuando iba a verla, estaba más pendiente de lo que tú hacías acá, que de lo que yo estaba haciendo allá con ella. – La pelirroja se avergonzó. Era lindo recordar esa época donde Suigetsu besaba el piso que pisaba. – El hijo que alguna vez le había dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza por temas relacionados con mujeres, se encontraba completamente perdido por una pelirroja perfecta y hermosa. Cuando te llevé a casa por primera vez, mi madre no te quiso, porque supo de inmediato el tipo de mujer que eras.

− ¿Qué intentas decir? – siseó, apretando los dientes y mirándolo con sus ojos enrojecidos de furia. ¿Acaso la estaba llamando de furcia? −Habla.

− Hey, no me refiero a "esa" clase de mujer. − se defendió el peliblanco.

Karin le dio un fuerte manotazo en la mano para que le soltara la pierna que recientemente le había agarrado.

− Habla.

− Eres del tipo de mujer que enamora y no suelta. – la pelirroja junto el entrecejo. – De esas que vuelven locos a los hombres y los tienen en la palma de su mano.

− Bueno, es algo que se me da natural. – respondió avergonzada, arreglando su desordenado flequillo. − ¿Me crees del tipo dominante/mala/terrible mujer? –preguntó contrariada.

− No, mi amor. Te encuentro del tipo de mujer que elegiría para casarme… y con la que me voy a casar. – Karin contuvo el aliento. – No es una propuesta, pero si una promesa, cariño.

− ¡Eres el tipo menos romántico que conozco en todo el mundo entero! – le chilló en la oreja, para luego cruzarse de brazos y alejarse lo más posible de su lado, aunque no era mucho ¡Maldito carro!. – Te juro que si hicieran un libro de las peores propuestas de matrimonios, la tuya entraría de las primeras y con honores. – farfulló.

− Karin, no esperes que te invite a cenar y me arrodille. – le pidió. − ¿Acaso necesitas toda una parafernalia para aceptarme?

− Te acepté desde hace mucho, Suigetsu. – susurró. – Y ahora cállate.

− Pero ni siquiera hemos terminado de hablar. – rezongó el peliblanco.

− Luego de hablar y meter cada vez el pie más hondo, te doy la venia para que guardes silencio. – le envió una sonrisa falsa. – Pondré la radio y espero me dejes escuchar.

− Karin… − rogó molesto. – La apagaré.

− Hazlo y te parto la cara. – advirtió, siendo oída. Suigetsu sabía que no bromeaba.

El silencio se hizo parte de ellos, sólo interrumpido por el incesante parloteo de la conductora del dial.

Karin soltó el aire con tristeza. Se sentía poco querida y extraña. Era como si de repente, un peso se hubiese alojado en su pecho y apenas la dejara respirar, además de esa constante lucha que tenía con su cabeza. Los problemas la consumían de tal manera, que era incapaz de encontrar algo bueno en ese preciso instante. Aparte, tenía el hecho de que Suigetsu no era de gran ayuda para su paz mental ¿En qué cabeza caía la posibilidad de poner a dos mujeres con carácter juntas a almorzar? Solo a él se le ocurría tamaña estupidez. Ni su querido suegro había podido obviar el ambiente tenso que se cortaba casi con cuchillo.

Lo peor de todo, era que no fueron solo un par de días, sino que dos semanas casi completas, porque el muy mamón no se había podido separar del seno materno.

Hizo una mueca. Desde ahora en adelante, conseguiré hombres maduros, pensó. Sin embargo, no podía. Era tal el amor que sentía por ese peliblanco imbécil, que la idea de separarse se le hacía inconcebible. Su vida estaba inherentemente unida a la de él y aunque lo intentaran con todas sus fuerzas, era imposible que se pudiesen separar. Lo quería de una forma loca y obsesiva, cayendo en la necedad y muchas veces en el desastre. Su amor no comprendía lo que era el término.

_Es el amor menos amor que conozco. _La voz de su suegra recayó en sus oídos. No tenía que haber estado ahí, escuchando a la conversación de los padres de Suigetsu, pero lo había hecho. Casi como por gracia divina, se había encontrado con ambos conversando a boca de jarro en la biblioteca. El padre de su novio intentaba calmar a su mujer, mientras ella seguía pregonando las faltas de la _desagradable y erudita – _a modo de ironía – _Karin. _

− _¿Cómo no te das cuenta? Están obsesionados el uno del otro. Karin le hará mucho daño a Suigetsu. – su suegro emitió un bufido._

− _Si llevan tres años juntos, es por algo, cariño. – La mujer estaba que se jalaba los cabellos. – Suigetsu es grande, puede decidir._

− _Para mi será grande cuando llegue a los 25, cosa que todavía no sucede. – replicó, posando sus manos en la cadera. – Esa chiquilla lo único que hace es manejarlo a su antojo. Si ella se levanta de la mesa, Suigetsu la sigue. Si ella deja lanza un comentario mordaz, Suigetsu asiente. Si ella se lanza del octavo piso, Suigetsu se lanzará con ella. ¿No crees que sea una estupidez seguir mirando esta situación y no hacer nada? _

− _No nos compete, entiéndelo. – respondió molesto. – Tienes que calmar tus objeciones de mamá. Si Suigetsu la ama, aceptémoslo. Yo soy feliz si él es feliz y recuerda que antes de ella, nunca lo fue. – guardo silencio, dando espacio a una reflexión. – No fuimos buenos padres y lo sabes._

− _¿Por qué? Solo queríamos que tuviera más de lo que nosotros tuvimos. – justificó, sin sentirse mortificada. En cambio el hombre, estaba pálido y movía su pierna sin descanso._

− _Lo obligamos a estar donde está. – confesó. – Todo esto es de él. Suigetsu nos ha dado lo mejor y lo único que nos pide, no somos capaces de aceptárselo. – Lo vio ponerse de pie y acercarse al gran ventanal. – Karin es una chica estupenda, con ideales y una inteligencia muy superior a la que nosotros podemos aspirar a tener. Su carrera solo podría ser estudiada por alguien con muy grandes capacidades. _

− _Pero no obtendrá un Oscar, ni tampoco estará en la palestra del espectáculo. _

− _¿Encuentras que eso es mejor? Karin podría ganar un Nobel y aparecer en las mejores revistas científicas por haber hecho algo que cambió el destino de la humanidad. – La mujer abrió la boca completamente descompuesta._

− _¿La apoyas más a ella que a tu hijo? – pregunto indignada._

− _Tergiversas las cosas. – respondió con cansancio − Yo solo quiero que Suigetsu sea feliz y creo que no encontrará una mujer tan buena como lo es Karin. _

Karin miró el paisaje que se mostraba frente a sus ojos. Ya se habían adentrado a Tokio y estaban a pocos kilómetros del departamento que compartían provisoriamente…

− Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar algo donde vivir. – El peliblanco la miró confuso. – Quiero irme de mi casa.

− Puedes vivir conmigo. – sugirió con tranquilidad.

− No, necesito hacerlo sola. Independizarme – A Suigetsu la idea no le alentaba. Pensar en Karin viviendo sola, se le hacía incómodo. – Creo que llegó el momento.

− Karin, considero que no es una buena idea… − la pelirroja alzó una ceja. – Puedes venirte conmigo. Sabes que me encantaría tenerte en mi casa, cama, cocina, baño… todos los días. Además, tenemos una relación muy estable. Vivir juntos es dar un paso más allá.

− Quiero mi libertad. – El peliblanco apretó la mandíbula.

− Entonces ¿para qué estamos juntos? – preguntó ofuscado y casi gritando. – Si quieres sentirte libre, entonces sé libre.

− No me refiero a ese tipo de libertad, palurdo. – El peliblanco chasqueo la lengua. – No pienso terminar nuestra relación. – le dijo, intentando tranquilizar la conversación

− Si no te imaginas un futuro viviendo conmigo, no creo que esté haciendo las cosas bien. – susurró el joven, apretando las manos en el manubrio.

− Suigetsu, esto no es algo que tenga que ver contigo.

− Todo tiene que ver conmigo si te compete a ti, Karin. – le respondió, superado por todo.

El peliblanco comenzaba a cansarse de muchas cosas. De ese estado casi letárgico en el cual se encontraba en muchos aspectos de su vida. En lo mucho que le exigía su madre y novia. En ese afán de independizarse y creer que era una sola por parte de Karin y dónde no lo consideraba ni siquiera para ver algo en conjunto.

Desde hace mucho había comenzando a notar que el hastió hacía mella en él, cubriéndolo por completo y amenazándolo constantemente con estallar. Era tanto lo que estaba guardando, que en cualquier momento terminaría lanzando mierda para todos lados y quedando completamente liberado, pero con su entorno contaminado por su rabia acumulada.

− Esto es algo personal. – argumentó Karin y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Freno de sopetón frente al edificio donde vivía y miró a Karin con sus ojos llameantes. La chica estaba confusa y asustada. Suigetsu se notaba enojado, algo que nunca sucedía.

− ¿Sabes qué? Haz la mierda que se te antoje. Yo ya me aburrí. – farfulló lleno de ira, para luego bajarse de la camioneta y caminar al portal.

Karin quedo en su sitio, con el aire a medio inhalar y la saliva trapicando su garganta.

Suigetsu había colapsado y ella era una de las causantes directas de que eso sucediera.

Su mentón comenzó a temblar de forma imparable y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que escocían. Mordió su labio intentando detener el bailoteo incesante, pero apenas si lo logró. Ya estaba devastada y destruida. Su relación se estaba terminando y era la gran culpable de eso.

¿Por qué era tan aparatosa para todo? ¿Por qué se empecinaba tanto con las cosas? Suigetsu le entregaba todo y ella le pagaba con problemas y dolores de cabeza.

¿Era momento de terminar?

La nieve comenzó a caer congelando la mitad de la ciudad, junto con la relación de ambos.

Karin rompió a llorar.

**3.**

− ¡Orden! Tenemos que grabar varias escenas y si siguen con éste desorden, no podremos. – Yamato miró con profundo descontento a Tenten, Ino y Sakura, que reían a mandíbula batiente a costa del mal genio que se traía el productor. – Dejen de comportarse como niñas.

− Yamato, somos niñas. – respondió chulescamente la pelirosa, ganándose un bufido por parte del hombre. – Además, no te estreses. Es sábado.

− Sabes que los fines de semana para nosotros, no son igual que para el resto, Haruno. – se cruzó de brazos, imponiendo distancia al ver como la chica se acercaba a él. − ¿Puedes quedarte quieta aunque sea dos segundos?

− No puedo. Siento que estoy rebosante de energía. – respondió, lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo como pulpo. Yamato enrolo los ojos y la empujo por la cintura. − ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

− ¿Por qué eres tan caprichosa? – Sakura se encogió de hombros sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Era feliz.

Luego de almorzar con su madre y hermano, se preparó para ir a grabar. Se encontraba confusa por la salida tan repentina de Sasuke, pero intento no darle más vuelta y enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Bajó por el ascensor pensando en cómo llegar rápido al set, ya que iba visiblemente atrasada, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio el auto de Sasuke aparcado a la salida del lugar.

_− Sube. – le ordenó. _

_Sakura, que no tenía ganas de pelear, aceptó, metiéndose en esa maravillosa maquina de trillones de caballos de fuerza y líneas aerodinámicas. Respiró muy hondo, absorbiendo el olor que recubría el carro. Puro Sasuke y cuero fino. No hablaron en todo el camino, cosa que le sorprendió..._

− Te estoy hablando, molestia. – una mano frente a su cara la hizo reaccionar. – Tenemos que grabar.

− Sasuke. – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿la habría descubierto pensando en él? ¡_Ni que leyera mentes, bruta! _– Sí, sí. – asintió sin parar.

− De verdad que eres rara. – culminó girándose para ir al lugar donde comenzarían a grabar.

El set de grabación estaba rebosante de gente. Sakura corría de un lugar a otro saludando, escuchando indicaciones, con Tenten pegada a sus talones obligándola a detenerse para acomodarle el ropaje y Karumi, una señora de más o menos 40 años, a punto de colapsar al ver como la pelirosa no la dejaba terminar con el peinado.

− ¡Sakura, necesito que te apures! – llamó Jiraya, apuntando algo en un block y dando indicaciones. – Yamato, la iluminación está demasiado brillante. Tiene que ser más cálida

− Se puede arreglar en la edición. – Jiraya se negó de inmediato. Quería las cosas bien hechas desde un principio. – Ok, ya entendí. Llamaré al chico.

− ¡Sakura! – volvió a gritar.

− ¡Ya voy! – respondió, arreglando el vestido que se le subía levemente y dejando que la maquilladora le diera los últimos toques. – Estoy casi lista.

− Hace 20 minutos tendrías que haber estado lista, Sakura. – le reclamó el peliblanco llegando a su lado. – Sasuke te está esperando y nos estamos atrasando.

− No es mi culpa que se haya roto la costura del vestido. – Se volteó para mostrarle a Jiraya. – Tenten tuvo que zurcirlo a la velocidad de la luz. – Jiraya masculló unas cosas y tomándola con sutileza del brazo, la llevo al set. – Puede que mi madre venga a verme.

− ¿Mebuki? – Sakura alzó una ceja. – Sí, claro. – carraspeó. − ¿Le contaste más o menos lo que te toca hoy?

− Sí, sabe que me daré unos besos con Sasuke. Nada grave. – El peliblanco aceptó.

− Recuerda que tendrás una escena algo fuerte con Sasori y Sasuke más adelante. – Jiraya le hizo un gesto a Kakashi para que se acercará, pero continúo hablándole a la pelirosa. – Me gustaría hablar con tu madre y mostrarle una copia del guión para que más menos vea como trataremos ciertos temas y si da el permiso para que los actúes tú ¿te parece?

− Claro que sí. – le regaló una sonrisa. – Iré a ponerme con Sasuke.

− Anda. – Kakashi llegó a su lado con ese aire despreocupado que lo acompañaba. – Luego de grabar esto, tenemos que hacer ciertas pruebas de compatibilidad con Sasori. – El hombre, que tenía su boca cubierta, asintió. – Vendrá Mebuki, necesito que todo esté en orden.

− Ok.

.

.

.

Sakura llegó donde Sasuke y observo detenidamente cada una de sus facciones. Estaba completamente concentrado en el cuadernillo y re acomodaba su cabello, cada vez que el mechón de pelo se le venía al rostro. Lo vio morder su labio, y su corazón dio un respingo digno de gimnasta olímpico. Era tan malditamente sensual y demencialmente perfecto, que mirarlo se volvía casi en un privilegio, aunque tocarlo, era llegar al cielo…

− Sakura, estás más distraída que nunca. – La pelirosa parpadeo sintiéndose descubierta, pero el recién llegado no dijo nada. – Si que es guapo.

− ¡No lo estaba mirando! – el chico alzó una ceja. Sakura enrojeció. − ¿Cómo estás? Creo que no te he felicitado por las nominaciones.

− Nope, no nos hemos visto, porque acabo de llegar. – La pelirosa le brindo un abrazo y palmeo su espalda. – Wow, que recibimiento.

− Ojala ganes el Oscar, Suigetsu. Te lo mereces. – lo soltó lentamente y le sonrió con timidez. – Vi la película. Es grandiosa.

− ¿Tú crees? – el ojivioleta se sobo la nuca. – El hecho que me nominen, ya me hace sentir ganador, pero sería una gran sorpresa ganar el premio. – aceptó. − ¿Cómo te ha ido?

− Harto trabajo, hemos avanzado un montón. – contestó sonriente. – Nunca pensé que trabajar en actuación fuese tan agotar, además de tener que compatibilizar tiempos y así poder estudiar, ir a clases, trabajar, dormir y a veces comer.

− ¿Sigues comiendo mal? – la pelirosa negó de inmediato, soltando una carcajada. – Lo imaginaba, porque Sasuke no lo hubiese permitido.

− Claro que no, con lo cargante que es… − ambos lo miraron con atención. – Es una buena persona.

− Y un gran amigo, Sakura. – le contó. – Sasuke es el único que te ayuda porque le nace, no porque es lo políticamente correcto.

− Eso sí, no deja de ser un idiota molestoso. – Suigetsu aceptó riendo. – En fin, vamos a grabar, porque sino el pobre Jiraya terminara sin cabello. – se acercaron a Sasuke, que en cuanto los vio, frunció el ceño.

− Hace un buen rato los estamos esperando. – bramó, mirando fijamente a la pelirosa. – Eres tan bulliciosa que cuesta concentrarse al lado tuyo.

− Parece que alguien anda en sus días… − bromeo el peliblanco. − ¡No me golpees! – chilló cuando una mangazo de Sasuke le llegó a su cabeza. − ¡Jiraya, grabemos! ¡Sasuke me quiere golpear!

− Oh, ¿Por qué tendré que trabajar con gente tan molesta? – sobando el puente de su nariz, jaló a Sakura. – Vamos, estoy cansado y tengo cosas que hacer.

− Como tocar en el Domo, por ejemplo – Sakura se zafó y cruzándose de brazos, lo escrutó con la mirada. − ¿No pensabas invitarme?

− ¿Te hubiesen dado permiso? Es en la noche y considero que una niña de 16 años, después de las 11 tiene que estar durmiendo. – La pelirosa abrió la boca completamente ofendida.

− Me enteró por la televisión que estás soltero, siendo que estuviste en mi departamento todos estos días. – reclamó. − ¿Hace cuanto no estás con Fuka?

− ¿Y a ti que te importa? – le espetó bruscamente. – Si yo estoy o no estoy soltero no tiene porqué interesarte.

− ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. – le dijo, intentando contener la voz quebrada y odiándolo con desesperación. Era un bruto, insensible, tarado e idiota. – Vamos a grabar.

− Solo a eso es a lo que venimos. – contestó el moreno.

Sakura colapsó.

− ¡Eres un puto bipolar! – grito, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

− ¡Hey!, no es necesario llegar a los insultos. –intentó mediar Suigetsu. – Vamos, tenemos que grabar y si estamos tensos, saldrá todo mal.

− La edad la hace actuar así. Déjala. – sugirió con desdén el pelinegro, mirando con ojos oscurecidos por la furia a la pelirosa.

− Eres realmente un imbécil. – susurró siendo oída por él y por el peliblanco.

− Aboquémonos a grabar. – sugirió Kakashi, llegando con Sasori y un confundido Juugo. – Pónganse en sus posiciones.

Sakura se sentó en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas e intentando controlar toda la furia que amenazaba con salir. Sasuke se paró detrás de escena y esperó a que Suigetsu estuviera listo.

− Sasuke, nada más de estos enfrentamientos, ¿me oíste? – El pelinegro asintió a la pregunta amenazadora que le había lanzado Yamato. – Llevo años trabajando contigo y nunca había visto un comportamiento tan errático de tu parte. – Apunto a Sakura sin mirarla. – Si ella te trae de los cojones, no tiene que ser problema de nadie más, así que intenta ser profesional y trata de mantener tus emociones a raya.

− No es necesario que me des este sermón. – respondió con expresión neutra, pero igual de amenazante. – Sakura es solo un grano en el culo.

− Ok, sigue pensando así.− sugirió el hombre, largándose donde Kakashi y Sasori.

− ¿No crees que estás siendo majadero? – le preguntó Suigetsu. – No hay necesidad de tratarla con tanta frialdad, tomando en cuenta la relación que llevan.

− No hay ningún tipo de relación, y por favor, déjame en paz. – Sasuke se encaminó a su posición, mientras tras él, Suigetsu enrolaba los ojos.

Parece que no era un buen día para nadie.

**Historia de Chiyo  
**5° Escena: Sakura comienza a crecer.

Chiyo corrió con pies descalzos y cuerpo tambaleante por el pasillo. Intentaba con desesperación encontrar una salida en esa laberíntica casa, llena de piezas, falsos caminos y ventanas tapeadas. Estaba asustada y el temblar de su mentón le hacía sonar los dientes de forma constante. El "tic tac" de un maldito reloj la estaba desquiciando. Era como una señal del cielo que le advertía sobre el tiempo y lo poco que le quedaba.

− ¡Se ha escapado! – el grito de Yuu se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Chiyo paralizada por el miedo, solo atinó a meterse a una de las tantas habitaciones que había en el lugar.

− ¿Qué mierda haces acá? – La chica se volteo con ojos de plato, encontrándose con los enfurecidos del alto hombre. − ¡Habla! – le grito, apartando con brusquedad a una de las chicas que estaba sentada en su regazo.

El chillido que dio la mujer al caer sobre su trasero, la sobresalto sacándola de su estado de letargo casi catatónico.

− Yo… − tartamudeo temblando. – Yo…

− Yo, yo, yo – la molesto Hayato, tomándola del brazo con brusquedad. – Llevas muchos días dándome quebraderos de cabeza ¿Te crees muy importante? – Chiyo estaba aterrorizada. Si Hayato se enteraba de cómo se había escapado, muy probablemente tendría la cabeza de Yuu colgando en menos de lo que se dice pío. − ¿Cómo llegaste acá?

− Es que… − la zamarreó, desesperado e incomodo. Ver esos ojos verdes de los que tanto había huido, era chocar nuevamente con el calor desenfrenado que se apretujaba en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Ni todas las mujeres que estaban en el harem, le calentaban la sangre como esa pequeña chica. – Creo que…

− ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Quién te dejo huir? – apretó el agarre, haciendo saltar las lagrimas de Chiyo, quien cayó abatida a sus pies.

Hayato estaba consternado. Un frío apremiante se había hecho de su pecho y su estomago estaba casi tan duro como una piedra. Era la maldita sensación de culpa. No la podía ver llorar.

− Tus melodramas no me importan. – una de las mujeres que se encontraba detrás de Hayato, se acercó a su lado.

− ¿Por qué no la matas? – preguntó.

Chiyo alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

Alta, pelo largo hasta la cadera, ondulado y ojos zafiro. Era el epitome de la belleza y por cómo le hablaba, se notaba que era una de sus más cercanas.

− No quiero morir. – murmuró con voz trémula y dejando correr sus lágrimas por las mejillas.

Hayato se paso las manos por el pelo y lo apretó con dos puños fuerte. Se estaba desesperando.

− Levántate. – ordenó con voz contenida, pero destilando ira. – Levanta tu maldito trasero y lárgate de éste lugar.

− ¿Me liberas? – le preguntó esperanzada, mirándolo con ojos brillantes de emoción.

Hayato pensó que nada se le comparaba a eso. Era su belleza inusual que lo estaba trastocando y esa fragilidad que pedía a gritos ser protegida. Chiyo era la personificación de la ingenuidad y pureza.

− Jamás. – La levantó de un jalón y salió del cuarto dejando a las 5 chicas que en él se encontraban, muy sorprendidas. − ¡Camina! – le gritó, pero la chica se quejó de dolor.

− No… no puedo. – le dijo. – Mis pies…

− ¿Qué le pasa a tus pies? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Chiyo mordió su labio tembloroso e intento guardar el maldito puchero que quería formar. Tenía que mostrarse con entereza para poder dar esa batalla, porque sino, Hayato era capaz de desmembrarla sin contemplaciones. Además, su orgullo no le permitía apelar a la lástima para ser liberada.

Hayato la soltó como si se tratase de una paria y la miró mientras ella revisaba sus pies. Sangraban profusamente y se notaban deteriorados. El hombre nuevamente sintió su pecho apretarse bruscamente, era una sensación tan agobiante y asfixiante, que le cortaba el aliento.

− Libéreme. – le suplico, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sangre en las manos. – Por favor, hágalo.

− Eso no está en discusión, niñata. – le respondió luego de salir de su aletargamiento. – Levántate.

A duras penas, Chiyo se puso de pie, pero las muecas de dolor evidenciaban que las laceraciones eran profundas y no paraban de sangrar. Hayato se quedo pegado mirándola, sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Por primera vez en sus 25 años de vida, las palabras no le salían de la boca.

− Señor… − fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la chica, antes de verse en el aire, siendo cargada por ese hombre enigmático y de ojos azabache. − ¿Dónde…?

− Cállate. – y Chiyo guardo silencio.

La llevo por largos y laberinticos pasillos, sorprendiéndola. Todos eran iguales, los mismos paneles, las mismas formas, era imposible no perderse, pero él sabía cómo moverse dentro del lugar y sin lugar a dudas, tenía la certeza de que si le ponía una venda en los ojos, igualmente llegaría al otro lado.

− Sr. Ebino. – comenzó a decir.

− ¿Ahora sabes cómo me llamo? Hace algunos días fingías amnesia. – la interrumpió con dureza. A Chiyo se le erizó la piel. – Porque no dices cuál es tu maldito plan. Así nos ahorramos tiempo y esfuerzos.

− Le juro que yo… − no alcanzó a terminar, porque cayo como saco de papas sobre una mullida cama. Suave y satinada.

Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con un tapiz rojo oscuro y formas triviales pintadas de negra. Una pieza que lograba transmitir miedo.

− Esa boquita se vería mejor haciendo otras cosas y no hablando. – susurró, cercándola sobre la cama.

Sin darse cuenta, lo tenía sobre ella, hablándole al oído y acariciando con su nariz, el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

− Señor… − una de sus rodillas, la obligo a abrir los muslos, subiéndole el vestido y mostrando parte de su piel blanquecina y pura.

− Guarda silencio, pequeña demonio. – susurró, bajando por su cuello y lamiéndolo. Chiyo ahogó un gemido. – Eres muy receptiva.

− Por favor… − pidió.

− ¿Qué quieres? – sus manos dejaron de sostenerlo y cayó con todo su peso encima del cuerpo de Chiyo, quitándole el aire. − ¿Lo sientes? – Chiyo apretó los labios.

En su cabeza se peleaba la batalla más grande. Lo que tenía que hacer y lo que quería hacer. Su mente le gritaba que lo empujara con la mayor de sus fuerzas y la soltará de ese ferro agarré, mientras su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser liberado de tanta tensión. Sumergirse en el cuerpo de ese hombre déspota, frío, pero que a pesar de todo, no la había maltratado como lo esperaba. Y eso la desesperaba.

Hayato, en toda esa semana que llevaba secuestrada, sólo se pasaba por su celda para mirarla con asco y desdén, para luego largarse advirtiendo que no la podían tocar. En más de una ocasión lo había visto titubear sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Un día que se encontraba muy mal, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, se arrastró por el suelo, llegando a sus pies y le rogó por libertad. Él la miró con compasión y contención. No sabía qué hacer y eso lo estaba frustrando. A ojos de todos, tenía que comportarse como un verdadero hijo de puta, que tenía que hacer pagar a la hija de la maldita mujer que había matado a su padre, pero no podía. Kai día a día le lanzaba interrogantes con la mirada, pero Hayato se negaba a responder. Sopesaba cual sería la mejor decisión a llevar, pero en su cabeza se libraba una guerra de lealtades y emociones.

Ese día la miró hacia abajo, de una patada la obligo a soltar su pie y caminó fuera del lugar para salir al patio y tomar aire. Ahí se encontró con Ryu quién lo miró con compasión. Al parecer no era indiferente para nadie, que se encontraba en extremo confuso y errante.

− No sé de qué habla. – la voz se le cortó en cuanto sintió la parte intima del hombre rozar con la suya. – Oh…

− Sí, "oh…" – contestó, besando su mejilla y haciendo camino hasta la boca. – Te voy a poseer de muchas formas y te robaré cada una de tus primeras experiencias. Gozaré con tu cuerpo y te marcaré como mía, para siempre.

Chiyo empezó a temblar. La presión psicológica era tal, que estaba a un paso de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, además de la sensación de no saber si hacer lo correcto o lo que deseaba. Odiaba querer algo más con Hayato, pero a la vez le causaba repulsión su toque. Era tan contradictorio como contraproducente. Su cabeza iba a estallar.

− ¡Jefe! – el grito desesperado que entro, lo hizo maldecir en silencio. Chiyo aprovechó ese descuido y de una patada lo empujó fuera de la cama, para ponerse desde el otro lado. − ¡Jefe!

− ¡Cállate Isoka! – la voz del joven se guardo de inmediato, pero entró a la habitación como un bólido.

Chiyo lo miró expectante, mientras él meneaba la cabeza de un lugar a otro, viendo a esos dos contrincantes debatirse, uno en cada lado, listos para lanzarse sin temor a dar pelea.

− Aquí estás, maldita estúpida. – le gritó el joven.

Sus ojos eran un verde agua casi transparente, cubiertos con una fina capa de delineador, haciéndolos destacar. El pelo rojo desordenado caía sobre su frente de manera desprolija y el sudor lo apegaba a ésta misma. Al parecer, llevaba mucho tiempo buscándola.

− Lárgate de acá, pero te advierto, Isoka. – el chico se cuadró de hombros, esperando la reprimenda. – La próxima vez que esta puta salga de su celda, pagarán muy caro el descuido ¿me oíste?

− Sí, jefe. – murmuró de forma seca. – Iré a dar aviso.

− Y procura que no nos molesten. Chiyo y yo tenemos cosas que conversar. – el joven los miro a ambos y apretando los puños, salió del lugar.

Se sentía impotente. Por culpa de esa idiota había sido reprendido.

Dentro del cuarto, Chiyo no quitaba los ojos de encima del pelinegro. No se dejaría vencer de ninguna forma y mientras lo tuviera siempre delante de ella, podía darle batalla sin temor alguno.

Hayato comenzó a caminar para cerrarle el camino, pero Chiyo se movió a la misma velocidad que él.

− Las cosas… − comenzó a decir Chiyo, pero Hayato levantó la mano, haciéndola callar.

− Si te escapas, tengo a 40 hombres allá afuera que te darán caza y cuando te pillen, querrás no haber nacido. – Chiyo empalideció. – Si te ordeno que te quedes en un lugar, hazlo.

− Señor, yo no quiero esto. – aseguró tambaleante. – No sabía lo que hacía mi padre, ni mi abuelo. Tampoco que mi madre fuese la amante de su padre. – confesó. – Carey siempre fue libre y el haberse casado la obligo a someterse.

− Oh, claro. Santa Carey. Pobre de ella que sufrió mucho… − los ojos de Hayato se volvieron feroces. Negros como dos pozos llenos de odio y rencor. – Tu madre gozaba con ser vista. Recorría cada uno de los lugares intentando destacar. Disfrutaba con ser halagada y le encantaba saber que detrás de sus huesos, se libraba una guerra por poseerla. – La chica comenzó a temblar, sabiendo que muchas verdades se venían encima de ella. – Mi padre se acostó con tu madre muchas veces y ella se aprovechó de eso para robarle todo, hasta su dignidad.

− ¿Por qué…? – intentó formular la pregunta, pero quedo atrapada en su garganta.

− ¿Por qué te digo esto? ¿Por qué te cuento sobre lo putaza que era tu madre? Porque tú eres igual. – contestó. – Llegas acá, paseándote como una fuente de agua en el maldito desierto, cegando a todos mis súbditos, haciendo temblar las rodillas de Ryu y sometiéndolo con tu mirada, para adentrarte en éste lugar y aprovecharte de tu belleza, intentando estar cerca de mí. – Saltó sobre la cama y de un jalón la agarró. – Tu hermosura es casi onírica. Tienes una cara perfecta y un cuerpo precioso que usas para engatusar y destrozar vidas. – rozó la nariz de la chica con la suya. – Hueles maravillosamente bien y sabes aun mejor. – susurró, envolviéndola en olor mentolado de su aliento. – Pero eres hija de Carey. Vástago de esa escoria de mujer.

− No… no hable mal… de mi madre. – dijo tartamudeando. Hayato le dio una media sonrisa.

− Eres tan adorable, pero ese aire inocente no me convence. – la empujó sobre la cama.

− ¿Qué… hace? – preguntó aterrorizada.

− Lo mismo que tu familia le hizo a Ai. – Chiyo quedo de una pieza. – Si, querida Chiyo: tu padre y tu abuelo la violaron y tú pagarás por eso.

**4.**

Sakura se levantó de la cama luego de escuchar el _corten_ y alejó a Sasuke de su cuerpo, ignorándolo por completo.

− Wow, eso sí que ha sido una escena brutal. – la pelirosa miró a la chica que estaba ahí. La había visto grabar un par de veces, pero no la conocía del todo. – Lo siento, no me he presentado: Me llamo Erika Toda.

− Sakura Haruno. – respondió la chica y ambas hicieron una reverencia. – Te había visto por acá.

− Sí, lo imaginé. – una sonrisa sincera se asomó en su rostro. – Soy Masami, una de las concubinas principales.

− Aah, ya lo recuerdo. – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole de la misma forma. – Eres la chica con la cual me encuentro en el harem. – ella asintió. – Vaya. ¿Cómo estás?

− Bien, gracias. – contestó. – Pero me preocupas más tú. Se nota que eres nueva en esto, y no lo digo por tu forma de actuar, porque lo haces excelente, sino por tu carita de nena. No debes pasar los 20 años.

− Tengo 16. – confesó abochornada. Erika abrió la boca impresionada.

− Vaya, eres un prodigo entonces. – volvió a sonreír, haciéndola parecer una persona muy agradable y tranquilizando sus nervios. − ¿Y te gusta esto?

− Me fascina.

− Ojala te encante para que lo puedas seguir haciendo. Se nota que tienes una vena actoral muy bien desarrollada. – comenzó a alejarse. – Iré a saludar a Sasuke. Cuídate.

Con una reverencia se largó.

Sakura la miro caminar con paso decidido. Era muy probable que también fuera una modelo, porque esos tacones quebrarían los pies de cualquiera, menos los de ella.

− ¡Saku! – la voz de Ino la hizo volver. – Pensé que ibas a tener otra crisis luego de esa escena, así que traje agua con azúcar. – la pelirosa, enternecida por ese gesto, la abrazó fuertemente.

− Eres una divinidad, Ino.

Observó desde su lugar como Mebuki entraba al set y se acercaba a Jiraya a hablar quién sabe de qué cosa. Sakura se soltó de Ino y con una disculpa caminó donde se su madre.

− Sakura, justo te iba a buscar. – el peliblanco abrió los brazos con felicidad. – Necesitamos hablar unas cosas, con tu madre presente.

− ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó temerosa.

− Nada, cariño. – la tranquilizó Mebuki. – Vamos, tenemos algunos puntos aclarar.

Los tres se encerraron en la oficina del alto hombre y se sentaron frente a él. Ofreciéndoles algo de beber, terminaron de acomodarse y se abocaron a lo que iban.

− Estaba conversando con tu madre, que ésta semana se viene cargada con muchas grabaciones y escenas. – comenzó a decir Jiraya. – Y hay dos muy relevantes, dónde podremos tener un poco de discordia. Por lo mismo, aprovecharemos que Mebuki está acá para conversarlo.

− ¿De qué tratan las escenas? – Jiraya se irguió en su asiento y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

− La primera es con Sasuke. – Sakura ya sabía de lo que hablaba y mordió su labio. – Es una escena sexual de alto calibre.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó su madre sin aire. – Sakura no puede hacerla.

− Entonces quedas descartada de inmediato. – le dijo Jiraya, mirando de refilón a la madre de Sakura. – Buscaremos una buena doble que no se siente intimidada por Sasuke…

− Yo soy la única que lo puede hacer. – El peliblanco se tapó la cara. Comenzaría una pelea frente a sus ojos. – Mamá, de una vez entiende: es actuación. – Mebuki se cruzó de brazos. – No se verá nada de mi cuerpo, porque las tomas se hacen desde otros ángulos.

− Sakura, eres menor de edad y Sasuke es demasiado mayor para ti. – rebatió la mujer, creyendo que sus argumentos tenían algún peso.

− Mamá, me he besado con Sasuke en distintas ocasiones. Hicimos una escena donde nos revolcamos y siempre se mantuvo el respeto. – se paso las manos por su cabello. – Él nunca me ha pasado a llevar, ni ha sido invasivo con mi cuerpo. Es más, es muy prolijo e intenta ser lo más cuidadoso, porque sabe quién soy y no me profanará de esa forma.

− Por favor, Sakura. A leguas se nota como te mira. – la mujer miró a Jiraya esperando apoyo, pero él se volteó a mirar quién sabe qué cosa. – Yo no voy a permitir que ese joven vivido te pervierta.

− ¡Mamá! – gritó la pelirosa abochornada. − ¿Sabes qué? Me tienes agotada y sí, haré lo que me pidas. – miró a Jiraya. – Renuncio. No puedo estar constantemente luchando contra mi madre que no me deja crecer.

− Sakura – expresó la mujer consternada. – No tienes que renunciar a tu sueño…

− Entonces déjame vivir. Déjame cometer mis errores. Déjame buscar mis caminos. – le pidió desesperada. – Si debo hacer una escena subida de tono, la haré, porque confío en Sasuke y sé que él no se lo tomará a la ligera.

− Pero… − intentó decir la mujer, sin embargo, Sakura no se lo permitió al levantarse de la silla y comenzar a caminar por el lugar.

− Si Sasuke fuese un maldito pervertido, aprovecharía todas las veces que nos encontramos para hacerme sugerencias lascivas o invadir mi espacio, pero constantemente él se mantiene alejado de mi, para no importunarme ni hacerme sentir ultrajada. – Bufó. – Sasuke ha tenido muchas oportunidades de sobrepasarse, pero no lo hace.

− Ahora eres tú la que lo santifica. – contestó Mebuki, sin saber que decir. – Dame el guión, Jiraya. – Sakura esbozo una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Por fin estaba consiguiendo hacer razonar a su madre. – Por ésta vez ganaste y solo porque usaste un léxico muy variado. Me sorprendiste. – Sakura sonrió

− No te defraudaré, mamá. – le dijo, y se lanzó a abrazarla. – Hey, tío Jiraya, vuelvo a reincorporarme.

− Me parece estupendo. – respondió, sobándose la barriga. – Hablaremos con Sasuke para organizar ésta escena de la forma más responsable, así no pasaremos a llevar a Sakura.

− Bueno, yo me largo. – dando unos saltitos y despidiéndose efusivamente, salió del lugar.

Caminó feliz y campante. Era una batalla ganada y no cometería ningún error, para así seguir teniendo a Mebuki tranquila y sin ganas de entrometerse. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, encontrándose de frente con el pelinegro más deseable y desagradable del universo. Sasuke alzó su cabeza, dejando de lado el guión y la miró expectante, esperando que hablara.

− ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó hastiado. – Estoy ocupado.

− ¿Qué te hice ahora para que actúes así? – estaba desconcertada por esa actitud tan poco acorde a lo que se venía dando desde hace días.

− Nada. – contestó de forma parca. – Tengo que grabar una escena con Erika, permiso.

− Sasuke. – llamó cuando lo vio alejarse. El pelinegro la miró sobre su hombro, poniendo distancia y evitando de esa manera, que se ensalzara en una larga diatriba por su actitud, pero Sakura lo sorprendió como siempre: − Que tengas éxito. – lo alentó con cariño.

Sasuke carraspeó descompuesto.

− Gracias. – dio tres pasos y se giró. – Espero verte en el Domo.

Sakura le regaló lo más maravilloso que podía haber en su día: una risotada.

− Que manera tienes de invitar ¿eh? – asintió con fervor. – Ahí estaré.

Sasuke volvió sobre sus pasos y cuando estuvo frente a ella, se perdió en el jade de sus ojos y el fulgor que irradiaban. Sin saber qué hacer ni decir, e intentando contenerse, le tomo un mechón de pelo.

− Molestia. – se lo jaló, haciéndola chillar con gracia y felicidad. Era un gesto de profunda confianza. – Adiós, molestia.

Sakura se quedo de pie y vino a reaccionar cuando lo vio de lo más entretenido conversando con Erika un poco más allá. Sin esperarlo en su pecho un calor especial, que le hacía estar en las nubes como tonta, pero ya siendo más sensata y enseriándose, solo podía llegar a una conclusión: Sasuke era bipolar

**5.**

El barullo era ensordecedor y a pesar de que iban directamente al VIP, la entrada al lugar había sido caótica.

Gente por todos lados, mujeres gritando por su integrante favorito y hombres que alucinaban con la música de _Living in Peace._ Todos estaban reunidos en el lugar por una causa común: ver a su banda favorita en escena.

− Lamento que Ino no haya podido venir. – dijo Tenten, haciendo un leve puchero.

− Sí. Hubiese sido genial estar con ella, pero ahora estamos nosotras. – intentó recompensar Natsuki, y lo logró. – Quiero ver a mi novio hacer los sonidos externos.

− Kiba es un crá en computadoras. – todas asintieron al comentario de Tenten. – Yo no sé a que vine.

− Yo si sé. – molestó Sakura, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la chica de chonguitos. – En fin, ahora que estamos acá, sólo nos queda disfrutar ¿no creen?

− Es lo mínimo. – contestó Natsuki. – Hinata ¿estás nerviosa? – las miradas se fueron directamente a la chica de pelo negro.

− No, es que no me gusta cuando hay mucha gente. – La chica era claustrofóbica y por ende, estaba sudando a mares e intentaba controlar su respiración errática.

− Tranquila, todo estará bien. – la calmó Sakura, tomándola del brazo.

Las luces del recinto se apagaron y el griterío se volvió desesperado. En cualquier momento salían a escena.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Era la primera vez que vería a Sasuke cantar en un escenario y los nervios de fans, se mezclaban con la sensación de orgullo. Sabía que con Sasuke no llevaban mucho tiempo de relación, pero las cosas se habían afianzado, haciéndola sentir parte muy importante de su vida.

Un estruendo acalló sus pensamientos.

− Buenas noches. – la voz gruesa de Sasuke se replicó por todo el Domo.

− Oh, por Dios. Éste tipo está buenísimo. – Sakura rió con el comentario de Tenten.

− Pero el genio mata toda su belleza. – le respondió la pelirosa al oído.

− Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma. − La pelirosa no lo negó. − ¡Sasuke, te doy un hijo! – gritó Tenten, molestándola.

− ¡Eres una descarada! – soltó Natsuki riendo a mandíbula batiente. − ¡Kiba, te amo! – La chica se sacó su grueso abrigo y mostró la polera que andaba trayendo.

− No lo puedo creer – murmuró Hinata. – Estás loca.

− "Kiba I love you 4 ever" – rezaba la polera que leyó Sakura. – Ustedes están chifladas.

− No hablen mucho, que tanto Hinata como tú están bien coladitas por el rubio y el pelinegro. – Natsuki asintió detrás.

**O.O**

Sasuke miró hacía el horizonte y con cerrados, respiró, llenándose de esa energía que solo le entregaba el publico y sus vítores. Era sabido por todos, su reticencia a la cercanía, pero en esos instantes, donde su vida se resumía en música y acordes, olvidaba todos sus problemas o inquietudes y se dejaba llevar como un halcón.

Abrió los brazos en señal de abarcamiento. Quería hacerse de todos esos miles de fans que gritaban su nombre o el de cualquiera de la banda. Era impresionante lo que suscitaban con su música y saber que ese lenguaje se volvía casi universal, lo hacía sentirse aún más poderoso.

− Buenas noches. – le dijo a todo el público, oyéndolos rugir como león. – Espero el show sea de su agrado.

Antes de comenzar, Sasuke casi por inercia buscó algo, o más bien a alguien. El pelo rosa la hizo destacar entre todos y agradeció que tuviera esa particular cabellera, aunque si no fuese así, igualmente la reconocería.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, para luego brindarle una sonrisa de apoyo y vergüenza. Era una nena.

La batería de Shikamaru comenzó a sonar con fuerza y acompañada de los sonidos del bajo de Naruto. Neji aportó con el rasgando su guitarra eléctrica y Kiba ensalzó todo con los sonidos computarizados.

**Starlight − Muse**

Far away  
The ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don´t know if it´s worth it anymore

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms

My life  
You electrify my life  
Let´s conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive

But I´ll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms

Far away  
The ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

And I´ll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
I just wanted to hold

Sasuke termino de cantar, junto el público que coreaba. Estaba sudando y sonriendo, cosa muy rara en él.

Naruto se acercó a su oído para preguntarle que le pasaba, porque estaba tan cercano y feliz.

− Es por Sakura ¿verdad? – le dijo el rubio. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y le golpeo el hombro.

− Estoy sacando membrecía para tu club. – Naruto no comprendió y Sasuke tampoco le explicó, porque se acercó a Shikamaru para indicarle que continuaba.

Naruto le hizo un gesto al coletas y vocalizó. "Sasuke se volvió loco".

− Se viene fuerte. – le dijo al público. – Prepárense.

El escenario se oscureció y la voz de Sasuke comenzó a escucharse detrás. A todo el recinto se le erizo la piel.

**Closer **– Nine Inch Nail

You let me violate you you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you you let me complicate you  
Help me i broke apart my insides help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me help me get away from myself

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god

You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex i can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god

Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason i stay alive

Sakura siempre se impactaba con ese tema, pero aun más al escucharlo en vivo y en directo, con Sasuke envalentonado en la canción y sintiendo cada una de las cosas que decía. Por un segundo, su cabeza se volvió una tormenta de arena y su cuerpo se volvió pesado. Era como estar atrapada y querer escapar.

_Sasuke me tiene en una jaula. _

La voz de su conciencia penetró su interior con brutalidad. No era una verdad tácita, tampoco un futuro cercano, pero una parte de ella gritaba con desenfreno eso: Ella iba a terminar siendo parte de Sasuke e irremediablemente eso traería sus consecuencias.

Las revelaciones nunca se le habían presentado, pero ésta era tan clara, que era imposible obviarla.

**Epic** – Faith No More

Can you feel it, see it, hear it today?  
If you can't, then it doesn't matter anyway  
You will never understand it cut it happens too fast  
And it feels so good, it's like walking on glass  
It's so cool, it's so hip, it's so right  
It's so groovy, it's outta sight  
You can touch it, smell it, taste it so sweet  
But it makes no difference cuz it knocks you off your feet

You want it all but you can't have it

It's cryin', bleedin', lying on the floor  
So you lay down on it and you do it some more  
You've got to share it, so you dare it  
Then you bare it then you tear it

You want it all but you can't have it  
It's in your face but you can't grab it

It's alive, afraid, a lie, a sin  
It's magic, it's tragic, it's a loss, it's a win  
It's dark, it's moist, it's a bitter pain  
It's sad it happened and it's a shame

You want it all but you can't have it  
It's in your face but you can't grab it

What is it?  
IT'S IT!  
What is it?  
IT'S IT!  
What is it?  
IT'S IT!  
What is it?  
IT'S IT!

What is it?  
IT'S IT!  
What is it?  
IT'S IT!  
What is it?  
IT'S IT!  
What is it?

You want it all but you can't have it  
It's in your face but you can't grab it

IT'S IT!  
What is it?  
IT'S IT!  
What is it?  
IT'S IT!  
What is it?  
IT'S IT!  
What is it?...

Parte importante de la canción era cantada por Naruto, mientras detrás, Neji destacaba con la guitarra eléctrica, dejándolos a todos anonadados.

El público estaba eufórico y ya habían caído muchas mujeres desmayadas.

Como siempre lo hacía, Sasuke se sacó la polera y dejo a la vista su torso perfecto, con tatuajes sensuales. El calor en cada concierto lo abrasaba y necesitaba liberarse de cada una de las ataduras que tenía con su ropa, cuerpo y mente. No era un acto de vanidad ni egocentrismo, era un acto de desprendimiento.

− Gracias por todo. – murmuró Sasuke, ganándose una ovación. El pelinegro caminó hasta la parte trasera del escenario y se acercó a tomar una botella de cerveza para descansar algunos minutos. – Itachi ¿cómo está saliendo?

− Mejor de lo que espere. – confesó su hermano, palmoteándole la espalda. – Estás cantando con el corazón.

− No te pongas sentimental. – le contestó el menor de los Uchiha soltándose de su agarre. − ¿Dónde está Sakura?

− ¿De verdad me preguntas eso? – Itachi alzó una ceja sin creerlo. – Apuesto mi vida que sabes perfectamente donde está. Has pasado todo el concierto pendiente de ella y cantándole. No has mirado a otro lado.

− No le canto a ella. – respondió molesto. – No me la quiero _follar _– dijo, haciendo referencia a _Closer _y su letra brutal. – ¿Cómo fue la entrada?

− Horrible. Agradezco haberme puesto sobre aviso, porque sino estaríamos lamentando alguna tragedia. – Sasuke frunció el ceño. – Cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que estaba Sakura Haruno, se quisieron lanzar sobre ella y no sé si para atacarla o tocarla.

− ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ceñudo y asustado. − ¿Le hicieron algo?

− Tranquilo, tigre. – lo molestó. – Como te dije, me previne antes de tiempo y puse el triple de seguridad para ella y pedí una dotación completa de policías.

− Que no le ocurra nada, Itachi. – advirtió. – Preocúpate de ponerle seguridad de ahora en adelante. Si en verdad quieren atacar a Sakura lo harán en cualquier parte y no puedo vivir con ese peso en la consciencia. Su vida está en peligro por tenerme cerca.

− O por ser nieta de quien es. – sopeso Itachi. – En fin, le pondré algunas personas de confianza.

− No le digas, es capaz de matarme.

− ¿Ya le tienes miedo? Te creía más gallito. – Sasuke lo empujó y volvió al escenario.

Camino por el lugar y se acercó a uno de los pasillos que formaban el escenario, como adentrándose en el público. Se sentó en la orilla con las piernas colgando y luego de un movimiento de cabeza, la música comenzó. Los sostenes, calzones, remeras, gorros y todo tipo de cosas, comenzaron a caer a un lado de él, pero Sasuke solo estaba pendiente de cantar.

**Vermillion Pt 2** – Slipknot

Stretched across my shame.  
All the torment and the pain  
Leaked through and covered me  
I'd do anything to have her to myself  
Just to have her for myself  
Now I don't know what to do,  
I don't know what to do when she makes me sad.

She is everything to me  
The unrequited dream  
A song that no one sings  
The unattainable, Shes a myth that I have to believe in  
All I need to make it real is one more reason  
I don't know what to do,  
I don't know what to do when she makes me sad.

But I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me

A catch in my throat choke  
Torn into pieces  
I won't, NO!  
I don't wanna be this...

But I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me

She isn't real  
I can't make her real  
She isn't real  
I can't make her real

− Sasuke está cantando de manera muy especial ¿no lo creen? – Sakura ni siquiera oyó el comentario de Natsuki. Estaba completamente cautivada por esa voz ronca y tranquila. Se veía tan sosegado, imperturbable, como nunca antes lo había visto. Estaba en su elemento por entero.

− Yo creo que ya la perdimos. – dijo Tenten. – Está embobada.

− El amor es así. – susurró Hinata, sonrojada y feliz. – Ella ya siente algo por él.

− Eso no es necesario decirlo, se nota desde la luna. – agregó Natsuki. – Mi novio no me mira así.

− Si te mira así. – masculló Tenten. – Por lo menos tienes alguien que te mire. Yo sigo aquí, soltera y sin perro que me ladre.

− Tanto dramatismo. Los hombres van y vienen. – todas, excepto Sakura, se voltearon a mirar a la recién llegada. – Sí, soy Nozomi, la amiga de Shikamaru.

− Pero tú tenías el pelo negro… − apunto Natsuki. – Ahora lo tienes…

− Rojo y creo que me lo dejaré así por mucho tiempo. – las saludo con una leve reverencia. − ¿La que está allá es Sakura?

− Sí y no te tomará en cuenta a menos que le grites en el oído. – dijo la pelivioleta, novia de Kiba. – Llegaste atrasada.

− Estaba en mi práctica. – contestó. – Estudio medicina y entre trabajos de medio tiempo, exámenes, universidad e internado hospitalario, con suerte me queda tiempo para dormir. – todas rieron. – Sasuke se ve hermoso.

− ¿Tú también estás enamorada de él? – Nozomi contrajo el ceño ¿De qué otra persona hablaban?

− No entiendo.

− Es que Tenten habla sobre Fuka y todo eso, como rompieron hace poco. – las últimas palabras fueron masculladas, acompañadas de una fuerte mirada de advertencia. Natsuki daba miedo. – ¡Sakura!

− ¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirosa, volteándose sonrojada. Estaba pegada mirando a Sasuke y se sentía pillada. – Dime.

− Te presentamos a Nozomi, amiga de Shikamaru y fans recalcitrante de Sasuke. – la pelirosa asintió y le dio una mano.

− ¿Nos podemos sacar una foto? Es hermoso estar con una chica del espectáculo. – arguyó la chica, dando saltitos como ciervo recién nacido. – Pueden salir todas.

La selfie salió preciosa y Nozomi de inmediato la subió a sus redes sociales. Les contó que era administradora de un blog que hablaba de música y cine, donde el nombre de Sakura ya era recurrente y todos querían saber más de ella.

− ¿Así que ya soy conocida? – preguntó la pelirosa temerosa.

− Más que conocida diría yo. – Le mostró su celular. – Tu foto no lleva ni 5 minutos colgada y ya tengo 132 mensajes. Además, en cierta medida te estás convirtiendo en una leyenda y hay grandes expectativas por ti; Le quitaste el papel a Mei, enfrentaste a muchos por estar acá y hay una filtración sobre una posible parentela entre Chiyo, Hayato y tú… −Sakura iba a responder, pero Nozomi no se lo permitió. – Si me dices, moriré por escribirlo y así no se puede vivir. Guarda esa confesión y yo ignoraré lo que en verdad suceda. – ambas sonrieron.

El concierto había pasado casi tan rápido como un suspiro y ya estaban a punto de escuchar la última canción. Todo el Domo de Tokio estaba electrizado por esa descarga adrenalinica que le había inyectado _Living In Peace._

− Ha sido una maravillosa noche. – comenzó a decir Sasuke, ganándose gemidos, suspiros y aplausos. – Pero todo lo bueno termina.

El abucheo fue generalizado. Nadie se quería largar del lugar. El ambiente era místico y perfecto.

− No se preocupen, chicos. Quedan muchos conciertos por delante. – chilló Naruto, haciendo enloquecer a la audiencia. Miró directamente a Hinata. – Además tenemos cosas que hacer.

− Naruto, cállate. – dijo Sasuke quitándole el micrófono. Sabía que su querido amigo era capaz de meter las patas al fondo. Además, si se le agregaba que durante todo el concierto estuvieron bebiendo cerveza, la lengua se le volvía más rápida que cualquier pensamiento sensato. – Con esta última canción nos despedimos.

La música nuevamente y los ojos fijos en ellos. Sasuke carraspeo y se acercó al lado donde estaban las chicas, enloqueciendo a todos los oyentes que se encontraban ahí.

**Disarm** – Smashing Pumpkins

Disarm you with a smile  
And cut you like you want me to  
Cut that little child  
Inside of me and such a part of you  
Ooh, the years burn

I used to be a little boy  
So old in my shoes  
And what I choose is my choice  
What's a boy supposed to do?  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
My love  
I send this smile over to you

Disarm you with a smile  
And leave you like they left me here  
To wither in denial  
The bitterness of one who's left alone  
Ooh, the years burn  
Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn

I used to be a little boy  
So old in my shoes  
And what I choose is my voice  
What's a boy supposed to do?  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
My love  
I send this smile over to you

The killer in me is the killer in you  
Send this smile over to you  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
Send this smile over to you  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
Send this smile over to you

− Ese papucho te come con la mirada. – le susurró Tenten en el oído, pero Sakura no escuchaba.

Estaba sometida bajo la mirada azabache y esa sonrisa ladeada. Su cuerpo esplendoroso y el aura magnética que brindaba. Era estar encantada.

− Sasuke… − susurró ida, rogando por tocar su mano y besarle la boca, pero alcanzó a reaccionar cuando un jalón de brazo la detuvo.

− Sakura, no lo hagas. – Era Itachi.

Dándole una sonrisa a su hermano menor, lo obligo a volver al centro y que siguiera cantando como si nada.

− ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura molesta por la interrupción.

− Tengo que sacarte inmediatamente de aquí. – la pelirosa se cruzó de brazos.

− No quiero. – Itachi se encogió de hombros y haciéndole un gesto a unos tipos que estuvieron todo el concierto detrás de ella, la empezaron a mover. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− Corres peligro, eso pasa. – Sakura iba a replicar, pero Itachi no se lo permitió. – Hubieron amenazas de bomba, Sakura y están dirigidas a ti.

− ¿De qué hablas? – el miedo, una sensación que nunca en su vida había sentido, comenzó a crecer dentro de su cuerpo. Era abismante y agobiante. Un constante subir de emociones fuertes. Un temblor removió su cuerpo

− Que te encontraron. Los yakuza ya saben qué relación tienes con Hayato y vinieron a buscarte.

− Pero… − mordió su labio tembloroso. − ¿Por qué?

− Sakura, déjame sacarte de acá, por favor. – Itachi miró a las chicas. – Me la llevaré. Mientras tanto ustedes, vayan al camarín de los chicos. Peter las guiará. – Hinata, Natsuki, Tenten y Nozomi miraron al guapo rubio de casi dos metros. Debía ser ingles.

− ¿Dónde la llevas? – preguntó Hinata, adelantándose.

− La dejaré en su departamento, pero con seguridad por todos lados. – Sakura se aferró al brazo del pelilargo. – Tranquila, rosada, te sacaremos de acá.

− ¿Y si nos siguen? – los ojos de Sakura se dirigieron de inmediato donde Sasuke, que estaba ceñudo mirando la escena. Al parecer, había captado que algo pasaba. – Me pillaran.

− Los engañaremos. Tú confía en mí. – se detuvo un segundo, frunciendo el ceño. − ¿Y tu amiga?

− ¿Ino? No pudo venir. – culminó.

La pelirosa le dio una leve sonrisa a Sasuke y salió agarrada por Itachi.

Al parecer, las cosas se iban a empezar a complicar.

**6.**

Sasuke entro tambaleante y cansado a su departamento. El frío le estaba dando pelea y los ojos batallaban por cerrarse. Necesitaba dormir dos vidas para poder recuperarse aunque fuese un poco.

Subió las escaleras y tomo el ascensor que lo dirigía directamente a su puerta. Silbante, se apoyo en una de las paredes y miró el techo. Su claro reflejo estaba ahí.

− ¿Dónde estarán? – murmuró, preguntándose a sí mismo donde estarían su hermano y Sakura.

Los había visto salir presurosos del lugar y luego se había encontrado con las amigas, pero no con la pelirosa. Cuando le preguntó a Tenten, ella no supo que responder y se alzó de hombros. Sabía que algo estaban escondiendo, pero antes de cualquier resolución o de partir a buscar respuestas a la casa de cierta chica, tenía que darse una ducha para remojar esos músculos tensos y agotados.

Entró a su departamento y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano sentado en el sofá. Luego vino un abrazo apretadísimo y un olor característico.

− ¡Sasuke! – chilló Sakura. El pelinegro soltó el bolso y la sostuvo con fuerza, como si algo en su interior le estuviera avisando sobre un peligro que ya había pasado. – Pensé que llegarías antes.

− ¿Qué haces acá? – le preguntó alejándose y mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien se levantó para acercarse a la pareja de "amigos". − ¿Qué está pasando?

− Me quieren lastimar, Sasuke. – respondió de forma apresurada la pelirosa, enganchando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro. Sasuke frunció el ceño y posó sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica, intentando parecer indulgente.

− ¿Quién te quiere lastimar? – La calma que expresaba con su cuerpo, contrastaba con la tormenta que tenía en la cabeza.

Tenerla cerca, oliendo su cabello y sabiendo que estaba en peligro, era algo que iba más allá de lo que podía soportar.

− Sakura está siendo amenazada por clanes yakuza. Descubrieron el parentesco que tiene con Hayato y creo que puedes imaginarte el resto. – Sasuke se tensó y Sakura lo noto. Aun así, no se separó de su pecho ni soltó el agarre.

− Supongo que doblaste su seguridad. – elucubró el menor de los Uchiha.

− Claro, pero la protección que le puedo brindar está condicionada. – Sasuke bajo la cabeza y se fijo que los ojos de Sakura estaban fuertemente apretados y que sus manos estrujaban la parte trasera de su ropa.

Se encontraba aterrada.

− Hablaré con Kakashi. Él está encargado de la seguridad en la producción. – dijo Sasuke. – Y hablaremos con su madre.

− No metas a mi mamá, por favor. – le pidió sin mirarlo. – Es peligroso.

− Sakura… − empezó el pelinegro.

− Por favor, te lo ruego. – le dijo. Se separo y lo miro con pánico. – Mamá correrá más peligro si se encuentra sobre aviso. Dejemos que por ahora viva su vida tranquila. Yo puedo ser carne de cañón, siempre que mi familia se encuentre protegida detrás.

− Aumentaremos los guardias en la mansión, Sasuke. – secundó Itachi. – Y me parece correcto lo que quiere hacer Sakura.

− Pero ella merece saber lo que está pasando. – Sakura se negó rotundamente. –Además no dejaré que Sakura cargue con esa responsabilidad.

− Por favor, Sasuke. – El pelinegro se dejo envolver por esos ojos jades que se encontraban atormentados.

Una furia ciega lo corroía. No quería imaginarse a la chica siendo atacada.

− ¿Cómo supiste que te pillaron?

− Amenazaron con una bomba. – El pelinegro abrió la boca incrédulo, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

− Saku, camina por ese pasillo y metete en la primera puerta que halles. Ponte cómoda y duerme. Tengo que hablar algunas cosas con Itachi. – El pelilargo iba a reclamar, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. – Ve.

− Gracias. – dudo algunos segundos en como despedirse. – Eeh, adiós. – Se acerco a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. – Adiós Itachi.

Ambos la miraron caminar hasta que estuvo dentro de la habitación.

− No pensarás dejar que se quede acá. – sugirió el mayor de los Uchiha. − ¿Verdad?

− Se quedará acá. – Itachi sopeso algunos segundos: No sabía si gritar, llorar, o inscribirse por voluntad propia en un manicomio. – Es peligroso dejarla en su casa.

− ¡Oh, por Dios! Quiero matarte. – el pelilargo se agarró la cabeza con sus manos. − ¿Por qué haces todo más complejo? – preguntó enardecido.

− Itachi, Sakura volverá a su casa, pero ésta noche se queda acá. – Sasuke vio a su hermano caminar por la estancia como alma que se lleva el diablo.

− Según tú ¿aquí está más protegida? ¡Es como llevarla directo a su muerte! – gritó. – A Sakura me la llevo ahora mismo. No fue buena idea traerla.

− Sabes que sí, por algo lo hiciste. – Sasuke fue a tomar un vaso con agua. Tenía la garganta seca de tanto cantar y necesitaba refrescarse.

− Sasuke, no me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas frente a ésta situación. Te estás comportando como un niño.

− No, Itachi, me comporto como corresponde. – le dio el último sorbo a su vaso. – Prometí protegerla contra todo y es lo que haré.

− ¡Viva el santo! – levantó los brazos al aire con dramatismo. – Tienes 5 minutos para llevar a Sakura a su casa.

− ¿Y si no lo hago? – preguntó desafiante.

− Atente a las consecuencias. – susurró, poniendo el ambiente tenso.

− Ok, esperaré tus represalias. – Itachi abrió los ojos. ¡Ni con amenazas entendía! – Es tarde y necesito dormir.

− Si Sakura amanece con un dedo tuyo sobre su cuerpo, te juro, Sasuke, que destruyo tu carrera. – advirtió. – Y no es por desearte mal, pero ojala Mebuki se entere. Te colgará de las bolas.

− Te estás retrasando en ir a correr con el chisme. Ándale, retírate. – le abrió la puerta.

Itachi antes de salir, le envió una mirada de advertencia e hizo un gesto con sus dedos bajo los ojos: "Te estoy vigilando"

Cuando por fin cerró, se apoyo en la puerta y descanso la cabeza algunos segundos, intentando serenarse. Estaba tentando al diablo con lo que había hecho, y lo peor de todo, es que él era el demonio. Sabía que Sakura a su lado no correría mayor peligro, pero él sí. Su salud mental estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

− Sasuke. – la voz suave de Sakura lo hizo volver a la realidad. – Si te causo tantos problemas, es mejor que me vaya.

Sasuke la miró largamente. Estaba usando una de sus remeras, que apenas le tapaban los muslos y su carita estaba recién lavada. El moño en lo alto de la cabeza, le dejaba ver esa frente tan adorable.

− ¿Perdón? – preguntó, al ver que seguía hablando. – No te escuche.

− De repente te pierdes en tu mundo. – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

− Tú igual – se defendió – ¿Tienes hambre?

− No. En el concierto comí muchas chucherías. – Sasuke aceptó. − ¿Y tú? Puedo prepararte…

− Un vaso de agua. – ambos sonrieron. – Sakura, métete a la cama y descansa.

− Es que… − se sonrojó. – No me puedo quedar dormida.

− ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? – La pelirosa negó fervientemente. − ¿Entonces?

− Me gusta quedarme dormida hablando con alguien. – contestó abochornada.

− Pero en tu departamento estás sola.

− Siempre te hablo a ti, o a Hinata, o al grupo que tengo con las chicas, pero ésta vez, quiero aprovechar que tengo a alguien cerca. – Sasuke bufó y caminó donde ella.

− Andando, métete a la cama. – Sakura hizo un mohín y arrastrando los pies, se acostó refunfuñando.

− Eres un mal anfitrión. – reclamó.

− Vuelvo de inmediato.

Sakura miró el reloj que estaba en el buro del cuarto: Eran las 12 de la noche en punto.

Pasados varios minutos, Sasuke apareció, con la cara lavada, aliento mentolado y un pantalón que parecía ser su pijama. Encima, tenía una polera sin mangas.

_¡Porqué tiene que ser tan guapo, Shannaro!_

− ¿Te acostarás conmigo? – preguntó cohibida.

− En tus sueños. – se echó a un lado, encima de la cama, sin tocarla ni rozarla, solo frente a ella. – Esperaré que te quedes dormida.

− ¿De verdad? – Sasuke asintió con tranquilidad. − ¿Bebiste?

− Un poco, al fin y al cabo soy el vocalista y no puedo salir borracho a escena. – Sakura rió por lo bajo. – Burlesca.

− Lo sé. – la pelirosa se acomodo mejor en la cama y sacó un brazo. – Me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje en el brazo ¿duelen?

− ¿Para qué quieres manchar tu piel? Y sí, duelen mucho, sientes como si millones de agujas con fuego te atravesaran la piel y hay veces donde el tatuador se equivoca y llega con la aguja hasta tu hueso. Eso es lo más terrible. Puedes terminar con gangrena y ambos sabemos cuál es el final de esa enfermedad.

Sakura estaba espantada.

− Tienes que estar mintiendo. – le dijo horrorizada. Sasuke se largo a reír. − ¡Eres un pesado! – reclamó golpeándole el pecho, para luego arreglarse el flequillo y sacarle la lengua.

− Soy guapo ¿eh? –Sakura se tapo la cara con la sábana. – Sakura, ¿tienes miedo? – la pregunta puse el ambiente en tensión.

− ¿Ahora? – guardo silencio unos segundos. – Contigo no siento miedo.

Hablaban despacio, casi siseando.

− Ni creas que me vaya a cruzar frente a una bala por salvarte. – Sakura hizo un puchero que a Sasuke se le hizo adorable. – Ok, solo si es una bala de goma. – bromeó.

− Cobarde.

Se quedaron callados algunos minutos, metido cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke solo quería que se quedara dormida para poder salir de ahí, tomarse una segunda ducha –con agua helada− y meterse a la habitación de invitados. En cambio Sakura, solo esperaba saber un poco más de él, de su vida sin necesidad de recorrer a una revista, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

− ¿Por qué no te duermes? – le preguntó Sasuke, mirándola fijamente. – Es tarde y mañana tienes que grabar.

− Mañana tengo libre. Tú grabas. – Sasuke negó.

− Me dieron el día libre. – otra vez el silencio. – Sakura, no te conozco mucho, pero sé que mueres por saber algo sobre mí.

− ¡Mentira! – chilló haciéndose la ofendida. Sasuke enrolo los ojos. – Ok, te advierto de inmediato que cuando empiezo a hacer preguntas, no paro. Ah, y si me conoces. No te hagas el desentendido.

− Me doy por avisado. – susurró levantando una mano.

Sasuke miraba el techo, porque sabía que se perdería en esos verdes jades imprudentes e inocentes.

− ¿Por qué me cuidas? Podrías estar de fiesta, es sábado por la noche; todo el mundo está disfrutando y tú estás acá conmigo. – Sasuke pensó bien la respuesta y eso impaciento a Sakura. – Si no quieres contestar…

− Sakura, las cosas no son blancas ni negras. Hay matices. – la pelirosa se sintió confundida. – Estoy acá por variadas razones, pero la de mayor peso es que no me gustaría saber que te paso algo y que no hice nada para ayudarte.

− Me podrías dejar acá y los guardaespaldas me cuidarían. – Sasuke alzó un hombro y se volteó hacia ella. Sakura mordió su labio nerviosa.

− No hagas eso. – le pidió.

− ¿Qué cosa?

− Morderte el labio. – levantó su mano y le rozó levemente la boca con sus yemas. – Te lo lastimarás.

− Sasuke, ¿Por qué estás acá? – volvió a preguntar. Necesitaba una respuesta sincera.

− ¿Por qué tengo sueño? – sugirió medio en broma. − ¿Por qué no tengo ganas de salir?

− ¿Extrañas a Fuka? – la respuesta a esa pregunta, podía dolerle como gustarle y no sabía cual de las dos opciones le parecía más terrible. Por lo mismo, se sintió estúpida luego de hacerla.

− No sé si extrañar. Quizás me acomodaba estar con ella, pero si vas a algo más afectivo, creo que no. – contestó. – Desde hace mucho, nuestra relación no estaba bien y las últimas cosas que comenzaron a pasar, no me gustaron.

− ¿Qué cosas?

− Me golpeó dos veces. – Sakura se tapo la boca con su mano. – Tranquila, tampoco fue que me azotara contra el suelo y me diera de patadas.

− Fijo que te lo mereces. – dijo Sakura, sacándole una leve carcajada.

− Quizás sí, quizás no. ¿Quién sabe? – bromeó. – La respeté todo el tiempo. Nunca fui infiel.

− Pero ganas no te faltaban ¿verdad? – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

− ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Los humanos somos irracionales y muchas veces nos movemos por instinto, pero no por eso, me iba a dejar llevar por los más bajos instintos.

− ¿Has tenido muchas novias? – Sasuke hizo un cálculo mental con rapidez.

Solo tres postulaban como novias y el resto solo amantes esporádicas que lo ayudaban a liberar tensiones.

−No, sólo tres. – Sakura rompió en risas. − ¿Qué te pasa, molestia?

− ¿Tú? ¿Tres novias? – siguió riendo agarrándose la panza. – Eso es imposible.

− Preguntaste por novias, no mujeres. – le hizo ver.

− Ok, señor literal, me podría decir ¿cuántas mujeres han tenido? – Sasuke se sonrojó por primera vez.

Había perdido la cuenta y eso no lo enorgullecía.

− Las suficientes. – Sakura no quiso seguir picando por ese lado.

− ¿Cómo te llevas con tus padres?

− Bien. – le dijo escuetamente. Sakura bufó. Esa no era respuesta. – Hace tiempo deje el hogar familiar y los veo dos veces al mes. No tengo mucho tiempo.

− ¿Los extrañas?

− Las comidas de mi mamá y las conversaciones con mi padre. – Sakura sintió su corazón saltar con esa respuesta. Era completamente dulce. – Me veo hosco, serio y desagradable, pero si tengo sentimientos. Me emociona ver a mi madre sonreír, me gusta escuchar a mi padre y sus historias de niño, me encanta sentarme con Itachi a mirar fútbol y me agrada cierta pelirosa que está al lado mío. – Sakura se sonrojo.

− ¿Por qué no grabé esto? – se recriminó la chica. Sasuke le dio un leve cojinazo. − ¿Ha habido alguna chica que te haya rechazado?

− Eeh… no. – Sasuke puso una sonrisa lobuna. – Todas caen, tarde o temprano.

− Eres un mujeriego. – le reclamó la chica, mirándolo de reojo y con brazos cruzados. – Pobre de la mujer que sea tu esposa.

− Y pobre del tipo que esté contigo. Tienes un genio de los mil demonios. – Sakura le devolvió un cojinazo.

− Soy la mejor chica del universo, bestia. – Sasuke se puso a reír y Sakura lo siguió. El ambiente estaba distendido y había una compenetración tan perfecta, que erizaba el vello de ambos.

− ¿No has tenido novio? – la pelirosa meneó la cabeza. − ¿Por qué?

− Porque el chico que me gustaba, se burló de mi. – Sasuke asintió a modo de entendimiento. Sabía que había congéneres miserables. – Me hizo ilusionarme, para luego reírse de las cosas que yo hacía por él.

− Si quieres llorar, hazlo. A mí no me importa que mojes mis almohadas. – La pelirosa levantó su dedo corazón. – Eres una ordinaria.

− Y tú un gruñón. ¿Éste es tu cuarto?

− Afirmativo, señorita.

− ¿Dónde dormirás?

− Aquí, contigo. – Sakura se sorprendió brutalmente y no pudo reaccionar, mientras el pelinegro volvía a reírse. Era raro escucharlo tan tranquilo y juguetón. – Al lado hay otro cuarto.

− ¿Y no te puedes quedar acá? – le pregunto la chica, apretando sus manos, muerta de nervios. –Digo, la cama es grande y dudo que nos topemos.

− Sakura, créeme que no es buena idea. – le dijo con voz estrangulada. – Y ya es mejor que me vaya. No soy bueno haciendo dormir.

Se levanto de golpe y la miro desde su altura. Sakura se sentó, apretando la frazada contra su pecho.

− No te vayas, por favor. – le rogó.

− Sakura, soy hombre y mucho mayor que tú. – la pelirosa agachó la vista abatida. – Se puede malinterpretar y no quiero incomodarte a ti, ni a tu familia.

− Sasuke… tienes razón. – Se acomodó bajo las tapas y sin mirarlo se despidió. – Que duermas bien.

− Molestia… − dijo el moreno contrariado, pero no había nada más que pudiese hacer.

Se fue a su cuarto y se metió a la cama. Mirando el techo, intentó pensar en que le pasaba. ¿Porqué sentía su pecho agitarse cada vez que la miraba? ¿Por qué no le gustaba verla en peligro? ¿Por qué la cuidaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía alejarse de ella? ¿Qué tenía Sakura que el resto de las mujeres no poseían? Ni siquiera Fuka lo hacía sentir tantas cosas como lo provocaba ella con un aleteo de pestañas. Inconscientemente, la pelirosa lo tenía comiendo de su mano y cada suspiro de ella, era bebido por él, como un perro persiguiendo a su amo.

Esa sensación de descontrol lo hacía vivir prisionero de lo que sentía alterándolo demasiado. No quería sentirse así. No debía sentir lo que sentía, porque ella era una niña ¡Una niña!, pero al parecer, su corazón y cuerpo no lo querían oír y no conocían de edad, porque ambos darían parte de su estabilidad por una pedazo de ella. En pocas semanas, lo había trastornado, al punto de tenerlo ahí, apretando las sabanas de su cama, rogando por una liberación y no era algo sexual, iba mucho más allá. Quería todo de Sakura y eso era obsesivo, rebalsaba cualquier claridad.

Su celular sonó en el buro y al levantarlo notó que tenía varias llamadas. Todas de Itachi. Lo llamó de vuelta, pero su hermano no se puso al teléfono.

− Sasuke. – la voz gruesa del hombre lo sorprendió.

− ¿Le paso algo a Itachi? – preguntó asustado, poniéndose de pie para buscar ropa y salir. − ¿Papá?

− No, tranquilo. Itachi está bien sentado a mi lado. – Sasuke soltó el aire y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Necesito que vengas a almorzar con nosotros durante el día. − ¿Quién en sus cabales llamaba a su hijo pasadas las doce y media de la noche para invitarlo a comer? – Tenemos que tratar algunos temas de relevante importancia.

− ¿Puedes adelantarme algo? – preguntó sobándose las sientes.

− Sí: Haruno Sakura.

Maldito Itachi, había ido con el chisme donde sus padres. El muy imbécil se las iba a pagar.

− ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? – preguntó hosco.

− Todo, al parecer. Estás haciendo las cosas mal y creo que necesitas un poco de charla familiar. – Lo que le faltaba: Tener a Fugaku y Mikoto hablándole de las consecuencias de sus actos ¡Ni que tuviera 16 años!

− Bueno. – carraspeó. – Necesito dormir.

− Sé que Sakura está ahí contigo.

− Está durmiendo en otro lado, por si la dudas. – adelantó defensivamente. – Quiero descansar.

− Sé prudente.

− Hmph – Cortó, lanzando el celular al sofá que reposaba un poco más allá. No quería oírlo.

Bendito día y bendita noche.

**O.O**

− Sakura, baja tus pies del panel, por favor. – La pelirosa a regañadientes lo hizo. – Te llevaré donde tu madre.

− Señor sí, señor. – Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que divirtió aun más a la chica. − ¿Podrías cambiar la emisora? Es aburrida.

− No sabes disfrutar lo que es verdadera música. – Sakura levantó el mentón. – Apuesto que amas esas bazofias que suenan como un montón de batidoras.

− Claro que sí. – dijo con sarcasmo. – Saca las manos, yo elegiré.

− Oh, no. Me niego a ir escuchando durante una hora a los "wuan direcshion" – Sakura lo ignoró y buscó algo que le gustase.

Repasó la radio de un lado a otro sin encontrar nada agradable. Cuando ya iba por la quinta vuelta, Sasuke se hartó y abriendo la guantera, saco un mp3.

− No quiero escuchar a Debussy y Puccini. – se cruzó de brazos como niña pequeña.

− ¿Los conoces? – preguntó asombrado. – Eres una caja de sorpresas, Sakura Haruno.

− Y tú un aburrido.

Puso el mp3 para no tener que responderle alguna pesadez y espero a que se conectara.

La primera canción hizo sonreír a la pelirosa.

− ¿Te gusta? – pregunto.

− ¡Me encanta! – carraspeo y con su mano hizo un micrófono. − My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure. She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another man. But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan. – Apretó la mano de Sasuke que estaba sobre la palanca de cambios. – ¡Canta conmigo! – le pasó el "micrófono".

− You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw you face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you. – Sasuke le dio un toque más grueso y oscuro. Más lento y sensual. A Sakura se le erizó la piel y se sintió una afortunada de la vida por tenerlo a su lado, cantándole con todo su corazón.

− Oh, por Dios, cantas hermoso. – el pelinegro se alzó de hombros. Era su profesión, tenía que saber cantar bien. – De verdad, agradezco a Dios por poder estar junto a ti.

− ¿Sakura? – frunció el ceño contrariado. No le gustaba sentir que escuchar esas palabras lanzaban fuegos artificiales en su estomago. – No soy tan genial.

− ¡Eres perfecto! – rebuscó en su bolso y saco el celular. – Anda, posa para una foto.

− ¿Te puedes quedar quieta? Vamos a gran velocidad y se te puede soltar el cinturón de seguridad. – la pelirosa se negó de inmediato y comenzó a sacarle fotos por montón. − ¡Sakura! – le reclamó.

− Son para la posterioridad. Mis hijos no creerán que estuve en el mismo carro que tú. – Sasuke le arrebato el celular. − ¡Hey! Eso es robo.

− Te dije que te calmaras.

− Bestia reptiliana. – Sasuke se mordió las mejillas por dentro para no reír. – Ojala la batería de mi celular se recaliente y explote.

− Eres cabra chica. – la pelirosa ofendida, le dio un empujón y se fue mirando en silencio el exterior que se levantaba frente a ella. El verde calmaba la Sakura desordenada que vivía dentro de ella. − ¿Quieres comer algo?

− No, quiero llegar a mi casa. – respondió sin mirarlo. Sasuke avanzó un poco y lentamente comenzó a parar. Sakura lo miró esperando una explicación a su detención. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− ¿Quieres una foto? Tendrás tu foto. – le entrego el celular. − ¿Cómo quieres que pose?

Sakura se quedo callada y lo miro confusa. Ese hombre la sacaba de sus parámetros. Y pensar que creía que ella era la loca.

− Sonríe. – le ordenó. – Pero una sonrisa sincera, como las que me diste anoche.

− Lo intentaré.

La sonrisa que hizo, fue la típica de: "Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha y te bajo los calzones con solo mirarte"

− No, esa es muy seductora. Intenta que sea una que atraviese todo tu rostro. Una natural, sin dobles intenciones –Sasuke bufó y volvió a intentarlo.

Nuevamente la mueca de sensualidad desbordante.

− ¿Estuve bien?

− Venga, no lo sabes hacer. – Sakura desató su cinturón y se sentó sobre su regazo, pasando un brazo tras su nuca.

− Sakura ¿bájate de mis piernas ahora? – la pelirosa giró la cara para mirarlo y no supo medir que estaban cerca. Sus narices rozaron y el flash los cegó. Ninguno salió de su ensoñación, se miraban esperando que alguno diera el primer movimiento. Sakura esperaba que fuera él, porque tenía la experiencia y Sasuke esperaba que fuera ella, para no sentirse un abusador, pero el claxon de un auto los saco de su mundo. Sakura se levantó presurosa y se sentó en su asiento.

− Lo lamento. – dijo atropelladamente y se amarró. Sasuke seguía pegado mirando el vacío. – Sasuke.

− Ok. – Apretando el acelerador, salió como bala y llego en menos de 20 minutos a su mansión.

Se detuvo en el enrejado y espero a que Sakura se bajara.

− ¿No entrarás?

− No corresponde. – no la miró.

Sakura sintió su corazón partirse ¿tan malo había sido tenerla cerca? Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no se las dejo ver.

− Ok, gracias por todo. – susurró, bajándose y cerrando la puerta.

Lo vio partir acelerado y haciendo chirriar los neumáticos, mordiendo su labio, apretó la boca y aguantó las lágrimas traicioneras, pero no pudo. Al perderse en la vuelta del camino, se dispuso a llorar. Era una tonta por haber esperado algo distinto.

Sasuke no la quería, ni siquiera la veía. Es más, le incomodaba su presencia, por eso actuaba de esa forma cuando las cosas sobrepasaban el limite.

El frío le caló los brazos, pero el fuego ardiente del corazón roto pesaron más. Era un mal diciembre.

**7.**

− No puedo creer lo rápido que paso esta semana. Incluso ya pasamos la navidad. – dijo Ino con alivio, dejándose caer sobre el sofá de su camarín. –Mañana es la fiesta de Hinata.

− ¿Te dieron permiso? – Sakura se estaba pintando los ojos mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus dos amigas y se dejaba envolver por la vestimenta que Tenten le colocaba.

− Claro que sí. Apelé a que mantengo la casa y que necesito un poco de libertad. – La de chonguitos le arreglo el dobladillo de la falda y le quito el maquillaje de las manos.

− Recuerda que tiene que ser sutil. Nada de parecer una prostituta. – Sakura la arremedo, sacándole risas. – Sakura, no quiero ser entrometida, pero ésta semana te he notado un poco distraída.

− ¿Tú crees? – la pelirosa se sonrojo. La mirada inquisitiva de sus dos amigas la estaban cohibiendo. – No ocurre nada, solo estoy un poco cansada.

− Sakura, con toda la energía que tienes, eres capaz de llevar a un elefante en tu espalda. – Ino se acercó y la miró fijamente. – A ti te ocurre algo y si no te hemos preguntado antes, es porque estabas enfocada grabando.

− Ahora tengo una de las escenas más fuertes y vienen a destemplarme los nervios. No creo que estén siendo prudentes. – Tenten e Ino se miraron entre ellas.

− Sí, aquí huele a Sasuke. – Ino la sentó en el taburete. – Habla ahora.

− ¿Qué quieres saber? – le dijo con cansancio. – Tengo menos de 5 minutos para estar en el set y me estoy retrasando.

− ¿Qué paso después del concierto? Desde ese día que estás extraña, sin contar que tenemos guardias de seguridad por todo el lugar y que para el día 25, estabas con una cara de muerte. – Sakura agachó la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a Tenten.

− No pasa nada. – contestó sibilante. – Solo quiero descansar.

− En enero tendrás muchos días libres, porque Sasuke se irá a Estados Unidos. – le recordó Tenten, agachándose frente a ella para mirarla. − ¿Por qué tienes los ojitos llenos de lágrimas?

− Tenten, todavía no se va lo morado de tu ojo. Eso me da risa. – Sakura se puso a reír, mientras las lágrimas caían profusamente por sus mejillas. Era una escena demoniaca. – No me miren así.

− Esto sí que está mal. – farfulló Ino. − ¿Qué te hizo Sasuke?

− No me ha hecho nada… − mordió su labios. – y quizás eso es lo que me tiene triste.

− ¿Te duele verlo pasearse con Erika por todos lados y que las revistas se den un festín con todas las conquistas que lleva esta semana? – Ino se agarró la cabeza y miró con odio a Tenten. Ella y su bocota.

− Un poco. – musitó. – Ni siquiera fue a verme para la Navidad. Y yo la muy tonta le compré algo.

− Pero Saku, a lo mejor tenía cosas que hacer. – intentó justificar la rubia. – Sabes que Uchiha no es un santo de mi devoción, aunque esta buenísimo… − fue el turno de Tenten en enviarle una mirada de advertencia. – Sasuke está preocupado de muchas cosas. Sabes que tiene que irse de viaje y debe adelantar lo que más pueda.

− Ya no me habla. Apenas si me saluda. Es como si hubiese dejado de existir para él. – contestó Sakura, rebalsada de sentimientos. – De un momento a otro, empezó a alejarse y ni siquiera le importa saber como estoy. Lo veo con Erika riendo por todos lados y todas las mañanas, llega con olor a distintos perfumes.

− ¿Lo hueles? –preguntó Tenten.

− Trabajo con él. Debo olerlo. – se secó las lagrimas con brusquedad. – El sábado se acostó conmigo y…

− ¡¿Qué?! – el grito de ambas chicas remeció el camarín.

− ¿Cómo no nos dijiste? – masculló con sorpresa la rubia.

− ¡Sakura, esas cosas se cuenta! – reclamó Tenten. − ¿Te acostaste con Sasuke? Oh por Dios, esto da para desmayarse.

− Hey, paren. No fue de esa forma. – Tanto la rubia, como la castaña, se dejaron caer sobre el sofá e intentaron ralentizar sus respiraciones.

− ¿De qué forma lo hicieron? – Ino se mordía las uñas. − ¿Misionero? ¿Tú arriba? ¿Sentada sobre él?

Sakura sintió los colores subir por sus mejillas, asustándola.

− ¡No!, se acostó conmigo y conversamos en la cama, pero no hicimos… eso. – Tenten volvió a soltar el aire y dejo caer sus brazos.

− De verdad, por un minuto creí que me desmayaba. – dramatizó la castaña. Ino asintió a su lado. Eran un par de melodramáticas. − ¿De qué hablaron?

− De variadas cosas y sentí que se estaba abriendo conmigo. – un puchero se asomo en su boca. – Después nos fuimos camino a la mansión para que me dejara donde mi madre. Ibamos cantando a todo pulmón.

− Entonces ¿Qué paso?

− No sé. – respondió entristecida y volviendo a sollozar. – Comencé a sacarle fotos y el reclamó diciendo que no quería, después se detuvo en un costado y me permitió sacarle una. Yo le dije que sonriera sin que pareciera una sugerencia a tener sexo, pero no le resultó, entonces me senté sobre él y me reclamó. Cuando me giré a increparlo por ser tan desagradable, nuestras narices quedaron juntas. No fuimos capaces de decir nada, como que todo se detuvo. El flash de mi celular nos retrató y cuando ya era insostenible el ambiente de tensión, un claxón nos devolvió a la realidad. Desde ese minuto, las cosas se enturbiaron. – de su bolso sacó el celular. – Miren la foto.

Ino y Tenten miraron la pantalla y abrieron la boca. Ahí estaban los dos, rozando sus narices y mirándose con pasión contenida. El ambiente tenso-sexual era palpable.

− Se ven cercanos. – dijo Ino con sutileza.

− A él le gustas. – Sakura hizo una pedorreta, al igual que la rubia. − ¿Por qué dicen que no?

− Porque si le gustara, no andaría con una y con otra de un lugar a otro ¿no crees, _genia_? – Sakura se dejo caer en el sofá. – Oh, cariño, lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

− Tranquila, Ino. Es una realidad. – sorbió su nariz. – Estoy cansada de querer a alguien que solo ve en las mujeres, un depósito de su masculinidad.

− Dilo con todas sus letras: Somos depósitos de su semen.

− ¿Tú también Tenten? – preguntó la rubia. Sakura espero la respuesta con su estomago estrujándose.

− ¡No!, sé que le gusta a mi pequeña acá. Yo no le haría daño. – Tenten e Ino se sentaron a los lados de Sakura y la miraron con comprensión. – Todo estará bien y si él no sabe valorarte, él se lo pierde.

− No importa que no me quiera. – dijo Sakura. – lo que me importa es que me ignore. Dijo que me iba a cuidar y así no me está cuidando. – rompió en llanto.

− Oh, preciosa, estate tranquila. Los hombres son extraños, pero ya verás que todo pasa. – Tenten la abrazo, mientras Ino buscaba por todo el lugar, la maldita botella de agua con azúcar que guardaba para estos casos.

− Piensa que te estás salvando a tiempo. No estás enamorada de él, o al menos no del todo. – la pelirosa asintió, aceptando la botella de Ino. – Tenten, Hinata y yo te cuidaremos.

− Me compraré una polera que tenga la cara de Sasuke tachada. – dijo la pelicastaña, haciéndolas reír.

− Apoyo la moción con toda violencia. – continuo Ino. – Te ves preciosa riendo. No pierdas eso por alguien que no sabe lo que quiere.

− Tienen razón. Si él me ignora y se pasea con quien quiere, yo lo haré 8 veces más. – Tenten e Ino celebraron esa nueva Sakura. Más decidida. – Ahora: Tenten, acomódame la ropa. Ino: llama a Relka para que me arregle el maquillaje.

− Me gusta cuando te pones así. – Sakura las abrazó fuertemente. – Ahora que lo recuerdo, por la tarde, Tsubasa y yo tenemos una presentación en un gimnasio escolar. Mostraremos nuestras ropas y haremos de jurados para elegir a las reinas de la escuela ¿te gustaría ir?

− Claro que sí.

− ¿Y te gustaría modelar? – le preguntó esta vez, más tímidamente. – Si no quieres, no hay problema…

− Tenten, lo haré. Seré tu modelo.

− ¡Yuju!, yo también iré. ¿Puedo participar? Di que sí, por favor. – Tenten aceptó de inmediato.

Tanto Ino como Sakura eran mujeres hermosas y con esta última, la escuela explotaría en vítores. De solo ver a esos niños de escasos recursos y a esas princesas que aspiraban a ser como Sakura, encontrándose de frente con una estrella emergente como lo era la pelirosa, sabía que les daría ánimos para luchar por sus sueños, como lo había hecho ella. De a poco iría llegando el momento de demostrarle a su padre de que si se podía vivir del arte.

**O.O**

− Estoy aterrado, 'ttebayo. – Sasuke llevaba casi media hora esperando a que Sakura saliera de su camarín y pudiesen grabar esa maldita escena donde tendría que retozar con ella.

La idea no se le hacía del todo nauseabunda, pero desde la conversación que había tenido con su padre y los constantes raspa cachos que se estaba llevando por culpa de ella, intentaba mantener en todo lo posible la distancia. Aun así se sentía miserable. Odiaba dejarla hablando sola o verla desde la distancia entristecida por su actitud. Quería acercarse y reconfortarla, decirle que todo estaba bien y que la culpa no la tenía ella, sino toda esa gente que se negaba a aceptar su amistad.

En su cabeza seguía el recuerdo del día después de la navidad, cuando la vio llegar con los ojos hinchados y los pies arrastrando. Al verlo, espero una reacción de su parte, pero lo único que había atinado a hacer, fue a voltearse y ponerse a hablar con Erika. Cuando se volvió a verla, ya no estaba y por la cara que puso Itachi, supo que la había lastimado. El muy imbécil ahora se hacía el arrepentido, cuando era culpa de él que estuviera así con Sakura.

No era un niño, pero sabía que su carrera era importante y que su libido como hombre, era imposible mantenerlo a raya por mucho tiempo más. Necesitaba a Sakura y la extrañaba, pero no podía ceder. Las advertencias le habían llegado por parte de Mebuki, Itachi, Fugaku y ahora último, Yamato, que también había notado la relación cercana que tenían.

− ¿Qué te pasa? – Sasuke saltó asustado, odiando a Naruto y su bocaza.

− No me pasa nada. – masculló, mascando las palabras y dejándolo solo. Más tarde le preguntaría que hacía ahí.

Su celular vibró en el bolsillo. Siempre que lo veía, recordaba a la pelirosa y sus tonteras. Y también notaba lo vacío que se encontraba sin sus whatsapp a media noche, preguntando estupideces y contándole sobre como había descubierto a una mantis religiosa comiéndose a su novio.

_Fue una buena noche. Podríamos repetirlo. Besos como te gustan a ti. Crystal. _

¡Pura mierda! Llevaba una semana completa acostándose con distintas mujeres y ninguna le hacía sentir nada. Ni siquiera había tenido un puto orgasmo y sentía que cada vez era más insostenible su situación.

Quería darse de cabezazos contra la pared y volver al minuto uno, donde la vio por primera vez. ¿Por qué no renunció? ¿Por qué aceptó? Las cosas serían tan simples si Sakura no estuviera en su ecuación.

− ¡5 minutos! ¡Iruka, anda a apurar a Sakura! – Jiraya hizo un gesto para que todos se acercaran. – Ok, esta vez grabaremos una escena de alto contenido sexual y bien fuerte. Necesitaré la gente justa y necesaria para salvaguardar la integridad de Sakura. – todos asintieron. – Tenten, Ino y Relka se quedaran acá. – Relka era la mujer que maquillaba a los actores. Una rusa de grandes proporciones, acento extraño y un gran corazón. – Kakashi, tú también estarás y el camarógrafo. El resto lo quiero afuera.

− Necesitamos calibrar las escenas, Jiraya y ver el tema de las luces. – le recordó Kabuto.

− En este caso no hay problema con eso. Lo arreglaremos después en la edición y en caso de ser necesario, paramos la escena, arreglan todo y vuelven a salir. – dijo Jiraya. El delgado peliblanco se arregló las gafas y salió dando fuertes pisadas. – Todavía me pregunto porque trabajo con él. – Kakashi a un lado lanzó una leve risotada. − ¡Iruka!

− Ya viene. Se está maquillando. – Jiraya asintió y le pidió que saliera del lugar. Iruka sin ninguna pregunta accedió.

− Sasuke, tú conoces a Sakura. Necesito que esto quede bien a la primera para no hacerla sentir incomoda. – el pelinegro aceptó. Tampoco quería repetir la escena diez veces y quedar en evidencia. – Itachi también estará afuera, porque lo noto algo alterado y no queremos molestar a la pequeña.

− Jiraya, viene Sakura. –le dijo Kakashi al oído.

− Ok, entonces a grabar.

Sasuke la vio caminar con esa pose infantil y llena de ingenuidad, pero a la vez llena de belleza. Era preciosa, tanto que quitaba el aliento y al mirar a su alrededor, notó que no era el único que se sentía encandilado con su luz. Sakura era pura.

− Ya estoy acá. – La miró esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella, pero por primera vez en toda esa semana, Sakura no lo tomo en cuenta y se enfocó en revisar algunas líneas. Escuchó las indicaciones con atención e hizo las preguntas necesarias.

− Espero que… − la pelirosa paso por su lado, mirando el libre y no lo escuchó. – Te estoy hablando, Sakura.

− ¿Ah? Lo lamento. – una sonrisa falsa y los ojos más fríos que alguna vez hubiese visto en ella, traspasaron su pecho. − ¿Qué decías?

− Que si hay algo que te incomode, me lo digas. – Sakura asintió y caminó hasta el centro del lugar, donde estaba la cama. Se echó sobre ella y esperó.

− ¡Anda, Sasuke! No tenemos todo el día. – el reproche de Jiraya lo molestó y solo para hacer más larga la espera, caminó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la pelirosa. – Necesito credibilidad y creo que me la darán.

Sasuke la miro fijamente, mientras ella lo seguía ignorando, perdida en el dosel de la cama.

− Saku…

− Cállate y grabemos.

− ¡Acción!

**Historia de Chiyo**  
6° escena: Sakura la que ignora

Chiyo se sintió apretada contra ese cuerpo duro y caliente. Una especie de rollo se rozaba continuamente contra su muslo y la estaba asustando. Hayato aprovecho ese momento de titubeo y se embarcó a tomarle la boca con brusquedad.

El asalto fue tan repentino, que ni siquiera pudo juntar sus labios. La lengua del hombre se paseaba por su boca sin parar y le estaba rozando puntos en específico, porque su cuerpo comenzaba a responder con calurosa pasión, desesperándola y sorprendiéndola.

Intentó separarse de él y buscar algo para golpearlo, pero se encontró sometida bajo su peso y las sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo. Una mano de Hayato, se metió dentro de su vestido y acarició sus muslos, apretándolos con fuerza. Chiyo dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

− Así es como se trata a las mujeres como tú. Unas pérfidas buscavidas, que solo quieren enloquecer a los hombres. – cada palabra que le decía, iban teñidas de rabia y dolor. Un dolor que ella no le había provocado, pero que tendría que pagar.

− Por favor, no lo haga… − le suplicó, con sus ojos abnegados en lagrimas y sintiéndose horrorizada.

− Ai también pidió lo mismo, pero tu familia no la perdonó. – le tomó el mentón con brusquedad para aquietarle la cabeza. – Era una niña.

− Yo no sé lo que paso. – volvió a repetir, buscando alguna salida. – Nunca vi a esa niña.

− Y yo creo en papá Noel. – sus bocas se unieron haciendo un sonido sordo. Chiyo intentó gritar, pero de nada servía. Estaba a merced de inescrupulosos que buscaban venganza y no pararían hasta tenerla. – Eres fogosa. ¿Carey te enseñó?

− Mi madre… − no la dejo continuar. Una mano le estaba apretando el pecho, mientras que con los dientes, tironeaba su labio inferior.

Dos sensaciones contrapuestas se debatían dentro de su cuerpo. El terror paralizante y la necesidad de más. Mucho más ¿acaso era una loca?

− No quiero escuchar tus excusas, guapa. – de un jalón, rajó su vestido, dejando el pecho izquierdo a la vista. – Me gustan, son rosados.

− Hayato. – pidió, pero el hombre se lo tomo como una necesidad por ser satisfecha. – No lo hagas…

− Si lo haré. – con sus labios, bajo lentamente desde la clavícula, hasta encontrarse con el montículo rosado que gritaba por atención.

Lo tomó entre ellos y con la punta de su lengua, le dio el placer necesario para liberarla. Chiyo se revolvió bajo su peso. Ya no quería salir. Estaba atrapada entre las lenguas de la pasión que la abrasaban.

− Oh… − apretó las manos en la sábana y encorvó la espalda, dándole permiso para continuar.

Hayato sorprendido por ese acceso, decidió tomarlo de inmediato. No quería que se arrepintiera. Si hubiese seguido resistiéndose, la habría soltado.

Nunca había tomado a una mujer a la fuerza y no empezaría con una niña.

Tomo el otro resto que quedaba del vestido y le desnudo el pecho derecho, dirigiendo su boca a ese monte. Chiyo solo gemía fascinada por esas nuevas sensaciones, aunque necesitaba gritar, pero no se atrevía.

La boca de Hayato, jaloneo su pezón erecto y caliente, sacándole el aire de forma letal. ¿Eso era tener sexo?, pensó Chiyo. ¿Eso era de lo que hablaban en secreto todas las mujeres cuando llegaban a la adultez?

Hayato se puso a su lado y contemplo unos segundos, mientras se despojaba de sus ropas con desesperación. Chiyo apretó los ojos. No quería verlo desnudo.

− Tócame. – la chica negó con rapidez, intentando contener a su cuerpo que se sentía inflamado de tantos besos. – Abre los ojos y tócame.

− No puedo… − susurró.

− Si puedes.

Chiyo abrió sus ojos despacio y de inmediato se encontró con el sexo de Hayato. Erguido, fuerte y vibrante. Sintió su pecho apretarse ¿de verdad eso iba a caer? _Te van a violar, a la fuerza lo meterán, _un escalofrío remeció su cuerpo en un instante luego de tener ese pensamiento y Hayato lo notó.

− Me lastimarás. – dijo con voz bajita y mirándolo con esos ojos verdes que comenzaban a descomponerlo.

No la podía dañar. Ni aunque fuera la mujer más mala del universo, no podía lastimarla. La tenía hace casi quince días sometida bajo fuertes torturas y aun así, ella se mostraba ingenua y serena. Era admirable su actitud.

− Chiyo, yo… − pero el recuerdo de Ai entró con fuerza a su cabeza. Él fue a levantar ese cuerpo frío y profanado por la maldad. Él vio como la piel lechosa de la chica, se había vuelto morada por los golpes y la muerte. Él fue el que entrego a Ai en las manos de su hermano y lo vio derrumbarse.

Todo era culpa de la familia de Chiyo. Los Yamazaki la habían asesinado por tener conflictos con los Ebino. Carey había provocado una guerra al meterse con dos hombres sin voluntad, que tenían padres sanguinarios sedientos de muerte y dolor.

De un fuerte golpe, la metió bajo de él, asustándola. Sus ojos de cervatillo estaba horrorizados, pero los de él, estaban llenos de ira, desesperación, una fuerza incontenible. Los Yamazaki tenían que pagar por Ai, por su padre, por su madre que había enloquecido luego de ver a su marido muerto.

Chiyo tenía esa sangre en sus venas. Sangre contaminada de gente nefasta, llena de rencor.

− Hayato. – sollozó.

− Lo siento, pero alguien debe someterse. – de un movimiento brusco, le quito el resto de ropa, rompiéndosela en mil pedazos y ya cuando la tuvo a merced, miró su cuerpo de niña, convirtiéndose en mujer.

− No lo hagas. – que daría él porque las circunstancias fueran otras. Que el dolor que le iba a hacer sentir no lo sufriera. Ella estaba pagando el precio de nacer de donde había nacido y él era el cobrador. Su verdugo dispuesto a someterla. – Hayato…

− No se puede. – de un brusco empuje, se adentró en ella, sacándole el aire y haciéndola sentir un dolor inexplicable.

La cara de Chiyo mutó a una de profundo dolor, de sensación quemante que partía su cuerpo en dos. Hayato la vio temblar, empalidecer y casi fallecer en sus brazos. Chiyo estaba mal, siendo vejada por un odio que no le competía, pero era la única que podía calmar esa sed de venganza.

Chiyo recordó lo que siempre le recordaba su abuelo.

_Nunca agaches la cabeza. Los Yamazaki enfrentamos el dolor con la frente en alto y si vamos a morir, miramos los ojos de nuestro asesino._

Y eso haría. Levantó su mentón y a pesar de tener sus lágrimas corriendo con furia por las mejillas, las tragó como pudo, sosteniendo su mirada en los ojos arrepentidos de Hayato.

− Si eres un hombre, termina. – le exigió, desafiante y con fuerzas renovadas.

Cada estocada de dolor, le enseñaría más sobre como tenía que ser. Ya no sería la chica lastimera, tampoco rogaría por su libertad, ni se mostraría sumisa frente a yakuza's que buscaban venganza en las personas equivocadas. Quizás Hayato la estaba marcando para siempre, muy probablemente, nunca borraría ese día de su cabeza, pero él tampoco lo haría, porque le haría pagar una a una sus faltas y lamentaría el momento en que la hizo partícipe de su odio.

**O.O**

Sakura sintió la mano de Sasuke apretar con suavidad su seno izquierdo, provocando casi por inercia, un gemido involuntario que intento reprimir sin éxito. El pelinegro, que estaba perdido entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, sonrió satisfecho. Era el final de la escena.

− No se puede. – empujo su cadera contra la de ella, evocando las palabras textuales que había dicho Hayato. Sakura abrió los ojos impactada, para luego contraer el gesto y comenzar a llorar.

− Si eres un hombre, termina. – le susurró en la cara. Sasuke se tomo esa frase como algo casi personal, y la besó con fuerza, mientras fingía embestirla.

Ambos estaban desnudos, solo con parches protectores y Sakura con una tanga. La toma se hizo desde la parte trasera del pelinegro – las mujeres saldrían con la nariz sangrando de las salas de cines. – y se notaba claramente el empuje que estaba dando.

Luego de gritar como teniendo un orgasmo y ver la mirada fría de Sakura – porque así lo requería la escena, escucharon a Jiraya.

− ¡Corten! – Sasuke soltó la boca de la pelirosa, pero no salió de encima. – Nos quedamos con ésta toma.

− ¡Tenten, trae algo para taparla! – la pelicastaña llegó con dos frazadas.

Sasuke tomo una y con gran habilidad, tapo a Sakura. Luego se levantó y se envolvió en la que le correspondía. El frío calaba, aunque su sangre estaba hirviendo y muchas partes de su cuerpo le estaban haciendo notar el calor.

− Les salió fantástico. – dijo Tenten, casi dando saltitos. Sakura esbozo una sonrisa incomoda y caminó hacia una silla para ponerse zapatos.

Sasuke la miró alejarse y le dolió esa distancia. Ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente y solo estaba procurando hacer bien su trabajo.

− Me alegro que haya salido a la primera. – La voz de Mebuki lo paralizó. – Hola, Sasuke.

− Hola. – dijo escuetamente.

− Tenía mis dudas frente a ésta escena, pero veo que fuiste muy responsable y no te sobrepasaste. Sakura se ve tranquila y eso es lo que importa. – Sasuke asintió, buscando con su mirada algún pantalón.

Estar desnudo frente a la madre de la chica que te mueve sutilmente el suelo, no era muy agradable.

− Soy profesional. – Mebuki sonrió sin ningún rastro de gracia.

− Sasuke, las cosas ya están claras ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas lo que conversamos? Sakura por un lado, tú por el otro. – el pelinegro se quedo fijamente mirando los ojos de esa mujer.

− Mantengo las distancias con su hija, por si no lo ha notado.

− Paseándote con la mitad de las mujeres del espectáculo. Vaya manera. – ironizó. – Pero me gusta que me hayas oído. Pensé que me iba a costar más.

− ¿Qué le ocurre? – le preguntó ceñudo. – Yo no he hecho nada malo como para ganarme su odiosidad.

− Desde el día en que Sakura te conoció, noté como la mirabas. Sé que te gusta y eso a mí no me gusta. – contestó con burla.

− Está sacando conclusiones apresuradas. – la pelirosa se acercó a ellos ya vestida y con el pelo tomado. Se veía hermosa en su estado de simpleza.

− ¿Estuviste presente? – Mebuki asintió, sin dejar de mirar las expresiones de Sasuke.

Era tan notorio el gusto que sentía por su hija, que se le revolvieron las tripas. Ella no quería eso para Sakura, un hombre que la trataría como otra más, agregándola a la larga lista de mujeres que se acumulaban con el corazón roto por su culpa. Mientras más averiguaba de él, más temor sentía de su cercanía con la pelirosa. Leer como destrozaba vidas, como una de sus conquistas quiso matarse al verse terminada su relación, demostraba que era un hombre toxico, lleno de llagas y que dejaba muñecas rotas en su paso. ¡No!, como que ella se llamaba Mebuki Ebino, que no permitiría a su hija relacionarse más allá de lo estrictamente laboral.

− Permiso. – Sasuke escapó, sintiéndose enfermo y molesto.

La mamá de Sakura lo juzgaba por algo que no tenía idea. Era horrible no poder defenderse, porque ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho mal para ganarse ese trato y bajo ese concepto, carecía de argumentos.

Se vistió con brusquedad y salió de su camarín, encontrándose de frente con Itachi. Éste lo miraba compungido.

− ¿Qué hice ahora? – le preguntó sin parar de caminar. Quería salir de ahí.

− Siento que cometí un error. – el pelinegro se alzó de hombros. No le interesaba saber sobre la vida de su hermano, menos en ese momento que estaba erupcionando de emociones fuertes. – Me equivoqué contigo.

− ¿Volviste a reventar mi agenda? – Itachi meneo la cabeza. Una ansiedad obvia lo estaba consumiendo. − ¿Puedes hablar?

− No debí haber metido a papá en esto. – confesó agachando la cabeza. – Para de caminar, tenemos que hablar con Jiraya.

− Dijo que estaba todo en orden. La escena queda y no tengo nada más que grabar. Quiero irme a casa a descansar. − le enumeró con cansancio, sobándose el puente de su nariz.

− ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Me arrepiento de haber hablado con Fugaku. – Sasuke se alzó de hombros.

− ¿Y eso tiene importancia ahora? No soy de los que llora sobre la leche derramada y dudo que tú seas así. – Itachi hizo una mueca.

− Maldita sea, Sasuke, estás volviendo a ser el tipejo de antes: Devorador de faldas. – El menor de los Uchiha alzó sus cejas ¿así que ahora venía a sopesar la estupidez que había hecho? En su cabeza aun seguían dando vueltas las palabras de su padre.

− _Si te metes con ella, perderás todo y nos decepcionarás. Es tiempo de que escuches lo que te dice tú alrededor y mantén tus manos en un lugar que se vean. _

− Eso es lo que he sido siempre. – cruzó sus brazos. – No sé porque a todos le ha dado con que a mí me gusta Sakura.

− Porque te gusta. Tú mismo lo confesaste. – el pelinegro se removió incomodo, recordando lo que le había dicho a su hermano en el estacionamiento luego de la conferencia.

− Pues me equivoqué. Me deslumbré con su forma de ser, pero ya pasó. – Itachi bufó al cielo. − ¿No deberías ponerte feliz? Por fin me estoy desligando del problema que es ella.

− Sakura no es un problema. Lo eres tú.

− Como sea. La chica no me gusta y quiero que me dejen en paz. Estoy harto de sus amenazas, de sus ideas descabelladas de perversión y pedofilia, de que me tengan en la mira todo el tiempo como si fuera un maldito acosador. Sakura no me gusta y espero lo entiendan de una vez por todas. Es una niña y a mí me gustan las mujeres… grandes. – hizo un gesto vulgar con sus manos, aludiendo a los senos. – No me interesa hacer de maestro.

− Tranquilo, tampoco te lo iba a pedir. – Sakura pasó por su lado como una fiera herida.

Con cada paso que daba, Sasuke se sentía más miserable. No podía tener tanta mala suerte como para haber sido escuchado justamente cuando decía la mentira más grande de la que tuviese memoria. Se paso ambas manos por la cara, intentando calmarse y no salir corriendo tras ella para pedirle disculpas. Él no quería desprestigiarla, no quería hacerla sentir mal, simplemente había hablado desde su cansancio al verse tan reprimido por todos. Era como si todo el mundo tuviera derecho a juzgarlo, dando cátedra de lo correcto y obligándolo a hacer algo que no quería.

– Gracias, me ahorraste darle una charla para alejarla de ti – la voz de Mebuki lo hizo voltear. – Te entierras tu solo.

La mujer se fue detrás de su hija, dejando a los hermanos parados frente a frente.

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar y el menor de los Uchiha no se movía. No reaccionaba.

− Sasuke. – dijo Itachi con voz baja y tanteando el terreno.

El pelinegro fijó sus ojos oscuros y tormentosos en los de su hermano y con un asentimiento, se largó.

Itachi supo que por su culpa, ahora había una nueva parte de Sasuke que se había roto y estaba en sus manos arreglarlo.

**8.**

− Wow, por fin es sábado por la noche. – gritó Tenten, levantando las manos al cielo. – Gracias, señor por brindarnos ésta fiesta.

− Deja de adosarle a Dios todas las cosas buenas. – reclamó Ino.

− Ella, la atea. – Sakura no pudo evitar reír. Ese par eran un chiste la mayoría del tiempo y más ahora que se encontraban con algunos tragos encima.

− Hinata ¿Por qué estamos encerradas en tu pieza y no allá abajo disfrutando? – pregunto Natsuki, dándole un gran sorbo a su vaso de jugo con vodka.

− Porque si mi padre me pilla bebiendo, cancelará todo. Además, quiero ver las fotografías de Sakura en el desfile de ayer. – Tenten dio saltitos recordando que tenía que mostrarlas. – Iré por el notebook.

− ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Debo salir horrible. – Ino hizo una pedorreta.

− Rock Lee, el fotógrafo, quedo fascinado contigo. Dijo que nunca había fotografiado a una mujer tan hermosa. – Natsuki le dio un golpe en el hombro a la pelirosa.

− Te lo traías guardadito.

− Sakura causa revoluciones. Donde vamos, la miran con ganas de comérsela.

− Porque me reconocen. Mi cara está en casi todos los afiches de Japón. – Sakura todavía recordaba con vergüenza el día que se vio reflejada en una gigantografía.

Iba de paseo con su madre, viendo que comprar para la navidad y notando que cada una de las personas que la miraban, quedaban con la boca abierta. Impresionada por tal actitud, se alisó el pelo. Quizás llevaba un moco pegado en la frente, pero no era así. Mebuki dio un grito cuando se vio separada de su hija por un grupo de pre-adolescentes.

Se tuvo que sacar fotos con cada una de ellas y firmarles en sus cuadernos de estudio. Después de mucha cháchara, le dijeron que la envidiaban por estar al lado de Sasuke y que le deseaban la mejor de las suertes en la película. Cuando se giró a mirar a su madre, la vio apuntando a un lugar con cara de burla. Ahí estaba ella, sonriendo y con su cuerpo pegado al del pelinegro.

En cosa de cinco minutos, Kakashi la llamó y la obligó a devolverse a su casa, enviándole un auto y triplicando su seguridad. Al parecer, el paseo peatonal donde se encontraban todas las tiendas, estaba colapsando por toda la gente que quería verla.

El primer frente a frente directo con la fama y se aterró. En ese momento necesitó a Sasuke.

− Sakura, las chicas terminaron de mostrar las fotos y están bajando ¿no vienes? – la pelirosa miró a Hinata y asintió. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− Nada. – mintió. – Vamos, no dejes a tus invitados solos.

− Puedes contarme lo que quieras. – le recordó la peliazul.

Sakura soltó un suspiro contenido y sintió sus ojos mojarse. Se había prometido no volver a llorar por las estupideces de Sasuke, pero en ese minuto necesitaba un hombro amigable y de su edad. Su madre había sido una bonita contención, pero despotricó con fiereza contra Sasuke, incomodándola.

− Sasuke gritó a los cuatro vientos que yo no soy de su gusto. – Hinata se tapó la boca con sorpresa. – Dijo que él prefería a las mujeres con pechos más grandes, que no le gustaban las niñas y que no quería hacer de maestro.

− ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás segura que fue él? – Sakura entornó sus ojos. – Es que él no es imprudente.

− Bueno, al parecer está cambiando. No tuvo ningún reparo en ningunearme y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de pedirme disculpas. – Hinata le tomo las manos dándole comprensión. – Lo sé, está será la última vez que le permitiré dañarme.

− Saku, no puedes obviarlo. Estarás a su lado por varios meses más. Dudo que puedas hacer como si no existiera. – Hinata entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. – Ésta noche intenta divertirte. Baila, canta, disfruta, ríe, estaremos todas para apoyarte.

− Gracias, Hinata. – Se dieron un corto abrazo y ambas salieron a deslumbrar.

− ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que iban a estar los _Living in Peace _en tu fiesta? – la peliazul puso cara de consternación. Lo que le decía su compañera de escuela, Akane, era imposible. – Me habría arreglado. Oh, por Dios, Sasuke me debe haber visto con el maquillaje corrido y Naruto debe pensar que tengo cara de loca.

− Cálmate y explica ¿cómo es eso de que están acá? – la chica asintió muchas veces.

− Llegaron hace cinco minutos y todos juntos. – Sakura se agarró la frente. – Además hay varios actores y gente conocida de la televisión. Nunca hablaste sobre esto cuando me invitaste.

− Pero yo pensé que sería una reunión con los más cercanos. – susurró incrédula. – No puede estar pasando esto. Papá debe estar furioso.

− La verdad es que no. – Hanabi llegó saltando como niña pequeña. – Papá le dijo a Neji que invitara a sus amigos.

− ¿Pero porque lo hizo? – chilló consternada. Por primera vez, Sakura veía a Hinata de los nervios. − ¿Qué quiere?

− Quería darte una buena fiesta y le dio permiso a Neji para sus amigos invitaran a quienes quisieran. – Akane salió corriendo a un baño. Si la fiesta seguía así, era probable que llegaran más famosos. – Hay unas playmates ¿Qué les digo?

− ¿Playmates? – preguntó Sakura, mirando con terror el aura que desprendía la peliazul.

− Son las miss universo de la mansión Playboy. – le respondió la hermana menor de las Hyuga.

− Dime que están con ropa. – le pidió Hinata, agarrándola por los hombros y zarandeándola. –Dímelo.

− Sí, pero están coqueteando con Naruto, así que si yo fuera tú… − Hinata se achuncho y agachó la cabeza. Ella no era digna contrincante de una modelo.

− Ah, no. Te quiero con la frente en alto y disfrutando de tu fiesta. – le exigió Sakura. – Bailaremos con todos y da lo mismo si una chica con silicona hasta en los parpados le coquetea a Naruto. Te doy firmado que él las espanta sin contemplaciones.

− Naruto no sabe decir que no. – respondió apenada. – Lo conozco.

− No quiero estos parches antes de la herida. No has visto nada y ya te imaginas una película triple equis.

− Yo no he dicho nada de eso. – le dijo azorada. – Sakura, estoy aterrada. Pensé que Naruto llegaría cuando mi nivel de alcohol hubiese superado la barrera de la timidez.

− Solo escucho excusas. – A jalones la bajo, con ayuda de Hibino.

− No les dije, pero esos vestidos les quedan fenomenales. Sakura, tienes una cintura hermosa. – la pelirosa le revolvió el cabello a Hibino.

− Creo que te presentaré a mi hermano.

− Sí. Es muy bonito, Hibino. – la menor de las Hyuga se abochornó. Según ella, estaba demasiado pequeña e infantil para pensar en novios.

Llegaron a la planta baja y se encontraron con la fiesta en todo su apogeo. Muchas mujeres bailando, todas guapísimas y de cuerpos esculturales. Algunos modelos reconocidos mundialmente y varios actores estaban mirando la pista buscando alguna conquista.

− ¡Hinata! – Ino las llamó con la mano. – Hay mucha gente guapa en éste lugar. – Sakura asintió al ver pasar a un hombre alto, con musculatura casi perfecta y ojos azules. – Pero los chicos de la banda se roban todas las miradas.

En un rincón no muy lejano, estaban todos reunidos conversando, riendo y tomando. Sasuke miraba por encima de sus cabezas, con esa típica pose de hastío y superioridad que lo caracterizaba. Fijo su vista en su alrededor y noto la cantidad casi vulgar de mujeres que lo miraban con deseo.

Pegándole una patada al suelo y cruzándose de brazo, volvió a mirar a sus amigas. Sasuke se podía ir a la mierda.

− No esperaba esto. – dijo Hinata sobándose la cabeza. – Estoy impactada.

− Dicen que tu padre lo permitió. – dijo Tenten. – Chicas, Natsuki nos está llamando.

− Ni creas que me vaya a ir a estar con ellos. – advirtió Ino. – Está el pesado de Itachi y Mei.

− Pero… tienes razón. No quiero ver a tu primo babeando, – le dijo a Hinata. – así que me iré a buscar entretención. – la vieron perderse entre la gente.

− Ella quiere a Neji. – murmuró Hinata. Ino y Sakura solo asintieron. Negarlo era una tontera. – Él no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

− Estoy segura de que esa bruja le hizo magia negra para amarrarlo. – sugirió Ino. Sakura se largó a reír.

− Yo creo que entre las piernas debe tener algo especial. – Hinata abochornada le tapó la boca, mientras Ino celebraba la broma de Sakura. – Dile a Natsuki que pare de llamarnos. No pienso ir donde Sasuke.

− Supe lo que paso en el set, Saku. – la pelirosa movió la mano en el aire, restándole importancia.

−Disfrutemos.

En medio de la pista, se lanzaron a bailar moviendo las caderas y saltando con cada ritmo. El vaso de "agua" que tenía Sakura, estaba pegado a su mano y por nada del mundo lo soltaría. El alcohol la estaba desinhibiendo.

− ¿Sakura? – la pelirosa miró al recién llegado. Era Gaara. − ¿Yamanaka?

− ¿Cómo estás? – chillaron ambas, lanzándose a abrazarlo. Hinata se alejó un poco, dándoles espacio.

− Bien y ustedes. – miró sus vasos. − ¿Están borrachas?

− Solo estamos felices. – dijo Ino alzando la mano. – Por el poder que me confiere la ley, me declaro una recién estrenada ebria.

− Oh, acaba de perder los cabales. – todos reían. El alcohol estaba haciéndose presente con fuerza en sus cuerpos. – ¿Quieres bailar?

− ¿A quién le preguntas? – Sakura entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Sabía que Gaara era gay y no un bailarín innato. Muy probablemente, todo el tiempo renegara de salir, porque odiaba la atención, pero ahí estaba él, pidiendo un baile. − ¿A mí?

− Sí Saku, a ti. – La pelirosa le tomo la mano y la alzó por sobre sus cabezas.

− Me encontré a un chico, ustedes disfruten sin mí.

Bailaron varias canciones, pero en todo momento, Gaara estuvo mirando sobre su cabeza sin prestarle atención. Luego de un gesto técnico que no noto, se acercó otra persona. Sakura solo lo vino a notar cuando se vio tomada por la cintura y apretada contra un vientre plano.

− Hola. – era Sasori.

**9.**

Tenten iba moviéndose al ritmo de la música, ignorando todas las invitaciones que había recibido. Vestía un lindo vestido blanco con estampados de rayas azules, destacando su figura de reloj de arena. La altura que poseía, no la hacía desentonar al lado de esas modelos de pasarela y televisión. No se sentía opacada. Estaba en su salsa.

Dio un manotazo al aire, haciendo un giro brusco.

− ¡Y la puta madre…! – Tenten abrió los ojos asustada, encontrándose de frente con los de Neji.

Estaba furioso y empapado.

− ¿Qué… paso? – pregunto tartamudeando.

− ¿Cómo qué pasó? Me mojaste con champagne, tonta. – la ofendió, intentando sacarse el burbujeante de la cara con las mangas de su poleron. − ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Estiércol?

− ¿Quién te crees para tratarme así? – lo empujó con fuerza. – La próxima vez que me insultes, te juro que te meteré este puño por donde mejor te quepa.

− Ordinaria. – le dijo, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo distancia. – Tienes una boca sucia – continuó provocándola.

− ¡Idiota! – lo volvió a empujar, sin moverlo un centímetro. Su pecho estaba duro y húmedo. – Eres un maldito mimado.

− ¿Y tú? Desde siempre te metes en mi camino. – le reprochó.

− ¿Acaso fui yo la que te golpee? – le contra pregunto con cizaña. – Te recuerdo, Hyuga, que fue tu puño en que se estampó con mi cara, no mi cara con tu puño.

− Y todavía lo estoy lamentando. Creo que atraje tu atención. – Tenten se echó hacia atrás fingiendo reírse. − ¿De qué te burlas?

− ¿Tú? ¿Atraerme? – se burló. – Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra.

− Que trillada tu respuesta. – La pelicastaña, a pesar de estar usando tacos, seguía siendo más baja que él. Neji debía tener el mismo porte que Sasuke. Era altísimo. – Aparte de todas tus cosas malas, eres una entrometida. Todo el tiempo estás donde yo estoy ¿no será que te gusto? – Tenten quedo de una pieza, sin saber que decir ni pestañar.

− Piérdete. – le contestó volteándose.

− Espera. – le tomo el brazo. – Lamento el golpe que te di en el ojo. Todavía lo tienes morado.

− Suéltame. – un fuerte jalón se soltó. – No quiero tus disculpas.

− No te las di. Dije que lamentaba el golpe que te propiné. – Tenten sintió asco por ese hombre que tanto había amado. Los resquicios de ese amor cada día se iban evaporando. – Miento, de verdad necesito pedirte disculpas.

− Aceptadas, permiso. – intento irse por segunda vez, pero Neji la volvió a coger. − ¿Qué diantres quieres?

− Yo te conozco, estoy casi seguro de eso. – Tenten volvió a empalidecer. − ¿Dónde nos hemos visto?

− Soy amiga de tu prima. Me has visto cerca de ella el último mes. – replicó con rapidez e intentando sonreír.

− Tu cara… ¿Perteneces a mi fans club? – la pelicastaña intento por todos los medios no reírse, pero fue imposible. − ¿Qué te causa tanta risa? Tengo un fans club.

− Créeme, me niego rotundamente a pertenecer a alguno de tus "fans club". – hizo las comillas en el aire. – Me pareces un pomposo, desagradable, petulante, agresivo, deleznable, imposible, estirado, snob y egocéntrico. ¿Sabes qué? Iré ahora mismo a fundar tú "anti fans club". – Neji hizo una mueca. − ¿Algo más que agregar?

− Tu maquillaje. –Tenten se llevó la mano a la cara. – Está corrido. – no pudo evitar sonrojarse. − ¿Te digo algo? Ni aunque te vistas con las mejores ropas, lograrás verte bella.

− Estás ganándote a pulso una patada en las bolas. – Neji invadió su espacio, pero ella no se amilanó y mantuvo la frente en alto sin pestañar. – No seré como tu novia, pero hay algo que yo tengo y ella jamás tendrá.

− ¿Belleza? – le dijo volviendo a provocarla e insultarla.

− No, dignidad y amor propio. – A Neji le cambió la cara. – Yo no me abriría de piernas por tener una mejor posición dentro de la industria. – El pelilargo estuvo tentando a callarla de un golpe, pero no lo haría. Jamás golpearía a una mujer por mucho que ésta lo demandara. En su conciencia todavía pesaba el momento en que la había lastimado. – Quizás mi talla no es 2, tampoco tengo unos ojos hermosos ni una cabellera envidiable. Mi cuerpo dista de ser perfecto y mis dientes inferiores están levemente torcidos, pero me amo con todo y fallas.

− Dudo que alguien más te llegue a amar. – Tenten tomo ese golpe con dignidad, aunque la conversación la estaba destrozando. – Tienes un genio de los mil demonios.

− Esa es mi mejor característica. – Neji iba a replicar, pero no se lo permitió. – Cuídate, Hyuga.

Paso por su costado, encontrándose de frente con una escena repugnante.

La puerta que daba al salón continuo se había abierto sutilmente, haciendo entrar la luz con mesura. Dentro del lugar, y a pesar de la distancia a la cual se encontraba, distinguió la figura de dos personas envueltos en un abrazo comprometedor y dándose besos sin recato. Eran Mei y Kabuto.

Tenten quedo de una pieza, sin saber que hacer. Por una parte, podía gritarle al imbécil que seguía de espalda parado detrás de ella, que se volteara y viera con sus propios ojos el engaño, pero por otro, pensó en el dolor que le provocaría y no estaba dispuesta a someterlo bajo esa tortura. Un corazón roto era irreparable y aunque pasaran los años, las cicatrices quedaban marcadas a fuego. Ella no quería eso para él. Neji, a pesar de todo, era el hombre que había amado con locura y cuando uno ama, es incapaz de lastimar a la persona, por mucho que lo desee.

Armándose de valor, se puso frente a él. Neji junto el entrecejo, pero no alcanzó a hacer mucho más, porque la boca de Tenten se había apoderado de la suya, sin darle espacio a reaccionar.

Metió su lengua sin esperar invitación dentro de la boca del primo de Hinata. Él sin entender porqué, se sintió embrujado por el sabor de esa boca suave y húmeda, como si no fuera la primera vez que la probara. Era fresa con cerveza. Una mezcla extraña, pero muy tentable.

Paso sus brazos por la cintura de Tenten y la apretó contra su cuerpo, impidiéndole respirar con tranquilidad. La pelicastaña, ni en sus mejores sueños esperaba que Neji le respondiera. Es más, estaba preparada para el empujón, el insulto y luego la descalificación. Sus bocas juguetearon mucho rato, acariciando sus lenguas entre sí y sacándose suspiros. Neji la levantó del suelo y la puso a su altura, apretándola aun más. A Tenten ni siquiera le importó que se notara su tanga desde atrás, solo quería sentir esa boca sobre la de ella por mucho tiempo más… sin embargo, la realidad le cayó de sopetón. Estaban ebrios, él tenía pareja y ella lo detestaba. Le acababa de decir cosas horribles y la rebajaba al nivel de una mosca todas las veces que se encontraban. No podía estar ahí, traicionándose a sí misma, por mucho que estuviera fascinada.

Abrió los ojos, comprobando que la puerta del otro salón estuviese cerrada y así era. Se movió incomoda y cuando tocó el suelo con sus pies, lo empujo, dejándolo con los brazos estirados igual que la boca y los ojos cerrados. Neji quería más.

− Eeh… − el pelilargo reacciono y volvió a recomponer su postura.

− Eres una aprovechadora. Sabes que estoy ebrio, por eso me besas. – Tenten abrió la boca ofendida. Si el muy imbécil supiera que lo estaba salvando de un dolor superior. – Quiero que me dejes en paz. No te cruces en mi camino, eres un estorbo.

La pelicastaña, cansada de todo lo que estaba oyendo, vio pasar al mesero. Agarró dos de las copas que repartía y se las vertió por la cabeza, anonadándolo.

− Está es la última vez que me insultas, Hyuga. – advirtió con llamaradas en los ojos. – Puedes pudrirte en tu propia miseria.

Y con fuerte empujón, paso por su lado. Ojala se pillara a su novia encamándose con el cuatro ojos. Quizás así se volvería más humano.

La noche recién comenzaba, pero para Tenten,ya todo estaba dicho.

**10.**

Hinata salió al balcón, en busca de aire puro. No estaba acostumbrada a las fiestas, ni al ruido, ni al alcohol, pero en ese momento había de todo eso y debía soportarlo. Su papá le quería dar una buena fiesta, no podía comportarse como una desagradecida.

Suspiró largamente. Había visto como una estrella fugaz a Naruto, apenas cinco segundos donde cruzaron miradas, para luego ser distanciados por la gente que lo buscaba a él y los que se acercaban a saludarla a ella. Ni siquiera habían podido decirse hola.

Desde lejos, notó lo lindo se veía, haciéndola sonrojar. Naruto tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que conocía y su pelo rubio se notaba suave desde lejos. Además, algo que si había comprobado, era que el olor de él le parecía perfecto y la envolvía en un halo de pinos y frescura. Era el olor a naturaleza que exudaba por todos lados.

¡Quería sus abrazos! ¡Quería sus besos! Quería poder tocarlo y ver sus ojos lobunos achinarse de vergüenza y solo por ella, por nadie más, pero se veía casi imposible. Había tanta gente en la casa, tantos interesados en estar junto a él. Una mega estrella se debe a su público y eso era algo que ella respetaba. Desde que la banda se había hecho famosa, vivía día a día con el pesar de su primo y la poca privacidad que tenía.

A lo mejor, si pedía con fuerzas que el apareciera, lo llamaría telepáticamente y se haría presente a su lado.

− Lo que uno piensa cuando bebe. – se burlo de sus tonterías, sacándose una sonrisa.

− ¿Hablas sola? – la voz gruesa y risueña de Naruto la sacó de su mundo fantasioso donde lo llamaba a través de la mente. ¿Y si quizás lo había logrado?

− ¿Sentiste mi llamado? – Naruto la miró confuso y negó lentamente, intentando no meter la pata. – Tranquilo, es una tontería. – se sonrojo y volvió a mirar el horizonte que se erigía bajo sus pies.

− Feliz cumpleaños. – susurró a su lado, apoyándose en la baranda y pasándole un pequeño estuche. – No sabía que regalarte.

− Naruto… no debías. – tartamudeo, odiándose por eso. Ahora faltaba que se desmayara y quedara en completa evidencia.

_Hinata, todo el mundo sabe que mueres por sus huesos. _Maldita su mente que la hacía sonrojarse por segunda vez y con más fuerza.

− Espero te guste. – le dijo temeroso y expectante. – No soy muy bueno haciendo regalos.

− La intención… es lo que vale. – Lengua de porquería, justo en ese instante se ponía traposa.

− ¿Estuviste bebiendo? – Hinata se tapó el rostro con su cabello. – Tranquila, no te juzgaré.

− Fueron pocas… cervezas. – Naruto rió bajito a su lado y le tomó un mechón de su pelo para mirarla. – No me mires.

− Te ves bonita. – Hinata sentía sus piernas temblar como gelatina. – Creo que todos te lo han dicho ¿no?

− Solo para quedar… bien. – Sí, esa misma noche, mientras todos durmieran la resaca, ella se cortaría la lengua en cinco pedazos y haría una ceremonía, pidiendole al Dios de la palabra no volver a tartamudear. Luego de su entrega, se la pegaría con cola fría.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Meneó la cabeza con fuerza. Estaba haciendo el loco.

− ¿Hinata? ¿Te sientes bien? – la pregunta la hizo desfallecer. Justo en ese minuto, donde tenía que ver segura y no como una irremediable loca, comenzaba a divagar con lenguas cortadas y cola fría. _Tampoco olvides lo de llamar con la mente,_ le recordó su fuero interno.

− ¡Sí! – chilló asustándolo. – Naruto, disculpa. – azorada se giró hacia otro lado, con el pequeño paquete temblando en sus manos.

− Hinata, voltéate. – la chica no quiso. – Por favor, hazlo.

− Me estoy volviendo loca. − ¡por fin no tartamudeo! Al parecer, que el cielo de las lenguas supiera que estaba dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio por ellos, la había premiado. Oh, por Dios, ahí iba de nuevo. – Mi cabeza está pensando solo tonterías.

− Créeme, la mía piensa mucho más que las tuya. – Hinata se giró con lentitud, intentando hacer eterno el momento. – Mírame.

− Naruto… − la mano del chico se poso en su mentón y se lo levantó. − ¿Me besarás? – Sí, había enloquecido. La Hinata común y silvestre jamás, pero JAMÁS, le hubiese hecho esa pregunta. – Soy una idiota.

− La verdad es que muero por besarte. – le confesó. – Pero eres todavía una pequeñuela.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó molesta. − ¿De nuevo buscarás a otras chicas? – le preguntó, reprochándole su pasado innegable. Naruto se removió incomodo. – Lo lamento, no debí haberte dicho eso.

− Hinata: – tomo su rostro entre las manos. – Déjame estar cerca de ti. Cuidarte, protegerte, mimarte.

− ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – Naruto alzó una ceja. – Es una pregunta, no una proposición.

− Mierda, yo que esperaba ennoviarme ésta noche. – Hinata sonrió tímidamente. – Sí, quiero ser tu novio, pero que lo fuésemos conllevaría muchas cosas, las cuales tú todavía no estás preparada para vivir.

− ¿Sexo? – Naruto carraspeó y Hinata quiso que un hoyo se hiciera en el suelo y se la tragara.

− Entre otras cosas. – le respondió mirando hacia otro lado. – Te esperaré todo este año, hasta que cumplas los 18 – le prometió. − Luego de eso, imagina lo que quieras, porque te lo haré realidad.

Hinata terminó de derretirse con esa respuesta. Lo quería todo con él y si fuera por ella, empezarían en ese mismo instante, pero sabía que Naruto quería respetarla y darle espacio, aunque no lo necesitaba, porque ya se sentía preparada.

− ¿Podremos besarnos algunas veces? – Naruto soltó una leve risa, esperanzado y fascinado con esa Hinata tan desinhibida. – Claro, si no quieres.

− Podremos besarnos siempre que quieras, pero será entre nosotros. – Hinata tiro la cabeza hacía un costado.

− ¿Se pueden dar besos entre más personas? – Naruto, ya no se contuvo y la apretó contra su pecho. Verla borracha, haciendo preguntas que no haría jamás en sus cabales y con sus ojitos brillantes, era el paraíso hecho realidad. − ¿Nos abrazaremos?

− Hinata, haré lo que me pidas. – le contestó.

La chica envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del rubio y se apretó aun más contra él, respirando de cerca, como nunca, el olor de su cuerpo.

− No me respondiste – Naruto poso una de sus manos en el cabello suave de la chica y enterró su nariz en la coronilla.

− Sí, se pueden dar besos entre más personas, pero nosotros seremos exclusivos. Tú me besas a mí y yo te beso a ti. Nadie más juega. – A Hinata le gustó ese trato y se apretó más contra él. – Pero como te dije, tenemos que ser comedidos.

− Yo no quiero que te contengas. Solo te pido que no me hagas sufrir. – le rogó, separándose un poco para mirarle sus ojos azules. – No vuelvas a defraudarme, ni me llenes de promesas que no cumplirás.

− He esperado por años éste momento y a pesar de que quería hacerlo un poco más adelante, no me pude contener. – Paso uno de sus brazos detrás de la nuca de Hinata. – Llevo tanto tiempo mirándote crecer, volviéndote hermosa, que casi me jalaba los pelos pensando en cuanto aguantaría. – apoyo su frente contra la de ella. – Desde que cumpliste los 15 años, sueño con robarte besos, abrazarte y darte todo el amor que tengo, pero piensa, tú tienes casi 8 años menos que yo, tienes menos experiencia, menos vivencias y nulo prontuario amoroso, porque me he preocupado de mantenerlo así.

− ¿Tú eras el que arruinaba mis citas? – Naruto se hizo el desentendido.

− No me haré responsable de acusaciones sin fundamento. – respondió con ambigüedad y Hinata, aunque quisiera enojarse, no podía. – No quiero arrebatarte tus experiencias. Quiero que todo sea lento y a tu ritmo.

− Pero yo quiero que estemos juntos ahora. – Naruto se prometió no dejar que Hinata bebiera hasta que cumpliera los 18 años. Las propuestas que le hacía, harían flaquear hasta a un monje tibetano.

− Cariño, encantado, pero no. – Hinata hizo un puchero que Naruto tomo con sus dientes, sorprendiéndola. – ¿Ves? Todavía hay muchas cosas que te asustan.

− Podemos partir por darnos pequeños besos. – Naruto acepto, separándose de su frente y besándosela.

− Te enseñaré de todo, Hinata. – esa promesa contenía tantas aristas, como experiencias. − ¿puedo…?

− No deberías preguntármelo. – Estiró su boca y Naruto deposito los suyos sobre ellos.

Solo pequeños roces, casi sin abrir la boca, solo tanteando terreno y poniendo los límites. Si Hinata lo detenía, el no reclamaría, pero no fue necesario. Las cosas se dieron de forma natural y luego de varios minutos estando a besos como alitas de mariposas y sonrisas prometedoras, se abrazaron.

− Wow. – dijo Naruto, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de la peliazul. – Va a ser un largo trecho.

− Pero estaremos juntos. – le dijo tranquilizándolo.

− Sí. Siempre. – miró la caja que Hinata seguía teniendo en sus manos. – Ábrelo.

− Es que después de tantas emociones, lo había olvidado. – con tranquilidad le quito el lazo y saco lo que había en su interior.

Una cadena de plata y el dije era un lobo aullando. Como él.

− ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó temeroso.

− Me encanta. – Se lo puso en las manos y le pidió que se lo pusiera. − ¿Me queda bien?

− Perfecto.

Se volvieron a enfrascar en una pequeña batalla de besos tranquilos, para luego terminar mirando hacia el cielo oscuro que se levantaba sobre sus cabezas.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas y solo quedaba esperar que el tiempo – y Naruto− cumpliera sus promesas.

Hinata nunca se lo explicaría, pero sentía que todo iría mejorando. Tendrían altos y bajos, pero lucharían por estar juntos.

El mundo se había vuelto amarillo a sus ojos. Muy amarillo.

**11.**

Shikamaru iba con su vaso mirando a todos los idiotas sedientos de fama, sexo y alcohol. Todavía no le entraba en la cabeza como Hiashi había permitido ese descontrol. Quizás estaba igual de bebido y necesitado que esa manga de unineuronales.

Paseo ignorando las propuestas de guapas mujeres y zafándose de conversaciones sin sentidos de hombres que esperaban una ayuda por parte de él para escalar en un mundo tan destructivo, como lucrativo que era el espectáculo. Si supieran que él era el de más bajo perfil y que tocaba la batería porque era lo que amaba, no porque quisiera fama. Con Sasuke siendo la cara más visible, junto a Naruto y Neji, se tranquilizaba. Entre más pasaba desapercibido, más feliz era.

En una esquina, al lado de los baños, estaba una chica de pelo rojo hasta la barbilla y con su flequillo tomado hacía atrás, despejando sus ojos. La reconoció de inmediato: Nozomi. Se veía linda con ese color de cabello.

La había visto después del concierto en el Domo, pero apenas lo miró. Estaba más preocupada de Sasuke y de las cosas que decía, suspirando por sus palabras. Ese maldito silencioso se ganaba chicas con solo respirar. Ese día dese con fuerza ser vistoso, pero no lo logró.

Pensó en acercarse a ella y preguntarle como estaba, pero tenía claro que apenas lo tomaría en cuenta, así qué, ahorrándose la vergüenza, prefirió seguir caminando y fingir que no estaba, igual como lo hacía ella con él. _Estás actuando con madurez, Shikamaru. Sigue así. _Hasta su cabeza se burlaba de él.

− Me cagó en la puta. – caminó directo hacía ella, ignorando a su orgullo y dejándose llevar por lo que quería. No era que la chica le gustara, pero tenía algo que la hacía atrayente. Que lo llevaba directo a sus brazos. _– _Hola.

− ¿Shika? – se lanzó a sus brazos. – Llevo mucho rato intentando contactarte. Ya había perdido la esperanza. – El coletitas se sintió gratamente sorprendido. − ¿Has visto a Sasuke? – su ánimo se desinfló como globo en campo de cactus. Bella analogía.

− Por ahí debe andar. – La chica se puso en puntas para mirar hacia los lados, pero no lo encontró. – Bueno, viendo que…

− No te vayas. – le pidió, casi rogando. – Ese tipo de ahí. – apuntó a un modelo de televisión, que promocionaba la nueva mantequilla de maní. – Me ha hecho propuestas indecentes y ya no sé en que idioma decirle que no.

− ¿Quieres que lo golpee? – le preguntó. No era dado a la violencia, pero tampoco iba a dejar que la molestaran.

− ¡No! – respondió alarmada. – Solo te estoy contando. En tanto me vea contigo, dejará de molestarme. – Shika le envió una mirada de advertencia: _acércate y te mato. _– ¿Viste como arrancó?

− Cobarde. – susurró. − ¿Quién te invitó?

− Esa pregunta sonó muy desagradable, Shika. – pero le restó importancia. – Natsuki me mando un mensaje. Le he pedido todos estos días que me ayude a hacer una conexión con Sasuke.

− ¿Te gusta el "oledor de mierda" oficial? – Nozomi explotó en risotadas. – Tampoco era tan buena la broma, así que para.

− Es que tu cara fue como: "¿te gusta el oledor de mierda?" – gesticulo con su cuerpo. – Sonó divertidísimo.

− Llámame cuando quieras un payaso. – le dijo ofendido, caminando para alejarse. Era un imbécil por acercarse buscando algo distinto.

− ¡Hey, no seas enojón! – Caminó donde él. –Llévame donde Sasuke.

− Odio que me usen como enlace para llegar a él. – le reclamó de forma brusca. – Si quieres tener una cital, búscalo tú.

− Si piensas que Sasuke me gusta en un sentido amoroso, estás muy alejado de la realidad. – Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

− ¿Para que otra cosa lo querrías? Desde un principio solo has hablado de él. – Nozomi meneó la cabeza con cansancio. No sabía si era ego de hombre herido o simple y llanos celos. Tampoco quiso averiguarlo.

− Shika, una vez me tomaste por una simple chica y descubriste que no era así ¿No puedes suponer que esto es algo parecido? – El coleta lo pensó dos segundos y dijo no. – Ok, tómame por una arrastrada. Total, más no puedo llegar más abajo basándome en tu percepción.

− Tampoco te pongas melodramática. – la encogió de hombros. – Ok, ¿para qué lo buscas?

− Son cosas personales.

− Ya. – culminó.

Caminaron juntos por otro par de minutos, hasta que se encontraron de frente a Sasuke, que estaba a un lado de Kiba, Natsuki y conversando con Itachi. A su alrededor, se veían una cantidad impresionante de personas esperando poder, aunque fuese, respirar el mismo aire que el pelinegro.

Era el puto amo.

− ¿Nozomi? – la chica asintió a la pregunta de Natsuki. Ambas se abrazaron. − ¿Cuándo llegaste?

− Hace muy poco. Estaba perdida, pero me encontré con Nara. − ¿Ahora era Nara? Bendita mujer, pensó el pelinegro.

− Que bueno. ¿Cómo lo has pasado?

− Pésimo, llevaba media hora empotrada al lado de un poste, asustada por un idiota. – respondió Shikamaru por ella.

− Gracias, yo también podía responder. – le reclamó. – En fin, yo más que venir a disfrutar, necesito hablar con Sasuke. ¿Tendrías un minuto?

El pelinegro la miró detenidamente, mientras todos los presentes esperaban su respuesta. La pobre Nozomi sintió su cuerpo arder de miedo y vergüenza. Esos ojos negros eran en extremo penetrantes. No quería imaginarse como era molestarlo.

− Sí. – Nozomi dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, igual que el resto de los presentes y se acercó a él. − ¿Qué necesitas?

− Me sorprende ver a Sasuke tan solicito cuando hace cinco segundos estaba despotricando contra Sasori. – bromeó Kiba. Sasuke lo mando a callar con una mirada, pero el pelicastaño no se intimidó. Eran amigos desde siempre, así que podían decirse cosas sin herirse.

− Kiba, anda a que te den y déjame en paz. – todos rieron, incluido el pelinegro. – Dime, ¿Nozomi?

− Wow, que digas mi nombre y lo recuerdes me hace temblar. – Todos alzaron las cejas, menos Shika que las frunció. – Perdón, perdón. Eres una mega estrella. Es como estar con Brad Pitt o cualquiera de ellos.

− Brad Pitt es más bajo que yo. – su voz ronca la tenía apernada al suelo y babeando.

− Ya lo imagino. – saliendo de su ensoñación, se puso seria. – Necesito pedirte un favor.

− Depende de qué tipo de favor quieres. – Shikamaru, harto de escuchar esa conversación se largó, sin saber que era seguido por Itachi.

− ¿Te gusta? – Shikamaru no respondió.

− Terminé hace poco con Temari. No estoy preocupado de mujeres. – le dijo.

− ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te molesta la cercanía que tiene con Sasuke? – preguntó inquisitivo.

− No me molesta, solo me incomoda que me use como nexo. Es todo. – Itachi asintió sin decir nada más, aunque pasado unos segundos, volvió a la carga.

− Solo si te deja más tranquilom aunque sé que no te interesa, diré que la chica lo busca porque trabaja en una fundación de adolescentes con cáncer. Quiere gestionar una visita de Sasuke hacia el hospital. Igual como no te importa, no le veo la necesidad de adentrarme en más detalles. – lo molestó con sorna, para luego continuar más serio: – Sí, coletitas, a veces lo que uno cree no es la realidad. Shikamaru se detuvo.

− Siento que estoy perdiendo mi racionalidad. A veces creo que Temari me dejo mal.

− Es comprensible, Shika, la amaste por muchos años. No esperes que un par de meses todo se supere y vuelvas a ser el mismo, porque te aseguro que no será así. – Itachi le sonrió a una chica que se le acercó, pero de la misma forma, la alejó. – La vida a veces nos pone pruebas difíciles e insoportables, o al menos eso creemos. Por culpa de éstas, es que juzgamos las futuras vivencias bajo los mismos parámetros y nos ponemos corazas para no volver a reventarnos por dentro, pero Shika, cada persona, cada ambiente, cada lugar es distinto al anterior. Lo que para ti es felicidad, para otro puede ser tristeza.

− Anda al punto, Itachi. Sabes que odio la palabrería barata y los consejos de auto ayuda. Para eso me leo _upsocl_. – El pelilargo meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Shikamaru era un cabezón.

− No porque una chica te rompa el corazón, todas harán lo mismo. Eso es todo.

− Kiba y tú podrían poner una consulta psicológica, quizás ganarían más. – sugirió medio en broma. – Que problemático.

− Las cosas son problemáticas en la medida que las tomemos. Si le damos importancia a pequeñeces, nos ahogaremos en gotitas de agua.

− Decidido, pondré dinero para buscarles un lugar. Podrían hacer terapia reconstructiva.

− En el letrero que este clavado en la puerta, pondremos que es en honor a ti, a Naruto y Sasuke. – continuó Itachi, siguiendo la broma.

− Dudo que ese tenga problemas del corazón. – Sasuke era un bendecido de la vida en muchos sentidos.

− Aunque no lo creas, ese sufre tres veces más, pero es tan testarudo, que nunca lo reconocerá. – dijo el pelilargo.

− Idiota.

− Todos lo somos por una mujer. – siguieron uno al lado del otro, hasta que a ambos les vinieron ganas de orinar. – Pareceremos maricas si vamos juntos.

− Si no meo, se me reventará la vejiga.

Se metieron a uno de los cuartos, buscando el bendito baño, pero se equivocaron de puerta y encontraron algo distinto.

− Mei. – la voz de Itachi se cortó en el acto.

Ahí estaba la novia de Neji, teniendo sexo con el cuatro ojos de Kabuto. Shikamaru, que pregonaba mantener sus emociones a raya, puso una cara de estupor, digna de retrato.

− Itachi, Shika. – dijo la mujer, desmontándose del tipo y mirándolos con temor. – No pensarán que…

− No es necesario ser genio para comprender que pasa. – dijo Shika. − ¿Neji sabe esto?

− ¡Estás loco!, no se puede enterar ahora que somos novios. – Coletitas cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esa mujer verdaderamente era una escoria que denigraba al género. – No le irán con el chisme ¿verdad? – la vieron acomodarse el vestido y subirse los tirantes. A pesar de estar casi desnuda frente a ellos y teniendo el cuerpazo que tenía, los dejó fríos.

Esa mujer, sin sentimientos, que se dejaba llevar por el bolsillo y la necesidad de acostarse con todos, no valía la pena, pero ¿Cómo hacer entender a Neji? Tampoco era fácil correr donde su amigo y lanzarle toda la verdad a la cara. Lo destrozaría y Shika sabía lo que era un corazón destrozado.

− Kabuto, ¡guarda tus miserias, por la mierda! – le gritó Itachi, sin despegar sus ojos de la mujer. − ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto?

− Él siempre ha sabido como soy, además, tú no me puedes hablar de valores, cuando también nos acostamos. – Shikamaru miró la cara estupefacta de su amigo. Itachi también había pasado por el cuerpo de esa mujer. Aquello era sórdido y nauseabundo.

− Tienes claro que nunca supe de tu relación con Neji y en cuanto lo supe, nos separamos. – La mujer tomó su bolso que estaba tirando en el suelo. Una tira de condones asomaba.

− Como sea. – Se iba a largar, pero Shika e Itachi no se lo permitieron. – Permiso.

− Tienes 3 días para hablar con Neji. – le advirtió Shikamaru, mirando de refilón a Kabuto que intentaba en su distracción, salir airoso. – Y tú, sé hombre y enfrenta la situación.

− Solo fue un polvo y ya. No le den tanta importancia. – Itachi apretó la quijada. − ¿Acaso nunca se han acostado con alguien que no debían? – sugirió el cuatro ojos. Shikamaru de inmediato pensó en la prostituta. Si eso se llegaba a saber, era hombre muerto. Su madre se haría sandalias con sus miembros.

− Estoy que te cuento los errores que he cometido. – ironizó el pelilargo. – Shikamaru, sácalo de acá.

− Camina, idiota. Agradece que no te partimos la cara. – Kabuto se achicó en su espacio. La idea de verse golpeado por Itachi y Shikamaru, solo podía culminar en dos cosas: con todos sus huesos rotos y en el hospital más cercano.

.

.

.

Itachi se quedó dentro junto a Mei, mirándola con desprecio. La mujer alzó la cabeza, como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuese lo más normal y digno de aplaudir.

− ¿Por qué te comportas así? – Mei no estaba para reproches. Era una mujer adulta y con experiencia.

− ¿A ti que te importa? Si te pones celoso, recuerda que tú me terminaste. – Itachi bufó.

− Jamás me pondría celoso de una mujer como tú, que se revuelca con todo lo que pilla. – Ese insulto, haría explotar a cualquier mujer, menos a ella, que se sentía prácticamente halagada. – Hablarás con Neji.

− Y me perdonará, te lo doy firmado. – los ojos maquiavélicos de la mujer le dieron miedo. Ella no daba un paso, sin saber cuáles serían las consecuencias. –Neji me ama y no me dejará por un pequeño desliz.

− Lo estás engañando frente a su nariz. – le reclamó. –No puedes ser tan descarada.

− ¿Quién te crees tú para venir a ningunearme? No eres nadie, Itachi. Todo lo que tienes, es gracias a tu hermano, porque Sasuke es el que te mantiene. Sasuke es el que te hace ser lo que eres. Gracias a él, puedes darte la vida de lujo que llevas. – El pelilargo no se ofendió. Si supiera que su trabajo era tres veces más agotador que el de Sasuke, no diría esas cosas, pero como Mei era tan superficial, jamás miraría lo que hacían las personas tras bambalinas. Las que se partían el lomo para que personajes como ella destacaran.

− Puede ser. No todos tienen la suerte que tengo yo. – Mei se esperaba una confrontación, pero no eso. Itachi aceptaba sin intimidarse que vivía gracias a su hermano.

− ¿No te sientes mal por ser mantenido y no tener ningún talento? – el pelilargo se largó a reír en su cara.

− Mira quien lo dice, la mujer que tiene que acostarse con todos los productores para poder tener papeles protagónicos. – Mei endureció su gesto. − ¿Tienes algún premio? ¿Alguna condecoración o reconocimiento? – Itachi chasqueó la lengua a modo de burla. – Sabes que no, porque tu trabajo no destaca del resto. Eres una del montón, que si no fuera por su cuerpo y por cómo te vendes, estarías trabajando como extra.

− ¡No te permito que me insultes! – le gritó, lanzándole un florero que encontró al lado de la mesa.

− ¡Hey, para la violencia! – a pesar de la advertencia, los ojos de burla no se salían de la cara de Itachi. – Eres una reconocida modelo, pero sin cerebro.

− ¿Para que necesito el cerebro?

− En todo caso, harías un bien al sacártelo y mandarlo a estudio. Todavía no entiendo como vives sin tener una considerable masa encefálica. − ¿masa qué? Pensó la mujer. – En fin, queridísima Mei. Tendrás que contarle a Neji esto.

− Y me perdonará. – le aseguró.

− Puede que sí, pero yo cumplí con mi tarea de ser leal con él.

− Entonces cuéntale lo que tuvimos. – le dijo, instándolo a hacerlo. –Anda, corre a decirle lo que hacíamos en los hoteles de Nueva York, cuando llegabas después de mis presentaciones de modelaje. Detállale una a una las cosas que hacíamos, para que tu conciencia quede más puratranquila.

− No hay necesidad de decirle eso. – se acercó a ella. – Eres un recipiente vacio, Mei. Sirves solo para calentar la cama.

− Y harto que te la calenté. – mujer del demonio, pensó Itachi.

− No me gastaré contigo. Que tengas una buena noche. – luego de una leve reverencia irónica, salió del lugar.

El aire caliente del ambiente lo sofocó y salió al patio trasero a fumar.

− Las paredes tienen oídos. – Itachi quedo con la calada a medio salir. A su lado, Ino sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía con tranquilidad. – Cuando vas a hablar cosas serias, deberías preocuparte de estar en un lugar privado.

− ¿Me escuchaste con Mei? – Ino asintió con solemnidad.

− ¿No lo encuentras un poco repulsivo? Eso de acostarse con la chica de tu amigo no habla muy bien de ti. – Itachi boqueó sin saber que decir. – Tranquilo, tu secreto muere conmigo. – giró la cabeza para mirarlo. – Apeló a tu consciencia.

− Las cosas no son como parecen. – espetó con énfasis. – Cometí un error, pero involuntario.

− ¡JÁ! – se burlo la rubia. − ¿Involuntariamente le metiste tu pene? Vaya forma de cometer errores. – ironizó.

− No seas soez. – Ino meneo la cabeza con cansancio y comenzó a alejarse. – No hemos terminado de hablar.

− No tengo nada que decirte, Uchiha. – contestó. – Eres adulto y conoces más de la vida que yo. No puedo venir a darte consejos.

− Cuando estuve con Mei, no sabía que ella también estaba con Neji. – La rubia se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la casa. No tenía porque escuchar sus explicaciones burdas. − ¡Hey!

− Itachi, hazte un favor y guarda silencio. – siguió con su paso.

Él era igual que todos los hombres. Se mostraban atentos e intentaba deslumbrar con sus vastas experiencias, pero en verdad, dentro de sus pechos no residían ningún tipo de sentimientos. Solo querían llevarte a la cama, para luego desecharte como un juguete de plástico. Y eso la emputecía, porque le hacía recordar lo tonta que había sido en su momento. Todo lo que había perdido por culpa de ése hombre y de el férreo control que ejercía su familia sobre ella por culpa de aquello.

Amar se había convertido en un lastre en su vida. Luego de tal experiencia, todas las proposiciones venideras fueron descartadas sin derecho a réplica. Con solo 18 años, Ino podía decir sin ninguna duda que no creía en el amor, ni en las citas románticas, ni en las frases engatusadoras. Se conocía como la palma de su mano cada una de las estrategias para enamorar.

− ¡Espera! – la voz del Uchiha mayor la hizo girar, aunque le regaló una mirada llena de asco. – Creo que merezco defenderme.

− No te estoy juzgando. – le dijo con indiferencia. – No gastes palabras conmigo, porque no me interesan.

− Si no te interesaran, no hubieses salido fingiendo fumar para reprocharme. – le picó el hombre, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. − ¿Qué te molesta, Ino? ¿Qué te hace ser tan arisca conmigo?

− No te creas especial. Todos los hombres me parecen una pérdida de tiempo. – Itachi alzo las cejas y asintió con un deje de burla.

− ¿Eres lesbiana? – Ino se cruzó de brazos.

− ¿Por qué no me agradan los hombres, definitivamente tengo que ser lesbiana? ¿No encuentras un poco básica tu pregunta?

− No hay preguntas básicas ni tontas. – se defendió el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

− Pero si hay gente básica y tonta que pregunta. – golpe directo. – No voy por la vida pregonando mi necesidad de un hombre, ni tampoco veo mi realización como mujer al lado de uno. Estoy en una etapa donde solo me preocupo de mí.

− Tienes 18 años. Eres una niña. – Ino se acercó a él caminando a paso pesado. – No me intimidas.

− Ni tú tampoco. – le respondió a un palmo de distancia. – No me provocas mayor cosa.

− Hace unos días, cuando nos encontramos, sentí que conectábamos. – Ino se rió en su cara.

− ¿Tú hablando de conexiones? ¿También crees en la bazofia del hilo rojo o el amor de tu vida? – lanzó una pedorreta cargada de sorna. – Conozco tu historial, Uchiha. Sé que eres un maldito mujeriego que se encama con todo lo que se mueva.

− No tienes derecho a insultarme. – le reprochó. –Si tú no quieres vivir tu sexualidad libremente, por vaya saber uno el motivo, no te convierte en un ejemplo a seguir. Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que le plazca y satisfacer sus necesidades.

− Básicas… − agregó. –Mira, Uchiha, no me interesa seguir con ésta conversación. Ambos tenemos puntos de vista distintos, como también distintos niveles de lealtad.

− ¿A que te refieres?

− A que yo no me acostaría con el chico de una amiga. – Itachi mordió sus labios, apretando el insulto que luchaba por salir. – Eso de que no sabías, no te libra de responsabilidad. Además, ¿no crees que Mei es un poco fácil? No me gustaría pasar por la cama de alguien con tanto recorrido.

− No escupas al cielo. – le sugirió con profundo resentimiento. Cada una de las palabras de Ino lo estaban incomodando. – Hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia amorosa y dudo que sea así.

− ¡No conoces nada de mi vida! – le gritó, asustándolo. – No hables sobre lo que no sabes.

− ¿Quién te rompió el corazón para dejarte tan marcada? – bromeó. No esperaba una respuesta a esa pregunta burlona.

− Un hijo de puta igual que tú. – Itachi quedo pasmado, solo parpadeando y viendo los ojos de la guapa rubia nublarse por el resentimiento. – No soy frígida y puedo admirar a los hombres guapos, pero no me interesa involucrarme con ellos, porque no quiero volver a toparme con… con el dolor. – carraspeo calmándose. – Deja de darme explicaciones que solo intentan acallar tu consciencia. A mí no me interesan, ni tampoco me valen. Lo único que lamento, es que a pesar de todo el historial que llevas detrás, pensé que podías ser distinto. Ya veo que no.

− Me estás encasillando por una situación. No conoces el resto de la historia. – intentó acercarse, pero la rubia se alejó dos pasos. – Ino, no te lastimaré.

− Apenas me conoces. – una sonrisa vacía se poso en su rostro. – Además la frase que acabas de lanzar es tan trillada. – repitió la misma palabra que él, incomodándolo. – Por favor, Uchiha, mantente alejado de mi camino.

− Ino… − susurró al aire cuando la vio partir y sin saber porqué, un peso desagradable se alojó en su estomago, tirándolo hacia abajo.

Se sentía como si fuera una excusa de hombre, cuando en verdad, todo lo que había hecho durante su vida, era seguir sus instintos. No tenía recuerdos de haber roto el corazón de alguna mujer, ni tampoco de dejar una estela de sufrimiento a su paso. Ino estaba midiéndolo con la misma vara que medía a todos por culpa de un estúpido que la había destrozado, pero ¿de que modo? ¿Cómo averiguar sobre esa historia? Y la pregunta que más se repetía en su cabeza: ¿Por qué esa necesidad de redimirse?

Meneó la cabeza.

Ninguna niña con problemas sentimentales vendría a hacerlo sentir mal por cosas que ya habían pasado.

Era un hombre con vivencias, no un monstruo, así que ignoraría las estupideces de Ino y volvería a la carga. Muy probablemente hubiese alguna chica dispuesta a acompañarlo esa noche… sin embargo, la idea no lo motivó del todo.

− Endemoniada mujer. – susurró al aire.

Y el viento de los últimos días de diciembre se llevó sus palabras. Itachi comenzaba a conocer lo que era el remordimiento y arrepentimiento de sus acciones pasadas.

Por primera vez en su vida, deseo no ser quien era y eso no le gustó.

**12.**

− Vaya noche de mierda. – dijo Neji, acomodándose a un lado de él y acompañándolo en el sentimiento.

Sasuke llevaba casi dos horas mirando a Sakura disfrutar de la fiesta, bailando con uno y con otro y aceptando fotos, autógrafos, halagos y piropos, como si ese "terror" que sentía por la invasión de su espacio, nunca hubiese existido. Era una mentirosa, que fingía sentirse acobardada, pero que en verdad se manejaba excelente frente a todo el mundo, sin necesidad de tener un acompañante que la protegiera, aunque Sasori llevaba todo el rato al lado de ella, haciendo de nexo entre sus fans.

− Hijo de puta. – masculló, tomando el último sorbo de su vaso y agarrando el siguiente que venía en camino por parte del camarero. – Gracias. – le dijo y volvió a beber, sin despegar su vista de la pelirosa.

− ¿Club de los rechazados? – dijo Itachi, agregándose a ellos. – Es bueno hacer causa común.

− ¿Tampoco lo estás disfrutando? – le preguntó Neji, pasando su mano por el cabello. Estaba hastiado con todo ese barullo, gente sin control y la maldita Tenten que fingía tranquilidad, como si nunca se hubiesen besado. − ¿Han visto a Mei? – Ni siquiera se había preocupado de su novia y darse cuenta de eso, lo desconcertó

Itachi se tensó y apretó su puño. Sentía en su garganta, la quemante verdad, pero no podía lanzarla. Había algo que lo detenía.

− No. – respondió Sasuke, sacándolos del incomodo silencio. − ¿Qué te paso? – le preguntó a su hermano, perforándolo con sus ojos azabaches.

− Me han crucificado majaderamente. – Sasuke alzó sus cejas. Tenía una forma extraña de llamar el rechazo de una mujer. − ¿Y a ti?

− No he encontrado nada que llame mi atención.

Tanto Neji como Itachi sabían que había mujeres de sobra para llamar la atención de Sasuke, además de que se peleaban por acompañarlo aunque fuese cinco minutos. Era impresionante mirar la grosera cantidad de mujeres que rebajaban su dignidad por compartir un segundo con él.

− Claro. – respondió con sarcasmo el Hyuga.

− Creo que terminaremos borrachos y sin chicas. – Neji y Sasuke asintieron.

El primero estaba consternado y se debatía internamente por lo que había hecho, mientras el segundo solo pensaba de qué manera era más dolorosa sacarle los ojos a Sasori o si cortarle las manos era algo más inteligente.

− ¡Hey! – llamó Sasuke. Una veintena de ojos se dieron vuelta. – El de la bandeja.

El chico corrió frenéticamente donde él y con mejillas arreboladas esperó escuchar la petición de Sasuke.

− Dígame. – solicito y un nene. El chico perfecto para cometer un "descuido"

− Te doy cien dólares si haces lo que te pido. – el chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ese dinero le venía de maravilla. − ¿Aceptas?

− Sí. – Haría lo que fuera, incluso matar. Cien dólares para un joven de 18 años, eran cien dólares.

− ¿Conoces a Sakura Haruno? – el chico asintió sonrojado. Se había cruzado varias veces con ella y las sonrisas de ternura que le regalaba, le fascinaban. – No te emociones tanto, no te pediré que hagas nada con ella.

− ¿Qué? Sí, sí señor. – respondió apresurado.

− Llena tu linda bandeja de copas y tropiézate con el pelirrojo que está a su lado. Tírale todos los tragos y sécale la ropa con un paño manchado de grasa, luego de eso… − Itachi le paró el carro, tocándole el hombro.

− Te estás pasando. – el menor de los Uchiha había olvidado que tenía a su hermano y amigo a los lados.

Neji movía la cabeza con hastío, mientras Itachi le reclamaba.

− Ok, solo tírale la bandeja. – el chico asintió decidido.

Sasuke se acomodo para mirar el espectáculo. Itachi solo pensaba en que era un maldito imbécil que si seguía por esa senda, la cagaría aun más. Sakura se veía entretenida con Sasori, a él no le correspondía meterse. Aun así, el pelilargo no interfirió; todavía pesaba en su cabeza el tremendo lío que le había formado a Sasuke al ir a hablar con Fugaku para que parara sus intenciones con la pelirosa. El cargo de consciencia era fuerte… maldita conciencia, estaba haciendo horas extras esa semana.

**O.O**

Sakura sonreía por inercia y el dolor en sus mejillas se acrecentaba a cada segundo. Sin embargo, no pararía de hacerlo, debía seguir fingiendo que estaba perfectamente bien y que no le incomodaba la presencia de Sasuke, ni el harem de mujeres que se peleaban por él a su alrededor. Tampoco quería darle importancia a su mirada cargante sobre ella o a la forma que la seguía sin dejar de beber. Intuía que en cualquier momento las cosas estallarían como diques.

Vio a Sasori entregar el undécimo autógrafo y fotografiarse con la bonita morena. Por cortesía, aceptó sacarles la foto y se despidió de beso. Si supieran que quería escapar de toda esa atención y las aspas que tenía por manos el pelirrojo. Odiaba la confianza que se estaba tomando y que en cada paso que dieran, la mano en su cintura se afianzara aun más. Era un cargante, latoso y ególatra.

En su vida aguantaba solo a un egocéntrico y ese era el imbécil que estaba parado en una esquina inspeccionando cada uno de sus pasos.

− Sakura, ¿quieres beber otra copa? – La pelirosa negó con una sonrisa. Después del tercer vaso de champagne, descubrió que el pelirrojo la estaba atiborrando en alcohol y eso solo terminaría mal, así que se negaba completamente a seguir bebiendo. − ¡Oye, tú! – le gritó al chico, que se tambaleaba por lo pesado de su bandeja. – Que palurdo. – bromeó en el oído de la pelirosa, hartándola todavía más. − ¡Apresúrate!

− Tranquilo, ya llegará tu bebestible. – dijo Sakura, frunciendo el ceño y molesta por esa actitud de súper estrella. Tampoco era tan famoso como para darse esos aires de grandeza.

− A la gente inferior se la debe tratar como ganado. – le contestó el chico, mostrando su sonrisa perfecta.

Estuvo tentada a romperle los dientes, pero no fue necesario. En cuanto llegó el chico a su lado, la bandeja cayó por completo sobre el pelirrojo, empapándolo de pies a cabeza con ¿vino? ¡Estaba morado!

− ¡Estúpido! – le gritó, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. − ¡Eres un imbécil!

− ¡Hey, fue un accidente! – Dijo Sakura, metiéndose e intentando sacar al pobre chico de las garras – cof cof aspas cof cof – del pelirrojo. − ¡A cualquiera le puede pasar!

− A la gente de bajo nivel le pasan estas cosas. – reclamó. – Por ahorrarse unos pesos, traen puros lastres a servir.

− ¡No seas ofensivo! – le gritó Sakura. – Él solo ha tirado su bandeja encima. Ni que te hubiese roto un brazo.

− ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¿Eres de su mismo nivel? – Sakura no supo que responder a esa pregunta ¿acaso era una ofensa o no sabía verdaderamente de donde venía? No tuvo que responder, porque una gruesa mano la tomo de su antebrazo y la tiró. − ¿Qué haces?

− Deja de hablar tonteras, Sasori y anda a sacarte el vino de encima. – le sugirió Sasuke, apretando el agarre de Sakura y poniéndola tras él. – El chico lanzó sin querer su bandeja sobre ti, aunque no te preocupes. Combina con tu cabello. – Sakura a sus espaldas aguantó la risa. No quería incomodar a Sasori, ni darle la satisfacción a Sasuke de que disfrutaba de sus bromas. – Vamos. – la jaló.

− No te la puedes llevar. Es mi pareja. – la cabeza de Sasuke se volvió lentamente hacía Sasori, casi de forma diabólica. – En ésta fiesta. A eso me refiero. – se excusó de inmediato.

− No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante me hago cargo yo. – la sacó del circulo que se estaba formando a su alrededor, que miraban como aves rapiñas las dagas verbales que se lanzaban Sasuke y Sasori. – Adiós.

Caminó con la pelirosa por algunos segundos, para luego meterla a un salón, subir unas escaleras y meterla a un cuarto lleno de libros, con una mesa de pool en medio.

Sakura se soltó con brusquedad.

− ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó, sobándose la muñeca. – Me apretaste fuerte.

− ¿Por qué has estado todo el tiempo con Sasori? – Sakura no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

− ¿Perdón? ¿Estás intentando decirme algo? – Sasuke bufó. – No hables entre lineas.

− No se contestan preguntas con otras preguntas. Es de mala educación. – le recordó, trayendo a colación una conversación parecida que habían tenido hace poco tiempo.

− Bueno, tienes claro que mi educación deja mucho que desear ¿no? – Se puso las manos en la cadera. − ¿Qué quieres? Estaba tranquila, disfrutando de una agradable velada junto a una agradable compañía, hasta que llegaste tú a ¿salvarme? Pues bueno, te digo de inmediato que me arruinaste la noche.

− Noté que estabas a punto de pegarle un tortazo luego de escuchar los insultos que dirigía al chico. – Sakura se sonrojo. – No estabas disfrutando.

− ¿Qué sabes tú? Deja de suponer cosas sobre mí. – le pidió. − ¿No encontraste un cuerpo caliente, por eso estás acá?

− Ya empezaste con tus groserías. – le dijo Sasuke, enrolando los ojos. – Vives pendiente de mi vida sexual. Si gustas, puedo darte una lista de las mujeres con las cuales me he acostado.

− Eso sería asqueroso. – Sasuke se fijo en sus labios. Tenía el lápiz labial corrido. − ¿Qué miras?

− ¿Te estuviste besuqueando con el cabeza de betarraga? – Sakura arisco una parte de su nariz, impresionada por el cargante interrogatorio al cual estaba siendo sometida. – Habla, Sakura ¿te estuviste besuqueando con Sasori?

− No soy Uchiha. – le respondió de forma mordaz.

− No seas agresiva. No te queda.

− Te rompí el celular. – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, recordando ese día. − ¿Ahora disfrutas con mis ataques de furia?

− No, pero son divertidos. – Sakura lo empujó para intentar salir, pero él no se movió siquiera un centímetro. – No has respondido.

− ¿Acaso te importa que me haya besuqueado con Sasori? Tú llevas toda la semana acostándote con medio mundo y yo no te pregunto. – Sasuke hizo una mueca, sabiendo que Sakura no mentía.

− Sí, me importa. – dijo.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces sin creerlo ¿Por qué le decía eso?

− Bueno, pues… no es de tu incumbencia. – hizo un desprecio. – Déjame salir.

− No quiero. – lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacía ella. Sakura por inercia retrocedió, chocando con un mueble. – Sa-ku-ra – silabeo. − ¿Te besaste con Sasori?

− ¿Seguirás con eso? – su voz tembló. – No me besé con él.

− ¿Y te gustaría? – le tocó la boca con su dedo pulgar, sintiendo en ellos el temblor de sus labios. – Responde.

− ¿Si me gustaría… besarlo? – tartamudeo extasiada y temblando de anticipación. – No.

− ¿Y a mí?

Con la mano libre, Sasuke agarró su cintura y le dio un leve cariño a su vientre plano. El vestido de Sakura, era tentador y malditamente agradable al tacto, aunque sabía que la piel de la chica era un millón de veces mejor. Ya lo había comprobado el día anterior cuando recorrió sin inhibiciones cada una de sus curvas.

El tacto del pequeño seno de Sakura, envuelto en sus manos era algo tan glorioso, que en cuanto llego a su casa, no pudo evitar rememorarlo y autosatisfacerse como un crio. Impresionado por su infantil actuación, prefirió olvidarlo y pensar en el cuerpo de Sakura como el de cualquier compañera de trabajo… de más está decir que le fue imposible.

− Ya te he besado. – susurró, dándole de lleno con su aliento al rostro de Sasuke.

− ¿Y te gusta? – Sakura se mordió el labio y por consecuencia, remojó con su lengua el pulgar de Sasuke, enloqueciéndolo.

− Yo… yo… − no supo que decir y Sasuke tampoco espero.

Se lanzó a su boca como un hambriento famélico a comida solida. Como un perdido en el desierto frente al oasis. Como un hombre desesperado a una mujer dispuesta.

Rozó levemente la boca de Sakura, instándola a que participara. La pelirosa poso una de sus manos en el hombro del pelinegro y se puso de puntillas para acercarse. Sasuke envolvió por completo con su brazo, la cintura de la chica y la apegó a su cuerpo. Cada una de las curvas de Sakura, se complementaron a las suyas, enloqueciéndolo.

La chica impaciente por ese ritmo lento y desquiciante, agarró las mejillas de Sasuke, ásperas por la leve barba que comenzaba a crecer, y abrió su boca, invitándolo a recorrerla. El pelinegro no necesito más y adentró su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, sacándole un gemido involuntario. Las manos de Sasuke se unieron en su espalda baja, para luego subir una y apoyarla en su nuca, sosteniendo así su cabeza y moviéndola a su antojo. Sus lenguas peleaban una batalla sin tregua, y los ojos cerrados, solo acrecentaban aun más el resto de los sentidos, atrapándolos en una maraña de sensaciones y emociones.

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior y volvió a profundizar el beso, mientras Sakura se dejaba guiar, aprendiendo de esa boca exigente, que daba de la misma forma que pedía. El pelinegro bajo las manos, llegando a sus caderas, para luego bajar otro poco y tocar sus muslos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Por la película ya lo habían hecho en variadas ocasiones, pero ésta vez no tenían más gente mirándolos, ni tampoco tenían que contenerse, algo que hacía más excitante cada roce. Sasuke la levantó por las piernas, obligándola a engancharlas en su cintura, caminado con ella a tientas, apretándola contra la pared, para luego soltarle la boca e ir a recorrer su cuello.

Sakura gimió sorprendida por cada una de las descargas eléctricas que remecían su cuerpo. Sentía un calor abrasador en el centro de su vientre, que bajaba hasta el vértice entre sus piernas. No sabía que era lo que la estaba trastornando, pero sí sabía lo que quería, lo que el instinto le pedía y era a Sasuke sobre ella, dentro de su cuerpo.

La imagen mental que se creo, la hizo frenarse, pero los besos de Sasuke que repartía en su cuello y clavícula, la volvieron a enloquecer, haciéndole olvidar su crianza, sus creencias, su recato. Solo quería sentir como su cuerpo era bebido por él. Recorrido por esas manos grandes y se imaginaba envuelta con él apretándola.

Sasuke acarició una de sus nalgas y gimió contra su cuello, desesperado. Como un animal herido. Sakura no se dio cuenta en que momento la chaqueta del pelinegro había salido volando, ni como uno de los tirantes de su vestido estaba bajado, revelando la parte superior de su pecho. Sasuke había marcado sus dientes ahí y al parecer quería seguir, pero el sonido de algo vibrando contra el suelo, los saco de su apasionado momento.

− Maldito celular. – Sasuke la bajó lentamente y caminó hasta su chaqueta para putear al imbécil que osaba interrumpirlo. − ¿Qué?

− _Tenemos un problema. _– lo que le faltaba. Justo ahora que había dejado sus reproches mentales y exquisitos modales, dando rienda suelta a lo que quería, tenían que interrumpirlo. Miró a Sakura acomodarse la ropa y mirarlo enrojecida, acalorada y sorprendida. La realidad le cayó de golpe y comenzó a arrepentirse. Sasuke alzó una mano calmándola. Apenas terminara de hablar, la tranquilizaría y se echaría la culpa de todo.

− Habla, Itachi. – exigió sin sutileza.

− _Shikamaru se acaba de trenzar a golpes. − _¿Coletitas? Eso era imposible. Shikamaru no era agresivo ni irracional. – _Con Gaara._

− ¿Temari? – desde el otro lado le afirmaron. – Voy para allá.

− _¿Dónde estás? _

_Entre las piernas de Sakura_, estuvo tentando a decir, pero prefirió cortar.

− ¿Paso algo? – Sasuke metió una de sus manos entre el cabello y tomo su chaqueta del suelo. – Sasuke. –llamó.

− Tengo que llevarme a Shikamaru. – le respondió. – Lamento lo que acaba de pasar.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó sin aire. Ella no lo lamentaba; se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, pero al parecer para él había sido un momento de enajenación. – Ok.

− Sakura, hablaremos de esto. – le dijo, intentando tranquilizarla. – Ahora debo irme.

− Cobarde. – masculló. – Eres un maldito cobarde. Ni siquiera me miras a la cara.

− Sabes que esto no debía haber pasado. – El corazón de la pelirosa se partió dentro de su pecho, pero con altivez, levantó la cabeza, le dio una sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

Sasuke se golpeo la frente. Eso no era lo que quería decir, pero el maldito alcohol aflojaba su lengua – y sus manos −, volviéndolo otra persona.

Bajo corriendo, buscando con desesperación a la chica, pero no la pilló. Lo único que vio fue a Naruto agarrando a Shikamaru, a Gaara agarrándose la nariz, siendo sostenido por su hermano y uno de sus amigos y a Itachi tomándose la cabeza.

− Hasta que llegas. – le dijo Itachi. – Tenemos que sacarlo de acá. No me di cuenta y Shikamaru se tomó la mitad del alcohol que hay en éste lugar.

− ¿Por qué se puso a pelear? – Con la ayuda de Naruto, sacó a coletitas del lugar y se encaminó a su carro.

− Porque Gaara le dijo que se alegraba de que su hermana lo hubiese terminado. – la quijada de Shikamaru crujió y quiso volver a la casa, para terminar la pelea, pero Naruto y Sasuke a trompicones lo metieron al auto. − ¿Tienes chofer?

− Iba a beber, así que me previne. – le respondió. –Me llevo a Shika ¿tú te quedas?

− Dame unos minutos para despedirme de Hinata. – Sasuke alzó las cejas. – No te imaginas lo que sucedió.

− Te dieron calabazas. – elucubró molestándolo.

− Teme… Con Hinata estamos en vías de concretar algo. – Sasuke asintió con alegría por su amigo.

− Hasta que aterrizas. – Naruto se sobó la cabeza sonrojado. –Anda, ve a despedirte.

− Sasuke, tienes pintalabios en el mentón y en tu cuello. – El pelinegro llevó sus manos a los lugares y abrió los ojos como platos. Sakura también lo había marcado.

− Debo haber chocado con alguna chica. – respondió con tranquilidad, intentando calmar a la bestia interior que le gritaba con desesperación que volviera donde Sakura. – Nada importante.

− Tienes una cara de haberte comido un gran pastel. – Maldito Naruto y sus frases estúpidas... aunque pensándolo bien, si se había zampado un gran pastel. El más rico del que tuviera memoria. Meneó la cabeza.

− Camina o te dejo botado. – le advirtió, odiándolo por hacerlo dudar.

Vio a Naruto subir las escalinatas, rebosante de felicidad y en cierta forma lo envidió. Él también quería devolverse para darle los últimos besos a una guapa pelirosa y luego salir pisando nubes, con corazones por ojos, pero las cosas no eran tan simples y él no era una romántico empedernido que viera amor en todas partes. Era lógico y analizando la situación, sabía de sobra que la había cagado.

No podía ir por el mundo, dejándose guiar por los celos, para luego terminar desestresandose con Sakura, apretándola contra una pared, recorriendo su cuerpo, besándola por completo y mordiéndola como un perro marcando su territorio. No era la forma, él no se comportaba tan cavernícolamente, pero ahí estaba, con el peso de su conciencia pesándole y el inconfundible sentimiento de que había sobrepasado varios limites.

Se metió al auto, intentando así enfriar su cabeza, pero los ojos analíticos de Shikamaru lo estudiaron.

− Sakura tenía ese color de pintalabios. – Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.

− Habían muchas mujeres. No necesariamente tiene que ser ella. – le respondió, odiándolo por ser tan perceptivo.

− Se te nota en la cara, Sasuke. – el pelinegro apretó el entrecejo. No le gustaba la idea de verse descubierto. – La chica te gusta y te perdiste con ella por varios minutos.

− Que tú aprovechaste para emborracharte y pelear. – Shikamaru se alzó de hombros, sin importarle nada.

− Desde hace tiempo le tenía ganas a ese estúpido. − ¿Era el Nara que él conocía? Shikamaru jamás había sido rencoroso, ni actuaba tan ligeramente.

− Cálmate. – le dijo.

− Sasuke, Sakura es linda. – parece que el alcohol convertía a todo el mundo, sacando sus verdaderas personalidades. – Y es una niña.

− Otro más. – masculló al aire. – Ya lo sé. No necesito un parlante en mi oreja que me lo repita cada cinco segundos.

− Pero que sea una niña, no la salva de los sentimientos. − ¿Consulta con Shikamaru Nara? Ahora a todo el mundo le daba por el psicoanálisis y las frases motivadoras. – Si te gusta, lucha.

− Por favor, la conozco hace menos de un mes. Es imposible que me guste. – El coletitas soltó una risa amarga.

− Se necesitan cinco minutos para saber quién marcará tu vida. – Sasuke se cuadro de hombros. No quería más consejos de nadie.

− Deja de beber. Te vuelves latoso.

− Y tú deja de fingir que no te importa. Todos nos damos cuenta. – palmeó su brazo. – Es una putada que te guste una menor de edad.

− Sí, lo es. – fulminó con la mirada a Shikamaru. – Pero eso le sucede a Naruto, no a mí.

− Naruto está enamorado. Su relación con Hinata es romántica. – Shikamaru soltó un eructó. – Perdón.

− Ya.

− Sakura y tú son explosivos. – La próxima vez, le escondería todas las botellas de alcohol al Nara. Se ponía imposible.

− Ya. – volvió a repetir.

− Ustedes tendrán una relación que marcará un antes y un después. – ¿También veía el futuro? Sasuke se apoyo en el respaldar del auto, mirando al chofer que fingía no escuchar. – Sasuke, tendrás un amor que jamás olvidarás. – sentenció.

− ¡Wow, por fin volví! – llegó chillando Naruto. − ¿Me dieron el asiento de adelante? Que son tiernos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke agradecía la llegada del rubio hiperactivo. Le estaba salvando de una retahíla llena de supuestos subjetivos y revoltijos mentales, porque luego de esa noche, si que tendría pensamientos con la pelirosa y de toda índole.

− ¿Tienes novia, Naruto? – preguntó Shika, a punto de dormirse.

− No, chicos. Ésta vez, he encontrado a mi pareja.

**13.**

Sasuke llegó a su casa y se echó sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada y anclando un pie en el suelo para parar el vaivén que estaba sufriendo por culpa del alcohol – o Sakura −. Suspiró con cansancio y extrañeza. Sus labios picaban y su lengua todavía tenía el sabor de la pelirosa danzando sobre ella. Recordar cómo se habían besado, lo encendía como no le había sucedido desde que era adolescente.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar el reloj. Las cuatro de la mañana, una hora más que prudente para echarse a dormir, sin tener que cambiarse de ropa. Ya por la mañana tendría el tiempo de bañarse y ponerse relativamente decente para enfrentar el día.

El pelinegro volvió a recordar a Sakura y todas las emociones que le traía estar cerca de ella: El corazón le latía desbocado con solo olerla, sus manos picaban con desesperación y su pecho se llenaba de burbujas que se reventaban cada vez que ella le sonreía. Era capaz de ponerse a babear cuando estaba a su lado, pareciendo un idiota.

− Maldita niñata. – escupió al aire, esperando que así, todo lo que comenzaba a sentir, se evaporara, pero no. Ya estaba hasta el cuello con el tema.

El mundo le gritaba que se alejara; la gente se creía con la potestad de venir a darle consejos y advertirle sobre los peligros de mantener esa cercanía con ella. En un principio lo intentó, buscando en otros lados lo que ella no podía brindarle, tapando con tierra sus sentimientos y corriendo a los brazos de cualquier cuerpo caliente dispuesto a ser usado para satisfacerlo. Sin embargo, su gran plan no había dado frutos. La miraba desde lejos, observaba cada uno de sus pasos y parecía un maniaco voyerista.

Sí, Sakura era una maldita niñata y no porqué fuese mala persona, sino porque no estaba al tanto de todo lo que generaba a su alrededor. Esa forma de ser tan simple, tan llenadora, tan risueña, llena de vida, de salud, de belleza. Sasuke quería consumir todo eso, apoderarse de todo lo que entregara y encerrarla para él, pero no podía ser injusto. A pesar de querer gritar cada vez que alguien se le acercaba, prefería alejarse y contemplar la situación desde la distancia. Ella merecía tener todas las experiencias que una adolescente de su edad tendría. El no era nadie para cortarle las alas y obligarla a seguir su ritmo.

Sus necesidades eran muy distintas a las de ella. Si Sasuke quería una cena tranquilo, bebiendo vino, Sakura querría ir a la disco y bailar hasta no sentir las piernas. Si Sasuke quería conversar algo serio, ella saldría con cualquier impertinencia y quitaría todo el ambiente de madurez. Si Sasuke buscaba una compañera de vida, ella solo querría un hombre para aprender. Si Sasuke le pedía sexo, ella le daría excusas.

Azotó la cabeza contra su almohada e intento dormirse para no pensar en ella, ni en lo que habían hecho. Y lo logró. Sin darse cuenta estaba durmiendo a pie suelto y abarcando toda la cama, pero no duro mucho. Tres horas más tardes, el sonido incesante de su celular lo despertó. No era una llamada, tampoco un mensaje de texto. Eran whatsapp's.

_Sasuke, aunque seas idiota_

_Aunque seas desagradable_

_Aunque te propases_

_Aunque te arrepientas_

_No me importa_

_¿Sabes por qué? _

_Porque a mí me gusto_

_Mucho-Mucho_

_Y me gustaría_

_..._

_..._

_Repetirlo. _

Sasuke no creyó lo que leía. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. El quería ser santo, pero con aquella respuesta, la tarea se volvía imposible.

Así que con manos tambaleantes, tomo el celular y escribió su respuesta.

_Te concedo el deseo, Sakura_

_Desde ahora en adelante, tu boquita es mía._

* * *

_Por fin!, me aparezco por acá, con la cabeza gacha y caminando de rodillas para pedir disculpas. No hay excusa que valga y tampoco inventaré una historia triste, porque no existe. Solo estaba desmotivada por razones variadas y las palabras no fluían, pero sin darme cuenta, estos últimos cuatro días no he parado de escribir. Vinieron a enlazarse todas las ideas que tenía garabateadas en mi libretita y logré articular el capítulo. Es más, mis pequeñxs saltamontes, el capítulo era aún más largo, no quería terminarlo hasta llegar a cierto punto, pero me di cuenta que iba a perder un poco de la magia y lo corté, aunque me quede con parte del capítulo 11 avanzado. 8 páginas no es poco, así que intentaré traerlo antes de que termine mayo (no prometo nada)  
Llevo horas editando el cap y recién a las 01:40 de la madrugada, hora chilena, pude terminar. No saben la satisfacción que me da... estoy agotada mentalmente, luego de tantas hojas y tantas correcciones cualquier cabeza colapsa, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, así que valórenme eso, mis bellezas.  
Yo quede fascinada con el final, incluso me sorprendo de lo que escribo, no se imaginan xDDD.  
He trabajado arduamente en esto y ojala puedan dejar un review para ver en que puedo mejorar, que les parece y que opinan sobre cada cosa que leen. Intento traerles algo bien preparado para distraerlos si tienen alguna dificultad. La lectura y escritura sanan...  
Ya, sin darles más la lata y prometiendo que mañana durante el día contestaré los reviews de las personas con cuenta, me despido.  
Un abrazo enorme, gracias por el apoyo y por esperarme.  
Un pedacito de mi para ustedes. Se me cuidan y nos leemos prontamente !_

**LilyLoop**

Pd1: He escuchado como tres discos completos mientras escribía y editaba.  
Pd2: El próximo capítulo quizás sea más corto, pero lo dudo. Cuando me pongo a escribir, todo comienza a surgir de forma natural.  
Pd3: ODIO A SASUKE ¿cómo deja a su pequeña por tantos años? Además, esa duda que dejo boteando Kishi sobre si Saku es la verdadera madre... viejo malo.  
Pd4: Las canciones que puse, pueden escucharlas mientras leen, aunque es una simple sugerencia.  
Pd5: También pueden contarme sobre las canciones que escuchan ustedes mientras leen los capítulos.  
Pd6: Estoy haciendo un tumblr para dejar adelantos, avisos y subir contenido de Naruto. Apenas lo tenga listo, lo pondré en mi perfil.  
Pd7: Dejen review, ellos me motivan como no se imaginan.  
Pd8: No doy más la lata con posdatas y me iré a dormir porque me levanto en algunas horitas u.u  
Pd9: BESOS !

* * *

**_Respuesta a los review sin cuenta. Busque la suya._**

_**Juli: **__Y éste capítulo iba para más largo, pero lo paré xD. Gracias por escribir en la historia y ojala te siga gustando. Besazos, July!_

_**Rachel: **__Este capítulo me costó aun más hacerlo, así que debes odiarme :( Ojala también haya valido la pena y cuando termines de leer, vengas a decirme lo que te gustó, lo que no y lo que se puede mejorar (trabajamos para satisfacer sus necesidades xD)  
Sasuke es un tanto extraño, pero fiel a su línea. Hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y ocupa todo lo que tiene a mano para conseguirlo. Es un genio y perfecto.  
La selfie fue una tontería que se me ocurrió al final. Tengo que apegarme a los tiempos actuales, mujer, así que debo llegar con cosas relacionadas a nuestra vida diaria.  
Seguiré escribiendo (como corté el capítulo, quede con ocho páginas listas para el próximo *-*) y gracias por ser paciente. A veces la carga emocional de saber que hay gente esperando, te bloquea un poco, pero intentaré no fallarles.  
Espero leerte en el nuevo capítulo (con cuenta, por favor) Besitos, Rachel._

_**Allisson: **__Espero que no me odies por haberme demorado tanto (estoy dispuesta a recibir tomatazos xD) Un abrazo bien apretado, belleza y ojala leerte en este nuevo capítulo que es más largo que el anterior. Besotes, Allisson._

_**Guest (1): **__Que genial que te haya encantado. Trabajo harto en hacer lo mejor que puedo y aun así no me siento satisfecha (me exijo un montón). Sí, saqué varios cliches e intenté buscar información sobre parejas famosas y como era su vida. Una de mis grandes inspiraciones fue la de Ian con Nina, pero ya sabemos en que acabó (no me gustan las series adolescentes, pero leyendo portales de noticia, conocí su historia. Me pareció magnifica y me puse a escribir el fic)  
Ohhh, saber que te gusta cada uno de los personajes hace valer todas las horas que paso escribiendo. Es sentir recompensado mi trabajo. Fijarme solo en una pareja se me hace repetitivo. Lo emocionante es conocer cada una de las historias, ver como se entrelazan y los problemas que surgen de cada unas por sus personalidades.  
Tranqui, no me pareces tediosa. Me encanta leer reviews largos y donde me halagan (mi parte egocéntrica ama esta atención xDDD)  
Compatriota! Ohhh, chucha, la wea weón xDDD La raja. Podré hablarte con modismos y me cacharás de una hahahahaha. Saludos, bonita y ojala comentes con cuenta la próxima vez para repsonderte por privado.  
Besotooooos!_

_**Azul Uchiha: **__Primero que todo te exijo que te hagas cuenta! O te juro que me tiro a huelga xDD.  
Hola, guapura. Gracias por lo de gran escritora. Creo que todavía me falta mucho para ser mejor, pero trabajo en lograrlo.  
Neji tendrá su momento donde pagará cada una de sus tonterías. Todo cae por su propio peso ¿no?  
Itachi es mayor que Sasuke, pero más atarantado. Tiene una personalidad infantil y por lo mismo, comete tantos errores. Ya viste lo que paso con Inó… todo mal ahí xD.  
Naruto terminó por enamorar en éste capítulo. Se comporto perfecto y creo que quiero uno envuelto en papel de regalo para mi próximo cumpleaños :3  
Hinata una chica hermosa, nada más diré sobre ella. De a poco se irá revelando más sobre su forma de ser y actuar.  
Mebuki será un gran problema… (no spoiler)  
Mira, no sabía sobre esa relación. Me puse a investigar cuando leí tu review y me sorprendió. Al parecer terminaron, pero cuando escuché una entrevista de ella, se notaba enamorada. En fin, nada es para siempre. Y Sasuke es frío, pero con cierta pelirosa no lo es tanto (lalala)  
La verdad es que no veo a Sakura embarazada por el momento. Todo tiene su tiempo, así que tranqui ;)  
El tema de la protección es re importante. Lo puse en el fic, porque hay muchas chicas menores de edad que leen las historias y nunca está de más dejarles ver que la sexualidad se puede disfrutar siempre que seas responsable. Además, es como resarcir a mi consciencia por pervertir a tantas nenas xDDDD. Debajo de cada escena sexual pondré "No lo hagan en casa sin supervisión de un adulto" hahahahaha.  
Síp, estoy excelente. Solo soportando mi maldita enfermedad, pero eso está siendo controlado. El volcán está bastante alejado de mi y el otro que erupcionó (¡?) también, aunque llegaron parte de las cenizas a la capital (donde vivo), así que el aire está un poco más cochino de lo normal. Santiago=Smog.  
Mi trabajo se acabó y por lo mismo andaba tan desmotivada. Esta semana avancé como 40 páginas sin darme cuenta. Mis dedos se irán a huelga a este ritmo xD  
Un honor que me pongas de las primeras como autora favorita. Me derretiré de emoción *-*  
Te daré alegría este lunes (todos odian los lunes, yo te lo alegraré, espero)  
Un besote enorme, cariño. Espero leerte en el nuevo capítulo (ojala con cuenta) y muchos abrazos de osos para ti. Amo los panda, igual que los narvales y las orcas asesinas… en realidad me gustan todos los animales, pero sobretodo los osos pandas xDDDDDDDDDDD  
Nos leemos, Azul!_

_**Guest (2): **__Una vez lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir: No dejaré el fic abandonado. Me puedo demorar, pero seguiré acá, así que tranqui por eso y toma unos pañuelitos para que te seques las lágrimas. Espero leerte en el nuevo capítulo. Besos, belleza_

_**Guest (3): **__Fic actualizado. Ojala hayas disfrutado de la lectura. Un abrazo!_

_**Fucking Promises: **__Cariño, siempre contesto los review y si alguno se me olvida, me lo tienen que hacer saber. La cabeza se cansa un poco a veces luego de terminar capítulos tan largos, así que dame un poquito de chance con eso. Lo otro, no abandonaré el fic, puedo demorarme (escribir más de 50 páginas no es algo fácil), pero no dejaré tirado mi trabajo. Este es mi fic más ambicioso así que tengo muchas expectativas puestas en él.  
Tranqui, Joe: no te dejaré a medio camino con la historia, así que disfruta nada más, que yo me preocupo de entretenerte.  
Espero leerte en el nuevo cap, con cuenta si pudieses. Un besote enorme_


	11. Algo nuevo bajo el sol de enero

_**Disclaimer: **Aplicado_

_73 páginas !_

* * *

_**Mi Delito**__**  
**__Capítulo XI  
Algo nuevo bajo el sol de enero._

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
_**Lana del Rey: **__Young and Beautiful_

**1.**

Sakura estaba echada sobre la gran cama de Hinata, esperando a que llegara del baño desesperada por escuchar el notición de la noche. Tenten, sentada a lo indio estaba igual que ella de expectante. Sin embargo, por otro lado, Ino se revolvía incomoda. Algo le molestaba.

― ¡Hasta que sales! – dijo Tenten, levantando los brazos. – Cuenta todo, Hinata. – pidió apenas la vio acomodarse sobre el colchón

― Me regaló esto. – dijo azorada, mostrando la bonita cadena y el lindo dije. – Y me prometió que esperará hasta que tuviera 18 años para hacer todo más formal.

― ¿Se casaran? – pregunto Sakura impactada.

― ¡No! – negó de inmediato con sus mejillas sonrojadas. – Le contaremos a todo el mundo.

― Me encantan las parejas que parten así, a escondidas. – Tenten puso su cara de soñadora. ― ¿Qué más?

― Me pidió que le diera la posibilidad de estar a su lado. Que él cumpliría todo lo que le pidiera y que nos podíamos besar. – Hinata agachó la cabeza, escondiéndola entre sus rodillas. – Y nos besamos.

― ¡Genial! – gritaron todas, obligando a Hinata a reprenderlas para que guardaran silencio poniendo un dedo en su boca.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y luego de una tediosa tarea de echar a todos, recién podían acostarse a dormir. Su padre seguía reprochándose por haber permitido que esa fiesta se saliera de control.

― Dijo que me enseñará de todo. – Sakura movió las cejas de forma sugerente. – Y sí, eso también.

― ¡Que descarado! – chilló Tenten. – Aunque me agrada que sea sincero. Hombres sinceros ya no quedan.

― Lo fue en todo momento y mientras nos besábamos, nunca se propasó. – Hinata abrazó un cojín y se dejó caer de espaldas completamente enamorada. – Estoy feliz.

― Nosotras también lo estamos por ti. – afirmó Ino, saliendo de su mutismo. – Es bueno saber que a una de nosotras le resulta.

― Sí. – La castaña de chonguitos desarmados se miró las uñas. – Aunque a mí tampoco me fue tan mal. – comenzó a decir con fingida indiferencia.

― ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Sakura, sentándose bien para mirar a la pelicastaña y esperando saber detalles de lo que se refería.

― Eso, que no tuve una _taaan_ mala noche. – una media sonrisa y ojos brillantes. – Me besé con Neji.

Hinata se tapó la boca, mientras a Sakura se le desencajaba la mandíbula. Ino sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

― Cuéntalo todo. – exigió la pelirosa.

― Digamos que nos encontramos de mala forma, nos peleamos aún peor, nos dijimos cosas horrendas y yo, en mi afán de protegerlo, lo besé distrayéndolo de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. – contestó sin mucha claridad, para enojo de las presentes.

― Especifica. – pidió la rubia con ojos inquisidores.

― Mei se estaba enrollando con Kabuto y fui testigo directa de eso. – La rubia hizo una mueca, recordando su desagradable conversación con el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Todavía tenía un sabor amargo en la garganta y no entendía del todo porque. – No quise que él sufriera un corazón roto así que lo tomé del cuello y me lancé a comerle la boca.

― ¿Tú lo besaste? – preguntó de forma incrédula la prima del susodicho. Tenten asintió. – No lo creo…

― Pero él me siguió. – se defendió. – Me apretó fuerte y me levantó del suelo. Fue… Wow. – se tiró aire de forma dramática y Sakura le dio un golpe en el brazo, molestándola. – Fue raro. – confesó.

― Neji es un imbécil. No entiendo porque no te reconoce. – se preguntó Sakura de forma retórica.

― ¿Reconocerte? ¿Por qué? – Hinata frunció el ceño sin comprender. ― ¿De qué hablan? – continuó.

― Sakura, eres una bocaza. – a la pelirosa le dio lo mismo. Sabía que Hinata no correría con el chisme donde Neji, ni tampoco formaría mayor alharaca con el tema. – Cuando tenía 17 años, me acosté con tu primo.

― Más bien perdió su virginidad. – rectificó Sakura, lanzando la verdad de sopetón y la vez ganándose una mirada furibunda de la castaña. Hinata se mostró consternada y gateó donde ella, tomándole las manos.

― ¿Te lastimó? Neji se puede convertir en un energúmeno de repente. – Aseguró entristecida y levemente avergonzada. Tenten negó de inmediato.

― Fue una calentura casual y nos dejamos llevar. – dijo, bajándole el perfil, pero Hinata no le creyó. –Ok, él se lo tomo como que yo fuera cualquier mujer y yo terminé echa bolsa por años. Me costó mucho volver a tener una relación, porque no olvidaba a tu primo.

― Y parece que todavía no lo olvidas del todo. – sugirió Ino con cizaña que solo una buena amiga se puede permitir, mirándose las uñas como quién no quiere la cosa. – Hinata, los hombres son unos cerdos, aunque debo decir que Naruto me parece un buen tipo, de esos que con su forma infantil, te dan una seguridad que ningún macho alfa te podrá dar.

― Necesito entender tanta odiosidad, Ino. – preguntó Tenten, mirándola fijamente y ceñuda. – Con nosotras eres un ángel, pero detestas a toda la raza masculina.

― No la detesto. Confieso que encuentro guapo a Shikamaru y Sasuke también me parece estupendo físicamente, – Sakura asintió, uniéndose a esa declaración. ― Pero no me imagino manteniendo una relación.

― ¿Por qué tan reacia a querer? – siguió Sakura, haciéndose partícipe de las dudas que tenía su amiga Tenten. Quería entender que pasaba por la cabeza de la guapa rubia.

― Hay historias que permanecen mejor guardadas bajo mil llaves y es ahí donde la dejaré. – Nadie quiso seguir preguntando. Si un día ella quisiera contar esa parte de su vida, estarían ahí para apoyarla. Mientras tanto, no la obligarían. – Itachi se acostaba con Mei.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Hinata incrédula.

― Porque lo escuche. – Su rostro se endureció. – Lo encaré y le dije que eso no se le hacía a un amigo, pero él en todo momento dijo que no sabía, que hay una historia detrás y bla, bla, bla lo típico.― bufó. ― Me parece un descarado.

― No somos nadie para juzgar los errores pasados, Ino. Si él dice que no es como lo crees, algo de razón debe tener ¿no crees? – Ino no quería aceptarlo ni tampoco sopesaba la posibilidad de que hubiera una explicación plausible para dicha situación. Pensando de esa manera, podía seguir manteniendo a Itachi en la categoría de desgraciado al por mayor y así no analizar las razones de la incomodidad que le generaba pensar en la relación que tenía él con la novia de Neji.

― Puede ser, pero no importa. Ya le dije lo que pensaba, él me dijo lo que creía de mí y quedamos en nada. No somos del mismo mundo, así que no importa si me cruzo con él. No me interesa. – Esa fehaciente respuesta dio a entender mucho más de lo que hubiese querido y desmentía categóricamente lo que decía. Sakura sabía que ahí había gato encerrado y que Ino estaba guardando muchas cosas. Era tiempo de comenzar a desentrañar a esa guapa chica y mostrarle que el resentimiento nunca era el mejor consejero. –Igualmente no entiendo tu actitud, Tenten ¿Por qué no dejaste que Neji viera la realidad de mujer que es Mei?

― ¿Para qué? ¿Para lastimarlo? ¿Para esperar que se fije en mí? Prefiero que repare en mi presencia por lo que soy, no por despecho, además, lo hubiese destrozado. – Hinata hizo una mueca. No había forma de excusar la actitud de su primo. – Nadie se merece sufrir, por mucho que se empecine con algo erróneo.

― Era tu oportunidad de tener algo con él. – le hizo ver Sakura con sutileza. – Habla muy bien de ti que hayas preferido su integridad mental, antes que destrozarlo para aprovecharte de la situación, pero también te cierra una fantástica posibilidad.

― No soy una persona calculadora. – argumentó Tenten. – Todo cae por su propio peso y las mentiras de Mei tendrán su pago y la factura vendrá con muchísimos intereses, ténganlo por seguro.

― Eso suena amenazante. – todas rieron. – Pero tienes razón. Esa chica es mala.

― Hinata: es una víbora. Dilo con todas sus letras. – La peliazul se alzó de hombros. Aceptaba lo que decía Ino, pero no lo repetiría. ― ¿Y tú, Sakura? Te vi bien pegadita a Sasori.

― Un pesado, se los aseguro. – respondió con evidente hastío, acomodándose sobre los grandes almohadones.

― ¿Muy desagradable? – inquirió Tenten.

― Se creía la cosa más sensacional del universo. – Luego de esa experiencia con el pelirrojo, dudaba que lo volviera a ver con otros ojos. Pensar que tenía una escena donde se besaban le causaba urticaria. – No le llega ni a la suela a Sasuke.

― ¡Uhh! – el sonido parecido a una ambulancia salió de la boca de Tenten. – Pero es verdad. Sasuke tenía a la mitad de la población femenina del lugar obnubilada. Yo creo que si él les pedía que se pusieran boca abajo para no posar sus pies en el suelo, todas lo harían.

― Es demasiado guapo para su propio bien. – dijo Ino, mirando fijamente a Sakura. – Te alejó de las garras de Sasori cuando se puso a discutir y por lo que escuché por ahí, él le pago al chico para que le tirara los tragos encima.

― ¿De verdad? – pregunto impresionada. – No me extrañaría. Es un neandertal. – aseguró.

― Por eso te perdiste con él. – Hinata no creía que en cosa de una hora, pasaran tantas situaciones con sus amigas. Si Natsuki no se hubiese ido a "dormir" con Kiba, quizás hubiese llegado con un par de momentos más para compartir. – Habla. Se nota a leguas que quieres gritarlo. – le dijo Ino.

― No sé a qué te refieres. – respondió haciéndose la desentendida. Ino gateó por la cama y soltó los primeros botones de la camisa que se había puesto para dormir. ― ¿Qué…? – le apuntó a la marca violácea que tenía en su pecho.

― Suelta toda la verdad, Sakura, o te juro que llamo a Sasuke y le pregunto qué paso. – le exigió Tenten, al borde de un colapso por tanta información. ― ¿Qué ocurrió?

― Se lanzó como enajenado a besarme. No lo pude espantar. – las mejillas brillaban de lo rojas que estaban. Parecía un farolillo.

― ¿Te obligó? – pregunto Hinata, temerosa.

― No. Sasuke no es de someter a la gente. – se sonrojo mucho más. – Nos besamos, nos tocamos, nos marcamos y luego se fue cuando llamó Itachi porque Shikamaru se había agarrado a golpes. Debía llevárselo. – El lugar se tornó completamente silencio y solo faltó el grillo cantando para volver todo más cómico. ― ¿Qué les pasa?

― Podrías aclarar ese punto de tocarse y marcarse, por favor. – pidió Ino, poniendo su oído para escuchar bien. – Creo que me he perdido un poco.

― Bueno, terminamos con la ropa a medio sacar y nos mordimos mutuamente. Una cosa poca. – aseguró Sakura, intentando restarle importancia.

― Y yo que me sentía desatada por darme unos leves besos con Naruto. – dijo Hinata sonrojada, esperando por más detalles.

― ¿Cómo partió todo? – insistió la rubia.

― Empezó a preguntarme porqué tenía el labial corrido, si me había besado con Sasori y si lo quería besar a él. Una cosa llevó a la otra y sin darme cuenta, estaba agarrada con piernas y manos a su cuerpo. – carraspeó, intentado soportar la mirada inquisitiva de todas. – Si da unos besos maravillosos mientras actuamos, ahora puedo asegurar que da unos besos de muerte en la vida real. Todavía siento que me tiemblan las piernas.

― ¡Eres una guarra! Si no llamaba Itachi, a lo mejor estarían teniendo sexo. – Sakura no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero Tenten no estaba muy alejada de la realidad. Quizás hubiesen estado sobre él haciendo… ― Te lo imaginaste, cochina.

― Y yo soy la cerda. – se mofó la rubia. Sakura les lanzó un cojín a ambas. ― ¿En que quedaron?

― Terminamos peleando, como siempre. No hay nada que hagamos juntos que no termine en discusiones. – se pasó la mano por la cara. – Me dijo que eso no debía haber pasado.

― Típico de hombres. – reclamó la castaña. – Hacen de todo contigo y después les baja toda la moralidad. Son unos desgraciados.

― Menos Naruto. – aclaró Hinata.

― Lo dices ahora, pero hace unas semanas atrás, querías ahorcarlo porque actuaba tontamente. – le recordó Sakura. – En fin, creo que hemos hablado un montón y todas tenemos sueño.

―No quieres seguir contando sobre tu casi―primera vez con el hombre más sensual que pisa la tierra. – bromeó Tenten. – pero te comprendo. Apenas lo hagas con él, tienes que contarnos.

― Eso no va a suceder. – respondió de inmediato. – Sasuke y yo discutimos mucho y es imposible que vuelva a acercarse a mí con intenciones de algo más.

― Saku, no escupas al cielo y duerme. Así tu bocota se cierra un rato. – sugirió Ino sin ninguna sutileza. – Hina, apaga las luces, por favor.

― Sí. Que duerman bien chicas. – dijo la peliazul, acomodándose en su lado de la cama.

Sakura desde el otro sector, vio a Tenten bajarse para acostarse en el colchón que había en el suelo, al igual que Ino.

Sin poder evitarlo, rememoró el momento en que Sasuke había tomado su boca como apropiándose de ella y había recorrido su cuerpo con manos expertas. Una parte de su mente gritaba por lo mismo, pidiendo más, mientras la otra le hacía pensar que todo terminaría en desastre. Y era obvio, Sasuke en todo momento se debatía con su fuero interno y peleaba casi a gritos con lo que sentía. No era un hombre pasional y ella lo llevaba al límite de lo correcto. Por primera vez deseo tener más edad para tranquilizarlo y poder terminar lo que habían empezado. _¡Que tonterías piensas, Sakura!,_ se gritó. No podía esperar nada del pelinegro. Ese hombre no sabía querer. Aun así, no supo cómo, pero tomó su celular y escribió antes de que la dignidad le gritara que parara y que su orgullo metiera la nariz. Cuando le dio al enviar, cerró los ojos, escondió el celular bajo la almohada y se dispuso a dormir.

Ya por la mañana vería la respuesta.

**2.**

_Sasuke, aunque seas un idiota  
Aunque seas desagradable  
Aunque te propases  
Aunque te arrepientas  
No me importa  
¿Sabes por qué?  
Porque a mí me gustó  
Mucho―Mucho  
Y me gustaría_

…  
Repetirlo

**O.O**

― Sasuke, ¿es verdad que la próxima semana te vas a Estados Unidos? – El pelinegro caminó con la cabeza gacha, siendo perseguido por un enjambre de personas, que esperaban poder sacarle la mejor cuña.

― Sr Uchiha, se dice que luego de su separación con Fuka, se ha relacionado con varias mujeres ¿Qué dice sobre eso? – Un nuevo micrófono entorpecía su camino.

Sasuke buscó con la mirada al periodista que le hacía esa pregunta. Era un chico, que no debía pasar los 21 años y al parecer comenzaba recién en el mundo del espectáculo.

― No hablaré sobre mi vida. – sentenció y con ayuda de los guardias de seguridad, que protegían la entrada al set, se los pudo sacar de encima. – Gracias. – agradeció a los presentes.

― No hay de qué. – aseguró un hombre, dejándole pasar.

Era un miércoles levemente soleado, pero la sensación térmica estaba bastante más helada. El día anterior había nevado sin cesar y la nieve se estaba derritiendo a sus pies formando charcos de agua que recorrían las calles abajo. Con cuidado, como un lince, salto el pasto escarchado y entro al edificio, donde se estaban grabando nuevas escenas.

Su citación había sido más tarde que el resto. Llevaba días sin ir y todo por estar planeando lo de su viaje, las malditas entrevistas, fotografías, ensayos con la banda, agradecer nominaciones y buscar la ropa adecuada para presentarse en cada gala. El que decía que el trabajo de actor y músico era simple, se equivocaba con creces. Era muy agotador, habiendo días donde se dormía con suerte dos horas y donde cada momento de soledad, ocio o relajo se disfrutaba a concho.

Vio a Sakura grabando con Erika. Estaba en una esquina de la locación, hablando por lo bajo y siendo filmadas de cerca por los camarógrafos. Jiraya estaba pendiente de la escena y cada vez que había un alto, soltaba el aire contenido. La pelirosa no lo decepcionaba.

Cuando acabaron de grabar, Sakura se despidió amablemente de Erika y salió del lugar. En cuanto levantó la cabeza, lo vio de pie con esa pose indulgente y labios comestibles, listos para ser llevados a su cuerpo. Sasuke esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y ella le devolvió una gigantesca, azorada y contenta.

Desde el día que se habían besado en la casa de Hinata, no se veían, pero las conversaciones vía whatsapp y llamadas telefónicas los habían mantenido cerca, reemplazando de esa forma su falta.

_**Flash Back **_

_Tengo una marca en mi cuello. _

Sakura desde el otro lado rió.

_Y yo tengo varias partes moradas por tus besos ( ) _

Fue el turno de Sasuke para celebrar.

_¿Jugamos al empate? _

Sugirió el pelinegro, con una media sonrisa abarcando su rostro.

_No me complica seguir tu ritmo._

Esa chica lo estaba provocando descaradamente.

_Sakura, para._

Le rogó, aunque ella no lo sabría jamás y se lo tomaría como una orden, que obviamente desacataría.

_Nunca._

Sasuke no supo que responder y por lo mismo, cambió de tema.

_¿Muchas grabaciones? ¿Sasori?_

Le preguntó cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

_Sí, harto trabajo y Sasori se desvive en disculpas. _

Apretó los dientes.

_No le creas._

Demandó.

_Claro que no :)… Sasuke?_

Llamó la pelirosa.

_Dime._

Unos segundos más tarde.

_Te extraño._

Y sí, él se había derretido como adolescente hormonal que es tomado en cuenta por la chica más bella de la escuela, guardando casi como un enamorado el mensaje.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

― ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó al llegar a su lado. Sakura se arreglaba el cabello, intentando esconder su sonrojado rostro.

― Cansada ¿y tú? – Sasuke se alzó de hombros, fascinado por ese color que cubría las mejillas de la chica. Su nariz respingona, también se encontraba de un color rojizo haciendo destacar las pequeñitas pecas que la cubrían, aunque debía ser por el frío.

― Igual que siempre. – La pelirosa mordió su labio. – No lo hagas. Te harás daño. – por inercia llevó su dedo al labio inferior de la pelirosa, pero lo soltó de inmediato.

― Ok, comprendí. – aseguró sonrojada. – Grabaremos juntos. – le recordó.

― Eso es bueno ¿no? – Sasuke disfrutaba viéndola tan nerviosa por su presencia. Era una niña. – Anda, Sakura, tienes que ponerte tu ropa.

― ¿Me estás echando? – preguntó con desconcierto. – Que pesado.

― Sakura, hazme caso. – La pelirosa se volteó bufando y repitiendo que "todos los hombres son iguales" y bla, bla, bla.

― Sasuke, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo. – dijo la recién llegada, lanzándose a sus brazos. ― ¿Vas a grabar?

― A eso vengo. – respondió con obviedad, incomodándola y sutilmente se zafó de su agarre. – Lo siento, ha sido una semana de locos.

― Ya lo imagino. Tantas cosas que tienes que hacer. – sonrió. – Los gajes de ser Sasuke Uchiha.

― Exacto. – respondió el pelinegro, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Miró por el lugar, agradeciendo el silencio que le estaba brindando Erika y divisó a Sakura lanzándole su mejor mirada de odio. Al parecer, estaba enojada con él… mujeres.

― Es guapísima. – Sasuke no comprendió. – La chica. – se refería a Sakura.

― Sí, es linda. – afirmó el pelinegro, tratando de no ser evidente.

― Creo que no durará mucho tiempo soltera. – Sasuke se encogió de hombros intentando mostrarse indiferente. – Bueno, te dejo para que vayas a cambiarte. – Erika había notado el desinterés del pelinegro, pero se lo atribuyó a su estrés por la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer.

― Gracias. – respondió parcamente.

― Por cierto. – dijo la mujer antes de irse. – El fin de semana daré una fiesta. Si quieres ir estás cordialmente invitado.

― Me voy a Estados Unidos el viernes. – Erika hizo un puchero.

― Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo. – sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se largó, pensando que en otra ocasión, volvería a insistir.

Sasuke, viéndose liberado de cualquier conversación sin sentido, caminó hasta el camarín de Sakura intentando parecer lejano e indiferente. Cuando vislumbró la soledad en el pasillo y notando que estaba libre para poder hacer lo que quería, se metió en el lugar que ocupaba la pelirosa y cerró la puerta.

― ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Sakura, sin dejar de maquillarse frente al espejo y haciendo evidente su molestia.

― Vengo a hablarte de Dios. – bromeó. La pelirosa lo miro con el ceño fruncido ¿De verdad era Sasuke haciendo bromas? Eso sí que era una novedad. – Sabes a lo que vengo, Sa―Ku―Ra. – silabeó, saboreando cada una de las letras de su nombre.

― ¿Me usarás igual que a todas? – le preguntó directamente, sin darse rodeos y esperando una respuesta clara. Con sus manos puestas en la cadera, se veía malditamente sexy a ojos de él. – Así tengo plena libertad de saber a lo que me atengo y juego de la misma manera ¿no te parece?

― A veces me pregunto si en verdad eres una chica de 16 años. – murmuró el pelinegro ofendido. – Tienes una lengua viperina.

― Bueno, a ésta lengua viperina te la estabas comiendo hace algunos días. – le recordó sin reparos. Sasuke no era de los hombres que se sonrojaban ni que se avergonzaban de lo que hacían, pero ese recordatorio tan directo sobre lo que habían hecho, lo descolocó. Más aún, viniendo de una persona tan transparente y sin necesidad de recurrir al doble sentido, como lo era Sakura.

― Y créeme, me la comeré de nuevo… A―H―O―R―A. – afirmó, sin darle espacio a la pelirosa de reclamar.

El brazo de Sasuke se envolvió en la cintura de Sakura y sus bocas chocaron con fuerza, frunciéndose en un beso desesperado. La pelirosa aprovechó el impacto para meter sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de Sasuke y girar la cabeza, dándole la posibilidad de profundizar aún más el beso y apegarlo mucho más a ella.

Sasuke sorprendido por su propio actuar y por la libertad de movimientos que le estaba dando Sakura, intentó separarse, pero al hacerlo, notó los ojos cerrados y labios estirados de la pelirosa, sonrojados por sus besos candentes. Esa imagen de Sakura entregada, quedaría grabada en su retina para siempre, haciéndolo casi devoto de ella. La apretó contra su cuerpo y bebió de su boca nuevamente, sometiéndola bajo sus labios y tomando sin piedad lo entregado. Quería tranquilizar a su cuerpo, pero si seguían ese ritmo, le arrebataría más allá que un par de besos.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se alejó, sin soltar su cintura.

― ¿Quién te enseñó a besar? – preguntó Sakura de forma jadeante. Sasuke no le respondió. Puso su boca en la frente de la chica y aspiró el aroma de su cabello, dejándose acariciar los hombros y pecho por las manos pequeñas de la pelirosa. – Sasuke, te hice una pregunta.

― Esas cosas no se aprenden, Sakura. – Aclaró. – Se van dando y dependen mucho de la química que tengas con la otra persona.

― ¿Yo beso mal? – Sasuke meneo la cabeza negativamente. Aún seguía pegado a ella y estaba intentando ralentizar su respiración. – Entonces ¿Por qué paraste? – preguntó con voz entrecortada.

― Porque saldremos con los labios muy rojos a grabar y se notará de inmediato lo que estábamos haciendo. – sus ojos oscuros bajaron para encontrarse con los jades de la chica. – Además debo irme a cambiar de ropa.

― No. – rezongó como niña pequeña. – Quédate acá.

― Ya y esperamos a que llegué Jiraya a gritarnos ¿te parece? –Sakura rió bajito. – Me gusta escucharte.

― ¿Por qué no habías venido? – Sasuke la soltó lentamente, para que volviera a maquillarse, dándole el espacio suficiente, pero sin alejarse del todo. – Esto es aburrido sin ti, reptiliano.

Sakura se agachó frente al espejo, mostrando de lleno su trasero respingón. Sasuke miró hacia otro lado intentando despejar su mente, para luego sentarse en un taburete giratorio.

― Porque tengo varias cosas que dejar preparadas, molestia. – Sakura hizo una mueca y le levantó el dedo del medio. – Ordinaria.

― Pesado. – respondió ella.

― Llorona.

― Enojón.

― Risueña.

― Tierno.

― Linda. – Sakura se derritió con eso y corrió a darle un pequeño beso que Sasuke apenas pudo responder, porque lo soltó de inmediato para seguir maquillándose.

― En todo caso, dije tierno porque no se me ocurrió nada más. – le informó como niña pequeña. Entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una carita de gato, prosiguió: ―Ambos sabemos que no lo eres.

― Y tú tampoco eres linda. Lo dije para salir del paso. – bromeó.

Con su gran habilidad, esquivó a duras penas el rímel volador.

― Soy hermosa, Uchiha. – dijo ella, dando por zanjada la discusión. – Ve a cambiarte. Quiero terminar rápido ésta grabación y luego olvidarme por completo del trabajo.

― ¿Saldrás a algún lado? – Sakura alzó ambas cejas, incrédula.

― Debes estar bromeando ¿verdad? – el pelinegro no comprendió del todo.

― Eeh… no – Sasuke pensó que las mujeres debían venir con un manual que indicara las respuestas de esas preguntas tan extrañas.

_Si una mujer te dice "haz lo que quieras", ni se te ocurra moverte. Es una declaración de que quedará la grande si haces lo que quieres. _

¿Dónde quedaba la literalidad, por Dios? ¿Cuál era el afán de complicar por placer las cosas?

― ¿Cómo saldré, tonto? La gente ya me reconoce, se lanzan sobre mí y me atosigan. – se tiró el cabello hacía atrás, fingiendo superioridad. – La fama ha tocado mi puerta y mi belleza los tiene enloquecidos.

― Pensé que no te gustaba. – Sakura enroló los ojos bufando y volviendo a lo suyo.

― Eres imposible. – le aseguró, dejando caer sus hombros y pensando que Sasuke no sabía jugar o no entendía sus intentos de juegos.

― Como sea. – se acercó a ella y le dio un leve beso en la nariz. – Nos vemos en el set, molestia.

― Ok, reptiliano. – Sasuke salió del camarín sintiéndose rebosante de tranquilidad y alegría como nunca, pero esa sensación terminó en menos de tres segundos.

Jiraya lo miraba con sorpresa y confusión. Al parecer, lo había visto salir del camarín de la pelirosa y por la pose en la que estaba, esperaba una respuesta decente que explicara dicha situación.

― Sasuke, que alegría verte. – El pelinegro no quiso ahondar si el saludo era cinismo puro o cinismo mordaz. Jiraya sonreía con los ojos, disfrutando del gesto contrariado de su actor predilecto. – ¿Cómo te ha ido?

― Al grano. – le pidió bruscamente. El peliblanco se echó hacía atrás, eludiendo como un golpe la respuesta de Sasuke y buscando las palabras adecuadas para tener la respuesta que quería.

― ¿Qué haces saliendo de ahí? – el menor de los Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y alzó ambas cejas. Nadie le venía a pedir explicaciones, menos a él. – Respuesta concretas.

― Le fui a preguntar cómo estaba y a recordarle que tenemos que grabar más tarde. – contestó sin expresión.

― Vaya, que buen compañero eres ¿no? – Sasuke entornó los ojos. – Y dime ¿cómo la encontraste?

― Igual que siempre, Jiraya. – murmuró, comenzando a caminar para meterse a su camarín. ― ¿Quieres saber algo en específico? Ya sé que apostaste con Naruto. El dobe no sirve para guardar secretos.

― Me gustaría ganar esa apuesta, Sasuke, pero no sé si quiero que sea tan pronto. – se acercó a él y le hablo casi al oído. – Recuerda quien eres. Si la prensa se entera, te crucificaran. Eres una figura demasiado pública para tu mala suerte… en éste caso.

― No hicimos nada. – le aseguró el Uchiha, sin separarse ni un centímetro, y demostrando una tranquilidad casi atemorizante.

― Todavía. – acotó el peliblanco.

― Jiraya, corta con esta mierda y deja que vaya a cambiarme. Tengo varias escenas y necesito seguir funcionando hasta pasada la medianoche. – le argumentó, mascullando con cansancio. ― ¿No tienes a quien más ir a joderle la existencia?

― Se te olvida que soy tu jefe. – Sasuke resopló y girándose volvió encaminarse donde se encontraba su camarín.

― Adiós – le dijo a cierta distancia levantando la mano para despedirse y sin voltearse.

Maldito suertudo, pensó Jiraya. Tenía un cuerpazo, era enérgico, cantaba y actuaba bien. Las mujeres caían a sus pies como moscas y al parecer, la inexperiencia de Sakura le estaba jugando una mala pasada, porque ella también había caído ahí. Una parte de su cuerpo se apretó, el estómago se le revolvió y comenzó a imaginarse varios escenarios donde la pelirosa era víctima del pelinegro. Quizás no pintaban para hacer una buena pareja.

― Tranquilízate. – la voz de Kakashi los sobresaltó. – Sasuke es bastante decente y Sakura lo mantendrá a raya. ― ¿Acaso leía la mente?

― No estoy tan seguro. – murmuró el peliblanco. Kakashi rebajó levemente la bufanda que se le había subido casi tapando sus ojos y se acercó a su jefe. – Puede que en un comienzo…

― Déjate guiar por las primeras impresiones. Sakura lo único que tiene de niña es la edad, pero te aseguro que si sabrá dominarlo. – sonrió con los ojos. –Jiraya, prepárate para verlo de rodillas, porque éste imbécil acaba de encontrar a la mujer de su vida. Un suertudo de mierda, mucha gente se pasa su existencia buscando algo parecido.

― ¿Tú crees? – Kakashi se alzó de hombros.

― No veo el futuro, pero si observo a la gente y puedo sacar conclusiones de eso. Una de todas las que he sacado en éste preciso momento, es que Sasuke comenzará a amarla en poco tiempo.

― ¿Y Sakura? ¿Tú crees que lo llegue a querer? – preguntó intrigado.

― Eso sí que no lo sé, pero por lo que veo, no se la pondrá fácil. – Lo jaló del hombro. – Vamos, hay que preparar la escena con Gaara y Sasori.

―No me gusta tu faceta de clarividente. – Kakashi solo rió, ignorándolo. Ya tendría tiempo de explicarle sus métodos y como el cubrir su boca, significaba mucho más allá de lo que se veía.

_El que observa, siempre gana. _

**3.**

― ¡Sakura, 3 minutos! – el gritó de Yamato aceleró las cosas y poniendo de los nervios a todos los presentes. La hora se les venía encima y tenían que grabar en ese preciso instante la escena con Sasori, aprovechando que no nevaba y que había un sol que no calentaba brillando en el cielo. ― ¡En 20 minutos no tendremos el clima exacto! – volvió a gritar. Relka, dándole los últimos retoques en su nariz, la dejó partir corriendo, mientras afirmaba su vestido. – Hasta que te presentas, chiquilla.

―Deja de ser tan exagerado, Yamato. – le bromeó la pelirosa, golpeando con cariño su hombro.

― La escena tiene un poco de contenido sexual. Sé que las escenas con Sasuke están algo retrasadas, pero adelantaremos ésta con Sasori. – le informó el hombre, mientras escribía en una hoja. – Hablaron con tu madre y tenemos su autorización para grabar.

― Yamato, relájate. Todo saldrá bien. – el hombre hizo una mueca. No estaba tan seguro de eso y menos ahora que veía entre los presentes al pelinegro, rondando el lugar y mirando todo con prolijidad. ― ¿Estarás en el set?

― No, solo entrará Ino, Tenten, Relka, Jiraya y Kakashi, además de Haku que grabará todo, junto con Gaara y Sasori que actuarán. – Sakura aceptó, afirmando con la cabeza y comenzando a vocalizar para estar lista. – Anda, ve pequeña y da lo mejor de ti.

― Como siempre, capitán. – dijo, comenzando a correr para llegar donde Jiraya. Sasuke estaba parado a su lado, para sorpresa de la pelirosa. – Acá estoy.

― Tenemos pocos minutos. El clima y hora están perfectos para hacer más real la escena en el atardecer. – comenzó a decir el peliblanco. Sasori a su lado, la miró con una sonrisa ladina que se le antojaba desagradable. – Necesito una prueba de compatibilidad. Sé que la íbamos hacer hace días, pero todos estamos preparándonos para las premiaciones y yo también tendré que viajar, así quedarán a cargo de Yamato… Andando chicos, necesito ver un beso entre ustedes. – Jiraya miró de refilón a Sasuke que estaba con una tranquilidad que erizaba los vellos, parado a su lado listo para comenzar a grabar.

Sakura miró al pelinegro, pero éste no esbozo nada, así que prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto y se volvió donde el pelirrojo para tomarlo del cuello y besarlo. Él se dejó y posó con suavidad sus manos en la diminuta cintura de Sakura. La pelirosa abrió la boca con parsimonia, pero fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo.

― Creo que está bien hasta ahí. – sugirió Sasuke, fulminando las manos de Sasori que seguían alrededor de la pelirosa.

― Sí. – afirmó el director, caminando a la mitad del campo. – Sakura, vendrás desde ese sector.

― Ok. – sonrojada, se puso en posición y esperó que todos lo que sobraban, salieran.

― Sasuke, tienes que salir. – escuchó que le decía Jiraya al pelinegro, pero éste alzó las cejas con incredulidad por lo que oía y se negó sin derecho a réplica. – Haremos la toma en dos momentos. Primero Sakura y Sasori, luego tú con ellos. Cuando sea tu parte, te llamaré…

― Me quedaré, Jiraya. – le informó, ignorando la petición. Itachi que estaba más allá, conversando con Kakashi, notó la tensión en los hombros de Sasuke y caminó donde ellos para intervenir.

― Sasuke, no seas tozudo y vamos. – le dijo el recién llegado tomándolo del brazo, pero el pelinegro ni siquiera se movió.

― Nos estamos retrasando. – les hizo ver, cruzándose de brazos.

― Sakura, ¿te molesta que Sasuke esté acá? – le preguntó Kakashi. La pelirosa sonrojada meneó la cabeza, negando. Tener a Sasuke ahí la tranquilizaba. ― Si a ella no le molesta, no veo inconveniente.

― Itachi, retírate. – le exigió su hermano menor sin ningún ápice de amabilidad.

El pelilargo salió, siendo seguido por los ojos azules de la rubia que estaba ahí presente, boquiabierta y sorprendida por la terquedad que comenzaba a mostrar Sasuke. En ese instante supo que ese tipo de escenas serían recurrentes y que el pelinegro era muy, pero muy territorial.

― En fin, no quiero seguir retrasando esto. Comencemos. – mirando a todos los presentes y viendo que estaba todo en orden, gritó: ― ¡Acción!

**Historia de Chiyo  
**7° escena: Sakura la que salva

Chiyo caminó a paso tambaleante de vuelta al lugar que tenía por pieza. Luego del encuentro que había tenido con el cabecilla de los Ebino, la habían sacado de la celda y le habían brindado un cuarto sin mayores lujos, solo con una cama de colchón duro, pero comparando eso con el suelo húmedo del otro lugar, el cuarto parecía de 5 estrellas.

Suspirando, pasó sus manos por las paredes, intentando sostenerse. Llevaba días sin saber bien que sucedía, o más bien, obligando a su mente a olvidar todo resquicio de lo que estaba pasando. El dolor físico había menguado, pero por dentro estaba destrozada. Hayato no era brusco con ella, ni tampoco hacía cosas para infligirle dolor, sin embargo, la tenía durante muchas horas sometida bajo su peso y después la ignoraba, lanzándose a estar con las mujeres de harem y diciéndole que ella no lo satisfacía como el resto y que su cuerpo de niñita lo cansaba.

Con un dolor lacerante, se dejó caer sobre el camastro y haciéndose bolita, intentó pensar en algo que le trajera alegría. Necesitaba una razón para seguir luchando y no sucumbir frente a él. Había momentos donde pensaba seriamente que la muerte era la única solución, pero dicha opción se veía casi como un privilegio dentro de esa cárcel. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y las secó con el dorso de sus manos. Miró sus palmas abiertas y notó una marca violácea en la muñeca: era un mordisco que le había propinado el hombre en una de las tantas sesiones sin descanso que le daba para poder satisfacer su libido.

En su cabeza, el constante juego sicológico la estaba enloqueciendo. Se sentía poca cosa, usada y maltratada. El tiempo solo acrecentaba esas sensaciones y cada una de las veces que tenía que ponerse bajo el cuerpo de Hayato, sentía que perdía un poco más de su inocencia y haciéndolo evidente en sus ojos verdes carentes de luz. A pesar de todo lo malo que era el proceso, había algo que no podía negar: Hayato le daba placer; esa sensación de una bola pesada formándose en su estómago, para luego reventar en millones de parte haciéndole gritar de satisfacción era una constante en sus relaciones sexuales. Él le brindaba orgasmos y cuando supo de lo que se trataban, comprendió esa contradicción que tenía con su cuerpo. La rabia acrecentaba al saber que disfrutaba de lo que él le hacía. Lo único que le dolía era verse usada para que prontamente otro cuerpo caliente ocupara su lugar.

― Levántate. – Chiyo miró al recién llegado que estaba parado en el umbral de su cuarto. Era Isoka, que con sus ojos delineados y la frialdad de su rictus, causaba miedo. – Te di una orden.

― Tú no eres nadie para mandarme. – mascullo con fiereza. – Ni tú, ni ninguno de los que te acompañan me lastimarán.

― Deja la paranoia, idiota. Solo vengo a buscarte, porque Hayato pidió que te lleváramos al campo. – contestó de forma grotesca. – Todavía no comprendo por qué se comporta correctamente contigo, cuando debería tenerte mordiendo polvo.

― ¿Te causa placer ver cómo lastiman? – murmuró impactada. Cada vez que conocía a esos soldados, más asco sentía. – Eres repugnante.

― Acabas de cometer un grave error. – el chico alzó una mano y dirigiéndose hacia ella, la abofeteó con rabia, sacándole un gemido de dolor. – No me insultes, porque yo no dudaré en ponerte en tu lugar.

― Hazlo nuevamente. – le pidió con sus ojos nublados y fríos. Apagados como una vela consumida. – Golpéame si eso te hace feliz. El dolor físico me hace olvidar…

― Eres una dramática. – la tomó con brusquedad de un brazo y la levantó, mirando como sus piernas apenas si la sostenían. ― ¿Qué te ocurre?

― No es de tu incumbencia. – siseo, soltándose del agarre. ― ¿Cuál es la salida?

― Solo para dejarte clara la situación. – dijo el hombre, empujándola por la espalda para hacerla caminar. – Donde vamos, no es el camino de salida que tanto buscas, es más, si escapas por ahí, te encontrarás con un lago profundo y desde el otro lado, te esperarán ninjas sedientos de sangre. La familia de Kai ya sabe que estás acá y están desesperados por darte caza para hacerte pagar, cariño.

― Quizás ellos me hagan el favor y me maten. – la risa sardónica que escuchó en su oído, la enfureció un poco más.

― Verdaderamente eres una llorona, melodramática. – la insultó. ― ¿Qué más dirás? ¿Qué prefieres ser empalada? ¿Qué quieres hacerte un harakiri? ¿Qué cualquier dolor será nada en comparación a lo que sufres ahora?

― Tu aliento es putrefacto. – susurró, ganándose un golpe fuerte en su muslo. Había sido una patada, que la desestabilizó, haciéndole caer de bruces.

― Vuelve a insultarme y no dudaré en enterrarte mi katana en tu cuello. – Chiyo tosió, sorprendida al notar sangre en su mano. Algo le estaba pasando. – Camina, hija de puta.

La chica decidió que era hora de parar con su rebeldía y someterse bajo el trato de Isoka. No quería más golpes, ni recordatorios del poderío que tenía ese clan.

Cuando el viento rozó su rostro, sintió como una nueva fuerza que se encontraba abatida por todo, hubiese nacido con fiereza pidiéndole un último aliento sin dejarse vencer. Ella tenía que salir viva de ese lugar, para dejar a la vista lo terrible que era el mundo de los clanes y contarle al mundo lo que se vivía dentro de ellos.

Suspiró, tomando el mayor aire posible. Olía a otoño y tierra mojada, como el olor de su abuela mientras cocinaba sopas de mariscos. Sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas que corrieron libres por sus mejillas y la hicieron caer de rodillas entre los inmensos matorrales que la cubrían. Posó sus manos en la tierra y las empuño abarcando el barro, ensuciando sus uñas y mezclándolo con su tristeza.

Un gemido ronco nacido de lo más hondo de su pecho se liberó, alertando a Isoka.

― Déjenme ir. – volvió a pedir, mirando los pies del chico y rogando. – Te lo suplico, déjame ir.

― Levántate. – la tomaron de los brazos, pero fue con sutileza, sin lastimarla. Cuando estuvo de frente, notó que no era Isoka el que la acompañaba, sino que Ryu, con su característico pelo rojo y sus ojos café tirando a plomizos. – Deja de llorar. – le pidió, limpiando una de sus lágrimas con sutileza. – Todo estará bien.

― No lo está. – gimoteo, dejándose tocar por esa mano cálida que reposaba en su mejilla. – Me lastiman.

― El mundo es cruel, Chiyo. – le contestó.

― ¿Por qué yo?

― Estabas en el momento preciso para ser consumida. – dijo de forma metafórica. – Cuando seas libre, te aseguro que todo estará bien y yo tomaré tu mano.

― ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ceñuda, aunque con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por su melodiosa voz.

― Que no estás sola, Chiyo. – juntó su frente con la de ella. – Nunca estarás sola.

La boca suave del joven, se posó sobre la suya, sorprendiéndola. Chiyo que no había probado otros labios aparte de los de Hayato, se alejó por inercia, aunque su titubeo duró unos segundos. Prontamente pasó sus brazos por el cuello delgado del pelirrojo y abrió sus labios, dándole espacio para que frotara su lengua.

El suspiró le trajo un olor único, el olor del chico: frescura, libertad y juventud. Sasori no podía tener más de 20 años y estaba ahí quien sabe porque, aunque acompañándola con pasión. Las manos del chico bajaron por sus costados y agarraron con firmeza su cadera, enterrando los dedos ahí mismo en un claro gesto de contención. Con suavidad la relajó, para ir acostándose con ella sobre la hierba. Su cuerpo contra el delgado aunque fuerte del chico respondió con velocidad. Por fin se sentía querida y comprendía lo que era un beso con amor y no como venganza.

Ryu subió su mano por el muslo desnudo de la chica y notó que estaba sin bragas para su sorpresa. Chiyo soltó un gemido y se separó de su boca, para ir al cuello del pelirrojo y marcarlo con sus labios. Eso era hacer el amor, estaba segura. No se sentía sucia ni ultrajada, tampoco tenía el repiqueteo constante de su cerebro recordándole que sentir placer era nauseabundo. Ryu no le generaba esa sensación, ni tampoco parecía ser poca cosa para él: la trataba con cariño. Una de las mangas de su vestido, cayó, dejando en evidencia sus pechos y hombros blanquecinos. Ryu fue directo a ellos y los besó con afecto. Chiyo gritó al sentir los dientes del joven en su pezón y cuando estaba expectante esperando por el otro, el exquisito peso fue sacado desde encima y un fuerte sonido la volvió a la realidad.

Hayato estaba sobre Ryu, con sus ojos enrojecidos y los puños manchados con la sangre del joven, que estaba seminconsciente sobre la hierba.

― ¡Para! – chilló, corriendo hacia ellos y jalando a Hayato. – ¡Detente! – le pidió llorando sin control. ― ¡Hayato!

Un golpe que no iba hacía ella, le dio en su rostro desestabilizándola con la boca sangrando.

― ¡Eres como tu madre! – le gritó, limpiando sus manos en la ropa. ― ¡una maldita puta!

― No lo mates. – le pidió aterrorizada, mirándolo desde el suelo. Hayato parecía el verdadero demonio con su cara desfigurada y cegado por la rabia.

― Tápate o juro que te mataré. – siseó, pasando su mano por el rostro. ― ¿Dónde está Isoka?

― No lo sé, pero por favor no lo lastimes. – Hayato apretó la mandíbula y sus dientes crujieron. – Yo provoqué esto.

― ¿Qué buscas? – le preguntó acuclillándose frente a ella y tomándola del cabello. ― ¿Quieres seguir los pasos de Carey y acostarte con todos mis súbditos? ¿Acaso no te basta con tener mi verga y necesitas más? – Hayato la soltó con brusquedad y la dejó en el suelo. – Eres una puta ramera, niñita de mierda. La más grande que he conocido. No ha pasado ni una hora desde que saliste de mi cama y ya te estás encamando con otro.

― Tú… tú me lastimas. – le dijo con voz temblorosa. – Me duele.

― ¿Qué te duele? ¿El corazón? – Chiyo agachó la cabeza arrepentida. Por su culpa, Ryu estaba tirado sobre la tierra a un paso de morir, con su cara completamente desfigurada y una notoria fractura en su nariz. – Te puedo asegurar que luego de esto, de mi boca no saldrá ningún halago. – se volteó a mirar el cuerpo casi inerte de su guardia y le dio una patada en el estómago. – Si piensas que he sido duro, ahora se viene mucho peor para ti. Ninguna mujer me engaña, ¿escuchaste?

― Hayato… ― pidió, ganándose una mirada de censura por parte del hombre. – Déjame curarlo y te prometo que no me acercaré a él.

― Claro que no te acercarás a él. – con una sonrisa tétrica, desfundó su katana. – Ryu es hombre muerto.

― ¡Hayato, no! – Chiyo se atravesó en la trayectoria de la espada y pronto sintió como el filo la penetraba en el vientre.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La muerte sí era su libertad.

**4.**

Sasuke tenía su mirada fija en la mano de Sasori y como ésta recorría el muslo desnudo de la pelirosa sin ningún tipo de reparo. Cuando vio que le agarraba un pecho, se encontró tentado a parar todo e ir a empujarlo, pero no era necesario, rápidamente él entraba a escena y lo alejaba del cuerpo menudo de Sakura y dudaba que los golpes que le dieran fueran "actuados". Sería feliz cuando rozara "sin querer" su puto rostro con el puño.

Y así fue, cuando se adentró en su personaje, lo tomó a pecho, jalando con brusquedad al maldito pelirrojo y escupiendo cada una de las palabras que le decía a Sakura. No sabía porque verla bajo las manos de otro, le provocaba tanta rabia.

― ¡Corten! – Sasuke caminó detrás de cámaras, ignorando el llamado de Jiraya. – Muy bien Sasuke, por ahora la escena que grabaste quedará. Sasori, repetiremos la parte con Sakura. Tienes que ser un poco más sutil en los toques. – el andar del pelinegro se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos incorporándose a un lado del director.

― ¿Cómo? – preguntó casi sin comprender. No podía repetir esa escena. – Yo creo que salió bien.

― Sasuke, ¿quién es el director? – el pelinegro en un resoplido respondió que él, y prefiriendo ahorrarse la presentación que volverían a dar Sakura y Sasori, se metió en su camarín seguido por Kakashi.

― ¿Puedo entrar? – le preguntó el hombre.

― Ya estás dentro. – murmuró Sasuke, ignorándolo. ― ¿Qué quieres?

― Que te relajes y respires hondo todas las veces que sean necesarias. – el pelinegro enarcó sus cejas. – Ok, no hagas esa mierda.

― Tampoco lo iba a hacer. – aseguró.

― Sasuke, tienes que recordar que eres actor y Sakura ahora también lo es. Piensa que si ella seguirá en esto, habrá millones de escenas donde tendrá que dejarse tocar por muchos tipos, no puedes ponerte celoso por eso. – sugirió como quién no quiere la cosa.

― No me pongo celoso. – la mirada escéptica del maldito pervertido le molestó. – Sakura no es nada mío.

― También te vi salir de su camarín antes de grabar.

― ¿Acaso no puedo llevar una relación de amistad con ella? – preguntó, sacándose la ropa para ponerse cómodo. – Dejen de pensar cosas que no son.

― ¿Te digo algo? Eres el peor mentiroso que he conocido en mi vida. – dijo, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. – Es tan evidente que te gusta, que no puedes evitar guardar tus emociones. Ni siquiera te quedaste mirando la repetición de la escena. Conmigo no necesitas fingir. Te conozco desde que tienes 13 años y entraste en esto como un potrillo atemorizado ¿o no lo recuerdas?

― Al punto. – pidió.

― Si te gusta, tienes todo mi apoyo. La chica es guapa, inteligente y llena de vida. Cualquier hombre quisiera estar con ella. – Sasuke achinó los ojos esperando a que continuara. Ese apoyo desinteresado lo sorprendía gratamente. – Escuché lo que hizo Itachi y me pareció una bajeza, por lo mismo quiero decirte esto: Ignora lo que dicen los demás, pero tampoco te vuelvas estúpido.

― ¿Alguna sugerencia? – Kakashi sonrió sin ser visto. Esa era una forma indirecta en la que Sasuke asumía que algo le pasaba.

― Si ya mantienes algo con ella, déjalo en privado. No es tanto el tema de su edad, sino que su madre es un verdadero grano en el culo ¿no crees? – Sasuke soltó una risotada y se dejó caer a un lado de él. – Acepta las escenas que habrán y mantente a su lado para que se sienta acompañada, porque si no pensará que no te importa.

― Ok. – dijo el pelinegro.

― ¿Te molesta? – preguntó directamente y mucho más inquisitivo.

― No tientes a tu suerte. – dijo por respuesta. – Si acepté tu cháchara, fue por mera cortesía.

― Claro que sí, campeón. Cortesía. – ironizó, levantándose. – Andando, Sakura querrá verte.

― No estoy tan baboso como para ir donde está ella. – Kakashi prefirió no responder, pero sabía que en lo que menos que canta un gallo, el pelinegro estaría donde Sakura.

― Seguro…

**5.**

Sakura llegó a su camarín escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo Tenten e Ino.

― ¿Lo viste como salió? Fue impactante. Estaba verde de los celos. – Sakura enroló los ojos. – Yo creo que en cualquier momento aparece por acá, con un pedazo de tronco en su mano y gritando: "Yo tocar Sakura, nadie más tocar" – Ino y la pelirosa se pusieron a reír escuchando la estupidez de la castaña.

― Estás loca. – le dijo Ino, pasándole una botella con agua a la pelirosa y sentándose en un taburete, acompañada por Tenten. ― ¿Cómo estuvo Sasori?

― Sigo pensando que tiene aspas en vez de manos. – respondió la chica, sacándose el maquillaje con toallitas especiales para su piel. – Me tocó como si no hubiese nadie cerca.

― Y Sasuke se molestó por eso. – dijo Tenten. – Tú no lo viste, pero miraba fijamente las manos de Sasori y yo creo que mentalmente lo debe haber matado. Salió del lugar cuando les tocó repetir.

― Yo creo que eso fue una broma de Jiraya. – elucubró la rubia. – Quizás quería molestar al Uchiha.

― Lo dudo, él siempre ha salvaguardado mi cuerpo y pide que las escenas de esta índole se graben con rapidez. – La chica le dio un largo sorbo a la botella y continuó hablando: ― Sasuke es más sutil, pero me deja, ya saben, de otra forma… ― confesó sonrojada.

― Noté tu reticencia. Cuando te metió la lengua, por poco vomitas. – la pelirosa asintió. – Sasori igual está bastante bueno. Yo no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así.

― Eres una calenturienta. – Tenten abrió la boca ofendida, mirando a la rubia con estupor. – Sasori está guapísimo, pero no sé si me gustaría encamarme con él.

― Créanme, lo que menos imagino es a Sasori en mi cama. – afirmó, volviendo a la tarea de sacarse el maquillaje. – Lo bueno es que avanzamos harto y ya pronto tendré unas seudo vacaciones…

― Que obviamente usarás para estudiar, ¿verdad? – La pelirosa bufó molesta con su amiga rubia. – Te aseguro que lo harás, porque extrañarás demasiado a Sasuke y tendrás que llenar esos momentos.

― Hoy, cuando llegó vino para acá y nos volvimos a besar, aunque no fue tan pasional como el otro día. – Tenten e Ino se miraron con emoción. – Creo que sí le gusto.

― ¿Crees? – Tenten meneó la cabeza con cansancio. ― ¡Le encantas, bruta! No fue indiferente a lo que grabaron hoy y será un verdadero reto mantener a esa bestia que pulula en su interior controlada para que no se desate por los celos. – Sakura se alzó de hombros.

― Considero que debe tener la madurez suficiente para saber que esto es un trabajo y debemos tomarlo como tal. – Ino asintió. – Además, él sabe mucho de esto y conoce que las actuaciones quedan ahí mismo, como meras actuaciones. No podría hacerme un escándalo cuando ambos trabajamos en el área.

― No estaría tan segura de eso último. – dijo Tenten algo temerosa. – Sasuke es alguien frío, pero se nota desde lejos que odia ver como tocan algo suyo y por lo que hoy noté, él te considera dentro de su manada.

― Como sea, tendré que preguntarle qué le pasa con este tipo de cosas y aclarar los puntos. No quiero conflictos, menos el último día del año. Como dicen por ahí…

― Último día, nadie se enoja. – dijeron a unísono sonriendo felices.

― ¿Vamos a salir? – Ino hizo una mueca.

― Estoy obligada a pasarlo con mis padres. – respondió.

― Yo la pasaré con mamá, supongo. – acotó Sakura.

― Bueno, como todos los años, me tocará comer en la casa de Tsubasa. – dijo alzándose de hombros.

― ¿Tu familia, Tenten? – preguntó sin ningún tipo de sutileza la pelirosa.

― ¡Sakura! – le reprendió Ino.

― Ok, me pase, sino quieres responder…

― Tengo solo a mi padre vivo y él no me considera algo así como su hija. – una sonrisa triste asomó en los labios de la castaña. – Dice que no podré vivir de lo que estudié y que cuando llegue arrastrándome a sus pies pidiendo mantención, él me echará a patadas.

― Disculpa que diga esto, pero es un completo imbécil. – Tenten le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano.

― Me siento feliz de estar rodeada de otras personas que si me quieren y me apoyan. – contestó. – Además, tengo a mi madre desde el cielo cuidándome, así que no necesito nada más.

― Eres una gran mujer, Tenten. – Sakura la abrazó con fuerza. – Si quieres, puedes pasar a mi casa a comer. Mamá hace unas comidas divinas y mi abuela… Chiyo, prepara los mejores postres.

― ¿Chiyo? – la pelirosa creyó prudente soltar la verdad.

― Mi abuela está viva, al igual que mi abuelo. – confesó, para sorpresa de Tenten. – Están protegidos en una mansión que Sasuke le pasó a mi madre y de esa forma podemos seguir con la especie de farsa que tenemos. Si se enteran que ellos están vivos, los matarán.

― Oh, por Dios ¿tan peligroso es todo? – Sakura asintió con una mueca.

― Mi abuelo asesinó a algunas personas y la familia de mi abuela, como ya han visto, no fue de los trigos muy limpios, pero bueno, no hay necesidad de pensar en eso ahora ¿te gustaría ir?

― Claro que sí. – contestó feliz.

― Yo también quiero ir. ―Ino hizo un puchero. – Me escaparé.

― Pero si te pillan…

― ¿Sakura? – un golpe de nudillos contra su puerta y la entrada glamorosa del tipo más sexy que pisaba la tierra; Sasuke Uchiha entró con todo su apogeo, casi achicando el lugar y mostrándose como un verdadero adonis. – Perdón, estás ocupada.

― Que va. – dijo Tenten. – Hagan como si nosotras no estuviéramos. – Sasuke y Sakura la miraron con sorpresa, mientras Ino la jalaba de un brazo sacándola.

― Hablamos más rato, Saku. – se despidió la rubia. – Adiós, Uchiha.

― Yamanaka. – el sonido sordo de la puerta cerrándose, dio pie para que comenzara la conversación. – Estás roja ¿te pasa algo?

― El maquillaje me produce alergia. – Sasuke hizo una mueca y se acercó donde ella. Tomándole la barbilla, examinó sus mejillas enrojecidas. – ¿Tengo algo malo, doctor Uchiha? – bromeó la chica

― Solo su cabeza, señorita Haruno. – con sutileza, bajó la suya y le dio un pequeño beso que dejó a Sakura flotando sobre nubes. – Hay unas marcas de maquillaje que no tienen tantos químicos. – la pelirosa asintió completamente lela. ― ¿Molestia?

― No puedes besarme y después hablar de otra cosa. Mi cabeza se confunde. – Sasuke riendo la abrazó. – Creo que necesitamos aclarar ciertos puntos ¿no crees?

― ¿Sobre qué? – Sakura se zafó de él y cruzó los brazos.

― Sobre nosotros. – respondió con altivez. – En casa de Hinata dijiste que había sido un error y ahora apareces como si nada y me besas.

― Si quieres puedo dejar de hacerlo. – sugirió.

― No se trata de eso, tonto. – Sasuke la instó a continuar. – En fin, no quiero que le pongamos un nombre a lo que sea que tenemos, pero si me gustaría que no volvieras a decirme que te equivocaste ni nada de eso.

― Ok.

― Wow, esperé encontrarme con más reticencia. – Sasuke se alzó de hombros.

― No tengo ganas de pensar mucho. – le pellizcó la nariz, para luego sentarse sobre el sofá. ― ¿Cómo salió la escena con Sasori?

― Creo que bien. – respondió, sentándose a su lado, pero con el cuerpo vuelto hacía él. – No fue tan brusco.

― ¿Te molestó? – preguntó ceñudo.

― No, pero tampoco fue delicado. – Sasuke masculló varios improperios. – No digas groserías en mi camarín, porque…

― Contaminas las buenas vibras. – terminó imitando su voz. Sakura hizo una mueca fingiendo enojo. ― ¿Te gustó besarte con él?

― Ahora que lo pienso, es la segunda persona con la cual me beso. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. ― ¿Sería prudente que llevara una lista?

― No.

― Tú y tu elocuencia ¿eh? – Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja. ― ¿Te confieso algo?

― Bueno. – la pelirosa se acercó mucho más donde él y pasó su mano por la mejilla del pelinegro.

― Me gustan mucho más tus besos, Sasuke kun. – el pelinegro no se pudo contener y se lanzó a besarle la boca, tomándola de la cintura para sentarla sobre él. Sakura se dejó y devolvió cada uno de los embates que le daban los labios presurosos del hombre.

― Cada vez… – beso profundo. ― Que te toque besarte… ― muchos besos pequeños. – con otro tipo… ― Sakura apretó el agarre, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello y dejando que las manos de Sasuke la tocaran. – vendré yo y borraré su rastro. – culminó, lanzándose de lleno a quitarle el sabor que Sasori podría haber dejado en la boca de la pelirosa.

Cuando el aire fue necesario en los pulmones de ambos, se separaron jadeantes y mirándose con contención.

― ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó Sakura, distendiendo el ambiente.

― En menos de una semana. – La pelirosa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, y se dejó llevar por la sensación de las manos del pelinegro que estaban en sus piernas, acariciándolas con suavidad.

― ¿Y cuando vuelves? – Sasuke le besó el cuello expuesto, sacándole un suspiro entrecortado.

― Creo que a finales de febrero. – Sakura se separó de sopetón para mirarlo con ansiedad. – Los Oscar son el 22 de ese mes, no puedo ir y volver.

― Ya veo. – susurró intentando aceptar la realidad. – Yamato me dijo hace unos días que yo iría a esa premiación.

― Era evidente. Necesitan promocionar y promocionarte. – Sakura palidece. – Si es así, no temas, yo voy a estar ahí.

― No quiero que te vayas por tanto tiempo. – murmuró como niña pequeña, aferrándose a él.

― Así es mi vida, Sakura. – le respondió, acariciando su espalda. – Aunque estoy pensando seriamente en dejar la actuación.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Estoy cansado e Itachi me revienta cada vez que puede. – Sakura rió sobre él. – Además, me gusta mucho más ser cantante que actor. Me sale mejor.

― Ambas cosas te salen bien, Sasuke. – afirmó la chica, alejándose un poco para rozarle la nariz con la suya. – Eres uno de los famosos más multifacéticos que conozco. Nunca olvidaré tu actuación como drogadicto en _Poser's, _tuviste que adelgazar un montón y te veías como un esqueleto caminante.

― ¿Te sabes mi trayectoria actoral, molestia? – Sakura le pellizcó un brazo y volvió a apoderarse de su boca, con la diferencia que ésta vez, ella llevó el ritmo. Sasuke estaba impactado por tanta entrega y las sensaciones que lo abarcaban. Sakura lo estaba convirtiendo en un pedazo de masa maleable en sus manos y solo con un beso. – Saku… ― intentó decir aunque la pelirosa no se lo permitió, porque estaba desatada mordiéndole los labios. – Molestia…

― ¿Qué? – susurró, besándole la mejilla, para bajar a su cuello y darle un lametón.

El pelinegro se paralizó con aquél gesto. Eso era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar, así que usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, la sacó de encima y la sentó a su lado.

― Para. – le pidió casi con dolor.

― ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? – _me gusta demasiado, molestia. _

― Solo para, ¿ok? – Sakura hizo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos aceptó. – No te enojes.

― No me enojo… ― mintió, ganándose una mirada burlona y escéptica del pelinegro. – Ok, si me molesta, porque no te dejas llevar.

― Si me dejo llevar, ambos terminaríamos arrepintiéndonos. – aseguró, acariciándole con un dedo el mechón de cabello que cubría parte de su rostro. Por inercia se fijó en sus labios y los notó enrojecidos e hinchados por sus besos. Se veía tan comestible, que todavía se preguntaba como aguantaba. ― ¿Tienes hambre?

Sakura asintió sin mirarlo y cabizbaja.

― Siempre tengo hambre. – El pelinegro relajó su gesto y tomándole la cara, le besó la frente. – Tonto.

― No más que tú.

**6.**

― ¡Maldita sea, Suigetsu! – Karin miró con impotencia como su novio estaba sobre la cama, desnudo después de haber hecho el amor y con clara muestra de fastidio. – Estoy cansada de esto.

― ¿Qué quieres, Karin? – le preguntó con cansancio.

― No sé, quiero algo más de apoyo, quizás. – la chica buscó su ropa entre todo lo lanzado al suelo. ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a Estados Unidos?

― Supuse que lo sabías. – contestó.

― En tres años de relación, nunca te ibas por tanto tiempo. Dos meses es demasiado. – sugirió muy molesta, poniéndose sus sostenes.

― Dos meses es lo que necesito para abarcar todo lo que me toca hacer. Además tengo que ir a Paris a la semana de la moda.

― ¿Cómo? – Karin estaba a un paso de jalarse el pelo. ― ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas a ir a Paris?

― Hoy, en la cena que te tenía preparada. – Karin bufó con fuerza y tomo su blusa, colocándosela con rapidez.

― ¿Sabes qué? Me cansé de todo esto. – susurró venenosamente. – Apuesto que irás a ese puto desfile y te acostarás con alguna tipeja. – Suigetsu entornó los ojos. – Claro, para qué seguir con la idiota estudiante que no tiene tiempo para nada.

― Nunca te he reclamado eso. – El peliblanco se sentó sobre la cama y la miró con frialdad. Estaba enojado. – Estoy contigo ¿qué más quieres?

― Que seas sincero ¿es mucho pedir?

― Estoy siendo sincero. Tengo que viajar a Estados Unidos porque debo ir a varias premiaciones. Te iba a decir durante la semana, porque quiero que me acompañes a las galas.

― Sabes que no puedo. – le recordó, lanzándole la camiseta para que se la pusiera. – Tengo trabajos y exámenes.

― Entonces no vayas. – Karin quedo estupefacta con esa respuesta. – Perdón, no quise decirlo de esa forma.

― Si quisiste hacerlo. – masculló. – Eres lo peor, Suigetsu. He estado como idiota soportando todo lo tuyo y me sales con ésta mierda.

― ¿Qué mierda, Karin? Estás agrandando una situación.

― Claro, ahora soy yo la histérica. – Técnicamente lo era, pero Suigetsu prefirió callar. – No iré a ninguna de tus galas, ni me pararé a mirar como todas esas mujeres se babean mirándote modelar. Eres mi novio.

― ¿Todavía me consideras tu novio? – Karin quiso replicar, pero Suigetsu no se lo permitió. – Haces lo que quieres y yo nunca te he dicho nada. Quieres irte a vivir sola y cuando intento decirte algo, te lo tomas mal. Todo se ha convertido en algo tedioso y frustrante. – Karin sintió su garganta apretarse con un nudo grande. – Hace algunos momentos estábamos haciendo el amor y ahora nos gritamos por una estupidez. Dices amarme, pero no confías en mí.

― No se trata de eso… ― intentó decir.

― Si se trata de eso, Karin. Tengo que ir a un desfile porque me lo pidieron. – La pelirroja agachó la cabeza, mordiendo su labio. – Cuando te digo que te amo, lo digo de verdad, pero ya no sé si sea lo suficiente como para seguir aguantando.

― ¿Entonces? – Karin apretó sus manos.

― Entonces busquemos una solución. – le pidió. – Podemos volver a encantarnos con el otro, volver a confiar y superar los baches. Es un desfile nada más, no tiene mayor relevancia.

― No puedo…

― ¿No puedes qué? – preguntó, levantándose de la cama. – Quiero tenerte ahí el día que vaya a la premiación de los Oscar.

― No iré, Suigetsu. – el peliblanco se volteó para mirar por la ventana. Necesitaba calmarse para seguir hablando con ella. – Quiero que terminemos.

― ¿Qué? – Karin lo vio caminar hacia ella con paso raudo. ― ¿Por qué vamos a terminar?

― Porque no quiero estar con alguien en el cual no confió. – susurró con sus lágrimas brillando en los ojos. – Quiero hacer mi vida y tú me estás entrampando. – El peliblanco se devolvió en sus pasos, alejándose de ella. Era como si le hubiesen dado un golpe directo a sus costillas. – No tenemos nada en común. Tú eres actor, yo soy una estudiante de física. Tú usas tu cuerpo, yo uso mi cerebro.

― ¿Y luego de 3 años te das cuenta de eso? – le preguntó de forma hiriente. – Vaya forma de usar el cerebro.

― ¡No me insultes! – chilló. – Si hago esto es por los dos.

― No me salgas con la mierda de: "si estamos destinados, quizás nos encontraremos más adelante" – le exigió.

― No creo en el destino. – Suigetsu bufó sin creerlo.

Luego de 3 largos años, lo dejaba por la incompatibilidad de sus carreras. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer? Habían soportado tantas cosas juntos, se habían enamorado con todo en contra y lucharon por su amor, pero ahora ella abandonaba el buque con una excusa barata y tremendamente burda. Quizás Karin quería a otra persona y no sabía cómo decirle.

― ¿Hay otro tipo? – La pelirroja frunció el ceño confusa. – Si estás con otro tipo.

― ¿Me crees de esas mujeres? – se volteó y agarrando un bonito adorno, se lo lanzó por la cabeza. ― ¡A mí también me duele!

― Pues no se nota cuando me dejas por esta estupidez. – se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara. – Karin, yo a ti te amo. Eres mi vida por completo.

― No, no puedo. – se zafó con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro. – No puedo aguantar este ritmo de vida. Quiero vivir al son de lo que a mí me gusta.

― Y yo soy una tranca. – Karin asintió.

― No nos lastimemos más. – le pidió la chica. – Es normal que las parejas terminen.

― Karin por favor ándate. – la pelirroja se desconcertó. – Por lo que más quieras, lárgate y déjame solo.

― Lamento que todo acabara así. – susurró, tomando sus cosas y cerrando de un seco golpe la puerta.

― Y yo lamento más haberte conocido. – le pegó un combo a la pared, rompiendo sus nudillos, pero el dolor fue nada en comparación a lo que sentía.

Justo el último día del año, era el final de su linda historia de amor.

**7.**

― Estoy triste.

― ¿Por qué? – Sakura miró a Ino e hizo un puchero.

― Sasuke se va hoy. – La rubia fingió sentirse fastidiada, ganándose un leve pellizcó en su vientre. – Eres mala.

― Llevas toda la semana pegada con él. Unos días distantes no les harán daño.

Sakura agachó la cabeza sonrojada. Ino no mentía al decir eso, dado que Sasuke y ella no se habían separado en todos esos días. Él iba a verla a su departamento y ella lo visitaba en su camarín, se encontraban las grabaciones para disfrutando de su reciente "apego". Vivían una relación a escondidas de todos, menos para las amigas de la pelirosa, que ayudaban para encubrirlos. Dos días antes, Itachi casi los pilló besándose detrás de una cortina.

― Se va por dos meses. – se dejó caer en una silla. – Es injusto.

― Es su trabajo, cariño. – le recordó la rubia, anotando algo en su agenda. – La segunda semana de febrero nos vamos a Estados Unidos.

― ¿De verdad? – Sakura emocionada esperaba la respuesta.

― Sí. Jiraya irá a los Golden Globe ésta semana, luego se devuelve, habrán algunas grabaciones y la segunda semana nos vamos todos a los Oscar. – Ino sonrió de medio lado.

― ¿Nos vamos?

― Sí, también viajaré. – Sakura saltó de felicidad y la abrazó con fuerza. – Tenten igual irá. Es tu modista.

― Esto es maravilloso. – chilló. – Necesitaré buscar ropa y todo eso. Tengo que prepararme para ver a Sasuke. – Ino enroló los ojos. – Pensé que iríamos solo unos días antes de la premiación.

― Jiraya quiere hacer un poco de campaña allá y Yamato junto con Kakashi lo apoyaron, así que agradéceles a ellos. – Sakura asintió. Ya los buscaría para llenarlos de besos.

― Claro que lo haré. – suspiró rebosante de felicidad. – Me siento en las nubes.

― Eres demasiado soñadora. – Sakura sintió eso como reproche.

― ¿Es malo?

― Claro que sí. Pueden destrozarte el corazón. – La pelirosa quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga, pero no insistió. Ino debía tener sus razones y cuando encontrara prudente, las contaría. – Estoy cansada, siento como si un elefante se hubiese sentado sobre mi espalda.

― Han sido días bastante ajetreados.

― Y si tomamos en cuenta que tengo que andar escondiéndote… ― Sakura le regaló una sonrisa. – Todo sea por verte feliz.

― Eres de lo mejor, Ino. Te adoro. – La rubia se sonrojó, pero aceptó el cariño de esa pelirosa que muchas veces la ponía de cabeza, pero que le entregaba algo que nunca había sentido: afecto y compañía.

Con Sakura a su lado encontró cosas que nunca esperó y todos los días aprendía algo de ella. Esa capacidad de levantarse por cualquier cosa, la fortaleza que tenía para luchar por lo que quería, la convicción de cumplir sus sueños y no amainarse frente a nadie, su sonrisa gigante que le formaba dos hoyuelos a los lados y le entregaba tranquilidad, el verdadero sentido de la amistad. Un mes había bastado para quererla como una hermana. Gracias a Sakura podía haber liberado poco a poco a la Ino que guardaba con tanto resquemor adentro. Ella la había cambiado.

― Chicas, pueden irse. Por ahora terminamos. – Sakura corrió donde Kakashi y lo abrazó. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Gracias. – murmuró dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

― Ni que estuvieras en la cárcel como para ponerte tan feliz al irte. – Sakura negó sonrojada.

― Sabe a lo que me refiero, Kakashi―san – Se arregló el cabello, intentando tapar su cara. ― Gracias por eso.

― De nada, pequeña. – contestó, sobándose la cabeza. – Vayan y disfruten, sobretodo tú, Saku. – Ino lo miró incrédula. ¿De verdad Kakashi sabía la verdad?

― Claro que sí. – La pelirosa tomó la mano de la rubia y jaló de ella para salir pronto del lugar. – ¡Nos vemos!

Kakashi las vio partir corriendo por el lugar. Esas dos niñas le daban color al lugar.

Cruzándose de brazos, sonrió.

― Los hermanos Uchiha son unos suertudos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Sakura? — La pelirosa se detuvo en su andar desesperado y dirigió la vista hacía la persona que la llamaba. Sasori le brindó una sonrisa y caminó donde se encontraba ella junto a Ino. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, gracias. — respondió impaciente. — ¿Necesitas algo?

— Sí, quería hacerte una invitación. — comenzó a decir, acercándose más. Gaara y un hombre que no conocía lo miraban desde atrás. — El fin de semana que viene, daré una fiesta en conjunto con Erika. La haremos en un hotel céntrico.

— Genial. — respondió ella, sin comprender del todo. — ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

— Eres tan tierna. — le dijo el pelirrojo, acariciándole la mejilla. Sakura se espantó con aquél gesto, pero evitó hacerlo evidente. Ino a su lado, masculló una palabrota. — Puedes ir también, Yamanaka.

— Dudo que lo haga. — respondió ella, dándole una sonrisa falsa.

— En fin. No debes llevar nada. El simple hecho de que estés allá, para mí es un placer y regalo. — Sakura asintió. — ¿Quieres tomar un helado?

— ¿Ahora? — él asintió. — No puedo tengo algunas cosas que hacer. — contestó con sinceridad.

— Pero podríamos hacerlo en otro momento. ¿Te gustaría dejarlo pendiente? — Sakura no sabía que responder. Tenía claro que salir con Sasori, sería darle alas para pensar algo que no era y cortarlo de sopetón, podía generar resentimientos.

Armándose de valor e intentando no pensar en nada, aceptó.

— Ok. — Ino la miró impresionada y más aún cuando vio a Sasuke caminar hacia ellos, con desenfado, pero fijamente pendiente de los movimientos que tenía el pelirrojo.

— Sasuke. — susurró la rubia, haciendo girar las cabezas hacía él. Sakura quiso golpearse la frente por ser tan bruta.

— Hola. — saludó.

— Sasuke, que alegría verte. —Sasori sonrió sin felicidad. — Felicidades por las nominaciones y ojala tengas un gran viaje.

— Muchas gracias. — respondió apenas mirándolo. Sus ojos se fijaron en la pelirosa. — ¿Te llevo a casa?

— No creo que sea necesario, — intervino Sasori. — Sakura tiene cosas que hacer, pero dejó nuestra salida anotada ¿verdad, guapa? — Sakura se puso roja de vergüenza, mientras el pelinegro la miraba impaciente, esperando una respuesta.

— Algo así. — murmuró, sacándole un bufido al menor de los Uchiha.

— Yo me iré con ella, Uchiha. — dijo la rubia, salvándole el pellejo. — Vamos, Saku.

— Cuídense. — susurró, volteándose y pensando con desesperación como salir del embrollo.

Sasuke por su parte miró con desprecio la salida cobarde de Sakura y bufó con hastío al escuchar al pelirrojo carraspear.

— Es guapísima. — No respondió. — Ojala sea una buena salida.

— Permiso. — dijo el pelinegro, comenzando a irse.

— Hey, Uchiha. — llamó Sasori. — Yo la cuidaré por ti.

Sasuke se detuvo a medio camino y posó sus dedos en el tabique de su nariz. _Respira hondo, Sasuke Uchiha. Respira hondo o harás una estupidez. _Se serenó con esfuerzo y volvió a caminar. Si Sakura quería salir con ese imbécil, era cosa de ella. Total, era libre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tomar esa decisión de no decir nada, no pudo. Los celos lo corroían por dentro. Las imágenes vivas de Sasori recorriendo sus piernas y tocándola con fuerza, los besos que se daban y el hecho de saber que saldrían, lo tenía al límite.

Llegó a su carro y notó que en el estacionamiento ya no estaba el de Ino. Golpeó el techo del bonito convertible y masticó improperios. Era un imbécil que se estaba dejando dominar por sentimientos que no debería tener.

Al sentarse detrás del manubrio, posó sus manos en la cabeza y volvió a respirar hondo, pero no pudo controlarse. Tomó su celular y marcó el número que ya se sabía de memoria. Esperó algunos segundos hasta que conectó.

— Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué saldrás con Sasori? — preguntó sin darle tiempo a nada.

— No supe decirle que no. — contestó.

— ¿No supiste decirle que no? ¿Tú me crees idiota? — La pelirosa abrió la boca y boqueó sin saber que decir. — Anda, sal con él y repite la escena que tuvieron hace unos días, pero ahora en la vida real.

— Estás pasándote, Sasuke. — El pelinegro giró la llave de su carro y dejó el celular en el asiento. Contestó por el _bluetooth_ — No hice nada malo. Además, nosotros no somos nada como para que me estés haciendo un escándalo.

— Ok, tú lo has dicho. No somos nada. — cortó el teléfono y manejó a la casa de sus padres.

Que hiciera lo que quisiera, eso le pasaba por estar con una niña en vez de una mujer. Era su culpa el quedarse prendado de una chica menor de edad, que no tenía la madurez emocional que él requería y Sasori se aprovechaba de eso… Golpeó el volante con fuerza, asustando a la señora que se encontraba esperando el verde dentro de su auto. Cuando reconoció quien era, hizo una mueca e intentó saludarlo. Sasuke le respondió con un queme de llantas.

Ya tendría tiempo de tranquilizarse en casa de sus padres y esperaba no pensar en Sakura estando ahí. O al menos, lo intentaría.

**8.**

— ¿Sasuke? — Preguntó sin creerlo. — Pensé que no vendrías.

— Peleamos por una tontería y no quiero irme enojado contigo. — La pelirosa sonrió como estúpida y le dio el pase para que entrara. — No debí comportarme así.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo disculpas? — Sasuke enarcó las cejas.

— En tus sueños. — murmuró, caminando al centro de la sala para mirarla desde ahí. — Debemos ser profesionales.

— Yo si lo he sido. — dijo sin darle derecho a continuar. — Cuando estás con Erika o cualquier chica del reparto, no me enojo. Es más, ni siquiera hablo.

— Es distinto. — justificó.

— Ilumíname con tu lógica, por favor.

— Yo no salgo con ellas.

— Yo tampoco salgo con Sasori. — respondió de vuelta, en el mismo tono.

— Pero sí lo harás. — le recordó.

— Mientras no pase, no es válido.

— Eso no es excusa, Sakura. — La pelirosa alzó una ceja.

— No te estoy dando una excusa. Si salgo con Sasori no tiene porqué importarte. Yo no me meto en tus cosas.

— Tenemos una relación, lo quieras aceptar o no. — la pelirosa se sonrojó furiosamente. Esas palabras dichas con tanta fiereza, habían agitado su corazón. — No te estoy prohibiendo nada, porque no me corresponde, pero tampoco me anima mucho la idea de que salgas con él.

— Tendrás que confiar en mi criterio.

— Tienes 16 años, tu criterio todavía está formándose.

— Eres un imbécil.

Sasuke pensó que se veía malditamente tentadora parada ahí, altiva, altanera y de brazos cruzados. Una verdadera chica de armas tomar. Podía tener 16 años, pero sabía lo que quería y era decidida al punto de no acobardarse para decirle las cosas.

— Sakura, me voy en algunas horas y no te veré por muchos días ¿de verdad quieres pelear? — La pelirosa destrabó sus brazos y los dejó caer a los lados, abatida. Se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su mejilla en el pecho fuerte del pelinegro.

— ¿Te tienes que ir? — Sasuke asintió, envolviéndola con sus brazos. — No te vayas.

— ¿Y qué excusa pongo?

— Diles que Sakura no te dejó ir. — el pelinegro soltó una leve carcajada. — Justo cuando comenzamos a llevarnos bien, te tienes que marchar.

— Así es la vida del artista, molestia. Tendrás que aceptarlo porque te tocará lo mismo. — Sakura se separó para mirarlo.

— ¿Entonces no nos veremos en muchos meses? — Sasuke hizo una mueca. La idea no se le vislumbraba muy apetecible. — Tú estarás allá, yo estaré acá y así será siempre. Quizás conozcas a alguien y yo también.

— ¿Quieres eso? — Sakura lo miró dudosa y volvió a apretarse contra él. —No me aclaras nada, Sakura.

— Obvio que no lo quiero. — murmuró, intentando controlar su irremediable sonrojo. — Pero si así se dan las cosas, tendremos que aceptarlo.

— Tiempo al tiempo. — le tomó la cabeza, para acunar su rostro entre las manos. — Cuando vuelva, veremos que hacemos ¿te parece? — Sakura alzó una ceja.

— ¿Es una advertencia? Si quieres irte con otra, hazlo. — Sasuke entornó los ojos y prefirió besarla. No quería hablar sobre afianzar las cosas, ni tampoco desacreditar sus recientes "lazos".

Sakura le mordió el labio y metió su lengua para saborearlo, perdiéndose en la maraña de sensaciones que le transmitía la boca de Sasuke. En medio del beso, gimió levemente al sentir la mano del pelinegro, apretando con fuerza su cintura. Sasuke la soltó con brusquedad.

— Paremos.

— ¿Por qué? — Sakura quiso volver a acercarse, pero el pelinegro no se lo permitió, alejándose de ella. — Ok, ok, ya entendí.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — El pelinegro pasó la mano por su cabello, calmando a duras penas su libido. Pensó en comida, antes de imaginarse en la cama con Sakura haciéndole gritar su nombre… — ¿Sushi?

— Tú lo pagas. — advirtió como niña pequeña. — Iré a ponerme pijama.

— ¿Me tengo que ir?

— Claro que no, pero quiero que me dejes acostada y durmiendo. — Le mostró la lengua y caminó a su habitación. Sasuke quedó prendado del movimiento de caderas.

Llamó al delivery y esperó a que llegara el llamado del conserje, porque obviamente no lo dejarían subir. El pelinegro se entretuvo ordenando el desastre de Sakura, guardando mercadería y limpiando algunos trastos. También levantó la ropa que estaba en el suelo y englobó los cojines del sofá para sentarse en el suelo, con la mesa de centro de soporte para la comida.

Estaba sacando los platos de la despensa, cuando vio dos manos diminutas subir por su torso. A pesar de encontrarse sobre la ropa, el tacto se le hacía tan erótico y caliente casi como si estuviera desnudo. Gruñó de frustración y le tomó las manos para sacarlas de su vientre.

— Sakura… — dijo entre dientes. — No sigas.

— ¿Acaso sufres de combustión instantánea? — Sasuke se volteó a mirarla y la cara de seriedad con la cual se encontró, le pareció adorable. — ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Eres una loca. — besó su frente y le tomó la mano. Escaneándola por completo y agradeció que tuviera puestas unos leggins oscuros en sus piernas. Ver lo kilométricas que eran, lo volvería a poner al cien. — Esa polera con mi rostro se me hace perturbadora. — aseguró, guiándola al living.

— Yo la encuentro de lo más normal. — Sakura se sentó en el cojín en posición a lo indio, al igual que Sasuke. — Es la única forma que tengo de tenerte toda la noche en mi cama. — bromeó riéndose al ver la cara de estupefacción del pelinegro.

— Molestia. — regañó a medias. — ¿Qué harás estos días?

— No sé. Ir a clases, estudiar, estar con mi familia, aprenderme los libretos, extrañarte… — Sasuke sonrió complacido.

— Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme. — le ofreció.

Sakura hizo un puchero.

— Ya no estarás para retarme cuando no encuentro el valor "y" — El pelinegro asintió. — Ni tampoco tendré a nadie que me ordene la ropa, ni el desorden de la cocina.

— Me siento como tu nano. — Sakura gateó donde él y se sentó entre sus piernas.

Sasuke sabía que lo correcto era sacarla de ahí, pero todo su cuerpo le rogaba que no. Sakura y su cercanía lo calmaban y le daban la energía suficiente para estar bien, algo insólito para él, que en su vida había sentido una conexión tan potente como la sentía con la pelirosa, ni tampoco había necesitado a nadie para tranquilizarse.

— Pórtate bien. — le pidió sonrojada y sin mirarlo.

El pelinegro la envolvió en sus brazos y Sakura posó sus manos en las de él, para entrelazar los dedos y apretarse aún más a su pecho. Su olor, su calor, la forma de su cuerpo, todo el conjunto era perfecto. Sasuke la transportaba a un lugar inexplicable, llenándola de sensaciones extrañas, pero exquisitas.

— Podría decir lo mismo. — habló contra su cabello, absorbiendo el olor cítrico que desprendía. — Pórtate bien y si sales con el cabeza de betarraga, avísame.

— Yo no tendré a todas las bellezas del universo paseándose frente a mi nariz. — Sasuke aceptó el punto. No era lo mismo Sasori que Angelina Jolie o Megan Fox. — Cántame algo al oído.

— No soy romántico, Sakura. — la pelirosa chasqueó la lengua, haciendo caso omiso a la acotación del pelinegro y esperó. Sabía que cedería y no se equivocaba… — ¿Cuál quieres que te cante?

— La que venga a tu cabeza.

Sasuke pensó en muchas, pero casi ninguna representaba ni un poco de lo que le pasaba, hasta que halló la correcta.

— Well, she was just seventeen, and you know what I mean, and the way she looked was way beyond compare. So how could, I dance with another, and I saw her standing there… — La canción era de los Beatles.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de cantar, Sakura se volteó hacía él y le besó la boca con prolijidad.

— Amo ese tema. — Y era obvio, ¿a quién no le gustaba I saw her standing there? — Diste justo en el clavo.  
— Tampoco es que me vaya a enamorar de ti.

— No escupas al cielo. — le advirtió con madurez. Sasuke prefirió guardar silencio y solo escuchar la respiración de ella y llenarse de su olor. — Tengo hambre.

— Yo también. — acotó él, tocándole el vientre con delicadeza. — Parece que tienes un monstro viviendo acá.

— Es la Sakura mala. — Sasuke puso los ojos blancos. — Es verdad; ella me obliga a comer a deshoras, a engordar y siempre está desesperada por zamparse todo lo que encuentra.

— Según yo, estás muy delgada. — le tocó la cadera. — Esto es puro hueso.

— Y si engordo no me mirarás. — Sasuke puso los ojos blancos. Sí que era mujer para algunas cosas.

— Tonta.

El timbre interrumpió el silencio en el que se habían sumido, trayéndolos a la realidad y recordándoles que había cosas que hacer.

— Señor Uchiha, llegó la comida que pidieron. — Sasuke tomó las bolsas y le pasó el dinero de ésta, junto con una propina. El nuevo portero del lugar era gigante e infundía seguridad, algo que lo tranquilizaba.

— Gracias. — lo vio marchar y cerró la puerta. — Llegó la comida.

— ¡Yupi! — gritó como niña pequeña, corriendo hacia él para tomar las bolsas. — Me gusta mucho el sushi.

— Es rico. — acotó él. — Anda a lavarte las manos.

Sakura salió corriendo al baño y se miró al espejo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios levemente hinchados y los ojos brillantes. Parecía una chica enamorada… ¿enamorada? Meneó la cabeza. Se dejaría sentir, pero con recato. Sasuke se iba y la distancia pondría las cosas en otro ángulo. Quizás eso los ayudaría a ver si en verdad tenían algún futuro juntos. Era lo más sensato.

— ¡No te comas los de salmón! — Sasuke la escuchó riendo. Puso los platos en la mesa y la vio correr donde él. — ¿Te los comiste?

— No, ahí están tus salmones. — Sakura tomó asiento y lo instó a lo mismo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. — No creo que coma.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan? — la pelirosa sacó uno de sus favoritos y con las manos se lo metió a la boca. Sasuke tenía unos modales exquisitos, casi envidiables de cualquier monarquía, pero verla hacer eso de manera tan natural, se le tentó demasiado erótico. Que importaban el utensilio correcto, el vaso para el agua, vino blanco, tinto o jugo, ella con sus manos comía feliz. — No podré comerme todo esto.

— Dijiste que te gustaban todos, así que pedí un poco de cada uno. — Sakura volvió a gatear donde él y tomando un sushi, se acomodó frente a él. — ¿Qué haces?

— Abre la boca. — Sasuke negó. — Hazlo.

— Sakura, si me enfermo arriba del avión, no será muy bueno. — La pelirosa hizo un puchero. — Solo uno.

— Nada más. — juró la pelirosa a ojos cerrados. Sasuke aprovechó la cercanía y vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraba y le dio un rápido beso en la boca para luego sacarle la pieza con los dientes. — Te odio.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó luego de tragar.

— Eres malditamente sensual. — reclamó, girándose a la mesa. — ¿Comerás más?

— Me dijiste que era solo uno.

— Pero si me besarás así, te meteré todo esto y pediré más.

Sasuke estaba acostumbrada a las mujeres que se hacían las tímidas y contenidas. Las que fingían no romper un huevo y que se ruborizaban con cualquier palabra referente al sexo, en cambio Sakura era libre. Ella le decía las cosas de frente y no se contenía. Era transparente como el agua.

— Dame otro. — susurró con voz ronca, erizándole los vellos de la nuca a la pelirosa.

Sakura remojó uno nuevo en salsa de soya y poniéndole la mano debajo para no ensuciar, lo acercó a su boca. Sasuke lo esquivo para posar sus labios en los de ellas y luego se comió la pieza, mirándola fijamente. La pelirosa contuvo el aliento, acalorada y mordió su labio.

El calor que sentía en su estómago y que bajaba entre sus piernas era excitación. Conocer esa sensación la dejaba sin aire. Era una necesidad imperiosa de tener a Sasuke en todo su cuerpo, tocándola. Era tan abrasante y desesperante, que no sabía cómo controlarlo. El pelinegro notando su estado de confusión, se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro.

— Siento mucho calor. — susurró la chica, sonrojándose. — Es asfixiante.

— Tranquila, estoy acá. — Sakura asintió, con los ojos cerrados. — Come y degusta de los sabores.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó sin entender.

— Tienes que despejar la cabeza. — _y yo también. _— Vamos.

Comieron en silencio, pero juntos, casi pegados. Sakura le hizo caso y rápidamente su cuerpo se tranquilizó, llegando a una temperatura normal.

— Sinceramente, eres muy guapo. — Sasuke se atragantó. — Lamento si te incomodé. — dijo, pasándole un vaso de jugo.

— Sales con cosas raras. — aceptó, limpiándose la boca con servilleta. — Gracias, tú también eres muy guapa.

— ¿Tú crees? Al lado tuyo debo parecer un ratón de acequia. — Ambos rieron. — ¿Hacías publicidad cuando bebé?

— Sí. Siempre he estado en el medio. — respondió. — ¿Terminaste?

— Creo que si me como otro, explotaré. — aseguró, sobando su estómago. — ¿A qué hora tienes que irte?

Sasuke miró el reloj de su celular e hizo una mueca.

— Tendría que haber estado en el aeropuerto hace media hora. — Sakura se tapó la boca. — Llamaré a Itachi para arreglar el problema.

— ¿Cómo lo harás? — el pelinegro se alzó de hombros. — ¿No tienes un plan b?

— Viajar durante el día. — salió al balcón y marcó a su hermano. — Itachi.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? No deberías hablar por celular y menos en los aviones. — Sasuke bufó. — ¿No embarcaste?

— Tuve que resolver algo, así que necesito que me busques vuelo durante el día, ojala después del mediodía.

— ¿Estás loco? Tienes citas en Estados Unidos, dejamos todo listo. — Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

— Dijiste que estabas arrepentido ¿lo recuerdas? — Itachi junto las piezas y entendió todo.

— Estás con Sakura. — concluyó afirmando. Soltó el aire. — ¿Te acostarás con ella?

— Solo soluciona el problema. Lo que yo haga, ya no te importa. — Itachi quiso replicar, pero no pudo. — Si quieres, anda a contarle a Fugaku. Adiós. — volvió a entrar y vio a Sakura con el cepillo de dientes en su boca. Sus ojitos se cerraban.

— ¿Lo arreglaste? — preguntó.

— Sí. — la chica asintió y volvió al baño. Al salir, tenía su pelo amarrado en dos cortas trenzas y estaba sin leggins. Sus pies solo cubiertos por dos calcetines de distinto color, lo hicieron sonreír por inercia. — Anda a acostarte.

— Ven a acostarte conmigo. — pidió, jalándole los brazo. — Cuando me quede dormida, puedes irte.

— Si me tiro a la cama, me dormiré. — le aseguró, soltándose. — Y además, sé que no dormirás. Te lanzarás sobre mí.

— Promesa que no lo haré. — Sasuke se encontraba escéptico, pero la idea de irse a dormir a su casa, era mucho menos tentadora.

Desechando cualquier pensamiento, caminó junto a ella.

— Iré a lavarme los dientes.

— Pero no tienes cepillo. — le recordó.

— Está el tuyo. — Era una acción tan comprometedora, que la hizo sonrojar, pero aceptó. Ya se besaban, ¿qué cosa tan terrible habría al que se lavará los dientes con su cepillo? — Acuéstate.

— Sí, papá.

Arrastrando los pies, se metió bajo las cobijas y lanzó los cojines al suelo. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero el sueño también luchaba, logrando neutralizar su emoción.

Sasuke llegó a los pocos minutos y la miró desde los pies de la cama.

— No creo que sea buena idea… — comenzó a decir.

— Cállate y ven a acostarte conmigo.

— Dije que me quedaría hasta que durmieras. — Sakura asintió, abriendo las tapas. — Lo haré por encima…

— Metete a la cama. — indicó con más fuerza. — Tengo sueño y tú también. No pasará nada que no queramos.

— Sakura, eres la peor mentirosa del mundo. — dijo, pero acató. Se sacó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa.

La pelirosa se sentó en la cama y tragó saliva notoriamente. Eso era un verdadero show para sus ojos y no perdería ni un segundo sin mirarlo.

— ¿Puedo poner música sensual? — Sasuke meneó la cabeza con fingido fastidio. — Si quieres, puedes sacarte ese pantalón.

— Eso sí que no. — respondió de inmediato, quedando solo con una camiseta sin mangas y su jean.

— Mi hermano dejó un pijama en la pieza del lado. Usa el pantalón.

— Konoha es más pequeño.

— Bueno, te parecerás al chavo del 8, pero me lo agradecerás por la mañana cuando no tengas las piernas dormidas por mala circulación.

— Ni siquiera sabes anatomía, Sakura. — bromeó él, saliendo de la habitación en busca de ese preciado pijama.

Se sacó los pantalones y se puso los otros encima. Doblándolos, caminó de vuelta donde Sakura y se la encontró mirando expectante.

— Buh, me perdí la segunda parte del show. — bromeó la chica, acurrucándose en la cama esperando por él. — Ven pronto, hace frío.

Sasuke tomando aire por última vez, se metió sin pensar. Sakura de inmediato se prendó a su cuerpo y le robo calor.

— Tienes los pies helados. — le reclamó, envolviéndola para acercarla a su pecho. — Te hubieses metido antes a la cama.

— No quería perder ningún segundo de estar contigo. — confesó susurrando. — No quiero que te vayas, Sasuke―kun. — le dijo, apretando su nariz contra el cuello del pelinegro. — ¿No puedes viajar entre premiaciones y presentaciones para venir a Japón?

— Lo intentaré. — y no mentía. Haría hasta lo imposible por verla aunque fuesen unas horas. — Mi celular estará prendido por si quieres hablar.

— No será lo mismo. — su mano pasó al vientre del pelinegro y con un dedo, recorrió el contorno de los abdominales formados que tenía. — Tengo que ir al gimnasio.

— ¿Quieres ser más delgada? — le volvió a apretar la cadera. — Esto es solo hueso.

— De nuevo con lo mismo. — rezongó, alejándose para mirarlo. — Lo haré para verme más estilizada.

— Si vuelvo y te veo con dos kilos menos, tendremos una gran pelea, Sakura. — advirtió, poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza. — Vete sacando esa idea de la cabeza.

— Eres tan mandón. — le enterró un dedo en las costillas. — Ni siquiera te has ido y ya estás pensando en una futura pelea.

— Sabes que ambos somos polvorita. — respondió. — Quédate dormida.

— No quiero. — apoyó la cabeza en su mano, sosteniéndose en su codo y lo miro desde ahí, sin acercarse mucho. Solo sus pies estaban entrelazados con los de él. — ¿Qué es lo primero que harás?

— Llegar, una pequeña conferencia y el domingo tendré los Golden Globe.

— ¿Irás solo? — Sasuke asintió. — Te veré por televisión.

— Es lo más probable. — se volteó hacía ella, apoyándose en su costado.

Frente a frente se debatieron en una batalla de miradas y sonrojos de Sakura.

— ¿Te puedo sacar una foto? — Sasuke hizo una mueca. — Quiero recordarte así. Desenfadado, guapo, conmigo.

— Sakura, no es buena idea. Somos famosos y si una foto así sale a la luz, te meterás en un gran problema y yo en uno aún mayor. ¿Quieres seguir viéndome acá o detrás de una reja? — La pelirosa se mordió el labio y se lanzó sobre él, cayendo sobre su pecho. — ¿Qué haces?

— Quiero darte besos, muchos besos. — su boca bajó y tomo la de Sasuke con decisión, acariciando sus labios y afirmando su mejilla.

El pelinegro se dejó, posando sus manos en la espalda curva de Sakura y profundizando el beso. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más tibias, no quiso parar. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, y bloqueando cualquier tipo de pensamiento, se giró para quedar sobre la pelirosa, apretándola contra el colchón y bebiendo cada uno de sus suspiros.

Sakura gimió al sentir nuevamente ese calor abrasante en su estómago y aferrando sus brazos al cuello de Sasuke, levantó las caderas instintivamente buscando llenar el vacío que sentía entre sus piernas. El pelinegro bajó por su mejilla y metió el rostro en el cuello delgado y blanquecino de la chica, soltando el aire. Sus caricias comenzaron a ralentizarse y sus manos se apegaron al colchón, para darse el impulso de levantarse. Sakura lo miró desde bajó de su cuerpo.

Verla así, debía ser delito.

— No creo que sea buena idea seguir. — jadeó, lanzándose a un lado para tomar aire. — Lo siento.

— No lo sientas. — le pidió, girándose hacía él, todavía sorprendida. — Me sentiré mal si lo haces.

— No quería pasarte a llevar.

— ¿De nuevo con lo mismo? — Le tomó una mano y se la puso en el centro de su pecho. — Mi corazón se agita por ti. Me encantó, me gusta tenerte aquí conmigo y sí, quizás si no parábamos podríamos haber terminado haciendo algo muy apresurado, pero estoy dispuesta a esperar todo lo que sea necesario, hasta que dejes tus resquemores atrás y te atrevas a lanzarte sin parar.

— ¿Me quieres utilizar como objeto sexual? — bromeó.

— Imagino que debes ser bueno. — susurró, devolviéndole con picardía la broma. — Durmamos.

— Eso vengo diciendo desde hace mucho rato.

— Pero antes, dame un beso bien dado y me quedaré tranquila. — Sasuke bufando, aceptó.

Su boca tomo la de Sakura con delicadeza, obligándola a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. La pelirosa le dio cabida a la lengua del pelinegro y cerró los ojos, dejándose sentir y llevar. Sasuke tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella, pero sin recargarla. El sonido de los besos, era lo único que rompía el silencio de la habitación. A pesar de eso, la cosa estaba bajo control y cuando Sasuke lo estimó conveniente, se separó dejando un regadero de pequeños besos en su rostro.

— Duerma, señorita Haruno.

— Bueno, señor Uchiha. — Se volteó y de inmediato sintió los brazos protectores del pelinegro abrazándole desde atrás. — Despiértame cuando te vayas.

— Lo intentaré. — un último suspiro y ambos se sumieron en un sueño profundo.

Sin saberlo, ya estaba completamente sincronizados.

**9.**

— ¡Ahí vienen Sasuke Uchiha y Fuka del brazo! Al parecer la separación quedó en el olvido y vuelven a estar juntos. — El periodista se acercó corriendo donde ellos. — Sasuke ¿su relación con la señorita Fuka vuelve a estar viva?

Sasuke estaba furioso, extremadamente furioso, al punto de casi ser palpable para todo aquél que se encontraba a su alrededor.

A duras penas, pudo alejarse de los periodistas que estaban como moscas a su alredor. La caminata por la alfombra roja, el sinfín de flashes que le dieron en la cara, los muchos autógrafos y todo lo que le indicaron, pareció no tomarlo en cuenta. En su cabeza solo estaba la cara de Sakura y lo triste que estaría luego de verlo ahí con su ex novia. Apenas saliera del recinto, la llamaría, aunque dudaba que le fuera a contestar.

Su relación estaba comenzando a afianzarse. Se llamaban constantemente y los mensajes corrían entre ambos sin parar. Sakura le repetía mil veces que lo extrañaba y él le dejaba ver con indirectas que le ocurría lo mismo. Habían llegado al punto donde Sasuke le cantaba para que se quedara dormida con su voz y ella le mandaba ánimos a través de graciosas fotos que guardaba con ahínco en su celular.

— Sasuke, por favor sonríe. — La voz de su ex novia lo trajo de vuelta. — Parece que vas a un funeral.

— Odio que te hayas aprovechado de esto. — le susurró en el oído, levantando la mano para saludar a unos fans apostados tras las vallas papales. — Nosotros no estamos juntos.

— La invitación me llegó. — justificó, enterrándole las uñas en el brazo. — Tú dijiste que ibas a ir conmigo, por algo la producción del lugar se comunicó para que viniera. — Sasuke bufó.

— Y tú no sabes negarte ¿verdad? — Entraron al lugar lleno de mujeres bellas, grandes estrellas y opulencia. Una copa de champagne paró en su mano y se la tomo de un solo trago, esperando por otro mesero. — Apenas termine esto, te irás a tu casa.

— Estuvimos dos años juntos ¿no podrías comportarte mejor? — Sasuke la miró fijamente.

— Te tendría más respeto si tú lo tuvieras contigo misma. — Fuka palideció. — No me pidas algo que no quiero hacer.

— ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?

— No eres tú, Fuka. — haciéndole un gesto, le indicó que pasará por la hilera de asientos. — Yo estoy soltero.

— ¿Quieres venir a lucirte y yo espanto a tus posibles conquistas? — Sasuke asintió solo para hacerla callar. — Lamento quitarle puntos a tu sex―appeal.

— No me los quitas. — se sentaron bajo la mirada de los presentes. — Hola.

— Sasuke, tanto tiempo. — el pelinegro le dio la mano al famoso actor hollywoodense. — Fuka, buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Leonardo. — luego de una superflua conversación, el rubio se fue a su lugar. — Tenemos varias galas en común.

— Solo te acompañaré a los Choice Awards, para el resto, dejaré dicho que voy solo. — La mujer se dejó caer sobre el asiento, impotente y con ganas de llorar. Los ojos le ardían de desesperación.

— Me sorprende ver como olvidas una relación con tanta facilidad. — le reprochó.

— Tú rebajas los recuerdos que podría tener sobre nuestra fallida relación. — Era un maldito sin corazón, pensó la mujer, mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro. — Ok, me estoy pasando. — se retractó Sasuke, para sorpresa de Fuka. — Lamento ser un bastardo, pero ponte en mi lugar. Yo no quiero generar más controversia por algo que no sea mi vida laboral.

— Sasuke, éramos una linda pareja ¿Qué nos pasó? — _Sakura, eso nos pasó. _

— Las cosas cambiaron y no podía seguir contigo si no correspondía tus sentimientos. — miró hacía todos lados. — Fuka, no es el lugar para este tipo de conversación. Tomemos las cosas como son y dejemos en claro que cualquier tipo de relación entre nosotros, ya está acabada y solo mantenemos una amistad.

— ¡Yo no quiero ser tu amiga! — siseó con vehemencia. — ¿Hay otra mujer?

— Basta. — La ceremonia estaba comenzando.

— Dímelo. — Sasuke se levantó a aplaudir haciendo que no la oía. — Sasuke, dímelo. — volvió a preguntar cuando tomaron asiento.

— Sí, hay otra mujer. — Fuka sintió como si una patada hubiese dado de lleno en su pecho. El aire se le fue de los pulmones y el dolor era tan potente como una herida sangrante. — No era el momento.

— Sí. — susurró sin saber que decir.

La llegada de Itachi, alivianó levemente el ambiente. Fuka lo miró de refilón todavía ida sin saber que decir ni hacer. El pelilargo se dio cuenta, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de su hermano, detuvo cualquier pregunta.

Cada uno de los premios que pasaron tuvo la misma rutina, hasta que llegaron al premio de mejor actor. Las cámaras enfocaron el rostro de Sasuke que estaba nominado. Itachi a su lado miraba con nerviosismo y rezaba internamente porque fuera el nombre su hermano el que estuviera en ese sobre.

— _Fue una difícil decisión, pero el ganador del Golden Globe en la categoría de mejor actor es: — _un silencio sepulcral, hasta la respuesta. — _¡Sasuke Uchiha! _

Itachi saltó de su asiento para abrazarlo, golpeteando su espalda. Fuka a su lado, supo comportarse como una dama y se levantó para darle un abrazo que daría que hablar. Era tan frío como patita de pingüino. En su camino al estrado, se encontró con muchos conocidos que lo saludaron, incluido Jiraya y Kakashi, que también golpearon su espalda.

Al llegar al escenario, se posó detrás del micrófono y agradeciendo con un beso a la modelo que le entregó el premio, comenzó a hablar:

— Wow, gracias por esto. — murmuró, acomodando su cabello. — Se lo dedico a todos los que han creído en mí y prometo seguir trabajando para ir mejorando aún más. — Levantó el premio. — ¡Gracias a todos!

Un aplauso generalizado y la ida a una tanda de comerciales. Todos los presentes aprovecharon de saludarlo e ir en busca de algún bebestible.

— Itachi, préstame tu celular.

— ¿Acaso no tienes el tuyo? — El pelilargo se lo pasó sin seguir haciendo más preguntas. Sasuke se alejó un poco del grupo y marcó el número que ya se conocía de memoria.

— ¿Alo?

— Sakura, por favor no me cortes. — esperó con temor, pero la respiración acompasada del otro lado, era señal de que seguían conectados. — Todo esto tiene una explicación. Yo no estoy con Fuka, solo que en la producción del evento la invitaron porque cuando se hicieron las nominaciones, me preguntaron a quién llevaría. Obviamente en ese momento estaba con ella y…

— Cállate. — le pidió la pelirosa, tragando el nudo de su garganta. Verlo tan guapo y al lado de su ex novia le había sentado muy mal. — Felicitaciones.

— Por favor, Sakura. — le rogó, algo que nunca había hecho en su vida. — No creas nada de esto…

— Estoy almorzando, tengo que cortar. — Sasuke mordió su labio.

— No te rogaré. — aseguró molesto, esperando hacerla reaccionar.

— No necesito que lo hagas. — le colgó con el corazón en la mano.

Ino, Tenten y Hinata la miraron con pesar. Juntarse a ver la premiación, había sido solo para ver la humillación a Sakura.

Sasuke por su parte se quedó apretando el celular y volvió donde sus conocidos. Fuka seguía ida, pero mucho más calmada. Itachi lo miraba sin saber que decir y los recién llegados, Jiraya y Kakashi, hablaban. El peliblanco más delgado, se acercó a él por detrás del director.

— No entiendo. ― dijo, haciendo referencia a la presencia de la mujer ahí.

— Un error de la producción. — el pelinegro pasó las manos por su cara.

— ¿Está molesta? ― preguntó.

— Me colgó. — dijo, mostrándole el celular. — Vamos a sentarnos, sigue la ceremonia.

— Leonardo nos invitó a una fiesta.

— ¿A mí también? — Kakashi asintió. — Dudo que vaya.

— Bueno, me corresponde decirte, nada más. — Kakashi le regaló una sonrisa con sus ojos y volvieron donde tenían que estar.

Como decían por ahí, _el show debe continuar_.

**10.**

— Sakura, levántate. — La pelirosa se hundió en la almohada, cansada y amurrada.

Esa noche con suerte había dormido 3 horas, todo por culpa de su cabeza que vivía pensando cosas, además de su celular, que vibraba y prendía sus luces cada 10 segundos. Eran solo mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Sasuke.

Habían pasado 5 días desde la gala y premiación de los Golden Globos, ocurriendo variadas situaciones, sobre todo por parte del pelinegro. Los medios de prensa se estaban dando un festín gracias al constante material que brindaba.

_Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a sus andanzas._

_Sasuke y su descontrolada fiesta en Manhattan _

_La larga lista de mujeres que hablan de Sasuke_

_La separación de Sasuke con su novia eterna _

_Fuka habla en exclusiva del comportamiento de su ex pareja. _

Cada uno de los titulares que leía, reafirmaban su posición de no ceder frente él y su insistencia. Ino la apoyaba, al igual que Tenten, pero Hinata miraba con recelo la situación. Según lo que Naruto le había contado y ella le había transmitido a la pelirosa, Sasuke no se estaba comportando como la prensa decía y que todo era una farsa. Las fiestas si existían, pero no el descontrol, ni mujeres en su cama. Sakura dentro de su dolor intentaba creerles, pero le era imposible.

— Cariño, levántate. Tienes clases. — La pelirosa se levantó de la cama y arrastrando los pies, pasó delante de su madre para meterse al baño. — Tienes 10 minutos.

— Lo que digas, Mebuki. — susurró.

Cuando el agua le dio en la cabeza, logró reaccionar y nuevamente la rabia se apoderó de ella. De esa forma lograba mantener a raya cualquier pensamiento triste que la dejaría llorando.

Mebuki llevaba días viendo a su hija decaída. Estaba sin ánimo, comía apenas y con suerte sonreía. Cuando la vio en ese estado en el departamento donde vivía sola, se la llevó a la mansión junto con ella. Konohamaru también se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba, y eso sí que era novedad, dado que el menor de sus hijos era digno amigo de las nubes.

El celular de Sakura vibró sobre el buro. Leyó de quien se trataba y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

_Desgraciado monstro asqueroso. _

Contestó a sabiendas de quien se trataba.

— Sasuke. — el pelinegro se golpeó la frente y se arrepintió de inmediato. El dolor de la cruda lo estaba penetrando en la cabeza. — Tanto tiempo sin hablar.

— Señora Haruno. — murmuró roncamente. Su garganta estaba desgastada luego de haber cantado en un bar a las 5 de la madrugada.

— Felicidades por el premio. Ojala sigas ganando galardones.

— Muchas gracias. — Sasuke no quiso analizar si era ironía o verdaderamente le estaba deseando buena suerte. — Me gustaría hablar con Sakura.

— Ahora no puede. Está bañándose para ir a la escuela. — La mujer carraspeó. — ¿Cuándo regresarás? Tu casa está magnifica, pero Sakura ha dejado entrever que ya nos puede mantener en otro lugar y como no me gusta aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad…

— No me gustaría que se fueran de ahí. Hay mucha seguridad protegiendo tanto a sus padres como a ustedes. — reconoció. — Y me alegro de que Sakura esté ahí.

— Sí, me la traje porque estaba comiendo mal. Una madre cuida a sus cachorros, aunque creo eso ya lo sabes.

— Claro. — respondió.

— ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado? — Sasuke se frotó los ojos. Eran las 3 de la tarde y recién estaba recuperándose de la fiesta.

— No, ninguno. — respondió. — La llamaré en otro momento.

— _Mamá, ¿qué haces con mi celular? _

Oír su voz luego de varios días, le apretó el corazón, aunque no lo sorprendió del todo. Lo que sentía hacía Sakura, cada vez era aún mayor. La extrañaba como nunca había extrañado nada en su vida y necesitaba verla aunque fuese unos segundos, pero con todo lo que había pasado y las tonterías de las cuales se estaban colgando los reporteros, no lograban ayudar para solucionar la situación.

— Sasuke, ¿qué necesitas? — La voz de Sakura penetró sus oídos con fiereza. No dudaba en que estaba apretando su celular y moría de ganas por plantarle un puñetazo.

— Necesito saber porque no me contestas. — Sakura bufó.

— Espera un momento. — la pelirosa miró a su madre y con un gesto de ojos le pidió que saliera. Mebuki iba a reclamar, pero el llamado de Chiyo, la obligó a retirarse. — Ahora sí.

— ¿Por qué no me respondes? He tratado de darte una explicación y no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado.

— No se te nota arrepentido la verdad. Estás allá de fiesta en fiesta, borracho, con variadas mujeres y disfrutando de tu renovada soltería. Por otra parte tu ex novia anda ventilando toda su relación por la televisión, remarcando que tú actúas así por ella. — Sasuke por solo oírla, era capaz de aguantar cualquier reto. — No me busques más. Seguiré sin contestarte.

— Fue un error de la producción, Sakura. — le volvió a decir. — Te mandé incluso el parte que le enviaron a Fuka para que vieras el día en el que fue emitido.

— Cuando uno sabe que no es culpable, no se desespera tanto por negar la acusación.

— Por favor, si no lo hiciera, tampoco me creerías. — aseguró. — Fuka y yo tuvimos una relación por dos años, por lo tanto, las productoras de eventos me mandan invitaciones incluyéndola. Éste domingo tengo los Choice Awards y debo ir con ella.

— ¿No sabes decir no? — Sasuke rememoró otra conversación parecida, pero en donde él era la víctima. — Haz lo que quieras, Sasuke. En verdad, yo tengo otras preocupaciones: Escuela, guiones, trabajo, así que comprenderás que lo último que me falta es ponerme a estar con alguien que es incapaz de decirle que no a su ex novia.

— ¡No me acosté con ella! — se defendió. — Ni con ninguna otra. Pregúntale a quien quieras.

— Adiós, tengo que ir a la escuela.

— No volveré a llamarte, Sakura. — advirtió. — No pienso seguir rogándote.

— Ok, entonces estamos iguales. — sentenció la pelirosa.

— Como quieras. Adiós. — Sasuke colgó con una sensación de pesadez en el estómago. Mirando el celular, se encontró tentado a la lanzarlo lejos, pero se contuvo. Debía ser pensante.

Sakura vio como terminaba la llamada y envuelta en su toalla, se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, algo que le aburría. Lloraba demasiado por Sasuke. El mismo día de la premiación, verlo en la alfombra roja con Fuka le había dolido en el alma. Ino, Tenten y Hinata la abrazaron con fuerza, pero nada la reconfortaba. Y menos ahora estando ahí, sentada sobre su propio dolor, sintiéndose miserable y estúpida.

Meneó la cabeza y organizó sus pensamientos. Ya tendría tiempo para analizar las decisiones que estaba tomando, por ahora se enfocaría en vestirse e ir a clases. Los estudios la ayudaban a dejar de pensar en Sasuke y todo lo que estaban viviendo.

— Sakura ¿puedo pasar? — La pelirosa estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos, así que aceptó la llegada de su abuelo. — Vas algo atrasada.

— Anoche tuve que quedarme estudiando hasta tarde y la otra semana tengo grabaciones, así que no me queda otra que aprenderme el guion.

— Te ves agotada, cariño. — le dijo, acariciando su cabello. Sakura soltó el aire y sonrió con tristeza. — ¿No quieres contarle a tu abuelo qué pasa por esa cabeza?

— Estoy cansada, es todo. — susurró, volviendo a la tarea de amarrarse los zapatos.

— Cariño, no todo lo que se ve, es así. — dijo el hombre, levantándose a mirar una fotografía donde salía Sasuke Uchiha en calzoncillos. — ¿De cuándo es esto?

— Tenía 12 años. — justificó de inmediato sonrojada, lanzándose a quitarla de sus manos.

— ¿Por qué la pusiste aquí?

— En casa no lo puedo hacer porque él va… — guardó silencio y se tapó la boca.

— Él te va a ver. — terminó de decir. — Vaya, no pensé que empezarías tan joven a tener…

— ¡Abuelo! — chilló interrumpiéndolo. — Solo me ayuda a estudiar y ordenar. Es todo.

— Me cuesta imaginarlo como nano. — confesó sonriendo. — "_Lo esencial, es invisible a los ojos" _

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó sin comprender el cambio de tema.

— Todo lo que ha hecho por ti, por lo que yo veo, por lo que vemos todos ¿quieres crucificarlo? — Sakura miró atónita a su abuelo. — Detrás de todo, hay siempre una razón. Quizás debía haberte avisado antes, pero cariño los hombres también tenemos nuestro orgullo.

— Él nunca se fijaría en mí.

— Le importas tan poco que partió a buscarte apenas no estuviste a su lado. — el hombre se acercó donde su nieta y apoyó su frente con la de él. — A tú abuela la conocí cuando era más pequeña tú y supe de inmediato que la amaría por siempre. No fue miel sobre hojuelas y se podría decir que el principio fue muy sanguinario, pero a pesar de eso tenerla a mi lado ha valido cada uno de los problemas.

— ¿Y si sufro? — sugirió temerosa.

— ¿Y si no? — respondió escuetamente, sonriendo. — Apresúrate, tienes que irte a clases y tu madre vendrá a poner el grito en el cielo si no acabas ahora.

— Gracias, abuelo.

— Cuando quieras, linda.

Sakura hizo todo lo que le quedaba de forma autómata y salió del cuarto lista para ir a clases.

Y así lo hizo. Todo corrió normal, e incluso se encontraba más motivada de lo que había sido el resto de la semana.

Estaba almorzando bajo un árbol junto a Hinata y conversando trivialidades.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Naruto?

— Bien. — respondió la peliazul sonrojada. — Me gusta.

— Si no te gustara, dudo que estarías con él. — contestó Sakura. — ¿Le contaste a alguien?

— Solo Hanabi y Natsuki. — suspiró. — Temo contarle a Neji y papá.

— Es tu elección, Hinata. Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. — le tomó una mano. — Tienes que cuidar el amor.

— Cuesta un poco. — Hinata tomó su mochila y de adentro, sacó muchas revistas. — Sé que es patético, pero no podía vivir con dudas.

Sakura miró una por una, notando que en todas, se remarcaban las relaciones de Naruto. Con quienes había estado y con las supuestas conquistas. Otra hoja se posó sobre eso y vio la lista hecha por Hinata.

_Peligrosas  
Medio peligrosas  
Bajo riesgo  
Mínimo riesgo  
Nada de riesgo_

En esa última categoría brillaba su nombre.

— Esto está mal, Hinata.

— Soy adolescente. — justificó, tapando su rostro con el flequillo. — Además soy tan esquematizada que necesitaba hacer una lista.

— ¿Naruto te da razones para esto? Todo el mundo sabe que lo traes baboso desde hace años.

— Saku… es mi primera relación y siento que no sé qué hacer. — se puso las manos en la cabeza. — Lo quiero tanto, pero tengo tanto miedo.

— ¿Miedo de qué?

— De perderlo, de no ser suficiente, de que reaccione y se dé cuenta que en verdad yo soy solo una chica sin experiencia y eso le parezca aburrido. — susurró. Sus ojos alabastro se mostraban temerosos. — Son tantas las cosas que me cuestiono, que estoy a un paso de lanzar todo.

— Hinata, él te quiere. — dijo de forma conciliadora. — Y odiaría verte dudar. ¿Estás segura de que lo quieres tanto?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — levantó su cabeza, enfrentándose a los verdes de su amiga.

— Porque si lo quisieras mucho, no buscarías excusas para desmerecerte. — se acercó donde ella y le levantó la cara. — Eres preciosa tanto por fuera como por dentro. Ninguna de esas mujeres que escribiste en la lista se te compara en ningún sentido.

— Lo amo mucho, Sakura y sé que así será siempre. — La pelirosa sonrió con esa afirmación.

— Entonces basta de darle vueltas y déjate sentir. Te aseguro que Naruto te hará sentir muchas cosas. — movió las cejas de forma sugerente.

— Sucia. — murmuró azorada, pero más tranquila. — Ahora es mi turno de luchar.

— Sí, estabas actuando muy pasivamente. Para que una relación funcione, se necesitan dos personas.

— Me da vergüenza darle besos. — le contó, poniéndose de pie dado que el receso estaba a punto de acabar.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso, me da vergüenza besarlo, porque temo que piense que soy una lanzada.

— Hinata, si quieres besarlo, hazlo. Es algo que nacerá de tu alma. — entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Estás segura que es solo vergüenza o temes que no te puedas controlar?

— ¡Sakura! — chilló, haciéndole reír. — No estoy preparada para "eso".

— Nadie lo está, Hinata, pero se hace igual. — le pasó un brazo por los hombros. — Además, tienes un hombre experimentado y cariñoso que está dispuesto a enseñarte.

— ¿Y si no le gusto?

— ¿Y si le gustas? — las palabras murieron en su boca, recordándole a su abuelo. Cuestionar y juzgar antes de tiempo, siempre era erróneo. Quizás estaba siendo muy intransigente con Sasuke. — En fin, no puedes vivir de supuestos. Solo lánzate y comete a tu bombón de oro.

— Gracias.

— Ah y otra cosa. Esa lista que hiciste, la quemaremos. No quiero que pienses en Samui, ni Renata, ni Misako ni ninguna tipa que estuvo antes que tú. — Hinata se la dio y Sakura sacó un encendedor.

— Espera, nos meteremos en tremendo lío si lo quemamos acá.

— Lo tiraremos al basurero. — Sakura le prendió fuego desde una esquina y ambas vieron como el papel era consumido por las llamas. Lanzándolo al tacho, se dirigieron a la última clase que tendrían, pero olvidaron algo. El humo del papel penetró las alarmas anti―incendio y en menos de dos segundos, todas las chicas del colegio Konoha, estuvieron empapadas. Hinata palideció, mientras Sakura pedía al cielo no haber sido descubiertas.

— ¡Se mojó mi sake! — gritó la directora Tsunade, saliendo con un vaso en la mano y nariz sonrojada. — Las clases se cancelan y Yuuna, llama al celador para que arregle esto. — se dirigió a todas las chicas que seguían bajo el agua imparable. — ¡Váyanse, se enfermarán!

Sakura jaloneó a Hinata riendo en el camino a la salida.

— Estás demente. Ahora entiendo porque en tu otra escuela te odiaban.

— Por primera vez cometí una falta de forma inconsciente. — confesó, bajando las escaleras de la escuela, siendo rodeada por bomberos y policías. Al parecer, las alarmas habían dado la alerta a las entidades de emergencia. — Si Tsunade se entera, me matará.

— Es probable, así que evitemos los problemas.

Bajaron intentando esquivar a los rescatistas y curiosos. A duras penas lo lograron, pero abajo se encontraron con algo mucho peor.

— Señorita Haruno, ¿Qué ocurrió? — el micrófono se lo pusieron enfrente haciéndole retroceder.

— Señorita Haruno, el incendio fue de grandes proporciones ¿usted se encuentra bien?

Hinata a su lado la miraba complicada, más aun cuando sintió la mano de su amiga temblar entre las suyas. Sakura estaba aterrada y así lo mostraban sus ojos abiertos como platos y palidez preocupante.

— Sakura, ¿qué opina de lo que dijo Fuka sobre su relación con Sasuke? — la pelirosa miró a la periodista y boqueó, intentando decir algo, pero no pudo. Estaba aterrada frente a toda esa muchedumbre que se estaba apersonando frente a ella.

— N… no… sé… — balbuceó, haciendo fruncir el ceño a todos los presentes.

— ¿Crees que vuelvan? — le gritó una mano desde atrás.

— ¡Permiso! — una voz conocida para ambas, irrumpió entre todos. — No ven que están empapadas y hace un frío de mierda.

Naruto se puso frente a Sakura y Hinata y sacándose su ropa, las arropó.

— Uzumaki, ¿qué hace usted acá?

— Pasaba por el lugar y como conozco a Sakura, vine a ayudarle. — respondió escuetamente, tomando a Hinata de la cintura para que avanzara y empujara a la pelirosa.

La ojiplata caminó sin sonrojarse. Estaba tan asustada por ver a su amiga así, que ni siquiera se avergonzó cuando sintió la mano del rubio en su espalda.

— ¿Alguna relación con la señorita Haruno?

— ¿Son amigos con algo más?

— ¿La diferencia de edad no está siendo un problema entre ustedes?

Naruto ignoró cada una de las preguntas y avanzó con las chicas hasta su carro. Cuando las dos se encontraron dentro, se giró hacia los periodistas.

— Sakura es una conocida y compañera de un gran amigo mío. Si no se dan cuenta, se encuentra aterrada frente a ustedes. Respétenla aunque sea porque es menor de edad. — Les pidió molesto, subiéndose al carro.

La pelirosa que iba sentada atrás, miraba al vació de forma perdida y tiritaba de frío.

— Naruto, llévanos al departamento de Saku. — le pidió Hinata, acomodándose en su asiento y temblando de la misma forma que su amiga.

— Ok. — la miró fijamente, esperando algo, pero el sonido de una cámara apegándose a su vidrio, lo hizo acelerar el lindo automóvil. — ¿Tienes frío?

— De… ma… sia… do. — dijo, castañeándole los dientes.

En el pare de una intersección, se sacó su chaleco y se lo entregó.

— Póntelo y sácate esa camisa que está muy mojada. — Hinata miró su pecho y notó que su brasier estaba a la vista y paciencia de todos. — Te aseguro que si sale tu rostro en televisión, voy a matar al imbécil que te grabó.

— Naruto… — susurró.

Y lo entendió. Las palabras de Sakura tomaron significado y las puso en práctica. Mirándolo fijamente se invadió su espacio y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Naruto se echó hacia atrás sorprendido, estaba acostumbrado a ser él el que diera el primer paso, pero ese cambio le gustó y sonrió de inmediato, dándole confianza.

— Preciosa. — le dijo cerca de sus labios y volvió a darle un beso. Un poco más profundo, pero tierno. Hinata enganchó sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y cerró los ojos, dando al mismo tiempo que recibía.

— No quiero… interrumpir…, pero… tengo frío. — la voz de Sakura los llevó de vuelta a la realidad y sonrojados se separaron. — Gracias… Naruto.

— Tranquila, Sakura. — dijo el guapo rubio, restándole importancia.

De manera indulgente, Naruto dejó caer su mano en la rodilla mojada de la peliazul. Hinata tomó una nueva tonalidad de escarlata, haciéndole reír.

En silencio avanzaron por las calles de Tokio sin grandes inconvenientes. Hinata, usando su renovada forma de actuar, se atrevió a tomarle la mano y entrecruzar los dedos, pero hasta ahí llegaba su temeridad. Volteó su rostro hacía la ventana y mantuvo la vista pegada hasta que llegaron al departamento. Sakura se bajó todavía estilando y con la chaqueta de Naruto puesta en sus brazos. Hinata hizo lo mismo, aunque ella no se encontraba tan mojada.

— Sakura, metete a la ducha. — le ordenó, Hinata, sorprendiendo tanto a la pelirosa como al rubio. — Yo lo haré en el baño de visitas.

— Háganlo. Les preparé algo caliente. — murmuró Naruto, instándolas con las manos a moverse. — Apresúrense.

— Gracias por esto, Naruto – kun. — murmuró Hinata, mirando la punta de sus zapatos y envolviéndose en el fino sopor de la tranquilidad que exudaba él.

— Eres mi chica, obviamente haré lo que sea para que estés bien. — La declaración fue acompañada por un fuerte abrazo, envolvente y cálido. Al rubio no le importó mojarse, porque sentir a Hinata contra su cuerpo, era razón suficiente para aguantar cualquier cosa, incluso enfermarse fuertemente. — Ve a bañarte. No quiero que te resfríes.

Dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla, Hinata corrió al baño, encerrándose en él y apoyando su cuerpo en la puerta. Suspiró hondamente para calmar su corazón agitado revoloteando por mariposas de colores.

Sonrió con felicidad y entrega. Sonrió libre de culpas y sintiéndose rebosante de emociones casi perfectas. Por primera vez quería ser ella la que tomara las riendas de su vida y dejar de vivir bajo la maldita sensación de estar al debe con los demás, actuando correctamente cuando lo que verdaderamente sentía era otra cosa.

**11\. **

Naruto tarareaba una canción mientras se paseaba por la cocina del departamento de la pelirosa. Abriendo las despensas buscó los ingredientes y sacando del refrigerador verduras frescas, preparó una sopa para calentarles el cuerpo. Estaba tan empecinado en eso, que no sintió su celular vibrar.

Sakura llegó a su lado y dándole una tímida sonrisa, se sentó en un taburete de su cocina esperando por comida. Naruto se apresuró en servirle y dándole una mirada de reproche por verla con su pelo húmedo, le puso el plato en frente.

— Deberías secártelo. — Sakura se metió la cuchara en la boca y alzándose de hombros, le restó importancia.

Hinata entró a los segundos, con ropa de la pelirosa. Le quedaba claramente ajustada en una parte muy específica de su anatomía y Naruto lo notó, pero evitó hacer comentarios.

— Estaba sonando. — dijo la recién llegada, pasándole el celular al rubio.

— Es Sasuke. — y no tuvo que esperar más, porque enseguida entró una nueva llamada. — ¡Teme!

— Hasta que contestas, imbécil ¿Estás con Sakura? ¿Le ocurrió algo? — el rubio apenas entendió las palabras de su amigo. Hablaba tan rápido y fuerte, asustándolo.

— Sí, está bien. — respondió impactado.

— ¿No se quemó? Vi la televisión y estaba mojada…

— Cálmate. No le pasó nada. — le dijo el rubio, tranquilizándolo. — ¿Me podrías explicar que sucede?

Sakura y Hinata se miraron con complicidad, más aun al ver la cara de confusión que tenía el novio de la peliazul. Naruto fijó sus ojos expresivos en Sakura esperando una respuesta sensata por parte de ella, pero no la consiguió.

— Quiero hablarle. — exigió el galardonado Uchiha.

Por inercia, Naruto le entregó el celular sin comprender. Hinata con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que salieran a la sala. Sakura necesitaba privacidad.

— Esto es rarísimo. — escuchó Sakura que decía Naruto mientras era jalado por su amiga.

Poniendo el teléfono en su oído, suspiró esperando a que hablara, pero el pelinegro no emitió sonido.

— Dime. — pidió rindiéndose.

— Quiero saber si estás bien.

— Sí, lo estoy. Gracias. — hoscamente escupió contra el celular, apretándolo fuertísimo.

— Me alegro. ¿Qué pasó?

— Unas lunáticas dejaron un papel prendido en un tacho de basura y las alarmas de incendio se prendieron. — Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, complacido al escucharla decir algo sin ser tan brusca.

— ¿Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso?

— ¿Crees que sería tan loca como para hacerlo? — contra preguntó molesta. — Bueno, en verdad si soy loca y sí tengo que ver con lo que ocurrió.

— ¿Podrías explicarme eso? — susurró, intentando no ser exigente.

— Es complejo de explicar. — dijo la pelirosa, sobándose su frente. — Pero te aseguro que no fue con mala intención.

— Te creo. — Sakura fue la que sonrió en ese momento, bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose feliz.

Una parte de ella le gritaba que era una estúpida por sucumbir frente a él, pero otra le rogaba por un poco de Sasuke, obligándola a seguir ahí desesperada por escuchar su voz. Odiaba pelear y más aun sabiendo que estaba tan lejos como para poder arreglar las cosas frente a frente.

— Gracias.

— ¿Te cambiaste ropa? Vi por televisión que te encontrabas empapada.

— Sí. Naruto nos obligó apenas llegas a meternos a la ducha para calentar el cuerpo. — miró la sopa. — Inclusive nos cocinó algo para entrar en calor más rápido.

— ¿El dobe cocina? Eso sí que es nuevo.

— Está Hinata y sabes que por ella es capaz de todo. — Un silencio nació entre ellos y por primera vez se les antojó incómodo.

— Estoy seguro de que es así. — afirmó el pelinegro, mordiéndose la lengua. No quería decirle que él también era capaz de todo por ella, ni tampoco le daría la satisfacción de saber que estuvo a punto de largarse de Estados Unidos al ver la televisión y encontrarse con la maldita noticia de que Konoha School se estaba incendiando. Malditos periodistas amarillistas que le habían dado un dolor en el pecho por mero morbo. — Sakura…

— No digas nada, Sasuke. — le pidió, mordiendo su labio. — Por ahora sigamos como estamos ¿te parece?

— La verdad es que no, pero no te presionaré.

— Gracias.

Otro silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por la voz de alguien llegando donde Sasuke. No quiso averiguar si era Fuka o cualquier otra mujer, así que cortó. Luego le echaría la culpa a la maldita señal de comunicación.

Salió de la cocina completamente inapetente y se encontró con la linda escena de Hinata acurrucada en un costado del rubio, durmiendo plácidamente, mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello con una ternura estremecedora. Sakura le regaló una sonrisa al rubio, que se sonrojó al verse sorprendido.

Haciéndole un gesto, le indicó que iba por una manta para ambas y cuando volvió con ella, aprovechó de sacarles una fotografía. Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras miraba a su bella novia dormir acurrucada a su lado y entregándole ese calorcito único marca Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura los dejó solos y se encaminó a su habitación. Cayendo a la cama, se tapó hasta la cabeza con las frazadas y sacando su celular, miró las fotografías que había ahí. Sasuke durmiendo a su lado, Sasuke sonriendo de forma imperceptible, pero notoria para ella, Sasuke molesto por ser asediado con fotos, Sasuke dándole miradas de advertencia para que parara, Sasuke dándole un beso sin saber que lo estaba fotografiando.

Era una estúpida al ponerse a revisar esas cosas, pero su vena adolescente le exigía drama y tenía que llorar. Extrañarlo y odiarlo no eran dos formas sanas de tenerlo presente. Tragando el nudo de su garganta, dejó que una lágrima solitaria cayera al colchón, mojando el sector al igual que su cabello.

— Estúpido Uchiha. — susurró, apretando sus dedos alrededor del teléfono.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. No quería más guerra y por ese día, solo por eso dejaría de pensar. El siguiente ya traería su afán.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tocaba la guitarra acostado sobre el sofá, pero sin sacar ninguna melodía conocida, solo inventando y dejándose llevar por sus dedos y mente. Era una forma bastante sana de pensar en la pelirosa sin caer al trago y emborracharse como idiota por sentir que la estaba perdiendo.

La llegada de Itachi había interrumpido su conversación y cuando se vio hablando solo, quiso gritar jalándose el cabello. Su hermano querido solo hizo una mueca sin saber que decir ni hacer. Itachi había acabado su cuota de consejos con Shikamaru y para que volviera a llenarse la barrita de estos, tenían que pasar algunos meses.

— No quiero interrumpirte en tu melancolía, pero necesito una respuesta clara.

— No iré. — murmuró sin dejar de mirar el techo.

— ¿Cuál será la explicación? — preguntó Itachi.

— No lo sé, ya se te ocurrirá. — dijo quedo, sin expresividad.

— Deberías decírselo personalmente.

— ¿Y así sigue pensando que estaremos juntos? — meneó la cabeza. No quería a Fuka en su vida y mucho menos después de verla hablando con los medios, destrozando aún más su vida. — No iré a esa gala y avísale con antelación para que pueda cubrir el espacio que dejaré.

— Estoy en deuda contigo, así que acataré las órdenes. — Itachi se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Por qué no vas y te dejas de esta mierda?

— ¿Ahora me ayudas? Te recuerdo que si estoy hundido en parte es por tu culpa. — Itachi sintió esa respuesta como una patada en el hígado.

— Y lo lamentaré en lo que me resta de tiempo. — aseguró casi inaudible. — ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Ya la estás haciendo.

— Por favor, deja de ser tan imbécil y responde. — Sasuke lo miró de reojo. — ¿Te gusta o la quieres?

— ¿A quién te refieres?

— A la señora que te maquilla… — ironizó molesto. — Dime la verdad, Sasuke. ¿Sakura te gusta o la quieres?

— Me agrada. — respondió renuente. Itachi alzó una ceja. — ¿Importa?

— La verdad es que sí. Estás echado como fantasma, triste y con cara de funeral. No sé si andas así por no poder verla, por saber que está enojada contigo o porque quieres estar con ella acá.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Itachi. — Sasuke dejó la guitarra a un lado y se sentó para mirar a su hermano. — Si la quiero, me gusta, estoy enamorado o lo que sea, es un tema personal y a ti no te tiene que interesar en lo más mínimo.

— Pero si me interesa. — respondió. — Eres mi hermano y te veo como idiota acostado ahí sin hacer nada.

— ¿Qué más quieres que haga? La llamo y me corta. Intento escribirle y no me responde. — se levantó con rapidez, asustando al mayor de los Uchiha. — Es una niñata que se comporta como tal y yo soy un imbécil al esperar algo distinto.

— ¿Sabes qué? No te aconsejaré más…

— ¡Gracias! — gritó el moreno, alzando las manos al cielo, siendo tan histriónico para ser él. — Necesitaba que te metieras tus putos análisis por el culo y te callaras.

— Cuando veas a Sakura con otro, vamos a ver como llegas a mi lado pidiendo esos putos análisis para resarcir la situación y ahí estaré gustoso de decirte: "Lo siento, perdiste"

— Lo que digas, Itachi. — dijo en tono cansino. — ¿No tienes a quien más ir a joderle la vida?

— Me pagas por hacerte miserable ¿no consideras que es hermoso? — Sasuke le lanzó el control de la tevé por la cabeza e Itachi se lo devolvió con la misma fuerza, partiéndole la suya. — ¡Es tu culpa!

— Vaya, lo que me faltaba. — dijo Sasuke, cayendo de trasero al suelo agarrándose la parte sangrante. — ¿Se ve muy mal?

— ¡Mamá me matará! — chilló el mayor, tapándose la cara. — Fue tu culpa, tienes que decirle.

— Pareces un niño. — susurró Sasuke, sonriendo levemente. El dolor estaba siendo terapéutico.

Rememoró cuando eran pequeños e Itachi le hacía daño. Era tanto el miedo que sentía su hermano por las regañinas de su madre, que lo obligaba a fingir que era su culpa que tuviera accidentes.

— _Mamá, yo fui el que quiso agarrar el jarrón que Itachi lanzó sin querer. No es su culpa que tenga un brazo roto. _

— _Mamá, yo fui el que puso el rostro para parar los puños de Itachi. Él no me quería golpear._

— _Mamá, yo fui el que entró a esa chica de dudosa procedencia. A Itachi no le van las prostitutas._

— Vamos, debo llevarte al hospital.

— Ésta vez no me echaré la culpa. — le informó el menor, mirándolo con cara de diversión. Al parecer el golpe le había quitado un poco de la melancolía que llevaba a cuestas. — ¿Crees que si causo pena Sakura me buscará?

— De verdad te estás volviendo patético.

— Es tu culpa Itachi. Todo es tu culpa.

Y el pelilargo, ayudando a su hermano a subir, aceptó las acusaciones. Si Sasuke estaba como estaba era gran parte responsabilidad de él.

Con hermanos así, para qué se querían amigos.

**12.**

— _Los flecos están bastante de moda en éste momento. La colección de Giordano ha mostrado un montón de ellos, destacando los variados colores y diseños estrafalarios. Primavera – Verano será bastante colorido y lleno de estampados de flores gigantes y verdes amarillos. _

Tenten levantaba la cabeza a ratos y anotaba con rapidez cada una de las cosas que se iban diciendo. Entre toda esa gente, se había logrado colar junto a Tsubasa para saber que se encontraba en la cúspide de la moda mundial y estaba impactada. Imaginar un vestido con estampados de esos colores y flores se le hacía horrible. Al parecer la moda lo que menos sabía era de moda, algo muy extraño dado que eran lo mismo.

— Es una mierda. — le susurró su amigo a un lado, tomando sus propias anotaciones.

— Ya lo creo. — dijo ella hacia el papel, tomando atención e intentando pensar en cómo poder estar al son de lo que se vería en las pasarelas sin caer en lo vulgar.

— _En Japón tenemos maravillosas exponentes que pueden presentarse para mostrar un poco más de lo que hablamos. Lamentablemente Fuka, una de nuestras mejores cartas se encuentra en el invierno de premiaciones que se da en Estados Unidos, así que esta vez prescindiremos de sus servicios, pero su gran amiga Mei Terumi, aceptó el desafío y nos mostrará como se ve en ella el nuevo estilo que regirá en todo el mundo. _

Tenten hizo una mueca al ver salir a la mujer. A pesar de lo idiota que se le vislumbraba una tela como esa, se sorprendió al ver lo maravilloso que le sentaba a la novia de Neji.

Se veía alta, guapa, estilizada y le daba una elegancia que llegaba a anonadar. Esa mujer destacaba entre todas por su desbordante belleza.

— _Y como lo ven, a pesar de las reticencias que se habían mostrado, aquí vemos el resultado de un buen trabajo y de una gran modelo. Gracias Mei por acompañarnos. _

La peli castaña sonrió con un deje de tristeza al verla con esa soltura que hipnotizaba a los hombres y los volvía imbéciles. No por nada, Neji que estaba a su lado la miraba embobado y respiraba cada uno de sus suspiros.

— No es tan guapa. — le dijo Tsubasa al oído, sacándole una leve carcajada, que para su mala suerte se escuchó en todo su alrededor e interrumpió el discurso de la modelo, quien la fulminó con la mirada.

Tenten quiso ser tragada por la tierra y rogaba que en su hoyo echaran cemento para que nadie la viera. Llegó a un nuevo nivel de sonrojo y se achunchó frente a las miradas de reprobación a las cuales estaba siendo sometida. El traidor de Tsubasa se había lanzado hacía atrás y la miraba de la misma forma, fingiendo no conocerla.

— ¡Usted! — un gritó — ¡No está invitada a la conferencia! — doble "trágame tierra". Un guardia rechoncho que sudaba como condenado, corrió hacía ella, seguido por dos tipos trajeados que al parecer eran guardaespaldas de algún famosillo. — ¡Le impedí la entrada!

— Sí, pero… — no la dejó terminar, cuando se vio apresada por él y jalándola con fuerza, la sacó de la sala, para gritarle en el pasillo.

— ¡Le advertí que no podía meterse ahí! — volvió a chillar, escupiéndole en su cara y atontándola con el maldito hedor que expelía de su boca.

— Lo siento mucho. — alcanzó a susurrar, cuando volvió a verse sujeta con brusquedad por los guardaespaldas gigantescos que se habían apostados a su lado. — No soy una delincuente.

— Quizás eres una terrorista. — dijo uno de los trajeados, con voz gruesa e impersonal. — Tendremos que sacarte la ropa para revisar en ese cuerpecito si alguna bomba se esconde.

— Lo único que quería era saber que estaría de moda ésta temporada. — afirmó aterrada.

La idea de desvestirse para que otros se cercioraran de que no era un peligro, le ponía los vellos de punta.

— ¡Tendrá que verlo en una comisaría y demostrar su inocencia!

— Tanto escándalo. — las cuatro cabezas se voltearon a mirar al desenfadado que se dirigía a ellos, con paso tranquilo y manos en los bolsillos. — Suéltenla.

— Señor Hyuga, lamento contradecirlo, pero la chica puede ser un peligro para la sociedad. — informó el rechoncho, lanzándole una mirada de odio.

Maldito zalamero, pensó Tenten. Al intentar soltarse, los dedos se enterraron con más fiereza en su brazo, lastimándole.

— La conozco y el único peligro que se corre a su lado, es verse envuelto en sus verborreas desagradables. — Si Tenten hubiese estado suelta, no dudaba en que se habría lanzado sobre él para golpearlo sin parar. — Suéltenla.

— Señor Hyuga…

— He dicho que la suelten. — Neji se puso a un lado de los guardaespaldas y a pesar de ser más delgado, tenía el mismo porte que ellos y era tan guapo que comenzaba a obnubilar el pensamiento de la peli castaña. — ¿No entienden japonés?

— No se trata de eso, señor Hyuga, pero nosotros recibimos órdenes de superiores y cualquier ente que atente contra la realización de la conferencia, tiene que ser revisado.

— Hazlo, pero te arrepentirás. — Tenten frunció el ceño ¿El Hyuga estaba amenazando por defenderla? — Está tan chiflada que es capaz de arrancarte los ojos con las manos. — El globo de su pecho se desinfló, dejándola nuevamente como había estado siempre. Odiándolo.

— Estamos dispuestos a correr ese riesgo. — Aseguró uno de los guaruras, aferrando aún más fuerte su brazo. Tenten no pudo evitar el quejido.

— ¡Tenten! — el grito de su mejor amigo tranquilizó sus nervios. — Por favor, suéltenla. Nosotros solo queríamos ver que traía la moda de primavera – Verano, pero ya vimos que no somos bienvenidos.

— Se los dije en la puerta cuando intentaron ingresar. — le recordó el bajo tipo, secando el sudor de su frente. — Además, señorita, déjeme decirle que deja mucho que desear vistiendo así para una conferencia de prensa.

_Como si usar estampado de flores gigantes junto a colores fluorescentes fuese mejor…_

— Jeans, camisa y chaqueta. — susurró Neji, escaneándola de pies a cabeza, pero deteniéndose en la mano del tipo que la apretaba. — Para mí se encuentra bien.

— No necesitas mirarme con tanto detenimiento. — Dijo Tenten, enviándole una fingida sonrisa de afecto. — Tú, rubito, me duele el brazo.

— Por favor, suéltenla. — volvió a pedir Tsubasa, al ver como los dedos del hombre estaba marcando la piel de su mejor amiga. — Nos largaremos en cuanto nos dejen partir.

— Necesitamos revisarla. — reiteró el tipo.

— Tendrán problemas si no la sueltan. Las detenciones por sospecha están prohibidas. — comenzó a decir Neji. — Yo no guardaré silencio si me preguntan lo que vi. — fijándose en el rubio que la apresaba con fuerza. — Suéltala y es una orden. Comienza a molestarme todo este barullo.

— Señor Hyuga, usted puede volver a la conferencia. Nosotros nos arreglaremos con este par. — Neji negó, acercándose a la chica, pero pasó de ella y enfrentó al rubio que no la soltaba.

— Tienes 5 segundos para sacar tus manos de su brazo. Si no lo haces, date por advertido.

— Señor Hyuga…

— Uno. — comenzó a contar.

— Tenemos indicaciones…

— Dos. — continuó.

— De no permitir… — intentó decir el bajito, interviniendo por su seguridad.

— Que extraños…

— Tres. — Tsubasa estaba nervioso y más aún al ver el aura de tensión que expelía el cuerpo del pelilargo.

— Ingresen en dependencias…

— Cuatro.

— Del hotel… — el gesto de Neji se endureció y el rubio por salvar su trasero, la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo con brusquedad.

— Cobarde. — susurró con veneno, para agacharse a la altura de la peli castaña.

Al tomar su mano y mirar sus ojitos asustados, una imagen se posó en su cabeza, trayéndole de recuerdo un momento parecido, donde una guapa chica se había entregado a él en un bar y luego con ojos llorosos la había dejado en ese cubículo del baño.

— No es necesario. — dijo Tenten, levantándose sola, sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes. Tsubasa la apretó contra su cuerpo y jaloneó de ella para sacarla de ahí.

— Gracias, Hyuga. — susurró el chico verdaderamente agradecido.

La chica lo miró sobre su hombro y moviendo su cabeza en un asentimiento, se dejó llevar por su amigo. A Neji no le había gustado verla sometida por tres hombres que la doblaban en fuerza y tampoco mirarla partir con ese afeminado abrazada a su cuerpo como lapa.

¿Por qué lo había besado si tenía una relación? No le cabía duda que ese tipo sin cojones era su novio.

— Señor Hyuga… — el ojialabastro miró al tipejo. — Lo que nosotros menos queremos es meternos en su vida y en sus decisiones…

— Entonces no se meta. — dijo interrumpiendo la cháchara. — Hasta nunca, maricas.

El pelilargo caminó devuelta a la conferencia para ver los últimos pasos que daba Mei sobre el escenario. Era tan malditamente guapa, que arrebataba el aliento de quién la mirase. Su pelo, su boca, su cuerpo esbelto, sus piernas largas y fuertes, su cintura estrella, su peinado de dos chonguitos… Aquella persona en la cual estaba pensando no era Mei y se asemejaba mucho a más a la que recientemente había visto salir temblorosa, pero orgullosa acompañada de su novio.

Aprovechó que el mesero pasó frente a su nariz y tomó una de las copas que andaba repartiendo. De sopetón se la mandó hacía dentro y dejo que la garganta la ardiera, sin poder contener el carraspeo. Agachó la cabeza e intentó enfocarse nuevamente en el ahora, en lo que veía y dejar de lado los pensamientos que lo estaban atenazando. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Su novio la sabría cuidar si algo como lo recientemente ocurrido volvía a pasar? Se notaba que no tenía el temple necesario para defenderla y Tenten era un peligro público. ¡No!, tenía que parar. Meneó la cabeza, intentando corretear la cara de la chica, pero le era imposible.

Había algo en ella que le recordaba a otra persona. A una chica que había humillado y odiado de la misma forma, a esa chica que usó luego de un concierto para satisfacerse arrebatándole su virginidad y viéndola rebajarse a él para poder poseerlo. Era una astuta de la cual se había desecho de inmediato, pero su recuerdo vivía latente en su cabeza. Sobretodo esos ojos almendrados con lágrimas.

— Ya podemos irnos, mi amor. — Los brazos delgados de su novia le apretaron el cuello, devolviéndolo como llevaba buscando hace rato, a la realidad. — Me quedaban preciosos los vestidos ¿lo viste?

— Claro. — aseguró mintiendo, dejándose besar por Mei. A pesar de amarla como lo hacía, por primera vez no se sintió tocando el cielo mientras bebía de su boca. Era como si a Mei algo le faltara. Su sabor no era el que buscaba y lo peor de todo, era que sabía más o menos donde se encaminaba toda la situación. — Vamos, necesito poseerte.

Y así lo hizo. Grito de éxtasis liberándose dentro de Mei y buscando el desfogue de su corazón desesperado. Algo le estaba pasando. Algo había cambiado dentro de él desde que Tenten había aterrizado en su vida, y odiaba eso. No quería pensar en ella mientras se encontraba con su novia, pero si lo hacía. Rememoraba ese beso que se habían dado en la fiesta de Hinata y su cuerpo se encendía. Si Mei se enteraba que muchas veces el recurría a ese recuerdo para poder encenderse, era capaz de asesinarlo.

Cuando se vio libre de cualquier atadura por parte de Mei, se bajó de su cuerpo y dándole la espalda, fingió quedarse dormido.

Al cerrar los ojos, solo podía recordar la mirada asustada de Tenten y como ésta se asemejaba a la de la chica del bar.

Quizás eran la misma persona o simplemente era un intento desesperado de buscar una excusa para poder mermarla.

**13.**

— Todavía me pregunto con qué fuerza te tuvo que haber lanzado ese control remoto Itachi para romperte la cabeza. — Sasuke hizo una mueca. — No puedes negar que eres un cabeza dura, así que me encuentro impactado.

— Y yo todavía me pregunto cómo es que no te has echado a llorar como nena luego de quedar soltero. — respondió de forma mordaz. Suigetsu le lanzó un cojín y Sasuke no lo pudo esquivar. El dolor todavía le atravesaba el cráneo. — ¡Imbécil!

— No me provoques. — amenazó el peliblanco, cayendo sobre su sofá y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de centro. — Además, esto de estar soltero creo que me gusta.

— Y yo soy el rey Arturo. — se mofó Sasuke. — Si estás acá es porque quieres ser escuchado, así que habla de una vez.

— Eres un insensible de mierda.

— Pásame el hielo que está a tu lado. — Suigetsu se lo lanzó. — Gracias.

— Cuando te apetezca. — Sasuke se lo puso sobre su frente que estaba cubierta por un gran parche. — ¿Te duele?

— No tanto como a ti. — volvió a molestar el moreno. — ¿Ella te dejó?

— Eso no viene al caso, Sasuke. — afirmó. — Y como sea, estaba loca como una cabra. Ahora que me veo liberado, entiendo el porqué de las reticencias de mi madre.

— No puedes ser tan idiota, estúpido. — Suigetsu alzó una ceja. — Habla con la verdad o cállate.

— ¿Acaso quieres dártelas de consejero?

— Te aseguro que no, pero sé que si no empiezas ahora, me darás la lata en la noche mientras estés en el suelo por borracho, así que ahorremos ese dramatismo y empieza a hablar.

— ¿Quién te dijo que habíamos terminado?

— Te presentaste en el desfile en Paris y conociendo como conozco a Karin, sé que eso no les gustaría. — Suigetsu aceptó el punto. — Además, apareces por mi casa con una botella de ron y sonriendo de mentiras.

— Parece que el golpe te volvió más sensible y entendido.

— O quizás es que tú exudas un aura deprimente. — El peliblanco le envió una mirada de molestia, pero Sasuke no lo vio, porque tenía los ojos cerrados y solo se dejaba acariciar por el frío del hielo sobre su frente.

— Dijo que nuestras vidas eran incompatibles y que lo la entrampaba. — comenzó a decir. — ¿Puedes creer eso? Yo, el imbécil que dejó proyectos acá en Norteamérica por ella, ahora salgo trasquilado porque según su percepción, soy un estorbo en su proyección. — Suigetsu se levantó del asiento y caminó a la cocina para buscar algo de beber. Se encontró con latas de cerveza y las llevó todas al living para continuar. — Le pedí que se fuera a vivir conmigo y no quiso. Está empecinada en ser independiente y yo no pinto en la ecuación, además de decir que nuestras vidas son incompatibles. — El sonido de la lata de cerveza, interrumpió unos segundos la conversación. — Dijo que yo usaba mi cuerpo y ella el cerebro.

— Algo de verdad tiene.

— Pero no es excusa, Sasuke ¿o crees que sí? — preguntó retóricamente.

— A lo mejor ama a otro tipo y ya.

— Eres un insensible de mierda. — Suigetsu le dio un largo trago a la cerveza, remojando el maldito nudo que yacía en su garganta. — Le pregunté si había otra persona, pero me dijo que no.

— Entonces no. — Sasuke estaba templado. Gracias a los analgésicos se encontraba muy drogado. — Suigetsu, deja que el tiempo pase.

— No, esto ya se acabó. Me harté de que todo el tiempo sea yo el que cede y ella sigue pidiendo más y más. — otro trago de cerveza. — Siempre la antepuse frente a todo. Ella era lo primero en mi vida, incluso antes que mi familia. Le entregué todo lo que podía darle e intenté recompensar lo que ella me daba, pero no fue suficiente bajo su percepción y ahora me convertí en una ladilla. — Sasuke rió al escuchar la analogía. — Dijo que ya no confiaba en mí, cuando en verdad yo soy el que debería dudar de ella.

— ¿Basándote en qué? — inquirió Sasuke.

— Cuando terminamos hace un tiempo, fue porque se acostó a dormir con su maldito amigo Hiroto.

— Aah, el que estudia con ella. — Suigetsu gruñó. — ¿Solo durmieron?

— Ella me aseguró que sí, pero ahora lo dudo. — el peliblanco frunció el ceño. — Para terminar, sacó mucho a relucir el tema de la confianza y qué sé yo. A lo mejor, en su pérfida cabeza estaba el peso de la consciencia y en verdad solo quería terminar porque había cometido un error.

— Estás sacando deducciones estúpidas, Suigetsu. — lo frenó el pelinegro. — Deja de pensar un tiempo y con él vendrá la solución.

— No puedo, Sasuke. — respondió abatido. — La amo demasiado como para conformarme con mirarla de lejos.

Las palabras de su amigo le calzaron tan fuerte en la cabeza, que tuvo que acomodarse mejor para poder mirarlo. Se notaba destruido y cansado, quizás llevaba días sin dormir.

— ¿Qué se siente?

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó sin comprender Suigetsu.

— Querer tanto a alguien como para dejar de ser uno mismo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Solo responde.

— Cuando se es correspondido, no hay nada mejor. Quieres estar a su lado en todo momento, evitar que sufra y luchar por verla sonreír. Es como si ya no te importase nada más que ella y su vida, olvidando por completo la tuya y permitiendo que te manejen a su antojo. — sonrió con tristeza. — Lo más terrible es que te das cuenta que estás hipnotizado, pero no quieres salir, porque se siente tan bien estar a su lado, que la idea de alejarte te suena tremenda.

— ¿Tanto la amas?

— Daría mi vida por ella. — aseguró sin mostrar ni un ápice de arrepentimiento. — Karin se convirtió en todo. Es cada una de mis emociones y ahora me duele tanto no estar a su lado. Me torturo pensando que es feliz mientras yo siento que cada vez cuesta un poco más respirar. Me es imposible darme por vencido, pero no puedo más.

— Llora.

— ¿Qué? — Suigetsu sintió su mentón temblar. — Ni que fuera una… mujer.

— Llora, imbécil.

— No… lo haré. — pero mentía, porque ya parecía un dique sin poder detenerse. — La hubiese seguido… a cualquier parte.

— Lo sé. — respondió con comprensión, acercándole otra cerveza. — Te veo y siento miedo de sentir algo parecido.

— Yo no me arrepiento… de quererla como lo hago. — un sollozo fuerte escapó de su pecho, liberando un poco de la tensión que le impedía moverse. — Me siento tan disminuido… como si algo me estuviese enterrando cada vez más, obligándome a trastabillar. Ella… Karin… es todo, maldita sea.

Sasuke solo lo miró desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, siendo reducido a un mar de lágrimas que nunca esperó compartir. Suigetsu tapó su rostro intentando salvar su dignidad, pero Sasuke sabía que nunca le sacaría el tema a relucir para burlarse. El peliblanco era su amigo desde la adolescencia, cuando lo conoció en un set de televisión y lo acompañó en muchas producciones. Se convirtió en su hermano cuando hizo lo posible por sacarlo de la droga y más aún cuando fue el primero en encontrarlo desmayado a un paso de morir por culpa de las mismas.

Suigetsu conocía muchas facetas de él, al igual que Naruto. Era uno de sus grandes amigos y sabía que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa. Lo apoyaría y más ahora que estaba ahí destruido por no tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado.

Cada lágrima que recorría el rostro siempre sonriente del peliblanco, gritaba por la pelirroja. Él la añoraba como nada en su vida y no tenerla era una tortura a ojos de cualquiera.

— Toma. — le entregó un pañuelo desechable cuando notó que comenzaba a calmarse. — No te prestaré mi hombro para que lo moquees.

La broma alivianó el ambiente deprimente y le sacó una sincera risa al peliblanco. Secándose con brusquedad las mejillas, respiró con fuerza. El nudo comenzaba a abandonar su garganta.

— Te acabo de entregar material para burlarte por años. — dijo Suigetsu sonándose la nariz.

— Ya sabré como utilizar esta información. — Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento y posando su mano sobre el hombro del peliblanco, volvió a hablar. — Cuentas conmigo, idiota.

— Lo sabía, por eso estoy acá. — Pasado unos minutos donde el sonido de la ciudad que se erigía 20 pisos más abajo del departamento de Sasuke en Beverly Hills, volvieron a hablar. — Me sorprendió verte con Fuka. Pensé que habían terminado.

— Y terminamos, pero ya sabes eso de las entradas para galas y no recordé el pequeño detalle de que ella estaba invitada. — Suigetsu se rió. — Cuando me vi a su lado posando para las fotografías, entendí que para ella las cosas no habían acabado.

— Itachi me contó que estabas muy tenso.

— Itachi es un cotilla. — ambos asintieron. — Le dejé claro cuál era la situación. Fin.

— No se lo tomó bien, al parecer.

— ¿Qué más podía hacer? Quería discutir con mil cámaras en frente. Debía pararla.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Que había otra. — Suigetsu se golpeó la frente, enrolando los ojos.

— Tú tienes la sensibilidad en el culo ¿verdad?

— En parte no mentía. — confesó mirando hacía el costado, haciéndose el desentendido, pero Suigetsu no era idiota como fingía y comenzó a picar para sacar información.

— ¿Quién? ¿Modelo, actriz, guapa, hija de millonario? — Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, pensando en la pelirosa que hace algunas noches había dormido entre sus brazos… como la extrañaba. — Habla.

— No te hablaré de ella.

— ¿Sigues con la regla de no meterte con mujeres menores de 28 años? — Si supiera que su regla se la había pasado por donde quería y se encontraba prendando de una chica que se alejaba 12 años de eso. — ¿La conozco?

— Sí.

— Por casualidad, ¿trabaja con nosotros? — Sasuke lo miró sin responder.

— Es actriz. — dijo de forma ambigua.

— Y pelirosa, menor de edad, con un trasero envidiable.

— ¿Por qué le miras el trasero a Sakura? — la molestia era notoria. — Ni se te ocurra siquiera pensar en su cuerpo…

— Eres tan predecible, Sasuke. — Al pelinegro le cayó la realidad y lo tonto que había sido al soltar la boca. — Es guapa.

— No sigas por ahí.

— ¿Estás con ella? — quería saber todos los detalles. — Igual a esa edad están buenísimas.

— Eres un asqueroso.

— Lo digo porque conocí a Karin cuando tenía un año más que Sakura. — el nombrar nuevamente a su ex novia le removió el corazón, pero logró mantener la careta de tranquilidad. — ¿Están juntos?

— En toda la extensión de la palabra no, pero sí es ella.

— No aclaras nada, Sasuke.

— No te contaré, imbécil, así que date por pagado con todo lo que dije.

— Como consejo, si te gusta lo suficiente como para no esconderlo, entonces vale la pena. — Sasuke frunció el ceño, recordando con dolor la maldita herida que le atravesaba la frente. — Por lo que me doy cuenta, muchos han notado tu estado de "enamoramiento". — dijo, haciendo las comillas en el aire.

— No estoy enamorado.

— Por eso las comillas. — le hizo ver. — Intenta arreglar las cosas cuando la veas, porque si yo fuera ella y te viera con tu ex novia en una gala al otro lado del mundo, te aseguro que también te ignoraría.

— Eso es avalar su berrinche.

— ¿Qué harías tú si fuera al revés?

— Sakura no tiene ningún ex.

— Cuando dijeron que nacieran los idiotas, naciste de los primeros, ¿a qué si? — Sasuke respondió con el dedo del medio levantado. — Si tú la vieras salir con algún tipo que en cierta medida tiene algo que ver con ella, ¿no te molestaría?

— No debería.

— Sasuke, eres un posesivo de mierda y lo sabes.

— Con Fuka nunca lo fui.

— Pero si lo eres con tus amigos, tu familia, con la banda, con tu vida en general. Pobrecita, no sabe lo que está haciendo.

— Oh, en verdad te prefiero como un llorica antes que estés acá hablando de Sakura.

— ¿Ves? ¡Eres un posesivo! — gritó burlesco.

— Alo, Karin. — fingió llamar. — Ven a buscar al idiota de Suigetsu… ah, verdad que no están juntos. Penita.

— Eres cruel. — dijo el peliblanco, parando de burlarse y odiándolo con furia.

— Paremos con el tema de las mujeres y todo eso.

— Vale, pero déjame decirte: Sakura es una chica que recién está partiendo. Si la quieres así de verdad, lucha por ella, pero si es solo un capricho, déjala ir porque no se merece sufrir. Es una niña.

— No es tan niña. — Y él lo sabía, porque mucho que habían compartido. — Ya se le pasará el enojo y verá que se está comportando inmaduramente.

— No escupas al cielo, idiota. Ya te quiero ver cuando la tortilla esté para el otro lado y seas tú el que vea algo que no le guste.

— Eso no sucederá.

— No insistas… no insistas.

**14\. **

— Creo que se me está partiendo la cabeza. — las voz enronquecida de la guapa pelirosa despertó a Ino que dormía plácidamente a su lado. — Estoy resfriada y con cruda. ¿A quién más se le ocurre salir de fiesta cuando arde en fiebre?

— No entiendo porque que te acompañé. — Susurró la rubia, sentándose con suavidad sobre la cama. Miró el reloj. — Son las 5 de la tarde.

— Llevamos muchas horas durmiendo.

Sakura se volvió a tapar con las frazadas y bostezó abriendo mucho la boca, provocando que las sienes le latieran.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que hiciste?

— Lo último que sé, es que estaba bailando con Sasori. — murmuró reticente. — ¿Me habrá metido algo al vaso?

— Lo dudo, tú no parabas de tomar y cuando intenté quitarte el cuarto trago de ron, me gritaste que te dejara en paz, que todo era culpa de Sasuke y que tú eras grande e independiente. — le recordó sin anestesia. — Bebiste toda la noche reclamando contra él y además se te ocurrió la genial idea de vengarte.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Sakura se destapó para mirar a la rubia. — ¿Qué hice?

— Te besaste con Sasori y hay fotografías de eso.

La pelirosa se tapó la cara mascullando improperios contra su persona ¿Por qué el discernimiento se le apagaba en momentos cruciales? Era una estúpida, tonta. ¿Cómo se ponía a beber cuando sus emociones – y resfriado – se daban un festín dentro de su cuerpo? Ahora sí que todo había terminado. Sasuke nunca se lo perdonaría.

— ¿Ha salido en alguna parte?

— Vengo despertando igual que tú, Sakura. — le recordó la rubia. — Fue un roce sutil y te zafaste de inmediato, pero tú sabes cómo es la prensa y por tratar de vender es capaz de decir una sarta de mentiras.

— Prende la tevé. — le pidió temerosa. — Necesito saber que dijeron.

— ¿Tienes claro que las cosas cambiaron y es tu turno de redimirte?

— Justo cuando pensaba olvidar lo sucedido y creerle, vengo yo con mi cabezonería y hago esta estupidez. — Bajó los pies para caminar hacía su bolso y sacar el celular.

Ningún mensaje, ni llamada, ni whatsapp. Quizás no lo había visto y todavía tenía tiempo para…

— _¿Qué opinas de la relación entre tus compañeros de reparto? Por fin Sasori se muestra con una chica. _

Ino vio a su amiga voltear lentamente para encontrarse de frente con el atosigamiento al cual estaban sometiendo a Sasuke. Eran imágenes de la mañana y por lo que se notaba, estaba muy molesto. Ni siquiera se dignó a responder, o al menos eso pensó hasta que comenzó a hablar.

— _Me alegro por ellos. _

La escueta respuesta fue como una bomba para el estómago de la pelirosa. Se encontraba devastada y sintiéndose una imbécil tamaño familiar.

— Creo que deberías buscar una buena excusa. — sugirió con cautela la guapa rubia.

— ¿Hay alguna? — se metió al baño temblorosa y suspiró hondo, intentando tranquilizar su mente.

No recordaba absolutamente nada. Había sido una noche para el olvido y sabía que traería demasiadas consecuencias. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la puerta del lugar y mordió su labio, intentando mermar las ganas que tenía de ahorcarse.

— ¡Saku, tu celu! — le gritó Ino desde el cuarto.

Corrió a contestar y se decepcionó al oír la voz de su madre.

— Vaya, cariño. No esperaba tener un yerno tan guapo. — molestó la mujer, rebosante de alegría. — Aunque debo decir que me molesta mucho ver que estabas de fiesta a las 4 de la madrugada ¿Eso hacen las señoritas, Sakura?

— Mamá, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. — confesó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, siendo mirada con pena por parte de la rubia. — No debí besarme con Sasori.

— ¿Por qué? Según la abuela y yo, está bastante guapo. — dijo risueña. — ¿Estabas ebria?

— Me matarás, pero sí. — Mebuki tomó aire sonoramente, aplacando su enojo. — Lamento lo que sucedió y creo que tendré que dar explicaciones frente a los medios. Sasori no me interesa.

— Podrías darle una oportunidad, supongo. Por lo que averigüé en Wikipedia, me enteré que tenía 20 años, estudiante de artes en una gran universidad, una familia bastante decente y sin escándalos que le precedan.

— ¡Pero tiene manos de aspas! — chilló molesta. — Sasori no me gusta en ese sentido y necesito que lo entiendas.

— Sakura, ¿te gusta otra persona? — picó, pero la pelirosa le dio un bufido por toda respuesta. — Como sea, mi niña, me gustaría conocer a ese chico y te doy la venia para que puedas estar con él.

— No estaré con él, mamá. — volvió a repetir. — Sácate esa idea de la cabeza y déjame a mí decidir. Me alegro que te guste, pero a mí no.

— No seas grosera.

— Y tú no intentes meterme a alguien que no me importa. — se agarró la cabeza, sintiendo que se le partía. — Fue un error atribuible al alcohol y ahora tengo que solucionarlo. Hablaré con Yamato para saber que hago y poder desmentir los rumores.

— Es que no son rumores, hija. Tú te besaste con Sasori y la imagen ha recorrido todo el país. Comienza a aceptar que lo que sea que querías, ahora no te funcionará.

— Porque no hablas con claridad y nos ahorramos todas éstas porras para Sasori.

— No hay ningún trasfondo. — aseguró con una fingida dulzura. — Te espero mañana para almorzar ¿ok?

— Bueno. — aceptó desganada. — Cuídate.

Cortaron la comunicación y ambas con distintas realidades. Mientras Mebuki saltaba de alegría al ver que su hija se alejaba de Sasuke, ella se sumía aún más en su tristeza e impotencia por lo que había hecho. Se sentía miserable como nunca y ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para disculparse. Si Sasuke quería dejarla, estaba en todo su derecho.

— Llámalo, Saku. — sugirió la rubia.

— Si él no lo ha hecho, es porque no le importa. — dijo la pelirosa, intentando convencerse.

— Dudo que sea así. A Sasuke le importas y debe estar dolido en éste minuto.

— Soy una idiota. — volvió a lamentarse, golpeándose la frente que le crujió trayendo a colación la maldita cruda. — El alcohol no es el mejor consejero. ¿Por qué no me paraste?

— Porque te habías perdido y cuando te encontré, estabas en los brazos de Sasori. — contestó, para luego intentar darle ánimos. — No estés triste, Sakura. Las cosas ya pasaron y tienes que buscar las medidas para solucionar lo que se viene.

— ¿Crees que me perdone?

— Claro que sí. — dijo la rubia, dándole una sonrisa que no abarcó todo su rostro.

Sakura supo que mentía, pero no se lo reprochó. Con paso aletargado, caminó hacía la ducha. Ojala ella también pudiese perdonarse, aunque lo dudaba.

**.**

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar sin grandes novedades. Sakura grababa las escenas que le correspondían, junto con estudiar, hacer su vida e intentar mejorarse de su resfriado.

Por otro lado, Sasuke seguía enfrascado en los eventos rutinarios que tenías esas semanas ajetreadas en Estados Unidos; conferencias, entrevistas, fotografías, premiaciones, galas. Ya casi no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir ni pensar, pero igualmente lo hacía. Su herida había sanado por completo, aunque la más profunda distaba mucho de querer cicatrizar.

En su cabeza estaba grabada la imagen de Sakura besándose con Sasori y aunque frente a su hermano y amigo fingió estar bien, verdaderamente no lo estaba. Era como si algo le hubiese apresado el pecho en cuando se vio frente a la situación y su respirar se había vuelto errático desde entonces. No podía dejar de recriminarse por ser un imbécil y odiarla por lo que había hecho. Sakura iba por la vida haciéndose la santa, pero en verdad era una mojigata que se escondía detrás de sus bellos ojos verdes y boca pequeña. Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera había tenido el interés de desmentir lo que había ocurrido y ni una excusa había dado.

A lo mejor eso quería. Le iba el juego de estar con uno y con otro, y él como el imbécil que era, cayó de rodillas a sus pies. Sakura estaba con Sasori y ni siquiera había esperado dos semanas desde que él se había ido para cambiarlo. Sasuke sabía que había cometido un error al ir con Fuka a la gala, pero era algo que escapaba de sus manos. Intentó explicarle, excusarse y envió pruebas, para que ella igualmente terminara con el imbécil cabeza de betarraga.

— Señor Uchiha ¿qué le ha parecido el festival hasta el momento? — Sasuke miró confuso al reportero, sin comprender del todo. Itachi a su lado le volvió a repetir la pregunta y le exigió que se concentrara en la conferencia.

— Lo siento, estaba pensando. — se disculpó el moreno. — Me ha parecido bien interesante. Buenas películas, grandes actores.

— ¿Cree que pueda ganar?

— Porque no, aunque no trabajo por premios. Hago lo que me gusta e intento que salga bien. — respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué opina de la soltería de su gran amigo Suigetsu? Ahora que ambos están sin parejas, se cree que puedan causar revolución en la industria.

— No es un tema que les competa a ustedes. — contestó molesto. — No hablo de mi vida y mucho menos de la de mis amigos. — fijó su ojos en la mujer y sonrió tétricamente. — Si no preguntarás nada de real valor, es mejor que te retires.

— No me retiraré. Como tú lo dijiste, intento hacer bien mi trabajo. — sonrió de forma cínica.

— Pero estamos hablando de un festival de películas y no de con quien me acuesto. — todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada, impactados por la respuesta.

— Afuera hay mucha gente pagando por saber eso. ¿No le gustaría hacerlos feliz? — la mujer no se daba por amedrentada, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

— No de esa forma. — aseguró. — ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

— Sí, tu número.

Wow, pensó Sasuke. Eso sí que era ser descarada. A su lado Itachi sonreía impactado y admirado con la mujer, al igual que los periodistas apostados ahí. Todos los presentes miraban expectantes por una respuesta. El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y hablándole al oído a su hermano, aceptó la propuesta. Llevaba algunas semanas sin acostarse con nadie y su cuerpo también tenía necesidades. No le debía nada a nadie y menos ahora que la mujer que le gustaba estaba con otro.

— Dáselo. — Itachi asintió imperceptiblemente.

El pelilargo sabía que su hermano se encontraba desmotivado por lo ocurrido con la pelirosa, más aun al ver el poco interés que tenía ella en arreglar el problema. Quizás con otra chica podría volver a centrarse y dejaría a Sakura donde debía estar, pero no. Sasuke estaba agarrado de las pelotas por la chica y aunque se acostara con 50, seguiría así. Sakura se le había metido en la sangre, succionándolo. Su madre le había advertido que algo así podía suceder: _Cuando los Uchiha aman, lo hacen de forma desmedida y pierden el norte. _Sasuke era el claro ejemplo. No bebía, ni se iba de fiesta, pero estaba apagado y desconcentrado. Hurgueteando en sus cosas, buscando un papel importante, se había encontrado con el cuaderno de canciones y todas las letras que estaban escritas ahí gritaban el dolor latente que atravesaba a su hermano menor.

Suigetsu con brazos cruzados esperaba a un lado de la tarima, meneando la cabeza. Él no era nadie para dar catedra de cómo actuar, así que guardaría silencio.

Cuando terminó, Sasuke caminó a una sala aparte donde había algunas cosas para beber y picar.

— Está buenísima, debo reconocerlo. — dijo Itachi, dejándose caer en el sofá que había en el lugar. — Además de atrevida. Te apuesto que debe ser una verdadera amazona arriba tuyo.

— Que vulgar, Itachi. — reclamó el peliblanco ariscando la nariz. — Es como del estilo de Sasuke.

— Sí, rubia, alta, grandes senos y mayor de edad. — bromeó el mayor de los Uchiha ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su hermano. — Bueno, bueno. Agradece que el pelo rosa sea poco habitual.

— Te partiré la cara, Itachi. — advirtió. — ¿Se lo diste?

— Sí, ya fueron donde ella. — le guiñó un ojo. — ¿Tendrá amigas?

— Son unos asquerosos, hermanitos Uchiha. Si los viera Mikoto.

— Pero no nos ve. — respondió Itachi. — Sasuke, hablando en serio ¿de verdad quieres esto o es mera venganza?

— ¿Crees que Sakura me importa lo suficiente como para querer vengarme? — Tanto Itachi como Suigetsu se miraron.

— Sí. — dijeron al unísono.

— Asúmelo, por favor. Hacerte el imbécil no te ayudará.

— Nuevamente las terapias. Dejen de joder. — pidió molesto. — Hoy tendré sexo y disfrutaré de eso.

Un sutil golpe en la puerta y la entrada de tres guapas mujeres. Sasuke reconoció a la entrevistadora.

— Hola. — voz acaramelada y ronca. La espina dorsal se le erizó, consciente de lo que se venía. Itachi se levantó a admirar a las recién llegadas, parándose a un lado de Sasuke. — Melany. ― murmuró la mujer, estirando su mano.

— Creo que sabes quién soy ¿verdad? ― respondió el pelinegro con coquetería.

—Yo escaparé. No pienso meterme en más problemas. — Suigetsu salió de la sala para volver al departamento. Si en la prensa aparecía que tres mujeres habían estado con él, Karin era capaz de matarlo. Quizás lo ayudaría acostarse con otra, pero a la larga sería aún más doloroso. Adentraría todavía más a la pelirroja en su corazón.

Itachi sonrió chulescamente y se acercó a las dos mujeres que "sobraban".

— ¿Quieren beber algo? — sugirió, saliendo con ellas a los lados dejando a su hermano solo. — Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.

— Sí. — murmuró el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar a la recién llegada. — Un gusto, Melany.

— El gusto es mío. — se mordió el labio provocándolo. Sus ojos parecían los de una felina lista para lanzarse sobre él. — Al parecer tu amigo no estaba listo para inaugurar su soltería como corresponde.

— Dejemos a Suigetsu fuera de esto. — pidió, acercándose a ella, invadiendo su espacio y mirándola desde su altura. — Tienes lindos ojos.

— Azul marino. — susurró ella. El pelinegro agradeció que no fueran verde jade, porque si no saldría corriendo. — ¿Qué te gusta?

Las manos de la mujer se posaron en su pecho, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Sus largas uñas pasearon por su cuello, haciéndole tragar hondo. A pesar de todo, era hombre con hormonas y podía ser que estuviera pendiente de otra mujer, pero si otra reclamaba por atención, se la brindaría. Sasuke se agachó a la altura de la mujer y cuando ella cerró los ojos esperando el beso, él desvió la trayectoria y se posicionó en su cuello. Sin embargo, todo era distinto: el olor, el sabor, la tesitura… nada era comparable.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza y se aferró a la mujer, caminando con ella para dejarla caer sobre el sofá. Sasuke bajó por el cuello y ariscó la nariz al encontrarse con el olor tan fuerte que expelía. Era un perfume muy dulzón, asqueándolo. Intentó ignorar lo que pensaba se dedicó a sentir, obviando cualquier cosa, pero no podía, algo lo frenaba.

— Espera un poco. — pidió cuando la chica metió la mano entre sus pantalones, palpando su miembro medio erecto.

No se estaba calentando para horror de ambos.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó la mujer, apoyándose en los codos al verlo alejarse de su cuerpo. Sasuke se levantó con rapidez y se volteó apretándose la cabeza.

¡No podía! Sakura estaba ahí y era incapaz de lastimarla. Si ella sabía que se había acostado con otra, sufriría… ¡Te odio! Gritó mentalmente.

— Comí algo que me cayó pesado. — se excusó sin mirarla. — Si quieres te llamo por la noche.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Sasuke asintió a medias. — Bueno. Esperaré tu llamada. — volteándolo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la sala, llevándose su olor.

Sasuke se sentía estúpido y ajeno a su cuerpo. Eso no era lo que él quería. Palpó su celular para llamar a Suigetsu e irse por algunas copas, pero se encontró con otra cosa.

_Cometí un error y aunque no me creas, es atribuible al puto alcohol que bebí esa noche. Apenas si besé a Sasori, porque lo alejé de mí, pero la prensa no vio eso y se está dando un festín. Sasuke, de verdad perdóname. Fui una tonta al irme de fiesta sabiendo que estaba triste por lo tuyo con Fuka, pero soy una adolescente y hay muchas cosas que debo aprender. ¡Enséñamelas! Quiero ser alguien importante para ti y hacer éste tipo de tonteras nos alejará. Vi tu conferencia a través de internet y escuché lo que te dijo esa periodista… sé que no tengo derecho, pero por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas. No te acuestes con ella. No me importa si fuiste con Fuka o Juanita. Por mi parte no hay rencor y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que quieras para pedirte perdón… sí, lo que quieras. Pídelo y yo te lo daré._

Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa, sintiendo ese calorcito en el centro de su pecho nuevamente. Pensó que no lo volvería a sentir, pero ahí estaba.

Otro mensaje entró.

_Perdóname ¿bueno? Prometo sacar el valor de "y" sin recurrir a la calculadora. Prometo aprenderme los artículos en inglés y a ordenar mi pieza cuando me levante. Prometo no dejar ropa tirada, ni loza sin lavar, pero no sigas enojado. No te quiero llamar, porque me pondré a llorar si te escucho (sabes que soy una llorona)… te echo tanto de menos que me duele estar así. De verdad haré berrinche si no me perdonas. _

El pelinegro estaba enternecido y su furia había aplacado de forma evidente. Moría por ir donde ella y abrazarla para darle muchos achuchones, besos y reprimendas. No podía acostarse con Melany, porque se estaría engañando a sí mismo. El sexo por sexo ya no le llamaba la atención, menos teniendo a Sakura esperando al otro lado del mundo.

_Sakura te ha enviado una foto._

Al abrirla se encontró con ella haciendo un puchero. Luego otra donde tenía un papel en su mano que rezaba "perdón" y lo último fue un vídeo.

_Sasuke. _— su voz melodiosa, acompañada de su rostro fue el mismísimo cielo. — _Ven para Japón o espérame allá y arreglemos todo. Quiero comer sushi y darme besos solo contigo. Acostarme con tu polera y llenarme de tu calorcito. — _Eso sonó tentador. — _Mándame aunque sea una palabra y yo entenderé. Si aceptas mis disculpas, pon ok. Sino, atente a mi presencia. — _amenazó. — _Eres el único al cual le permito tocarme… _— farfulló sonrojada mirado hacia otro lado. — _Tú y nadie más que tú._

Sasuke miró el vídeo muchas veces y ya completamente convencido, respondió:

_Ok. Te veo mañana. _

Sakura al otro lado del mundo, acostada en su cama, saltó de alegría. ¡Sasuke volvía!

**15.**

Naruto entró sigilosamente por el pasillo de la mansión Hyuga. Confabulado con su recién estrenada cuñada, Hanabi, logró ingresar al lugar sin ser captado.

— Está en su cuarto. — sisea la chica, apuntando hacía el segundo piso. — Debe estar durmiendo.

— Gracias. — revolviéndole el cabello con cariño, subió las escaleras de mármol agradeciendo que la alfombrar que las cubría, acallara los sonidos de sus pasos.

Estando frente a la pieza de la chica, golpeó levemente esperando una respuesta para poder entrar, pero no la consiguió. Era muy probable que Hinata estuviese durmiendo como le había advertido su hermana. Lentamente abrió la puerta, rezando porque no crujiera el marco de la puerta y fuese descubierto. Eran más de las 11 de la noche y estar ahí era algo prohibido. El papá de Hinata se había enterado de manera accidental sobre su relación y había sido tajante respecto a eso: "no me gustas para mi hija, así que mantente fuera de mi hogar". Acató, pero el hombre no especificó que fuera de la residencia familiar era libre de estar con la chica y así lo hacía.

Hinata soltó un leve suspiro, murmurando algo inentendible. Naruto sonrió como bobo y se acercó a ella, acuclillándose a un borde de la cama para admirarla. Su boca pequeña, sus pestañas largas y una nariz de botón. Piel suave y blanca que lo enloquecía como nada en el mundo y ese cabello largo, oloroso y libre.

Mirándola desde ahí notaba lo preciosa que era y como se le aceleraba el corazón al solo estar a su lado. El amor era algo tan raro, pero cuando tocaba tu puerta se volvía en LA razón para vivir. Había mucha gente que moría sin conocerlo, pero él podía decir sin lugar a dudas que lo encontró y a pesar de que hubo un minuto donde estuvo a punto de perderla, las cosas se habían volteado a su favor y ahora estaban juntos, como una "pareja".

— Hinata. — susurró, acariciándole la mejilla y alejándole un mechón de pelo azulado. — Linda.

— ¿Naruto? — su voz estaba ronca por haber despertado recién. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó tallándose los ojos todavía adormilada, sin captar la cercanía y lo comprometedor de la situación.

— No te he visto y ya te extraño. — le confesó, dándole una sonrisa llena de amor. — Solo quería estar un ratito a tu lado y me doy por pagado.

Hinata se sentó sobre la cama e intentando despabilar, movió la cabeza delicadamente. Naruto se acomodó a su lado para sentarse.

— Si papá te ve, te agarrará a escopetazos. — le recordó la chica, esperando alguna respuesta de arranque por parte del rubio, pero Naruto solo se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

— Que lo haga. Vendré con una armadura si es necesario solo para verte. — Hinata se derritió como lo llevaba haciendo cuando estaba al lado del rubio. — Además, ¿Cómo no voy a tener los cojones de enfrentar a mi suegro siendo que mi novia casi quema su escuela por mi culpa? — La peliazul tapó su rostro sonrojado con el flequillo.

— Me arrepiento de haberte dicho eso. — farfulló gacha. — Fue un error de Sakura. — se defendió

— Como sea, linda. No lo vuelvas a hacer. No tienes comparación con las mujeres que te antecedieron. — El rubio se rascó la cabeza avergonzado. — Tú eres mil veces más maravillosa que cualquier otra.

— Ahora debo estar desastrosa. — susurró, odiando haberse dormido temprano. — Debiste haberme dicho que vendrías.

— ¿Te molesta que haya venido? — le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Nunca. — le contestó con ternura. — Pero habla más bajo.

— No queremos que el señor Hyuga nos pille en tu cama y besándonos. — Hinata se sonrojó tanto, que Naruto creyó que se iba a desmayar.

— ¿Be… besán…besándonos? — Tartamudeó, mirando la sonrisa zorruna del rubio.

— Y mucho.

Naruto tomó el rostro de la chica y lo acercó al suyo sin ninguna delicadeza. Llevaba dos días sin verla y eso era demasiado para él. Por primera vez en su vida odió los ensayos de la banda y la carrera de artista, porque por culpa de ellos no podía ver a Hinata cuanto quería. Su boca comenzó a volverse exigente, sacándole el aire de los pulmones a la peliazul. Sus lenguas rozaron causando electricidad en sus cuerpos y erizando cada vello desatando la pasión que tan comedida tenía la chica.

— Naruto… — gimió la chica al separarse haciendo el sonido de una ventosa siendo alejada de la cerámica a la cual estaba adherida.

— Si te sientes celosa, piensa en cómo me pones y se te quitará. — Hinata agachó la cabeza azorada. — Eres lo más precioso de este universo.

— No sigas… — le pidió avergonzada a más no poder.

— Es que te miro y siento que estallo. — Se acomodaron de tal manera, que Naruto quedó con la espalda pegada al respaldo de la cama y Hinata entre sus piernas siendo abrazada desde atrás. — Me gusta como huele tu cabello. La peliazul sintió la respiración del rubio bajar por su oreja y posarse sobre su cuello, dándole un leve beso en el lugar. — Eres tan suave. — aseguró, apretándola aún más a él. — ¿Por qué no viajas con Sakura a Estados Unidos?

— Porque tengo escuela. — le recordó, haciéndole chasquear la lengua.

— Maldita escuela. Podríamos recorrer los lugares turísticos de la mano, porque nadie nos reconocería.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Naruto no respondió. — Eres famoso allá porque estuviste de novia con una chica Playboy.

— Había olvidado ese detalle. — Hinata puso los ojos blancos, pero el rubio no lo notó. — No te pondrás celosa de eso ¿verdad?

— Supongo que no. — la peliazul miró por sobre su hombro y rozó su nariz con la de Naruto. — Soy yo la que está acá contigo.

— Y siempre estarás. — afirmó sin lugar a dudas, besándole la frente. — ¿Cómo sigue Sakura?

— Igual como siempre. Triste por lo sucedido con Sasuke.

— El teme es un idiota. — dijo Naruto. — Pero Sakura no debió haber hecho lo que hizo.

— Es la que más se arrepiente. Estaba enferma ese día, con fiebre y todo.

— No hay justificativo que valga. Sasuke es un cabezota y si se enoja lo es aún más, así que la pelirosa tendrá una tarea titánica para poder calmarlo.

— ¿Crees que no lo logre? — preguntó temerosa. La idea de Sakura destruida todavía más por terminar lo que fuese que tenía con Sasuke se le vislumbraba muy mala.

— Sasuke está muy interesado en tu amiga y por lo que noto, o lo que vi antes de que se fuera, es que ella lo logra manejar. — Naruto enlazó sus dedos con los de Hinata. — ¿Debemos hablar de ellos?

— No. — respondió Hinata, suspirando con la leve caricia que le estaba propinando el rubio en su vientre. — Me da cosquillas.

— Yo creo que te pasan otras cosas, pero no averiguaremos hasta qué punto. — Naruto estaba usando una voz ronca y melosa que comenzaba a volver su cerebro en líquido. Hinata se volteó lentamente para mirarlo, sin creer todavía todo lo que estaban viviendo. Sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en los alabastros de ella. — ¿Qué pasa?

— A veces no creo… esto. — dijo, apuntándolo y apuntándose. — Es raro.

— ¿En qué sentido? Yo siempre tuve la certeza de que pasaría.

— ¿Siempre?

— Desde que te conocí con tu pelo corto y mirada anhelante. En ese minuto no te amé, pero sentí algo distinto. Era como una necesidad de cuidarte de todo, de todos. De mantenerte en una cajita de cristal y que nadie te viera.

— ¿Sí?

— Hinata, siempre has sido tú. Te vi y mi vida cambió. Sabía que debía prepararme para estar juntos y quizás sí, me tomé a pecho eso de captar experiencia… — Hinata le pellizco levemente el brazo. — ¡Eso dolió! — gritó tapándose la boca de inmediato. — Mierda.

— Creo que debes irte.

— Esperemos, quizás no me escuchó. — dijo, lamentándose interiormente por ser tan imbécil.

— ¿Hinata? — era el papá de la peliazul y subía a pasos apresurados. — ¿Hinata?

— ¡Ándate! — gimió haciendo aspavientos. Naruto miró hacía todos los lados buscando una salida, pero no había nada. La ventana se encontraba a más de 3 metros del suelo y la idea de quebrarse un hueso no era tentadora. ― ¡Metete bajo la cama!

Naruto saltó desde el lugar y se metió donde su novia le había dicho. Estuvo a dos segundos de ser pillado. El señor Hyuga entró al cuarto de la chica mirando hacia todos lados buscando la presencia de un ser extraño, oliendo como perro anti narcótico.

― Escuché un grito. ― Sugirió esperando una respuesta. ― ¿Qué sucede?

― Me golpeé el codo con el velador. ― contestó Hinata muy segura de sí misma sorprendiendo al rubio que se encontraba debajo. Al parecer la peliazul sabía mentir. ― Grité porque me dolió.

― Pero fue como el grito de un hombre. ― Insistió el hombre, mirando por todo el cuarto.

― Fue tan doloroso que grité desde lo más profundo. ― Naruto la oyó quejarse y se le hizo tan real, que estuvo decidido a salir pensando que en verdad se había golpeado, pero se contuvo. Hasta que el señor Hyuga no se fuera, él no saldría de su escondite.

Apenas respiraba para evitar hacer sonido y a tientas se adentró más en la oscuridad de su escondite, encontrándose con una caja, que por suerte no sonó al chocarla. Estaba destapada y apenas se veía lo que había dentro. Naruto quiso investigar y cuando el papá de la chica se fue del cuarto, esperó unos minutos y salió con la caja en las manos. Hinata al verlo se puso pálida.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― Alzó las cejas de forma sugerente. ― ¿Guardabas fotografías mías? ― Hinata se mordió el labio sin responder. ― Veamos que encontramos acá.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con muchas cartas de distintos tipos. En todas se profesaba un amor casi enfermizo por la mujer. Eso no era lo que esperaba ver.

― Tiene una explicación.

― ¿Por qué guardas éstas cosas? ― preguntó frunciendo la boca.

― Hubo una época… donde necesité sentirme querida. ― Naruto sintió su mundo derrumbarse en ese instante. Quizás Hinata no era tan inexperimentada como se veía y en verdad tenía un recorrido de amores. Estaba seguro que no se acostaba con ellos, pero dudaba en el hecho de si se encontraba con ellos, salía, les daba besos o les tomaba la mano. ― No puedes molestarte.

― No me molesta, pero me dejo anonadado. ― contestó, sentándose a su lado con alguna de las cartas en sus manos. ― "Hinata, sé que nunca me mirarás como yo lo hago, pero con solo saber que existes y que te puedo mirar desde la distancia, me doy por pagado. Siempre te querré, con amor Satori" ― gruñó acabar. ― Voyerista.

― Satori fue mi vecino hasta el año anterior. ― le contó la peliazul, quitándole la hoja de la mano. ― No sigas leyendo. Eso pasó antes que tú.

― No, Hinata. Esto pasó mientras me querías a mí. ― La chica lo miró atónita. ― Soy un estúpido por haber permitido que otros se fijaran en ti.

― ¿Acaso no pueden mirarme? ― Naruto giró el rostro evitando mirarla y se mirado. ― Tú estabas con Samui.

― ¿Me estoy comportando como un niño? ― le preguntó inseguro, volteándose despacio para chocar sus ojos. ― No respondas, lo noto solito.

― Tú… yo… somos dos. ― dijo sin darse a entender.

― Eso lo tengo claro, bonita. ― Hinata se volvió a sonrojar. ― ¿Saliste con alguno?

― Con dos, creo. ― respondió sincera. No quería malos entendidos. Naruto asintió de forma ceremonial, intentando calmar a la maldita bestia de los celos que le exigía más información. ― No ocurrió mucho.

― ¿Cómo sería eso? ― El rubio se tapó la cara descompuesto. No quería comportarse de esa forma, como un inmaduro celoso que instigaba a su novia a contarle sobre lo que había hecho. Hinata le respondió con una mueca. ― Ok, me detendré. Tanto para ti como para mí, el pasado se queda dónde debe estar.

― Me parece bien. ― susurró sorprendida por todo. Era la primera vez que alguien la celaba y no podía negar que cierto calorcito de ternura se había apostado en su pecho. ― No los besé.

― No digas más. ― le posó un dedo en los labios. ― Todos tenemos nuestra historia y el camino nos enseña. Si viviste esas experiencias y aun así esperaste por mí, creo que no tengo de qué quejarme. ― Hinata mordió su labio, pasando a llevar el dedo del rubio. ― Intentaré no pensar en esto, como tampoco quiero que tu hagas listas sobre posibles contrincantes.

― Fue patético. ― dijo la chica, mirando hacía el costado.

― Sí, pero lo recordaré siempre. Les contaré a nuestros hijos que su madre casi quema el colegio por mí. ― Hinata abrió la boca boqueando, sin saber que decir. ― Sí, tendremos hijos. Muchos.

― No soy fábrica de bebés. ― contestó sonriendo levemente como niña pequeña. Naruto la ayudaba a liberarse y a pesar de ser la persona que más nerviosa la ponía en el mundo, con él se sentía libre. ― Tú los cuidarás.

― Pero por ahora te cuidaré a ti, mi bonita. ― se acercó a la peliazul y enrollando los brazos a su alrededor, la besó con firmeza, decisión y mucho amor. Era la clara muestra de un amor con muchos tropiezos y complicaciones, pero fuerte como granito y encaminado hacia la eternidad.

Hinata era el amor de todas sus vidas y para ella, no había otros más que él. Desde siempre y para siempre. Pasará lo que pasara, lucharían por estar así, envuelto en lianas de miembros y alientos entremezclados. Respiraciones cortadas y manos buscando encontrar el centro de esa necesidad. No iban a saltarse pasos, pero sí aprenderían a conocerse para llegar al momento perfecto y así completar su amor.

Naruto sonrió al verse tironeado por su novia para que quedase sobre ella.

La besaría hasta decir basta y así lo haría… o al menos lo intentaría mientras no llegase el señor Hyuga.

Darse el lote sobre la cama y a escondidas era lo mejor del universo.

**16.**

Itachi se detuvo fuera del lugar sin saber que hacer o decir. Con las manos en sus bolsillos y la cabeza llena de pensamientos, se dejó guiar hasta dónde su inconsciente lo llevaba y respetó la decisión. Hace ya algunos días había averiguado donde quedaba el hogar de dicha rubia que lo tenía de la cabeza y a pesar de ser un hombre carismático y desenvuelto, se encontraba aterrado frente al hogar cubierto de ladrillos y un lindo jardín delantero.

¿Estaría ocupada? ¿Sus padres aceptarían que llegara un desconocido a buscarla? Por lo que había oído, Ino era muy controlada por su familia, algo que le causaba sospecha y muchos deseos de saber más.

Tomando aire por quinta vez decidió que, si ya había llegado hasta ahí, era momento de tocar la puerta y ser valiente. Caminó hasta el sendero que lo conducía a la puerta, pero no fue necesario que tocara, porque vio como salía la rubia siendo seguida por un hombre mayor, al parecer su padre.

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para evitar ser visto y como vieja cotilla se preparó para escuchar.

― Te dije que me dejarás en paz. ― La voz de desesperación de la rubia lo alertó, sacando conclusiones de inmediato.

Aquél hombre que debía bordear los 40 años no era su padre.

― Ino, sabes que tú y yo jamás terminaremos. ― Itachi abrió los ojos impactado. ¿De qué hablaba ese tipo? ― Yo te inicié en todo y yo también lo terminaré. ― El pelilargo vio como el tipo la arrinconó contra la pared lateral del hogar Yamanaka, posando el brazo al lado de su cabeza impidiéndole el escape.

― Daiki, lo nuestro acabó. ― dijo la rubia intentando alejarse lo más posible del tipo, pero no podía. ― Destruiste todo.

― No podía dejar lo que tenía, ni perder la amistad de tu padre por la lujuria. ― Itachi notó la reticencia de la rubia cuando el tipo se acercó a su cuello.

― Mentiste, casi me mataste y arruinaste mi vida familiar. ― le recordó con impotencia, manteniendo sus manos encerradas en puños que caían libres a los lados de su cuerpo. ― Usaste a un pobre chico y él tuvo que pagar por tus errores.

― Se metió con algo que era mío. ― Ino mordió su labio, aguantando las lágrimas que le querían correr por su cara. Itachi sintió su corazón encogerse ¿Qué mierda significaba todo eso? ― Ino, te quiero de vuelta y lograré mi cometido.

― No sigas, Daiki. ― le pidió aterrada, siendo tocada en su cintura por la mano indecente del tipo. ― Papá te descubrirá y te matará.

― ¿Tú le contarás? ― la pregunta fue teñida de una clara amenaza. ― Nadie le contará que su niñita cuando tenía 15 años se abría de piernas para mí.

― Porque me mentiste. ― le escupió en la cara, odiándolo. ― Dijiste cosas que sabías que a una niña la harían sucumbir y yo no era la excepción. Yo te admiraba y tú me llevaste al abismo.

― ¿Del placer? ― sugirió chulescamente. Itachi apretó con fuerza las ramas de la ligustrina cortándose la mano. ― Te cumplí el sueño, o no recuerdas que gritaste que me amabas la primera noche.

― No sabía lo que era el amor. ― Itachi tembló al notar los temblores de la chica. Se encontraba a un paso del colapso, pero el tipo no se le despegaba ¿Por qué no lo empujaba? ¿Por qué no gritaba y llamaba a sus padres? ¿Qué le pasaba? ― Déjame ir, por favor.

― ¿Y esperar a que abras tu linda boquita? ― la mano del hombre pasó por la boca de la chica, haciendo de ese gesto tan erótico, algo nauseabundo. ― Esa boquita sabe hacer cosas mejores.

― ¿Por qué? ― le preguntó dolida. ― ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

― Deberías de sentirte halagada. Muchas mujeres amarían estar en tu lugar.

― ¿Cómo es que tu esposa te perdona esto? ― preguntó retóricamente. ― Das asco.

― ¿Asco? ― Una risotada tremendamente desagradable se escuchó. ― ¿De verdad te causo asco?

― Sí. ― contestó trémulamente.

― ¿Cuándo te hacia esto también te daba asco? ― Su mano grande se posó sobre el seno de la rubia que se removió incomoda. Itachi contuvo el aire y comenzó a ver todo rojo. ― ¿O cuando mis manos se perdían entre tu linda faldita escolar también te daba asco? ― El pelilargo estuvo a un paso de meterse en lo que estaba viendo, pero Ino fue más rápida y empujó al hombre varios metros. ― ¿Qué acabas de hacer? ― Le preguntó incrédulo y muy molesto.

― Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho. ― afirmó temblando. ― Lárgate o contaré todo.

― ¿Quién te creerá? ― volvió a burlarse. ― Le hice creer a tu padre que te había visto acostarte con miles de tipejos y me creyó ¿o no lo recuerdas? Cuando vuelvo a ese momento, no puedo evitar reírme, sobre todo cuando llegaste dos días después con una mejilla morada porque Inoichi casi te voló el rostro de un puñetazo. ― Ino gimió, dejando sus lágrimas caer. Itachi ya no aguantaba más. ― No vuelvas a insinuar que me harás la vida imposible, porque yo te la haré tres veces peor ¿oíste? ― se acercó a la rubia de forma amenazante, apretándole el brazo. Ino soltó un quejido que fue la gota que colmó el vaso del pelilargo.

Haciendo gala de su habilidad, Itachi salió de entre las ligustrinas y saltó la verja como si se tratase de algo pequeño. Ino al verlo abrió la boca sorprendida al igual que el hombre. Daiki palideció. Ese tipo era una cabeza más alto y se notaba que había escuchado todo. Por su nariz estaba a punto de salir fuego.

― Suéltala. ― le exigió. ― O te arrepentirás.

― ¿Quién mierda eres tú? ― preguntó, soltando a Ino con tanta brusquedad que la rubia cayó de trasero sobre el pasto. Itachi ardió por eso y le propinó un perfecto combo en el labio al tipo, haciéndolo trastabillar hasta atrás y caer de espaldas como saco de papas. ― ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

― No me gustan los hijos de puta que amedrentan a las mujeres para conseguir algo. ― Se acercó a él a paso decidido. Daiki se arrastró como gusano hacia atrás. ― Enfréntame y pelea conmigo. Si eres tan genial como dices ser, no te temblará la mano para darme pelea.

― No te conozco y no tienes nada que ver acá. ― gimió, pasando un brazo por delante tapándose en caso de verse siendo masacrado. ― Ino y yo tenemos cosas pendientes.

― Yo solo vi como ella te decía que todo había acabado. ― la furia ciega volvió a hacerse de él. Le dio una patada en la pierna para liberarse. ― Déjala en paz.

― No te metas en lo que no te incumbe. ― le exigió el tipo asustado. ― Ella y yo arreglaremos nuestros problemas…

― Tú y ella nada. ― se agachó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo a su altura. ― Eres un marica que no sabe tratar a la gente. ― Con el brazo libre volvió a golpearlo, rompiéndole la nariz. ― Un gusano que se aprovechó de una menor de edad e hija de tu amigo.

― Ella me calentó. ― aseguró.

Itachi perdió la razón como nunca y lo golpeó con puños y patadas llamando la atención de todos.

Ino que estaba aterrada con las manos en su cara tapándola, se puso de pie y corrió donde ellos para sacar a Daiki de la ensalada de puños que le estaba dando Itachi.

― ¡Basta! ― gritó, jaloneándolo desde atrás. ― ¡No sigas!

― Escucha… la ― murmuró el hombro con su cara llena de sangre al igual que la camisa.

― ¡Lo matarás! ― volvió a gritar la chica. ― ¡Itachi!

― Él te lastimó. ― justificó el mayor de los Uchiha sin soltarlo, pero Ino se posó frente a él para detenerlo. ― No lo irás a defender ¿verdad?

― Si lo haré. ― respondió con su cara llena de lágrimas, pero mentón en alto. ― Lárgate de mi casa. Tú no deberías estar acá.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó desconcertado. ― Te estoy ayudando.

― No te compete ayudarme. ― Ino miró por sobre los hombros de Itachi y vio a su padre con mirada furibunda. ― Lárgate, maldito imbécil.

― ¿De verdad? ― El pelilargo no lo creía. ― ¿Eso quieres?

― Ni siquiera te conozco. ― Itachi no notó el pánico en la mirada de la rubia ni el dolor que sentía al decirle esas palabras tan alejadas de la verdad. ― Estás causando un daño terrible.

― Soy un imbécil. ― masculló para sí mismo, agarrando desde el suelo la chaqueta que se la había caído por culpa de la pelea. ― Tienes razón. Yo no debería estar acá. Las tontas como tú no necesitan ser defendidas porque no viven sin el drama.

Ino a duras penas contuvo el gemido lleno de sollozos que quería liberarse. Tenías ganas de gritarle que la salvara, que la sacara de ese lugar y no la dejase nunca, pero no podía. Itachi no debía cargar con sus problemas por mucho que comenzara a convertir en alguien en su vida, así que usando toda su frialdad, sonrió de medio lado.

― Yo lo amo. ― murmuró evitando ser escuchada por su padre, pero asegurándose de que la voz le sonara muy decidida. ― Lárgate.

― Sí, eso haré. ― girándose sobre sus talones, paso por al lado de un rubio alto y saltó la verja para largarse como mismo había llegado.

Nunca debió fijar sus ojos en esa masoquista. Una niña tonta que no sabía lo que era el amor, pero decía amar a un tipo que la humillaba.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con el mundo?

**17.**

Sakura se movía inquieta por todo el lugar, comiéndose las uñas, ordenando cada cosa que creía que estaba fuera de lugar ― siendo que había hecho aseo general 3 veces en lo que iba de día ― y parándose frente al espejo cada cierto tiempo, intentando que su look desinteresado resaltara. A pesar de equivocarse, todavía sentía rabia contra Sasuke por haber ido con Fuka a esa gala, pero también era consciente de que no podía comportarse como niña y atribuirle todo a él.

El timbre sonó tres veces seguidas, característica solo atribuible al guapo pelinegro que tenía por compañero de trabajo y en parte, de vida. Se acercó a la puerta, pero el miedo atenazó su estómago; ¿Si seguía molesto y solo venía a decirle adiós? ¿Si no la escuchaba y se largaba sin dejar que se explicara? ¿Si llegaba de la mano con Fuka para contarle que había vuelto con ella y así burlarse en su cara?

Sakura se giró temblorosa y volvió a la sala. No se atrevía a abrirle. Llevaba todo el día esperando su llegada, pero ahora que lo tenía al otro lado de la puerta, no era capaz de dar los pasos suficientes para enfrentarlo. Eran tantas las dudas que la estaban comiendo, que no era capaz de razonar y tomar una decisión.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario que siguiera por esa senda, porque Sasuke usó la llave del departamento que tenía en su poder y abrió ceñudo. Al parecer le había molestado que la pelirosa no corriera a abrirle, pero todo intento de regaño murió de inmediato al verla frente a él, con sus típicos hot pands, descalza, polera de tiritas y su moño arriba. Natural y hermosa. No podría describirla con otras palabras.

― Sakura… ― habló con voz ronca. La pelirosa se mordió el labio para mirarlo sin detener el tamborileo de sus dedos. ― ¿Te sientes…?

No pudo decir más, porque Sakura corrió donde él y agarrándose de su cuello, enganchó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y lo besó de lleno en la boca, obligándolo a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás por el brusco encuentro. Sasuke por inercia la tomó de los muslos y con el talón, cerró la puerta de entrada, caminando con ella en brazo y devolviéndole cada uno de los besos que su deliciosa boca sabor a fresa le estaba dando.

Apenas si podían respirar, pero no querían soltarse. Ambos sabían que luego del efusivo saludo tendrían que hablar, pero la idea no les apetecía todavía.

A tientas, Sasuke la posó sobre la encimera de la cocina y se apretó aún más a ella, profundizando casi al límite de partirle la boca. A Sakura no le importaba, solo quería sentirlo, olerlo, tocarlo, abrazarse a él y no soltarlo jamás, quemarse con ese calor que solo su cuerpo despedía y embolinar cada uno de sus sentidos con lo que el pelinegro le daba. No quería nada más que a él así como estaban, besándose desesperados y tocándose sin frenarse.

Sasuke apretó el muslo de la pelirosa con su mano grande y se tragó el gemido de placer apabullante sonriendo en el proceso.

Se separaron jadeantes y luego de leves piquitos, se encontraron de frente. Verde con negro. Ingenuidad y deseo.

― Sasuke. ― murmuró la chica, abrazándolo para posar su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro del pelinegro. ― Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero perdóname.

― Si estoy acá es porque ya lo hice. ― la tranquilizó, acariciándole la espalda con ternura. ― Además con ese recibimiento es imposible seguir enojado contigo.

― ¿De verdad? ― preguntó temerosa, alejándose un poco para mirarlo desde cerca. ― Te he echado tanto de menos, que creo estar alucinando.

― Soy yo en carne y hueso. ― Sakura sonrió con ternura y pasó sus manos por las mejillas algo ásperas por la barba creciente del pelinegro. ― También te extrañé mucho, pequeña.

― Casi echo todo por la borda al hacer lo que hice. ― comenzó a decir agachando su cabeza para no encontrarse con los ojos reprochadores del pelinegro. ― Estaba con algo de alcohol en el cuerpo… un poco más que algo, además de una fiebre altísima y sintiéndome triste por lo que había visto sobre ti en televisión. ― Sasuke la tomó del mentón para encontrarse con su rostro compungido. ― Fue un simple roce, algo tan pequeño que la prensa agrandó. Te aseguro que si no fuera así, te lo diría, pero en verdad solo alcancé a tocarle dos segundos sus labios y me corrí hacía atrás.

― Tranquila. ― Impresionado por su calma y por lo sensato que estaba siendo, sabiendo que era alguien pasional cuando estaba molesto. Aceptó por primera vez que no quería tenerla lejos. Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más potente de lo que pensaba, adentrándose en el centro de su vida. Si seguía molesto o alimentando su enojo, la alejaría y a la larga, la perdería. La idea se le concebía muy mala, por lo tanto, iba a actuar usando más el corazón que la razón y por primera vez, no permitiría que la rabia lo dominara. ― Ya lo olvidé.

― Yo no, reptiliano. ― hizo un puchero que Sasuke quiso devorarse. ― Te odié por lo de Fuka, pero más me odié al ver lo que había hecho.

― Son cosas que ya pasaron y de ahora en adelante, intentaremos ser muy sinceros el uno con el otro. ― Juntó su frente con la de ella para respirar el mismo aire. ― No quiero volver a enterarme por tevé que mi co―protagonista comienza a tener una relación con alguien del elenco que no soy yo.

― Ni yo tampoco enterarme que mi "amigo" ― hizo las comillas en el aire, soltando por primera vez el cuerpo de Sasuke. ― va con su ex novia a la gala de unos premios importantes, alimentando los rumores de una reconciliación, para luego desbandarse con cuanta mujer se le cruzara…

― Para ahí mismo. ― dijo, separándose un poco. ― No hice nada malo. Ni siquiera me besé con ninguna otra. ― Sakura puso cara de mortificación. Era una indirecta de lo que ella sí había hecho. ― Sakura, no es un reproche, solo te estoy aclarando un punto. Salí, lo reconozco y me emborraché, pero siempre estaba Itachi o Suigetsu y ellos no dejaban que nadie se me acercara porque parecía loro hablando de cierta pelirosa que tengo en frente.

― ¿Hasta borracho hablas de mí? ― Sakura se sonrojó al verlo asentir. ― Me siento halagada.

― Que no se te suban los humos, Sakura.

― Reconoce que soy inolvidable. ― bromeó la pelirosa, volviendo a acercarse a su boca para darle un nuevo beso que no logró profundizarse por entero. ― Supongo que está todo solucionado ¿verdad?

― Supone muy bien, señorita Haruno. ― aseguró Sasuke, agarrándola de la cintura para bajarla de la encimera. ― ¿Cómo estás de tu resfriado? No mejorarás del todo si sigues andando descalza por la casa.

― Lo sé. ― Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la guio al sofá para que se sentara. ― Me mejoré bastante bien. Ino hizo de enfermera y me cuido mucho.

― Tendré que agradecerle a la rubia por cuidarte, entonces. ― Fue al cuarto de la chica y tomando aire para llenarse del olor que desprendía el lugar, salió con un par de zapatillas en la mano. ― Pásame el pie para ponerte esto.

― Eres un pesado cuando te pones en plan "papá" ― Sasuke alzó una ceja, pero no respondió. ― Ven a sentarte conmigo.

― Primero te abrigarás. ― afirmó, acordonándole las zapatillas converse. ― Tus piernas están muy suaves ¿te echaste algo?

― Solo crema. ― contestó, suspirando al ver la mano de Sasuke pasearse por su pantorrilla. ― Oye, ¿Qué es eso que está botado en la puerta? ― El pelinegro se hizo el loco sin querer voltearse. Tenía claro lo que era: su oferta de paz y un arrebato que tuvo en el duty free del aeropuerto estadounidense. ― Sasuke, míralo.

― Es un regalo. ― masculló. ― ¿Necesitas algo más?

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― Sasuke hizo una mueca. ― ¿Hice algo mal? No me molesta que me hayas abrigado los pies. Tenía algo de frío y… ― El pelinegro la calló con un corto beso que fue bien sonoro y caminó hasta el lugar donde reposaba el bonito regalo. ― ¿Qué es?

― Te compré esto. ― Sakura miró al bonito y suave peluche que Sasuke le puso en las manos. Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforado. Eso era el comienzo de algo ¿verdad? Nadie regalaba peluches a la chica con la cual se besaba, porque eso significaba otro nivel de compromiso. ― Dilo, te conozco.

― Amo los osos pandas. ― murmuró sin creerlo. ― ¿Cómo lo supiste?

― Tienes uno gigante en la casa de tu madre. ― Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja, admirando que notara ese detalle. ― ¿Te gusta?

― ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? ― se levantó del asiento para volver a enganchar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, pero ahora con más mesura lo besó, feliz por el regalo, por tenerlo, por haberse perdonado y por tener esa nueva dimensión donde las cosas comenzaban a aclararse y mostrarse con mayor nitidez. ― Gracias. ― susurró al separarse de él para correr a su cuarto y ponerlo en el centro de la cama admirándolo desde la distancia. Se veía precioso ahí.

― Me gusta que te guste. ― Sakura rió por la redundancia y volvió a su lado para acomodarse en el sofá. ― ¿Tienes hambre, quieres algo?

― No, solo estar contigo. ― Sasuke abrió los brazos para que Sakura se posicionara entre ellos. Agarrando una manta que reposaba descuidada sobre un codo del sillón, se taparon y prendieron la televisión para entretenerse mientras no se estaban besando o mirando el uno al otro como si en el mundo no existiera nadie más. ― Felicidades por el Golden Globe.

― Gracias. ― respondió sinceramente el pelinegro, acariciando el cabello de la pelirosa.

Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco se fueron recostando sobre el mueble. Sasuke con un gordo cojín quedo de espaldas con Sakura entre sus piernas y reposando descuidada sobre su pecho, enganchada con un brazo tras su cintura y la otra mano enredada con la suya. Sasuke aprovechaba la otra para cambiar de canal. Se veían como una pareja de tomo y lomo.

― Mira, los Sundance. ― Sasuke paró en el canal y abrazó a Sakura aún más fuerte. ― Te viniste antes.

― No quería quedarme sin la oportunidad de estar contigo. ― confesó sin ningún reparo ni vergüenza. Sakura mordió su labio sonrojada y agradecida.

― Itachi te debe haber querido matar. ― Elucubró risueña. ― Ya imagino su cara.

― La verdad es que no. Él también necesitaba solucionar ciertas cosas acá. ― Sakura se levantó del pecho de Sasuke y lo miró ceñuda. ― No me preguntes, tampoco lo sé.

― No, no quería hablar sobre eso. ― Se puso boca abajo y apoyó su mentón en las manos para mirarlo desde más cerca. ― Me dijiste que no había ocurrido nada con nadie. ¿Tampoco con Fuka?

― ¿Qué entiendes tú por nadie, Sakura? ― preguntó con cizaña. ― Estuve solo y pensando en una pelirosa cabezota.

― Tú tampoco eres alguien muy llevable. ― replicó fingiendo morderle la clavícula. ― Es más, yo diría que eres casi tan complejo como calculo III. ― Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada, moviendo su pecho. ― Te ríes porque sabes que es verdad.

― La verdad es que me río por fui un niño superdotado y a tu edad estaba creando nuevas fórmulas para responder calculo trigonométrico sin tener que usar ninguna de las que ya estaban preestablecidas. ― Sakura quedó con un tic en su ojo.

― ¿Hablaste en español o idioma ñoño? ― Sasuke le picó una cosquilla, haciéndola revolverse sobre él. ― Ok, ok, basta. ― pidió controlando la risa. ― Eres demasiado inteligente.

― Puede ser. ― susurró, peinándole el cabello. ― Con la partidura en medio, lentes poto de botella y frenillos te verías preciosa.

― ¿Llegaste con ganas de hacerme bullying? ― Sasuke asintió, siendo ahora él el sometido a los picones de costillas. ― No gusta ¿viste?

― ¿La paz? ― levantó la mano y la chica se la chocó como "dame esos 5" ― Ok, firmamos el tratado de paz.

― Me parece ¿qué nombre le pondremos? ― Sasuke se alzó de hombros. Hasta ahí nomás llegaba su invención infantil. ― El otro día en clases de música, alguien puso un cd de tu banda y fue tan hermoso oír tu voz. Cantas divino.

― Lo soy en todo sentido, Sa―ku―ra ― silabeó. ― Hablando de la escuela ¿cómo es eso del amague de incendio que al final fue una falsa alarma? Quiero los detalles.

― Digamos que alguien que no diré como se llama, pero su nombre comienza con "ese" y termina en "akura", botó un papel encendido al basurero que se encontraba debajo de una alarma anti incendio, alertando todo el sistema y mojando a todas las alumnas de Konoha.

― Entonces no mentías cuando me dijiste que tenías algo que ver. ― dijo Sasuke enrolando los ojos como un papá. ― Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una broma. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

― Eso es un secreto. ― el pelinegro alzó una ceja. ― De verdad no lo puedo decir.

― Me preocupa el porqué, pero no te insistiré. ― la tranquilizó abrazando con decisión el cuerpo delicado de la pelirosa. ― Por eso te resfriaste ¿verdad?

― Sí y si te sirve de consuelo, Sasori cayó enfermo al otro día de lo que tú ya sabes. ― Sasuke no supo si alegrarse o volver a enfurecerse con lo recientemente oído. Que Sasori cayese enfermo hablaba de que se había besado con la pelirosa.

Intentando no ir por ese hilo de pensamientos, enredó una de sus mano al cabelló suave y oloroso de la pelirosa.

― Que bueno. ― contestó sin mayor ánimo. ― ¿No tuviste mayor complicación con el resfrío?

― Nope, solo me dio una pequeña crisis de asma, pero la controlé con mi inhalador.

Sasuke iba a asentir, hasta que entendió las palabras de la pelirosa. Sakura quiso golpearse la boca por ser tan idiota de decirle eso al pelinegro.

― ¿Crisis de asma? ― Sakura se escondió en el pecho de Sasuke evitando mirarlo. ― Sakura ― insistió.

― Sí, crisis de asma. ― se sonrojó. ― Cuando tenía 2 años se dieron cuenta de que sufría de eso, luego de que casi muriera al caer desmayada luego de haber corrido un buen trecho tras un perro. ― Sasuke se alertó. ― Igualmente tengo todo controlado y no es necesario que te preocupes.

― ¿Quieres que no me preocupe? Pudiste haber muerto por ese resfrío si no hubieses tenido tu medicina al lado.

― Siempre ando con ella. ― le contó molesta. ― No me retes como si fuese una niña pequeña. Son cosas que pasan y he vivido con esto la mayor parte de mi vida.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

― Porque no es como: "Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, te admiro desde que tengo uso de razón y cuando me agito mucho me dan crisis asmáticas". ― Sasuke no pudo evitar reír al ver las muecas de la pelirosa. ― Es algo que se va contando con el tiempo, pero yo evité hacerlo porque tú eres un exagerado.

― Solo quiero cuidarte. ― Sakura bufó. ― Me mostrarás tus medicinas, dónde están y que hacer en caso de emergencias graves. También iremos a un especialista…

― No empieces, por favor. ― le pidió, tapándole la boca con su mano. ― Las medicinas las guardo acá y hay unas inyecciones para casos extremos, pero no me ha dado ninguna crisis grande desde que soy una niña, así que nunca las ando trayendo. Es más, hace años que no compro una.

― ¿Y si ahora te da una? ― Sasuke se molestó al notar la irresponsabilidad de la chica. ― No vamos a tentar a la suerte ¿bueno? Y para la próxima, dime si sufres de algo.

― No te pongas pesado, por favor. ― Le pidió odiando su faceta de padre. ― La cosa es que juntos lo pasemos bien.

― No lo puedo pasar bien si tú no estás. ― Sakura lo miró ilusionada. ― Tendré que buscarme a otra menor de edad para reemplazarte.

Sakura le golpeó el pecho, pero Sasuke se rió.

― No fue gracioso.

― Debo confesar que me gusta verte celosa. ― La agarró con fuerza para ponerla sobre él y volteándose, quedó encima de la pelirosa, comenzando a besarla. ― Déjame cuidarte.

― Pero…

― Pero nada. ― le dio un beso en su frente. ― Si te cuido, estaremos más tiempo juntos. ― le besó la mejilla derecha. ― Y podremos hacer muchas cosas. ― le besó la mejilla izquierda. ― Cosas que te gustarán. ― aseguró, besándole la nariz. ― Me lo agradecerás.

Los besos se volvieron candentes en cosa de segundos. La manta sirvió para que se protegieran del frío, aunque no era necesario, ya que bajo de ella estaba muy acalorados.

Sasuke dejó a sus manos vagar sin contenerse por el cuerpo de la pelirosa. Piernas, brazos, cuello, rostros, senos, cintura, trasero… tocó todo lo que quiso y Sakura aprovechó de hacer lo mismo, metiendo sus manos entre la camisa del pelinegro, agradecida por tener esa bendición. Su cuerpo era musculado sin llegar a un extremo. Abdominales marcados, como un chocolate listo para ser devorado. Espalda ancha y suave como la piel de un niño.

Sin aguantarse, le desabrochó el pantalón, pasando desapercibido por el pelinegro que solo se percató cuando notó la pequeña mano de la chica puesta por encima de su glúteo derecho, por dentro del bóxer. Se separó asustado para mirarla, temiendo que metiera la mano en otro lugar, pero Sakura le guiñó un ojo tranquilizándolo. Sabía que esa era una sesión de besos candentes, con caricias "prohibidas", pero que no llegarían a más.

Sus bocas se separaron para respirar erráticamente la una frente a la otra. Sasuke con sus ojos pegados en los verdes de ella, metió la mano dentro de la polera y bajo el brasier de la pelirosa, tocando por primera vez ese montículo erecto y pequeño. Sakura nunca habían sentido esa bola en el centro de su vientre con tanta nitidez como la sintió en ese momento, cuando los dedos del pelinegro tomaron su pezón entre ellos y lo acariciaron con delicadeza. Sasuke capturó cada una de las caras de pasión que expresaba la pelirosa en su memoria, no olvidándolas jamás. Quería enseñarle lo que era un orgasmo sin necesidad de desnudarse por completo y adentrarse en ella. Derribar los tabús de que el sexo con penetración era lo único que te llevaba al límite cuando no era así.

Sasuke estaba tentado a meter la mano entre los pantaloncillos de la chica, pero no quería asustarla tanto la primera vez que comenzara a enseñarle de su cuerpo, porque ya estaba decidido, él le mostraría todo lo que sabía y la guiaría a un mundo donde ambos conociesen sus puntos débiles para así desatar con ferocidad la pasión.

Su boca se prendó al cuello delicado de la chica, mientras su mano seguía jugueteando con el pezón y la otra se perdía entre el vientre, las piernas y el trasero.

Sakura quería que la tocara en ese punto latiente entre sus piernas que se encontraba acalorado, húmedo y deseoso de atención. Necesitaba sacarse su ropa y dejarse llevar por esas manos expertas que la estaban volviendo loca. Sasuke y su lengua en el cuello, su mano entre el brasier y su pantalón levemente que rozaba delicadamente con el vértice de sus piernas.

La pelirosa sin poder contenerlo, gimió con placer. Antes lo había hecho, pero eso era distinto. Era algo irrefrenable que nacía desde su vientre, que le quitaba el aire y le hacía apretar la mandíbula. Respiraba agitadamente y sabía que en algún momento explotaría, conociendo por primera vez eso de lo que tanto hablaban. Sería su primer orgasmo y se le venía con todo, dejándola trémula.

Sasuke metió ambas manos dentro de la polera de Sakura, y con cada una agarró un pecho que caían perfectamente en sus manos. Las yemas del pelinegro estaban haciendo un trabajo de lujo que la llevaba cada vez más cerca del precipicio, pero algo faltaba. Necesitaba aunque fuese un poco más, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo. Sasuke al escuchar la respiración casi nula de la pelirosa, que estaba lista para desatarse, supo que debía hacer algo para liberarla, porque podría colapsar al no poder sacar su orgasmo. Bajando sus pantalones y seguro de que eso le costaría muchas duchas de agua fría, rozó su miembro erecto contra las bragas de la pelirosa, apretando con fiereza ambos sexos, conociéndose por primera vez y terminando de enloquecerla.

Sakura soltó un grito con ojos cerrados y se aferró con fuerza al cojín que la sostenía, encorvando la espalda y temblando ligeramente. Cuando termino de caer, ralentizó su respiración y abrió los parpados, encontrándose de frente con la sonrisa de suficiencia, gracias y felicidad del pelinegro. Se la devolvió y lo abrazó con fuerza, agradeciéndole por esa nueva experiencia, pero necesitando más.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― le preguntó perdido en su cuello y respirando jadeante igual que ella. Sus pantalones ya se encontraban en el lugar que debían y sus manos yacían a los costados para no aplastarla.

― Siento cada poro de piel. ― Le confesó la chica, todavía con la respiración cortada. ― Esto fue… magnifico.

― Trabajamos para su satisfacción, señorita.

― A tu lado dejaré de serlo. ― Sasuke rió con la osadía de la pelirosa. ― Quiero repetirlo.

― Espera unos minutos. No estás acostumbrada a esto y te puedes agitar demasiado.

― No me importa. Quiero que llegues más allá. ― lo tomó desde el costado de la cabeza. ― Quiero aprender a darte placer.

― Lo harás, pero a su debido tiempo. ― prometió. ― Por ahora iremos conociendo cada parte tuya y encontrando puntos erógenos.

― Me fascina la idea. ― se besaron, pero más comedidos, solo sintiéndose y compartiendo ese momento único e inigualable.

Sasuke le acomodó la ropa y se acomodó la suya. Sacándose de la manta de encima sintieron el frío que había y recordaron que estaban en la sala del departamento de Sakura. El pelinegro miró la televisión y vio a su amigo Suigetsu recibiendo un premio.

Si supiera que él también estaba recibiendo uno…

Sonrió al igual que la pelirosa que también miraba la televisión.

Se levantó del lugar, estirando su mano donde la chica para levantarla igualmente. Necesitaban comer algo y sobre todo ella recuperar fuerzas. Tener orgasmos era divino, pero de que agotaban, vaya que lo hacían.

A Sakura le temblaban las piernas de forma constante, pero aun así logró mantenerse de pie y se dejó guiar por el pelinegro hacia la cocina buscando algo para darle. Un vaso de agua fue lo primero, acompañado de un par de galletas dulces y beso robado.

― ¿Habrás ganado algo? ― le preguntó la pelirosa al volver del baño luego de sentir que se haría pis. Sasuke después le explicaría que esa sensación tenía que ver con lo recientemente ocurrido. ― Yo creo que sí.

― No tenía ninguna nominación. Solo iba a la gala ― La pelirosa volvió a sentarse a su lado y se dejó abrazar ya sin tanta vergüenza. Era como si la barrera que había entre ellos se hubiese roto para pasar a otro nivel. Uno mucho mejor. ― Te preparé un sándwich de queso caliente.

― Que rico. ― le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió en la tarea de saborear ese manjar de los dioses, riendo cuando los hilos del queso derretido, no se cortaban ni aun tirándolos al largo de sus brazos.

― _El ganador por mejor actor de reparto es para: Juugo. _

― ¡Ganó! ― gritó la pelirosa levantando los brazos. ― Es un genio.

― Se lo merecía. Hizo un gran trabajo. ― aseguró Sasuke, quitándole un pedazo de pan para comérselo él. ― Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir.

― Tienes que quedarte conmigo o no pienso dormir. ― Sasuke meneó la cabeza con fingido cansancio.

― Si insistes. ― Sakura sabía que se le venían nuevos juegos nocturnos y la idea solo le causaba ansiedad y expectación. Ya quería aprender nuevas cosas. ― Cuando termine la premiación nos vamos a la cama.

― Eso suena perfecto. ― afirmó la chica desesperada como nunca. ― Podríamos tener un nuevo preludio. ― sugirió ganosa.

― Dios, he convertido a un monstro. ― dijo Sasuke mirando al cielo. ― Debemos descansar. Yo debo volver en unos días y tengo varias cosas que hacer.

― Bueno, pero vendrás a quedarte conmigo. ― El pelinegro le besó la frente como toda respuesta y esperaron a que terminara la ceremonia.

Apagaron todas las luces del lugar y a besos se encaminaron hacia el cuarto de la pelirosa, pero cualquier indicio de poder tener una noche movidita en ese sentido, acabó. Las cosas se volvieron color de hormiga cuando el timbre sonó como un campanazo en los oídos de ambos sacándolos de su ambiente relajado.

― ¿Esperas a alguien?

― Para nada. ― dijo ceñuda.

Sasuke caminó a la puerta para mirar de quien se trataba y así poder putearlo. Si él no estuviera, Sakura hubiese abierto y las cosas podrían haberse complicado, pero al observar por la mirilla notó el pelo rubio de la amiga que tenía la chica. Sasuke con un gesto le dijo a Sakura que se acercara y abriera ella.

― Ino, ¿qué…? ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?! ― chilló consternada, haciendo volver al pelinegro que se había alejado para darles privacidad. Cuando ambos miraron la cara de la rubia se asustaron tremendamente, pero actuaron rápido y la hicieron pasar.

― Llevémosla a un doctor… ― Ino se negó de inmediato.

― ¿Estaban ocupados? ― preguntó, agarrándose su mentón.

― No, cariño. Dime quién te lastimó así.

Ino tenía un gran moretón en su frente y pómulo. El labio sangrante y un rasguño en el cuello que parecía no acabar nunca. Sus muñecas tenían marcas de haber sido amarradas y la pelirosa no quería pensar en cómo se encontraba el resto de su cuerpo.

― No permitas que me lleven, Sakura. ― le rogó con sus lágrimas cayendo una tras otra sin parar. A la pelirosa se le partió el corazón y asintió llorando al igual que ella. Acuclillada frente a sus rodillas, Sakura se sentía impotente al verla así. ― Sasuke…

― Podemos llevarte al médico y que revisen tus heridas. ―volvió a insistir el pelinegro, asustado y encolerizado al imaginarse a alguien golpeando de esa forma a otro ser humano. Ino le llegaba un poco más arriba que Sakura, pero seguía siendo diminuta. Solo un hombre podía dejarla de esa forma o una patota de personas dispuestas a masacrarla en el suelo.

― Sasuke… ― volvió a llamar la rubia con voz cortada. ― Dile que me perdone.

― ¿Qué? ― Sakura y Sasuke se miraron sin entender. ― ¿De quién hablas?

― Dile a Itachi que me perdone. ― le pidió, cayendo en tinieblas.

Ino se desmayó y su mundo eliminó el dolor.

* * *

_Y he "volvido" xDD. Me demoré 10 días desde el aviso y de verdad lamento esta tardanza. Como expliqué, encontré trabajo y el tiempo se ha vuelto en algo casi inexistente en mi vida, por lo mismo no les contestaré los review con mensajes privados como lo hago siempre, ya que intentaré priorizar escritura y subir el capítulo de inmediato. Igualmente les aclaro que yo leo todas y cada una de las porras que me mandan, animándome como no se imaginan.  
Gracias a mi nuevo trabajo pude comprarme un nuevo notebook, pero en el otro está la mayoría de mi información, así que debo encontrar la forma de poder ingresar a él y sacar todo lo que tenga que ver con los fic's.  
De corazón, mil, pero mil gracias por escribirme sus mensajes, sus review y dejar la historia en favoritos o follow. No saben lo feliz que me hacen y siento que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, aunque hay mucho por mejorar, seguiré acá entreteniendo con mis idas de olla o mejor llamados fanfiction xDD  
Sin nada más que agregar y deseándoles solo cosas bellas, me despido. Gracias por el apoyo, por la constancia y por sobretodo, por esperarme. Espero haya valido la pena._

_Lxs quiero un montón !_

**_LilyLoop_**

**_PD1: _**_CHILE ES CAMPEÓN DE AMÉRICA ! Fue hermoso y emocionando, aunque nos digan un millón de cosas, sé que el premio fue en base al esfuerzo que hicieron esos fútbolistas, así que no puedo estar más orgullosa por ello  
**PD2: **SASUKE SE GARCHÓ A SAKURA ! Esa semana fue redonda junto a lo que dije en la PD1. Que se confirmara la maternidad de Sakura y las palabras del emo fue cool. Creo que es la única serie donde se pone en duda la maternidad de alguien xDDDDDDDDDDDDD Fue un manga digno de la "Rosa de Guadalupe" María Saralupe, Sasuberto del Uchitillo y Isakura de la Piedad... épico xDD  
**PD3: **Quizás algunas fechas no concuerden del todo (me refiero a las premiaciones y eso) Intenté apegarme lo más posible a la realidad, pero me costó un poco, así que perdónenme ese error.  
**PD4: **Leí un review donde me decían que el fic había sido recomendado en una página de facebook ¿Me podrían dar el link? Sería hermoso leer algo sobre mi trabajo porque en verdad no me lo esperaba *-* Si alguien de por acá lo recomendó, de verdad muchas gracias para ti bellx !  
**PD5: **Cualquier error, háganmelo saber para corregirlo de inmediato._

_Ya ahora si me largo xDD, nos vemos en la próxima publicación !_


	12. Los comienzos empiezan en el final

**Mi Delito**  
_Capítulo XI  
Los comienzos empiezan en el final_

_Dans cette douce souffrance.__  
__Dont j'ai payé toutes les offenses__  
__Ecoute comme mon cœur est immense__  
__Je suis une enfant du monde__  
__**Indila:**__ Dernière Danse_

_**¡79 páginas!**_

**1.**

― Cualquier cosa, llámame. ― Sakura asintió con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el delicioso olor del guapo hombre que tenía enfrente y disfrutando de sus delicados labios rozándole la frente. ― Iré a ver a Itachi.

― Ok. ― se separaron para verse largamente, dándose una mirada enigmática y llena de emociones recién descubiertas. ― Quiero mi beso. ― le expuso, obligándolo a agacharse para agarrarlo por el cuello.

― Eres una niña. ― le reprochó a modo de broma el pelinegro, mientras le tomaba la cintura y procedía a darle pequeños besos en la boca rosa y delicada.

Sakura afianzó el agarre, aburrida de ese toqueteo tan poco profundo y mordiéndole el labio, sometió la boca de Sasuke a su lengua inquieta que rozaba felizmente la del pelinegro, maravillada por su sabor almizclado. Desde que había probado el poder impresionante que tenían los besos, se le hacía inconcebible no volver a darlos ni recibirlos. Esos días sin Sasuke habían sido horribles por muchos motivos y entre ellos extrañaba el simple hecho de estar todo el tiempo con sus labios pegados a los del pelinegro que estaba mostrándole la vida.

― Saku… ― la voz de Ino se apagó al verlos en esa posición tan comprometedora.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura estaba enganchada a las caderas del pelinegro. No podía negar que le encantaba encaramarse sobre él y era casi un acto impulsivo, fiel reflejo del deseo que la llevaba a actuar de forma no pensante.

Luego del desmayo que había sufrido la rubia, Sakura y Sasuke se habían debatido de qué forma actuar. Si llevarla a un hospital o acostarla. Ino despertó a los pocos minutos y les rogó que solo la dejaran descansar. A regañadientes, Sakura se lo aceptó, haciéndole prometer que hablarían prontamente de lo que estaba pasando. Ino aseguró contárselo, pero primero quería bañarse y así lo hizo. Ahora la rubia, yacía frente a ellos con su cara golpeada, pero evidente picardía bañando sus azules ojos.

― Ejem… ― tosió con vergüenza la pelirosa, mirando a su amiga que se mordía el labio, intentando pasar desapercibida la sonrisa. ― Dime. ― preguntó despacito, bajándose de encima de Sasuke.

El pelinegro ni siquiera se inmutó con la interrupción.

― Me acostaré en tu cama. ― Sakura aceptó de inmediato, acercándose a ella. ― Gracias por esto.

― No hay de qué, tonta. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. ― pasándole un dedo con delicadeza por su pómulo hinchado, le regaló una sonrisa consoladora. ― Creo que es hora de que nosotras hablemos sin mentirnos ¿te parece?

― Sí. ― susurró la rubia, dándole un abrazo para apoyar su rostro en el hombro de la pelirosa. ― Eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido, Sakura.

― Me harás llorar, tonta. ― Le pellizcó levemente la cintura, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar un quejido. ― ¿Qué te pasa? ― la separó de su cuerpo para mirarla.

― Tengo un golpe en la costilla. ― confesó, mirándose la punta de los pies. ― Te espero en el cuarto.

― Ok. ― aceptó la chica.

― También gracias a ti, Sasuke. ― acercándose donde él, lo miró con verdadero afecto. ― Quizás no seas tan malo como quiero creer.

― Mejórate. ― le respondió escuetamente, sin agregar ni defenderse del escrutinio poco favorecedor que le comenzaba a mostrar la rubia. ― Les reitero; cualquier cosa, me llaman. ― Ino asintió y con una leve reverencia, salió de la sala para esconderse en el cuarto oscuro de Sakura.

― Vaya. ― suspiró la pelirosa, volviendo a acercarse a Sasuke. ― Creo que ahora sí es hora de que partas.

― Claro. Debo ir donde Itachi y es tardísimo. ― dijo él, mirando su reloj de muñeca. ― Pórtense bien.

― Yo debería decirte eso a ti. ― refunfuñó a modo de broma. ― ¿Podrías… avisarme cuando llegues donde tu hermano? ― le pidió azorada. No quería verse como una tonta controladora, menos en su primera "incursión amorosa", pero reconocía que la dejaría mucho más tranquila saber que el pelinegro ya se encontraba sano y salvo junto a Itachi.

― Bueno. ― Le respondió, para sorpresa de sí mismo. Jamás daba explicaciones de lo que hacía y menos señales de dónde estaba, pero ella tenía tal poder sobre él, que terminaba cediendo en todo para darle el gusto y para que estuvieran bien.

En cosa de semanas, Sakura había puesto su mundo patas arriba y simplemente con un aleteo de pestañas.

― Que llegues bien. ― Le dijo la chica, enviándole buenos deseos. ― Mi beso. ― volvió a reclamar, pero ésta vez serían más comedidos.

Sasuke le tomó la mandíbula desde abajo con una mano y con un gesto muy sensual, chocó tres veces con su boca de forma rápida y algo de brusquedad, pero sin causarle dolor. Eran besos de despedidas nada más.

― Cuídate. ― Un último en su frente y salió del departamento de la chica, para ir hacia el ascensor y bajar los 20 y tantos pisos.

Mirándose en las paredes del cubículo metálico, se palpó los labios al notarlos rojos. Todavía sabían a Sakura y en su nariz, ese olor cítrico seguía impregnado.

Sakura por su parte, cerró lentamente y se volvió para concentrarse ciento por ciento en Ino y su grave problema. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido para que terminara de esa forma, tan lastimada y llena de golpes? Eso era una acción avasalladora, que caía completamente en la maldad.

Dispuesta a buscar respuestas a todas sus dudas, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pero solo la recibió oscuridad y la respiración acompasada de su amiga, quien dormía como un bebé descansando de sus problemas y dolores. Viéndola así, concluyó que no era hora de hablar y que solo tenía que esperar a que Ino se sintiera preparada para contar su historia, ésa que tanto le dolía.

Se recostó a su lado y acariciándole el cabello, cayó dormida agotada de tantas emociones… Dio un respingo

― Oh, por Dios, he tenido mi primer orgasmo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estoy con Itachi. Besos. _Dándole enviar al mensaje, se adentró al lugar oliente a tabaco. Una botella de whisky lo recibió, aunque no estaba vacía.

― ¿Qué haces acá? ― la voz rasposa de su hermano, salió desde atrás de la cortina que cubría al balcón de su departamento. ― Estoy ocupado.

― Emborrachándote. ― Itachi chasqueó la lengua.

― No he tomado. El vaso quedó servido. ― explicó, dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo, llenando la sala de humo. ― ¿Pasó algo?

― ¿Qué pasó con Ino? ― preguntó sin ningún tacto, deseoso de entender la situación.

― ¿Cómo sabes…? ― Sasuke enarcó las cejas. ― Me metí donde no debía y me siento idiota por eso.

― ¿Qué hiciste?

― No es necesario que sepas. ― contestó, volviendo al balcón para admirar la ciudad bajo sus pies.

Itachi se sentía imbécil, como un tarado estúpido, idiota y todos los improperios que pudiese pensar. La chica ni siquiera le gustaba ― tanto. ― como para haber hecho lo que hizo. Sus ojos azules lo habían mirado con tanta frialdad y le volvió a recalcar que ella no lo quería en su vida.

Luego de eso, claramente no la volvería a molestar. No estaba para aguantar a niñas estúpidas que se dejaban abusar por hombres sin escrúpulos. Sin embargo, pensar de esa forma no lo alivianó y de pura rabia golpeó la baranda del lugar, remeciendo con un sonido sordo el metal chocando con su mano.

― Itachi, ¿recuerdas cuando casi morí por sobredosis y tú me dijiste que era un estúpido, pero que siempre estarías ahí? ― Itachi de un bufido aceptó. ― Pues es hora de que sepas que yo también estoy aquí para ti. ― le dijo con voz fría y ronca, pero llena de sentimientos. ― Puede que te odie por una infinidad de razones, pero eres mi hermano.

― No te pongas marica. ― le respondió, dejando caer levemente su cabeza, haciendo que su rostro fuera tapado por el cabello largo y oscuro que poseía. ― Gracias por estar acá.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ― volvió a preguntar. Necesitaba clarificar las razones y entender porque Ino se encontraba en tan mal estado y rogando por el perdón de su hermano en estado de semi inconsciencia . ― ¿Le hiciste algo?

― ¿A Ino? ― preguntó ceñudo. ― Nada de lo que me gustaría hacerle. ― respondió quedo. ― La vi siendo arrinconada por un tipejo y salté a defenderla.

― ¿El tipo la golpeó? ― inquirió, comenzando a comprender todo.

― No, solo la… tocó. ― Sus palabras salían mordidas, teñidas de furia que luchaba por escapar. ― Era una pelea con su pareja.

― ¿Pareja? ― Vaya tonta si permitía que el idiota con el cual estaba la golpeara, pensó Sasuke. ― ¿Qué más?

― Salté la reja de su casa y me lancé contra el idiota, partiéndole la nariz y pateándolo en el suelo. ― Sasuke abrió los ojos incrédulo. Itachi no se metía en peleas desde que era un adolescente y aun así siempre intentaba dialogar antes de llegar a las manos. ― Me pareció un hijo de puta al aprovecharse de que ella estaba sola. La rubia tenía miedo, pero en cuanto me vio, intento defenderlo y eso me ardió como nada. ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza las mujeres para aguantar ser vejadas de esa forma?

― ¿Pero no viste ningún golpe por parte de él? ―Itachi volvió a negar.

― Solo la toqueteó por completo. Luego salió su padre e Ino entre dientes me dijo que me largara, que ella amaba a ese hombre. ― Sasuke asintió con solemnidad, batallándose interiormente si contarle lo que había visto o no. ― ¿Por qué sabes esto?

― Estaba con Sakura y ella se enteró. ― El pelilargo aceptó la explicación y volvió a su tarea de dejar la vida en caladas de humo. ― Podrías hablar con ella.

― No. ― dijo rotundamente. ― La encontraré guapa y puede que me gustaría estar con ella en el sentido más básico, pero no iré a pedirle disculpas por golpear a su novio. El tipo se lo merecía y si no es por la llegada de su padre y las lindas frases que ella profirió, todavía lo estoy golpeando.

― ¿Qué te pasa con ella? ― Itachi se alzó de hombros.

― En palabras vulgares me calienta y hoy quería verla para poder mermar un poco más su caparazón y así poder acostarme con ella, pero luego de esto no me quedan ganas de involucrarme con una masoquista. ― aseguró. ― Ya bastante tuve al enrollarme con Mei para que ahora vuelva a caer en una tontería de este tipo.

― Lo de Mei fue algo que no planeaste. ― El pelilargo soltó una risa amarga. El último tiempo estaba haciendo todo mal y eso le molesta por sobremanera. ― No sabías que era pareja de Neji.

― ¿Y qué dice eso de mí? ¿Acaso me exonera? ― Sasuke lo miró largamente. ― Sabes que no. Soy su puto manager, jefe en el sentido más formal de las cosas y amigo cercano ¿Cómo no sabía que Mei era su novia? Claramente no estoy haciendo mi trabajo como corresponde.

― No te puedes sentir culpable. Ya la dejaste. ― intentó reconfortar el moreno, sacándole un pitillo de la cajetilla que reposaba de forma indulgente sobre la baranda del balcón. ― Si hubieses seguido con ella, considero prudente que te lamentaras.

― Estoy haciendo todo mal. Partiendo con el hecho de que fui como un niñito de 5 años a contarle a nuestros padres que te gusta Sakura. ― El Uchiha menor hizo una mueca. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre lo que sentía por cierta pelirosa. ― Eso no lo hacen los hermanos.

― Tiempo pasado. ― dijo Sasuke, restándole importancia.

― No, no es tiempo pasado, maldita sea. ― se agarró las sienes. ― Siento que estoy todo el tiempo reprochándome las cosas. Tengo 31 años y actúo como imbécil.

― Lo de imbécil queda sujeto a cambios. A veces eres un imbécil-hijo de puta. ― El gran aporte "bromistico" de Sasuke, alteró aun más los nervios crispados del pelilargo. ― Ok, deja de lamentarte y actúa.

― ¿Cómo lo hago? ― Sasuke se alzó de hombros nuevamente.

― Eso solo lo sabes tú. Si te gusta Ino, pues hace las cosas bien y conquístala. Aléjala de ese mal nacido que la golpea.

― Pero si te dije que no la golpeó. ― insistió Itachi, pero la cara seria de su hermano le dio a entender que había algo detrás. ― Sasuke, vuelvo a preguntarte ¿cómo supiste lo de Ino?

― Ella llegó a casa de Sakura. ― respondió sin clarificar.

― ¿Y cómo llegó? ― Sasuke se puso en la corredera que daba a la sala en caso de que Itachi tuviese la genial idea de volver a ir en busca de venganza al enterarse de lo que ocurría. ― ¡Sasuke!

― Alguien la maltrató de forma brutal. ― contestó lacónico. Itachi palideció y boqueó sin saber que decir. ― Se desmayó, pero antes de hacerlo, me pidió que por favor te dijera que la disculparas.

― ¿La golpearon o fue algo sicológico?

― Tiene de ambas cosas. La chica colapsó frente a mis ojos y los de Sakura. ― Itachi como bólido, intentó empujar a su hermano para correr a ver a la rubia, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. ― ¡¿Te puedes calmar?! ― le gritó, cuando un dolor en su hombro, reflejo del forcejeo que estabas sosteniendo, le comenzó a penetrar. ― ¡Itachi! ― vociferó.

― Déjame pasar. Esto es mi culpa. Si yo no me hubiese metido, ese hijo de perra no la hubiese lastimado. ― Insistió nuevamente en darle corrida a su instinto asesino, pero Sasuke lo logró neutralizar, pasando su brazo por el cuello del pelilargo y lanzándolo al suelo. Una llave digna de Bruce Lee. ― ¡Sasuke! ― gritó el hombre, siguiendo en su forcejeo pareciendo una culebra.

― Si no te calmas, te daré un golpe que no te hará despertar en meses. ― Afirmó Sasuke sin titubear.

― Ok, me tranquilizo, pero dime como está. ― Le preguntó angustiado.

Esa no era la forma en la cual las cosas se solucionaban. Si Ino estaba maltratada era por su culpa y esa impulsividad que muchas veces lo obligaba a moverse de forma poco ortodoxa.

― Está bien, durmiendo junto a Sakura. Creo que se quedará a vivir con ella. ― respondió el menor de los Uchiha, separándose de su hermano, para ayudarlo a levantarse. ― Sé racional, como me pedías a mí.

― Es diferente.

― ¿En qué sentido? ― dijo Sasuke, alzando ambas cejas esperado una respuesta válida para derrocar su escepticismo. Por lo que veía, Itachi no difería mucho con él respecto a ese tumulto de emociones que comenzaba a sentir.

― En que yo solo quiero acostarme con ella.

― Ok, por eso golpeas a un tipo que la molesta y mueres por darle caza al saber que está mucho más lastimada. ― ironizó el moreno, aceptando con tranquilidad las miradas llenas de enojo que le enviaba Itachi. ― Ve a dormir, no bebas alcohol y nos vemos mañana cuando tenga que organizar los días que se vienen.

Largos segundos de silencio sellaron las palabras de Sasuke. Itachi se tranquilizó a duras penas y dejándose caer sobre el sofá, prefirió enfocarse en el trabajo para parar sus pensamientos que lo estaban torturando.

― Además de los Grammy ¿Tienes que desfilar en Nueva York? ― Sasuke haciendo una mueca asintió. Había quedado de ir a ese desfile solo porque las ganancias irían directamente a la beneficencia, en ayuda de niños que se encontraban en costosos tratamientos por fibrosis quísticas. ― ¿Con Naruto?

― Sí. Neji también va porque desfila Mei, por lo que oí.

― Y también estará tu ex novia. ― Sasuke se golpeó la frente. Otra vez tendría problemas con Sakura por eso. Lo bueno era que tenía algunos días para explicarle la situación y tranquilizarla; Él no estaba interesado en Fuka. ― Si quieres hablo con Sakura.

― Nunca he necesitado un intérprete. ― respondió mordaz. Ya vería él que plan llevaría a cabo para que su guapa "compañera de reparto" no explotara en cuanto supiera. ― Además no estoy en una relación como para dar explicaciones.

— Sí, por lo mismo andabas desesperado y como alma en pena hace dos días atrás. — Sasuke bufó, pero no replicó, porque sería una mentira demasiado descarada. — Bueno, ni a Fuka le dabas explicaciones así que encuentro consecuente tu actuar.

— Como sea, me largo. — murmuró, girándose para volver a su departamento, darse una ducha fría y dormir por lo que restaba de noche. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en todo lo que se le venía.

Antes de poder salir, una voz lo paró. Itachi alzó la cabeza con lentitud para mostrarse frente a su hermano.

— Gracias por venir. — Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y de forma burlesca e hiriente le respondió.

— Marica. — Solo entre hermanos se podían dar ese tipo de exclusividades: bromear en los momentos de dolor.

Cerrando con sequedad, se marchó.

La noche cada vez era más fría.

**2.**

El timbre en la mansión Hyuga sonó fuerte y claro en todo el lugar, haciendo correr a la servidumbre para dar una fantástica recibida.

— Hola. — alegremente la chica saludó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. — Busco a Hinata ¿se encontrará?

— ¿Quién la busca? — preguntó la muchacha sonrojada. — Comprenderá que no podemos dejar pasar a cualquiera.

— Sí, claro. — Aceptó la pelicastaña — Dígale que soy Tenten y vengo por lo que estábamos planeando.

— Ok. — de forma ambivalente, la chica que trabajaba en la mansión Hyuga, miraba la puerta y el interior sin saber qué hacer.

— Puedo esperar acá si es que te complica. — le propuso Tenten intentando alivianarle la decisión, mientras acariciaba su cabello y no dejaba de sonreír. — No hay problema. ― aseguró.

— Muchas gracias. — cerrando con delicadeza la gran puerta, la muchacha entró en busca de la señorita Hyuga.

Tenten cansada se apoyó en la pared adyacente, pensando feliz en su nuevo proyecto y como estaba avanzando. Su nueva creación caía en categoría de magnifica y no lo decía de soberbia, ni porque fuese suyo, sino que en verdad le parecía una grandiosidad digna de ser admirada por todo el mundo y aceptado completamente por la crítica.

El vestido de Sakura le llevaba sacando canas verdes y quitándole muchas horas de sueño, pero valía la pena, estaba segura. Se vería preciosa caminando con majestuosidad por la larga alfombra roja que la esperaría en los Oscar, con su cabeza en alto y esa belleza cayendo con parsimonia por su cuerpo. Sería la sensación del lugar, sin dudarlo. Y lo mejor de todo era que ella también iría en compañía de todo el staff y podría conocer otro país aparte de Japón por primera vez.

— ¿Tú qué haces acá? — la voz gruesa, fría y poco amigable del ser humano más desagradable que conocía, le hizo ariscar la nariz y ponerse recta como en posición de ataque.

— Estoy esperando por Hinata. — respondió de forma impersonal, sin mirarlo.

_Maldita sea, Tenten, justo hoy no se te ocurre maquillarte y andas con un horrible moño sobre tu cabeza, _pensó.

— ¿Y porque estás afuera? — insistió esperando que lo mirara de frente, pero Tenten estaba más entretenida en el hilo que salía de su grueso — y gigante. — chaleco.

— Porque la chica que me abrió no sabe quién soy y dijo que… — se detuvo, ella no tenía que darle explicaciones. — No te importa. — escupió con rabia. Se sentía constantemente juzgada por esos ojos alabastros que parecían encontrarla poca cosa.

— Pasa, hace frío. — Tenten lo miró pestañando sin creer. Abrió la boca para preguntar que le ocurría, pero no alcanzó, porque la mano de Neji se posó en su brazo y la tironeó dentro, sin hacerle daño. — Ya no queda ninguna marca en el rostro.

— No, pero sí que das buenos tortazos. — intentó bromear, pero la seriedad del pelilargo la contuvo a continuar. _Hay momentos y momentos_, pensó Tenten. — En fin, creo que no es necesario que me entretengas…

— Hago lo que quiero. — La castaña hizo una mueca sin saber que responder. Ese tipo era imposible en todas sus formas. — Hay un auto pequeño estacionado fuera de la reja ¿es tuyo? — preguntó.

— Sí, es mi pequeño tesoro. — afirmó sin ningún tipo tacto. Neji no tenía porque saber sobre su amor desmedido a esa chatarra. — Eehhh…

— Eres extraña. — Ella no era la extraña, sino que esa estúpida conversación sin ningún tipo de contenido. — Quería pedirte nuevamente disculpas por lo ocurrido esa vez cuando te golpee. Creo que no lo hice de forma correcta y no te merecías el trato.

— No hay problema. —aseguró ella, restándole importancia. No quería recordar ese episodio tan doloroso en muchos ámbitos. — Ya sucedió y yo ya lo olvidé.

— Gracias. — Su tono era tan frío que erizaba el vello que cubría la nuca de la chica, además de sentirse llena de mariposas que revoloteaban vueltas locas dentro de su estomago, aunque ella las llamaría abejas en torno a la miel, ya que más que cosquilleo eran pequeños piquetes que le daban en dicha zona.

Neji tenía un poder sobrehumano sobre su persona; era como si el pelilargo apareciera y dejara todo pies arriba, sin medir consecuencias. Encontrárselo había sido su mayor anhelo, hasta que lo encontró y se dio cuenta que se tipo no pintaba ni siquiera para malvado de una película. Neji era el dolor en su máxima expresión.

— Joven Neji. — La chica que anteriormente la había recibido, ahora se encontraba frente a ellos, abochornada, roja a más no poder y con cabeza gacha. — Señorita Tenten, la señorita Hyuga dice que suba. La estará esperando en su cuarto.

— ¿Me podría indicar? — le pidió la castaña, queriendo escapar de ahí.

— Miu, yo la llevaré. — intervino Neji, nuevamente apegándose a ella de una forma que no quería. — Por aquí. — indicó.

Tenten lo siguió evitando en lo más posible acercarse demasiado. El olor de su perfume había obnubilado sus sentidos dejándola como un zombi tras carne humana.

— ¿Neji? — la voz de Hinata la trajo a la realidad, una bien dura donde el primo de ésta era un vil rastrero, cornudo, hijo de puta y ella seguía siendo la modista, ex camarera y la primera virgen que pasaba por su cama, o más bien baño público. — Tenten, que bueno que llegaste.

— Gracias. Afuera hace un frío de los mil demonios… — guardó silencio al notar la mirada reprobatoria que le había lanzado el desagradable primo de la Hyuga luego de escuchar su improperio.

— ¿Trajiste las cosas? — Tenten asintió, agradeciendo la salvada por cambio de tema que le había dado Hinata. — ¿Dónde están?

— Debo traerlas del carro. Quedó estacionado fuera. — Hinata iba a hablar, pero Neji no se lo permitió.

— Pásame las llaves de tu carro, yo lo entro. — Tenten negó de inmediato. No era porque tuviera miedo de que le dañaran su "joya", sino que no quería que el viera lo miserable, por no decir pobre que era.

— No, gracias, puedo sola. — afirmó, comenzando su caminata al piso inferior.

— He dicho que yo lo entro. Hace mucho frío y tú andas muy desabrigada. — La castaña comenzó a bullir por dentro. Hinata sonrió despacito, aunque bajó el rostro para que no la notaran. — Pásame las llaves.

— No usa llaves. — Neji alzó una ceja. — Debo ir yo.

— Insisto, yo lo entraré. — La castaña apretó la mandíbula.

— Hinata, ¿me prestarías algún abrigo? — La peliazul asintió y entró a su cuarto.

— ¿Por qué eres tan tozuda? Estoy intentando ayudarte. — Tenten lo miró con desagrado.

— Tu ayuda no es de corazón y la verdad es que no me interesa deberte nada. — Neji bufó. — Intentaré estar lo menos posible en tu casa. — Tenten, a pesar de encontrarse atemorizada al igual que extasiada con su presencia, no podía evitar ser confrontacional con él.

— Toma. — le dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo el dialogo entre ambos. — Espero te sirva.

— Sí. — le quedó algo corto, pero igualmente le ayudó para capear el frío. — Vuelvo enseguida.

— ¿Te ayudo? — le preguntó Hinata.

— No, tampoco son tantas cosas. — aseguró dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. — Espérame. ― le pidió. Sin saberlo, fue seguida por Neji, que tomando una chamarra, llegó hasta quedar a la par con ella. — ¡Oh! ¿Es en serio? — preguntó sin creerlo. — ¿Te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando pequeño o en verdad no entiendes el idioma?

— Tu auto está en deplorable estado. — Tenten lo ignoró. — Oye, te estoy hablando.

— No hablamos el mismo idioma. — Neji enrolando los ojos, continuó a su siga. — ¿Por qué los ricos tienen jardines tan grandes? Te apuesto que ni siquiera los ocupan. ― le reprochó avanzando por el camino que lindaba con unas arboladas y pastos verdes bien cuidados.

— Cuando pequeño, jugamos mucho junto a Hinata en este lugar. — Aquella confesión la sorprendió, pero siguió parca frente a su precedencia. — Hace mucho que no caminaba por acá.

— Debe ser genial tener un patio de este tamaño. — Neji levantó un hombro.

— ¿Hiciste todo este trayecto hasta la puerta? — Tenten asintió. — ¿No estás cansada?

— No me digas que la caminata te cansó. — El pelilargo la miró de hito a hito: él era incansable.

— ¿De dónde te conozco? Estoy seguro de haberte visto antes. — Tenten se sonrojó haciéndolo demasiado evidente. — Sabes de donde ¿verdad?

— No, no nos conocemos. — mintió.

— En fin. — activando un botón, la verja se abrió como un libro, dejándolos salir. — Está maltrecho. — dijo Neji en referencia al carro.

— ¿Alguna vez dejarás de criticarme? Sé que no puedo aspirar a tener unos cánones que tú puedas considerar plausibles, pero al menos guárdate tu opinión. — le exigió, realmente molesta. Ya estaba cansada de su actitud sin ningún tacto.

— Deberías dejar de ser tan sensible.

— Claro, como si lo que dijeras fuesen cosas inocuas. — bufando, abrió su auto. — ¿Vas a subirte o volverás caminando?

— ¿Cómo se abre ésta cosa? — preguntó el pelilargo.

Tenten le lanzó un largo y bien nutrido improperio, para luego instarlo a subir.

Neji sentado de copiloto, sonrió como idiota: Adoraba picar a esa chica de ojos grandes y almendrados.

— Venga, cariño, no me jodas la vida. — le pidió al auto en cuanto se sentó tras el volante. — A ver, veamos donde dejaste esos cablecitos.

Neji la miraba como si le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza.

El espacio era malditamente reducido y el olor de su cabello, acompañado de ese grácil cuello, lo estaban tentando. Apretando las manos en dos puños, giró el rostro hacia afuera, buscando distracción en cualquier otra cosa, pero un sonido lo hizo volver a mirarla, más bien a sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó sin creerlo, al verla rozar dos cables entre sí.

— Haciendo contacto. — ¿Qué? — No tengo una llave y la chapa se rompió. Tuve que ingeniármelas.

— ¿Por qué no te compras un carro nuevo? —le preguntó sin creerlo. Dudaba que la productora de Jiraya pagase tan poco como para que tuviera que vivir de esa forma tan austera.

— Estoy juntando para poder estudiar diseño en Paris. — Vaya, un gran sueño, pensó Neji. — No sé para que te cuento, si esas cosas no te interesan.

Apretando con cuidado el acelerador y soltando el embrague de forma más delicada, comenzaron a moverse.

— ¿No te pones cinturón? — Tenten apenas si lo miró. Estaba pendiente de no chocar contra la verja.

A duras penas reconocía que era una malísima conductora. Todas las infracciones y abolladuras que tenía su joya lo avalaban.

— Es un trecho muy corto y mi cinturón se cortó la última vez que choqué contra un árbol.

— ¿Chocaste contra algo inamovible? — Tenten asintió. — Deberían quitarte la licencia.

— Muchos lo han intentado, pero aquí sigo detrás del manubrio. — Bromeó. — Llegamos, puedes bajarte y dejar de joderme.

— Te encantaría que te jodiera, Tenten. — La castaña tosió azorada, impactada por esas palabras tan directas.

— En tus mejores sueños, Hyuga. — Se bajaron del carro y cada uno siguió en su cometido.

Neji mirándola sobre su hombro, la vio caminar con una maleta en la mano y una bolsa grande en el brazo. Su caballerosidad lo obligaba a volver donde ella y ayudarla, pero no quería enfrentarse nuevamente con la muralla que ponía a su alrededor y la volvía inaccesible.

Parado en el recibidor de la mansión, esperó que pasara y cuando la vio de perfil, descubrió lo que tanto le intrigaba de ella: Su nariz, su cabello y sus ojos, eran idénticos a la chica con la cual tuvo sexo en el baño de ese bar. Ella era la mujer a la cual le había quitado la virginidad debido a su insistencia.

Pasando las manos por su cabello, con el ceño fruncido y viéndola subir las escaleras, la verdad le cayó como balde de agua fría: Tenten era Cleopatra.

**3.**

Nozomi llegó a su práctica en urgencias como lo llevaba haciendo de forma habitual. Bostezando por las pocas horas que había dormido, ingresó a la sala de médicos donde se encontraban todos los insumos para prepararse un café que motivaría a un regimiento.

Suspirando esperó que se calentara el agua, mientras miraba la televisión con cansancio. Salía que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y eran muchas las interrogantes que había respecto a eso ya que había abandonado los Sundance para ir. Nozomi no le tomó mayor importancia y soplando su café, le dio un largo sorbo.

― A comenzar el día. ― susurró desganada. Amaba su carrera, pero había días donde soñaba que podía dormir de corrido.

Poniéndose la bata, volvió a la parte principal de urgencias a buscar entre todos los casos, en cual pudiese ayudar sin interrumpir el ego de los "diostores" que había ahí. Era prácticamente insana la competencia que se batía dentro del lugar, como si los estudiantes le fuesen a quitar el trabajo a esos médicos que llevaban años.

Nozomi pensaba que eran unos llorones.

― ¿Lo puedes creer? Es una mega estrella. ― La pelirroja frunció el ceño ¿De verdad el tema de Sasuke correría por los pasillos? ― Yo estuve unos segundos dentro del cuarto y me miró. Te juro que pensé que me derretía.

― Yo le tomé la presión.

La chica siguió oyendo la conversación que sostenían las enfermeras, dilucidando poco a poco lo que sucedía. Al parecer había una mega estrella internada en el lugar.

― Disculpen la interrupción, pero fue imposible no oírlas. ― Las palabras sonaron como critica y ambas noveles enfermeras la miraron con molestia, sin embargo a Nozomi no le importó. ― ¿De quién están hablando?

― El baterista de _Linving in Peace, _está en la sala 3. ― ¿El baterista? Pensó Nozomi: Ese era Shikamaru.

Dándoles una reverencia apresurada, salió en busca de la dichosa sala 3 para ver en qué situación se encontraba el hombre. Los murmullos se acrecentaban a medida que se acercaba a la sala y prontamente los pasillos se encontraron abarrotados de personas; enfermeros, médicos y pacientes no querían perderse la oportunidad de conocer a un tipo tan famoso como lo era Shikamaru.

A duras penas logró dejarse pasar entre todos, pero al llegar a la puerta, su jefa de práctica la miró expectante.

― ¿Nozomi? ― murmuró, dándole pie para que explicara el porqué se encontraba ahí.

― Sra. Nashigama, ¿me podría dejar pasar? ― le preguntó, intentando mirar sobre su hombro, pero la mujer puso una carpeta y se lo impidió. ― Yo lo conozco.

― Y todo el hospital también. ― aseguró con obviedad. ― Vaya a hacer su ronda correspondiente, porque si no, le bajaré la nota de su práctica. ― Nozomi bufó fuertemente, alterando aun más los nervios de la gruesa mujer. ― ¿Todavía acá?

― Sra. Nashigama, verdaderamente lo conozco. Somos amigos. ― La mujer alzó una ceja. ― Si quiere entramos y le preguntamos directamente a él sí es así. ― Le propuso de forma desesperada. Odiaba el secretismo que muchas veces se daba en los recintos asistenciales.

― No. Solo entrarán médicos ya titulados. ― Ese fue un golpe directo y sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Al parecer a esa mujer se le olvidaba que alguna vez ella también se encontró como practicante.

Nozomi viendo que era imposible poder ingresar, se volteó siendo mirada con burla por parte del personal del hospital.

A regañadientes tomó otro expediente y lo revisó para comenzar su día laboral curando personas y olvidando la situación de cierto pelinegro, pero la paz duró poco, porque cuando llegó el cambio de turno, ningún trabajador de la mañana se quiso ir. Todos esperaban aunque fuese poder estar dos segundos junto a Shikamaru.

― Son desesperantes. ― masculló la chica, esquivando a las tantas enfermeras que se arremolinaban por los pasillos. Éstas las miraban con sorna.

― Nozomi. ― La pelirroja se volteó para mirar a su jefa de práctica que se acercaba a ella con el ceño fruncido. ― Te mereces una disculpa, no era la forma con la cual te debía tratar. ― A la chica se le desencajó levemente la mandíbula, cayendo un centímetro. La señora Nashigama era conocida por ser de lo más hija de puta que podría haber. ― Lamento la situación y también te necesito en el lugar.

― ¿A mí? ― preguntó Nozomi saliendo de su estado de estupefacción. La señora Nashigama asintió.

― Shikamaru dijo conocerte y quería hablar contigo. ― Nozomi sonrió de medio lado y miró por sobre la cabeza de su jefa a las enfermeras que se burlaban de ella.

Todas estaban coloradas y realmente sorprendidas. Nozomi no dudaba que al salir del cuarto del pelinegro, se encontraría con todas ellas intentando ser sus amigas… ¡JÁ!, no era idiota.

― Ok. Termino este caso y voy para allá. ― Le informó, esquivándola.

― Pero él pidió que fueras ahora. ― Le dijo la mujer a sus espaldas, sin creer que la muchacha actuara tan natural.

― Primero está la profesionalidad, señora Nashigama. Quizás no sea una médico titulada, pero ya lo seré y no prevalecerán algunos pacientes por sobre todos. Debería saberlo. ― Fue el turno de la regordeta mujer para quedar callada sin saber que decir. Nozomi le había dado una clase magistral de humildad.

La pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia, pasando por el pasillo de personas que se abría para que caminara. Se sentía la reina del lugar y agradecía enormemente haber conocido a Shikamaru. A veces la fama si ayuda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru miraba por la ventana completamente aburrido y desquiciado por el paseo de personas que había visto.

No llevaba ni 4 horas en el lugar y ya lo habían atendido siete médicos y más de una docena de enfermeras, sin contar a los paramédicos, señores del aseo y cualquier funcionario del hospital que portara una tifa.

Soltando el aire, se acomodó en la incómoda camilla mirando de reojo la puerta, esperando por esa persona que en verdad lo "conocía" o al menos tenía alguna especie de relación más cercana, pero Nozomi brillaba por su ausencia y aunque le costara reconocerlo, eso le molestaba casi tanto como la fijación que tenía la chica con Sasuke. Itachi le había explicado la situación, pero algo ocurría en él que no le permitía aceptar.

Pensó en la chica, en su sonrisa grande, pestañas largas y pelo de múltiples colores. Era guapa, tampoco una belleza, pero si había algo en ella que le hacía parecer muy agradable a su vista. No sabía si era esa forma de sonreír tan abiertamente o esa personalidad avasallante que todo el tiempo estaba llena de ánimo, instándolo a él a tener las mismas energías. A pesar de eso, su actitud no era inmadura y resaltaba mucho su naturaleza trabajadora. En cierta medida, podía asumir que la admiraba.

― Así que el joven Nara me buscaba. ― la voz de ella retumbó en la habitación carente de sonido. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Me siento como la mierda. ― masculló mirándola de reojo. Nozomi así lo notó.

Tomando su expediente, lo hojeó para saber que sucedía. Tenía opiniones de 7 médicos diferentes, eso era algo rarísimo que ni siquiera ocurría en enfermedades de alto riesgo.

― Intoxicación alimenticia ¿verdad? ― Shikamaru asintió. ― ¿Qué comiste?

― Almejas.

― ¿Estaban crudas? ― el pelinegro volvió a asentir. ― Los mariscos no se comen crudos.

― Estaba en un restaurante de lujo, no esperaba que me cayeran mal. ― Nozomi se alzó de hombros, mirándolo desaprobadoramente.

― Que pagues un sueldo entero por comer, no quiere decir que los alimentos se encuentren en buen estado ¿no lo crees? ― Shikamaru bufó molesto por esos retos que él creía no merecer. ― ¿Andabas con alguien más?

― Con una amiga. ― Nozomi comprendió de inmediato y sonrió de medio lado. ― No, no era una prostituta.

― Comenzaba a preguntarme si tendría que revisar a tu amigo. ― susurró bromeando y apuntado con la cabeza a su miembro. Shikamaru se sonrojó. ― ¿Al menos te cuidaste?

― No estoy hablando con mi madre. ― le informó molesto, haciéndole reír. ― Informaré a tus superiores que estás siendo poco profesional.

― Mis superiores me condenarían por eso. ― Ironizó, acercándose a él para tomar su pulso. El corazón le dio un respingo al moreno. ― Vaya, estás con un poco de taquicardia.

― Puede ser. ― La pelirroja se alejó para tomar su pequeño equipo y revisarle los ojos, los oídos y la boca.

Shikamaru se sintió a explotar cuando la vio a un palmo de distancia pendiente mirando su lengua y Nozomi lo notó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos ojos oscuros quedaron prendados del otro, envolviéndolos en una nebulosa nueva y desconocida. Nozomi lo encontraba guapísimo, pero no pasaba de eso. Sin embargo estando así, aspirando su olor y mirando detenidamente esa boca delgada, pero roja, sintió algo distinto. Su corazón comenzó a latir al son de los ya desaforados de Shikamaru, en una sincronía única, pero todo terminó cuando el sonido de la puerta los alertó de la llegada de un nuevo trabajador.

Bufando, Shikamaru vio como la chica se echaba hacia atrás y lo miraba sorprendida y confusa.

― Señorita Nozomi, le traje las radiografías que pidieron con celeridad. ― La chica asintió todavía algo ida, pero preocupada de su trabajo.

Tomo las placas y poniéndolas a contra luz, las miró detenidamente.

― Esto es tu… ― Shikamaru se sonrojó aun más violentamente al ver lo que ella también veía: En esa maldita radiografía se notaba claramente su miembro. ― Vaya, eres bastante… afortunado. ― El pelinegro no supo como tomarse ese comentario.

― ¿Podrías dejar de mirarlo? ― le pidió molesto, intentando levantarse para arrebatarle de las manos las imágenes, pero un dolor lo mantuvo quieto, encorvándose levemente.

Nozomi fue donde él para comenzar a tomarle nuevamente sus signos vitales y revisar que ocurría.

― ¿Dónde te duele? ― Shikamaru apuntó su estomago directamente. ― Al parecer no sería un simple virus, sino que se trata de una bacteria. ― miró a la enfermera que estaba aletargada. ― Cariño, ¿puedes ir por equipo de eco movible, por favor? ― le pidió amablemente. ― Te haremos algunos exámenes para descartar cualquier otra patología.

― ¿En palabras simples? ― le preguntó el pelinegro, todavía doblado aguantando el dolor.

― Que no vaya a ser apendicitis, cálculos renales o alguna herida estomacal. ― Lo ayudó a ponerse en una posición mucho más cómoda y lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa. ― Todo saldrá bien.

― Eso espero porque tengo que tocar prontamente.

― Si hay que operar, tendrás licencia y será imposible que toques, menos la batería. ― le informó.

― Créeme, lo que menos me frenará será un tajo en el estomago. ― de esa forma sonaba brutal, pero no dudaba de sus palabras. ― ¿Puedes ser tú la que me revise? Estoy aburrido de que me toqueteen. Mira, ― le mostró el brazo lleno de pinchazos. ― Han venido muchas veces a sacarme sangre.

― Son todas unas muy… ― guardó silencio y aceptó la petición de él. ― Yo te trataré, pero por la noche tendrás que apañártelas con quien esté.

― Dudo mucho que me quede.

― Ya veremos.

Los análisis se demoraron poco más de dos horas y el eco tomografía abdominal no mostró ningún hallazgo de enfermedad y los de sangre decían que solo se encontraba algo anémico. Probablemente por toda la sangre que le habían sacado.

Nozomi entró nuevamente a su cuarto con el informe en sus manos y acompañada por el jefe de urgencias.

― Señor Nara. ― saludó el hombre. ― Lamentamos la situación a la cual se ha visto expuesto.

― No hay problema. ― aseguró, expectante por saber si lo darían de alta y que era lo que le pasaba.

― Shikamaru, estás en un cuadro de inflamación de tu área abdominal causado por un _Vibrio parahemolítico_, una bacteria que reside en los mariscos crudos. Por eso has estado con vómitos, diarreas, cólicos muy dolorosos y algo de fiebre. ― Le informó la chica con un tono muy profesional. ― Te daremos el alta, pero tienes que cuidarte: Dieta blanda durante 7 días, tomar vitaminas y medicamentos anti diarreicos, acompañados de gotas para el control de las nauseas. La fiebre desaparecerá por sí sola, así que no hay problema con eso.

― ¿Me voy a morir? ― Nozomi aguantó la risotada ante esa pregunta tan burda y solo atribuible a los hombres.

Era sabido por todos que cuando a un hombre le dolía algo, era capaz de movilizar a todas las instituciones de salud para saber que le ocurría. Según ellos, un dolor en el dedo era solo provocado por un cáncer terminal.

― No, señor Nara. ― Lo tranquilizó el jefe de urgencia. ― Solo preocúpese de cuidarse.

― Muchas gracias. ― abochornado vio como Nozomi solo quería reírse de él. Ya tendría tiempo para ajustar cuentas. ― ¿Puedo largarme?

― Sí, le damos el alta. ― Tanto la chica como el hombre, se inclinaron a modo de despedida.

― Nozomi. ― llamó el pelinegro.

― Voy de inmediato a firmar su salida. ― El jefe salió del lugar cerrando despacio y dando un grito para que todos dejaran de hurguetear tras la puerta. El hospital no podía estar parado.

― Quiero agradecerte. ― Comenzó a decir Shikamaru. ― Fue agradable saber que me encontraba con una conocida.

― No hay de qué, tontuelo. Es mi trabajo. ― Le recordó, golpeándole el hombro con cariño. ― Tienes que cuidarte para la próxima: No comer cosas crudas, dormirte temprano y usar protección si vas a tener relaciones.

― Ayer usé. ― le informó. ― En fin, eso no es relevante.

― No lo es hasta que te pegas las ladillas. ― Ambos rieron despacio. ― Debo irme. Mi turno acaba en una hora y me toca atender el bar eésta noche.

― ¿Bar? ― la pelirroja movió la cabeza afirmativamente. ― ¿Cuántos empleos tienes?

― Tres, además de los estudios y un blog en el que subo material cada cierto tiempo. ― Shikamaru la miró incrédulo.

― ¿Comes, vas al baño, duermes? ― ¿Acaso era una marciano?

― Hago todo lo que todos hacen y también he tenido novios. ― Aseguró con ojos brillantes. ― Bueno, creo que debería apresurar tu salida, o si no te cobraran otro día de cama.

― Como si no tuviera para pagar. ― ironizó mascullando.

― A todo esto, tu celular quedó en una chaqueta que guardamos en el ropero. No ha parado de sonar así que te lo traje. ― Shikamaru frunció el ceño. ― Saliste en la televisión.

― ¿Contaron que andaba con diarrea? ― Nozomi hizo un gesto de asco. No era necesario ser tan explicito. ― Dame mi celular.

El pelinegro miró las llamadas con desgano, pensando en lo problemático que era todo. Entre ellas había varias de sus padres, de Itachi, de los chicos de la banda, inclusive de Sasuke, algo extraño.

Siguió recorriendo y se encontró con los mensajes, habiendo uno que llamó poderosamente su atención.

― ¿Te ocurre algo? ― pregunto Nozomi al verlo palidecer.

― Temari vuelve.

Nuevamente las cosas se le complicaban.

**4.**

― Aww, considero que se ven tan guapos el uno con el otro. ― Tenten miraba a la pareja y sobre todo a su amiga que sonrojada, se dejaba abrazar por el rubio lleno de energía y amor. ― Podrían casarse apenas Hinata salga de la escuela.

― Creo… que es un poco apresurado. ― tartamudeó la chica avergonzada. ― No llevamos mucho.

― Te he esperado por tanto tiempo, que en verdad casarme contigo apenas salgas de la escuela no me suena algo tan descabellado. Creo que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. ― Naruto enterró su nariz en el cuello blanquecino de la peliazul, riéndose junto a Tenten del sonrojado rostro de Hinata. ― Hueles tan bien.

― Será mejor que me largue o sino seguiré siendo el mal tercio. ― Hinata chasqueó la lengua y Naruto la apoyó.

― Todavía nos faltan detalles. ― le recordó la peliazul, mirando el vestido que colgaba en la puerta de la habitación. ― Hay que traer a Sakura para que se lo pruebe y podamos hacerle los retoques.

― Pero pruébatelo tú. ― sugirió Naruto, mirando a la chica que no era su novia, pero si con la cual tenía una relación. ― Son muy parecidas.

― No se puede. ― interrumpió la castaña. ― Hinata tiene más… delantera. ― hizo el gesto técnico, volviendo a abochornar a su amiga, mientras Naruto bajaba los ojos a ese par de "monumentos" que todavía no había tenido el placer de explorar.

― ¡Naruto! ― Lo retó la chica, tapándole los ojos con una mano. ― Por eso no puedo probármelo. ― Naruto afianzó el agarre de sus manos en la cintura de Hinata y se apretó contra ella.

― Me encantas. ― dijo Naruto. Tenten se rió de las caras que hacía la peliazul y meneó la cabeza.

― Tienes que soltarte, Hinata. Toca a tu hombre y márcalo como tuyo. ― Naruto asintió, dándole más énfasis a esa propuesta que había hecho la guapa castaña. ― Y tú, pórtate bien.

― Me he portado mejor que bien, ¿verdad? ― Hinata no pudo negarlo.

A regañadientes, el rubio dejó que la chica se separara de él para volver a la tarea de revisar el vestido.

― ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? ― le preguntó Tenten a Naruto, sentándose a un lado de él sobre la cama. ― Cuando llegué no estabas.

― Vine a ver unas cosas con Neji y aproveché de saludar a mi chica. ― Hinata sonrió tímidamente dándoles la espalda. Sonaba tan bien eso de ser "la chica de Naruto" ― Aunque el amargado refunfuñó en todo momento porque subí.

― Creo que comienza a asumir que estás junto a Hinata. ― supuso la castaña.

― Tiene que hacerlo, porque no conocerá a otro novio de ella. ― Dijo, inflando el pecho como macho posesivo. ― Aparte poco a poco me tengo que ir ganando a los Hyuga.

― Hanabi te tiene mucho cariño. ― Naruto asintió.

― Gracias a ella he podido entrar, porque si fuera por Hiashi, me quedaba afuera y nevando.

― Hinata todavía es su niña, Naruto. No esperes que la suelte con tanta facilidad. ― El rubio sabía que estaba constantemente a prueba, por lo mismo respetaba los horarios ―cuando Hiashi lo veía― y no se propasaba con Hinata ―al menos no en la totalidad del término.

― Ahora también es mía. ― Hinata se giró abochornada y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, algo inimaginable en ella. ― ¿Qué pasa?

― No seas posesivo. ― Tenten rió a mandíbula batiente cuando vio la cara de sorpresa que ponía Naruto.

― Tú eres más posesiva que yo. ― Hinata volvió donde ellos y Naruto aprovechó de tomarla por las caderas para sentarla en sus piernas. La peliazul se puso morada al verse en esa situación tan intima, pero Tenten no le dio mayor relevancia. ― Pero así me encantas.

― No soy posesiva. ― susurró despacito, acariciándole levemente la espalda, aceptando esos cariños tan agradables que sabía darle el rubio y retribuyéndoselos de la misma manera.

— Como sea. Yo soy tuyo por completo. — sentenció el rubio, dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla para dejarla ir hacia el vestido nuevamente.

Tenten los miró con algo de melancolía. Hasta hace muy poco Hinata lloraba por culpa de Naruto y ahora se volvía en su razón de sonreír. El rubio había logrado resarcirse y era un gran "futuro novio" para su amiga. Le encantaba verla así, contenta por la vida y sintiéndose amada.

Con afecto recordó como un día, mientras almorzaban en el departamento de Sakura, el rubio se dejó caer con mucha comida para todas y arrumacos para su peliazul. Fue una tarde muy entretenida escuchando sus historias y las de la banda, obligándolas a reír por dos horas seguidas.

Hinata desde su distancia, lo miraba con infinito amor.

― Chicos, me voy. Necesito un descanso. ― Haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, Hinata entendió que quería dejar el vestido ahí. Ella aceptó de inmediato: la castaña se notaba cansada. ― Cuídense.

Naruto se volteó con mirada picara, casi saboreando el momento de quedarse solo con Hinata.

― No pongas esa cara. ― Le advirtió la chica, apuntándolo con el dedo y caminando hacia atrás. ― Naruto-kun

― Me encanta como se oye mi nombre en tus labios. ― confesó el rubio, acercándose lentamente. ― Suena distinto, suena genial. ― aseguró.

― Y a mí también me gusta cuando dices el mío. ― Lo secundo la peliazul, sonrojándose como un tomatito maduro. ― Es lindo.

― Tu nombre es lindo, porque tú eres preciosa. ― Naruto no aguantó más ese lento arrinconamiento, así que haciendo uso de su ya tan conocida impulsividad, se acercó de un solo paso a ella y la tomó por la cintura, haciendo rozar sus narices. ― ¿Qué me ves? Soy un tipo sin mayores aspiraciones.

― Eso… debería preguntártelo yo. ― contestó ella, nerviosa por la cercanía y atontanda por su aliento mentolado. ― Soy muy… simple. ― tartamudeó.

― ¿Simple? ― Hinata asintió, haciendo más tierno su besito polar. ― Simple es comer ramen sin condimentarlo.

― ¿Me comparas con un… ramen? ― Naruto quedó lelo sintiéndose idiota. ― Es una broma. ― El bajista de la banda sensación esbozó una leve sonrisa

― Cada día me sorprendes un poco más. ― Hinata cerró los ojos, posando sus manos en los hombros del rubio. Naruto la apretó más contra él, envolviéndola fuertemente entre sus brazos. ― Ya no eres tan tímida como el principio y creo que eso es porque te sientes más segura.

― Todavía me falta. ― respondió ella. ― No tengo una personalidad aplastante. ― Naruto se encogió de hombros.

― A mí no me interesa el cómo te comportes con los demás. ― Le dijo, aunque frunció el ceño. ― Bueno, sí un poco, pero eso se relaciona con la fidelidad y demases; solo me importa que conmigo aprendas, que sientas la confianza de contarme de todo, de liberarte.

― Y lo hago. ― Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en su boca, interrumpiéndola. ― Nunca hubiese pensado que estaría contigo… en mi cuarto. ― continuó tartamudeando cuando se recuperó del atontamiento que generalmente le provocaba la boca de su "amigo".

― El otro día estuvimos en tu cama. ― le recordó de forma sugerente. Hinata volvió a sonrojarse. ― El punto es que contigo avanzó y tú al parecer también lo haces conmigo a tu lado. Siento que lo que siento por ti ― valga la redundancia. ― es diferente a todo lo que alguna vez pensé sentir. ― Hinata pasó sus brazos por la nuca del rubio, para sorpresa de él. ― Eres mi sueño.

― Y espero que así sea siempre. ― Naruto asintió, sabiendo que por su lado, él lucharía con uñas y dientes para mantener esa relación.

― No será un camino fácil. Tendremos que sortear un montón de cosas y aprender a aceptar nuestros errores. ― Hinata entendió el punto. ― Puede que peleemos y hayan días que no me quieras ver; soy experto cometiendo errores y quedar envuelto en estupideces. También podríamos terminar y necesitarás tiempo para volver a estar conmigo…

― ¿Por qué hablas como si yo… fuera a dejarte? ― le preguntó ceñuda. ― Naruto, yo te…

― No digas nada. ― Le pidió él, tapándole la boca con un dedo. ― Muchas veces pensamos que el primer amor lo es todo. Tenemos y tienes que poseer más experiencia para que esas palabras te salgan de verdad.

― ¿Dudas de mí amor? ― Se separó de él, aunque no zafó su agarre.

― No se trata de eso, preciosa. ― le pellizcó la nariz con ternura. ― Es algo que le sucede a todos. Complicado de explicar, pero con el tiempo entenderás. Yo estaré a tu lado siempre que tú quieras.

― Entonces será siempre. ― Naruto chasqueó la lengua negando.

― Te firmo que no. ― A Hinata comenzaba a no gustarle el hilo de esa conversación. Era algo extraño que él le dejara entrever que cometería errores y prácticamente lo odiaría por aquello. No quería pensarlo de esa forma, pero se veía como si se estuviera poniendo el parche antes de la herida. ― Quiero prevenirte.

― Háblame claro.

Naruto suspiró. El tema era complejo; era en esos minutos donde se notaba la diferencia de edad, de experiencias y vivencias. Él tenía mucho recorrido y Hinata recién comenzaba. No quería que por eso, pensara cosas que en verdad no eran tan así y creyera que él era el amor de su vida basada en lo que otorgaba la primera experiencia.

A todos les pasaba que cuando se enamoraban por primera vez, creían que duraría para siempre, que nunca acabarían y que llegarían de la mano hasta viejitos, pero las estadísticas eran claras en esos aspectos. Eso solo le sucedía a un pequeño porcentaje de la población.

― No quiero que me digas "_te quiero"_ cegada por lo que provoca el primer amor. ― le soltó respirando hondamente. ― Yo… yo en verdad… es distinto, Hinata. ― La peliazul lo miró sin comprender nada.

― Naruto. ― le tocó la mejilla, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. ― Yo no te dejaré.

― Es que… ― se sentía como un crio. Un idiota que estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo y pensar que podía perderla por cortarle las alas tan joven, le carcomía el alma.

Era un tonto que amaba a una chica hasta la locura. Con solo mirarla se sentía completo y a pesar de su pinta caricaturesca, dentro de él se escondía una seriedad de roble.

― Mírame. ― Le pidió la chica. ― Como tú dijiste, iremos paso a paso.

― Si en algún momento te das cuenta que en verdad las cosas no son lo que esperabas, te ruego que me lo digas. ― Hinata notó un deje de vulnerabilidad que atravesaba los ojos azules y vivaces de Naruto. ― No quiero amarrarte a nada.

― Yo soy la que quiere amarrarse. ― Como llevaba haciéndolo desde la conversación con Sakura, se acercó a la boca del rubio y le dio un pequeño beso que él continuó, apretando mucho más el abrazo y tomándola de la nuca para dirigir de mejor forma su cabeza.

Naruto se encontraba lleno de sensaciones y de ese modo se lo transmitió a Hinata con el beso. Metió su lengua en la boca delicada de la peliazul y saboreó sin recato cada rincón. La peliazul se sorprendió por ese embate tan apasionado, no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato por parte del rubio, pero le gustaba. Se sentía deseada y a pesar de que no quería aventurarse mucho, podía sentir un amor que comenzaba a crecer mucho más firme de lo que esperaba.

Se dirigieron casi por inercia hasta la cama y Hinata se dejó caer con él encima, pasando sus manos por la espalda ancha del rubio, comenzando a acalorarse.

La ropa se le hacía pesada e incómoda y un parte de ella le gritaba que se la sacara y también le arrancara a jirones la del rubio, pero su parte sensata le dijo que mantuviera la calma y que disfrutara de esos besos candentes, apasionados, llenos de lujuria que nunca había conocido.

Acostumbrada a los toques sutiles, no pudo evitar el respingo de su cuerpo cuando la mano grande del rubio apretó su muslo por sobre la ropa y la obligó a enlazarlo tras su espalda, para darle mayor espacio a recorrer. Con toques apresurados, lo sintió bajar y subir por su pierna, mientras sus bocas seguían enredadas. Hinata por instinto metió su mano delicada y algo fría en la espalda del rubio.

Su piel era suave y tibia, acompañado de esos músculos firmes, que gritaban a los cuatro vientos ser recorridos. Naruto se separó de su boca y bajó por la línea de su mandíbula, para posicionarse en el cuello delgado y blanquecino de su chica. Aspirando su olor, pasó la lengua por el lugar y escuchó en su oído derecho el gemido entrecortado que emitió la peliazul. Por la clavícula continuó para llegar al otro costado y volver a repetir la acción, sacándole un gemido más escandaloso.

Su carne se calentó mucho más, llevándolo al límite de lo correcto con una menor de edad, pero cuando intentó separarse, ella no se lo permitió.

― Hinata. ― comenzó a decirle, apretando los dientes al notar que su parte baja comenzaba a endurecerse.

¡Parecía un adolescente que se calentaba con un beso húmedo!, pero no le importó del todo.

― ¿Eso es tuyo? ― El rubio se sonrojó al entender a lo que ella se refería. La peliazul lo acompañó abochornada, pero al mirarse dos segundos prorrumpieron en risas cómplices. Esas que te das cuando traspasas un cerco de la confianza, dando a entender que estás a otro nivel. ― Wow.

― Sí, wow. ― Naruto se dejó caer sobre ella, pero sin intenciones de seguir.

Apoyado en su pecho, suspiró cuando las manos de la chica se perdieron entre su cabello, acariciándolo con delicadeza.

Cerró los ojos, aferrándose a la cintura estrecha de Hinata y embolinándose con su calorcito agradable.

― Creo que… me acostumbraré a esto. ― Naruto sonrió sin ser visto.

― ¿A mis apapachos? ― Hinata aprovechó que el rubio no la veía, para soltar un poco más la lengua y ser algo descarada.

― A todo el conjunto Hinata. ― contestó, adormecido. ― ¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer?

― Ya fui a la escuela y ayudé a Tenten en lo que me había pedido. ― Por ahora, solo le quedaba estar junto a él, disfrutando de la tarde. ― Creo que estoy libre por lo que resta de día.

― Podríamos salir. ― dijo él, susurrando en voz baja, dejando que su aliento se perdiera en el pecho sinuoso de su chica. ― Aunque me siento demasiado cómodo así.

― Yo también lo estoy. ― confesó, dándole un pequeño beso en su oloroso y desordenado cabello rubio. ― Si quieres te quedas a cenar.

― Y tu padre saca la escopeta. ― acotó él, en modo de excusa. ― No quiero presionarlo respecto a nuestra relación.

― Bueno. ― asumió la peliazul, aceptando que para Hiashi, el tema "Naruto" era complejo.

Recordaba con algo de tristeza el día posterior a la pelea que había tenido él con el rubio, donde le ordenó que no se acercara a su hija. Hiashi sentado en la cabeza de la mesa, la miró de forma desaprobadora y con voz sibilante le dijo:

― _Lo dejarás. Tú eres muy distinta a él en muchas cosas y yo no aceptaré ser el hazmerreir de mis socios por culpa de tus idioteces. ― advirtió._

_Hinata bajó la cabeza, siendo mirada con lastima por su pequeña hermana, quien luchaba internamente por defenderla y apoyarla. _

― _Papá, ¿no crees que estás siendo muy duro? ― sugirió la chica menor de los Hyuga, arreglando el mechón de su rebelde cabello. ― Naruto es un gran hombre._

― _¿Por qué te metes tú en conversaciones de adultos? ― Hinata se atragantó con su propio aire al oír esa contestación tan poco acorde y paternalista. ― Esto es entre tu hermana y yo. _

― _Papá, no dejaré a Naruto. ― dijo la peliazul, observando como Hanabi comenzaba a sonreír admirándola. ― Él es lo que… quiero. ― tartamudeó. _

_Hiashi se puso azul de furia y levantándose con brusquedad, botando su silla, salió del comedor pregonando que sobre su cadáver ese rubio mal nacido tocaría a su hija. _

_Neji también se había ganado parte de los retos, sacándole en cara la necedad con la que había actuado a hacerse amigo de ese "Rubio Imbécil" como lo llamaba Hiashi._

― Te quedaste callada. ― le hizo ver Naruto, trayéndola a la realidad. ― ¿Estás durmiendo?

― No, estaba pensando. ― El rubio asintió levemente.

― Espero que en mí. ― culminó el hombre, abrazándose más a ella.

Bajando sus parpados, se relajó aletargado por las sensaciones que le brindaba ese toque sutil. Era tan distinto y espectacular que temía despertar y saber que era un sueño.

Dejándose acunar por los latidos que daba el corazón de Hinata, se quedó dormido como un bebé aferrado al pecho de su madre, con la diferencia de que Hinata no era un familiar y el amor era muy distinto.

― Te amo, tonto. ― susurró sabiendo que el rubio estaba descansando profundamente. ― Nunca dudes de eso.

Siguiéndolo en su tranquilidad, aceptó el abrazo de Morfeo y durmió abrazada al hombre de su vida.

**5.**

Tenten se despidió de Hinata y Naruto para partir a su casa. Tsubasa estaba de viaje con su familia y volvería en un par de días, por lo tanto tendría para ella sola la casa… y eso implicaba cocinar, ordenar, limpiar…

— Lo extrañó. — murmuró bajito, tomando el pomo de la gran puerta, pero no pudo avanzar mucho más, porque una mano le ensartó los dedos en su brazo. — ¡Auch! — chilló adolorida, soltándose de ferro agarre. — ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

— Dejaste a mi prima junto a Naruto. — escupió con voz de ultratumba.

— Supongo que eso fue una afirmación más que pregunta. — respondió la castaña, sobándose el brazo. — ¿Eres un homicida potencial o gozas haciéndome daño? De verdad, si te va esto de maltratar mujeres, créeme que no me interesa estar cerca de ti. — aseguró, alzando una ceja realmente cabreada con él. ¿Hasta cuando Neji Hyuga le seguiría hinchando los ovarios? Y no era en el sentido más erótico o sensual, porque de ese modo al menos sería interesante.

— ¿Por qué te vas? No puedes dejarlos solos. — le dijo como excusa

— ¿De verdad me estás diciendo esto? — sonrió incrédula. — Eres impactante, me superas.

— Tú me superas a mí. Todavía no olvido lo que hiciste en el cumpleaños de Hinata. — invadiendo su espacio, la tomó del brazo y la alzó con algo de brusquedad. — ¿Acaso te va eso de meterte con hombres emparejados?

— Eres un enfermo, estúpido, idiota, mal nacido. — le escupió en la cara, empujándolo lejos de ella. — Te mereces todo lo que te ocurre, cada cosa mala es solo la cosecha del daño que haces.

— ¿Acaso me conoces de antes? — Tenten palideció. Sentía que Neji estaba a un paso de descubrirla. Tirando su cabello hacía atrás y mordiéndose el labio, lo miró llena de impotencia.

— No, por suerte. — susurró. — Y si así fuera, se entendería claramente porque no me recuerdas. Eres un imbécil. — Neji apretó la quijada aburrido de esa conversación tan fuerte. — Ojala te pudras en el infierno.

— Sé bien quién eres, Cleopatra. — Tenten dio tres pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás. ― Sé que eres la chica a la cual le quité la virginidad en un baño que olía a mierda. Sé que eras la que revoloteaba alrededor de nosotros intentando hacer caer a alguno y yo fui el más idiota, porque caí contigo.

― Estabas borracho… ― murmuró sin creer que Neji la había descubierto.

― Pero no soy imbécil. ― contestó, volviendo a la caza. ― Lamento haber sido tan brusco y el no haber estado con todos mis sentidos.

― ¿Para qué? ¿Para tener más detalles de mi humillación? ― la chica cerró los ojos, intentando no mirar su cara de mofa.

― No, me hubiese gustado estar lucido para haberte dado algo mejor que eso. Eras virgen, no muy mayor y caíste con alguien que en ese entonces no te merecía. ― La castaña sonrió con tristeza. Esas palabras habrían sido maravillosas en otro momento de su vida, pero lo que conocía del tipo la había alejado tanto de su príncipe ideal, que ya perdían todo vvalor. ― Siento que vivo pidiéndote disculpas.

― Quizás metes demasiado la pata conmigo. ― contestó confrontacional, mirándolo fijamente. Neji se vio traspasado por esos ojos almendrados, grandes y expresivos. Ojos que no carecían de emociones como a los que estaba acostumbrado. ― En fin, debo largarme.

― Tenten. ― carraspeó el pelilargo. ― Sobre ese beso que nos dimos… ― comenzó a decir, pero la castaña lo paró poniendo una mano en alto.

― No le des importancia. Para mí no la tiene. ― Neji alzó una ceja odiando esa faceta tan frívola que le estaba mostrando. ― Son situaciones, nada más.

― Un beso no es una situación. ― le aclaró molesto. ― Si para ti es fácil andar repartiéndolos, no me interesa que me los regales a mí.

― Nuevamente con los insultos. ― dijo Tenten, entornando los ojos. ― No soy puta y fue un beso. Ya está. Has dado muchos en tu vida.

― No con cualquiera. ― confesó, mirándola fijamente. ― Esa vez, cuando tú y yo… no te besé.

― Entonces tomate ese beso como el que debiste darme o debí robarte ese día ¿ok? ― se volteó agotada mentalmente, pero la mano de Neji se volvió a enroscar en su antebrazo. ― ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?

Su odiosidad acabó en cuanto sintió los labios tibios y delgados del hombre sobre los suyos. Tenten abrió los ojos como platos sin comprender nada, pero el olor almizclado de bosque, sol y masculino la envolvió como lo hacía siempre que lo tenía cerca. Sus manos subieron por los hombros delgados, pero fuertes de Neji y sus brazos se enlazaron en el cuello. Poniéndose de puntas, le respondió el beso sin poder negarse.

Podían tratarla de estúpida, tarada y un sinfín de cosas más, pero Neji significa demasiado para ella. Era el recuerdo constante del primer amor, del primer hombre. Ella no quería hacer caer a nadie más de la banda, porque solo pensaba en los ojos alabastros del pelilargo. En su delgado cuerpo y alta estatura, en sus brazos largos y fuertes. En lo que provocaba dentro de sí.

Neji la acorraló contra la puerta de entrada y bajó sus manos a las caderas de la chica. Estaba acostumbrado a mujeres esqueléticas; la misma Mei era delgadísima, pero sentir esa carne entre sus dedos lo encendió más que cualquier cuerpo perfecto. Sus caderas redondeadas, apoyado por su cintura estrecha la volvían en una mujer preciosa y muy apetecible.

Tenten enredó sus dedos en el cabello amarrado del hombre, alborotándoselo por la pasión aplastante que llevaban encima, casi jalándoselo, mientras sentía que la mano derecha de Neji bajaba por su cadera, posándose en su pierna para levantársela y hacer mucho más intimo el contacto.

Sus lenguas se enlazaron, saboreándose. Según Neji, la boca de Tenten sabía a dulce fruta y un toque de brillo labial. En cambio él tenía sabor a café y tabaco. Ambos se entremezclaban de forma tan perfecta, que lo volvían más exquisito.

La castaña gimió cuando Neji chocó su cadera contra la de ella, dejando claro que era lo que sentía: Quería acostarse con ella, y la situación se volvía compleja al saber que nunca se negaría a esa proposición. Era una estúpida dispuesta a recibir las migajas de un tipo petulante, pero que lamentablemente quería de forma constante.

Sin embargo, un resquicio de cordura entró en su cabeza y le hizo ser consciente de donde estaban. En la mansión Hyuga, en el recibidor principal, con Naruto y Hinata arriba, y probablemente la pequeña Hanabi. Ellos no merecían encontrarse con dicho espectáculo y ella no merecía seguir rebajándose de ese modo. A duras penas, lo empujó, haciendo que sus labios se separaran con un sonoro "pop". Neji la miró confundido, mientras ella respiraba erráticamente, levantando su pecho en el proceso.

El pelilargo vio esos ojos castaños llenos de brillos y sus labios rojos solo por sus besos. La imagen lo excito de una forma que nunca esperó. Ni cuando era adolescente hormonal había sentido tanto fuego correr por sus venas. Tenten lo ponía muy, pero muy caliente y lograba sacar esa parte tan fiera que se guardaba tras esa mascara de recato y buena conducta.

― Debo irme. ― dijo la chica, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Neji asintió sin saber qué hacer ni decir.

Estaba confuso, anonadado con lo que había hecho. Ya era la segunda vez y sentía que necesitaba más. Quizás acostándose con ella, el deseo menguaría y dejaría de mirarla como un perro hambriento mira la carne.

― Lo lamento. ― Tenten lo miró fijamente dos segundos y se volteó nuevamente, decidida a largarse. ― Es raro.

― No digas nada. ― soltó la castaña, tapando sus ojos con una frialdad inusual. ― Fue la calentura del momento.

Dicho esto, volteó la manija y salió del lugar. Casi corriendo se subió a su carro e intentado sacarle todo la velocidad que pudo, aceleró a fondo. Respiraba de forma sonora, casi hiperventilando. El sonido de un claxon le recordó que iba sobre su carro, con muchos autos a su alrededor y arrastrando una vasta experiencias en accidentes. Procuró concentrarse y olvidar por algún momento todo lo que le ocurría con Neji.

El tipo era un idiota al por mayor, se repitió como mantra. No debía caer con él, insistió, pero su cuerpo pedía otra cosa. Las caricias, su olor, esa sensación de desenfreno que le generaba. Era retroceder el tiempo y sentirse nuevamente como una chica de 17 años, llena de hormonas y amor adolescente. Esa chica con ilusiones intactas.

― ¡Soy una imbécil! ― se gritó.

Ya bastaba con esa tontera. Ella merecía mucho más, él mismo lo había dicho. Neji no era inalcanzable, sino que simplemente, nunca estaría en la misma sintonía.

Adiós con ese tarado… y ojala se creyera sus palabras.

A su espalda, la mansión Hyuga escondía el nacer de dos grandes y eternos amores.

**6.**

Suigetsu dejó caer su peso sobre el sofá de su departamento, sintiendo el vacío que lo recibía.

Solo, sin perro que le ladrara y una familia disfuncional a su espalda, pensaba en su trabajo; ya nada valía la pena, o no tenía el mismo valor que antes. Era como estar hueco por dentro.

Luego de llorar frente a su amigo, no lo había vuelto a hacer. Tampoco bebió más alcohol, ni se refugió en el cuerpo de alguna mujer deseosa de entregarle afecto. Tenía la necesidad de vivir el duelo por su separación con hidalguía, sin recurrir a lo que usualmente se hacía.

― Karin. ― murmuró al aire, extrañándola.

Era una espina que llevaba clavada en su pecho, recordándole constantemente que estaba soltero, sin ella. Todo había acabado y no de buena forma. Sabía de antemano que su chica no era fácil de llevar, que las peleas se agrandaban al triple a su lado, pero eso no quitaba que fuese doloroso al punto de cortarle el aire.

Suspiraba como idiota, falto de respiración, su pecho se apretaba sin razón aparente y muchas veces perdía la noción de la realidad recordándola. Era estúpido, lo tenía claro, pero no podían juzgarlo porque cuando se terminaba una relación, generalmente la gente no se comportaba tan adecuadamente como se estaba comportando él.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Una leve esperanza de que fuese Karin se posó dentro de él, obligándolo a sacar con premura el aparato, pero en la pantalla resonaba claramente el nombre de su madre, gritando por todos los costados que Karin no se comunicaría con él. Al menos tenía la tranquilidad de no haber sido él el que había acabado todo, aunque eso no lo quitaba la pena.

― Hola. ― Su voz sonó ronca y rasposa, acongojando a la mujer.

― Cariño, ¿cómo estás? ― la mujer ya sabía que su hijo se había alejado de esa chiquilla molesta, pero para su sorpresa eso no la hizo feliz como esperaba. Notaba tan apagado a Suigetsu que se encontraba tentada a correr donde la pelirroja del demonio y rogarle por que volviera con su pequeño.

― Cansado, mamá. ― contestó. ― ¿tú como te encuentras?

― Mejor que tú, creo. ― con tono maternal, intentó bromear y funcionó, porque el peliblanco rió levemente. ― ¿Por qué no vienes a comer a casa? Aprovechemos que estarás unos días acá para conversar algunas cosas y podemos ver de cerca tus premios.

― No son premios, mamá. Sundance es un festival, donde proyectan tus películas independientes. Lo que yo gané fue un reconocimiento por aportar en una producción. ― dijo el ojivioleta, restándole importancia. ― Sabes que terminé con Karin ¿verdad?

El tono tan impersonal que usó, solo dejaba vislumbrar que su dolor era latente y sin fin.

― Sí, lo sé. ― contestó. La noticia había recorrido gran parte de Japón. ― Pero aunque no lo creas, la noticia no me alegró. Tengo claro que la adoras al borde de la locura.

― No me he vuelto loco, así que creo que no era tan grande mi amor.

― Hijo, te tuve 9 meses en mi panza. Dudo mucho que sea la mejor madre, es más, creo que caigo en la categoría de madre por rotura de condón.

― ¡Mamá! ― chilló el peliblanco, sentándose en el sofá. ― No es necesario tanto detalle. Además dejas claro que no nos querías.

― Yo no he dicho eso. ― contestó tranquila, apoyando el teléfono entre su hombro y oído. ― Tú y tu hermano son mis tesoros, pero eso no implica a que fueron errores de cálculo.

― No sigas.

― En fin. Sé que terminaste porque la prensa se ha dado un festín con eso. No han parado de buscarla. ― Suigetsu hizo una mueca, comprendiendo que la pelirroja debía estar furiosa por aquello. ― Supongo que está escondida muy bien, porque no ha aparecido por ninguna parte.

― ¿No saben dónde está? ― frunció el ceño ¿y si le había pasado algo? Desde que habían roto, no tenía noticias de ella. ― Mamá, creo que iré a su casa…

― No. La familia de ella no quiere saber de ti. ― el peliblanco bufó. ― No lo digo yo, lo dijeron ellos en el matinal de hace unos días.

― ¿Cómo? ― ¿la destacadísima doctora en física, madre de su ex novia había aparecido hablando con la prensa de farándula? Eso era para no creerlo.

― Salió la estirada madre de Karin a echar a los periodista. Gritó que les metería el micrófono por el culo y que si veía a otro molestando a su pequeña, los degollaría en vivo y en directo, tal Isis.

― Oh, eso me impresiona. ― dijo incrédulo.

― También aclaró que agradecía que estuviesen separados, porque así su hija se podía centrar en lo que verdaderamente le importaba que fueran los estudios. ― La mujer hizo una pausa. ― Y que tú no llegabas ni a los talones de ella.

― Tan amorosa que era mi suegra. ― bromeó sin una pizca de gracia. ― Creo que es mejor que me mantenga alejado.

― Es lo más sensato en éste minuto. ― Un silencio abarcó la conversación. ― ¿Suigetsu?

― Dime. ― dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el sofá, pasó su brazo por los ojos, escuchando el sonido de su respiración, destensando sus músculos abdominales.

― Lamento haber sido una bruja con Karin. ― el remordimiento no servía cuando las cosas estaban acabadas, pero no echaría sal a la herida y aceptaría la expiación de su madre. ― Podía ser la persona más insufrible del universo, pero te amaba y tú también la amas.

― De nada sirve que nos lamentemos ahora. Las cosas están como están y debo aceptarlas. ― Costaba, pero sabía que saldría adelante. ― ¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre Karin? Ella no es parte de mi vida.

― No es por decisión tuya, porque dudo mucho que hayas sido tú el que terminó la relación. ― aseguró la mujer, conociendo a su retoño. ― ¿Qué pasó?

― No necesitas saberlo, mamá. ― la mujer desde el otro lado chasqueó la lengua.

― Sí, necesito hacerlo, porque estoy fuera de tu departamento y quiero que me abras de inmediato. ― Suigetsu bufó sonoramente. ― No me importa que no quieras verme. Levantarás tu lindo trasero que limpié durante años y aclararemos ciertos puntos.

― Eres cargante.

Cortando el teléfono, el peliblanco se levantó arrastrando los pies. Al abrir la puerta, un olor muy familiar lo envolvió. Era el olor a su madre.

― Gracias, cariño. ― le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y caminó hacia el interior. ― Deberías ordenar un poco. ― sugirió con un tono de reproche.

― Acabo de llegar. ― respondió él, rascándose la cabeza agotada. ― Además esto es culpa de Karin, que sacando sus cosas desarmó todo.

― Entonces de verdad terminaron. ― Suigetsu alzó una ceja ¿Acaso se podía terminar de mentiras?

― Claramente. ― cayendo nuevamente sobre el sofá, instó a su madre a hacer lo mismo. La mujer se sentó frente a él, inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza. Suigetsu cansado del escrutinio, chispeó los dedos frente a su rostro. ― Mamá.

― Te ves mal. ― "Gracias", quiso decirle, pero ignoró el tema y volvió a insistir. ― ¿Has comido bien?

― Mamá, deja de ser tan molesta. ¿Qué quieres hablar?

― Hace algunos días tuve una conversación con tu padre. ― Los ojos violetas de la señora, miraron sus manos con tristeza. ― Decidimos separarnos.

― ¿Qué? ― Justo lo que le faltaba.

¿Acaso era ese el año de que su vida personal se desmoronara mientras la laboral crecía a pasos agigantados? Era injusto.

― Son cosas personales y antes de lastimarnos decidimos abandonar el matrimonio. ― Suigetsu no daba crédito. ― Te hablo de esto porque en parte tiene un poco de relación contigo.

― ¿No me digas que soy el culpable? ― le pidió pasando sus manos por el rostro. ― Ya cargo con bastantes cruces como para agregar una más.

― Tranquilo, no es por tu culpa, es sobre como yo cambié respecto a ti. Yo sé que no he sido una buena madre, pero hasta hace poco me justificaba diciendo que gracias a mi frialdad te había llevado hasta dónde estabas y que debías prácticamente deberme la vida por forjarte una carrera tan espectacular. ― hizo una pausa, alterando los nervios destruidos del peliblanco. ― Sin embargo, un día me desperté sintiéndome miserable. Era como si mi pecho pesara y la cabeza me fuese a estallar. No comprendía que pasaba, así que recurrí a lo que siempre me ayudaba a calmarme: el bendito alcohol.

― ¿Eres alcohólica? ― la mujer negó sutilmente. ― ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó para que se quieran separar?

― Me di cuenta que nunca te dejé elegir. Sentada sobre la cocina vacía, solo acompañada por el viento chocando contra la ventana entendí que te había usado para satisfacer mi deseo de fama y respeto. Quería destacar desde que era una adolescente y como con tu hermano no me resultó, te sometí a ti. Eras ingenuo, tierno y muy mamón, así que aprovechándome, te llevé a casting, te obligué a sonreír cuando lo que querías era ir a jugar al patio y a mostrarte educado, como si fueses un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño. ― Suigetsu no pudo rebatirle sus puntos, porque tenía claro de que todo lo que decía era una dolorosa verdad. ― En ese instante comprendí que, aun sabiendo que era mala madre, no hacía nada por cambiarlo. Tú me habías dado estatus, clase y mucho dinero, pero para mí vena sedienta eso no bastaba y te exigía un montón, hasta que apareció Karin. ― el peliblanco comenzó a comprender todo. Mirándola fijamente, dejó que sus pensamientos acompañaran las palabras de su madre. ― Ella, con su bonita cara, su juventud y esa forma vivaz de ser te tenían atrapado.

― La amaba.

― La amas. ― rectificó la mujer. ― Ella te manejó a su antojo, pero no de mala manera. Karin tiene un poder sobre ti que logró liberarte de mi yugo. Cuando yo te gritaba que hicieras tal cosa, dejabas todo tirado por estar con ella. Luchaste por ser aceptado por su familia, como si fueses un delincuente y nos demostraste a todos que de verdad ibas en serio. ― Avergonzada, se sentó a su lado. ― Yo estaba celosa, la odiaba porque mi palabra no significaba nada para ti y por lo mismo te fuiste alejando del hogar materno, aparte yo no ayudaba con mi mal genio y frialdad. ― Suigetsu le limpió una lágrima. ― Tu padre me hizo ver que yo era destructiva cuando las cosas no salían a mi manera y por lo mismo había matado nuestro amor. Puede que no sea un tema que te guste, pero con tu padre hace muchos meses que no sucedía nada. Siempre que me buscaba, yo me corría reclamándole a él y a su libido por no dejarme descansar.

― ¿No hay vuelta atrás? ― La mujer se encogió de hombros.

― No puedo saberlo, pero si hay algo que sé es que las cosas no serán igual a como eran. Yo soy tu madre, la mujer que te parió y te tuvo nueve meses en su vientre, ansiosa por conocerte. Perder esos recuerdos me volvieron en un robot, pero ya reaccioné. ― Suigetsu la vio sonreír libre de esa mascara que cargaba hace años. ― Si te enamoras o vuelves con Karin, seré muy feliz. Estoy a tu espalda para apoyarte como debió ser siempre.

― Mamá, te agradezco por cada cosa. Quizás en el camino nos fuimos perdiendo, pero lo bueno de la vida es que da muchas oportunidades para resarcir, así que usaremos ésta para crecer. ― La mujer aceptó su propuesta. ― ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante? Supongo que quedarás a cargo de la casa.

― No me atrae la idea de estar sola en esa mansión. ― El peliblanco se impactó por ello. ― Creo que podrías venderla.

― ¿De verdad? Siempre te gustó. ― chilló incrédulo. ― Además ¿qué pensará papá?

― Bueno, él se fue y al parecer estaría con otra mujer. ― A pesar de la tristeza, Suigetsu sabía que saldría adelante. Era terca como mula y luchadora como ninguna. Gracias a ella él tenía esa voluntad intrínseca de levantarse frente la adversidad. ― No me amargaré por eso, porque soy consciente que fue mi culpa.

― No te reproches tantas cosas. ― le pidió con afecto. ― ¿Dónde quieres vivir?

― Podrías comprar algo un poco más grande que éste departamento e irte a vivir conmigo. ― ¿Eso era en serio? ― Quiero recuperar cosas que perdí por mi necedad. Esperarte con una rica comida después del trabajo, tenerte tu ropa limpia y apoyarte como una madre por entero lo haría. ― se tomaron de las manos y emocionados, se prometieron continuar.

― Creo que sí es posible. ― dijo el peliblanco, abrazando a su madre con tranquilidad. Una sensación que llevaba buscando hace tiempo y que recién ahora la encontraba. ― Podemos cambiar y ser mejores.

― Tú ya eres una buena persona, Suigetsu. Si Karin no lo nota, ella se lo pierde. ― se separó de su cuerpo y la miró alzando una ceja. ― No me mires así. Eso es lo que diría cualquier madre al ver a su pequeño sufrir. ― aseguró poniendo los brazos en jarra. ― Como consejo, si en verdad la amas, lucha por ella.

― No creo que sea lo correcto en éste minuto. ― haciendo una mueca, se levantó del sofá. ― Por ahora le daré el espacio que necesita.

― Es lo mejor. ― se paró a su lado. ― Te iré a preparar algo rico.

― ¿Sabes cocinar?

― No, pero mirando tutoriales se aprende. ― Suigetsu soltó una leve carcajada. ― Te apuesto que terminaré como una verdadera chef.

― Con tal que hagas algo comestible me doy por satisfecho. ― La mujer le envió una mirada molesta. ― Vamos, mamá. Tenemos que preparar todo para comenzar nuestras nuevas vidas juntos.

― Es lo que espero.

Un abrazo, un beso y mil palabras que faltaban por expresar, pero que llevarían su relación más allá de lo esperado. Sentir el apoyo de su madre era lo que le faltaba para sentirse más recompuesto.

El tema Karin seguiría latente en su pecho, pero con esfuerzo sabía que lograría sopesarlo.

O al menos lo intentaría.

**7.**

Sakura cayó sobre la cama de Sasuke con él encima recorriendo sin darle tregua su vientre descubierto y su trasero sobre los leggins. Los besos que le daba eran tan húmedos, que comenzaba a remojar muchas otras partes de su cuerpo y le hacían sudar la frente por el deseo desbocado que nacía de su centro.

Un gemido quedó atrapado en la boca del pelinegro que retiraba su mano del vientre y la metía con delicadeza bajo su sostén de corazones azules. Agradecía estar en el departamento del pelinegro, porque o sino, escandalizarían a su rubia amiga.

― Sasuke… ― jadeó, intentando sacarle la camiseta.

El pelinegro no se hizo esperar y poniéndose de rodillas a horcajas de ella, se sacó la parte superior de su ropa, dejando a la vista ese torso duro y abdominales marcados. Lo que más le gustaba a Sakura eran sus oblicuos y el tatuaje de tigre que cubría parte de su costilla.

― ¿Así está mejor? ― le preguntó.

La pelirosa desde abajó asintió risueña, feliz por tenerlo a su merced. Quedó sin aire cuando sus pieles descubiertas se rozaron, pero pronto se puso a la par, dejando sus labios vagar por el cuello y clavícula del pelinegro. Sasuke volvió a meter sus manos bajo el sostén, deleitándose de esos pequeños montículos que crecían entre sus dedos.

Como siempre, se encontraba a más no poder con su excitación. Los pantalones le apretaban y a la misma presión sometía a su quijada para no lanzarse por completo y terminar con lo que llevaban haciendo toda esa semana.

Desde su llegada, aprovechaba cada minuto libre que tenía a su lado, ya fuese llamándola, comunicándose por mensajes o visitándola para volver a la tarea de enseñarle sobre el mundo sexual.

Había ciertos límites, como no tocarse directamente en sus intimidades, ni dejar los pechos de Sakura al aire. Solo los había palpado, pero no los conocía, aunque podía decir que ya se los había gastado tanto recorrerlos. La pelirosa había puesto esa pega, porque según ella a él no le iba a gustar ver sus dos "pequeñeces" y a pesar de intentar hasta el cansancio hacerle entender que eso no era así, sucumbió a sus deseos y lo aceptó. No la presionaría a hacer algo que no estaba preparada. Del mismo modo y un poco como castigo, no le permitía meter su mano en la parte delantera del bóxer para agarrar su miembro. Apenas si aguantaba el roce, que de solo imaginarse esa pequeña mano envolviéndolo, lo hacía soltar gran parte de su "pasión". Tampoco se permitía meter la mano entre su short, sabiendo que aquello la desesperaba. Siempre le gritaba que sentía un vacío entre las piernas y que solo él se lo podría llenar, sin embargo eso no sería todavía. Había variadas cosas que aprender.

Volvió a abocarse a la tarea de atontarla con besos desperdigados en sus labios y mandíbula, pero su cuerpo pedía más, aunque fuese solo un poco. No estaban preparados para terminar el acto, pero si para pasar de las caricias a algo más erótico.

Sasuke se mordió el labio, separándose de ella y mirando sus ojos verdes inocentes velados por la excitación que él le provocaba.

― ¿Sasuke? ― le preguntó al notar su freno. ― ¿Hice algo?

― No. ― la voz ronca era tan sensual, que a Sakura se le erizó la piel de su espalda. ― Solo quería mirarte. ― respondió con ternura. ― Te ves muy guapa bajo mío.

― Gracias por el piropo, pero la verdad es que te quiero tocándome. ― Sasuke se rió de esa actitud tan descarada que Sakura comenzaba a poseer.

La pelirosa confiaba en él y sabía que podía decirle cualquier cosa; hacer peticiones, reclamarle, pelear y besarlo. A ojos de todos eran compañeros de trabajo, a ojos de alguno eran dos personas comenzando a conocerse, pero en privado, eran dos almas sincronizadas que ya sabían lo que querían. No era un juego para ninguno de los dos, era un crecimiento a pasos agigantados.

― Te estás portando muy traviesamente, Sakura Haruno. ― le hizo ver, bromeando como si la estuviera reprochando. ― Debería castigarte.

― Ya lo haces. ― aseguró ella. ― No me dejas tocarte más allá.

― ¿Podrías aguantar lo que viene después, Sa – Ku – Ra? ― le preguntó el pelinegro, haciendo alusión a lo que pasaría en cuanto siguieran tocándose como si no hubiese mañana. ― No te daría tregua.

― Y yo tampoco te la pediría. ― respondió resuelta. ― No pararía jamás.

― Estás loca. ― volvió a caer sobre ella, y le tomó la cintura descubierta entre sus manos.

Haciendo gala de su habilidad y el poco peso de la pelirosa, se volteó con ella encima y la dejó sentada sobre su vientre para mirarla mejor. Sakura se sintió como una campeona, aunque avergonzada al estar tan expuesta.

― ¿Qué hago? ― le preguntó, sin saber dónde poner las manos.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se apoyó en sus codos, quedando un poco más cerca. Sakura sabía que el hombre era guapo, pero estando así lo encontró aun más apetecible.

― Hace lo que te nazca. ― Le dijo, dándole la venia. ― Pero a cambio quiero algo.

― Ya sabía yo que era demasiado hermoso. ― Sasuke rió levemente. ― ¿Qué pedirá el príncipe?

― Si yo te dejo llegar más allá, tú me permitirás mirarte un poco más. ― Sakura enrojeció. ― ¿Qué piensas?

― No necesitas negociar eso. ― le confesó todavía enrojecida. ― Me da vergüenza que me veas desnuda, pero estoy dispuesta a pasar sobre mi pudor y liberarme un poco más.

― Sakura. ― en rostro de Sasuke se contrajo y se sentó sobre la cama, para ponerse más cerca. Con el ceño fruncido, le tomó el mentón para que lo mirara fijamente. ― Yo no haré nada que tú no quieras. Si pongo pegas a que metas tu mano en mi pantalón, es porque sé que será decepcionante para ambos.

― ¿Lo tienes pequeño? ― Le preguntó, haciendo el gesto técnico con la mano. ― Cuando te rozo no se nota, pero si es eso, a mí no me importa.

La quijada del pelinegro estaba a un paso de desencajarse, cayéndose levemente al escuchar y ver ― con su gesto ― que su pene era pequeño… ¡Lo tenía enorme!, se grito internamente, intentando tranquilizar a su ego magulladlo.

― No, Sakura. ― le agarró la mano y se la guio a su pantalón. ― Toca.

― ¿De verdad? ― Los ojos verdes se encendieron como dos faroles y aceptó gustosa que él pelinegro la guiara.

Sasuke mordió sus mejillas por dentro, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le daba ese sutil manoseo sobre la tela y el lugar más sensible de su cuerpo.

Sakura extasiada sonrió feliz de la vida al verlo tan contenido. Sabía que era por ella todo lo que estaba viviendo y eso le encantaba; el poder que le daba tenerlo bajo su merced, dejarlo solo en cenizas. Podía oírse un poco obsesivo, pero Sasuke era su sueño desde que había conocido el mundo del espectáculo. Cuando entró en él, lo odió al conocer esa faceta tan desagradable que tenía, pero con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron. Sasuke le demostró que no era un presuntuoso desagradable como quería creer y que a pesar de la seriedad que exponía al mundo, había un lado muy gracioso y muy amable que se escondía.

Metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón, lo tomó directamente, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel que cubría su miembro. Era considerablemente grande como para pensar que dolería un montón tenerlo adentro y lo suficientemente largo para terminar empalada. Sin embargo, era muy agradable al tacto y se imaginaba que podía ser bastante bonito...

Sasuke bufó desesperado. Estaba empalmado como no lo había estado nunca y con un solo movimiento de Sakura, explotaría. Intentó pensar en cualquier cosa, en vacas volando, en como tejer un chaleco a crochet o en si el perro que tenía en casa de sus padres estaba bien alimentado, pero nada lo ayudaba. Esa mano audaz se movía como si conociese que hacer… eso lo hizo pensar en si verdaderamente Sakura fuese tan virginal como él creía. Por como notaba, se movía bastante bien con su mano palpando su miembro. Tomándola de la muñeca la detuvo.

― ¿Es primera vez que haces esto? ― Sakura asintió sin comprender. ― ¿Cómo sabes de qué forma apretar? Eso no lo sabe una chica inexperta.

― ¿Dudas de mi palabra en un momento como este? ― le dijo, enarcando las cejas molesta. ― En las revistas y foros de mujeres salen muchos tips para "volver loco a tu chico" ― Le contó, apretando sus dedos alrededor de la humanidad de Sasuke. Este dio un respingo; nadie en su sano juicio podía discutir mientras era manoseado. ― Sé que esto es algo más sensible que el resto. ― el dedo pulgar de la pelirosa pasó por la punta levemente húmeda del pelinegro, quien masculló improperios. ― Y qué si muevo mi mano de arriba abajo, te enloqueceré. ― Y así lo hizo.

Sasuke cayó sobre la cama deshecho, dejándose disfrutar.

― Hazlo más lento. ― le pidió, apretando los dientes y con ojos cerrados. ― Sí, de esa forma. ― alabó cuando Sakura ralentizó los movimientos. ― Lo haces muy bien.

― Y cada vez será mejor. ― aseguró muy confiada.

Aprovechando que él no la veía, se desató el sostén y se lo sacó, turnando sus manos dentro del pantalón de Sasuke. Tirándose hacia delante, rozó su torso desnudo con el del pelinegro, quien abrió los ojos al notar la piel descubierta de Sakura.

― ¿De verdad? ― preguntó incrédulo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ― Levántate para mirarte…

― Nope, ahora tendrás que acabar. ― Sasuke no la dejó, porque tomó su mano y enroscó sus dedos para no permitirle continuar. ― ¡Sasuke! ― reclamó.

― Yo también quiero mi premio. ― con la mano libre, empujó de su hombro para alzarla.

Sakura no se pudo resistir al empuje y se alzó, para volver a estar a horcajadas. Se tapó los ojos con una mano para no ver la decepción en ojos de Sasuke, pero él no se lo permitió por mucho tiempo.

― Son horribles, ¿verdad? ― dijo, intentando ponerse el parche antes de la herida. ― Supongo que has visto mejores y… aaaah… ― el gemido salió de forma inmediata por su garganta, arrebatándole el aire y volviéndola en plastilina.

La boca de Sasuke se había apropiado de uno de sus senos, el derecho para ser más especifico. Lo besaba con devoción y jalaba, excitándolo más. Sakura lentamente descubrió su vista y lo miró desde su altura. Le avergonzaba verlo así, como si estuviese desesperado por ello, pero a la vez la imagen era tan excitante, que sus jadeos eran involuntarios e incontrolables. Los ojos del pelinegro buscaron los suyos, regalándole una mirada picara, llena de complicidad y pasión. Sakura metió su mano entre su cabello y apoyó la frente sobre su cabeza, disfrutando del olor que expelía.

Eran tan demoniacamente guapo, que solo tenerlo así era para darse pagada por la vida. Quizás se estaba entregando mucho, pero ya no sabía cómo parar. Le era imposible. Sasuke le gustaba tanto y de tantas formas. Sus facetas enojonas o las más picaras, las serias o desordenadas, las mandonas o sumisas. Era como mil hombres en uno y cada uno le atraía cada vez más, envolviéndola como no esperó jamás. No sabía que era el amor y probablemente no lo sabría hasta que fuera una viejita a un paso de la muerte, pero si el amor era de esa forma, con esa intensidad y tan genial como lo era estar con Sasuke, lo aceptaba gustosa.

― No sé cual será tu escala de medición, ― comenzó a decir Sasuke. ― Pero estoy seguro que es muy diferente a la mía. Eres perfecta y eso me molesta mucho.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó atontada con el calorcito que le daba el aliento de Sasuke en sus pechos.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, solo tocándole los pezones rosados y mirando la piel blanquecina que los rodeaba.

― Porque sí. ― No quiso decirle que cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ella, se daba cuenta que se volvía más dependiente. Tampoco quería confesarle que mirarla o estar a su lado era lo mejor que le estaba pasando en la vida. Jamás agregaría que cuando conocía un poco más de lo que eran estando juntos, su corazón saltaba como estúpido, o que cada vez que dormía apegada a su pecho y murmuraba cosas inentendibles, sonreía como si estuviera enamorado.

Sabía que no lo estaba, pero no faltaba mucho para estarlo y eso lo aterraba. Era tan fuerte, tan fuera de sí todo lo que crecía en su cuerpo, que lo odiaba.

Saberla perfecta, lo mataba.

― No comprendí. ― le dijo.

― Mejor así.

Su voz se engrosó y jalándola con vehemencia, volvió a ponerse sobre ella. Sakura se ruborizó al ver la mirada determinante que le daba el pelinegro. "Aquí te pillo, aquí te como" gritaba por todos lados.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un juego desesperado por provocar al otro, sacándole afuera lo más posible. Las manos de Sakura se aferraron al cuerpo tibio de Sasuke y a tirones le indicó que quería que se sacara el pantalón. El pelinegro intentaba hacer oídos sordos y la distraía besándola con más vehemencia, pero Sakura era obstinada e insistía.

― Sácatelos. ― le dijo al oído, pasando su lengua por el lóbulo.

Sasuke los desabotonó con una mano, mientras la otra estimulaba un pecho de la pelirosa.

― No llegaremos al final.

― A veces creo que eso te lo dices más a ti que a mí. ― Sasuke paró en sus caricias y la miró seriamente. ― Pero está bien. Cuando sea el momento, usarás esa "pequeña" herramienta en mí.

― No es pequeña. ― se defendió, herido.

― "No sé cual será tu escala de medición, pero estoy segura que es muy diferente a la mía" ― Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Sakura era única y estaba loca.

― Cuando esté dentro de ti, haciéndote gritar y me pidas más, te preguntaré si es tan pequeña como quieres creer.

― ¿Estás sentido? ― La pelirosa intentaba enseriarse, pero la conversación estaba tan divertida que le era imposible.

― Jamás, porque sé lo que tengo. ― le dio un último beso en su mentón y bajó para llegar al pecho izquierdo.

Se metió su montículo rosado en la boca y saboreó con la lengua. Era muy agradable su sabor, el olor era embriagador y los gemidos alucinantes. Imposible no perder el control, aunque lo intentaría hasta el final. Sin embargo, Sakura no le dio espacio ni siquiera para recuperarse o pensar en cómo seguir. Su mano pequeña volvió a colarse entre sus bóxer y lo agarró con determinación, volviendo a jalar de él, despertándolo.

Sasuke soltó un leve quejido sobre la piel húmeda de Sakura. Ambos respiraban erráticamente, alucinados con las sensaciones.

― Sasuke. ― le llamó Sakura entre jadeos.

― ¿Qué? ― Necesitaba acabar y hacerla acabar, pero tanta conversación lo distraía.

― Necesito que me toques más. ― le pidió. ― No te quedes solo en esto.

― ¿Cómo? ― Sasuke no entendía bien a qué se refería.

― Pásame tu mano. ― A duras penas sacó la mano izquierda de su pecho y se la entregó.

Sakura la tomó y comenzó a bajar lentamente con ella. Rozó su pecho, su esternón y luego su vientre. Sasuke miraba embelesado esa muestra de ingenuidad y determinación, apoyándose a su lado para ver bien donde quería y donde terminarían los deseos de Sakura.

La pelirosa siguió guiando la mano de Sasuke, hasta llegar al pantaloncillo, esos que tanto le gustaban al moreno por ser cortitos y no dejar nada a la imaginación.

― ¿Estás segura? ― le preguntó, tragando saliva y viendo donde se dirigía la cosa. Sakura asintió. Sus ojos mostraban miedo, pero con Sasuke sabía que podía dejarse llevar.

― Solo sé cuidadoso.

― Siempre. ― la tranquilizó.

Sasuke se soltó del agarre y siguió su instinto, basándose en la experiencia que tenía. Era un hombre con basto recorrido y sabia que hacer en momentos como esos.

Con delicadeza, apartó el elástico de su pantaloncillo y lo jaló hacia abajo, intentando darse espacio. Sakura contuvo el aliento y miró hacia el cielo del cuarto. Tenía noción de que estaba prácticamente desnuda y le avergonzaba, pero también dentro de ella nacía una confianza única que la acompañaría por siempre y Sasuke se la estaba forjando. Él le daba la tranquilidad para estar ahí, desnuda de espalda y siendo tocada.

Dejó de respirar cuando los dedos del pelinegro llegaron a su pubis y tocaron con determinación su montículo palpitante. Sasuke se emocionó al notarla húmeda, haciendo más fácil el recorrido.

Miró cada una de sus caras con devoción. Cuando la acarició con dos dedos, apretó levemente ese punto palpitante, disfrutando del gemido desesperado que soltó. Estaba maravillada y eso engrandecía su ego masculino.

Sasuke siguió en la inspección, bajando y subiendo con ambos dedos, aprovechándose de la humedad que tenía. Cuando notó el relajo de la pelirosa, se acercó a su pecho y metió el pezón rosado dentro de su boca, sacándole nuevamente el aire.

― ¡Oh! ― gritó descontrolada. Eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Su cuerpo se sentía caliente por todos lados, en el estomago una bola de calor la envolvía, obligándola a gritar y apretar los músculos, más aun cuando Sasuke le besó su pecho. Sakura sabía que el sexo era satisfactorio, pero eso iba más allá. Era alucinante, la volvía en gelatina, en un ser maleable y que disfrutaba de la nueva experiencia sin intentar reprimirse. El pelinegro subió por su cuello y le tomó la boca, Sakura apenas si pudo responderle, porque estaba concentrada en los dedos traviesos del pelinegro, que seguían acariciando el vértice entre sus piernas.

― Sakura, quizás esto te incomode. ― le advirtió.

La pelirosa asintió ida, con ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior. No pudo dar una respuesta más clara. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, hirviendo, pero a la vez enternecido.

Sakura comenzó a sentir como el alrededor de su lugar más recóndito, estaba siendo acariciado, preparándolo para la intromisión. Se aferró a la colcha de la cama y levantó el pecho, ansiosa y deseosa. Sasuke volvió a tomarle un pecho, distrayéndola levemente para hacer el primer empuje. Con delicadeza, comenzó a meter su dedo dentro del cuerpo de la pelirosa, acostumbrándolo a la invasión. Siguió avanzando por el lugar, sin dejar de mirar a Sakura. No quería incomodarla más.

Un quejido por parte de ella lo hizo detenerse.

― Espera. ― le pidió con voz entrecortada. ― Eso me molestó un poco.

― Voy a sacar la mano. ― Le dijo, pero Sakura no lo dejó al tomarlo del cuello y posarlo sobre ella. Quería besarlo, tenerlo.

― No te detengas ahora. ― demandó la pelirosa, mirándolo fijamente con sus mejillas arreboladas y ojos brillosos. ― Piensa que después será algo más grande.

― ¿No que era pequeño? ― La molestó el moreno, moviendo en círculos el dedo que tenía en su interior ― Te aseguro que lo disfrutarás.

― Ya lo hago. ― le respondió sin voz.

Sasuke captó el visto bueno para que continuara y así lo hizo. Metió y sacó su dedo con parsimonia, disfrutando de las caras que ponía la chica. El olor del lugar también actuaba como afrodisiaco, haciendo que las sensaciones se desataran mucho más. Sakura lo besó, metiendo su lengua en la boca de él. Sasuke le respondió y aceleró su mano dentro del pantaloncillo. Con su pulgar, comenzó a acariciar el punto latiente y terminó de aniquilarla. La pelirosa se separó de él, pero enterró una de sus manos en la espalda ancha del moreno. Cada movimiento que daba dentro de su cuerpo, agrandaba esa pelota que reposaba en su estomago. Comenzó a sentir que el deseo erizaba todo su cuerpo, que la piel se le ponía chinita y que mantenerse quieta era imposible. Se revolvió sobre esas caricias, buscando de forma inconsciente la mano de Sasuke.

― Vamos, Sakura: suéltate. ― le pidió al oído, mirando como comenzaba a convulsionar.

Sasuke pensó que Sakura ya no reaccionaría más, pero se equivoco: su mano pequeña volvió a meterse entre su bóxer y como pudo, tomó su miembro completamente excitado y lo empezó a acariciar.

― También tú. ― Le dijo ella, abriendo sus ojos verdes y mirándolo mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo.

Ambos se encontraban perdidos tocándose directamente en las zonas más erógenas. Sasuke dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro de la choca, mientras las estocadas de su dedo se volvían más bruscas. Su sudor resbalaba por la frente y su espalda, mientras Sakura disfrutaba de sus gemidos entrecortados pegando directamente en su oído.

― Para. ― Le rogó, aunque sabía que quería todo lo contrario. Se lo pedía simplemente porque acabaría en sus manos y eso era algo demasiado brutal para una chica que recién estaba aprendiendo.

Sin embargo Sakura no se detuvo y siguió al igual que él en ese tira y afloja, buscando la satisfacción. La pelirosa lo besó cuando estaba a un paso de terminar. Sasuke notó la cercanía del orgasmo al verse aprisionado por los palpitantes músculos interiores de la ojiverde.

― Voy a… voy a… ¡Sasuke! ― gritó desesperada, convulsionando sobre la cama. El pelinegro se dejó ir, y bajando la cabeza para esconderse en su cuello, gimió de forma gutural y soltó el aire de sopetón.

La mano de Sakura se cubrió de un liquido viscoso y a pesar de que pensaba que le daría asco, sintió todo lo contrario. Era una complacencia, una sensación de plenitud por lo vivido.

En cuanto tranquilizaron sus respiraciones, se miraron fijamente, aún más compenetrados que antes. Sakura esbozó una gran sonrisa, mientras Sasuke bajaba el rostro para darle pequeños besos en sus labios entreabiertos.

― Eso estuvo wow. ― dijo de forma elocuente el pelinegro, sacando su mano húmeda desde el interior de Sakura. La chica dio un pequeño saltito, pero se recuperó de inmediato. ― Mira.

La pelirosa vio con estupor como Sasuke tenía entre sus dedos el líquido que ella había liberado luego del orgasmo. Avergonzada, cerró los ojos para no ver la burla del hombre. El pelinegro se enterneció, pero no dijo mucho; se encontraba tentado a lamerlo, pero la escena podía ser fuerte para Sakura, así que se abstuvo y con cuidado se limpió en un cojín que estaba desperdigado sobre la cama.

Luego de eso, volvió a dejarse caer sobre ella y Sakura por inercia lo abrazó, disfrutando de esa naciente relación.

― Podríamos repetirlo.

― Eso es obvio. ― aseguró el pelinegro, acariciando con su nariz parte de la mejilla y el oído de Sakura. ― Muchas veces.

― ¿Ves? Fue maravilloso que dejaras de negarte. ― Sasuke sonrió levemente. ― Ahora seguiremos avanzando ¿verdad?

― ¿Qué crees tú? ― odiaba cuando le contestaba con otras preguntas y le dejaba la tarea de dar la respuesta. ― Sa – Ku – Ra ― silabeó.

― Creo que de ahora en adelante no te separarás de mí. ― Sasuke asintió, viéndose capturado por los brazos de Sakura, que lo obligaron a ponerse de lado frente a ella. ― Tengo hambre ¿eso es normal?

― Sí. ― dándole un pequeño beso y apretándole la cintura, la obligó a soltarlo. ― ¿Dónde vas?

― A preparar algo para comer. ― contestó, sentándose en la cama en busca de sus pantalones. Los vio tirados a unos pasos de la puerta.

― ¿De verdad? ― Sakura se sonrojó como la colegiala que era. ― Quiero algo rico.

― Levántate, me ayudarás. ― le dijo, abrochándose el pantalón y mirándola desde su altura.

― Eres el anfitrión, además que yo soy una pobre niña, pequeñita que acaba de ser tocada en muchos lugares. ― Sakura puso ojitos de perrito abandonado y un puchero muy gracioso.

Sasuke bufando, se encaminó donde ella y la tomó de la cintura para sentarla sobre la cama. Sakura reclamó.

― Vístete o volveré a caer sobre ti y no comerás nada. ― Le afirmó, pasándole su camiseta de tiritas y el sostén. Sakura a regañadientes se tapó, casi con naturalidad. Le impresionaba que hasta algunas horas atrás le daba mucha vergüenza verse desnuda frente a él y ahora se lo tomara con tal simpleza. ― Andando, yo me iré a bañar.

― Yo también quiero. ― Sasuke alzó una ceja. ― Ok, esperaré a que tú termines.

― Es lo mejor, rosadita. ― Sakura le picó las costillas al oír el mote, pero Sasuke la esquivó en su tercer intento, agarrándola por la cintura, levantándola a su rostro y besándola como si no hubiese mañana. ― Calienta el agua. ― le ordenó cuando la bajó al suelo. ― Prepararé algo rápido.

― No quiero ramen instantáneo. ― rezongó de inmediato. ― Es malo.

― Aparte de todo te pones exquisita. ― Sasuke reclamó en broma y caminó hasta el baño. ― ¿Hoy tampoco te quedarás?

― Te he dicho toda la semana que no puedo. ― El pelinegro se odió por estar volviéndose tan dependiente, por lo mismo hizo como si no le importara, cosa que Sakura notó. ― No te enojes, por favor.

― No me enojo, tontuela. ― aseguró, tomando el pomo de la puerta y apoyándose en ella para mirarla de frente. ― Pensé que hoy la respuesta sería distinta. Es todo

― Ino está sola en mi departamento. Puede que Tenten o Hinata la acompañen, pero ella quiere estar conmigo, lo sabes. ― Sasuke nunca lo esperó, pero por primera vez sentía que odiaba a las amigas de una de sus "parejas", porque la mantenían lejos. ― Además está triste porque tu hermano no le ha querido contestar el teléfono.

― Y dudo que lo haga. ― Sakura hizo una mueca. ― Los Uchiha somos orgullosos.

― Gracias por la advertencia. ― se miraron dos segundos, para ser interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular. ― Es el mío. ― corrió al bolso y lo sacó desde dentro. En cuanto vio el nombre de quién era, quedó de una pieza.

― ¿Quién es? ― preguntó al verla palidecer.

― Mebuki.

Esa señora era bruja o Sakura tenía un chip implantado en su cuerpo para detectar cuando él estuviera cerca. Maldita suerte, si Mebuki se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación ― y lo que llevaba pasando hace algún tiempo ― era hombre muerto.

**8.**

Tsubasa miró con recelo a su amiga Tenten. Frente a él se paseó con 3 tenidas distintas, combinando maquillaje y peinados. Se había metido a la ducha 3 veces en lo que iba de tarde y eso si que era extraño, no es como si no se bañara, pero 3 veces para cualquier persona era demasiado. _Too much, _como diría él

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― le preguntó cuando pasó por quinceava vez frente a él, perdiendo los nervios. ― Vamos a un desfile de beneficencia. ― le recordó dándole relevancia al hecho de que era algo pequeño.

― Tengo que verme bien. Irá la televisión. ― Tsubasa alzó una ceja sin entender nada. ― !Ay! para algunas cosas eres demasiado hombre. ― le reclamó como niña pequeña.

― Noticia de último minuto, Tenten: Soy hombre ― La castaña le regaló su dedo de al medio y con gestos le dio a entender que se lo metiera por donde mejor le plazca. ― Me explicarás de qué trata todo esto.

― ¡De nada! ― chilló. ―Solo sé que irá la tele y estoy aburrida de verme como un mendigo. ― Tsubasa se detuvo ahí.

― Es por Neji ¿verdad? ― La castaña enrojeció sin mirarlo y negó de forma poco convincente. ― ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ― La chica quiso escapar de la sala, pero Tsubasa la tomó de un brazo con firmeza. ― Tenten, yo fui el que limpió tus lagrimas y te sacó de la cama todas las veces que te sumiste en la pena. No me digas que volverás a beber los aires de él, porque sé que terminarás peor que antes.

― Él ya sabe que yo era Cleopatra. ― le confesó, sin dejar de mirar las puntas de sus pies. Tsubasa por instinto la envolvió entre sus brazos y le besó la cabeza. ― Es imposible no caer en lo mismo cuando sabes que es lo que quieres.

― Neji no es lo que quieres, cariño. A ti Neji te obsesiona. ― Tenten carraspeó, intentando digerir el nudo de su garganta, pero le era imposible. ― Ese tipo no te merece. Te trata mal, te ha insultado, hasta llegó a golpearte.

― Sabes que eso fue sin intención. ― Le reprochó ella, separándose de su agarre. ― Quizás si vuelvo a estar con Neji, podré cerrar éste ciclo tan doloroso.

― Esa excusa es solo para volver a encamarte con él. ¿Por qué no me reconoces que una parte de ti busca remover una parte de él y así conseguir que te ame? ― Tenten volvió a bajar la cabeza, con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas. ― Te terminarás traicionando a ti misma con todo esto, preciosa. Terminarás como estropajo.

― Ya no soy una adolescente, con aspiraciones lejanas y desterrada de su hogar. ― Era doloroso escuchar esas palabras, pero Tsubasa sabía que era verdad. Tenten era una niña cuando quedó a la deriva con un padre que distaba mucho de ser ejemplar. ― Puedo manejar mucho mejor mi vida.

― Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo ¿verdad? ― la castaña asintió con afecto. ― Entonces ten presente que también estaré cuando todo esto te explote en la cara.

― Tsubasa, no digas eso… ― le pidió a modo de ruego.

― Estoy siendo sincero y dejándote clara mi posición. ― Apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza, acercó la suya para chocar contra tu frente. ― Eres mi hermana, Tenten y siempre intentaré protegerte, sobretodo de un espécimen tan miserable como lo es Neji, sin embargo necesito que tengas presente que siempre estaré aquí a tu lado, ya sea para secar tus lagrimas, comprarte helado y ver películas lacrimógenas hasta las tantas de la madrugada ayudándote a "sentir" como lo llamas tú.

― No necesitas decírmelo. Lo tengo más que claro. ― aseguró, feliz porque la vida le había regalado un hermano. ― Ya, aceleremos el tranco, dejémonos de supuestos y de estás tonterías. Tenemos que ir a registrar un nuevo desfile.

― Donde estará el tipo que te vuelve loca y su NOVIA ― dijo Tsubasa bien alto y claro, para que Tenten fuese consciente, pero ésta no lo pescó. Estaba más preocupada de ponerse guapa y subirse sobre esos tacones que a cualquiera le causarían vértigo.

― ¿Cómo crees que me veo? ― Le preguntó, girándose sobre sus talones.

― Algo sobrecargada. ― Tenten hizo una mueca. ― Cariño, siempre has destacado por tu diseños y que te veas así me parece demasiado. ― Se acercó a ella y le quitó los aros. ― Lleva de esos largos con mariposas, sácate esa mascara de pestañas, junto al rubor y las feas sombras. Los labios rojos te pegan genial, así que déjalos. Ponte el vestido celeste que compraste en ese puesto de la feria que fuimos en Okinawa y ponte zapatos cerrados porque hace frío. En el auto llevaremos los abrigos ¿ok?

― Considero que fue mucha información. ― No obstante, la castaña se giró e hizo todo lo que él le había dicho. Se puso guapa, pero de forma natural, como lo era Tenten.

― Andando. ― Tsubasa puso su brazo para que Tenten se lo tomara. ― Le pedí el auto a mi hermano, así que no iremos en el Tenten móvil que se cae a pedazos.

― Mal hablado, muchas veces te ha salvado. ― le dijo la castaña, mirándolo de refilón. ― Mi pequeño bebé se sentirá ofendido.

― Tu pequeño bebé sería feliz si dejaras de usarlo. El pobre no da más con tanto golpe. ― Tenten prefirió ignorarlo, porque sabía que terminaría con sus manos alrededor de su cuello si tomaba en cuenta sus desagradables comentarios.

― Como digas, Tsubasa. Como digas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji captó de inmediato la mueca molesta de su novia: Mei no quería estar ahí y no estaba haciendo nada por ocultarlo. Ya había visto como echaba a dos asistentes sin ninguna consideración y como refunfuñaba porque los zapatos le apretaban los pies.

― Esto es un desastre. ― reclamó, tirando lejos los tacones del tercer vestido. ― No porque sea beneficencia tiene que estar tan desordenado.

― Relájate y lo disfrutarás. ― propuso el pelinegro, pero con una mirada cargada de enojo, prefirió no continuar.

― Tú estás feliz de la vida ¿verdad? A ti no te toca aparecer con la mejor cara cuando los pies te están matando.

― No, a mí solo me toca salir a tocar frente a miles de personas con la cabeza reventando o el estomago revuelto. Algo inocuo al lado tuyo. ― Ironizó herido. Estaba agotado con los reproches sin sustento que vivía profiriendo su guapa novia.

― Bueno, es lo que tú elegiste para vivir. ― Neji alzó una ceja. ― Mi carrera es de actriz, no de modelo.

― Entonces ¿qué haces acá? ― Le preguntó, intentando comprender.

―Mi relacionadora me dijo que lo hiciera, porque me estaba mostrando demasiado inaccesible al mundo. ― Un bufido le dio a entender que no le había agradado hacer caso a la sugerencia de su agente. ― Nunca pensé que me mandaría a la beneficencia. Yo no soy para esto, por la mierda. ― volvió a reclamar, poniéndose con brusquedad el nuevo par de zapatos. ― Cuando termine, te aseguro que la mandaré a volar. No pienso tener a una mujer tan incompetente en mi equipo.

― No seas caprichosa. ― Mei paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y puso sus ojos furiosos sobre él. ― ¿Qué?

― ¿De verdad me estás diciendo eso? ― Neji asintió sin sentirse en peligro, pero fue un craso error. ― ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso? Miles de hombres desearían estar en tu lugar, cumpliéndome todos los caprichos y tú te la pasas refregándome en la cara lo poco humilde que soy.

― No he dicho que no seas humilde. ― repuso con una tranquilidad pasmosa, sin sacar las manos de su pantalón de tela. ― Simplemente que eres caprichosa y quieres que todo se haga a tu manera.

― ¡Pues soy una mega estrella! Tengo todo el derecho de pedir concesiones y recibirlas. ― aseguró.

― Sasuke es una mega estrella. ― Le dijo, restándole importancia a su ego agigantado.

― De verdad, Neji, hoy me agotas ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta y vuelves cuando se me pegue la gana de que vuelvas? ―Neji se volteó sin alterarse.

― Como quieras. Después no me busques. ― Le advirtió, saliendo raudo de el lugar.

― ¡Yo no busco a nadie! ― si supiera que esa era una doble negación, sabría que su oración decía todo lo contrario: "Yo busco a todos".

Caminó por los pasillos del lugar abandonado. Era un hospital de niños que tenía sectores derrumbados por un grotesco terremoto que había remecido las tierras japonés hace ya varios años. En mucho tiempo intentaron conseguir el dinero suficiente para pagar alguna remodelación, pero nunca lo lograron, por eso recurrieron a los famosos para que con sus rostros pudiesen llamar la atención de la gente y así obtuvieran fondos. La idea había resultado mejor de lo que esperaban, ya que el ala inferior del hospital se encontraba repleta de famosos, periodistas y millonarios que por todos sus costados gritaban las groseras sumas de dinero que poseían.

Se encontró de frente con una sala que tenía la luz prendida. A sus lados, la oscuridad era envolvente, así que imaginarse que ahí pudiese haber niños le erizaba la piel. Ni siquiera él, que ya tenía 25 años, se atrevería a caminar por esos lugares.

La risa de criaturas pequeñas acrecentó su curiosidad, instándolo a abrir la puerta. En el lugar, había varios niños celebrando las gracias de otro, que con nariz de payaso, casi saltaba sobre la cama.

Cuando Neji movió la puerta para entrar, los graznes sonaron como si en años no hubiese sido abierta esa puerta.

Al verse de frente a todos esos ojos curiosos, carraspeó incomodo sin saber qué hacer. En eso descubrió el porqué de que estuviesen escondidos: Cada uno de ellos tenía algún tipo de malformación muy notoria. Había uno sin sus ojitos y con una oreja doblada. Otro no tenía sus brazos. En el fondo, una niña pequeña parecía estar por entero quemada y pocos cabellos asomaban en su cabeza. Sin embargo, el que más lo sorprendió, fue el niño que saltaba con la nariz de payaso en su mano. Su cara denotaba una alegría inusual, tomando en cuenta las marcas que lo envolvían. Cigarrillos apagados en su cuerpo, de eso estaba seguro, además de tener muchos cortes y algunos se notaban recientes. En su rostro había uno que lo atravesaba por completo, dejándolo con un solo ojo abierto y apenas balbuceante. Eso no era por enfermedad, eso era simple y llanamente maldad de quién fuese el desgraciado o desgraciada que hacía de figura adulta en su vida.

― Eeh… ― comenzó a decir, sin saber de qué hablar. ― Hola.

― ¿Eres Neji Hyuga? ― gritó la niña del fondo. No debía superar los 7 años, pensó el pelilargo. ― Me llamo Naoko.

― ¡Y yo Hatsume! ― chilló el que no tenía ojos. ― ¿De verdad es Neji Hyuga, Naoko? ― preguntó sin creerlo. ― ¡Dime!

― Sí, lo soy. ― respondió con voz ronca. ― Soy Neji Hyuga.

― No lo creo. ― Los ojitos del niño sin extremidades brillaron con fulgor, como dos farolas incandescentes. ― Takumi estaría muy feliz si lo viera. ― agregó, sin despegar su mirada soñadora en el rostro del pelilargo, que seguía clavado al suelo, sin saber qué decir.

― No se emocionen tanto, sobretodo tú Yusei. ― dijo el niño que tenía la nariz de payaso y rastros de haber sido golpeado. ― Él es famoso y rico. Nosotros no le interesamos.

― No seas desagradable, Tomoya. ― Lo retó la niña, acercándose a él. ― Takumi siempre nos dijo que debíamos ser respetuosos con la gente mayor.

― Pero si ni siquiera lo conocemos. ― Neji lo vio alzarse de hombros, bajarse de la cama y caminar donde él para inspeccionarlo. ― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a burlarte? ― por inercia, el pelinegro negó. ― Si es así, yo defenderé a mis amigos.

― ¡Tomoya! ― chilló nuevamente la niña. ― Está Yusei y sabes que se pone nervioso cuando peleamos. Neji se impactó al ver como el cuerpo menudo y magullado del chico, retrocedía por las palabras de la niña. Tomoya no dejó de observarlo en ningún segundo y su mirada se volvió más fiera cuando Naoko se acercó con confianza a él. El pelilargo expectante, se puso tenso al vislumbrar de más cerca sus heridas faciales.

― ¿Cómo me conocen? ― preguntó de forma bajita. ― Mi música no es para niños.

― Takumi era fanático de ustedes. ― Neji frunció el ceño, sin comprender la explicación de la niña.

― Naoko, él no sabe quién es Takumi. ― le hizo ver Yusei.

― Takumi era un enfermero que nos cuidaba. Siempre estaba escuchando su música y decía que eran la mejor banda de rock luego de los "bitles" ― el pelilargo sonrió con dulzura. ― Yo tengo 13 años.

― ¿Trece? ― preguntó sin creerlo. No parecía de tanta edad.

― Sí, mi enfermedad es degenerativa y por eso me veo tan pequeña, pero si te fijas bien, mi piel es como la de una viejita. ― le acercó su mano y Neji se acuclillo para verla.

― ¿Te quemaste?

― No. ― susurró sonrojada. ― Soy una niña cristal. Si alguien me toca muy fuerte, me quiebra los huesos y mi piel se llena de heridas.

Neji pasó su dedo por la mejilla sonrosada de la pequeña y sintió ganas de llorar cuando las protuberancias de su rostro rozaron su cuerpo. Esa niña vivía algo que los niños no debían vivir.

― ¿Te duele?

― No tanto como se pueda creer. ― levantó su brazo y lo apretó en un intento desafortunado de mostrar musculatura. ― Soy muy fuerte, además no puedo quejarme. Al menos yo tengo todas mis extremidades y ojitos que ven.

Neji fue tocado por esa simple declaración. A pesar del dolor, de todo lo que pudiesen vivir, ellos miraban la vida de una forma tan simple y llena de optimismo. En sus rostros no había maldad, ni rencor por los que les pasaba, no quería pensar que fuese resignación, sino que aceptación de su realidad y grandes luchadores.

― Es mejor que te vayas. ― le dijo Tomoya, tomando a su amiga del brazo. ― Si te pillan acá, nos retarán a nosotros.

― ¿Por qué? No están haciendo alguna maldad ni yo tampoco. ― aseguró, acercándose a él, pero el cuerpo de Tomoya por instinto se movió hacia atrás y se posicionó para defenderse. ― Tranquilo, no te lastimaré. ― Neji le mostró sus palmas abiertas. ― Yo no te haré daño.

― ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Eres un hombre con dinero y poder. No te acerques a nosotros.

― ¡Tomoya! ― Todos se voltearon a mirar a Yusei. ― No seas soez. Takumi era fans de él y eso lo vuelve nuestro amigo.

― Lo que digas, Yusei. ― Tomoya volvió a su cama y se metió en ella, dando la espalda a todos los presentes.

Naoko con un gesto le pidió disculpas a Neji, acercándose a Yusei para darle agua.

― ¿No los cuidan? ― les preguntó, al ver la tarea que cumplía Naoko por su amigo.

― Las enfermeras pasan solo a darnos nuestras comidas. ― comenzó a decir Hatsume, llamándolo con un gesto. Neji se acercó a él y se sentó sobre su cama. Hatsume sonrió encantado, posicionándose a su lado. ― Tienes un rico olor.

―Hatsume evalúa a la gente por sus aromas. ― Neji miró a Yusei, que sonreía al igual que su amigo, a un lado de Naoko. ― Y si dice que es rico, es que le agradas.

― Yo también puedo hablar, Yusei. ― Le reclamó el pequeño, palpando un brazo de Neji. ― Eres fuerte.

― Toco la guitarra. ― le dijo por toda respuesta. ― ¿Por qué están solos?

― Somos parias. Así nos llaman las enfermeras y doctores. ― Neji asintió con una amarga sensación en su garganta. ― Una vez, una de ellos dijo que le dábamos asco.

― ¿De verdad? ― todos asintieron, incluso Tomoya que seguía acostado sin mirarlos. ― Por eso los tienen tan alejados del resto del hospital.

―Sí y somos el área que quedó más devastada luego del terremoto. ― Yusei dio un respingo al oír las palabras de Naoko. ― Tranquilo, sabes que te cuidaremos.

― Yusei llegó después del terremoto, porque ahí fue cuando perdió sus brazos al quedar bajo los escombros.

― Mis padres murieron. ― dijo el niño, aportando a la información dada por Hatsume. Sus ojitos se apenaron, pero Neji sabía que esos niños se levantarían sin importa cual fuese la situación que se les presentara. ― Pero soy igual de fuerte que Naoko.

― Aunque nadie es más fuerte que Tomoya. ― aseguró Hatsume. ― Él espanta los fantasmas malos.

― Pero si los fantasmas no existen, Hatsume. ― Neji rió con el tono tan evidente que usaba Yusei. ― Ojala tuviésemos camas más cómodas. Estás huelen mal y me duelen las caderas.

― Ahora están haciendo un evento de beneficencia. Les llegarán nuevos insumos.

― Esas cosas no llegan acá. ― Lo interrumpió Tomoya. ― Como escuchaste, nosotros somos las parias. El dinero solo embellece la fachada, porque nosotros seguimos en la misma miseria.

― ¿Y sus padres? ― preguntó Neji, aprovechando la sinceridad del pequeño. ― ¿Dónde están?

― Todos los adultos quieren niños bonitos y nosotros no lo somos. ― Naoko entrelazaba sus manos en signo de nerviosismo. ― El único que tuvo padres fue Yusei, pero los perdió por culpa del terremoto.

― Yo… yo podría visitarlos. ― comenzó a decir Neji. ― Y puedo traerles camas cómodas.

― Hasta que no las vea, no te creeré. ― Tomoya se puso frente a Naoko y Yusei. ― No queremos afecto, porque entre nosotros ya somos una familia.

― Solo quiero que sean mis amigos. ― les informó Neji, intentando acercarse a Tomoya, pero el volvió a echarse hacia atrás. ― Tomoya, te traeré ayuda.

― No creeré hasta que la vea. ― Neji asintió.

― Entonces nos volveremos a ver y traeré amigos.

― ¿Shikamaru? ― preguntó Yusei. ― Si tuviese brazos, sería baterista como él.

― A mí me gusta Kiba. ― secundo Hatsume. ― Nadie mezcla como él.

― Pero el más guapo es Naruto. ― Naoko se sonrojó risueña. ― Su pelo debe ser suave y oler rico.

― La verdad es que nunca se baña. ― bromeó el pelinegro, haciéndolos reír. ― ¿Y a ti Tomoya? ¿Te gusta alguno de la banda?

― Sí. ― guardó silencio, mirando el suelo. ― Tú.

Neji supo de inmediato, que debía comenzar a luchar en la vida, tanto como esos pequeños, para que Tomoya tuviese de ídolo a alguien de bien. Con renovado optimismo, el pelinegro se acercó donde él y lo abrazó.

― Entonces me sacrificaré para ser mejor.

El silencio repercutió en la sala y las lagrimas sordas de la chica que por segunda vez, oía a escondida una conversación de Neji, fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa de felicidad; sabía que ese era el remezón para que Neji dejase de ser un completo imbécil y se convirtiera en persona. Un gran persona.

**9.**

― Mamá me irá a buscar mañana a la escuela, así que no debes preocuparte por eso. ― Sakura se dejó caer a un lado de Ino, mientras ésta asentía, haciéndole un hueco sobre la gran cama. ― Estoy agotada.

― Cualquiera lo estaría luego de pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke. ― la mirada picarona que le regaló, hizo sonrojar a la pelirosa. ― Dime la verdad ¿Solo han sido besos?

― Sabes que no. ― Ino desencajó la quijada sorprendida. ― Tampoco hemos acabado… al menos no del todo.

― Clarifica, mujer. Llevo días queriendo saber que sucede y tú te vas solo en evasivas. ― Sakura se tapó la cara con el cojín de su cama. ― ¡Sakura!

― Bueno, pero dime que no gritarás. ― Ino levantó su palma, en claro gesto de aceptar. ― Ayer en su casa, dimos un paso más allá.

― ¿Sexo oral? ― Sakura se sonrojó aun más fuerte. ― Habla.

― No tanto. Nos tocamos más allá. ― Ino entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Te metió los dedos? ― La rubia movió los dedos frente a su rostro, haciendo explotar a la pobre pelirosa. ― Que maravilla. ¿Disfrutaste?

― Eres una cerda. ― Ino solo se alzó de hombros sin ofenderse. ― Y obvio que disfruté. Sasuke hace las cosas bien.

― Sí, eso es verdad. Tiene una facha de tener claro dónde y cómo tocar. ― Sakura sabía que era así. ― ¿Y cómo han sido los orgasmos? ¿Te gustan?

― Gustar es un eufemismo tomando en cuenta todo lo que me causan. ― Ino esperó a que continuara. ― Es como que millones de cosas me reventaran. Explosiones en mi piel… y cuando me besa, quedo lela. ― la rubia frunció el ceño; ella nunca se había sentido así.

― ¿Cuándo te besa la boca? ― Sakura asintió a medias. ― Cuando te bese otra cosa, ahí notarás la diferencia.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Tan bien se siente?

― Imagínate que llevas días sin comer, pero llegas a tu casa y te espera un banquete de la mejor comida del universo. Eso, multiplícalo por 10 y sabrás que se siente. ― No quería comer ansías, pero ya lo hacía. De imaginarse con Sasuke mirándola desde la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, se excitaba. ― Ah, y si le agregamos que el tipo es un Dios griego, creo que quedarás enferma de loca. Rebosante de placer. Necesito que me cuentes cuando algo así suceda.

― Eso es morbosidad. ― le reclamó la pelirosa. ― Yo ni siquiera he querido preguntarte porque llegaste mal el otro día. ― Ino dejó de sonreír y ensombreció su rictus. ― Cariño, no te pongas así. No te obligaré a hablarme, pero quiero que sepas que sí sé que me estás evitando.

― No se trata de eso, Sakura… ― aseguró con tristeza. ― Es algo que no sale de mí. Tengo una tranca con el tema y me provoca dolor recordarlo.

― ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Abusaron? ― carraspeó, temerosa de hacer la siguiente pregunta. ― ¿Te violaron?

― No, violar no, pero si me usaron y eso es algo que no se me olvida. ― Ino se acarició la frente con nerviosismo. ― Todo lo hice con consentimiento, pero fue basado en una grosera mentira.

― ¿Tienes odio?

― No creo que odio, pero si me dejó una marca a fuego para toda la vida. Sé que me costará un montón volver a confiar en un hombre.

― Pero no es necesario que sea una relación de pareja. Puede ser un amigo, un compañero.

― Los hombres no esperan amistad, Sakura. Deberías saberlo. ― La pelirosa siguió estoica. ― Puede que algunas si crezcan en el tiempo, pero generalmente los hombres y las mujeres no son amigos. Es algo de naturaleza.

― Pero es posible.

― Con mucho trabajo y metiéndote en la cabeza que no te puedes enamorar de él o de ella. ― Sakura hizo una mueca. ― ¿Serías amiga de Sasuke?

― A esta altura, creo que es imposible.

― Exacto y en otro momento también lo hubiese sido, porque a ti te gusta de una forma distinta y tú a él también.

― Ino, volviste a embolinarme la perdiz. ― reclamó Sakura, mirándola de reojo. ― Necesito respuestas y aunque muero por presionarte, sabes que no lo haré.

― Gracias por respetar mi silencio. ― La rubia se miró las manos, acercando su cuerpo al de la pelirosa. Sakura sintió el peso de la cabeza de Ino en su pecho y por inercia la envolvió. ― Eres una gran chica. Llegarás lejísimo.

― Y espero que tú estés a mi lado. ― susurró. ― Quizás no llevamos tanto tiempo siendo amigas, pero confiaría mi vida en ti.

― Intentaré estar a la altura de las expectativas para no fallarte, compañera de vida. ― Sakura sonrió y le besó la cabeza con afecto. Poco a poco, Ino mostraría su corazón sin vendas y ella sería su apoyo sin importar qué. ― Deberíamos comer algo.

― ¿Quieres alguna cosa en especifico? Yo mañana tengo escuela, así que tiene que ser algo liviano para no enfermarme. Tsunade está pendiente de mí.

― ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ― preguntó la rubia en tono cansino

― Me ofende que pienses que hice algo. ― Ino levantó la cabeza, alzando ambas cejas. ― Ok, si hice algo: me escapé.

― Pero Sakura… ― le reprochó, sobándose la frente. ― No puedes hacer eso.

― Tú también lo hacías. ― le recordó e Ino hizo una mueca. Las razones por las cuales se escapaban no eran para enorgullecerse. ― Bueno, la cosa es que se dio cuenta de mi falta y tuvimos un encontrón al otro día. Me reiteró que yo estaba ahí solo porque la productora tenía influencias dentro y que si por ella fuera, hace mucho tiempo me hubiese sacado. Yo le dije que ella bebía en los recesos y eso no era un buen ejemplo. ― Ino abrió la boca atónita. ― Y quedó con tu mismo rostro, así que se volteó y dándome con el pelo en la cara, caminó de vuelta a su oficina refunfuñando que yo era hija del demonio.

― Creo que no es la primera persona que te lo dice.

― Los gajes de ser sincera. ― asumió con picardía. ― ¿Cómo sigues con el tema "Itachi"? ¿Todavía lo llamas?

― No, me cansé. ― reconoció, con tristeza. ― A todo esto, muchas gracias por robarle el número a Sasuke.

― No fue necesario. Le dije para qué lo quería y me lo dio de inmediato. ― La rubia le picoteó las costillas. ― ¿Qué te sucede?

― Ese hombre está loco por ti. Le mueves las pestañas y hace lo que quieres. ― Sakura no tuvo argumentos para rebatirle. ― Tampoco te aproveches de eso.

― No, no me aprovecho de él. ― afirmó con premura. ― No niego que se porta excelente conmigo y que me da en el gusto, pero no estoy dispuesta a lastimarlo.

― Estás enamorada. ― La pelirosa no quiso responder, porque la verdad es que no lo sabía. ― O vas derechito a eso.

― Recuerda que era mi sueño cuando era pequeña.

― Todavía eres una nena. ― le recordó Ino con dulzura. ― No permitas que eso se pierda con tanta facilidad.

― No dejaré de ser una niña por estar con él. Ni siquiera estamos juntos, es algo como superfluo.

― No podrías ni siquiera deletrear esa palabra. ― Fue el turno de la pelirosa para picarle las costillas. ― Dudo que sea tan ligero como tú dices, pero si eso quieres creer… Tu celular lleva vibrando 5 minutos y supongo que debe ser ese papucho que tienes el placer de comerte.

― ¡Ino! ― chilló azorada, para luego tomar su celular recién estrenado, regalo del pelinegro. ― Me está mandando whatsapp.

― ¿Y qué dicen? ― Sakura se los mostró y tapó su rostro. ― ¿Por qué no le dices que venga y de pasada que nos compre chucherías? No tengo ánimos de bajar al supermercado.

― Es que si le digo que venga, sé que me quedaré pegada con él y no quiero dejarte sola sintiéndote incomoda. ― Ino chasqueó la lengua.

― Sasuke no me molesta. Ha demostrado ser buen tipo, además de que nos hace ahorrar dinero: siempre está comprando cosas. ¿No será derrochador?

― Creo que Sasuke tiene el suficiente dinero para derrochar en las siguientes 5 vidas. ― afirmó risueña la guapa pelirosa. ― ¿De verdad no te molesta que venga? Mañana viaja de vuelta a Estados Unidos junto a toda la banda y no lo veré en varios días.

― Si que te has puesto lela por él. Tendremos varios días para nosotras solas. ― bromeó la rubia riendo. ― ¡Llámalo, mujer! ― le gritó cuando siguió viendo la indecisión para actuar. Sakura de un respingo marcó los números que ya se sabía de memoria y esperó el contacto. Al tercer timbrazo, el moreno contestó.

― Sakura. ― La pelirosa suspiró como idiota: se oía tan bien su nombre en los labios de Sasuke. ― ¿Sakura? ― volvió a repetir cuando no oyó contestación.

― ¡Sí! ― chilló de forma apresurada. Sasuke desde el otro lado, alejó su celular. ― Perdón, me asustaste. No pensé que fueses a contestar de inmediato.

― Si quieres te corto y te hago esperar. ― le dijo molestándola. Sakura soltó una risa abochornada. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien, con frío y hambre. ― rezongó como niña pequeña. ― ¿A qué hora viajas mañana?

― Durante el día. Llegaremos en la tarde del jueves a Estados Unidos. ― Sakura asintió. ― Podríamos vernos antes de que te vayas a la escuela. Puedo ir a dejarte.

La pelirosa sonrió como estúpida, cayendo a un lado de Ino. Le encantaba pensar en Sasuke llevándola la escuela, porque siempre que lo hacía, terminaban unas cuadras antes besándose como desaforados y sintiéndose como solo ellos podían hacerlo. También las conversaciones estúpidas que tenían o cuando cantaban a tono las canciones que daba la radio. Sakura adoraba esos momentos tan cotidianos y lindos junto al pelinegro.

― No, andarás muy apresurado. ― Le dijo, liberándolo, pero Sasuke no quería liberarse, así que chasqueando la lengua, continuó:

― Me da lo mismo. Estaré ahí por la mañana. Te llevo un rico desayuno. ― Sakura se puso boca abajo y pataleó como adolescente llena de hormonas. Ino a su lado seguía haciendo zapping mientras reía.

― Pero tienes que venir solo en bóxer o si no, no lo recibo. ― le coqueteó descaradamente, ganándose una mirada estupefacta de su amiga rubia.

― Me recibirías cualquier cosa, Sa – Ku – Ra. No importa como vaya vestido. ― La pelirosa no pudo negarlo, así que guardó silencio. ― ¿Qué harás hoy?

― La verdad es que quería pedirte que vinieras. Con Ino tenemos hambre y tú siempre traes cosas ricas. ― Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Me estás usando como refrigerador con pies? ― Tanto Ino como Sakura rieron al oírlo. ― No es divertido.

― Como te voy a usar para eso. ― tapó el auricular y su boca, intentando tener privacidad. ― Me gusta usarte para otras cosas más… satisfactorias. ― Sasuke soltó una risa ronca y se apegó al celular, como si fuese la piel de Sakura.

― ¿Quieres que vaya?

― Sí. ― hizo un puchero. ― Te extrañaré tanto que necesito abrazarte hoy para que la espera no sea tan triste. ― Sasuke buscó con la vista su chaqueta y tomando las llaves de su carro, fue en busca de lo solicitado. ― ¿Estás ahí?

― Voy bajando por el ascensor. ― aseguró, apretando el botón del subterráneo. ― Iré en camioneta porque quiero que salgamos.

― ¿Dónde? ― Sasuke no respondió, acrecentando la ansiedad de Sakura. ― Dime. ― le pidió.

― Sorpresa. ― susurró. ― Me estoy subiendo al carro. Nos vemos en un rato.

― Ok. Tráeme comida, por favor. ― Sasuke rió bajito y le cortó. ― ¡Ino, ya hice el pedido! ― gritó riendo la pelirosa.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba enfocado en algo: Quería salir con Sakura, pero no podía dejar a la rubia sola, así que se le ocurrió la genial idea de llevar al tipo que podría mantener a Ino en casa sin aburrirse y de paso, así conversaban para solucionar el problema que traían a cuestas.

Llegó donde Itachi silbando como niño bueno y entró a su departamento como si fuese suyo. El pelilargo estaba sentado, mirando su tablet y con el celular pegado a su oído. En cuanto vio a Sasuke frunció el ceño y con un gesto le preguntó qué hacía ahí. Sasuke esperó a que terminara de hablar y le contestó:

― Tengo cosas que hacer.

― Te recuerdo que mañana viajamos a primera hora. Deberías estar descansando. ― Sasuke, fiel a su espíritu Uchiha, se metió la sugerencia donde menos le importaba e Itachi lo notó. ― ¿Qué haces acá?

― Ya te dije, tengo cosas que hacer y necesito que acompañes. ― El pelilargo frunció aun más el entrecejo sospechosamente.

― ¿Qué te traes? ―le preguntó escéptico ― Que conste que sé sobre estos días llenos de amor que llevas con Sakura. A Naruto se le escapó que te había visto con ella cuando nos juntamos con toda la banda y TÚ no viniste.

― No son días de amor. ― aseguró no muy convencido. ― Me sorprende que no hayas corrido con el chisme.

― Aprendí la lección y la hermandad pesará más esta vez. ― Sasuke lo aceptó. ― ¿Dónde quieres que te acompañe?

― Solo sígueme. ― El Uchiha menor se levantó del sofá, siendo seguido por su hermano y ambos salieron en silencio del departamento.

Itachi lo interrumpió con un reproche.

― Quiero las llaves de mi departamento en éste instante. No me interesa que me pilles es cosas personales. ― Sasuke prorrumpió en risotadas. ― Te estoy hablando en serio, idiota.

― Itachi, te pillé con una prostituta y con varias chicas. Creo que conozco hasta tu técnica a la hora de meterte con alguna mujer. ― El pelilargo le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que Sasuke respondió jalándolo por el cuello.

Llegaron a la salida del lugar entrelazados entre sus brazos, peleando amigablemente como hermanos. Los paparazis que estaban parapetados a su alrededor, lanzaron los flashes en cuanto los vieron, separándolos de inmediato para comportarte como adultos normales e inaccesibles, o al menos esa faceta daba Sasuke.

― Esto no queda así y quiero las llaves. ― volvió a reclamar el pelilargo, sentándose a un lado de su hermano dentro de la camioneta. ― ¿Por qué no andas en tu precioso convertible?

― Ya te dije, tengo cosas que hacer y tú me ayudarás. ― Itachi bufó resignado. ― ¿Con quién hablabas cuando llegué?

― Asuntos personales, empleado. ― Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, que Itachi devolvió de inmediato. En el cuarto semáforo en rojo que se pillaron, pararon los golpes y se bajaron a comprar comida. ― ¿Alimentarás a toda una generación? Compras demasiadas cosas.

― Cállate. ― profirió, dirigiéndose a la caja.

Nuevamente las cosas se paralizaron en torno a él y todos los compradores se acercaron a sacarse fotos a su lado y pedirle autógrafos. Una compra que normalmente se demoraba 15 minutos, la hicieron en 45 y con retrasos, porque todavía no llegaban al carro.

Unas últimas fotos con unas guapas chicas y se subieron intentando escapar.

― ¿Tendrás problemas? ― Sasuke no quiso pensar en eso. Ya vería en caso de que tuviera problemas, aunque sería fuera de lugar que algo así molestara a Sakura: Eran famosos, por ende, se debían a su público y si entre los fans habían mujeres tan guapas, no se podía hacer mucho. ― Si quieres hablo con ella antes de…

―No necesito intérprete y no tengo una relación como dar explicaciones; ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. ― Itachi se alzó de hombros y aceptó. Tampoco le rogaría. ― Vamos donde Sakura.

― Lo suponía, pero la pregunta es: ¿Qué mierda haré…? ― guardó silencio al comprender. ― No quiero hablar con Ino, Sasuke.

― Me importa una mierda. Necesito que alguien se quede con ella y ustedes tienen algún tema sin solucionar. Sakura me pidió tu número para dárselo a ella y por lo que tengo entendido, no has sido capaz de contestar.

― No le contesto a números desconocidos. ― Una excusa bien barata. ― No quiero hablar con ella y volver a quedar como un estúpido. Disculpas de ese tipo no me interesan.

― ¿Sabes el trasfondo? Deberías darle una oportunidad para explicarse, ¿no crees? Eres el justiciero de todos, pero no aplicas los mismos parámetros para tu vida.

― No eres quien para darme consejos. ― reclamó molesto. ― Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a no querer hacer ciertas cosas y que me lleves allá de forma tan arbitraria me parece majadero. ― Sasuke hizo como que no lo oía. ― Ella decidió ese día y prefirió al tipejo que la golpea antes que al estúpido que la defendió.

― ¿Esto es por orgullo herido? ― Itachi masculló improperios. ― Yo solo te estoy pidiendo un favor. Tú ves si tomas esto para solucionar las cosas o no.

― Te estoy dando mi respuesta anticipada: No hay nada que solucionar. ― moduló tan correctamente como si fuese un niño pequeño, cosa que impresionó al menor de los Uchiha. ― Me bajaré en el próximo semáforo y…

― ¡Basta! ― le gritó Sasuke. ― Necesito que por una puta vez dejes de mandar y me ayudes. Quiero salir un momento con Sakura e Ino no se puede quedar sola. La golpearon al punto de hacerla desmayarse y no pienso hacer pasar nuevamente a la _pequeña_ por algo así, donde esté asustada y odiando a un imbécil sin rostro. Fue tremendo y creo que es muy probable que Ino tenga algún trauma con eso, por lo tanto no puede quedarse sola por las noches.

El silencio procedió luego del exabrupto. Ninguno quiso hablar y tampoco había mucho que decir, o al menos eso pensaba Sasuke, pero a Itachi no le había pasado desapercibido el detalle y carraspeando, lo hizo ver.

― ¿Pequeña? ― susurró. Sasuke lo miró de refilón y no respondió. ― Te tienen agarrado de las pelotas. Yo que tú, comienzo a asumirlo desde ahora.

― Ignoraré tus comentarios.

Pasando por la barrera levantaba que hacía de entrada a los estacionamientos del edificio, Sasuke se sintió en casa, mientras a Itachi los nervios se lo comían.

― Vamos a ver a tu "pequeña" ― le dijo burlón. ― No vaya a ser que el lobo feroz se la coma, aunque creo que si se la está comiendo.

― Juro que si sigues hablando te callaré de un puñetazo que te volará todos los dientes y te obligaré a ir donde Ino, que sí te tiene agarrado de las pelotas, a pedirle disculpas.

― Yo no le tengo un mote cariñoso.

― Yo no golpeo a sus parejas. ― contestó, creyéndose ganador, pero el rostro de Itachi compungido, que pudo ver a través del espejo que cubría el ascensor, le dio a entender que no.

― Es diferente. Sakura no debe tener ni una experiencia y si así fuera, dime qué harías tú ¿dejarías que un tipejo la humille? ― Sasuke lo pensó solo dos segundos y supo la respuesta.

― Lo mato. ― así de simple, así de claro. Itachi sabía que no era un eufemismo; Sasuke no pensaba con claridad cuando la ira se adentraba en su sistema y matar podría ser una acción que llevaría a cabo en caso de verse sobrepasado.

― Si que eres un cliché andante. ― Llegando al piso, con las manos llenas de bolsas y el celular de Sasuke sonando hace mucho, bajaron para tocar la puerta.

Sakura le abrió corriendo y se iba a lanzar sobre él para besarlo, pero miró a su lado y se encontró con el serio Itachi, aunque sus ojos denotaban esa característica calidez haciéndolo más ameno.

Por inercia se alejó y haciendo una estúpida reverencia los saludó.

― Itachi, Sasuke. ― Los hermanos se miraron con intriga y luego sonrientes. Ese movimiento tan poco esperado por parte de Sakura había alivianado el ambiente. ― Pasen.

― No seas tonta. ― le dijo Sasuke, entrando al departamento y agachándose a su altura para darle esos 3 besos cortos que siempre le daba al encontrarse e irse. Sakura no alcanzó ni a contestarle, cuando los tuvo a ambos dentro. ― Les traje comida.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó ella, corriendo a revisar las bolsas cuando las tuvo sobre la mesa improvisada del lugar. ― Pero tendré que cocinar.

― Acá tengo la comida preparada, peleadora. ― Sakura hizo un mohín y le tomó la bolsa sonriendo. Itachi a su lado miraba a los alrededores, recordando con nostalgia cuando ese departamento era usado por Sasuke en sus primeros años y también buscando la cabellera rubia que tantos dolores de cabeza le había traído.

― Ino se está bañando, Itachi. ― el pelilargo miró a la que era su, probablemente, próxima cuñada y asintió.

Sakura se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, cosa que no le gustó a Sasuke. Él solamente podía sonrojarla.

― Hola, Sasuke… ― la rubia quedó varada en el centro del lugar al ver a Itachi tan alto y tan guapo, pensó la rubia. Exudaba ese típico olor varonil y la pose tan despreocupada lo volvía más comestible. Quiso chillar como colegiala, pero se contuvo. ― Hola, Itachi.

― Ino. ― dijeron ambos, mostrando su educación.

Itachi metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y apretó los puños. El rostro de la rubia tenía claros indicios de haber sido golpeado. Todavía prevalecía un morado azulado en su pómulo derecho y la fisura de su labio se notaba profunda. Algo dentro y llameante ardió dentro de él, evocando el rostro del imbécil y rogando por tener nuevamente la oportunidad de encontrárselo para matarlo. No podía dejar a nadie así, no podía golpear a una mujer de esa forma; era para perder el control.

― Ino, Sasuke trajo pollo asado y papas fritas. ― dijo la pelirosa, casi brincando. ― Apúrate, que me comeré todo.

― Dijiste que no comerías cosas pesadas porque mañana tienes escuela. ― Sakura hizo un tierno puchero y asintió. ― No pongas esa cara. Tampoco es tan tarde como para que te caiga mal al estómago. ― dijo, dándole una leve venia para hacer lo que quería.

― Ok. ― metiéndose varias papas a la boca, caminó de vuelta a su habitación en busca de una chaqueta gruesa y botas. Había llovido toda la semana y el frío era calador de huesos. ― Ino, saldré un momento. ― comenzó a decirle, mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

Sasuke la miró con detención y algo de ternura, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su hermano. Lentamente se acercó a ella, le acomodó la bufanda y le bajó el gorro, casi tapándole los ojos.

― Hace frío. ― susurró y como siempre, la embriagó con ese aliento mentolado.

― Lo que digas. ― murmuró, muriendo por abrazarlo fuertemente y no separarse en horas, pero fue pensante y recordó que detrás de ellos estaba su amiga y el hermano de Sasuke, haciendo incomodo el momento. ― ¿Dónde iremos?

― Solo vamos. ― le dio un beso delicado en su frente y volteó donde su hermano. ― Nosotros volvemos en un rato. ¿Te molesta quedarte con Itachi, Ino? ― la rubia dio un respingo y negó fervientemente. El Uchiha mayor se encontró tentado a replicar, pero la contestación tan infantil de la rubia lo conmovió. ― Ok. Cuídense.

Ino se acercó al oído de Sakura y le habló bajito.

― Dile que se lo agradezco enormemente. ― Sakura asintió imperceptiblemente. ― Y nosotras dos iremos al ginecólogo, porque dudo que te estés cuidando.

―!Ino! ― chilló, mirándola. La rubia alzó una ceja y volvió a hablarle al oído.

―Sé que no has llegado a culminar, pero debemos comenzar a prevenir. Te aseguro que Sasuke me lo agradecerá.

― Haré como que no te oigo. ― le dijo por toda respuesta, causándole gracia. ― Nos vemos.

Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y partió detrás de Sasuke, que golpeaba el hombro de su hermano.

El sonido seco de la puerta cerrándose fue el indicio de que ellos debían comenzar a hablar.

―Ino.

― Itachi. ― dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron dos segundos y se sonrieron como idiotas.

― Eres un tonto. ― le reclamó la rubia, sintiendo sus ojos escocer.

Le daba pena pensar en todo lo que había pasado, pero más dolor le causaba saber que él no quería saber de ella.

― En muchos sentidos lo soy, pero creo que en éste minuto soy yo el que se encuentra más alejado de ese término. ― La rubia se acercó a él a paso cauteloso e hizo algo que Itachi nunca esperó.

Los brazos delgados, acompañados de ese cuerpo con olor a flores frescas, lo envolvieron en un abrazo y apegando su rubia cabeza a su pecho, suspiró hondamente.

― Darte las gracias sería inocuo tomando en cuenta lo que hiciste por mí. ― comenzó a decir, aceptando con la reticencia que le devolvía el cuerpo del pelilargo. ― Si no hubieses llegado, él todavía me tendrían bajo su merced, temiéndole y siendo amenazada constantemente, pero la pelea trajo consigo una verdad que carcomía y todo salió afuera. Me siento liberada.

― Pero te golpearon. ― susurró él, alejándose para tomarle la cara entre sus manos y mirar de cerca esas heridas y moretones. ― ¿Fue él?

― No. El cobarde escapó luego de decir una sarta de mentiras más. ― contestó, perdiéndose en esos ojos azabaches. Itachi por su parte descubrió que el azul cielo era su color favorito desde ese instante. ― Fue mi padre.

― ¿Tu padre? ― preguntó horrorizado ¿qué padre era capaz de infligir ese dolor a su hija? ― ¿Él te dejó así?

― Sí, porque Daiki dijo una verdad a medias que terminó por destrozar mi reputación y mi padre no fue capaz de escucharme.

― Ino, sé que no nos conocemos tanto, pero necesito la verdad. ― le rogó con ojos suplicantes. ― Dime que sucede y te podré ayudar.

― Itachi, no puedo. ― Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cayeron por sus mejillas. ― Es humillante y doloroso.

― Te juro no espantarme y no prejuzgar, pero necesito que me expliques que sucede, porque te juro que estoy a un paso de correr al tu hogar y matar a tu padre. ― la rubia negó, llorando fuertemente. ― Por favor, no llores.

― Itachi, solo te pediré una cosa: ― el pelilargo asintió, expectante mientras le limpiaba las mejillas con sus pulgares procurando ser delicado con sus heridas. ― Prométeme que nunca me harás daño, que si yo te doy cabida en mi vida, tú no me traicionarás y siempre serás sincero, aunque duela.

― ¿Por qué me pides eso? ― Ino lo miró largamente y sollozó de forma profunda, asustando al pelilargo. ― Ino. ― llamó.

― Ven, sentémonos. ― Le dijo, dirigiéndose al sofá.

Itachi se posó frente a ella e Ino le tomó una mano.

― Quiero que seamos amigos. ― El pelilargo aceptó, intentando no tomarse aquello como la temida _friendzone_. Aunque él no la quería de una forma romántica, era igualmente incomodo verse en esa situación. ― Sin falsedades y sin golpes a mis parientes.

― No me pidas imposibles. ― Le dijo, frunciendo el ceño. ― Puedo ser tu amigo y aceptar muchas cosas, pero no pienso tolerar que te maltraten. Tu padre tiene que entender que ésta no es la forma de tratar a su propia hija.

― Itachi, son cosas que no te competen a ti. ― comenzó a decir. ― Por favor, escúchame. ― le pidió cuando vio que quería replicar. ― Hay muchos secretos dentro de mí y dolor que no debería llevar, pero lamentablemente lo llevo. No me pidas que pase de 20 a 120 en dos minutos. No me exijas cosas que ni siquiera a mí misma me puedo dar. Es una tranca, es algo que va más allá de una necedad. No me sale.

― Solo me intrigas más, pero no te exigiré respuestas. ― aseguró tranquilo. ― Venga, sécate esas lágrimas y come lo que queda.

― ¿Comerás conmigo o te irás? ― El pelilargo le regaló una sonrisa, de esas que hacen temblar las rodillas e Ino no fue inmune a eso.

― No te dejaré sola. ― le revolvió el cabello y pasó por su lado en busca de la comida. ― ¿Vemos algo en televisión?

― Hoy empieza la nueva temporada de Bones.

― ¿Quieres verla? ― le preguntó, dejándose caer en el sofá y pasándole el plato de comida. ― Nunca la he visto.

― Itachi. ― llamó la rubia, retorciendo sus manos. ― ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

― Por supuesto que no, pero para la próxima, al menos intenta guiñarme un ojo para poder entender de qué va todo y que las cosas no acaben de esta manera. ¿Entendido? ― Ino asintió.

― Te aseguro que seremos grandes amigos. ― susurró mirándolo fijamente.

El pelilargo sonrió falsamente, porque por primera vez la palabra "amigos" se le hacía parecida al sonido de uñas arrastrándose por una pizarra. No obstante, peor era nada, así que aceptó esa pequeña concesión que como consecuencia le traería más cercanía con la rubia y le daría la chance de poder encamarse en algún momento con ella.

Pensando de ese modo sonrió. A lo mejor ser amigos no era tan mala idea, pensó. Quizás así la conociese mejor y sus ganas por ella se sostuvieran en el ámbito físico, porque si el emocional se inmiscuía, no podría vivir de forma tan simple.

A la mierda, dejaba todo en manos del destino y ahora solo se dejaría llevar.

Con premura llegó a su lado junto a la comida y vasos de bebida. Ino embetunó sus papas en kétchup e Itachi lo hizo en mostaza… hasta para eso eran diferentes.

_No pensar, no pensar… _se repitió como mantra y al parecer se lo creyó, porque en cosa de una hora, ambos estaban entretenidos viendo series y disfrutando de una conversación superflua, pero agradable.

Quien te viera y quien te ve, nunca en su miserable vida hubiese pensado que pasaría una noche mirando series con una guapa mujer que le apretaba los pantalones. Aquí la lógica perdía cualquier lógica y se iba a la mierda.

Ino por su parte sonrió despacito. Darle una entrada a Itachi en su vida, probablemente si iba con segundas intenciones. Conversando con Sakura, le había dejado claro que hombres y mujeres no eran amigos, y seguía sosteniendo esa teoría, por ende, que dejara a Itachi acercarse era un intento subconsciente en busca de otra cosa. La rubia no era tonta y a pesar de su dolor interno, se daría la oportunidad y que mejor que con Itachi, alguien que técnicamente ya conocía y podía desechar con facilidad.

Sí, pensó, la estoy haciendo de lujo.

Pero como pasaba algunas veces, estaba muy errada.

**10.**

― Júrame, con tu mano puesta en el corazón que te portarás bien y no mirarás a ninguna chica. ― Kiba sonrió como estúpido y posó la mano sobre su pecho desnudo y todavía algo húmedo, para darle en el gusto a su novia.

― Prometo, por lo más bello del mundo que me portaré como un rey. ― Natsuki le dio un golpe en sus costillas. ― Hey, golpeadora ¿Qué te sucede?

― Lo más bello soy yo ¿verdad?

― Pero por supuesto, mi preciosa y divina novia. ― le contestó, aferrándola aun más a su cuerpo, también desnudo y sudoroso luego de esa magnífica sesión de "sexo despedida" ― No podría mirar a otra mujer sabiendo que tengo una joya esperándome en Japón.

― ¿Y si yo no estuviera saldrías con otra? ― Kiba alzó una ceja, captando al vuelo que la pregunta era capciosa y estaban en juego sus huevos si no respondía algo que Natsuki quisiera escuchar.

― No, porque andaría en tu busca para amarte. ― La pelivioleta soltó una pequeña carcajada. ― Me hieres cuando te burlas de mí. ― dramatizó como digno amigo de Naruto.

― Eres un perfecto idiota, pero mi idiota. ― susurró la guapa chica, subiéndose sobre Kiba y abrazándolo con brazos y piernas. ― Te amo tanto, así como Buzz Lightyear: "Hasta el infinito y más allá".

― Bueno, eso queda reducido en comparación a como yo lo hago. Es un amor que trasciende y traspasa la velocidad de la luz.

― Tan físico que me saliste. ― bromeó. ― Te echaré tanto, pero tanto de menos. Fueron días preciosos.

― Y pudieron serlo mucho más si dejases de trabajar en la mansión Hyuga y te vinieses a vivir conmigo. ― Natsuki enroló los ojos y bufó. ― Sí, empezaré de nuevo con el tema. De verdad quiero que vivas conmigo, que formemos algo mucho más profundo.

― Sabes que no puedo. Ellos ayudaron mucho a mi familia y me adoptaron siendo pequeña. No es un trabajo, es algo que me nace por gratitud, además me gusta estar ahí. ― contestó seriamente, sentándose sobre él. A pesar de su desnudez, Kiba no se sintió deseoso de lanzarse sobre ella; el tema que conversaba lo venía trayendo mal desde hace tiempo y necesitaba sacarse la espina.

― ¿Vivirás ahí hasta los 80 porque te sientes agradecida? ― Natsuki se alzó de hombros y pasando su pierna sobre el cuerpo de Kiba, se bajó. ― No te vayas, Natsuki. Tenemos que hablar esto.

― Lo hablamos siempre y mi respuesta seguirá siendo no. ¿Tú dejarías la banda por mí? ― El castaño asintió sin culpa.

― Si fuese un tema necesario, claro que lo haría, aunque considero que ambas son comparaciones bastante desacordes.

― No se trata de eso. ― contestó la chica, poniéndose la ropa interior. ― El señor Hyuga ha sido como un padre para mí y no quiero irme de la mansión para vivir con mi novio.

― ¿Consideras que hay poco compromiso? ― Natsuki iba a negar, pero Kiba se puso de pie tan rápido que la asustó. ― Cariño, yo en verdad no quiero buscar más.

― Tampoco te dejaré que lo hagas. ― contestó con brazos en jarra y mostrando su rostro indignado.

― No voy a eso, déjame hablar. ― Kiba se pasó la mano por el cabello y la miro con sus ojos llenos de valentía y sinceridad. ― Quiero que estemos juntos, levantarme en las mañanas y que lo primero que vea sea tu rostro con pequeñas pecas y ese pelo violeta tan precioso que tienes. Necesito respirar el mismo aire que tú respiras y abrazarte por las noches, llenándome de tu calor, tu suavidad y sobretodo de tu amor. ― se acercó a ella, mirando como los ojos gigantes de la chica, se engrandecían más con estupor, sin saber que decir. Natsuki quería llorar de emoción. ― Si con eso no te basta, prometo enamorarte todos los días para así darte una razón que te haga quedarte a mi lado.

― No necesitas… eso. ― hipó, llorando libremente. ― Yo estoy enamorada de ti desde siempre.

― Cásate conmigo. ― murmuró, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo. ― Hagamos las cosas como corresponde. Yo no quiero estar sin ti y tampoco te quiero obligar a salir de la casa en que trabajas para vivir en el pecado. ― Natsuki rió entre sus lágrimas y comenzó a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

― Sí, me casaré contigo, Kiba. ― El chico se levantó para recibirla entre sus brazos y contener sus sollozos de alegría. ― Me casaré contigo, cariño.

Se besaron largamente, cayendo sobre la cama y dando rienda suelta a ese amor que los consumía. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro y a pesar de que podrían tener un millón de inconvenientes, ambos sabían que lograrían sobrellevarlo y conseguir hacer de su relación algo sin fin. El matrimonio solo sería un papel, porque el compromiso ya existía. Sin embargo, nunca estaba de más reafirmarlo y que mejor que de forma legal y ante ojos de todos.

Luego del fabuloso orgasmo, se miraron a los ojos con felicidad y amor infinito.

― Te compraré un anillo precioso.

― Quiero una boda pequeña, con mi familia, la tuya y nuestros amigos. Por favor, nada de famosos, ni modelos esqueléticas. ― le exigió.

― Claro que no, será todo privado y pronto. No quiero organizar algo para dos años más. ― Le contestó, abrazándola. ― Se oirá tan lindo escuchar tu nombre: Natsuki Inuzuka… ― ambos sonrieron como bobos.

― Les contaré a mis amigas que me pediste matrimonio desnudo. ― la chica profirió pequeñas risitas, que enamoraron aun más a Kiba. ― Será una anécdota.

― De muchas que vendrán. ― aportó. ― Te amo, cariño.

―Yo también.

Y así, cerrando sus ojos, durmieron en sincronía y aprovechando al máximo ese último día antes de que Kiba tuviese que partir a Estados Unidos.

Lo extrañaría, pero ahora tenía una razón poderosa para esperarlo: ¡Sería la señora Inuzuka!

**11.**

― ¿Dónde iremos habrá comida? ― Sasuke miró de refilón a la pelirosa y soltó un sonoro bufido. ― Hey, alcancé a comerme un par de papas y eso no llenó a la Sakura mala que vive en mí.

― A veces te comportas como una niña. ― le hizo ver el pelinegro, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, la pelirosa pareció sentirse halagada por ello.

― Pero así te gusto, ¿verdad? ― Haciéndole un aleteo de ojitos, lo miró entre esas pestañas tupidas que cubrían los jades.

Sasuke se giró levemente para darle un rápido beso y contestó:

― Lamentablemente. ― Sakura sonrió como tarada y posó su mano sobre la de Sasuke, instándolo a entrelazarle los dedos. ― Tengo que contarte algo.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ― preguntó de inmediato, soltándose de su agarre. ― Si volviste con Fuka, da por terminada ésta "relación" ― advirtió, cambiando a un semblante sombrío y expectante. ― Sasuke, dime. ― volvió a exigir, ahora con pena, sin darle espacio para hablar.

― ¿Por qué siempre crees lo peor? Sé que no tengo un buen historial, pero si volviese con Fuka, cosa que no va a suceder, te diría de inmediato, ¿no crees? ― Sakura se alzó de hombros y cruzó los brazos. Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana y comenzó a darle rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

No era que desconfiara de Sasuke, pero las cosas estaban dadas a que dudara de él, partiendo por como comenzaron su relación, pocos días después de que el pelinegro se encontrara soltero y continuando que entre Fuka y ella, habían existido infinidad de mujeres… Ella era una chica sin experiencia, no podía pedirle más.

― Supongo… ― fue su escueta respuesta.

― Ok, te diré, pero cambia esa carita, por favor. ― Sakura no le hizo caso y continuaba aferrada a la visual que le daba la noche de Tokio. ― Tengo que ir a un desfile y ahí estará Fuka. Te aviso, porque no quiero confusiones y porque en verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.

― ¿Y cómo sería hacer las cosas bien? ― preguntó, mirándolo de reojo. Sasuke sabía que la chica estaba dando una pequeña tregua, así que la aprovecharía.

― No me interesa meter a alguien más entre nosotros. ― comenzó a decir. ― Tú me gustas y mucho, no pienso perder lo que podemos llegar a tener por algo casual y sinsentido.

― ¿Yo te gusto? ― Sasuke frunció el ceño sin comprender y se volvió hacia ella.

Los ojos de Sakura eran dos faroles que brillaban con fulgor, mostrándose alegres, completos y felices Cómo no le iba a gustar si se mostraba tan autentica, si era real y lo hacía sentir tantas cosas. Con solo mirarla era estar en paz. Maldita sea, iba directo a conocer el amor y no quería, porque perdería el control de su vida. Sin embargo no podía alejarse. Era algo más fuerte que él y su ego u orgullo. Incluso más fuerte que la mesura con la que acostumbraba a vivir.

― Sí y espero que yo también a ti. ― No quería admitirlo, pero le daba miedo la respuesta de la chica.

― Eres un tonto si no te das cuenta. ― aseguró, saltando de su asiento y sentándose en su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y giró con brusquedad el manubrio del auto y a duras penas logró controlarlo.

― ¡Sakura, nos podemos matar! ― La pelirosa ignoró sus retos y comenzó a besarle el cuello, el lóbulo, para llegar a su boca y dejarle pequeños besitos estilo "patitas de mariposa". Sasuke miraba sobre el hombro de la chica, intentando no chocar; era de noche, había llovido y tenía a una mujer exquisita encima de él. Eso era una prueba superior a las de la fórmula 1, estaba seguro. ― Déjame aparcar en algún lado ¿bueno?

― No. ― se negó. ― prometo no molestarte, pero déjame acá. ― se acurrucó en su cuello y con su respiración liviana dando directamente en ese sector, se calmó. ― ¿De verdad no harás nada con Fuka?

― No me gusta que dudes de mí. ― le dijo con tono cansino, aunque su lenguaje corporal se mostraba muy sereno.

Apoyó el costado de su cabeza en la de Sakura y se mantuvo pendiente del manejo. Aprovechaba los rojos para acariciarle la espalda o muslos, pero no volvió a insistirle que se bajara de encima de él.

― Ahora si que te echaré de menos. Llevamos días estando juntos. ― susurró la pelirosa. ― Siempre que comenzamos a estar bien, viene algo y nos tenemos que separar. ― refunfuñó Sakura.

― Bueno, será una nueva prueba. Tómatelo de esa forma. ― le pidió el moreno y recordó un punto que le complicaba. ― Tú también tendrás que actuar como si estuvieses en una relación. Aunque mirando todo con altura de mira, si tenemos una relación, algo diferente y extraña, pero así somos.

― Una relación que no puede salir a la luz. ― el calor de su aliento, era una caricia para su cuello. ― Si nos pillan, nos matarán.

― A mí me mataran y terminaré en la cárcel por muchos años. ― Sakura se separó para mirarlo, Sasuke tenía un ojo puesto en ella y el otro en la carretera. Ya quedaba poco para que llegaran. ― Tienes cara de sueño. ¿Prefieres volver?

― Por supuesto que no. Primero; arruinaremos el momento entre Ino e Itachi, segundo; mañana te vas y no pienso separarme ni un instante de ti y tercero; muero de curiosidad. Quiero saber donde me llevas, pero antes, ¿podemos parar y compramos chucherías?

― Yo paro y yo compro, porque si nos bajamos ambos, nos pillaran. ― Sakura asintió. ― ¿Te diste cuenta que los vidrios son tintados?

― Claro, o si no, no me sentaría sobre ti. Todavía tengo algo de criterio. ― La pelirosa le dio un beso esquimal. ― ¿Vamos a algún lugar privado?

― Vamos a un lugar que a mí me encanta. ― Sakura quería más detalles, pero Sasuke no se los dio. ― Me orillaré ahí. Hay un pequeño supermercado, ¿quieres algo en especial?

― Quiero comer helado. ― Sasuke la miró impactado. ― Sí, sé que hace frío, pero tengo ganas de helado de lúcuma.

Antes de bajarse, la pelirosa envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke y lo besó como venía queriendo desde que se habían encontrado en su casa. El pelinegro le respondió de la misma forma apasionada y agregó esas leves caricias que la enloquecían; sus piernas, su trasero, espalda y un pecho, fueron algunos de los lugares recorridos que hizo el menor de los Uchiha. Sus lenguas danzaron unos pocos segundos más y de forma sonora se separaron para que Sasuke pudiese bajarse.

Las compras, como siempre, terminaron con Sasuke sacándose fotos con todo el personal y parte de la clientela. Algo de griterío, un poco de histeria y muchos regalos. El pelinegro aceptó las bolsas con comestibles chatarra, helado y agregando unos panes con laminas de queso para hacer de esa comida algo más "saludable". También compró leche, jugo y agua embotellada.

― Gracias, pero no me iré sin pagar. ― agregó luego de la retahíla de alabanzas que estaba recibiendo. ― Tome. ― sacando varios billetes, dio por pagada la comida y se dirigió nuevamente al su carro.

Procuró que no se viera el interior, ni a Sakura dentro de él. De una pieza quedó cuando la vio escondida bajó el panel, mirando con ojitos asustados. La ternura volvió a crecer dentro de él y no se detuvo con ello. La tomó desde bajo sus brazos, la volvió a sentar sobre su regazo y partió marcando las llantas en el asfalto.

Sakura dormitó sobre el hombro cálido de Sasuke, embriagándose de su olor y tranquilidad. El pelinegro se dio cuenta y le regaló un pequeño beso en el cabello rosa que poseía la chica que dormía ya libremente. Era tan tierna que lo hacía sucumbir y hacer gestos que en su vida habría hecho.

Subió por una cuesta y paró el carro en medio del lugar cubierto por prados verdes y variados árboles frutales.

Con suavidad, bajó el vidrio del carro y lleno sus pulmones con el aire limpio que entraba. Sakura se removió sobre su pecho y abriendo los ojos, descubrió que estaban parados. Lentamente se enderezó y miro a Sasuke, que con sus ojos cerrados, se mostraba sereno.

― Llegamos. ― susurró la chica, mirando hacia ambos lados tratando de distinguir donde estaban. ― ¿Es es Tokio?

Sasuke asintió, abriendo sus oscuros ojos y mirando la genuina emoción de Sakura.

― Estamos en una montaña algo alejada de Tokio, pero que tiene la suerte de poseer una vista espectacular.

― Me voy a bajar. ― Avisó.

Sasuke la ayudó levantándola por las caderas y cuando se vio liberada, rodeó el carro, abriendo los brazos como si estuviese haciendo un avioncito. El pelinegro la miró con cariño, disfrutando de su espectáculo. Apoyado en el carro, con manos en sus bolsillos era el epítome de la belleza masculina y Sakura lo notó cuando paró de dar vueltas.

― ¿Te gusta? ― le preguntó

― Es espectacular. Se ve Tokio, el aire es muy puro y huele a verde. ― Sasuke alzó una ceja, pensando cual era el olor a "verde", sin embargo no dijo nada, porque estaba embelesado mirando la frescura de la chica que se detenía a ratos para mirar de cerca alguna flor y volver a respirar hondo. ― ¿Cómo conociste este lugar?

― Aquí vivían mis abuelos. ― contestó, llamando la atención de la pelirosa. ― Ellos fallecieron hace algunos años y como recuerdo, me dejaron éste lugar. ― Sakura se apoyó en el auto, a un lado de él. ― Su casa quedaba un poco más allá, pero cayó luego del terremoto que hubo en 2011. He intentado repararla, pero por cosas de tiempo, no he podido hacerlo.

― ¿Está muy deteriorada?

― No es habitable. ― le dijo. ― Quiero que se mantenga la fachada y refaccionarla para poder vivir en ella.

― ¿Te quieres venir para acá? ― Sasuke asintió. ― ¿Solo?

― Eso no lo sé. ― la jaloneó de un brazo y la envolvió entre ellos. Odiaba tenerla cerca y no estar tocándola. Era como una necesidad poco manejable. ― Lo único que tengo claro, es que tendrá un estudio de grabación y una sala de videojuegos para cuando vengan los chicos.

― Eso fue un comentario muy de hombre. ― El pecho de Sasuke vibró con una leve risotada. ― ¿Y para mí que tendrás?

― Un refrigerador industrial que ocupe dos cuartos y esté rebosante de comida. ― Bromeó, ganándose un pellizco en las costillas. ― Amas comer.

― ¿Me encuentras fuera de forma? ― preguntó temerosa.

― No, tonta. ― la apretó fuertemente. ― Te podría rodear tres veces con lo delgada que estás.

― Ahora soy una flacucha. ― Sasuke bufó sonoramente, poniendo los ojos blancos.

― Eres perfecta, ¿ok? ― Sakura esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

― Se oye muy bien eso. ― contestó, sin ningún tipo de humildad. ― ¿Qué más tendrías para mí en tu casa?

― ¿No te basta con el refrigerador? ― la pelirosa volvió a pellizcarlo. ― ¡Yaaa! ― dijo, riendo por la cara molesta y guapa que ponía la chica. ― ¿Qué te gustaría que tuviera en mi casa para ti?

― Hm… ― pensó. ― Nada, me gustaría que estuvieras tú nada más. ― confesó sin empacho. Sasuke boqueó sin saber que decir frente a esa respuesta tan liviana, pero comprometedora. Un futuro juntos se vislumbraba y le gustaba mucho la idea.

― Eso es difícil teniendo las carreras que tenemos. ― le recordó.

― Siempre se puede hacer el intento, además, tú me has demostrado ir a cualquier parte, incluso viajar desde otro continente solo para verme. ― Si el pelinegro fuese de esas personas que se sonrojaban, probablemente se hubiese puesto morado, pero simplemente frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de todo lo que hacía por ella.

La fue a buscar a su pueblo maldito, donde estaba amenazada; se la trajo consigo junto a su familia y los protegió. La cuidaba como una gema valiosa y cuando peleaban, se sentía miserable, fuera de sí y algo descontrolado. Y no podía ignorar los recientes hechos: Fuka y Sasori… él había vuelto de Estados Unidos para conversar y arreglarse. Si Sasuke pensaba que todavía podía retractarse de todo lo que comenzaba a sentir, era el momento exacto para escapar, porque más adelante, sería incapaz de separarse de ella.

Sin embargo no quería salir de ahí. Jamás.

― Bueno, si tú no estabas la película no podía seguir grabándose. ― dijo, justificándose burdamente.

Sakura en vez de enojarse por la explicación idiota, sonrió. Ella sabía que esos eran intentos desesperados para restarle importancia a lo que sentía y hacerle creer que todavía todo era frágil.

Sí, su relación era frágil, pero no por eso se frenaba. Día a día crecía.

― Como digas. ― susurró. ― ¿Podemos ir a la casa?

― Claro. ― Un poco ido, Sasuke le indicó el camino.

Lentamente caminaron uno al lado de otro. Sakura feliz, Sasuke pensante, pero aun metido en sus cavilaciones, sintió la falta de la pelirosa y tomándole la mano, entrelazó sus dedos y la guió para que no tropezara.

― Es agradable estar acá, como que me gusta. ― comenzó a decir la chica, haciendo más soñadoras las elucubraciones de Sasuke, donde se veía junto a ella, en la cocina de la casa y cuidando… El pelinegro meneó la cabeza y erradicó cualquier pensamiento – ilusión – que pudiese tener. ― ¿Te pasa algo?

― No. ― respondió sin darle tiempo ni de terminar. ― No, Sakura. ― volvió a repetir, mucho más calmado.

― Cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo. ― le apretó la mano que tenían entrelazada en un gesto de confort. Mirando hacia enfrente, olvidó todo al ver la maravillosa casa, algo añosa, pero que no perdía su encanto. ― Es preciosa.

― ¿Te gusta? ― Sakura asintió vehemente. ― Hay que hacerle muchas reparaciones.

― No dejes que pierda su esencia. ― le exigió. ― Esos balcones están muy lindos. Y los arcos… ¡Es como una casa de muñecas!

― Vivirá un Ken* dentro. ― contestó de forma egocéntrica. ― Entremos, el lobby se encuentra en mejor estado.

― ¿Hay arañas? ― Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza. ― Les tengo mucho miedo. Me paralizo.

― No te voy a lanzar una araña encima, Sakura. ― dijo, tranquilizándola. ― Relájate. ― le pidió, abrazándola por los hombros.

Con cuidado abrió las dos puertas del lugar y con un gesto le indicó a Sakura que pasara. La chica lentamente lo hizo, para quedar en medio de una habitación oscura, con olor a polvo, pero que se notaba acogedora.

― Esto es muy lindo. ― susurró conmovida. Era como volver en el tiempo; pisos de mármol, dos escaleras con un balcón y dos pisos más que se alzaban sobre ellos. ― Falta una lámpara araña y queda como un salón de época antigua. ― apuntó, sonriente. ― Podríamos bailar.

― Soy un buenísimo bailarín. ― le contestó, casi retándola. Sakura se lo tomó de ese modo y estirando su mano, habló:

― ¿Me concede esta pieza humilde caballero? ― Sasuke hizo como si levantara un vestido imaginario y envolvió a la pelirosa entre sus brazos para bailar al ritmo de una canción imaginaria. ― Canta, Sasuke.

― Pero que dama más mandona. ― bromeó. ― ¿Qué quieres que te cante?

― Cualquier cosa. ― contestó, aferrada al pelinegro, haciendo de segunda piel.

Sasuke le acarició la espalda con delicadeza y saboreó ese grato momento. Con suavidad comenzó a tararear y bajándole algunos tonos la cantó:

_**Green Eyes**__  
__Coldplay_

_Honey you are a rock__  
__upon which i stand__  
__and i come here to talk__  
__i hope you understand__  
__That green eyes__  
__yeah the spotlight, shines upon you__  
__and how could anybody deny you__  
__I came here with a load__  
__and it feels so much lighter__  
__now i met you__  
__and honey you should know__  
__that i could never go on without you__  
__green eyes__  
__Honey you are the sea__  
__upon which i float__  
__and i came here to talk__  
__i think you should know__  
__That green eyes__  
__you're the one that i wanted to find__  
__and anyone who tried to deny you__  
__must be out of their mind__  
__Because i came here with a load__  
__and it feels so much lighter__  
__since i met you__  
__and honey you should know__  
__that i could never go on without you__  
__Green eyes__  
__green eyes__  
__ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__ooh ooh ooh__  
__ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__Honey you are the rock__  
__upon which i stand_

― No sé ingles. ― dijo Sakura, haciendo un puchero. ― ¿Qué dice la letra?

― Te quedarás con la duda. ― le dijo por toda contestación el moreno, tomándola por las mejillas, acercándola a su rostro. ― Cuando me vaya, prométeme una cosa. ― Sakura movió la cabeza, esperando que prosiguiera. Sasuke rozaba su nariz contra la de ella, pasándola también por las mejillas sonrosadas y esos labios deliciosos. ― No me molesta que salgas, es más. me alegro de que lo hagas, pero me gustaría tener la tranquilidad de escucharlo de tu boca que no saldrás con Sasori. Sé que suena de posesivo y un poco carcelero, pero de verdad es algo que me molesta y mucho. No sé si podría perdonarte nuevamente que te beses con él.

― No fue un beso, apenas si lo rocé. ― Sasuke igualmente hizo una mueca. ― Reconozco que cometí un error, pero confía en mí. No saldré con Sasori ni con ningún otro ¿te parece?

― Me parece mucho. ― sin aguantarse más, la guió hasta su boca y la besó de manera lenta, pasando sus manos por el cuello y así continuar bajando.

Rozó sus pechos y los acunó dos segundos, sacándole un leve gemido a la chica, para luego seguir en su camino, acariciándole el vientre. Pasando sus manos por detrás de la espalda de Sakura, le agarró ambas nalgas, levantándola contra él, chocando de esa forma ambas pelvis, enardeciendo el deseo.

― Sasuke… ― murmuró ahogadamente la pelirosa, aferrándose al cuello del menor de los Uchiha y bebiendo de esa boca tan masculina. ― ¿Vamos… a tu… casa? ― propuso, suspirando al sentir como bajaba por su cuello, succionando esa parte de unión con el hombro. ― Dejarás una marca. ― dijo entre gemidos.

― Para que nadie se propase. ― respondió sobre su piel, soplando esa pequeña marca.

― No lo hagas. ― dijo incomoda, revolviéndose entre sus brazos. ― Las chicas fáciles andan con chupones.

― Eso es una tontería. ― refutó, pero le dio en el gusto y volvió a tomarle la boca de forma sonora. ―Vamos a casa. ― le dijo, sin caer en cuenta lo que abarcaba "casa". Cuando terminó de besarla y tomándola de la mano, la llevó de vuelta al carro.

Sakura se liberó del agarre y volvió a correr por el lugar, saltando como un conejo y sintiéndose rebosante de alegría.

― ¡Te apuesto que no me pillas! ― gritó ya alejada.

Sasuke corrió tras de ella riendo, comportándose como un niño, cosa que no vivía desde que tenía 13 años. Sakura lo hacía sentir libre y joven. Para ella no era Sasuke Uchiha, la mega estrella mundial, sino que el hombre con quien estaba.

― Si te pillo, atente a las consecuencias. ― corrieron en círculo alrededor del auto y cuando Sakura se vio pillada, abrió la puerta trasera y se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

Sasuke la siguió, metiéndose junto a ella y lanzándose sobre su cuerpo. La pelirosa reía a carcajada viva y chillaba por las cosquillas que le estaba dando el pelinegro.

De un momento a otro, el ambiente gracioso pasó y Sakura se vio presa por ese cuerpo fibroso y suave. Sasuke comenzó a recorrer los contornos de la pelirosa, volviendo a hacerla suspirar. Sus bocas se encontraron con más brusquedad y mucho más roce que antes, causando estragos. El pelinegro dio un respingo cuando la mano pequeña de Sakura se metió dentro de sus pantalones y agarró su miembro, moviéndolo de arriba abajo sin descanso. Ya se encontraba completamente excitado, palpitando entre los dedos de la chica. La pelirosa sonriente, le mordió el cuello y succionó al igual que él lo había hecho, dejando una marca indeleble. Sasuke apenas si reclamó, porque estaba perdido en ese mundo de sensaciones, con una mano sosteniendo su peso y la otra aferrada al borde del asiento, poniendo los nudillos blancos.

― ¿Te gusta? ― le preguntó Sakura, pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de Sasuke. El pelinegro contestó con un gemido. ― ¿Quieres más? ― insistió, comenzando un nuevo ritmo mucho más agresivo. Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica, jadeando. Apenas si respiraba y el calor dentro del carro era asfixiante. Sakura sabiéndose la ganadora de esa contienda, no le dio tregua y lo instó a acabar, besándole el oído, su mejilla y pasando la mano libre por sobre su espalda, dándole esos cariños que a juicio de Sasuke, lo dejaban idiota. ― Acaba. ― Le susurró, haciendo los últimos embates.

Sasuke se movió contra la mano de Sakura y con un ronco gemido, se dejó ir. La chica lo oyó respirar y tranquilizarse. Con delicadeza se separó de su miembro y miró su mano, con ese liquido que ya comenzaba a hacérsele habitual. Sasuke estiró el brazo y por un costado del asiento, sacó papel higiénico para que Sakura se limpiara.

― Eres un demonio. ― susurró, apenas reponiéndose. Había tenido un orgasmo que cortaba el aliento. ― Y quedaré marcado.

― Ahora estamos iguales. ― contestó, con sus ojos verdes brillantes. ― ¿Vamos a tu departamento? Quiero dormir y no es con segundas intenciones.

― ¿De verdad quieres dormir? ― Le preguntó, moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente.

― Sí. Estoy cansada, pero me quedaré contigo.

― ¿De verdad? ― Sakura asintió. Hace días que el moreno le pedía que se quedase en su casa y ella había declinado en todo momento. Incrédulo por ello, se contentó de inmediato, y le dejó caer muchos besos sobre su rostro. ― Ya sé que otra cosa tendría para ti en ésta casa.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó ilusionada.

― Una cama cómoda y muy confortable, para dormir y descansar, ― se acercó a su oído y con el aliento a menta, prosiguió a culminar la frase. ― pero sobretodo, para tenerte todo el día debajo de mí, haciéndote el amor, Sa - ku - ra ― La pelirosa se enrojeció como tomate maduro y carraspeó. ― Sería muy agradable.

Y claro que lo sería, porque entre ambos no se darían tregua y eso solo hablaba de una vida sexual muy, pero muy satisfactoria.

Oh, que suertuda era Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No quería despertarla. Ahí, acurrucada entre sus brazos, solo cubierta con una remera suya y la sabana delgada, se veía preciosa. Sasuke le acarició el cabello, el hombro descubierto y rozó con sus dedos su cuello blanquecino.

Verla de esa forma, tan libre de cualquier accesorio era un espectáculo. Sus piernas entrelazadas, de frente y con sus narices rozándose. Sasuke siempre había sido esquematizado, tenía listas de las cosas que le gustaban, al menos así lo era hasta antes de conocerla; tocar la guitarra y cantar eran su mayor placer, seguido por la actuación y luego el sexo, pero ahora sus gustos habían cambiado. No negaba que seguía adorando lo mismo, sin embargo, el puesto número uno se lo llevaba la pelirosa: "Sakura durmiendo a mi lado".

Sonrió como tarado. Le gustaba despertar por las noches y sentir ese calorcito que expelía, o despertar, porque Sakura en su intento de aferrarse a él, se abrazaba con fuerza o lo buscaba bruscamente en la cama. Podían morir de calor, pero ella siempre tenía que tener aunque fuese un poquito de su cuerpo agarrado, ya fuera sobre su pecho, con piernas cruzadas o simplemente tomándole la mano.

― Pequeña. ― murmuró, en un intento de despertarla. Eran las seis de la mañana y Sakura tenía escuela, además de eso, debían ir por su uniforme a la casa que compartía con Ino.

¡Mierda!, no había llamado a su hermano. A regañadientes se levantó de la cama en busca de su celular, que todavía estaba dentro de sus pantalones y es que a pesar de que Sakura había dicho que quería dormir, apenas llegaron a la habitación, se lanzó sobre él para volver a darle placer, aunque ésa vez fue mutuo.

Contactó a Itachi y esperó a que contestara. Caminó a la sala para no interrumpir el sueño de la pelirosa.

― Sasuke… ― la voz de Itachi estaba adormilada, dando cuenta de que estaba durmiendo. ― ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿Sigues en el departamento de Sakura? ― le preguntó, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

― Sí, todavía estoy acá. ― Sasuke alzó las cejas, ¿eso quería decir que la rubia había cedido? Vaya labia que tenía su hermano. ― Dormí como el orto.

― Por lo menos disfrutaste y eso es lo que vale.

― ¿Disfrutar? Dormí sobre el sofá. ― le contó. Sasuke explotó en risotadas. ― Sí, claro, ríete. Te recuerdo que hasta hace poco estabas igual que yo.

― Bueno, ahora ya no. Hasta me siento más liviano. ― lo picó haciendo que Itachi bufara algo inentendible. ― En fin, te llamaba para decirte que pasaremos con Sakura por allá, ya que tiene que buscar su uniforme.

― Deberías llevarte uno a tu casa y así no interrumpes los sueños ajenos. ― replicó molesto. ― En el avión no me jodas.

― ¿A qué hora partimos?

― A la 1, así que anda preparando todo, porque no pienso esperarte ni salvarte el culo como siempre. Si te quedas abajo, tú te las arreglas. ― A medida que despertaba, el pelilargo se ponía más irascible. ― ¿Oíste?

― Parece que te afecta no coger. ― lo bromeó sin ningún filtro. ― Tampoco me insultes. ― dijo al oírlo blasfemar contra él. El tono de reproche solo era para picarlo más y así lo entendió Itachi, cayendo en la trampa de forma redondita. ― Iré a despertar a Sakura. Cuídate e intenta descansar, si es que puedes.

― Ve a comer mierda, hermanito.

Sasuke cortó la llamada escuchando los pequeños pasitos que caminaban hacia él. Volteándose, se encontró con la escena más erótica. Sakura estirándose, mostrando sus pantis de ositos de colores, con la remera cayendo por un hombro, despeinada, sus piernas largas descubiertas y ojos achinados. Se veía realmente comestible.

― Hola. ― dijo, tallándose los ojos. ― Desperté y no te encontré. ― reclamó, pasando por su lado, dándole una leve caricia en el estomago. ― ¿qué hay para comer?

― Lo que dejaste ayer, pero te prepararé un mejor desayuno. ― Sakura suspiró y se sentó en un taburete, mirándolo moverse por la cocina. Con ese pantalón holgado cayendo por sus caderas y su mente concentrada, se veía bastante – demasiado – guapo. ― ¿Algo en especial?

― ¿Tienes leche? ― Sasuke abrió el refrigerador y sacó la leche. ― Me gusta la leche con galletas.

― Tengo solo oreos. ― Sakura hizo una mueca. ― Nadie odia las oreos.

― Yo sí, porque soy alérgica al chocolate, aunque si me regalas chocolate amargo, me sentiré muy feliz y creo que vendré a quedarme más seguido.

― Eso es extorsión, Sakura. ― le hizo ver, dejando caer la leche en una fuente para calentarla al fuego. ― Pasaremos por tu casa para que te pongas el uniforme.

― ¿Es necesario que vaya a la escuela? ― preguntó, metiéndose una rebanada de pan en la boca. ― Podría quedarme acá contigo hasta que te vayas. ― Sasuke negó de inmediato y se volteó a mirarla.

― Sakura, tus estudios son lo primero. Que te hayas escapado hace unos días no me hizo mucha gracia. ― Aunque no negaba que cuando la vio llegar, vestida de estudiante, se sintió fogoso de inmediato y se lo demostró de forma lenta y muy afectuosa. ― Puede que en algún momento tú y yo no tengamos una relación y lo único que te quedarán serán tus estudios. En ese instante recodarás esto y dirás: "Sasuke, como siempre, tenía razón"

― Sueña con ese momento, guapo. ― lo instó, retándolo a ello, pero el pelinegro no pescó.

Sasuke le entregó el vaso de leche y la vio bebérselo de un solo sorbo.

― Parece que tenías hambre. ― la pelirosa sonrió con un bigote de leche. ― Vamos, ve a bañarte y partimos a tu casa.

― Me dices mandona a mí, pero tú lo eres aún más. ― rezongó, bajándose del taburete y parándose de forma desafiante frente a él. ― ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

― Claro, pero queda a criterio mío si te lo cumplo o no. ― respondió, condicionando de inmediato la petición. Sakura hizo un mohín, pero lo aceptó.

― Bájate los pantalones. ― El pelinegro estaba bebiendo agua, que salió disparada luego de escucharla. ― Esa es lo que quiero, que te bajes los pantalones.

― ¿No crees que eso más que una petición es una exigencia? ― le hizo ver, alzando una ceja.

Sakura levantó el mentón, dándose por no aludida.

― ¿Acaso no te atreves? ― lo retó.

Para Sasuke no era cosa de vergüenza, ni falta de coraje, pero mostrarse así como si nada frente a ella que apenas conocía del cuerpo humano masculino – solo había tocado – se le hacía un poco fuerte. Sin embargo, la decisión que veía en los ojos jades lo hicieron sucumbir, y tomando los elásticos de su pantalón, los dejó caer.

Sakura abrió la boca impactada. Hace mucho que quería conocer esa "cosa" que tocaba para volverlo y volverse loca. Al tacto se notaba grande, pero verlo ahí, semi erecto entendía lo que abarcaba la palabra.

Sasuke posó sus manos en las caderas de forma desafiante, esperando algún comentario. No iba a hacer uso de la falsa modestia cuando tenía claro lo que poseía entre sus piernas. A ojos de él y de muchas chicas, estaba espectacularmente dotado, dándose por pagado. No obstante, al notar la nula respuesta por parte de la chica, que seguía prendada mirándolo, comenzó a preocuparse, ¿Y si para ella era horrible? Tenía claro que los hombres desnudos no eran tan bellos como lo eran las mujeres, pero tampoco causaba asco. Al menos eso pensaba.

― ¿Sakura? ― llamó temeroso.

Nunca lo habría aceptado, pero con ella comenzaba a sentirse inseguro.

― En anatomía vimos uno. ― se acercó lentamente a él, arrinconándolo. ― Pero jamás me pareció tan lindo como me lo parece el tuyo. Hasta podría ponerle orejitas…

Esperen, pensó Sasuke, ¿Ponerle orejitas a su pene? ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

― No le pondré accesorios. ― advirtió, mirándola fulminantemente, ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? ¡No era un juguete!, aunque si podían pasarlo muy bien con él.

― Voy a… ― El pelinegro detuvo el aire que estaba ingresando a sus pulmones y dejó de respirar, mirando hacia su pelvis, viendo como Sakura lo acariciaba de arriba abajo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró con dificultad, mordiendo su labio y bajando a ratos la mirada para verla tan empecinada en complacerlo.

Su cuerpo se calentó aun más cuando Sakura pasó su lengua por el cuello y parte de su pecho, mientras que con la mano libre, lo tocaba con delicadeza.

La pelirosa había demostrado ser una gran estudiante, sacando sobresaliente en las artes que él le estaba mostrando. Seguramente y no en poco tiempo, ella lo sorprendería más que él. Su placer era infinito y éste crecía de forma proporcional con el calor de su corazón.

Dos movimientos más tarde, se liberó nuevamente y soltó el aire retenido. Con los ojos vidriosos, miró a Sakura, que sonreía pícaramente. Sin darle tiempo para separarse, la tomó por la cintura para besarla y llevarla a la ducha.

Ahora era el turno de ella de gozar.

**12.**

Hinata bajó las escaleras de la mansión Hyuga para irse directamente a la escuela. Necesitaba una distracción para olvidar que ese día, Naruto partía con toda la banda a Estados Unidos y no lo vería en casi dos semanas. Lo extrañaría tanto, tomando en cuenta que su relación se había afianzado bastante desde su cumpleaños, que alejarse se le tornaba muy triste.

Con un ligero dolor en el pecho, caminó hasta el auto que la llevaría al colegio. Quizás ver a Sakura la animaría lo suficiente y podrían compartir en conjunto su dolor.

― Señorita, Hyuga, ¿dónde desea que la lleve? ― levantándose su gorra, apareció Naruto, con su característica sonrisa zorruna y esos ojos azules brillantes, rebosantes de alegría.

Hinata al verlo, se detuvo sin creerlo, pero de inmediato reaccionó y corrió hasta él, colgándose de su cuello y aspirando su olor. ¡Era Naruto!, chilló internamente, aferrándose.

― Pensé que no te vería. ― le susurró al oído, con voz melancólica. ― ¿Cuándo llegaste?

― Hace un rato. ― le dijo. ― Hablé con Neji y él me permitió llevarte a la escuela. ― Hinata no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿de verdad su primo había cedido? ― Eso sí, no tentemos tanto a la suerte y vayamos de inmediato. Puede aparecer tu padre y amenazarme otra vez.

― Ok. ― le dijo.

Ambos se subieron al carro con líneas aerodinámicas del rubio y arrancaron con toda velocidad directo hacia el destino de la chica.

Hinata lo miraba de refilón, para luego fijarse en sus manos que se encontraban unidas.

― De este al otro fin de semana ya me encontraré por acá. ― Le dijo, dándole la esperanza de no desesperarse. ― Podríamos salir a algún lado en cuanto regrese.

― ¿Quedarme fuera contigo? ― preguntó, sonrojándose. La idea le parecía fascinante, pero era consciente de que su padre pondría el grito en el cielo para darle permiso.

Soñar con salir de viaje junto a Naruto, quedaba solo en eso, en un sueño.

― Bueno, tanto así como quedarte no, porque tengo claro que no te lo permitirán, pero si me gustaría hacer algo para todo el día. ― le expresó. ― Podríamos ir a la playa o tener un día de picnic.

― ¿De verdad? ― La peliazul sabía que las opciones se vislumbraban maravillosas, pero llevarlas a cabo sería bastante difícil, sabiendo que Naruto era bastante conocido en Japón. ― ¿Podrías…?

― Lo que pase allá, lo dejamos al tiempo. Yo quiero salir contigo y crear momentos.

― Pero te meterás en problemas. ― murmuró temerosa. ― Soy menor de edad.

― Esos son detalles. ― contestó, con esa típica sonrisa de pagado. ― Además, cada día falta menos para que seas mayor y ahí sí que tendrás que atener a todo lo te que pienso hacer.

Hinata casi se desmayó sobre el asiento, poniéndose de una tonalidad nueva de rojo. Parecía un rocoto.

― ¿Todo? ― Naruto asintió lentamente, en un claro gesto de énfasis. ― Supongo… que podré manejarlo. ― Susurró, usando un poco de su renovada fuerza para coquetear.

Naruto se removió incomodo y le apretó la mano con nerviosismo.

― No digas eso, por favor. ― le pidió. ― De solo imaginarlo… ― el rubio se golpeteó la frente y cambió de tema para no seguir por esa senda de pensamientos. ― ¿Qué materias tienes hoy?

― Algebra y ciencias. ― El rubio hizo una mueca. Nunca había sido bueno para los estudios y en especial esos ramos. ― ¿No te gustan?

― Por culpa de esos dos, terminé quemando mis últimas neuronas. ― La peliazul rió despacito. ― De verdad. Junto a tu primo, teníamos una profesora espectacular. Recuerdo que era el sueño de todos nosotros. ―de reojo vio como la chica fruncía el entrecejo. ― Éramos adolescentes bullentes de hormonas, preciosa. No es como si ahora fuese lo mismo. ― aseguró. ― La cosa es que la profesora era bastante guapa, pero tenía un genio de los mil demonios. ― apuntó, volviendo a hacerla reír. ― Ella hacía anatomía y biología celular, pero era como perro bulldog que se paraba en frente y te exigía; No podías ni siquiera hablar y tú comprenderás que yo tengo problemas para guardar silencio. ― acotó. ― Al final sucedió que tu primo pasó ambas asignaturas, pero yo me quedé pegado y ella adoraba hacerme mierda. Es más, hacía exámenes más difíciles para mí. No tenía tiempo ni siquiera para ir a los ensayos por quedarme estudiando.

― ¿Y qué pasó? ― El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

― Tuvimos que sobornarla de un modo bastante peculiar, pero común. ― En un semáforo se detuvo y la miró con sus ojos brillantes de humor. ― Itachi habló con ella y haciendo uso de esa perfección masculina que las mujeres le dicen que posee, la hizo sucumbir. Se acostaron un par de veces y cuando ya la tenía algo prendada, le pidió que me ayudase para pasar sus asignaturas. ― La peliazul abrió la boca sin creerlo. ¡Eso era rastrero! ― Después de ello, mis exámenes era tan fáciles, que hasta eché de menos cabecearme. Pasé todo con sobresaliente y de pasó, me ayudó a que mi padre dejara de joder con eso de la banda, porque entre sus condiciones estaba que yo tuviera aunque fuese un A+ en cualquier ramo. Como lo conseguí, no se pudo negar. Nunca se ha arrepentido de apoyarme.

― Fue bastante sucio el truco. ― le reprochó.

― Cariño, el sexo existe desde tiempos inmemorables. ― comenzó a decir. ― Hay gente que comparte sus afectos sin necesidad de involucrarse sentimentalmente y eso fue lo que sucedió. La mujer tampoco era intachable, ya que estaba casada y tenía un hijo pequeño. ― aportó, volviendo todo un poco más sórdido a ojos de Hinata. ― Ambos tenían claro que era solo eso: sexo del puro y duro. Acabaron como si nada y nunca más se han vuelto a ver.

― ¿Tú harías lo mismo?

― Jamás. ― dijo sin dudarlo. ― Creo que todo esto pasó porque yo fui irresponsable. Si me hubiese tomado todo con seriedad desde un principio, Itachi no tendría que haber recurrido a eso. ― confesó. ― Además, por la única persona que dejaría mi dignidad sería por ti y supongo que no querrías que me acostara con otra mujer para ayudarte.

― Fueron muchos años donde te vi pasear con variadas chicas. ― Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo como un golpe sus palabras. ― Pero eso no me prevendrá si vuelve a pasar al parecido.

― Fui un idiota al por mayor. ― se reprochó. ― ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarme?

― No me corresponde perdonarte, Naruto. Tú no me debías nada. ― aseguró. ― El amor solo crece e ignora al dolor y eso me pasó a mí.

― No sé que habré hecho en mis vidas anteriores, pero agradezco que como recompensa te tenga a ti, preciosa. ― El rubio detuvo el carro unas cuadras antes de la escuela y se volteó donde ella.

Desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad, tuvo la libertad de abrazarla como quería y darle un beso.

― Naruto, nos pueden ver. ― Le dijo, aunque respondió su abrazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

― No me importa. ― le dijo, resuelto a hacer lo que quería. ― Ya nada me importa más que tú.

Tomó su boca con delicadeza, pero lo pausado duró pocos segundos. Sus bocas se abrieron al unísono y convirtieron el beso en algo desesperado, dándose como lo habían hecho hace algunos días sobre la cama de la peliazul. El rubio bebió de ese calor tan exquisito, acariciando con su lengua todo lo que podía y recorriendo con sus manos su delgada cintura. ¡Oh!, por Dios, como añoraría eso de tenerla a su lado. ¿Por qué no se la llevaba y al diablo con todos?, pensó. La sociedad se podía meter sus comentarios en el culo, porque él era feliz y sabía que ella también lo era.

― Naruto. ― jadeó la chica contra sus labios.

El rubio bajó por su cuello, rozando con sus dientes ese lugar palpitante, donde la sangre de la chica corría sin freno. Desatados como estaban, descubrían muchas cosas de ambos: eran compatibles en casi todos los sentidos. Se complementaban a pesar de sus diferencias y sacaban lo mejor del otro solo con rozarse.

Sus ojos eran las ventanas del alma y cuando se cruzaban, se hacía más fehaciente e irrevocable la decisión de estar juntos. No había más para Naruto y mucho menos para Hinata. Él no necesitaba a otra mujer, porque siempre había querido a la misma. Gracias a ella conoció la mutación del amor, partiendo por el afecto, el cariño, la amistad con intenciones y el amor con todas sus letras. La peliazul era esa razón de porque él quería ser mejor persona.

"Entonces te das cuenta… Que no es quien te mueve el piso, sino quien te centra, que no es quien te roba el corazón, sino quien te hace sentir que lo tienes de vuelta."

Hinata, la mujer por la cual había esperado tanto y la cual le perdonaba sus errores. La única e inigualable. Sería una tarea difícil y no imposible. Él le daría razones para que no se fuera, para recalcarle que no se había equivocado, porque nunca la dejaría.

Porque para el lamento de todas las chicas, Naruto estaba enamorado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Que espectáculo te mandaste, Sakura. ― le dijo Ino, bromeando.

La pelirosa como siempre, se alzó de hombros y no le importó.

― No lo veré en dos semanas y necesitaba recordarle que me tendrá esperando por él acá. ― apuntó, amarrándose los zapatos y acomodándose la corbata.

― Claro, pero el estacionamiento del departamento no es el mejor lugar para que se agarren a besos, ¿entiendes? ― le reprochó la rubia. ― Si no es por Itachi, todavía estás sobre él y por lo que noté, Sasuke no tenía muchas ganas de soltarte.

― Es que me extrañará. ― Le dijo, defendiéndolo. ― Nunca habíamos pasado toda la noche juntos. ― Ino alzó una ceja escéptica. ― Es verdad, porque cuando lo íbamos a hacer, pasó lo que tú sabes. ― acotó, haciendo referencia al episodio familiar de Ino. ― Y luego no quise porque odio dejarte sola.

― Anoche si lo hiciste, pero la verdad es que te agradezco. ― Sus mejillas sonrosadas corroboraban sus palabras. ― Con Itachi decidimos ser amigos.

― ¿No que las mujeres y los hombres no eran amigos? ― le preguntó, incrédula.

― Bueno, estoy dándome la posibilidad de conocerlo. ― se defendió sonrojada. ― Itachi tiene algo que no lo hace indiferente a mis ojos y quiero escarbar en ello. Sin embargo no me lanzaré sobre él sin garantizarme que podré confiar en sus palabras.

― Ino, no puedes vivir previniéndote por un estúpido o estúpidos que no valen la pena. ― Sakura le tomó la mano que tenía sobre la palanca de cambios. ― Además ahora me tienes a mí y te aseguro que si algún imbécil te rompe el corazón, iré a matarlo con mis manos ¿me oíste?

― Estás demente. ― le hizo ver con afecto. ― Espero que sepas que tú también cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa ¿ok? Si Sasuke se porta mal, lo estrangulamos.

― Sasuke jamás se porta mal. ― Ino lanzó una pedorreta. ― ¡Déjame tener esperanzas! ― le chilló alarmada, pero manteniendo el ambiente de broma. ― Si se porta mal, yo no más vasto para hacerlo mierda.

― Ya lo creo. No me gustaría estar en sus pantalones. ― Ino pensó que nadie querría estar en los pantalones de un enemigo de Sakura.

Si era tan decidida con las cosas que quería, debía ser el triple con las cosas que no.

― Oye, ¿ese no es el auto de Naruto? ― le preguntó la pelirosa, instando a Ino para que se posara a un lado de él. Cuando vieron lo que ocurría dentro, ambas abrieron tanto la boca como los ojos, dándole paso a cualquier insecto. ― No-lo-puedo-creer. ― Palabreó Sakura, posando la mano en sus labios conteniendo la risa nerviosa.

― Esto es… único. ― Ino boqueó un par de veces más y tocó el claxon cuando vio que las cosas se caldeaban.

Tenía claro que Hinata amaba a ese hombre, pero estar de esa forma, a la luz del día y con cualquier reportero dando vuelta, era un suceso comunicacional.

Hinata y Naruto dieron un respingo y miraron a las chicas que estaban en el carro que los molestaba.

La peliazul se abochornó como nunca y Naruto rió nerviosamente, al igual que Sakura. La pelirosa se bajó del carro y esperó a que Hinata hiciera lo mismo.

― Saku… ― murmuró despacito, temerosa y revolviendo las manos. ― ¿Cómo… estás? ― tartamudeó.

― Bien, disfrutando del espectáculo maravilloso que me dieron. ― dijo la pelirosa. Cuando tuvo a Naruto a su lado, le golpeó el brazo. ― Idiota, podrían haberlos pillado. ― le reprochó. El rubio se acarició la nuca sin hablar.

― Además van atrasadas a la escuela. ― acotó Ino, bajándose de su auto para mirar a todos los presentes. ― Hinata, arréglate el corbatín. ― Le dijo, haciendo un gesto. La peliazul, estaba a dos segundos de un desmayo, muerta de vergüenza.

― No se pongan así, chicas. ― les pidió Naruto. ― Saben que no es algo ligero, como para que reprochen que esté usando a su amiga.

― No, eso no lo cuestiono, porque desde Canadá se nota tu cara de baboso por ella. ― ironizó Sakura. ― Lo que me molesta es que no tengas el criterio para protegerla, Naruto. Si la pillan, sabes que a su padre no le hará gracia y a ti te crucifican.

― Estoy preparado por si algo así sucede. ― aseguró. ― Enfrentaré cualquier cosa por Hinata.

― No es cosa de héroes, Naruto, sino que ella, como mujer se verá mal. Vivimos en una sociedad machista. ― le recordó Ino, con reticencia. Tampoco se sentía capacitada para juzgar el actuar del resto, pero quería que Hinata estuviese protegida. ― Vamos, yo la llevo a la escuela.

― Sí, es lo mejor. ― aceptó Naruto, volteándose hacia ella. ― Te llamaré todos los días y a cada minuto. ― le prometió con una sonrisa tierna, pero mirada apenada. ― Si me necesitas, no dudes en marcarme.

― Ok. ― dijo ella, lanzándose a sus brazos para darle un apretón fuerte. Lo extrañaría horrores.

Sakura e Ino miraban la escena con cautela y pendientes del alrededor, vigilando si no habían reporteros gráficos que pudiesen arruinar la vida de esos dos tórtolos. Por suerte no había nadie, solo ellos en medio de la acera.

Luego de un beso muy alargado por la pareja, Hinata corrió hasta donde sus amigas y se despidió con la mano subiéndose al carro. Sin embargo no pudieron avanzar, porque Naruto corrió donde ellas y le pidió a Hinata que bajara el vidrio del costado donde se encontraba.

― Hinata. ― jadeó, metiendo su cabeza por la ventana. ― Necesito preguntarte algo.

Sakura e Ino tomaron palco de la escena, expectantes al igual que Hinata.

― Dime. ― susurró ella.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El tiempo se detuvo, al igual que el corazón de esas tres chicas.

Hinata quedó de una pieza, solo balbuceando.

― ¡Dile que sí! ― gritó Sakura, poniendo ojitos de emoción. ― ¡Anda, Hinata!

― Claro que sí. ― murmuró, tomándole las mejillas para darle un nuevo beso.

Lo cortaron de inmediato, pero sonriendo.

― Preciosa. ― se despidió con un beso en la frente y salió del carro. Con su mano agitando, las vio alejarse por las calles de Tokio. ― Hinata, ahora sí que es real.

Hablando solo, se posó tras el manubrio y riendo como hace mucho no lo hacía, partió rumbo al avión. Camino a su trabajo, pero consciente que en Tokio estaba el amor. Su amor.

**13.**

― ¡Por fin es viernes! ― Gritó Sakura, estirándose mientras caminaban directo a Ino que las esperaba en la salida de la escuela. ― Es hermoso no tener que escuchar los gritos de la vieja y no estar grabando. Creo que recuperaré todas las horas de sueño que he perdido. ― vaticinó con entusiasmo.

― Te lo pasas durmiendo en todos lados, Sakura. ― le reprochó Hinata sonriendo con la vitalidad de su amiga. ― No sé como los profesores no te han corrido de sus clases.

― Uso mi carita de "gatito de Shrek" y siempre funciona. ― Le dijo, y Hinata le dio la razón. Sakura con un aleteo de pestañas, dejaba a todo el mundo a sus pies, pero había gente que no caía; Tsunade y Mebuki, mujeres de carácter fuerte y adultas. ― ¿Vamos a mi casa a comer? Mañana podríamos juntarnos para ver los premios Grammy.

― Me parece estupendo.

Ino las vio llegar y corrió a saludarlas. La rubia se había maquillado muy bien para que el pómulo teñido de morado no se notara, aunque de cerca era clara la marca del golpe. Sakura era feliz viviendo con ella, no se sentía tan sola y eso era espectacular para alguien que se había criado prácticamente como hija única, con su madre trabajando sin parar y visitando a sus abuelos de forma secreta.

― ¿Cómo están? ― le preguntó, dándole un leve abrazo a cada una.

― Excelente, por fin es viernes. ― volvió a decir Sakura ilusionada.

― Me alegro que estés tan feliz, porque tu mamá está en el departamento junto a Konohamaru. ― A pesar de la irrupción sin aviso por parte de su familia, se puso contenta. Extrañaba no verlo todos los días. ― Se quedaron preparando la comida.

― Que rico. Amo como cocina Mebuki. ― dijo la pelirosa, volteándose a mirar a Hinata. ― ¿Vienes?

― No, no voy a interrumpir una comida familiar. ― Sakura se negó de inmediato y la jaloneó por el brazo.

― Tú ya eres parte de mi familia. ― aseguró. ― Vamos.

― Pero tengo que esperar a Hanabi. ― Le avisó, mirando hacia atrás en busca de su hermana. ― Sale en un par de minutos y debo dejarla en casa.

― Nos vamos con Hanabi y todo a la mía.

Donde comían 4, podían comer 8, al menos ese era el lema de Sakura. Pasado unos minutos, la pequeña y bonita hermana de Hinata, salió de las puertas de la escuela corriendo hacia ellas.

― Sakura, Ino. ― dijo, haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

La rubia se sintió avejentada con dicho gesto y se lo reprochó, dejándole claro que ella solo tenía 18 años y que quería que la tratara como un igual. Hanabi, sonrojada a más no poder, aceptó.

― Iremos donde Sakura. ― le contó Hinata, sentándose en el asiento posterior junto a ella. ― ¿Te parece?

― Sí, me gusta la idea. ― concluyó.

La pelirosa se quedó junto a Ino fuera del carro, saludando a un grupo de niñas que se le había acercado para pedirle fotos. Todavía tenía resquemores frente a eso, más si Sasuke no estaba junto a ella, pero haciéndose la valiente, aceptó toda la atención y sonriente escuchó cada uno de los halagos y mensajes. Muchas le pedían que le enviara saludos a Sasuke y que le entregara las cartas que le habían pasado.

Ino esperó a ver una reacción negativa por parte de Sakura, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando aceptó todos los regalos para Sasuke y los guardó con sutileza. ¿Esa pelirosa que estaba mirando de verdad actuaba así? En su caso, si estuviese en los pantalones de ella, no aceptaría nada para él, porque los celos serían más grandes.

― ¿De verdad se los pasarás? ― le preguntó cuando ya estuvieron arriba del carro listas para irse.

― Claro, ¿acaso no debería? ― Le contra preguntó. ― Sasuke es mil veces más famoso que yo. Sé que si tengo una relación con él, estas cosas pasarán todo el tiempo, por lo mismo, intento aceptarlo de la mejor forma para no complicarme. Además, en una de esas le enviaron cosas para comer y sabes que los dulces son mi perdición. ― Las tres chicas de su alrededor se largaron a reír. ― Nadie entiende mi amor por ellos.

― Es que llega a ser patológico. ― le dijo Ino. ― Admiro a tu madre y ahora al sexy bombón que te comes.

― ¡Ino! ― chilló la peliazul, tapándole los oídos a su hermana. ― Está Hanabi. ― le recordó.

La rubia se tapó la boca avergonzada.

― No se preocupen por mí, porque sé de lo que hablan. ― Hinata lentamente le destapó las orejas. ― Vi a Sakura con Sasuke el día de tu cumpleaños. ― le dijo a su hermana. ― Eso sí que era comerse.

― ¿Te quedaste mirando? ― le preguntó Sakura, volteándose azorada.

― No, tampoco me interesa ver películas pornográficas en vivo. Solo cerré la puerta para que nadie los pillara.

― Tu hermana es genial, Hinata. ― aseguró Sakura, tomándole la mano. ― Gracias por eso.

― Igual tengo mi precio. ― comenzó a decir. ― Quiero un juego de computadora y no lo he podido encontrar. ― Sakura alzó una ceja. ― Supongo que tú tienes mejores contactos que yo y podrás traérmelo.

― ¿Qué juego? ― preguntó.

― Los sims4 con todas sus extensiones. Mi mesada no alcanza para solventarlo y de verdad, que es casi una necesidad la que tengo. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

― ¿Lo venden en alguna parte? ― la niña negó.

― Está solo en Estados Unidos y como Sasuke está allá… ― Dejó la idea boteando.

― Ok, lo llamaré y se lo pido. ― Los ojitos alabastro de Hanabi, brillaron sin mesura. ― Y gracias por no decir nada.

― No hay de qué.

Hinata se acomodó en el asiento y dando por finalizada la conversación, buscó su celular. Era el tercer día sin Naruto y echarlo de menos se había vuelto un sentimiento constante y que no menguaba. Tenía claro que algo así pasaría, pero nunca esperó que fuese tanta su necesidad de tenerlo, ¿acaso eso era el amor? ¿Esa maldita sensación donde no puedes estar alejado de la persona por la cual te desesperas? Era como si algo le faltara en su vida e irremediablemente tenía que seguir aguantándolo.

_Preciosa, aquí todo está muy aburrido y más si no estás tú. Espero que pasen rápido los días para poder estrecharte como lo necesito. _

La peliazul sonrió como boca y procedió a contestarle. Escueta como era, intentó expresarle que le pasaba lo mismo.

_Aquí todo es diferente. Cierro los ojos y espero que pase el tiempo. También te extraño mucho._

Dándole enviar, guardó el teléfono y miró por la ventana, pensando como siempre en ese rubio tentación que se había vuelto su novio. Ya era todo oficial; ahora estaba en una relación y aunque no sabía de qué forma se actuaba en casos así, solo se dejaría llevar para conocer. Con el tiempo las cosas se encausarían y podrían generar patrones.

Subieron en silencio por el ascensor, cansadas y hambrientas. Sakura abrió la puerta de su departamento y el rico olor que lanzaba la comida, les hizo sonar las tripas.

― ¡Llegamos, Mebuki! ― la mujer salió de la cocina enfundada en un delantal y sonriente. Saludo a todas las chicas y le presentaron a la pequeña Hanabi, que como siempre, actuó de forma educada haciendo una leve reverencia. ― ¿Konohamaru?

― Está en tu cuarto. Se llevó el televisor para allá, porque dice que es más silencioso.

― ¡Pero mamá! ― chilló enojada. ― El televisor debe ir en la sala, porque contamina las vibras de mi cuarto. Además debe estar jugando esos juegos sangrientos, llenos de muerte.

― Intenté detenerlo, pero no me hizo caso. ― contestó ella, sin inmutarse por la molestia de Sakura. ― Creo que he criado dos hijos muy desobedientes.

― Lo iré a golpear y te aviso desde antes para que vayas pensando en mi castigo. ― gruñó, caminando como oso enrabiado. ― ¡Konohamaru Haruno! ― entró a su cuarto como tromba marina y entrecerró los ojos fijados en él. ― Sale de mi pieza A-H-O-R-A ― masculló, masticando su enojo. ― O te juro que rompo tu consola y los _chiliones_ de juegos que tienes.

― ¿Chiliones? Eso lo dijo Fry en Futurama y ni siquiera es un número. ― le dijo burlándose. ― Que bruta, pónganle cero. ― acotó, alzándose en su cama. ― Si rompes la consola, le diré a Sasuke porque él me la regaló.

― Ya imaginaba yo eso. Entre hombres se entienden. ― reclamó al aire. ― Te doy dos segundos para que saques todo de acá o te juro por qué me llamo Sakura Haruno, que te haré comer mis zapatos de colegio.

― Guacala, deben oler a queso podrido. ― Ofendida, la pelirosa corrió directo a él para golpearlo con su fuerza que se volvía sobrehumana cuando estaba furiosa, y en este caso, herida. ― Ya, ya, ya…

― Ahora quieres parar, cobarde. ― Konoha estaba bajo ella, revolviéndose como culebra para zafar de las manos asesinas de su hermana. ― El televisor afuera o te degollaré.

― Eres tan bruta. ― dijo entre dientes, viéndola salir del cuarto.

Sakura miró a las presentes, que ya comenzaban a acomodar la mesa y ayudó en la misma tarea. Su madre seguía preparando ensaladas y dándole los últimos toques al almuerzo.

― Mami, ¿cómo has estado? ― Le preguntó, sentándose en la encimera. Bastó solo una mirada de Mebuki para que se bajara y quedara quieta. ― ¿Cómo te sientes en Tokio?

― No puedo quejarme. ― le dijo. ― Vivo tranquila junto a mis padres y tu hermano. Sasuke nos paga bastante bien y su casa está muy protegida.

― Me alegro por eso, mamá. Estoy mucho más tranquila con ustedes acá, teniéndolos cerca.

― Pero si apenas te veo. No vas a visitarnos muy seguido y eso que no estás con grabaciones. ― Mebuki se dio una vuelta y la miró con las manos puestas en sus caderas. ― ¿En qué andas?

― ¿Yo? ― se apuntó la pelirosa de forma nerviosa. ― En nada, mamá. ¿Por qué piensas que siempre ando haciendo tonterías?

― No sé si tonterías, pero tengo claro que no eres alguien muy normal, cariño. ― con suspicacia, intentó indagar. ― ¿Tienes que contarme algo, Sakura?

― No me mires así. ― le pidió, tapándose la cara con las manos. ― Y no tengo nada que contarte. Sigo siendo la misma chica de siempre.

― Eso espero, hija, porque si yo sé que hay algo distinto que no me guste, te aseguro que tendremos una gran pelea. ― advirtió.

― ¿Y qué cosa no te gusta? ― preguntó temerosa, intentando averiguar de qué iba todo eso.

― Sasuke contigo. ― Sin empachos ni pintando una realidad más linda. A Mebuki no le gustaba Sasuke y al parecer nunca le gustaría. ― No quisiera verte relacionada con él, porque sé que sufrirás.

― Tú no eres de juzgar de buenas a primera a la personas y con él siempre has sido tan exigente, ¿acaso hay algo que no me has dicho? ― La mujer alzó una ceja, tomándose aquello como una ofensa.

― Tu padre tenía rasgos muy parecidos a él. ― confesó, mostrándose incomoda. ― Kizashi era muy guapo y atraía a todo el mundo, embelesándolos con su forma de ser. Se mostraba seguro e inaccesible, pero era solo la fachada de un mal nacido.

― ¿Y por los errores de él haces pagar a otro hombre? Sasuke nos ha ayudado mucho. Tanto a ti como a mí. ― Mebuki volvió a su tarea fingiendo no oírla. ― Mamá, que papá haya sido un desgraciado, no quiere decir que hombres con virtudes parecidas vayan a hacer cosas iguales. Si hay algo que he podido conocer de Sasuke es esa lealtad sin medida que le otorga a todos los que lo rodean. ¿Acaso no te ofreció todo en bandeja a ti y no te ha defraudado?

― Sakura, éste tema me cansa, ¿podemos dejarlo por un rato y disfrutar de un rico almuerzo?

― Lo dejaremos cuando en verdad entiendas que me gusta estar con Sasuke. ― Mebuki se volvió hacia ella de forma lenta y tortuosa.

― ¿Qué acabas de decir? ― Sakura enrojeció al sentirse pillada y nerviosa.

― Eso. Sasuke es mi amigo y quiero que lo siga siendo, por lo mismo te pido que por favor lo aceptes. ― la pelirosa cerró los ojos sin querer verla. Sabía que mentía, pero era una mentira blanca. Si las cosas resultaban entre ella y el pelinegro, estaría obligada a decirle la verdad, sin embargo en ese instante bastaba con la palabra amistad para referirse a su relación. ― No quiero tener problemas contigo por llevarme bien con él. Sasuke nos brinda una seguridad y estabilidad que yo todavía no puedo darles. Quizás tenga el dinero, pero no me manejo en esto y él es un gran aliado.

― Si lo miramos de esa forma, claro que nos sirve, pero…

― Mamá, es la única forma. ―la interrumpió. ― Lo que haya pasado en su vida o lo que haga es cosa de él, pero como se ha comportado con nosotras es cosa aparte.

― Maldita sea, Sakura. Tienes un don de la labia admirable. ― le dijo en tono de reproche. Ese era el cese de la guerra, al menos por un par de días. ― Comeremos y dejaremos éste tema para otra ocasión. Por ahora mis reticencias siguen existiendo y Sasuke me causa resquemores.

― Te aseguro que todo estará bien. Es un gran tipo.

― Ino me dijo algo parecido. ― La mujer se acercó cautelosamente a su hija y le habló bajito. ― ¿Qué le pasó a tu amiga? Cuando me abrió noté que tiene un gran moretón bajo su ojo y se ve reciente.

― Hay historias que no son mías, mamá. Tampoco la sé como para comentarte, pero para que sepas ella está viviendo conmigo y ha sido maravilloso.

― Se nota que es una chica responsable. ― Mebuki abrazó a su hija. ― Te he echado de menos. Antes te veía a todas horas y ahora pasan varios días sin tocarte.

― ¿No recuerdas que me echaste dos veces de casa?

― Eso es porque me superabas con tu mal comportamiento. ― se separó de ella y siguió en su tarea. ― andando, ve a lavarte las manos y te sientas en la mesa. Comerás todo lo que ponga en tu plato, no alejarás las verduras y si queda aunque sea un poco, estaré sentada por horas hasta que te comas todo. ― amenazó. ― Estás muy delgada.

― Sasuke me dijo algo parecido. ― nuevamente salía el pelinegro a escena.

Sakura se lo imaginó estornudando sin parar y con escalofríos en su espalda de tanto que salía a colación.

― Por fin en alguna cosa que concordemos. ― rieron levemente.

― Sakura… ― temerosamente, Ino y Hinata se acercaron a ellas. ― Me llamó Natsuki y me dijo que hoy está de cumpleaños la chica del blog: Nozomi.

― Aah, si la recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con eso? ― Hinata revolvió sus manos e Ino miró a Mebuki.

― Nos invitó a su cumpleaños y es hoy en la noche. Quería saber si íbamos a ir.

― Luego del último numerito que te mandaste junto a ese compañero tan guapo que tienes, debería negarte la salida, pero como me iré a casa en un par de horas y no tengo idea que harás después, no tengo poderío sobre ti. ― miró a las tres chicas. ― Además, ya estás grande y necesito confiar en ti, así que sí tienes permiso, pero te exijo que no tomes, que no te beses con nadie y que por favor, mañana los noticieros de farándula no se ceben con tu mal comportamiento. ¿Oíste?

― ¿De verdad? ― Las tres chicas saltaron felices. ― ¡Te quiero, Mebuki!

― No te pongas cargante y aceleremos esto que muero de hambre. ― la mujer salió con una olla en las manos, mientras Ino, Hinata y Sakura se quedaban viendo ilusionadas.

― ¿Hinata también irás? ― preguntó la pelirosa.

― Si va Natsuki, me dan permiso.

¡Yupi! Gritaron internamente las tres. ¡Se venía una noche redonda!

**14.**

Sasuke bebió de su vaso con parsimonia mirando a todos a su alrededor. Eran las 2 de la madrugada del sábado. Un día importante tomando en cuenta que por la tarde noche se celebrarían los premios Grammy, donde estaban muy nominados junto a la banda. A pesar de tener que estar descasando, habían preferido lanzarse de fiesta, porque quería desestresarse luego de ensayar durante todo el día anterior sin parar. Naruto se quejaba sin remedio de que su cuerpo apenas si le respondía y a su lado, Kiba movía las muñecas en claro gesto de estar acalambrado. Los únicos que se mantenían imperturbables eran Shika, que ya de por sí era demasiado flojo como para quejarse, Neji, con su cara de no sentir nada y él, que a pesar del desgaste que significaba estar cantando, se sentía revitalizado.

Sacó su celular cuando lo sintió vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sabía sin lugar a dudas de quien se trataba.

_¿Viste las fotos de la fiesta? Salieron en los noticieros, pero me porté bien, no bebí, ni tampoco estuve con otra persona. __**Saku.**_

El pelinegro sonrió. Claro que había visto las fotos, pero no se sintió molesto. Es más, se alegró de que Sakura comenzara a hacer buenas amistades y que la cuidaran como él lo haría si estuviera ahí.

_Si las vi. Solo puedo decir que te veías preciosa. __**Uchiha.**_

En otro momento de su vida jamás hubiese mandado un mensaje así, pero era Sakura y por ella hacía cosas casi impensadas. Cambiaba por completo, sin darle chance para rememorar al frío y lejano Sasuke que estaba acostumbrado.

Ni dos míseros meses habían pasado desde su llegada y ya lo traían así. No quería imaginarse en un año más, porque probablemente la imagen que se formaría lo avergonzaría.

_Desperté hace poquito. Te echo mucho de menos. __**Saku. **_

Era mutuo, porque él también la extrañaba. Una sensación extraña y nueva, que lo hacía valorarla aun más.

_Sé que te vendrás en unos días más. Ahí recuperamos el tiempo perdido. __**Uchiha.**_

Una promesa sexual iba implícita en el mensaje y sabía que Sakura lo notaría. Oh, por Dios, que ganas tenía de besarla, tocarla, escucharla gritar su nombre y comerse ese cuerpito pequeño, pero proporcionado. De solo pensarlo, el corazón le bombeaba más sangre y se le resecaba la boca. Cuando llegara, la encerraría en su departamento y no la soltaría hasta sentirse saciado.

_¡Me sonrojo! __**Saku.**_

Lo sabía. Debía estar como un melocotón jugosito listo para ser comido.

_Foto o fake. __**Uchiha.**_

Bromeó.

A los pocos segundos le llegó una foto de Sakura, sin maquillaje y con ese moñito que se hacía sobre la cabeza para que el cabello no le molestará en la cara.

Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y su boca roja, como si hubiese estado comiendo alguna fruta del mismo color. Se veía perfecta y autentica.

_Yo también quiero mi foto. __**Saku.**_

Exigió. Como siempre, Sasuke sabía que con ella era "Yo doy, tú das" y viceversa, porque no podía negar que él también le exigía.

Intentando no ser visto, caminó hasta el baño del lugar para sacarse una foto tranquilo. Aunque eso de no ser visto fue difícil, porque tres chicas se le cruzaron en el camino y una le lanzó su trago en la ropa, intentando tener aunque fuese unos minutos de conversación. Sasuke enviándole una mirada amenazante al verla acercarse para poder limpiarlo, se largó con más ímpetu al baño, sacándose la chaqueta.

― Tontas. ― dijo en un susurro. Deberían ser más explicitas y no buscarle conversación de ese modo, pero eso ya no le importaba, porque había prometido portarse bien.

Llegado al baño, se secó con una toalla blanca. El hedor que salía del líquido era bastante molesto. Vodka con tónica, un trago demasiado de nena para él.

Sacándose la ropa húmeda, quedó solo en una delgada remera. Sin importarle, procedió a tomarse de un sorbo el último concho de su trago y tomar la fotografía que le mandaría a Sakura.

Haciendo un gesto de "salud" y sonriendo levemente, lanzó el flash contra el espejo y le puso enviar para que la foto llegara a cierta pelirosa.

A los pocos segundos tuvo su respuesta y se materializó en una llamada que contestó de inmediato.

― Señorita Haruno. ― siseó, mostrando que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Mucho menos guapa que tú. ― aseguró, riendo despacito. ― ¿Estás de fiesta?

― Sí, te dije que vendría. ― le recordó la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior. ― Y vi que tú también te fuiste de farra. Dime, ¿bebiste?

― Nada de nada, me comporté como una señorita. ― afirmó. Sasuke se la imaginó haciendo énfasis con una mano en el aire y cerrando los ojos en pose remilgada. ― ¿Y tú? Se te oye algo diferente.

― Puede que esté un poquito ebrio. ― Sakura hizo una pedorreta desde el otro lado, causándole risa. ― Sakura, te extraño.

― Yo también, Sasuke. ― le respondió apenada. ― Quisiera estar acostada a tu lado y haciéndote cariño.

― Es mutuo entonces. ― chasqueó la lengua. ― Espero que te vengas pronto.

― Viajaremos la misma semana del Oscar. Atrasamos el vuelo. ― Sasuke frunció el ceño luego de esa información. ¿Era necesario que se demoraran tanto? Hablaría con Jiraya apenas terminara de conversar con Sakura. ― No vayas a llamar a Jiraya. Fue una decisión general.

― No me interesa. Yo también participo en la película y si queremos hacer promoción, tendrían que llegar en una semana más. ― se sentó en el borde de la bañera, pasándose la mano por el cabello y revolviéndolo. ― Es algo sobre trabajo, no sobre nosotros, aunque eso también influye porque te quiero ahora acá.

Sí, el alcohol desinhibía cualquier traba mental o decoro para hablar. El alcohol provocaba que la faceta fría del pelinegro se fuese a la mierda. A comprar flores de maravilla a la China.

― Eres tan perfecto. ― susurró aletargada.

― Molestia. ― le contestó. ― ¿Te gustó mi foto?

― Sales muy guapo, aunque eso no es nuevo, Sasuke-kun. ― aseguró. ― Se me haría raro que te vieras feo.

― Tú te ves fea cuando te enojas. ― le dijo molestándola. Sakura desde el otro lado bufó sonoramente. ― Aunque estiras tu boquita y eso me gusta mucho.

― ¿Cuánto es mucho?

― No le pondré un valor. No estoy tan tarado. ― reconoció.

― Ah, ¿entonces aceptas que si lo eres un poco? ― Sasuke no respondió. ― ¿Estás muy tomado?

― No. ― le dijo. ― ¿Y tú? ¿Ayer no bebiste?

― Nada de nada ― le volvió a repetir, entendiendo que por su estado etílico, le costaba entender que ya le había preguntado lo mismo tres veces ― y antes de que podamos tener cualquier discusión por alguna foto malintencionada, te aviso que habían chicos. ― el pelinegro frunció el ceño. No le molestaba que hubiesen chicos, pero si le causaba resquemor sentir que Sakura intentaba justificarse siempre, como si le temiese.

― Sakura, eso no importa. A mí me interesa que no te metas con otro y ya. Si quieres hablar con alguien, hazlo, si quieres disfrutar de un baile, hazlo, aunque intenta que no sea muy provocativo. ― le pidió. ― No veas en mí alguien que te prohíbe hacer cosas, porque de eso no se trata.

― ¿De verdad será así? ― le preguntó. ― Es mi primera relación amorosa con otra persona y no sé cómo comportarme.

― Tienes que ser como siempre has sido, pero recordando que estás con alguien y a esa otra persona le debes confianza y respeto. Yo a ti te respeto y confío. Sé que lo que pasó con Sasori ya fue, porque me lo has demostrado y por lo mismo dejé mis temores de lado y estoy aceptando todo. ― Sakura suspiró desde el otro lado. ― Disfruta con tus amigas, pero no te desates ni bebas alcohol.

― Sí. ― aceptó. ― Debo cortar porque quedé de comer en tu mansión.

― Es de tu madre en este momento. ― Le recordó, enrolando los ojos. ― Cuídate, pequeña. Intenta no sufrir ningún accidente en lo que resta por vernos.

― ¿Accidente? Ni que fuera tan tonta.

― Eres patosa, no lo niegues. ― el pelinegro rió levemente al igual que ella. ― Nos vemos pronto.

― Te mando un millón de besos. ― Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír como estúpido. ― Te estaré enviando mensajes.

― Eso espero.

Sakura le envió un beso sonoro y cortó. Sasuke quedó con su celular en la mano, sintiéndose aliviado; era espectacular hablar con ella, porque se relajaba y todo volvía a armonizarse en su vida. Sakura servía como bálsamo tranquilizante.

Quería verla, pero saber que su viaje se retrasaba lo entristecía, algo raro viniendo de él que jamás había dependido de nadie. Sakura tenía ese poder de volverlo un ser muy diferente al que era normalmente.

Un idiota, pero malditamente feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Reitero los agradecimientos a todas esas personas que creen en nuestra música y nos consideran lo suficientemente buenos como para ganar Grammy. ― comenzó a decir, embolinando a todo el público con su gruesa voz. ― También agradezco a todos los que se encuentra tras de nosotros, apoyándonos en éste camino. Nuestra familia, nuestros amigos y a algunos de nosotros, sus parejas. ― Todo el lugar se soltó con risotadas por las palabras de Sasuke. Ya era sabido por todo el espectáculo el fin de su relación con Fuka. ― Gracias, seguiremos trabajando.

Besando el premio, bajó del estrado acompañado de sus amigos, recibiendo palmoteos en su espalda desde todos lados.

Abrazó a su hermano que se encontraba esperándolos en los asientos y aceptó gustoso cada una de las felicitaciones.

_Living in Peace _había ganado la no despreciable suma de 7 galardones, donde se incluían álbum del año, canción del año, disco del año, mejor álbum de rock, mejor colaboración (cuando aportaron en un tema junto a Deftones), mejor álbum de música alternativa y mejor actuación de Rock (por un festival en Tokio). Todos estaban completamente agradecidos por ello; habían muchas horas de trabajo y ensayo, días donde apenas dormían para poder sacar acordes. La obsesión partían en Sasuke, pero todos trabajaban de forma incansable para lograrlo.

Neji saludó con la mano a un productor que se le acercó y aceptó el abrazo de Naruto, aunque a regañadientes lo correteó. Bastante tenía con verlo siempre y ahora saber que era el novio de su prima, porque sí, se había enterado. El muy bruto le había confesado todo el día anterior mientras lo afirmaba para que vomitara correctamente en el inodoro. No negaba que quedó de una pieza y pensó en asesinarlo, pero si ese rubio del demonio significaba la felicidad de su prima, él no se metería. Ya bastante tenía con sus problemas.

Shikamaru por su parte seguía con esa altura y desenfado que lo caracterizaba. Se encontraba tranquilo. El día anterior había hablado con Nozomi deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y a pesar de que fue una conversación algo trancada y corta, se dio por pagado. Al menos lo había recordado y debería darle crédito por eso. Por otro lado y a pesar de no demostrarlo, había un poco de intranquilidad en su persona, partiendo por las malditas llamadas que comenzaba a hacerle Temari y los constantes mensajes donde le pedía que conversaran. Según lo que él creía, no había temas en común, porque cuando ella decidió irse, no lo tomó en consideración, pero tampoco podía negar que la curiosidad comenzaba a comérselo. ¿Qué querría? ¿Volver? Sabía que un poco de insistencia por parte de Temari y terminaría en sus brazos, cosas que no lo enorgullecía, pero era la realidad.

Kiba movía un pie nerviosamente, llamando la atención de Itachi que a su lado ya le había lanzado tres codazos para que dejara de moverse. El castaño estaba nervioso, no por los premios, ni por presentarse en frente, sino porque sabía que se había prometido en matrimonio y ni siquiera le había regalado un anillo a Natsuki. Había decidido comprar uno en Estados Unidos, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para salir. Por culpa de eso estaba desesperado, sintiéndose un maldito fracasado. Además, las miradas furtivas y extrañadas que le lanzaba su jefe no lo estaban ayudando.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ― El castaño negó de forma ferviente, dejando claro que si le pasaba algo. Itachi enarcó sus cejas. ― Habla, Kiba.

― Me voy a casar. ― El pelilargo se quedó un segundo sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Era como si la noticia le hubiese sentado directamente en su cráneo, imposibilitando cualquier capacidad para razonar.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó de forma poco audible. ― ¿Casar?

― Sí, con Natsuki. ― Itachi sabía que podía tratarse de ella, ya que era su novia oficial desde hace años. ― Pero no tengo anillo ni nada, se lo pedí así nada más y ahora no sé qué hacer.

― ¿Te arrepientes de habérselo pedido?

― No. ― dijo inmediatamente. ― Es algo que me hace muy feliz, pero no fui capaz de darle una buena petición. Estaba desnudo, medio excitado y con mi rodilla en el suelo.

― Un romántico, ¿eh? ― lo molestó Itachi. ― ¿Qué quieres hacer?

― Comprar un anillo. ― comenzó. ― Y hacerle una cena o algo así.

― Lo más común. ― supuso Itachi. ― Apenas termine la ceremonia, iremos directo a alguna joyería para comprar tu anillo. Luego de eso, habrá que celebrar la despedida de solteros.

― ¿Despedida de solteros? ― Tanto Kiba como Itachi quedaron mirando fijamente al rubio que se acercó y metió en su conversación. ― ¿Por qué habrá una despedida de soltero?

― ¿Por qué no te dejas de hablar fuerte? ― le preguntó retóricamente el pelilargo. ― Es una conversación entre Kiba y yo.

― Estamos en una ceremonia, ¿podrían dejar de murmullar? ― reclamó Sasuke.

― Tenemos un problema y hay que solucionarlo.

― Habrá una despedida de solteros, teme ¿puedes creerlo? Eso quiere decir que alguien se casa y… Esperen ¿qué? ― Tanto el rubio como el moreno se quedaron en silencio, comprendiendo la situación. ― ¿Te casarás Itachi?

― Si, con su mano. ― lo molestó Shikamaru, uniéndose a la conversación. ― Los únicos dos que mantienen una relación "estable" es Kiba y Neji. ― les recordó el coleta, mirando a los aludidos. ― Supongo que serás tú, Kiba. ― Dijo, esperando que no fuera el ojialabastro, porque era capaz de pararse en medio de la ceremonia y parar todo. Hyuga no se merecía a una mujer como Mei.

― Sí, soy yo, pero no le compré anillo, ni hice una cena. ― se pasó las manos por la cara. ― No supe estar a la altura de ese tipo de propuestas. ― Neji, sin comprender nada, los miró ceñudo.

― Dejen de hablar. Están interrumpiendo la ceremonia. ― Naruto lo ignoró y se acercó a su oído para hablarle. El pelilargo al escuchar, abrió la boca sin creerlo. ― ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué mierda harás eso? ¿No habrás dejado embarazada a Natsuki?

A pesar de no ser muy apegado a ella, el pelilargo le tenía un cariño especial al haber crecido prácticamente juntos. Desde que la chica salía con Kiba, sabía que estaría en buenas manos, pero eso no la prevenía de la insensatez que por fabrica traían los hombres: "mi amor, te aviso si me voy a ir", "esta noche hagámoslo así nada más. Te aseguro que no pasará gran cosa", "con condón es aburrido…"

― No, que yo sepa. ― respondió ambiguamente. ― Le pedí matrimonio porque es el paso que debía dar, además quiero que viva conmigo.

― No es necesario que te cases para poder vivir con ella. ― le dijo Sasuke.

― Supongo que no, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien y la verdad no me aterra amarrarme de ese modo. Amo a Natsuki de forma loca y sé que será así siempre.

― Iremos a comprar un anillo. ― comenzó a decir Itachi. ― Y por "iremos" me refiero a todos. Kiba necesita de nuestra ayuda porque tiene un gusto muy parecido a Naruto y sabemos lo que eso significa.

― No tengo mal gusto. ― se defendió el rubio. ― Tengo una novia preciosa.

― Si por novia te refieres a mi prima, te sugiero que comiences a correr, porque te romperé la cara.

― Y aquí va otra vez nuestro Manny Pacquiao. ― bromeó con cansancio Shikamaru. ― La que lo tiene que querer es Hinata, no tú.

― Además se vería raro que me quisieras de la forma que me quiere ella. ― dijo el rubio. ― Somos amigos y se podría malinterpretar.

― ¿Ven lo que hacen? Le dan pie a este tarado para que se crea la gran cosa. ― Neji bufó y volvió a mirar la ceremonia que comenzaba a acabar. ― Cuentas conmigo, Kiba.

― Conmigo igual. Te ayudaré a elegir el anillo perfecto para Nat. ― acotó Naruto.

― Con que hagas acto de presencia, nos damos por pagados, Naruto. ― El rubio respondió al provocativo comentario de Sasuke con su dedo levantado.

― Tienes el apoyo de nosotros, idiota, pero para la próxima, organiza bien la petición. ― le pidió Shikamaru.

― Puedo decir que fue cosa del momento, aunque era algo que quería hace mucho. ― les contó. ― Natsuki necesitaba una estabilidad y yo quiero dársela. Casarnos es un mero papel, pero a ella le importa y cuando uno se enamora, todas las cosas que para tu mujer son importantes, lo pasan a ser también para ti. Es como una regla de vida.

Todos quedaron pensativos. Naruto asintió comprendiendo, porque tenía claro que lo que Hinata quisiera, él se lo daría. Neji no elucubro bien sus pensamientos, todavía trastocado por todo, mientras Shikamaru pensó que con Temari no le había pasado eso de dejar las cosas de ella sobre las suyas. Sasuke por su parte, mordió su labio y guardo silencio tanto mental, como físico. Ya mucho se había comido la cabeza respecto a Sakura. No seguiría en la misma senda. Itachi hizo lo mismo, ese no era el día perfecto para que los Uchiha pensaran.

Cuando acabaron los Grammy's, las felicitaciones y los coqueteos correspondientes que se daban en el coctel final ños recibieron de lleno, pero como teían cosas que hacer, duraron un par de minutos más en el lugar y se largaron. Todos corrieron por las calles de Nueva York directo a la van que los llevaría a una fiesta de desenlace. Sin embargo, se desviaron del camino como habían acordado y partieron directamente a las mejores joyerías que pudiesen encontrar abiertas.

Se convirtió en una gran odisea encontrar el anillo perfecto y cuando ya daban todo por terminado y fallado, encontraron una pequeña tienda. Sin grandes ostentaciones y anillos delicados, cosa que a todos les pareció bastante apropiado. Kiba fascinado por la idea, eligió una bella joya delgada, con un delicado diamante encima y oro sin accesorios: un detalle tomando en cuenta la simpleza con la que vivía su chica.

― Por fin. ― dijo Shikamaru, cayendo sobre el sofá cama del departamento de Sasuke. ― Estaba harto de caminar.

― Y de espantar paparazis. ― Los malditos reporteros gráficos se habían agregado a ellos luego de pasar por la segunda tienda, haciendo imposible su entrada y salida del lugar.

Los flashes se centraron en Sasuke como estaban acostumbrados y lo hicieron mucho más cuando lo vieron con una cajita de terciopelos en la mano. El pelinegro tenía la certeza de al otro día tendría a muchos fuera de su casa esperando por una cuña, cosa que no les daría, por supuesto.

― Sasuke, eres como mi hermano, pero en días así es cuando deseo no trabajar contigo. ― El pelinegro miró a Neji, que sentado en una butaca y bebiendo cerveza en botella, lo miraba. ― Agradezco no provocar tanta conmoción.

― Ni aunque quisieras. ― aseguró Naruto. ― Sasuke siempre será el niño bonito de la banda.

― Eso me sonó a envidia. ― Naruto negó de inmediato a la acusación de Kiba, que estaba atontado mirando el anillo. ― Espero le guste.

― Si no le gusta, guarda el recibo y lo cambias.

― Eres tan práctico, Shikamaru. Rebasas amor. ― Lo molestó sarcásticamente el mayor de los Uchiha. ― Chicos, aprovechando que estamos reunidos quería hablarle sobre algunos temas de la agenda.

― No, Itachi. ― reclamó el rubio. ― Son las 3 de la madrugada.

― Es buenísima hora para comenzar una reunión de negocios, así que me importa una mierda su lloriqueo. ― le dijo el pelilargo como por toda razón. ― Saben que la carrera de Sasuke nos coarta un poco a nivel musical, por lo mismo, quiero aclarar ciertos detalles y contarle algunas cosas: Partamos por lo más simple.

― Nos separamos. ― sentenció Naruto, riendo a mandíbula batiente.

Todos lo miraron sin una cuota de humor y algo cansados con su actitud.

― No, Naruto; lamentablemente te tendremos que seguir aguantando. ― El rubio se amurró como niño pequeño y en un rincón se dispuso a escuchar. Su autoexilio era demasiado infantil. ― Se viene una semana de la moda aquí mismo, pero por cosas de tiempo, he decidido cancelar la participación de ustedes, pero donando una cuantiosa suma de dinero que saldrá de nuestros bolsillos. ― No les dolía porque dinero era lo que más poseían ― Hay mucho que ensayar y debemos probar como nos escuchamos en el escenario del súper bowl. Además, se vienen semanas repletas de promoción a la película en la que Sasuke está actuando, haciendo que llegue toda la comitiva desde Japón. ― esa noticia alegró tanto a Sasuke, porque no tendría que ver a Fuka y además por la llegada de Sakura. ― Por lo mismo, el tiempo se reducirá en gran cantidad, al menos para él, así que necesitaré de toda su disposición para poder dar la talla en todo lo que se viene.

― Mi matrimonio lo haré en una fecha que nos acomode a todos. ― aseguró Kiba.

― Tranquilo, si fuese justo encima de un festival, te aseguro que estaríamos ahí. ― prometió Shikamaru.

― Yo también tengo que darles una noticia. ― comenzó a decir Sasuke. ― Supongo que será un poco fuerte.

― ¿Qué mierda hiciste? ― Le preguntó su hermano tapándose la cara y preparándose para escuchar lo peor.

― Deja el dramatismo, Itachi. Ese es mi trabajo. ― el ambiente se distendió, pero seguía el suspenso. ― Luego de esta película, dejaré el cine y me dedicaré por completo a la banda.

― ¿De qué mierda hablas? ― le preguntó un atónito Itachi.

― De eso hermanito, que Sasuke Uchiha deja de ser el actor de Hollywood y se concentrará de lleno en lo que lo apasiona: la música. ― mirando a todos, prosiguió. ― Esto implica que mi atención se irá directamente a la banda.

― Por lo tanto nos cagarás la vida, porque eres enfermo de perfeccionista. ― dijo Shikamaru.

― Ya no podré vaguear. ― lloró Naruto. ― Esto es malo.

― ¿Estás seguro, Sasuke? ― le preguntó Itachi de forma seria.

― Como nunca lo había estado de nada.

**15.**

Sakura tomó su maleta con algo de nerviosismo, pero intentando relajarse. Desde ese día y para siempre, decidió que si no era estrictamente necesario, no se volvería a subir a un avión. La maldita maquina se había agarrado todas las turbulencias habidas y por haber, dejándola mareada, nauseabunda y pálida como una muerta.

Jiraya la miro preocupado. Verdaderamente se veía complicada.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― le preguntó.

Sakura le regaló una enigmática mirada, dándole entender todo a través de ella.

― Pobre Sakura, se ve terrible. ― aportó Kakashi, intentando no burlarse. ― Te daremos un medicamento a la vuelta para que duermas ¿te parece?

― Podrías habérmelo dado antes. ― Le reprochó ella, a un paso de desmayarse.

Ino y Tenten fueron a su encuentro, abrazándola para sostenerla. No caería de bruces, pero le tiritaban las piernas.

― Apenas lleguemos al hotel, tomarás algo frío y descansarás. ― le dijo Ino, quitándole la maleta de las manos para llevarla ella. ― Y también llamarás a tu madre que anda algo histérica.

― Mebuki nació histérica. ― bromeó la pelirosa sin ni un ápice de gracia. ― Estados Unidos es más frío de lo que pensé.

― La tarde está helada, así que te abrigarás. ― le comentó la castaña. ― Mañana tienes que encontrarte perfecto para ir a promocionar y un resfriado nos retrasaría mucho.

― No hablen de trabajo, por favor. ― les pidió en un ruego. ― Quiero fallecer sobre alguna superficie blanda y no despertar en meses.

― No fue tan malo, mujer. ― dijo Kakashi, acercándose a ella. ― Chicas, necesito que actúen un poco como escudo humano porque afuera hay varios reporteros que buscarán hablar con Sakura. ― Ino y Tenten asintieron al mismo tiempo. ― Hay algunos guardias así que no se saldrá de control.

― Lo que me faltaba. ― rezongó Sakura. ― Intentaré poner mi mejor rostro.

Le costó, pero lo hizo, sonriendo con mesura y asintiendo a lo poco y nada que entendía.

Cuando pasó todo el barullo, Sakura se subió a la van y durmió en el hombro de Tenten, respirando profundamente. Kakashi se volteó a mirarla y con una sonrisa, les dijo que irían a la casa de Sasuke porque había que organizar ciertas cosas.

― Ah y está toda la banda quedándose ahí. ― Tenten miró a Ino y viceversa, suceso que no pasó desapercibido por el peliblanco. ― ¿Les causa problemas? ― la castaña estuvo tentada a quitarle la sonrisa socarrona de un puñetazo.

― No. ― respondió la rubia escuetamente, pensando en cómo sobrellevar eso de ver a Itachi. ― Nos quedaremos en la van junto a Sakura.

― Como quieran.

El silencio se hizo presente, solo interrumpido por el respirar de la pelirosa.

Cuando la van se detuvo, sus corazones también lo hicieron y sonriendo falsamente instaron a todos para que bajaran. Ellas cuidarían a la pelirosa.

Comenzaba a anochecer, haciendo que el frío se volviera mucho más fuerte. Sakura dio un respingo, pero fue abrigada por la chaqueta gruesa que traía en la mano. Volviendo a suspirar, se acomodó mejor, cayendo en las piernas de Tenten; la castaña le acarició el cabello con afecto.

― Es una niña. ― dijo. ― Y se nota cansada.

― Creo que eso de tener que ir a la escuela y trabajar le pasará la cuenta. Soy de la idea que termine éste año con profesores particulares y el próximo lo haga de forma presencial.

― Podrías sugerírselo a Jiraya. ― acotó la castaña. ― Es probable que acepte, pero yo pondría la condición de que se centrara ciento por ciento en eso.

― A Sakura nunca la podremos obligar a hacer algo que no quiere. Además, es tan obstinada... pero creo que si canalizamos bien esa fuerza de convicción que tiene, podremos llevarla directo a las buenas calificaciones. ― Ino esperaba que fuera así, para que después la pelirosa no se lamentara de no haber aprovechado la oportunidad que se le estaba brindando. ― Supongo que estudiará teatro o artes escénicas.

― No tomes nada por sentado. Quizás salga con que quiere ser veterinaria. ― Tenten asintió riendo.

― Tengo mucha sed. Muero por agua o algo para beber. ― dijo Ino, cambiando de tema.

― Estoy igual, comimos demasiado maní sobre el avión.

― Para la próxima llevaré comida, porque es asquerosamente mala la que te dan en el viaje.

― En eso te apoyo. ― acotó Tenten.

La puerta corredera de la van se abrió, haciendo entrar a quien menos esperaban.

Sasuke con sus ojos negros las miró fijamente, como buscando algo a alguien. Sakura se encontraba arropada y tapada por los asientos delanteros.

― Hola, Sasuke.

― Yamanaka, Tenten. ― saludó. ― ¿Dónde está Sakura?

― Durmiendo a pie suelto. ― respondió Ino. ― Entra, porque hace frío y no está muy abrigada.

Con rapidez Sasuke hizo lo que le pidió la rubia y agachado caminó directo hacia ellas. Al ver el bultito en medio de las dos chicas, la ternura se apoderó de su corazón con una fuerza extraordinaria, haciéndole detenerse y contemplarla con afecto.

Lo que crecía dentro de él era mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Mirarla, olerla, acariciarla… definitivamente ese sería su paraíso.

― Está pálida. ― sentándose frente a ellas, le acarició el rostro a la pelirosa. ― ¿Por qué?

― Tuvo un vuelo horrendo y juró no volver a subirse a un avión. ― dijo medio en serio, medio en broma la castaña. ― Desde que salimos hasta que llegamos estaba aterrada.

― ¿Han comido algo? ― les preguntó, sin soltar la mejilla de la chica. Ino y Tenten negaron. ― Suban, arriba hay cosas para comer y bebestibles.

― No te preocupes, Sasuke. Nos quedaremos abajo cuidando a Sakura. ― aseguró Ino, sonriendo nerviosamente.

― Háganlo, se enfermarán.

Ino mordió su labio, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que estaba con su peor rostro y vestida de forma desprolija. Tenten se encontraba teniendo los mismos pensamientos, pero haciendo acopio de valor, aceptó. De nada servía quedarse ahí abajo fingiendo no sentir frío por el simple hecho de no querer ver a ciertos personajes.

― Vamos. ― Ino miró horrorizada a la castaña, haciendo muecas para que se retractara. ― Tengo hambre y si hay comida, subiré.

― Digna amiga de Sakura. ― murmuró el pelinegro apenas siendo oído. ― Pásamela, mientras ustedes bajan.

― Despertémosla para que no sea incomodo bajarla. ― sugirió Ino, pero Sasuke se negó.

Sin embargo no fue necesario que debatieran, porque Sakura se removió entre las chicas y abrió los ojos desorientadas. Tallándolos, se incorporó mirando ceñuda y pasando las manos por su cara.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ― preguntó con voz enronquecida.

Sasuke sintió su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte expectante por la reacción que tuviese Sakura al verlo, pero al parecer todavía no reaccionaba del todo porque miraba con confusión a la rubia exigiendo una respuesta.

― Estamos en Estados Unidos. ― le contestó la rubia, arreglándole un mechón de su cabello.

Sakura volteó el rostro para mirar a Tenten y de reojo vio a otra persona, alguien quien deseaba ver hace mucho.

― ¿Sasuke? ― preguntó, sobándose nuevamente los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que veía. ― ¿Eres tú?

― Supongo que sí. ― respondió sonriendo de medio lado.

La pelirosa lo miró fijamente dos segundos intimidándolo y temiendo por su salud mental ¿lo había olvidado?

― Eres real. ― murmuró despacio, para luego de forma brusca jalonearlo del cuello y comenzar a besarle la boca rápida y reiteradas veces. Sasuke apenas respondió a ese ataque tan frontal, pero no la separó para sorpresa de Ino y Tenten, más bien le respondió como podía, haciendo más sonoros los besos. ― Te eché tanto de menos. ― le dijo contra los labios, haciendo que el último beso fuese más profundo, pero sin llegar a abrir la boca. ― ¿Te irás con nosotras?

― Hasta que te acuerdas de que estamos acá. ― le reprochó la castaña bromeando. ― No lo dejaste ni reaccionar.

― No me molesta que seas efusiva, Sakura. ― le respaldó el moreno, acariciándole la mejilla. ― Vamos, subamos al departamento.

― Sasuke…

― Sí, tengo comida. ― Los ojos de la pelirosa brillaron y esperando a que todos bajaran, se encaminaron a los ascensores. ― Están los chicos arriba junto a Jiraya, Kakashi y Yamato.

― ¿Por ellos supiste que yo estaba abajo? ― le preguntó una vez que se encontraron en el ascensor.

Estaban intentando mantener las distancias por encontrarse a vista de cualquiera y había sido la mejor decisión, porque en el tercer piso se subió una pareja de chicas y en el octavo, un anciano.

Las mujeres le coquetearon a Sasuke a través del espejo, pero una jugada inesperada por parte de Ino y Tenten, no les permitió continuar porque se posaron en toda la visual impidiéndoles verlo. Sakura por debajo le pellizcó un brazo, mandándole una mirada de advertencia. El pelinegro que toda la vida había odiado las escenas de celos o reclamos mudos de las mujeres, se sintió extrañamente feliz con ese gesto de Sakura; era reafirmar que estaba bien con ella y no perdiendo el tiempo.

Al bajarse, Sakura lo miró ceñuda.

― No hice nada. ― se defendió levantando las manos.

― Ino, creo que es mejor que adelantemos el paso para no oír su conversación ni verlos reconciliarse. ― comenzó a decir la castaña. ― Luego de la presentación que nos dieron abajo, me bastó para lo que queda de viaje.

― Eres una habladora, Tenten ― le dijo Sakura ofendida. ― Y anda acostumbrándote porque seguirás viendo ese tipo de espectáculos.

― Me encanta que seas tan decidida. ― acotó la rubia, parándose a un lado de la única puerta que había en el piso. ― Supongo que ésta es tu casa.

― Una de muchas. ― arregló Tenten.

― Habladora. ― Sakura le sacó la lengua y esperó a que Sasuke abriera la puerta para entrar, pero no lo pudo hacer, porque cuando iba a dar un paso dentro, el pelinegro la agarró del brazo.

Ino y Tenten entendieron el mudo mensaje y se escondieron en la casa del pelinegro, olvidándose de sus reticencias con el solo fin de dejarlos solos.

Sasuke la arrinconó contra la muralla a un lado de la puerta, acercando su cuerpo para encerrarla y agachando la cabeza a su altura.

Tomándola por el mentón y enlazando un brazo tras su espalda, procedió a besarla como quería hacerlo desde hace mucho. No se dio preámbulos y mordiendo su labio inferior la obligó a abrir la boca para poder recorrer con su lengua todo su interior. Sakura dio un respingo aferrándose a su cuello y devolviéndole el beso con todo lo que había aprendido.

Sasuke aspiró hondo para aguantar mucho más pegado a sus labios. Sakura enredó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro, moviéndole la cabeza a su antojo. Fue tanta su efusividad que chocaron bruscamente los dientes, haciendo que se separaran. La pelirosa se avergonzó profusamente, mientras Sasuke se apoyó contra su frente y lanzó una leve risa, fascinado con ella.

― Me gusta que seas tan tú para todo. ― le confesó, mirando de cerca el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. ― Por fin estás acá y no fue en el tiempo que me dijiste.

― Mentira piadosa. ― susurró contra sus labios, odiándose por no haberse lavado los dientes en el avión. ― ¿Te puedes alejar? ― Sasuke frunció el ceño al oír esa petición. ― No me he cepillado los dientes.

― Sakura, acabo de meter mi lengua en tu boca y me sales con esto. ― La pelirosa no comprendió ¿debía ofenderse? ― Hueles exquisitamente como siempre. ― Vaya imbécil en el que se estaba convirtiendo. ― ¿Dónde te quedarás?

― No lo sé, porque apenas si he hablado con Yamato y él sabe todo eso. ― Sasuke se alejó un poco sin soltar su abrazo, viéndola gesticular, aunque apegada a él. ― En el aeropuerto me pillé con periodistas, pero supe mantener la calma. ― afirmó. ― Creo que comienzo a perder el miedo.

― Si no lo pierdes, me tendrás a mí a tu lado para protegerte. ― Sakura se sintió a medio derretir por sus palabras.

Sasuke no era romántico y distaba mucho de ser alguien cariñoso, pero eran tantos sus gestos que quedaba claro que le importaba. Su forma de protegerla, apoyarla, cuidarla, acompañarla… podría seguir sin acabar y eso le parecía grandioso. Él no necesitaba pintarle una realidad rosa, porque con sus acciones volvía las fantasías en realidad. Algo palpable y único.

― Tengo seguridad de que es así. ― Le dijo, reafirmando sus palabras al darle el respaldo.

Se iban a dar otro beso, pero escucharon la puerta abrirse y Sakura lo empujó para pasar desapercibido. Itachi los miró alzando una ceja dando a entender que sabía en lo que estaban.

― ¿Cómo estás, Sakura?

― Bie… bien. ― tartamudeó ella, sonrojándose fuertemente. Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto por las reacciones que tenía Sakura frente a su hermano. No quería ponerse un bruto celoso y posesivo que veía a todos como posibles contrincantes, pero le molestaba en puntual esa situación.

Ya tendría tiempo de reclamarle.

― Relájate, _pequeña_. ― Itachi notó como las mandíbulas de su hermano se apretaban una contra la otra. No queriendo tentar más a su suerte, mantuvo las distancias y bromas para otro momento. ― Deberías entrar. Está helado el pasillo y no te puedes resfriar.

― Sí… creo. ― dando un tumbo, lo esquivó y entró al lugar.

Itachi miró fijamente a su hermano que siguió con sus ojos la caminata de Sakura hasta que se perdió.

― ¿Estás feliz?

― Lo suficiente como para no partirte la cara en este instante. ― aseguró. ― ¿Sabes dónde estarán?

― Se van a un hotel que queda a unas dos manzanas. ― le comentó. ― Sakura estará junto a las chicas.

― Quiero que se quede acá. ― el pelilargo volvió a enarcar una ceja. Esa era una petición arrogante e infantil a ojos de él. No estaba pensando claramente. ― Intentaré…

― Ni se te ocurra. ― lo amenazó. ― Sé que te gusta y mucho, quizás más de lo que eres capaz de reconocer y de lo que alguna vez te ha gustado una mujer, pero debes ser cauteloso. Quizás para ella o para ti no sea complicado el tema, pero para Jiraya, Yamato, Kakashi y yo sí lo es, porque debemos protegerlos. ― le tomó un hombro. ― No te pido que te separes de ella, porque ya me fijé que es imposible, pero sí que pienses con la cabeza antes de enfrascarte en un problema gigante y causarle daño a ella por esto. Jiraya puede verse muy relajado, sin embargo no permitirá que se quede acá porque la protegerá y se lo debe a Mebuki. No quieres que te la quiten ¿verdad?, entonces demuestra que se puede confiar en ti y que no te aprovecharás de ello. ― le aconsejó. ― Piensa que debes comportarte como el primer novio y eso implica ser lo más caballero posible.

― Hmph. ― dijo Sasuke por toda respuesta, pero para Itachi fue una ganancia ya que no significaba su negación.

― Vamos dentro, disfrutemos, mantén las distancias frente al resto y luego déjala marchar. ― le apuntó. ― Te prometo que mañana intentaré algo para que la veas, pero por ahora, hazme caso.

― Que quede claro que lo hago por ella, Itachi. No es un cese de mi odio contigo, pero si aceptaré lo que implique cuidarla.

― Gracias. ― entraron a la sala para encontrarse a todos los presentes en distintos estados.

Shikamaru conversaba con los mandamases. Kiba y Naruto conversaban con las chicas y Neji miraba todo desde una distancia prudencial, solo concentrado en su cerveza a medio tomar.

Sasuke vio a Sakura reír levemente con un comentario de Kiba y se alegró por ello, pero evitó acercarse, cosa que le extrañó. Luego le daría sus explicaciones, por ahora solo se preocuparía de cuidarla.

Llegó a la altura de Neji y se apostó ahí. Lo vio mirar fijamente hacia el grupo de ruidosos que se encontraba equidistante a ellos y también lo oyó gruñir por lo bajo. Ceñudo, lo instó con una mirada a que hablara.

― ¿Qué hace ella acá? ― le preguntó el pelilargo apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza a la castaña. ― No actúa junto a ti.

― Es la que hace todo el vestuario. ― le contó. ― ¿Y a ti que te importa?

― Nada. ― respondió, dándole un largo sorbo a su cerveza, acabándola. ― ¿Tienes más de estas? ― le preguntó, alzando la botella vacía.

― En el refrigerador. ― Le indicó, caminando hasta Jiraya dejándolo solo.

No había mejor cura para los pensamientos que distraerlo con conversaciones de trabajo.

**16.**

Tenten se metió al cuarto de baño para desahogar sus problemas fisiológicos. Cuando se sintió con su vejiga deshincha, dispuso a lavarse las manos y salir para seguir hablando sobre el casamiento de Kiba con Natsuki.

Sonrió como tonta contra el espejo se echó agua en el pelo para bajar un poco el frizz y arreglar su peinado desarmado por el viaje. Luego de eso, bebió un poco de agua y salió dispuesta a comentar las ideas que se le habían ocurrido mientras orinaba, respecto al enlace.

Iba tan centrada en eso, que no recayó en la presencia que se encontraba a un lado del baño bebiendo cerveza con parsimonia.

― Tenten. ― murmuró Neji, penetrándola con sus ojos blanquecinos. ― Tanto tiempo.

― No el suficiente. ― musitó ella, esquivándolo para no conversar de cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera al pelilargo. Ya estaba cansada de ese tira y afloja de mierda que consumía sus energías.

― Que desagradable para saludarme. ― le reclamó sin ningún tipo de emoción en su tono. ― Supuse que podríamos llevarnos bien.

― Supones mal. ― lo desestimó. ― En mi mundo, para llevarse bien, primero hay que tratarse con respeto y ambos sabemos que tú no me respetas.

― Deja de llorar por ello. ― le pidió con cansancio. ― No se me da bien tratar contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que no te respete.

― Como sea, Hyuga. ― Le dijo, restándole importancia. ― Tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas y tú…

― ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa, Cleopatra? ― la castaña quedó muda y sin saber que decir. ¿Por qué la llamaba de esa forma? ¿Acaso quería recordarle algo? ― Estamos mayores como para estar dando preámbulos.

― Yo no tengo por qué darme preámbulos. ― aseguró, mirándose las uñas. ― No hay nada que contar o que conversar entre nosotros.

― Si hay. ― el pasillo estaba oscuro y solitario.

El departamento de Sasuke se alejaba mucho de la idea que ella tenía de departamento. Bajo su concepto ese lugar era enorme, digno de una casa de un piso, con 5 habitaciones e igualdad de baños y ella, haciendo gala de su forma idiota de ser, se había metido en el más apartado.

― Olvídalo. ― le espetó, intentando avanzar, pero el brazo de Neji se cruzó en su camino, impidiéndole continuar. ― Por favor, basta.

― ¿Basta de qué? No hemos empezado nada. ― le dijo de forma sugerente. ― Nada que valga la pena, todavía… ― le dio un valor de poca importancia a la frase, pero dejando la posibilidad de que las cosas cambiaran.

― No quiero relacionarme contigo, así que por favor déjame pasar. ― Le pidió, intentando remover su brazo, pero no fue suficiente, ya que el pelilargo se abalanzó contra ella, haciendo chocar su hombro derecho contra la pared. ― Neji… ― le insistió.

― ¿Qué tienes, Tenten? ― le preguntó de forma retorica, pasando su nariz por su oreja. ― ¿Qué tienes que me haces sentir tan miserable? ― la castaña intentó controlar sus impulsos más primitivos, ya fuese volarle los dientes de un puñetazo o girarse para comérselo a besos y dejarse llevar. ― Contigo me siento un idiota al por mayor.

― Esa es tu realidad y no es mi culpa. ― Neji rió amargamente. ― Déjame ir. ― volvió a pedirle.

― Ojala fuese fácil. ― susurró en su oído, dejándola embriagada con el calor de su aliento. ― Ojala no fuese de ésta forma.

Tenten sabía que volvería a ocurrir, porque tarde o temprano sus cuerpos los obligarían a actuar, pero a diferencia de lo que creía, fue Neji quien dio el paso de girarla para apoyarla contra la dura superficie y besarla como enajenado, olvidándose de quien era, de cómo se sentía y que le debía fidelidad a otra mujer.

― Neji. ― le pidió entre besos, aunque no especificó si era de necesidad de saciarse o de que se alejara. ― Neji.

― Te odio y me odio por esto.

Palpando contra la pared, encontró la manilla de la puerta que lo llevaba al baño. Jalándola contra él, la hizo entrar sin soltar su boca y se metió junto a ella al lugar.

Tenten no podía ni quería soltarlo. Era su necesidad, lo necesitaba con desesperación. Sabía que estaba cayendo bajo en muchas formas, pero no podía negarse a lo que sentía ni mucho menos mentirse. Era Neji, el maldito hijo de perra que llevaba amando desde que era una adolescente, el idiota que se cruzaba por su mente cuando se acostaba con otro, el hombre que añoraba cuando compartía sus gemidos con algún novio. Siempre había sido él para su cuerpo y lo reafirmó al no negarse a lo que sucedía.

Neji dejó la botella de cerveza parada a un lado del lavamanos para poder tocarla como quería. Sus manos recorrieron su silueta, llevándose en su paso parte de la ropa que cubría a la castaña.

Tenten suspiraba contra su boca y oído excitándolo aun más, instándolo a mordisquear su cuello y pecho cubierto solo por una remera de tiras, que vislumbraba un poco erótico sostén deportivo, aunque eso poco le importó.

Apenas si bajó la remera juntó al sujetador para tomar su pezón entre los dientes y morderlo levemente. Tenten sintió electricidad recorriendo sus extremidades, haciendo que el dolor de la acción se mezclara por completo con el placer, convirtiéndolo en algo único.

El pelilargo siguió bajando, descubriendo su estomago para besarle el ombligo y pasar su lengua por ese sector. Al llegar a la cinturilla del jeans, lo desabrochó con ímpetu, reventándole el botón de metal y bajándole el pantalón a los tobillos. Perdido en el olor que expelía el sexo de la castaña, se acercó para besarla sobre las pantaletas.

Tenten dejó de respirar y aferró una mano en la cabeza de Neji, obligándolo a seguir ahí, mientras la otra apretaba con desesperación la toalla blanca que estaba a su lado. Mordiendo su labio inferior, tragó sus gemidos intentando contenerse.

Al abrir los ojos, se vio frente al espejo con su cara roja de excitación, su pecho izquierdo descubierto y la remera a medio levantar, pero la imagen que más le impacto, fue la cabeza del pelilargo perdido entre sus piernas, dándole un poco de placer sin concretar del todo, pero no tuvo que pedírselo, porque Neji le rompió su bonita pantaletas y la tiró lejos, para luego levantarle una pierna sacándole un pie del jeans, posarle ésta misma sobre su hombro y proceder a darle sexo oral como se lo merecía.

Tenten vio estelas de colores al cerrar sus ojos y su cuerpo se apretó desde el esternón hasta los pies, encogiendo los dedos contra la dura y fría cerámica. Ya sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos y solo dedicada a sentir, olvidó por completo donde estaban y que todo el mundo estaba a unos pasos de ellos debatiendo quien sabe qué cosa. Podían oírlos y descubrirlos, pero no les importó.

Neji supo que la castaña se venía en su boca cuando su jaloneo en la cabeza se volvió más rudo, pero en verdad eso no era lo que quería. Sabía que era egoísta y no le importaba reconocerlo; él también quería placer y se lo pediría a esa chica que por segunda vez se entregaba a él.

Levantándose de su posición, la volteó contra la pared, apegándose a su espalda y rozándole su erección contra las nalgas. La castaña murmuró reclamos por quedarse insatisfecha, pero Neji no la oyó. Sacando su billetera, procedió a buscar el condón y cuando lo encontró, tiró ésta a algún otro lugar al igual que las pantaletas.

Bajó sus pantalones con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba el contenido del paquete. Poniéndose el plástico a lo largo de su sexo, la tomó de las caderas y levantándola, la penetró de una simple y decidida estocada.

Tenten se desplomó contra la pared y aunque con un poco de incomodidad por el largo tiempo que llevaba de abstinencia, lo aceptó dentro de su cuerpo. Neji feliz por ese cese, comenzó a embestirla sin darle tregua a descansar. La castaña aguantaba a duras penas cada gemido que arrancaba su garganta.

Ambos necesitaban gritar. Desgarrarse sus gargantas para que así se fuese el dolor que se provocaban, más él a ella, sin embargo era imposible. Debían contenerse y conformarse con ello tan básico, duro y carnal. Cada estocada fue más profunda y más certera. Tenten nunca se había encontrando sintiéndose tan llena como se sentía con él, era como si tocara muy dentro de su cuerpo y la dejase quieta. Excitada a más no poder, comenzó a tocarse para darse más placer. Neji no quiso que nada fuese arrebatado de su autoría y sacándole su mano, puso la de él, mientras la otra pellizcaba su pezón duro y necesitado de atención. Tenten se sintió atacada por todos sus flancos, volviendo sus huesos en lava ardiente y su cuerpo en un volcán listo para hacer erupción, acabando en un grito.

― Di… dilo. ― le dijo Neji en su oído. ― Ve… quien te coge.

― Neji. ― dijo ella contra la pared, completamente vencida por su fuerza e ímpetu. ― Neji.

― Soy yo quien te está cogiendo. ― masculló apoyado en su hombro. ― Nunca lo olvides.

― No. ― fue su única respuesta.

Las palabras del pelilargo solo hablaban de lo enfermizo que podía volverse eso si no era controlado.

Neji sintió su cuerpo vibrar dando claros indicios de que se venía su orgasmo. Uno de los mejores al parecer, porque su centro se sentía muy acalorado. Dándole más rapidez a sus estocadas, esperó hasta que los músculos interiores de la castaña se aferraran a su miembro para dejarse llevar. No debió esperar mucho, porque en pocos segundos Tenten tiró la toalla que apretaba con su mano y la mordió. Neji se abandonó a lo mismo y enterrando sus dientes en el hombro delgado de la chica, se vació dentro del plástico.

Jadeantes, perlados de sudor se quedaron en esa posición algunos segundos. Sin separarse, sin pensar y sobretodo solo sintiendo, porque ya tendrían tiempo para los reproches.

Sus respiraciones se normalizaron, pero no sus mentes ni corazones. El final llegaba con todo lo que conllevaba y para ellos el sonido de una botella quebrándose contra el suelo fue la señal.

No había nada más. Eso era lo que eran y lamentablemente, ya no se podía cambiar.

**17.**

― Chicas, por favor, tengan una lluvia de ideas esta noche y ayúdenme a hacer mi proposición en algo decente. ― les pidió Kiba con sus ojos brillantes. ― Que descansen.

La comitiva de Japón se despidió con afecto de toda la banda y partió a su hotel para descansar. Ya habían hablado de lo necesario con Sasuke y casi todo había quedado claro.

Sin embargo el pelinegro se sentía incómodo. Tener que verla, pero no poder tocarla era una prueba demasiado fuerte para su desesperante forma de ser. Itachi tampoco pudo mantenerse estoico frente a esa visita: miraba a Ino, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a ella.

Era un estúpido, ya con más de 30 años se comportaba como un crio ¡un maldito nene!, se reprochó.

― Wow, me agradan demasiado esas chicas. ― dijo Naruto de forma desenfadada ― Les aseguro que con esa simpatía, muy pronto nos encontraremos que tienen novios.

El rubio no fue consciente de los tres pares de ojos que se posaron de forma asesina sobre él. A diferencia de Shikamaru, que ya se había percatado de todo, el Uzumaki era demasiado bruto y lento como para llegar a una conclusión lo suficientemente elaborada que explicara el errático comportamiento de sus amigos.

― Sería bueno, así mi Natsuki y yo tendríamos parejas amigas con las cuales seguir. ― Si Naruto era un bruto sin remedio, Kiba demostraba que podía haber un segundo espécimen que lo avalara.

― No seas imbécil. ― dijo Sasuke. ― Sakura es una adolescente.

― Muy guapa, por lo demás. ― Itachi puso una mano entre su hermano, antes de que se tirara con toda su furia sobre el rubio. ― Ino, también es preciosa. ― Fue el turno de que el Uchiha menor pusiera cara de burla al ver como el gesto de su hermano se endurecía.

― Las tres son guapas o me dirán que no se han fijado en las bonitas caderas que posee Tenten. ― dijo Shikamaru, buscando validar un punto y no se equivocó, porque rápidamente Neji se puso en evidencia al dar un respingo y lanzarle una fría mirada.

Así que el pelilargo sí se había perdido con la chica de chongitos, pensó. Eso era una novedad que le agradaba. Quizás así se olvidaba de la furcia que tenía por novia.

― Sí me había fijado. ― Lo avaló Itachi. ― Sus caderas son espectaculares.

― ¿Podrían dejar de hablar tanta tontería? ― les pidió el Hyuga. ― Hay cosas que hacer y estar hablando de forma tan lasciva de chicas me fastidia.

Dando un chasquido de lengua, se volteó para meterse en la habitación que compartía junto a Shikamaru.

Todos lo vieron salir, aunque solo Shikamaru fue consciente de lo que le pasaba.

― A mí me cae bien Nozomi. ― agregó Sasuke con esa tranquilidad desconcertante. Fue el turno del coletitas para molestarse. ¿Podía ser que a Sasuke le gustara la chica? Si ese era el caso, podía darse por perdedor de inmediato, porque jamás tendría las armas suficientes para competir contra el porte del pelinegro. ― Pero no es mi estilo de chica.

¿Podía tomarse eso como una esperanza frente al moreno? No fue necesario a ahondar, porque el tema pasó a segundo plano.

― Mañana los quiero ensayando a las 7 de la mañana, así que váyanse a dormir. ― les dijo Itachi, obligándolos a tomarse lo último que quedaba de alcohol para irse a acostar relajado.

Cada uno en sus pensamientos procedieron a acostarse, el único que quedó despierto fue Naruto, que se _whatsappeaba_ junto a Hinata.

_¿Cómo estás? Aquí ya es más de medianoche y debo levantarme en un par de horas. __**Naruto**_

Expectante, Naruto puso el teléfono bajo la almohada aguardando su respuesta que no se demoró en llegar.

_Estoy algo cansada, pero bien ¿y tú? __**Hinata**_

El rubio se preocupó.

_Bien. ¿Por qué cansada? ¿Saliste a alguna parte? __**Naruto**_

Nuevamente la maldita espera.

_Sí, tuve que acompañar a mi padre a una comida. __**Hinata**_

Bueno, al menos no había salido con otro chico, pensó… ¿desde cuándo él era así de posesivo? No le gustó esa sensación, así que la erradicó de lleno.

_¿Por último estuvo sabrosa? __**Naruto**_

El rubio sonrió. Se imaginaba esas comidas tan formalitas y aburridas que compadecía a su novia.

_Era gente de dinero, así que apenas comen… quedé con hambre. __**Hinata**_

Naruto no pudo evitar añorar estar junto a ella para haberla complacido.

_Apenas llegue, hagamos una salida a algún restaurant. Te llevaré donde preparan el mejor ramen de la historia y no estoy agrandando las cosas. Es exquisitamente exquisito. La última vez que fui, el viejo me regaló dos porciones, ¿puedes creerlo? Casi morí de felicidad. __**Naruto**_

Recordó con afecto ese momento. Estaba junto a Shikamaru almorzando para conversar algunos detalles mientras Sasuke disfrutaba de sus vacaciones junto a Fuka, cuando llegó el dueño del lugar y agradecido por toda la propaganda que le hacía o la cantidad de clientela que entraba gracias a su presencia, le regaló dos porciones que duraron nada sobre la mesa.

_Te imagino sonriendo. Es una de las cosas más bonitas que tienes.__** Naruto**_

Naruto suspiró como idiota, superando su marca con creces.

_La tuya también ( ) __**Hinata**_

Su sonrisa se agrandó al punto de partir su cara, sorprendido con su coqueta respuesta. Apurando los dedos, le hizo saber lo que sentía.

_Como desearía que estuvieras aquí. __**Naruto**_

El sentimiento de soledad crecía dentro de él en la medida que Hinata se encontraba lejos. Estaba tan enamorado, aunque siempre lo había estado de ella, que ahora poder tenerla y a la vez no era desesperante. Añoraba a la peliazul con desesperación.

_¿Pink Floyd? __**Hinata**_

Había captado de inmediato que estaba haciendo referencia a esa banda.

_Claro. Con esto me demuestras que mereces completamente la pena: una chica que sabe de rock es perfecta. Aunque si tú escuchases bandas pop o cualquier cantante con pinta afeminada, me seguirías gustando. El solo hecho de que seas quien eres ya me deja a tus pies. __**Naruto**_

Claramente Naruto se estaba perdiendo como bajista, porque como poeta era muy probable que ganara más dinero. La peliazul tenía el poder de sacar todo ese don afuera.

_Tú eres mi músico favorito ( ) __**Hinata**_

El rubio se sintió nuevamente consumido por ese amor sosegante, que lo dejaba reducido en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.

_Y espero que sea así por siempre. __**Naruto**_

Nuevamente se comportaba con posesividad y no le gustaba. Él confiaba en Hinata.

_Tengo la certeza de que sí. Me debo ir porque saldré con Natsuki. Tiene que ver vestidos de novias y se ha puesto imposible ( ) Háblame cuando despiertes por la mañana, me gusta leerte. Adiós. __**Hinata**_

El rubio aceptó.

_Ahí te encontrarás con mis mensajes, preciosa. Cuídate novia mía y encuentra el vestido perfecto. Que tengas una buena tarde __**Naruto**_

Hinata le dejó el visto y él se lo tomó como la despedida.

La noche cayó en los Ángeles, acompañada con los parpados de cada uno, dando pie a un sueño reparador.

**18.**

― Si alguien te pregunta como entraste, di que fue por tu astucia y no por confabularte conmigo. ― Sakura asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Shikamaru se alzó de un hombro y le dio la pasada al lugar.

Eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde y la banda dormía luego de haberse levantado a las 5 de la madrugada a ensayar. Itachi, intentando ser benevolente, les había dado un par de horas para que descansaran y todos aprovecharon, incluido él que dormía a pie suelto dentro de su cuarto.

Lentamente, la pelirosa caminó a la habitación que el moreno le indicó: quería despertar a Sasuke a punta de besos y cariños que solo ella le propinaba. Además, en su bolso guardaba unos chocolates que se había robado de la consulta médica a la cual había ido por la mañana y se los comería mientras regaloneaba junto al pelinegro. La idea de compartir sus dulces no le parecía, pero haría la concesión solo porque era Sasuke.

Con sutileza abrió la puerta y del mismo modo la cerró. Todo se encontraba en orden, haciendo aun más claro a quién le pertenecía el lugar. La luz natural que bañaba el lugar, era acogedora y volvía la escena en algo más perfecto al combinarse con la espalda blanquecina, pintada de algunos tatuajes que reposaba sobre la cama de forma desenfadada.

Se subió a la cama, sacándose el bolso y gateó sobre el colchón para llegar donde él. Le dio un pequeño beso en la parte trasera de su cuello que era cubierto por la cabellera larga y oscura de Sasuke y siguió bajando por su columna con lentitud. Estaba haciendo un camino erótico y disfrutando de ello.

Sus manos se perdieron tocando por completo la espalda del Uchiha y acarició con sus yemas parte de sus tatuajes. Había mucho realismo, animales y un poco de constelaciones. También notó en su hombro derecho reposaban los nombres de su familia. Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi y a un lado el símbolo Uchiha. Quizás Sasuke no era demostrativo, pero ese tipo de cosas dejaba claro el amor desmedido que sentía por sus cercanos.

Lo oyó gruñir y quejarse. Comenzaba a despertarse.

― No me jodas, Itachi. ― murmuró sin querer levantarse. Sakura liberó una bajita risa y posó nuevamente sus labios en el centro de su espalda. ― ¿Qué mier…? ― reclamó volteándose.

La pelirosa aprovechó ello y se sentó sobre sus caderas para mirarlo desde esa altura, con manos en la cintura y ojos picaros.

― Hola, Sasuke. ― saludó la chica. ― Debo reconocer que tienes un mal despertar, así que para la próxima no lo haré.

― Sakura. ― fue la única palabra que salió de su boca y sentándose, la abrazó por la cintura para besarla.

La pelirosa alzó una ceja, pero no se separó y le respondió con ganas e ímpetu. Enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, lo acercó para profundizar aun más. El pelinegro se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a ella y sin separarse de su boca.

Sakura rió sobre sus labios y le mordisqueó el inferior con dulzura. Sasuke adentró su lengua en esa boca que tanto le gustaba, y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo que ya conocía tan bien.

Acarició su espalda de arriba abajo y luego posó las manos sobre sus nalgas para apretarlas contra su pelvis ya excitada. Bajó por sus muslos y las volvió a subir para meterlas entre ambos y acunar los dos senos que caían a la perfección en sus manos. Sakura dio un gemido ahogado y acallado por los besos de Sasuke: le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

― Sasuke. ― gimoteó al separarse un poco de él y ponerle atención a su cuello.

Lo mordió y succionó dejando una marca que después le costaría muchas bromas por parte de sus amigos, pero a ninguno le importó. Sasuke se dejó hacer por ese cuerpo que le fascinaba y ese olor que lo aletargaba.

― Me encantas. ― le masculló el pelinegro, incapaz de contenerse del todo.

Se volteó para quedar sobre ella y someterla bajo su peso.

― A mi también. ― profirió ella, alzando los brazos para que le sacara el chaleco que traía, junto con una camiseta manga larga, quedando solo con sus sostenes.

― ¿Cerraste la puerta? ― le preguntó bajito. Sakura negó con la cabeza. ― Mierda.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y Sakura pudo admirar como su miembro era detectable bajo el pantalón suelto que traía Sasuke. Se notaba bastante excitado y listo para dar placer. El pelinegro no le permitió pensar mucho más, porque se metió dentro de la cama para continuar en lo que estaban.

Sakura abrió los brazos para recibirlo y disfrutó de sus besos profundos, húmedos e invasores. Las manos de Sasuke se perdieron en todas partes y recorrieron su cuerpo sin darle espacio a replicar. Sakura jadeó cuando una de ellas se metió dentro de su pantalón para tocar su sexo deseoso de atención.

El pelinegro aprovechándose de lo propicia que estaba Sakura, metió un dedo con más rapidez y profundidad que la vez anterior. El cuerpo de Sakura ya podía soportar ese tipo de embates y comprobó su punto cuando la pelirosa se mordió los labios para no gritar de placer.

Entró y sacó su dedo para luego agregar otro y hacerla gozar con ellos. Sakura se aferró a su espalda y lo rasguñó con desesperación. Sasuke bajó su sostén y tomó uno de los pezones para succionar mientras la recorría en el vértice de sus piernas. Sakura no podía soportar mucho más y todo se desbocó cuando las caricias intimas se volvieron más rápidas y profundas. La succión de su pezón se volvió más fuerte y fue acompañada de caricias otorgadas por la lengua, jugueteando con el montículo erecto. El pelinegro se sostenía en una mano para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre Sakura, pero se tambaleó cuando bajó la otra parte del sostén y buscó el otro seno uniéndolo en un camino de saliva. La pelirosa se tragó su jadeo y aguantó lo que más pudo la bola de placer que crecía en su interior. Sin embargo no pudo por mucho tiempo, porque ésta rogaba por ser liberada y haciendo referencia a ella, Sakura explotó en mil pedazos, viendo estelas multicolores y respirando sonoramente, sudada y saciada.

Sasuke se levantó para mirarla y sacó su mano desde la calidez donde se encontraba. Húmedo y bañado por su placer, procedió y meter el dedo en su boca y saborear lo que le daba Sakura. Fue como un néctar, ya que sabía a dulce, probablemente por lo virginal que era. No quiso pensar y disfrutó de ese manjar.

― Eres un descarado. Están todos afuera. ― Le reprochó la chica, liberándose de su peso y dejándose caer sobre el pecho de él. Lo abrazó por la cintura y se dejó regalonear por el pelinegro. ― Podían habernos oído.

― Me aplaudirían. ― aseguró de forma arrogante. Sakura se limitó a bufar. ― ¿Cómo entraste?

― Shikamaru me ayudó, porque anoche le pedí que lo hiciera. ― contestó, alzando su cara para mirarlo. Sasuke bajó su cabeza un poquito y le besó la boca. ― Aunque me advirtió que no podía contarle a nadie.

― Coletitas se quiere salvar el culo. ― Sakura hizo una mueca. ― Si Itachi o Jiraya saben que estás aquí, creo que ni Suiza me podría ayudar a cubrirme.

― ¿Suiza cubre a la gente?

― Te ayuda a desaparecer porque tiene una política muy protectora con sus ciudadanos. ― le explicó escuetamente. ― ¿Qué has hecho durante el día?

― Variadas cosas: comí un rico desayuno junto a Tenten, me tomó las medidas para el vestido y comenzó a darle los retoques, Kakashi me acompañó a una entrevista y puedo decir que me fue bien.

― ¿De verdad?

― Sí, la chica fue muy amorosa y comprendió que mi inglés era tan básico como lo era Tarzán en la selva.

― Tus analogías son peculiares. ― aseguró Sasuke. ― Y ahora te viniste para acá ¿verdad?

― Eeh, no. ― Sakura se separó un poco y afirmó su cabeza en la mano. Sasuke la miró ceñudo. ― Fui al médico.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? ― le preguntó de inmediato. Sakura sonrojada negó. ― ¿Nuevo ataque de asma?

― No, escúchame. ― le pidió. ― Ino me llevó al ginecólogo y antes de que empieces con todas las preguntas, te cuento que el médico me recomendó unas pastillas anticonceptivas, para cuando ya sabes, nosotros… concretemos.

― ¿Ya quieres concretar? ―le preguntó el moreno algo incrédulo. Él todavía no se imaginaba desvirgando a Sakura y aunque no negaba que la idea de verse dentro de la chica era demasiado tentadora, sabía que tenían que pasar algunas cosas y afirmar mucho más su relación.

― No, o sea sí, pero no ahora. Las pastillas se demoran un mes en hacer el efecto de forma correcta y las debo comenzar a tomar cuando comience mi periodo. ― le comentó sonrojada. ― como estuve en "mis días" hace dos semanas, tengo que esperar otras dos y un mes completo para poder hacerlo.

― Lo podemos hacer con condón. ― Le dijo él, pero se golpeó mentalmente luego de hablar. No era correcto darle alas a aquello, al menos no todavía. ― Como sea, creo que actuaste de forma responsable, pero antes de que digas cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que yo nunca lo hago sin protegerme. Es algo de seguridad.

― ¿Cómo? ― le preguntó ceñuda.

― "Sin globito no hay fiesta" ― Sakura asintió sonrojándose avergonzada. Había quedado como estúpida. ― No dejo todo en manos de las pastillas, porque igualmente hay riesgos.

― Ya comprendí. ― murmuró ella. ― Me apresuré y…

― Ven. ― Le dijo, abrazándola contra su cuerpo. ― Ambos podemos llegar a acuerdos, por lo mismo no nos lancemos de inmediato al sexo porque puede ser decepcionante.

― Vemos las cosas de forma distinta. Ya comprendí. ― aseguró, intentando tranquilizarse. ― Si es que llegamos a hacerlo será a tu manera porque tú sabes más.

― ¿Por qué lo condicionas? De que pasará, claro que pasará. Yo no tengo dudas de que te tendré bajo mí y muchas veces. ― Sakura contuvo el aliento con esas palabras tan fuertes y directas. ― Así que no digas "si es que…", porque creo haberte dejado claro que será así. Ahora, como lo hagamos o no, quedará decidido en el momento y el hecho de que quieras protegerte desde ya, solo me hace admirarte, porque no te estás tomando las cosas a locas.

― Fue por insistencia de Ino.

― Entonces le agradeceré a ella. ― Sakura rió y el ambiente se distendió.

― Ya lo creo.

Sakura fue en busca de su bolso y sacó las chocolatinas que guardaba dentro. Sasuke odiaba comer sobre la cama y mucho menos aguantaría que otra persona lo hiciera, pero ahí estaba, con Sakura sentada a lo indio comiendo dulces y galletas, mirando televisión.

Hace algunos minutos estaba en teniendo sexo y ahora ella se comportaba como una niña. No pudo evitar reír de eso, era tan chocante y distinto, como único. Eran mil Sakura en una.

― Dame una galleta. ― Sakura a regañadientes le regaló una oblea y Sasuke la mordió con sensualidad para admirar sus mejillas sonrojadas. La pelirosa le sacó la lengua y siguió mirando televisión. ― Tómame en cuenta.

― Descansa un rato. Pronto te tendrás que levantar a ensayar. ― Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado. ― Yo te velaré el sueño.

― Si insistes. ― agarrándose de sus caderas y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la pierna de la pelirosa, se durmió. Sakura le acariciaba el cabello con cariño y tranquilidad.

― Eres un pesado. ― sonriendo, se separó de él y acomodándose la ropa, caminó a la puerta para ir al baño.

Miró por el pasillo para no encontrarse con ninguno de los chicos y logró escabullirse a la puerta que se encontraba en frente donde había visto que estaba uno de los baños. Ya dentro, se arregló el cabello, hizo sus necesidades, para luego lavarse la cara y agacharse a amarrar sus zapatillas.

Estando en eso, miró hacia el frente y frunciendo el ceño se acercó a una prenda que destacaba por su fluorescencia. Su corazón comenzó a latir asustado en la medida que se acercaba y comenzaba a descubrir de qué se trataba. Al llegar, la levantó con un dedo y la puso frente a sus ojos; claramente eran unas pantaletas amarillas desgarradas…

― No. ― susurró no dando crédito.

Eso no le podía estar pasando a ella. Aquél baño era el más cercano al cuarto de Sasuke que se encontraba alejado de todos. Solo podía decirse que él lo usaba porque ahí se aguardaban sus cosas personales, por lo tanto eso correspondía a una chica que había estado en su cuarto.

Las pantaletas no podían llevar más de un día, porque la señora del aseo se había largado el día anterior al verlos llegar.

― No, no, no. ― se tomó la cabeza, soltando la prenda como si le quemara.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su pecho se apretó como cuando estaba teniendo un ataque de asma. Le dolía todo y las manos le temblaban. ¿Qué mierda era todo eso? Sasuke no podía hacerle eso.

_Recuerda que no tienes nada con él, _se dijo mentalmente. _Solo están juntos porque él te desea y siente un cariño protector sobre ti. _

Levantándose con energías renovadas, tomó la panty y se metió al cuarto de Sasuke, sin importarle ser vista. Caminó casi remeciendo el suelo y Sasuke cambió su cara de burla a una de profunda preocupación cuando la vio entrar.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― le preguntó temeroso. Se notaba que había despertado recién, pero estaba lucido, mucho más al notar el enojo de Sakura.

― ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso? ― El pelinegro se sentó sobre la cama. ― Me haces sentir mal por querer hacer las cosas bien, me prometes y me pides que te prometa que no habrá otras personas en nuestra "supuesta" relación. ― Las lagrimas corrían libres sobre sus mejillas y los gritos comenzaban a atraer a todos los presentes en el lugar. ― Pero no eres capaz de mantener tu palabra, porque ni siquiera una semana después de venirte, ya me encuentro con esto. ¿Estabas aprovechando que no estaba?

Le tiró las pantaletas a Sasuke e ignorando su reacción, fue en busca de su bolso caído a un lado de la cama. Sasuke no sabía que decir.

― No las había visto… ― comenzó a decir. ― Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.

― Es tu maldita casa, el maldito baño está en frente de tu cuarto y solo puedes decirme "¿yo no tengo nada que ver?" Eres idiota si crees que seguiré aguantando esto. ― Le dijo, poniéndose su bolso. ― Quizás si te metiste con Fuka, pero te aprovechaste de que yo había cometido el error de besarme con Sasori para justificarte y quedar tú como víctima.

― Estás errada en todo, Sakura. ― le hizo ver, levantándose de la cama. ― Yo no conozco esas panty ni me he acostado con Fuka desde que terminamos.

― No me interesa saber. Eres un cerdo repudiable. ― antes de irse, sacó un pequeño paquetito. ― Me compré ésta tontería, pero ya no me interesa tenerla. Dáselo a la fulana con la que te acuestas.

Lanzádole la bolsa, salió de su cuarto.

Sasuke fue a su siga y se encontró con ella esquivando a todos sus amigos y al final a su hermano. Todos miraban atónitos la situación y más aun cuando la vieron salir de la casa. Por inercia, sus cabezas volvieron a él. Sasuke no sabía que decir. Con manos tambaleantes abrió lo que le había tirado Sakura y se encontró con un llavero que tenía su figura, su cara y su cuerpo convertido en una miniatura caricaturesca.

― Vaya, creo que alguien tuvo problemas. ― dijo Naruto.

El pelinegro le pagó con un portazo, dejando a todos fuera de su problema.

― No entendí mucho.

― Creo que yo sí. ― comenzó a decir el rubio. ― Al parecer, ―bajó la voz. ― a Sasuke le gusta Sakura.

― Amigo, ten cuidado porque la NASA anda en busca de genios como tú. ― Shikamaru pasó por su lado meneando la cabeza.

Naruto era idiota.

El único que no se tomó la situación con tanta tranquilidad fue Itachi. Vio algo que nunca antes había visto en su hermano y eso lo desconcertó: miedo.

Sasuke estaba aterrado mientras la veía salir, por lo mismo no había sabido cómo reaccionar y la dejó escapar.

― Sasuke está enamorado. ― le dijo Neji.

― ¿Cómo sabes?

― Porque por primera vez lo vi aterrorizado y todos sabemos que ese no es Sasuke.

― ¿Qué podemos hacer? ― Le preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha, buscando ayuda en su quebradero de cabeza.

― La pregunta es: ¿tenemos algo que hacer? ― dijo Neji. ― Está claro que ya no, así que anda preparando las declaraciones. ― Y el Hyuga nuevamente comenzaba a ser acertado.

Shikamaru lo supo, Itachi lo supo, Neji lo supo y Kiba lo supo; su amigo y vocalista estaba perdido.

Naruto solo se quedó pensando en la NASA y el miedo que le causaba el mundo exterior. ¡Nah!, él sabía que no llegaría.

* * *

_Por fin, luego de varios meses pude terminar el capítulo que me estaba dando tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Aun así, es mucho menos de lo que tenía preparado, pero decidí cortarlo para no volverlo tedioso._

_Quiero agradecer por la paciencia, espera y el amor infinito que me dan con sus comentarios. Escribo por placer, pero ver que tiene buena llegada me hace enamorarme más y más del fandom Naruto. Me siento mil veces pagadas por ustedes y muy reconocida. De verdad, no hay una manera más precisa de darle las gracias que con un capítulo. Ojala valga la pena_

_Respecto a todo lo que leen, quiero dejar clara algunas cosillas. El fic no es un camino color rosa donde todos serán amigos y se tomarán las manos. Tampoco nos encontraremos con amor rebosando en cada costado. Si se han dado cuenta, la relación de Neji y Tenten es bastante fuerte, pero sucede y mucho. Creo que la menor aparte de la población tiene amores dulces, pero que sea más real, no quiere decir que no tendrá sus momentos, porque sí los habrá. Al menos, en esa pareja en específico, ya tengo decidido el final._

_Sobre NaruHina, debo reconocer que me cuesta un mundo completo escribir sobre ellos. Me trabo mentalmente y generalmente es la parte donde dejo el fic para ir a refrescarme y traer nuevas ideas a mi mente, porque en verdad me agoto. Como le dije a alguien en sus respuestas de review, esos dos personajes se ven bastante perfectos a diferencia del resto y me he cabeceado un montón pensando de qué forma llevarlos y más o menos me hice una maqueta mental de cuál será su falencia. Dejé ciertos esbozos en éste capítulo de lo que pasará con ambos y ojala no me odien más adelante por ello. Si quieren corazones y bombones, tampoco los encontrarán en el NaruHina._

_Sobre ItaIno, SasuSaku, TemaShikaNozo, KibaNat, SuiKarin creo que he dejado claro más o menos para donde van y poco a poco irán tomando mayor claridad. Insisto, no es un fic repleto de amor, porque eso no se me da, así que si esperan leer sobre Sasuke diciendo "te amo" en el siguiente capítulo, lxs decepcionaré._

_Reafirmo mi postura de __**NO ABANDONAR, **__me puedo demorar, pero jamás dejaré a medias. Por lo mismo, no duden de mí, es lo único que les pido. Mis atrasos son por el simple hecho de que me cuesta un poco compatibilizar trabajo/casa/vida. Es complejo, pero lo intento lo mejor que puedo, así que entiéndame por eso y crean en mi promesa de no abandono._

_Sin nada más que agregar y esperando que disfruten de todo lo que leen, me despido. Espero que ésta vez sea menor el tiempo de espera, valga la redundancia xD. Intentaré acelerar procesos, pero necesito descansar antes de volver de lleno a escribir (aunque no lo crean, hay muchas horas invertidas en esto, por eso las autoras piden review, porque es lo mínimo que se puede dar en compensación de lo que se hace. Yo no les pido, porque con lo que me dan, me basta y sobra), porque mi cabeza está a punto de colapsar ahahahah._

_Mil besos a todos, gracias por seguir apoyándome y sobretodo, dejarme sus comentarios. Es lo más gratificante de ser un escritor amateur. Nos leemos prontamente (espero) y ya saben, cualquier cosa, no duden en escribirme. Me demoro, pero contesto._

_Cuídense._

_**LilyLoop**_

_Abajo las respuestas de los review sin cuenta. Y una aclaración.  
En el trabajo contesto los review con cuenta._

* * *

**Reviews**

_**Guest (1): **__Que rico es leer que disfrutas del fic. Escribo por mero placer y me agrada saber que lxs entretiene. Ojala no defraudarte nunca. Un abrazo bien apretado, weón culiao, cachai xDDDD (me matarán por esto en fanfiction, pero que mejor manera de dirigirse a una compatriota de ésta manera tan única e inusual que tenemos los shilenos xD) Besos_

_**Guest (2): **__Pero ¿cómo? El InoIta es vida, es amor xDD. Tranquila, por lo mismo hay variadas parejas, con diversas temáticas para no quedarse pegado en una. La principal es SasuSaku, sin embargo, si te das el tiempo de leer el resto, me daré por pagada. Besos :)_

_**Nana: **__Me demoré, lo reconozco, pero espero haya valido la pena. Inochi está cegado por las mentiras, así que hay que darle espacio a que conozca la verdad. Respecto a Neji, creo que tu duda quedó resuelta y más que demostrado que acá no veremos amor color rosa. Obviamente habrá lemón NaruHina, ¿cómo no lo voy a hacer? Es la pareja que más me cuesta llevar a cabo, porque ambos son demasiado "perfectos", pero ya verán que tengo preparado (muajaja, soy mala) Besos y nos leemos en la próxima._

_**Anahi: **__Que bueno que te gustó. Sobre Sakura cantante, lamento decirte que no será así, porque la pelirosa canta horrible XD. No me gusta crear Mary Sue que son perfectas en todo y en destacan en millones de ámbitos, porque nadie tiene esos dones, a menos que tengas 50 vidas o días de 80 horas, así que por ahora y hasta el final la dejaremos como promesa de actriz. Quizás baile, pero eso está en veremos. Besos y nos leemos._

_**Guest (3): **__Hoy actualizo xD_

_**Asfgsds: **__Sí, todavía estoy viva. A medio morir por cansancio, pero poniéndole empeño xD. Besos._

_**Mari: **__Sasuke es tan hot, me encanta escribir sobre él. Puede que se vea un poco OC, pero intento apegarme a su personalidad. Ojala seguir leyéndote por acá, cariño. Mil besos. _

_**Lunakari: **__En Chile estamos un poco acostumbrados a los temblores, aunque yo muero de miedo por ellos (no soy tan chilena como el resto xD) Saludos y espero leerte en el nuevo capítulo. _

**_*Por Ken, me refiero a la pareja de Barbie. Si alguna vez tuvieron uno, les comento que él fue mi primer príncipe azul xD  
*Tuve una disyuntiva con la palabra confrontacional. Según leí, solo se usa en Chile. Ojala se entienda el contexto. _**


	13. I need to love

_Chicas, disculpando la demora por la entrega del capítulo (tenia pensando traerlo el 20 de noviembre, pero distintas razones me impidieron cumplir con mi tiempo autoimpuesto), pensé en algún recurso donde me pueda mantener en contacto con ustedes y una gran amiga tuvo la genial idea de crear una página privada en facebook. Ésta está en mi perfil, pero igualmente se lo dejaré acá para que puedan hacerse parte de ella, si les parece.  
Eso nada más, espero disfruten de las 97 páginas que escribí para el capítulo 13.  
Un abrazo y hasta los comentarios de abajo.  
face groups/ 1122575671118243/ (juntan las separaciones y escriben facebook en vez de face_

**Disclaimer: **Aplicado

* * *

_**Mi Delito  
**_**Capítulo XIII  
****I need to love**

You make my heart feel like it's summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong  
_**Kodaline: **__The One_

**1.**

Ino sonrió al sentir el cuerpo cálido de su amiga pelirosa meterse entre sus sabanas. Sakura buscaba su calor, apegándose tal lapa a su espalda y apretándola contra ella, como si tuviese una necesidad imperiosa de contacto.

― Llegaste efusiva. ― susurró bromeando. Luego de ir al médico, cada una siguió su camino y la rubia decidió irse al hotel para descansar y recuperarse del jet lag. ― Me dejarás sin circulación.

Por toda respuesta, la rubia obtuvo un sollozo grueso, cargado de dolor.

Ino se volteó presurosa a mirarla y se encontró con Sakura hecha bolita sobre la cama y llorando sin parar. Al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo, porque sus ojos estaban terriblemente hinchados y sus mejillas rojas.

La rubia no supo bien que decir, así que solo la abrazó y esperó a que se calmara para comprender su angustia.

― Abrázame fuerte. ― le pidió la pelirosa entre hipidos desconsolados. ― Abrázame muy fuerte.

― Sakura, ¿Qué te paso? ― le preguntó con ternura, acariciándole la espalda y la cabeza.

― Soy una tonta. ― masculló con impotencia. ― Soy una bruta… confié en él y… maldito. ― A pesar de la poca coherencia de sus palabras, Ino comprendió que se trataba de Sasuke.

― Sea lo que sea, tienes que calmarte, porque si sigues llorando así se te saldrá el corazón. ― Sakura sonrió entre sus lágrimas.

Pensar que su corazón se podía salir por la pena, se le hacía cómico. Su abuela siempre le decía lo mismo cuando hacia llanteríos porque no le compraban lo que ella quería.

― Tengo mucha pena, Ino. ― apenas le salían las palabras a Sakura. ― Todo el mundo me lo decía. Por eso mi mamá… no lo quería.

― Pero espera. ― se separó unos centímetros de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos. ― Cuéntame desde el comienzo.

― Fui a verlo… ― Ino asintió, sabiendo que eso había sucedido. ― Estuvimos juntos, no en el completo… significado de la palabra, pero… tú me entiendes. ― dijo abochornada. ― Luego de eso, fui al baño y me encontré… me encontré… me encontré… ― sus gemidos nacidos desde su pecho, salían desesperados, carentes de aire. ― Con unas bragas.

― Pero Sakura, quizás no tienen nada que ver con él. ― Elucubró la rubia, intentando no sentenciar tan rápido al moreno.

Ino tenía razones suficientes para admirar al Uchiha, por cómo se comportaba, lo que hacía para Sakura y como se preocupaba de ella. Dudaba mucho que lanzara todo por la borda siendo que la estaba esperando para afianzar todavía más su relación. Todos sus reparos habían quedado acallados con el actuar del moreno.

― Estaban en el baño… que queda frente a su cuarto… ― respiraba erráticamente, suspirando hondamente y afligida. ― Es imposible que no tengan… nada que ver… con él. ― Aseguró entre lagrimas.

― Cariño, sabes que no debemos dejarnos llevar por las primeras impresiones. ― Le dijo Ino, acariciándole las mejillas. Sakura seguía con suspiros por el llanto. ― Deberías darle la posibilidad de que te explique. Quizás no tenga nada que ver con eso.

― Lo dudo. ― masculló con rabia. ― Si se metió conmigo a la semana de terminar con su novia, como no se iba a meter con otra si a mí no me debe nada. ― De esa forma justificó su actuar e Ino no tuvo argumentos para replicar.

― Es mejor que descanses. Tienes carita de estar abatida y cansada. ― Sakura hizo un puchero y lagrimas gruesas corrieron por sus mejillas.

― Me duele el pecho, Ino. Es como si tuviera algo atrapado que no me deja respirar. He vagado durante horas, intentando dejar de sentirme así, pero no puedo. ― La rubia hizo una mueca. Esos eran los síntomas de sufrir por amor y Sakura recién comenzaba a conocerlos. ― ¿Por qué es tan idiota? ¿Por qué me hace esto?

― Sakura, es mejor que descanses. Dale el derecho a réplica y tranquilízate. ― sugirió. ― Yo iré a pedir algo para comer, así que duérmete.

― No puedo dormir. ― Sakura se veía tan frágil y quebrada, que se le partió el corazón.

Sentándose sobre la cama, le acarició el cabello hasta que la oyó tranquilizarse y quedarse dormida. Aun así, entre sueños la oía gemir y sobresaltarse. Le apenaba mucho verla de ese modo, conociendo las garras que destrozaban el corazón cuando el amor te traicionaba. La experiencia de amar era maravillosa, pero su lado más oscuro, el del dolor, era el más terrible y podía desarmarte por entero, al menos eso creía la rubia después de su experiencia.

Al notar a Sakura profundamente dormirá, se levantó con sutileza y fue directo al teléfono para pedir algo de comida. Mientras estaba en eso, su celular comenzó a sonar, reflejando en la pantalla el nombre de Itachi, descubriendo que tenía más de una llamada por parte de él.

― Hola. ― contestó, ordenando un poco del desorden que había en el lugar. ― ¿Itachi?

― Sí, soy yo. ― carraspeando, Itachi fue al punto. ― ¿Sakura llegó al hotel? He intentado llamarla y llamarte, pero no contestan.

― Sí, está dormida. Recién logró conciliar el sueño, así que no me pidas que la vaya a despertar. ― advirtió. ― ¿Qué le pasó?

― Peleó con Sasuke, pero no tengo idea, porque mi hermanito no ha querido hablar mucho. ― Ino suspiró de forma cansina. ― ¿Cómo está?

― Desecha; convertida en un mar de lágrimas. ― Itachi chasqueó la lengua frustrado. ― Dice que Sasuke se metió con otra y que ella es una estúpida por creerle. Y sostiene su postura basándose en que él apenas dejó a Fuka, se metió con ella.

― Tiene mucha razón en pensar así. ― aceptó Itachi. ― Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que acá Sasuke no tiene nada que ver. Se nota a leguas que no le interesa otra chica, además, toda la banda ha estado en el departamento y apenas hemos salido.

― ¿Y qué sugieres tú? ¿Serán bragas de alguna fan o algo así? ― Preguntó Ino, inquisitiva y frustrada al no encontrar una explicación medianamente plausible que salvara a Sasuke. ― O alguno de ustedes usa ropa interior de mujer.

― Te aseguro que yo no. ― Ambos rieron con complicidad. ― Puede ser que alguno de los chicos hubiese entrado a una chica, pero es demasiado difícil.

― Y las únicas mujeres que ingresaron al departamento fueron Sakura, Tenten y yo. ― Un segundo de silencio. ― No son mías, porque ni siquiera fui al baño. ― dijo Ino, exonerándose de inmediato.

― Y de Sakura menos, porque no hubiese reaccionado así. ― Itachi elucubró sin comprender nada. ― ¿Crees que puede ser Tenten?, pero ¿para qué?

― Mierda, si son de Tenten. ― dijo Ino sorprendida. ― ¿Eran amarillas?

― Sí, unas pantaletas amarillas y desgarradas.

― Son de Tenten. ― respondió completamente segura. ― Maldita guarra.

― Pero ¿con quién se metió? ― Ino no supo si le correspondía responder eso. ― ¿Uno de los chicos?

― Sí, pero no te puedo decir quién. ― dijo atropelladamente la rubia, haciendo una mueca. ― Te darás cuenta solo.

― Estaré pendiente para averiguarlo. ― bromeó el pelinegro. ― Es agradable conversar contigo. Hemos resuelto nuestro primer caso, Sherlock Homes.

― Elemental, mi querido Watson. ― Ambos rompieron en risas, pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de lo que la rubia había pedido.― Debo cortar, acaba de llegar la comida. ― le contó, abriendo la puerta y apoyando el celular entre su hombro y oído. ― Supongo que te veré a lo largo de la semana.

Con guiños le pagó al botones y le dio una buena propina. Cerró la puerta con su cadera.

― Sí, porque hay entrevistas y una sesión fotográfica. Estaré corto de tiempo con todo lo que debo organizar para el Súper Bowl, además de tener que viajar a Arizona, pero te propongo que vayamos a comer un helado.

― ¿El gran Itachi Uchiha, terror de las nenas y mujeriego nivel Dios me está invitando un helado? ― preguntó incrédula, sonriendo con clara confusión.

― Si quieres te invito a un motel, pero se me hace vulgar. ― Ino abucheó. ― Que difícil eres. No te gusta nada. ― le reprochó a modo de broma. ― ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

― La azotea de este hotel es bastante bonita, pero no he podido conocerla del todo. Podrías venir para acá, con una botella de vino y conversar de la vida.

― ¿Es una cita? ― Ino no supo que responder. ― Lo tomaré como un gesto de amistad, ¿te parece?

― Estupendo. ― Otro silencio. ― Cortaré.

― Bueno. Que tengas una buena noche y cualquier cosa, llámame. Si Sakura necesita algo, estoy dispuesto a ayudarla. ― silencio. ― Y también para ti. Puedes contar conmigo.

― Saku me tiene a mí y yo me sé cuidar sola. ― el pelilargo sonrió como idiota desde el otro lado. ― No queremos tus servicios, Uchiha. Sales demasiado caro― le dijo, bromeando y sin poder negarlo, muy fascinada por su forma de conectar con él de manera natural.

― Cobro en la medida que mi trabajo funciona. ― se defendió. ― Esta ayuda tendrá su costo.

― Te pagaré cuando los días duren 50 horas. ― contestó.

Entre bromas pesadas, dimes y diretes, risas nerviosas, pero una gran cofradía, se despidieron cortando al mismo tiempo.

Ino, como idiota, sonrió de oreja a oreja. No quería ilusionarse con el Uchiha mayor, pero no podía negar que su corazón palpitaba más fuerte al hablar con él o tenerlo cerca. Pero sería inteligente; no caería tan fácil y procuraría sanar para poder disfrutar. Lo mejor es que podía disponer de Itachi para eso. Y vaya que iba a ser instructivo.

**2.**

― ¡Maldita sea, Naruto! ¡Estás tocando como la mierda! ― El sonido de todos los instrumentos se detuvo al escuchar los reclamos furiosos y violentos de Sasuke.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Si tienes problemas con tu chica, no me hagas participe de eso. ― le reclamó el rubio, caminando directo hacia él para terminar a los golpes.

Itachi y Shikamaru notaron el ambiente caldeado y corrieron a interponerse en caso de que se fuera de las manos. Naruto solo alcanzó a darle un empujón, cuando el coletas lo tomó por la espalda e Itachi jaló a Sasuke que temblaba con ansias de sangre.

― Te voy a partir la cara, imbécil. ― masculló, mascando las palabras y odiando a todos en ese minuto.

― Sasuke, cálmate. ― le pidió Itachi, tironeándolo más fuerte tras él. ― Respira y…

― Y una mierda. ― de un jalón se zafó del agarre y metiendo las manos en su cabello, salió a la azotea del lugar donde ensayaban para buscar ese aire que sentía no tener.

Al respirar hondo, se llenó por completo los pulmones y serenó sus nervios destemplados. La rabia lo consumía y más aun la impotencia de verse atado de manos y sin saber qué hacer para arreglar su situación. Sus reproches internos le recordaban cada dos segundos que todo era su culpa, por fijarse en una chica sin la madurez necesaria para aguantar todo lo que conllevaba estar emparejada con él.

Las bragas esas no eran nada de él, pero tenía que reconocer que ese tipo de situaciones eran recurrentes en su vida: Fotografías de chicas en poca ropa, cartas con lencería y números de celular por doquier. Si Sakura quería estar a su lado, debía soportar todo eso y más, como invitaciones de alto calibre y mujeres que le coquetearían descaradamente.

Inevitable fue que la comparara con Fuka, no el sentido más explicito de la palabra, pero si en su actuar frente a problemas. Fuka tenía claridad sobre como las mujeres lo asediaban y siempre reía, diciendo que al final era ella la que estaba con él y que las otras eran solo unas fáciles que no lo tendrían. Sasuke se lo tomaba del mismo modo, pero por dentro recordaba las miles de proposiciones y no podía negar que muchas veces se encontró tentado a aceptar. En cambio con Sakura, era obvio que tendría una pelea dantesca en cuanto se viera envuelto en algún escándalo con otras mujeres, porque la chica era insegura y eso conllevaba una tonelada de celos detrás, no obstante, la gran diferencia era que él no se imaginaba con otra y ahí residía su impotencia, porque tenía claridad sobre lo que sentía y odiaba que dudaran de sus palabras como constantemente lo hacía Sakura.

― Toma. ― Itachi le pasó un cigarrillo, que Sasuke lo prendió como si fuese un famélico encontrándose con comida. ― Éste será el último. Recuerda que se viene el Súper Bowl y debes tener la voz en perfecto estado.

― Cállate, por favor. ― Ese "por favor" no tenía nada de educado. Era casi insultante, pero Itachi no se lo iba a hacer saber, más bien iba interesado en darle otro tipo de sermón.

― Me vas a escuchar te guste o no. ― replicó Itachi. ― Ha pasado menos de un día desde tu pelea con Sakura y estás insoportable. Mañana por la noche darás un gran concierto y si sigues así, terminarás arruinándolo todo.

― Hago bien mi trabajo, así que estás hablando de más. ― Itachi lo vio dar una profunda calada a su cigarro. ― Estaré bien y no me vengas a joder con tus tratamientos de psicoanálisis.

― Lo que menos quiero es removerte la psique, porque ya comprendí que tienes la cabeza más dura que el granito. Lo único que me importa es que tus problemas queden fuera de la banda y no afecten la relación con tus amigos. ― le censuró molesto. ― Naruto no tiene por qué pagar por culpa de tus malos movimientos en el amor.

― ¿Qué amor? ― respondió él, harto con todo. ― Yo no siento amor.

― Sí, claro y yo soy Pocahontas. ― dijo sarcásticamente el mayor. ― Estás completa y absolutamente enganchado de esa chica. No sé qué te hizo, ni como lo logró, pero tú ya no eres tú.

― Ya empezamos con el psicoanálisis. ― contestó molesto y entornando los ojos. ― Mañana estaré en perfectas condiciones y te daré el mejor concierto de tu vida para que dejes de joderme.

― Ok, eso espero. ― contestó fuertemente, logrando neutralizar a su hermano de ese modo. _Si tú gritas, yo lo haré más fuerte_. ― Pero antes, anda dentro y habla con Naruto. Sabes que es más sensible que el resto.

― No le dije nada grave. ― se burló Sasuke, pero la ceja alzada de su hermano dio a entender otra cosa. ― Ok, para que se deje de llorar.

Entró a la sala de ensayo y vio a todos metidos en sus instrumentos. Cuando lo oyeron, alzaron sus cabezas y esperaron que embistiera contra alguien, pero Sasuke caminó directo hacia Naruto y le golpeó el hombro.

― Tocas bien, no escuches mis idioteces. ― Una forma curiosa de pedir disculpas, pero había que darle crédito por haberse acercado. ― Vamos a ensayar. Quiero mostrarles un nuevo tema que escribí y espero sepan llevarlo a cabo. ― les contó, cambiando drásticamente de tema y dejando las peleas de lado, como todos los hombres.

― ¿Cuántas canciones alcanzaremos a tocar? ― Preguntó Neji.

― A todo reventar cuatro, pero serán transmitidos para todo el mundo, así que con media canción bastaría para hacerlos más conocidos.

― Yo solo quiero repartir mi música. ― aseguró Sasuke, poniéndose detrás del micrófono. ― Ahí están las partiduras.

― Pero esto está escrito a mano. ― indicó Kiba.

― No tuve tiempo de traspasarlo a un computador. ― se defendió Sasuke. ― Cada hoja tiene el nombre de su instrumento e incluye las notas especificas. Me di el trabajo de escribirles la partiduras a todos, ojala lo entiendan.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado y complacido. Sasuke podía ser el ser humano más indeseable de la historia, un imbécil, tarado, egocéntrico y desagradable, pero era un genio, un maldito genio que tenía la capacidad de convertir todo en algo nuevo y mejor. Era un artista multifacético y le faltaba poco para ser perfecto. No se podía negar su capacidad de lograr sacar canciones y actuaciones estupendas y en pocos minutos.

Trabajaron y ensayaron a máquina completa, disfrutando de lo genial que estaba saliendo el tema y la unión que sentían siempre que estaban todos juntos. Rompieron en aplausos cuando terminaron de ensayar y de testigo, Itachi alabó la actuación.

― Les irá espectacular. ― aseguró, orgulloso del talento que poseían. ― Quedarán como reyes frente al público. ― vaticinó con optimismo. ― Y sigan así, para que pueda hacerme más millonario.

Las risas se hicieron parte del lugar y el momento se distendió, dando paso a una ronda de cervezas y conversación tranquila.

Sasuke, a pesar de estar más calmado, no podía evitar pensar en Sakura y todo lo que había pasado. Odiaba, y siempre se lo remarcaba, que no confiara en él. Entendía que no llevaran mucho tiempo y que tuviese un historial que avalara la desconfianza de la chica, pero él creía que le había demostrado claramente lo que sentía y hacia donde quería dirigir su relación.

Naruto se sentó a su lado, con una nueva lata de cerveza tanto para él como para Sasuke.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― Le preguntó, mirando el suelo al igual que el pelinegro.

― Más centrado. Lamento haberte gritado. ― Naruto abrió los ojos sin creer lo que oía y de manera cómica le puso su mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. ― ¡Córrete, dobe! ― dijo Sasuke, empujándolo.

Naruto solo se rió.

― Me parece extraño todo lo que está pasando y verdaderamente no comprendo mucho, ― comenzó a decir. ― Pero sea lo que sea que te está molestando, deberías hablarlo.

― ¿Y tú me vas a escuchar? ― le pregunto con mofa y alzando a una ceja. ― Prefiero pagarle a alguien para que me ayude.

― Mi novia es un poco mayor que la tuya. ― Sasuke carraspeó incomodo. ― Pasas con ella todo el tiempo y te amargas cuando no. Ya sé que te gusta Sakura.

― Es muy distinto, dobe. ― aseguró Sasuke, molesto con la conversación. ― Sakura es una compañera de trabajo y…

― Si hasta yo me di cuenta como la miras, es evidente que no es solo una compañera de trabajo. ― refutó Naruto. ― Deja de pensar en lo que dirá el resto y guíate por lo que sientes. Si la ves y todo cambia para ti, quiere decir algo. ― Naruto bebió un sorbo de su cerveza y vio a Sasuke hacer lo mismo. ― Y tienes que entender que es una niña y actuará muchas veces en base a eso, porque le falta madurar.

― Y yo tendré que aguantarlo. ― dijo resignado.

― ¿Prefieres verla crecer y madurar al lado de otro para volver con ella cuando el trabajo esté terminado? ― Sasuke quedó con la cerveza a la mitad.

Sopesó de inmediato esa posibilidad, donde él esperara que creciera y otro fuese el que la instruyera. Más que eso, le causaba un profundo enojo no poder compartir momentos cruciales con ella, no solo como mentor, sino que algo profundo. Su evolución de sentimientos, de vida, de guiarla para que se convirtiese en una gran chica y en el paso, convertirse en un gran hombre.

― No. ― contestó de forma clara. ― Pero no sé si quiero continuar ahora.

― ¿Qué te molesta? ¿No poder concretar en todo el sentido de la palabra o no saber cómo actuar?

― El sexo no es lo primordial en éste minuto. ― puntualizó.

― Entonces no sabes cómo actuar. ― concluyó el rubio, mirándolo fijamente. ― Es válido que la quieras esperar hasta los 18 años, pero tendrás que aceptar lo que suceda con ella en el intertanto.

― No se trata de eso, Naruto. Tú estás enamorado de Hinata, por eso eres capaz de hacer todas estas cosas, pero yo no lo estoy de Sakura y no tengo la paciencia para aguantar sus berrinches de nena porque se levantó con el pie izquierdo. ― Naruto meneó la cabeza con resignación.

― Bueno, date cuenta tu solo si vale o no vale la pena. ― El rubio se puso de pie, pero antes de irse se giró a terminar de hablarle. ― Y quizás no estás enamorado, pero si la quieres mucho más de lo que has querido a cualquier mujer.

Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, se fue.

Sasuke farfulló improperios contra todos. Contra él, contra su hermano, contra la banda, contra el mundo entero. Sakura se comportaba inmaduramente y era él el que tenía que buscarla e intentar comprenderla. La pregunta era, ¿quién lo entendía a él? Naruto era el más cercano, pero distaba mucho de ser un ejemplo a seguir, así que quedaba desechada cualquier posibilidad de comparación. Además sus casos eran distintos, porque no había la misma calidad de amor.

― Sasuke, acaba de llamarme Kakashi. ― El moreno miró a su hermano, que venía con su tablet en la mano y cortando una llamada desde su celular. ― Tienes que ir al Hotel Ritz ahora ya porque hay una entrevista.

― ¿Es necesario? ― preguntó cansinamente.

― Sí, es para hablar de la película y comentar más o menos de lo que tratará.

― Ok. ― contestó desganado. No tenía ganas de salir de su círculo de confort, pero trabajo era trabajo. ― ¿Me voy de inmediato?

― No, vendrá una van a buscarte. ― Sasuke asintió. ― Y antes de cualquier reticencia, te aviso que también estará Sakura, así que intenta no exteriorizar ningún tipo de emoción.

― Justo lo que necesitaba. ― Dijo con sarcasmo y suspirando. Con las ganas que tenía de ver a Sakura…

Y el día recién comenzaba.

**3.**

― ¡¿Qué hago?! ― gritó Sakura. ― Tengo que dar una entrevista y mi rostro está imposible. ― Ino le pasó compresas de hielo para que se pusiera en los ojos, pero la hinchazón no bajaba. ― Creo que tendrán que prescindir de mí.

― Ni se te ocurra. ― le advirtió la rubia. ― Primero: tienes que mostrarte comprometida con el proyecto, y segundo: si no quieres que Sasuke se dé cuenta que estás sufriendo, es mil veces mejor que te presentes con tu frente en alto.

― Siempre y cuando vaya con lentes de sol. ― acotó la pelirosa.

― Estamos en pleno invierno, Sakura. ― le recordó Ino, aguantando la risa.

― Soy una tonta. ― se reprochó la pelirosa, sintiendo nuevamente sus ojos aguarse. ― Me veo fea e idiota.

― No llores, Saku. ― le pidió la rubia, abrazándola contra su cuerpo. ― Recuerda todo lo que practicaste ante el espejo los días anteriores. Te mataste intentando sobrepasar tu timidez para mostrarte decente frente a las cámaras. Esta es tu primera oportunidad de demostrarle a todos porque te eligieron y que Chiyo solo puedes ser tú.

― Es tan fácil frente al espejo, Ino. ― contestó Sakura.

Sentada sobre una butaca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que Relka la peinara. La gran mujer rusa, que apenas hablaba japonés, le dejó el pelo tomado en una pequeña rosca al costado, con una trenza que atravesaba su frente, haciéndola ver con una belleza clásica y pulcra.

Tenten llegó al rato con un vestido cubierto por un protector de plástico.

― Traje el vestido perfecto… ¿por qué estás llorando? ― le preguntó Tenten, impactada.

Relka se alzó de hombros sin responder, pero pensando como poder arreglar la situación que había en los ojos de Sakura.

― Un maremoto de lagrimas. ― intervino Ino, riendo por lo bajo. Sakura le expreso su animosidad con un cojín volador. ― Ok, lo siento.

― No es chistoso. ― aseguró Sakura, haciendo un puchero. ― El idiota de Sasuke se metió con otra chica.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― gritó la pelicastaña incrédula. Al haber estado tan concentrada en el vestido y recorriendo Los Angeles de arriba abajo en busca de telas, apenas si se había enterado de lo que pasaba con Sakura. ― ¿Y cómo?

― Supongo que comprenderás los pormenores de meterse con otra chica. ― agregó la promesa de actriz, haciendo un gesto técnico con las manos: "mete y saca".

― ¿Pero lo pillaste en pleno momento? ― Sakura negó con la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a soltar lágrimas. Relka bufó exasperada y salió del lugar en busca del maquillaje a prueba de agua y bases que pudiesen cubrir el horror de la chica. ― ¿Entonces?

― Sakura pilló una braga amarilla en un cuarto de baño. ― interrumpió Ino, mirando fijo a la castaña.

Tenten comprendió de inmediato y palideció.

― ¿Tú…? ¿Tenten… tú? ― La pelirosa comenzó a respirar erráticamente, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire de los pulmones. ― Necesito… el…

― ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! Esas bragas son mías, pero tuve sexo con Neji, no con Sasuke. ― le dijo atropelladamente, viendo a la rubia correr detrás del inhalador que Sakura siempre guardaba en su bolso.

En cuanto lo tuvieron a mano, la inhalaron liberándole los bronquios y logrando hacer que volviera a respirar. Ino, como una madre molesta e iracunda, posó sus manos en la cadera y miró reprobatoriamente a ambas.

― Lo sabías, Ino ¿verdad? ― le preguntó Sakura, volviendo a su color natural de piel y a respirar en paz. ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

― No tenía las pruebas suficientes y solo lo descifré cuando Itachi me llamó para preguntar por ti. ― le contestó. ― Además no podía llegar y acusar a Tenten si no estaba segura de que había hecho lo que yo creía, pero como ya soltó toda la verdad, considero justo que cuente qué diantres tiene en la cabeza como para caer con el infeliz de Neji.

― Me pilló volando bajo. ― dijo de forma escueta y cruzándose de brazos, denotando con gestos que no quería seguir hablando de eso. ― Sakura, necesito que te pruebes el…

― Las pelotas el vestido, Tenten. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ― volvió a insistir Ino, orillándola a responder.

Tenten, que odiaba las confrontaciones, aceptó que era lo correcto hablar de ello. Agachando la cabeza respondió:

― Porque sigo enamorada de él. ― Ino se golpeó la frente y Sakura desencajó su mandíbula. ― Vamos, díganme algo.

― Creo que ya te has sentenciado tu misma, ¿no? ― Sakura se acercó a la castaña y le levantó el rostro. ― No tienes que agachar la cabeza si lo hiciste porque nació de ti. Y por mucho que a nosotras no nos parezca, tú eres la que decide que quieres y que haces con tu vida y nadie tiene derechos de pasar a llevar eso.

― Vamos, Tenten. Si pasó, ya fue, pero intenta que no vuelva a ocurrir. ― le pidió Ino. ― Neji tiene pareja y no es correcto, y por mucho que la muy maldita sea… lo que todos sabemos que es, es la oficial y tú quedarías como su amante, título que dudo quieras poseer.

― No se trata de eso, chicas. ― Tenten se sentó en la misma butaca que había estado usando Sakura y se tapó la cara con las manos. ― Estaba en el baño, al salir me encontré con él y me arrinconó. Sin darme cuenta, estaba gimiendo y después se concretó todo.

― No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta, chiquilina. ― molestó de forma picara la pelirosa. ― ¿Y cómo fue?

― Brutalmente excitante. ― Y no había otra forma de determinarlo.

Se consumían mutuamente en busca de un desfogue único. Era como si su cuerpo supiera exactamente de quien se trataba y solo con verlo, la piel se le erizaba y el calor penetraba su centro. Neji causaba estragos en su vida y claro ejemplo era lo vivido. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía y eso era lo que más le sorprendía. Su cabeza le reiteraba que lo que había hecho estaba mal, porque ser la otra no era agradable, pero la parte emocional le alababa pidiéndole más.

― ¿Fue rico? ― insistió la pelirosa, con curiosidad latente.

Ino meneó la cabeza entre risueña y hartada, mientras la castaña la miraba incrédula por su pregunta.

― Respóndele o te jodera por mucho tiempo. ― le advirtió la rubia.

― Fue muy rico.

Entre risas cómplices, vieron llegar a Relka con una gran maleta. Cansada y bufando en ruso, le pidió a Sakura que tomara asiento para que pudiese hacer su trabajo.

― Serr muy brruta ― le dijo en un raro japonés y remarcando su acento ruso.

― Relka, déjame bella. ― fue su única exigencia.

Contra todo pronóstico, cuando Sakura se miró en el espejo del lugar, sonrió complacida. Sus ojos estaban deshinchados y sin ojeras. Su boca estaba rosada sutilmente y solo rímel cubría sus pestañas. Era natural, delicada y muy a su estilo.

― Quedará perfecto con el vestido. ― aseguró la castaña, caminando en busca de su obra de arte.

Un vestido blanco a medio muslo, que apretaba solo hasta la cintura y después caía desprolijo, se hizo presente. En la altura donde dejaba de ser ajustado, una cinta se amarraba con una linda rosa color lila. Era de mangas hasta medio brazo y escote redondo.

Sakura se lo puso y las tres aplaudieron. Parecía una niña, pero también se mostraba cierta madurez. Era una belleza estilo colonial, acompañada de unos zapatos bajos y redondeados en la punta. Igualmente y considerando el frío que hacía, se puso una corta chaqueta y unas pantis semi transparentes para abrigarse.

― Sakura, te están esperando abajo. ― abarrotada de nervios, bajó en compañía de sus amigas y ayudada por un paraguas que le prestó uno de los guardias del lugar, llegó a la van donde ya estaban todos sin ni una gota que arruinara su atuendo.

― Wow, te ves preciosa, Saku. ― Sakura se sonrojó por el piropo que le había dado Kakashi, pero no estaba tan preocupada de eso, sino que más bien quería ver a Sasuke y su expresión.

El pelinegro la miró dos segundos, embelesado como imbécil y después giró el rostro ignorándola. Kakashi, en su afán de celestino, planeó todo para que los dos quedaran sentados atrás y sin tener la cargosa mirada de Yamato sobre ellos. Por suerte, Jiraya no tenía que ir a la entrevista y estaban solo ellos.

Sakura se sentó a un lado de Sasuke y lo miró esperando que hiciera algo. El pelinegro sin voltearse, la saludó fríamente.

― Sasuke. ― susurró ella apenada, poniéndole la mano en su pierna.

― Sakura, ahora no. ― le respondió a su petición muda de atención, sacándole la mano de encima.

La pelirosa se las miró reposar en el regazo y asintió aceptando.

Sasuke al verla así tan abatida, quiso decirle que ya nada importaba, que no se pusiera triste que él no estaba enojado, solo para verla sonreír, pero su orgullo le impedía actuar de esa manera, humillándose frente a ella, siendo que había cometido un cruel error.

― Ok. ― La pelirosa se alejó de él y se distrajo mirando el paisaje que pasaba rápido por su lado.

Estados Unidos era helado y tenía mucho cemento a ojos de ella, pero lo encontraba bonito.

Su celular vibró en el pequeño bolsito que andaba trayendo. Al contestar, escuchó la voz de su madre y se alegró por ello. Las madres tenían un sexto sentido para saber cuando sus hijos estaban sufriendo y a Mebuki se le había desarrollado mucho más que al resto.

― Hola, mamá. ― A su lado, oyó como el pelinegro se acomodaba, enderezando la espalda, casi como si la mujer estuviese entre los dos. _Cobarde_.

― ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Cómo es Estados Unidos? ― le preguntó curiosa. ― Tu hermano dice que le traigas videojuegos.

― Dile que trabaje. ― contestó risueña. ― Estoy bien y el país es bastante bonito, aunque algo frío. Brilla mucho por las noches. ― La emoción de su voz, enterneció a los tres hombres que había dentro.

Sasuke hizo un chasquido de lengua, mientras Kakashi y Yamato se miraban con complicidad.

― ¿Mucho trabajo? ¿Tu asma? ― como toda madre, la llenó de preguntas.

― Recién ahora voy a una entrevista para dar a conocer la película. Estoy muy emocionada por ello. ― le contó Sakura, sonriendo genuinamente. ― He podido descansar harto y respecto al asma, por la mañana tuve una pequeña crisis, pero la controlé. ― aseguró tranquila.

Sakura conversó un par de minutos más con su madre y tuvo que interrumpir la llamada cuando le avisaron que ya se encontraban en el lugar donde darían la entrevista. Acomodándose el vestido, procedió a salir, pero una mano detuvo su trayectoria.

― ¿Tuviste una crisis de asma? ― La pelirosa miró a Sasuke y se sonrojó al verse tan penetrada por sus ojos azabaches. ― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, gracias. ― la soltó lentamente y le permitió bajar.

Sakura respiró erráticamente al verse con los pies en el suelo, pero recordó donde estaban y lo que se llevaría a cabo ahí, así que ignoró cualquier pensamiento relacionado con cierto pelinegro que se paraba al lado de ella, mostrándose como un dios griego, y caminó a las espaldas de Kakashi.

― Pequeña, solo puedo decir que tu atuendo es espectacular. ― comentó Yamato, abrazándola por los hombros. ― Sienta tan bien a cómo eres tú y quedarás como icono de moda si sigues así.

― Hay que agradecerle a Tenten y Relka. Ellas lograron que el oso feo llamado Sakura, se convirtiera en una linda mariposa. ― bromeó la chica, aunque todos notaron que no había gracia en su mirada.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ― le preguntó Kakashi, acercándose para tocarle el rostro. ― Tienes cara de cansancio.

― Es sueño nada más. ― suspirando, se volteó a esperar las instrucciones de Yamato.

― Hablarán sobre la película, les tomarán algunas fotografías juntos y después cada uno vuelve a prepararse. Sasuke tienes que volver a ensayar de inmediato y tú Sakura, irás a otra entrevista con una revista juvenil.

― ¿Sola? ― Yamato asintió. ― ¿Es necesario?

― Yo te acompañaré. ― La tranquilizó Kakashi, sonriéndole con ternura. ― No te dejaremos sola, Sakura.

― Gracias.

Pasaron a una sala muy bonita y elegante. Unos asientos cómodos los recibieron y tras ellos un gran afiche con el nombre la película y dos katanas entrecruzadas.

El periodista se puso enfrente y se presentó.

― Michael Clark. ― dijo, estirando su mano. ― Es un placer poder entrevistarlo señor Uchiha.

― El placer es mío. ― aseguró el pelinegro, siendo políticamente correcto. Se sentó y le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo.

― Por lo que he oído, el inglés de la señorita Haruno no es el más optimo, por lo mismo la entrevista se hará en japonés, ya que soy interprete del idioma y me manejo muy bien con él. ―La pelirosa se alegró por eso, porque le daba la libertad de responder sin ser malinterpretada, ni tener que explicar cien veces lo que quería decir.

― Es un agrado escuchar eso. ― comentó Sakura, sonriendo, pero esta vez haciéndolo de verdad. ― Generalmente nadie me entiende y termino confundida y confundiendo. ― rió junto al periodista.

― Intentaremos hacer lo mejor para que la entrevista quede de acuerdo a lo que tú dices. ― Le respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa y mirándola fijamente.

Sasuke no fue ajeno a eso y a pesar de que intentó controlarlo, los celos comenzaron a subir por todo su cuerpo, anclándose en su cuello y pecho en una evidente sensación de quemazón. Ellos se estaban coqueteando frente a sus ojos…

― Entonces… ― interrumpió el moreno, removiéndose incomodo. ― ¿Qué quieres saber?

― Ok, partiré por prender la grabadora. ― luego de algunos segundos, donde los nervios de Sasuke comenzaron a aflorar todavía más por verlo ser tan paciente, comenzó a grabar. ― Para la revista, "¡Qué Leerá!", estamos junto a un actor consolidado, conocido mundialmente y reconocido por sus diversas facetas artísticas: Sasuke Uchiha.

― Buenas tardes. ― saludó con voz gruesa y "mojadora" de bragas.

― Y a su lado, la actriz promesa de la escena japonesa, con solo 16 años y muy bella: Sakura Haruno. ― La pelirosa se sonrojó.

― Buenas tardes. ― respondió.

Sasuke volvió a removerse incomodo en el asiento, pero no dijo mucho.

― ¿Cómo ha sido tu experiencia en el ambiente artístico? ¿La industria te ha tratado bien? ― le preguntó a Sakura, mirándola fijamente. La pelirosa intimidada asintió, olvidando que era una entrevista grabada y necesitaba hablar.

― Lo siento, todavía no acostumbro por completo a esto. ― se disculpó, causando la risa del periodista. ― Sí, la industria me ha tratado bien. La gente que rodea a la película es muy responsable y cuidan de mí.

― La historia es bastante sangrienta y por rumores que nos llegaron, al parecer tú te habrías descompensando luego de una escena muy fuerte. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

― Lamentablemente me falta mucho recorrido y hay cosas que todavía me descomponen, sin embargo no puedo desconocer el apoyo que me ha dado la dirección, producción y los diferentes actores que están en la película. Me han brindado una experiencia maravillosa y muy enriquecedora.

― ¿Te gustaría seguir en esto? ― continuó, sin dejar de mirarla.

― Claro que sí. Entré a éste mundo llena de sueños y espero cumplirlos. ― confesó. ― Cuando postulé fue para un puesto de extra, pero ya vemos lo que pasó: Jiraya me vio, le gusté y aquí estoy.

― Creo que no se equivocó. ― le coqueteó descaradamente.

Sasuke miraba la escena entre estupefacto por el descaro del tipo y enojado por como respondía Sakura. ¿No podía al menos ser un poco más parca para que el periodista se diera cuenta de su reticencia? Quiso gritar cuando lo vio sonreírle y más todavía cuando la pelirosa se sonrojó por eso.

― Señor Uchiha…

― Dime Sasuke. ― le pidió con voz ronca y mirándolo fijamente.

Si él se creía con el derecho de coquetearle a Sakura –cofcofsuchicacofcof – No lo trataría de manera más contenida y agradable.

― Ok, Sasuke. ¿Cómo ha sido trabajar con Sakura? ― ¿Ya la tuteaba? La pelirosa vio como una vena comenzaba a asomar en la frente del pelinegro, haciendo evidente su enfado.

― Maravilloso. ― Sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo tétrica su expresión, siguió hablando. ― Es muy inteligente, capaz, aprende rápido y tiene ganas de ser cada vez mejor.

― Wow, solo flores para usted, señorita. ― comentó el periodista, volviendo su mirada a la pelirosa. ― ¿También ha sido una grata experiencia trabajar con Sasuke?

― Creo que no pude haberme encontrado con alguien más capacitado que él para enseñarme. ― Las mejillas volvieron a brillar con un tono carmesí. Sasuke aceptó que eso era gracias a sus peripecias junto a ella y le gustó la sensación. ― Tiene una paciencia infinita y se ha dado el tiempo de enseñarme. ― Y en muchos ámbitos, quiso agregar, pero estaba de más.

― Y en el tema amoroso, Sakura. En éste minuto ¿hay alguna persona ocupando su corazón? ― Una pregunta directa que la descolocó tanto a ella como a Sasuke.

― En éste minuto solo me importa trabajar y hacerlo bien. Los únicos que ocupan mi corazón, son mi pequeña familia y amigos. ― el pelinegro encontró que la respuesta era políticamente correcta, así que la aceptó, aunque luego hablarían respecto a eso de andar tan sonriente y sonrojada con el resto de los hombres.

― ¿Descartas cualquier posibilidad de enamorarte? Eres muy guapa y probablemente pronto tendrás una fila de chicos tras de ti.

― No descarto el enamorarme, pero hasta el momento me gusta la paz en la que estoy. ― contestó, comenzando a desesperarse. ― ¿Por qué no hablamos de la película?

― Sí, nos estamos desviando. ― Apoyó el pelinegro.

― Toda la razón. ― el hombre sacó una libreta. ― Sasuke, tu personaje fue un conocido yakuza, asesino y por lo demás muy sangriento. ― Sakura agachó la cabeza apenada. No podía negar la fama que arrastraba su abuelo. ― ¿Qué opinas respecto a tener que interpretar algo tan crudo?

― No lo estoy defendiendo, pero creo que esos títulos que acabas de dar distan mucho de la realidad. Hayato no era un santo, al menos eso refleja la historia, pero tampoco era alguien que matara por mero placer. Las veces que lo hizo fueron por necesidad y por proteger a Chiyo.

― ¿Crees que es correcto enamorarse de una persona menor?

― Por supuesto que es válido. ― aseguró, considerando que era una pregunta idiota. ― Para enamorarse no se piden papeles, ni se mira el carnet. ― Sakura carraspeó. ― Creo que darle importancia a la edad, pasa a segundo plano si estás enamorado, siempre y cuando se esté en un límite aceptable.

― Es ilegal estar con una menor de edad, Sasuke. ― le recordó el tipo, mirando a la pelirosa. ― Pero eso no quita que muchas veces uno se cuestione si en verdad se puede llamar menor de edad a ciertas señoritas.

― Ese comentario no está a lugar. ― respondió molestó. ― Las relaciones se pueden dar de muchas formas, pero se debe mantener el respeto por la otra persona tenga la edad que tenga. Soy un férreo opositor del matrimonio infantil que se da en algunas partes, donde casan a las niñas a corta edad. Es un tema que tiene que ser erradicado a la brevedad, o seguiremos viendo casos donde se "respalda" en cierta medida lo que está pasando. ― finalizó, buscando dar por zanjado el tema. ― Respecto a la película, la actitud de Hayato es muchas veces reprochable, pero no se puede olvidar que gracias a ello pudo salvar a mucha gente y liberar a toda una nación de lo que eran los yakuza de esa época.

Sakura se sintió halagada por lo que decía. Sasuke estaba defendiendo a su familia y eso le gustaba.

― Yakuza muy sanguinarios, por lo demás. ― solo pudieron asentir. ― ¿Se ha dado una buena química entre ustedes? No se ve que se relacionen mucho.

_¡Nos relacionamos un montón, es más, ayer logré hacerla tener un maravilloso orgasmo!,_ gritó el fuero interno del pelinegro, desesperado por marcar su territorio. No obstante, era demasiado imprudente llegar y gritarlo.

― Nos llevamos muy bien. ― comentó Sakura. ― Le he agarrado mucho cariño a Sasuke por todo lo que hace.

― Sasuke, cuando supiste que sacaban a Mei de la película y trajeron a una chica que no tiene nada que ver con el mundo del espectáculo, ¿Qué pensaste?

― En renunciar. ― contestó sincero.

― No sabía eso. ― le dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño. ― Que malo eres.

― En ese minuto solo veía que una gran película se podía ir a pique teniendo a una actriz sin nada de experiencia. ― justificó, haciendo sentir más mal a la pelirosa. ― Pero cuando llegó Sakura y la conocí, comprendí porque Jiraya la había elegido y no se equivocó. Es genial.

La pelirosa se sintió rebosante de pequeñas mariposas de alas coloridas volando por su cuerpo. Escucharlo halagarla era maravilloso.

― Wow. ― dijo el periodista sorprendido. ― Es un bonito halago.

― Es la verdad. No pintaría la realidad de otra forma si no fuese así. ― Miró a Sakura y le sonrió levemente. ― Nos ha tapado a todos la boca. Es muy entregada y da lo mejor de sí en cada escena.

― Además, teniendo a Sasuke como compañero, ¿Qué mujer no se derretiría? ― bromeó la chica, distendiendo el ambiente.

― ¿Ha sido complejo estar cerca de alguien tan famoso? ― preguntó inquisitivo.

― Sasuke era mi ídolo cuando era más pequeña. ― confesó risueña y sintiéndose observada por ambos hombres, sobretodo por el moreno que se asombró al oírla hablar de su amor infantil por él. ― Cuando lo conocí, me sentí en el séptimo cielo, pero al pasar los días, comenzó a caerme mal. Era pedante y desagradable, al menos conmigo. ― Sasuke le dio un codazo por debajo.

― Gracias por los piropos. ― susurró sarcastico.

― No obstante, al comenzar a grabar y compartir lo conocí mejor y me di cuenta de que era una persona maravillosa. Puede verse serio y todo eso, pero te brinda una ayuda fundamental. Te apoya y te guía para que no te equivoques. ― lo miró fijamente. ― Es un gran hombre.

― Ahora si puedo notar la química que se da entre ustedes. Fluye con facilidad. ― aseguró el hombre. ― Sasuke, sé que no hablas de tu vida personal, pero por mera curiosidad, ¿tu corazón se encuentra bien?

― Por completo me encuentro bien, no solo mi corazón. ― le contestó.

― ¿Hay fecha de estreno? ― Ambos se miraron y alzaron los hombros.

― Nada es seguro, pero yo creo que para mediados del 2016 podríamos estar hablando de un estreno. ― teorizó Sasuke. ― Ahora queda mucho por grabar, promocionar y trabajar.

― Tú tienes una agenda apretadísima. ― Le recordó el periodista. ― Tienes el Súper Bowl mañana en la noche, además de los Oscar que se vienen la próxima semana y supongo que muchas cosas entremedio.

― Por ahora solo me enfoco en la presentación de mañana, porque a los Oscar solo iré de invitado, ya que no estoy nominado. Y acompañaré a Suigetsu.

― Sí. ― acotó Sakura. ― Suigetsu es un gran sujeto, trabajador y humilde. Todos esperamos que gane.

― Ha habido gran revuelo en Japón por el fin de su relación con la desconocida Karin Uzumaki. ¿Qué opinan de eso?

― Son cosas de ellos, no hablaremos. ― dijo Sasuke, siendo apoyado por Sakura.

― Ellos se conocen desde hace mucho, cuando Karin tenía 17 años, ¿es aplicable darle un juicio por ello?

― No, porque estaba en conocimiento de todo su círculo. ― El periodista quiso volver a preguntar, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió. ― E insisto que no nos corresponde hablar de ellos.

― Ok. ― aceptó el tipo. ― Fuka está acá. ¿Te juntarás con ella?

― Creo que nos estamos desviando. ― intervino Sakura, incomoda por la pregunta y no queriendo escuchar la respuesta del moreno. Podía matar a sus mariposas interiores. ― ¿Algo más?

― Por el momento no. ― culminó resignado, parando la grabación y yendo en busca de otra persona que le tomaría algunas fotografías.

Sakura soltó el aire contenido cuando se vieron solos y agachó la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué tuviste una crisis de asma? ― le preguntó de inmediato. ― ¿Cómo la controlaste? ¿Fuiste al médico?

― Me alteré por algo, la controlé con mi inhalador y no he ido al médico. ― contestó a cada una de sus preguntas.

― ¿Qué te alteró? ― insistió Sasuke.

― Pensé que la entrevista había terminado. ― dijo Sakura, evitando tener que responder el porqué de su problema. ― Lamento lo que pasó el otro día. No tenía que actuar de esa forma.

― Ok. ― Sakura lo miró afligida.

― ¿No me perdonarás? ― Sasuke la miró de refilón y se cruzó de brazos. ― No tenía como saber que esas bragas eran de Tenten.

― ¿Tenten? ― preguntó ceñudo. ― ¿Qué hacían las bragas de Tenten en mi baño?

― Se dio un festín con Neji. ― La pelirosa dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca. ― Haz como que no oíste eso.

― ¿Neji se acuesta con Tenten? Vaya, nunca lo esperé. ― Sakura le jaló su camisa. ― ¿Qué?

― Perdóname. ― le dijo otra vez, haciendo un puchero. ― Soy una tonta y a veces mi inmadurez me juega malas pasadas, pero de verdad no quería actuar así. ― se acercó un poquito hasta él y estiró la boca. ― Dame un beso.

― ¿Crees que todo quedará saldado así de fácil? ― Su pregunta la frenó, abatiendo sus ganas de seguir insistiendo. Sasuke no quería nada con ella y debía aceptarlo.

Sus hombros cayeron, rendida por entero.

El periodista entró al rato acompañado de otro hombre, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había adueñado del lugar y pidiéndoles que se pusieran de pie, procedió a dar el pase para que el fotógrafo hiciera su trabajo. Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura, apegándola a su costado. El tipo lanzó el flash y sonrió al notar lo natural que se veían los dos frente a frente.

― Muchas gracias por su cooperación y por hacerse el tiempo de venir a conversar con nosotros. Tendremos la exclusiva. ― Sakura se lo imaginó sobándose las manos. ― Espero volver a verlos pronto y ojala la película les resulte muy bien.

― Todos esperamos lo mismo. ― Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras Sasuke estiraba la mano para estrechársela.

Caminaron hasta la salida, pero la voz del periodista los detuvo.

― Sakura, ¿puedes venir un segundo? ― La pelirosa pestañeó varias veces sin comprender mucho y miró a Sasuke esperando que él le diera una señal de que hacer.

Como el pelinegro estaba igual o más confuso que ella, no supo interpretarlo y caminó de vuelta donde el hombre que sonreía con glotonería.

― ¿Sí? ― La chica vio como él estiraba la mano y por cortesía estiró la suya.

Entre sus dedos tenía un papel doblado y se lo dejó en la palma de su mano. Para luego tomarle la mano y hacer que la empuñara, resguardando lo recién entregado.

― Cuídate. ― le regaló una sonrisa solo atribuible a un coqueteo descarado.

Sakura se volteó sin saber qué hacer ni decir y llegó hasta un lado de Sasuke que bufando la dejó pasar antes por la puerta en un acto de caballerosidad o quizás evitando que el periodista se diera el lujo de mirarla de pies a cabeza mientras caminaba.

El silencio reinó entre ellos hasta que llegaron al ascensor, para ir en busca de Yamato y Kakashi.

― ¿Qué es lo que te pasó en las manos? ― La pelirosa lo miró hacia arriba, pero Sasuke no la miraba a ella, más bien su rictus frío se reflejaba en las paredes espejadas del lugar. ― Sakura.

― Esto. ― por inercia, estiró su mano y le pasó el papel.

Sasuke lo tomó y con parsimonia, mascando su rabia, lo abrió.

― "Me gustaría invitarte una bebida, piénsalo. 99567801. Llámame. M." ― leyó. ― ¿Aceptarás?

― ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no. ― negó de inmediato. ― No te puedes enojar por esto, ¿verdad?

― No, pero si me molestas mucho que te pongas como colegiala toda roja cuando alguien te habla, ¿Por qué conmigo no te pasa? ― Los ojos azabaches de Sasuke la penetraron con fijeza y rabia descomunal. ― Itachi te habla y te conviertes en un farol, ahora este tipejo te hace ojitos y vuelves a sonrojarte. ¿Hay alguna razón o es solo que no puedes controlarte?

― Te estás pasando, Sasuke. Yo no he hecho nada. ― se defendió. ― No es mi culpa ser vergonzosa.

― ¿Y por qué conmigo no? ― insistió.

― Creo que es un poco estúpido ser vergonzosa contigo cuando me conoces más que cualquier otra persona. ― le respondió de forma mordaz y coloreándose por la rabia.

Sasuke bufó y convirtió en una bola el papel que el periodista le había dado. Si pudiese prender fuego con las manos, ya estaría hecho cenizas y el tipejo quemado a lo bonzo.

― Llegamos. Te dejo con Kakashi y me largo. ― murmuró con un tono frío, evidenciando aun más su molestia.

― Por favor, Sasuke, te estás comportando como un niño. ― Le reprochó ella.

― Lo dice la chica que me hizo un escándalo por la mañana cuando vio unas bragas que eran de su amiga.

― Ok, me equivoqué, ¿acaso no tengo derecho? ― Sasuke la ignoró. ― Tú tampoco estás siendo compresivo en este minuto.

― Ahí está Kakashi. ― le apuntó una puerta, haciendo como que no oía lo que ella le decía.

― ¿Seguirás actuando así? ― Sasuke no respondió. ― Vale, ya entendí.

Sakura caminó hasta donde el pelinegro le había señalado y sin voltear, se adentró en el lugar refunfuñando al aire.

Sasuke la vio salir sintiendo su pecho más pesado de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Sakura tenía el poder de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él; nunca se había puesto celoso, ni siquiera cuando se podría decir que tenía razones, pero el mero hecho de que ella sonriese hacia otro lado, le molestaba de una manera incontrolable. Odiaba verla feliz con otro, conversar con otro, disfrutar con cualquier otro que no fuera él, y aun sabiendo que estaba mal, no hacía nada por calmarse.

― Maldito infeliz. ― susurró, tirando el papel contra la pared del ascensor que seguía bajando hasta el primer piso.

Todo era culpa de ese periodista de mierda que apenas la había visto, no dudó en lanzarse sobre ella, pero también era su culpa al darle tanto poder a Sakura sobre él.

Malditos todos.

**4.**

Shikamaru golpeó con fuerza el platillo de su batería y soltó las baquetas con evidente cansancio. El ensayo de esa noche estaba siendo muy agotador, más aun cuando llegó Sasuke como alma que lleva el diablo, escupiendo mierda por la boca y gritando que no pararían de ensayar hasta que la "puta banda" – palabras textuales. – tocase de forma decente.

Todos estaban agotados tanto por su actitud, como por el trabajo, pero pasada las 12 de la noche, Itachi los fue a salvar, sacando a su hermano del lugar y dejándolos libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

Kiba partió en busca de su celular para pegarse al oído junto a su prometida, tirándose corazones y bombones. Neji salió, sacando la motocicleta de Sasuke y no dijo dónde estaría. Naruto por su parte se dedicó a escribir en un rincón y de vez en cuando mandaba mensajes de voz a la guapa prima del Hyuga.

En cambio él, estaba ahí sentado sin nada que hacer, nadie a quien llamar y mucho menos con quien fantasear. Intentó distraerse viendo televisión, pero lo aburrió. Miró el cielo desde el balcón, pero le pareció tan limpio e insípido, que prefirió entrarse, para luego echarse una siesta que duró cinco minutos dado a que Sasuke había vuelto y borracho. Itachi era un gran hermano para pasar problemas… el mejor. Según él, el alcohol solucionaba todo.

― Si ven a Neshi, digan…le qué, que, que… lo detesto. ― pregonó el pelinegro, tambaleante y cayendo sobre el sofá de la sala como peso muerto.

― ¿Qué te pasó, Teme? ― preguntó Naruto, mirándolo preocupado.

― Ahora no me habla. ― dijo de forma burlona. ― Ella se equivoca… y yo soy, soy, soy el idiota… que le debe "perdones" ― las palabras de Sasuke no tenían ninguna coherencia, pero era mejor dejarlo. ― Dime… _usurantontonkashi_… ― el sobrenombre le sonó muy divertido, pero Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru prefirieron aguantarse la risa. ― ¿Cómo soportas? Te apuesto que la… la prima de Neshi no es así. ― Los tres lo vieron dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, para quedarse dormido de esa forma tan humillante.

― Creo que es mejor acomodarlo. Se puede ahogar si se pone a vomitar. ― Shikamaru miró al castaño y admirado por su raciocinio, aceptó.

Como Sasuke estaba convertido en una masa que no cooperaba al ser movido, con mucho esfuerzo lograron llevarlo a la cama y lo dejaron de lado, junto a una cesta de basura en caso de que despertara a liberar su estomago. Ya por la mañana vendrían los arrepentimientos y esas cosas que les pasaban a todos los hombres cuando reaccionaban de la resaca, humillados y muy enojados.

― Shika, tu celular no para de sonar. ― El coletas frunció el ceño confuso, ¿Quién lo llamaría a él?

Caminó hasta el aparato y sin mirar, lo contestó.

― ¿Hola? ― Un carraspeo del otro lado lo alertó. Alejó el celular para ver la pantalla, encontrándose con el nombre que seguía provocando que su corazón saltase y le tiritaran las manos. ― Temari.

― Sí, soy yo. ― Shikamaru se mordió el labio. ― Sé que es tarde, pero no podía dormir.

― No me sé canciones de cuna. ― contestó mordaz, odiándose de inmediato al mostrarse tan desagradable. ― ¿Necesitas algo? ― preguntó más solicito.

― Quisiera que nos viéramos, ¿puedes ahora? ― El coletas quiso negarse, pero sabía que aplazar verla aumentaría el sentimiento, convirtiéndolo en algo constante, cosa que no quería. ― Sé que estás en Estados Unidos.

― Sí, estoy acá. ― suspirando, cerró los ojos y aceptó. ― ¿Dónde nos vemos?

― Estoy viviendo en Broadway, frente al parque histórico de los Ángeles. ― dándole la dirección de forma más exacta, cortó.

El moreno se sentó algunos segundos en el reposabrazos del sofá e intentando mantener la calma, se infundió el valor que le faltaba. ¿Estaría bien ir? A la vuelta podría responder esa pregunta.

― Éxito, amigo.

Shikamaru miró a Kiba, que regalándole una sonrisa alentadora, lo despidió.

Sacando al azar unas llaves que lo llevarían a cualquiera de los carros que Sasuke guardaba en el estacionamiento, bajó al lugar y tocó el mando a distancia para encontrar el elegido. Para su mala suerte, mirándolo desde un punto más sobrio, justamente había sacado el del Ferrari rojo, donde el maldito caballito brillaba casi burlándose de él.

Como no tenía el tiempo y mucho menos las ganas de volver a subir en busca de otras llaves, aceptó lo que el destino le brindaban y se montó sobre esa máquina de _chorrocientos_ miles de dólares, quizás millones y avanzó por las calles iluminadas de los Ángeles.

Al llegar a la dirección dada por Temari, se bajó del carro, estacionándolo prolijamente, siendo consciente que un pequeño rayón de ese auto costaba lo mismo que un auto normal. Alcanzó a dar dos pasos, cuando se encontró de frente con la rubia.

Su mismo cabello, peinado en esas cuatro coletas, sus ojos verdes brillantes. Un poco más delgada y ojerosa, pero bella como la recordaba.

Temari temerosa, se acercó hasta él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo abrazó, apretándolo entre sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho agitado del pelinegro. Poco más de dos meses sin verla, sin olerla ni tocarla, intentando olvidarla, para que en tres segundos a su lado se diera cuenta que nada se le comparaba. La seguía queriendo y lo haría por siempre.

― Shikamaru. ― dijo la chica, alejándose de él con sus ojos rebosantes en lágrimas. ― Te he extrañado mucho.

― Igual. ― respondió escuetamente, sobándose la nuca.

― Así que tocarán en el Súper Bowl. ― comentó la rubia, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. ― Sabía que llegarían lejos. Su esfuerzo no ha sido poco y creo que los frutos han sido mucho mejor de lo que pensé. ― Le dijo, mirando de reojo el auto.

― Es de Sasuke y sí, hemos trabajado mucho por conseguir todo lo que tenemos. ― aseguró, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. ― ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

― Ya gané dos torneos. ― le contó con felicidad. ― He estado entrenando con los mejores y ha valido la pena, porque cada vez soy mejor.

― Me alegro por eso. ― Pero la verdad era que no se alegraba.

Temari lo había dejado por correr a cumplir su sueño de ser luchadora de todo vale, sin importarle su opinión. Un día lo miró, le besó la mejilla y le deseó suerte, para luego largarse a Estados Unidos olvidándolo. Por lo mismo se odiaba en ese instante al estar frente a ella y seguir sintiendo que la quería. No era justo, porque ella no lo había sido con él. Cinco años eran cinco años y a Temari no le importó.

― Sé que no lo haces. ― Le contestó, poniendo una sonrisa triste. ― Tú y ser luchadora eran las cosas más importantes en mi vida. Tenía que decidir y por eso te dejé.

― No me estás haciendo sentir mejor con tu explicación. ― le comentó Shikamaru, convirtiendo las manos en puños y esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

― Shika, me gustaría que te quedaras junto a mí. Acá también puedes ser baterista y cumplir tus sueños. ― le aseguró, acercándose a él. ― La banda te ha dado un buen trampolín y deberías aprovecharlo para empezar otro proyecto acá junto a mí.

― ¿Y si te aburres? ― La rubia se alejó, sintiendo su pregunta como un golpe. ― Ya me demostraste que si encuentras una oferta mejor, me dejarás. ¿No encuentras injusta tu propuesta? Tú no piensas en mí.

― Si pienso en ti. ― dijo, susurrando. ― Pienso mucho en ti, por eso te busco. Cuando supe que te habías enfermado, me maté llamándote.

― Pero no fuiste a verme. ― le reprochó. ― Temari, yo te amo, es algo que no puedo negar, pero tú no me amas a mí.

― Claro que lo hago. ― se defendió ofendida al ver sus sentimientos puestos en duda. ― Si no lo hiciera hubiese rehecho mi vida.

― No se trata de encontrar a otras personas, Temari. Se trata de lo que sentimos aquí dentro. ― apoyó la mano sobre su corazón. ― Es lamentable, pero tú pusiste tu carrera sobre mí y eso no puedo perdonártelo. Ahora, que tú me pidas que haga lo mismo, me parece imposible. No dejaré todo lo que tengo por venir corriendo a tu lado cuando sé que en algún momento querrás otra cosa y volverás a dejarme atrás, dándome por explicación que tenías que decidir y yo quedé en segundo lugar.

― Entonces no me amas. ― Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua con cansancio. ― Es que no te entiendo. Estábamos estancados, sin hacer nada por nosotros. Nuestra relación no avanzaba y yo hice algo pensando que sería para mejor.

― ¿Dejarme con un beso en la mejilla y deseándome suerte? ¿Eso para ti es "lo mejor"? ― Temari hizo una mueca. ― Solo como sugerencia, te aviso de inmediato que no sirvió, ni cumplió la función que esperabas. ― ironizó, sobándose las sienes. ― Por ahora no puedo dejar lo que tengo por ti, Temari. Creo que debes seguir tus sueños y yo seguiré los míos. Supongo que como son bien diferentes, será muy difícil que nos crucemos.

― Lo siento mucho. ― Los ojos verdes de Temari soltaron lagrimas. ― No esperaba que las cosas terminaran así.

― En una relación no se pueden esperar ni suponer las cosas. ― le comentó. ― Los humanos somos impredecibles y nos guiamos por nuestras emociones, por lo mismo, si estás junto a otra persona, pregúntale que quiere, hazle saber tus planes, dile que te sientes estancado y busquen un camino juntos. No esperes nada, ni des las cosas por sentada. Piensa antes de actuar o seguirás lastimando al resto.

― No seas así conmigo. ― le pidió, secándose las lagrimas con brusquedad, dejando sus mejillas enrojecidas.

― ¿Y tú fuiste misericordiosa conmigo? ― la chica no supo que responder. ― No, no lo fuiste.

― No me arrepiento de lo que decidí. ― Le dijo, alzando el mentón.

― Yo me arrepiento de no haber sido más duro para exigirte respuestas. Ahora no me interesa saber que quieres. ― acercándose a ella, le secó las lágrimas. ― No llores, sigue tu vida y sé la mejor.

― Shikamaru… ― dijo, en un ruego, agarrándose de su cintura. ― No me dejes.

― Temari, te estás lastimando. ― le hizo ver, acariciándole el cabello y tragando sus propias lagrimas. ― Verás que seguiremos adelante.

― Pero yo quiero tenerte a mi lado. ― sollozó, mojando su chaqueta.

― Eso es una petición muy egoísta. ― Le dijo con dolor. ― No es venganza, pero si es sanidad mental y volver contigo sería desconocer todo lo que nos pasó.

― ¿Algún día volverás conmigo? ― Shika sonrió con tristeza.

― El amor no se acaba en un par de meses, Temari. Y decir que no, es escupir al cielo. ― dándole un brusco beso sobre la cabeza, se soltó de su agarre y volvió al auto.

Aceleró para no ceder frente a ella, porque sabía que lo haría si seguía insistiendo.

A través del espejo retrovisor la vio seguir llorando en la acera. Quiso volver, se obligó a hacerlo, pero su razón lo detuvo. Él debía avanzar y por mucho amor que tuviera por ella, Temari no era capaz de entregarle lo mismo y no quería fingir no darse cuenta. Ella era fuerte, no lo dudaba y saldría airosa de todo eso, en cambio él era mucho más débil, aunque demostrara lo contrario.

Suspirando, comprendió que el acto había terminado y la obra debía continuar. Por el momento su ex novia por cinco años, la chica que esperó fuera la madre de sus hijos, la que lo acompañó en los días más felices y también los más grises, quedaría solo como un recuerdo.

Uno de sus más hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos.

**5.**

Neji avanzó por las calles de los Ángeles con sus pensamientos completamente revueltos. No tenían un principio y menos un fin, pero lo atormentaban. ¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntó una vez culminado el hecho con Tenten. ¿Cómo no se pudo controlar? Nuevamente la había rebajado a un nivel inhumano tomándola en un baño – cosa que se estaba volviendo recurrente para ambos – y olvidando por completo cualquier cosa; su relación con Mei, la antipatía que sentía por la castaña y por sobre todo, sus principios como hombre. No existía razón que lo justificara y analizándolo bien, tampoco quería hacerlo. Probablemente la castaña no le fuese tan desagradable como quería creer.

Por lo mismo, ahora se encontraba en camino hacia el hotel donde sabía que estaba quedándose toda la producción de la película en la que trabajaba Sasuke.

Intentando no pensar, se bajó de la moto y llegó a informaciones, abrazando el casco por el lado.

― Hola, busco la habitación que utiliza la señorita Haruno. ― la mujer frunció el ceño, en claro gesto de negarse, pero cuando lo miró fijamente, lo reconoció y no pudo decirle que no.

― 507. ― le dijo. ― ¿Doy aviso? ― Neji negó y comenzó a subir.

¿Qué hacia ahí? Ni idea, no lo sabía y tampoco entraría a analizarlo, cuando en verdad tenía cosas más importantes que pensar. ¿Pedir disculpas? Quizás, pero…

― ¿Neji? ― El castaño reaccionó cuando se encontró frente a la puerta que le habían indicado y miró con asombro mal disimulado a la pelirosa. ― ¿Qué haces acá? ― Buena pregunta, que ni él tenía la respuesta.

― ¿Está Tenten? ― preguntó, sin saludar y mirándola fijamente.

Sakura se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar y siendo cortes, cosa que él no había sido.

― Está trabajando en esa salita. ― le contestó Sakura, viéndolo moverse por el lugar. ― Pero antes necesito pedirte algo.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó hastiado. Si seguía conversando con la guapa pelirosa se arrepentiría de estar ahí.

― ¿Tienes un cigarrillo? ― El castaño alzó una ceja. ― Sé que tengo poca edad para fumar, pero creo que servirá para calmar mis nervios. Te aseguro que no le cuento a nadie.

― No pienso pasarte un cigarrillo. ―le dijo de forma grosera. Sakura abrió la boca estupefacta. ― Me recuerdas a mi prima y eres demasiado pequeña para estar haciéndolo.

― Pero Neji… ― las palabras murieron en su boca al verlo entrar en el cuarto que le señaló. ― Maldición.

Neji por su parte se encontró con un lugar lleno de telas que colgaban desde el cielo del lugar. Parecía un laberinto de colores y que ondeaba con su pasar y hacían un agradable sonido contra el suelo. _Fru-fru_.

― "_Ese hombre es mío, ese hombre es mío, mío, mío. Ese hombre es mío." ― _El pelilargo quedó de una pieza al oírla cantar y más aun al escuchar la letra de canción.

Una sonrisa traviesa asomó en su rostro, pero la quitó de inmediato al sentirse estúpido.

― "_Ese hombre…" _¡Mierda! ― chilló, poniendo la mano sobre su corazón al verlo frente a ella. ― ¿Eres un fantasma? No te escuché.

― Nos deleitabas con tu angelical voz, por eso no me oíste. ― comentó.

Tenten se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza avergonzada. De todas las canciones habidas y por haber, ella era tan bruta de cantar justo una que la dejaría como imbécil.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― preguntó desconfiada.

― Conversar. ― aseguró. ― Ayer te fuiste sin siquiera poder decirte algo.

― Tenía que volver al hotel. ― contestó sin titubear. ― Y no hay nada sobre qué conversar. Fue un error lo que sucedió.

― ¿Error? ― preguntó incrédulo. ― Si los errores son tan placenteros, creo que seguiré teniendo muchos.

Tenten boqueó, coloreando sus mejillas.

― Es mejor que te vayas.

― No me pienso ir. ― se acercó hasta ella e invadió su espacio sin llegar a tocarla. ― ¿Qué haces? ¿Brujería? Desde ayer no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hicimos y como deseo repetirlo. ― le confidenció, alegrándose al notar que el cuerpo de la chica respondía como esperaba.

Tenten contuvo el aliento, hasta que fue insostenible y lo soltó sobre los labios del pelilargo. Neji tomó eso como una invitación muda a llevarla al límite y pasando su brazo por la cintura de Tenten, le apegó a su pecho.

― Neji. ― jadeó la chica, en un evidente estado de excitación. ― Por favor. ― le rogó.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― le preguntó cerca de sus labios. ― ¿Qué te suelte o que te tome? ― La castaña se embriagó del olor que él exudaba y haciendo acopio de su valentía, cerró los ojos, dándole chipe libre para que actuara como quería.

Y así lo hizo.

Con delicadeza, rozó sus labios entreabiertos, mirándola en todo momento. No quiso cerrar los ojos para así no perderse ninguna de sus expresiones.

La suavidad de los labios de Tenten era adormecedora. Podría pasar pegado a ella sin importarle nada, cosa que le molestaba mucho. No le gustaba sentir ese peso al estar a su lado, pero lo sentía. Tenten lo hacia ver cosas que no quería y también lo obligaba a replantarse su actuar, su forma de vivir. Algo incomodo e indeseado.

― Neji… ― murmuró la chica, separándose de su boca y besándole la mandíbula.

Neji entendió eso como el cese de cualquier reticencia y se lanzó de lleno a ella.

Tomándola firmemente, comenzó a caminar buscando alguna superficie donde apoyarse y poder tener más libertad de acción. Tenten lo guió hasta una mesa y tirando todos los diseños al suelo, la subió sobre el lugar, posándose sobre ella.

Su boca se volvió exigente y dándole un lametón en el cuello, subió en busca de sus labios. Neji metió su lengua, casi impidiéndole respirar y la castaña solo podía dejarse hacer, porque no tenía el poder de darle pelea a sus embates furiosos y apasionados.

Las manos de la chica bajaron por sus costados y jalaron para que se sacara la chaqueta. Neji le dio la facilidad y también se quitó la remera, obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo. Cuando Tenten estuvo solo con su sostén y la boca de Neji sobre su cuello, reaccionó, pero no se quiso detener. No tenía las fuerzas y mucho menos las ganas.

Sus jadeos los lanzó específicamente en su oído, mientras él acariciaba su vientre y subió hasta tomar su pecho y apretarlo.

Era tal su desesperación, que rompió el sostén de la chica, uniéndolo a las bragas que el día anterior habían quedado en el suelo del baño. Su boca bajó hasta tomar el pezón entre sus labios y jalonearlo varias veces seguidas, sacándole grititos sedientos de placer. Tenten se removía incomoda y deseosa bajo él, reclamando más atención a otras partes. Neji le bajó los pantalones acompañados su ropa interior y se posó frente a sus piernas, abriéndolas. La chica enrojeció hasta el punto de la ebullición al ver lo que él estaba haciendo y como miraba su parte más intima, acuclillado.

― Eres… ― fue lo único que dijo, antes de tirarse entre sus muslos y besarle el vértice deseoso y caliente que palpitaba en su centro.

Tenten tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó las manos en puños contra la mesa. Necesitaba algo para agarrarse y solo se encontró con el cabello despeinado del guapo ojialabrastro. Sin importarle si le causaba dolor, lo enredo entre sus dedos y tiró de él con desesperación, gritando por el placer que le estaba brindando esa lengua. Neji recorrió todo lo que encontró a su paso y succionó el lugar más carente de atención, llevándola al séptimo cielo, alcanzando un orgasmo de cuotas superiores.

Sin tener más capacidad de reacción, lo vio subirse sobre ella y entrar en su cuerpo de una firme y profunda estocada, acrecentando el orgasmo e instándola a comenzar con uno nuevo. Neji se movió dentro y fuera de la castaña, mordiéndole el cuello y apretando sus dedos en los muslos. Tenten no se quedó atrás y le rasguñó la espalda dejándole surcos que comenzarían a sangrar. Pero a Neji no le importó, solo sentía la combinación de placer absoluto en su miembro y el ardor de su espalda. Dos sensaciones únicas, que lograban entrelazarse dejándolo más sediento de ese cuerpo suave, con curvas y malditamente exquisito.

No quería liberarse, quería verla gritar, jadear, desesperarse por él, solo por él. Estaba siendo posesivo y de forma sicótica, pero Tenten lo desesperaba a puntos insospechados. Había llegado de una forma tan sutil, pero a la vez determinante a su vida, que no podía ignorarla. Verla con esa sonrisa llena, esas caderas anchas y su altanería lo volvían loco. Sabía que acostarse con ella se había vuelto una necesidad vital y no desaprovecharía ocasión para hacerlo. Al parecer a ella tampoco le causaba mayor resquemor estar así.

Un nuevo jadeo y su miembro saliendo por completo, para luego volver a ingresar, haciéndola gritar fuertemente. Sabía que se le venía otro orgasmo, porque sus paredes comenzaron a aprisionarlo y sin querer aguantarse más, le dio una sesión de embestidas rápidas y concisas que los liberaron.

Tenten tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a la vista ese cuello blanquecino y largo, que ahora se encontraba con varias marcas regadas, mientras él se escondió en la unión de su hombro y gimió complacido, soltando toda su semilla dentro de ese cuerpo que lo traía mal.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, recuperando su respiración y tranquilizando a sus corazones. Neji sabía que debía recriminarse su actuar, pero no le nacía hacerlo. Se sentía tan cómodo dentro de ella, sintiendo su suavidad… no se había puesto el condón.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― le preguntó la castaña al verlo alejarse, aunque sin salir de su cuerpo.

― No usé protección. ― murmuró mirándola con terror. Ahora comprendía porque se había sentido tan bien. Hacerlo sin condón era brutalmente exquisito.

― Tengo un método anticonceptivo, así que no te preocupes. ― sonriendo, lo empujó para levantarse.

Neji salió de su cuerpo y la sensación de vacío que sintió fue inexplicable. La vio bajarse de la mesa e ir en busca de su ropa, mientras él seguía apoyado en el lugar, sin saber que decir ni cómo actuar.

― Supongo que esto vuelve a ser un error, ¿verdad? ― Tenten carraspeó incomoda. Se había contradicho con sus palabras en menos de media hora.

― Sí, es un error. ― aseguró, sin querer mirarlo y subiéndose los pantalones. Neji sintió su cuerpo endurecerse cuando la vio agacharse, mostrando su lindo trasero. ― Vístete, tienes que irte. ― El pelilargo frunció el ceño incomodo. Él debería ser quien la tratara con frialdad y le pidiese que se fuera. ― Esto no puede volver a suceder. Tú tienes pareja.

― Lo sé. ― contestó él. ― Y tienes razón. No debería volver a pasar. ― Neji caminó hasta su ropa y se la puso ignorándola, igual como lo hacia ella con él. ― Que descanses. ― murmuró al pasar por su lado.

Tenten lo vio salir de la habitación y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Cómo era tan estúpida de seguir aguantando? ¿Hasta qué punto iba a estar enamorada de él como para seguir denigrándose de ese modo? No había caso con ella, insistía en algo que no podía existir. Él lo dejó claro, al tomarla sin pensar en lo que sentía, solo dejándose llevar por esas bajas pasiones que a los dos abrumaban. ¿Podía confiar en eso? Jamás, él tenía novia y la amaba. En cambio ella era solo una tonta que seguía enamorada. Una idiota, una ilusa, que por suerte usaba un tratamiento anticonceptivo, porque no quería imaginarse que hubiese pasado si quedaba embarazada.

De corazón esperaba que esa fuese la última vez, o si no, sería incapaz de llevar a su propia conciencia.

**6.**

― Pensé que no vendrías. ― Itachi miró el pequeño bulto que reposaba sobre una de las sillas alargadas del lugar.

Estaban en la azotea del lujoso hotel, que se encontraba vacía, a excepción de ellos. Itachi caminó y se puso a su lado, mirándola desde su altura.

― Y perderme la oportunidad de beber un buen vino, con una chica guapa; jamás. ― Gracias a la noche, el pelilargo no vislumbró el enrojecimiento de mejillas que tenía la rubia. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Bastante bien. ― Con gesto, le indicó que se sentara a sus pies. Ella abrazo sus piernas y le sonrió. ― ¿Y tú?

― Estaba bien hasta que lleve a Sasuke a un bar y terminó como cuba. ― Ino alzó una ceja. ― Se vuelve idiota.

― Es por su pelea con Saku ¿verdad? ― Itachi asintió, sin tener la capacidad de crear alguna excusa. Para todos era sabido que el pelinegro comenzaba a perder sus cabales. ― Bueno, cosa de ellos en éste minuto.

― Claro que sí. ― apoyó el pelinegro, sacando de entre sus ropas un vino con etiqueta dorada. ― Es de lo mejor que encontré.

― ¿Trajiste copas? ― Itachi se golpeó la frente. ― Creo que no. ― mirándose, se largaron a reír.

― ¿No te molesta tomar de la misma botella? ― le preguntó inseguro.

― Claro que no. ― aseguró, tomándola e intentando destaparla. ― Prefiero que lo hagas tú. ― aceptó cuando sus intentos quedaron en solo meras ganas.

― Obvio, es trabajo del hombre hacer esto. ― como "macho recio" que era, destapó la botella y se la pasó para que diera el primer sorbo.

Ino tomó la botella y se lanzó su primer trago, sin importarle que se viese poco femenino. Itachi alabó eso con una sonrisa y un aplauso cerrado.

― Está maravilloso. ― le dijo, entregándole la botella para que él siguiera.

Itachi hizo lo mismo, maravillándose con el sabor y sintiendo cierto morbo al saber que la rubia había puesto su boca ahí.

― Debo reconocer que tengo un muy buen gusto. ― se vanaglorio el pelilargo, sin un poco de humildad. Ino solo rió por sus ocurrencias.

― ¿Cómo va tu vida? ¿Ya has superado tus problemas con Sasuke y Mei? ― Itachi hizo una mueca y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento. La rubia no pudo negar que su perfil era bastante masculino y agradable a la vista, por no decir que el Uchiha mayor se encontraba extremadamente bueno.

― A Sasuke solo puedo apoyarlo respecto a lo que quiere. Digamos que no me comporté como un hermano, ni fui mesurado con él desde que era niño, por lo mismo ahora trato de hacer las cosas bien y si Sakura es mi futura cuñada, bienvenida sea. ― Ino asintió feliz por ese cambio. ― Respecto a Mei… creo que todo quedó claro ese día en la fiesta de la chica Hyuga.

― Hinata. ― repuso ella.

― Hinata. ― rectificó. ― Le dije lo que pensaba de su actuar y claramente cerré la puerta a continuar con esa seudo relación que no me servía de nada. Tampoco esperaba rescatar algo de ello.

― ¿Y porque estabas con ella? ¿Qué tiene Mei entre las piernas que los vuelve locos? ― La preguntar iba acompañada de una evidente saña.

― Tiene lo que tienen todas, pero con la diferencia que sabe engatusarte. ― Itachi miró a Ino. ― Te hace sentir que todo es sin compromiso y puedes ir y venir con ella. Es fácil descargar tensiones con ella.

― ¿Eso no la vuelve en una mujer… regalada?

― Que una mujer quiera disfrutar de los mismos placeres que los hombres por antonomasia han recibido desde siempre no la vuelve en fácil ni regalada. Mei disfruta del sexo y de lo que puede conseguir por ello. La sociedad es lo suficientemente machista para juzgarla, pero yo no lo hago, porque al fin y al cabo me beneficié de ello. Lo único que le reprocho es el que ande con uno y con otro, siendo que dice tener una relación real con Neji. ― Ino, a pesar de sentirse asqueada por esa mujer, no pudo negar que los puntos que daba Itachi eran bastante aceptables. Y lo que más le agradó era que, sabiendo que Mei era fácil, él no la bajaba a un nivel de puta. Itachi era un hombre integro e intachable, de esos que no estaba acostumbrada a conocer. ― ¿Y tú? ¿Algún amor por ahí?

― Creo que es evidente que no. ― contestó ella, sonriendo tristemente. ― No me ha ido bien en ese ámbito y he decidido abortar misión. ― Bromeó.

― Eres muy joven como para rendirte por un mal amor. ― Ino lo miró de hito a hito. ― No soy la mejor persona para aconsejarte, pero podrías intentarlo. El mundo está lleno de seres humanos dispuestos a amar y tú eres muy guapa. Dudo que te falten pretendientes.

― No me interesa por el momento involucrarme con alguien. ― La rubia tomó la botella y le dio un largo sorbo. ― ¿Alguna vez has tenido una novia?

― ¿Cómo algo duradero? ― Ino asintió. ― Sí. Tuve una relación de 4 años con una guapa abogada, pero terminamos cuando ella me exigió casarnos. No fue porque no quisiera, pero se puso realmente hostigante.

― ¿Cuatro años? ― estaba impactada. ― No te imaginé como alguien que durase tanto.

― Tengo 31 años, Ino. Mi juventud pasó hace mucho y con eso, se fueron las ganas de pasar de mujer en mujer. ― La rubia quedo gratamente sorprendida. Ese hombre era un verdadero enigma, pero malditamente agradable. ― También tuve un noviazgo cuando adolescente. Duré 2 años y terminamos cuando fingió estar embarazada.

― ¿De verdad? ― Incrédula, puso atención a lo que le contaría.

― Sí, porque yo iba a entrar a la universidad, por ende me iría de casa. Como ella no quería que termináramos, dijo que estaba embarazada y le contó a mi familia y a la suya. Yo estaba desesperado, pero entendí que debía asumir, así que acepté quedarme y olvidar mi carrera, sin embargo, su mejor amiga vio lo que yo sufría y decidió contarme que todo era una mentira.

― Pero que malvada. ― comentó la rubia, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del pelilargo.

― Hay mujeres que hacen de todo para retenerte y ella era una de esa especie. ― Ino rió bajito. ― Y tuve otra novia por casi un año, lamentablemente se tuvo que ir del país y no quedó más que un bonito recuerdo.

― O sea de verdad eres un hombre que se podría considerar para una relación. ― dedujo la rubia, dándole otro sorbo al vino. ― Y yo que pensaba que eras un libertino.

― Para que veas que las apariencias engañan y que no hay que juzgar de buenas a primeras. ― le hizo ver con claridad. ― Aparte de ese malnacido que ambos conocemos, no ha habido otro hombre.

― Ninguno. ― contestó de inmediato. ― Quedé demasiado marcada como para intentar algo con otra persona. Además, siento que alguien con tantas trancas como yo, solo sería un lastre para una pareja.

― ¿Qué? ― El pelilargo bufó sonoramente. ― Sinceramente y con mucho respeto, déjame decirte que eres muy tonta si piensas así. ― La rubia abrió la boca haciéndose la ofendida. ― No te conozco mucho, pero por lo que he notado, es que eres una chica luchadora, que enfrenta la vida y se esfuerza por ser mejor. Eso ya son virtudes admirables que te convierten en un prospecto espectacular para tener de novia.

― Itachi, seamos sinceros, tú solo quieres acostarte conmigo, por eso lo dices. ― El moreno la miró fijamente y entendiendo que era inútil mentir, se alzó de hombros.

― Claro que quiero acostarme contigo ― confesó sin sonrojarse. ― Eres espectacular y muy hermosa, pero no te obligaré, ni llevaré nuestra relación a un punto donde se haga imposible contener las ganas. Quiero conocerte y la única forma que tengo es siendo tu amigo. La libido puede aguantar. ― La rubia sonrió de medio lado. Le gustó su respuesta, porque dejaba claro que, a pesar de quererla en su cama, no haría hasta lo indecible para conseguirlo. ― Al menos pienso así en éste minuto. Nadie sabe si cambio de opinión. ― bromeó, comenzando a reír.

― Cuando ya creo que eres un gran hombre, vas y me sales con alguna tontería. ― reclamó, usando un tono de reproche, aunque fingido. Ambos rieron. ― ¿Quieres más vino?

― Sí, te lo estás bebiendo todo.

― Está rico. Trajiste uno que es fina selección y mi paladar lo está disfrutando. ― le comentó.

Disfrutaron el silencio, solo dejándose llevar por las emociones y el sonido del viento chocando contra los pilares.

― ¿Tienes frío? ― Ino negó, enseriándose.

El moreno lo notó, pero se vio interrumpido cuando la chica comenzó a hablar.

― Lo conocí cuando tenía 9 años. Era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. ― Itachi se acomodó y le dio el pase para que contara su historia y verdad. ― Daiki era algo así como el hombre perfecto: Joven, muy guapo y con todas las miradas sobre él porque era un gran empresario. Todavía lo es. ― agregó. ― Yo lo miraba como un sueño. Siempre que iba a cenar con nosotros, se sentaba a mi lado y me contaba historias sobre lo que era la economía, pero explicado desde una forma mucho más infantil. Para mí esas horas se convertían en lo que más esperaba toda la semana. Escucharlo era un bálsamo para mis oídos y comenzaba a adorar el piso que pisaba. ― guardó silencio unos segundos, tragando saliva y mordiendo su labio. Itachi notó su palidez y pensó que era correcto decirle que se detuviera, pero su parte más egoísta se lo impidió, recordándole que él también quería saber la verdad. ― Era una navidad, si mal no recuerdo y yo estaba en la cocina de mi casa, mirando hacia el patio y aburrida porque no había nadie de mi edad en la gran fiesta que todos los años daba mi padre. Mi concentración era tal, que apenas sentí quealguien entró al lugar. Cuando me volteé, ya lo tenía sobre mí besándome. No alcancé a reaccionar. Tenía solo 15 años.

― Maldito infeliz. ― masculló el pelilargo, acariciándole el tobillo, porque era la parte de su cuerpo que más cercana tenía. Ino se tomó el gesto como contención.

― Luego de eso, siempre que iba a mi casa, se sentaba a mi lado y me ponía las manos en mis piernas, me tocaba y buscaba cualquier oportunidad para besarme. A pesar de mi impresión, me sentía tan feliz, porque era el hombre que según yo amaba, además de sentirme halagada porque alguien mucho mayor se había fijado en mí. ― prosiguió contando, haciendo que su voz se cortara a ratos. ― Un día me convenció de salir. Según yo sería una salida al parque, donde comeríamos helados, algodón de azúcar y subiríamos a la rueda, pero mis ilusiones eran muy diferentes a las de él. Llegamos a su casa y pasó _eso_. Fue incomodo y doloroso, pero no me negué. Sinceramente lo quería. Luego de esa vez, siguieron muchas más. Pasaba por mí a la escuela y nos íbamos a su casa para estar juntos, incluso me escapé de clases solo para estar con él. ― Le contó con vergüenza. ― Nunca me sentí del todo cómoda, pero lo aceptaba porque él quería. Estuvimos mucho tiempo así, hasta que llevó a una mujer a nuestra casa. La presentó como Ayumi y tenían planes de casarse: Ayumi era su novia desde hace 6 años. ― Itachi abrió la boca impresionado. Daiki era una bestia sin corazón, aprovechándose de una chica, quitándole todo lo que debía haber disfrutado siendo solo una adolescente. ― Me sentí a morir. Cuando terminamos de comer, lo llevé hasta el despacho de mi padre y le pregunté qué pasaba, porqué no me había dicho que tenía novia. Él respondió que lo nuestro habían sido acostones simples y hasta aburridos. Solo estuvo conmigo, porque le daba pena como yo lo seguía y me comparó con un perrito faldero. ― El pelilargo sabía que no era su deber intervenir, pero las manos le picaban pensando en cuantas maneras habían de poder romperle la cara a alguien, sobre todo a ese mal nacido. ― Ese fue el comienzo del fin. Mi papá escuchó parte de la conversación e intervino para saber qué pasaba. Él, como siempre, se salvó su pellejo y dijo que me había descubierto acostándome con un compañero de escuela, pero además agregó que no era con el único que me encamaba, sino que tras mí, había una veintena de amates. Yo quedé de una pieza, devastada, con mi corazón roto y sin saber que decir.

― ¿De verdad fue tan miserable? ― Ino asintió.

― Mi papá se enfureció, cosa obvia y me dio una gran golpiza donde nadie se metió a defenderme. Esa fue la primera vez que me golpeó sin medirse. ― le contó, secándose una lágrima. ― Cuando estaba acostada sobre mi cama, sin poder moverme por el dolor, Daiki me llamó y me amenazó: Si yo hablaba, él haría que me terminaran matando. Tenía tanto miedo que acepté guardar silencio. Solo tenía 17 años. ― Itachi comprendió que no era hace mucho. ― Mi papá nunca ha vuelto a confiar en mí y se volvió un monstruo conmigo. No podía salir, solo ir a la escuela, me vigilaba y cronometraba mis horas de llegada. Mi madre nunca intervino, porque lamentablemente no vive conmigo, sino que en Francia y no tengo una gran comunicación con ella.

― ¿Estás sola? ― le preguntó temeroso. La rubia afirmó con la cabeza. ― ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué ocurrió el día que golpee a ese hijo de puta?

― Ese día apareció en mi casa, como lo hace siempre. Cenó con nosotros y nos contó que sería padre. En cierta medida me alegré por él, pensando que podía haber un cambio de actitud con la llegada de un hijo, pero como siempre, me equivoqué. Cuando salí de la casa fue porque me lo pillé en mi habitación y a chillidos lo saqué. Papá estaba en su despacho, así que no oyó nada. Llegamos afuera y comenzó a molestarme como lo hace siempre que puede. Tú viste que intenté alejarlo, pero tiene fuerza y aunque no quiero mostrarme como una damisela en apuros, me fue imposible separarme de él y justo llegaste tú. En cierta medida te lo agradezco, porque no sé hasta qué punto hubiese sido capaz de llegar. Después de la pelea y las cosas que te dije, quedé frente a mi padre, con Daiki quejándose detrás y el terror me invadió. Sabía que se me venía una fuerte reprimenda y no me equivoqué. El imbécil comenzó a decir que era muy probable que tú fueses uno de mis maniáticos amantes y que al verme cerca de él, te habías desquiciado. Papá, como siempre le creyó y de un jalón me llevó a la casa. ― Ino agachó la cabeza y sollozó con dolor. ― Entrar en detalles de lo que pasó dentro es mero morbo, pero puedo decir que fue brutal, peor que nunca.

― Ino. ― susurró el pelilargo, acercándose para apoyarla contra su pecho y abrazarla de ese modo. ― No es necesario que sigas. Ya todo acabó.

― Pero perdí a mi padre. ― dijo, llorando más fuerte y aferrándose a su remera. ― Perdí a mi única familia.

― No has perdido nada. Que tu padre no haya creído en su propia hija y todavía peor, la haya castigado brutalmente por las mentiras de un grandísimo imbécil, lo vuelve en alguien innecesario en tu vida. El día que se dé cuenta de que todo eran mentiras, se arrepentirá y ahí quedará en tus manos poder perdonarlo. ― Itachi le acarició el cabello con cariño y contención. Tenerla cerca y oliéndola, podría ser un potente afrodisiaco, pero no fue así. Sintió afecto, comprensión y rabia por verla sufrir. No merecía nada de lo que le había pasado. Era injusto y cruel. ― Piensa que ahora tienes mucha gente que te quiere y te apoya. Sakura por ejemplo. Mi futura cuñada te considera casi como una hermana.

― Sakura es una loca linda. ― comentó la rubia, dejándose abrazar por esos brazos tan cálidos y afectuosos.

Estar así con Itachi era agradable. Una sensación única y que le hacía pensar que si había un futuro mucho mejor. Era como sentirse acompañada y no la pobre niña desamparada que vivía temerosa y sin poder rebelarse.

― Y también puedes contar conmigo. ― le murmuró cerca de su oído. Ino se alejó para mirar su rostro y sus ojos se cruzaron. ― No lo dudes. ― dándole un toque con dos dedos en su frente, la volvió a empujar para que cayera a sus brazos. ― Ahora, seguiremos tomando el vino y olvidaremos este episodio catártico.

― ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Itachi? ― la pregunta venía algo desfasada, porque ya le había contado toda su historia. ― ¿No me traicionarás?

― Solo te fallaría para ir a golpear a ese hijo de perra. ― masculló, mordiendo las palabras. ― Pero no, Ino, puedes contar conmigo.

― Gracias. ― La rubia acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelilargo y suspiró largamente, dejando resquicios de las lágrimas derramadas, pero con esperanza de un nuevo comienzo. ― No sé porque confío tanto en ti. Me generas mucha paz.

― ¿Debería sentirme halagado por eso? ― preguntó con leve sorna, ganándose un pellizco en su vientre. ― Es broma, tontuela.

― A lo mejor te veo como un padre. ― Itachi se atragantó con su saliva luego de escuchar eso.

― Yo no te veo como una hija. ― aseguró, carraspeando para volver a tener aliento. ― Lo que menos tengo son sentimientos fraternales por ti.

― Ya me lo dejaste claro cuando dijiste que te querías acostar conmigo. ― El pelilargo rió levemente, haciendo vibrar su pecho, moviendo a la rubia. ― Eres muy descarado.

― Insistiré en que es sinceridad y no descaro. ― rectificó con soltura. ― No todos pueden darse el lujo de ser sinceros.

― Es una gran virtud. ― Itachi asintió con solemnidad. ― ¿Qué harás con Neji? ¿Le contarás lo que pasó con Mei?

― ¿Crees que debería hacerlo? ― Ino volvió a separarse de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

― Es lo correcto, ¿no? ― el pelilargo hizo una mueca incomodo. ― Yo creo que a ti también te gustaría que fueran sinceros si algo así se tejiera a tus espaldas.

― A veces la verdad es demasiado dolorosa como para soltarla así de la nada. ― El moreno le corrió un mechón del rostro y sonrió con sus ojos, haciéndolo ver muy guapo, cosa que no fue indiferente para Ino. ― Yo podría ir a decirle, contarle la realidad y abrirle los ojos, pero ¿Cuál será el costo? Neji está enamorado y seguirá pegado a Mei por mucho que nosotros le digamos que no es una mujer que lo merezca.

― La quiere tanto que se acostó con Tenten. ― Itachi frunció el ceño sin comprender. ― Sí, las bragas que pilló Sakura, por las cuales hizo un escándalo en casa de Sasuke, son nada más y nada menos que de mi linda amiga, que en un desesperado acto de amor, Neji se las desgarró tirándolas para cualquier lado. ― Ambos comenzaron a reírse. ― Si eso es amor, déjame decirte que es muy raro.

― Por eso mi futura cuñada se enojó tanto. ― dijo el moreno, logrando ensamblar las piezas. ― Y Sasuke no pudo defenderse, aunque creo que la comprendo, porque teniendo la fama que tiene mi hermano y encontrarse de frente con una prueba de que la está engañando, es imposible no sacar conjeturas. ― Ino lo apoyó, afirmando con la cabeza.

― Sakura se justificaba diciendo que él había comenzado con ella a los días de terminar con Fuka. ― El moreno chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia. ― Itachi, es así.

― Sí, pero Fuka… haber, como te lo explico. ― La rubia se cruzó de brazos y se separó más del moreno para mirarlo mientras contaba su percepción sobre la relación de su hermano con la pelirosa. ― Sasuke siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso desde pequeño. No venimos de una familia pobre y eso se ha notado en nuestras vidas. Cuando comenzó a crecer, tuvo muchas chicas y disfrutó de ellas, pero cuando llegó Fuka, se sintió seguro y se quedó ahí pensando que estaba bien: No sé si la quería, pero no puedo negar que Fuka le causaba muchas más cosas que el resto de las mujeres y se estancó con ella, porque no interrumpía con su vida, ni con lo que quería. ― confesó. ― Sin embargo, en cuanto conoció a Sakura se descontroló, perdió el norte y no supo qué hacer. Tu amiga lo vuelve loco, lo trastorna con su forma de ser. La mira como si no hubiese nada más hermoso que ella. Sakura no le da estabilidad ni mucho menos seguridad, pero le da algo que nadie le ha dado y es esa sensación de sentirse vivo.

― ¿Pobre rico famoso? ― Elucubró la rubia.

― Más bien, Sasuke era un famoso, frío y sin grandes motivaciones, pero ahora encontró lo que lo mueve, lo que lo motiva a querer ser mejor, como también saca lo peor de él. Esas emociones que creía no poseer por ser tan mesurado, han salido a la luz desde que se encontró a mi futura cuñada. ― le contó. ― Jamás, pero jamás lo había visto celoso, hasta que la conoció a ella. No puede evitar gruñir cuando alguien la mira o Sakura responde. Tampoco era posesivo, pero a ella la busca para saber dónde está, que hace y que hará.

― Vaya. ― dijo Ino asombrada.

― Y ahí yace el problema. Sakura es una niña que tiene que crecer, conocer y buscar su camino, a diferencia de Sasuke que ya sabe lo que quiere, entonces chocan por eso, porque ella vive a flor de piel y mi hermano trata de ser un cable a tierra, pero le resulta a medias. Y todo se agrava al tener tantos sentimientos fluyendo. ― culminó de decir.

― Debe ser mucho lo que siente, porque en verdad se ve mal. Además…

― ¡Ino! ― el grito de un hombre interrumpió sus palabras. ― ¡Yamanaka!

― ¿Neji? ― dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño.

Ambos se levantaron del lugar y corrieron hacia los gritos desesperados que escuchaba.

― ¡Estoy acá! ― gritó la rubia, intentando dirigirlo hacia ella.

Cuando se encontraron de frente, el pelilargo respiró hondamente.

― A Sakura le pasó algo. ― ¿Qué mierda? Se preguntó la rubia, pero no se quedó en eso y corrió a los ascensores para llegar a la habitación.

Los dos hombres la siguieron en la carrera y se metieron en el lugar. Ino se encontró con la puerta abierta y la abrió hasta atrás, pillándose a Tenten sobre la pelirosa, que estaba pálida y con los labios pálidos.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― le preguntó, tirándose a un lado de la pelirosa para mirarla de cerca. ― Tenten.

― La muy bruta le dio una calada a un puto cigarrillo y cayó desfallecida sin poder respirar. ― La castaña miró furiosamente a Sakura. ― Solo está desmayada, pero me dio un susto de muerte.

Ino agachó su cabeza para mirar de cerca si estaba respirando y era así. La pelirosa solo estaba desvanecida por los segundos de terror que había pasado sin poder respirar.

― ¿Tú le diste un cigarrillo? ― le preguntó a Tenten.

― No, se lo pidió a uno de los botones. ― Ino masculló un par de improperios y miró a Itachi junto a Neji.

― Gracias por avisarme. ― le dijo al pelilargo primo de Hinata. ― Lo bueno es que solo fue un susto.

― Cuando yo entré me pidió un cigarrillo y se lo negué. ― comentó Neji. ― ¿Por qué le pasa esto?

― Porque tiene asma y no es un asma leve por lo que veo. ― le contó Itachi, acercándose a la pelirosa. ― La llevaré a su habitación.

Tomándola entre sus brazos, sintió lo liviana que era y comprendió un poco más el afán que tenía Sasuke en cuidarla. Era una niña tan pequeña, diminuta, con tantas cosas que aprender. Le impresionaba saber que su hermano estaba teniendo la paciencia suficiente como para aguantar todo lo que conllevaba estar con ella. De verdad tenía que estar muy agarrado como para actuar así.

― Es una tonta. ― siguió reclamando Tenten, agachando la cabeza. ― Sentí como si se me parara el corazón.

― ¿Cómo la hiciste volver? ― le preguntó la rubia, acariciándole el cabello a la acostada pelirosa.

― Fui por su inhalador, mientras Neji revisaba sus constantes vitales. ― le contó. ― Ino, ¿qué haremos si un día sus crisis se vuelven más feroces? ¿Cómo podemos controlarla?

― Un médico de cabecera, que trabaje las 24 horas. ― sugirió Itachi, posando sus manos en la cadera. ― No sean tan duras con ella. Cometió un error y creo que cuando despierte, su propia cabeza se la comerá viva. ― Ino asintió. ― Eso sí, déjenle claro que no lo vuelva a hacer.

― Dudo que lo vuelva a hacer. ― acotó Tenten. ― Porque si lo hace, la mato yo. ― Neji esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado que nadie vio. Le gustaba ver a esa castaña de ojos avellana siendo tan aguerrida. ― Hay que tenerle municiones industriales de inhaladores, además de un plan en caso de una urgencia más grave.

― Puede generarse un paro cardiorespiratorio y hasta ahí llegará. ― comentó Ino, sintiéndose incomoda al imaginar un escenario así. ― La retaremos fuertemente cuando estemos solas con ella.

― Háganle caso a Itachi. Ella ya aprendió. ― intervino Neji. ― Cuando estuvo conmigo, se veía aterrorizada porque no podía respirar. Creo que entendió la advertencia.

― Sí. Llamaré a un médico. ― dijo Itachi, saliendo de la estancia. ― Neji, mañana debemos viajar, es mejor que vuelvas al departamento de Sasuke. ― sugirió el pelilargo, mirando a su amigo y "empleado".

― Esperaré a que todo esté bien acá y te llevaré a ti. Estuviste bebiendo.

― Sé cuidarme solo, Neji. ― dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica el mayor de los Uchiha.

― Pero hoy extremaremos recursos. ― le contestó el Hyuga, sonriendo de la misma manera. ― Entre más te demoras, más tarde saldremos.

― Imbécil. ― farfulló.

La habitación quedó en silencio, solo siendo interrumpido por el respirar tranquilo de la pelirosa. Ino se acomodó a un lado de ella y la miró con afecto.

― Tonta, nos has asustado. ― le reclamó.

― Todavía estoy temblando. ― comentó Tenten, sentándose a los pies de la cama, dejando caer su cabeza y apretando las manos en su regazo.

Neji vio eso y una parte de él se sintió extraña. No le gustaba verla sufrir.

Salió del lugar, dejándolas solas y fue en busca de un vaso con agua. Al volver, se lo entregó mudamente a la castaña, que levantó la mirada y se encontró con el ofrecimiento. Neji alzó las cejas al notar el desconcierto de la chica, como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

― Tómalo. ― Le ordenó, sacándola de su atontamiento.

Tenten no tenía ganas de pelear ni reclamarle por ese tono autoritario, así que hizo lo que le indicó el pelilargo, tomándose de un trago el agua.

― Tenía azúcar. ― comentó la chica.

― Dicen que calma los nervios. ― Ino, impactada con la situación, carraspeó para sacarlos de su burbuja y evitar tener que ver a su amiga balbucear.

― ¿Por qué estás acá, Neji? ― La castaña se volteó a mirarla con odio, mientras el moreno se removía incomodo. ― ¿Necesitabas hablar con alguna de nosotras o buscabas a Itachi?

― Tenía un asunto con Tenten…

― Que no es de tu incumbencia, amiguita linda. ― interrumpió la castaña, parándose de la cama. ― Iré a ver si ya viene el médico.

Esquivando al pelilargo, salió de la habitación.

― Sé que te acostaste con ella. ―Neji alzó una ceja. No esperaba que Tenten les fuese con el chisme a sus amigas. ― Y nos enteramos cuando descubrimos la pelea que tuvo Sakura con Sasuke.

― ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros? ― preguntó confuso.

― Que las bragas que se encontró Sakura eran de Tenten, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque un desesperado tipo se las rajó cuando quiso hacerle el amor. ― Neji carraspeó. ― Las cosas ya fueron aclaradas para Sakura, pero déjame decirte que ellos ya no están juntos. ― Ino desconocía si Sasuke sabía lo ocurrido.

― Yo no puedo hacer nada si Sakura no confía en Sasuke. ― comentó de forma grosera.

― Si puedes hacer algo, o si no iré ahora mismo donde Mei y le contaré que la engañaste. ― El pelilargo abrió los ojos sorprendido. ― Si, Neji, acabas de meterte con dos de mis amigas; de forma indirecta con Saku y de forma muy directa con Tenten. Como el hombre que supongo eres, aclara las cosas con Sasuke, dale muestras de la realidad y no te acerques más a mi amiga.

― Ella también lo busca. ― Ino rió amargamente.

― Fuiste su amor juvenil, ¿quién no recaería en algo así? ― El pelilargo no expresó nada. ― Espero tomes en consideración lo que te pido. Si una vez la rompiste, es muy probable que lo vuelvas a hacer, así que déjala en paz.

― No es un tema que te competa a ti. ― La rubia se levantó del lugar y caminó hasta él.

― Si todavía queda algo de humanidad en tu frío corazón, te alejarías de ella. Tú tienes pareja. Mei es tu novia y ninguna de las dos merece lo que estás haciendo. ― susurró erizando el vello que cubría la nuca del pelilargo. ― Sé considerado con mi amiga, es lo único que te pido.

― ¿Y si ella me busca? ― Le preguntó, con un evidente respaldo. Tenten también podía ser la que necesitara del pelilargo.

― Ahí ya sería decisión de ella. Por ahora está confundida y cegada por lo que tú le provocas.

― Solo es sexo. ― masculló, molesto.

― Entonces díselo claro, porque no quiero verla sufrir. ― siseó de forma amenazante. ― Ojala tomes en consideración lo que te estoy diciendo.

Itachi entró, interrumpiendo su conversación, acompañado de un regordete y bajo tipo, que con una hosca mirada y gruesa voz les dijo que salieran del lugar. Ino por ser la más cercana a Sakura, se quedó junto a ella viendo lo que hacía el especialista.

Tenten llegó al lado de ambos hombres y los miró hacia arriba.

― ¿Ya se van?

― Esperaré a que salga el médico. ― contestó Itachi.

― Ok. ¿Quieren algo? ― les preguntó como una solicita anfitriona.

― No, gracias.― dijo el Uchiha, mientras Neji se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

― Bueno. ― revolviendo las manos. ― Iré a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, así que permiso.

― Tenten. ― llamó Itachi. ― Me alegro mucho de que estés realizando tus sueños. Llegarás muy lejos.

― Ehh… gracias. ― sonrojada, se volteó para volver a su tarea.

Estar entre sus telas y zurciendo era un tranquilizador para su alma que nadie más se lo podía aportar.

Por su parte, el médico salió de la habitación, dándole las últimas indicaciones a Ino.

― ¿Cómo está? ― le preguntó Itachi en cuanto la tuvo enfrente.

― Bien, solo fue un gran susto. Sus pulmones no colapsaron, pero sí se ahogó, entonces al verse privada de aire, se desesperó. Cosa evidente. ― Neji e Itachi asintieron, comprendiendo todo. ― De verdad, muchas gracias por estar acá. Espero tengan un gran concierto y todo resulte como lo planearon.

― Ino, no le contaremos esto a Sasuke hasta que termine la presentación. ―le comentó Itachi, siendo avalado por la rubia y el Hyuga. ― Creo que es capaz de cancelar todo con tal de venir a verla.

― Es muy comprensible. Eso sí, avísenle después. Yo creo que tanto Sakura como él merecen verse. ― aseguró la rubia. ― Pues, espero que estén bien.

― Gracias. ― Neji se agachó como en una reverencia e Itachi, sabiendo que se ganaría un par de miradas confusas y uno que otro comentario por parte del Hyuga, se acercó a la rubia y le besó la frente. ― Nos vemos pronto.

Ino quedó lela, mirando hacia enfrente sin poder reaccionar. Tenten salió del cuarto y se acercó a despedirse. Era lo correcto tomando en cuenta que habían sido de gran ayuda.

― ¡Éxito en su concierto! ― proclamó, con el puño en alto.

― Gracias, Cleo. ― La molestó Itachi sonriendo, impresionando al Hyuga que pensaba ser el único conocedor de ese secreto. ― Cuídate. ― Dándole un beso en el cabello de forma paternal y para nada parecido con el dado a Ino, se volteó a salir. ― Sé educado, Neji.

― Adiós a ambas. ― dijo. Ino caminó hasta la puerta con Itachi a su lado y Neji quedó un poco más rezagado, mirando a la castaña. ― Que tu vestido quede bonito. ― Le dijo, mirándola fijamente, casi penetrándola con sus ojos. ― Cuídate.

― Tú igual. ― dio por respuesta.

Pasó por el lado de Neji, directo a la habitación de Sakura. Sin embargo su trayectoria se vio interrumpida por una mano grande que se ciñó a su trasero, haciéndole dar un respigo, levantándola por lo fuerte que había sido el agarrón.

La boca del pelilargo se posó en su oído y no dándole ningún tipo de chance, susurró:

― No te voy a dejar, asúmelo.

**7.**

Sasuke se tomó media botella de cerveza de un solo atracón y se secó la boca de forma indulgente. A pesar de su apariencia fría e indiferente, se encontraba aterrado. Sabía que había tocado frente a mucho más público, pero nunca con la exposición mediática que tendría en ese minuto; llegaría a millones de personas por televisión, donde un error le podía costar su carrera. Confiaba en su calidad vocal y en sus compañeros, pero no confiaba en él. En cómo pararse frente a toda esa gente y seguir fingiendo sentirse pleno. Se trató de reconfortar pensando que estaba cumpliendo un sueño, algo que nunca esperó y no podía equivocarse cuando era su corazón el que te guiaba.

― Vamos, tigre. ― le dijo Itachi, palmeándole la espalda. ― Tú puedes. Te has preparado mucho tiempo, tienes grandes premios que te avalan y sé que tu vena perfeccionista no permitirá que te equivoques.

― Wow, siento que necesito cerveza a la vena. ― profirió Naruto, cayendo sentado sobre un taburete.

Shikamaru se estiró, destensando su espalda. El bonito y agradable mensaje de Nozomi le había agradado al punto de relajarlo por completo y haciéndole sentir confiado frente a todo lo que se venía. No era un concierto cualquiera, pero tampoco era el fin del mundo.

― Sasuke, esto es lo que buscamos siempre, hacernos mundialmente conocidos y lo hicimos, sin necesidad de caer en el pop ni música chatarra. ― le recordó el coletas, apretándole el hombro. ― Recuerda cuando éramos unos preadolescentes muy hormonales y teníamos instrumentos que eran de cuarta categoría.

― Tu voz no cambiará. ― aseguró Neji, acercándose al grupo. ― Somos todos tu familia, tus amigos y no te fallaremos.

― Supongo que en esta lacrimógena arenga, solo me queda decir que saldremos a conquistar. ― vaticinó Kiba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ― Somos _Living in Peace_.

― Venga, hagámoslo. ― abrazándose en grupo y soltando tensiones en un gran grito, salieron al escenario montado.

El sonido ensordecedor de la gente que se encontraba ahí, sobre sus cabezas, les recordó que era un concierto como los muchos que hacían. No había nada que temer. Era su trabajo, era su constante y era su vida, no iban a fallar.

Sasuke se posó detrás del micrófono y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba frente al público, dijo:

― Disfruten el espectáculo.

Total y absolutamente desatado, escuchó los primeros acordes de lo que sería el tema inaugural de la banda en el Súper Bowl.

**Bitter Sweet Symphony – The Verve **

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah,

No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah

You know I can change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
Have you've ever been down?

El público coreó la canción, sorprendiéndolos infinitamente. Pensaban que no eran tan conocidos como para tener un tema en el inconsciente colectivo, pero se habían equivocado. Ahí estaba toda esa gente cantando junto a ellos. Gracias a eso, Sasuke logró soltarse y caminó con el micrófono en la mano, acercándose a sus compañeros de banda y disfrutando del concierto.

Tomándose la botella completa de agua, le indicó a Kiba lo que se venía. El teclado daría la nota para comenzar.

― Este tema fue escrito hace muy poco. Se basa en la historia de un gran amigo. ― dijo escuetamente.

Más atrás, una corista los ayudaría.

Kiba se preparó y moviendo los dedos, comenzó:

**Say Something – A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera**

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I am feeling so small.  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all.

And I will stumble and fall.  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I will swallow my pride.  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
And anywhere, I would have followed you.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
Say something...

Sasuke escuchó la ovación de toda esa gente, gritando emocionada por el tema, por la letra que contenía y lo mucho que decía. No serían pocos los que se sintiesen identificados, pero Sasuke pensó solo en su amigo, en cómo se tomaría esa canción y cuanto lo odiaría por ello; Suigetsu, en la parte que estuviera mirándolo – porque tenía claro que lo estaba haciendo. – probablemente estaría llorando, porque esa canción era por él. Su quiebre con Karin lo había inspirado a escribirla. Era doloroso, lo sabía. Tampoco lo había hecho con la intención de lastimarlo, pero no encontró mejor forma de reflejarle que lo entendía. La música era su vida, y él se la daba a sus amigos.

― Gracias. ― fue lo único que dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Kiba, porque lo había hecho excelente. Tomando otro poco de agua, continuó con el otro tema. ― Vamos Naruto. ― vociferó, dándole el pase a empezar.

En cuanto empezó a tocar, el público volvió a ponerse como loco, saltando a cantar el tema. Era fácil, simple y corto, pero decía tanto, que nadie podía quedar indiferente.

**Where is My Mind - Pixies**

Oh, stop

With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
But there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself

Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?

Way out in the water  
See it swimmin'

I was swimmin' in the Caribbean  
Animals were hiding behind the rocks  
Except the little fish  
But they told me, he swears  
Tryin' to talk to me, coy koi*

Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?

Way out in the water  
See it swimmin'?

With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
If there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself

Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?

Way out in the water  
See it swimmin'

With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah

La música siguió sonando, mientras él se metía en sus cavilaciones, agradado al escuchar el acompañamiento. El pelinegro miró hacia el horizonte con tranquilidad, feliz, completo, sabiendo que había logrado sus sueños y cerró los ojos, rememorando con rapidez su comienzo, los dramas, lo que habían pasado y como habían llegado hasta ahí. Naruto, su fiel amigo. Shikamaru, su gran contención. Neji, el que lo entendía. Kiba, su risa. Itachi, su hermano.

No desconocía a nadie, todos eran parte de lo grande que se había vuelto la banda, incluyendo a Sai, que aunque ya no pertenecía, seguía teniendo un papel fundamental en la formación de _Living in Peace_.

Suspiró y recordó a Sakura. Llevaba poco conociéndola, pero ya se había convertido en parte importante de su diario vivir. En la chica que quería para estar con él. Nadie decía que durarían años, pero le bastaría con tenerla aunque fuese un poco. Ella lo motivaba a querer ver la vida de otra manera.

Aunque le costase asumirlo y doliese reconocerlo, no podía negarlo: Sasuke, el tipo que nunca esperó sentir lo que sentía, ni necesitar como necesitaba a la pelirosa, aceptaba que la quería. Él quería a Sakura y era algo real, que nacía desde su corazón e inevitablemente se había apoderado de su vida.

― El último tema. ― dijo, aceptando por dentro sus sentimientos y reflejándolos en una canción que había escrito hace mucho, cuando veía al amor como un mero enganche para conseguir más seguidores. Ahora esa canción tomaba mucho significado, más del que esperaba. ― Chicos, acabemos.

No estaban preparados, porque solo habían ensayado para esas tres canciones, sin embargo, a pesar de estar retasando la entrada de los equipos a la cancha, el público no quería parar de escucharlos, así que les regalaría esa canción.

**Madness - Muse**

I… I can't get this memories out of my mind  
And some kind of madness  
Has started to evolve

And I... I tried so hard to let you go  
But some kind of madness  
Is swallowing me whole, yeah

I have finally seen the light  
And I have finally realized  
What you mean

And now, I need to know if it's real love  
Or is it just Madness  
Keeping us afloat

And when I look back, at all the crazy fights we have  
Like some kind of madness  
Was taking control, yeah

And now I have finally seen the light  
And I...have finally realized  
What you need

And now I have finally seen the end  
(Finally seen the end)  
And I'm... I'm expecting you to care  
(Expecting you to care)  
And I have finally seen the light  
(Finally seen the light)  
And I have finally realized  
(Realized)

(Y levantando el dedo, Sasuke apuntó a la cámara dirigiéndose específicamente a alguien, cosa que no pasó desapercibida)

I need to love  
I need to love

Capture me  
Trust in your dream  
Come on and rescue me  
Yes, I know I can be wrong  
Baby, you're too headstrong  
Our love is...

(Madness)

Todo acabó en un gran aplauso, chiflidos y gritos desesperados por parte del público tanto masculinos como femeninos. Sasuke sonrió y haciendo una reverencia, se bajó para ir a los camarines, evitando dar cualquier declaración. Para eso estaba el resto de la banda y el elegido para hablar fue nada más y nada menos que Naruto.

Todo el resto se adentró en la sala y gritó extasiado. Itachi saco una botella de Champagne para brindar y les entregó unas copas, que fueron rápidamente dejadas sobre la mesa, porque tomaron directamente de la botella y de otras más que también llegaron. Sasuke fue abrazado por mucha gente, pero lo que más le importaba era estar con sus compañeros. Por el pequeño televisor que había en el lugar escuchó las declaraciones que estaba dando Naruto.

― _Excelente presentación. ― dijo el periodista, poniéndole el micrófono frente a su rostro. ― Hace muchos años que no se sentía tanta vibra en este lugar._

― _Es el trabajo de muchos años. ― comentó el rubio, sobándose la cabeza. ― No hemos esforzado demasiado para llegar hasta dónde estamos y lo conseguimos. Ahora solo disfrutar._

― _¿A alguien en especifico va dirigido el concierto? Vimos a Sasuke apuntar a la cámara. ― Naruto se alzó de hombros._

― _Ni idea y si lo supiera, créeme que no te contaría. ― contestó, haciendo feliz a todos sus compañeros de banda; al menos no se había ido de bocajarro contando todo._

― _¿Y tú? ¿Se lo dedicas a alguien? ― Naruto miró directamente a la cámara y sonrió._

― _Lo sabe. Yo sé que lo sabe._

Todos gritaron felices cuando lo vieron ingresar para celebrar con él, bebiendo y comiendo todo lo que no habían comido por los nervios que se traían.

― Con la última canción quedaron a nuestros pies. ― chilló Kiba.

― Debo decir que te luciste con el teclado. ― le dijo Sasuke, palmeándole la espalda. ― No te tenía tanta fe.

― ¡Hey! ― le reclamó, haciendo un mohín. ― También intento hacer lo mejor.

― Y se nota. ― Lo tranquilizó Sasuke, abrazándolo para sorpresa de todos. ― Sigue creciendo, imbécil y que tu matrimonio sea de puta madre.

― Verdad que me voy a casar. ― bromeó haciendo como que recién se acordaba. ― Como serán mis padrinos, se tendrán que vestir de ternos blancos.

― ¡Qué horror! ― reclamó Neji. El Hyuga caminó hasta Itachi que aplaudía como foca y le hablo por lo bajo. ― ¿Cuándo le dirás?

― Deja que celebre un poco, porque se volverá loco cuando le diga. ¿No viste la grandiosa estupidez que hizo apuntando a la cámara? ― Neji asintió igual de sorprendido que el Uchiha. ― Ojala mi futura cuñada se haya dado cuenta.

― Fue demasiado evidente, al menos para los que lo conocemos la historia. ― aseguró Neji.

― Ok, creo que es prudente hablarle, porque si no es capaz de matarme por no contarle. ― Itachi lo llamó con un gesto y lo miró fijamente. ― Tengo que contarte algo, pero prométeme que te calmarás.

― ¿Qué mierda pasó? ― preguntó ya fuera de sus cabales. Itachi enrolando los ojos, lo vio apretarse el puente de la nariz. ― Habla. ― le exigió.

― El día de ayer ocurrió algo. ― Sasuke asintió, apurándolo a hablar. ― No te quise decir porque eras capaz de no presentarte hoy.

― ¿Les pasó algo a nuestros padres? ― Itachi negó lentamente.

― Le pasó algo a Sakura. ― El mayor de los Uchiha y Neji vieron como su cara se transformaba de enojo a profundo terror, abriendo la boca sin saber que decir, y pestañeando seguidamente. ― Sucede que el día de ayer sufrió un fuerte ataque de asma y tuvimos que llevarle un médico.

El sonido tras ellos era ensordecedor. El partido se estaba disputando, mientras Shika, Naruto y Kiba celebraban el evento, sin embargo los otros tres estaban metidos en su mundo, como si fuesen una célula aparte de todo ese barullo exterior.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ― masculló, acercándose a él y agarrándole desde el cuello de su remera, empuñando la mano. ― ¡¿Por qué?! ― le gritó furioso.

― Cálmate, Sasuke. Yo también estaba ahí y no fue grave. Solo un susto. ― Sasuke miró tanto a su hermano como a su amigo y soltando al primero, metió las manos en su cabello.

― ¿Ella… está bien? ― preguntó con voz trémula.

― Claro que sí. ― le confirmó Itachi. ― Como te dijo Neji: fue un simple susto. El médico que la vio dijo que no había sido tan grave y que se desmayó porque se había asustado al no poder respirar.

― ¿Se desmayó? ― Itachi enroló los ojos. ― Viajaré de vuelta.

― ¿Ahora? ― le preguntó Neji incrédulo. ― No conseguirás un vuelo.

― Como si eso me fuese a detener.

Lo vieron salir como bólido del lugar, directo al aeropuerto. Itachi solo alcanzó a llegar al estacionamiento cuando el auto de su hermano ya había partido. ¡El muy imbécil estaba bebido!

**.**

**.**

**.**

― ¿De verdad vieron lo mismo que yo? ― Sakura seguía sin creer lo recién vivido. Sasuke había cantado uno de sus temas más conocidos, pero se había dirigido a la cámara en el momento más importante, como cantándole a alguien. ― ¿Creen que sea para mí? No sabré mucho inglés, pero entendí esa parte.

― "Más claro echarle agua." ― apuntó Tenten en un dicho popular. ― Yo creo que ese pobre hombre sufre cuando pelean.

― ¿Pobre hombre? ¡Já! ― dijo Ino, burlándose. ― Pero no desconozco que es muy probable que no lo pasa bien cuando se encuentran distanciados.

― Lo que me sorprende es que no se haya aparecido por acá luego del problema que tuvo Sakura. ― se preguntó la castaña, metiendo la mano en las palomitas de maíz que estaban comiendo mientras veían televisión.

― Sí, yo también me pregunto lo mismo. ― acotó Sakura. ― Quería darle porras y buscar una manera de arreglarnos. ― murmuró con tristeza, metiéndose una gran cucharada de helado en la boca.

― Se me había olvidado contarles que Itachi prefirió no decirle, porque Sasuke es un obsesivo contigo y era posible que cancelara la presentación por quedarse acá.

― Oh, tienes razón. ― dijo Tenten. ― Era muy probable que algo así pasara. ― agregó risueña. ― Ese tipo besa el piso que pisas. ― la molestó, pegándole un codazo en las costillas.

― Con lo que acaba de hacer, no sé si pueda dudar. ― comentó. ― Fue un lindo gesto.

― Acaba de confesar que se rinde ante ti y que quiere quererte. ― Sakura se sonrojo furiosamente, haciendo que se tapara la cara con sus manos. ― Con mucho respeto, déjame decirte que Sasuke está como quiere.

― La apoyo. ― dijo Tenten, alzando su mano. ― Es muy guapo.

― Al igual que Neji, ¿no? ― fue el turno de la castaña en ponerse roja. ― ¿Cómo vas con eso?

― Supongo que bien. ― contó, alzándose de hombros. ― Es algo intrascendental.

― Volvieron a acostarse ayer, porque tuve la mala suerte de escuchar tus gritos. ― le comentó Sakura. Ino le envió una mirada reprobadora. ― Por eso salí y me encontré con el botones.

― En palabras simples es mi culpa que hayas terminado con una crisis de asma. ― Sakura negó con la cabeza.

― No nos cambies el tema, Tenten. ― le reclamó la rubia. ― ¿Cómo es eso de que volvieron a acostarse? Es evidente que lo hicieron y muy bien, porque tienes unas pequeñas marcas en tu cuello y dudo que sean culpa de algún golpe.

― Pues así como uno se acuesta con un tipo. ― contestó con frialdad. ― Un par de besos, te sacas la ropa y ya está dentro.

― Eso sonó grotesco. ¿Tan mal lo hace? ― Le preguntó una curiosa Sakura.

― No, lo hace demasiado bien el condenado, pero intento mantener la cabeza fría. ― puntualizó la chica, riendo levemente.

― Aunque otras partes se te calientan un montón. ― Tenten volvió a sonrojarse y decidió lanzarle un cojín. ― En fin, yo ayer lo amenacé, así que no te enojes si te dice algo.

― ¿Por qué lo amenazaste? ― le preguntó confusa.

― Soy tu amiga y quiero protegerte. ― contestó sin ningún tipo de culpa. ― Además va con segundas intenciones. Dicen que cuando las cosas se te prohíben, más las quieres y eso pasará con él. Te necesitará tanto, que podrás tener el control y manejarlo.

― Eres mala, Ino. ― dijo la castaña impresionada, pero levemente intrigada, y porque no decirlo, esperanzada con ese plan. ― ¿Qué cosas ves que se te ocurren tantas maldades? Tras esa cara de muñeca se esconde un ser maligno.

Sakura reventó en risas.

― En todo caso. Eres mala. ― La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

― Deberían agradecerme. ― contestó molesta. ― Estoy velando por sus intereses. Además, díganme si no será entretenido ver a dos hombres tan mesurados y perfectitos completamente locos por chicas reales y no esos sustitutos de mujer llenas de silicona y sin neuronas. ― Las tres se largaron a reír.

― Neji pasó por mi lado y me dio un fuerte agarrón en mis pompas. ― Tenten hizo un falso puchero. ― Me dijo que no me iba a dejar, así que lo asumiera.

― Wow, lo que pasa cuando uno se desmaya. ― bromeó la pelirosa. ― Quizás no es mala idea que lo intentes. Puede que lo ayudes a comprender que Mei no es una mujer que sirva para compañera de vida.

―… Soy la segunda. ― dijo, recién tomándole el peso a la situación. ― Nunca esperé convertirme en esto.

― Pero dime si no disfrutas. ― le preguntó la rubia retóricamente.

― Oye ¿y tú? ― inquirió la castaña. ― Andabas con Itachi en la azotea.

― Nos estamos haciendo amigos. ― contestó, intentando no sonrojarse o al menos fingir que no se sabía ruborizada. ― Por eso estábamos arriba.

― Y bebiendo. ― continuó Tenten. ― Sakura, yo creo que la Yamanaka terminará como tu concuñada.

― Wow, sería genial. ― comentó Sakura. ― Podríamos ir a comidas familiares juntas.

― Se están emocionando demasiado. ― les frenó la rubia. ― Solo bebimos, conversamos y ya. No es como si me hubiese puesto la argolla en mi dedo.

― Te tendrás que comer tus palabras. Itachi ha demostrado ser un hombre que vale la pena. ― agregó Tenten. ― Aparte también es muy guapo.

― Bueno, bueno. Es guapísimo, pero no estaremos juntos, así que sáquense esa idea de la cabeza. ― sentenció la rubia. ― Me contó que había tenido novias y por varios años.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Relaciones largas? ― Ino asintió a la pregunta de la pelirosa.

― Sí. Con una duro cuatro años. ― La castaña y la pelirosa abrieron la boca atónitas. ― Para que vean.

― Eso no hace más que agrandar lo maravilloso que es. ― insistió Tenten. ― ¿Y qué más te dijo?

― Que quería acostarse conmigo. ― El silencio embargó el lugar. ― Al menos le damos el crédito de que es muy sincero.

― Con él sabrás lo que es el buen sexo. Te lo aseguro. ― Sakura meneó la cabeza, llena de tanta información. ― Itachi tiene cara de saber lo que hacer en una cama y muy bien. Tu cara gritará por todos lados que te pegaste un buen polvo. ― aseguró Tenten, risueña y feliz con molestarla.

― Que ordinaria. ― le reclamó la rubia.

― ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Harán el amor mirándose a los ojos y se tomaran las manos, mientras sus cuerpos entran en completa sintonía? ― La castaña hizo una pedorreta. ― Te aseguro que te tirará sobre una cama, te jalará el cabello y no te dejará respirar por horas. Dele que dele. Tu pelvis pedirá clemencia. ― La cara de sabionda que ponía Tenten hacía más chistoso su discurso.

― Saku, cállala. ― le pidió la rubia azorada.

― En fin… ― culminó la pelirosa. ― Hinata también debe estar saltando en un pie al escuchar las declaraciones de Naruto.

― Eso fue perfecto. ― dijo Tenten con ojitos soñadores. ― Naruto es un amor.

― Sí, eso es algo que no se puede discutir. ― agregó Sakura.

― Chicas, amo conversar con ustedes, pero me caigo de sueño. Terminaron las transmisiones y es hora de acostarse. ― comenzó a decir la rubia. ― Mañana se vienen nuevas entrevistas y pasado mañana una nueva sesión de fotos, así que levántense y a la cama.

― Eso se contrapone. ― comentó Tenten, pero aceptó, yéndose directo a su habitación luego de besarlas. ― Las quiero, locas.

― Y nosotras también. ― dijo Sakura, caminando hacia su cuarto. ― Ino, también ve a dormir.

― Sí, de inmediato.

La pelirosa se lavó los dientes y su rostro, para luego ponerse su lindo pijama que consistía en la remera con cara de Sasuke y un pequeño short. Estirándose como gato, se metió entre las sabanas. A pesar de que había sido un largo día sin tener noticias de Sasuke, luego de ver su presentación, se sintió completamente pagada y volvió a suspirar como tonta.

Por inercia miró su celular, pero no había ningún mensaje. Eso la entristeció un poco, aunque prefirió no ahondar en el tema y girarse para dormir. No había nada como la terapia de sueño.

**8.**

Tocó la puerta del lugar por tercera vez, pero nadie salía a abrirle, comenzando a desesperarlo. Tampoco tenía la posibilidad de llamarla, porque el muy imbécil había dejado su celular junto a su hermano. Mascullando improperios, volvió a golpear.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada. Había hecho un viaje relámpago y apenas tocó tierra se dirigió al hotel donde se encontraba Sakura. Con ayuda de la recepcionista, logró pasar, pero no tenía como entrar a la habitación, frustrándose.

― Vamos. ― pidió, golpeando un poco más fuerte.

Unos pequeños pasos se sintieron desde el otro lado, esperanzándolo.

― ¿Quién mierda viene a esta puta hora? ― masculló como "señorita" la castaña, frotándose los ojos para mirar al recién llegado. ― Sasuke, ¿sabes qué hora es?

― Sí, ¿puedo pasar? ― preguntó, aunque no esperó respuesta y se adentró. ― ¿Dónde está? ― Su impaciencia era desagradable, pensó Tenten.

― La puerta de ahí es su habitación. Intenta no meter mucho ruido y toma. ― le entregó en las manos una tarjeta. ― Esa es la llave de entrada para que no nos jodas más.

― Eres un amor, Cleo. ― Sasuke la vio partir, escuchando algo así como "el amor lo reflejaré con una senda patada en tu culo".

Caminó decidido hasta la puerta que le había indicado la chica y al entrar vio la gran cama con un bulto en el medio, iluminado con un toque sutil de la luna, como si fuese seda. Parecía una imagen de película, con la princesa durmiendo y el príncipe llegando a verla.

Se sentó a un lado de ella y le acarició su cabello rosa chillón que tanto le gustaba. La miró dormir como embelesado, escuchando su respiración pausada y su boca estirada como niña pequeña. Solo con el afán de molestarla, le tomó un mechón de cabello y se lo pasó por la nariz, picándole. Sakura la ariscó y rascó, sin abrir los ojos. Sasuke lo volvió a hacer.

― ¿Qué…? ― abrió los ojos y lo vio frente a ella, sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Sakura sin creer lo que veía, se frotó los ojos. ― ¿Sasuke?

― Creo que comienzas a desconocerme. ― La pelirosa se puso tan feliz de tenerlo ahí, que se tiró sobre él, haciéndolo caer sobre la cama y con ella encima. ― Me gustan estos recibimientos. ― le comentó.

― Tonto, pensé que no te vería. ― confesó rebosante de alegría.

La pelirosa, sin perder tiempo, partió dándole besos en el cuello, subiendo hasta la línea de su mandíbula, algo picuda por la barba creciente, para luego llegar a su boca que besó con parsimonia, solo rozando sus labios.

Sasuke pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Sakura y profundizó el beso, girándose para que quedara ella abajo.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― le preguntó, pasando las manos por su cabello, despejándole el rostro. ― Supe de tu nueva crisis.

― Las malas noticias tienen patitas cortas. ― susurró la pelirosa, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del moreno.

― No son como tortugas cojas con muletas. ― molestó el pelinegro, besándole la nariz. ― Cuéntame que pasó.

― Si prometes que no te molestaras. ― El último tiempo, todas las cosas que le decían y comenzaban con una promesa de su parte, terminaban por exaltarlo, así que prefirió no dar respuesta. ― Sasuke…

― No lo prometeré. ― contestó.

― Entonces no te cuento. ― El moreno alzó las cejas al escucharla tan decidida. ― Además…

― Tengo mis trucos para hacerte hablar. ― comenzó a decir, bajando su rostro al cuello de Sakura para darle una lamida en ese lugar que siempre la hacía gritar. ― ¿No me dirás? ― Le dijo, mordiéndole el lóbulo.

― Sasuke, me da escalofríos. ― susurró con un jadeo contenido. ― No seas así.

― Dime que pasó. ― insistió, haciendo chocar su pelvis con la de ella, sacándole un pequeño gritito. ― Puedo continuar.

― Es muy rico. ― susurró, mordiéndole el cuello. ― Me gusta lo que haces.

― Debería ser una tortura para que hablaras, no para que te excites. ― dijo molesto el moreno. ― Cuéntame o de igual forma lo averiguaré.

― Conste que si te enojas, yo me enojo.

― Ok. ― contestó resignado.

― Fumé un cigarrillo. ― Sakura cerró los ojos y frunció los labios, temerosa por la reacción del moreno, pero ésta no llegó. ― ¿No me vas a retar?

― Sabes que fuiste muy irresponsable, ¿verdad? ― Sakura asintió. ― Y que debería ponerme furioso por esto.

― Dijiste que no te enojarías. ― le recordó.

― Yo no he dicho eso. ― se defendió. ― No hagas tonterías, Sakura. Las cosas pueden resultar peor y quizás, y no quiero siquiera pensarlo, pudo haber sido más grave.

― Lo hice de tonta. Escuché que el cigarrillo relajaba y como estaba tensa por todo lo vivido, supuse que era algo bueno. Además, ya había probado la marihuana y no me ocurrió nada parecido. Pero aprendí.

― Me gusta escuchar que saques una enseñanza de todo esto. ― volvió a bajar su cabeza para darle un beso lento en los labios. ― Nunca más lo harás, ¿me oíste? Y con eso también me refiero a la marihuana.

― No te pongas exigente. No me gusta. ― le señaló, metiendo sus dedos entre el cabello oscuro y dócil de Sasuke. ― Entendí y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

― Sakura. ― susurró, dejando caer su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la pelirosa. ― No quiero que te pase algo. ― le dijo al oído, aferrándose a ella y recargando todo su peso. La chica no logró comprender del todo lo que significaba todo el sentido de esa frase. Era un grito desesperado de necesidad.

Igualmente se apretó contra él y envolviendo sus miembros alrededor de su cuerpo, le besó el oído. El peso de Sasuke se le hacía exquisito.

― Y no me pasará nada, tonto. ― fue lo único que expresó, para luego proceder a jalarle la remera. ― Sácate esto.

― ¿Te cuento algo? ― comenzó a decir el moreno, sin salir de encima. ― Me encantaría hacerte el amor, pero me estoy cayendo de sueño, aparte de no estar completamente sobrio.

― Yo también estoy cansada. ― le dijo Sakura. ― Pero creo que dormir con ropa no es cómodo, así que sácate todo y descansemos.

Sasuke se levantó de encima y parándose a un lado de la cama, comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Su billetera y celular los dejó encima del velador. Sakura vio una identificación saliendo por entre los dobleces, tomándola para poder mirarla: era el carnet de conducción.

― ¿Qué miras? ― le pregunto sin incomodarse. Para sorpresa de ambos, no le molestaba que revisara entre sus cosas.

― Sales muy guapo acá. ¿Cuántos años tenías? ― Sasuke se acercó a mirar lo que ella veía.

― Creo que 19. ― Sakura asintió. ― Esa cedula está vencida. La que uso ahora está dentro de la billetera.

― ¿Me puedo quedar con ésta? ― le preguntó Sakura, haciéndole ojitos.

― Sí, puedes quedártela. ― le respondió con una media sonrisa.

― ¿Te gustaría tener algo mío? ― El gesto en sí era bastante comprometedor, casi como si ya fueran una pareja consolidada, pero a Sasuke no le importó e ignoró esos pensamientos o alarmas mentales que chillaban. ― ¡Ya sé! ― Levantándose de la cama, la pelirosa corrió hasta su bolso y sacó su billetera. Era rosa, al igual que su cabello y tenía un broche que era una flor gigante. Sasuke la vio abrirla y sacar algo. ― Toma.

El moreno miró la fotografía que le había pasado la pelirosa, quedando de una pieza.

― ¿Somos nosotros? ― Le preguntó incrédulo, mirando fijamente lo que tenía en las manos. ― ¿Cuándo la sacaste?

― Antes de que peleáramos por lo de Fuka. ― le contó. ― Estamos sobre la cama y tú duermes como un bebé.

― Sakura, ¿sabes que si esto lo pilla algún periodista soy hombre muerto? ― La pelirosa asintió. ― ¿Quién la imprimió?

― Yo. Aproveché el computador de Kakashi y lo hice. Nunca descargué la imagen, solo la mandé a imprimir y como Kakashi tenía ese papel suavecito que tienen las fotografías, salió aun mejor. ― poniéndose las manos en las caderas, lo miró fijamente. ― ¿Aceptarás o no?

― Sales endemoniadamente guapa. ― comentó, dejando la fotografía sobre el velador. ― Y creo que eso me motivó. ― Sakura alzó su ceja y le miró la entrepierna que comenzaba a marcársele sobre el bóxer.

Su boca se resecó y por su cuerpo una electricidad que ya reconocía como deseo, la abarcó, haciendo que diera un paso hacia el frente. Sasuke lo interpretó como su invitación a estar juntos y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, jaló de ella por la cintura.

― Wow, pensé que estabas cansado.

― Creo que puedo seguir un poco más despierto. ― le contestó, acercando sus labios a los de ella, respirando hondo para llenarse de su olor. ― Hueles a manzana y limón.

― Pero soy un cerezo. ― Le contestó, siguiendo en la línea del coqueteo.

― Uno muy jugoso. ― Sakura se vio abrasada por la boca del moreno, que sin dejarla respirar, metió su lengua en el interior, saboreándola de arriba abajo. ― levanta los brazos. ― le ordenó y Sakura acató de inmediato, dejando que la remera que usaba como pijama fuese sacada por sobre su cabeza. ― Me gusta ver que duermes con mi rostro pegado, pero más me gusta que duermas con tu piel rozando la mía. ― gruñendo, le tomó un pecho con la mano y acarició su pezón rosa, sediento de atención.

Sakura soltó un gemido despacito y posó su boca sobre la mejilla del pelinegro, besándosela repetidamente. Sasuke, quería mucho más, así que aprovechó su desconcentración y la dejó sobre la cama, cayendo encima de ella, dejando que sus torsos desnudos se rozaran sin que nada se interpusiera.

― No podemos meter mucho ruido. ― le susurró Sakura, abrazándolo por el cuello para bajarlo hasta tocarle los labios con los suyos. ― Ino y Tenten vendrán a echarte.

― Como si lo pudiesen hacer. ― le dijo de forma soberbia, besándola con decisión y sin ningún recato, haciéndole jadear. ― Hoy quiero que conozcas algo nuevo.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― le preguntó ceñuda y respirando erráticamente.

― Espera. ― bajó por su mentón y recorrió con su boca todo el camino hasta el pecho de la pelirosa.

Primero el derecho fue sometido entre sus labios, jalándolo despacio y apretando el izquierdo entre sus dedos. Sakura jadeó y arqueó la espalda, apegándose más a la boca cálida del pelinegro que comenzaba a hacerla enloquecer.

Sasuke continuó con el otro, pero no se detuvo ahí. Sus labios bajaron por el esternón y vientre de la pelirosa, erizándole el vello de dicho lugar. Sakura comenzó a respirar de forma sonara y miró la cabeza del pelinegro yendo sin freno hacia ese lugar que nadie conocía, que solo había sido recorrido por sus manos.

― Sasuke. ― jadeó. ― ¿Qué harás?

― Ya verás. ― llegó hasta su pantaloncillo y posó su boca encima de ellos, respirando y absorbiendo su olor femenino, único y natural. ― Me enloqueces. ― murmuró, besando con vehemencia ese lugar, haciendo que la pelirosa frenase el aire que entraba a sus pulmones y se aferrara al plumón de la cama.

― Sasuke… Sasuke. ― Sakura metió las manos entre el cabello oscuro del Uchiha y sintió el fuego ascender desde entre sus piernas hasta su garganta, haciéndole soltar un gemido sonoro. Era como si todos los momentos placenteros que habían vivido anteriormente no fuesen nada con el que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella con esa fuerza imparable del deseo desbocado que solo le provocaba él. ― ¿Qué…?

― Levanta las caderas. ― Sakura, apoyando los talones en el colchón hizo lo que él le pidió. ― Así. ― con una lentitud parsimoniosa, que acrecentaba aún más la sensación de descontrol que tenía la chica, Sasuke comenzó a bajarle los pantaloncillos por sus piernas largas y blancas. ― Eres pelirosa. ― La chica se enrojeció como granate y cerró las rodillas por inercia. ― No quiero que me hagas detener. ― le pidió, porque era una necesidad desesperante que sentía al saberla tan despojada de todo solo por él. Quería tomarla desde ese punto tan placentero y mostrarle un nuevo vórtice en la cama. ― Cede.

Sakura lentamente abrió las piernas y lo dejó contemplarla. Sasuke bajó besando los muslos de la chica y llegó hasta ese punto caliente y palpitante que se encontraba en el vértice de sus piernas. La pelirosa sintió como si el mundo se hubiese detenido bruscamente y que todo dejaba de tener sentido cuando su boca hizo contacto con el sector más necesitado de su cuerpo. Solo era ella y la boca del pelinegro que estaba subiendo y bajando, saboreándola, enloqueciéndola, desesperándola. No sabía de donde agarrarse para contener todo lo que comenzaba a crecer por dentro. Sentía cada fibra de su cuerpo y el deseo la erizaba por entero.

Sasuke recorrió con su lengua el lugar, besando y succionando esa pequeña flor, haciendo que el deseo de Sakura fuera inconmensurable. La pelirosa se mordió los labios, pero no pudo aguantar más, sobre todo cuando el pelinegro, desesperado porque sacara su orgasmo afuera, metió un dedo dentro de su cuerpo y siguió besándola en ese lugar tan intimo y que ya no le pertenecía.

Su grito nació desde lo más hondo y tomando un cojín que se encontraba a su lado, tapó su rostro, dejándose ir, convulsionando y moviendo las caderas sin poder contenerse. Sasuke sonrió con eso, y dándole un último beso, movió su dedo dentro y fuera de la chica, rozándole con el pulgar el botón que recién había estado entre sus labios, haciendo aun más grande el orgasmo. Cuando sacó su dedo, estaba completamente empapado por la esencia de la pelirosa y lo lamió, deleitándose con ese sabor que le encantaba.

Era único, nada se le comparaba. Ninguna mujer sabía como ella. Hasta en eso era distinta al resto. Esa niña, que gracias a él comenzaba a convertirse en toda una mujer, era suya.

― Sakura. ― susurró, quitándole el cojín de la cara. ― ¿Cómo estás? ― La pelirosa lo miro con sus ojos vidriosos y reprochándole algo mudamente. ― ¿Qué pasó?

― Eso fue cruel. ― le dijo, apenas pudiendo hablar. ― Era como si no fuese dueña de mi misma.

― Era la idea. ― contestó, tranquilamente. ― Quería que conocieras otra forma de entregarse.

― Creo que es la mejor, por lejos. ― Sasuke se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sakura no recordaba haberlo visto tan desenfadado, libre y sobretodo risueño, pero le gustaba que esa faceta tan personal se la entregase a ella. Adoraba ser una de las pocas personas que tuviese la dicha de conocer al Sasuke menos estructurado. Aunque sabía que también era gracias al alcohol que todavía le corría por el torrente sanguíneo.

― Entonces tendremos que repetirlo muchas veces. ― propuso el moreno.

― Todas las veces que sea necesario, así mejoramos mi técnica. ― contesto, subiéndose sobre él, sin importarle que estuviese desnuda. ― Creo que es tu turno de disfrutar.

― No lo hice esperando algo a cambio, Sakura. ― La pelirosa lo ignoro y besó su boca eróticamente, para luego bajar su mano y tomarle el miembro dentro de su bóxer. Sasuke se encontraba muy "feliz", por lo que podía notar. ― Saku… ― jadeó.

― Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre mientras sientes que te vas. ― le susurró coquetamente, pasando su lengua por los labios húmedos que le dejaban sus besos. ― Me gustaría hacer lo mismo que tú me acabas de hacer, pero…

― No es necesario. ― La interrumpió el moreno. ― Tenemos mucho tiempo para que te vayas soltando. Ahora solo bájate de encima de mí y duerme.

― ¿No te gusta tenerme desnuda solo para ti? ― coqueteó descaradamente, pasando un dedo por el pecho y esternón del moreno. ― Creo que soy de las que da al igual como recibe. ― le comentó, tirando la mano que tenía escondida dentro de su bóxer, viendo como Sasuke cerraba los ojos sintiendo el placer abrasador.

― Sakura, no te imaginas… cuanto aguanto. ― Decir que Sasuke quería estar por completo con la pelirosa, era poco. El pelinegro quería abarcar cada lugar de ese cuerpo delgado y suave. Probar cada una de sus partes y hacerla gritar con tan solo su cuerpo. Necesitaba imperiosamente hundirse en ella y sentirla completamente suya, porque él ya se sentía por completo entregado.

― Pues ahora libérate. ― la pelirosa cayó hacia delante y rozó sus pezones erectos en el pecho firme del moreno. ― Disfruta.

Sasuke embistió contra la mano de Sakura, mientras le afirmaba la cadera y le tomaba un pecho. Sakura bajó su cabeza y le dio un beso húmedo en el cuello, endureciéndolo aun más entre sus dedos. Succionando, disfrutó de la marca que ya comenzaba a ser notoria en Sasuke.

― Sakura… ― masculló, apretándole la mano que lo retenía dentro de su bóxer y volviendo brutal el movimiento de sus caderas. ― Me encantas demasiado. ― Apretando el agarre y endureciendo la mandíbula, se liberó.

Sakura lo vio respirar erráticamente, falto de aire y necesitado de serenarse, sin embargo, se veía tan limpio, puro y muy humano, algo que le encantaba.

― Voy al baño. ― dijo la pelirosa, levantándose de encima de él, pero antes dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Caminó hasta el lugar y se miró en el espejo. Desnuda, con leves marcas de besos agresivos y el cuello adornado con un lindo chupetón. Quiso recriminarle eso, pero se contuvo, más aun cuando miró su rostro: irradiaba una luz única y especial. Esa luz que solo se ve cuando sientes el amor.

― Molestia… ― oyó que la llamaban. Salió del baño sonriendo y lo vio a él de pie, buscando algo. ― Necesito bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, pero… ― Sasuke no podía concentrarse teniéndola ahí enfrente, desnuda y sin vergüenza. ― Vístete o te juro que no te dejaré dormir.

― No me molestaría, pero como tú tienes cara de agotado, te haré caso y nos acostaremos a dormir. ― Sakura encontró su remera y pantaloncillo para dormir, poniéndoselos bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro. ― ¿No te vas a duchar?

― ¿Y qué me pongo? ― preguntó, casi como un niño pequeño. Sakura se mordió las mejillas por dentro para no reír. ― El bóxer está sucio. ― apuntó, haciendo que la mirada verde de la chica se posase ahí.

― No me molesta que duermas desnudo. ― le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. ― Apresúrate. ― lo mandó, dispuesta a meterse en la cama y esperarlo.

Sasuke la miró estupefacto y más que eso, asombrado por su forma de hablarle tan confianzuda. Quiso replicar, pero recordó que ella ya era alguien en su vida y reclamar sería idiota, así que acató su orden y se bañó con rapidez. Ya completamente listo, con el pelo mojado y una toalla cubriendo desde sus caderas, Sakura lo vio salir abriendo su boca.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta y riendo de medio lado al verla tan impactada. ― ¿Te molesta que salga así?

― Eres tan perfecto. ― dijo, mirándole las abdominales marcadas, sus brazos largos y anchos, sus oblicuos que la enardecían y ese pecho duro, que hacía de sostenedor. El agua recorriendo su torso hacia el espectáculo aun más espectacular. ― Ven, tengo frío.

― Te comportas como una niña pequeña. ― le reclamó el moreno, dirigiéndose hacia ella y dejando caer la toalla. ― No debería hacerte caso. Debería estar yendo a mi casa a dormir.

― Pero tu cama estará helada. ― Le dijo, haciendo ver algo tan evidente, pero tierno a la vez. ― Aquí yo la dejé calentita.

― Muy calentita. ― acotó el moreno, metiéndose con ella dentro. ― Vamos a dormir. ― afirmó.

― Sí, deja de repetirlo. ― Apenas estuvo acostado, Sakura se le tiró encima para darle un beso, que obviamente él no dejó a medias.

Sasuke la agarró firmemente de su cintura y la volteó, quedando sobre ella, volviendo el beso en algo más brusco.

Sakura sentía que le estaba partiendo la boca y respondía en base a su pasión desenfrenada. Lentamente, las cosas se fueron calmando, al igual que el agarre se fue soltando. Sasuke levantó su cabeza y desde su altura la miró.

― A dormir. ― poniéndose de espaldas, la llevó hasta su pecho para abrazarla. La pelirosa pasó su piernas sobre el cuerpo del moreno, sintiendo claramente el miembro de él, chocar contra ella. ― Ni lo intentes.

― Cuando lleguemos hasta el final. ― comenzó a decir. ― Te exigiré que no paremos por días enteros. ― le prometió.

― Dudo que yo te dé la chance de poder acabar antes. ― Besándole la frente, apretó. ― Duérmete.

― Eres muy mandón. ― Sasuke rió levemente. ― Pero me dormiré porque muero de sueño.― Sakura levantó su rostro para darse un último beso que no profundizaron y se basó solo en sentirse el uno al otro. ― Que descanses.

Y así dio por terminado su día. Le había pasado de todo y lo encontró larguísimo sin tener a Sasuke a su lado, pero ahora no podía quejarse. Ahí estaba el moreno, dándole su calor y bríndale sesiones espectaculares para comenzar a instruirse en el sexo. Sasuke se había vuelto fundamental en su vida y dudaba mucho que lo dejara ir así como así, algo que le impactaba.

Lo quería tanto para ella, que llegaba a dolerle ser tan dependiente.

Sasuke la oyó quedarse dormida y aprovechó de aspirar su olor. Era tan suave, tan bonita, tan ella para todo. Su boca dulce y placentera, su cuerpo de infarto, sus pensamientos locos y sus ideas tontas. La miraba y sentía que no se estaba equivocando, por mucho que sus edades fuesen distantes.

No podía olvidar lo que había pensado en el concierto y que cada vez tomaba mayor fuerza: él la quería y aunque le costara reconocerlo, era imposible negarlo. Comenzaba a quererla mucho, cosa que no le había pasado con nadie. Si muriera en ese instante, sin lugar a dudas, Sasuke diría que Sakura era el gran amor de su vida. Con solo tenerla a su lado, todo tomaba una perspectiva mucho mejor de las que ya conocía.

― Sakura. ― susurró contra su cabello. ― Me traes mal. ― agregó.

Y claro que lo traía mal. Ya no tenía con qué luchar, iba directo al precipicio llamado Sakura y no quería parar. Sencilla y llanamente, se iba a enamorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! ― chilló la pelirosa, moviéndolo fuertemente. ― Despierta, viene subiendo Jiraya. ― El pelinegro frunció el ceño sin comprender. ― Si te pilla acá, te mata.

― Mierda. ― farfulló, levantándose de golpe, olvidando que estaba desnudo.

Sakura alzó una ceja al verlo taparse.

― ¿No crees que no viene al caso que te cubras? ― murmuró con una pose arrogante. ― Te conozco enterito.

― Molestia… ― susurró, tomándola de la cintura y cayendo sobre ella para comenzar a besarla.

― Sasuke, viene subiendo Jiraya. ― Le recordó la chica entre besos. A regañadientes, el moreno se levantó y caminó como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo hasta donde se encontraba el baño de la pelirosa. ― ¡Sasuke! ― le reclamó, pateando el suelo con el pie. ― Si nos pillan será tu culpa. Ni se te ocurra salir.

― Lo que digas. ― alzando la mano, se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Sakura caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, procurando dejar bien cerrada la de su habitación y esperó la llegada del sequito para el cual trabajaba. La llamada que le había hecho Kakashi la estaba salvando de ser descubierta por su jefe directo, despertando al lado del pelinegro y satisfecha de la incursión que habían tenido por la noche.

Al verlos llegar a la habitación, los dejó pasar esperando que se posicionaran en el centro de la sala. Jiraya sonrió con esa boca tan graciosa que ponía, Kakashi miró hacia todos lados de forma cautelosa y Yamato tomó un adorno que reposaba sobre la mesita.

― ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? ― Le preguntó el peliblanco mayor, abrazándola por los hombros. ― Veo que vienes recién levantándote.

Sakura enrojeció al darse cuenta que todavía andaba con la remera que usaba para dormir. Kakashi soltó una carcajada burlona.

― Parece que la pequeña desde siempre ha estado enamorada de nuestro Sasuke. ― molestó el productor sonriendo bajo su bufanda, ganándose a pulso una mirada venenosa de la chica. ― La entrevista de ayer fue todo un éxito según lo que dijo la editora, así que la próxima semana te veremos cómo portada de una revista juvenil.

― El sueño de cualquier chica, ¿no? ― dijo Jiraya.

― Pues no el mío, creo. ― contestó tranquilamente. ― ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?

― Tienes el día libre, pero me gustaría que lo aprovecharas viendo el vestuario, zapatos y joyas. Igualmente te enviaremos a una especie de asesora que tiene los datos necesarios para este tipo de cosas. ― le comentó Yamato. ― Y también queremos que comiences a usar las redes sociales. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Vine… cualquier cosa que te mantenga en contacto directo con el público, aunque de eso tratarás con las personas adecuadas.

― ¿No sería mejor acrecentar la leyenda haciéndome inaccesible? ― Los tres hombres enarcaron las cejas. ― Es broma. ― rompió a reír, burlándose de sus rostros. ― Sería algo increíble, porque podré mostrar todo el proceso de grabación, además de sacarle fotos a Sasuke y todos sabemos que eso trae buenos dividendos.

― Si el Uchiha se entera que lo quieres usar para ganar dinero se molestará. ― le dijo Kakashi. ― Pero hagámoslo. Tendrá que aguantarse.

― ¿Cuándo llega? ― preguntó, haciéndose la tonta, para así distraer la atención de esos tres.

― Esperamos que mañana. Sabes que se tiene que quedar a disfrutar las fiestas del lugar y conocer una que otra chica. ― le respondió Yamato, ignorando completamente lo que podía causar con sus palabras, hasta que el peso de éstas le cayó, al ver la cara de Sakura mutar a una de profundo pesar. ― Pero lo dudo. Está más calmado que nunca. No creo que ande con alguna chica.

Por los pasillos de la grabación, se corría la voz de la "posible" relación entre el moreno y la chica. Se hablaba de su cercanía y de cómo conectaban todo el tiempo. No obstante, nadie hacía comentarios sobre ello. Cuidaban celosamente la privacidad, aunque los rumores se filtrarían en cualquier momento.

― Yamato, mejor guarda silencio. ― le pidió Jiraya. ― Cualquier cosa, estaremos en contacto. ― Le dijo el director. ― Generalmente yo no me involucro en el marketing ni promocionando mis películas, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa. Ahora quedarás a cargo de un equipo especializado en manejo de carreras artísticas que te presentaré mañana. Espero ellos logren sacarte aun más provecho del que te podemos sacar nosotros.

― Ok. ― contestó. ― Comenzaré a disfrutar mi día libre durmiendo como Dios manda. ― les contó, esperando que entendieran lo que se escondía entre líneas: quería que se fueran.

― Me parece estupendo. Descansa y te aviso cuando mande a la chica que te ayudará en todas las elecciones de vestuario e imagen. ― le dijo Yamato.

― ¿No puede ser Tenten e Ino? Ellas saben mucho y creo que como me conocen, saben más o menos mis gustos y me ayudarán más que una desconocida.

― Pero ellas no tienen los títulos que las avalen. ― justificó el hombre, haciendo una mueca.

― Sin embargo, Ino y Tenten pasan más tiempo con Sakura que cualquier otra persona. ― agregó Jiraya. ― La misma Tenten le está haciendo el vestido y por lo que he oído está espectacular. ― respaldó el director, aceptando que fueran ambas chicas la que la ayudaran.

― Claro que sí. Son expertas en mis gustos y me aconsejan muy bien. ― miró con ojos anhelantes a Yamato. ― No me envíes a unas desconocidas que me arreglarán a su pinta, por favor.

― Ok, ok… ― aceptó. ― Dejemos que las chicas hagan su trabajo. No somos expertos y solo queremos lo mejor para ti, por eso te brindamos toda ésta ayuda, pero si quieres decidir, estás en todo tu derecho y te apoyaremos. ― Sakura asintió feliz

― Ok, creo que nuestra visita tendrá que quedar hasta aquí. Se nota lo agotada que estás. Cuídate mucho, cerecito. ― Le molestó Jiraya.

Una leve reverencia y un apretón en sus hombros fue la despedida de esos tres hombres. En cuanto se cerró la puerta del lugar, soltó el aire contenido y girándose, se encontró a Sasuke que estaba apoyado contra el quicio de su habitación.

― Así que quieres usarme para lucrar. ― la pelirosa caminó hasta él, mirando su cara de falso enfado. ― Eso habla de tus verdaderas intenciones.

― Tengo una mente maquiavélica. ― molestó, siguiendo en la línea de las bromas. ― Una que piensa todo el tiempo en la mejor forma de estrujarte. ― Sasuke abrió la boca haciéndose el impactado. ― ¿Por qué te vestiste?

― ¿Me quieres paseando desnudo por acá?

― Sí, para empezar. ― El pelinegro, necesitado siempre del contacto que le proporcionaba la chica, la jaló y la apretó contra su cuerpo, cruzando los brazos tras su cintura. ― Tengo el día libre y supongo que tú también, así que podríamos hacer algo.

― Si salimos, hay que hacerlo junto a Ino y Tenten y no habrá acercamientos. ― le advirtió. ― Tengo que cuidar tu imagen y la mía.

― Dijiste que me mostrarías Estados Unidos.

― Entonces hagámoslo, pero antes… ― el moreno bajó su cabeza y le tomó la boca con la maestría que solo él sabía que la haría derretirse. ― Ven.

Caminando de espalda y sin dejar de besarla, se tiró sobre la cama, haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo. Sakura sabía lo que quería y lo que ella necesitaba, así que se sacó con rapidez la remera por la cabeza, quedando desnuda solo cubierta solo por su pantaloncillo. Sasuke se apoyó en sus codos para contemplarla mejor y eso la excito por sobremanera.

― ¿Te gusto? ― le preguntó descaradamente.

― ¿Tú qué crees? ― La mano cálida del pelinegro subió por sus costillas y abarcó uno de sus pechos de forma segura.

― Que sí. ― terminó por afirmar, lazándose hasta él para besarle la boca.

Durante la mañana, disfrutarían de su mutua compañía. Y solo eso quedaba.

**9.**

― Sasuke, ¿cómo puedes vivir así? ― Ino miró a su alrededor con profundo desagrado. En lo que llevaban comiendo en ese restaurant, habían tenido por lo bajo, a doce fotógrafos retratándolos, sin contar a todos esos fans que se abalanzaban sobre él para pedirle cualquier idiotez. ― Yo creo que hasta un mechón de tu cabello cuesta más que mi lindo auto.

Sasuke no le quiso contar que en una subasta benéfica se había vendido un poco de su cabello a 50 mil dólares.

― Costumbre. ― contestó escuetamente.

― Yo no sé si sea capaz de soportar todo esto. ― comenzó a decir la pelirosa, mirando sobre su hombro y viendo que todos los comensales estaban atentos a sus movimientos. ― ¿Será siempre así? ― le preguntó al moreno, metiéndose el tenedor en la boca, mientras él la miraba fijamente.

― Probablemente sí, pero la diferencia será que a ti te perseguirán más hombres que mujeres. ― como también muchas revistas, fotógrafos, periodistas de espectáculos, locas de remate, directores… y un largo etcétera que no quería agregar todavía para no asustarla.

―Yo he visto que te persiguen hombres, mujeres, perros y gatos. ― bromeó Tenten, para seguir comiendo atenta a la conversación.

― Las mujeres me siguen por mi carrera actoral y los hombres por la musical. ― Les comentó, bebiendo de su vaso. ― Sakura, relájate. No permitas que te vean preocupada.

― Lo dices porque llevas años en esto. ― dijo la chica, haciendo un mohín. ― En este minuto es cuando deseo no haber conseguido el papel de Chiyo, pero luego recuerdo que estoy cumpliendo mi sueño más grande, además de haberte conocido a ti y se me pasa. ― El pelinegro se atoró con la comida, pero carraspeando recuperó la compostura.

― Molestia. ― murmuró, sin agregar nada más.

― La comida está estupenda. ― murmuró Tenten, poniendo cara de placer. ― El dinero hace maravillas.

― Yo los invito. ― señaló Sakura, esbozando una gran sonrisa. ― He logrado organizarme con las cuentas y puedo darme muchos lujos.

― Sakura, yo las traje, por ende yo pago. ― interrumpió el moreno, dejando por el suelo sus ganas de sustentarse.

― Esto es machismo. ― reclamó la pelirosa siendo ignorada olímpicamente por Sasuke. ― Ah, antes que se me olvide: Tenten. ― llamó. ― Sasuke ya sabe que las bragas son tuyas y me perdonó por el escándalo que hice.

Todos quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por la declaración de la pelirosa. Ino aguantó la risa y Sasuke meneó la cabeza con claro fastidio. Por su parte la castaña comenzó a ponerse muy roja, al punto de verse como un extraterrestre. El vaso con agua que le pasó la rubia, fue tomado de un sorbo por ella y respiró hondamente.

― Eres tan madura para algunas cosas… ― susurró sarcásticamente Ino, dejando en el aire la continuación de eso. ― Tenten, relájate.

― De verdad lamento lo ocurrido. ― se disculpó atropelladamente la castaña, mirando a Sasuke con pena y vergüenza. ― No volverá a pasar.

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza, aceptando las disculpas y no haciéndose mala sangre. Sabía que cuando el deseo se apostaba en tu cuerpo, era imposible luchar contra él. Era un claro ejemplo de ello.

― Creo que no fui muy atinada. ― dijo la pelirosa, agachando la cabeza. ― Mi boca no se conecta con mi cerebro la mayoría del tiempo.

― Ya nos dimos cuenta. ― susurró Sasuke por lo bajo, haciendo reír a Ino y Tenten. Sakura le dio un golpe en el hombro. ― Aparte eres agresiva.

― Al igual que impertinente, mal hablada, desatinada, peleadora, grosera y un sinfín de cosas más que piensas de mí. ― Sasuke alzó una ceja. ― No creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu mirada censuradora.

― ¿Tendrán una pelea de enamorados? ― Sasuke y Sakura miraron fijamente a la castaña. ― Les pregunto, porque si la tienen, tendremos que retrasar la llegada del postre y la verdad es que muero de ganas de comer un rico dulce.

― No tienes derecho a reclamo, Tenten. ― le dijo Ino. ― Gracias a ti es que estamos acá.

― ¿Por qué? Yo solo fui invitada y acepté.

― Si no hubieses tenido sexo con Neji, permitiendo que él desgarrara tus bragas, que luego Sakura encontraría, generando una gresca de proporciones, que acabó con la pequeña ahogada en ataque de asma, haciendo que Sasuke se enterara y apareciera por la casa en la madrugada, para terminar invitándonos a comer ya que la señorita en cuestión. ― apuntó a Sakura. ― quiere conocer Estados Unidos, no estaríamos acá.

― Gran poder sintetizador. ― bromeó el pelinegro, esbozando una media sonrisa.

― Yo lo llamaría ironía nivel Ino. ― rectificó molesta la castaña. ― En fin, ¿podemos acelerar la llegada del postre?

― Y tú promete que no dejarás calzones regados en los baños de Sasuke. ― la risa fue generalizada, incluso incluyó al guapo moreno que se sentía gratamente acompañado por esas tres chicas.

El postre fue una lucha de dimes y diretes que causaban más risas que peleas. Tenten asumió que había cometido un error y Sakura aceptó que no era la forma de hacerle saber las cosas.

― Siento que se me va el día y no he hecho lo que me pidieron. ― rezongó la pelirosa, caminando al interior de la habitación de hotel luego de esquivar a muchos periodistas que se apostaban en la entrada. ― ¿Qué zapatos usaré?

― Déjanos eso a nosotras, Saku. ― le dijo Ino, restándole importancia. ― Se te vienen días cargados de entrevistas, fotografías y grabaciones para la tevé.

― Ni me lo recuerdes. ― le pidió la pelirosa, dejándose caer sobre el sofá completamente abatida. ― De solo pensar que tendré cámaras frente a mí, me tiritan las piernas.

― Pero tienes a Sasuke. Él es experto en manejar ese tipo de situaciones. ― las tres miraron al moreno que caminaba de un lugar a otro conversando por celular con su hermano, sin gesticular.

― En fin, me iré a descansar. Tengo sueño y además debo estudiar para una prueba que tendré apenas regrese a la escuela.

― Respecto a eso, estuvimos hablando con Tenten y pensamos que no sería mala idea que terminaras éste año con exámenes libres. ― le contó la rubia. ― Te estás agotando mucho con todo lo que se te viene y no creemos que sea bueno, tomando en cuenta la edad que tienes.

― No eres de goma, pequeña y te puede pasar la cuenta todo esto si no lo tomas de forma prudente. ― Sakura hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño. ― ¿Qué opinas?

― Tendría que hablarlo con Mebuki y no sé cómo se lo tome ella. ― aseguró la pelirosa, incorporándose en el sofá para que las chicas se acomodaran a alrededor. ― Aunque creo que es una buena idea. Sin embargo, no sé si me gustará dejar la escuela. Es una de las pocas cosas que hago como si fuese una chica normal. ― Ino se conmovió con esas palabras. ― Mi vida ha cambiado mucho y siento que he dejado de ser una chica de pueblo con sueños de estrella.

― A todos les pasa, Sakura. ― Sasuke llegó hasta ellas, sentándose a su lado. Ino se posicionó al otro lado y Tenten se acuclilló frente a sus rodillas. ― A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que dejes la escuela, pero podrías hacerlo éste semestre.

― ¿Cuánto le queda a la película? ― Sasuke sacó cuentas rápidas para responder la pregunta de la rubia.

― Hasta septiembre, imagino, si es que trabajamos a máquina completa. ― Sakura ariscó la nariz.

― Supongo que debería considerar la posibilidad. ― suspiró abatida. ― Pero el último año sí o sí lo termino en una escuela normal. ― advirtió. ― Quiero salir junto a mis compañeras, tener una fotografía de mi graduación y sostener el diploma entre mis manos. También quiero un viaje de estudios y todas esas cosas que se hacen el último año.

― Si es que logras pasar este. ― Sakura miró entrecerradamente al moreno, que burlonamente se hacia el desentendido.

― Ya sé sacar valores _x_ e_ y_, como también hacer funciones exponenciales con gráficos circulares. ― respondió, creyendo que de ese modo lo dejaría callado: craso error.

― ¿Y cómo vas con biología? ¿Aprendiste el funcionamiento del sistema circulatorio y respiratorio? Te expliqué que eran cosas que se relacionaban directamente. ― Sakura masculló un improperio hacia su cabeza que no había estudiado nada de eso. ― Veo que no.

― Solo te burlas porque tu cerebro es "superior" al del resto. ― dijo con evidente molestia. ― Eso es porque eres un extraterrestre, reptiliano. ― Tanto Ino como Tenten, enrolando los ojos y decidieron dejarlos solos. ― Llegarás a dominar al mundo con ayuda de los que vienen de tu planeta, basándote en tu gran poder de atontar masas. Ya Huxley lo decía.

― Me halagan tus insultos. ― Sakura le aventó un cojín y junto con él, se tiró sobre el moreno, haciendo que terminara apoyado en el reposabrazos y ella con sus piernas a ambos lados. ― Tus proyectiles son de todo, menos agresivos. Además, que te lances a ti misma me causa más placer que incomodidad. ― comentó, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para mirarla risueño.

Sakura sabía que esa mirada era única. Muy poca gente tenía el placer de conocerla. Sasuke era un tipo con buen humor, pero no era de ese que te hace reír, sino que el cruel, sádico, irónico y muchas veces desagradable. No exudaba afecto, ni ternura, pero con ella tenía facetas muy diferentes. La molestaba con cariño y muchas veces lo hacía solo para picarla y tener una reacción de su parte.

― Algún día te heriré de gravedad y dirás: "Sakura, sálvame" ― le dijo, haciendo una actuación de él poniendo la voz ronca. Sasuke bufó y bajó su mano para apretarle fuertemente su trasero. ― Hey, mantén quieta esas manos.

― ¿Eso quieres? ― Una ceja alzada y esa típica mirada sugerente que le lanzaba, provocó que la pelirosa se derritiera y bajará su rostro para darle un beso.

Por inercia Sasuke abrió la boca y dejó que ella comandara, sintiendo con sus brazos delgados se apresaban alrededor de su cuello, sus dientes le mordían el labio inferior y su lengua suave se metía entre ellos. Sasuke se vio completamente derrumbado cuando Sakura se apretó aun más contra él y jadeó sobre su boca. Eso era reventar su autocontrol, pero el celular con sonido estridente los interrumpió. Sasuke se separó de ella para sacarlo de su bolsillo.

― Fuka. ― murmuró la pelirosa, mirando el celular y luego a él. ― Creo que deberías contestar. ― sugirió con cautela, haciendo el claro gesto de que le diera el pase para levantarse, sin embargo Sasuke hizo todo lo contrario y la apretó más contra él.

― Hola. ― contestó hoscamente. Sakura lo miró conversar y notó el cambio de semblante. ― Estoy con muchas cosas, Fuka. ― el moreno soltó el aire en un bufido y la pelirosa, sin querer ver sus gestos de fastidio, se apoyó contra su pecho, abrazándose a él, pero pendiente de la conversación que se estaba dando. La mano de Sasuke comenzó a acariciar su cabello, relajándola. ― Lo dudo. Fuka, estoy ocupado. ― Sakura oyó la voz a través del teléfono y sintió lastima por esa mujer. ― Adiós.

Se quedaron en silencio, aguardando que cualquiera comenzara a soltar lo que tenía apretado en la garganta. Sakura carraspeó para comenzar a hablar.

― Si algún día yo te llamo como lo hace ella, por favor, no me contestes. ― le pidió. El moreno frunció el ceño y esperó a que continuara. ― La lastimas y eso está mal. No sé como era su relación, ni tampoco tengo experiencias amorosas, pero creo que lo que hicimos no es lo correcto. Tú estabas con ella y terminaste sin esperar mucho tiempo para estar conmigo. Eso no es actuar de manera responsable.

― Fue distinto. ― aseguró el moreno, sin querer explicar.

¿Cómo le decía que apenas la vio supo que cualquier otra mujer pasaba a segundo plano? ¿Podría soportar escuchar que estaba prácticamente desquiciado por ella y tenerla para él era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza todo el tiempo? No dejó a Fuka para meterse con ella de inmediato, lo hizo más bien, porque comprendió que a la larga, Sakura se le metería de tal forma en los huesos que podría cometer cualquier locura. Se previno, previno a Fuka y la dejó para evitarle un sufrimiento mayor, teniendo la certeza de que se lo causaría.

― Igualmente. Si me dejas por otra, cuida mi dignidad. ― le pidió, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. ― Sé que me costará superarte, pero lo lograré de algún modo, porque soy decidida y muy fuerte… ― Sasuke la interrumpió con un beso muy apasionado.

No la dejó seguir hablando, porque metió de inmediato su lengua en el interior de la pelirosa y la apretó contra su pecho, mordiéndola, abrasándola con su calor y no permitiéndole pensar.

― No te dejaré, Sakura. ― susurró contra su boca.

La pelirosa vio tanta decisión en sus ojos, que no pudo evitar asustarse. Lo que sentía por Sasuke cada día era más grande y sabía que lo que él comenzaba a sentir, la iba a avasallar de una forma brutal, despojándola por completo.

― Era para prevenir. ― contestó ella, pasando sus manos por las mejillas del moreno y rozando su nariz contra los labios húmedos por sus besos. ― Soy muy llorona.

― Ya me di cuenta. ― la voz gruesa del moreno la atontaba y la hacía soñar de igual modo. ― Yo también podría pedirte lo mismo.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― le preguntó ceñuda, alzándose para mirarlo.

― Que cuides mi dignidad. ― respondió escuetamente, como siempre lo hacía, dejándola muy confusa. ― Es hora de que me vaya.

― No te irás donde Fuka, ¿verdad? ― Sasuke gruñó. ― Bueno, si lo haces, intenta no caer sobre ella para rememorar viejos tiempos, ni tener esas típicas "despedidas" que se dan algunas parejas.

― ¿Me estás dando permiso? ― con su mejor cara de incredulidad, el moreno esperó a que contestara, pero Sakura se hizo la desentendida y se aferró a él como segunda piel, ― Me debo ir porque la prensa debe estar abajo y pensarán muchas cosas si no salgo de acá.

― Pero aparte de mí hay dos chicas más que son mayores de edad con las cuales saliste a comer, así que dudo que piensen que yo soy la chica con la cual duermes.

― Dormir es lo que menos hemos hecho. ― le recordó con sorna. ― Me quedaré un rato más, pero luego volveré a mi casa.

― ¿No irás con Fuka? ― insistió la pelirosa.

Sasuke se encontró tentado a responder de mala manera, pero su consciencia le recordó que para Sakura todo esto era nuevo y no podía ponerse iracundo por ello. Le enseñaría a confiar en él, del mismo modo que debía aprender a confiar en ella.

― No, me iré a casa para esperar a los chicos. Debo prepararme para mañana y el maratón de cosas que nuevamente se vienen. ― Sakura hizo una mueca. ― ¿Quieres algo?

― Quiero que me hagas cariño, pero sé que no eres cariñoso, así que me conformo con que nos quedemos unos minutos más así. ― el moreno pasó sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de la pelirosa, en una caricia delicada, como también reconfortante.

A pesar de ser tan arisco, no negaba que le gustaba tocar a la chica, o darle abrazos. Se sentía cómodo a su lado. Demasiado para su gusto.

Pensó en todo lo que comenzaba a significar Sakura y no pudo negar la necesidad que crecía dentro él por tenerla cerca. Su olor lo hipnotizaba al punto de no querer nada más que estar cerca de ella. Tener que mirarla desde lejos porque los ojos de todos estaban puestos sobre ellos, le molestaba. Rogaba porque el tiempo pasara con mucha rapidez para que cuando la pelirosa tuviera la mayoría de edad, todo el mundo supiese que era su novia y cuando eso ocurriese, no la dejaría por nada del mundo, remarcando su territorio a cualquier periodista de cuarta que no se ubicara frente a ella y mucho menos frente a él. Tenía claro que debía esperar un par de años para eso, pero a su lado sentía que valía la pena. Nada se le comparaba.

Cuando se tiene todo en la vida, las cosas que no se pueden tener se vuelven necesidades. Algo así le sucedía con ella; quería poseerla, guardarla y protegerla de cualquier otra persona. Convertirse en su todo, y a pesar de que eso se notaba muy posesivo, no tenía otra forma de amar. Su padre se lo había dicho cuando notó su rostro al hacerle ver todo lo malo que podía suceder si estaba con ella: "los Uchiha solo tienen un gran amor y cuando lo encuentran, todo pierde sentido" y así era. Cada vez su corazón dejaba de ser suyo y comenzaba a entregarse. Si en poco más de dos meses lo traía de ese modo, no quería pensar en que sería de él dos años más tardes. Un perrito faldero…

― Sakura, es hora de que me vaya. ― A regañadientes, la chica se levantó y le dio el espacio para que él lo hiciera.

Sasuke, abrumado por sus pensamientos, carraspeó en busca de volver a organizarse.

― Ok. ― le dijo Sakura, mirándolo desde el sofá donde había quedado sentada. ― ¿Vendrás mañana?

― Supongo que pasaré todo el día junto a ti. ― la pelirosa recordó lo que se venía para el día posterior e hizo una mueca. ― Todo saldrá bien.

― Eso espero. ― poniéndose de pie a su lado, lo acompañó hasta la puerta, notando que algo había cambiado en él, pero sin querer atosigarlo con preguntas. ― Que tengas una buena tarde. ― le deseó.

― Ven. ― tomándola por la cadera, la hizo chocar contra su pecho. ― Confía en mí, pero de verdad, Sakura. ― Le pidió, sintiéndose agradecido al ver que ella no se alejaba. ― Necesito que lo hagas, porque sino de nada sirve que estemos así.

― Entiéndeme. ― Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de Sakura. ― Tú tienes mucha experiencia y yo nada. Aparte es imposible compararme con Fuka. Ella es una actriz con peso, modelo de pasarelas, cuerpo de infarto y piernas larguísimas. En cambio yo, soy enana a tu lado, no tengo un cuerpo maravilloso y todavía estoy tratando de crearme un nombre en la industria.

― Y llegarás muy lejos. ― vaticinó el moreno, dándole la confianza. ― Te ves bien como estás. No te compares con otras personas, ni con ninguna otra mujer.

― Es imposible que no lo haga. ― haciendo un puchero, lo miró directamente a los ojos, penetrando directamente al corazón del pelinegro, que desasosegado con todo, se sintió completamente consumido por ella. Estaba mal, estaba perdido y no tenía ganas de luchar contra ello. ― ¿Tú me consideras guapa?

Decirle guapa era un eufemismo tomando en cuenta todo lo que consideraba sobre ella, pero asintió, no queriendo agregar nada, para no dejarse en evidencia.

― Sí. ― tomándola por las mejillas procedió a besarla, aunque no profundizó ya que la pelirosa se echó atrás desconcertándolo. ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Quédate un ratito más. Prometo que después no te retendré. ― Sasuke no se quería ir, aunque sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo sucumbió, dispuesto a darle en el gusto y jalándola, la llevó hasta la habitación, apretando un botón en la pasada, para sacar el televisor que se escondía tras la pared. Sakura abrió la boca asombrada. ― ¿Cómo sabías eso?

― La mayoría de los hoteles tienen los televisores así. ― La pelirosa se sacó los zapatos y la chaqueta, para luego meterse en la cama.

Sasuke se acostó sobre las mantas, porque sabía que si se metía al lado de ella, no querría salir más.

― Ven. ― lo llamó la pelirosa, tirándose sobre su pecho cuando lo tuvo a su alcance. ― ¿Trajiste el control remoto?

― Estos televisores se manejan con Tablet, Sakura. ― La chica se sonrojó al dejarse en evidencia. ― ¿Qué quieres ver?

― Cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando me abraces fuerte.

Y así lo hizo. La aferró contra él y la dejó reposar con su respirar tranquilo. Sasuke fue sintiéndose cada vez más cansado al igual que ella y sin proponérselo, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados y escuchando de fondo un reclame de dentífricos.

_Dientes blanquitos y besitos ricos._

**10.**

― Sakura, ella es Shizune. ― La pelirosa estiró la mano y con una leve reverencia, saludó a la mujer. ― Será tu manager, organizadora y tratará directamente con la gente que quiera tenerte en sus equipos de trabajo.

― Un gusto conocerte. ― dijo la mujer, apretando su mano. ― Es agradable conocer a la chica que mi tía tanto adora.

― ¿Tu tía? ― preguntó Kakashi, confuso al igual que la pelirosa.

― Soy sobrina de Tsunade Senju. ― Sakura abrió los ojos desmedidamente y retiró la mano con algo de brusquedad. ― Ahora comprenderé porque sufre tanto.

― Sakura es un pan de Dios. ― acotó el peliblanco, risueño como siempre.

― Eso espero. No soy muy dura como mi tía, pero si exigente y si vamos a trabajar juntas, espero que sea de la mejor manera.

― Claro, me esforzaré por hacerlo bien. ― aseguró Sakura, haciendo rápidas reverencias y preparándose mentalmente para lo que se le venía.

― Kakashi, me gustaría tener una junta con Jiraya. ― el peliblanco asintió. ― Sakura estuvo mucho tiempo sin organizarse bien y necesito revisar los contratos y eso. Sé que Kabuto tiene un papel importante en esto y ambos conocemos sus tetras para terminar quedando con más de lo que corresponde.

― Hablaré con el área de recursos humanos de la productora para que te reciban en la brevedad. ― la mujer asintió. ― Si no te pedimos ayuda antes fue porque no estábamos por completos seguros del potencial de esta pequeñuela. ― Sakura odió el gesto infantil que le hizo el peliblanco: revolverle el cabello. ― Sin embargo nos dejó anonadados con su pasión y entrega. Te propuse como manager porque no hay nadie que maneje mejor una carrera que tú.

― Hago lo que corresponde nada más. ― miró a Sakura. ― Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. Estoy disponible para ti todo el tiempo y no tomes ninguna decisión sin consultarme. A diferencia de muchos chupasangres que te encontrarás en la industria, yo lo que menos quiero es sacarte dinero. Estoy comprometida contigo para llevarte bien la carrera y no cometas errores. Con el tiempo tú decidirás si quieres seguir conmigo o buscar a otro manager.

― Ella trabajó con grandes artistas y te aseguro que a cualquiera que le preguntes, te hablará solo maravillas.

― Ok. ― Sakura se sintió más relajada luego de eso y procedió a hacerle las consultas. ― Me gustaría organizar mi dinero. Tener el suficiente para vivir, pero también guardar para comprarme una casa y estudiar en los años venideros.

― ¿Vas a estudiar? ― Le preguntó incrédulo el peliblanco. ― Pensé que te dedicarías por completo a esto.

― La verdad es que no. Quiero perfeccionarme, hacer que valga la pena contratarme y tener diplomas que me respalden. ― miró a Shizune. ― También quería preguntarte si hay alguna posibilidad de que termine el año con exámenes libres. La película me consume mucho tiempo y los estudios también. Verdaderamente estoy cansada.

― Tendríamos que hablarlo con tu madre y con Jiraya. ― advirtió la mujer. ― Pero creo que es prudente. Todavía eres muy chica para estar haciendo cincuenta cosas al mismo tiempo. Me enteré por ahí que si no es por el altruismo de Sasuke, estarías muerta por inanición. ― Shizune fijó sus ojos en Kakashi. ― Fue una gran irresponsabilidad que no le hablaran de temas monetarios apenas ingresó a la productora.

― Como te dije anteriormente, Kabuto es el que maneja esa área y sabes que su relación es tensa con casi todo el equipo, por lo mismo nadie estaba al tanto. ― se defendió el peliblanco, aunque sabiendo que era muy responsable de lo vivido por la pelirosa al llegar a trabajar con ellos. ― Sakura no tenía como enterarse que debía dirigirse a él en caso de que sus sueldos no estuviesen a mano ni explicados con claridad, pero ahora todo está más entendido y cada 15 días se le hará el pago correspondiente.

― Y es mucho dinero. ― agregó la pelirosa, haciéndolos reír. ― Aparte del tema monetario y la organización de mi agenda, ¿Qué más tengo que tratar contigo?

― Todo. ― sentenció. ― Hasta el mínimo paso que des. Tengo que saber lo que haces, en caso que deba defenderte y lo que harás, para poder aconsejarte. ― Sakura asintió. ― ¿Hay alguna cosa que deba saber antes de?

―Chiyo y Hayato están vivos. ― le contó sin ningún empacho. Shizune abrió la boca, hasta casi desencajarla. ― Y sí, tengo una relación directa con ellos, ya que son mis abuelos.

― ¿Qué? ― Shizune miró a Kakashi y luego a Sakura, para volver nuevamente donde el peliblanco. ― No me habías dicho eso.

― Dejé a decisión de ella contarte o no. Es su secreto y no encontré prudente decírtelo. ― se defendió.

― Es bastante peligroso tenerla así como así, Kakashi. Las amenazas a los Ebino no han terminado y todo el mundo lo sabe. Ni con la "muerte" de Hayato habían finalizado. ― Shizune se golpeó la cabeza. ― Le pondré guardaespaldas ahora mismo. ― pasando una mano por su cabello, bufó. ― Esto es más de lo que esperaba.

― Creo que estás siendo un poco exagerada. ― dijo con cautela el hombre, mirando a la pelirosa y a la mujer. ― No hemos recibido amenazas.

― Cuando mi madre renunció por mí, a mi hogar llegaron yakuza. ― Les contó, dejándolos de una pieza. ― Acepto que haya gente cuidándome.

― ¿Y tu familia? ¿Tus abuelos? ¿Sigue viviendo donde mismo? ― preguntó la mujer.

― Están protegidos en otro lugar. Cubiertos por muchas seguridad, así que por ellos no temo. ― le contó Sakura. ― Por ahora es necesario buscarme protección a mí. ― sonrió, generando dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. ― Podrías ponerme unos guardaespaldas guapísimos para que viva esas escenas al estilo de la película.

Kakashi tarareó la canción, sin llegar al tono y volviendo el sonido en algo muy desagradable.

― ¿Más información de importancia sobre ti? ― preguntó Shizune.

― Sufro de asma crónica y he tenido episodios conflictivos. ― los llamó de esa forma para no sonar alarmante. ― Desde que soy pequeña que no tengo uno grave donde acabe en el hospital.

― Ok, es buenísimo saberlo, porque tendremos los resguardos necesarios para tratarte. ― La pelirosa la vio anotar en una agenda. ― Me contactaré con algún médico que trabaje las 24 horas, además de tener evaluaciones periódicas con broncopulmonares donde podamos averiguar mucho más de tu caso, ¿Te parece? ― la chica asintió. Si ahora poseía los medios, los usaría para averiguar más sobre su enfermedad. Había aprendido la lección luego del desmayo que tuvo en el hotel por fumar irresponsablemente. Nunca más lo volvería a hacer, se prometió. ― ¿Alguna otra cosa que necesite saber?

_Sasuke Uchiha. _

Sakura se miró con el peliblanco y el negó de forma casi imperceptible.

― Nada más. ― aseguró, mintiendo.

Sabía que tenía que contar que llevaba una relación con el hombre más guapo de todo el universo. No eran novios, pero tenían algo muy parecido. No obstante, apenas se estaban afirmando y era muy reciente hablar sobre ellos, pudiendo afectar sus carreras de forma irresponsable.

― Genial. Mañana mismo te quiero acá para presentarte al resto del equipo. Por ahora solo conocerás a Konan y Nagato. ― le comentó. ― La primera es tu jefa de prensa. Ella te escribirá unas especies de guiones para que respondas lo políticamente correcto en las entrevistas. Tampoco es que queramos dejarte sin opinión, pero hay cosas que si o si deben ser pauteadas. Y Nagato te ayudará con las redes sociales: Facebook, Twitter… él quedará a cargo, dado que tú no tendrás el tiempo para hacerlo. En ambos confío mi vida, así que no te preocupes por ello.

― Respecto a eso… ― Sakura hizo una mueca, temerosa por lo que iba a pedir. ― Me gustaría hacerme cargo de _instagram_. Siento que no será real si otra persona lo maneja. El resto de las herramientas se las puedo dejar a él, pero esa red no. ¿Es posible?

― ¿Qué material subirás?

― Más que nada en las locaciones, a mí, a mis amigas, hasta a Sasuke si se deja. ― Shizune comenzó a asentir cada vez más convencida. ― Será muy bueno mostrarle a los fans como se vive desde dentro de un estudio de grabación.

― Si Sasuke participa sería estupendo, ya que vende mucho.

― Claramente. ― Sakura sonrió feliz de haber ganado ese poco de libertad.

― Hablando de Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu relación con él? ― Si hubiese estado bebiendo algo, probablemente lo hubiese tirado lejos en una explosión, pero logró mantener la compostura y respondió con mucha tranquilidad.

― Nos llevamos muy bien. ― Kakashi sonrió bajo su bufanda.

_Claro que se llevan bien._

― Vi que salieron juntos y tus amigas también. Eso es algo genial, porque se nota que podremos contar con él para cualquier cosa. ― Sakura asintió. ― Lo conocí cuando era un niño; con su hermano somos grandes amigos. En ese tiempo ya se notaba que sería guapísimo. Supongo que ahora lo debe ser aun más.

― Algo. ― ¿Algo?, era tremendamente guapo, masculino, sensual, erótico, caliente… ― Entonces, me alegro de conocerte. Trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

― Tienes que ser la mejor, Sakura. Las oportunidades existen, es cosa de que tú las sepas valorar y aprovechar.

― Sí, creo que sabré hacerlo.

Levantándose del asiento, Shizune dio por terminada esa sesión de conversación, arreglo y conocimiento. Tenía la certeza de que las cosas andarías espectaculares entre ambas y que Sakura llegaría muy lejos.

Ahora se pondría manos a la obra y a sacar adelante los proyectos.

**11.**

― Sasuke, tantos años sin verte. ― el pelinegro miró confuso a la mujer que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

― Es Shizune, idiota. ― Itachi caminó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, recordando viejos tiempos, cuando trabajaban con más cercanía. ― ¿Cómo te ha ido?

― Bastante bien y veo que a ustedes mucho mejor. ― Bromeó. ― ¿Qué cuentan de nuevo?

― Ya sabes, trabajamos sin parar. ― Sasuke se aproximó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, recordando cómo se los daba ella cuando era más adolescente y apenas lograba pasarla en estatura. ― ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?

― Mi nueva relación contractual con una chica que ustedes conocen. ― Esperaron a que continuara. ― No sirven para el suspenso. ― reclamó. ― Soy la manager de Sakura Haruno. Creo que la conocen.

― Y bastante bien. ― se burló Itachi, ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte de su hermano. ― Me alegro que la pequeña haya caído en tus manos. Se notaba muy desamparada en todo el rubro y eso es presa fácil para cualquier mente inescrupulosa. ― Le dio una mirada de refilón a su hermano y lo vio templado como siempre.

― Algo así me entere. Tuve que revisar los contratos y para sorpresa mía, había muchos vacios legales. ― Itachi quedó sorprendido, al igual que Sasuke.

― Yo los había revisado y no los hallé. ― Le contó el menor de los Uchiha, molesto por ello. ― ¿La estaban estafando?

― Si hubiesen pasado un par de meses, era muy probable que sí. Lo peor es que están firmados por su tutor legal y eso los vuelve mucho más complejos para poder anularlos. Sin embargo los revisé con abogados y pudimos encontrar las tretas que había. Cuando hablé con Kabuto, se defendió diciendo que él no los hacía, solo los usaba como respaldo y que había todo un equipo legal detrás. ― Itachi bufó. ― Se lo comuniqué a Jiraya y los echaron a todos, menos a Kabuto, porque su nombre no estaba en los contratos.

― Que hijos de puta más grande. ― masculló Sasuke. ― ¿Ahora dejaste todo en orden?

― Sí, le pagarán lo que le corresponden, a tiempo y sin ningún recorte, solo el que haré yo, junto a todo el staff que trabajará junto ella.

― ¿Staff? ― Shizune asintió. ― Pero si tiene a Ino y Tenten.

― Ellas son su asistente y vestuarista respectivamente, al igual que Relka, su maquilladora y peluquera oficial, pero necesitábamos especialistas, ya sea en prensa, redes sociales y guardaespaldas. Me comentó que sus abuelos están vivos y lo que sucedió cuando renunció, que fueron los enemigos de Hayato en busca de ella, probablemente. ― Sasuke e Itachi estaban intrigado con todo lo que oían, aunque el menor de los Uchiha sabía lo sucedió con los yakuza. ― Tendrá protección hasta por debajo de los dientes.

― ¿A quienes contrataste? ¿Los evaluaste bien? ― Shizune frunció el ceño al escuchar las preguntas tan inquisitivas del moreno menor. ― ¿Tienes sus informes psicológicos?

― Dime de inmediato que te traes con ella. ― le pidió, poniéndose los dedos en el puente de su nariz, comenzando a hartarse. ― ¿Te acuestas con Sakura?

― ¿Qué? ― Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se negó a responder.

― Tiene una relación con Sakura. ― dijo Itachi, haciéndolo enojar. ― ¿Qué? ― preguntó bajo la mirada intimidante de su hermano. ― Confío en Shizune. Además, si la bomba explota, necesitaremos de gente experta para sacarte de encima a la prensa.

― ¿Es verdad? ― preguntó esperando que lo negara, pero Sasuke asintió, dándole la razón a su hermano. ― Maldita sea, Sasuke. Tiene 16 años. ― Shizune se golpeó la frente. ― ¿Entiendes el embrollo que nos puede traer? Te pueden acusar hasta de pedofilia.

― No me he acostado con ella. ― _todavía_, agregó mentalmente. ― En caso de que las cosas salgan a la luz, sabré manejarlo, pero les dejaré claro desde ahora una sola cosa.

― ¿Aparte impones condiciones? ― reclamó molesta.

― Sí. ― miró a Itachi y luego a la mujer. ― No terminaré con Sakura por nada del mundo, así que vayan haciéndose la idea de eso.

Luego de su enfática declaración, el silencio procedió a hacerse parte. Itachi meneó la cabeza resignado y le hizo un gesto a Shizune para que también lo aceptara. Sasuke estaba por completo encandilado con la chica y con solo escucharlo hablar, se podía sacar la conclusión.

― Juntémonos en cuanto lleguemos a Japón para evaluar planes de emergencia. ― le pidió a Itachi.

― Shizune, acaba de llegar Sakura. ― le comunicó Konan, la jefa de prensa.

― Entendido. ― A los pocos segundos apareció la pelirosa, acompaña de dos tipos: uno era grande, corpulento y de mirada fría que causaba miedo. El otro era alto, pero mucho más delgado, su mirada era agradable y algo cariñosa. ― Hola, chicos.

― Hola, Konan. ― saludó la chica, mirando de reojo a Sasuke. Para Konan el gesto no pasó indiferente y bufó, sabiendo lo que se le venía. ― Itachi, Sasuke. ― haciendo una reverencia, los agregó a su saludo.

― Sakura, me he enterado de otras cosas y creo que es hora de que tú me lo confirmes: ¿Mantienes una relación con Sasuke? ― Los guardaespaldas quedaron estupefacto, pero evitaron hacer algún gesto que denotara lo que pensaban. Eran expertos en la materia del control de emociones. ― Quiero la verdad.

― Sí, es cierto. ― contestó, sabiendo que cada vez su relación comenzaría a ser más publica. ― ¿Hay reparos frente a ese hecho?

― Muchos reparos. Infinitos reparos. ― aseguró la mujer, mirando a los gorilas que estaban tras la pelirosa. ― Como comprenderán, el trabajo se ha complicado mucho más. Apelo a su discreción y confianza.

― Con Kisame nos conocemos. ― comentó Sasuke, estirando su mano para tomar la del hombre. Acercándose un poco más a él y procurando que no lo oyeran, le hablo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. ― Cuídala. ― Kisame le guiñó un ojo.

― Hola, mi nombre es Morio. ― Sasuke fijo sus ojos oscuros en los del chico que le hablaba. No debía ni siquiera pasar los 20 años. ― Tengo 21.

― ¿Lees la mente? ― le preguntó mordazmente. ― ¿Darás en la talla para cuidarla?

― Por algo me eligieron, señor Uchiha. ― aseguró el chico, sonriendo. ― La señorita Sakura cayó en buenísimas manos.

A pesar de no haber hablado con deseo, Sasuke sintió que algo se revolvió dentro de él al escucharlo. Era como si los celos corrieran de forma más fiera de lo acostumbrado dentro de él. Alarmas sonaron en su cabeza, avisándole de que Morio no sería un simple guardaespaldas y que probablemente le causaría más de un problema con la pelirosa.

― Espero que sea así. ― contestó de forma grosera.

Itachi enroló los ojos, pero evitó meterse y fue a saludar a la chica.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ― Sakura se alzó de hombros.

― Es extraño tener a dos hombres detrás de ti todo el tiempo, pero creo que me acostumbraré. ― con una sonrisa, dio a entender que así sería. ― Estoy muy agotada. He estado estudiando porque a la vuelta de clases se me vienen varios trabajos y exámenes.

― Respecto a eso. ― interrumpió Shizune. ― Hable con mi tía y ella pensó que no era una mala idea que solo dieras exámenes libres. Tenemos que tratarlo con tu madre y queda saldado.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó Sasuke, incluyéndose en la conversación y parándose a un lado de la chica. Sakura lo miró desde su altura y no pudo evitar sonrojar sus mejillas y encontrarlo tan guapo como lo encontraba siempre.

― Sakura saldrá de la escuela éste año. Dará exámenes libres para pasar el curso. ― Sasuke asintió, sabía que era algo necesario, aunque tenía ciertos resquemores. Sin embargo no le competía opinar, al menos no todavía. ― Ya vamos a los asuntos que nos atañen en este momento. Deben dar una entrevista a una cadena de televisión. Saldrán en una nota.

― Wow, se oye buenísimo. ― Dijo Sakura.

― Antes de cualquier felicidad, Sakura, quiero que quede claro, que éstas entrevistas son por Sasuke. Quizás la periodista solo hable con él. El tiempo te irá dando la importancia que te mereces y te aseguro que estarás a la par en algunos meses.

― No hay problema. ― afirmó Sakura. ― Me sirve para ir acostumbrándome a las cámaras y hacerlo cada vez mejor. ¿Hay alguna pauta de respuestas que debo dar?

― Veo que aprendes rápido. ― La molestó Sasuke, picándole las costillas. Sakura le agarró la mano y se la apretó como respuesta.

― Sí y me agrada que sea así. ― agregó Itachi sonriente.

Shizune vio como Sakura seguía molestándose con Sasuke y se tranquilizó respecto a ellos. Se notaba esa química que traían entre ambos, como también el mutuo respeto. Por primera vez vio al menor de los Uchiha bromear con tanta soltura y dejarse tocar sin poner malas caras. Era como otro Sasuke, uno menos arisco, más agradable y para nada lejano.

― ¡Sasuke, desordenarás mi pelo! ― reclamó la pelirosa, cuando el moreno se lo revolvió con la mano que no le tenía sujeta. ― ¡Te voy a morder! ― amenazó.

― Compórtense como adultos. ― pidió Itachi, parándose en medio de ambos. ― Apurémonos, porque después tienes entrevista con Rockaxis, Sasuke. ― el moreno bufó. ― Para mañana tienen una sesión fotográfica.

― Bueno, al menos no tendré que hablar. ― agregó Sakura, haciéndolos reír. ― Kisame, Morio ¿se quedarán acá?

― La esperaremos hasta que salga, señorita Sakura. ― la pelirosa aceptó, pero Sasuke se quedó mirando fijamente al menor de los guardaespaldas. Lo notaba demasiado confianzudo. Sin embargo la voz de Shizune lo interrumpió y tuvo que seguir a la recién estrenada manager de Sakura para acomodarse en un set acondicionado para la conversación.

Una guapa periodista los recibió, estirando su mano.

― Un gusto conocerlos. ― Sakura tomó asiento a un lado de Sasuke, pero éste se tuvo que levantar para cumplir la petición de la periodista. ― Prometo que solo será una fotografía.

― Ok. ― dijo el moreno.

Sasuke se posó a un lado de ella y pasando el brazo por su cintura, – para desagrado de Sakura. – dejó que le tomaran la fotografía junto a ella.

Cinco minutos más tardes, comenzó la entrevista.

― ¿Cómo han sido sus días en Estados Unidos? ― preguntó de forma entusiasta, mirándolos a ambos. ― Vimos que salieron juntos a pasear y comer.

Sakura esperó a que el moreno le tradujera y respondió.

― Me ha gustado mucho Estados Unidos. ― le contó. ― Me imaginé otro tipo de país y lo que me encontré es muy diferente. Respecto a la salida, fue una promesa que Sasuke me había hecho: dijo que me enseñaría Estados Unidos y lo hizo dentro de lo posible.

― ¿Ha sido muy agotador trabajar y estudiar? ― Le preguntó la mujer, cambiando de tema al ver cierta reticencia para contestar por parte de la chica.

― Bastante. Admiro a todos esos jóvenes que trabajan para pagarse los estudios. ― comentó Sakura. ― Es agotador a un punto indeseado, donde te cuestionas muchas cosas, pero con la ayuda de los más cercanos, todo se puede.

― ¿Seguirás en el rubro? ― Sakura se alzó de hombros.

― Supongo que sí. Hasta el momento me ha gustado lo que he visto y la gente que está en el medio se ha comportado bastante bien. ― Miró a Sasuke. ― Pregúntale a él si le gustaría seguir trabajando conmigo.

― Claro que sí. ― respondió sonriendo el moreno y mirándola con esos ojos azabaches que la enloquecían. ― Es un placer trabajar con ella.

― Supongo que han hecho una buena amistad ― supuso la mujer.

― Sí, una muy buena. Siento que puedo contar con su apoyo. ― Sakura puso el puño para que Sasuke lo chocara y así lo hizo. ― Se ha convertido en mi protector.

― Porque Sakura es un poco irresponsable. ― La pelirosa abrió la boca molesta y le golpeó el hombro risueña y haciéndose la ofendida. ― Estoy contando la verdad.

― Les contaré que tus besos son malos. ― bromeó la chica, ganándose una mirada de advertencia. ― Sasuke se cree el más guapo del universo.

La periodista los miró sin comprender del todo lo que estaban diciendo. Un intérprete llegó en su ayuda.

― ¿Así que Sasuke se cree el Dios del mundo?

― ¿Dios? ― lanzó una pedorreta. ― Se cree el amo y señor de todos. Es como: "aquí llegué yo. Mírenme, soy guapo" ― dijo, arremedando su voz.

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

― Cuéntale que le tienes miedos a los micrófonos: "Ay, Sasuke ayúdame. No sé cómo hablar con la prensa" ― la molestó.

― Ahora puedo confirmar que en verdad tienen una relación muy amistosa.

― Es mutua comprensión. Me veo reflejado en ella. ― respondió Sasuke.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que me parezco a ti? Vaya, también soy una diosa. ― El moreno le puso una mano en la boca, intentando acallar sus risas burlonas. Sakura pestañeó repetidas veces de forma coqueta para hacer que la soltara, cosa que consiguió.

― ¿Por qué te ves reflejado en ella? ― preguntó de forma inquisitiva, fascinándose por esa conexión que mostraban ambos.

― Porque Sakura es una chica llena de sueños, al igual como era yo cuando llegué a la televisión. ― La pelirosa afirmó, dándole énfasis a su declaración. ― Todos sabemos que cuando llegas, se te abren muchas puertas y yo intento enseñarle que hay algunas que no tiene que abrir. Obviamente queda a criterio de ella.

― ¿Has visto algo que te desagrade? ― le preguntó a Sakura, quien pensó algunos segundos antes de contestar.

― Creo que hay una gran lucha de egos, pero supongo que es igual en todos lados. ― afirmó, alzándose de hombros. ― No me complico la vida. Sigo siendo la misma adolescente que llegó de un pueblo lejano. Mi madre sigue inmiscuyéndose en mis cosas, mi hermano me hace imposible la vida y ahora puedo agregar a Sasuke, que a diferencia de lo que se cree de él, puedo decir que no es nada cool.

― ¿Por qué no es cool?

― Porque es reclamón, enojón, peleador, mandón, retón… ― Sasuke tomó agua, enrolando los ojos y escuchando atentamente sus palabras. ― Cuando se sulfura, una venita se le asoma en la frente. Es muy divertido.

― ¿Divertido? ― preguntó extrañado. ― Divertido es verte llorando, con los mocos colgando.

― ¿Qué te pasa, reptiliano? ― le reclamó, haciendo uso de su desagradable apodo. ― Lloro como una princesa. Lagrimas cristalinas corren por mis mejillas haciéndome ver muy bella.

― Eso es mentira. ― aseguró el moreno, riendo junto a la periodista.

― Tienen una agradable relación de dimes y diretes. Se molestan, pero se ríen.

― No me quedaba de otra. O era eso, o terminaba babosa como terminan todas las que trabajan a su lado. ― confidenció la pelirosa. Sasuke puso una mueca de incredulidad, pero se calló. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle respecto a eso.

― ¿Todas caen rendidas? ― Sakura miró a la periodista y luego a Sasuke, esperando que este último la ayudara. Sin embargo Sasuke dejó que ella sola se salvara, porque era su culpa ponerse a hablar estupideces.

― Hasta que lo conocen. ― zafó, riendo nuevamente y acompañándose de un trago de agua.

― Sasuke, vimos una gran presentación en el Súper Bowl. Tus canciones tocaron de forma impresionante al público, que tarareó encantado. ¿Cómo fue la experiencia? ― Le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

― Fue alucinante. Agradezco todo lo que puede entregar la gente e intento recompensarlo con buenos trabajos. ― contestó.

― El último tema que cantaste, te salió como del alma. ¿Qué puedes decir respecto a eso? ¿Viene con dedicatoria especial?

― Son cosas de momento y ya. Canté porque me nació y siempre trato de transmitir algún tipo de emoción. ― respondió.

― Una pregunta un poco adelantada a los tiempo. ― advirtió la periodista, dando cierto aire dramático con algunos segundos de espera. ― ¿Te imaginas alguna vez escribiéndole y cantándole a alguna mujer? Tus temas distan mucho de tener relación con alguna pareja o algo así, pero creo que con tu calidad vocal, tu genialidad creativa y muchas cosas más, escribirle a alguien en específico sería grandioso. Se volvería de inmediato en un tema recurrente para enamorar.

― No sé. Me dejo llevar por momentos y situaciones. Además no soy solo yo el que escribe y compone. ― contestó.

― Ya lo vimos con el tema que tocaste en el Súper Bowl. Más de alguna persona se debe estar cortando las venas por él. ― bromeó. ― Sé que no hablas de tu vida privada, pero en el concierto dejaste claro que era una canción con dedicatoria a un amigo. Todos sabemos la situación que vive tu gran amigo Suigetsu, ¿era para él?

― Como tú misma dijiste antes de preguntarme: no hablo de mi vida privada. ― la mujer bufó, pero se resignó de inmediato. ― La situación de Suigetsu es solo de él y no me corresponde a mí sacarla a la luz. ― sentenció.

― Por supuesto. ― aceptó la mujer, mirando a Sakura. ― ¿Y tú? Sé que tienes solo 16 años, pero muchas chicas a tu edad ya tienen novio. ¿Hay algún personaje por ahí que haga latir tu corazón? ― Sakura por inercia miró de refilón al pelinegro, que sonreía descaradamente de medio lado, casi dándose por pagado. ― Eres muy bella.

― Mi corazón late porque bombea sangre. ― Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada burlona. ― Estoy bien, feliz y entregada al trabajo.

― ¿Y Sasori? ― la pelirosa cerró los ojos a sabiendas que Sasuke se molestaría mucho por esa pregunta. ― Supimos del encuentro que tuvieron hace algún tiempo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de romance?

― Fue una situación que se agrandó. ― El pelinegro mutó su rostro burlón a uno completamente frío, casi sin expresión. Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse. ― Con Sasori solo hay una relación laboral y ambos entendimos que fue una tontería.

― ¿Entonces te cierras tajantemente a tener algo con él? ― Sakura pregonaba el "nunca digas nunca", pero en este caso encontró prudente obviar su filosofía.

― Tajantemente. ― contestó decidida, esperando que eso aplacara a la bestia que residía dentro de su compañero de reparto y se reflejaba en silencios, respuestas monosílabas y gestos de odio al mundo entero.

― En fin. ― interrumpió el moreno. ― ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

― Solo pedirles que saluden a la cámara y dejen la invitación a ver la película en cuanto se estrene.

― Falta mucho para eso. Creo que más de un año. ― comentó Sasuke, sabiondo sobre el tema.

― Nunca está de más hacer campaña desde antes. ― acotó la mujer. ― Aparte somos un programa visto por mucha gente. Le serviría a Sakura.

― Ok. Lo haremos. ― la pelirosa jaló a Sasuke para caminar hasta un lugar mucho más comodo, alejado de la entrevistadora. ― ¿Cómo lo digo?

― Solo habla en japonés. Que ellos se preocupen de ponerte subtitulos. ― le respondió con brusquedad. Sakura bufó sonoramente.

― ¿Vamos a volver a discutir por esto? ― murmuró bajamente para que solo él la escuchara.

― Tendré que vivir sabiendo lo que hiciste y no es agradable. ― le contestó frustrado con ella. ― Apresurate para terminar pronto.

― Sasuke, por favor. ― le rogó, acercándose a él, sin tocarlo. ― No quiero que nos distanciemos por peleas tan estúpidas como éstas.

― Buenos días a ambos. ― Sakura no pudo continuar pegada a él, por culpa de la llegada del camarógrafo. ― Mi nombre es Robert Falcone. ― los saludó amablemente. ― Por favor, acomódense en ese lugar.

Hicieron lo que les pidió y hablaron, invitando a la gente a estar pendiete de la película. Sakura se sentía incomoda por estar tan lejana con él, pensando seriamente en hacer algo atrevido para ganarse su atención. Pero no fue necesario. Sasuke la tomó de un brazo y salió del lugar en cuanto acabaron de hablar y caminó en busca de algo en específico. Sakura casi corría a su lado sin emitir palabra; no quería que volviera a molestarse.

En cosa de segundos, se vio dentro de un baño y siendo besada por él. Sasuke le dio pequeños besos, agarrando sus mejillas para mantenerla quita. Sakura, desperada por más contacto, se aferró a su cintura y abrió los labios en busca de la lengua del pelinegro. Sin darse tregua, se besaron por varios segundos, recordándose que no lo habían hecho durante todo ese día y se necesitaban.

― Contigo nace mi parte irracional. ― le dijo entre besos, bajando las manos por su espalda para agarrarle una nalga. ― No pienso bien y me desespera. ― Sakura escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno y acarició con su nariz el lugar, disfrutando de su aromo maravilloso. ― Deja de olerme.

― No puedo, ni quiero. ― contestó, dándole un lametón. ― Eres un idiota al seguir molesto por esa estupidez. Estoy más que marcada por ti, imposible que un beso de un hombre que no me interesa, pueda hacerme olvidarte. Me gustas mucho, Sasuke.

― ¿Beso? ¿No que había sido solo un roce? ― Sakura enroló los ojos, al escuchar en lo que reparaba.

― Con suerte lo alcancé a rozar. ― aseguró. ― Además, no me puedes reclamar, porque no estamos juntos.

― ¿Perdón? ― contestó, incrédulo. ― ¿Acaso soy yo el que hace escándalos? ― Sakura rió sobre su cuello. ― Me tiras las cosas en la cara y después me pides disculpas. Eso es tener multiples personalidades ― La pelirosa se aferró más a él.

― Temo un día despertar y encontrarme con que tú ya no estás interesado en mí. ― se separó, para mirarlo a los ojos. ― Me destrozarías el corazón.

― No seas tonta. ―le pidió. ― Ahora estoy contigo ¿no? Valoremos estos momentos. ― Sakura le dio un beso esquimal. ― Tenemos que salir porque deben estar desesperados buscándonos.

― Que se desesperen. ― contestó Sakura, acercándose a él, para cruzar los brazos tras su cuello y besarlo con todo. Sasuke se tambaleó, pero al estabilizarse, la levantó para que cruzara las piernas en su cintura.

El pelinegro tuvo la libertad de recorrer con sus manos ese cuerpo menudo y del cual se sentía dueño, sacándole gemidos y suspiros entrecortados.

― Sakura, terminaremos haciendo algo más que simples besos si continuamos. ― le dijo jadeante, separándose de su agarre. ― Vamos, para que sigamos con la agenda.

― Eres tan aburrido a veces. ― Sasuke recibió sus palabras como un fuerte insulto y puso cara de sorpresa. Sin embargo Sakura se la quitó de un beso, que al principio no respondió. ― Era broma. ― afirmó. ― Eres espectacular. Muy rico.

― ¿Rico en qué sentido? ― Sakura sonrió contra su boca.

― En todos los sentidos. ― le coqueteó, yendo directo a su cuello para darle un beso en ese lugar que lo encendía más que cualquier cosa. ― Eres muy guapo. Mucho – mucho. ― Sasuke la bajó de sus caderas y la movió para que comenzara a caminar.

Sakura descaradamente, se detuvo en el camino hacia la puerta y apretó su trasero con la parte sensible del pelinegro. Sasuke intentó echarse para atrás, pero le fue imposible, así que la dejó disfrutar y se rozó contra ella.

― Te estás volviendo en una chica mala. ― Sakura se apoyó aún más contra él, obligándolo a abrazarla. ― Salgamos o te juro Sakura que haré mucho más de lo que he hecho hasta ahora y no querrás perder tu virginidad acá, en un baño feo.

― Tenten la perdió en un baño. ― Sasuke alzó una ceja. Esa información no tenía porqué interesarle. ― Lo hizo con Neji.

― ¿Qué? ― El moreno recordó que Tenten había sido una camarera del Bar de Abajo y palideceó. ― Lo recuerdo. Neji llegó muy compungido y dijo que se había aprovechado de una chica. Itachi para calmarlo, lo sacó de ahí y no volvimos nunca más.

― El mundo es tan pequeño, que ahora se volvieron a encontrar y usaron tu baño.

― Neji me las pagará. Tarde o temprano le cobraré. ― Sakura rió.

― Vamos, amigo Uchiha. No queremos que nuestros jefes se molesten. ― Sasuke la tomó la cintura, haciéndole caminar.

― No soy tu amigo. ― refutó, mirándola de reojo.

― Sabía que te molestaría. ― lo picó ella. Estirando su boca. ― Último beso y no te molesto más.

El Uchiha aceptó, rozando levemente sus labios.

― Sakura, no me molestas. ― La pelirosa jugó con su cabello y se acercó coquetamente a él. ― ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

― Me encantas. Es todo.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola, sin hablar. ¿cómo no se iba a volver loco por ella si era tan libre? Sakura vivía al son de lo que sentía y no se traicionaba. Era autentica, como cualquier adolescente lleno de sueños. Él procuraría cuidarla de la parte fea que se escondía tras la llegada de la adultez. Quería que soñara, que no se volviese fría como él.

― Tonta. ― murmuró.

Sí, era una tonta, porque se había metido en él de tal forma, que ahora no la dejaría escapar. Por nada, ni por nadie.

Sakura era de él y así sería hasta que ella quisiera.

**12.**

Naruto subió por la enredadera que daba a la habitación de la peliazul, evitando a toda costa caer como costal de papas al suelo. Dentro de él la felicidad se anidaba como una sensación única e irrepetible; hace mucho que no veía a Hinata – al menos bajo sus parámetros de tiempo y espacio – y comunicarse por whatsapp no bastaba para suplir la necesidad que sentía por ella. En palabras simples, la extrañaba horrores.

Con el impulso que le otorgó saber que pronto la tendría frente a él, pudiendo tocarla, subió mucho más rápido y se adentró en la habitación, cayendo graciosamente. Se levantó con premura, pensando que la chica estaría riéndose, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el lugar vacío.

Miró hacia todos lados, pero la soledad fue su única compañía. Suspirando, bajó la cabeza abatido. Esperaba encontrarla para lanzarse sobre ella y mostrarle con gestos cuanto quería verla.

Sin embargo, se decidió a esperarla. Dudaba que la chica se quedase fuera de su casa, a menos que estuviese en una fiesta y…

― No, Hinata no sale. ― meneó la cabeza, intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento que la hiciera dudar de ella.

Extrañamente desde que había empezado su relación con la linda chica, los celos habían hecho aparición en su vida. Vivia pensando en que estaría, con quien estaría y si pensaba en él, volviéndose en un obseso muchas veces. Su parte racional le decía que era estúpido dudar tanto, pero su parte emocional – la de mayor influencia – le repetía que en la confianza habitaba el peligro y que si quería asegurarse, debía estar encima de ella.

Igualmente y gracias a que era alguien muy despistado, intentaba de todas las formas no adentrarse en esos pensamientos, distrayéndose en cosas banales y simples.

Se sentó sobre la cama de la chica y se entretuvo mirando todo a su alrededor. Habían distintas fotos, con su hermana, sus padres, su primo, incluso una de toda la banda. Se veía muy bonita, sobretodo en esa donde salía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, haciendo brillar sus ojos.

Era tan hermosa, que muchas veces le quitaba el aliento. La miraba y sentía que estaba en el lugar preciso, con la mujer que en verdad quería. No la vovlería a perder, por mucho que hubiese gente en contra de ellos. Lucharía para demostrar que su amor no era un capricho de momento, sino que una realidad, algo que se venía formando desde hace años y que había llegado al punto culmine, orillándole a buscarla como algo más. No volvería a hacerla llorar. Era una promesa que nacia desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

― Hanabi, apresúrate. Tenemos que cenar. ― Naruto corrió para esconderse tras la puerta y sonriendo, esperó que entrara. La iba a asustar. Hinata como siempre, se sacó los zapatos y prendió la luz del lugar.― No me ha llamado. ― susurró mirando su celular con una mueca contrariada. ― ¿Estará ocupado?

― Estoy ocupado mirándote. ― Hinata se volteó con rapidez, encontrándose de frente con el rubio, sonrisal y guapo como él solo podía serlo. ― ¿Estabas preocupada porque no me había comunicado? Comprenderás que sobre el avión no se pueden realizar llamadas.

― ¿Cuándo llegaste? ― le preguntó expectante.

Quería correr donde él y darle muchos besos, pero se contuvo. Su timidez no le permitía avanzar de esa forma.

― Llegue hace algunos minutos. ― Naruto se acercó lentamente, cerrando la puerta con un golpe sordo. ― ¿Me has extrañado?

― Mucho. ― confesó azorada, acercándose al igual que él.

― Yo millones de veces más. ― con un brazo, enlazó su cintura, apegando su nariz con la de ella. ― ¿Dónde estabas?

― En clases de piano. ― le contestó la chica, atontada al tenerlo tan cerca. ― Tengo que practicar.

― Pero si ya lo haces bastante bien. ― le recordó.

― Bueno, tenía que reafirmar un poco más y eso aproveché de hacer mientras no estabas. ― Naruto asintió completamente ido, envalentonado con su tono de voz sutil y su aroma natural. ― Vi tu dedicatoria. Realmente fue hermoso.

― Merezco un beso por eso ¿no crees? ― interrumpió él, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules, grandes y expresivos.

― Naruto. ― Hinata le tomó las mejillas algo asperas por la barba que le comenzaba a crecer y acarició son la punta de su nariz, los labios delgados, pero rojos del rubio. Suspirando, posó su boca sobre la de él, dándole pequeños toques, muy sonoros cuando se separaban, pero sin profundizar.

Lentamente, Hinata fue apretándose más contra su pecho, enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto. Abrió su boca y lo obligó a hacer lo mismo, para poder introducir su lengua. Por primera vez, ella llevaba un beso entre los dos y Naruto pensó que para ser primeriza, no lo hacia nada mal. Quizás la peliazul ya había practicado con alguien y… se separó bruscamente, dejándola de una pieza.

― ¿Te has dado besos con alguien más? ― Hinata puso cara de no comprender. ― Besas muy bien y…

― No me he dado besos con otra persona. Solo contigo. ― le contó, incomodada al verse bajo ese escrutinio. ― ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

― No, nada. ― intentó hacer pasar la situación como algo sin ni una gravedad. ― Una tontería.

El rubio se sintió idiota al romper el mágico momento que estaban viviendo por sus estúpidos celos. Maldita sea, él no era así.

― ¿No me crees? ― Naruto vio la cara compungida que ponía la chica y se sintió aun más miserable. No podía hacerla sufrir por una tontería que no tenía ninguna base para sustentarse. Sus cuestionamientos tenían que detenerse, por mucho que le comieran la cabeza.

― Estoy comportándome como un imbécil, ¿verdad? ― Hinata alzó un hombro. ― Ven aquí. ― estirando la mano, la acercó hasta su cuerpo. ― Estar contigo es tan raro y distinto, que a veces temo que me dejes. Eso me vuelve un poco idiota.

― Naruto, yo desde que te conocí quise estar así ¿ok? ― el rubio asintió. ― No me gustaría besar a otra persona. ― agregó abochornada

― Y yo tampoco permitiré que lo hagas. ― aseguró susurrando, volviendo a acercarse a ella, para darle un corto beso. ― ¿Cómo fueron estos días?

― Muy aburridos. ― le contó la chica, soltándose de su agarre. ― Salí a ver vestidos con Natsuki y a buscar posibles iglesias.

― ¿O sea será un matrimonio de tomo y lomo? ― Hinanta asintió, en busca de su celular. ― ¿Con quien hablabas? ― le preguntó casi por inercia. ― Perdón, no debí…

― Tranquilo. Solo estoy hablando con Sakura. ― le mostró el celular y a pesar de que encontraba que era fomentar sus celos el tomar y mirar lo que le mostraba Hinata, lo hizo igualmente, para tranquilizar a esa bestia desgraciada que hacía localidad en su interior. ― Me contó que dejará la escuela.

― ¿De verdad? ― incrédulo, el rubio tomó a Hinata por la mano y la hizo sentarse en la cama junto a él. ― Te quedarás sola.

― Sí y me apena, pero sé que es para mejor. Se nota que está cansada. ― le comentó. ― Eso si, terminará la escuela junto a mí.

― Se verán muy divertidas graduándose, con esas capas oscuras y gorros chistosos. ― Hinata sonrió.

― ¿No recuerdas tu graduación? Yo estuve ahí. ― Naruto enarcó las cejas, sorprendido y recordando lo que le contaba.

― No quiero herirte, pero no recuerdo haberte visto. ― respondió apenado.

― Bueno, esa fue la primera vez que te vi, antes de que mi primo nos presentara. ― le contó Hinata. ― Te encontré muy lindo. ― agregó azorada.

― E imagino que te reíste cuando intentando dármelas de genial, tropecé con la alfombra y caí frente a mi profesor. ― Hinata asintió, tragándose la risotada. ― Fue un lindo día.

― ¿Tú estarás en mi graduación? ― le preguntó insegura.

― ¿Tú que crees? ― Hinata asintió débilmente. ― Claro que estaré. Seré el primero en gritar tu nombre y aplaudir como estúpido. ― aseguró.

― Con que te presentes, quedo feliz. ― dijo la chica ― También será un lindo día.

― Después irás a la universidad y todo eso. ― Naruto la miró fijamente. ― ¿Has pensando en qué harás? ¿Te quedarás en Tokio? ― Temeroso, se imaginó el futuro de la chica y el de él. Sabía que Hinata tenía los recursos para estudiar en cualquier país, además de una cabeza extraordinaria para lograrlo. No quería cortarle las alas, era algo repetitivo en su cabeza, pero no podía ignorar que quizás la chica decidiera largarse para empezar una carrera en cualquier otra parte y él se quedaría ahí, viéndola emigrar.

― No he pensado mucho, la verdad. Todos los veranos me voy a quedar con mi madre a Italia. ― le contó. ― Me gusta el ambiente de allá, además de que puedo hacer carrera en algo que me gusta mucho como lo es la fotografía.

― ¿Te gusta la fotografía? No tenía idea. ― Hinata se sonrojó. Generalmente no contaba sus cosas personales, pero confiaba tanto en él – de la misma forma en que lo quería – que no podía esconderle sus secretos. ― ¿Tienes alguna galería así como para poder mirar?

― Ehh… me da mucha vergüenza. ― Naruto le sonrió con ternura.

― Ok. Cuando te sientas segura, estaré esperando para que me la muestres, ¿te parece? ― Hinanta asintió, saltando hacia él para darle un leve beso. ― Ven, quiero abrazarte y preguntarte otra.

Acercandose a él, dejó que la envolviera entre sus brazos fuertes y largos, escuchando su respirar tranquilo, que chocaba con la parte superior de su cabello.

― Dime.

― ¿Dónde está tu madre? ― intentó ser sutil, pero fiel a su estilo, no lo logró. ― Si quieres, no me respondas.

―Mamá vive en Italia y se hace cargo de algunas compañías que mi familia tiene allá. ― le contó. ― Ella tiene su vida allá, aunque todos los meses se junta con mi padre para estar juntos, creo. ― Naruto sabía que con "estar juntos" se refería al estado más primario de la frase. ― Están separados físicamente, pero sé que se quieren y mucho.

― ¿Una relación a distancia? ― Hinata asintió. ― Me parece estupendo. ¿No han tenido problemas por otras personas dado la lejanía?

― Mamá es una mujer guapísima y siempre tiene pretendientes, pero papá se los espanta de una sola patada. ― contó riendo bajito.

― Las Hyuga son hermosas, por eso hay que cuidarlas. ― afirmó.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Naruto cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por su olor y calor, intentando averiguar cuál era su olor natural.

― ¿Te puedo contar algo? ― El rubio esperó con los ojos cerrados a que continuara hablando, paciente y pasivo, envalentonado con esa tranquilidad que ella exudaba. ― Hoy un compañero me invitó a salir.

Naruto se tensó de inmediato,a briendo los ojos como platos y poniéndose duro. Hinata se acomodó para mirarlo, encontrándose con unos ojos azules muy oscuros y nebulosos.

― ¿Qué le dijiste? ― preguntó con voz de ultratumba. ¿acaso tendría que pelear con muchos tipos para que se alejaran de su chica?

― Le dije que no podía, porque tengo novio. ― respondió sonrojada. ― Es raro decir que tengo novio.

― Pero tienes que decirlo todo el tiempo. Nadie puede pasarse de listo contigo, ¿bueno?

― Sí, queda claro. ― Entrelazaron sus dedos, dejando pasar el momento de tensión. ― Eres algo celoso.

¿Algo? Eso era una palabra algo peculiar tomando en consideración el mounstro que vivía dentro de él, sediento por sangre de cualquier tipejo que se le acercara.

― He descubierto que lo soy y mucho. ¿Te molesta? ― Hinata sintió una cosquilla subir por su estomago, haciendo crecer aun más su amor. Mientras fuesen dentro de parámetros normales, los celos estaban bien considerados.

― No. ― dijo la peliazul, siendo sincera con su realidad. No le molestaban los celos del rubio, es más, la hacían sentirse querida. No obstante, era algo que debía tener limites y se los impondría – aunque le costara – para que fuesen respetados.

― ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta? Conozco un lugar maravilloso para ir a comer. ― Hinata alzó una ceja, dispuesta a bromear con él. Algo impensado hace algún tiempo, pero que ahora le generaba la libertad de hacerlo.

― ¿Ichiraku? ― Naruto infló los cachetes, ciñendo los ojos, sintiéndose ofendido. ― Eres fánatico de ese restaurant.

― Es que la gente no sabe valorar lo que es el buen ramen. ― argumentó. ― ¿Te parece que vayamos?

― Sabes que iría feliz, ― comenzó a decir, sonrojándose. Miró sus manos. ― pero mi padre no me dejará.

― Ok. ― abatido, pero entendiendo la situación, Naruto aceptó. ― No hay problema. Para otra vez será.

― Podrías quedarte a cenar. ― lo convidó, intentando hacer de la situación algo positivo. ― Hablaré con papá y probablemente te deje.

― Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Además, podré probar la maravillosa mano de la mujer que tiene a mi chica tan guapa. ― Hinata se sonrojó como granate. ― Te pusiste roja. ― le dijo de forma evidente, haciéndole enrojecer aun más. ― Realmente eres adorable.

La abrazó contra él, aprovechando de llenarse de su calor. Hinata enlazó sus brazos alrededor de Naruto, y lo dejó acariciarle la espalda con parsimonia.

― Vamos, o nos atrasaremos.

Salieron al pasillo con sigilo. Naruto debía fingir ser un recién lelgadó, así que con mucha cautela, bajó las escaleras y se escabulló de cualquier persona que lo pudiese ver. Esperó 5 minutos fuera de la casa de la peliazul y tocó el timbre, como si nunca en su vida hubiese estado ahí.

― Oh, Naruto ¿Cómo estás? ― Hanabi no era tonta y había visto el auto del rubio cuando iban llegando a la mansión. No obstante, prefirió guardar silencio para dejarle la sorpresa a su hermana. ― Tocaste divino.

― Gracias, cuñada. ― bromeó. ― Te traje algo. ― A Hanabi le brillaron los ojos como dos luces incandecentes. ― Toma.

Sacándose algo del bolsillo de atrás, le pasó un pendrive en la mano.

― ¿Qué es? ― Naruto se acercó para hablarle.

― Muchos juegos. ― Hanabi dio un saltito, asemejándose a un conejo.

― Gracias, Naruto. Eres el mejor cuñado que podría tener. ― comentó risueña y feliz.

― Y el único que tendrás. ― Hanabi asintió dándole la razón. ― ¿Está tu hermana?

― Si sé que estabas con ella arriba, tonto. ― le susurró. ― Pero fingiré que no pasa nada. Esto lo hago por tu hermoso regalo.

―Y recibirás más si logras ayudarnos. ― La pequeña asintió feliz y corrió para ir en busca de Hinata.

Naruto se quedó en el recibidor del lugar, observando la opulencia y el mármol abrillantado que casi lo cegaba. Era impactante el nivel adquisitivo que algunas personas lograban conseguir a lo largo de su vida. El éxito de los Hyuga era notorio, tanto en negocios, como política. Su mismísimo suegro era un importarte personaro de gobierno, que tenía una estrecha relación con el presidente de Japón. Ya se imaginaba a él mismo sentado al lado de todos esos peces gordos que movían el país, y las rodillas le temblaban.

― Señor Uzumaki. ― una voz sibilante, lo hizo voltear. ― No esperaba encontrármelo por acá. Creo haber sido bastante claro respecto a su relación con mi hija.

― Buenas noches, señor Hyuga. ― Minato desde siempre le había inculcado, que la única manera que había para defenderse de los malos tratos, era siendo educado. ― Hinata me invitó a cenar y encontré poco prudente no aceptar, tomando en cuenta que tenía ganas de verla.

― Pero yo no he aceptado que vengas a hacerlo. ― respondió con mucha más dureza, dejando de lado ese tono sinico que nada lo caracterizaba. ― Me gustaría que te fueras y no molestaras más.

― La decisión de largarme o no, queda en manos de Hinata. Yo estoy con ella, no con usted. ― el padre de la chica, enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido por el tono frío empleado por Naruto; conocía lo suficiente al rubio como para saber que no era alguien dado a la violencia, ni a las respuestas desagradables.

― Me pregunto que te habrá visto mi hija. Eres un tipo que lo único que hace es tocar en una banda. ― denostó desagradablemente y hablando con asco. ― No eres bien recibido acá, así que quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas.

― Basta, papá. ― interrumpió hinata, acercándose a ambos con las mejillas rojas de ira contenida. ― Naruto es mi invitado y me gustaría que lo aceptarás. ― habló mucho más bajo, mostrándose como la sumisa que siempre era.

― Bueno, mi respuesta es no. Quiero que se vaya. ― le dijo a su hija, mirando ferozmente al rubio. ― No es bienvenido en mi hogar.

― Papá, también es nuestra casa. ― susurró Hanabi, mirando desde los pies de la escalera. ― A mi me gustaría cenar…

― ¿He pedido tu opinión? ― masticó, mirando con ira a su pequeña hija. ― En las conversaciones de grandes ¡solo hablan los grandes! ― le gritó, haciéndole dar un respingo.

― No es necesario que le grite. ― Naruto estaba usando un tono muy bajo, que erizaba la piel de cualquier persona que se le cruzara. ― Me iré, pero no les reproche nada a ellas.

― ¡Papá, ve lo que estás haciendo! ― le reclamó Hinata, en un signo de rebeldía que nunca había esperado de ella. Su hija mayor, jamas en la vida le había gritado. ― ¡Naruto es mi novio y me duele que no…! ― su voz fue silenciada por una fuerte cachetada que le atravesó el rostro, impactanto tanto a la chica, como al resto de los presentes.

― Yo… yo… ― el hombre no reaccionaba frente a lo que había hecho. Nunca las había golpeado, ni siquiera gritado. Era un hombre que se movia en la frialdad, dejando ésta como mayor signo de reprimenda, sin embargo, verse ahí superado, sintiendo que las cosas se le escapaban de las manos, tuvo esa estúpida reacción que nunca esperó, golpeando a Hinata.

― No, Naruto. ― el rubio fue agarrado por la chica y su hermana, que aferrándose a sus brazos, detuvieron su camino directo a enfrentarse al hombre. ― Calmate. Es mejor que te vayas.

― ¿Y dejarte con este golpeador? ― masculló, mirándolo fijamente. El cabecilla de los Hyuga seguía sin reaccionar. ― ¡Nunca!

― Vamos, Naruto. No compliques más las cosas. ― a jalones, ambas chicas lograron sacarlo de ahí.

El rubio no perdió de vista a su suegro, odiándolo por atreverse a tocar a Hinata. La violencia no solucionaba los problemas y menos la violencia contra un familiar. La peliazul no era una mala chica como para estar recibiendo ese tipo de trato.

Viendose fuera de la mansión, miró a las chicas y abrazó a la peliazul que comenzaba a llorar asustada.

― Tranquila. Todo está bien. ― Hinata hipeó contra su pecho y miró a su hermana, agregándola a ese abrazo. ― Son reacciones de momento. No pasará mucho más. ― aseguró más calmado.

― Nunca… me había… golpeado. ― gimoteó la peliazul, secándose las lagrimas. ― Me duele más el corazón… que el rostro.

Naruto tomándole el mentón, le levantó el rostro para mirar el golpe. Solo había enrojecimiento, nada de hinchazón y dudaba que se fuese a colorear de algún tono morado.

― Tienes que calmarte, porque pones nerviosa a Hanabi. ― le recordó con ternura, limpiándole las lagrimas.

Hinata miró a su hermana, que seguía impactada, con sus ojitos abiertos a más no poder y algo traumada por la situación.

― Hanabi, no estés asustada. Yo siempre te cuidaré, hermanita. ― A Naruto se le apretó el corazón al ver a Hinata abrazando a su hermana pequeña para que ésta calmase su miedo y volviese a ser la niña risueña que era siempre. ― Papá solo está algo furioso, pero ya se le pasará. ― afirmó, reteniendo sus lagrimas y sonriéndole entre ellas. No quería verla asustada. ― Hoy si quieres duermes conmigo, ¿te parece?

― ¡Señorita, Hinata! ¡Señorita, Hinata! ― El gritó de una de las amas de llaves los hizo volver. ― ¡Su padre!

― ¿Qué mierda…? ― murmuró Naruto y corrió dentro del lugar, guiándose por los gritos desesperados. Cada vez que se acercaba a ellos, más comenzaba a paralizarse, temiendose lo peor y al parecer no se equivocaba. Al llegar a uno de los pasillos superiores de la mansión, se encontró con el padre de Hinata, acostado de lado y tomandose el corazón en claro gesto de dolor y estupor. Su cara palida y ojos desorbitados solo podían hablar de una cosa:

Le había dado un ataque.

**13\. **

El sonido de la música que retumbaba en sus oídos, era muy desagradable. Más aun, el tumulto de gente frente a él, bailando apretujada, bebiendo como si se les fuese la vida en ello y disfrutando de ser unas cascaras vacias, que fingían estar en excelente estado, que su vida era de ensueño y que nada malo les ocurría, lo tenían hastiado.

Miro a Mei y vio como disfrutaba de su margarita junto a Fuka y otras modelos de su generación. Más allá, estaban sus amigos, sentados conversando. Suigetsu no soltaba la cerveza, Itachi miraba su celular a ratos y Sasuke les daba la espalda, para no tener que ir a saludar a su ex novia. Además de que la prensa estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento que diese el pelinegro.

Neji estaba a ratos con ellos y después iba donde su chica para compartir con ella una que otra cosa y "disfrutar" de su mutua compañía. No obstante, no se sentía comodo. Era como si ese mundo no fuese para él. No bebía más allá de una cerveza, aunque ese día, por alguna extraña razón, le estaba haciendo al whisky e iba por el tercer vaso. Y no fumaba, porque le daba asco. Tampoco tenía una vida social tan movida como para agregarse a la conversación de las modelos, ni poseía muchas ganas de hablar con sus amigos, luego de que estos se enteraran que se había acostado con Tenten…

Sus pensamientos volvieron donde ella; ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Probablemetne seguiría pegada con el vestido de Sakura. Los Oscar serían en algunas horas más y se imaginaba el estrés al cual debía estar sometida la linda castaña. Quizás estaba surciendo alguna fisura o puteando al mundo por no poder cerrar el cierre. O simplemente estaba sentada frente al televisor, preparándose para mirar la ceremonia de premiación, a la cual él también estaba invitado.

― Neji. ― la voz melosa de Mei, lo volvió a la realidad, cosa que no le agradó. ― Estás muy alejado. ― le reclamó con un fingido puchero y tomandolo de las manos. ― ¿Estás cansado?

― Un poco. ― contestó parcamente, tirándole un mechón de cabello hacia atrás. ― ¿Te quieres ir?

― Como crees. ― chilló incrédula, sonriendo feliz. ― Estamos siendo mirado desde todos los lugares. Si no estás en ésta fiesta, simplemente no existes en el espectáculo, cariño. ― Acercandose a él, lo rodeó y besó sus labios.

Neji se lo devolvió, pero sin sentir mucho. Era mover sus labios y dejarse llevar por esa lengua, que antes le parecía deliciosa y ahora, a pesar de seguir sintiendo mariposas en el estomago, era mucho más insipida. Con ese pensamiento se echó hacia atrás.

― Mei, tengo calor. ― le dijo para justificar su lejanía, cosa que a la guapa modelo no le gustó. ― Iré a ver a los chicos.

― Podrías decirles que vengan hacia acá. ― propuso como quien no quiere la cosa. ― Las chicas estarían fascinadas a su lado.

― Creo que no será posible. ― contestó parcamente.

Mei alzó una ceja y se apretó contra él. La mujer era tan inteligente, que sabía que tener a Neji para ella era una ganancia desde donde se mirarse.

― Te he extrañado tanto. Trabajas mucho. ― le reclamó.

Neji, impactado y porque no decirlo, halagado por el renovado interés que mostraba la mujer por él, la abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos. A pesar de haberse acostado con otra chica, no podía negar que Mei seguía siendo quien llenaba su corazón y lo llevaba al séptimo cielo con esas pequeñas migajas de amor.

― Ya no trabajaré tanto. ― le contestó, haciendo clara referencia que estaba libre y que esa noche le demostraría lo que causaba la libertad en él, pero no alcanzó a agregar mucho más, porque en la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, una bonita castaña se había sentado junto a ellos.

El pelilargo quedó de una pieza cuando vio a Tenten tomar asiento, haciendo gala de su bello cuerpo. Se encontraba risueña y preciosa enfundada en una vestido apretado que remarcaba esas curvas tan deliciosa que la hacían muy apetecible como mujer. Neji carraspeó incomodo al no ser soltado por Mei y sus piernas picaron por correr hasta donde estaba ella y encerrarla en cualquier lugar para volver a mosterarle cuan deseoso se encontraba por poseer nuevamente su cuerpo.

― ¿A quien miras? ― le preguntpo Mei, siguiendo su mirada. ― ¿Quién es esa chica?

Neji no contestó y se limitó a fruncir el ceño incomodo. _Nunca lleves a las dos mujeres con las que te acuestas al mismo lugar. _

― Tenten, la vestuarista de Sakura. ― la guapa mujer alzó una ceja, expectante por una mayor aclaración.

― ¿Y tú porque la conoces? ― le preguntó sin comprender y comenzando a juntar cables dentro de su cabeza. ― ¿Te traes algo con ella?

― No. ― respondió cortante. ― La he visto un par de veces, por eso la ubico.

― Vaya. No parece ser una mujer muy guapa. Es algo, ya sabes, rellenita. ― Mei hizo un gesto con las manos que enervó el genio del pelilargo. ― Aparte se puso ese vestido muy ajustado. Como diseñadora debería saber que es un crimen de la moda usar algo que remarque todos esos lugares "sobrantes".

― No la considero una mujer fea. ― comentó.

Bajo sus parámetros, Tenten era una de las mujeres más bella que conocía. Su piel era suave como el algodón y expelía un olor a sándalo que lo enloquecía. Su sabor era único, sus labios eran como comer durazno y su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el de él.

― Pero tienes la suerte de tener a la mujer más bella a tu lado. ― Neji la miró hacia abajo y se imaginó el inmeso ego que la recubría. No obstante, no pudo negar que era preciosa.

Tenten era hermosa por lo simple. Mei era hermosa por lo única.

― Sí. ― besando sus labios, se obligó a no pensar en la castaña, ni en qué hacia ahí junto a sus amigos en vez de estar escondida en la habitación del hotel, sin estar rodeada de ningún tipejo que pudiese desearla y llevársela a algún lugar de mala muerte para darle el mejor sexo de su vida y que así se replanteara estar con él. Nuevamente se echó hacia atrás, desagradado con sus pensamientos y dándose cuenta que ni siquiera había reparado en el beso que le estaba dando su novia. ― Voy a ver a los chicos. ― agregó rápidamente y se zafó de su agarre, caminando directamente a la mesa en la cual todos se reían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― ¿Así que la dejaste durmiendo? ― le preguntó Sasuke. ― Igual no hubiese podido entrar.

― Podrías haber traido a Ino. ― le reclamó el pelilargo y mayor de los Uchiha.

― Prefirió quedarse con ella. Además a mí me habían invitado y no podía desaprovechar de los tragos y comida gratis que habría acá. ― Todos volvieron a reír. ― Sasuke, te caerás de espalda en cuanto la veas. El vestido le sentó como anillo al dedo.

― Sasuke ya babea por Sakura, sin importar como se vista. ― aseguró Itachi, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de su hermano y una carcajada general.

― Supongo que ahora quedarás más embobado con ella. ― Suigetsu le golpeó el hombro, en claro gesto de comprensión. ― Cuando caemos frente a una mujer, no hay nada, pero nada que nos salvé.

Un deje de melancolía recorrió sus ojos violetas, pero logró taparlo antes de que lo vieran y pudieran darle miradas de lastima.

― ¿Qué piensas de la canción que amablemente creó Sasuke para ti? ― El peliblanco hizo una mueca, al igual que el aludido.

― Fue incomodo, pero es una realidad. ― contestó cortante, sin querer ahondar más en el tema.

― Si verdaderamente te quiere, te aseguro que volverá a estar contigo. ― lo reconfortó la castaña, tomandole la mano.

― Hola, Tenten. ― la voz gruesa que escuchó a su espalda le erizó la piel. ― No sé si sabes, pero Suigetsu tiene novia. No deberías agarrarle la mano.

Los Uchiha enarcaron las cejas y el peliblanco frunció el ceño. Sin embargo la chica bufó agotada.

― Hola, Hyuga. ― saludó sin mirarlo y soltando lentamente la mano de Suigetsu. ― Y sí, tengo conocimiento de la vida amorosa de tu amigo, pero por si tú no sabes él se encuentra soltero.

― ¿Y te lanzas de inmediato? ¿Quieres cazarlo? ― preguntó irónicamente y de forma mordaz, hartando aún más a la castaña.

Suigetsu pensó confuso que si eso no era una escena de celos, tenía muchos parecidos con una real. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba a Neji con Tenten para actuar de ese modo?

― Hey, tranquilo Solo estamos conversando. ― se defendió el peliblanco, mirándolo fijamente. ― Y si así no fuera, allá está tu novia. ― Le recordó, dando a entender que no tenía derecho de inmiscuirse en la vida de la chica.

― Sé donde está. ― contestó el pelilargo de forma brusca, tomando asiento entre él y Tenten, remarcando de ese modo lo entrometido y separándolos. ― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ― le preguntó a la castaña, mirándola fijamente.

― ¿Sabes? Estabamos excelente hasta que llegaste tú. ― Le comentó la chica, sin responder a su pregunta. ― ¿Por qué no te vas por donde mismo viniste y nos ahorras el "placer" de soportarte? ― Neji se ofendió profundamente, pero no exteriorizó ninguna expresión.

― Éste lugar no te pertenece. ― Itachi hizo un sonido parecido al del aire escapando entre los dientes y Sasuke meneó la cabeza en claro gesto de _"imbécil, la estás cagando"._ ― Deberías irte.

― ¿Perdón? No sabía que habías monopolizado el derecho a salir de fiesta. ― contestó la castaña fingiendo sentirse asombrada. ― ¿Es tuyo el local? ― Neji negó. ― Entonces cállate. ― sentenció

― Señorita. ― un mesero se acercó a ella, mirándola con admiración. La castaña no supo si era porque ese día se había esmerado por verse bien o porque la envidiaba al estar sentada con las megas estrellas que eran sus acompañantes de mesa. ― Desde ese sector le envían esto.

Una cerveza, una tarjeta y una rosa roja. Tenten tomó todo entre sus manos y miró hacia donde apuntaba el mesero.

Ben Barnes, un reconocido actor de cine levantó su mano, saludándola.

― Oh, por Dios. ― chilló la chica comenzando a hiperventilar. ― ¡Me acaba de saludar Ben Barnes! ― gritó feliz de la vida y tomó la tarjeta para leerla. ― "Porque no caes en lo común de éste mundo y destacas como ninguna, acepta la cerveza y un baile"

― Ya cayó. ― acotó Sasuke, mirando de reojo al pelilargo que comenzaba a hastiarse con la situación.

― Permiso. ― dijo Tenten, levantándose de su asiento con una gran sonrisa que partía su rostro, haciéndola ver aún más guapa de lo que ya era. ― Fueron una gran compañía, pero ese pedazo de hombre me espera y no puedo dejarlo escapar.

Antes de que Neji pudiese decir o hacer algo, se largó del lugar, casi saltando como una niña con su muñeca favorita en las manos. El pelilargo la vio atónito, sin poder esconder su molestia. Actuando en base a la rabia que comenzaba a crecer como bola de nieve dentro de su pecho, se levantó, pero Suigetsu no quería verse envuelto y ni verlo envuelto en un gran problema y lo jaló, volviéndole a sentar.

― Ni se te ocurra arruinarle la noche. ― le exigió. ― Es una gran chica y merece disfrutar.

― ¿Disfrutar es acostarte con el primero que te manda una cerveza y una rosa? ― hizo una pedorreta. ― Eso lo hacen las mujeres fáciles. ― masculló mirando como un lobo herido donde se encontraba la castaña, que le coqueteaba descaradamente a ese actor de cuarta – según Neji – y se acariciaba el pelo como si fuese una colegiala.

― ¿Y porque te compete a ti? ― le preguntó Sasuke. ― Dejala en paz.

― A ti tampoco debería importarte. ― respondió bruscamente.

― Deberías ser más mesurado. Tuviste sexo con ella en el baño de Sasuke. Eso lo convierte de inmediato en alguien ligado al tema. ― Las palabras de Itachi se le asemejaron a una reprimenda, cosa que no le gustó y con reticencia física se lo demostró, aunque el Uchiha mayor lo ignoró y siguió hablando. ― Principios morales. Por allá está tu novia y por allá se encuentra la chica a la cual no respetas.

― El sexo es algo que va más allá del respeto. ― Sasuke negó de inmediato.

― El sexo se basa en el respeto, en lo que puedas llegar a sentir por la otra persona, ya sea física como emocionalmente. ― comentó Suigetsu. ― Si te acostaste con Tenten, pero sigues con tu novia, eso no te convierte en un hombre genial, sino que en un imbécil que pasa a llevar a dos mujeres por mero placer.

― Clases de moral y ética. ― susurró hastiado. ― Por mi que haga la mierda que quiera. Puede acostarse con él, contigo o con el portero si le dan ganas de hacerlo. Para mí seguirá siendo la misma mujer y mi novia no cambiará.

― Estás muy bien enfocado. ― ironizó el Uchiha mayor, pero no quiso agregar más. ― Anda donde Mei o la tendremos metida acá, aguantando sus comentarios y amigas en busca de fama fácil.

― No hables mal de mi novia. ― le pidió, molesto. ― Yo no me meto en tus relaciones.

― Y espero no lo hagas jamás. ― aseguró. ― Tus parámetros son demasiado básicos como para que puedas dar una opinión que importe.

Sus palabras fueron fuertes, pero era la realidad. Itachi se sentía mal amigo por haberse metido con Mei, pero no podía guardar silencio si veía a Neji pasar por encima de la castaña de la cuál una vez lo salvó cuando creyó haber cometido un gran error. Itachi fue quien lo tiró de sus hombros, le quitó el alcohol y no permitió que volvieran al "Bar de Abajo", porque el Hyuga se sentía tan culpable de lo que había hecho y tan asqueado con lo mismo, que podía hacer cualquier locura. También vio el cambio de vida que tuvo luego de eso y la justificación que se obligó a creer sobre esa chica, en ese entonces desconocida, con la cual se había metido. El ojialabastro prefería pensar que Cleopatra era una chica fácil, que buscaba fama y él había sido el imbécil que cayó, actuando de manera reprochable y sintiéndose sucio por aprovecharse de ello. No obstante, al volverla a ver todo cambió para él y ese magnetismo que ejercía la castaña sobre su cuerpo, que siempre se lo había causado, no por nada había caído con ella, volvió a hacerse presente destruyendo todo a su paso y remarcándolo como un animal de ganado. Tenten no lo sabía, pero ella era mucho más fuerte que él y tenía el poder sobre lo que podría suceder en su "relación.

Neji enervado a más no poder, se paró y caminó directo donde Mei, pero en el camino se encontró de frente con su mayor rabia en ese entonces y quedó detenido: la castaña estaba bailando pegada al actor que la había "cortejado".

Frente a eso, tenía dos claras opciones: Caminar hasta Mei, llevársela a algun hotel y descargar cualquier frustración con ella. Eso mantendría su dignidad y sería consecuentes con sus palabras. Mientras la otra era pararse enfrente a esos dos, quitarle a Tenten y llevársela a algun sitio para que no siguiera rozandose con ese imbécil frente a sus ojos. Eso lo humillaría y causaría problemas con Mei, pero se aseguraría de que Ben Barnes no se lla llevase a la cama.

Como estaba algo bebido y fuera de sus cabales, tomó la opción más estúpida y caminó directo a donde la castaña, ignorando de forma olímpica a su dignidad que gritaba desesperada "¡Detente!", para tomarla del brazo y a jalones sacarla de ahí.

La castaña tras él gritaba que la soltara, que la estaba lastimando, pero Neji veía todo rojo sin lograr pensar con claridad, como si un humo negro hubiese penetrado en su cerebro, quitándole la capacidad de raciocinio. Caminando sin parar, la sacó por el costado del local, a un callejón oscuro y húmedo. El frío caló sus huesos y la vio temblar. Quizás de miedo o de estupor.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ― le gritó, empujándolo. ― Acabas de dejarte en evidencia frente a todos. Tu novia te matará.

― ¿Y el hijo de puta con el cual pensabas encamarte no dirá nada? ― se acercó hasta ella, encerrándola con sus brazos y contra la pared. ― ¿Acaso no puedes cerrar las piernas? ― La cara de Neji se volteó al ser atravesado por un golpe durísimo cortesía de la castaña. Más aun, se dobló cuando una patada le llegó directamente en sus bolas.

― ¡¿Qué te importa?! Si yo quiero acostarme con todo el mundo lo hago. No eres nada mio. ― farfulló, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. ― Estás enfermo, demente. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ― preguntó desconcertada.

― ¡No lo sé! ― Le gritó él, levantándose con un dolor sobrehumano que partía de su entrepierna y acababa en el último cabello de su cabeza. ― Ni yo mismo me entiendo. ― respondió desarmado por completo, agarrándose su entrepierna que palpitaba de dolor. ― A Mei la amo, pero a ti… a ti… ― se volvió a apegar a ella y le acunó una mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas. ― No puedo dejarte. Es más fuerte que yo.

― Está mal. ― susurró abatida. ― Esto está mal. Si amas a tu novia, no la engañes conmigo. ― le recomendó, tomandole la mano para sacarla de su rostro. ― Dejame en paz.

― ¿Para que te vayas con otro? ― meneó la cabeza, casi desquiciado. ― No puedo.

― Neji, me lastimas y te matas a ti mismo. Nada más. ― Le rogó, intentando alejarlo por el pecho, pero Neji se aferró a su cintura, posando su boca sobre la suya, obligándola a responderle.

Tenten se contuvo y bajó los brazos, pero esos labios era únicos, especiales y pertenecían al hombre que amaba. Ese imbécil que tenía el poder de tomar todo de ella sin dejar nada a cambio, pero ella tampoco tenía las ganas de exigirle más.

Lentamente abrió su boca y se dejó besar, respondiendo de la misma manera; lujuriosa, deseosa y expectante. El cuerpo delgado de Neji se apegó por completo contra ella, mostrando de lleno su excitación y chocando la evidencia contra su estómago.

― Me desesperas. ― murmuró contra sus labios, pasando sus manos por las caderas pronunciadas de la chica y posándose en su trasero, dispuesto a apretarla contra él. ― Vamos a otro lugar. ― le sugirió, sin separarse y llenando de besos su clavicula sobresaliente.

― Neji. ―supiró la chica, pero haciendo acopio de su voluntad, lo empujó logrando soltarse de su agarre. El pelilargo la miró desconcertado. ― Yo merezco mucho más que esto y tú no me brindarás más que pequeños pedazos, haciéndome esperar todo el tiempo hasta que logres aclararte. ― bajó su cabeza, escondiendo sus lágrimas detrás del flequillo. Así no lo quiero.

― Pero nos llevamos bien en la cama. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no? ― Tenten comprendió que el moreno estaba algo borracho. Quizás no había bebido mucho, pero si lo había hecho de forma rápida, por eso tenía el alcohol como gasolina para sus emociones más primarias.

― No, eso no es lo único que importa. ― dándole una mirada lacónica, caminó fuera de su alcance y volvió a entrar al lugar.

Neji golpeó la pared con su puño y escondió el grito que se alojaba en su garganta. Odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Odiaba a todos y para rematarla, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

Contestó de mala manera y se impresionó de escuchar a Naruto jadeando. El muy maldito no lo llamaría mientras estuviera haciendo quién sabe que cosa con su prima, ¿verdad?

― ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? ―Naruto tragó aire fuertemente.

― Tu tío tuvo un ataque al corazón. Lo tienen ingresado en el hospital. ― Neji palideció. ― Es necesario que vengas, por favor.

― ¿Está vivo?

― Sí, apresúrate.

Corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo y dejó todos sus problemas de lado. Ahora la prioridad era su tío y en eso se abocaría.

A la mierda con todas las mujeres.

**14.**

― Sakura, ¿cómo estás? ― la pelirosa pidió que pararan de maquillarla y se alejó para conversa por celular con el moreno. ― ¿Hablaste con Hinata?

― Intenté comunicarme con ella, pero me contestó Naruto. ― respondió resignada. ― ¿Tú sabes algo más?

― Solo que está fuera de peligro, pero que seguirían haciéndole exámenes para dar un informe más detallado de su salud. ― le contestó. Sasuke sabía que la pelirosa quería mucho a Hinata y por lo mismo intentó calmarla. ― Tienes que estar tranquila. Tu amiga debe estar bien.

― Eso espero. ― susurró apagada. ― ¿Ya te vestiste? ― preguntó, cambiando de tema.

― No, todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer. ― Le contó, mirando el reloj. ― Tú debes estar en una sesión completa de belleza, ¿o me equivoco? ― Sakura rió bajamente.

― Me tienen como una muñequita. Me mueven de un lado a otro, peinándome, maquillándome y todo eso para verme bella. Al parecer soy un poco porfiada de rostro, por eso se demoran tanto. ―Sasuke bufó.

― Espero que no te crezca el ego, pero déjame decirte que eres preciosa. ― La pelirosa se sonrojó como tomatito y se agarró las mejillas por inercia, sonriendo bobaliconamente.

― ¿Tú crees?

― Aja. ― aseguró de forma simple. ― Si te vieran desnuda dirían que lo eres aun más.

― ¡Sasuke! ― chilló abochornada. ― Nadie me ha visto desnuda. ― murmuró, evitando que el resto de las personas la escucharan. ― Solo tú.

― Y así será siempre. Nadie puede verte sin ropa. ― señaló fervientemente. Solo él tenía derecho a ese cuerpo, nadie más. ― Cuando estés lista, me mandas una fotografía.

― La subiré a mi instagram para inaugurarlo, así que estate pendiente. ― Sasuke hizo una mueca.

― No tengo esa cosa. ― le contó. ― Tendré que hacerme uno solo para mirarte. ― Sakura chasqueó la lengua. ― No te enojes.

― Estás fuera de onda, Sasukin. ― lo molestó. ― Cuando nos veamos te creo uno y lo estrenas con una foto de ambos.

― Sí y después tu madre me llama, prometiendo cortarme las bolas la próxima vez que me vea. ― Sakura soltó una leve risa. ― No es chistoso.

― Yo cuidaré tus bolas, Sasuke. ― El pelinegro meneó la cabeza, impactado con ella, esa forma de ser tan liberal, donde llegaba y hablaba sin temer al qué dirán. ― ¿Te parece?

― Lo que no me parece es que hablemos de mis bolas como si fuese el tiempo. ― agregó, haciendo reír a la chica. ― Te veré ésta noche ¿verdad?

― Seré la que más destaque. ― Sasuke sonrió como idiota. Tenía claro que sería la que más destacaría. ― Ya, te dejo porque tengo a Relka mirándome con ansias asesinas. ― El pelinegro asintió, aceptando que cortarían. ― ¿Harás algo ahora?

― Sí, organizar ciertas cosas. ― El moreno se acercó a la ventana de su departamento y miró el tráfico desde su altura.

No estaba tantos pisos arriba y se podían vislumbrar claramente la figura de las personas, el correr de todos, escuchar los autos piteando, haciendo más claro la cantidad de vida y movimiento que se ceñía bajo sus pies.

― No llegues tarde. Necesito tomar tu mano para sentirme tranquila.

― ¿Ahora soy tu tuto? ― Le preguntó, alzando una ceja. La pelirosa bufó e hizo una pedorreta. ― Oye… ― su voz quedó cortada cuando vio que una cara y cuerpo conocido se bajaban de un auto recientemente estacionado fuera a su edificio: Fuka, como siempre, destacó entre todos y dejó a más alguna mujer envidiándola y un hombre boquiabierto, con ese caminar decidido y la fama que llevaba a sus espaldas. ― Escúchame bien, Sakura. ― comenzó a decirle. La pelirosa notó el cambio de tono y se alarmó. ― Fuka se acaba de bajar de un carro y viene directamente hacia mi departamento. Necesito, más bien te exijo que confíes en mí. No haré nada. ― aseguró.

― ¿Fuka? ― La voz de Sakura se cortó pronunciando el nombre. ― Ok. Nos vemos más tarde. ― El pelinegro pasó las manos por su cabello y soltó el aire sonoramente.

― Por favor, no te enojes. ― le pidió, pasando a llevar su orgullo solo por ella. No quería más peleas.

El silencio se hizo parte de la conversación y Sasuke pensó que le había cortado, hasta que la escuchó carraspear.

― Confío en ti. No me dejes esperando. ― culminó, cortando la comunicación.

Sasuke comprendió que reaccionase de esa manera. Él mismo hubiese sido aun más cortante si fuese el caso contrario, no obstante le tranquilizaba escuchar su voz más tranquila, sin tanto reproche y reposando sobre él su confianza.

El timbre del lugar sonó fuerte y concreto. Sasuke caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose de frente con su ex novia, la espectacular modelo y maravillosa actriz.

― Sasuke. ― saludó, sonriendo de medio lado, mostrando sus parejos dientes y ojos penetrantes. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien, gracias. ― dando un paso al costado, la dejó pasar. ― ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

― Solo pasaba a saludarte, ¿acaso no puedo hacerlo? ― Sasuke la miro fijamente.

― Creo que no. Ya no estamos juntos y por lo mismo no debiésemos vernos. ― Justificó el moreno. Fuka se limitó a alzarse de hombros, sin escucharlo. Más bien estaba pendiente de mirar a todos lados, buscando algo o alguien. ― ¿Necesitas algo?

― ¿Dónde tienes escondida a la niñita? ― le preguntó con frialdad. ― Sé que estás con ella. ¿Por eso terminaste conmigo?

― Por favor, Fuka. Estas hablando imbecilidades. ― la mujer masculló malas palabras y se acercó a él, apegando su cuerpo. ― Sal de encima de mí.

― No se trata de eso, Sasuke. ¿No lo sientes? Tú me deseas y yo también lo hago, ¿acaso no podemos estar juntos? ― El moreno sesgó la mirada. ― ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿A qué punto llega tu necesidad de fama que buscas cualquier cosa para mantenerte en la palestra? Ayer en la fiesta fuiste tú quien invitó a todos esos periodistas, esperando lanzarte sobre mí para que hablaran de una posible reconciliación, ¿verdad? ― Fuka se alejó dos pasos y sonrió sintiéndose descubierta.

― Quizás soy una mujer despechada, que no acepta haber perdido frente a una niña que no sabe nada del mundo…

― ¿Y quién te dice que estoy con Sakura? ― le interrumpió. ― No me interesa ninguna mujer. Estoy solo y tranquilo y quiero que me dejes en paz. ¿Cuesta mucho entenderlo?

― Sasuke, dije que te arrepentirías de lastimarme y en verdad pagarás.

― ¿Irás a la prensa y contarás una triste historia como lo hiciste cuando terminamos? ― la mujer expresó con una mueca su desagrado por la pregunta. ― Cuando yo comencé a estar contigo, lo hice porque te encontré una mujer madura, que no andaba en busca de fama, sino de estar bien con pareja. Quizás no te quería del mismo modo que tú a mí, pero tenía sentimientos por ti. Sin embargo, apenas terminamos, corriste al primer tabloide a contar lo sucedido, a dar lastima y rebajándote a un nivel que nunca esperé ver en ti. Te admiraba por no ser como todo el resto, pero tú misma mataste la imagen que tenía sobre ti. ― La voz fría y monocorde, hacían de sus palabras algo doloroso.

La mujer se tapó la boca, asombrada, incrédula y espantada. Sus dichos comenzaban a calar hondo dentro de ella.

― ¿Acaso hubieses vuelto conmigo en caso de que no hubiese contado nuestra verdad? ― Sasuke alzó una ceja, pero tuvo clara su respuesta desde un comienzo.

Fuese como fuese la situación, aquello no cambiaría.

― No, Fuka, no hubiese vuelto contigo. ― La mujer asintió lentamente.

― Entonces de verdad la quieres. ― el moreno enroló los ojos y no contestó, agotado por ese interrogatorio que creía no merecer. ― Dime aunque sea eso.

― Según tú ¿a quién quiero? ― Le preguntó de vuelta.

― A Sakura. ― Sasuke esperó dos segundos para contestar y cuando estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, el entrar de Itachi lo salvó.

― Sasuke, aquí está… Fuka. ― Intrigado, el pelilargo se acercó a la mujer y la saludó con cautela. ― ¿Pasa algo?

― No, Fuka ya se va.

La guapa modelo, alzó su rostro y haciendo de tripas corazón, caminó dignamente hacia la puerta. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y susurró improperios.

― Espero que ella te haga pagar lo que tú le haces a todas las mujeres, Sasuke. ― comenzó a decir. ― Ojala Sakura te haga comer polvo, porque lo mereces. ― Fuka esperaba que sus palabras fuesen una profecía que sí o sí se cumpliera.

Dando por finalizada su salida dramática, cerró la puerta dejando una estela de perfume caro y palabras resonantes.

― Supongo que no tuvieron una conversación agradable. ― Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el sofá y pasó las manos por su cabello. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Nada. ― respondió bruscamente. No sabía cómo empezar a decirlo.

― Habla, te hará bien. Soy tu hermano y no te fallaré nuevamente, Sasuke. ― prometió, dándole la confianza de poder explayarse y no temer en que fuera donde sus padres a contarle lo que estaba haciendo como si fuesen dos niños pequeños.

― Vino acá con la intención de mostrarse dispuesta. ― Itachi asintió. ― Esperaba que cayera y terminara acostándome con ella. Pero la vi ahí, frente a mí y no encontré nada de lo que alguna vez creí _querer_. Ya no había nada de ella que me provocara ganas de romperle la ropa como me pasaba antes. ― El pelilargo se acomodó, expectante por lo que podría decir el moreno. ― Verla me hizo entender que Sakura es única y que solo quiero estar con ella.

― ¿Qué? ― Itachi boqueó como pez fuera del agua. ― ¿Sakura? ¿Ya la quieres?

― No se necesita toda una vida para saber lo que se siente. ― el pelilargo estaba aterrado frente a eso. Le asustaba en la misma medida que se alegraba el ver a su hermano así, entregado al amor. ― No me interesa nadie más. Ni siquiera miro a otras mujeres, algo que siempre hice desde que tengo memoria. Es como si toda mi atención la tuviera ella, con su pelo rosado, su sonrisa, sus tonteras y risas nerviosas. No sé, creo que me estoy enamorando y en verdad esto asusta.

― Sasuke, ¿de verdad eres tú? ― El moreno se alzó de hombros abatido.

― Créeme, no soy el más feliz reconociendo esto, Itachi. ― Sasuke tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. ― Era feliz sin sentir todo lo que siento ahora.

― Pero está contigo. Serás feliz mientras Sakura esté a tu lado, ¿o no?

― ¿Y si se aburre? Es una niña al fin y al cabo. Puede cansarse de mí. De que sea tan serio y no le diga todas las cosas que quiere oír. Puede llegar alguien mucho mejor, con menos edad, más acorde a sus tiempo y se enlazarán de inmediato. ― puntualizó temeroso.

― Bueno, eso es enamorarse; saber que hay que darlo a todo, consciente de que puedes perder. ― le hizo ver el pelilargo. ― Si no te entregas, tampoco ganarás y creo que en ese caso sería peor, porque te sentirás como un cobarde que no fue capaz de luchar por lo que quería.

― Es fácil decirlo cuando no estás hasta el cuello. ― comentó completamente abatido. ― Iré a llamarla. Estábamos hablando cuando llegó Fuka.

― ¿Mi futura cuñada es celosa? ― le preguntó.

― ¿Futura cuñada? ― Itachi sonrió como tonto. ― Ya es tu cuñada.

― Vaya, me encanta cuando te pones en esa parada de ferviente defensor de tu chica. Muy territorial ¿eh? ― Le golpeó el hombro. ― Ya te veré llorando y me reiré tanto. El mujeriego, rompecorazones Uchiha, llorando por Sakura Haruno. Hasta suena como el titulo de alguna canción.

― ¿Sabes lo que sonaría mejor? ―preguntó con tranquilidad. ―Mi puño chocando contra tus dientes, ¿no crees?

― Eres un golpeador, asesino, homicida potencial. ― peleó el pelilargo. ― Y no me respondiste si era celosa.

― Sí, lo es y mucho. ― contestó sin mostrar emociones, para luego ir en busca de su celular, llamando a la pelirosa.

Esperó pacientemente, pero nadie le contestó, comenzando a desesperarse. Lo intentó varias veces, pero fue inútil, así que se resigno y solo le envió un mensaje.

_Te esperaré en la alfombra roja. Estoy seguro que te verás muy bella. Cuídate y confía en mí. No pasó nada. _

Procedió a prepararse para el gran evento. Se bañó, vistió, perfumó y peinó frente al espejo, viéndose guapísimo con su traje negro, corbata a juego y terno entallado a su cintura.

― ¿Qué miras? ― le preguntó a Itachi.

― Es que te ves muy bien, Sasuke. ― halagó sinceramente. ― Creo que muchas se derretirán, pero solo una se quedará contigo.

― ¿Tienes ganas de joderme la existencia? ― le preguntó con tono cansino. ― Supéralo y haz como si no te hubiese dicho nada.

― Jamás. ― afirmó, zanjando de lleno cualquier posibilidad de no seguir con el tema. ― No todos los días reconoces estar prácticamente enamorado.― Sasuke bufó y pasó por su lado. ― ¿Iremos en tu carro?

― Sí, prefiero llegar en él. Así me puedo ir antes. ― contestó de forma eficaz. ― Vamos, quiero llegar de inmediato.

― ¿No te contestó? ― Sasuke negó. ― Es cosa seria la pequeña.

― Veamos cuan peligrosa es en cuanto la tenga en frente. ― Amenazó susurrante.

Bajaron directo a los autos e hicieron el camino en completo silencio. Al llegar al lugar donde se efectuaría la ceremonia, se encontraron con unas vallas papales que separaban al público de los actores. Itachi bajó el vidrio y entregó las invitaciones para pasar de inmediato al interior del teatro Kodak para guardar el carro.

Sasuke estaba apagando el carro cuando lo llamaron.

― Sasuke, ¿ya llegaste al lugar? ― le preguntó Kakashi.

― Sí, ¿pasó algo? ― preguntó preocupado.

― No, solo queremos que entren todos juntos. Estamos en una limosina algunas cuadras más abajo. ― le contó. ― Llegaremos en algunos minutos. Apenas nos estacionemos, camina junto a nosotros.

― Ok. ― confirmó. ― ¿Cómo está Sakura?

― Se ve preciosisisima. ― Sasuke alzó una ceja. ― De verdad, quedarás impactado. Aquí quedaron todos fascinados con ella.

― Intenta que no se ilusionen mucho con ella. ― le dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

― Tranquilo. Está en buenas manos. ― eso esperaba. Un rasguño de la pelirosa, era mil años de dolor para el causante. ― Nos vemos.

Sasuke se apostó a un costado de la alfombra, evitando ser visto. Solo algunos periodistas repararon en él y lo saludaron cordialmente, esperando alguna cuña. Él no les entregó nada, pero les prometió que en cuanto estuviera en la alfombra hablaría.

Parado ahí, miró la cantidad de gente que había, el griterío y la opulencia. Mujeres con largos vestidos de miles de dólares, peinados que costaban lo mismo que alimentar a una cuarta parte de la población Haitiana y operaciones de toda índole, intentando alargar la juventud y esconder la verdadera edad. Los fanáticos enardecidos, gritaban en busca de aunque fuese, un pequeño roce de sus artistas. Alguna cosa ínfima que les diera una alegría eterna.

― Supongo que estás esperando a que llegue el resto, ¿no? ― Sasuke miró a Suigetsu y se encontró que a su lado estaba Juugo junto a su esposa, la hermana de Kiba. ― Hoy fui a almorzar con ellos y como también estaban invitados, me quedé para arreglarme en su casa, por eso no aparecí durante el día en el departamento. ― le contó.

― No te he pedido explicaciones. ― contestó "amablemente" el pelinegro, estirando la mano para saludar a la esposa de su amigo. ― ¿Cómo se encuentran?

― Extrañando a nuestro pequeño. ― le respondió Juugo, sonriente como siempre y exudando esa paz que solo él sabía entregar. ― ¿Tampoco tienes pareja, Sasuke?

― Cariño, no seas cruel. ― le pidió Hana, mirando de reojo al peliblanco, que sonrió con incomodidad.

― Estoy esperando a que lleguen todos los participantes de la película. ― Juugo asintió, sin siquiera darse por aludido.

― Podríamos hacer pareja, Sasukin. ― propuso el peliblanco, sonriendo chulescamente. ― Ya sabes, para no vernos tan triste. Eso sí, desde ahora te digo que no le voy al otro bando y es mero compañerismo.

― Anda a que te jodan, Suigetsu. ― le dijo por respuesta el moreno, impacientándose por la no llegada de la comitiva. ― ¿Entraremos todos juntos?

― Sí. Somos la legión japonesa, yakuza. ― Suigetsu hizo un gesto de desvainar una espada, cosa que fue captada por algunas cámaras. ― Debemos dejar a nuestro país bien arriba.

― Tú tienes que subirle el nivel. Estás nominado a un Oscar. ― le recordó el moreno.

Suigetsu palideció y mordió su labio con nerviosismo.

― ¿Qué hago si gano? No sé hablar en público. ― Sasuke bufó.

― Sería genial que ganarás. Deja de pensar estupideces y disfruta de lo que te puede brindar tener un premio de ésta índole. ― El peliblanco asintió frente al razonamiento de Juugo, avalado por el asentimiento de Sasuke.

No podía ponerse el parche en una herida que no era para nada mala. Todavía no estaban los resultados y era imposible saber si ganaría o no, así que solo podía disfrutar de ello y agradecer el estar dentro de los mejores.

― Espero algún día competir contigo, cara de estreñido. ― le dijo Suigetsu a Sasuke, molestándolo.

― Y yo ganarte para reírme en tu cara, sol-te-ro. ― La crueldad de Sasuke no conocía límites y tampoco le importaba.

― Eso fue un golpe bajo. ― agregó Juugo desde la distancia, mirándolos con sus ojos risueños. ― Te pasaste.

― No lo dices como reproche, Juugo. ― reclamó el peliblanco. ― Son una cofradía malvada que festina lastimando mi triste corazón.

― Suigetsu, no los escuches. Están celosos, porque quisieran estar en tu lugar. ― Le dijo la mujer del gigantón, intentando reconfortarlo, pero como siempre, Sasuke echó por tierra cualquier porra.

― No quisiera estar en su lugar. Con el corazón roto y extrañando a mi novia. ― miró fijamente a su amigo. ― Eso no es cool.

― Algo no cool es tenerte a ti como "cercano", maldito infeliz. ― murmuró el peliblanco. Medio broma, medio en serio, Sasuke y Suigetsu siguieron tirándose pesadeces, esperando de esa forma la llegada del equipo restante. ― ¿Viene Sakura?

― Claramente.

Una limosina se posó frente a la alfombra roja. De ella descendieron Kakashi, Yamato, Jiraya, Shizune, Konan y por último la más guapa: Sakura.

El pelinegro quedó sin aire al verla. Se veía realmente hermosa, con su pelo tomado en una rosca baja, un mechón ondulado cayendo sobre su frente, acompañado de un maquillaje sutil, simple, pero que la hacía destacar.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con único fulgor y sus labios rosas se encontraban pintados de manera suave. Sasuke se encontró tentando a probarlos, pero prefirió esperar, recorriendo con tranquilidad el vestir de la chica; por su cuerpo caía un vestido verde de forma sencilla, pero maravillosa y que se apegaba en los puntos correctos. Sasuke también vio su espalda descubierta, su hombro desnudo y parte de su cintura a través de él. Verdaderamente Tenten se había lucido como nunca y ese vestido era el claro ejemplo. Era un sacrilegio que otra mujer usara dicha prenda, porque estaba hecho para ella, para la pelirosa con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Anonadado, apenas respiraba mientras la veía caminar y descubría que el vestido tenía una abertura que mostraba gran parte de su pierna blanca y larga de la linda chica. Zapatos de tacón altos y negros envolvían sus pequeños pies y en sus manos, reposaba una pequeña carterita, con sus uñas pintadas del mismo color que sus labios.

Mayores joyas no llevaba, solo unos largos aros y un anillo fino en su dedo índice de la mano derecha. Brutalmente femenina, juvenil y especial.

― Vamos, la gastarás tanto que la miras. ― le dijo Suigetsu al oído, casi empujándolo para que comenzara a caminar.

Sasuke recobró el sentido y poniéndose una mano en el bolsillo, se acercó a ellos. A Sakura se le iluminó el rostro al verlo y caminó hasta él para saludarlo. Shizune al ver eso, se interpuso delicadamente y le dijo algo, que la hizo refrenarse en su impulso. A Sasuke le molestó aquello, que cortaran los instintos de Sakura solo para mostrarse una distancia inexistente entre ellos, así que pensó seriamente en hablar con la mujer y dejarle claro varios puntos. Por ahora se limitaría a llegar a un lado de la pelirosa y tomarla de la cintura para hacerla caminar y eso hizo.

― Sasuke. ― susurró ella, mirándole feliz.

Los flashes se soltaron sin parar, haciendo un sonido estridente de muchos "click" que retrataban su encuentro. Los fans se quedaron mirándolos con un poco de cautela y duda, sin embargo se ensalzaron de inmediato, gritando por la atención del moreno y comenzando a crear un nuevo fetiche. Ya se veía a ella misma en vídeos _"amv"_ de youtube, mirando de reojo al moreno, sonriendo como tonta o haciendo cualquier gesto que avalaría la teoría de un naciente amor. Una teoría, que por lo demás, no estaba errada.

― Tenten no me mintió. ― dijo escuetamente, apretando el agarre de su cintura como si de esa forma marcase territorio. ― Te ves preciosa.

― ¿Tú crees? ― le preguntó temerosa. ― Estuvieron horas arreglándome.

― Me gustas en todas tus formas, Sakura. ― le dijo, tapando su boca para que nadie leyera sus labios. ― Así o con tus pequeños short y remeras extra grandes con mi rostro. O como te dije hace un rato, sin nada de ropa. Así te ves fabulosa.

― Eres un descarado. ― abochornada, agachó la cabeza. ― ¿Qué hago ahora? ― Sasuke se alzó de hombros y la instó a caminar.

― Solo disfruta de esto.

Y Sakura así lo hizo. Caminó a su lado en todo momento, saludando con delicadeza y posando para los distintos medios. Incluso dio algunos autógrafos, cosa inesperada, porque no estaba en ninguno de sus sueños que algo así ocurriera; _¡hace solo 3 meses estaba sentada en una sala de clases aislada de todos y a un paso de ser expulsada!_, pensó. Ahora estaba ahí, con toda esa gente mirándola expectante, deseosa de algún gesto suyo.

― ¡Sakura, Sakura! ― El grito de una chica la hizo voltearse. ― Por favor, una fotografía. ― Su japonés era realmente asqueroso, pero la pelirosa logró comprender y separándose de Sasuke, caminó donde ella gritaba.

― Ok. ― se puso a su lado y se preparó para la selfie. En ésta se agregaron varias chicas más que se encontraban a su alrededor. ― Listo.

― Muchas gracias. Eres muy hermosa. ― Un celular la filmaba desde cerca y la chica solo atinó a sonreír a la cama.

Sasuke fue a su rescate, enloqueciendo más a ese grupo de chicas.

― ¡Posen juntos! ― Sasuke la abrazó contra su costado y sonrió de medio lado.

Sakura se dejó hacer y murmuró agradecimientos sinceros al moreno, aceptando que en ese tipo de gestos, iba escondida una parte importante del amor.

― De verdad esto es brutal. ― le comentó cuando se vieron liberados de la alfombra roja. ― Es algo nuevo.

― Pero te llena de una energía especial, al menos el publico. ― dijo el moreno. ― La prensa es un tema distinto. Solo tienes que saber llevarlos y te dejarán hacer tu vida.

― Por ahí escuché a uno que te hablaba sobre Fuka. ― Sasuke alzó una ceja, esperando a que continuara. ― ¿Qué pasó en la tarde?

― Te mandé un mensaje, ¿no lo leíste? ― Sakura negó. ― En fin, solo fue a hablarme y por doceava vez le dije que las cosas entre nosotros no iban a cambiar.

― ¿Crees que lo acepte? ― Los temores de Sakura eran gigantescos, pero Sasuke no se los acrecentaría aún más al responder de forma cortante o hiriente, así que armándose de paciencia, le dijo:

― Si no lo hace, le volveré a repetir lo mismo todas las veces que sea necesario. ― la miró de reojo, sabiendo que tenía mucha gente a su alrededor, aunque no pendiente de ellos. ― Estoy contigo, Sakura y no te dejaré con facilidad.

― Me gusta esa faceta tan territorial que tomas. ― Sasuke se encontró tentando a llevarla hacia al baño para demostrarlo cuan "territorial" podía llegar a ser, pero no pudo, ya que la chica se vio apartada de él. ― ¿Qué pasa, Kakashi?

― Tienes que entrar, al igual que tú Sasuke. Acomódense en sus puestos. Él los guiará. ― Sakura asintió viendo al hombre que el peliblanco apuntaba, pero antes de avanzar, le habló con mímicas a uno de sus guardaespaldas, haciéndole un gesto de llamarlo por celular. El señalado era Morio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin comprender porque aquello y el maldito monstruo verde que vivía en su interior, alimentado por sus inseguridades, se alzó detectablemente, haciéndole refrenar a la chica y averiguar que mierda se traía con ese hibrido.

― ¿Sasuke? ― Le preguntó la chica al verse siendo apretada por los dedos del pelinegro. ― Me estás lastimando. ― le reclamó, haciendo que la soltara. Sasuke se pasó las manos por el cabello, intentando no ponerse en evidencia, pero era imposible.

Caminó hasta su puesto con la mirada interrogante de la pelirosa rozándolo. Al verse sentados, tomó una botella de agua que se le ofrecía y sacó otra para Sakura.

― Toma. ― Sakura alzó una ceja, pero lo ignoró, no queriéndose amagar por esos cambios de personalidad tan notorio que tenía Sasuke cada cierto tiempo. ― ¿Por qué le hiciste ese gesto a tu guardaespaldas? ― Sakura no comprendió. ― No te hagas la loca, acabo de verte hablar por señas con ¿Morio? E hiciste un gesto de llamarlo.

― Aaah, ¿por eso estás enojado? ― Sakura soltó una leve risita. ― Tonto, Morio quiere que le lleve un autógrafo de Scarlett Johansson, así que lo llamaré en cuanto lo tenga.

― ¿Y no puede venir él a pedirlo? ― preguntó mucho más relajado, pero molesto por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

― Sasuke, tú solo te creas inseguridades en la cabeza. Tienes que confiar en mí. ― se acercó de forma cautelosa, evitando generar habladurías. ― Además, al igual que tú, no te dejaré con facilidad. Eres demasiado perfecto como para abandonarte.

― ¿Perfecto? ― Sakura bufó, captando que eso agrandaba el ego desmedido del moreno. ― Bueno, me gusta oírlo. Podrías jurarlo.

― Eres un idiota. ― lo molestó, dejando el mal rato de lado y mirando el comienzo de la ceremonia. ― Esto es un sueño.

― Sí, aunque se vuelve tedioso cada cierto rato, cuando los presentadores se demoran en anunciar al ganador. ― Sakura asintió, mirando hacia el frente y escuchando alguno de los comentarios que le decía Kakashi a su lado. ― ¿Dónde está Suigetsu? ― preguntó el moreno frente a la pelirosa, dirigiéndose al peliblanco con bufanda. ― No lo veo.

― Está con la producción de la película que lo llevó a ser candidato. ― Sasuke asintió. ― Creo que ganará. ― vaticinó Kakashi. ― Hizo un gran trabajo.

― Fue buenísimo. ― acotó el moreno, sonriéndole medio lado, esperando ansioso por la nominación de su amigo. ― Sakura, ¿dónde tiene los broches tu vestido? ― le preguntó de forma baja a la pelirosa.

― ¿Ah? ― Sakura lo miró sin comprender.

― No quiero romperlo, ni demorarme esta noche al sacártelo. ― La pelirosa se puso muy roja, preocupando a Kakashi que la miraba ceñudo.

― ¿Saku? ― preguntó el peliblanco, frunciendo el ceño.

― Se avergonzó al acordarse de una estupidez. ― La salvó Sasuke, aunque riendo por dentro, feliz de abochornarla así. ― Sakura, se te correrá el maquillaje si te refriegas el rostro.

― Es culpa tuya. ― masculló bajamente y con sus ojos convertidos en dos llamas incandescentes. ― Y no te diré donde están los broches.

― Entonces me entretendré averiguándolo. ― Su mano se fue acercando lentamente al muslo de la chica y rozó la abertura con total libertad, aunque procurando no ser visto.

La suavidad de su muslo casi lo enloqueció, pero logró controlarse y así disfrutar de esa caricia delicada que le otorgaba. Sakura lo miró de refilón, sin detenerlo, dejándose tocar por esa mano que tan bien la conocía. Sasuke se estaba portando como un niño pequeño buscando atención y ella se la dio al tomar su mano y entrelazar los dedos, siendo cubiertos por el tapadito que llevaba encima.

― Ahora se viene la premiación del mejor actor. ― Sasuke la soltó y se incorporó expectante.

El moreno no era creyente y no dejaba las cosas al universo, ni el destino, ni ninguna de todas esas cosas que consideraba idioteces, pero no negaba que en ese minuto pidió que el premio se lo llevase su amigo. Era un incentivo para demostrarle lo grande que podía llegar a ser, levantarle el ánimo por la pérdida de Karin y sobretodo enseñarle al mundo que Suigetsu era un grande.

― Va a ganar. ― le susurró Sakura al oído, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Sasuke solo asintió, esperando que no se equivocara.

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos tanto a él, como al resto de los presentes que miraba con intriga quien se haría de deseado galardón esa noche. Cuando la cámara se posó sobre el peliblanco, Sasuke aplaudió de forma sobria, aunque por dentro prácticamente gritaba, esperando que su petición fuese escuchada.

― Y el ganador de "mejor actor" en los Oscar 2015 es: ― un redoble de tambores, la espera desesperante y el nombre del afortunado. ― Suigetsu Hozuki.

Sakura vio la cara de asombro y sin poder creerlo que tenía el peliblanco. Se puso de pie a aplaudir, al igual que Kakashi y el resto del equipo. Sasuke lo hizo a su lado y sonrió abiertamente, algo que no era común en él. En ese segundo la pelirosa comprendió cuanto era el afecto que tenía el moreno por sus amigos, la lealtad inquebrantable con la cual generaba los lazos, la felicidad de verlos felices. Sasuke se mostró de una forma que nunca esperó ver.

― Te lo dije. ― susurró Sakura.

El pelinegro la miró y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y le besó el cabello, para luego soltarla de inmediato. Sakura se sonrojó, aunque entendió que era una especie de liberación su actuar. Quería celebrar con ella, pero debía ser sutil para que nadie se diera cuenta.

― Vaya, verdaderamente no me lo esperaba. ― comenzó a decir el peliblanco sobre el escenario. ― Esto es la demostración de muchos años trabajando en el medio y un aliciente para crecer todavía más. ― Carraspeó, tragándose los nervios. ― Agradezco a cada una de las personas que ha estado a mi lado en éste largo camino. A mi familia, hermano, Karin, mis amigos y cada uno de los que se hizo parte de mi carrera desde que comencé. Gracias a todos, de verdad. ― dijo emocionado. ― Sasuke, te gané. ― se mofó de forma burlesca, aunque causo risa y más aun cuando las cámaras enfocaron al pelinegro quién hacía un movimiento de cabeza, dándose cansado frente a ello. ― Lo dejaré en la estantería para que lo puedas ver y tocar. Así sufres menos. ― prosiguió, haciéndole reír aun más. ― Espero que esto motive a todos los chicos que parten en la industria llenos de sueños. Les aseguro que todo se puede cumplir en la medida que lo deseamos. ― besó el premio y lo alzó. ― Gracias, gracias.

Se bajó algo tambaleante, teniendo un tumulto de emociones, pensando en muchas cosas, pero sobretodo en la pelirroja que amaba con toda su alma. Le hubiese gustado que estuviese ahí, pero aceptaba que las cosas no estaban para obligarla a hacer algo que no quería. Sin embargo, ese premio era completamente en dedicación a ella, por su amor infinito, haberlo aguantado y darle la posibilidad de amarla.

Llegando a su puesto, saludó a muchas personas, aunque no reparó en ello.

Ya celebraría su premio con las personas correctas y sabía donde se encontraban.

**.O.O.**

En la otra parte del mundo, los ojos rojos de Karin hablaban por sí mismos. Las lágrimas corrían sin parar, aunque eran de felicidad.

Se sentía orgullosa por Suigetsu y aunque le hubiese gustado estar ahí junto a él, recordaba que había sido su decisión el dejarlo y se apegaba a ello, aunque le doliera el alma. Escucharlo dedicarle su premio, era remecer su piso y demostrarle que él la amaba con toda su alma. ¿Podía haber alguna posibilidad para ellos? No lo pensó, el tema estaba zanjado desde hace mucho, aunque nunca esperó que las cosas tomaran el matiz que tomaron cuando todo acabó.

― Mi amor, mira, tu papi ganó un premio. ― dijo, bajando la cabeza para hablarle a su nula pancita. ― Tienes que sentirte orgulloso de él, porque es un gran hombre y tú serás como él.

― Karin. ― La voz de su madre, algo temerosa, se adentró en la habitación. ― No llores, cariño.

― Mamá. ― se dejó caer sobre el regazo de su madre.

Desde que le había contado que estaba embarazada, su madre había tomado una actitud comprensiva que nunca esperó. No le reclamó por tener que frenar sus estudios, ni tampoco criticó sus decisiones. Simplemente estuvo a su lado y seguiría estándolo hasta el final, porque ese era el deber de una madre, contener a sus hijos y apoyarlos en todo.

― Vamos, le hará mal al bebé. ― Le dijo, intentando tranquilizarla. ― Tienes que mostrarle lo que logró su padre y así lo alteras.

― Suigetsu. ― susurró, hipeando. ― Me lo dedicó.

― Ya lo oí. ― contestó la mujer. ― Sé que te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me gusta tu relación con él. Quizás no me guste jamás, pero es el hombre que tú amas. No puedes renunciar a él por tener miedo frente a su reacción de que será padre. Él te ha demostrado muchas veces cuanto te ama. Te cuida y estoy segura de que lo hará siempre. Además, como me dijiste esa vez que peleamos, tú eres una buenísima estudiante, nunca has fallado en ese aspecto y deberías sentirte orgullosa de ello.

― Quiero ser alguien independiente, pero embarazada no podré. ― lloró. ― Tendré que dar mi vida por éste bebé.

― ¿Y eso es malo? ― le acarició el cabello. ― Cuando yo quedé embarazada, tenía tu misma edad. La diferencia es que no poseía los recursos que tú tienes. Mis notas eran esplendorosas, pero en esa época era imposible aparecerme en la universidad con tremenda panza, por eso decidí postergar mis estudios para cuidarte y así lo logré. Tomar decisiones por tener bebés es algo normal, le pasa todas. Nunca fuiste un error en mi vida. Eres lo más maravilloso que tengo.

― Mami. ― Karin se incorporó en la cama. ― Igualmente me iré a vivir sola.

― Karin, no es buena idea. Piensa que estás en los primeros meses y es riesgoso para el bebé.

― Tengo 3 meses. ― dijo. ― Déjame hacerlo, sentirme libre por primera vez. Odiaba la sensación de salir de casa, para irme a vivir con Suigetsu de inmediato y esa fue una de las razones con las cuales justifiqué nuestro quiebre. También necesito hacer mi vida aparte de la gente, crecer yo como persona.

― Pero no puedes quitarle la posibilidad de tener a su bebé, Karin. Suigetsu también tiene derechos sobre él, ¿no crees? ― Karin se alzó de hombros. ― Terminaste porque tienes una revolución hormonal dentro de ti que te lleva a actuar de forma apresurada. Me pasaba igual. A veces sí, a veces no. Tu padre casi se volvió loco, pero te aseguro que ninguno de los dos se arrepiente de haberte disfrutado como lo hicimos. Ya podrás seguir estudiando, haciendo tu vida, pero las cosas cambiaron y tienes que tomar una decisión. O permites que Suigetsu esté cerca del bebé y le explicas tus puntos para llevar las cosas por un buen camino o esperas a que él te descubra y pueda arrebatártelo.

― ¿Quitármelo? ― Sus manos se posaron por inercia sobre el estomago. ― No quiero que me lo quiten.

― Y nadie lo hará, es un decir nada más. ― rectificó la mujer. ― No quiero meterme en tus cosas, pero debes hablarlo con Suigetsu apenas regrese de Estados Unidos. Merece disfrutar del embarazo, de tener a su bebé desde el primer día. Si no quieres seguir con él, eso queda a criterio tuyo, pero respecto al pequeño, no tienes que actuar de forma egoísta.

― ¿Y si se enoja?

― Pues él quedará fuera del proceso. Tú cumpliste con decirle. ― La mujer se acercó a su rostro y le secó las lágrimas. ― Aunque en tu caso dudo que algo así suceda. Ese chico te ama mucho, se le nota desde donde se le mire. No le arrebates la posibilidad de demostrarte cuan buen padre puede llegar a ser.

― Su madre me seguirá odiando. Dirá que lo quiero amarrar. ― La madre de Karin abrió los ojos, juntando los cables y comprendiendo.

― ¿Tú piensas que todos creerán que te embarazaste a propósito? ― Karin se alzó de hombros, temblando levemente. ― Cariño, eso es una gran estupidez, por Dios. ¿Hace cuanto sabes que estás embarazada?

― Me enteré el mismo día que dejé a Suigetsu. ― La mujer se tapó la boca. ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Actuaste impulsivamente basándote en un supuesto. ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que opinen los demás? Todos somos testigos de lo entregada que eres a los estudios y sabemos que tener un bebé no entraba en ninguno de tus planes a corto plazo. ― le reclamó. ― Le estás prohibiendo una linda posibilidad a Suigetsu por tus propios temores. No puedes ser así. No te conviertas en lo que fui yo durante muchos años, donde me odié y le recriminé a tu padre el haberme dejado embarazada.

― ¿Crees que me perdone?

― Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero tienes que ser sincera. ― Karin asintió. ― Ven, vamos a tomar una taza de té y te vienes a descansar. No quiero que mi nieto esté nervioso.

― Serás abuela. ― La bromeó la chica, mucho más tranquila.

― Algo que no esperaba, verdaderamente.

― Mamá. ― llamó la pelirroja, para luego abrazarla fuertemente. ―Gracias, de verdad. Necesitaba tener una conversación contigo y creo que esta fue una gran ocasión. Ahora comprendo mucho más tu actuar y solo puedo seguir admirándote como ya lo hago.

― Mi linda. Llegaste antes de tiempo, pero has sido lo mejor que me pasó. ― Ambas se largaron a llorar. ― No te volveré a fallar y prometo no refunfuñar cuando traigas a Suigetsu a cenar.

― Eso espero, mamá.

Karin le dio una última mirada al televisor y se encontró con la imagen del peliblanco alzando el premio. Como siempre, lo encontró guapísimo.

― Sí, es guapo. ― Karin miro a su madre. ― Pensaste en voz alta.

― ¿Lo encuentras guapo?

― Claro, ¿acaso no lo has visto? Puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero de que es guapo, claro que lo es. ― la pelirroja soltó una risa, algo que no hacia hace mucho.

Antes de bajar y seguir a su madre, tomó su teléfono y tecleó el mensaje que podía volver a encauzar las cosas.

_Necesitó contarte algo. Besos y felicidades por el premio. Karin_

**15.**

― Las fiestas pre y post Oscar son buenísimas. ― Sakura miró a Suigetsu y sonrió al verlo tan exultado de alegría. ― Me siento muy feliz.

― Ya lo noto. ― le dijo Sasuke, apoyado en uno de los pilares, dejándose acompañar por el peliblanco, su hermano y la guapa pelirosa que lo miraba por encima de su vaso de jugo. ― ¿A qué hora nos vamos? ― preguntó impaciente.

― ¿Ya te quieres ir? Recién llegamos. ― le recordó Sakura.

El pelinegro la miró molesto, sabiendo que estaba jugando con él. La chica tenía claro que Sasuke se quería ir para compartir con ella en alguna otra parte, donde la pudiese tocar con libertad y sin miedo de ser descubierto, más aun cuando Shizune había dado el consentimiento de que él fuera el encargado de llevarla a casa, gracias a la intervención divina de Itachi. Sin embargo, le gustaba la idea de jugar con eso, haciéndose de desear y disfrutando de la desesperación que mostraba el pelinegro.

― Sí, me quiero ir y ahora. ― contestó decidido, esperando que captara, pero Sakura hizo oídos sordos y tomó un nuevo jugo que le ofrecía el mozo.

― Anda, después te alcanzamos. ― propuso Itachi, apoyando a su futura cuñada en esa maldad de molestar al pobre pelinegro. Sasuke bufó un par de cosas y optó por ignorarlos. ― ¿Por qué tan contento, Suigetsu?

― ¿De verdad se lo preguntas? ― El pelilargo asintió. ― Acaba de ganarse un Oscar, imbécil.

― No seas desagradable, Sasuke. Si estás frustrado no es mi culpa. ― Su tono tranquilo, fue como un ataque directo para el moreno, que ya hastiado, decidió enderezarse y caminar por la fiesta. ― Déjalo, Saku. Volverá solo.

― No pensaba ir a perseguirlo. ― aseguró la chica, a sabiendas que el pelinegro volvería en cualquier minuto, con su genio todavía más destruido y listo para insistir con la idea de largarse. ― Creo que ganarse un Oscar debe ser fabuloso, pero tú estás feliz por otra cosa, ¿verdad?

― Creo que tiene que ver con cierta pelirroja que todos conocemos. ― Suigetsu asintió lentamente y sonriendo de forma tímida.

― Me escribió. ― les contó. ― Y dijo que debía decirme algo importante.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Sakura miró a su futuro cuñado y comprendió porque Sasuke lo molestaba, ya que hacia preguntas realmente evidentes.

― No lo sé, porque solo atiné a decirle muchas gracias y a reservar un vuelo para un par de horas más.

― ¿Te irás de inmediato a Japón? ― Suigetsu asintió, aunque no le gustó el tono de incredulidad empleado por el mayor de los Uchiha. ― ¿Y tu dignidad? Vas corriendo donde la mujer que te dejó echo un estropajo.

― Tampoco es necesario que me revientes en el suelo. ― ironizó el peliblanco, sonriendo sin gracia. ― Supongo que debe tener razones de profundo valor para pedirme que vaya donde ella y no desaprovecharé la oportunidad para que estemos juntos.

― ¿Volverás con ella?

― Claro que sí. ― afirmó el ganador del Oscar, completamente decidido. ― La amo y cuando uno ama, es capaz de olvidar todo solo por tener a la persona. Ya te pasará a ti cuando te enamores.

― Eso no pasará. ― Sakura rió bajito. ―No te rías. Se supone que somos familia. ― le dijo susurrando, solo para ser oído por ella y por el peliblanco.

― Todavía no lo somos. ― rectificó la chica, levantando un dedo. ― Tu hermano no me ha pedido nada, por lo tanto, soy una mujer libre.

― ¿Mujer? ― Suigetsu hizo una pedorreta. ― Eres una nena.

― Pero te aseguro que mucho más madura que ustedes dos juntos. ― replicó, cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes. ― Ya quisieran tener mi edad.

― Jamás. A los 16 era demasiado idiota. ― La pelirosa pensó preguntarle si ahora no lo era, pero no era una idea muy adecuada cuando se quería tener la venia de la familia Uchiha. ― Mira, ahí viene de nuevo.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la silla y se acomodó la corbata que lo estaba asfixiando. Sakura lo miró expectante de cualquier comentario desagradable que pudiese lanzar, pero el pelinegro se limitó a acomodarse y beber de su vaso.

― Sasuke, Suigetsu se va en un par de horas a Japón.

― ¿No darás entrevistas? ― El peliblanco negó. ― ¿Ninguna?

― No, quiero viajar de inmediato porque Karin me habló. ― Sasuke enroló los ojos. ― Hey, ni siquiera has escuchado. Me dijo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente conmigo.

― ¿No será que te busca porque ahora eres un actor de mucho más renombre y con un Oscar que te avala? ― propuso Itachi.

― Lo dudo. ― replicó Sasuke. ― Karin no es una mujer interesada, ¿o me equivoco?

― No, mi Karin es perfecta. ― la voz de enamorado era inaguantable para los hermanos Uchiha. ― Conoces mucho a mi chica ¿eh? Eso no me gusta.

― Por favor, es tu novia de hace años. ¿Crees que la miraría con otros ojos? ― Suigetsu hizo un gesto de estar vigilándolo. ― Imbécil.

― Dudo que Sakura te permita mirar a otras chicas. ― La pelirosa se sonrojó como tomate y fulminó con la mirada a Itachi. ― Mi cuñadita es de armas tomar, ¿o me equivoco? ― pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

― Itachi, ¿quieres tener alguna posibilidad con Ino? ― el pelilargo parpadeó seguido, completamente descolocado y sacándole el brazo de encima. ― Si me sigues molestado, romperé cualquier chance de que tengas algo con ella.

― Eres pérfida, Sakura. ― murmuró herido el hombre, mirando a su hermano. ― Tus malas costumbres comienzan a pegársele.

― Te puso en tu lugar, algo que necesitabas. ― miró a Sakura y la pelirosa entendió la demanda silencio con la cual el moreno le pedía poder largarse.

― ¿Vamos? ― propuso la chica, viendo sonreír al Uchiha menor. ― Estoy cansada.

― Sí, así podré armar mi maleta. ― dijo Suigetsu, bebiendo el concho final de su trago. ― Viajaré con una sonrisa en el rostro y no la perderé hasta que muera. ― aseguró como niño pequeño.

― Hey, hola. ― Una mujer de largo cabello rubio y senos gigantescos, junto a dos amigas, se cruzó en su camino, mirando al peliblanco con claras ansias de algo. ― Estaba hablando con mis amigas y queríamos decirte que eres muy guapo.

― Ehh, gracias. ― respondió el hombre, sin saber que decir. ― Pero estoy comprometido.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ya no estás soltero? ― preguntó la rubia desencajada. ― Igualmente podemos, no sé, hacer algo. ― Un dedo indulgente se posó sobre su pecho y acarició delicadamente el lugar.

Suigetsu alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que su mano, evitando que ella siguiera tocándolo. La mujer abrió la boca ofendida al igual que sus amigas.

― Te reitero, soy un hombre comprometido y eso no cambiará por mucho que te pasees desnuda frente a mi nariz. ― esquivándola, comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por los Uchiha y Sakura.

Todos los presentes los vieron pasar, deleitándose con su presencia y soñando con tener aunque fuese una leve chance de poder estar cerca de ellos. Sakura era la envidia de todas esas mujeres que deseaban fervorosamente poder estar en su lugar, siendo protegida por 3 tamaños hombres, con grandes carreras y guapos a reventar.

La fiesta se estaba dando en una azotea, haciendo que fuese toda una travesía llegar a los ascensores por culpa de todos los que quisieron acercarse a pedirles fotografías, conversarles trivialidades y felicitar al galardonado peliblanco. Itachi, agotado por ese caminar tan lento por culpa de las paradas que le hacían los presentes, tomó a Sakura de su brazo y la guió por el gentío hasta llegar al elevador.

Suigetsu llegó a los pocos segundos, cabreado de esos hipócritas que fingían ser su amigo y se creían con la libertad de poder darle consejos para "guiarlo", cuando esos mismos imbéciles le habían cerrado la puerta en su nariz diciendo que no tenía la pasta suficiente como para destacar.

Sasuke se demoró un poco más y le resultó complejo poder dejar una conversación a medias con Woody Allen. El renombrado director de cine le estaba ofreciendo un tipo de papel para una nueva película que pensaba crear, pero lamentablemente chocaba con su programación musical, así que de forma amable le dejó entrever lo poco probable de dicha colaboración, además de querer dejar la industria cinematográfica en el corto plazo, enterrando aun más las posibilidades.

La pelirosa se metió al cubículo metálico y se abrazó los brazos. El tapadito era demasiado delgado para protegerla del frío que azotaba el lugar. El gesto no pasó inadvertido para los hombres, pero Sasuke actuó con rapidez y se sacó la chaqueta, poniéndosela encima. Sakura le agradeció con una sonrisa y disfrutó del olor único que poseía la ropa del pelinegro.

― Eres un sol cuando te lo propones, amigo Sasuke. ― Itachi y Suigetsu rieron por lo bajo, burlándose por la cara de desagrado puesta por el moreno.

― No soy tu amigo, molestia. ― Sakura sesgó la mirada ofendida.

― Reptiliano. ― Le contra respondió, sacándole la lengua.

El moreno suspiró y se apoyó a su lado, para sacarse la corbata y desabrochar algunos botones de su camisa. Sakura mordió su labio a un lado y miró de forma necesitada, buscándole transmitir que quería lanzarse sobre él. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no olvidaba que ella lo había rechazado cuando él le pidió largarse antes, así que fingió no verla.

― ¿Bebiste? ― le preguntó Itachi. Sasuke negó. ― Entonces tú maneja.

El moreno asintió y caminó delante de ellos, saludando cortésmente a los trabajadores del hotel y sacándose fotografías con todos los que se lo pidieran. Incluso se dio el tiempo de firmar autógrafos y conversar algunas tonterías. Itachi alzó una ceja al verlo tan solicito, pero sabía que tras eso se escondió un afán vengativo de molestar a la pelirosa, que claramente, ya comenzaba a enojarse.

Sakura salió del lugar y se encontró con la desierta alfombra roja que adornaba la entrada del hotel, por la cual habían caminado para llegar a la fiesta. Solo quedaban algunos fans y uno que otro trabajador.

― ¡Sakura! ― escuchó que la llamaban. Era Itachi. ― La salida al estacionamiento es por dentro. ― le dijo, yéndola a buscar, pero la chica se quedó pegada mirando a un grupo de chicas, que ansiosas, esperaban algún tipo de acercamiento por parte de ella. Itachi aceptó que era buena idea ir a saludarlas y la acompañó hasta allá.

― ¡Eres la pareja de Sasuke! ― chilló una, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Itachi se puso rígido en ese instante. Sabía que como figuras públicas, muchas veces se corría peligro al mantener tanta cercanía con los fanáticos, pero Sakura no era tan conocida como para que tuviera problemas con fanáticos obsesionados, así que aceptó que estuviese ahí algunos minutos.

― Eres muy linda. ― dijo otra, en un extraño japonés.

― Gracias, chicas. ― respondió la pelirosa, firmando un papel que le habían entregado. ― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― preguntó en su escaso inglés.

― ¡Sasha! ― gritó la chica, parándose a su lado para sacarse una selfie. ― Hueles exquisito.

― Supongo. ― le respondió Sakura en japonés, sonriendo de vuelta a ese efusivo halago. ― ¿Tienen frío? Itachi hizo de traductor.

― Solo queremos ver a algunos artistas, así que esperaremos.

La pelirosa llamó a uno de los trabajadores del lugar y ayudada por Itachi, le pidió que llevaran cafés a todas esas chicas apostadas ahí, con pancartas que juraban amor eterno a todos los famosos.

― Eres preciosa. ― le dijo otra, tomándole un mechón de su cabello. ― ¿Esa chaqueta es de Sasuke?

― Algo así. ― respondió ambiguamente, alertando al Uchiha mayor. ― Espero tengan una buena noche y nos vemos en otra ocasión. ― les deseó agradablemente, dispuesta a irse, pero las niñas la detuvieron.

Itachi estaba preparado para cualquier situación en la cual la integridad de la pelirosa se viese en peligro, así que se posó alerta, pendiente de alguna extrañeza.

― Pásale esto a Sasuke. ― le pidieron, entregándole una caja. ― Van nuestras cartas y regalos. Dile que lo adoramos.

― En su nombre. ― contestó la pelirosa y escoltada por Itachi, volvió a entrar.

Sasuke y Suigetsu miraban hacia todos lados, buscándolos.

― ¿Dónde mierda se habían metido? ― reclamó el pelinegro, caminando hacia ellos. ― bajamos al estacionamiento y no estaban.

Miró a Sakura de pies a cabeza, buscando algún indicio que justificara su desaparición, pero la chica seguía igual, con una caja entre sus manos.

― Fuimos a saludar a unas chicas afuera. ― le contó Itachi. ― Por eso no nos vieron, además tú saludabas a la gente aquí dentro.

― ¿Saliste con Sakura? ― le preguntó sin creerlo. ― ¿No te das cuenta lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser?

― Sasuke, ya basta. Vámonos porque comienzas a llamar la atención. ― interrumpió Suigetsu.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y fueron en busca del carro de Sasuke.

Sakura sacó el móvil para llamar a Shizune avisándole, pero Itachi le dijo que él ya se había comunicado con ella, avisándole que se haría cargo de su llegada al hotel.

Sasuke esperó a que estuvieran todos arriba y partió directamente a su casa.

― Debemos llevar primero a Sakura. ― le dijo Itachi, vislumbrando hacia donde se dirigían. ―No puedes llevarla a tu casa.

― Los dejaré a ustedes. A Sakura me la llevo yo. ― fue tal la vehemencia de su respuesta, que Sakura se sonrojó ferozmente, ganándose una mirada cómplice de Suigetsu.

― No creo que sea buena idea. ― insistió el Uchiha mayor.

― Lo siento, hoy cerré la sucursal donde recibo sugerencias, así que guárdatelas. ― Itachi iba a replicar, pero Sakura interrumpió.

― Itachi, no te preocupes. Yo lo puedo manejar. ― le aseguró, guiñándole un ojo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

― Si te pillan, Sasuke, no te defenderé, ¿me oíste? ― Sasuke ni siquiera respondió para molestia de su hermano. ― Te estoy hablando.

― Sigo escuchando la misma historia de siempre y de verdad no tengo ganas de seguir oyéndote. ― contestó duramente. ― Tengo que hablar algunas cosas con ella y luego lo haré contigo. No puedes ser tan irresponsable de sacarla así como así frente a los fanáticos.

― Procuré que estuviera segura. ― se defendió el pelilargo.

― Sasuke, eran unas niñas que tenían frío y solo querían encontrarse con algún famoso. ― dijo Sakura, bajándole el perfil.

No obstante, cuando el pelinegro se ponía denso, no había nada que lo hiciera recapacitar, ni ahondar en su cabeza, haciéndole ver la estupidez con la cual se comportaba.

― Como sea, Sakura. ― Suigetsu se hizo el dormido, mientras Itachi apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio del carro. Sakura desde el asiento trasero, intentaba hacerlo entender, pero era imposible. ― ¿Si te pasaba algo? Pueden atacarte, tirarse encima de ti, lastimarte.

― Pero no pasó nada de eso. Es más, me entregaron una caja que es para ti. ― Sasuke frenó bruscamente, lanzándolos a todos hacia delante.

― ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ― le gritó Itachi. ― ¡Así puedes lastimarla!

― Pásame esa caja. ― le pidió. ― ¿Tú la revisaste?

― Sí y solo contiene cartas y los típicos regalos que te hacen las mujeres. ― respondió hoscamente el Uchiha mayor. ― Tengo unos deseos inmensos de darte puñetazos, así que intenta acelerar para que no lo haga.

Sasuke le hizo caso y avanzó por las calles de los Ángeles de manera silenciosa. Suigetsu despertó milagrosamente de su siesta y conversó de tonterías con Sakura, sacándole varias sonrisas, y relajando de ese modo el ambiente. Itachi también se agregó a la conversación que mantenían los pasajeros traseros, aportando aun más en la tranquilidad de la chica.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Sasuke, él se metió en el estacionamiento para que así la pelirosa se cambiara hacia delante, evitando ser vistos por el resto de la gente.

Itachi se apartó, llamando a su hermano que hiciera lo mismo.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― le preguntó hoscamente el Uchiha menor.

― No pagues con ella tus enojos. Sakura hizo lo que creía prudente y yo la acompañé para que no le ocurriera nada. ― le puso una mano en el hombro. ― Es una gran chica, si de verdad la quieres como me dejaste entrever por la tarde, te aconsejo que no la pierdas. Sufrirás demasiado sin ella.

― Quien sabe. ― alzándose de hombros, volvió hasta donde se encontraba el peliblanco junto a Sakura. ― Aprovecha de descansar un par de horas. ― le dijo a su amigo.

― No, viajaré pronto, así que ordenaré mi ropa y me largo.

― Hay unas cosas de Naruto que se le quedaron. ― Muchas remeras y algunos pantalones. ― Por favor, llévalos en otra maleta. Su ropa contamina mi paz mental.

― Eres cruel con el rubiecito. ― bromeó Suigetsu. ― Pero lo haré. Cuídate en todos los sentidos. ― Sasuke le dio un zape, pero se dejó abrazar por él, al menos a medias.

― Que tengas un buen viaje e intenta volver con Karin, así no vuelves a inundar mi casa. ― Suigetsu le palmeó la espalda con un poco más de fuerza, pero Sasuke ni se inmutó.

― Adiós, pequeñuela. Nos vemos en las grabaciones. ― Sakura lo abrazó, sorprendiendo a todos los hombres.

― Felicidades por el premio y el mayor de los éxitos con tu novia. ― Los buenos deseos nunca estaban de más y él se lo agradeció enormemente.

― Eres muy linda. No dejes que mi amigo te pervierta y se porte mal. ― Sakura rió, pero asintió.

― Haré lo que más pueda. ― se soltaron lentamente, para molestia de Sasuke, que miraba la escena entre impaciente e incomodo por la cercanía. ― Nos vemos.

― Adiós, mándalo temprano. ― dijo Itachi, besándole la cabeza y despidiéndose.

Sakura y Sasuke vieron al par de hombres avanzar hasta perderse en la oscuridad del estacionamiento.

― ¿Me dejarías en mi hotel? ― le pidió, volteándose hacia él. ― Debo descansar.

― ¿Descansar? ― Sakura asintió. ― Dudo que lo hagas.

Tirando de ella, la apegó a su pecho y procedió a besarla sin darse preámbulos, buscando con desesperación su lengua.

La pelirosa lo abrazó, disfrutando de sus besos y dejándose guiar por él. Como siempre, las manos del pelinegro se perdieron a través de su cuerpo, aunque repararon en su espalda desnuda, tapada solo por tres pedazos de tela que la atravesaban. La pelirosa se maravilló luego de verse frente al espejo antes de ir a la ceremonia, encontrándose con una chica sofisticada y muy hermosa. Todavía le costaba adaptarse a la vida de estrella, pero tenía la certeza de que lo haría, todavía más si Sasuke seguía siendo su mentor en muchas materias.

El pelinegro abrió el auto y soltándola, dejó que se metiera.

Ya sentado a su lado, la miró de reojo, haciendo partir el carro, pero sin avanzar.

― Sasuke, avanza o llegaremos muy tarde. ― Le dijo la chica, intentando de ese modo hacerlo moverse. ― ¿Te pasa algo?

― Te encuentro demasiado deseable. ― murmuró con voz ronca y sensual.

Tirándose sobre ella y sacando las llaves del contacto, jaló una palanca que estaba al costado del carro, logrando así que quedara de espaldas sobre el asiento y con él encima. Sakura abrió las piernas para acomodarlo mejor, aunque sus vestimentas impedían mayor contacto, nunca era desagradable de tener sexo con ropa.

Sasuke bajó el tirante de su vestido mientras Sakura desabotonaba la camisa de él con desesperación. Ya al verlo liberada de ella y listo para ser tocado, buscó su cuello y lo mordió, haciendo que la excitación del pelinegro chocase directamente con su pelvis, lanzándole corrientes eléctricas que le daban espasmos de deseos casi incontenibles.

Sakura vio al pelinegro bajar por su cuerpo y se posó sobre sus pechos ya descubiertos, metiéndolos en la boca para besarlos con evidente fervor. La pelirosa contuvo el aire cuando los labios de Sasuke se apretaron alrededor de su pezón y lo tiraron con sutileza, haciendo que se revolcara en el asiento y estirase el pecho, en un gesto de disposición y disfrute de lo que le estaba haciendo sentir el moreno. Y no se frenó ahí; continuó la tortura en su otro pecho y una de sus manos se perdió entre los pliegues del vestido, haciendo a un lado su tanga y adentrándose con decisión en su cuerpo. Los dedos largos del moreno terminaron de enloquecerla, volviendo su placer en algo inconmensurable, casi palpable y muy, pero muy delicioso.

Sakura mordió su labio y se aferró a los hombros del hombre, enterrando las uñas sin ser consciente. Sasuke jadeó despacio por el dolor, pero lo aceptó como consecuencia de lo que le estaba haciendo. Serían marcas de guerra que le recordarían ese fantástico momento que estaba viviendo junto a ella.

El orgasmo de la chica lo llegó a atravesar, deleitándose por su rostro y bañándose de su esencia. La pelirosa soltó el aire de forma pausada entre sus labios apresados por sus dientes y en cuanto acabó con ella, se volvió hacia él y lo besó como si no hubiese mañana, tomando de su boca todo lo que quería y transmitiéndole a través de ella cuanto le agradecía todo el placer entregado.

― Hacerlo dentro del auto se volverá en una necesidad. ― susurró Sakura, algo más recompuesta y abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, soportando su peso. ― Aunque deberíamos usar la camioneta.

― Probaremos todos los carros. ― aseguró el moreno, deleitado por estar encima de ella. ― Cada uno y en distintas posiciones.

― Promesas, promesas, promesas… ― bromeó la chica. ― Haré que todas me las cumplas.

― ¿Dudas de mí? ― La pelirosa no alcanzó a pensar mucho como para contestar decidida.

― Creo que ya no. ― le acarició el cabello, mientras Sasuke se acomodaba mejor sobre su pecho, disfrutando de tener el seno desnudo y blanquecino de la pelirosa a su alcance. ― Creo que he depositado mi confianza en ti y espero no equivocarme.

― Seré el primero en reprocharme si cometo un error. ― le comentó.

Pasaron algunos minutos de esa forma: Sasuke oliendo la piel de su pecho y ella acariciándole la espalda, hombros y cabeza. Cuando el pelinegro notó que comenzaba a dormirse, se enderezó y acomodó para echar a andar el carro.

Sakura se subió el vestido y él se puso la camisa, para luego guardar silencio y dejarse llevar por el sonido de la radio. La pelirosa, sintiendo el vacío por no tocarlo, le tomó la mano y él las entrelazó, poniéndosela sobre el regazo, rozando el terciopelo del largo vestido.

― Disfruté de la ceremonia. ― comenzó a decir la chica, rompiendo el silencio. ― Creo que podré acostumbrarme a esto.

― ¿Ya no sientes tanto miedo? ― Sakura negó con la cabeza. ― Mi ayuda siempre está disponible.

― Fingiré estar inquieta solo para que me vengas a salvar. ― bromeó la chica. ― ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

― Sí. ― A Sakura le brillaron los ojos. ― ¿Pensabas que no?

― No pensé nada. ― contestó. ― ¿Vas a ver los regalos y cartas que te enviaron las fans?

― No me interesan. ― Sakura abrió la boca ofendida. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Debería importarte. Ellas son las que te tienen tan arriba. ― Le recriminó la chica, soltando su mano. A Sasuke le molestó ello, pero no hizo amague de volver a tomársela. ― Podríamos leerlas juntos.

― Sé que te enojarás mucho. No son cartas de adolescentes y detallan lo que les gustaría hacerme. ― Sakura alzó una ceja.

― Bueno, si ellas quieren fantasear, déjalas. Al final soy yo la que disfruto de tus favores sexuales, ¿no?

― ¿Favores sexuales? ¿Te das cuenta al nivel que acabas de rebajar lo que compartimos? ― el pelinegro bufó contrariado.

― No te pongas sensible. Es solo un decir. ―le pidió con ternura. ― Eres mucho más que eso y lo sabes. ― El silencio fue su única respuesta y Sakura, ya cansada con esas peleas por nada, sin sentido que solo acrecentaban la brecha entre los dos, optó por alejar su orgullo y tomarle la mano nuevamente, tironeándolo hacia ella, para hablarle desde su corazón. ― Te has convertido en parte fundamental de mi vida, Sasuke. Quizás me equivoqué muchas veces y lo seguiré haciendo en el futuro, no porque quiera, sino porque tengo que aprender, pero el hecho de que tú estés a mi lado, renueva mis ganas de mejorar y ser alguien del cual te sientas orgulloso. Que me mires y pienses que no cometiste un error. ― expresó. ― Nuestra edad es una gran diferencia, pero en la relación que creamos, verdaderamente pasó a segundo plano y si tenemos que luchar por estar juntos, al menos de mi parte, lucharé con uñas y dientes porque quiero estar contigo. ― El pelinegro aferró su agarre y se detuvo en la orilla del camino, viendo los autos pasar por la carretera a gran velocidad. REM sonaba en la radio, haciendo del ambiente algo mucho más solemne ― Me gustas mucho y no pienso escapar de éste sentimiento.

― Sakura… ― su voz sonó desahogada, como si volviese a respirar luego de horas. ― Yo…

― No digas que me quieres, porque te aseguro que saldré arrancando. ― le advirtió. ― No eres el único que siente miedo.

Una risa nerviosa distendió el ambiente, reordenando los pensamientos del pelinegro.

Sasuke le acarició el rostro y besó su mejilla con infinito afecto. No podía decirle que le pasaba lo mismo, pero saber que Sakura tenía casi sus mismas disyuntivas, en cierta medida lo liberaba.

― Eres una verdadera y completa molestia. ― Sakura sonrió sonrojada y comprendió que el término "molestia" había perdido el significado intrínseco para ellos. Era un apodo casi afectuoso. Un apelativo que Sasuke usaba para dejarle entrever su raro y especial cariño. ― Ven.

La acercó a él y la abrazó, apoyando su mejilla en el cabello rosa de la chica. Se quedaron así varios segundos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y del flujo de energías que los abarcaba luego de, en cierta medida, aceptar que ahí había algo mucho más grande que una relación de enseñanza.

― Sasuke, llegaré muy tarde al hotel y tenemos que descansar. ― le recordó, separándose para darle un beso en el mentón y después en los labios. El pelinegro lo profundizó, haciendo que Sakura soltara un jadeo entrecortado por los besos que iban uno detrás de otro, apenas dándole espacio a respirar. ― Sasuke. ― volvió a llamar, empujándolo por los hombros. ― Vamos. En el hotel me sigues besando.

― El último. ― le rogó como niño pequeño y Sakura no puedo negarse a ello.

Luego de muchos minutos entre besos y separaciones, Sasuke volvió a hacer andar el carro y con una media sonrisa, habló:

― Si vas a tener esta forma de convencerme cuando no quiera leer las cartas de las fanáticas, te aseguro que me seguiré negando. ― Sakura enroló los ojos, dándose por superada, pero feliz y tranquila.

La llegada al hotel fue tranquila y solo interrumpida por el grito ensordecedor de la rubia, junto a la castaña que lloraba a mares y la abrazaba.

Fueron recibidos con una pequeña fiesta, donde invitaron al moreno cuando éste se dispuso a marchar. La pelirosa se cambió de ropa y guardó el vestido en el closet del lugar, admirándolo cuando lo tuvo frente a sus ojos colgando.

― Te veías lindísima. ― aseguró Tenten, todavía con la voz algo quebrada. ― Me sentí tan bien cuando te vi parada ahí entre todos esos famosos. No desentonabas, incluso destacabas.

― Eso es gracias a ti. ― Le dijo, abrazándola fuertemente. ― Sin ti y tu genialidad, junto a todo el trabajo que hiciste, esto no hubiese pasado. Estuviste horas metida haciéndolo y creo que vale cada una de ellas.

― Y los canales de espectáculo dijeron que eras una de las más preciosas, con un vestido preciso para la ocasión y que para ser primeriza, no estabas errada en tu elección ― Sakura alzó las cejas asombrada. ― Si hacen votaciones del mejor vestido, seguro que ganas tú.

― La ganancias sería tuya, porque tú lo hiciste. ― separándose, sonrieron satisfecha.

Al menos por ese día, el trabajo ya estaba completo.

― ¡Chicas, vengan! ― llamó Ino, para que fueran a comer. ― Se enfriará la pizza.

― ¡Que rico! ― chilló la pelirosa, sentándose sobre las piernas de Sasuke sin ningún reparo. Todos quedaron en silencio, menos ella que se dispuso completamente a comer lo que había sobre la mesa. ― ¿Qué les pasa? ― preguntó con su boca llena de comida. ― ¿No quieren pizza?

― Sakura, te miran así porque estás sobre mis piernas y se ve mal. ― la pelirosa frunció el ceño confusa. ― Vamos siéntate.

― No se trata de que se vea mal, es más encuentro que el gesto es de lo más amoroso. ― comentó la castaña. ― Lo que me impacta es tu actitud, Sasuke. Le permites todo, siendo que todos conocemos lo parco que eres.

― Exactamente. Sakura llega y se sienta sobre tus piernas y tú ni reaccionas. ― Sakura no les iba a contar que el moreno bajo ella sí estaba reaccionando y animosamente por tenerla sobre él. ― Pero me alegro. Se ven estupendos.

― Yo también creo que nos vemos estupendo. ― comentó la chica, abrazándolo por el cuello. Sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero sin apretarla. ― ¿Vas a querer algo?

― No. Comí algo en la fiesta. ― Sakura hizo un puchero. ― ¿Qué te ocurre?

― Yo también comí en la fiesta y ahora lo estoy haciendo acá. ― dejó su trozo de pizza sobre la mesa. ― No me lo comeré, porque sino terminaré engordando.

― Deberías engordar, porque noto que estás más delgada, así que toma de nuevo la pizza y cométela. ― dijo Sasuke, casi ordenándole. Sakura encontró en esas palabras un justificativo para comer más y lo aprovechó.

― Que quede constancia de que yo, Sakura Haruno, no quería comer de más. ― bromeó. ― Ven, échate aunque sea un pedacito.

Sakura le dio comida en la boca y tanto Tenten como Ino sonrieron estúpidamente. Se veían adorables los dos juntos.

― Verdaderamente se ven casi perfectos. Los fanáticos morirían por verlos así.

― Es que somos guapos. ― bromeó la pelirosa, dándole un beso en la frente al pelinegro. ― En realidad él es muy guapo.

― No hables como si no estuviera acá. ― Le dijo, acariciándole el muslo. ― ¿Abriste tu instagram?

― No todavía. ― Le contestó la chica. ― Pensaba hacerlo con una foto de ambos, pero no nos sacamos. Más tarde subo una y le damos el comienzo a mi vida de famosa virtual.

― ¿Grabarás todo lo que hagas? ― Le preguntó Tenten.

― No, solo algunas cosas y eso. ― se apoyó completamente sobre Sasuke, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello. ― Estoy cansadísima.

― ¿Cuándo nos devolvemos?

― En dos días. ― contestó el pelinegro. ― Lo haremos todos juntos.

― Como equipo. ― acotó la castaña. ― Me parece bien.

― Chicas, ¿no han sabido nada de Hinata? ― Ino negó, mientras Tenten puso cara de no entender. ― ¿No sabes lo que ocurrió?

― No le conté porque pasó durmiendo toda la tarde y se merecía el descanso. ― le comentó Ino como justificación.

― No importa. ― dijo Sakura. ― Tenten, el papá de Hinata tuvo un infarto y lo último que supe era que estaba grave.

― No lo puedo creer. ― se tapó la boca conmocionada. ― ¿Y cómo está ella?

― Según lo que le ha dicho Naruto a Sasuke, se encuentra estable, fuera de peligro, pero inconsciente. ― le contó. ― Y sobre Hinata no sé mucho. Solo que está muy afectada y que Naruto junto a Neji se han hecho cargo de ella y su hermana.

― ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? ― preguntó Ino, recabando más información.

― Pasó ayer por la noche, hora japonesa. ― contestó Sasuke. ― Tuvo una discusión con Naruto, que terminó en una gran pelea y le dio un ataque.

― Ahora sí que perdió tu amigo. No lo dejarán estar cerca de ella y quizás Hinata hasta lo vea como el culpable de todo. ― Elucubró la rubia.

― No se sabe. Naruto le hizo la reanimación, salvándolo en ese minuto. ― más asombrada quedaron las chicas. ― Probablemente el señor Hyuga lo odie por no poder odiarlo ya que lo salvó de la muerte. ― acotó el moreno, sintiendo cosquillas en su cuello por el respirar tranquilo de la chica.

― Se pasaría de tonto si le niega la posibilidad de felicidad a su propia hija. ― susurró Tenten.

― Bueno, a veces los padres creen estar haciendo lo correcto. ― dijo Ino. ― Aunque no siempre sea lo que en verdad está bien.

― Ino, nosotras tenemos la mala suerte de tener padres tremendamente horribles. ― aportó la castaña.

― Mi padre tampoco es un hombre maravilloso. ― agregó Sakura. ― Creo que llegamos tarde a la repartición de padres. Al menos Mebuki ha demostrado ser una buenísima sustituta de él.

― Mebuki te adora. ― le dijo Sasuke. ― Por eso te protege tanto.

― ¿Cómo lo harán para contarle que están juntos? ― Sasuke dio un respingo frente a la consulta de la rubia. Pregunta muy compleja, pensó el moreno. Le costaba horrores imaginarse en ese momento, sabiendo que prácticamente lo dejarían sin gónadas. ― Mebuki te perseguirá hasta el fin de sus días.

― No le metas miedo. ― Sakura le acarició el cabello. ― No pasará nada. Le contaremos por teléfono y cuando estemos al otro lado del mundo. ― bromeó sin generar ni un ápice de gracia en el moreno. ― Tranquilo, de verdad será manejable.

― ¿Hasta qué punto? ― se preguntó retóricamente, sin poder darse una respuesta. ― Como sea.

Comieron y rieron durante una hora, hasta que vieron la cabeza de la pelirosa dar respingo por estar quedándose dormida. Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos y las llevó a la cama, donde apenas reaccionaba.

Le sacó los zapatos y le cambió la remera por la que siempre usaba para dormir. Como andaba sin sostén, se ahorró el tener que desabrochar algo y procedió a terminar de cambiarla. Ya completamente lista, le besó la mejilla y fue a lavarse los dientes.

Cinco minutos más tardes, la tenía abrazada por la espalda y le hacía cariño en su cintura y muslo. Susurrándole una ligera canción, comenzó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin poder evitarlo. No obstante la paz le duró un par de minutos, porque un fuerte sonido sonó en sus oídos, aunque no se levantó ya que la pelirosa no se lo permitió.

Sakura aletargada se levantó y fue a la puerta principal desde provenían los golpes. A regañadientes abrió, encontrándose de frente con ese personaje que pensó nunca más volver a ver. De una pieza, dio un paso atrás, dándole el chipe libre para ingresar al lugar. El hombre se sacudió un poco la lluvia que traía su gabardina y regalándole una sonrisa, la saludó.

― Hola, Sakura. ― La piel de la chica se erizó desde la cabeza a los pies y temió desmayarse frente a él como peso muerto.

― ¿Quién es? ― preguntó Ino, tallándose los ojos. ― Sakura. ― llamó al notarla conmocionada.

― Es… es mi… es mi padre. ― tartamudeó, jadeando.

― Sí y vengo a contarte toda mi verdad.

* * *

_Chicas, he "volvido" con un nuevo capítulo. Les comento que lo tenía terminado hace días, pero la edición fue algo eterno, además de un montón de situaciones que he tenido que vivir a lo largo de esta semana. Lamentablemente tengo a mi abuela paterna internada grave en el hospital y tengo un constante ir y venir del lugar, así que eso me tiene agotada mentalmente, pero igual me desconecté algunas horas y logré acabar con el capítulo._  
_Respecto a él, solo quiero decir que ya vemos más o menos como Sasuke comienza a reconocer lo que siente por cierta personita pelirosa que lo trastorna… es tan guapo cuando se lo propone. También tuve algún conflicto con el Uchiha menor, porque sentí que comienza a quedar OoC, así que hubo diálogos donde lo volví a poner más parco, aunque con su yo interior conversa todo lo que no exterioriza xDD._  
_Ojala sea de su total agrado todo lo que leen y muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome. Ya luego termino con mi otro fic y podré dedicarme mucho más a este, así que posiblemente subiré capítulos más seguidos (o más largos)_  
_En fin, solo les cuento que me quedé pensando cómo creé ésta historia y recordé que me inspiré en muchas parejas del espectáculo. Cerati y Amenabar; Stewart y Pattinson; y sobretodo Somerhalder y Dobrev. Si se fijan, solo son parejas que han roto relaciones, pero para qué vamos a pensar que eso sucederá en el fic… (Soy muy mala, muajajaj)_  
_Aah, antes que se me olvide: Releyendo el fic noté algo en lo cual no había tenido mayor prolijidad (es verdad, yo con mi tremenda obsesión con los detalles, cometí dos crasos errores) El primero fue con el tema del celular que tiene Sakura. Al principio doy a entender que la producción se lo pasó y más adelante digo que Hinata le regaló uno de segunda mano. Para que no hayan mayores confusiones, la opción correcta es la segunda, porque ya hemos visto lo descuidados que fueron en la productora con la pelirosa y dudo que se hayan preocupado de darle un celular, así que ese tema se cierra ahí. Y el segundo es sobre Konan. En capítulos anteriores dejé a ese personaje como candidata al Oscar, pero ahora lo cambié a encargada de prensa y así es como quedará. A veces y probablemente le pase a muchas de las que escriben, hay cosas que se olvidan, sobretodo en fic largos y de varios capítulos, así que perdónenme, me golpeé muy fuerte cuando me di cuenta de aquellos errores, pero espero rectificarlos preocupándome más de esos detalles._  
_Y esoooo, ahora sí que doy terminado el tremendo testamento que escribí. Solo me queda reiterarles la invitación a la página en face que creó una amiga para poder comunicarme con ustedes y no tenerlas en la incertidumbre y así también, tener una conexión mucho más directa en caso de dudas._

_Un abrazo enorme para todas y todos, infinitas gracias por la paciencia y nos leemos prontamente. Les amo con mi vida!_

_**LilyLoop**_

_Pd1: Como persona normal y ferra defensora de los derechos humanos de los nacidos, repudio completamente los atentados terroristas en Paris, como también los de Siria, Afganistán, Pakistán, Palestina… y en cualquier lugar del mundo donde por pensar distinto y creer en un Dios "diferente" seas sentenciado de manera arbitraria a la muerte. Éste capítulo va con infinita dedicación a toda esa gente que se ha visto pasada a llevar en su opinión y creencias. Nunca, pero nunca permitan que les vengan a decir que están errados por creer en algo diferente. Nadie puede juzgarte por ello._  
_Pd2: La política es igual, da lo mismo si es comunismo o fascismo. Todos terminan llenándose los bolsillos y nosotros seguimos levantándonos al alba para conseguir dinero._  
_Pd3: Soy muy metida en el tema político, pero hasta aquí quedaré xDD_  
_Pd4: ¡Vayan a la página!_  
_Pd5: Abajo están contestados los review sin cuenta._  
_Pd6: Mientras se sube, responderé los con cuenta.  
Pd7: Cualquier error, háganmelo saber, por favor.  
__Pd7: Fin de las posdatas._

* * *

_**Sakura 1238: **__Linda, muchas gracias por apoyar el fic y obvio, no abandonaré, porque de algún modo u otro, me las ingeniaré para llegar con capítulo. Como tú eres mi fiel lectora, yo también soy su fiel escritora. Saludos y un millón de besos._

_**Jojo Rivera: **__Hola, linda. Genial que te logres reflejar y sentir las emociones. Me gustan las historias que remecen mi corazón y por lo mismo intento generar lo mismo en mis lectores. Espero que éste nuevo capítulo sea de tu completo agrado. Me esforcé un montón en él. Saludos, guapa y nos leemos en la próxima ocasión. _

_**July: **__Gracias por comentar, cariño. Espero éste también valga la pena. Saludos _

_**May: **__Sí, adiviné apenas leí tu nombre arriba sin estar azulito y supe que olvidaste tu contraseña jeje. Gracias por las buenas vibras en mi trabajo. Me va excelente.  
Lamento mucho tener que obligarte a leer todo de nuevo porque se te perdió el hilo. Es el precio de leer algo que no está terminado y se demora en llegar, pero cuando llega lo hace de forma rimbombante (aguante mi ego jajaja)  
El NaruHina ha sido todo en tema para mí. Me cuesta sangre, sudor y lágrimas escribirlo, pero me alegro de que te guste su trama.  
El NejiTen es mi fascinación luego del SasuSaku. Me encanta escribirlo. Amante del drama desde pequeña xD.  
Te responderé por aquí mismo el otro mensaje.  
Sí, sigo viva y coleando. No tendré vacaciones hasta julio del 2016, así que paciencia para mí u.u  
Felicidades por pasar todas tus materias, es un gran logro.  
I hojala el nuebo kapitulo te guzte… jajajajaja Besos!  
_

_**Ana Banana: **__Cariño, amé tu comentario, porque fue realmente detallado y me dejaste entender todos tus puntos y lo que te agrada del fic. No obstante, te ruego que te hagas una cuenta para poder comentarte por interno y así explayarme mucho más, sin temer spoilear a nadie. Eres un sol, de verdad y ojala el nuevo capítulo te fascine, sobre todo el NejiTen que lo escribí luego de leer tu comentario. Un abrazo enorme, te adoro por la dedicación que pude captar en el review.  
Cuídate y de corazón, espero seguir leyéndote por acá. Besos!_

_**LordRaine: **__Fanfiction me odia y también lo hace con la gente que me sigue, así que no será raro que te suceda eso nuevamente jajaja.  
Tranquila, no les puedo exigir que comenten de inmediato, primero, porque los capítulos son larguísimos, entonces (supongo) prestan atención a muchos detalles y segundo, porque me demoro demasiado en traerlos como para después exigirles brevedad en sus comentarios ¿no crees?  
El NaruHina, mi eterna cruz. Los amo juntos, pero me cuesta tanto crearme algo para ellos, aunque ya me hice una idea e intentaré llevarla por ahí (12 capítulos después, descubro que el NaruHina es mi pesar xDD)  
El ItaIno tiene muchas sorpresas. Creo que será una de las parejas más románticas, cosa que Itachi detesta… :X  
Bueno, ya vimos el tema de NejiTen, así que espero te haya gustado la forma en que abarqué el tema.  
Sakura ya pidió perdón y probablemente, en algún momento recurra a hacerlo de rodillas…  
Mebuki tomará fuerza en el corto plazo, así que atente a ello.  
Ojala te vea comentando también en éste capítulo.  
Un abrazo enorme, cariño y mil gracias por apoyarme siempre._

_**Milara Uchiha: **__Chica, ahora tendrás un capítulo gigantesco para leerlo todas las veces que quieras jejeje. Un besote enorme y espero leerte en la nueva publicación._

_**Anahi: **__Ya actualicé ! Entretente con las locuras de Sakura. Besos gigantescos, cariño. _


	14. De hombres altos, delgados y pelinegros

He vuelto, siendo la 1:55 am en Chile vengo a subirles capítulo.  
Luego de meses logré terminar el capítulo. Primero que todo, quiero pedirle disculpas a las chicas que están en el grupo de face porque les dije que subiría el 15, luego lo corrí para el 17 y re juré que ese día lo subiría, pero en verdad llegué el 19 con el capítulo. La explicación es muy divertida. **Me atacó la ley de Murphy en todo su esplendor**. Como ya saben, trabajo en distintas bibliotecas, por lo mismo hay algunas donde va poquísima gente y otras donde no paro de atender. El día 17 tenía todo listo para terminar de editar, sin embargo, al llegar a mi trabajo, me encontré con más de 50 libros que había que ingresar al sistema, acondicionar para préstamos y dejarlos en vitrina y guardados. Luego de terminar todo ese trabajo que fue eterno, me avisan que tenía que ir a cubrir una biblioteca con mucho público. Estuve horas atendiendo y apenas tuve un pequeño lapsus lo utilicé para editar el capítulo. Cuando lo fui a guardar, la porquería de Word se pegó y me mandó error. Quería morir.  
El día 18, ya frustrada, me encontraba en una biblioteca con menos gente, pero como nunca, aparecieron muchas personas a verme. Amigos, compañeros de trabajo, familiares, el señor del aseo, los chicos que trasladan libros… un sinfín de seres humanos que se quedaban horas conmigo y no me dejaban avanzar. Dentro de mí solo pensaba: "no prometas nunca más nada, porque Murphy te tiene mala y te va a cagar" jajajaja.  
Pero lo logré. 105 páginas de muchas cosas. Ya no hay más excusas y solo dedíquense a leer para luego reventarme a tomatazos. Cualquier error que encuentren, no me digan, porque en verdad no tengo cabeza para corregir nada (es broma, díganmelo. Apenas tenga tiempo lo arreglaré) Igual intenté editar correctamente, pero luego de un rato es imposible procesar tantas ideas y uno comienza a dormirse sin quererlo.  
Ahora, poniéndome seria, les contaré que mi abuela finalmente falleció y eso fue un duro golpe en su momento que me bloqueó por meses. No me gusta dar excusas y ésta tampoco lo será, solo les cuento porque en capítulo anterior hablé de ello y agradezco enormemente a todas las que escribieron dándome ánimos y mandándome toda su fe. Lamentablemente ella no resistió más tiempo, pero me queda la tranquilidad de haber estado a su lado en todo momento. Por lo mismo, este capítulo solo puede ir en dedicación a ella, a lo genial que fue conmigo mientras vivía y a pesar de que no aprendió jamás a leer ni a escribir, nos demostró que el trabajo duro y la educación no se enseñaban en una sala de clases. Ojalá, sea donde sea que esté, se encuentre mejor que nunca y me siga acompañando por siempre.  
Gracias por todo, las quiero mucho y nos leemos prontamente. No olviden pedir ser agregadas al grupo de face para que así pueda tener una comunicación más directa con ustedes.

**Saludos y éxito en todo :D**

**Pd: **También me asaltaron (cuando se viene malo, pucha que no paran de pasar cosas jajjaja), como consejo, cuiden sus cosas :D  
**Pd2: **Los review anónimos no los contestaré, porque quiero acelerar el proceso para subir el capítulo y sé que, si lo hago, estaré por horas pegada en ello. Sin embargo les digo que leí todos los que me enviaron, al igual que sus fuerzas, como también los mensajes privados y se lo agradezco enormemente, aunque vuelvo a pedirles: ¡Hagánse cuenta, por favor! xDD  
**Pd3: **Los review con cuenta los contestaré esta semana o la otra, ya que tengo que subir el capítulo final de mi otro fic y eso me mantendrá bastante ocupada.  
**Pd4: SPOILER! **El capítulo contiene varias escenas "lemmoneras", así que lean con precaución.  
**Pd5: **Son 105 páginas, así que tendrán muuuuuucho para leer. Ojala no se les vuelva tedioso.  
**Pd6: **El link del grupo es /groups/1122575671118243/ claro que antes de eso tienen que poner las 3w punto facebook punto com xD  
**Pd7: **Mención especial para esa hermosa mujercita que recomendó el fic en una página de SasuSaku. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste y las bonitas palabras que usaste. Me llené de felicidad por aquello y me sirvió mucho para sentirme bien en un momento tan difícil. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón.  
**Pd8: Fin de las posdatas.**

* * *

**Mi Delito**

**Capítulo XIV**  
**De hombres altos, delgados y pelinegros**

_From this moment_  
_From this moment_  
_You will never be alone_  
_We're bound together_  
_Now and forever_  
_The loneliness has gone  
**Muse: Aftermath**_

**1.**

― Tranquila, cariño. ― Sakura lanzó un largo suspiro, conteniendo levemente su pena, pero prontamente volvieron los recuerdos de lo ocurrido y se lanzó a llorar. ― Intenta calmarte. ― le pidió la rubia.

― Ino, mi mamá me mintió. ― masculló, con los dientes apretados y los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. ― Ella dijo muchas cosas y me hizo detestar a mi padre.

― Tampoco es para que lo ensalces y rindas pleitesía. ― susurró su rubia amiga, pasándole el dedo pulgar por el dorso de su mano. ― No es por defender a Mebuki, pero justamente cuando tú eres famosa y ganas dinero, aparece tu padre como por arte de magia y te cuenta su versión de los hechos.

― Creo que no es el minuto para elucubrar situaciones. ― intervino Tenten, mirando a ambas chicas. ― Saku, descansa. Mañana por la mañana tendrás todo más claro. Ahora son las 4 de la madrugada, estás cansada luego de un largo día y dormir es lo único que necesitas. ― la castaña miró a Sasuke. ― A menos que tengan otros planes.

El moreno se limitó a alzar las cejas, y sin hablar apretó el cuerpo de la pelirosa contra sus brazos dejando que se desahogara sobre su pecho. Ahí, sentados en la cama, con su cuerpo entre las piernas y el rostro de ella escondido en su cuello, se sintió satisfactoriamente pleno, pero al mismo tiempo una intranquilidad lo consumía. Verla triste por cosas que, él creía, no debían sucederle, lo descomponía. Sakura le había demostrado ser una chica fuerte y aunque llevaba una historia detrás algo turbia, seguía sonriéndole a la vida, sin embargo, en ese minuto la veía terriblemente desecha y eso le molestaba, porque no sabía cómo aliviarle el dolor y poder llevar junto con ella su pesar.

― Tonta. ― dijo Sakura, sacándole la lengua y regalando una sonrisa que, a pesar de no ir dirigida a él, logró calmar sus pensamientos algunos minutos. ― Intentaré descansar.

― Es lo más prudente. ― apoyó el moreno, esperando que las amigas de la pelirosa captaran la indirecta de dejarlos solos.

― Ok, par de tortolitos. ― comenzó a decir la castaña. ― Nosotros los dejamos. ― guiñándole un ojo a Sasuke, jaloneó a la rubia y burlonamente, cerró diciendo con broche de oro: ― Ahora puedes darle duro para consolarla.

― ¡Tenten! ― gritó la pelirosa e intentó levantarse, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió al aferrarse más a su cuerpo apretándola por la cintura. El par de amigas salió sonriendo. ― Sasuke, suéltame. Tengo que ir a golpearlas.

― Eres tan salvaje. ― murmuró el moreno.

― ¿Me lo tomo como halago o insulto? ― Sakura tenía una especialidad única para convertir cualquier situación a su favor y volverlo una estúpido baboso que solo podía limitarse a mirarla, sin saber reaccionar, aunque no necesito responder, porque la cara picara de la chica cambió radicalmente a una de ternura y amor que lo encandiló ― Gracias por estar acá.

― ¿Ya estás más tranquila? ― le preguntó, respirando el perfume floral de su cabello. La chica asintió y levantó su rostro para besarle la mejilla. ― Ino no me dejó salir de la habitación para acompañarte. ― justificó el moreno, dejando claro que si no había aparecido en la escena de ella con su padre no fue por falta de ganas, sino porque tuvo que ser contenido por su guapa amiga. Se separó y la miró a sus ojos enrojecidos, pero muchos más calmos y secos. Esperaba que las lágrimas no siguiesen corriendo por sus mejillas ni dejando surcos de dolor por temas que bajo su concepto no deberían apenarla.

― He hizo bien. No quiero que se sepa mi relación contigo. ― aseveró la chica. Sasuke frunció el ceño confuso, ¿acaso quería que estuvieran escondidos porque se avergonzaba de él? La idea no se le pintó para nada agradable. ― No pienses cosas raras. Evité que mi padre te viera, porque podía ir con el chisme y te meterías en problemas. Y sabes que si eso ocurre, tendremos que separarnos y yo no quiero separarme de ti. ― dijo eso último sonrojada y sin atreverse a mirarlo.

― Y nadie podrá, tonta. ― aseguró el moreno, bajando su rostro para tomarle los labios entre los suyos y demostrarle a través de ellos todo lo que las palabras no lograban expresar.

Sasuke tenía plena certeza de que no era alguien cariñoso ni tierno. Jamás llegaría con corazones, bombones y flores donde Sakura, porque no eran su estilo, pero si podía demostrarle con pequeños gestos lo mucho que le importaba. El mismo hecho de estar así reflejaba lo que no podría hacer a través de regalos que no lo identificaban. Encontrarse tan cerca, era un combustible para su corazón que ya latía desbocado con el simple hecho de olerla. Un corazón que dejaba de ser suyo cuando la tenía cerca y le recordaba en cada pulsación que era lo que provocaba su aceleramiento.

― Tu pecho, Sasuke. ― murmuró la chica entre sus labios, poniendo la mano en el lugar nombrado. ― Está latiendo sin parar.

― ¿El tuyo no? ― preguntó receloso, intentando no verse como el único tarado que vibraba estando a su lado. Poniendo su mano grande en centro de Sakura para demostrarse que no era así, sintió que el corazón de la pelirosa también se encontraba latiendo a la par con el suyo. Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente al saberse descubierta. ― No estás mejor que yo.

― Revolucionas mi mundo. Quiero estar siempre contigo. ― Sasuke sonrió soberbio al escuchar lo que causaba en la chica.

Él tampoco quería separarse de su lado. Despertar y ver su rostro con leves pecas y nariz respingona le daba un placer inmenso. Si eso no era amor, quizás era lo más cercano que alguna vez estaría de dicho sentimiento. Era como una fuerza que lo dejaba reducido a nada, a un manojo de emociones incontrolables que no paraban de atosigarlo a todo momento. Sasuke solo sentía ganas de quedarse ahí para siempre, sin hacer ninguna otra cosa que mirarla hacer cualquier cosa.

― Sí así lo deseas, así será. ― contestó, moviéndola para que se levantara y pudiesen meterse entre las tapas. ― Ven.

― Espera. ― Sakura se bajó de la cama, yendo directo al baño para, probablemente, lavarse los dientes y remojar su rostro todavía algo hinchado. Su caminar despreocupado y sinuoso lo hizo morder su labio inferior, deleitándose por el espectáculo que daba.

Sasuke conocía a muchas mujeres: actrices de renombre, modelos, chicas playboy y una que otra miss universo, pero nunca y lo podía decir casi como un juramento y con propiedad, había visto en alguna de ellas un trasero tan bonito como el que tenía Sakura. La pelirosa poseía una retaguardia que tenía la curvatura perfecta en su espalda, además de ser muy suave y su cadera tenía el tamaño perfecto para hacer ver su cintura mucho más estrecha. Sus criterios solo le recordaban lo loco que se encontraba por ella, porque le encantaba todo lo que veía, pareciendo un crio de 15 años.

La pelirosa volvió a la habitación sabiéndose observada como si fuese la presa de un águila y sonrió al verlo ahí acostado en su cama, apoyado en su codo y en la mejor pose de dios griego. Tenía un cuerpo de ensueño que le derretía la boca cuando lo tocaba, aunque en ese momento lo tenía cubierto por una remera – que prontamente se la arrebataría – y las tapas de la cama, dejando solo a la imaginación de quién no lo conociera, que podía esconderse bajo todo ese arsenal de ropa. Por suerte ella si sabía que se escondía debajo ello y tenía la dicha de acariciarlo cuando quería.

Suavemente se metió en la cama, posicionándose de lado, cruzando sus miradas deseosas de contacto, al igual que sus miembros, que de inmediato se ciñeron en una perfecta sincronía.

― Tu trasero es espectacular. ― comentó el moreno, agradecido de tener a la chica solo para él, sin nadie interrumpiendo ni el peso de su conciencia matándolo. Sakura, luego de escuchar el piropo, se sonrojó como tomate y llegó a nuevos tonos carmesí al notar los ojos azabaches fijos en ella. ― Deberías asegurarlo. ― sugirió bromeando.

― ¿De verdad te gusta? ― Sasuke asintió, acercándose a ella para que sus vientres chocaran y sus piernas se enlazaran. ― Lo encuentro normal. ― respondió con modestia.

Sakura levantó la sábana para mirárselo, pero las manos de Sasuke fueron más rápidas y escabulléndose una por debajo y la otra por encima de su cuerpo, tomo sus glúteos de forma brusca y segura. La pelirosa sintió el deseo del moreno chocar directamente con su muslo, haciendo que contuviera el aliento.

― ¿Estás más tranquila? ― le preguntó después de un rato, pasando con desenfado las manos por sus piernas y espalda de arriba abajo, en una caricia intima, como la de una pareja consolidada.

La pelirosa enredó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y se prendó de sus ojos oscuros. A pesar de la falta de luz, Sakura pudo captar lo brillantes que estaban, como si estuvieran emocionados. Su fuero interno solo deseaba que esa emoción fuese porque ella estaba ahí. Egoístamente quería que el moreno sintiera solo deseo por ella y nadie más.

― Sí. ― susurró, rozando su nariz con la de Sasuke y acariciándole el mentón con la misma. ― Gracias por siempre estar cuidándome. ― Sasuke lanzó un leve suspiro cuando la chica besó el punto latiente donde terminaba su mandíbula y comenzaba el cuello. ― Gracias por llevarme comida, por estar presente cuando me sentía sola, por proteger mi salud, por preocuparte para que esté bien… ― El moreno no la dejó terminar, porque tomó sus labios y la beso de forma lenta, pero muy provocadora. ― Me haces olvidar que tengo problemas. ― le dijo al separarse.

― Piensa en mí y todo estará bien. ― posesivamente, la apretó más contra él y metió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, besándolo y marcándolo al succionar donde corría su sangre enardecida por el deseo. ― Hay algo vibrando.

― Soy yo. ― respondió Sakura, suspirando excitada. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás para reír, desconcertándola. ― ¿Qué te pasa? ― preguntó molesta porque el moreno había dejado de besarla.

― En el velador hay algo vibrando. ― le dijo con tranquilidad. ― Quizás es un ¿Celular? ― la pelirosa entendió la ironía de su pregunta y se sonrojó.

― Oh, verdad. Compré un nuevo celular y es más moderno que el tuyo. ― le mostró la lengua y se giró en busca del endemoniado aparato. ― ¿Quién hablará a esta hora?

― Estamos a una gran diferencia horaria con Japón. ― la pelirosa no respondió y procedió a desbloquear el celular, cubriéndolo para que Sasuke no captara la contraseña. El moreno había sido un niño prodigo y no dudaba que con solo darle una mirada, podría recordar el patrón. ― ¿Qué tanto escondes?

― Es privado. ― Sasuke alzó una ceja. ― No te puedo mostrar todo, ¿verdad? También tengo que tener cierta privacidad.

― Si te pones así, me harás desconfiar. ― le comentó, sin abrazarla de vuelta.

La pelirosa bufando, le dio la espalda y espero pacientemente a que él se apegara, cosa que sucedió casi por inercia. Sasuke podía molestarse por cualquier idiotez, pero siempre terminaba cediendo en algún punto, o en todos los puntos si es que se ceñía a su experiencia con Sakura.

― Es un ex compañero de escuela. ― el moreno miró sobre su hombro y leyó la conversación.

― "_Lamento como me comporté anteriormente. Me gustaría que volviésemos a ser amigos y si tú todavía quieres algo conmigo, quizás podríamos intentarlo…" _¿Qué mierda? ― gruñó Sasuke molesto, con el ceño fruncido y esperando explicaciones. ― ¿Cómo sabe tu número?

― ¿Esto es una escena de celos? ― el moreno contestó con un nuevo gruñido. ― No le he dado mi número telefónico. ― contestó con una tranquilidad que molestó al moreno. ― Abrí mi antiguo Facebook y llegaron muchas, pero muchas solicitudes de amistad y mensajes internos. Como yo había tenido una relación anterior con él, su mensaje salió destacado y no quedó tapado por todos los que me enviaron el resto de mis conocidos. ― explicó, moviendo el dedo por la pantalla para seguir mirando otras conversaciones y notando que su casilla de solicitudes había sobrepasado el máximo que permitía la red social.

Sakura sonrió con cierta tristeza. La gente era cruelmente hipócrita. Cuando ella no era nadie, solo una chica con sueños de estrella o más que eso, sueños de ser tomada en cuenta, nadie la miró. Ningún compañero se acercó para ser su amigo y el que lo hizo, fue por una simple broma que casi le destruyó el corazón. Chris no era un mal tipo, lo sabía, pero el daño que le había hecho al utilizarla como mofa para todos sus amigos la marcaría para siempre. Nunca quiso que la amaran con locura, pero sí que se dieran la oportunidad de conocerla, cosa que no hicieron por sus estúpidos prejuicios e ideas preconcebidas. Ahora que tenía cierta fama en el país y había aparecido en una alfombra roja, todos aparecían como si alguna vez hubiesen sido parte de su vida, buscando "amistad". Una bola de seres superficiales y sin ningún valor que claramente no entrarían dentro de su recientemente creado círculo de amistades.

― ¿Relación cibernética o algo más profundo? ― le preguntó Sasuke, recordándole que estaba ahí junto con él y que el moreno se encontraba extrañamente molesto. ― Además, no deberías abrir tu Facebook, porque sabes que Shizune maneja esa parte de tu vida. ― Sakura cerró los ojos, conteniéndose. Sabía que debía contarle.

Volteándose, se posó frente a él y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo estirado del moreno.

― Te voy a contar algo, pero primero quiero que te saques la camiseta. ― Sasuke frunció el ceño sin comprender. ― Anda, hazlo.

― ¿Por qué quieres eso? ― se encontraba molesto con él mismo por ceder con tanta facilidad sobre todo cuando estaba ciertamente enojado.

― Porque me gusta tocarte. ― Sasuke, enrolando los ojos y dando por perdida cualquier batalla en la que pudiesen enfrentarse por su enojo, lo hizo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa ganadora cuando la chica posó sus manos de inmediato en su pecho, para tocarlo.

― Cuéntame. ― exigió.

― El chico que me escribió se llama Chris. Era mi compañero de clases y el chico más perfecto que había conocido en mi vida. ― comenzó a decir, tomando aire. ― Según yo, mirarlo era una especie de regalo llegado del cielo. ― Sasuke asintió, aunque no le gustaba mucho escuchar como Sakura hablaba de ese tipo. ― Como has sabido, siempre he sido una chica problema, afectando mis estudios y mi forma de relacionarme con el resto de los seres humanos. Nadie se juntaba conmigo y estaba prácticamente apartada del resto, porque era un "mal elemento" para el grupo, al menos eso decían constantemente mis profesores. ― El moreno enlazó sus dedos con los de Sakura y los dejó así sobre su vientre, disfrutando del toque y su voz. ― Un día, él se acercó a mí muy amistosamente para hablarme de videojuegos y unos temas de internet. Como que conectamos de inmediato y comenzamos a ser amigos. Yo, tonta y creyendo que era amor lo que sentía, floté por las nubes durante mucho tiempo. Salíamos juntos a ferias de videojuegos, jugábamos en nuestras consolas tanto en físico como online y un sinfín de cosas más las cuales nos fueron acercando poco a poco. Para mí seguía siendo un chico guapísimo, pero ya no me gustaba de esa forma brutal como antes, más bien sentía una amistad bastante bonita y que me agradaba, porque hacía de mis tardes algo mucho mejor, aparte de hacerme sentir incluida eme ñ grupo… Para hacer la historia más corta, él hizo todo esto por una apuesta; con sus amigos decidieron demostrar que el diablito que tenía el curso, si podía ser domado y domesticado. Era sabido por todos mi fascinación por él, entonces se aprovecharon de ello para lastimarme. Sin embargo, en cuanto me enteré del trasfondo de esta naciente amistad deseché su falsa compañía y lo ignoré sintiéndome destrozada, porque había confiado tanto en él. Lo había dejado entrar a mi mundo y él se aprovechó de ello para burlarse todo el tiempo junto a sus amigos. ― Sasuke pensó que era un imbécil, pero aceptaba que ese tipo de situaciones se daban entre adolescentes. ― Yo le confié mis sueños y expectativas. Le conté sobre mi fascinación por ti. ― susurró avergonzada, pero para Sasuke fue un calmante y tranquilizó a la fiera que vivía dentro de él. ― Lo peor de todo, fue que le conté sobre mis abuelos pensando que era alguien confiable, ya vemos que no fue así. ― finalizó con pesar.

─ ¿Nunca te amenazó con contarle a alguien? ─ le preguntó ceñudo.

─ Nunca más volví a hablar con él como para recibir alguna amenaza o saber si le había contado a alguien. Simplemente lo eliminé de mi vida y cerré el capítulo. ─ contestó.

─ ¿Estás segura? Siento que no tuvieron un final. ― agregó el moreno de forma suspicaz.

─ Sasuke, no seas tonto. ─ le pidió Sakura, sabiendo a qué punto se dirigían todas sus preguntas. ─ No te pongas celoso.

─ No estoy celoso. Nunca lo he estado. ─ aseguró de forma arrogante, pero Sakura lo desinfló de inmediato al largarse a reír. ─ ¿Qué te pasa?

─ ¿Tú no eres celoso? ─ hizo una pedorreta. ─ Haré que te creo.

─ Es la verdad. ─ Sakura no quiso seguir picándolo y se dispuso a contemplar un poco más de la belleza masculina que Sasuke poseía.

Sus labios no eran gruesos, pero sí cálidos y cuando se juntaban con los suyos, miles de estrellas explotaban en su cabeza, gritando por él. Tenía ojos algo achinados y con tupidas pestañas oscuras, que lo hacían sonreír con la mirada, agregando su nariz recta y precisa convirtiéndolo en un espécimen de otro nivel.

Pero más allá de lo físico que podía mostrar el Uchiha menor, su mayor característica era su paciencia con ella. La forma en que la cuidaba, escuchaba e intentaba comprender era única. Aceptaba sus idas y venidas, perdonándole idioteces y se convertía en su soporte en cuanto el mundo tenía deseos de tragarla por culpa de los problemas. Sasuke fue el primero en ver sus dificultades y la acompañó dándole soluciones en vez de mostrarse indiferente. Ponía su hombro para consolarla en sus penas y le enseñaba del medio con exquisitos modales que la engatusaban. Era espectacular estar a su lado, pero no se lo diría, porque el ego del moreno llegaría a Saturno si lo hacía. La pelirosa tenía claro que Sasuke no era cariñoso, ni tierno, pero sus atenciones, su forma de ser y de mostrarse cómplice con ella cuando con el resto era un grano en el culo por lo desagradable, compensaban la falta que podía tener en eso. Aunque tampoco lo veía como falta, porque desde siempre había tenido claro de cómo era el moreno.

─ ¿Podemos irnos mañana? ─ le preguntó, acomodándose para quedar sobre su pecho. Sasuke la abrazó tiernamente y posó el mentón sobre su coronilla. ─ Quiero ir a ver a Hinata y hablar con Mebuki.

─ ¿Para qué? ¿Discutirás con ella por lo que te contó tu padre? ─ Sakura carraspeó y asintió lentamente. ─ Deberías pensarlo un poco más. No creo que haya querido lastimarte. Recuerda que te crio sola y lo hizo bien.

─ Sasuke, mi madre me quiere lejos de ti y hará lo mismo que hizo con mi papá. ─ La chica levantó el rostro y apoyo el mentón sobre su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos. ─ Si es capaz de contar mentiras para que mi propio padre no esté cerca de mí, contigo dirá cosas terribles para alejarnos. ─ Sasuke aceptó el razonamiento, pero sentía que Mebuki tendría una potente razón para haber actuado de la forma que lo había hecho. ─ Mi padre le pagó el préstamo y ella por resentimiento no lo aceptó. Con Konohamaru crecimos prácticamente solos porque ella trabajó sin parar durante nuestra niñez. Tres trabajos para poder completar las cuotas y fue por su jodido orgullo.

─ Sakura, cálmate. ─ le exigió el moreno. ─ Deben existir razones de peso. Si le sigues dando vueltas, sacarás conclusiones que probablemente se alejen de la realidad, así que basta con esto y duerme. Tus ojos están hinchados.

─ ¡No! ─ chilló la chica, dramáticamente mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos. ─ Debo verme horrible.

─ Pareces un pequeño monstruito, que estira los labios cuando se pone triste. ─ la molestó. ─ Haces pucheros como una nena.

─ ¿Quieres burlarte de mí? Siempre termino llorando frente a ti. ─ dijo abatida. ─ Me gustaría ser más cool y mostrarme de un modo que digas: "Vaya, ella es fenomenal. No la dejaré nunca", pero siempre mis problemas sobrepasan mi vida y acabo en un mar de lágrimas y usándote a ti como pañuelo.

─ Molestia, te encuentro fenomenal. ─ aseguró, pasando el dorso de su mano por el rostro delicado y ruborizado de la chica. ─ Incluso cuando me haces berrinches te encuentro guapa.

─ ¿Berrinches? Ni siquiera lo consideras como peleas. ─ entrecerró los ojos. ─ Te haré berrinches en todos lados.

─ Ni se te ocurra, pequeña demonio. ─ Sakura soltó una leve risotada y volvió a su posición inicial, descansando para quedarse dormida.

─ Cántame algo, para poder dormir. ─ le pidió con cariño.

─ Eres muy mandona. ― le reprochó, pero aceptó de inmediato. Quería hacer que Sakura lograra descansar para olvidar un poco el mal rato pasado y ese era uno de los pocos recursos que tenía para lograrlo de forma completa._― And I, I tried so hard to let you go, But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, , yeah (m-m-m-madness), I have finally seen the light, I have finally realized what you mean, and now, I need to know is this real love ._─ Sakura lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, oyéndole cantar y disfrutando de su melodiosa voz junto a esa canción que comenzaba a convertirse en un himno para ambos. A pesar de que quería escucharlo hasta el final, no lo logró, quedándose dormida en el proceso y suspirando hondamente para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cobijada por los de Sasuke. ─ ¿Molestia? ─ llamó, pero al no oír contestación asumió que la chica ya descansaba. ─ Estás loca.

Le besó la cabeza y la apretó contra él para ponerse a dormir, sin embargo, su estado de vigilia, que precedía al del sueño profundo, fue interrumpido.

─ Sasuke. ─ primero pensó que lo estaba llamando, pero rápidamente comprendió que la chica solo se encontraba hablando entre sueños. Probablemente soñaba con él. Inevitablemente sonrió al imaginarse a esa posibilidad. ─ Sasuke… ─ insistió. ─ Te quiero mucho.

Sasuke durante dos segundos dejó de respirar y miró la cabeza pelirosa que seguía reposando sobre su pecho. Rogó porque la chica no despertase por el tamborileo incesante de su corazón y descubriera que acaba de dejarlo convertido en cenizas. Ya no se pertenecía y el claro ejemplo fue la nueva pesadez que sintió en su pecho apenas escuchó las palabras de la chica. Era una pesadez agradable, que solo indicaba la nueva llegada de algo diferente y único, el regalo completo el cual nunca pensó tener, pero ahora que poseía, por nada del mundo lo perdería y eso era el corazón de la pelirosa. Al confesarle que lo quería, solo podía quedar claro que ella le pertenecía del mismo modo que él le pertenecía a ella.

Era algo que iba más allá de la posesividad, sino que recaía en la entrega y él, por supuesto, se había entregado por entero a la guapa chica, porque no podía negar lo inevitable o evidente, lo que residía dentro de él y que había llegado como una incómoda molestia para convertirse en su realidad.

─ Sakura. ─ murmuró Sasuke, llamándola del mismo y refugiándose en el hecho de que la chica dormía, aprovechó de liberar sus escondidos sentimientos. ─ Yo también te quiero. Y mucho. ― sentenció con solemnidad, dándole más énfasis a su confesión y cargándola con un amor casi infinito.

Sasuke, luego de liberarse del nudo que tenía en la garganta, cerró los ojos y se durmió de inmediato, aliviado y medio enamorado. Ya se había despojado de todo y le encantaba la sensación.

**2.**

― Yo quería quedarme más tiempo en Estados Unidos. ― sobre el avión iba Ino reclamando mientras miraba a sus amigas. Tenten tenía puesto los audífonos y dormía plácidamente como si viajar 14 horas fuese solo un paseo. Al otro lado, Sakura iba conversando con Sasuke y dando cabezazos porque traía mucho sueño acumulado, probablemente por el mal dormir de la noche anterior. ― Nadie me escucha. ― reclamó al aire, cruzándose de brazos.

Al levantar la cabeza, vio como Itachi, que había tomado asiento mucho más adelante, le hacía un gesto para que fuera donde él. Ella le respondió meneando la cabeza en una negativa y burlándose por no aceptarlo.

― Ino, Itachi te llama. ― le dijo Sakura a su lado. ― Podrías ir a ver que quiere. ― sugirió como quién no quiere la cosa, porque la pelirosa ya se había percatado de que algo ocurría ahí. Además estando sola con Sasuke, tendría la posibilidad de comérselo a besos y dormir cobijada por sus brazos.

― Solo me tratas de echar porque quieres agarrarte a besos con Sasuke. ― le dijo Ino, sabiendo de antemano que eso sucedería. ― Shizune me pidió que te cuidara de las manos que… ¡Oye! ― Sasuke había puesto su mano en el muslo de la pelirosa y lo acariciaba de arriba abajo. Mirando fijamente a la rubia, le indicó mudamente que se fuera. ― No dejaré a mi amiga para que tú te aproveches.

― La próxima vez no te traeré en mi avión, Ino. ― Tanto Sakura como ella abrieron la boca y boquearon, sin poder formular las preguntas. ― Sí, chicas listas, éste avión es mío, ¿Por qué creen que vamos solos?

― Pensé que era el ala Premium del avión. ― musitó Sakura. ― ¿Tanto dinero tienes?

― Es más bien de la banda. Lo usamos para no tener que viajar en vuelos comerciales. ― les contó el moreno, sin entrar en mayores detalles.

― ¿Y tienen chocolate? ― preguntó Sakura. ― Muero por una deliciosa tableta de chocolate.

― ¿Por qué no compraste en el aeropuerto? ― le reprochó Sasuke.

― Porque no me dejaste moverme de tu lado. Todo el mundo se enterará que estamos juntos si sigues siendo tan aprehensivo conmigo. No dejas que haga nada. ― le hizo ver la pelirosa.

― Aah, comenzarán con sus problemas. ― dijo Ino con tono cansino y preparándose para correr de ahí. ― Iré a recorrer el avión privado.

― Te acompañaré… ― dijo Sakura, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, al tomarla en brazos y sentarla sobre sus muslos. ― Mejor no.

Ino vio cómo su amiga se aferraba al cuello del moreno y éste le hablaba al oído haciéndola reír. Moviendo la cabeza, se levantó y fue a mirar que podría encontrar de interesante en el "reducido" espacio.

Fue hasta la cola del lugar y todo era como los aviones normales, aunque mucho más pequeño. También se encontró que tras una cortina había un asiento alargado, acolchado y aterciopelado. Era un espacio privado para descansar y no escuchar el bullicio que muy probablemente se formaría en el avión cuando estaba toda la banda arriba. Ino supo que ese lugar solo podía ser utilizado por Sasuke o quizás Neji, porque el resto siempre tenía energía incluso para hacer volar esa máquina sin necesidad de combustible. Shika dormía en cualquier parte, sin importarle el bullicio, así que tenía la certeza de que no se movería de su asiento para recorrer otros lugares del avión buscando comodidad.

― ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? ― Ino miró al recién llegado que no había sentido entrar y enroló los ojos, aunque bromeando.

― No estoy sentada. ― le hizo ver con evidencia, pero Itachi la ignoró y se sentó. ― ¿Dejaste solo a Kakashi?

― Estaba durmiendo sobre mi hombro y no era para nada agradable. ― le comentó con tranquilidad, mientras se acomodaba. ― ¿Y tú? ¿No estabas con Saku y Sasuke?

― Digamos que se pusieron en plan romántico y eso no fue algo agradable de ver. ― le contó la rubia, sentándose a su lado. ― Sabes que cuando se ponen empalagosos, ni una espátula hirviendo los separa.

― Les pegó duro. ― dijo el pelilargo, con cierto grado de incredulidad.

― Pero creo que hay límites y ellos los superan todos. ― la acotación de Ino lo hizo reír con soltura. ― Ni que fuera el mejor chiste de la historia.

― A pesar de verte tan tímida muchas veces o contenida, tienes un humor bastante acido.

― Yo lo llamaría "ser realista". ― Itachi se alzó de hombros. ― ¿No estás cansado?

― Por primera vez no. Está siendo un viaje tranquilo en comparación a otros, donde tenía que estar pendiente de todo.

― ¿Y Sasuke?

― Bueno, él fue controlado por tu amiga. ― ambos asintieron. ― Es raro no verlo queriendo ir de fiesta o que esté tan tierno con una mujer. Antes de que Kakashi se durmiera, me dijo que le impactaba ver la forma de actuar de mi hermano. Es como otro Sasuke.

― El poder del amor. ― murmuró la rubia, levantando las piernas para abrazar sus rodillas. ― ¿Y usted, señor Itachi? ¿No se perdió en éste viaje con alguna mujer de piernas eternas y ojos gatunos? ― El pelilargo alzó una ceja.

― Hay una sola chica con la que me gustaría perderme. Tiene unas piernas fenomenales y los ojos azules más profundos que he visto jamás. ― Ino se sonrojó. ― Pero no creo que quiera escuchar mis halagos.

― Ella no está lista para una relación. ― dijo Ino con temor, mirando al frente y sonriendo con cautela. ― Aunque no se niega a nada. ― Itachi, quién creía que seguía estar ladrando a una pared, se encontró con esa gran puerta abierta y sin dar espacio a que se cerrara, arrinconó a la rubia, posando ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Podríamos probar. No te forzaré a nada. ― le aseguró, acercando su rostro al de ella, pero Ino se echó hacia atrás, aunque eso no minó las ganas del pelilargo. ― Si no quieres una relación, no la tengamos.

― Itachi, ya hablamos de esto. ― le recordó ella, sintiendo sus manos temblar al tenerlo tan cerca y rozando su nariz con la de él. ― No podemos mezclar…

― Eres tan malditamente guapa, Ino. No te das cuenta de lo que me provocas. ― con suavidad, hizo chocar sus narices, para luego acercar sus labios a los rosas abiertos y anhelantes de la rubia.

Los acarició lentamente, tanteando el terreno y abrió la boca para tomar su labio inferior entre sus dientes, pero todo se vio interrumpido por una turbulencia que movió el avión con brusquedad, separándolos.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― preguntó la rubia con temor, empujando por los hombros y mirando hacia todos lados con sus ojos como platos.

― Una turbulencia. ― dijo Itachi con voz cansina, pasándose la mano por la cara para volver a recomponerse y calmar sus ganas. ― Mantente tranquila, ya pasará.

Un nuevo movimiento remeció el avión, provocando un respingo en el cuerpo de la chica, quién temerosa se acercó al costado de Itachi y le tomó la mano, buscando su confort.

― Tengo miedo. ― susurró, aterrada.

― ¿No tuvieron turbulencias en el viaje hacia estados unidos? ― Ino negó, mordiendo su labio. ― Ven, no pasará nada.

Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros delgados de la rubia y la apegó a su cuerpo, con la cabeza de la chica dando directo a su pecho. Ino se aferró a su remera y convirtió sus manos en puños fieros que no lo dejarían escapar a menos que se los retirara de forma brusca.

― Esto se mueve fuerte. ― Itachi sonrió apenado. Estuvo a un paso de poder saborearla por completo, pero las malditas turbulencias le quitaron la posibilidad, aunque no todo era malo; tenerla así, tan dependiente de él era un completo placer.

― Para que un avión se caiga tienen que ser turbulencias muy brutales y estas no lo son.

Su voz quedó silenciada al sentir el avión moverse con una brusquedad superior a la común que logró hacer relampaguear las luces. Desde el techo cayeron las mascarillas de oxígeno que dieron frente a sus rostros. Itachi se percató de que no era una simple turbulencia y se lo confirmó al ver a la aeromoza correr hacia ellos, ordenándoles ponerse los cinturones.

― Itachi, vamos a morir. ― la voz ahogada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo asustaron y temiendo que entrara en una crisis de angustia, le tomó las manos y la apretó todavía más contra su pecho, sin olvidar ponerle la mascarilla en caso de que algo peor sucediera. ― Maldita sea, no me quiero morir.

― Y no morirás. ― le respondió él, lo más seguro que pudo, intentando acomodarle la mascarilla sobre su boca.

Sin embargo, Ino se la sacó y lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos azules abiertos a más no poder y que gritaban a través de ellos el pavor que sentía.

― Necesito decirte algo. ― Itachi bufó, e intentó nuevamente ponerle la mascarilla, que por segunda vez fue dejada de lado. ― Escúchame.

― ¿No puedes esperar a qué sea en otro minuto? Estamos en peligro y necesitas ponerte esto. ― le informó él, de forma irónica y molestándose al ver su testarudez.

― No, me escucharás aunque sea lo último que haga. ― le hizo ver la rubia, temblando porque las últimas palabras tenían mucha cercanía con una posible realidad. ― Itachi, no te conozco hace mucho, pero me gustas.

El pelilargo guardó silencio y la miró fijamente sin expresión.

― ¿Justo ahora, Ino? ¿Justo ahora cuando creemos que el avión se va a caer? ― le reprochó el pelilargo, completamente herido. Era injusto que ahora ella le comentara sobre sus sentimientos, cuando llevaba tiempo intentando que lo mirara con algo más que recelo. ― No puedes hacer esto. ― le reclamó.

― Eres uno de los mejores hombres que conozco. Si sobrevivimos, podemos salir como si fuese una cita. ― le dijo, con su labio inferior temblando. ― Lo intentaré sin temor.

― Juro que te estoy odiando, Yamanaka. ― aseguró el moreno, mirando hacia el techo y bufando contra él. ― Y vamos a sobrevivir, así que tienes que atenerte a lo que estás diciendo y te obligaré a cumplir tu palabra.

― Y si no… ― la rubia no aguantó más., temiendo que sería la última oportunidad que tendría con el Uchiha y dejando de lado cualquier traba mental, lo tomó por las mejillas y juntó sus labios en un beso brusco, que partió como un simple choque de bocas.

Itachi por inercia levantó su mano y la puso tras la cabeza de la chica, empujando con su lengua para profundizar el beso, encontrándose sin ninguna barrera por parte de la hermosa rubia. El pelilargo enganchó su otro brazo en el cuerpo voluptuoso de la amiga íntima de su cuñada y recorrió con sus labios expertos, los tímidos y deseosos de la rubia, sonriendo interiormente al sentirla tan entregada.

Apenas su lengua rozó la de Ino, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron en alerta y lanzaron alarmas muy sonoras de que comenzaba a hervir por dentro, pero a Itachi no le importó; quería estar con la chica a como diera lugar y disfrutaría de lo poco y nada que pudiesen darse en ese minuto, aunque manteniendo la promesa que en cualquier otro momento terminarían lo empezado. Ino ya había dado el pie para lo que se venía. La estaba dando el espacio para que pudiese maniobrar y de ese modo poder tener algún tipo de relación con ella. Ya no habría negativa que lo pudiese detener con la chica.

Un gemido suave salió desde la garganta de la rubia, enardeciendo sus sentidos aún más. Itachi se juró a sí mismo, intentar por todos los medios seguir provocando dichas sensaciones en ella. Escucharla sin inhibiciones clamando su nombre, rogando porque la tomara y no dejara ni un rastro de otro tipo en su cuerpo, cosa que sin necesidad de invitación haría una y otra vez sin parar. La tomaría de una forma que Ino jamás en su vida hubiese esperado y le mostraría que para hacer el amor siempre él iba a ser el mejor. Lo recordaría como lo mejor y se enfocaría en que eso fuese siempre así.

― Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya pasamos las turbulencias. ― Tanto Ino como Itachi se separaron, mirándose confusos. ― Vuelvan pronto a sus asientos. Aterrizaremos en 30 minutos. ― les avisó la aeromoza, caminando de vuelta por donde había venido sin ningún tipo de expresión.

La rubia sostuvo una mirada perdida y sin saber que decir, porque las palabras sobraban. Estaba aterrada por su comportamiento y a eso se le agregaba la sensación de que se había liberado con Itachi, quedando expuesta frente a él.

― Supongo que es mejor que volvamos a los asientos. ― sugirió temblorosa, sin atreverse a mirarlo. ― Yo… creo que me voy.

La chica se levantó y a pesar de que quería huir, se decepcionó al ver que el moreno siquiera se movía de su asiento. No había reacción por parte del Uchiha. Suspirando, se largó, olvidando por completo dicho episodio y prometiendo mostrarse sorprendida cuando se lo sacara en el rostro.

Ino siguió con esa línea de pensamientos para salvaguardar su orgullo y no vio la reacción idiota que tuvo el moreno pelilargo. Itachi, como si de un colegial se tratara, sonrió posando sus dedos en los labios todavía sensibles y húmedos gracias a los besos dados por la chica.

― Ino, ahora sí que no te salvas.

**3.**

─ No llevas ni dos minutos acá y ya te vas. ─ Tenten bufó por lo alto y le envió una mirada asesina a su gran amigo de toda la vida. Tsubasa sabía ponerse muy desagradable cuando menos requería que lo fuera. ─ Ni siquiera me llamaste en todos los días que estuviste allá. Podrías haber tenido un accidente y yo me enteraba cuando llegase el féretro o la llamada de la embajada pidiendo repatriarte.

― Primero llegarían personeros de gobierno y después el féretro. ― respondió ella, con una vena culta que solo le servía para irse por la tangente cuando el momento lo necesitaba.

― Como sea. ― masculló molesto. ― ¿Por qué no llamaste?

─ Eres un llorón. ─ se burló la muchacha, sacando prendas de su gran maleta. ─ Estuve muy ocupada haciéndole el vestido a Sakura, además de otras situaciones. ─ Su amigo alzó una ceja. ─ Ok, ¿Qué quieres saber?

─ La prensa rosa de acá…

─ Claramente partirías con eso. ─ reclamó al aire la castaña. ─ Deja de consumir esa mierda y abre los ojos a la vida real.

─ … comienza a pensar que una de ustedes tiene alguna relación con Sasuke. ─ Tenten paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró pálidamente a Tsubasa, luego de que él ignorara sus palabras. ─ ¿Ahora me oyes?

─ ¿Qué andan diciendo? ─ el rubio se dejó caer en el sofá, de brazos cruzados. ─ ¡Por favor, Tsubasita!

─ Eres terrible, Tenten. ─ completamente herido, el hombre volteó la cabeza, pero siguió hablando respecto a lo que sabía. ― Se comenta que tú o la chica rubia tendrían algún tipo de "amistad" con Sasuke, porque ya van varias salidas donde los han retratado juntos. ― de reojo, vio palidecer a su amiga. ― ¿Por qué no me dices que sucede y me quitas la incertidumbre de imaginarme escenarios que posiblemente no son? ¿Te acuestas con ese Dios o es la chica rubia?

― ¿Qué sospechas tú? ― necesitaba oír las teorías de su amigo, para poder crear desde su perspectiva una verdad a medias que los librara a todos. ― Con pelos y señales.

― Supongo que la rubia es la que debe estar relacionada con él. Tú me lo hubieses contado, aunque el último tiempo te has convertido en una muy mala amiga que ni siquiera tiene la amabilidad de hacer acto de presencia. ― le reprochó cobrando sentimientos. La castaña se sentó a un lado de su amigo, con la mirada perdida. ― ¿Acaso no me dirás con quién se encama con el _tigre blanco_? Te pasarías para mala amiga al no soltar la verdadera bomba. Sabes que no puedo tener la información desde una persona directa y hacerme el desentendido frente a eso. ― Tenten volvió su mirada hacia Tsubasa.

― La que se acuesta con Sasuke es Sakura. ― susurró insegura, soltando la verdad sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

― ¿Qué…? ¿La chica de…? ― la castaña asintió. ― Oh, por Dios. ¡Eso es grave! ― chilló, impactado. ― ¿Cómo permites que se cometa… ― el rubio miró hacia todos lados y continuó susurrando? ― pedofilia a tu alrededor?

― No es una relación sexual del todo. ― defendió la chica. ― Suena difícil de creer, pero es cosa de mirar a Sasuke y entenderás que pasa. En un principio suena como algo terrible, pero no es tan así. Ellos se quieren y todos los que estamos alrededor lo notamos.

― ¿Cómo se van a querer? Se conocen algo así como 5 minutos y ya se quieren. Ni siquiera en un mundo de fantasías, con unicornios voladores y árboles de sushi eso sucedería. ― Tenten se levantó y volvió a su tarea. ― Déjate de hacer eso y hablemos. No entiendo nada.

― Es como te dije. Sasuke está enamorado de Sakura, se le nota a leguas y la respeta como nadie. ― aseguró, volviendo a la tarea de sacar ropa de su valija. ― Es más, yo diría que la que está desesperada por tener sexo es Sakura, no él. Es muy bonito mirarlos interactuar. De verdad, en cuanto tengas la oportunidad de conocerlos de cerca, notarás esa cofradía que tienen ambos al mirarse. Es como si no existiese nada más y descoloca, porque Sasuke es un tipo con recorrido y muy apático, pero no puede esconder la cara de baboso que pone cuando la ve pasar o está a su lado.

― Es retorcido y enfermo. ― continuo Tsubasa sin entender nada.

― Sakura tiene 16 años, no 12. Deja el melodrama. ― le pidió cansada. ― La prensa es tu peor enemigo, Tsubasa. Deberías dejar de consumirla.

― ¿Sabes porque nacen estos rumores? Porque se les vio entrando al departamento que Sasuke tiene en Los Ángeles. Se cree que usan a los productores para cubrir alguna historia amorosa y por lo que veo es así, con la diferencia de que no se trata de una mayor de edad. En cuanto se enteren… ― elucubró sin acabar la frase, pero dejando el rebote de la hecatombe que se crearía.

― Nadie en la producción sabe lo que sucede. Solo Kakashi y Yamato, pero nada confirmado. Y sí así fuera, no es tema que nosotros tengamos derecho a criticar. Nadie elige de quien enamorarse. ― culminó con cierto deje de melancolía, que no pasó desapercibido por su amigo.

― En el departamento estaba el resto de la banda. ― comenzó a picar el rubio, esperando una respuesta. ― Te encontraste con Neji, ¿verdad? ― Tenten solo alzó un hombro, intentando verse desenfadada para no tener que hablar de eso. ― ¿Tuvieron algo?

― No. ― respondió con vehemencia inusual, haciendo comprender a su amigo que ese simple monosílabo era incorrecto y muy alejado de la verdad. ― Deja de mirarme así. ― le pidió molesta.

― Entonces dime la verdad. ― exigió con brusquedad, sabiendo que algo más se tejía bajo ese manto de cautela que cubría a su amiga de toda la vida. ― Quiero que me cuentes que pasó contigo y ese ser humano que no entra en la categoría de hombre.

― ¡Nada! ¡No pasó nada! ― chilló descontrolada, aumentando las sospechas muy acertadas de Tsubasa.

― Eso es doble negación, así que sí ocurrió algo. ― sentenció, levantándose de su asiento. ― O me lo dices tú o llamo a tus nuevas amigas y les sonsaco información bajo amenazas ya que tengo una vasta información para ponerlas en problemas.

― ¿Esto lo haces por celos ya que he conocido gente nueva? ― preguntó, intentando desviar la atención. ― Me decepcionarías un montón si actuaras de esa forma.

― Siempre regresas a mí, bonita, así que celos es lo que menos tengo, pero si tengo una vena curiosa que muere por saber que hiciste en cuanto viste a Neji de frente y quiero la verdad, Tenten. Llevas tiempo guardando información y yo no soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta, solo te estaba dando el tiempo para que fueras tú quién hablara, pero ya vemos que no lo hiciste, así que apresúrate y anda cantando todo lo que pasó en Los Ángeles.

― Te estás volviendo como un grano en el culo, ¿sabías? ― Tsubasa se alzó de hombros. ― ¡Solo lo vi y ya!

― Claro y yo soy amigo de Sasuke Uchiha. ― Tenten bufó como toro furioso. ― ¡Habla!

― Pues no puedo hablar sobre algo que no… ¡Maldita sea, Tsubasa, no me grites! ― La chica lanzó lejos uno de sus sweaters en claro gesto de enojo.

― Tú estás chillando y evitando responder. ― le recriminó. ― No te hablaré más si…

― ¡Me acosté con Neji y no una, sino que dos veces! ― el rubio quedo con las palabras en la boca y estupefacto, intentando procesar la información.

Lentamente, en su frente se fue formando una arruga y su entrecejo se contrajo en evidente enfado. La rabia y decepción le pegaron de lleno, desconcertándolo.

― ¿Por qué te haces esto, Tenten? ― le preguntó incrédulo, sin comprender a su amiga y volviendo a sentarse. ― El tipo ha sido una bestia contigo y tú vas y te acuestas con él a la primera oportunidad que se te presenta. ¿Acaso te gusta ser maltratada? ― insistió, sintiendo lastima por la chica e impotencia por lo que se hacía. Podía amarla con su vida, pero no escatimaría en gastos para dejarle claro que era una completa imbécil que obraba mal.

― Ya lo sé, soy una tonta, pero entiéndeme, es superior a mí. ― contestó, gesticulando con las manos y moviéndose nerviosamente. ― él tiene algo que logra descolocarme. Me desespera, lo odio, pero no puedo negarme. Es como una fuerza que me lleva directamente a lo malo y no tengo las defensas para detenerme. Lo intento y mucho, pero es cosa de verlo dos segundos y olvido mi nombre y todo lo que he pasado por él. Dejo de ser yo en cuanto nos cruzamos. ― susurró apenada, cayendo sentada a su lado.

― Estás siendo egoísta contigo misma. ― escupió, sin querer mirarla, porque una pena lo consumía. Tenten era esa hermana que le había entregado la vida y verla humillada por alguien que no la merecía le daba asco. ― Supongo que te cuidaste. ― sugirió abatido.

― No me cuide. ― susurró, limpiando una de las lágrimas que caía por su mejilla.

― Maldita sea, Tenten. ― masculló el chico, golpeándose la frente. ― ¿Y si te quedas embarazada? ¿Si te contagió de algo? Recuerda que su novia se acuesta con cualquier cosa que exude mucho dinero.

― No quedaré embarazada porque tomo pastillas. ― respondió, tranquilizándole por esa parte. ― Y no pensé mucho cuando estuvimos juntos. Fue cosa de minutos, donde nos sacamos la ropa a tirones y terminamos teniendo sexo.

Tsubasa sabía que, si veía sus lágrimas, se desmoronaría junto a ella y no la regañaría del modo que creía correcto, por eso no se atrevía a mirarla. Tenten necesitaba ser incomprendida y presionada para reaccionar. El verse sin el apoyo de sus más cercanos la ayudaría a entender que estaba siendo pasada a llevar por un tipo sin escrúpulos. No obstante, no pudo fingir que no le dolía verla mal y aguantándose la rabia que sentía por la situación, la envolvió entre sus brazos dejando que diera rienda suelta a su llanto oscuro que nacía desde el dolor que el Hyuga le provocaba.

Ella no se merecía eso y hacerle entender que no podía permitirse estar con un tipo de esa calaña, sería tarea difícil, pero no imposible.

― ¿Lo amas demasiado? ― le preguntó el rubio, con la voz quebrada y aferrándola contra su pecho.

― Lo suficiente como para dejarme pisotear de éste modo. ― contesto, hipeando y sonriendo con pena. ― Es tan posesivo, que me persigue y busca. Yo no soy la que va tras él.

― Pero tú se lo permites, Tenten. Si tuvieses la fortaleza de negarte y dejarle claro que no quieres nada con él, lo harías saber con firmeza y terminarías este círculo que te hace tan infeliz. ― Tsubasa le acarició el cabello con cariño. ― ¿Recuerdas como terminaste la primera vez? ― la castaña dio un leve asentimiento. ― Dejaste de vivir por él. Casi moriste y estuviste sola, porque tu puto padre no te acompañó en nada. Neji te basureó haciéndote sentir como una prostituta barata. Si te hubiese tirado dinero, hubieses acabado siendo por completo su… su perra. ― con dolor, la oyó gemir desesperadamente. ― Yo sequé tus lágrimas, yo te levanté de la cama, yo te vestí y bañé mientras volvías a renacer. El hecho de que permitas ser pasada a llevar de ésta forma por el mismo imbécil, es como si todo lo que yo di por ti no hubiese servido de nada. Como si no valiese la pena.

― ¿Me abandonarás? ― le pregunto temerosa, recordando con terror como había sido desplazada por su propia sangre cuando más los necesitó.

―Ni aunque te casaras con ese infeliz, podría abandonarte. ― la tranquilizó, leyendo en su mirada los pensamientos que la atormentaban. ― Eres la hermana que elegí para toda mi vida y siempre… ―le alzó el rostro por el mentón. ― escúchame bien, siempre te cuidaré, no agaches tu cabeza por nadie. Ahora levanta tu trasero, ordena esa ropa, sécate las lágrimas y te prepararé algo para comer. Luego de todo eso, te vas a descansar y yo haré el aseo de todo el departamento.

― ¿Hay un orden de prioridades? ― preguntó, jugueteando para dejar atrás el amargo momento. ― Tengo que ir donde Hinata.

― Solo me importa que descanses. El resto queda a criterio tuyo. ─ contestó. ─ Ah, y no saldrás a ninguna parte hasta que duermas un poco, ¿me oíste?

─ Sí. ─ susurró la chica.

Tenten terminó de hacer todo lo que debía y se sentó sobre su cama, lista para dormir algunas horas y lograr reponerse del famoso jet lag. En cuanto despertara, partiría a ver a Hinata para darle el apoyo necesario en esos momentos tan terribles.

A pesar de que el cabecilla del clan Hyuga estaba fuera de peligro, seguía internado y en estado delicado. Por lo mismo, su amiga de hermosos ojos alabastros, prácticamente vivía en el hospital, acompañada por Naruto y su infinita bondad. Procuraría no encontrarse con el pelilargo, pero sí su suerte le jugaba una mala pasada, sería cabeza fría y recordaría el porqué de su visita. No porque odiara al primo de Hinata, no la acompañaría en un momento difícil cuando más requería de compañía.

Sacándose los zapatos, se echó sobre la cama, pero antes retiró el celular de sus bolsillos. Lo miró casi por inercia y se encontró con 4 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto. Temerosa por lo que podía hallar, desbloqueó la pantalla y palideció de inmediato.

4 llamadas de _HyugaMalNacido._

1 mensaje de _HyugaMalNacido_

_Necesito verte. _

Y todo volvía a empezar otra vez.

**4.**

Con sus manos en los bolsillos y los ojos perdidos, caminó por la calle vacía mirando con lejanía los escaparates que se presentaban frente a él como la opción más cercana para que dejara de pensar, aunque la tarea era titánica, casi imposible, porque sus pensamientos estaban volando y rememorando una y otra vez lo vivido, sin parar y la pena que llevaba a cuestas solo servía como combustible para seguir siendo la comidilla de su cabeza.

Sus pies se detuvieron en una intersección, cuando un grupo de 3 chicas se le acercó con cautela y luego causaron un griterío digno de fans de Sasuke. Suigetsu las miró sintiéndose ajeno y desconcertado.

― Eres Hozuki, el ganador del Oscar. ― no fue una pregunta y Suigetsu pensó que no era necesario responder a una oración tan evidente. ― Eres mucho más delgado de lo que te ves en la televisión. Y más guapo. ― El peliblanco la miraba sin comprender.

― Tani, lo atosigas. ― dijo una pelirroja de caderas voluptuosas. ― Estamos de fiesta y ahora nos vamos a casa, ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos? ― Más que una proposición lasciva, parecía un escape de todo el dolor que llevaba encima. ― Es sin compromiso.

― No queremos encamarnos contigo, Suigetsu. ― la voz de una morena alta y con piernas delgadas, interrumpió a su amiga. ― Me llamo Sakura.

― Y somos lesbianas. ― aportó la primera, una chica de pelo muy corto y castaño. ― Te vemos algo complicado y si sigues caminando solo por acá te puede suceder algo.

― ¿No son prostitutas? ― su voz le sonó tan extraña, como si no fuera él. Llevaba tantas horas sin escucharse, que en ese minuto todo le parecía fuera de sí.

― Creo que no, campeón. ― la risa de la pelirroja fue un bálsamo calmante y Suigetsu esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. ― Venga, súbete al carro que está más allá.

― Creo que no es buena idea. Él es demasiado famoso y nosotras no.

― No creo que eso sea una excusa para no subirle el ánimo, Sakura. ― reprochó la castaña. ― Me llamo Yumi, por si acaso.

― Y yo Tatiana… ― Suigetsu la miró desconcertada. ― Sí, soy latina o más bien mis padres son latinos, por eso el nombre.

― No tienes los ojos rajados. ― fue el único aporte del peliblanco, antes de subirse al carro verde musgo y desconectar su cabeza, lográndolo en cosa de minutos.

…

Suigetsu miró hacia todos lados sin entender dónde estaba, ni con quien estaba. Su último recuerdo era de él yendo en su carro feliz para encontrarse con Karin, pero su llegada era una nebulosa poco clara, que no lograba recordar, hasta que pasado unos segundos todo le cayó de sopetón destrozándolo.

¿Para qué lo había buscado? Pensó.

Se sentó sobre la alfombra que había hecho de cama para su cuerpo y abrazó sus piernas contra el pecho. El olor del tabaco húmedo y tostadas calientes le ayudaron a recordar todo lo vivido, todo el dolor que casi le cortaba el aliento. Todo el daño que Karin le había vuelto a infligir y con alevosía. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, intentando no recordar la imagen que se repetía sin parar en su cabeza. No quería volver a verse a sí mismo frente a ella, gritando y desquiciándose por lo que había visto. ¿Cómo era tan mala? ¿En qué corazón cabía tanta maldad? Ella lo buscó, ella le envió un mensaje. ¿Acaso no podía a través de los mismos dejarle claro que solo quería contarle que ya estaba con otro? ¿Tenía que verla besándose con él para entender que su relación era un caso perdido?

No tenía las respuestas para una cabeza que no paraba de hacerse preguntas y no entendía nada. Karin era maligna y quedó demostrado de la peor forma, más todavía cuando su ex suegra salió de la casa a echarlo sin contemplaciones y gritándole todas las cosas que pensaba de él sin ningún reparo.

― ¿Quieres café? ― la pelirroja le puso una taza humeante con el brebaje enfrente, pero Suigetsu se negó a beberlo, haciendo la cara a un lado con un gesto de asco. ― No seas así, apenas has comido.

― No tengo hambre. ― su voz salió como de ultratumba. ― ¿Dónde estamos?

― En el centro de Tokio. ― Suigetsu intentó pararse, pero sus piernas bailaron como gelatina, dejándolo caer otra vez sobre su trasero. La chica enrolando los ojos, lo ayudó a levantarse con esfuerzo. ― Venga, deja de ser peso muerto y ponte de pie.

― ¿Estoy ebrio? ― La chica negó con la cabeza.

― Ni siquiera bebiste. Apenas entramos comenzaste a divagar y caíste en la inconciencia. Como Yumi es enfermera te revisó de inmediato y vimos que solo era un desmayo por cansancio y te dejamos ahí, porque reclamabas al intentar llevarte a otro lado.

― Lamento los inconvenientes. ― dijo el peliblanco, pasando su mano por el rostro. ― Es mejor que me vaya.

― Antes de hacerlo, por favor come algo. ― a duras penas logró convencerlo.

Suigetsu solo respondía con monosílabos y evasivas. Sus ojos ni siquiera se levantaban para mirar a la chica.

― Gracias. ― susurró despacio y envolviendo la taza con sus manos. ― No sé qué me pasó.

― Te rompieron el corazón, eso fue lo que te pasó. ― dijo la recién llegada Sakura, sentándose a su lado. ― Hablabas sobre tu ex novia y que ahora estaba con el maldito pájaro.

― Hiroto. ― agregó Yumi, también sentándose en la mesa y sirviéndose una tostada. ― Gritabas que era un mal nacido que te había quitado tu gran amor. ― Suigetsu agachó la cabeza todavía más.

― Ella me buscó y cuando fui a su encuentro, la pillé besándose con él en la entrada de su casa como si no hubiese nadie alrededor. ― Suigetsu mordió su labio tembloroso para no llorar. Anteriormente, la primera vez que lo dejó, mucho lo había hecho, así que en esta nueva situación se prometió a sí mismo no dejarse caer, por mucho que le doliera hasta el pelo. ― Soy un imbécil.

― ¿Y qué pasó?

Suigetsu se perdió en la taza y sonrió con tristeza, recordando lo sucedido.

_El peliblanco aceleró el auto al ritmo de su corazón, expectante y deseoso de ver a Karin. Su mensaje lo había llenado de emoción, dándole una razón para ser más feliz de lo que alguna vez deseo. Tener un Oscar, trabajar en una gran película, pero sobretodo estar con ella, eran los ingredientes necesarios para sentir que en su vida ya había hecho de todo y solo le quedaba disfrutar de los frutos que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido._

_Apenas llegó a su casa, dejó la maleta, se bañó y partió directamente a su encuentro, aceptando a medias las felicitaciones de su madre y diciéndole que volvería a cenar con ella en compañía de su guapa pelirroja. La mujer solo había puesta una mueca, aunque el peliblanco sabía que ya aceptaba mucho más a la chica y no pondría peros si la llevaba con él._

_Al llegar a la esquina del barrio donde vivía la chica, sus palpitaciones se aceleraron fuertemente y comenzó a respirar con cierta dificultad por los nervios. Su única razón para calmarse fue saber que ella lo estaba esperando. De corazón deseaba que su ex suegra no tuviese problemas con verlos nuevamente y pudiesen llevar una relación más apacible, porque estaba decidido a comenzar nuevamente con la pelirroja._

― _Karin, Karin. ― susurró como letanía y se detuvo frente a su casa, listo para bajarse, pero su mundo dio un drástico giro que, de no haberlo tenido sentado, lo habría tumbado de espalda. ― ¿Qué…?_

_La pelirroja estaba entre los brazos de Hiroto, abrazados de forma muy estrecha, para luego levantar su rostro y ella misma besarlo. No fue algo largo ni profundo, pero el hecho de que ella hubiese dado el paso para ello lo destrozó. _

_Casi corriendo llegó a su lado y jaló a Hiroto por el hombro, propinándole un certero puñetazo en la nariz, reventándosela y manchando su ropa con sangre. Cuando iba a lanzarse sobre él, la mamá de Karin salió de la casa y lo agarró de su brazo echándolo atrás._

― _¡¿Qué te pasa?! ― le gritó la mujer al verlo tan furioso, pero Suigetsu tenía si mirada fija en Karin, que se tapaba la boca con una mano y estaba tan pálida como una sábana. ― ¡Te estoy hablando!_

― _Pregúntele a su hija. ― masculló entre dientes. ― ¿Para esto me buscaste? ¿Para dejarme claro que estás con él? Eres despreciable, Karin. ― le dijo, odiándola como nunca esperó hacerlo._

― _No insultes a mi hija, maldito. ― su ex suegra lo empujó para que se largara mientras Karin seguía en su estado de estupefacción. ― Lárgate._

― _¿No dirás nada? ¿Fingirás que es mi culpa como siempre lo haces? Siempre yo, Karin, para todo fui yo. Tus errores eran mis cargas, tus dolores eran parte de mí y me haces esto. ― meneó la cabeza sin creerlo. ― Eres lo peor. Me destruiste, ¿te hace feliz? _

― _Suigetsu… ― susurró ella con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. _

― _Suigetsu nada, maldita sea. ― el peliblanco metió sus manos dentro del cabello enloquecido y la miró con asco. ― Pudiste habérmelo dicho, que te habías enamorado de otro en vez de darme esas excusas tan imbéciles donde me echabas la culpa de detener tus sueños. ― escupió con furia. ― Y yo sintiéndome miserable por no estar junto contigo, odiándome y matándome pensando en que había hecho mal sin querer ver la realidad. Era obvio que esto en algún minuto iba a suceder, pero nunca esperé que tú, la mujer que decía amarme tuviese hiel en las venas. _

― _Mira, Suigetsu, de verdad lo besé, pero no… ― Karin intentó agarrarlo, pero de un manotazo Suigetsu se corrió hacia atrás, repeliendo de su contacto. ― Puedes calmarte y hablaremos como gente civilizada. Si yo te llamé fue para decirte algo que nos compete a los dos._

― _Por favor, Karin. Lo que nos competía a los dos tú lo mataste. Y ahora lo acabas de enterrar. ― Se volteó sin querer verla nunca más, pero la mano de la chica se aferró a su camisa. ― Suéltame o no me haré cargo de lo que haga. ― la amenazó, soltándose de su agarre con un solo jalón._

― _Escúchame, aunque sea 5 minutos. Si quieres irte después de que hablemos yo lo entenderé. Te lo aseguro. ― la voz de la chica salía temblorosa. ― Por favor, Suigetsu. Te lo ruego._

― _Nada de lo que puedas decirme me interesa, Karin. ― No quiso voltearse a mirarla, no podía porque no sabía de lo que sería capaz. Era tanta la mierda que lo corroía, que se creía capaz de cualquier locura. ― Déjame en paz._

― _Suigetsu, escúchame. ― el peliblanco simplemente la ignoró y siguió caminando obviando que ella corría tras él._

― _¡Karin, en tu estado es peligroso que lo sigas! ― el grito de su ex suegra lo detuvo, haciéndole detenerse. ― Si él no quiere saber de ti déjalo ir._

― _¡Mamá, es mi culpa! ― el peliblanco la miró sobre su hombro. ― Suigetsu, estoy embarazada. ― posando su mano en el vientre, le dio más teatralidad a su confesión. ― Vas a ser padre en 7 meses más aproximadamente._

_El tiempo se detuvo, al igual que la respiración de Suigetsu. No era capaz de procesar o más bien procesaba tan rápido la información que superaba su mente y no lograba retener nada. Boqueó como pez fuera del agua, aterrado, confuso, pero sobretodo desconcertado. Ellos se habían separado hace ya algún tiempo y que ahora saliera embarazada era una jugada maestra. Después de lo visto ¿Quién le aseguraba que ese bebé fuese suyo? Quizás trataba de encalillárselo luego de verlo en televisión ganando el premio más importante de la televisión. ¿Ahora su familia lo aceptaba porque era lo mejor de lo mejor dentro de su profesión? _

― _Suigetsu, Karin no miente. ― el peliblanco miró a la mujer que se posó frente a él. Sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de su ex novia, no obstante las arrugas que tenía entre sus cejas eran clara muestra de su mal genio. ― Yo soy la que más rechaza su relación, pero no puedo negar lo evidente. Karin espera un bebé tuyo y mereces ser parte de ello._

― _¿Y quién me garantiza que ese bebé es mío? ― su pregunta fue como un golpe en el rostro de la mujer. ― No me interesa tener nada que ver con ustedes. Déjeme pasar._

― _Te vas a arrepentir. ― sus palabras no eran una amenaza, sino que una advertencia de un futuro posiblemente terrible. ― Siempre pensé que eras el imbécil más grande, pero no te tenía por cobarde, hasta ahora. Tu pose de machito golpeando al amigo de mi hija solo habla de tu inestabilidad mental y que no mereces ser parte del proceso. _

― _¿Acaso usted defendería mis supuestos derechos de padre? ― bufó. ― Me detesta porque un día se le ocurrió que odiarme compatibilizaba con lo creía que le daba tener un título universitario. Siempre me encontró poca cosa, haciéndome sentir inferior. Trabajé sin parar por horas para demostrar que podía ser el mejor y llegar lejos, pero nada les bastó. Era más fácil hablar pestes e imaginarse que yo era una escoria antes de darme una oportunidad. ― miró a Karin que tras él se tapaba la boca llorando. ― A esa chica que llora fingidamente yo la amé con toda mi alma. Planeé un futuro juntos y mis logros siempre fueron para ella. Todo era por ella y me dejó de la nada, para ahora llamarme y refregarme en la cara que está con otro. ¿Espera que le crea? ¿De verdad me ve como alguien tan idiota que podrán hacerle creer una mentira? Me subestima como siempre. ― la esquivó para poder escapar de lo que sentía. Estar ahí le provocaba sentimientos que nunca esperó sentir, cosas malas y dolorosas._

― _Al menos… Al menos Hiroto me dio su apoyo. ― dijo la pelirroja entre hipidos. ― Él prometió no abandonarme y menos escapar como lo estás haciendo tú. _

― _Entonces no me busques más. ― le respondió el peliblanco, sintiendo su pecho oprimido, pero levantando el mentón a pesar del dolor. Sus palabras eran como puñaladas en su pecho. ― Eres libre de hacer la mierda que quieras. _

― _¿No asumirás con el bebé? ― le preguntó Karin, temblorosa y caminando otra vez hacia él._

― _¿Qué bebé? ¿El que tendrás con ese hijo de puta que está sentado ahí llorando porque le di un puñetazo?_

― _Este hijo no es de Hiroto. ― respondió consternada y gritando. ― ¡Es tuyo!_

― _Sé feliz, Karin y ojala Hiroto sea tan genial y te quiera la mitad de lo que alguna vez te quise yo. ― Karin derramó todavía más lágrimas y se acuclilló del dolor. ― Adiós._

_No quiso verla caer, porque terminaría cediendo, pero escuchar su voz quebrada lo destrozó tanto como verla en brazos del pájaro. Cuando se encontró frente a su carro vio el auto del tipo y una furia cegadora le veló el raciocinio, descontrolándolo. Sabiendo que después se arrepentiría, agarró una roca prominente que había en el suelo y la dio contra el parabrisas, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos._

― _¡¿Qué haces?! ― el grito de Hiroto lo enfureció todavía más y se subió al capo, saltando arriba de él y pateando los pedazos del cristal que habían quedado colgando. ― ¡Karin!_

― _Yo lo pagaré. ― dijo la madre de la chica, mirando con tristeza la reacción del peliblanco. ― Esto es mi culpa. ― susurró para sí misma, mirando a su hija llorando de rodillas en el suelo, a su amigo con la nariz rota y sangrando, y a Suigetsu completamente descontrolado. _

― _Mamá, haz algo. Cálmalo. ― le pidió la pelirroja entre hipidos. _

_Y como podría calmarlo, pensó Suigetsu. La odiaba como a nadie, casi tanto como odiaba a Karin y todo lo que su nombre conllevaba. _

_Cuando ya se vio libre de su dolor, se bajó del auto destrozado y los miró a todos, haciéndose una idea de que eran como un cuadro que reflejaba solo pesar. _

― _Hasta nunca. ― escupió, abriendo los brazos y cerrando la escena._

_Subiéndose a su carro, se juró nunca más volver. _

― Creo captar que te has acordado de todo lo que sucedió anoche. ― le molestó Sakura, bostezando. ― Solo mantente tranquilo, porque nosotras no te hicimos nada.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ― le preguntó Yumi mirándolo fijamente. ― Cualquier molestia que sientas no dudes en avisarme. Estaré aquí para ayudarte.

― Y ten presente que las puertas de este lugar siempre estarán abiertas para ti. ― acotó Tani, sonriendo abiertamente, remarcando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. ― Si aquella chica no te supo valorar, aquí tendrás 3 que te apoyaran.

Suigetsu solo asintió sin hacer mayores gestos. Tenía claro que no volvería a ese lugar y no porque lo hubiesen tratado mal, sino porque simplemente no quería estar en ninguna parte que le recordara la terrible noche que había pasado. Palabras y situaciones que lo habían destruido por dentro.

― Ve a bañarte si así lo deseas. ― el peliblanco tomó la toalla que le entregaba Sakura y se metió en el cuarto que le indicaron.

En cuanto se encontró solo, se despojó de toda su ropa y se miró en el espejo del baño sintiéndose ajeno a sí mismo. El Suigetsu hablador ya no estaba. El Suigetsu de buen humor tampoco. Sus ojos violetas estaban tan fríos que hasta a él mismo le causaban terror. Su piel pálida mucho más que antes y con los parpados hinchados. Su cuerpo reflejaba somatizando de manera muy evidente sus emociones. Demostraba lo que por dentro lo carcomía y era chocante. Su dolor era verdadero y en cierta medida purificador. Sabía que no terminaría en el corto plazo, ni siquiera en el largo, que sería constante y sin darle chance a un descanso, pero que aprendería a vivir y levantaría la cabeza. Pensar en Karin lo destrozaba, más todavía al recordar que iba a ser madre. Cada minuto que pasaba le daba más certeza de que el bebé que esperaba no era suyo, porque siempre se había cuidado cuando estuvieron juntos y las pastillas tenían muy poco porcentaje de fallo, pero más que esa explicación, la que más validez le daba a su punto era que Karin jamás hubiese quedado embarazada, porque su carrera estaba antes que todo, sin darle espacio para que el destino moviera los hilos y quedase esperando un bebé. Karin era una maldita genio y como maldita genio tenía claro cómo protegerse de la natalidad no deseada más que cualquier otra persona.

La odiaba, claro que lo hacía. Lo había terminado por reventar contra el suelo, despojándolo de todo lo lindo que alguna vez fue su relación. No podía desconocer que pasaron por muchas cosas, pero esto último empañó cualquier recuerdo anterior por muy bueno o malo que fuera. Karin había logrado resetear su relación para dejar solamente ese momento estático en su mente.

Toda su furia se desató todavía más cuando se encontró con su celular y vio todas las llamadas junto a mensajes que llegaban de su parte. Ni siquiera los abrió para ver que decían. Los borró de inmediato y se metió bajo el agua, bañándose para sacar la suciedad de su fatídica noche atrás.

Ya listo y con la misma ropa del día anterior puesta, salió del baño intentando secarse el cabello.

― Creo que deberías ver esto. ― Yumi lo jaló por la muñeca y mostrándole el televisor, se echó atrás.

Suigetsu se vio a sí mismo en una seguidilla de fotos y un video de baja calidad donde lo mostraban destrozando el carro de Hiroto y a Karin tirada en el suelo llorando. La escena era algo cómica si se veía desde la lejanía, pero ver nuevamente ese momento lo descolocó casi tanto como lo había hecho ver a Karin con su amigo, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y alejarse.

― Gracias por todo. ― fue su despedida y salió por la puerta en busca del algún taxi. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su carro como para ir a buscarlo, por lo mismo decidió tomar camino a su casa y enfrentarse a su madre, que probablemente también lo estaría esperando para reprenderlo por no avisarle que no llegaría y por las imágenes expuestas en televisión, pero nada de lo que esperó fue con lo que se encontró.

― Cariño. ― su madre lo refugió entre los brazos y se lanzó a llorar. ― Este no eres tú. Lo que dicen en la televisión de ti es una mentira. Ella te debe haber hecho algo para que reaccionaras así, ¿verdad? ― le preguntó desesperada, acunando su rostro con las manos. ― Dímelo.

― Ya no tendrás que soportarla como nuera. ― respondió. ― Nunca más.

― ¿Qué te hizo para que causaras tanto espectáculo, Suigetsu? ¿Qué te hizo?

― Ella… ella me rompió. ― y fue el turno de él para aferrarse a su madre como un niño desconsolado, que pierde su juguete favorito, que se rompe las rodillas al caer al suelo. Que es dejado por la mujer que ama. ― Me engañó y yo no… no podía… no puedo dejar… de quererla. ― hipeó.

― Venga, corazón, bota todo. Yo seré tu hombro para siempre. ― calmándose de a poco, se dejó caer en el abrazo y su cuerpo agotado por toda la carga emocional, le rogó por una superficie mullida.

Su madre logró llevarlo a la cama, dejándolo ahí, hasta verlo dormir por acariciarle el cabello.

― Mamá. ― la llamó despacio, antes de quedarse dormida. ―Gracias por estar aquí.

― Otro día celebramos tu premio. Ahora solo duerme.

Suigetsu aceptó y durmió largamente. Solo quería ser despertado cuando la tormenta hubiese pasado, o en el mejor de los casos, cuando el nombre de Karin no fuese nombrado.

**5.**

─ ¡Sakura! ─ La peliazul se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga recibiendo de su parte una caricia en la espalda y cabello intentando entregarle contención con esos gestos. ─ Me hiciste mucha falta.

─ Odié estar tan lejos sabiendo que me necesitabas. ─ le comentó la chica, separándose un poco de Hinata para limpiarle las lágrimas. ─ ¿Cómo sigue?

─ Evoluciona muy lento. ─ Le contó, secando sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano. ─ El doctor dice que lo trajimos a tiempo y si no es porque Naruto le hizo reanimación, hubiese muerto. ─ La pelirosa contuvo su mueca de lastima, pero sintió una pena gigante por su amiga. ─ Todo esto es mi culpa.

─ ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa, tontuela? ─ la retó tiernamente. ─ Tu papá quizás traía este problema desde antes y nunca quiso tratarse. ─ supuso la chica. ─ No te sientas mal por algo que no te compete.

— Podría haber sido menos altanera al hablarle. Quizás no estaríamos en esta situación si no me hubiese enfrentado con tanta brusquedad contra él. —Sakura volvió a abrazar sin responder. No tenía las palabras reconfortantes que necesitaba oír su amiga.

— Tomemos asiento. — propuso la pelirosa, tomándole con delicadeza la mano. Hinata luego de calmarse, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura y se relajó. — ¿Naruto?

— Fue a su departamento a cambiarse ropa. Aprovecha cuando estoy en la escuela para hacer otras cosas. — mordió su labio.

― ¿Tsunade no te ha dado libre? ― Hinata asintió.

― Me ha dado ciertas libertades, pero me pidió que fuera durante las mañanas para no perder tantas clases. Salgo mucho más temprano que el resto y luego el chofer que tenemos en casa, trae a Hanabi para que podamos estar con papá. ― le contó.

― Naruto ha sido un gran apoyo, ¿verdad? ― la peliazul sonrió a pesar de su tristeza.

― No me ha dejado sola. Llega acá, me trae cosas para comer y no es ramen instantáneo. ― bromeó con dulzura la peliazul, haciendo sonreír a Sakura. ― Se preocupa de hacer los deberes con Hanabi y nos lleva a casa para que descansemos. Los primeros días no quería irme de acá y él me convenció de que debía dormir un poco para poder estar entera sin derrumbarme, porque bastaba y sobraba con dos Hyuga ingresados. ― Sakura no entendió eso último. ― Mi madre está con una crisis nerviosa tan grande, que es incapaz de entrar a verlo, entonces la tienen dopada unas salas más allá.

― No había pensado en ella. ― murmuró Sakura. ― ¿Qué dice?

― Apenas si habla. A pesar de que papá ya pasó por lo más terrible, ella sigue creyendo que puede morir, así que se encuentra bajo los efectos de medicamentos para calmar sus nervios.

― En síntesis, tú te estás haciendo cargo de todo, ¿verdad? ― Hinata negó.

― Es Neji el que se hizo cargo de todo. ― apenada, se pasó las manos por el rostro. ― Ha firmado los papeles necesarios y es su dinero el que está pagando todo el tratamiento. Él no ha descansado ni un poco.

― ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de tanto apego de Neji con ustedes? Ni siquiera se ha ido de su casa. ― inquirió la pelirosa.

― Neji no tiene padres. Mis tíos fallecieron en un trágico accidente cuando él apenas tenía 5 años, entonces mi padre se hizo cargo de su tutela. Lo educó y crio como un hijo. Yo no lo veo solo como un primo, es más bien un hermano para nosotras y nunca ha habido diferencias entre nosotros. ― dijo Hinata.

― ¿Por eso sigue viviendo con ustedes? ― preguntó Sakura.

― Sí y no quiere dejarnos, aunque él tiene su departamento y se queda varios días de la semana en él. ― le contó. ― Ahí es donde se junta con Mei y mantiene su relación.

― ¿Tampoco la apruebas? ― la peliazul hizo una mueca.

― No es eso, pero siento que ella no es del todo sincera con Neji, por eso no me gusta. Igualmente no es algo que me corresponda opinar y me mantengo al margen. ― aseguró. ― Antes de que se me olvide, te veías preciosa en los premios.

― ¿Tú crees? ― Hinata asintió. ― Tú ayudaste con el vestido, así que claramente sería algo que me quedaría como guante. ― ambas se sonrieron. ― Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesitas, Hinata. ― tomándole las manos, miró fijamente los ojos grandes y alabastros de la chica. ― Ahora somos amigas y las amigas están para todo, así que no dudes en buscarme si necesitas algo.

― Solo necesito un abrazo y descansar. ― le confesó la peliazul, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura. ― ¿Cómo ha ido todo con Sasuke?

― Pregunta directa, ¿eh? ― ambas rieron. ― Todo ha ido de maravilla. Luego de llamarte llorando porque creía que él se había acostado con otra, Tenten me confesó que había sido ella la dueña de las bragas que me había encontrado.

― ¿Se acostó con Tenten? ―preguntó sorprendida la Hyuga y se incorporó nuevamente para mirarla fijamente. ― No lo puedo creer.

― En realidad Tenten se acostó con tu primo, no con Sasuke. ― Hinata se tapó la boca con su mano. ― Cuando nos dijo, quedamos igual que tú, pero está tan enamorada que claramente va a permitir ciertas cosas que nosotras no tranzaríamos. Puede molestarnos, pero Tenten es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace.

― Neji no puede comportarse de ese modo. La va a lastimar. ― arguyó Hinata. ― Además está con Mei.

― Ya ves que no le importó mucho su relación con ella. ― dijo Sakura. ― Pero son adultos, Hinata. Saben perfectamente lo que hacen. ― Insistió la pelirosa.

― ¿Cuántos años tiene Tenten? ― le preguntó Hinata.

― 19 años, pero pronto estará de cumpleaños. ― respondió la pelirosa. ― ¿Vamos por algo para comer? Estuve reunida con Tsunade toda la mañana, así que no he comido mucho, además de tener otras preocupaciones.

― ¿Estaban discutiendo lo de tu salida de la escuela? ― Sakura asintió. ― ¿Qué dijo?

― Me dijo que para el próximo año me haría un examen para ingresar al último curso, que mi cupo seguiría disponible, pero si no sacaba una buena calificación en ese examen, me lo quitaría, porque a pesar de dejar la escuela, tengo que seguir con profesores particulares que se acomodarán a mis horarios de grabación. ― le contó ― Estuvo presente Mebuki y Shizune en la reunión.

― ¿Shizune? ― preguntó dudosa la peliazul.

― Se me había olvidado contarte. Ahora tengo manager. ― jugando, hizo un gesto de clara soberbia que hizo sonreír a Hinata. ― Se llama Shizune y se encarga de todo lo relacionado con mi carrera, además de concertarme citas y tener un equipo completo que maneja mis redes sociales, así que ponle me gusta a mi página oficial. ― Tomaron asiento una frente a la otra y esperaron a que llegara alguien para hacer su pedido. ― Solo mi Instagram será personal y manejado por mí. El resto recae en las manos de un chico que se llama Nagato. ― le contó con su cara sonriente. ― Y no te imaginas lo que sucedió cuando Shizune le dijo a Mebuki que era mejor sacarme de la escuela. Se negó de inmediato, casi armo un escándalo, pero mi hermosa y perfecta manager la convenció dándole buenas razones, como el cansancio que tendría y el poco tiempo, además de prometerle que mis estudios no quedarían en la deriva ni mucho menos atrasados. Entre las dos buscarán buenos profesores.

― Así que entre grabaciones estudiarás, ¿verdad? ― comprendió Hinata.

― Sí, andaré corriendo, pero más descansada. También irán a mi casa a importunarme. ― Sakura hizo un puchero burlón. ― No llevo ni 12 horas en el país y ya he tenido que hacer varias cosas, además de tener una pelea en espera con mi madre.

― ¿Qué les pasó ahora? ― Sakura miró hacia todos lados.

― Mi padre apareció. ― Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. ― Me contó que ella nunca le permitió acercarse. Que le pasó dinero, pero nunca se lo recibió y que las veces que redimirse por sus acciones, ella no se lo permitió.

― ¿Y qué piensas sobre eso? ― quiso saber la peliazul, jugando con la servilleta.

― Estoy muy molesta. ― aseguró, con la voz algo quebrada y sus mejillas sonrosadas. ― Mebuki no tenía derecho a apartarme de mi padre por sus problemas de pareja. Él solo quería estar con nosotros.

― ¿Estás segura de que fue así? ― preguntó con timidez, temiendo la reacción de la chica y se arrepintió al verla abatida. ― En fin…

― No lo sé, Hinata. ― respondió pasado algunos segundos. ― Quiero creer en su palabra y pelear con Mebuki, pero no tengo claro que si lo que dice es verdad, entonces enojarme tampoco es la mejor decisión. Hoy cuando la vi y me saludó con un abrazo apretado, mi corazón saltó de felicidad, porque al fin y al cabo es mi madre y la extrañé. No pude no abrazarla fuertemente, por muy enojada que estuviera. Hay momentos en que uno si necesita a su progenitora y aunque nunca lo reconoceré frente a ella, estos días en Estados Unidos me hicieron pensar en ello y echarla un montón de menos. ― confesó la pelirosa, mirando a un lado.

― Es algo obvio, Sakura. No te avergüences de tus sentimientos. ― Hinata le agarró la mano. ― Habla con ella y pregúntale que sucede en verdad. Es sospechoso que tu padre aparezca ahora, cuando tienes fama y tanto dinero.

― Algo así me dijeron las chicas. ― soltando el aire en un bufido, volvió a recomponer el gesto para luego apretar el entrecejo. ― Oye, debería ser yo la que te consuele a ti, no tú a mí. Tu padre está enfermo y me la he pasado cargándote con mis problemas y noticias. ― molesta consigo misma, buscó cambiar el tema por algo a lo que ambas les gustaba hablar. ― Sígueme contando sobre Naruto, ¿cómo está él?

Pararon un segundo la conversación mientras eran atendidas por el mesero, hasta que se fue y todo se reanudó en donde lo habían dejado.

― No me ha hablado mucho, solo se preocupa de que coma y descanse. Ayuda a Neji con lo del papeleo y eso, pero nuestra relación está algo estancada. ― Haciendo una mueca, continuó. ― Creo que se siente culpable por lo que pasó. Después de discutir con él, mi padre cayó con el infarto.

― Es muy probable que piense que es su culpa. ― supuso la pelirosa. ― Pero tú debes estar tranquila. Sin que te des cuenta, todo volverá a la normalidad y podrás volver a disfrutar de tu novio.

― Novio… ― susurró al aire. ― Es raro decir eso. Tengo novio.

― Tu primer novio. ― dijo una emocionada Sakura. ― Y vaya que novio. ― bromeó.

Hinata se limitó a sonrojarse y pensar en el rubio que compartía ahora su vida con la de ella. Era despistado y muchas veces inoportuno, pero se sentía querida y protegida por él. En los momentos más difíciles de su padre, fueron sus brazos los que la sostuvieron, fue su calor el que la acompañó en todo momento y sus palabras de aliento la motivaron a no desmoronarse. Quizás en ese minuto estuviesen algo entrampados por todo lo que acontecía, pero tenía la certeza que apenas todo pasara, volverían a hablar y ella recalcaría que su amor no lo iba a abandonar.

― Hola, Sakura. ― Hinata se giró al escuchar la voz tan característica, como si pensar en el él, hubiese servido de llamada para que se presentara frente a ellas. ― Hola, Hinata. ― la saludó más suavemente, con amor.

― Hola, Naruto. ― contestó al saludo la pelirosa, invitándolo a tomar asiento, cosa que hizo de inmediato. ― ¿Cómo has estado? ― quiso saber la chica.

― Estaba cocinando algo para Hinata, pero por lo que veo, ya están listas para comer otra cosa.

― Es que necesitamos carbohidratos para funcionar como corresponde. ― aseguró Sakura, risueña. ― Dulces, azúcar, pasteles y comida chatarra.

― Están muy delgadas las dos. ― las retó Naruto mientras avanzaba lentamente con su mano por la mesa para tomar la de Hinata. ― ¿Cómo has estado? No me avisaste que habías llegado. Podría haberme venido antes para estar contigo.

― No quise molestarte. También necesitas descansar. ― respondió la chica, sonrojada, pero no a un extremo casi extraterrenal. ― ¿Dormiste?

― Sí, hasta hace algunas horas. Apenas pasé a dejarlas, me fui a la cama. ― le contó, incluyendo a Hanabi en sus palabras. ― Tuve que juntarme con Shikamaru para reorganizar la agenda, tomando en cuenta que Neji está preocupado de todo lo que conlleva tener a tu padre acá y Sasuke estará full grabando para la película. ― Sakura apoyó su último comentario con un gesto de cabeza. ― Kiba está tan pendiente de tu padre, como lo está de su boda.

― ¿Cuándo será? ― preguntó la pelirosa, dándole un mordisco a su emparedado.

― Creo que la retrasaron para unos meses más. Natsuki dice que no tiene apuro, pero Kiba está desesperado por ponerle el anillo. ― bromeó Naruto. ― Está muy enamorado.

― Los hombres enamorados hacen idioteces. ― susurró Sakura, recordando al tonto que tenía por "amigo" que en diversas ocasiones le había demostrado lo que era capaz de hacer por ella, aunque no quería ahondar si estaba enamorado de ella o no, porque comenzaría a sufrir. ― ¿Cuándo se juntará la banda nuevamente?

― En un par de días. Queremos que el señor Hyuga salga de acá para volver a normalizar todo. ― le contó Naruto, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Hinata. ― Esperemos que eso suceda pronto.

― Tengo la esperanza de que sea así. ― contestó Hinata, con renovadas ganas y sonriéndole tímidamente a su novio.

― Yo también. ― la apoyó Naruto. Sakura se sintió como el mal tercio, pero rápidamente volvieron a conversar los 3 como si nada, riendo en ciertas ocasiones y disfrutando de sus sándwiches. ― Hinata, me juntaré con Shikamaru, así que aprovecho que Sakura está acá contigo para ir y así no quedas sola.

La peliazul hizo una mueca.

― Iré por una… ― no se le ocurrió que decir y decidió solo levantarse. ― vuelvo de inmediato. ― Sakura los dejó solos. Comprendió por los gestos que hacia su amiga, que ésta buscaba una oportunidad para tener una conversación de pareja con el rubio.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― la chica soltó la mano de Naruto y miró hacia otro lado contrariada. ― Hinata, puedes hablarme de cualquier cosa. ― le recordó poniéndose serio.

Era impactante ver esa faceta tan madura que poseía el rubio. Una faceta tan escondida y única, que muy pocos tenían la suerte de conocerla. Hinata era una de las pocas y agradecía enormemente aquello. Y dándose impulso por ello, aceptó que debía hablar con la verdad y hacer las preguntas aunque le doliesen en el alma sus respuestas.

― Sí. Quiero saber para dónde vamos. ― Naruto no comprendió a que se refería y frunció el ceño. Hinata volvió la cara y lo miro a sus ojos azules con fijeza y transparencia. ― Quiero saber si estamos juntos o esto nos separará.

― ¿Tienes dudas? ― el rubio se sobó la nuca, pero volvió a recomponerse, mirando hacia una puerta que daba a un patio interior cubierto de verde. ― Ven, acompáñame.

― Naruto… ― reclamó la chica, pensando que su novio se quería hacer el desentendido, pero cuando se vio sentada en una banca, que era protegida por un gran árbol y con los brazos de Naruto a su alrededor, guardó sus objeciones para sí misma y se dispuso a oír.

― Te quiero, Hinata. Tanto que me aterroriza. ― la peliazul pestañeó sorprendida, más aún cuando vio los ojos del rubio tan brillantes como dos faroles que resplandecían por sus emociones y sentimientos que comenzaban a quedar al descubierto. ― Te he amado de distintas formas y en todas sus intensidades, pero soy realista y sé que tu padre esta acá por mi culpa. Yo no quiero hacerte elegir y la parte más egoísta de mí no permitiría que te alejaras, sin embargo, si tú ya no quieres estar conmigo, de verdad lo entenderé. Razones tienes de sobra… ― Hinata le puso un dedo en los labios.

― Dilo de nuevo, por favor. ― susurró con la voz entrecortada.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Hinata bajó la mano y le acunó su mejilla. ― ¿Quieres que terminemos?

― No. ― objetó de inmediato. ― Quiero que me repitas lo primero que dijiste.

El rubio guardo silencio algunos segundos y cerró los ojos, dejándose atrapar por esas manos delicadas que acariciaban su rostro y lo hacían sentir rebosante de amor.

― Te quiero, Hinata. ― la peliazul no le dio ni siquiera tiempo de acabar, cuando se lanzó a sus labios para besarlo largamente.

La boca desesperada del rubio le respondió enseguida y apretó el cuerpo menudo de la chica contra el suyo, disfrutando de la cercanía y alabando lo bien que se amoldaban. Los labios rosa de la peliazul, se volvieron exigentes, buscando que los de Naruto se abrieran para tener total acceso a su lengua satinada. El rubio necesitado de ello, porque llevaba días sin darle un beso como correspondía, la dejó con la libertad de llegar hasta donde quisiera. Él seguiría cada uno de sus embates.

― Yo también te quiero. ― le dijo la chica, luego de separarse bruscamente. Naruto notó que los ojos alabastros de Hinata estaba llenos de lágrimas. ― Soñé tantas veces con esto. ― le contó, dejando que una pequeña lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. ― Soñaba con que me dijeras que me querías.

― Si hubiese llegado hace algunos años atrás gritando mi amor, estaría cumpliendo condena en la cárcel de alta seguridad de Tokio. ― bromeó Naruto, distendiendo el ambiente, pero saboreando de ese maravilloso momento que se les había otorgado. ― ¿Esto quiere decir que no terminaremos?

― No. ― dos veces la peliazul había enfatizado esa simple palabra. ― Vamos a estar bien.

― Y creo que deberíamos comenzar por ser sinceros con tus padres.

― ¿No tendrás problemas con los tuyos? ― le preguntó la chica. No conocía mayormente a los Uzumaki, pero sospechaba que eran tan liberados como su hijo.

― Ellos saben que estoy contigo. Les conté desde el principio. ― Hinata boqueó desconcertada. ― No te preocupes, solo quieren conocerte.

― Eso… me da… me da miedo. ― tartamudeo, temiendo a lo desconocido, pero Naruto no dejó que su miedo siguiera avanzando, así que aprovechó de besarla y así distraerla.

**6.**

Sasuke terminó de ponerse su remera y miró el celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje de Sakura. Entre todos, encontró dos de su hermano recordándole que debía ir al set a grabar, como si lo hubiese olvidado, pensó el moreno. También había otro de Naruto:

_Teme, necesitamos tener junta de la banda mañana por la tarde. Será algo corto. _

Sacando cuentas ese día tenía que ir a grabar hasta la madrugada, luego volver a casa, quedarse a dormir con Sakura y volver a grabar al otro día hasta pasado el almuerzo. Iría a la junta, sin lugar a dudas, pero tendría un cansancio nivel dios. Esperaba no morir de sueño.

Entre todos los mail que tenía, encontró un whatsapp de la persona que en verdad esperaba leer.

_Sasuke-kun, me juntaré con Hinata en el hospital. Muchos besitos que podrás cobrar después ( ) Nos vemos. Pd: No me gustó despertar sola. ( ) _

Sonrió de medio lado y en vez de mandarle un mensaje de vuelta, la llamó. Luego de 3 pitidos logró escuchar su voz, sintiendo ese pesito agradable que sentía cada vez que la escuchaba.

― Hola. ― una risita nerviosa. ― No esperaba que me llamaras.

― Se me hace más fácil que estar mensajeándote. ― le contestó. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Estoy enojada contigo. ― respondió refunfuñando. ― ¿Por qué te fuiste? Cuando desperté te busqué. Si no es por Ino que me dijo que te habías ido, todavía te sigo buscando.

― Me fui porque ambos teníamos cosas que hacer y quedarse en la cama solo nos retrasaría, ¿no crees? ― le explicó.

― Mmmm… lo acepto, pero la próxima vez al menos despiértame para darte un beso. ― Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa.

― ¿Quién dice que no te besé? ― replicó con una voz ronca e íntima que erizó hasta el último cabello del menudo cuerpo que poseía la chica.

― Besos dormidos no valen. ― el moreno enroló los ojos. ― No pongas gestos de cansancio. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás reclamando con tus ojos.

El Uchiha odió sentirse descubierto, pero no le respondió.

― ¿A qué hora te irás al set? ― le preguntó, mirando su reloj de pared. ― Son las 11 de la mañana. Estás madrugando.

― Deja de molestarme. Hoy quería quedarme más rato en mi cama, pero por culpa de alguien no pude. Tenía frío. ― Sasuke se la imaginó haciendo un puchero como niña pequeña. ― Espérame dos segundos, se viene acercando alguien…

― Ok.

Sasuke agudizó su audición para saber de quién se trataba.

― _¿Eres Sakura Haruno? ¿La famosa chica que actúa con Sasuke? _

― _No soy tan famosa_. ― le escuchó decir.

― _Saliste en el programa del mediodía y te veías preciosa. Hacen una bonita pareja con Sasuke. _― Claro que harían buena pareja. Nadie se veía mejor con Sakura que él mismo, pensó el moreno_. ― ¿En la vida real es muy bonito?_

― ¿Bonito? ― _oyó una_ _pedorreta_. ― Que va, es un hombre más. ― _¿De verdad había dicho eso? Sasuke gruñó._ ― Aunque nunca encontrarás a alguien más buena persona que él. ― _No le gustaba lo que oía, aparte de rebajarlo a un nivel donde no era alguien agraciado, ahora parecía una nenaza que andaba ayudando al mundo. ¡Eso no se hace, Sakura! Quiso gritar. _― ¿Una foto? Por supuesto.

― _Eres muy, pero muy linda. Espero que te vaya bien. ― _un silencio y nuevamente la voz de Sakura al teléfono.

― Volví. ― dijo la pelirosa.

― ¿Así que un hombre más? No esperaba oír eso, mujer promedio. ― Sakura lanzó una carcajada que enervó su ira. ― No es divertido.

― Reptiliano, todo el mundo vive diciéndote que eres la belleza hecha humano y tú te das el derecho de dudar. ― una nueva risa ahogada. ― Eres perfecto, pero no esperes que se lo diga a nadie, porque si no se ilusionan y tú solo puedes estar conmigo.

― Pero que posesiva. ¿Estás sola en el hospital? No es bueno que se te acerque la gente así como así. ― Sakura chasqueó la lengua.

― Era solo una enfermera. Estoy esperando a Hinata. Además, un poco más allá, detrás de un muro está Morio cuidándome como lo hace siempre. ― Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio. Que perfectito ese Morio, pensó odiándolo. ― Es bastante agradable, a diferencia de Kisame que apenas sonríe.

― ¿Estás sola con Morio? ― preguntó de forma relajada, intentando no evidenciar los celos que comenzaba a envenenarlo cada vez que escuchaba sobre ese tipo.

No entendía porque le causaba tan mala espina y no se trataba de que le pudiese hacer daño a Sakura, porque dudaba que lo hiciera. Su temor nacía en el hecho de que Sakura se pudiese encantar con Morio. A diferencia de él, Morio tenía una edad cercana con la pelirosa, además de no tener una brecha generacional que los separara dado que sus edades eran cercanas.

― Kisame se quedó esperando en la entrada dentro del carro. Creo que no es necesaria tanta atención en mí porque no soy tan conocida como tú.

― Pero lo serás. ― Y lo sería todavía más cuando formalizaran su relación y la prensa los encontrara. Andarían tras ellas día y noche, sin dejarla en paz. ¿Sería capaz de soportar esa presión?

Pensar en ese momento, acrecentó aún más su incomodidad. Con Sakura se le venían cosas muy duras.

― Todavía no. ― le respondió en su mismo tono tranquilo. ― Ahí viene Hinata con Naruto. Te dejaré para estar con ellos.

― Pásale el teléfono al dobe. ― le pidió Sasuke, caminando por su departamento en busca de un buen café que normalizase todas las emociones que había sentido gracias a la conversación con Sakura.

― Ok. Cuídate y nos vemos al rato. ― Sasuke odiaba despedirse de ella, pero debía hacerlo.

― ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar? ― le preguntó.

― Nop. Tengo un auto esperándome y en caso de no ser así, le pido a Naruto que me lleve. ― Ninguna de las dos ideas le agradaba, pero prefirió no atosigarla con sus preocupaciones. ― Besos.

― Me deberás muchos a este paso. ― Sakura sonrojada, le pasó el celular al rubio que estaba frente a ella. ― Dobe.

― Teme, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo estás? ― el moreno respondió con un "hmphmeo" ― Ok, ya comprendí. Bueno, te escribí en la mañana. ¿lo leíste?

― Sí. ― Naruto asintió, aunque Sasuke claramente no lo veía. ― ¿Será ensayo?

― No, más bien una planificación. Itachi hizo una agenda, pero se vio trastocada con lo que le paso al señor Hyuga, así que la ordenaremos de nuevo. Le avisé, pero él me comentó que no podías juntarte hoy porque tenías grabaciones.

― Y mañana durante la mañana también. ― le comentó.

― ¿No irás?

― Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para saber. ― luego de esa "intrigante" respuesta, cortó.

Después de dejar a Sakura durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, cosa que no fue fácil ya que la chica estaba sobre él, enganchada como pulpo, además de verse hermosa, Sasuke decidió que era buena hora para partir a su casa y revisar el nuevo disco que estaban grabando.

En una sala interior de su departamento, había un completo estudio de grabación con paneles de sonido y los instrumentos necesarios para grabar sin necesidad de ir a otro lugar. Siempre que tenía tiempo, se metía ahí y escuchaba cada uno los acordes, revisaba una a una las canciones y la menor falla, llamaba a todos para que fueran a grabar nuevamente. El moreno era incapaz de aceptar errores, por muy pequeños que fueran y sometía a todos los que trabajaban con él a la misma presión.

Apegada a esa sala, había una oficina, con un escritorio, paredes con muebles llenos de libros y cómodos asientos para relajarse. Ahí se hacían las reuniones exprés para solucionar detalles, como también era su espacio privado donde se dedicaba a escribir temas y crear su música. La oficina tenía un baño y una cama de plaza que le servía para dormir cuando se tomaba jornadas maratónicas de escritura, edición y creación.

Luego de meterse a la ducha y agradecido de haber dormido una hora poco antes de levantarse, decidió salir hacia el set.

A tientas buscó los lentes que guardaba en la guantera del auto olvidando que cierta pelirosa se los había apropiado, aludiendo que a ella se le veían mucho mejor y que eran perfectos para su rostro. Recordando eso, no pudo evitar la sonrisa al recordarla mirándose en el espejo, posando frente a él con las gafas puestas.

― _Las fotografías del descontrol sufrido por el ganador del Oscar, Hozuki Suigetsu están recorriendo la red y provocando diversas reacciones en el medio. ¿Por qué habrá maltratado de esa forma a su ex novia? ¿Qué se teje detrás de todo esto? _― Sasuke parpadeó incrédulo escuchando las noticias de la radio y subió el volumen para escuchar mejor. ― _Es rarísimo que un ganador de Oscar, que debería estar feliz por algo obvio, se comporte de este modo tan agresivo_―. Eso era imposible. ¿Qué habría pasado con el peliblanco como para que atacara a Karin?

El moreno aceleró el auto y se apresuró en llegar al set. A pesar de no ser alguien muy sensible, pondría el hombro para su amigo y sobretodo lo defendería.

**7.**

― Hola, Sakura. ― la pelirosa fijó su vista en Kakashi y le dio un leve abrazo como saludo. ― ¿A quién buscas?

― A Suigetsu. ― le contestó, mirando hacia todos lados. ― Escuché lo que pasó y me dio mucha pena. No creo que la haya atacado. Él no es así.

― No ha llegado al set como para preguntarle. ― le respondió Kakashi, sonriendo con sus ojos. ― Apenas llegue, le diré que te busque si así lo desea. Está atrasado y primero tendrá una pequeña conversación con Jiraya, porque retrasa toda la grabación con su ausencia.

― ¿Y el resto? ― preguntó inquisitiva, mirando sobre el hombro de Kakashi. ― ¿Sasuke? ― susurró bajito, solo para que él la escuchara.

― Está dentro, practicando unas líneas junto a Erika. ― la mirada expectante del peliblanco la hizo alzar sus cejas. ― ¿No te pones celosa?

― ¿Debería? ― con gran madurez, acotó. ― Sasuke me ha demostrado de muchas formas que solo está conmigo y engañarme no está en sus planes. Confío en él y en sus palabras, así que intento no ponerme celosa. Además, no sé si te has dado cuenta querido Kakashi, pero Sasuke está muy enganchado de mí. ― con soberbia se largó a reír, haciendo reír al hombre detrás de la bufanda.

― Él sufre lo que tú no. ― concluyó luego de oír a la chica y recordar el actuar de su tan querido pupilo. ― Los vi en el avión y lo "tierno" que es contigo fue una agradable sorpresa. Logró conseguirte chocolate después de que le pidieras.

― Tiene que mantenerme feliz, o si no pierde. ― Fue el turno de Kakashi para levantar una ceja. ― Tranquilo, nada de lo que estás pensando. ― la mentira la hizo sonrojar, pero Kakashi no quiso humillarla más y guardó silencio. ― Oye, ¿Por qué viajaste con nosotros?

― Porque Jiraya me dejó bajo el avión. ― Sakura no entendió. ― Estuvo solo un par de minutos en la fiesta para luego partir al aeropuerto, olvidando que también me tenían que llevar. Me llamó cuando ya estaba instalado en el avión, así que le pedí a Itachi que gestionara para llevarme.

― ¿Te cobraron? ― Kakashi negó.

― Sasuke es un mal nacido, pero tiene una vena benefactora que revienta su pose de indiferencia. ― ambos asintieron. ― Y hablando del rey de Roma… ― El moreno iba caminando hacia ellos con mucha tranquilidad. Al parecer no la había visto, porque cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, suavizaron su acerada mirada y sonrió levemente ― Lo traes loco. ― susurró el peliblanco.

― Hola. ― los saludó, para luego mirar hacia atrás. Nuevamente volvió hacia ellos y jaló a Sakura por la cintura para darle un beso que la hizo doblarse por la efusividad. Sasuke le mordió el labio superior y después la soltó riendo cuando se fijó en sus mejillas rojas y mirada asesina. ― ¿Cómo están?

― Menos furioso que Sakura. ― Sasuke le dio un movimiento de cabeza a Kakashi y no soltó a la chica. ― Los pueden ver.

― Estamos practicando nuestros personajes. ― dijo el pelinegro, dando la respuesta que entregaría si le preguntaba. Sakura lo empujó por los hombros, completamente molesta. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Eres demasiado brusco. ― le reclamó, tocándose los labios. ― Además está Kakashi.

― ¿Y qué? A él no tiene porqué importarle. ― una amenaza por debajo fue el ingrediente para que el peliblanco asintiera dándole la razón. ― ¿Ves?

― Sasuke, me impresiona tu cambio. Nunca te había visto tan efusivo y despreocupado. ― lo molestó el peliblanco. ― Esto es obra del amor.

― Amor mis pelotas. ¿Llegó Suigetsu? ― Kakashi meneó la cabeza en una negativa. ― ¿No has sabido lo que pasó realmente?

― Por lo que comentó Kabuto, Suigetsu se descontroló y rompió el carro del nuevo novio de Karin. ― Sakura lanzó un gemido de asombro. ― Aunque saben que Kabuto es el rey de los chismes malintencionados.

― Algo de verdad deben tener, aunque es raro eso del nuevo novio. ― Sasuke se separó de Sakura y se puso las manos en la cadera. ― ¿Lo llamaron?

― Muchas veces, pero su celular está apagado. ― Sasuke asintió, pensando en qué hacer. ― No te puedes ir ahora, Sasuke.

― Pensaba ir a su departamento. Quizás ya se haya matado.

― ¡Sasuke! ― lo retó la chica. ― Ni juegues con eso.

― No estoy jugando. ― Sakura mordió su labio y agachó la cabeza. ― Molestia, Suigetsu está bien. Relájate.

― No me pidas que esté tranquila cuando tú también estás inquieto. ― Sasuke respondió con una mueca. ― ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Puede ser que a ti te conteste.

― En un momento así, creo que lo mejor es dejar que él nos busque. Las imágenes son bastante claras y se ve que hay una gran disputa. ― sugirió Kakashi, haciendo razonar al pelinegro. ― Sasuke, si de aquí a un par de horas no aparece, puedes ir a buscarlo.

― Lo tengo claro. ― El moreno se fijó en Sakura. ― ¿Comiste algo?

― Sí. ― respondió con fastidio. ― Deja de preocuparte por mi alimentación.

― Si yo no lo hago, tú no lo haces. ― le respondió tranquilamente, enfureciendo a la pelirosa. ― Kakashi, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

― En 30 minutos llega Relka a maquillar a Saku, junto a Tenten. Luego de eso comienza a grabar ella con Sasori y Gaara.

― Genial. ― masculló el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos. ― ¿A qué hora yo con Erika?

― Mientras grabamos la de Sakura con los chicos. ― explicó el peliblanco. ― Recuerden que hoy graban hasta tarde y mañana a primera hora también tienen que estar acá.

― Que horror. ― murmuró Sakura, dejando caer sus hombros. ― Quiero dormir muchas horas seguidas.

― Entre grabaciones podrás hacerlo. ― la tranquilizó Kakashi. ― Yo ayudaré para que te dejen dormir tranquilamente mientras los otros actúan. ― la chica asintió feliz sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ― Ahora podrías aprovechar de descansar.

― Sí, eso haré. ― miró a Sasuke. ― Nos vemos al rato. ― Sakura alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de que su mano fuera apresada por los dedos delgados del moreno y jalase de ella para darle un nuevo beso, aunque este fue más corto. ― ¡Te voy a matar!

― Adiós, molestia. ― lanzando llamas por todos sus poros, Sakura se encerró en su camarín y apoyándose en la puerta se calmó, sonriendo como idiota. Sasuke siempre lograba sorprenderla.

Sasuke por su parte se quedó conversando con el peliblanco, que seguía con su mirada picara puesta en él.

― Sasuke, ten cuidado. Aquí las paredes tienen ojos y oídos. ― le advirtió Kakashi, mirando hacia todos lados. ― No todos son buenos ni guardarán su secreto.

― Siempre lo puedo negar. ― contestó sin ni un deje de incomodidad.

― Pero no estamos solos. Hay muchas personas que no son de tu circulo y pueden lastimarla por tener una relación contigo. ― dijo el peliblanco. ― Recuerda que hace algunos meses estabas con Fuka y todos ya pensábamos que habría casorio.

― No estaba en mis planes. Nunca di indicios de que me casaría con ella. ― aseguró Sasuke.

― ¿Y con Sakura? ¿Esperas casarte con ella?

― Es muy apresurado pensar en eso. ― respondió escuetamente.

― Insisto, es riesgoso. Te puedes ir a la cárcel. ― Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― No todavía. ― contestó, sin reparar en lo que decía.

― ¿Tú y ella…? Yo pensé que sí, ya que te quedas en su casa y ella en la tuya.

― Dormimos. ― una verdad a medias, pero sobre todo para proteger a la chica. ― A ti no te compete hablar sobre mi vida sexual.

― Me impresionas, pequeño cachorro… ― Sasuke enroló los ojos al escuchar ese apodo que le había puesto cuando llegó a la industria. ― Siempre has sido tan arisco y con ella te muestras afectuoso y de piel. Me agrada este Sasuke más accesible.

― ¿Accesible? No doy la mano para que todos se me acerquen. ― respondió. ― Es cosa nuestra lo que sucede y la verdad, no me interesa que ahondemos en el tema.

― Sakura es una chica maravillosa, Sasuke. No la lastimes.

― Le diré que estás actuando como su padre y vendrá a romperte los dientes. ― Kakashi rio. ― Es verdad.

― No lo dudo. Se nota que es de armas tomar, por lo mismo yo me andaría con cuidado. Estás muy vulnerable frente a ella.

― No me des la lata, Kakashi. ― girándose sobre sus talones, dejó la conversación a medias.

― ¡Sasuke! ― llamó el peliblanco. ― Que no digas que no te advertí. Tú estás más propenso a perder que ella.

― Lo que digas, Kakashi. ― masculló, para volver a caminar hacia el set.

Sasuke desvió su trayectoria y avanzó despreocupadamente hasta el camarín de la pelirosa. Entró sin golpear y se encontró de sopetón con su olor tan característico, además de esas cosas que colgaban del techo y que ella hacía en sus momentos de ocio.

Al entrar, no la encontró, pero mirando hacia la izquierda la vio acostada en el sofá, tapada con una pequeña chaqueta y dándole la espalda a cualquier persona que abriera la puerta. Sasuke se acercó despacio, como una gacela y sacó su celular para tomarle una foto. Al hacerla, el pequeño click de la cámara la hizo despertar.

― Hola. ― susurró sonriendo y estirándose. ― Me quedé dormida apenas me apoyé en el sofá.

― Lo imaginaba. ― Sasuke le hizo un gesto para que le diera un espacio, y se acostó a un lado de ella, volteándola para que se miraran a los ojos. ― Estás demasiado cansada.

― Debe ser que anoche, mientras tú dormías, yo leí algo del guion. ― le contó Sakura. ― No podía dormir.

― ¿Por eso no me sentiste cuando me levanté? Estabas en coma. ― la pelirosa asintió. ― No hagas eso. Terminarás agotada.

― Tengo que ensayar, Sasuke. Sabes que es nuestro trabajo el llevar una buena historia al cine. ― el pelinegro hizo una mueca y prefirió abrazarla antes que responderle. ― ¿Te quedarás acá?

― ¿Algún problema? ― Sakura negó de inmediato. ― Eso no te abriga ni un poco. ― le dijo, apuntando a la chaqueta que yacía en el suelo.

― Me dio pereza levantarme a buscar una cobija. ― Sakura se apoyó en su pecho y le acarició el lugar con las yemas. ― ¿Qué habrá pasado con Suigetsu? ― le preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

― No lo sé. ― respondió sinceramente. ― Ver a Karin con otro tipo lo debe haber destrozado.

― ¿Pero es justificable llegar a ese punto? Al final, yo creo que si alguien ama a otra persona, debería sentirse feliz porque ésta es feliz. ― argumentó Sakura. ― ¿O es demasiado idealista?

― Es extremadamente idealista, molestia. ― replicó el moreno. ― Si estás con alguien por años, luego esa persona te deja y al poco tiempo está con otra, quedas mal.

― ¿No es lo mismo que hiciste tú con Fuka? ― Sasuke farfulló por lo bajo y todavía más al oírla reírse. ― No sé, la verdad. Yo creo que si algo así nos pasa, te dejaré en paz.

― Eso lo dices ahora, pero quizás en el momento no seas muy razonable y te comportes peor que Suigetsu. ― Sakura le pellizcó el vientre. ― ¡Hey!

― Verás que seré muy madura. ― aseguró. ― ¿Y si ocurre al revés? ― inquirió. Sasuke sabía que lo iba atacar con una pregunta de ese estilo, pero aun así lo tomó por sorpresa. ― Si nosotros dejamos de estar juntos y yo al poco tiempo estoy con otro, ¿tú te descontrolarías?

― ¿Quieres la verdad? ― le preguntó, intentando tener tiempo para pensar.

― Por supuesto. ― carraspeando, Sasuke se revolvió el cabello con la mano que no tenía bajo el cuerpo de Sakura. ― ¿Qué harías en un caso así?

― Posiblemente me comporte muy mal. Incluso peor que Suigetsu. ― Sakura dejó de respirar. ― Soy muy posesivo, creo que lo sabes.

― Pero está mal actuar así. ― le dijo la chica suavemente.

― ¿Qué esperas, Sakura? ¿Qué me siente a tu lado y lo felicite por su relación? ¿Qué les desee lo mejor y como broma le cuente las cosas que te gustan hacer? Eso es tener sueños de unicornios y arcoíris. ― la pelirosa levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. ― En situaciones de ese tipo no somos tipos muy pensantes.

― ¿Los hombres o las mujeres? ― insistió Sakura.

― Ambos. ― dijo Sasuke. ― Es algo esperable.

― Esperable si eres un animal. ― replicó la chica, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ― Yo me pondría feliz por ti. En cierto modo, si no estamos juntos es porque no funcionamos.

― ¿Y necesitas 3 años para darte cuenta de eso? ― le preguntó irónicamente el pelinegro haciendo alusión a la relación de su amigo y medianamente molesto con la conversación. ― Piensa en todo lo que me das día a día y dime que no te daría rabia que yo fuese y lo dejara.

― Es diferente. Yo te he dado mucho. ― justificó la chica, volviendo a dejar caer su cabeza.

― Ahí está el punto. Aunque tú no lo creas, yo también he dado bastante. ― más de lo que era capaz de asumirse el mismo. ― Que me dejes por otro, sería un duro golpe y reaccionaría mal.

― Como Suigetsu.

― Peor que Suigetsu. ― volvió a repetir, dando una leve advertencia de lo que era su relación. Sasuke era un tipo con mucho temperamento y la menor provocación explotaba como volcán ardiendo.

Para el moreno tampoco era algo que pudiera enorgullecerlo, pero su forma de ser lo hacía actuar así. Sabía que en una situación parecida a la de su amigo, era capaz de quebrarle las piernas a ese otro tipo, romperle la cara y gritarle a Sakura sin ningún tapujo. Una ira muy grande se lo consumía con la mera idea de imaginarse ese escenario.

― ¿Debo tener miedo? ― Temerosa, Sakura se aferró a su remera.

― Si te enamoras de alguien mientras estamos juntos, sepárate de mí y dime la verdad de frente. Encontrarme con la sorpresa de que estás con otro es combustible para mi mal genio.

― Todo es combustible para tu mal genio. ― bromeó la chica. ― Dame un beso, mejor. No pensemos en un futuro que no sabemos.

― Lo solucionas todo con besos, ¿eh? ― Sakura se encogió de hombros y fue en busca de su boca, soltándolo cuando a ambos les faltó el aire. ― ¿No tenías sueño?

― ¿Quién puede dormir con semejante hombre a su lado? ― Sasuke alzó una ceja, más aun al verla tan teatral con su frase.

― Tú te quedas dormida y ocupas más de la mitad de la cama. ― le hizo ver Sasuke, tomándole el mentón. ― Siempre que terminamos de estar juntos, te acomodas y falleces, así que no digas que no puedes dormir cuando estás a mi lado.

― Entro en estado de coma, lo reconozco, pero es porque termino muy cansada. ― se acercó a su oído y le susurró bajito. ― Tu sed es insaciable.

― ¿Y la tuya? ― Sakura se echó hacia atrás a reír. ― ¿Quién me despertó hace algunos días tocándome de manera inapropiada?

― ¿Inapropiada? ― bromeó, sonriéndole de forma picara. ― ¿Acaso no te gusta?

― Un poco. ― para su mala suerte era mucho más que poco y a la mínima provocación de Sakura, se encendía como fuego hirviendo. ― Es hora de que nos vayamos al set.

― ¿Para qué? ¿Irás a practicar nuevamente con Erika? ― le preguntó, sin mirarlo a los ojos. ― No es que me ponga celosa, porque no es así, pero podrías no perderte mucho rato con ella, porque te extraño.

― Estábamos con Gaara, enojona. ― le pellizcó la nariz, para luego levantarse y levantarla con el impulso. Sakura refunfuñando lo hizo. ― Ahora Sasori y Suigetsu serán tus compañeros de reparto. Yo andaré grabando otras escenas.

― ¿Después tendré grabación contigo? ― Sasuke asintió. ― Bueno, entonces nos vemos al rato. ― estirando la boca le dio un rápido beso y arrancó a la puerta.

Sasuke la miró saltarina y risueña como siempre, teniendo esa imagen guardada en su retina por todo lo que restaba de mañana.

**O.O**

― Quédate quieta, niñita der demonio. ― Sakura contuvo la risa que le provocaba escuchar los reclamos de Relka. A pesar de que la fornida mujer intentaba ser exigente y seria, ella lograba mermarla con sus jugueteos y bromas cariñosas. ― Apenas terrmine con en erste trrabajo, te abandonarre. ― prosiguió farfullando mientras le aplicaba la última capa de maquillaje. ― Y ese chupetón que tienes es imposible de cubrrir. Hablarré con Sasuke.

― Se reirá. ― le contestó la chica, tomándole la mano. ― Gracias por protegernos.

― Lo hago porrque me pagan bien. ― argumentó sin ningún ápice de credibilidad, aunque Sakura no se lo juzgó y se limitó a sonreírle. ― Solo cuídense.

― Poca gente sabe de nuestra relación. ― le explicó la pelirosa.

― No me rrefierro a ese tipo de cuidado. ― dijo Relka, volviéndose para tomar una nueva pintura. ― Hablo de posibles embarrazos.

― ¡Relka! ― chilló abochornada. ― Me estoy protegiendo. ― le contó mirando hacia otro lado. ― Aunque todavía no pasa nada.

― ¿En tanto tiempo? ― la mujer bonachona se puso a reír. ― Parrece que no le gustas tanto. ― molestó.

― Le gustó mucho, pero quiere protegerme, mala mujer. ― La conversación se detuvo con la llegada de Gaara y Tenten.

― Chicas, hay que apurarse. Necesito darle los últimos retoques a tu vestimenta, Sakura. ― la castaña caminaba de un lugar a otro sin detenerse, pareciendo un ratoncito asustado.

Sakura detuvo a Relka para que dejara de maquillarla y se acercó a su amiga.

― ¿Tenten? ― llamó. ― ¿Te pasa algo? ― la castaña negó y siguió moviéndose de un lugar a otro. ― No me mientas. ― le exigió la pelirosa, tomándola por el codo.

― No te estoy mintiendo, solo estoy apurada. ― se defendió, volviendo a su incesante caminata. ― Apresúrate. Debo arreglar los pedazos de telas para que calcen justo con la herida de tu vientre.

― Aah, no. Tú me dirás que pasa. ― Sakura miró al pelirrojo que posado frente a la puerta, no se movía. ― Gaara, dime que sucede. ― el chico se volteó a mirarla, penetrándola con los fríos ojos que tenía.

― Tuvo una discusión con Kabuto. ― le contó escuetamente, mirando a la castaña. ― Ella debe contarte, no yo.

― ¿Qué te dijo ese espécimen de ser humano? ― preguntó la pelirosa, inquisitiva. ― Tenten.

― Nada, dijo que no servía para nada y que mis trabajos estaban sobrevalorados. ― comentó, sin mirarla. ― Todo empezó porque fui invitada para estar tarde ir a un programa de modas que se da en vivo todos los días en el canal Fashionista. Dudo que lo conozcas. La cosa es que este miserable me dijo que solo era invitada porque Jiraya me había ayudado y porque saltaba de una cama en otra para conseguir lo que he conseguido. Cuando Gaara lo escuchó se metió a defenderme y me sacó de ahí, pero el daño estaba hecho. ― sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a la pelirosa como si fuese su salvavidas. ― Nunca nadie me había tratado así. Me sentí tan asqueada.

― Pasa que estás con tu amor propio muy por debajo de lo normal luego de todo lo que ha pasado, pero cariño, no dejes que eso te afecte. Eres una chica hermosa, que hace cosas hermosas y que ha demostrado que, sin necesidad de ir a la universidad más prestigiosa de modas, puede llegar casi tan lejos como esas diseñadoras que sus papitos les pagan carreras y solo tienen el titulo para decir que son algo. ―Tenten se separó de ella sonriendo. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Tanto resentimiento, Sakura. ― la pelirosa la acompañó con otra sonrisa. ― Eres de lo mejor, amiga.

― Sí, para eso estamos. ― tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, le dijo: ― Nada más de llantos por seres humanos que no lo merecen. Eres y puedes ser más que esto. Los otros que mueran de envidia y lloren por tu persona.

― Mira. ― Tenten sacó el celular de su bolsillo trasero y se lo mostró a Sakura. ― No para de llamarme ni enviarme mensajes.

_HyugaNOCONTESTAR (20 llamadas perdidas) _

Sakura abrió la boca sin creerlo.

― Esto es muy psycho. ― susurró, revisando los mensajes que no estaban abiertos. ― ¿No quieres saber que te escribe?

― Sé perfectamente lo que escribe. Solo una retahíla de insultos, para luego pedirme que nos juntemos, que debemos hablar.

― ¿Y no sería bueno juntarse? ― preguntó Sakura.

― No, porque terminaremos teniendo sexo como siempre. ― respondió con sinceridad. ― Ya, dejemos el tema. Lo tratamos más en profundidad mañana, porque debemos juntarnos a organizar mi cumpleaños y el tuyo.

― Eso es verdad. ― dándose una mirada lacónica, volvieron a dedicarse al trabajo.

Comenzaba una semana de grabación y con ello, la fama de Sakura.

**Grabando**

― Sakura, Suigetsu no llegó, así que la escena se cambia un poco y Gaara será el único que estará contigo, ¿ok? ― la pelirosa asintió luego de escuchar las indicaciones. Le daba pena pensar en Suigetsu, pero era hora de centrarse en su papel y olvidar el resto, escuchando los mandatos que le daba Yamato. ― Gaara, ponte ahí, Sakura allá y estén atentos a la orden.

― Gaara, ¿tienes claras tus líneas? Deberás improvisar.

― Sé hacerlo, Jiraya. ― dando por cerrado el tema, fue hasta donde era requerido y miró la cama donde se posaba una durmiente Sakura. ― Empecemos.

― Entonces. Luz, cámara y acción.

**La historia de Chiyo  
8° escena y Sakura tiene futuro**

Kei miró el cuerpo inerte de la chica, solo cubierto por una manta blanca y de lino. Bajo ellas se escondía el cuerpo de Chiyo con una herida que la atravesaba de lado a lado. La katana de Sasuke se la había provocado.

El peliblanco rio. Eso era justicia divina para sus ojos. Ver a Chiyo en ese estado le daba un placer morboso inaguantable y único. La sangre que corría por las venas de la chica estaba llena de maldad y dolor. Era una sangre que mataba por mero deseo y nadie los detenía, pero ahora teniéndola así, a su merced y lista para ser asesinada, se vanaglorió de su suerte. A veces cuando el destino lo quería, sabía dar lo que uno deseaba.

Sin embargo sus planes se truncaron cuando la entrada de Isoka lo alertó.

― ¿Qué haces acá? Hayato te dijo que te mantuvieras lejos de la chica. ― le dijo el pelirrojo, acercándose a mirar a Chiyo. ― Morirá en cualquier momento.

― Me hubiese gustado haber sido el elegido para matarla. ― su voz era de ultratumba y erizó el vello que cubrían los brazos de Isoka. ― Ella debería morir y sufrir por ello como le pasó a mi hermanita.

― De nada te sirve seguir llorando por aquello. Ai es el ejemplo de lo que puede provocar esta guerra.

― ¡Una guerra que comenzaron ellos! ― gritó el peliblanco descontrolado. ― Si la puta de Carey no se hubiese metido en este lugar, todo estaría en paz, pero tuvo que llegar a contaminar todo lo que rodea al clan.

― Tu clan es otro. ―le recordó Isoka.

― Pero los Ebino salvaron mi vida y la de mi familia. El señor Akira, me dio algo por lo que luchar.

― Y eso también provocó la muerte de Ai porque la mezclaste con yakuzas. ― le volvió a recordar Isoka, sin ninguna anestesia. ― ¿Vale la pena? Chiyo va a morir porque atravesó su estómago el filo de la katana y eso es algo que no deja sobrevivientes.

― ¿Y para que la tienen acá? ¿Acaso la están curando? ―Isoka volteó su cuello con brusquedad para mirarlo. ― No me digas que también te enterneció. Recuerda que tiene el gen de Carey y esa mujer tenía un don para calentar a cualquiera.

― No, pero sé que Hayato se encuentra descontrolado por lo que pasó y si te escucha o me escucha hablando mal de ella es capaz de decapitarnos, ¿quieres eso? ― Kei negó imperceptiblemente, sabiendo que sus palabras eran una realidad. ― Todavía me pregunto cómo Ryu alcanzó a escapar.

― ¿Por qué? ― Kei no sabía que había pasado. Solo escuchó por boca de Yuu que la chica estaba a unos pasos de morir por haber recibido una estocada mortal. Luego de eso corrió en busca de ella para saber cuánta verdad había tras esas palabras. ― ¿Qué hizo Ryu?

― Acostarse con ella. ― Los ojos de Isoka se volvieron fuego. ― Hayato perdió el control y Ryu escapó sin que se diese cuenta. Quedó tan destrozada al haberla lastimado que perdió la noción de todo y buscó ayuda.

― Ryu es un imbécil. ― masculló Kei.

― Cualquiera lo es si aparece una buena hembra para engatusarlo. ― justificó el pelirrojo, mirando a la chica. ― Y sí, ella tiene los genes de Carey, lo que la convierte en un ser muy deseable. Si Akira viviera y supiera lo que pasa acá, no estaría muy orgulloso de su nieto. Otro más que cae con una Yamazaki.

― Y si la chica viviese, dudo que fuese el único. Chiyo terminaría por enamorar a todos los idiotas que la rodean. ― escupió el peliblanco.

― ¿También eres consciente de su belleza? ― Kei asintió. ― Bueno, al menos no me siento solo en esto.

― Pero para mí sigue siendo una asquerosa que debe morir. El hecho que la desee es por una emoción primaria que acaba de la misma forma que empieza en cuanto recuerdo a Ai. ― Kei se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la chica y levantó la sabana, encontrándosela con una bata delgada y su piel pálida. ― Morirá en un corto lapso.

― Sí. ― Isoka le quitó la manta de las manos y la cubrió con delicadeza. ― No quiero ser el provocador de la furia de Hayato si se entera de que la estamos fisgoneando.

― Hayato es un imbécil. En vez de aprovechar que la puede tomar una y otra vez sin cansarse, va y se encapricha con ella. Masami es mucho más mujer que Chiyo. ― Isoka se alzó de hombros frente a las palabras de Kei.

― Pero Chiyo tiene una belleza casi onírica. Pocas mujeres tienen el pelo rosa y no es falso. Solo Carey y ella lo poseen.

― Probablemente si saliéramos más al mundo veríamos que no es así, pero la guerra se acaba de desatar. ― volvió a mirar a la chica. ― Maldita estúpida. Vas a morir más rápido de lo que yo mismo pensaba.

― Deja de hablar porquerías. ― le pidió Isoka con brusquedad. ― Si la chica muere, atente a lo que se convertirá Hayato. Un descuartizador y buscará por cielo, mar y tierra al imbécil de Ryu.

― Cuando lo encuentre, nuestro compañero morirá sin miramientos. ― Isoka solo asintió.

Unos segundos de silencio bastaron para que cada uno se volteara y siguiera en sus quehaceres. Muy inocuos y sinsentido, pero que le daban algo de sabor a sus vidas ya de por sí, destinadas a obedecer.

Chiyo siguió inmóvil, perdida en el abismo de su inconciencia y esperando sin saberlo su muerte.

**Horas antes**

La chica había sido auxiliada por Hayato apenas se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, completamente abatida. El hombro le tomó entre sus brazos y corrió con ella entre las grandes amapolas en busca de ayuda. Sus gritos habían alertado a casi todos los yakuzas del lugar que merodeaban cuidando los alrededores y la fortuna estuvo de su lado cuando fue Isoka fue la primera persona que se le cruzó.

Chiyo en su apenas consciencia, los escuchó gritar desesperados y sintió los pasos del pelirrojo que corría en busca de algo o alguien.

Una curandera que se demoró minutos fue la primera en asistirla y agachó la cabeza frente a Hayato que exigía una ayuda. La mujer adulta y con canas que reflejaban todas las vidas que había logrado salvar, le comunicó a través de sus ojos que la muerte de la chica era casi inevitable. No había forma de que ese delgado cuerpo resistiera un ataque tan certero y desproporcionado. Hayato se agarró del cabello y gritó que no podía ser, que Chiyo no podía morir, pero la mujer no le dio esperanzas, aunque prometió ayudarlo a darle un buen descanso antes de partir.

Las manos arrugadas y que expelían energías curadoras, se posaron frente a la gran herida de Chiyo y emanaron una fuerza energética, esperando penetrar en las paredes, para luego pedirle a Isoka y Yuu que trajeran plantas específicas. Los hombres de confianza de Hayato corrieron por todo el jardín y parte del bosque que lindaba con la casa, encontrando con cierta dificultad lo pedido.

― Amatista, ¿sobrevivirá? ― le preguntó Yuu, mirando de reojo a su jefe que tenía la cara desencajada y el dolor reflejado en cada una de sus arrugas.

― No. ― Hayato salió del lugar, seguido por Yuu que siempre le protegía las espaldas, pero Isoka se quedó a un lado de la mujer y esperó su verdadera respuesta. ― Fingiremos su muerte para sacarla de acá, pero antes hay que estabilizarla, algo que todavía no logro hacer.

― Si él se entera nos matará. ― susurró Isoka.

― ¿Entonces para que me pediste ayuda a mí? ― los ojos violetas de la mujer lo miraron con recelo. ― ¿Qué buscas con esto, Isoka?

― Solo quiero que la guerra termine y si Kei la mata, comenzará algo más sangriento. Hayato tiene sentimientos por ella.

― La violó, Isoka. Eso no es amor. ― el pelirrojo se sintió avergonzado. ― Esto tiene que acabar. Se lo dije a Carey cuando jugaba con los dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que terminaría en catástrofe, porque son dos clanes tan sanguinarios como vengativos.

― Necesitamos sacarla de acá. No me gusta lo que su persona provoca. ― Isoka miró sobre su hombro, asegurándose de que estuvieran solos. ― Chiyo es parte de los Yamazaki, lo sabe ¿verdad? ― la mujer asintió. ― Me sirve para poder conseguir el dinero que necesito para desaparecer de este mundo tan pérfido. Quiero dejar de mancharme las manos con sangre, de matar gente o buscar a supuestos enemigos por cosas que pasaron hace muchos años.

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella? ¿No me dirás que…? ¡Es una locura! ― Isoka le puso la mano en la boca y con su mirada fría le advirtió que guardara silencio. ― No puedes.

― ¿Cómo que no puedo? ― Isoka sonrió de medio lado. ― Esta chica es mi escape. Si su abuelo se entera de que la rescaté de las garras de Hayato, me dará el suficiente dinero para poder largarme de aquí.

― Isoka, robarle Chiyo a Hayato es como quitarle un cachorro a una tigresa. Es capaz de perseguirte por todo el mundo. ― ejemplificó la mujer, con vehemencia.

― Y no olvides el deseo de Kai que muere por venganza. ― el chico suspiró hondamente. ― No me quedan más alternativas. Soy uno de los pocos que sabe que Takeshi está vivo y usaré esa información para salvarme.

― ¿Entonces sigo fingiendo que va a morir? ― le preguntó la mujer, no del todo convencida. ― Creo que podré estabilizarla, pero eso no quiere decir que sobreviva, aunque tiene más posibilidades que hace un par de horas.

― Hay que fingir que morirá. ― sentenció el pelirrojo

― No es lo correcto. ― murmuró la anciana mujer complicada.

― ¿Y cuando hemos actuado correctamente? ― respondió retóricamente. ― Creo no recordar la última vez que la palabra "legal" se acerca a mi realidad.

**Fin 8° escena**

― ¡Corten! ― gritó Jiraya, acercándose a la pelirosa que comenzaba a levantarse con una sonrisa en el rostro. ― Estaba aterrando pensando que podría notarse algún movimiento de tu parte, pero actuaste maravilloso. Los actores siempre dicen que las escenas más difíciles son cuando tienen que fingir estar en coma.

― Claro, hasta respirar se vuelve complejo. ― Gaara le apretó el hombro a la pelirosa en un gesto de cariño.

― Lo hiciste bien, Sakura. ― la chica completamente halagada por las palabras de su compañero y jefe, rio abiertamente contagiándolos.

― Cada día lo haré mejor. ― dijo, alzando su puño y mostrando el fulgor de sus ojos en todo el esplendor. ― Ahora, ¿qué se viene?

― Un descanso de una hora, almuerzo y volver a las grabaciones. ― Sakura asintió y caminando entre todos, recibiendo sus felicitaciones y abrazos, llegó hasta su camarín completamente feliz.

― Lo estás haciendo bien, Sakura. ― se dijo a sí misma, mirándose en el espejo y sacándose prenda por prenda hasta quedar solo en ropa interior. ― Debería hacer ejercicio. ― murmuró, agarrándose un pedacito ínfimo de carne que le "sobraba" de la panza. ― Pero prefiero comer como un cerdo.

Riendo, se puso una calza roja y entre sus cosas buscó alguna remera.

Ya vestida como siempre lo hacía, se echó en el sofá de su camarín y sacó su celular para revisar las redes sociales. A cada minuto, los likes a sus fotos de Instagram aumentaban. Se sentía un poco abrumada por la respuesta del público, pero a la vez feliz de poder provocar eso. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

― ¿Se puede pasar? ― los golpes en la puerta le indicaron que su soledad había terminado.

― Pasa. ― le respondió, recibiendo con una gran sonrisa a la recién llegada. ― Pensé que te vería más tarde.

― Hoy tenía la mañana libre. Tuve que hacer ciertos tramites y además pasé a ver un rato a Hinata. Al parecer el señor Hyuga se encuentra mucho mejor. ― dijo Ino, empujándole las piernas para poder sentarse. ― Estoy agotada. Caminé más que nunca.

― ¿Qué tramites tuviste que hacer? ― le preguntó Sakura, sentándose con sus piernas apegadas al pecho. ― ¿Algo con tu padre?

― Más bien con mi madre. Tuve una conversación con ella y me preguntó si me quería ir a vivir donde está ahora. ― Sakura arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. ― Le respondí que no. Que estaba con un buen trabajo y ahorrando para estudiar.

― Hace un tiempo quería saber eso. No eres del todo adulta y tienes un gran futuro por delante, ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar?

― No estoy segura de lo que quiero ser en la vida, la verdad. ― confesó la rubia. ― Me gustan muchas cosas y eso hace difíciles mis elecciones, así que aproveché un contacto de mi padre y conseguí estar acá. Me costó mucho que me diera el permiso. Se negaba rotundamente, pero su amigo, el que me ayudó a conseguirlo, lo convenció de que era buenísimo para mí. ― le contó. ― Si te das cuenta, tengo un horario mucho más flexible y es porque papá se metió un poco en mi contrato y exigió que no estuviese una jornada laboral completa acá, pero ahora que vivo contigo, he decidido que quiero trabajar como lo hacen todos. Además me gusta.

― ¿También como carrera? ― la rubia asintió.

― No sería malo estudiar algo de relaciones públicas y después tener famosos a mi cargo.

― Y poner una empresa con Itachi. ― Ino no respondió, pero sus colores subieron por sus mejillas hablando por ella. ― Cuéntame que paso, porque es obvio que algo ocurrió.

― No ha pasado nada. ― Sakura alzó una ceja escéptica. ― Ok, si pasó algo, pero no te emociones.

― Dime. ― le exigió sentándose sobre sus rodillas, desesperada por saber. ― ¡Anda!

― En el avión me besé con Itachi. ― dijo Ino rápidamente, tapándose la cara. ― Estaba aterrada por las turbulencias y él me calmó. Me desesperé pensando que no saldríamos de esa y me lancé a decirle que me gustaba.

― ¡¿Te gusta?! ― Ino asintió sonrojándose y sin mirarla. ― Entonces sí seremos cuñadas.

― ¡Sakura! ― le reclamó. ― Eso todavía no es seguro. Además no hemos vuelto a hablar.

― ¿Cómo no? ¿Ni siquiera te ha buscado? ― la rubia negó contrariada. ― ¿Al menos te respondió el beso?

― Sí y lo volvió algo mejor de lo que esperé. ― Sakura se rio fascinada con la información. ― Puede que le haya sorprendido y es hombre, por eso respondió. Quizás no le gusto.

― Por favor, Ino. Itachi no babea por ti porque se vería tremendamente humillado, pero ambas sabemos que ese hombre está deseoso por tus huesos. ― Ino saltó, tapándose la cara y meneando la cabeza, queriendo erradicar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. ― Podrías buscarlo.

― Ni loca. ― respondió alarmada. ― Él tiene que dar el siguiente paso. Yo me dejaré sorprender, aunque no estoy segura de querer estar en una relación. Itachi es muy mayor, tiene mucha experiencia y yo tengo algunos años más que tú.

― Dieciocho y treinta no son edades tan distantes. ― hizo ver la chica. ― Doce años. No es nada.

― Sí, claro. Es una ganga. ― respondió la rubia sarcásticamente. ― Lo que me preocupa es que Itachi tiene mucha experiencia y la mía es muy básica, limitándose a un tipo que nunca logró darme más allá que una buena noche para él y no para mí.

― ¿No has tenido un orgasmo? ¿Nunca has sentido que el mundo se cae frente a ti, pero no te importa, porque cada musculo de tu cuerpo se contrae y no puedes respirar? ¿No has sentido que cierras los ojos y está lleno de estrellas brillantes que te hacen chillar? ¿Nunca te ha pasado?

― No de ese modo. Creo que he sentido placer, pero como te digo, era algo unilateral, porque más disfrutaba Daiki.

― ¿Ese es el malnacido? ― Ino afirmó. ― Bueno, no hablemos de él, ni lo que significó en tu vida.

― Mejor.

La rubia abrió su bolso y saco algo de él.

― ¿Qué traes? ― Ino le entregó un pote con comida y sacó otro para ella. ― Que rico. No tenía ganas de ir a la cafetería. Si no fuera por ti, Sasuke y Shizune moriría de inanición.

― Usas palabras muy técnicas de vez en cuando. ― Sakura se alzó de hombros. ― Sasuke es un buen profesor.

― Sí. Es muy exigente. ― le comentó la pelirosa. ― Antes de irnos a Estados Unidos, me tuvo una hora leyendo en voz alta. Ya lo ahorcaba. Le dije que lo iba a echar de mi casa.

― ¿Y qué hizo? ― le preguntó Ino.

― Reírse. Es lo único que sabe hacer y no escucha lo que le digo. ― la rubia se rio en la cara de su amiga. ― Deberías apoyarme a mí y no celebrarle sus burlas.

― Todos conocen a un Sasuke tan arisco y desagradable, pero yo conozco otro. Es alguien con un humor bastante ácido y divertido, responsable y amable con nosotras. Me ha invitado dos veces a comer y eso es harto tomando en cuenta lo que ve el resto del mundo.

― Es que se jura el más guapo del universo, por eso es tan arisco y desagradable.― dijo Sakura, bajando el perfil del pelinegro

― ¿Y acaso no es uno de los más guapos del mundo? ― la pelirosa hizo una mueca. ― Las mujeres se derriten por él, pero Sasuke solo tiene ojos para una.

― ¿Tú crees que ninguna otra le llama la atención? Él me dice que está conmigo, pero es inevitable no desconfiar. Es tan guapo, que se convierte en un arma de doble filo estar juntos. ― dijo Sakura, exponiendo sus temores.

― Yo creo que Sasuke solo está contigo. Pasan las 24 horas juntos, es imposible que tenga alguna mujer escondida por ahí. ― le hizo ver la rubia. ― Aunque eso es algo que debes conversar con él. Yo estoy solo dando supuestos.

― Confío ciegamente en Sasuke. Es algo que nace más allá de lo que siento, sino de lo que él demuestra. ― meneó la cabeza. ― No dejaré que malos pensamientos entren en mí y me hagan dudar.

― Muy bien hecho. Ahora comamos.

En silencio y hablando lo justo y necesario comieron, disfrutando de la pasta que había preparado la rubia. Luego de quedar completamente satisfechas, Ino se levantó para ir a organizar lo que restaba del día en el set. Sasuke había estado grabando por horas y cuando tuvo un tiempo de descanso, se encontró con la rubia.

― Hola, Ino. ― con un movimiento de cabeza, la saludó. ― ¿Estabas con Sakura?

― Sí, recién tomamos nuestro almuerzo. Ahora voy a buscar el organigrama para saber a qué hora comienza su nueva grabación.

― ¿Está sola? ― le preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento. ― Nos vemos después.

― Ok. Puede que esté durmiendo. ― le dijo cuando pasó raudo por su lado. ― Despiértala porque después me costará demasiado.

― Hmnp. ― Ino enroló los ojos y siguió mirando las hojas que tenía en la mano hasta que su trayectoria fue detenida por chocar con un muro.

― ¡Mierda! ― chilló, levantando la cabeza y descubriendo que su muro tenía nombre y apellido: Itachi Uchiha. ― ¡Itachi! ― volvió a chillar.

― ¿Tan malo es encontrarse conmigo? ― la rubia negó con furia, añorando que sus mejillas hicieran causa común y no la humillaran frente al Uchiha mayor. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien. ― respondió rápido, dejándose en evidencia. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en actuar de forma desinteresada y madura. ― ¿Tú?

― No tanto. Dormí un poco mal. ― La rubia detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró sin comprender. ― Tenía demasiado grabado un beso que me dieron en el avión. Necesitaba repetirlo. ― Ino apretó los labios en medida de defensa. ― Te lastimarás tu boca. ― le dijo, tocándole el labio inferior con su pulgar. ― No los aprietes.

― Ita…Itachi. ― se soltó de su toque echándose atrás y miró hacia todos lados. Solo estaba Yamato que los miraba intrigado. ― ¿Qué haces? ― le reprochó.

― Tocarte. Creo que después de ese beso y lo que dijiste en el avión, tengo derecho a acercarme un poco más. ― el moreno dio un paso adelante. ― Y añoro poder rozarte.

― Hay más personas. ― le recordó, mirando a Yamato que seguía con los ojos puestos en ellos. ― Si retrocedo otro paso sospecharán que algo sucede.

― Que lo sospechen. No estarían errados. ― La rubia se sonrojó como farolillo. ― Cuando tus mejillas se encienden así, me siento como un depravado, pero me gustas demasiado como para hacerme el idiota y no aprovechar esta oportunidad.

― Una oportunidad de oro, ¿verdad? ― Itachi notó cierto tono herido por parte de la chica. ― ¿Tanto te desespera no poder poseerme? ¿Se trata de tu orgullo de macho?

― No, guapa. Se trata de que necesito tenerte porque me encantas. ¿Eso quieres oír? ― Ino boqueó como pez fuera del agua, sin saber que responder frente a esas palabras tan directas. ― Vamos al camarín de Sasuke. ― tomándola con firmeza del brazo, caminó con ella.

Ino solo vio a Yamato fruncir el ceño, para luego verlo bufar y enrolar los ojos con un meneo de cabeza.

― Itachi. ― lo llamó, pero el pelilargo estaba extasiado pensando en otras cosas. ― ¿Ahora?

― Tranquila, solo será un preludio de todo lo que tendrás. ― Metiéndola en el pequeño lugar, cerró la puerta tras él y la apresó con los brazos a los lados de su cabeza, sin besarla. ― ¿Quieres esto?

― Ya estamos acá. No escuchaste lo que yo podía opinar o si quería venir. ― reclamó Ino, cruzándose de brazos e intentando no ponerse nerviosa.

― ¿Te dejo ir? ― la rubia no esperó que él se rindiera con tanta facilidad. ― Si das chance para esto, Ino, no te arrepentirás, pero tendrás que asumir sus consecuencias. No soy un hombre que lo conformes con migajas. ― Ino descruzó sus brazos y posó sus manos en la cadera, de manera desafiante. ― Pero si dices que no, no te perseguiré más. ― le advirtió, mirando su boca en todo segundo. ― Yo sé que tú también me deseas. No te mientas a ti misma.

― ¿Crees que me puedo mentir después de lo que te dije en el avión? ― Itachi no respondió. ― Dije que me gustabas y que estoy aterrada con esto, porque he sufrido mucho. Si me lastimas un poco, te mato.

― ¿Estás cediendo? ― le preguntó incrédulo el pelilargo.

― A buen entendedor… ― sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por los labios cálidos y delgados del pelilargo, que agarrándola por las mejillas la retuvo firmemente agarrada para que recibiera su beso.

Ino no se negó a eso y el dio cabida a la lengua que el moreno insistía en ingresar. Y no se equivocó, porque la humedad, textura y sabor del moreno generaban lenguas de fuego que abrasaban su cuerpo, llenándola de un deseo que jamás había sentido. Quería que la tocara, que recorriera con sus manos su cuerpo, que la hiciera rozar el cielo solo con pasear su tacto por sus curvas y que no retrocediese jamás. Era un deseo tan implacable, que la consumía y quemaba, pero también la hacía sentir que estaba actuando de la forma correcta, sin equivocarse.

Sus brazos se afirmaron en el cuello del hombre e Itachi la tomó por los muslos para que los subiera a su cadera y enganchara ahí.

― Oh… ― jadeó el moreno contra su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo y besando su cuello. ― Esto era lo que necesitaba.

― Ganaste. ― susurró la chica, cerrando los ojos y dejándose sentir. ― Querías poseerme y ya ganaste.

― Hoy no te tendré por entero, porque para eso necesito más que un par de minutos. ― le dijo, volviendo a boca y mordiéndole el labio inferior. ― Toda una noche tampoco bastará para tenerte.

― No quiero que esperes. Ya ganaste, Itachi, ahora entrégate. ― el moreno se alejó, pero sin soltarla. No creía ni entendía las palabras de la rubia. ― Yo quería ir lento, hacernos amigos y luego ver qué pasaba, pero también te deseo y fingir que no me pasa nada mientras tomamos un vino, o estar esperando para sentir que hago las cosas bien al hacerte pasar por todas esas etapas, es estúpido. Ahora lo haremos.

― ¿Aquí? ― la rubia asintió, bajándose de su cadera y empujándolo por el pecho. ― Ino, ¿es verdad? ― la chica asintió. ― Después no habrá vuelta atrás, ni jugaremos a darnos la manito antes de que te robe un beso, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

― Deja de hacerme dudar. ― fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de lanzarlo sobre el sofá que había en el camarín del Uchiha menor.

Itachi reaccionó a los pocos segundos y se lanzó sobre ella, mirándola estar sobre él como una amazona a punto de montarlo.

Sus ojos azabaches se cruzaron con los celestes de la chica y se sintió extrañamente bien. Deseándola con locura. La misma locura que lo obligó a abrirle la blusa con manos expertas dejando a la vista una pequeña remera de pabilos que voló en compañía de su sostén rosa. Itachi se la comió con la mirada, para luego besarle los pechos y meter uno de los botones rosas en su boca. Ino lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó, gimiendo el nombre del hombre.

El pelilargo no quería tantos entretiempos. Ya podría hacerle el amor con la boca en otra ocasión. En ese minuto solo necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella, así que, volteándola, la puso bajo su cuerpo y le abrió el jean, que con ayuda de la chica fue arrancado. Él agarró su camisa por atrás y con una sola mano se la sacó para dejarse caer sobre ella, rozando sus pechos y gustoso de sentir los pezones de la chica dando directo en el palpito de su corazón.

―Ino. ― gimió, besándola y paseando sus manos por la piel expuesta, para juguetear con sus pechos dejándolos en puntas. ― Maldita sea. ― masculló, dejando caer su cabeza en el cuello de la chica y deteniendo el recorrido de sus manos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― le preguntó sin entender al sentirlo detenerse. ― ¿No te gusto?

― No me puedes preguntar eso cuando estoy que exploto dentro de mis pantalones. ― le dijo, tomándole su mano y guiándola hasta el cierre de su jean. ― No tengo preservativos.

― ¿Por eso frenas? ― Ino le bajó el cierre con una mano, mientras su otro brazo se enroscaba en el cuello del pelilargo para acercarlo a su boca. ― Te sales antes.

― Pero es riesgoso. ― dijo abatido. La rubia sacó cuentas rápidas y se dio cuenta que estaba en una época segura.

― No hay peligro. ― Itachi lo pensó. ― Tampoco quiero hijos a los 18 años.

― ¿Tienes 18? Pensé que ya cumplirías los 20. ― un ínfimo espacio de razón quiso posicionarse en su cabeza, pero rápidamente lo desechó, sin querer atormentarse con pensamientos que no venían al caso y menos en ese minuto tomando en cuenta cómo se encontraban.

― Esa es Tenten. ― respondió la rubia, cansándose de esa conversación. ― ¿Lo haremos o no?

― Sí. ― Itachi volvió a su tarea y le beso la boca para volver a caldear el ambiente con besos fogosos.

Sin poder contenerse ni un poco, la rubia le tiró los pantalones hacia abajo e Itachi se los sacó casi a patadas para quedar completamente desnudo sobre ella y con su miembro rozando el punto palpitante de la guapa rubia.

― Ahora. ― le dijo, instándolo a apresurarse, pero el moreno no quería adelantar nada y bajó por su cuerpo solo para tocarla, besarla y oler su esencia. ― ¡Itachi! ― chilló anhelante.

― Si tanto lo deseas. ― corriendo las pantaletas hacia a un lado, entró en ella con una dura embestida.

Ino perdió el aliento y un dolor lacerante la atravesó aterrada. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Itachi sin comprender nada.

― Detente un poco. ― le pidió, haciendo un gesto de dolor. ― ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

― Solo relájate y poco a poco pasará. ― le dijo el moreno, manteniéndose quieto a pesar de que su instinto le ordenaba que se moviera. ― ¿Daiki no era tan… grande?

― Las veces que lo vi creo que era normal. ― jadeó adolorida. ― Pero nunca se sintió de éste modo.

― Quizás no hubo penetración. ― Ino negó. ― ¿Podemos buscar alternativas para entender porque te duele tanto en otro minuto? Estoy a punto de tener un colapso nervioso si sigo conteniéndome y no me calienta pensar en tu ex en éste preciso minuto.

― Muévete despacio. ― le pidió la rubia, levantando las caderas para poder acomodarse y acomodarlo mejor en su interior. ― Eso.

― Si nos detenemos por tercera vez, soy capaz de quemar este lugar. ― la rubia asintió, disfrutando de esas sensaciones nuevas que nunca había tenido. ― ¿Puedes aguantar más?

― Sí. ― el ritmo del moreno aumento y le abrió más las piernas para llegar muy dentro.

Ino aguardó los gritos, pero pronto se volvieron en una necesidad que no podía contener, desatando su voz y gimiendo su nombre. Itachi le levantó la cadera metiendo sus manos tras su trasero y la posicionó para que el ángulo de ingreso fuese más profundo y placentero.

La rubia cerró los ojos y todo se volvió en fuegos artificiales que se mostraban frente a ella y explotaban en su cuerpo. Sus músculos se contrajeron, al igual que su estómago y un calor se posicionó en su pelvis, obligándola a moverse contra el miembro del pelilargo, que también estaba a punto de explotar y palpitaba en su interior.

― Respira y suéltate. ― la chica obedeció y apretando la espalda ancha de Itachi, que se encontraba bañada por su sudor, desfogó su necesidad de gritar y se arqueó contra él, rozando las puntas de sus pezones en el pecho sutilmente cubierto de vello que tenía el pelinegro. ― me saldré. ― le dijo, con voz estrangulada, pero no alcanzó, porque la rubia lo retuvo con su propio orgasmo y él no tuvo las fuerzas para echarse atrás.

Gritaron sus nombres y respiraron al mismo tiempo, sin soltarse, para que luego Itachi cayera en el hueco de su cuello. Ino, le besó la mejilla al moreno, porque era lo que tenía más a su alcance y rápidamente el Uchiha mayor levantó el rostro y le regaló un gran beso que fue detenido por el sonido estridente de un celular sonando. Era el de él.

― Contesta. ― le dijo la rubia, respirando entrecortado. ― Quizás nos necesitan.

― Ahora se pueden pudrir. ― susurró el moreno.

Levantándose con molestia y jadeando cuando salió del cuerpo de la chica, tomó el celular viendo el nombre de su hermano reflejado en la pantalla.

― Itachi, me tendrás que desinfectar el lugar. Eres un hijo de perra. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener sexo en mi camarín? ― el pelilargo recordó donde estaban, con quien estaba y que había hecho, pero el remordimiento que debía sentir por ello nunca llegó y atinó a sonreír dándose por pagado. ― ¿Me oíste? Los gritos de Ino se escucharon hasta en dirección.

― ¿De verdad? ― de él podían hablar lo que quisieran, pero que tocasen a la rubia era un tema mucho más delicado. No quería dejarla en evidencia y mucho menos en su trabajo, donde había tantos hombres que podían sentirse excitados luego de oírla.

― No, estoy exagerando. Solo yo los oí, porque se me ocurrió ir en busca de mi almuerzo, pero me encontré con hermoso espectáculo.

― ¿Entraste? ― Sasuke bufó desde el otro lado.

― No soy voyerista. ― masculló. ― Te advierto que me tendrás que desinfectar el lugar o conseguirme otro camarín, porque no pienso entrar y encontrarme con tu olor a sexo.

― Estábamos haciendo ejercicio, hombre de pensamientos sucios. ― Sasuke bufó sonoramente y luego cortó, sin darle ninguna otra palabra. El pelilargo se dio vuelta para mirar a Ino y se la encontró solo con su ropa interior, volviendo a encenderlo. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Como si hubiese montado a caballo. ― la risa de Itachi fue contagiosa. ― Todavía me preguntó que pasó, pero si hay algo que rescato, es que fue algo incomparable. Ahora sé lo que es un orgasmo.

― Y yo sé lo que es acostarse con una virgen. ― los ojos del moreno se dirigieron a un cojín del sofá que tenía mezcla de ambos fluidos. ― Al parecer Daiki nunca logró entrar más allá.

― Tiene que haber otra explicación, porque yo recuerdo haber sentido dolor la primera vez que estuve con él, pero contigo fue un dolor gigantesco.

― Debe ser acorde al porte de mi amigo. ― señaló, apuntando a su miembro, semierecto. ― Es mejor que me vista y volvamos a trabajar.

― Oye ¿no sería mejor aprovechar el tiempo? ― Itachi alzó una ceja al verla caminar hacia él, sacándose el sostén, bajando sus pantaletas y desatando su cabello como una diosa. Sus curvas eran espectaculares y el rebote de sus senos al caminar lo hipnotizó. ― Sasuke ya sabe que estamos acá y Yamato también. Podrías terminar de "contaminar" todo el camarín y olvidarnos un poco del trabajo, ¿no crees?

― Te he convertido en un monstruo. ― susurró sin creerlo, pero feliz de la oportunidad. ― Pero tus deseos son mis órdenes.

― Me gusta saber eso, señor Uchiha. ― la chica lo abrazó por la cintura y levantó su rostro. ― Ahora asuma con las consecuencias de sus actos.

― Gustoso y por laaargo tiempo.

**O.O**

Sakura salió nuevamente a grabar sin encontrar a su amiga ni hermano de Sasuke.

Luego de que este despotricara contra el mayor de los Uchiha y no quisiese decirle que pasaba, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su persuasión para convencerlo y así enterarse de que su querida amiga sí que era una guarra completa. Estaba en el camarín de Sasuke teniendo sexo como si no hubiese mañana y quizás rememorando la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con ella. La linda rubia ahora sabría lo que era tener un orgasmo.

― Haruno. ― la voz de su manager la detuvo. ― Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras?

― Ahora mismo voy a grabar una nueva escena. ¿Pasó algo? ― la mujer negó.

― Quería comentarte que hablé con Itachi y hace algunos segundos con Sasuke y les comenté que había hecho una investigación sobre casos famosos de relaciones como la tuya con él, y encontré mucho material para defendernos en caso de ser descubiertos. ― la pelirosa miró la punta de sus zapatos, concentrándose en las palabras de Shizune. ― También tuve una conversación con Kakashi y me dijo que sabía sobre lo de ustedes. Otro aliado y bastante fuerte porque tiene bastante peso en la industria, algo que nos viene de maravilla.

― Tú sabes sobre esto, Shizune. Lo dejo en tus manos. ― le dijo Sakura.

― Muy bien. Estás siendo prudente. ― halagó la mujer, sonriendo dándose por ganadora. ― Konan tiene algunas citas concertadas y te hizo apuntes de cómo puedes responder. Igual estos apuntes están propensos a ser cambiados si lo estimas conveniente. Al final es tu vida, nosotros te la organizamos, pero tú más que nadie sabe lo que le conviene y lo que no.

― ¿Has visto mi Instagram? Creo que he tenido un gran manejo con esa red social.

―Sí, y me parece bastante adecuada. Lo has hecho bien. ― Shizune le revolvió el cabello con afecto. ― Te miro y siento que te irá tan bien con todo esto.

― Es lo que quería hacer desde que tenía memoria. Además, no me quedaré pegada, estudiaré. ― le volvió a contar, recordando la conversación que tuvieron el primer día que se conocieron.

― ¿Teatro? ¿Artes escénicas? ― Sakura negó.

― Me gusta el arte y la danza. Veré que carrera puede ser compatible para ambas cosas, además de perfeccionarme como actriz. ― Shizune se impresionó con sus palabras. No esperaba que la pelirosa tuviese tal claridad de lo que buscaba. Era muy madura para la edad que tenía.

― Estupendo. ¿Ningún problema con los guardaespaldas?

― Nada. Son muy agradables y con Morio me llevo muy bien. ― Shizune alzó una ceja, ciertamente preocupada por eso. ― Hey, no pienses cosas que no son. Estoy con quién sabes tú.

― Ese "quién" es bastante territorial. Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado, porque puede enojarse y Sasuke enojado no debe ser alguien amistoso.

― Es horriblemente desagradable. ― reclamó la chica. ― Pero se contenta rápido.

― Ya lo creo. ― Shizune se acercó mucho más a Sakura y le habló bajito, solo para que ella la escuchara. ― Investigué información anterior a ti y me encontré con un incidente aislado que protagonizaste con Sasori. ― la pelirosa se sonrojó avergonzada. ― ¿Algo que decir? ¿Debo temer por disputas al interior del set?

― Claro que no. ― se desmarcó de inmediato. ― Eso ocurrió un día que tuve una pelea con Sasuke…

― ¿Tanto tiempo llevas con el Uchiha? ― Sakura asintió, pero no profundizó y continuó hablando sobre el tema Sasori.

― La cosa es que bebí alcohol cuando tenía una fiebre altísima y tomando medicamentos para sanarme. Fue una mala mezcla y como que perdí la noción del tiempo. Según Ino fue un corto beso, en realidad un ligero roce y nos separamos, pero la prensa lo agrandó y tuve un gran problema por eso. ― Shizune entendió, y lo apuntó mentalmente: NO darle alcohol a Sakura.

― Bueno, ahora tienes manejo comunicacional, así que no temas por problemas de ese tipo. Sabremos sacarte de encima a la prensa en caso de ser necesario, pero no tientes al diablo, Sakura. Anda con cuidado en cada cosa que hagas. Ya no eres una persona normal y aunque te cueste asumirlo, las cámaras comenzarán a seguirte y más todavía cuando sepan con quién estás.

― Eso ya lo tengo asumido. Sasuke es una estrella mundial y es el que más pierde en caso de que nuestra relación salga a luz. ― Shizune le dio la razón. ― Ya, me prepararé para una nueva escena.

― Lo estás haciendo excelente, Saku. Sigue así.

― Gracias. ― llegó donde estaban todos preparándose para comenzar a grabar. Sasuke la miró de reojo y le dio un guiño en signo de complicidad. ― Estoy aquí. ― le dijo a Jiraya.

― Entonces comenzamos nuevamente.

**Grabación**

― Listo, la escena de ahora tendrá que ser un poco más peleada, pero les tengo fe a cada uno de ustedes. Den lo mejor. ― Sakura miró hacia todos lados y se encontró con los ojos violeta de Suigetsu. Quiso ir a hablarle, pero un gesto de Sasuke la detuvo, limitándola a saludarlo con la mano para recibir una sonrisa apagada como respuesta. ― En la escena anterior Suigetsu no participó aunque si se requería de su presencia. Igualmente logramos salir de ese problema y ya está todo arreglado con él. ¿entendido?

― Sí. ― dijeron todos.

Sasuke levantó la mano.

― Dime. ― lo instó el peliblanco.

― No practiqué los golpes con Sasori y no quiero sobrepasarme. ― murmuró sin ningún tono que evidenciara alguna emoción. ― Creo que deberíamos conversar de qué modo podemos hacerlo mejor.

― No es necesario, Sasuke. Tengo claro cómo debo recibir los golpes y si son reales será más realista. Se podría convertir en una pelea de verdad. ― Jiraya enarcó las cejas, incomodo con esa muestra de machos dispuestos a golpearse. ― No te contengas.

― Créeme que no estaba en mis planes contenerme. ― Sakura se volteó sin querer mirar a ninguno de los dos, cansada con esa desagradable demostración de machitos que peleaban por nada bajo su concepto. ― ¿Podemos comenzar? Se hará de noche prontamente.

― Necesitamos grabar en este horario, porque el anochecer nos acompaña. ― todos asintieron. ― Andando.

― Tomen posiciones chicos. ― gritó Yamato. ― Kakashi, ¿todo listo?

― Tramoyas, luces, cámaras y microfonía en perfecto estado. ― alzando su dedo pulgar, dio el pase para comenzar con la grabación.

― Luz, cámara y acción. ― dijo Jiraya, comenzando a grabar.

**Historia de Chiyo  
9° Escena. Sakura la que salva**

― Hijo… de… perra… ― los golpes de Hayato remecían las paredes desnudas del sótano en el cual se encontraba, con Ryu sentado frente a él, convaleciente y sangrando por muchos lados. ― Ella era intocable. ¡Te lo advertí!

― Está a… punto de morir… ― jadeó. ― y es… por… tu culpa…

― ¿Mi culpa? ― descontrolado, le volvió a dar un golpe en el rostro y con una patada lo tiró al suelo, mirándolo desde su altura. ― Si no la hubieses tocado, nada de esto estaría pasando, Ryu.

― No tengo… miedo. ― dijo el pelirrojo, escupiendo al suelo los restos de sangre que tenía dentro de la boca. ― Ella… te teme.

― ¿Y tú la salvarías? ¿Eso creías? ― lo pateó en las costillas. ― No era a ti a quién debía recurrir en caso de que quisiera algo.

― Pides demasiado… para lo poco… que das. ― Agarrándose el costado, Ryu se dejó caer sobre su espalda, mirando el techo del lugar. ― Déjala ir.

― ¿Para que esté contigo? ― cegado por su enojo, Hayato le dio una patada nuevamente, rompiéndole el brazo. ― Eras de los míos, Ryu. Confié en ti.

― Duele… ― clamó, respirando erráticamente. ― Ella no merece… esto.

― Sabes lo que se teje detrás. Todo empieza en Carey y ahora acaba con Chiyo. ― furioso, agarró la botella de sake que había sido su fiel compañera en los últimos días y le dio un largo sorbo, gruñendo cuando el escozor de su garganta lo hizo toser. ― Estaba conmigo, yo soy quién tiene a Chiyo. Debías acatarlo de ese modo.

― ¿Dejarla a tu… merced? ― Ryu rio con crueldad. ― Nunca.

― ¿Quién te ordenó desbaratar todo? Habla con claridad. ― el pelirrojo se volteó para vomitar todo lo que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, siendo su mayoría sangre. ― Te dejaré libre, pero si me dices la verdad.

― No hay verdad… Es lo que viste… es amor. ― Hayato meneó la cabeza, no queriendo oír esa palabra, menos cuando se relacionaba con la chica de 15 años que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte unos metros más allá. ― Chiyo es el sueño de cualquiera.

― Pero no el tuyo, hijo de puta. ― masculló, lanzándole la botella y viéndola quebrarse. ― No quería que nuestra relación terminase así.

― Yo la vi… primero. ― dijo el chico, en una vaga defensa. ― Yo me la… pille en el… campo.

― Pero soy yo quien la coge, ¿oíste? ― tomándolo de las solapas de su ropa, lo levantó. ― Si ella muere, tú también lo harás. Por ahora quédate aquí bajo la vigilancia de Yuu.

― No te traicioné…

― Posando tus ojos sobre ella, ya lo hiciste.

Lastimado, Hayato cerró la puerta del sótano con un seco golpe y subió las escaleras para ir en busca de más información sobre la chica, temiendo que en cualquier minuto le avisaran de su deceso. El terror de verse en esa situación lo paralizaba.

― Señor. ― el llamado de una voz delicada lo detuvo. ― Las chicas preguntan si hoy habrá jolgorios.

― ¿Ves que tenga cara de querer celebrar algo? ― Masami, la guapa mujer de pelo liso y ojos gatunos bajó la cabeza. ― No habrá jolgorios.

― Señor, Hayato. ― volvió a llamar la mujer, deteniendo nuevamente su trayectoria. ― Chiyo no morirá.

― ¿Ves el futuro? ― Masami negó con la cabeza.

― Yo no, pero Eri sí y ella dice que la chica vivirá. ― Hayato frunció el ceño. ― En el cuarto de las mujeres lo extrañamos y queremos que se relaje. Deje que la chica esté en las manos de las personas correctas y que la pueden salvar.

― Chiyo está a mi cargo y no la dejaré de lado porque sus libidos extrañen mi cuerpo, ¿me oíste? ― Masami asintió, aceptando de mala gana el haber perdido. ― Además, el último tiempo nosotros no hemos tenido relaciones, como para que ahora aparezcan llorando por mi ausencia.

― Siempre lo extrañamos. ― Masami se acercó a él, posando sus manos en el pecho de Hayato. ― El deseo en nuestro cuerpo es persistente y anhelante por usted, señor. Las chicas sueñan por ser tomadas.

― ¿Tú no? ― Masami se alzó de hombros. ― Ya hemos tenido el suficiente sexo como para que todavía tengas necesidad de mí.

― Nunca me basta. ― Hayato sintió el calor que las delgadas manos emanaban sobre su pecho y alertó su cuerpo cuando uno de ellas se escabulló dentro de su pantalón, tomándolo entre los dedos. ― Quiero que se relaje.

― No es tu cuerpo el que quiero poseer. ― alejándola con brusquedad, volvió a caminar en busca de la habitación que resguardaba a la chica de ojos verdes.

Al entrar, la vio todavía inconsciente sobre el camastro, siendo velada por la anciana mujer que Isoka había conseguido, pero antes de entrar, la voz de otra persona lo detuvo y prefirió escuchar de qué hablaban.

― _¿Entiendes todo lo que significa el robarse a ésta chica? ― _Hayato frunció el ceño, sabiendo de antemano de qué iba el tema. ― _Chiyo es intocable, al igual como lo fue su madre en cierto momento. Además, está embarazada. En cuanto Hayato se entere de eso, no se separará de su cuerpo._

¿Un bebé? El cuerpo delgado del hombre se enfrió como tempano y el sudor perló su espalda, aterrorizándolo.

― _Amatista, no soy idiota. _― Isoka era el traidor. Eso le quedó más que claro, mientras rápidamente maquinaba algún plan para matarlo sin contemplaciones. _― El costo de llevar a Chiyo junto con el bebé que trae en su interior será altísimo. Además, ella debe volver a donde pertenece, no me la llevaré conmigo ni la entregaré a cualquier otro._

― _Su lugar es acá con Hayato y lo sabes muy bien. _― ¿Por qué era tan ferviente la protección que la mujer hacía para con la pelirosa? _― Las profecías de hace muchos años hablan de esto y de cómo se generará una de las guerras más sangrientas para acabar en una historia de amor única._

― _¿Cree en esas mierdas? _― la risa sardónica del pelirrojo no le gustó. ― _Amatista, si hay algo de lo que puedo estar completamente seguro, es de que Hayato no tiene sentimientos por nada, ni mucho menos por ésta chica que le quitó a su padre._

― _Chiyo no fue. _

― _Bueno, lo fue Carey, su madre. _― Hayato apretó los puños al oír nuevamente ese nombre. ― _Hayato la usa como quiere, pero cuando se aburra, la dejará como estropajo si no es que la mata. El que la saque de acá y la devuelva a su abuelo significa muchos buenos dividendos, pero sobretodo, protección para ella. _― ¿El abuelo de Chiyo vivía? ¿Cómo podía estar pasando eso?

― _Algo tienes entre manos y va mucho más allá de tu buena voluntad. ― _Isoka carraspeó incómodo. _― No quiero meterme más en esto. Solo quiero que la chica se recupere y luego tu verás cómo te las arreglas. Yo desapareceré._

― _Por supuesto que lo harás, Amatista. _― Amenazó el pelirrojo, asustando a la mujer y a Hayato que nunca lo había oído así. ― _Chiyo tiene que ser salvada y yo seré ese héroe._

― _Si es que sobrevives. _― harto de esa conversación que dejaba entrever un futuro para nada complaciente y que le generaría muchos conflictos, además de ese tono de superioridad que estaba usando Isoka y que no le gustaba, interrumpió en la sala, asustándolos. ― ¡Hayato!

― ¿Cómo sigue? ― preguntó haciéndose el desentendido. Ya sabría qué hacer con la información que recientemente había escuchado. ― ¿Morirá?

― Lleva dos días en recuperación todavía, pero si no murió el primer día, tenemos un 50% de probabilidades de que sobreviva.

― ¿Alguna novedad aparte de eso? ¿Su herida como cicatriza? ― le preguntó, levantando las sabanas y mirando los puntos oscuros que eran del hilo que juntaba su piel separada por culpa de su katana. ― Quiero buenas noticias. Estoy harto de esta larga espera por una evolución en su salud. ― aseguró, molesto con todo y a punto de explotar.

― La paciencia es una virtud esquiva y por lo que noto, no la posees, querido Hayato. ― Amatista le sonrió. ― Chiyo sobrevivirá, pero tienes que dejarla descansar y no estar metido acá con toda esa aura negra que cargas.

― Creo que tengo poder de decisión y en este minuto decido quedarme acá. ― Altaneramente, se sentó sobre una butaca y vio a la mujer trabajar sobre el cuerpo menudo de la pelirosa al mismo tiempo que Isoka escapaba por la puerta.

Expectante, rogaba por algún movimiento por parte de ella, aunque fuese un leve aleteo de sus pestañas, pero era en vano. Nada pasaba. Seguía inmóvil e inconsciente, liberada de cualquier culpa y sin hacerse cargo de todo el problema que causaba estando así. Además de estar embarazada… eso lo tenía paralizado de miedo. Nunca esperó verse en una situación así y menos teniendo todos los problemas que le habían llegado en el último tiempo: Kei, Ryu, ahora Isoka para terminar con la "resucitación" del abuelo de la chica. No era un buen presagio.

― Iré por unas cosas. ― dijo la mujer, saliendo de la sala y dejándolo solo con la chica.

Hayato se levantó y por primera vez en días se acercó a mirarla detenidamente, intentando olvidar por un minuto lo que le había hecho.

Con lo que se encontró era algo que ya sabía. Era tan hermosa, suave y con labios apetecibles, aparte de tener un olor único que se convertía en afrodisiaco para su cuerpo.

― ¿Cuándo despertarás? ― le preguntó al aire, tocándole el cabello. ― Tienes que despertar, todavía hay cosas que arreglar. Recuerda que tengo que usarte para vengarme.

Chiyo se veía como una princesa con su tranquilidad, esperando por un príncipe azul que la besara para sacarla de ese letargo en el cual se encontraba, pero Hayato sabía que eso era imposible, porque él no permitiría que nadie se acercara aparte de su persona y distaba mucho de ser un príncipe salvador de princesas. No tenía lo ingredientes para serlo.

― _En un par de horas y con ayuda de algunos chicos, la sacaremos de acá. ― _la voz de Isoka atravesó el pasillo, reverberando acorde a sus pasos en el suelo de piedra. ― _Ryu tendrá que pagar por su error y no lo podré ayudar._

Isoka ingresó a la habitación y se encontró con la mirada fiera que le envió Hayato.

― Lo que vas a hacer se llama traición. ― la palidez del pelirrojo le generó placer, porque que era la clara señal de que se había dado cuenta de su error y que estaba pillado. ― Sacarla de acá sería tu muerte. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

― Esa chica va a generar una guerra. Kei por un lado que desea venganza, Ryu que la quiere como mujer y tú Hayato, que también quieres venganza, pero la deseas como tu pareja. Chiyo va a destrozar todo lo que tu abuelo creó alguna vez. ― el pelinegro esquivó la camilla que usaba la chica y se acercó a su soldado. ― No tengo miedo.

― Si lo tuvieras, no estarías acá amenazándome ni acusando a tus propios compañeros. ― el porte de Hayato era muy superior al de Isoka y aprovechándose de eso, lo tomó por el pecho en un puño fiero. ― Creíste que te iba a dejar el camino libre, ¿verdad? Me subestimaste, añorando que todo te resultara como tanto lo deseabas, pero perdiste, Isoka. Tú sacas a Chiyo un centímetro por esa puerta y date por muerto. Sin darte cuenta tendrás la mitad de mi katana metida en tu corazón, ¿entendido?

― Los estoy salvando a todos. ― Hayato soltó una carcajada amarga. ― Ahora no lo ves porque estás cegado con ella, pero el hecho de que Ryu esté abajo, molido por tus golpes y retenido solo habla de lo que puede provocar un cuerpo agradable.

― Chiyo no es solo un cuerpo y lo sabes. ― casi chocando sus frentes, le habló con voz de ultratumba: ― Es mía y así será por siempre.

― ¿La amas? ― alertado, Hayato lo soltó, pero tuvo la suerte de no tener que contestar, porque el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a moverse incómodo y abriendo los ojos, los miró a ambos, para gritar con horror cuando recayó en donde se encontraba y vio quienes estaban a su lado.

― ¡Por favor, no me mates! ― gritó aterrada, recogiéndose en la cama para quedar pegada en el respaldo. ― Tampoco lo mates a él. Fue mi culpa. ― susurró, apretando los ojos al sentir el dolor que le provocaba la herida de su vientre.

― ¿Acaso no lo puedes olvidar? ― Chiyo se tapó los ojos aterrorizada. ― Isoka, sale.

― Pero… ― advirtiendo que no era una buena idea que siguiera con su conversación, salió al pasillo encontrándose con varios compañeros que habían oído el grito. ― Despertó. ― dijo escuetamente para luego desaparecer.

Hayato siguió mirando fijamente a la chica, esperando algo más por parte de ella y no solo terror como si él fuese el mismísimo demonio.

― ¿Lo… mataste? ― le preguntó, tragando su propia saliva. ― A Ryu.

― No. ― Chiyo soltó el aire aliviada. ― Aunque nadie dice que en este minuto siga vivo.

― Fue mi culpa, Hayato. Yo lo provoqué. ― dijo, echándose la culpa. ― No pagues con él el error que cometí. Yo estoy dispuesta a someterme como lo llevo haciendo todo este tiempo.

― ¿Negarás que ya no eres una víctima y también participas del sexo que te entrego? ― Chiyo se sonrojó, pensando que no era un buen momento para hablar de ello. ― Si esperas algo por parte de Ryu, te advierto que no lo tendrás, porque para eso me tienes a mí. ― invadiendo su espacio, se sentó a un borde de la cama, arrinconándola. ― Cometiste un error al permitir que él te tocara y besara donde solo yo puedo hacerlo. Desde el minuto en que entraste a mi cama y dormiste apegada a mí, me debías fidelidad. Ryu tiene clara las reglas de este lugar.

― Pero yo no. ― respondió la chica con firmeza, alzando el mentón. Hayato recordó a Carey con ese gesto. Era muy característico de ella. ― Nunca me hablaste de fidelidad ni una relación donde yo me debía a ti, cuando tú te paseas por todas las camas de tu harem.

― Harem, que palabra más pintoresca. ― susurró, para luego acortar sus distancias. ― Dormiste abrazada a mí en más de una ocasión y me buscabas entre sueño. Ahora te haces la que no recuerdas, pero era yo el que hacía tocar el cielo y te mostró un nuevo mundo. ― le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar, hipnotizado con la tonalidad rosa que comenzaba a tomar por el sensual gesto. ― Eres mía, Chiyo. Todo tu cuerpo es mío.

― No… ― murmuró la chica, temiendo lo peor para su futuro. ― Déjame libre, Hayato. Olvídate de mí.

― Eres como una obsesión. Jugaste con cuchillos ardiendo al permitir que Ryu te tocara. Estuve a punto de matarlo y si no es porque tú te cruzaste, ahora estaríamos velando el cuerpo de un traidor. ― Chiyo soltó el aire lentamente. ― No lo vuelvas a hacer, como tampoco aceptes irte de mi lado, porque sea donde vayas te voy a encontrar y traer de vuelta, ¿me oíste?

― Yo no tengo dueño. ― le recordó con odio. ― No podrás tenerme.

― Aunque te niegues a aceptarlo, ya te tengo. ― con rabia se tuvo que reconocer que deseaba ser besada por esos labios delgados, pero Hayato no le dio en el gusto, captando sus intenciones. ― Tendrás que hacer méritos, Chiyo.

― Si vuelvo a tu cama, ¿dejarás libre a Ryu? ― Hayato alzó una ceja, echándose atrás. ― Esa es mi única condición. Me entregaré a ti por entero, a cambio de que Ryu sea liberado de su sentencia arbitraria.

― En mi mundo, Chiyo, el hombre que desea y toma a la mujer de otro, es asesinado de la peor forma. El hecho de que ese hijo de puta siga abajo viviendo, solo habla de mí sensibilidad frente a él y las pocas ganas que tengo de ensuciarme las manos con un imbécil.

― Entonces acepta lo que estoy dispuesta a darte. ― el pelinegro se puso de pie, sin mirarla. ― Hayato, puedo intentar hacerlo bien.

― Me gusta que me tutees. ― dijo el hombre, cambiando drásticamente de tema. ― Pero el hecho que me guste, no significa que me hayas dominado. No sé qué haré contigo, pero por hoy no hablaremos ni de Ryu, ni de lo que hiciste, ni de lo que te quiero hacer. Solo irás a dormir donde te corresponde y yo te vigilaré.

― No puedo acostarme contigo.

― Muy tarde para que me digas eso. Ya nos hemos acostado mucho. ― Tomándola en brazos y abrigándola con una sábana, salió con ella siendo observado por todos sus súbditos. ― Yuu, saca a Ryu y déjalo al borde de la propiedad para que se largue. Luego de eso, vigila a Isoka.

― No necesito vigilancia. ― amenazó el pelirrojo.

― No la necesitarías si no hubieses metido tu nariz en algo que no te corresponde. ― respondió con autoridad. ― Chiyo de ahora en adelante dormirá conmigo y se moverá en el sector que yo me muevo. Solo búsquenme en caso de emergencias.

― ¿Qué hacemos con las chicas de cuarto de mujeres? ― quiso saber uno de los hombres, saboreándose al ver que el jefe había elegido una como permanente, lo que significaba que las otras podían ser utilizadas, pero Hayato no era un enfermo de la cabeza que dejaría a esas mujeres a la merced de hombres carentes de escrúpulos y malos en todos los sentidos.

― Ellas serán trasladada a los dormitorios que quedan cerca de mi zona privada. ― todos se alertaron, incluida Chiyo que no compartía la idea de que Hayato siguiese viéndose con esas mujeres. ― He mandado. Si les tocan un solo cabello, conocerán mi genio.

― A moverse. ― gritó uno de los hombres, haciendo correr a todos.

Chiyo se vio llevada a un departamento privado que se encontraba escondido dentro de esa gran casona. Había una cocina pequeña, un escritorio con diferentes papeles, un televisor apagado con un sofá grande y en otra habitación había una cama simple, pero muy amena tomando en cuanta quién era el hombre que dormía ahí.

― Buscaré a alguien para que revise tu herida. ― le dijo, dejándola sobre la cama.

Chiyo le tomó la manga de su muñeca, reteniéndolo.

― No quiero… competir. ― Hayato frunció el ceño. ― No quiero todas ellas estén cerca…

― No estás en derecho de elegir ni exigir. ― golpeándole la nariz en gesto de paternalismo, Hayato agregó. ― Te quemaste sola y ahora te atendrás a lo que suceda. Solo ten la tranquilidad que, por las noches, serás la única con la que dormiré.

― ¿Seguiré estando vigilada? ― preguntó resignada.

― Hasta el fin de tus días, niñita. ― dando por finalizada la conversación, Hayato salió del lugar y dejó caer la cabeza contra el muro en cuanto se vio libre de la visual de la chica. ― ¿Qué hice?

Todo era tan confuso en su cabeza, pero le tranquilizaba saber que la chica estaría bajo su vigilancia casi las 24 horas. Al menos de ese modo prevenía que se la llevaran o fuese en busca de Ryu, como también evitaba que tuviese alguna complicación en su embarazo, algo que ella desconocía y él, en algún momento usaría en su favor.

Un frío le recorrió la espalda y fue un presentimiento que no pudo obviar por mucho que lo deseara: Recién comenzaba la guerra.

**Fin 9° Escena**

**8.**

La pelirosa se dejó caer agotada sobre el sofá de su camarín y olvidó por completo cualquier guion, problema, felicidad, amor o a Sasuke que pudiese rondar por su cabeza. Solo quería descansar lo suficiente como para no morir en esa maratónica jornada de grabaciones, que lamentablemente, terminaba al día siguiente un poco antes de la hora de almuerzo.

― Odio ser actriz. Al menos hoy lo odio. ― masculló contra el cojín de su cómodo sofá y aspiró hondo cerrando los ojos para dejarse ir en los brazos de Morfeo.

― Te dije que sería agotador. ― Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a su madre sentada frente a ella, sobre el taburete giratorio y con su pelo rubio exquisitamente bien peinado. ― No me escuchaste.

― ¿Qué haces acá? ― le preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño y agradeciendo no haber llegado con Sasuke. Se imaginaba el escenario en que se encontraría si su madre los pillaba… ― No me avisaste.

― ¿Tengo que enviarle una notificación formal a mi hija para venir a visitarla? ― Sakura no respondió. ― ¿Qué te pasa? Generalmente tenemos discusiones y encontrones, pero nunca dejas de contestarme el celular o me hablas de esta forma.

― ¿Acaso tiene que pasarme algo? Posiblemente estoy preocupada de otras cosas. ― Mebuki supo que mentía.

La pelirosa por su parte, se golpeó mentalmente a no atreverse a hablar sobre lo que le pasaba con su madre por el mero hecho de no querer pelear. Sabía que se venía una gran disputa y odiaba la sensación de estar enojada con ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba evadiendo un conflicto que podía dejarla como ganadora, pero mucho más lastimada.

― Sakura, te tuve en mi vientre…

― Nueve meses, te críe y enseñé sobre la vida … me sé el discurso, Mebuki. ― interrumpió la chica. ― Ahorrémonos todo esto y vamos al grano. Mi padre apareció en el hotel donde me hospedaba.

La mujer se puso pálida, asustando a Sakura, pero prontamente recobró la compostura y alzó la cabeza, intrigada.

― ¿Qué te dijo?

― Que él no estuvo cerca de nosotros porque tú no quisiste. ― enfatizó de forma hiriente. ― Incluso te quiso pagar el préstamo que te mantuvo trabajando sin parar por largo tiempo. ― le recriminó con furia. ― Konoha y yo nos criamos con la ayuda de nuestra abuela, mientras tú te hacías la orgullosa y rompías tu lomo en tres empleos distintos ¿Cuántos cumpleaños pasé sola? ¿Cuántos días de la madre brillaste por tu ausencia?

― Falte a 5 de tus cumpleaño de tu hermano. Lloré cuando recibí una carta tuya donde me decías que estabas orgullosa de mí por cuidarte incansablemente y que querías ser como yo cuando grande, aunque odiabas que tuviera tantos trabajos porque no me veías. Una vez pedí permiso en mi empleo y fui a verte en una presentación escolar, cuando hiciste de una oveja obesa.

― Era una vaca, mamá. ― carraspeando, Sakura se tragó las lágrimas que quería correr por sus mejillas. ― No entiendo que pasa, mamá. ¿Por qué dejaste que el orgullo te ganara y nos alejaste de tu lado y del lado de mi padre?

― ¿Tu padre te contó qué hizo con el dinero que le presté? ― le preguntó Mebuki, incomodándola. ― ¿Te dijo de dónde sacó lo que me debía para pagarme? ¿Te nombró los negocios fraudulentos que tenía con su esposa y que lograron hacerse gracias a mi estupidez?

― No, pero…

― Entonces, si ya te crees con el derecho de venir a juzgarme, entonces dame la oportunidad de contarte la verdad. Ya eres lo bastante mayor para entender que pasó realmente entre nosotros. ¿de verdad te sientes preparada? ― Mebuki se notaba cansada, pero con sus ojos brillantes, ahogada con su propia verdad. ― Dime, Sakura. ¿quieres saberlo?

― Por supuesto, mamá. Claro que quiero. ― respondió la chica, acomodándose en el sofá para estar frente a frente.

― A tu padre lo conocí cuando tenía 18 años y recién había salido de la escuela. Era ingenua y una niña sin mayores conocimientos de la vida. Ni siquiera había dado un beso en mi vida. ― sonrió con tristeza. ― Tus abuelos me había criado muy sobreprotegida por los hechos que ya conoces. Temían que hubiesen represalias contra mí, tomando en cuenta todo lo que hizo papá, por lo mismo mi vida era ir a la escuela y volver a la casa.

― ¿No tuviste amigas? ― le preguntó la pelirosa, escuchando atentamente.

― Sí, claro. Tampoco era antisocial como tú. ― Sakura hizo una mueca. ― Pero no tenía permiso para salir con ellas a sus casas, porque al fin y al cabo las ponía en peligro. Un día, tuvimos la visita de unos estudiantes de inglés, promesas de profesores. Entre ellos estaba tu padre.

― ¿Papá es profesor de inglés?

― Nunca ejerció. ― la chica entendió. ― Mejor partamos desde el principio. Tu padre es hijo de una familia muy acaudalada. Los Haruno en Estados Unidos tienen un imperio textil. ― Sakura frunció el ceño sin creerlo. ― Estudiar para él era un mero pasatiempo y una excusa para conseguir chicas. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una fortuna asegurada al tener el título en la mano.

― ¿Mis abuelos saben de mi existencia? ― Mebuki se alzó de hombros sin tener certeza de eso. ― ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te pidió dinero?

― Vamos por parte, Sakura. ― le pidió la mujer, peinándose el cabello en señal de nerviosismo. ― En cuanto lo conocí me enamoré y me dejé engatusar por su palabrería barata. Tiene una labia única, que me anonadó en cuanto la usó conmigo. Todas mis amigas también se derretían por él, pero tu padre me eligió a mí y eso fue el gesto que me hizo sucumbir por completo. Comenzamos una relación sin que en la escuela se enteraran. Me esperaba a algunas casas de las mías y nos íbamos a… yo creo que sabes a qué. ― sonrojada, Sakura asintió. Hablar de la vida sexual de su madre no era algo agradable. ― Después yo salí de la escuela y quise entrar a la universidad, pero no alcancé a tener el puntaje suficiente para ganarme una beca, entonces ahí fue donde entró tu padre. Él se ofreció a costear mi educación, a cambio, y cegada por el amor, acepté ser una especie de "amante", porque según Kizashi no quería tener novia.

― Desgraciado. ― Sakura bajó la cabeza. ― ¿Qué más, mamá?

― Estuvimos así casi dos años, hasta que, por culpa de un resfriado, la pastilla anticonceptiva perdió su capacidad de protegerme y quedé embarazada de ti. Recién había cumplido los 20. ― le contó Mebuki.

― ¿Mis abuelos que dijeron? ― quiso saber Sakura.

― Te adoraron desde el principio. Jamás me obligaron a abortar y me apoyaron en mis decisiones a pesar de que se les notaba decepcionados. Tu abuela me tuvo a los 16 años y no quería el mismo destino para mí.

― Igual eras mayor de edad. ― la defendió Sakura.

― Pero había sido tan protegida que no tenía mayor conocimiento de la vida. ― explicó Mebuki. ― Al contarle a tu padre, le dio como un ataque de felicidad. Estaba demasiado contento para sorpresa mía. Incluso me pidió conocer a mis padres y yo más me emocioné. Por fin él me tomaba como algo serio y no como la mujer con la cual se acostaba. ― Sakura cerró los ojos, intentando enlazar lo que le había dicho su padre y lo que decía su madre. Eran versiones tan distintas. ― Estuvimos juntos, teníamos nuestro hogar muy bien formado y nos entregamos por completo a ti hasta que cumpliste 6 meses. Ahí empezaron los problemas. ― Mebuki agachó la cabeza. ― Un día, saliendo de mi salón, me encontré con un grupo de personas que me rodearon y exigieron que dejara a tu padre. Cuando le conté, él le restó importancia y siguió fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Después, las ruedas de mi carro fueron reventadas, al igual que los vidrios y otros amedrentamientos por estar junto a él. En todas las cosas que me hacían, dejaban notas con amenazas, pero como tu padre dijo que era una estupidez, yo también lo tomé como eso, aunque estaba aterrada.

― Mamá. ― susurró Sakura, triste por lo que oía.

― Tus abuelos descubrieron lo que pasaba y me obligaron a volver con ellos. Kizashi no quería, porque decía que eso era retroceder y que él era mi sostenedor. A todo esto, tu padre se dedicaba a cuidarte, porque no estudiaba ni trabajaba. Sus padres desde Estados Unidos lo mantenían.

― Entonces deben haber sabido de mi existencia. ― resolvió Sakura.

― Lo dudo, cariño. Si hubiese sido así, se habrían acercado. Tu abuelo una vez fue a verme y me pidió disculpas por todo lo que me habían hecho pasar como familia. ― la pelirosa no entendía nada.

― Haber, espera. No estoy entendiendo nada. Papá estaba feliz con mi llegada, incluso me cuidaba para que tú estudiaras, pero a ti te tenían amenazada para que lo dejaras, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿Quién era el malo acá?

― La madre de tu padre me odiaba. Decía que yo le había quitado a su hijo la posibilidad de casarse con alguien de su mismo nivel. ― explicó la mujer, mordiendo su labio. ― Que su futuro había quedado cortado a la mitad por mi culpa y que iba a ser desheredado. Yo, sabiendo que tu padre no podía vivir sin su dinero, se lo dije. Se aterró y viajó a Estados Unidos, para volver cuando tú tenías un año recién cumplido.

― ¿Nunca se comunicó contigo? ― Mebuki negó. ― ¿Y el amor que tanto decía profesar?

― Tu padre cambió rotundamente. Llegó del brazo de una rubia espectacular, ojos violeta y alta, de su mismo porte. Me informó que se había casado con ella y que lamentaba mucho no poder estar en tu futuro como el padre que le hubiese gustado. En ese minuto tenía prioridades y su prioridad era su mujer. Una mujer que dicho sea de paso, nunca supo de tu existencia.

― ¿Cómo superaste eso? ― Mebuki se alzó de hombros nuevamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ― Mamá, de verdad lo siento. Soy una tonta…

― Todavía no termino, Sakura. ― la frenó, con brusquedad. ― Me destrozó, aunque luego de todo lo que había pasado, intenté superarlo rápidamente porque tu exigías demasiado como para tener tiempo de llorar. Dos días antes de que él partiera a su país nuevamente, llegó donde mí y me pidió disculpas. Lloró arrepentido de todo y ese día fue cuando creamos a Konohamaru. ― la pelirosa se golpeó la frente, sin lograr comprender del todo el actuar de su madre, aunque ahora que era una chica enamorada, podía intentar hacerlo. ― A la mañana siguiente me dijo que la única forma de liberarse, era teniendo dinero a mano. Le pregunté por su familia y me contó que su padre le había negado la herencia al enterarse de que había vivido con una chica y por eso se vio obligado a casarse con esa mujer, porque si no su madre era capaz de cualquier cosa. Temerosa, lo acompañé a un banco y saqué un crédito dantesco para él, pensando que de ese modo podría recuperarlo y volver a tener la relación que teníamos, pero fue estúpido.

― Papá solo se aprovechó de ti. ― resumió Sakura.

― El dinero que le entregué fue para hacer negocios sucios, de índole sexual. Tenía un sequito de escort que mantenían la vida de lujo que él necesitaba, aunque me hace ruido, porque cuando estuvo conmigo no fuimos millonarios, pero éramos felices. ― recordó la mujer con pesar. ― En fin, después de unos años, volvió a aparecer con el pago del préstamo y todos los intereses que había significado, pero lo rechacé, porque sabía de donde había salido ese dinero y el costo de volver a relacionarme con él era demasiado alto, además de que ya tenía dos hijos de él.

― No fue orgullo. ― comprendió la chica.

― Nunca se trató de orgullo, Sakura. Por mí hubiese estado toda la vida pegada a ustedes, cuidándolos, criándolos y enseñándoles las cosas que les servirían en adelante, pero no tuve esa oportunidad, porque la deuda era tan grande y yo no tenía el dinero como para solventarla que me vi obligada a tener 3 trabajos y dejarlos a cargo de mis padres. Además, recuerda que tus abuelos no trabajan y yo también tenía que mantenerlos a ellos. ― su madre era una luchadora.

― ¿Papá conoció a Konohamaru? ― le preguntó Sakura.

― Sí y lloró del mismo modo que lloró cuando te tuvo a ti en brazos. Solo me pedía perdón por no poder estar, te lo pedía a ti por no estar presente mientras crecías. Fue un momento fuerte. ― la pelirosa volvió a fruncir el ceño.

― Sospecho que hay algo más profundo acá. ― Mebuki hizo una mueca. ― ¿No quieres averiguar?

― ¿Y cuál es el costo? ¿Volver a tener otro hijo con un hombre que tiene una esposa espectacular esperándolo en Estados Unidos? Ya no soy tan ingenua, Sakura. ― le dijo, mostrando su amargura. ― Sufrí mucho, pagando un dinero que nunca disfruté y reconstruyendo mi corazón, aunque ya no me quedaban ganas de luchar.

― Creo que papá se vio obligado a tener que dejarnos. ― elucubró Sakura. ― Cuando me fue a ver, sus ojos me miraban con mucho afecto, como si no creyese que yo fuese su hija. Hasta sentí que en un momento me quiso abrazar, pero no lo hizo. ― Mebuki sonrió con tristeza. ― ¿Te molestaría que le diera una oportunidad para que esté cerca de él? Lamento haber dudado de tu palabra, pero con lo que me cuentas, siento que hay cosas que no calzan con la realidad. Estoy segura de que papá se vio arrinconado a actuar como lo hizo. ― sugirió Sakura, esperanzada por tener una leve esperanza de poder rearmar su vida familiar. ― Konohamaru también debería conocerlo.

― Sakura, ya eres lo bastante mayor como para tomar tus decisiones, siempre y cuando no afecten tu adolescencia ni te aceleren en etapas. ― Sakura enroló los ojos. ― Si quieres estar cerca de tu padre, yo no te lo negaré, pero intenta que no esté cerca mío, porque hay cosas que nunca se curan y a pesar de todos los años que han pasado, yo todavía tengo sentimientos por él.

― ¿De verdad? ― Mebuki asintió con evidente tristeza. ― ¿No le perdonas el que te haya dejado?

― Imagina que eres tremendamente feliz con alguien y de repente ese alguien se va y al volver te dice que no puede estar contigo, que todo acabó y tiene un nuevo amor. ― Sakura no tenía recuerdos recientes de haber visto a su madre llorar, pero en ese momento verla tan derrumbada y en cierta medida por su culpa, la hizo sentir miserable. ― Es fuerte.

― Mamá, no llores. ― Sakura se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente, protegiéndola entre sus brazos. ― Lamento ser tan criticona y no entender muchas de las cosas que hiciste por nosotros, pero con lo que me acabas de contar, comprendí mucho más de lo que alguna vez esperé y solo puedo sentirme orgullosa de ser tu hija. ― la pelirosa no logró calmar el nudo de su garganta y lloró junto con ella. ― Siempre nos hemos tenido la una a la otra y seguirá hasta el infinito siendo así. Solo me queda agradecerte por las oportunidades que me has dado y el amor que me entregas a pesar de que muchas veces merecí un buen castigo.

― Debería enojarme contigo porque le creíste a él y no a mí. ― Sakura se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad. ― Pero te entiendo. Son cosas que pasan, cariño. La vida continua.

― Eso es verdad. ― Abrazadas se quedaron varios minutos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, hasta que la entrada de alguien las interrumpió.

― Sakura, tengo que… ― Sasuke miró a Mebuki y luego a Sakura, para volver nuevamente hacia Mebuki. ― Hola, ¿cómo está?

― Regaloneando a mi hija. ― el pelinegro alzó una ceja, pero asintió complacido. Le gustaba ver que Sakura no se encontraba tan sola como muchas veces sentía y al parecer la "terrible" discusión que iba a tener con su madre, había quedado solo en palabras, ya que se veían bastante tranquilas las dos. ― ¿Y tú? ¿No te enseñaron a golpear la puerta? Sakura podría haber estado cambiándose ropa.

― Mamá, Sasuke ya me conoce. ― la cabeza de la mujer crujió cuando se volteó a mirar a su hija. ― Lo digo por la escena que hicimos hace algún tiempo, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas? ― Sasuke también había malentendido las palabras y se estaba preparando para recibir los golpes de Mebuki, pero al oírla se tranquilizó. ― Si no te acuerdas, deberías entrar a preocuparte. Estás viejita.

― No me molestes con eso, niñita púbera. ― Sasuke tosió para no reírse, aunque las dos se dieron cuenta de que si lo estaba haciendo. ― ¿Sasuke también tiene emociones?

― Sí, aunque no lo creas. No es tan reptiliano como lo creí. ― Mebuki se dio por pagada.

― Todavía recuerdo ese programa. Salía que la Reina Isabel era una posible reptiliano. ― apoyó la mujer, mirando a Sasuke. ― Tú puedes serlo, ya que eres bastante guapo y atrayente.

― ¡Mamá! ― chilló Sakura, poniéndose de pie. ― Sasuke, ven después. Mi madre justo tiene que irse.

― Eso es mentira. Me quedaré hasta la noche. ¿No te quieres pasar a dormir conmigo? ― el pelinegro estuvo a punto de cruzar los dedos rogando para que la chica no aceptara. Esa noche tenía todo preparado para que durmieran juntos, como a tanto le gustaba. ― Tus abuelos no te han visto en semanas.

― Iré en unos días más, mami. Mañana tengo que grabar muy temprano y después me juntaré con las chicas para planear mi cumpleaños. ― Mebuki hizo un gesto, pero entendió las razones de su hija. ― Por ahora si quieres quédate y cenamos algo en la cafetería.

― Estupendo. ― la mujer miró a Sasuke y alzó el mentón. ― ¿Tu vienes?

― ¿Me lo tomo como invitación? ― Mebuki esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió. ― Ok.

― ¿Siempre habla tan poco? ― le preguntó a Sakura mientras salían. La pelirosa enroló los ojos, sin responder.

― Soy de pocas palabras. ― justificó el moreno, viendo a la mujer pasando hacia la puerta, seguida por Sakura. De pura maldad y sabiendo que se ganaría una buena reprimenda por parte de la pelirosa, le dio un agarrón, riendo cuando ella se volteó para amenazarlo con la mirada, mientras Mebuki los miraba sin entender nada. ― Yo las invito.

― No, yo lo haré. ― amenazó la chica, yendo a la cafetería acompañada por esas dos personas que eran tan importantes en su vida.

― Si quieren, yo también puedo invitarlos. ― interrumpió Mebuki. ― Recuerden que recibo el 50% de los ingresos de Sakura. ― Sakura y Sasuke se miraron, para que luego la chica se largara a reír, sin importarle perder parte de su sueldo en dárselo a su madre.

Comieron entre historias, mientras el frío de afuera se caldeaba cada vez más, porque la primavera se estaba apostado sobre Tokio y eso solo significaba cosas buenas.

El celular de la pelirosa sonó interrumpiendo la conversación.

― ¿Hinata? ― respondió alertada, pero como ya lo pronosticaba la primavera, era para algo que arreglaría más su día.

― Saku, mi papá despertó y comienza a hablar.

La pelirosa sonrió de oreja a oreja a oír a su amiga. Ese era un indicio de que todo iba a mejorar y todo estaría bien. Estaba segura.

**9.**

― _Se hablan muchas cosas, pero la teoría del engaño por parte de la señorita Uzumaki es la más factible. ― _la pelirroja estaba con su mirada perdida en el televisor, escuchando por horas sobre lo que había sucedido fuera de su casa. _― Es extraño que luego de haber ganado un premio tan importante, Suigetsu haya actuado de ese modo. _

― _Yo creo que debe haber algo mucho más grave detrás. _― las imágenes mostraron a Karin en el suelo e hicieron un zoom hacia ella. _― Mírenla, se nota destrozada_

― _Suigetsu quedó libre. ―_ comentó la presentadora riendo sin ningún tacto. _― Recabaremos más información para irles con la exclusiva completa._

― Por Dios, Karin. Apaga ese televisor. ― su padre, que se encontraba de viaje en el momento de la pelea, apareció frente a su hija desconectando la tv. ― Te estás lastimando.

― Es mi culpa, papi. ― susurró ida, con sus ojos hinchados y mejillas pálidas. ― Me siento destrozada y sola.

― No estás sola. Me tienes a mí. ― Karin tapó su rostro y se largó a llorar.

A pesar de que había estado dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por más de 24 horas, cada vez sentía que era más necesario largarse a llorar. Incomprensible y desesperante.

― ¿Dónde está mamá? ― su padre se enderezó, sin estar seguro de hacer bien contándole. ― Papá. ―insistió.

― Fue a hablar con Suigetsu. ― Karin se puso de pie con brusquedad, pero un mareo la tomó de improvisto, haciendo que volviera a caer. ― Cariño, hazlo despacio. Llevas muchas horas sin comer ni descansar. Te aseguró que no te darás ni cuenta y todo estará solucionado.

― Pero Suigetsu no volverá conmigo. ― gimió rompiendo a llorar. ― Él cree que mi bebé es de Hiroto por un estúpido momento donde lo besé. Fue un gesto de amistad, un leve pedazo de mí que le regalé a él por años de espera, rogando para que le entregara un poco de mi amor. Un premio de consuelo por quererme y no poder corresponderle.

― Había otras formas de recompensar el amor desinteresado que te ofrecía ese chico. ― le hizo ver su padre, con una mueca incomoda. ― Dale tiempo a Suigetsu y solo aparecerá por acá. Tengo que decirle lo que pienso de él y que te haya dejado embarazada.

― Para tener un bebé se necesitan dos personas y muchas cosas más. ― le recordó como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño. ― Ni siquiera contesta su celular.

― Tienes que darle el espacio para que procese toda la información. Piensa en lo abrumado que se encuentra. ― Karin negó sin poder aceptarlo. ― Su vida dio un gran giro en pocos meses. Pasó de estar en una relación estable a quedar soltero, para luego ganar un Oscar y recibir una esperanza de volver contigo y acá se encuentra a su ex novia que todavía ama, besándose con otro tipo y además ésta le grita que será papá. ― viéndolo de ese modo, era mucho estrés para el peliblanco. ― Lo admiro por no haber matado a Hiroto.

― No me ayudas hablando así. ― le dijo con pesar la chica, mirando el temblor de sus manos. ― Ha sido tan difícil estar sin él. Cuando lo vi parado en el estrado, dedicándome el premio, me sentí tan estúpida por haberlo alejado. ― el hombre miró a su hija y le acarició el cabello. ― Tenía tanto miedo por ver que la historia se repetía. No he terminado de estudiar, no tengo nada en el mundo y ahora me veo esperando un bebé. También han sido golpes fuertes en poco tiempo.

― Su problema es que no se supieron comunicar. Pensaron que solucionar las cosas era separándose y eso es rendirse, Karin.

― Yo me rendí. ― rectificó, consciente de su error. ― Yo lo dejé porque pensé que era lo mejor para volver a organizar mi vida, tomando en cuenta de que sería madre y no me quería sentir carga para él.

― Y todo es "yo", "yo" y "yo". ¿Alguna vez lo amaste?

― Claro que sí. ― se defendió ofendida. ― Solo que nuestra relación empezó cuando yo era muy joven y no pude experimentar.

― Tú no amas a Suigetsu, porque si lo hicieras no lo harías pasar por esto. ― le recriminó su padre, con incomodidad. ― No está mal que reconozcas no quererlo. A veces pasa. El amor se apaga.

― Nunca he dejado de quererlo. Ni siquiera cuando hemos estado a punto de dejar todo. Es algo tan grande, papá. Él se convierte en mi todo cuando se encuentra cerca de mí. ― le confesó. ― Lo miro y creo que no quiero estar en ´ningún otro lugar que no sea estar cerca de él. Suigetsu es lo primero que pienso en cuanto despierto y también lo último cuando llega la noche. Es mi media mitad y encajamos tan bien, pero a veces necesitamos perder a las personas para darnos cuentas de que somos unos idiotas. Odio haber tenido que valorar nuestra relación justo cuando todo acabó. Quisiera recuperarlo, pero después de lo que pasó es imposible que podamos lograr estar bien.

― Insisto que es bueno que le des espacio y lentamente todo se encausará. ― la alentó el hombre, abrazándola por los hombros. ― Ahora tienes que estar tranquila, porque ese bebé que está dentro de ti sufre cuando la mamá sufre.

― Mi bebé. ― susurró. ― Es raro decirlo, pero ya siento que lo quiero.

― Es lo mismo que me pasó cuando supe que venías al mundo. ― recordó con ensoñación su padre. ― Tu madre me lo comunicó y casi me mató porque la había embarazado, pero yo me sentí tan enamorado de la idea, de ella y de ti, que me importó muy poco sus recriminaciones. No pensaba en ninguna otra opción que no fuese tenerte. ― tomándole un mechón, se lo posó tras su oreja. ― Cuando te tomé por primera vez fue tan perfecto. Eras mi creación, tan perfecta, con todos tus deditos y unos pulmones fuertes que se mostraron apenas llegaste al mundo.

― Siempre he sido chillona. ― murmuró con un humor sutil y delicado, pero muy necesario. ― Quiero que Suigetsu sea parte del proceso, pero no lo obligaré a estar acá, tomando en cuenta como me he comportado con él.

― Sin darte cuenta, él estará acá acompañándote en todo esto. Por ahora tienes que darle el espacio para que tranquilice su temperamento y se sienta lo suficientemente cómodo como para acercarse. No seas tan dura ni exigente.

― Esta vez no tengo derecho a exigir nada, porque yo fui la que cometí los errores y él solo actúa en base a lo que ha visto de mí.

― Me gusta saber que tienes el poder de la autocrítica arraigado en ti. Es una virtud muy escasa, pero que te revaloriza como mujer. ― dijo su padre. ― Mi princesita me hará abuelo. Todavía no lo creo.

― Será una niñita de pelo rojo igual que el mío. ― Ken se imaginó una Karin en miniatura y se sintió rebosante de amor. ― O puede que lo tenga blanco, como su padre.

― Si es así, a Suigetsu no le quedará otra que reconocer que la bebé es de él. ― Karin asintió con su cabeza nuevamente ida. ― Ya pasará. Ahora descansa y deja de ver la televisión. Seguirán dándose un festín con lo que pasó, además de que afuera tenemos nuevamente un campamento de periodistas listos para sacar sus famosas cuñas.

― ¿Igual que cuando terminamos? ― Ken asintió. ― Vaya, no esperaba tener este tipo de fama.

― Recuerda que Suigetsu es famoso mundialmente. Tú llamas la atención de todas esas chicas que sueñan o soñaban con estar en tu lugar. ― Karin hizo una mueca. ― ¿Has sabido de Hiroto?

― No, le dije que se fuera y no he querido responder sus llamadas. Lamento lo que le pasó.

― Pero él es más idiota. Siempre te persiguió sabiendo que tú estabas con Suigetsu. Eso no lo hace un buen prospecto. ― sugirió el hombre fornido. ― La mujer de otro se respeta, por mucho que te guste y a Hiroto no le importó. Sabía que llevabas años con Suigetsu y aun así insistió en que podían tener una relación.

― A lo mejor yo no fui lo suficientemente tajante con él para aclararle el panorama. ― avergonzada bajó la cabeza. ― En cierta medida me gustaba tener a Suigetsu celoso, porque eso llamaba su atención, pero me salió el tiro por la culata y por mi estúpido juego, ahora lamento todo lo que está pasando.

― Eso pasa cuando se juega con fuego y no se tienen las herramientas para apagarlo. ― dijo el hombre, metafóricamente. ― Ya, cariño. Basta de lamentos.

― Ojalá mamá pueda conversar con él. ― siguió la chica, no oyendo a su padre. ― Me siento como una cobarde, pero añoro que ella logre algo.

― Sea lo que sea que pase, ten por seguro que nos tendrás a nosotros para cualquier cosa.

― Lo sé, papá. ― abrazándolo, dio por culminada la conversación. ― Gracias por todo.

Afuera, la mañana teñía de gris el cielo, a punto de explotar en una lluvia torrencial.

**O.O**

Murasaki esperó pacientemente a que el portal del lujoso complejo de departamentos, abriera para poder ingresar en busca del futuro de su hija. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, su corazón dio un salto atemorizado, pero el recuerdo de Karin llorando en el suelo fue el propulsor que necesitó para recordar porque estaba ahí y que tenía que actuar correctamente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

― Buenas tardes. ― Un hombre de mediana edad, con sonrisa falsa y uniformado la recibió tras un mesón. ― ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

― Necesito encontrarme con el señor Hozuki. ― le contestó con frialdad.

― Lamentablemente eso no será posible, ya que tengo estrictas órdenes de no dejar que nadie pase en busca de él. ― girándose, apretó un mando y volvió a abrir el portal. ― Siento no poder ayudarla. ― la estaba echando educadamente, pero Murasaki, siendo como era, no aguantaría ese tipo de gestos y cruzándose de brazos, caminó hasta las grandes puertas de metal y las volvió a cerrar. ― Señora…

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― el hombre, titubeó sin saber que contestar. ― ¿No tienes nombre?

― Me llamo Misagui. ― Murasaki se acercó a él y con los ojos carentes de emoción, le habló invadiendo su espacio personal.

― Necesito juntarme con el señor Hozuki. ― le dijo en tono de advertencia. ― O sino, tendrás que comenzar a buscarte un nuevo trabajo, porque haré lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr que te despidan.

― Sé que es una periodista y no sé si le gustaría que otros se enteraran de cómo me está tratando. ― Murasaki sonrió diabólicamente, asustándolo ― Señ… seño…

― Misagui, no quieres saber quién soy, te lo aseguro. ― el tipo trago duro. ― Dame el número del departamento que estoy buscando y todos felices.

― ¿Es una gánster? ― la pregunta la desconcertó, pero logró centrarse, tomando aire hondamente. ― Voy a comunicarme con el departamento para preguntar si puede haber una excepción. ― Murasaki lo miró llamar por teléfono con manos temblorosas y esperó pacientemente, aunque no tenía mucha acumulada, para que contestaran desde el otro lado. ― Buenos días… sí, sé que dijo eso, pero hay alguien que insiste en verlo… ― las palabras del hombre quedaron en el aire, por Murasaki agarró el teléfono y habló ella.

― Suigetsu, abre la maldita puerta. ― le advirtió, ignorando que, desde el otro lado, no era Suigetsu el que escuchaba.

― No sé quién eres, ni tampoco que tipo de relación tienes con mi hijo, sin embargo, no me interesa. ― le dijo la mujer. ― No te daré la chance para que veas a Suigetsu.

― Soy la madre de Karin y exijo hablar con él. ― un largo silencio del otro lado fue su respuesta.

― ¿Qué quiere, señora? Ya bastante ha hecho, ¿no cree?

― Creo que es hora de que aclaremos ciertos puntos y que por fin nos conozcamos. ― respondió con brusquedad. ― Necesito verlos.

― Departamento 908. ― Murasaki saltó interiormente por haber logrado su cometido y cortó mirando con pesar al hombre que estupefacto pestañaba sin creer lo que veía.

― Nunca compitas contra mí. ― le amenazó. ― Siempre gano.

El hombre solo pudo asentir.

Murasaki subió expectante y planeando mentalmente sus palabras. Se estaba jugando el futuro de su hija y nieto. No tenía espacio para fallar.

Apenas se encontró frente al departamento, las puertas se abrieron, viéndose de frente con una mujer de largo pelo blanco, tomado en una coleta. Era de su mismo porte y tenía la misma nariz que Suigetsu. Claramente era su madre.

― Buenas tardes. ― la salud, abriéndose para que pudiese pasar. ― ¿Desea algo para tomar?

Murasaki meneó la cabeza en una negativa y miró su alrededor con verdadera admiración. Era un departamento en extremo lujoso, aunque mantenía una hospitalidad y calidez única. Tenía el mismo olor que poseía su ex yerno y en una repisa algo aislada estaba el Oscar que recientemente había ganado.

― Nunca había estado acá. ― explicó luego de encontrarse con los ojos incómodos de la mujer. ― Mi nombre es Uzumaki Murasaki. ― estirando su mano, esperó la presentación de ella, que no tardó en igualar.

― Chinami. ― contestó la mujer escuetamente. ― ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

― Supongo que sabe más o menos lo que pasó entre nuestros hijos. ― La peliblanca se limitó a asentir. ― Lamento tener que conocerla en estar circunstancias.

― Ambas hicimos que esto sucediera, así que no lo lamente. ― replicó con tranquilidad. ― Suigetsu en este minuto se encuentra indispuesto y no me parece prudente importunarlo.

― Va a ser abuela, ¿le contó? ― Chinami se quedó pálida. ― Karin espera a un bebé.

― Wow. ― no supo que más decir.

― También estoy sorprendida, pero no hay tiempo de lamentos. ― aseguró, mirando sobre el hombro de la mujer. ― Quiero hablar con Suigetsu porque hay muchas cosas que debo decirle. Pedirle perdón, partiendo.

― ¿Por qué? Si antes no quiso a mi hijo, no creo que ahora lo adore luego de dejar a Karin embarazada. ― Como una madre tigresa, Chinami sacó las garras dispuesta a defender a su retoño. ― Seamos sinceras, Murasaki: Usted no siente afecto por mi hijo y yo tampoco fui un ejemplo de suegra para su hija, ¿verdad?

― Esas cosas tienen que quedar en el pasado, ya que viene en camino un bebé que merece tener a su padre presente. ― Se defendió la mujer, sabiendo que los errores que como familias habían cometido, tenían directa relación con la separación de sus hijos. ― Suigetsu nunca fue de mi agrado por diferentes razones, pero ahora que tengo que mirar todo desde una perspectiva mucho menos viciada, solo me queda agradecer que él sea el padre de mi futuro nieto. Es un hombre esforzado, que ha dado mucho por mi hija y eso ya no se ve en estos tiempos. Lamento enormemente mis juicios que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad y que afectaron directamente su relación con mi hija.

― ¿Y porque no está ella acá? ― Chinami se cruzó de brazos, sin ceder. ― Karin no era de mi agrado porque hacía sentir poca cosa a mi hijo, pero por algo él la eligió y eso tenía que bastarme para aceptarla, aunque me costó. Que no sea ella la que se presente para hablar con mi hijo, solo me deja claro que sigue siendo una niña.

― Es una niña con solo 20 años, que recién comienza a comprender lo que significa tener un bebé. ― Murasaki carraspeó. ― Solo quiero que ella tenga un embarazo en paz y con lo acontecido ayer es imposible que eso sea así.

― Suigetsu no llegó por la noche, preocupándome tanto que pensé hasta en llamar a los hospitales. ― la madre de Karin refregó sus ojos con los dedos de su mano en señal de cansancio. ― Él estaba destrozado, pero no me dijo que pasaba. Cuando ayer durante la mañana prendí el televisor y vi lo sucedido en su casa, quise morir de tristeza, porque esto solo pudo haber sido provocado por nuestra insistencia de separarlos. Ellos se amaban, Murasaki y a su manera eran felices, pero yo era como una mosca en el oído de mi hijo, diciéndole a cada segundo que no me agradaba Karin y por lo que oigo de usted, fue muy parecido su actuar para con su hija.

― Y como le dije, me arrepiento completamente. ― Murasaki la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ― Karin tiene 3 meses de embarazo y una pena tan grande que me destroza verla así y saber que fui la causante de su quiebre. ― reconoció con pesar. ― Le recordé en infinidad de veces que, por culpa de su nacimiento, yo había quedado retrasada en mis estudios y que no quería lo mismo para ella. En cuanto Karin supo que estaba esperando un bebé se paralizó, recordando mis palabras y haciéndose dueña de los que eran mis miedos. Ella creyó que no podría avanzar en la vida, que sus sueños se truncaban, porque ya no tendría la libertad de poder vivir sola, terminar su carrera, trabajar como añoraba o hacer cuanta cosa hubiese deseado porque creía que solo se lograban sin tener grandes compromisos como le había inculcado yo. Sin embargo, luego de analizarlo, me di cuenta que esos temores crecían en ella por culpa de las cosas que tantas veces le había gritado en la cara. Karin dejó a Suigetsu porque temía amarrarse y dejar sus sueños de lado, haciéndolo culpable de su situación. Suigetsu por su parte estaba aburrido de luchar contra el fantasma que yo constituía en la vida de mi hija y prefirió aceptar su decisión, esperando su oportunidad de demostrar que no era así. No obstante, fue tarde, porque el daño ya estaba hecho y el día que él llegó a verla, cuando Karin quería contarle la noticia de su embarazo, una confusión generó esa pelea en la cual también me vi involucrada y logró ser la señal que necesitaba ver para darme cuenta de que mayoritariamente eso era mi culpa. Suigetsu estaba descontrolado y con justa razón; colapsado, cansado y aburrido de mi constante molestia. Él pensó ver algo que se aleja de la realidad y en ello encontró la salida para toda su rabia acumulada por años.

― ¿Qué hace acá? ― Las palabras graves del recién llegado la hicieron voltear, encontrándose con un ojeroso, pálido y maltrecho Suigetsu. ― Si viene a reclamarme algo, no tiene para que meter a mi madre en esto.

― Estamos haciendo catarsis sobre el daño que le hicimos a tu relación con Karin, hijo. ― Suigetsu no movió de su lugar y continuó mirándolas. ― Murasaki me contó que serás papá y me alegro por ello.

― Eso no es seguro, mamá. Karin se estaba besando con un amigo de ella. ― el peliblanco miró a su ex suegra. ― Puede que él sea el padre de ese bebé. ― Murasaki apretó las manos en puños, intentando contenerse para no gritarle. ― Tengo cosas que hacer e ir a grabar algunas escenas pospuestas por diferentes razones. ― haciendo una leve reverencia, quiso marcharse.

― ¿Crees que andaría desesperada por encalillarte el hijo de otro tipo a ti? Karin te ama, Suigetsu y aunque a mí me ha costado años darme cuenta, sé que eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar a mi hija. ― Murasaki le tomó una mano, deseosa de hacerlo recapacitar. ― No te pido que vuelvan a estar juntos, pero al menos hazte parte de su embarazo. Sabes que ella jamás te engañaría.

― Señora, Uzumaki, debo irme.

― ¡Lo siento! ― chilló, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones y comenzando a llorar. ― ¡Maldita sea, de verdad te pido perdón! ― gritó, secándose sus lágrimas. ― Es mi culpa lo que ocurrió y más todavía el no haber sido lo suficientemente decente como para aceptar los sentimientos de mi hija por mi egoísta forma de pensar.

― Cálmese. ― le pidió Suigetsu, mirándola fijamente. ― No tiene para que llorar.

― Todo esto que veo es en base a tu esfuerzo. ― apuntó el Oscar. ― Ese premio habla de la calidad de trabajador que eres y me arrepiento tanto de no haberlo visto antes.

― Mamá, tráele un té. ― le pidió el peliblanco, guiando a su ex suegra a un sofá. ― ¿Quiere que llame a alguien para que la vengan a buscar?

― Además te comportas como un caballero cuando tienes derecho de insultarme. ― gimió, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. ― Dale una oportunidad a mi hija para que te explique qué pasó. Hiroto no significa nada en su vida, por mucho que él lo desea.

― Al menos reconoce que el tipo persigue a Karin desde hace mucho. ― Murasaki pensó que era la primera emoción que le veía desde que había salido a su encuentro. ― Hiroto ganó, usted ganó. Yo no quiero seguir participando en esto.

― ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Le darás la espalda por el odio que puedes sentir por mí? ― Suigetsu hizo una mueca. ― El bebé es tan tuyo, que incluso mi hija ha tenido antojos de cosas que solo a ti te gusta comer y que ella detesta. Hace unos días la pillé comiendo pimientos verdes.

― Le dan asco. ― recordó el peliblanco.

― Se tapaba la nariz y tragaba los pedazos como posesa, reclamando contra su vientre por pedirle esas comidas tan asquerosas. ― Suigetsu se la imaginó y no pudo esconder una sonrisa llena de ternura. ― Es tu hijo, Suigetsu. De tu sangre y ojalá tenga tú mismo genio pasivo, porque otro bebé como Karin sería tremendo.

― Tiene a quién salir. ― susurró el chico, entregándole el té que había llevado su madre. ― Si voy a ver a Karin, ¿será para mejor?

― Solo quiero que te hagas parte del proceso. ― Le dijo la mujer. ― Si después ya no quieres estar presente porque sientes que no darás en la talla, desapareces y no vuelves a la vida de mi hija.

― Sabe que no soy así. ― murmuró el peliblanco, mirando el suelo.

― Por eso lo digo, porque sé que tu compromiso con ella es tan grande. El hecho de que volaras la misma noche que ganaste el premio para ir donde ella luego de su mensaje, solo habla de lo mucho que la quieres. ― dijo la mujer.

― La amo. ― rectificó Suigetsu. ― Pero será de a poco y a nuestra manera. ― ambas madres no entendieron.

― ¿Cómo? ― preguntaron al unísono.

― Si vuelvo a estar con ella es porque ambos lo decidimos y todo lo que ustedes piensen no nos importará como pareja. Sus opiniones y malos ratos no entrarán a afectarnos.

― Eso es seguro. ― aclaró su madre, sentándose a su lado. ― Es su relación y yo prometo aceptar a Karin y cocinarle pimientos verdes cuando venga.

― Y yo prometo no hacer comentarios mordaces en cuanto te vea. ― Murasaki le tomó las manos. ― Gracias, Suigetsu.

― Seré padre. ― susurró, recién tomándole el peso a lo que se le venía. ― Que fuerte.

― Ya veremos cómo te comportas de ahora en adelante, cuando entiendas lo que significa ser responsable de alguien. ― amenazó su madre. ― Quizás seas más metiches que nosotras.

― Nadie les gana. ― una pequeña muestra del humor que tanto lo caracterizaba fue como una luz de esperanza para ambas madres que se miraron con complicidad y expectantes por la llegada del nuevo integrante a sus familias. ― Me iré a trabajar.

― Gracias por escucharme. ― Suigetsu se puso de pie al igual que ambas mujeres, para luego abrazar a Murasaki, dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla. ― ¡Hey!, no te emociones.

― Ya me quiere, suegrita. Asúmalo. ― Para la desgracia de la estirada mujer, no hubo forma de negarlo.

Suigetsu ya se había ganado su corazón y con ello, el respeto que tanto le había faltado.

**10.**

Neji miro a la camilla que tenía enfrente de él y se impresionó al encontrarse con su tío mucho más animado, aunque con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Carraspeó para que supiera de su presencia, pero Hiashi apenas lo tomó en consideración y con un gesto de mano, le indicó que pasará, aunque guardando silencio.

Sin embargo, Neji no iba para sentarse a mirarlo como lo había hecho los días anteriores. Su tío había demostrado que quería seguir viviendo, pero verlo en ese estado tan distante y que no salía de su abstracción lo molestaba.

Sabiendo que se podría ganar una buena reprimenda, se dispuso a hablar, pero no fue necesario.

― Sé que ocurre. Estoy consciente de lo que me pasó y de quién me salvó. ― comentó el hombre, sin dejar de ver la ventana, donde los arboles por fuera ondeaban al son del viento. ― Naruto fue el que me prestó ayuda, y el que antes de eso protegió a mis hijas de mi propia ira. ― Neji no comprendió, pero tampoco interrumpió para aclarar sus dudas. ― No me gusta que esté con Hinata por su diferencia de edad y experiencias. Se llevan por 8 años, él toca en una banda que cada cierto tiempo se va de gira, conoce a otras mujeres y puede lastimar a mi hija. ― El pelilargo comenzó a hilar ideas y entendió a lo que iba su tío con tanta reticencia por el rubio. No era que le molestara él como hombre, sino que las diferencias entre Naruto y su hija podrían pasarle la cuenta y terminarían hiriendo a Hinata. ― Hinata todavía está en el instituto, forjándose un futuro y enamorarse de Naruto solo la dejará entrampada acá, en este país. Yo quiero que ella se vaya de Japón y estudie algo en la mejor universidad.

― Pero, ¿eso serán los sueños de ella? ―preguntó con cautela.

― Ya entendí que no. ― contestó con pesar. ― Aunque me duela asumirlo, Hinata creció y eso significa dejarla volar. Hubiese preferido cualquier otro hombre, pero cuando fuese mucho mayor. Sin embargo, en cuanto conoció a Naruto, acepté que era una guerra perdida. Estaba enamorada de él.

― Y él de ella, para nuestra mala suerte. ― susurró Neji. ― Naruto es imprudente y muy poco pensante, pero tiene un gran corazón y jamás lastimaría a Hinata por querer hacerlo. Lleva mucho tiempo detrás de ella.

― ¿Cómo es eso? ― Los ojos alabastros de Hiashi se encendieron como dagas cubiertas de fuego. ― ¿De cuándo está enamorado de mi hija?

― No sabría decirlo, pero si puedo asegurar que nunca antes la había cortejado. Siempre se mantuvo distante, esperando a que creciera. Y ya creció. ― le recordó el pelilargo, entrelazando sus dedos.

― ¿Es un buen tipo? ― preguntó Hiashi temeroso.

― Sí, lo es. ― Neji enroló los ojos y bufó. ― Me encantaría hablar pestes de él, para que así pudiese ser más fácil sacarlo de la vida de Hinata, pero es un gran hombre, tío. Uno de los mejores y lo ha demostrado en todo el tiempo que ha estado acá cuidando de Hinata y de Hanabi, ya sea trayéndoles comida o estando presente. Separarlos no servirá de nada, porque tarde o temprano volverán a estar juntos. Además, Hinata cumplirá 18 años y si nos negamos a su relación, probablemente se vaya y la perdamos para siempre.

― ¿Tú crees que algo así puede suceder? ― preguntó temeroso el hombre, mirando con terror a su sobrino. ― ¿Qué me queda entonces? ¿Aceptar a tu amigo? ― Neji se alzó de hombros y bufó cansino.

― Es lo más conveniente, tomando en cuenta de que quiere hacer a Hinata su heredera universal. ― Neji sabía que era un tema delicado, pero luego de tener que asumir con todo lo que conllevaba ser un presidente interino en las empresas de su tío, había descubierto que el puesto siempre había estado destinado a la hija mayor de Hiashi.

Tampoco le importaba, porque su vida era la música y no se imaginaba tras un escritorio dando órdenes y revisando como iba la bolsa, pero tenía grandes conocimientos sobre economía y podría brindarle la ayuda necesaria a su prima.

― Supongo que leíste los papeles. ― Neji asintió despacio. ― Sí, Hinata es mi heredera universal. Siempre se le han dado bien los números y considero que sería una excelente presidenta para las empresas Hyuga. ― argumentó. ― No obstante, su relación con Naruto le quita credibilidad frente a los inversores, porque la tomarán como una chica que se relaciona con el mundo del espectáculo y la prensa rosa.

― Tío, yo también pertenezco a ese mundo e igualmente mientras ha estado acá, he tenido que hacerme cargo de lo que es el conglomerado. ― le recordó con algo de brusquedad. ― Sería distinto si estuviese con Sasuke, que él sí que atrae a la prensa mundial. Naruto es llamativo y vende, pero no es un personaje que coartaría la carrera empresarial de Hinata.

― Sigo pensando que se mantengan juntos es una locura. ― Hiashi apretó las colchas de su cama. ― Es una niña y él la profanará.

Neji aguantó la sonrisa que tiraba por asomar en su rostro, más aun al ver lo avergonzado que se encontraba su tío.

― En algún momento pasaría. ― dijo el pelilargo de forma escueta, temiendo escuchar la detonación de su tío, pero sorprendentemente Hiashi se abatió.

― Dile a ese malnacido que entre. Tengo que darles las gracias y ponerle las reglas sobre cómo comportarse con mi hija. Si le toca un solo cabello, le corto las bolas.

― También me incluiré en esa tortura.

Neji salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos de la clínica, sin encontrar ningún alma por el lugar, su única compañía fue el sonido de sus pasos contra el piso de mármol y su respiración tranquila. Ensimismado en eso, dejó su mente correr rememorando los últimos días, desde su ida a Estados unidos con toda la banda, para acabar en ese instante, caminando desestresado por la clínica. Su mente lo llevó directamente a algo que venía deseando hace días, pero de lo cual no había recibido respuesta: Tenten. Odiaba arrastrarse, ya mucho lo había hecho por Mei, pero le molestaba que la chica se mantuviera en completo silencio tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Ese era el pago que merecía después de entregarle tanto placer? ¿Su indiferencia descarnada? La odiaba y sabía que no era un odio sano. Ver a Tenten era sentir hiel corriendo por sus venas. Su desesperación se disparaba, deseándola, añorándola, queriendo alejarla de él, pero no tenía la fortaleza de hacerlo y eso lo destruía, para obligarlo nuevamente a tenerla entre sus brazos, rendido frente a sus instintos. Sabía que la lastimaba todo el tiempo y no podía detenerse de hacerlo, porque era algo superior a su propia fuerza de voluntad. Tenten era el resquicio que había querido olvidar de una vida pasada, el ejemplo viviente de lo que hacían las mujeres por estar en la palestra, intentando enganchar a un hombre con fama y dinero.

A pesar de tener ese hilo de pensamientos, otro más lo sobrecogía y casi le ganaba a su desesperación. No podía obviar la sensación que crecía dentro de él como fuego viviente, muy aparte de su odio irracional. Era una sensación de estar en lo correcto, de encontrarse en el lugar al cual pertenecía. Cuando tocaba a Tenten, todo perdía sentido y validez, solo era ella y él jugando con sus cuerpos, provocándose, liberándose. Ella tenía un poder inmenso sobre su sexualidad. Ni siquiera Mei lo había dejado tan saciado como lo hacía Tenten. Soñaba con sus caderas anchas y sus piernas con carne. No era un saco de huesos como las chicas que habían pasado por su cama. Su calor corporal, su boca dulce y su sabor muy especial.

― Neji, llevo rato hablándote. ― el pelilargo reaccionó de forma brusca, sin lograr comprender donde estaba hasta pasado un segundo. ― Estás en las nubes.

― Perdóneme, tía. ― le dijo con solemnidad y verdaderamente avergonzado. Iba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no había reparado en la presencia de la mujer que había hecho de madre sustituta cuando era un niño. ― ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

― Más bien venía a agradecerte por todo lo que has ayudado, Neji. Tomaste la rienda de todo este problema, mientras yo era un cero a la izquierda con mi ataque de nervios. ― La mujer le acarició una mejilla, un gesto raro entre los Hyuga, pero que ella se daba el gusto de tener por ser la mujer de Hiashi y por tener una ternura incontenible. ― Eres un hijo para mí, nunca lo olvides.

― Les debo mucho, no podía ausentarme cuando más me necesitaban. ― contestó neutro, como siempre.

― Eres un gran chico. Desde chiquitito mostraste una madurez de adulto. Viviste mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros y te sobrepusiste a un dolor tan grande como era perder a tus padres. ― Neji frunció de forma imperceptible el ceño. No le gustaba tocar ese tema. ― Todavía recuerdo cuando te pillé martillando tu cama desarmada. No tenías más de 5 años.

― No recuerdo eso. ― susurró el moreno.

― Yo sí, como si fuera ayer. Te pregunté por qué lo hacías y me dijiste que ahora que estabas solo, necesitabas luchar por sobrevivir y hacerte grande. También me aseguraste que no volverías a llorar y que tus padres se sentirían orgullosos de ti porque no lo harías. ― Neji palideció incómodo. ― Ese día me fui a mi cuarto y lloré durante horas por verte así, sufriendo. Luego comprendí que no podía quedarme en la pena e intenté actuar como una figura materna sin necesidad de reemplazar a tu madre. ― La mujer se acercó a él y le tomó las manos. ― Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, de lo que has logrado con tu banda y por haber defendido tanto tu sueño a pesar de que a Hiashi al principio le molestó. Entre nos, tu padre era un fanático de la música y tocaba la guitarra con maestría. ― le contó con complicidad. ― Gracias por aceptarme siempre y lamento haberlos abandonado por largos periodos de tiempo, pero la empresa tenía que surgir y yo era una de las pocas que podría hacerlo. No obstante, luego de lo que le pasó a tu tío, no abandonaré Japón en lo que me resta de vida a menos que sea para vacaciones.

― ¿De verdad? ― Le preguntó incrédulo. Hace casi cinco años su tía se había ido, haciendo que la extrañaran horrores y solo pudieran verla en fechas importantes.

― Tu tío tiene muchos trabajadores competentes que pueden quedarse de lo mejor en la cabeza de esas empresas y yo quiero estar a su lado. No entiendo como aguanté tanto tiempo sin que estuviésemos juntos. ― La mujer se acercó a su sobrino y le tomó el rostro. ― Si quieres a Mei y no puedes estar separado de ella, no lo hagas. El trabajo puede quedar a un lado. Nos vemos, iré donde tu tío. ― despidiéndose con la mano, caminó con felicidad al encuentro de su gran amor.

Neji se quedó parado en el pasillo, sin reaccionar y analizando la información recién recibida por parte de su tía. Él siempre se había sentido parte de la familia Hyuga y eso era algo innegable, pero el hecho de que ella le dijera que lo quería como un hijo y le agradecía su presencia, remecía esa fibra emocional que todo el tiempo guardaba en el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo. También pensó en sus palabras respecto a Mei y se tuvo que reconocer que al parecer no la amaba con locura como creía. El recuerdo que muchas veces lo atormentaba en el pasado, cada vez era más difuso y opacado por otro más reciente y único. El de Tenten.

Pensar en la castaña era un placer la mayoría del tiempo, aunque se torturaba por su culpa, odiándose por engañar a Mei, pero bastaba ver a la castaña para descontrolarse y necesitando poseerla, hacerla suya como nunca nada le había pertenecido y eso lo molestaba. Él, que decía querer a Mei desde hace años, sentía que todo lo que alguna vez le profesó en sus locuras de amor perdía veracidad. Con Tenten todas las palabras dichas anteriormente a la supermodelo dejaban de ser verdadera, porque ya no sentía lo mismo, aunque le costase reconocerlo.

Abatido se dejó caer en una silla incomoda que se encontraba vacía en ese pasillo igual de carente de gente. Solo el sonido del televisor era su compañía, además de la voz de la castaña, con esa bonita entonación y hablando de sus vestidos… Con premura alzó la cabeza y se encontró a la hermosa chica sentada en un set de televisión, hablando de moda. Era el canal Fashionista.

Solo le bastó mirarla un segundo, para que su cuerpo volviese a reaccionar como lo hacía cuando la tenía cerca. Se veía preciosa enfundada en ese vestido apretado, además de tener unas piernas eternas que al cruzarse lo dejaban sin respiración.

Cuando la cámara enfocó a Mei, Fuka y otra modelo que no recordaba el nombre, entendió el nerviosismo de la chica y el juego de sus manos que apretaban el vestido en las costuras.

― _Obvio que tiene futuro en la industria de la moda. Se nota que conoce de tendencias y tiene su propio estilo. ― _Neji sintió su estómago contraerse cuando oyó a Mei avalando los diseños de la castaña. Si supiera que se escondía tras ello y como él había sido testigo del trabajo que la chica hacía, en su taller improvisado y con la pasión que se movía entre sus telas.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, salió del hospital y enfiló hacia el canal que sabía exactamente donde quedaba gracias a Mei y sus constantes invitaciones a programas.

Llegando al lugar, se bajó raudo y caminó hasta la entrada, saludando a la recepcionista y parándose frente a la puerta que tenía la luz encendida y gritaba con rojo chillón que se encontraban al aire.

Le quedaba poco tiempo al programa porque terminaba a eso de las 9 de la noche, pero no estaba para esperar, así que ignorando el llamado de atención que le hizo un productor al verlo ingresar a la sala, se adentró en el lugar, mirando en vivo la entrevista.

― _Gracias Mei, Fuka y Yazu por venir a hablar con nosotros. ― _Para alivio del pelinegro, el programa comenzaba a terminar. ― _Pero sobretodo, gracias a ti Tenten. Preciosa como nadie y con un futuro muy prometedor. ¿No has pensado en ser modelo?_

― _Creo que no doy en la talla. _― respondió la chica incomoda. ― _Gracias por la invitación y espero seguir estando a un gran nivel en una próxima ocasión._

― _Estoy seguro de que así será. _

Neji no escuchó la última parte y esperó pacientemente para poder hablar con Tenten… o Mei. Ya ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí.

― ¿Cariño? ― la primera en verlo fue Mei y caminó con ese paso de diabla que dejaba a todos prendados de sus caderas. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a sentir celos al ver lo que provocaba la mujer, pero no lo logró. Ya no le importaba que otros miraran a su novia. ― ¿Me viniste a buscar? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá?

― Te vi en televisión. ― Mei sonrió gatunamente y lo besó en la boca con sensualidad. ― Hola. ― dijo el pelilargo, saludando a las otras modelos, pero mirando sobre ellas para ver si Tenten se acercaba.

― Gracias. Tenía pensado irme con Fuka, pero ahora que estás tú no será necesario. ― Neji asintió sin oírla y todo perdió sentido cuando Tenten caminó hacia ellos sin ser consciente de su presencia. ― ¿Qué pasa…? ― Los ojos de Mei se fijaron en la llegada de la castaña y miró a Neji de vuelta, dándose cuenta de inmediato que ahí estaba pasando algo que no le gustaba. ― ¿No es ella la chica que vimos en la fiesta de los Oscar?

― Sí. ― respondió el pelilargo, sin notar que la pregunta era capciosa.

― ¿No sale con Ben Barnes? ― Neji volvió a mirarla ceñudo.

― Eso es falso. ― defendió con elocuencia, sentenciando las sospechas de su novia y haciendo trabajar el cerebro vengativo de la supermodelo. ― Hola, Tenten.

Mei vio como la chica daba un respingo y levantaba la cabeza lentamente, como temiendo ver quién la había saludado. No, como que ella se llamaba Mei Terumi, esa enana de corta edad no le iba a quitar el novio, pensó la mujer, sintiendo el odio correr por sus venas.

― Cariño, vámonos a casa. ― le pidió al pelilargo, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica y envolviéndose alrededor de él como pulpo. ― Tengo ganas de tú sabes qué. ― Mei vio a Tenten palidecer y fue solo gozo para su alma. Ella nunca perdía.

― ¿Tienes quién te lleve? ― Tenten asintió, pasando por su lado y saliendo por la misma puerta que Neji había usado para entrar. ― Mei, suéltame un poco, por favor. ― Apenas se vio liberado de los brazos de su novia, Neji salió tras la castaña y la encontró en el pasillo, mirando el reloj con impaciencia y peinándose el cabello con manos temblorosas. ― Puedo llevarte a tu casa.

― No es necesario. ― respondió la castaña hoscamente. ― No dejes a tu novia sola. Muchos allá dentro la desean.

― No viene al caso que me digas eso, Tenten. ― oír su nombre en los labios delgados del pelilargo, hizo latir el corazón de la chica mucho más fuerte. ― Felicidades por dar tu primera entrevista.

― Seamos sinceros, Neji. Yo no te agrado, tú no me agradas y esta falsa cortesía es desagradable. ― lo miró con profundo odio. ― Finge no conocerme.

― Un poco tarde para hacerlo, ¿no crees? ― La castaña bufó aburrida y se tuvo que contener la su réplica, ya que la llegada de Mei junto a sus amigas no le permitía dejarse en evidencia.

― Cariño, tengo hambre. ¿Vamos a cenar?

― Sí. ― respondió el pelilargo, sin dejar de mirar a Tenten. ― ¿Fuka y Yazu también irán?

― Nosotras tenemos otro evento, así que por ahora no. Gracias. ― Se excusó la ex novia de su amigo, pero sin irse.

― ¿Ustedes son amigos? ― Inquisitivamente, Mei apuntó a la castaña y luego a Neji. ― Siento una atmosfera rara.

― Nos conocimos en el set donde graba Sasuke. ― explicó el hombre, apretando una de sus manos en puños. ― Pero no somos amigos.

― Yo no tengo amigos en la farándula. ― contestó la castaña. Golpe certero y ganador, pensó.

― ¿Y tú novio? ¿El que te vino a dejar? ― Yazu, la otra modelo y amiga de Mei se metió en la conversación, apoyando a su compañera al notar también que algo raro se tejía ahí. ― Te vimos llegar con un chico.

― Tsubasa. ― contestó la castaña, encontrando una excusa maravillosa para mantener a Neji lejos de ella. Ya no quería sus llamadas, ni mensajes ni desesperados intentos de atraer su atención. ― Está algo retrasado.

― ¿Tienes novio? ― Tenten miró al pelilargo, temiendo por el fuego que expresaban sus ojos alabastro. ― No lo sabía.

― Llevo muchos años de noviazgo. ― mintió la castaña, viendo sonreír a Mei y la cara desencajarse por la confusión por parte del Hyuga.

― No lo sabía. ― volvió a repetir en un susurro extrañado y sintiendo un peso en la boca de su estómago. Era algo más complejo que los celos o la rabia. Era desilusión y dolía.

― Cariño, Tenten en solo una conocida. No tienes para que saber toda su vida. ― dijo Mei, jalándolo por el cuello para darle un largo beso, que hizo voltear el rostro de la castaña, tragando el nudo que se había armado en su garganta. ― Aunque a lo mejor ella si quiere saber un poco de nosotros, ¿verdad?

― No es necesario. ― replicó Tenten, mirando la punta de sus zapatos. ― No me corresponde saber sobre sus vidas.

― Igualmente te contaré porque es una noticia maravillosa. ― Sonriendo con genuina maldad, dijo: ― Con Neji nos vamos a vivir juntos. ― El pelilargo se volteó a mirarla sin comprender. ― Cariño, luego de pensarlo mucho, hoy he decidido que estoy dispuesta a dar ese gran paso junto a ti. Llevamos bastante tiempo juntos y nos amamos.

― ¡Felicidades, amiga! ― gritó Yazu, siendo seguida por Fuka, aunque esta última no mostraba mucha emoción por las noticias de su amiga. Incluso miró a Tenten con lastima. ― Entonces queda poco para que hablen de matrimonio.

― Será el siguiente paso. ― Neji las oyó celebrar tras él, pero su mundo estaba centrado completamente en el rostro herido de la castaña.

― Felicitaciones. ― le murmuró en voz baja, con sus ojos brillantes quizás por lágrimas contenidas. Neji apretó los labios incómodo y aterrado, porque él no tenía conocimiento de los planes de Mei, ni tampoco esperaba que lo dijese frente a Tenten, como si estuviera marcando territorio. Mei no sabía de su traición con la castaña, al menos eso creía, aunque sus gestos hablaban por él.

― ¡Tenten, me retrasé! ― la llegada de un rubio detuvo las celebraciones y silenció a las mujeres. ― Estaba en un atasco gigante.

― No hay problema, mi amor. ― Tomándolo por las mejillas, le dio un beso apasionado que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que eran pareja. Neji quiso meterse entremedio, gritarle, quitársela y no permitir que la volviese a besar, pero su sentido común fue más fuerte y con su estómago revuelto y sintiendo como si un puñal hubiese sido enterrado en el lugar, se mantuvo estoico mirándolos compartir algo tan íntimo como un beso. Iguales a los que le daba ella cuando estaban juntos… ― Hasta luego.

Horrorizado la vio salir en compañía del rubio, que la abrazó por los hombros en signo de posesividad y lo miró sobre su hombro. Neji seguía detenido en el tiempo, repitiendo una y otra vez ese beso que se le marcaba a fuego en su memoria, recordándole que, si él era infiel, nada decía que la castaña no pudiese serlo. El hecho de que no le hubiese contado de su relación con otro hombre lo destrozaba.

― Se nota que son felices. ― comentó Mei tras él, tomándole la mano. ― Vamos a casa.

― Sí.

Salió del canal con su mente ida y manejó por inercia hasta el departamento de la mujer. Al atravesar la puerta, la tomó con brusquedad y besó de la misma forma, rajándole la ropa con rabia e impotencia. Bebió todo lo que le entregó la mujer y marcó su cuerpo con mordiscos que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Derramó su dolor en ese sexo desesperado, angustiado y aunque Mei no se lo merecía, lo recibió con gusto, disfrutando de sentirse ganadora frente a una pobre tonta que creía tener el poder de quitarle a su hombre.

Neji se dejó caer sobre la cama y esperó a que Mei se durmiera para hacer algo que nunca esperó hacer cuando estaba en compañía de la mujer: Haciendo de su corazón solo tripas que no sintieran nada, se metió en la ducha, refregó su cuerpo y salió del hogar de la pelirojiza, evitando despertarla y satisfecho por al menos haber tenido la templanza de acostarse con ella, por mucho que fuese otro cuerpo el que deseara.

Volvió a su carro y sentado frente al volante pensó que los labios de Mei no eran tan suaves como los de Tenten y que sus besos muchas veces eran demasiado apresurados, sin darse el espacio para disfrutar, a diferencia de la castaña, que tenía un toque sutil que lo tranquilizaba, como cuando paseaba su lengua por sus labios y lo lamía en el cuello… Mei tampoco tenía esos pechos llenos que rebotaban naturales con cada una de sus embestidas, y que se dejaban adaptar por sus manos grandes. Tampoco poseía las caderas anchas de la chica, que lo enloquecían casi tanto como sus piernas largas, pero con carne, que también lo descontrolaban. No había puntos de comparación entre ambas y para horror de la supermodelo, amada por muchos, envidiada por todas y deseada por un gran porcentaje de los hombres del mundo, Tenten era mucho más mujer que ella.

Tenten le ganaba en todos los ámbitos y sentir que la había perdido, era darse de frente con una realidad que no le gustaba.

**11.**

― Felicidades, Tenten. ― Sakura abrazó a su amiga luego de haberle acompañado mientras soplaba la vela. ― Cumples 20.

― Y justo cae un día lunes. ― murmuró con horror la rubia, tirándose sobre el sofá de Sakura.

― No te acomodes tanto, guarra. No pienso prestarte mi camarín para que lo uses como motel. ― Ino se puso granate y les lanzó cojines a ambas al oírlas reír como tontas de ella.

― Nunca olvidaré tu cara cuando saliste del lugar y Sasuke estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándolos a los dos. ― Tenten se agachó, riendo todavía más fuerte frente al comentario de la pelirosa. ― Tenten, la hubieses visto. Estaba acomodándose la ropa y ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrada con Itachi? 3 horas ― la castaña la apuntaba, riéndose sin parar.

― Venga, sigan burlándose de mí, pero yo seré la primera en hacerles bullying cuando les pase lo mismo y tenga una necesidad desesperante de algo. ― amenazó abochornada la rubia, tapándose el rostro con las manos. ― Deberían dejar de mofarse de eso.

― Es que fue E-PI-CO ― exclamó Tenten, alzando las manos en la última palabra. ― Yo, si fuese Jiraya, le pondría un altar a Itachi por aguantar tanto tiempo.

― Agradezcamos que Jiraya no se enteró, o si no estaría de patitas en la calle buscando un nuevo empleo. ― La rubia se sentó sobre el sofá y miró a sus amigas. ― Dejen de mirarme así. Ya han pasado 2 días.

― ¡Guarra! ― le gritó Sakura. ― Ni siquiera has llegado al departamento a dormir.

― ¿Y cómo sabes eso? Tú tampoco estás en el departamento todos los días o ya no te acuerdas de que duermes con Sasuke. Si Mebuki supiera… ― dijo la rubia, mirándose las uñas como quién no quiere la cosa. ― Dejemos de hablar de esto, por favor. Es el cumpleaños de Tenten y tenemos que celebrar como Dios manda.

― El sábado celebraremos como corresponde, pero hoy solo quiero descansar y dormir. ― Las ojeras en los ojos de la castaña no habían pasado inadvertidas para sus amigas.

― ¿Hay algo que no nos has contado, Tenten? Después del programa, cuando pensamos que ibas a salir más feliz que nunca, has tenido una cara de pena que no acaba.

― Ino, recuerda quién estaba con ella en el set. ― La rubia se tapó la boca alarmada.

― ¿Esa maldita mujer te dijo algo? ― Tenten intentó restarle importancia y no quiso responder a la pregunta de la pelirosa, pero fue imposible, porque si Ino y Sakura eran inquisidoras separadas, juntas se potenciaban a niveles insospechados. ― Anda.

― Mei me contó que ella y Neji se fueron a vivir juntos. ― Apenada, la castaña bajó la cabeza. ― No pienso llorar más por él y les aseguro que no lo he hecho, pero por las noches no he dormido bien.

― Ese tipo es un tonto que no sabe lo que se pierde y prefiere a esa escuálida sin ningún sabor. ― Ino abrazó a su amiga y guardó silencio mientras oían a Sakura despotricar. ― Que rabia con ella, quizás vio algo entre ustedes y plantó esa semilla de maldad, porque de que es mala, sí que lo es.

― Posiblemente sea eso y en verdad no están viviendo juntos. ― Tenten negó con su cabeza.

― Neji estaba ahí y no lo negó. ― La pelirosa y la rubia se miraron alarmadas. ― Se quedó callado y se besó con ella frente mi nariz.

― Es un gran hijo de perra. ― Sakura le lanzó una mirada fea a Ino, para que contuviera sus palabras.

― Su madre está muerta, Ino. ― le recordó la pelirosa. Ino solo bufó.

― Bueno, piensen en el insulto más grande y yo se lo digo. ― Tenten rió al igual que la pelirosa. ― Me imagino la humillación que significó para ti.

― Digamos que también tuve mi venganza. ― sonriendo de medio lado, les contó el resto. ― Le dije que tenía novio y justo Tsubasa apareció. Lo besé frente a él y por lo que me dijo mi querido amigo, Neji quedo desencajado, sin creer que me estaba yendo con otro.

― ¡Grande, Tsubasa! ― chilló Sakura. ― Esa sí que es venganza. ― agregó, sonriente. ― Se lo merecía.

― Claro que se lo merecía. Yo que tú hubiese sido más osada…

― Desde que se acostó con Itachi, piensa todo el día en sexo, así que entiéndela. ― interrumpió Sakura, excusando a su amiga y haciendo nuevamente reír a la castaña mientras Ino se debatía entre tirarle el cepillo de pelo o el taburete cercano. ― Ok, basta de lamentaciones. Yo acabo de terminar mis grabaciones y le prometí a Sasuke ir a estar con él hoy, así que nos vamos a su departamento.

― ¡Cómo crees! ― gritó Tenten. ― Él quiere estar contigo y no con nosotras.

― Si desea mi presencia, tiene que aguantar que también tenga amigas que requieren de mi tiempo, así que no le queda otra que aceptarlo. ― altanera como siempre, tomó su bolso y levantó a las dos chicas para que fuesen en busca del carro de Ino. ― Además, el hecho de que vaya a su casa y no lo llame desde mi departamento avisándole que no iré es un gran paso para ambos.

― En fin, vamos porque Sakura seguirá dando explicaciones y sabes lo cargante que se pone con ello. ― Fue el turno de la pelirosa en tirarle cosas.

Ya subidas en el carro y cantando a todo pulmón canciones de desamor, el trío de locas se bajó en los estacionamientos que tenía el lujoso departamento del moreno, aunque claro, con ciertos problemas, pero luego de que Sakura mostrara su rostro, el hombre a cargo de la seguridad las dejó pasar deshaciéndose en atenciones, tardías para el criterio de las tres, pero al menos había rectificado su mal actuar con el ingreso de ellas.

Subieron por el ascensor personal del moreno y riendo todavía, esperaron que se abrieran las puertas.

Las tres se quedaron calladas cuando 6 pares de ojos se fijaron en ellas, mirándolas entre extrañados, gratamente sorprendidos y picaros.

― Hola. ― dijo incómodamente la castaña, alzando su mano y mirando al Hyuga que tras Naruto, seguía sorprendido mirándola. ― Lamentamos interrumpir.

**O.O**

**Minutos antes**

― ¿Y tenía que ser en mi departamento la junta? Nadie me avisó que sería aquí.― Itachi asintió a su pregunta y volvió a ignorarlo mientras anotaba algo en su agenda. ― Tengo planes, así que váyanse pronto.

― ¿Qué planes? Te avisamos con antelación que nos juntaríamos acá. ― replicó Naruto, cayendo sobre su sofá.

Sasuke lo fulminó cuando lo vio manchar el tapiz del sillón con sus grasientas manos y cerveza.

― Me comprarás un nuevo living. ― Le advirtió, tirándole un cojín. ― Quiero que se vayan pronto, porque debo ir a grabar.

― No mientas. Ya terminaste con eso. ¿No será que te quieres ir para allá porque Sakura sigue en el set? ― Le preguntó inquisidor su hermano, moviendo las cejas.

― Eso no te importa. ― escupió, siendo molestado por todos sus amigos que hacían esos sonidos parecidos a los de un grupo de niños. ― ¿Qué hay para ahora?

― Para la banda se vienen algunas pequeñas presentaciones, pero nada grande, al menos eso en el mes de marzo. ― aclaró el moreno, revisando en su Tablet. ― Pero en abril tenemos el Coachella y estamos de cierre el último día, así los ensayos serán varias veces a la semana.

― Podríamos ensayar nosotros mientras Sasuke graba. Sabemos que él tiene el poder de adaptarse a cualquier cambio. ― propuso Shikamaru, recibiendo una nueva cerveza. ― Y no deberíamos estar bebiendo. Recién es lunes.

― ¿Eres abstemio? ― le preguntó Kiba mordaz. ― Siempre es buena ocasión para beber y más si se está con los amigos.

― Eso lo dicen los borrachos. ― aportó Naruto, dando un gran sorbo a su bebida. ― Pero no importa. Es la primera cerveza que tomo en muchos días, así que no me interesan sus argumentos…

― Cállenlo, por favor. ― pidió Sasuke, agarrándose el puente de la nariz. ― Entonces estará el Coachella y nada más.

― Tú tendrás grabaciones todo ese mes, así que apenas saldrás del set. ― le contestó Itachi, siguiendo con sus ojos pegados en la Tablet.

― Al menos consígueme un camarín que no esté manchado con tus suciedades. ― Itachi se trapicó con su propia saliva y lo miró con ferviente rencor. ― No estoy mintiendo.

― ¿Qué hizo? ― quiso saber Naruto como niño pequeño. ― Cuéntame.

― Nada. Cosas de hermanos. ― explicó Itachi, meneando la cabeza con cansancio. ― Mira, revisando por acá acabo de darme cuenta que hubieses tenido que volar el fin de semana.

― ¿Cómo? ― le preguntó Sasuke.

― Tenías que ir al Victoria Secret's donde modelaba tu novia. ― Neji se palmeó la frente al darse cuenta que eso significaba que Mei también iría y posiblemente tuviese que ir con ella. ― No tienes permiso. ― le dijo Itachi al pelilargo antes de que lograse decir algo.

― No tengo porque pedírtelo. ― amenazó Neji, molesto, aunque le venía de maravilla la negativa del Uchiha mayor.

― Sí, tienes que pedírmelo porque hay una gran cantidad de cosas que hacer y tu presencia es muy importante, así que olvídate de que irás a pasearte en Nueva York siguiendo a tu novia.

― Oigan, sé que tenemos varios temas. ¿Podríamos enfocarnos en ello? ― pidió Kiba, con extraña seriedad. ― Tengo que ir a ver un salón para mi matrimonio. ― Todos entendieron. ― Nadie me dijo que sería tan complejo.

― Son muchos detalles, amigo. ― le dijo Shikamaru, palmeándole la espalda. ― En algún momento se me ocurrió que era buena idea casarme, pero en la mitad de los trámites desistimos con Temari, porque era demasiado tiempo, dinero y tonterías.

― Bueno, yo si quiero casarme y tú me ayudarás a conseguir salón. ― le dijo, sin darle derecho a réplica. ― Aunque me demore años, me casaré con mi Natsuki. ― respondió enamorado. ― Me costó bastante conquistarla.

― Verdad que Kiba estaba en la friendzone. ― bromeó Naruto, haciendo reír a todos. ― Eres un orgullo para tu nación, valiente soldado.

― Nuevamente perdimos el hilo del tema. ― reclamó al aire Neji, con sus brazos cruzados. ― Entonces solo ensayos para nosotros y grabaciones para Sasuke.

― Además de tener presentaciones pequeñas los fines de semana, y tendrán que dar entrevistas. ― la parte favorita de toda la banda, pensó sarcásticamente el Uchiha mayor. ― Sé que lo detestan, pero si no tenemos a Sasuke, alguien debe reemplazarlo y ser atrayente para las revistas. Ustedes saben que se los pelean en los sets de televisión. Dejen de dar la lata con el tema. ― les pidió con cansancio.

― No damos la lata. ― reclamó Kiba. ― Pero turnémonos, por favor.

― Bueno y además de eso, ¿algo más que agregar? ― quiso saber Sasuke, rogando para que se fueran luego.

― Quiero escuchar los nuevos acordes del disco que piensan sacar. ― Frustrado, el menor de los Uchiha aceptó, pero antes de llegar a dar el primer paso para ir a la sala de grabación, el sonido de alguien llegando lo detuvo. Sin saber quién podía ser, ya que el portero no le había avisado, abrió las puertas del ascensor quedando de una pieza cuando vio al trío de chicas ahí, expectantes e incomodas.

― Hola. ― dijo la castaña. ― Lamentamos interrumpir.

― No interrumpen nada, chicas. ― Naruto caminó entre todos y tomó la mano de Sakura para hacerla ingresar. ― ¿No trajeron a Hinata?

― No, porque tenía cosas que hacer respecto al alta de su padre. ― Neji asintió, apoyando la explicación de Sakura. ― Es mejor que volvamos en otro momento.

― Sasuke. ― llamó Kiba. ― ¿Estás con Sakura? ― alzando una ceja, el moreno no le respondió. ― Vaya.

― Creo que todos cayeron con el mismo grupo de amigas. ― bromeó el coletitas, riendo al pensar en eso.

― Sí, Nozomi también es parte de ellas. ― agregó Naruto, sabiendo que Shikamaru tenía cierta cercanía con esa chica. ― Nosotros nos iremos pronto. Pueden quedarse acá sin problema.

― Naruto, es mi departamento. ― Lo detuvo Sasuke. ― Sakura, ve a mi habitación.

Todo quedó en completo silencio.

― No seas descarado. ― Le rogó la chica entre dientes, acercándose a él. ― Tus amigos están acá y es mejor que me vaya.

― No. Te quedas acá. ― le avisó Sasuke, bajando el rostro para darle un rápido beso en los labios a modo de saludo. ― Ve a mi cuarto con las chicas y conversen lo que tengan que conversar.

Los chicos de la banda, al igual que las chicas, miraban la escena con complicidad y sobretodo ternura. Era raro ver a Sasuke de esa forma, mostrándose cariñoso con alguien y permitiéndole tal nivel de intrusión en su vida.

― Vamos. ― dijo Sakura, jalando a sus amigas y mirando a Itachi con ojos entrecerrados cuando paso por su lado y lo vio mirando a su amiga con anhelo. ― Después te la paso.

― Saku. ― regañó la rubia, enojándose.

― La esperaré, entonces. ― guiñándole un ojo, Itachi las vio encerrarse en la habitación de su hermano. ― Bueno, eso es todo. Ya se pueden ir. Lo del disco queda pospuesto. ― dijo el pelilargo, acelerándose para que se fueran y pudiese estar con la rubia en cualquier otro lugar. Por ese día, el trabajo podía quedar de lado.

― Oh, por Dios. ¿Conseguiste algo con Ino? ― Sasuke carraspeó, aguantando la risa por la pregunta de Naruto. ― Me alegro por ti. Ahora sí que estaremos relacionados, ya que nuestras chicas son amigas y muy cercanas entonces probablemente…

― Cállenlo. ― pidió Neji, incomodo luego de ver a la castaña y molesto porque ella lo había ignorado olímpicamente, sin siquiera darle una leve mirada. ― ¿A qué vinieron?

― No lo sé y creo que tampoco debería importarte. ― respondió Sasuke. ― ¿Algún otro tema, Itachi? ― Su hermano mayor seguía pegado mirando el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, teniendo que volver a llamarlo para centrarlo en el presente. ― Itachi.

― Sí, eso es todo. Durante la semana veamos el tema de tus grabaciones. ― dijo, pendiente de otra cosa y anotando en su tablet con evidente apuro.

― Entonces quedamos en juntarnos otro día. ― recapituló Shikamaru, deseando ir a su casa a descansar, pero recordando con terrible pesar la petición de su amigo Kiba y como tendría que ayudarlo a ver salones para bodas.

― Estupendo. Les mandaré un whatsapp. ― sentenció Itachi, volviéndose hacia todos y despidiéndose con rapidez. ― Nos vemos.

― Está imbécil. ― murmuró Naruto, siendo el primero en salir. ― Iré a ver a Hinata.

― Se fue del país. ― al rubio le costó dos segundos darse cuenta que era una broma desagradable de Neji y no una realidad.

― Lo que digas, amargado. ― salió, seguido por Shikamaru y Kiba. Neji se quedó en la mitad del salón, sin saber qué hacer del todo.

― Neji. ― llamó Sasuke. ― Lárgate.

― ¿Me echas? ― El pelinegro se alzó de hombros. ― No le he hecho nada el último tiempo. Es más, me enteré de que tiene novio. ¿Acaso tú sabías eso? ― Sasuke no respondió, porque no tenía idea de lo que Tenten hablaba con Sakura, pero si era por proteger a la amiga de la pelirosa y sobre todo a la chica que tan bien se había comportado con él todas las veces que se habían cruzado, no le quedó más que asentir. ― Gracias por decírmelo.

― Mei es tu novia, ¿no? ― Neji masculló palabrotas. ― Déjala en paz.

― Cleopatra. Sé quién es. ― Itachi, que miraba la escena con cierta lejanía, se metió.

― Sé lo que sabes o quieres creer, pero no por nada seguiste acostándote con ella apenas la volviste a ver. Si Tenten tiene novio o no, es problema de ella. Tú no eres su dueño. ― No fue necesario seguir hablando, porque Neji tomó sus cosas y se largó del lugar, dejando el ambiente cargado con cierta vibra incomoda. ― Está obsesionado con ella.

― No es nuestro problema, Itachi. ― contestó Sasuke.

― Es nuestro tema en cuanto esto se convierte en un problema para la banda, cosa que está sucediendo. La tensión entre tú y él es palpable. Recuerda que llegaron a los golpes no hace mucho. ― Sasuke respondió la acusación con una mueca. ― Quiero el tema solucionado en el corto plazo, así que a alguno de los dos le tocara hablar con él.

― Tú eres su jefe.

― Y tú su amigo. Eso también es importante.

― Ve el tema como banda y no como algo personal. ― le dijo Sasuke, caminando hasta su habitación, encontrándose con las chicas sobre su cama, sentadas a lo indio y conversando sobre algo. ― Hola. ― saludó de nuevo, sentándose a un lado de Sakura. ― ¿Necesitan algo?

― No, estamos hablando de mi cumpleaños. ― le contó Sakura. ― Y hoy celebramos el de Tenten.

― Felicidades. ― La castaña se sorprendió con su saludo. No esperaba un abrazo, ni palabras bonitas como felicitaciones muy emocionadas o cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo recibir un poco de ello fue agradable. ― ¿Quieren algo para comer?

― Vaya, que amoroso estás. ― Lo molestó Sakura, peinándole el cabello. ― Yo quiero…

― Nada. No soy tu nano. ― levantándose de la cama, la miró burlón. ― Iré a ver algo en la sala de grabación.

― ¿Para qué me ofreces cosas si no me las vas a dar? ― Ino y Tenten enrolaron los ojos.

― Porque me gusta. ― Sasuke salió del cuarto, cruzándose con su hermano en la ida hacia la sala. ― ¿Todavía no te vas?

― Quiero hablar con Ino. ― Sasuke alzó una ceja siendo muy elocuente con ese gesto. ― Basta. ― le pidió el pelilargo.

― No olvidaré lo que hiciste en MI espacio. ― Itachi bufó. ― Si mamá supiera…

― Le contaría que te acuestas con una menor de edad. ― interrumpió Itachi, ganándose un golpe en el hombro. ― Me dolió.

― No más que tu corazón. ― Hastiado, el pelilargo se fue al salón y se quedó ahí esperando por la rubia.

Prendiendo el televisor, aunque sin mirar con atención lo que pasaban, recordó los últimos dos días. Luego de la monumental cogida que se habían dado en el camarín de Sasuke, salieron del lugar para separarse cada uno por su lado. Él se encontró con Yamato que, dándole miles de advertencia, le reclamó por su poco decoro. Itachi se echó completamente la culpa y le rogó que no le dijera a nadie sobre lo que había visto, para no dañar la reputación de la chica. Yamato tenía claro aquello, pero reconoció no sentirse cómodo con esa clase de comportamiento y menos de él que ya era un hombre y no un adolescente hormonal.

Ya liberado de esa conversación, fue a buscarla, pero se encontró con que su hermano se las había llevado a su casa, sin embargo, Itachi no le dio mayor importancia y salió tras ellos, encontrándose con la rubia sola en el departamento de Sakura. Estaba guapísima con su pelo mojado, una remera húmeda que remarcaba el contorno de sus pechos y unos pequeños pantaloncillos. La ropa le duró poquísimo puesta y llegó con ella a la cama, procurando protegerse luego de comprar una caja completa de condones para no volver a tener el mismo problema que habían tenido por la mañana, aunque dudaba si con eso bastaría.

Luego de estar toda la noche buscándose mutuamente, dando rienda suelta a su pasión, lograron dormir, para nuevamente por la mañana separarse cada uno a sus trabajos. Itachi estuvo todo el día pensando en ella y haciendo el loco en las reuniones con magnates de la industria musical, ya que al hablarle el respondía con monosílabos. Por la tarde no aguantó mucho más y fue al set nuevamente, pillándola desprevenida mientras ordenaba ropa junto a Tenten. Cuando la castaña lo vio llegar, salió sigilosamente y los dejó solos. Ino dio un respingo al sentirlo pegada a su espalda, pero pronto se giró para darle un gran beso.

― ¿No te puedes concentrar? ― Volvió al presente escuchando la voz de Ino, que se encontraba frente a él con sus manos en las caderas y mirada pícara. ― Sueñas despierto.

― Tengo algo muy fuerte que me hace soñar despierto. ― incorporándose en el sofá, la tomó por sus manos y jaló de ella para que cayera en su regazo. ― ¿Vamos a mi casa?

― ¿Estamos batiendo un record? ― Itachi no entendió. ― Cambiamos de lugar todo el tiempo.

― Podemos hacer mi departamento como algo seguro y tu cuarto en la casa de Sakura también. ― La rubia se alzó de hombros, complacida con la propuesta de él. ― Pero mi casa es otra cosa y olvídate que tendrás algún tipo de descanso.

― Tenía la esperanza de que fuese así. ― Ino le besó la boca, pero se separó cuando Sasuke carraspeó interrumpiéndolos.

― Hermanito. ― ironizó el Uchiha mayor. ― ¿Necesitas algo?

― Solo recordarte que en mi casa no. ― Ino se sonrojó como tomate. ― Es con él, no contigo, Yamanaka.

― La avergüenzas. ― le reclamó el pelilargo. ― Me voy con ella. Dile a Sakura.

― ¡No!, yo le diré. ― Ino se soltó de su agarre y fue a buscar sus cosas. A los segundos ya estaba fuera, escuchando el griterío que hacían sus amigas. ― Tenten se va en mi carro, así que no me preocupo de eso.

― Estupendo. ― levantándose con premura, tomó a la rubia de la mano y salió con ella dejando a Sasuke parado con su mirada fría y carente de expresión. ― Quería tenerte para mí solo. ― riendo con complicidad, Ino le pasó los brazos tras su cuello y comenzaron a besarse mientras el ascensor bajaba.

Itachi se dio un festín acariciándola y sacándole leves gemidos de su boca pequeña y rosada, que ya se encontraba hinchada por sus besos.

― Todos saben de nuestra vida sexual. Es incómodo. ― musitó la rubia en su oído.

― ¿Te molesta? ― Ino meneó la cabeza. ― A mí mucho menos, pero si alguien llega a decir alguna cosa que te incomode, dímelo.

― También sé defenderme. No soy una princesa en apuros. ― Itachi quería sentirse con el superhéroe, pero aceptó que la chica fuese lo suficientemente independiente para no necesitar de su protección. ― ¿Vamos a tu departamento?

― No, hace poco me cambié a una casa. Es grande y cómoda, además de personal, así que no tendremos problemas de gente molestando.

― Me agrada eso.

Al llegar a la casa, no se dieron ni siquiera el tiempo de entrar antes de que uno estuviese encima del otro, gimiendo por los toques desesperados y el deseo apremiante.

― Ino, no llegaré a la habitación. ― le dijo, advirtiéndola, para proceder a bajarse los pantalones junto con los de ella, ponerse un condón e ingresar en su cuerpo de una rápida embestida. ― Lo necesitaba.

Cerrando los ojos, se liberaron entre estocada y gimieron al unísono, apoyados en la muralla que separaba la cocina del living. Itachi la apretó contra él, ensartando sus dedos en los muslos blanquecinos de la chica y gimiendo en su oído cuando le tiró el cabello de la nuca. Eso era la gloria, pensó. Ninguna relación sexual se le podía comparar. La chica era apasionada, gemía su nombre y se encantaba con cada cosa que le hacía, haciéndole sentir único.

― Itachi… ― jadeó, cayendo sobre él y sintiéndolo temblar cuando su propio orgasmo lo tomó. ― Vaya. ― susurró después de unos segundos, bajándose de sus caderas. ― Inauguramos los lugares.

― Podemos hacer un recorrido por toda la casa y vamos inaugurando cada sala. ― propuso el pelilargo, subiéndose sus pantalones y tomando los de ella para ponérselos.

Cuando se vio acuclillado frente a ella, ayudándole a meter los pies en su ropa, le vio el vientre desnudo y se lo besó, olvidando por completo su tarea y volviendo a hacer el amor como si fuese la primera vez, aunque ésta vez cayeron al suelo.

― Itachi, terminaremos agotados. ― Era la idea, pensó el moreno, riendo contra su cuello, acostado sobre el sofá de su sala y sin nada de ropa luego de tener un tercer encuentro. ― Puede llegar alguien.

― ¿Quién va a llegar? ― respondió Itachi, riendo. ― Vivo solo y eres la primera en cruzar esas puertas aparte de mis padres y Sasuke.

― Que privilegio. ― Sonriente, la rubia lo obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarle. ― ¿Te sientes en la gloria?

― ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ― quiso saber ceñudo.

― Porque así me siento yo. ― Una sonrisa partió la cara del moreno y le besó los labios, feliz de haberla encontrado. ― ¿Entonces?

― Estoy más que en la gloria. ― aseguró él, rodando para ponerla encima de su cuerpo. ― Y tú podrías seguir reafirmando esa opinión.

― Como gustes.

La noche cayó sobre ellos como una leve cortina acompañada de estrellas. Mientras la luna brillaba igual que los ojos de la rubia, la oscuridad la hacía más visible, igual que los ojos de Itachi. Y su relación recién comenzaba.

**12.**

Sakura sonrió como idiota enamorada al ver la actuación de su coprotagonista. Desde fuera del set, al lado de los productores y esperando su turno, tenía la libertad de contemplarlo en su faceta actoral; lo hacía con tanto ahínco y pasión, que envolvía a todos en esa nebulosa cargada de profesionalismo.

Tiró la cabeza hacia un lado e intentó darle otra perspectiva a su mirada. Rogaba encontrar algún defecto, para no sentirse la incompleta de esa relación, pero era imposible. Sasuke desde el punto que se le mirase, exudaba perfección tanto física como psicológicamente. Su cuerpo de infarto todavía le hacía temblar las piernas cuando se posaba sobre el suyo, bañándola con su calor y suavidad. La dureza de su abdomen y los brazos fuertes que lo sostenían para mirarla, le trajo recuerdos de la noche recién pasada, donde se entregó nuevamente a sus caricias y necesidad.

Mordió su labio, sin dejar de sonreír y por sus mejillas subió un tono carmesí que dejaba entrever algo de los pensamientos morbosos que estaba teniendo.

_La pelirosa lo observó echado sobre la cama, con sus bóxer apretados que resaltaban la fuerza de lo que escondía dentro de ellos. Su boca se hizo agua y aceptó el reto interior. Iban a cumplir casi 3 meses juntos y eso ameritaba algún tipo de celebración y porque no, una entrega mayor de su parte. Tenía la certeza de que no sería un acto completo, pero sí era un acto de confianza superior al que ya tenían. _

_Sonriendo, bajó desde su cuello, a las abdominales marcadas del moreno, para luego seguir bajando encontrándose de frente con ese monumento a la hombría._

― _¿Qué haces? ― le preguntó Sasuke sorprendido. _

― _Devolverte lo que tú me haces. ― bajando una parte de su bóxer, sacó el miembro excitado del pelinegro y movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo con parsimonia, disfrutando de su rostro convulso._

― _Sakura, no… ― jadeó, aferrando los dedos alrededor de los traviesos que lo tenían apresado, sin embargo, la chica fue más rápida y lo tomó en su boca con decisión y sin titubear. ― ¡Oh, por Dios! ― gritó, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás._

_Sakura no sabría describir el sabor, era un poco salado con un pequeño toque dulce, pero no desagradable. Es más, le pareció más rico que cualquier paleta que hubiese probado. Sus labios rosas y pequeños, se ciñeron a la punta del miembro, haciendo sudar al pelinegro bajo sus manos. _

_Sasuke por su parte se sintió como una masa inerte, carente de cualquier posibilidad de moverse. Mirarla hacia abajo y ver como lo lamía, succionaba, presionada y soltaba lo trastornó. La lengua caliente de la chica recorrió todo el tronco que recubría su sexo, disfrutando de las particularidades que el lugar poseía, para luego sentir sus labios haciendo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, masturbándolo de esa forma. El pelinegro se aferró a las sábanas de la cama y mordió su labio, soltando por completo sus jadeos. _

_Sus dedos apresaron el cabello pelirosa de la chica y movieron su cabeza al son de lo que más le causaba placer. Cuando la mano de la chica se perdió agarrando por completo todo lo que constituía su miembro y acariciando sus testículos, la locura se desató para él. Con brusquedad, agarró de los lados de la cabeza a Sakura y la guio fuertemente. Sakura algo atragantada, pero disfrutando como nunca, intentó seguirle el ritmo, lográndolo de inmediato y dando una última lamida, lo tomó por completo con su boca, liberando el placer del moreno._

_Tener la semilla de Sasuke en su boca, fue de alto impacto. En un principio y como cualquier mujer, lo rechazó, sin embargo pensó en la cercanía que se había creado entre ellos luego de eso y recordó todas las veces que él le daba placer, disfrutando de lo que le brindaba su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y tragó todo el contenido, sin poder definir qué sabor era el que prevalecía. _

_Soltó su miembro y se subió sobre él, para volver a la caza de su cuello, sin saber si él quería besarla tomando en cuenta lo recién pasado, pero Sasuke se recuperó de inmediato y girándose para ponerla a ella debajo, le besó la boca con una pasión aplastante, como nunca antes lo había hecho, moviéndose sobre su cuerpo para provocarla aún más. _

_Sakura más que nunca deseó perder su virginidad, pero Sasuke no lo hizo, solo se limitó a darle placer con sus manos y bocas… algo único y muy repetible._

― Para ser las 3 de la tarde, hora donde todos estamos fatigados, admiro tu capacidad para sonreír. ― Sakura se volteó al escuchar la voz de Itachi, con esa entonación risueña que siempre le ponía a sus conversaciones y los ojos achinados haciéndolo ver muy acogedor. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Bastante bien, no me puedo quejar. Ahora que no tengo que ir a la escuela por las mañanas, me siento más libre. ― Le contestó, sonriendo de vuelta.

― Pero comprendes que de ahora en adelante grabarás unas 18 horas diarias y no necesariamente de día, ¿verdad? ― Sakura asintió.

― Y no me preocupa porque tengo al manager de mi compañero de elenco muy pendiente de mí y en caso de que necesite algo, él me ayudará, ¿verdad? ― La pelirosa le guiñó un ojo, haciendo menear la cabeza de Itachi en fingido gesto de cansancio.

― Esto se llama extorsión indirecta. ― le hizo ver con gracia.

― ¿No quieres ir a mi departamento esta noche? ― alzando las cejas, Itachi se acercó a ella. ― Me refiero para que vayas a ver a mi amiga.

― Yo lo tengo claro, pero el imbécil de Kabuto que está justo detrás de ti y acaba de oír tu comentario no creo que lo tenga mucho. Seremos la historia sabrosa del set por esta semana.

― Eso se oye horrible. ― A pesar de sus palabras, Sakura no se veía ni un poco alterada, es más, se acercó a Itachi y cruzó su brazo con el de él, en actitud de cofradía. ― Deja que hable, total, ambos sabemos que no tenemos más que una relación de amistad que prolifera cada vez más.

― Yo lo tengo clarísimo, tú también y lo que opine Kabuto me trae sin cuidado, pero lo que me incomoda es la mirada asesina que me está lanzando Sasuke desde allá. ― Sakura abrió los ojos, sintiéndose tonta por no haber tomado en cuenta ese detalle. El moreno, podía re jurar con su mano sobre la biblia que no era celoso, pero sus palabras estaban muy alejadas de la realidad. ― Viene para acá, así que quédate tranquila y suéltame lentamente.

Así lo hizo Sakura y se giró sobre sus talones justo cuando Sasuke llegaba donde ellos.

― Hola, hermanito. ― saludó de forma irónica el Uchiha menor, para luego fijar su mirada en Sakura. ― Hola.

― Hola. ― Le respondió la chica e Itachi alzó su mano. ― ¿Terminaste de grabar?

― Sí, vamos a comer algo y se viene la escena contigo y Sasori. ― le contestó Sasuke. ― ¿Qué estaban hablando tan apegados?

― Solo tonterías. ― dijo Sakura, restándole importancia. ― ¿Comerás conmigo?

― Sí. ― dijo el moreno. La chica bufó hastiada por ese tono tan impersonal y desagradable que había tomado Sasuke. ― ¿Tú te quedarás? — le preguntó a su hermano.

― Amo nuestro amor fraternal. ― Itachi lo miro fijamente. ― Me iré a ver a Neji, porque a su tío le dieron el alta y concertaremos nuevamente tu agenda.

― Espero me dejes tiempo para algo. ― en un gesto sutil, miró a Sakura e Itachi entendió. Sasuke quería tiempo para estar con la chica.

― Haré todo lo posible. Por ahora, solo trabaja. ― dándole un beso en la frente a la pelirosa y enviándole una mirada de advertencia a su hermano, Itachi abandonó el lugar.

― No te molestarás por esto, ¿verdad? ― Sasuke negó levemente y pasó por su lado, esperando que Sakura lo siguiera.

Cuando estuvieron alejados del resto del set y llegando a los camarines, Sasuke se adentró en el de la chica y dejó la puerta abierta, dando el pase para que Sakura lo siguiera.

La pelirosa cerró la puerta a su espalda.

― ¿Quieres comer en la cafetería? Traje almuerzo y uno es para ti. ― la chica quedó de una pieza, mirando ese gesto de ternura extrema que había tenido el moreno. ¿Cómo no se iba a enamorar de él si salía con ese tipo de cosa? ― ¿No quieres?

― Ven. ― estiró la mano y Sasuke se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura. ― Eres el mejor del mundo entero, ¿te lo había dicho? ― le acarició las mejillas y lo bajó a su altura para hablarle desde cerca. ― ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? No creo que alguien como tú se fije en alguien como yo, tan chica, tan inmadura, peleadora, imperfecta…

― Tienes el mejor trasero que he visto en toda mi vida y eso que he visto varios. ― Sakura le golpeó el hombro jugando y riendo entre dientes. No le molestaban ese tipo de bromas, porque eran personales y los unían mucho más. Sasuke no era conocido por hablar con todos de forma tan liberada, pero con ella tenía muchas facetas que la hacían sentir especial. ― Eso es violencia.

― No pienses en el trasero de otras chicas si no quieres que me enoje. ― Sasuke lanzó una risa gruesa, que nacía de su pecho. ― Es en serio.

― Entonces no lo haré, para que la señorita no se enoje. ― Sakura miró hacia otro lado, sonrojada.

― Soy una niña.

― No digas eso, porque me siento un degenerado. ― dijo Sasuke.

La pelirosa escondió su rostro en el cuello blanquecino del hombre y lo abrazó firmemente contra ella. Sasuke solo posó las manos con indulgencia en su cadera.

― Quiero quedarme así por siempre. ― susurró la pelirosa. ― Abrazados.

― No podemos, pero por ahora puedo cumplir tu deseo. ― le dijo Sasuke, caminando con ella para que se sentaran. La posó en su regazo y ahí la dejó, paseando su mano por los muslos de la chica. ― Sakura, respecto a lo que pasó anoche…

― No hables de eso. ― le pidió azorada. ― Mientras lo hayas disfrutado, no importa nada.

― Claro que lo disfruté, pero tienes que saber que te pasaste. No puedes hacerlo de ese modo, porque acabará de la misma forma que acabó ayer y es demasiado fuerte para ti. Todavía no sabes mucho sobre el tema.

― ¿Estoy hablando con mi profesor? ― le preguntó, medio molesta. ― Si quiero lo hago y ya. ― le amenazó. ― Me gustó, lo disfruté casi tanto como tú y es una nueva forma que tenemos para estar juntos. Mientras te sigas corriendo de terminar el acto, tengo que buscar las maneras de satisfacerte y satisfacerme.

― No sabes cuánto me tuve que contener anoche para no tirarte sobre la cama y adentrarme en ti de forma brutal. Quería todo, Sakura. Me encontré desesperado, necesitado. Por eso te pido que no juegues con fuego, porque terminaremos los dos quemados y hasta el final. No quiero acostarme contigo porque el deseo sea insostenible, quiero que disfrutes, te sientas cómoda y estés consciente de lo que estás haciendo.

― Espera un momento. No me saldrás con la tontera de poner pétalos de rosas en el suelo y cama, ¿verdad? Ese no eres tú, Sasuke. Quiero todo lo que me puedas dar, pero siendo leal a lo que eres. Si nos acostamos en mi cama o en la tuya, es porque ambos lo queremos, no porque lo planeamos previamente. Y yo si quiero que lleguemos a un punto donde desearte sea incontenible y gritarte que me hagas el amor, porque quiero algo real, único, no especial y perfumado.

― ¿No quieres algo como los cuentos de hadas? ― bromeó el moreno, acercándose a su boca lentamente.

― ¿Tengo la facha de ser una princesa? ― Sasuke negó y ella sonrió, acercándose a su boca. ― Una sola flor en mi cama y olvídate de que soy tuya.

― ¿Entonces eres mía? ― Sakura se alzó de hombros, haciéndose la desentendida.

― Si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y lo que me has dado, creo que sí. Soy tuya, Sasuke Uchiha. ― riendo, lo besó despacito, mordiendo sus labios y disfrutando de la desesperación del moreno, que buscaba un beso profundo.

― Dame un beso. ― le exigió el moreno en un gruñido, tomándole la cabeza y sometiéndola con sus labios en busca de su lengua.

Se besaron por largos segundos, disfrutando de su cercanía y calor único.

— Antes de que se me olvide, tengo una petición que hacerte. — Sasuke asintió, frunciendo el ceño. — Quiero que cambies tu colchón.

— ¿Ah? — no entendió.

— Eso, que cambies el colchón. Por ahí han pasado muchas chicas y yo no quiero ser la siguiente. — cruzándose de brazos, lo miró desde la altura en la que se encontraba, un poco más alta por estar sobre sus piernas y porque él estaba apoyado en el respaldo. — Me da asco pensar en que se mezclan muchos fluidos de todo tipo.

— Sakura, en esa cama solo he dormido yo y… Fuka. — la pelirosa hizo una mueca. — Ok, cambiaré el colchón, pero no creas que te daré siempre en el gusto. — dijo Sasuke, intentando poner límites.

— ¿No me pedirías lo mismo si por mi cama hubiesen pasado fila de hombres?

Sasuke sabía que le pediría hasta que se cambiase de departamento si ese fuese el caso.

— Son cosas distintas. — Sakura alzó una ceja al escuchar su respuesta tan idiota. — No es por ser machistas, pero me sería complicado aceptar que hubieses tenido más… hombres.

— Eres muy posesivo. — Soltando sus brazos, Sakura le acarició las mejillas. — Después de ti habrán más hombres, antes y ahora no.

— ¿Después? — Sakura asintió muy tranquila, pero Sasuke se corrió de sus manos y miró hacia otro lado. — ¿Ya quieres estar con otros?

— Ay, no. ¿Otra vez escena de celos? — Sasuke la tomó de la cintura para separarla de él, aunque no lo logró, ya que la chica se aferró a su cuello con fuerza. — ¡Sasuke! — le gritó. — No te enojes.

— No es enojo, pero gracias por aclarar el panorama. — Parece que solo yo soy el que está interesado en esta relación, pensó. — Deja que me levante para poder pasarte tu almuerzo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

— Si te vas, no te hablaré en lo que resta de día. — lo amenazó, aunque seguía sin soltarlo.

— Entonces no me hables. — respondió con tranquilidad el moreno, sabiendo que esa estúpida pelea acabaría si él cediera, pero no quería ni podía hacerlo. Cuando los celos nublaban su mente, todo perdía real validez y se convertía en otro ser humano. — Suéltame.

— Ok. — bajándose de sus piernas con brusquedad, se paró a un lado de él, sin mirarlo y enrojecida.

El mohín que hizo, le pareció muy tentador al moreno, pero se contuvo y pensando fríamente, fue en busca de la comida para dejarla sola.

— Toma. — Sakura recibió el pote y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sin mirarlo. — Nos vemos al rato.

— Si sales por esa puerta, no te hablaré más. — le avisó, mordiendo las palabras y con sus mejillas rojas de furia. — Sasuke, no te pongas idiota.

— ¿Yo soy el idiota? ¿Quién es la que planea estar con otros tipos cuando todavía estamos juntos? A veces no sé por qué pierdo el tiempo contigo. — Craso error. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron heridos y su mentón tembló. Sin embargo, cerró la boca y alzó la cabeza, en una pose de frialdad que Sasuke nunca antes había visto. — No quise decir eso.

— Pero lo dijiste. — le recordó Sakura. — Por favor, sale de acá y no aparezcas en mucho tiempo. Y llévate tu comida. Iré a comprarme algo a la cafetería, permiso.

Pasó por su lado sin mirarlo e ignorando la mirada arrepentida que le daba el moreno.

Cuando Sakura se encontró fuera del lugar, Sasuke le dio un puñetazo a la pared y salió raudo de ahí, sabiendo que ya la había cagado.

**13.**

Los ojos azabaches miraban con tranquilidad la largueza que se extendía bajo sus pies y frente a él. Sentado en el espacio que usaría un gran ventanal de su casa principal, bebió el sorbo de su cerveza y soltó el aire lentamente.

— Cuando una chica se enoja, ¿qué se puede hacer para contentarla? — de forma parca, Sasuke interrumpió el silencio que los embargaba, tanto a él como a Naruto e Itachi. Ambos, sin comprender, lo miraron frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Peleaste con Sakura? — preguntó Itachi perspicazmente.

― Algo así. ― murmuró quedo y asintiendo levemente.

— ¿Y por qué? ― insistió el Uchiha mayor.

— Es una idiotez. — aseguró, sin querer ahondar en el tema y dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza, para luego meter el cigarrillo entre sus labios. — pero ¿Qué se puede hacer?

— Con lo insensible que eres, el simple hecho que le pidas disculpas, bastará. — dijo Naruto, mirando al horizonte del lugar. — Tu casa en éste lugar quedará fenomenal.

— Ya lo sé. — respondió sin ni un ápice de humildad.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura? — insistió en preguntar el Uchiha mayor.

— Le dije que no entendía por qué perdía el tiempo con ella. — Naruto hizo un sonido parecido a la salida del aire, mientras Itachi murmuraba imbécil.

— La cagaste por completo. — dijo el rubio de forma evidente. — Si yo fuera ella, te olvido.

— Gracias, Naruto. Justo era eso lo necesitaba oír. — murmuró apelando al sarcasmo para no golpearlo.

— Es que tiene razón, Sasuke. Sabes que Sakura es insegura y tú vas y se lo restriegas en la cara. Mereces darte cabezazos. ― sugirió Itachi, sin ni un tono de broma.

— ¿Me podrían dar soluciones? — les pidió con dureza.

— ¿La has llamado? — preguntó Naruto.

— Creo que eso es evidente. — contestó con tranquilidad. — Nunca contesta; me corta o me manda al buzón de voz. — Itachi miró hacia otro lado, intentando no reírse de su hermano, pero era difícil.

— ¿Has ido a su casa? — prosiguió Naruto.

— Varias veces, pero Ino dice que Sakura no quiere hablar conmigo.

— ¿Hace cuánto pelearon? — preguntó Itachi, mirando a su hermano con una mueca burlona.

— 3 días. — Naruto soltó un silbido.

— ¿Y cómo lo han hecho para grabar?

Sasuke pensó que nadie nunca entendería lo que se sentía poder mirarla, tenerla cerca y no poder besarla porque había cometido un error. Nunca le había pasado que una relación le costase tanto; con Fuka todo había sido rápido y fluía con naturalidad, en cambio con Sakura siempre salía un problema tras otro y cada vez se volvía insostenible su situación, además si se le agregaba el secretismo en el que vivían, más se envalentonaban sus genios que ya de por sí eran complejos.

Igualmente, no podía negar que Sakura era la única chica por la cual lucharía. Si tenían 1000 peleas, estaba seguro que daría 1000 y 1 batallas para solucionarlas. Así de poético.

— De forma profesional, cosa que admiro en ella. ― Verla actuar con tanta frialdad y sin mezclar sentimientos, lo desquiciaba. Él estaba que subía por las paredes, mientras que ella se limitaba a decir su guión con un nivel de profesionalismo digno de alabar.

— En síntesis, tú eres el que está pasándolo mal. — Sasuke sonrió fríamente al razonamiento de su amigo.

— Bueno, generalmente a las mujeres le gustan las flores y los chocolates.

— O llévale una Barbie, tomando en cuenta su edad. — Bromeó ácidamente el Uchiha mayor.

— Habló el que está pegadísimo con una chica de 18 años. No eres mejor que nosotros, maldito. — dijo Sasuke.

— Además si quieres que Sakura te perdone, regalándole una muñeca no lo lograrás. Sería un suicidio romántico. — aportó Naruto. — Creo que las flores es la solución a tu problema y el que te arrepientas de verdad, porque si ella cree que lo haces por compromiso, seguirá molesta y cada vez será más.

― Pero que inteligente, Naruto. — el sarcasmo en ese minuto no era bienvenido, pero Itachi no tenía otra manera de expresarse, además de que no sabía de qué forma ayudar a su hermano. Solo le quedaba poner el humor a esa conversación que jamás esperó tener. — ¿Para esto nos trajiste a tu mansión en construcción? ¿Para llorar con tranquilidad?

— ¿Me ves llorando, hijo de puta? — respondió Sasuke, levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia la ventana. — Los traje porque sé que terminaré borracho y si eso sucede estando en Tokio, iré donde ella.

― Dudo que eso suceda, porque se fue de fiesta. ― le contó Naruto.

― ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ― preguntó Sasuke, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Naruto se echó hacia atrás, sintiéndose atravesado por esos ojos tan fríos. ― Habla.

― Es el cumpleaños de Tenten. ― respondió tranquilamente. ― Hinata iba a ir un ratito, por eso estoy acá.

― ¿Dónde lo están celebrando? ― insistió Sasuke.

― Sé que en el departamento de ella. Yo pensaba ir, pero como me llamaste, vine para acá, aunque me iré en un rato para poder estar con mi linda chica. ― le comentó el rubio, terminando su cerveza. ― ¿Quieres ir?

― Por supuesto que quiero ir. ― aclaró Sasuke, acomodándose la chaqueta y buscando las llaves de su carro.

― No vayas, Sasuke. ― dijo Itachi. ― Espera que ella venga a hablar contigo.

― Eso pasará cuando las vacas vuelen. ― bromeó el rubio, levantándose. ― Ayudemos al teme, Itachi. Está desesperado por su chica.

― Si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no le pides noviazgo? Así se podrían formalizar más las cosas. ― elucubró Itachi.

Sasuke al escuchar las palabras de su hermano se detuvo. Después de casi 3 meses ¿era tiempo de pedirle a Sakura que fuese su novia? La relación que llevaban era lo bastante monógama casi como si ya fuesen novios, aunque todavía no le ponían nombre. Es más, estaba tan preocupado de estar bien con ella y tenía tal claridad de lo que él quería y ella quería, que no había reparado en ese pequeño detalle.

― Es verdad. En algún momento Sakura te cambiará por otro y su excusa será que nunca fueron pareja.

― ¿Acaso no estoy con ella? ― preguntó Sasuke retóricamente. ― Comparto muchas cosas de mi vida con Sakura.

― Las chicas necesitan palabras y acciones. No son como nosotros que nos bastan un par de cosas y nos quedamos tranquilos. ― Naruto volvió a mirar a sus amigos. ― Si de verdad Sakura es importante para ti y se nota que es así, creo que deberías pedirle noviazgo. Estarán juntos y ya no será tan fácil separarse.

― Hacerse novios es solo un trato de palabra. ― dijo Sasuke. ― Apurémonos. Ya veré que hago, por ahora vamos donde Tenten.

― ¿Le llevamos un regalo? ― preguntó Naruto. Sasuke miró hacia todos lados, buscando que podría regalarle y Naruto le dio la solución levantando una figurita que estaba envuelta en papel de diario. ― ¿Eso?

― Por supuesto. Es algo muy valioso y creo que le gustará. ― respondió Sasuke, hablando más de lo normal y sin usar las ironías como aliados.

― Sasuke, tienes un sueldo que alcanza para comprarte billones de esas figuritas. ¿no crees que es un poco miserable llegar con eso? ― sugirió Itachi. ― En el camino compraremos algo y yo lo elegiré.

― Y compremos flores. ― propuso Naruto.

― No llegaré con flores donde Sakura. ― Eso sería humillarse y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

**O.O**

― ¿Cuántos años cumples, Tenten? ― La castaña, que estaba bailando, giraba como trompo en la improvisada pista.

― 20 ― Sakura sonrió con ternura y la abrazó por la espalda. ― ¿Qué te ocurre?

― Cuando bebo me pongo un poco mimada y cariñosa. ― Tente se volvió para abrazarla y siguió bailando al ritmo de la música ensordecedora.

Estaban en el centro de su departamento, rodeada de los amigos más cercanos de la cumpleañera y las chicas que ya se habían vuelto casi inseparables. Sakura se dejó abrazar por los brazos largos de su amiga y aspiró ese olor característico que tenía. Era fresa fresca.

― Dudo que quieras que sea yo la que te mime, ¿verdad? ― Sakura miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose agotada. ― Es mi cumpleaños, así que nada de caras tristes. Solo disfrutemos. ― levantando su vaso, dio un grito y se metió en la muchedumbre que la tomaba como parte de su enjambre.

La pelirosa se tiró hacia atrás y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá a un lado de Hinata, que estaba mirando su celular con felicidad.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Mensajitos románticos con tu rubio? ― molestó la chica, intentando mirar lo que tenía tan fascinada a su amiga, pero Hinata escondió el celular entre sus piernas y la tomó de los hombros. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Naruto viene hacia acá. ― dijo Hinata. ― Y creo que viene acompañado.

― Sasuke. ― se oyó susurrar la pelirosa. ― ¿También viene? ― Hinata asintió con una sonrisa que atravesaba su cara. ― Me quiero ir.

― Pero Saku, es hora de que lo perdones. ― dijo la peliazul. ― Ha intentado arreglar las cosas, pero tú no se lo permites.

― Es mi amor propio, Hinata. Me dijo que perdía el tiempo conmigo. ― le contó con dolor. ― ¿Eso no es algo que te afectaría?

― Por supuesto, pero se nota arrepentido. Ya pelean bastante como para seguir haciéndolo y más por tonteras. ― le hizo ver con esa voz tan suavecita que tenía. El remordimiento empezó a crecer dentro de ella. ― ¿Qué los llevo a eso?

― Le dije que antes y durante estaba con él, no habrían más hombres, pero en el futuro sí. ― Sakura, apenada, agachó la cabeza y se miró las manos, intentando evitar los ojos censuradores de su amiga que la miraba sorprendida, aunque entristecida por ella. ― Sí, es verdad, cometí un error, pero cuando estoy con él no logro procesar de forma correcta y me desespera. Lo veo y me tiritan las rodillas o cuando me besa, mi estómago danza. Es como ser otra persona y por eso no logro controlar la lengua que generalmente me mete en problemas. ― reconoció Sakura.

― ¿Y porque sigues evitándolo? Si estás arrepentida, deberías darle la posibilidad de hablarte.

― Hinata, tengo miedo. ― se tapó el rostro con las manos. ― Son tantas cosas las que siento por él, que me da miedo que con una simple frase me destroce por entero. Tiene un poder gigantesco sobre mí y sobre mis emociones. ― le contó con su voz abatida. ― Sasuke controla lo que siento y muchas veces me adecuo a su genio sin quererlo.

― Estás enamorada. ― Sakura mordió su labio y asintió. ― Disfruta de esto. Si mañana se acaba, al menos quédate con la sensación que diste todo.

― ¿Por qué me dices esto? ― le preguntó la pelirosa.

― Sufrí tanto con Naruto, que los momentos felices que tenemos ahora los disfruto muchísimo. Casi pierdo a mi padre y Naruto en toda ocasión fue un gran apoyo. ― le contó la chica, sonriendo sinceramente. ― Para mí se convirtió en alguien fundamental, pero sé que si nos separamos, siempre quedará el hermoso recuerdo de que lo amé como a nadie. ― Las mejillas sonrojadas de la peliazul daban mucho más énfasis a sus palabras. ― Déjate ser querida y quiere de la misma forma. Al fin y al cabo, somos adolescentes y se nos tiene permitido cometer errores.

― Hinata, esta no eres tú. ― dijo Sakura anonadada, pero su respuesta llegó cuando la vio levantar tres botellas de cerveza. ― Estás ebria.

― Solo lo suficiente como para hablar sin temor a nada. ― La peliazul se levantó del asiento y le tendió la mano. ― Llegara Sasuke en algunos minutos. Mientras tanto bailemos para disfrutar del cumpleaños de Tenten.

Si ese era el costo del amor, ¿estaba dispuesta a pagarlo?

**14.**

― No encuentras que tu vestido es un poco corto. ― Hinata se miró hacia abajo y sonrió embobada.

― Me gusta cómo me veo. ― respondió, abrazándose al rubio y besándole la mejilla mientras él acariciaba su cintura estrecha. ― Que es agradable estar así.

― Y es raro verte ebria. ― bromeó Naruto, sonriendo con ella y besándole la nariz con cariño. ― Quería estar contigo. ― le contó.

― Yo más. Luego del alta de papá, apenas si hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos. ― Naruto hizo una mueca. ― ¿Nunca me dirás que fue lo que hablaron? ― preguntó nuevamente la chica, como lo venía haciendo desde el día que el padre de Hinata había pedido que el rubio ingresara a su pieza en el hospital y estuvieron dentro por largo tiempo.

― No, porque son cosas entre nosotros. Aunque tampoco es tan difícil de adivinar. ― la música se volvió mucho más rápida, pero ellos no se separaron para bailar como lo hacía el resto de los invitados. ― Lo único que diré sobre eso, es que cada una de las promesas que hice, de alguna forma las cumpliré, aunque hay una que la acepté por mera cortesía.

― ¿Cuál? ― quiso saber la chica, ordenándose el flequillo con los dedos. ― Dime.

― Ven. ― acercándose a su oído, susurró: ― "No podrás acostarte con mi hija, maldito estúpido, porque lo sabré" ― Hinata se puso roja como granate y pensó que se iba a desmayar, pero la tranquilidad con la que hablaba el rubio la contagió y logró serenarse. ― No acataré.

― ¿Te acostarás conmigo? ― Naruto alzó una ceja. ― ¿Ahora?

― Cuando tú quieras, Hinata. Aunque no sé si sea buena idea ahora, ya que tengo a tu padre encima de mí todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera hemos podido salir siendo que ya tengo su permiso para que tengamos citas. ― Hinata rio con ternura al escucharlo e imaginarse a su padre actuando con sobreprotección. ― Neji también me amenazó, pero eso es más manejable.

― No hablemos de mi primo. Me tiene decepcionada. ― Naruto algo había oído sobre el tema de Tenten y la convivencia que estaba teniendo el Hyuga junto a Terumi. ― No nos amarguemos por cosas tontas.

― Cosas que no nos competen, preciosa. ― Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y volvió a mecerse con ella, en la en el centro de la pista siendo observados por los invitados que nada tenían que ver con el mundo de la música, pero si tenían conocimiento de quién se trataba él y sobretodo de Sasuke que ya se había perdido entre la gente. ― Me gustaría hacer algún viaje corto, por el día a la playa o el campo.

― Yo creo que deberíamos partir por presentarnos con nuestros padres. ― susurró abochornada. ― No es que te quiera presionar frente a eso, pero me gustaría conocer a tu familia. ― dijo tímidamente.

― Es cosa de que me lo pidas, Hinata. ¿Cuándo te acomoda? ― la peliazul pestañó confusa.

― ¿Me darás en el gusto de inmediato? ― Naruto asintió como si no fuese algo raro. ― Me acomoda cualquier día de la otra semana.

― Ok. Y en la próxima podríamos hacer ese viaje que te digo. ― Hinata negó con tristeza. ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Me voy de viaje por una competencia matemática y estaré dos semanas fuera. ― A Naruto se le desencajó el rostro. ― Sé que recién estamos como bien, pero es algo con lo que me comprometí en la escuela y no puedo fallar. Además papá se encuentra bien y está feliz de que participe en estas cosas. Y también lo lamento porque no podré estar en el cumpleaños de Sakura.

― ¿Irás sola? ― quiso saber el rubio, apenas escuchando sus explicaciones. Hinata volvió a negar.

― Vamos con otros alumnos de otras escuelas. ― riendo agregó. ― Lo divertido es que soy la única mujer de todo el grupo.

― ¿Lo consideras entretenido? ― Naruto mordió su labio, tragándose las palabras que tenía atascada. ― No me agrada la idea.

― ¿Por qué? Sé que las olimpiadas matemáticas no son el boom de emoción, pero a mí me gustan y me siento buena en ellas. ― Naruto formó una mueca. ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que sepa matemáticas?

― No, lo que no me gusta es que viajes solo con hombres. ― Hinata rio frente a esa escena de celos. ― No me causa mayor gracia, Hinata. Es como si yo me fuera de viaje solo con mujeres, ¿te agradaría?

― Por supuesto que no, pero piensa un poco y hace memoria. ¿Alguna vez has visto a la gente que participa en este tipo de torneos? ― Naruto se imagino un chico desgarbado, con gafas gruesas y los dientes con aparatos. ― Bueno, imagínalos y te darás cuenta que no corro gran peligro.

― Igual son hombres y tú eres demasiado hermosa como para andar sola. ― abatido, se abrazó a ella y la besó en el cuello, porque era la parte de piel que tenía más a su alcance. ― Y si alguno de ellos es guapo, ¿tú te sentirías atraída por él?

― No. ― respondió con soltura y sin titubear. ― Te quiero a ti, Naruto. A ninguno más. ― la vehemencia con que dijo esas palabras, fueron calmantes para sus celos y posesividad que muchas veces se disparaba a su lado. Oírla hablar de amor y lo que sentía por él, era lo único que necesitaba para recordar que Hinata era su novia y de nadie más.

― Y yo también te quiero solo a ti. ― ignorando que muchos de los asistentes a la fiesta habían sacado sus celulares, la besó de lleno en la boca, sonriendo cuando la chica detuvo su respirar al sentirlo muy apegado a ella. ― No te preocupes, ya pronto me calmo. ― le explicó, al saber que la chica había sentido el poder de su excitación.

― Bueno. ― todavía sonrojada, pero feliz de la conversación que habían llevado, se dejó abrazar y soltó la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano, entendiendo que su fiesta no era estar bebiendo alcohol, ni bailando como poseída, sino que era estando al lado de ese hombre que hacía de su vida algo mucho más entretenido y amable.

― ¿Podrían separarse? ― Natsuki se sumó a su pequeño grupo, moviéndose más alocada con Kiba a su lado que meneaba la cabeza aceptando que su novia era así y que nada la podría hacer cambiar. ― Parece que están bailando vals, en vez de a Katy Perry.

― El que piense que Katy Perry es una buena opción para amenizar una fiesta, está muy equivocado. ― reclamó el castaño, saludando con la cabeza a Hinata. A pesar de que el tiempo había pasado y el malentendido entre ambos también, Kiba seguía manteniendo la distancia con la chica, sobretodo cuando Naruto le lanzaba miradas de advertencia. ― Creo que esto le falta rock.

― Yo creo que eres un reclamón que no se puede guardar sus opiniones cuando nadie se las pide. ― Kiba ni siquiera se sintió ofendido por las palabras de su prometida y continuó con las manos en los bolsillos. ― Se ven divinos los dos juntos. ― comentó soñadora.

― Yo creo que Hinata se vería bien con cualquier persona. ― acotó Kiba, olvidando por completo que él debía mantenerse alejado de la chica e intentando hacer sonreír a los presentes, cosa que no logró. ― Es broma, Naruto. No me mires así.

― Creo que los golpes no sirven contigo. ― reclamó al aire el rubio, sin soltar ni un ápice el abrazo con Hinata. ― ¿Encontraron salón? ― les preguntó, cambiando de tema.

― Sí, luego de recorrer muchos y con la ayuda de Shika lo logramos. ― respondió la novia, impaciente. ― Si no es por Nozomi que se comunicó con él para preguntarle algo, todavía estamos buscando un sitio. Tenía un dato genial sobre un lugar muy acorde a lo que buscamos y no es tan grande. Tiene bastantes contactos en distintos lugares porque pertenece a muchas instituciones por su carrera.

― ¿Nozomi es la chica que le pidió ayuda a Sasuke para niños enfermos? ― preguntó Naruto, sin recordar bien quién era la chica.

― Sí, ella es. ― Hinata apuntó con la cabeza a un rincón, viendo como la pelinegra hablaba animadamente con el coletas y sonreía por alguna tontería que él estaba diciendo. ― ¿Vino toda la banda?

― Al parecer sí. Solo falta tu primo. ― ambas amigas hicieron un gesto que no pasó inadvertido.

― Si sabemos que se acostó con Tenten. ― dijo Kiba. Hinata miró asustada al castaño. ― Era obvio. Cuando la ve llegar se pone pálido e Itachi le hace bromas respecto a eso. Es cosa de juntar dos más dos.

― Es difícil hacer ese cálculo. ― aseguró Naruto. ― Yo no me había percatado si es que no me lo dicen de frente. Pensé que él estaba muy enamorado de Mei, por todo lo que ha dicho y sabemos.

― Era obvio que no captarías, ya que tu mundo se condiciona solo alrededor de Hinata. ― lo molestó Natsuki, bebiendo de su vaso. ― Ahora sabes que Neji le pone los cuernos a Mei con nuestra amiga y creo que Tenten es mucho mejor que esa flacuchenta.

― Bien merecidos se los tiene esa mujer. Le gusta andar con todos. ― masculló Kiba.

― Oigo una nota de machismo que no me agrada ni un poquito. ― El feminismo reinante en la guapa pelivioleta detuvo el razonamiento de su novio y prefirió guardar silencio antes de perder sus gónadas. ― En fin, la cosa es que Neji claramente no aparecerá por acá ya que es el cumpleaños de Tenten y dudo que ella lo quiera presente, además que no debe saber.

― Los hombres somos idiotas. ― añadió Kiba con su vena pensativa en todo apogeo. ― Si yo fuera él, me quedo con Tenten, por lejos.

― ¿Por qué razón? ― quiso saber su novia, cruzándose de brazos. ― No tengo problemas en que consideres a otras mujeres guapas, pero que lo digas con tanto ahínco no me agrada.

― No seas tonta, Natsuki. ― las palabras de Hinata aligeraron el ambiente, aunque la pelivioleta le envió una advertencia a su novio poniendo los dedos bajos sus ojos en señal: "te estoy vigilando", se relajó lo suficiente para seguir conversando tranquilamente como lo venían haciendo. ― Tenten es hermosa, ¿verdad Kiba?

― Claro que a eso iba, celosa. ― abrazándola por la espalda, la apretó. ― Tengo solo ojos para ti, pero si estuviese en los zapatos de mi amigo, dejo a Mei. Es como una escoba con cabello y pechos falsos.

― ¿Son falsos? No me he fijado. ― dijo Naruto, volviendo a mostrar su faceta distraída.

― Y no te fijarás. ― afirmó Hinata, con voz dulce, pero con una clara advertencia entremedio.

― Igualmente sea como sea, Neji seguirá alejado de ella, porque Tenten ni siquiera lo quiere ver. ― comentó Natsuki. ― Ahora que se fue a vivir con Mei, solo confirma el amor que dice profesar por ella.

― Eso no es amor, es calentura, pero como mi amigo es lento, no se da cuenta de la diferencia. ― aclaró Kiba, sin mayores detalles. ― ¿Sigamos bailando? Creo que Naruto quiere tener a Hinata para él y no estar hablando de relaciones ajenas.

― Sí. Solo venía a decirles que en algunas semanas tendremos la cena de compromiso y quiero que estén presentes, Naruto, porque a Kiba se le olvidará decirte. ― el rubio asintió de inmediato. ― Tienes que ir de etiqueta.

― Como pingüinos. ― molestó Kiba, ganándose un pellizco de Natsuki. ― ¡Es broma!

― Tú serás el pingüino mayor cuando camines por la iglesia. ― le dijo ella, jalándolo del brazo.

Hinata y Naruto quedaron detrás riendo de la pareja, para luego buscar un sitio donde pudieran descansar. En el camino, varias personas le pidieron fotografías al rubio y tuvo que detenerse a darlas con la paciencia que lo caracterizaba ― o sea, nada ―.

― ¿No te molesta que te acosen? ― le preguntó Hinata una vez acomodados.

― La verdad es que no. Me he acostumbrado, además tampoco es tanto. Puedo vivir con esto. ― la peliazul le dio un beso, cosa que fascino a Naruto, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser él el que daba el primer paso. ― Podríamos ir combinados a la fiesta de Kiba y Natsuki.

― Tu corbata tendría que ser del tono de mi vestido. ― la imagen que Hinata se hizo en la cabeza la fascinó, alelándola en su mundo. ― Nos veremos bien.

― Más que bien. ― aseguró el rubio. ― Oye, no te gustaría ir a casa.

― ¿Quieres terminar la fiesta? ― Naruto negó. ― ¿Entonces?

― Ok, lo diré con todas sus letras: ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? ― la peliazul respondió con un desmayo a su propuesta, siendo llevada por Naruto a un cuarto que le señaló Tenten.

― ¿Qué le hiciste? ― le preguntó la chica, acompañándolo junto a Hinata.

― Solo le dije que nos fuéramos a mi departamento. ― Tenten lo miró de hito a hito. ― No era para lo que tú sabes.

― Bueno, parte explicándole eso. Tiene solo 17 años, Naruto y también es hormonal. ― le dijo al rubio, con tono cansino.

― Hablas como si tuvieses 100 años. ― bromeó Naruto. ― Solo quería llevarla para que lo conociera y estuviéramos solos, ya que siempre hay gente a nuestro alrededor, pero ya veo que no será posible porque se pone demasiado nerviosa.

― Espera a que despierte y explícate bien. Quizás si logres llevarla y no correrás el riesgo de que vuelva a desmayarse. ― sugirió la castaña. ― Me voy afuera para seguir atendiendo a los invitados, aunque búscame por cualquier cosa.

― Gracias, Tenten. ― la castaña salió y lo dejó solo con la inerte chica. ― Hinata, piensas mal de inmediato. ― sonriendo, le acarició el cabello con ternura. ― Te quiero tanto, preciosa, que a veces siento que se me va a salir el corazón cuando te veo.

Acomodándose a su lado y escuchando el sonido de la música exterior, fue relajándose hasta quedar plenamente dormido apoyado en el hombro de la chica. Hinata despertó a los minutos y lo vio apegada a él, aunque no le importó y dándole un beso en la nariz, también se acomodó para dormir. Ahora entendía porque a Sakura le gustaba tanto dormir con Sasuke. No había nada que se le comparara.

**15.**

Sasuke la miró bailar desenfadada y le encantó. Se veía preciosa con esos jean apretados y su crop rojo sin mangas. A sus ojos, estaba muy deseable, apetecible e inalcanzable para el apetito que tenía en ese momento.

― Ve donde ella. ― le dijo Itachi, pasándole un vaso para que se lo bebiera de una pasada. ― Yo me llevo a Ino y tú te la llevas a ella.

Sasuke asintió y caminó entre la gente, obviando que su presencia era casi la llegada de un Dios a la tierra. El griterío se armo en cuanto un grupo de chicas lo vio y se le abalanzó encima. Gracias a la ayuda de Tenten y Shikamaru que estaba cerca de él, pudo avanzar.

― Acompáñame. ― susurró en el oído de la pelirosa cuando logró alcanzarla.

― Estoy bailando. ― respondió ella, apegándose a él y aunque la deseaba con locura, sabía que no podían verlos juntos, sino sería la comidilla de toda la prensa al día siguiente. Quiso pedirle a Tenten que confiscara los teléfonos celulares, pero recordó que ella era una chica normal y no tenia porque pagar los platos rotos que podía dejar él al ser súper estrella.

― Te arrepentirás si no me acompañas. ― la amenazó, sabiendo que por ese lado y con el sentido de libertad que tenía la chica, podría llevársela a algún lugar más personal. Sakura aceptó al indirecta y caminó con el flanqueando sus pasos, para adentrarse a una habitación estrecha, con una sola cama y que estaba a oscuras. ― Prende la luz.

― ¿Para qué? ― dijo Sakura. ― No quiero verte porque siempre peleamos cuando estamos uno frente al otro.

― No pelearemos esta vez. ― aseguró Sasuke en un susurro y tomándole una mano. ― Quiero estar bien contigo.

― Y yo también, pero si seguimos como estamos ahora, eso no sucederá. ― Sakura se acercó a su cuerpo y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. ― Fui una tonta al decir que vendrían más hombres después de ti. Eso no lo sé y por ahora no quiero que pase, porque me encanta estar contigo.

― Es mutuo. ― murmuro siseando. ― No dejes de contestarme el celular. ― le ordenó, aunque Sakura no se lo tomó a mal.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedes vivir sin mi voz? ― bromeó la chica, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke. ― ¿El sensual, genial, estupendo, glamoroso, rico y bomba sexual de Sasuke Uchiha, siente pena cuando la maravillosa Sakura Haruno no le contesta?

― ¿Me consideras todo lo que dijiste? ― Sakura asintió, posando sus labios en el cuello. ― Estamos en la casa de Tenten. ― le recordó, notando que comenzaba a ponerse cariñosa y él no tendría la fuerza para detenerla en caso de que se descontrolaran sus instintos.

― ¿Y qué importa? Ella usó tu baño de una forma mucho más comprometedora que nosotros, así que ahora se aguante. ― comentó, haciéndolo reír.

El pelinegro arisco y de genio petulante, tendía a reír bastante cuando estaba a su lado. Era raro, pero Sasuke era otra persona cuando se encontraban juntos y eso le agradaba. Pensar que eran sus bromas, comentarios o palabras que lo hacían reír le fascinaba casi tanto como besarlo.

Sasuke posó sus manos en la espalda baja de la chica e intentó mirarla a través de la oscuridad.

― ¿Me extrañaste? ― le preguntó, saboreando la cercanía de Sakura junto con su olor embriagador y característico.

― Ajá. Mucho-mucho. ― Sasuke la apretó con él. ― Nadie da calor como tú, ni besitos ricos como tú, ni tiene esos brazos tan musculosos y agradables. ― pasó sus manos por los bíceps de Sasuke. ― ¡Los estás poniendo duros! ―lo molestó, carcajeándose. ― ¿Te quedarás hoy conmigo?

― Sí, pero ven a mi casa. ― Sakura lo pensó. ― Cambié el colchón.

― Entonces esto significa que ya no estamos peleados, ¿verdad? ― Sasuke asintió. ― Nada de estupideces de ahora en adelante, Sasuke. No quiero oírte decir que no sabes porque pierdes el tiempo conmigo, ¿ok? ― le ordenó, aunque era algo necesario para ambos, ya que no quería que ese tipo de comentarios volviera a separarlos cuando lo que querían era formar una buena relación.

― Si perder el tiempo significa estar así o haciendo otras cosas, entonces me gusta perderlo. ― Sakura le regaló una sonrisa tan grande, que logró verla a través de la oscuridad.

― Pero que romántico. Te acabas de ganar un premio a la frase empalagosa del año. ― lo molestó la pelirosa, besándole la boca con ternura y sonriendo entremedio. ― Me encantas a pesar que a veces te pones muy pesado y me den ganas de golpearte.

― Si llegamos a los golpes nos perderemos el respeto. Eso no me gusta. ― Sakura asintió dándole la razón. ― Aunque darte una palmada no está mal de repente. ― conectó las palabras con las acciones y le dio un golpe en el trasero, sin ser fuerte, pero si remeciendo su piel, para luego darle un fuerte apretón y apegarla a su miembro. ― Eso es agradable.

― Serás como el señor Gray. ― Sasuke negó con la nariz fruncida. ― ¿Qué tienes contra él? Es sensual.

― A mí me llamaron para audicionar por ese papel. ― Sakura boqueó sin creerlo. ― Dije que no, porque no me agradaba la temática, ni tampoco me gustó el libro como para hacerlo.

― Ooh, te imagino siendo un sadomasoquista, golpeando a una mujer para sentir placer y en cierta medida me excita, aunque no me gustaría ser golpeada a ese nivel. ― Sasuke le mordió el labio y se lo tiró con sus dientes.

― No me interesa ese tipo de sexo. Prefiero lo normal, pero divertido y versátil. ― Sakura se calentó con la conversación y paseó su mano por el cuerpo fibroso del moreno. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Que me siento un poco inquieta. ― gimiendo, le besó el cuello. ― ¿Te gusta mandar o que te manden en el sexo?

― Me gusta dar y recibir, más que mandar. ― contestó, Sasuke, bajando sus manos para tocarla indebidamente. ― A ti te daría muchas cosas.

― ¿Toda la noche? ― la conversación pasó a tener un marcado doble sentido, pero incapaz de contenerse, lo continuó, calentando todavía más sus cuerpos. ― Yo recibiría sin parar, te lo aseguró.

Deseosa por algo más que una conversación caliente y sabiendo que eso le iba a gustar a ambos, le regaló un profundo beso en sus labios, disfrutando del roce de sus lenguas y los toques de Sasuke en su cuerpo, para luego comenzar a bajar a través de su cuello, pecho cubierto por una chaqueta y acuclillarse frente a su pantalón, abriendo el cinturón.

― Sakura, aquí no es buena idea… ― murmuró el moreno, pero a pesar de negarse a eso, verla frente a él, apresurada por sacar su miembro y jugar, lo calentó tanto que no pudo contenerse. ― Puede entrar alguien…

― Solo sentirá envidia. ― contestó, bajando un poco su bóxer y tomando su miembro entre las manos. ― No soy experta, pero la practica hace al maestro. ― agregó, dándole una suave lamida a la punta ya húmeda del pelinegro.

― Ah… ― fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, entrando su estomago y apoyando una mano en la puerta para que nadie ingresara.

Sakura siguió en su cometido, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar, solo concentrada en darle placer a Sasuke y disfrutar ella de esa agradable felación. Sasuke, incontenible, a través de las sombras la vio meterse por completo su hombría dentro de su pequeña boca y succionando, le acariciaba los muslos en busca de soporte.

― Relájate. ― le dijo, soltando su miembro como si fuese una paleta, para luego volverlo a tomar y pegarse con él en la lengua.

― ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ― le preguntó incomodo, porque aquel gesto solo hablaba de alguien con experiencia.

― Hace unos días vi parte de una película para adultos. ― fue su respuesta, para volver a hacer lo que recordaba que hacía la chica en el vídeo que vio.

Pasando su lengua por todo el tronco ya hinchado y con venas marcadas, volvió a metérselo en la boca para chuparlo como si de verdad se tratase del helado más rico del universo. Lo metía y sacaba de entre sus labios y usaba los dientes para rozar delicadamente la piel que recubría el miembro del moreno. Sasuke puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica y la movió en la medida que sentía era más cómodo. También meneó sus caderas y pensó en un sinfín de cosas eróticas mientras la veía así. Le hubiese encantado tenerla desnuda y arrodillada, pero se conformaba con lo que le estaba dando en ese minuto.

― Saku, me voy a venir. ― él nunca usaba ninguna abreviación para su nombre y el hecho que lo hiciera, solo significaba una cosa: Estaba a punto de explotar. ― Suelta para poder irme…

― Dámelo. ― exigió, sin importarle los reclamos del moreno y meneando la mano de arriba abajo, mientras seguía con su boca estimulando la punta del lugar, lo escuchó gemir, para luego bañar su garganta con la semilla que soltaba.

Sakura sintió el sabor salado, muy parecido al de la vez anterior y también tenía cierto toque dulce. Igualmente, no lo saboreó del todo y se tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca, disfrutando de la cara que él ponía.

― ¿Dónde estabas que nunca te había encontrado? ― susurró Sasuke, todavía excitado, pero calmado al verla subirle los pantalones, junto con el cierre y cerrando su cinturón. ― Mujeres como tú no existen.

― ¿Acaso todas se corren del momento? ― le preguntó sin comprender.

― No, pero la gran mayoría evitaría hacerlo. Tú te atreves y eso me enloquece. ― respondió, abrazándola contra él.

― Bueno, hoy en la noche es mi turno. ― advirtió Sakura.

― Por supuesto. Y todas las que te quedan también. ― Saliendo del lugar con la cautela de no ser vistos, cada uno se hizo el desentendido, para luego encontrarse en los estacionamientos para ir al departamento de Sasuke y olvidar cualquier problema.

Si había algo bueno de las peleas, sin lugar a dudas eran las reconciliaciones.

**16.**

Tenten miró hacia su lado y se encontró con algo que verdaderamente no quería encontrar.

― Oye, despierta. ― le dijo al bulto durmiente que se encontraba a su lado, pegándole leves manotazos en el hombro.

― No me golpees. ― la voz ronca y adormilada del pelilargo, alertó los sentidos de la chica, que mirando bajo las sabanas se encontró con que ambos estaban desnudos y por lo que sentía al moverse, sabía de sobra que habían vuelto a acostarse. ― ¿Qué hora es?

― La hora de que te vayas. ― contestó la chica. ― No es buena idea que alguien te pille acá. ― agregó, levantándose de la cama junto con la sabana a su alrededor. ― Ahí está el baño y por allá la puerta de salida.

Su ida dramática se vio interrumpida por el cuerpo de Neji, cruzándose frente a la puerta y mostrando en todo su apogeo su desnudez.

― Anoche volvimos a estar juntos. ― le dijo, con evidente obviedad, cosa que le molestó. ― Y no usé protección.

― Si tu idea es dejarme embarazada, te comento que es imposible, ya que estoy con tratamiento anticonceptivo. ― le respondió con tono cansino.

― ¿Te gusta la variedad, Tenten? ¿Por eso te cuidas para no quedar embarazada de todas las parejas que tienes? ― con horror, lo escuchó tirar su veneno, para devolverle las palabras a su boca con una cachetada sonora.

― Si me acuesto con todo lo que se mueva, es problema mío, pero tú no tienes ningún derecho de venir a hablar sobre ello con toda libertad. ― le aclaró con la rabia bullendo.

― Tengo el derecho porque también me acuesto contigo y sé que aquí duermes con tu novio, que dicho sea de paso, está durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, ignorante sobre lo que pasa entre nosotros. ― Neji tenía el cabello desordenado y sus ojos rojos, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica fueron los chupetones que cubrían su cuello.

― ¿Eso fue mi culpa o llegaste con ellos? ― le preguntó, apuntándole el lugar. Neji se miró frente al espejo y cerró los ojos resignado.

― Me los hiciste tú. ― aclaró, apuntándole él con su dedo un lugar en ella. ― Y esos son míos.

― ¡Neji! ― alarmada, se vio en el espejo y notó grandes pedazos de su piel marcadas con rojo y chupetones que más bien parecían moretones por lo morados que se estaban poniendo. ― No recuerdo nada, ¿qué hicimos?

― El amor y muchas veces. ― contestó él. ― ¿Cuanto bebiste? Pudiste haber terminado acostándote con cualquiera.

― Bebí lo suficiente como para haber vuelto contigo. ― meneó la cabeza decepcionada de sí misma. ― ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y ya? ¿Qué viniste a hacer acá?

― Naruto me avisó que iba a llevar a mi prima a la mansión. Le pregunté donde estaban y él me indicó el lugar. Cuando llegué acá me di cuenta que era tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

― A la cual no fuiste invitado. ― con horror, se sentó sobre la cama. ― ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

― Estabas bailando ebria sobre una mesa, mientras tu novio aplaudía como estúpido, en vez de bajarte. ― masculló bruscamente.

― ¿Y necesito que tu vengas a salvarme? Yo sabré que tipo de relación tengo con Tsubasa. ― le contestó. ― Él sabe como soy.

― Si tú fueras mi novia, no te dejaría subirte ahí, ni mucho menos caería en un coma etílico para que cualquier imbécil se aprovechara de ti. ― replicó cercando su espacio.

― Tú mismo lo has dicho, si fuera tu novia, pero te recuerdo que no soy nada tuyo y que tu novia duerme en tu cama y en tu departamento. ¿O acaso no recuerdas eso? ― Neji bufó hacia el cielo.

― Tú también vives con él. No me saques en cara eso. Y también recuerdo cómo llegó el tuyo atrasado a buscarte y como lo besaste enfrente de mí, olvidando que habías calentado mi cama hace unos días atrás. ― Tenten alzó una ceja.

― ¿Acaso te debo alguna explicación? ¿Qué parte del "aléjate de mí" no entiendes? Te aseguro que tengo toda la paciencia para explicarte con peras y manzanas. ― Neji odió el tono sarcástico, como también se odió a sí mismo por estar nuevamente ahí, con ella, cuando los últimos días se los había pasado recordando su falsedad. Lo hacía sentir culpable por engañar a Mei, pero ella no era muy diferente cuando se acostaba con él y engañaba a Tsubasa. ― Hagamos algo. Tú sales por esa puerta y te olvidas de que yo existo y de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Yo apenas te vea salir, también fingiré no conocerte y fin de la historia, ¿ok?

― No, no quiero eso. ― Tenten no lo entendía, por mucho que deseara hacerlo. ― Deja a tu novio.

― ¿Qué? ― le preguntó casi sin voz. ― Tú estás demente. ― agregó riendo y poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar ropa.

― No estoy demente, solo te exijo que lo dejes. Él no tiene lo que tú necesitas. ― explicó con una superioridad pomposa que enervó todo el genio de la castaña. ― Apenas llegué acá, me viste y te tiraste sobre mí. No me diste tiempo siquiera de cerrar la puerta antes de que empezaras a besarme.

― Estaba ebria y cuando uno está bebido no piensa lo que hace. ― justificó la chica, harta con el tema. ― Neji, finjamos no conocernos. Seremos más felices.

― No puedo fingir eso cuando eres amiga de mi prima, trabajas con mis amigos y tienes una relación relativamente cercana con mi novia. ― contestó.

― La relación con tu novia es indirecta, así que no te emociones por ello. ― aclaró. ― Podemos ponernos de acuerdo para no toparnos. Yo aparezco cuando tú no estés y viceversa.

― ¿De verdad crees que será suficiente? ― Neji seguía desnudo y por lo que veía la chica, se estaba excitando nuevamente. ― ¿Podrás aguantarte cuando me veas? ¿Podrás fingir que no quieres saltar sobre mí y buscar la primera cama que encontremos? Lo dudo, Tenten.

― No entiendo cuál es tu obsesión conmigo, Neji. Tienes a una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo a tu lado. Yo soy simplemente una modista y no es por tirarme hacia abajo ni generar un sentimiento de lastima, pero seamos sinceros frente a la realidad. Mei es espectacular, yo soy normal. ― le quiso hacer ver, esperando alguna reacción por parte de él.

― Ojalá yo también pudiese entender eso y no necesitar a cada segundo estar a tu lado. ― farfulló con rabia. ― Desde que entraste a mi vida, algo cambió para mí y lo detesto.

― Vaya, por fin concordamos en algo. ― exclamó con falsa alegría. ― Ya pensaba que nunca tendríamos puntos en común.

― Lo que hemos tenido habla de que tenemos muchos puntos en común, ¿no crees? ― tomándola por la muñeca, la tiró sobre la cama y el gateó por encima de ella, quedando atrapada entre sus brazos y piernas. ― Te deseo a toda hora y es frustrante no poder hacerte el amor cuando se me antoje.

― Neji, me estás asustando. ― aseguró temblorosa.

― Y tú me asustas a mí. ― Tenten mordió su labio, anhelante por tenerlo nuevamente y asqueada por su mismo deseo. ― Cada parte de mi cuerpo te desea como a nada en este mundo y vivir reprimiéndome me está matando.

― Tu novia vive contigo. Tienes una vida hecha, recuérdalo. ― Neji negó, incapaz de recapacitar.

― Ni siquiera yo sabía que Mei se iba a vivir conmigo. ― confesó. ― Me destrozó saber que tú también me engañabas a mí, escondiendo a tu novio y también vives con él. ― le recordó con rabia.

― Nunca me preguntaste sobre mi vida amorosa. ― Neji, a un lado de su cabeza, apretó las sabanas y gimió con desesperación. ― Cálmate.

― No me puedo calmar al imaginarte con él, maldita sea. Llegar acá y acostarme contigo mientras sé que el imbécil de tu novio duerme tranquilamente allá afuera, logra calmar la bestia que sueña con matarlo y me vanaglorio por tenerte y él no. ― cayendo sobre ella, le tomo el rostro y comenzó a besarle cada parte de piel que encontraba. ― No quiero que te toque, ni te tenga. Quiero ser solo yo el que esté contigo. Saber que esta cama es de ambos, me descontrola.

― Eso está mal, Neji. Mi vida es otra, la tuya también. Quizás dentro de ti hay un deseo desesperante por la forma en que nos conocimos y todo lo que pasó entremedio, sin embargo eso no tiene porque condicionar nuestro futuro camino. Yo no te quiero en mi vida. ― dijo, mientras seguía recibiendo sus besos en el rostro sin poder evitarlo.

― ¿Y lo quieres a él, que duerme mientras otro le da a su chica lo que no puede? ― el pelilargo rio amargamente. ― Eres apasionada y te limitas a un hombre que no te satisface.

― Entonces me busco a otro, ¿no? ― Neji abrió los ojos consternado. ― Pero a uno que no tenga pareja, ni viva con ella, ni le profese al mundo su amor.

― Ningún otro, Tenten. ― volvió a asustarla con su tono de voz. Parecía un loco. ― Puedes tenerme a mí las veces que necesites. Me llamas y estaré.

― ¿Y si te llamo mientras estás con tu novia? ¿La dejarás para venir acá? ― Neji no respondió. ― Es egoísta y estúpido lo que me pides. Me limitas a mí por la estrechez de tu mente, pero tú eres libre de hacer lo que se te venga en gana, ¿no? Maldigo el día en que acepté acostarme contigo.

― No nos acostamos, solo te arrinconé en el baño del bar y tuvimos sexo. ― le recordó sin suavizar la realidad.

― Estaba enamorada de ti. ― confesó, logrando que la desesperación de Neji se disparara. Los recuerdos de ese día, lo sucio que se sintió y las justificaciones que se creó para vivir en paz, se iban al tacho de la basura con las palabras de Tenten. Ella lo había querido y él solo había jugado con su corazón. ― Nadie elige quién será su primer amor. ― agregó, evitando darle más importancia.

― No te merecías lo que te di. ― dijo con gravedad.

― No todas pueden presumir de haber tenido una linda primera vez. Aunque si lo pensamos bien, está bastante sobrevalorada. ― Neji seguía sintiéndose basura, porque ella intentaba bajarle el perfil al daño que le había hecho. ― Es mejor que te vayas.

― Deja de echarme. ― le dijo, sin ser una petición. Más bien una orden. ― Me gustaría hablar con Tsubasa y aclararle lo que quiero para…

― Hey, para un segundo. ― intentó empujarlo para sacárselo de encima, pero fue imposible. ― ¿Podemos hablar de una forma más civilizada y menos comprometida? ― le pidió, intentando levantarse.

― No. ― Tenten quiso gritar, pero era en vano.

― No permitiré que hables con Tsubasa y me humilles de esa forma. ― le advirtió. ― Soy adulta, acabo de cumplir 20 años y no necesito que un desconocido le hable a mi novio sobre tonterías que solo se le ocurren él.

― No soy ningún desconocido. ― le recordó. ― Conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo y fui el primer en tu vida. ― Tenten bufó, ya resignada, escuchando las palabras de un desquiciado. ― ¿Cuántos vinieron después de mí?

― Los suficientes como para poder compararte, ¿ok? ― el pelilargo no estaba conforme con esa respuesta. ― Neji, por favor.

― Dime la verdad. ― Tenten dijo un número al voleo, que se alejaba bastante de la realidad.

― 13. ― los ojos del pelilargo se abrieron desmesurados. Era un numero bastante superior al que esperaba y eso lo atontaba como un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. ― ¿Feliz?

― No. Nunca. ¿tantos? ― agotada, Tenten asintió. ― ¿Con cuántos has vivido?

― Solo con Tsubasa. ― tampoco le gustó escuchar eso. Significaba que el papanatas que dormía a pierna suelta fuera de esa puerta, era muy importante, por eso vivían juntos. ― ¿Fin?

― ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? ― insistió, sediento de información.

― Desde que tengo memoria. Él me salvó cuando nadie más me ayudó y me dio un hogar. ― recordó con afecto todo lo que Tsubasa había hecho por ella y se sintió una traicionera al verse en esa situación con Neji, cuando le había prometido a su amigo aprender a valorarse.

― ¿Y tus padres no se meten en tus decisiones? ― Tenten no quiso responder y Neji insistió.

― No hablo de mi familia con desconocidos, ¿dale? Ahora dejémonos de este interrogatorio que no nos sirve y ándate a tu casa. Quizás tu novia te espera con un agradable desayuno. ― Neji volvió a negarse, impacientándola. ― ¿Qué quieres para dejarme en paz? Estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que me dejes vivir.

― Quiero que dejes a Tsubasa. ― exigió, sin ni un poco de humildad.

― Jamás, ¿me oíste? ― Neji se negó a aceptar esa respuesta.

― Entonces, ahora que sé dónde vives, vendré a joderte la vida todas las veces que quiera y no permitiré que él te tenga para sí. ― Si Tsubasa escuchara las burradas que decía Neji, muy probablemente se reiría hasta el fin de la eternidad.

― Si tú vienes, yo voy donde Mei y le cuento todo. ― amenazó la chica, alzando el dedo y apuntándolo con él. ― En esta batalla yo también tengo grandes armas para destrozarte.

― ¿Por qué sucumbes frente a mí? ― dijo, cambiando de tema. ― Sé que me deseas al igual que yo y te odias por eso, porque te traicionas, pero si hay una cosa que me alegra de esto, es que cada vez que estamos juntos, eres más mía que de él.

― Pero él es el que duerme conmigo y si por las noches me busca, me encontrará. ― el rostro del pelilargo se desencajó, mostrándose muy alterado.

― Maldito hijo de puta. ― gimió, lanzándose sobre ella para besarla. ― Dime si él te hace sentir esto. ― acariciando su cuerpo, le sacó la sabana que los separaba y se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, rozando su evidente excitación con ese punto deseoso de tomarlo. Tenten jadeó cuando los labios de Neji bajaron a través de su pecho, llegando al vientre, para acabar frente a su feminidad, saboreándola con una parsimonia que la desesperaba.

― Oh, Neji. ― el pelilargo sonrió dándose por ganador y volvió a la tarea de enloquecerla de placer, para que cada vez que su inútil novio la tocara, ella se acordara solo de él y de cómo la llevaba al límite con pequeños toques.

El hecho de pensar en Tsubasa, volvió a enojarlo, acrecentando su deseo vengativo y anhelante por la chica. Ya no había forma de dejarla, por mucho que ambos lo necesitaran. En cierta medida, ella también lo buscaba, cuando permitía que la besara o tomara como lo estaba haciendo en ese minuto, sin darle chance a ninguna replica.

Con su cuerpo listo para tomarla, se acomodó sobre ella y la penetró, gimiendo cuando el cuerpo de la chica se apegó al suyo, arqueándose como el arco de un arpa.

― Solo yo. ― murmuró en su oído, luego de no parar de embestirla, para acabar al mismo tiempo, jadeando sobre su cuerpo. ― Solo yo puedo darte esto.

― Tenten, me duele mucho la… ― la voz de Tsubasa quedó interrumpida cuando vio la escena que se presentaba frente a él. ― ¿Qué mierda…? ― Neji se paró sin importarle su desnudez, pero antes de hacerlo, tapó a la chica, como si fuese de su propiedad y nadie la pudiese ver.

― Estamos ocupados. ― Tsubasa miró a su amiga, que sentada sobre la cama, miraba el suelo avergonzada. ― Creo que deberías irte, ya que ella está conmigo.

― Eres solo basura, Neji. Simple y llana basura. ― Tsubasa se alejó un paso hacia atrás, para darse impulso y golpearlo secamente en el rostro, haciendo que la sangre del pelilargo saltara.

― ¡No, Tsubasa! ― gritó Tenten, parándose para detenerlo, pero Neji fue más rápido y se lanzó contra su amigo, dándole un certero golpe en la mandíbula, para luego hacerlo doblarse con un puñetazo en el estomago. ― ¡Basta!

― Él comenzó. ― dijo Neji, respirando fuertemente y limpiándose la sangre del labio, mirando como Tsubasa seguía en el suelo agarrándose el estomago.

― Lárgate, Neji. Por favor. ― le rogó, dejando que sus lagrimas tan bien contenidas fuesen liberadas por completo, asustando al Hyuga. ― No causes más daño y déjame en paz. ― agachándose a un lado de Tsubasa, Neji vio como ella lo acariciaba y le decía palabras cariñosas. Eso fue como echarle gasolina al fuego e intentó correrla para seguir golpeándolo, pero Tenten no se lo permitió, poniéndose encima de su amigo. ― ¡Cálmate! ― Neji, tomando su ropa y poniéndose los pantalones con brusquedad, salió de la habitación, dando un portazo que resonó en todo el edificio.

― Perdóname, Tsubasa. Por favor, perdóname. ― llorando, la chica abrazaba a su amigo que estaba en el suelo, todavía quejándose de dolor. ― Soy una tonta, perdóname. Te metí en un problema por querer zafar de los míos y te lastimaron a ti. ― dijo entre dientes, acariciándole el cabello y limpiando con el borde su sábana los restos de sangre que bajaban por su mejilla. ― Me odio tanto.

― Tranquila. ― le dijo el chico, sentándose para secarle las lagrimas con sus dedos. ― Ya pasó, pero para con esto. El muy idiota me noqueó en la noche, por eso estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

― ¿Cómo? ― Tenten no daba crédito a lo que oía.

― Entró como energúmeno, gritó que era el peor novio de la historia por dejarte bailar sobre la mesa y te bajó. Antes de eso, me dio un golpe que me tiró al suelo y ahí quedé. ― Inevitable fue sonreír imaginándose esa escena. ― Imaginaba lo que habían estado haciendo, pero no esperaba que ahora en la mañana continuaran.

― Intente echarlo, te lo juro, pero fue imposible. ― le contó la chica, botando el aire abatida. ― Es agotador luchar contra él y esa posesividad con la que intenta dominarme. Lo detesto.

― Yo no te vi detestarlo hace un rato. ― Tenten le golpeó el hombro. ― Tranquila, dudo que ahora quiera aparecer, porque tú me preferiste a mí antes que a él. Eso lo debe haber golpeado bastante feo.

― Al menos logré mi cometido de alejarlo, aunque no de la manera que esperaba. ― agregó la chica, sobándose la nuca. ― Gracias por aguantar todo esto por mí. Eres el mejor del universo.

― No hay de qué. Siempre estaré para ti. ― afirmó el rubio. ― Además me llevé un premio que no esperaba.

― ¿Premio? Te acabas de comer una ensalada de puñetazos y consideras que es un premio. ― dijo Tenten desconcertada.

― Vi a Neji desnudo y déjame decirte que está bastante bueno. Ahora entiendo porque te gusta caer tanto con él. ― Tenten comenzó a enrojecerse. ― Si ese manjar me quiere en su cama todos los días, da por seguro que también sucumbiría.

― No me ayudas con estos comentarios. ― Tenten se puso de pie. ― Solo el envoltorio es lindo. Lo que hay dentro está completamente podrido.

― Eso es lo que quieres creer y lo que él te intenta mostrar, pero lo que yo vi anoche fue otra cosa y si agregamos lo que pasó acá, no habla de un hombre que solo te busque por sexo. ― la castaña meneó la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos que le daban esperanzas respecto al pelilargo. ― Ahora es tiempo de que te hagas cargo de las consecuencias de tus actos, Tenten. Si ese tipo está enamorado de ti, déjame decirte que es bastante desquiciante su amor. Posesivo, territorial, brutal y muy enérgico. Puede que la cura sea peor que la enfermedad.

― Él no puede ser mi cura. ― aseguró Tenten. ― Por fin lo mantendré lejos y eso me alegra. ― sus palabras distaban mucho de la realidad, pero Tsubasa prefirió fingir que le creía, antes de caer en un debate de si era cierto o no.

― Esperemos. ― poniéndose de pie, la ayudó a ordenar el desastre de su cuarto y le dio el espacio para que se vistiera. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que su celular vibraba sobre el buro.

1 mensaje.

_Nada ha terminado. Tenlo presente._

No podía esperar menos de Neji, que ni a golpes entendía. Tenten no supo si reír o llorar, pero una parte se alegró, porque indiscutidamente, ahí la que mandaba en esa relación era solo ella y si sabía aprovechar esa ventaja, ganaría por amplia ventaja.

Por primera vez, le envió un mensaje de vuelta.

_Veremos quién aguanta más_

Neji, que todavía seguía sentado en su auto, fuera del departamento de Tenten, miró el mensaje y sonrió. Ese era una señal de que podían continuar con lo que llevaban. Y al diablo con todo, él solo quería a Tenten en su cama y el resto no le importaba.

**17.**

― ¿En qué piensas? ― susurrando, Sakura cortó el silencio de la habitación, mientras acariciaba la azabache cabellera del hombre que reposaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. ― Estás muy silencioso.

― No hablo mucho. ― le contestó el moreno, sin precisar en lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

― Ya lo sé, pero generalmente me hablas de cualquier cosa cuando estamos así. ― apuntó la pelirosa, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Sasuke. ― ¿Es porque no tuvimos sexo? Ya te expliqué que hoy no podemos…

― Si sé, Sakura. No estoy reprochándote nada. ― le respondió con voz sutil y levantando la cabeza para darle un corto beso en los labios. ― Solo estoy pensando. ― dijo, para nuevamente tomar posición sobre el pecho de la chica, adentrando la mano bajo su remera para tocarle el vientre.

― ¿Y en qué piensas? ― insistió.

― En ti. ― fue la escueta respuesta de Sasuke.

― ¿Cosas buenas? ― le preguntó Sakura temerosa. ― Si son cosas malas mejor no me lo digas, porque me sentiré mal.

― No tengo nada malo que pensar de ti. ― contestó, para nuevamente guardar silencio, pero las ansias de Sakura por hablar de lo que se le viniera a la cabeza, pudieron con ella y comenzó un interrogatorio.

― Sasuke, ¿has tenido muchas novias? ― preguntó Sakura. ― Es para conversar de algo y creo que teniéndote cómo te tengo ahora, es imposible que me pueda poner celosa. ― aseguró, al sentirlo tensarse sobre su cuerpo.

― Já. ― Sakura ignoró su burla y espero pacientemente por la respuesta del Uchiha. ― Fuka ha sido mi única novia.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Y las otras chicas que fueron? ― insistió la pelirosa, incrédula y tomando mucha atención a las palabras del moreno, sabiendo que de ahí podía sacar valiosa información.

― Las otras mujeres eran eso. Mujeres. ― una frase corta, pero que decía mucho. ― Fuka fue la primera mujer a la cual traje a mi departamento y la llevé a casa de mis padres para presentárselas. ― confidenció. ― Quería establecerme con ella, por eso lo hice.

― ¿La querías mucho? ― preguntó de curiosa, sin sentir celos, algo que le pareció extraño, pero a la vez agradable.

― Querer no es la palabra. ― respondió después de analizarlo con su interior. ― Fuka me daba estabilidad y como estaba en una etapa en mi vida que solo quería calmarme, acepté todo lo que ella me entregaba.

― ¿Amor? ¿Sexo? ― inquirió Sakura.

― No, confianza. ― murmuró, para luego apegarse aún más al costado de Sakura, abrazándola por completo. Su pierna se posó sobre sus muslos desnudos y su mano se aferró a la cintura pequeña sobre la ropa. ― Mucho antes de conocerla, había entrado en un espiral de alcohol, drogas y sexo con muchas mujeres. ― le contó. ― No me siento orgulloso de eso, por lo mismo intento hacer mi vida de otra manera, pero ella me ayudó cuando fue necesario y eso se lo agradezco.

― Paraste cuando estuviste a punto de morir intoxicado, ¿verdad? ― Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarla. Le avergonzaba enormemente ese episodio. ― Tú cambio fue muy notorio. Todos lo vimos.

― Fue algo mucho más profundo de lo que pudiesen llegar a mostrar en la televisión o revistas. ― Sasuke levantó su cabeza y la apoyó en su mano, para mirarla desde ahí. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se le hicieron más lindos que nunca. ― Desperté en un hospital luego de un par de días, con mi madre llorando a un lado. Suigetsu me encontró a tiempo y me salvó la vida, porque estaba a un paso de morir. Luego de eso vinieron meses de rehabilitación, donde tuve que aprender a vivir sin drogas y aceptar que podía pasarlo bien sin estar jalando cocaína. ― la pelirosa dio un respingo. ― ¿Me entiendes? Es una historia fuerte, que va más allá del cambio mostraron los medios. No soy un ejemplo de resiliencia, sino que más bien soy un ser humano que comete errores y no puede ser héroe de nadie.

― ¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Qué tenía de agradable estar así? ― le preguntó, entrelazando sus dedos.

― Me olvidaba de la presión a la que yo mismo me sometía. ― confesó. ― Soy muy exigente, pero antes lo era mucho más, entonces cualquier frustración me convertía en un imbécil. Encontré en las drogas las forma de tranquilizarme y desconectar mi mente. Era como una locomotora que venía sin frenos.

― ¿Te arrepientes? ― dijo Sakura.

― Todos los días de mi vida. ― murmuró quedo. ― En este medio, conseguir drogas es más fácil que conseguir un papel. Muchas chicas entran como tú, llenas de sueños y encantadas con la industria, pero estando dentro se dan cuenta que no es tan maravilloso como se cree y chocan de lleno con una realidad brutal, que las desarma y despoja de su inocencia. ― Sakura se mordió el labio, temerosa por las palabras de Sasuke. ― Varias son las que terminan prostituyéndose para estar en televisión. La gama de productores que pululan en la industria, no son de muy buena calaña y se aprovechan de eso, metiéndolas en las drogas y dominándolas de ese modo. Dopadas son mucho más fáciles de poseer. ― Sasuke bajó su rostro y le acarició la nariz con la suya. ― No te cuido solo por el hecho de que me traigas loco, sino que tampoco quiero que caigas en las manos equivocadas y te quiten ese brillo de tus ojos. ― Sakura inevitablemente suspiro.

Cuando el moreno se lo proponía, podía ser extremadamente romántico y tierno.

― No pasará, porque si hago esa estupidez me muero de inmediato. Mis pulmones no soportarían sustancias nocivas. ― Sasuke la miro directamente a los ojos. ― No te conté, pero Shizune me consiguió un buen broncopulmonar que me gritó todas las verdades a la cara. Nada de cigarrillos ni de drogas. Tengo un asma que es algo compleja, pero si me cuido bien, no tendré problemas.

― Andarás abrigada, me preocuparé personalmente de eso y ni se te ocurra salir con el pelo mojado. Me conocerás realmente enojado si tienes, aunque sea un poco de congestión. ― le advirtió.

― Ya te conozco enojado, Sasuke. ― bromeó la chica, viéndolo alejarse de su rostro. ― Otra pregunta. ― Sakura no quería perder la chance de conocerlo mucho más.

― Dime. ― susurró el moreno, aceptando que se vendría un largo cuestionario.

― ¿Siempre estás excitado? ― preguntó azorada. ― Estoy sintiendo una presión en el muslo hace bastante rato. No es que me moleste, pero me imagino que para ti debe ser incómodo.

― Soy hombre, Sakura. Y te encuentro muy deseable. ― le contestó, chocando todavía más el signo evidente de su excitación contra su muslo. ― Estoy así todo el tiempo que te tengo cerca, así que incomodo no es la palabra precisa para ejemplificar lo que siento en éste minuto.

― Wow, nunca esperé tener a un hombre tan guapo deseándome tanto. ― Sakura se ladeó y posó sus manos en el pecho desnudo del moreno. ― Lastima que hoy no podamos hacer mucho. ´

― Un día de descanso no nos viene mal. ― aseguró el moreno, tocándole un pecho que ya tenía el pezón erecto. ― Siempre puedo comerme este par y saciar un poquito mi hambre de ti. ― con su pulgar, provocó todavía más el suave botón de la pelirosa, que ya se marcaba sobre la tela de su remera.

― No, porque estoy en mis días y los tengo demasiado sensibles. ― Sasuke rio bajito y roncamente. ― Además todavía no terminas de contarme sobre las mujeres que han estado antes de mí.

― ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? ― le preguntó cansino, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, completamente frustrado. Sakura se tiró sobre él. ― Después me sacarás en cara lo que pueda decir.

― Prometo que no lo haré. ― dijo la chica levantando su mano. ― Seré muy madura.

― Ok. ― cedió el moreno. ― Lanza tus preguntas.

Pasando una de sus manos tras la cabeza y acariciando con los dedos parte de su cintura, Sasuke se vio muy sexy a sus ojos. Sakura se mordió la lengua, pero logró contenerse.

― ¿A qué edad perdiste la virginidad? ― continuó la pelirosa.

― 14 años. ― contestó Sasuke de inmediato.

― ¿Y cómo fue? ― dijo Sakura. ― ¿Agradable o te decepcionó?

― Digamos que fue raro. Ella era una mujer mucho mayor y yo un idiota que juraba que el sexo era meterla y ya. ― respondió Sasuke. ― Misú tenía 33 años en ese entonces y recuerdo que era productora o editora en una revista que quería entrevistarme. En ese tiempo ya trabajaba en televisión, así que comenzaba a tener mi fama. ― Sakura asintió, entretenida escuchándolo. ― El día de la entrevista me habló amorosamente y lo que me encandiló de ella fueron los hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas. Resumiendo, me llamó por la noche, fui a su casa, me besó y terminé con ella en la cama. Duré solo 5 segundos.

― ¿De verdad? ― Sakura rio libremente, mientras Sasuke asentía sonriendo. ― No te imagino.

― Fue muy humillante, pero luego comenzamos otra vez y ahí supe aguantar. ― le contó Sasuke, enredando un dedo en el cabello rosado de la chica. ― Después de Misú vinieron más, pero ya era un experto en la materia.

― ¿Alguna vez has tenido un trío o alguna orgía? ― Sasuke carraspeó incómodo.

― Orgía no, pero si hice un trío. ― Sakura abrió la boca incrédula. ― Tú me preguntaste.

― Tranquilo, no me molesta. ― aseguró sonriendo genuinamente. ― ¿Cómo fue?

― Divertido, pero no creo que lo vuelva a hacer. ― Sakura asintió segura de que eso no sucedería en el corto plazo. Mientras estuvieran juntos, Sasuke no tendría ni siquiera la oportunidad de proponérselo, porque era hombre muerto. ― Es más, creo que no lo volveré a hacer, porque dudo que a ti te llame la atención la idea.

― Si tú lo haces, yo lo hago. Simple. ― Sasuke entendió la indirecta y reculó en su broma, sabiendo que sería degollado si seguía por esa senda. ― ¿Eran famosas?

― Actrices emergentes, aunque ahora les va muy bien. ― no iba a decir nombres por respeto y Sakura tampoco se los pidió. ― Fue solo una vez y me bastó.

― ¿No te la pudiste? ― preguntó Sakura molestándolo.

― Claro que me la pude, pero no entraré en detalles contigo. ― Sakura rio abiertamente nuevamente. Se estaba divirtiendo con esa conversación. ― Yo también puedo preguntar, ¿verdad? ― la pelirosa asintió. ― ¿Es verdad que tu primer beso fue conmigo?

Sakura asintió despacio y sonrojada.

― Recuerda que era como una especie de vándala en la escuela, por ende, los hombres corrían de mí. ― le contó. ― Lo malo de mi primer beso fue que todos los vieron y tú no estabas ni enterado.

― No me dijiste. ― se excusó Sasuke.

― En fin, me besaste y sentí mariposas en el estómago. ― unió las palabras a sus acciones y acarició el vientre descubierto de Sasuke, mientras se entretenía rozando los surcos que quedaban entre sus abdominales levemente marcadas. ― Siempre hueles bien, besas excelente y sabes cómo hacerlo, por lo mismo fue el mejor primer beso de toda la historia. ― Sasuke aceptó el halago y la abrazó contra su pecho, disfrutando del pequeño momento de silencio que los invadió. No obstante, Sakura estaba llena de dudas y prosiguió preguntando sobre lo que quería saber. ― Recapitulando, antes de Fuka no hubo ninguna otra chica oficial. ― dijo Sakura, sintetizando la información.

― Hubo algunas con las cuales me seguí viendo, pero eran amigas. ― le contó Sasuke.

― Supongo que ya no son tus amigas.

― Claro que sí. La amistad no termina. ― Sakura entrecerró los ojos y estiró los labios. ― No dejaré de relacionarme con mujeres por estar contigo.

― Puedes relacionarte con quien quieras, pero no seguir esas amistades, que no tienen nada de amistosas. ― le contestó de vuelta, con una madurez que sorprendió al moreno. ― Tu vida y la mía se complementan, y eso eso no quiere decir que tu tengas que vivir como a mí me gusta, ni yo tampoco viviré como a ti te guste, sin embargo, no quiero compartirte.

― Yo tampoco quiero cortarte las alas, aunque reconozco que hay ciertas cosas que me molestan y mucho. ― aclaró de inmediato Sasuke. ― Por ejemplo, Sasori.

― Ya sé que cometí un error y me arrepentiré siempre, pero…

― No, Sakura, no tienes que arrepentirte porque a mí me moleste, sino porque a ti no te gusta ese ser humanos. En ese minuto no estábamos juntos y tú tenías la libertad de hacer lo que quisieras. Distinto sería que sucediera algo parecido ahora. ― en sus palabras, había una pequeña advertencia implícita, que no pasó desatendida por la pelirosa.

― ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? ¿Acaso las cosas han cambiado? ― las dos preguntas fueron hechas con gran temor por parte de la chica, pero se mantuvo altiva y dispuesta a oír lo que el moreno estaba dispuesto a decir.

― Claramente han cambiado. ― aseguró Sasuke, sabiendo que se jugaba una parte importante de su relación en ese instante. ― ¿Acaso traigo a todas las mujeres a dormir a mi casa?

― Bueno, eso no lo sé del todo. ― Sasuke iba a replicar ofendido, pero la cara picara y burlona de la chica, le dio a entender que solo estaba bromeando. ― Supongo que este colchón es de mi entera propiedad.

― Nunca esperé cambiar el colchón porque a una mujer no le gustaba compartir. ― dijo entre dientes el moreno.

― Lo dice el hombre que corre a besarme cuando otro lo hace solo para "recordarme" que tengo "dueño". ― ironizó la chica.

― Yo cuido lo mío. ― advirtió con voz baja y ronca.

― ¿Por eso duermes conmigo? ¿Para que no pase frio y no me constipe? ― dijo Sakura, pasando sus brazos tras el cuello de Sasuke. ― Eres el mejor del mundo.

― Elevas mi ego, Sa-Ku-Ra. ― silabeó, mirándole los labios y yendo en busca de ellos.

El beso se volvió hambriento, desesperado. Sasuke buscaba a través de él, demostrar todas las sensaciones que lo embargaban y Sakura estaba dispuesta a recibir todo lo que le daba. Sonrió contra sus labios al sentir como la mano del moreno se prendaba a su pecho y lo acariciaba por encima de la tela, para después ir en busca de la piel, dejando de lado el maldito algodón que lo fastidiaba tanto.

Sasuke solo pensaba en sentirla, tocarla, nutrirse de su suavidad y enredarse con sus emociones. Tanto la necesitaba, que a veces le dolía no tenerla cerca para cualquier cosa, incluso para conversar sobre la cama como estaban haciendo esa noche.

― Paremos, que esto me excita demasiado. ― pidió Sakura, pero para Sasuke era imposible parar si se lo pedía con esa voz tan sensual, y le pasaba la lengua lóbulo, para terminar, tironeándolo con los dientes. ― No podemos hacerlo.

― Deja de gemir así. ― le rogó, bajando la cabeza en busca de su pecho derecho. Le tomó el pezón con los labios y la sintió arquearse contra su boca. ― Me fascinas.

― Siempre terminamos… así. ― murmuró, jadeando. ― Oh, por Dios, estoy que exploto. ― chilló, moviéndose como una pequeña culebrita bajo él, exasperada por sentirlo todavía más.

Su mano bajó por el pecho del moreno, hasta perderse dentro de su bóxer.

― No, no, no, no… ― entrecortadamente, y sin poder contenerlo, Sasuke se movió contra la mano de la pelirosa y dejó que su libido se liberara como quería.

Pasado un par de minutos de tocarse mutuamente, Sakura sacó un grito orgásmico que provocó el orgasmo del moreno, manchando los dedos de la chica.

Dejándose caer sobre su pecho, Sasuke le beso con tranquilidad los labios, hasta que lograron tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

― Esto se llama química pura. ― siseó Sakura, levantando su pecho para respirar.

― Sakura. ― la llamó Sasuke, posando sus ojos azabaches fijamente en ella. ― Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

― ¿Todavía no termina el cuestionario? ― bromeo, pero Sasuke no rio.

Limitándose a carraspear, Sasuke se preparó para decir algo que nunca esperó escuchar salir por parte de él.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ― de sopetón, Sakura abrió los ojos sin creerlo y sintiendo que cada uno de sus miedos comenzaban a engrandecerse en su pecho. No podía dar la talla siendo novia de Sasuke y su relación sería tan formal, que dudaba volver a estar soltera en algún otro momento. Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza rosada. Los ojos de él mirándola con orgullo, pasión, intriga, celos, amor, ternura, comprensión, enojo, impotencia. Sus gestos de agrado, su forma de relacionarse con ella, de cuidarla como lo hacía, de estar a su lado como nunca nadie había estado. De hacerla sentir importante, bella y única. ¿había algún fallo en él? Bajo su juicio nada, entonces ¿Qué podía perder si aceptaba? Tenía que dejar sus miedos atrás y entregarse por entero. A leguas se notaba que conseguiría ser feliz a su lado y ya oficializando su relación, muchas cosas quedarían determinadas.

Sonriendo abiertamente, asintió con vehemencia.

― Claro que quiero.

Sasuke nunca lo reconocería, pero esperar su respuesta se le hizo eterno y angustiante, pero sin lugar a dudas, la aceptación de Sakura era un nuevo comienzo y a pesar de su terror inicial, sabía que estarían bien.

Sonriendo igual que ella, la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y dejó que la vaguedad de sus pensamientos se tomara su cabeza. Sakura nunca sabría que era la primera chica a la cual le pedía noviazgo y en el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que fuese la única.

**18.**

**Feliz cumpleaños, Sa-Ku-Ra**

― Despierta, molestia. Es hora de levantarse. ― despacito, intentó hacerla reaccionar, pero solo escuchó gruñidos por parte de la chica. ― Sakura, abre los ojos.

― No quiero. ― remoloneó, sin abrir los ojos e intentando esconderse entre las almohadas. ― Aquí estoy cómoda.

― Es tu cumpleaños. ― le recordó el moreno, pero Sakura no lo tomó en cuenta y poniéndose boca abajo, se dispuso a dormir un poco más. ― Te sacaré las tapas.

― No. ― pidió con voz dormida, aferrándose al cubrecama. ― Acuéstate tú.

― Es tarde. ― le comentó, metiendo su mano bajo las frazadas para llegar a su trasero y tocárselo lentamente, al igual que las piernas. Sakura dio un respingo, pero sonrió encantada por las caricias. ― Despierta.

― Sigue así, galán. ― bromeó la chica y aprovechándose de que lo tenía casi encima de ella, se giró para hacerlo caer sobre su cuerpo. ― Quiero mi beso de regalo.

Y sin darle derecho a replicar, lo agarró por el cuello, comenzando a besarlo sin darle espacio a las sutilezas y metiendo su lengua hasta donde más podía abarcar. Sasuke sonrió, pero aceptó el embate, aunque prontamente tomó el control y la hizo seguir a su ritmo.

― Mmmm…. ― gimió, agarrándose con ambos brazos de su cintura y la apretó contra él. ― Felices 17, molestia. ― susurró sobre sus labios.

― Gracias, reptiliano. ― Sakura iba a volver a tomarlo, pero Sasuke se levantó y aprovechando el vuelo la jaló a ella. ― Sasuke, no me quiero levantar. Es mi día libre.

― Pero no puedes quedarte acá, o acaso quieres traer a tu madre a la misma cama donde cada noche te toco de manera indebida. ― Sakura se sonrojó y soltándose de su mano, se levantó mostrándose desnuda como si nada. ― Vístete, por favor.

― ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso? ― lo picó a ella, poniéndose la mano en la cadera.

― No empieces, Sa-Ku-Ra. ― respondió él, sin dejar de mirarla. ― Tienes que ir a hacer acto de presencia en tu cumpleaños y sabes que tu mamá te espera.

― ¿Irás a estar conmigo? Todas las chicas me acompañarán. ― Sasuke negó, mirándole el vientre plano. ― Mírame a los ojos.

― Me distraes. ― contestó, yendo a su encuentro. ― Y no iré, porque es algo de tu familia y amigas.

Sakura hizo un puchero, que Sasuke aprovechó de agarrar con los dientes. No obstante, ella se alejó, mirándolo feo.

― ¿Y te quedarás acá solo? ― el pelinegro asintió. ― ¿No saldrás?

― No te pongas así, Sakura. ― le advirtió con sutileza. ― Somos pareja, pero no tenemos que encerrarnos el uno con el otro.

― Ok, pero yo preguntaba para después escaparme para acá y venir a verte. ― Sasuke carraspeó incomodo por haberla malinterpretado. ― Te dije que confiaba en ti y lo hago a ojos cerrados.

― Me quedaré acá. ― Resolvió sin profundizar. Sakura aceptó su parca respuesta, dándole un beso, que Sasuke no dudó en convertirlo en algo muy apasionado.

Las cosas comenzaron a caldearse cuando una de las manos de Sasuke empezó a hacer un camino por su cuerpo, tocando cada una de sus delicadas curvas, pero todo se desató cuando su mano grande se metió desde atrás, buscando su centro caliente y adentró un dedo en él.

― Aah… ― fue lo único que logró decir, antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, disfrutando de la intrusión de ese dedo y perlando su piel con una leve capa de sudor.

― Vamos, déjate llevar. ― le murmuró al oído, besándole el cuello y mordiéndole el lóbulo. ― Cuando llegas te ves bien. ― Sakura apresó su labio inferior entre los dientes y apretó sus brazos entorno al cuello del moreno, comenzando a chillar sin poder contenerse. ― Respira. ― le dijo, para luego meter un segundo dedo que provocó el orgasmo desesperado de la chica.

Sasuke disfrutó de sus gestos colmados de pasión y sonrió de medio lado, saliendo de su cuerpo y chupando los dedos empapados con su esencia. Solo por placer, metió los mismos en la pequeña boca de la chica y admiró su forma de disfrutar su sabor.

― No es malo. ― susurró pasado unos segundos, todavía con sus mejillas arreboladas y su respiración errática. ― Tengo un rico sabor. Me agrada.

― A mí me encanta. ― aseguró, Sasuke, dándole un último beso para luego esquivarla y disponerse a salir. ― Báñate y ven a tomar desayuno conmigo, cumpleañera.

― Ok. ― caminando danzarinamente, se perdió dentro del baño que tenía en su habitación.

Sasuke complacido y feliz, caminó hacia la cocina donde una pequeña torta de lúcuma manjar – que ella en reiteradas ocasiones le había dejado entrever que amaba – reposaba paciente por ser degustada. Imposible de no pensarlo, sonrió como idiota y se sintió importante. Era el primero en saludarla, en darle su regalo, en estar con ella. Habían pasado una noche maravillosa, demostrándose de muchas formas como encajaban perfectamente, pero la mejor parte fue cuando Sakura se quedó tranquila entre sus brazos y le hizo cariño hasta hacerlo dormir. Le causaba una sensación de paz única, que lograba neutralizarlo, someterlo y embobarlo frente a ella.

Sacando una vela con forma de dragón que le había facilitado Ino, la puso sobre el glaseado de su torta favorita. Había sido una suerte de bendición divina la ayuda que la rubia amiga de su estrenada novia le había brindado.

― _Le gusta la mitología y ama Harry Potter. Puede tenerte 3 días sentado viendo todas sus películas y no exagero. ― le advirtió Ino, entregándole la vela. ― No digas que no te lo dije._

Tomó el consejo de la mejor manera y fue en busca del regalo que le había comprado.

Un paquete con tres cajitas del mismo tamaño se encontraba dentro de esa bolsa con una cinta en forma de rosa que había elegido para darle más misterio a su presente. Sonriendo, puso todo sobre la encimera, donde iban a comer y comenzó a preparar café con leche para ella y para él un café solo y sin azúcar. Después de varios minutos, donde revisó su agenda en el celular y respondió los mensajes que habían en el whatsapp de la banda, la vio salir con el pelo mojado, unas calzas negras que se ceñían perfectamente a sus piernas largas y muy bien formadas, para acabar fijándose en la remera crop manga larga que traía, que apretaba su busto delicado y dejaba una ligera franja de su vientre al descubierto.

― Cierra la boca o te entrarán moscas. ― Sasuke meneó la cabeza, anonadado al verla tan linda y no era que nunca se viera así. Generalmente Sakura destacaba con su belleza, pero ese día, vestida de esa forma mucho más veraniega porque ya no hacía tanto frío, lo descolocó. ― Sasuke. ― lo llamó, pasando por su lado y tomando una taza para servirse su brebaje. ― Oye.

― Te hace bien tener 17 años. ― bromeó, intentando sosegar su agobiante deseo.

Sakura alzó una ceja y reventó en una carcajada. Ambos rieron mirándose con afecto y cofradía.

― Tonto reptiliano. ― sacándole la lengua, se giró para echarse la leche dentro de la taza que ya tenía el café y se volvió nuevamente, encontrándose con Sasuke, una sonrisa de medio lado y una torta con su respectiva vela encendida. ― ¿Qué…?

― Felicidades, molestia. ― Sakura, sonrojada y radiante de felicidad no podía creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo a ella, escuchó como entonaba la canción de cumpleaños el hombre más guapo de todo el mundo. Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la canción y ella en su necesidad de tocarlo, se acercó hasta él, soplando la vela antes de tiempo, quitándole la torta de las manos y yendo directo a darle un beso de agradecimiento. Sasuke respondió dichoso, como siempre lo hacía y con sus brazos la apretó todavía más contra su cuerpo.

― Gracias, Sasuke. Por todo esto y por lo que me haces sentir. Estoy en las nubes solo por ti. ― susurró contra sus labios. ― Nada ni nadie se te podrá comparar jamás.

― No te daré el chance para que logres compararme con alguien. ― le contestó, dejando el tema zanjado de una vez. ― Vamos, para que comas tu trozo de torta y abras tu regalo.

― ¿Otro regalo? ― Sasuke asintió, tomando asiento frente a la encimera donde comerían.

Esperó a que Sakura hiciera lo mismo, pero la vio encaramarse sobre la encimera y sentarse con sus piernas en posición indio frente a él.

― Comeremos juntos. ― afirmó, tomando la torta. ― ¿Cómo supiste que era mi pastel favorito?

― ¿Quién crees tú que averiguó todo? ― Ino, fue la respuesta inmediata y Sasuke solo pudo asentir. ― Aunque igual tú lo repetiste en distintas ocasiones. Ella solo me lo confirmó. Igualmente me gustaría saber tus cosas porque tú me las dices.

― Sabes que me encanta el sushi y dormir con los brazos y piernas abiertas. ― el moreno asintió con fingido pesar.

― Me golpeas. ― Sakura lanzó una carcajada, antes de comerse una cucharada de su torta. ― ¿Te gustó?

― Por supuesto. ― le puso la cuchara frente a la cara, pero Sasuke se negó. ― Mi amor, come un poquito.

La pelirosa se dio cuenta de cómo lo había llamado y sus colores subieron por las mejillas. Desde que era una niña, siempre había soñado con llamar a alguien de esa forma como lo veía en las películas. Referirse a otro como su amor, su vida, su cariño. Sasuke representaba todo eso y más aún. Inevitablemente el "mi amor" salió de su boca y a pesar de que le avergonzaba, se sentía feliz por tener la oportunidad de decirlo por primera vez y que fuese tan real.

― ¿Mi amor? ― Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. ― Si me llamas así, te haré caso en todo. ― nunca y jurando frente a cualquier entidad legal, él habría permitido que lo llamaran de esa forma. Siempre le habían incomodado los motes amorosos, pero escuchárselo a Sakura fue como enloquecerlo, quererla aún más y sentirse más decidido respecto a lo que había empezado con ella.

Si con solo decirle mi amor lo ponía de ese modo, no quería imaginarse que sería cuando le dijera "te amo" con sus ojitos jades fijos en él.

― No me molestes. ― le pidió la pelirosa, tapándose el rostro y agachando la cabeza para que su cabello le cubriera la vergüenza. ― Has como que no te hubiese dicho nada.

― Imposible que pueda fingir no haberte escuchado. ― se levantó y puso sus manos a los lados de sus muslos, acercando el rostro. ― Mírame, molestia. ― Sakura se destapó los ojos lentamente y los abrió desmesuradamente cuando vio que Sasuke se encontraba tan cerca de ella. ― Me gusta ser tu amor. ― Sakura volvió a agachar la cabeza, pero Sasuke le tomó el mentón para que no lo hiciera. ― A mí también me pone nervioso, pero me encanta como suena ese apodo amoroso en tus labios. Estoy igual de loco por ti, como tú por mí y me agrada saberlo porque no me siento el único idiota en la relación.

― ¿Puedes no hablar tan sensualmente? ― Sasuke sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y le besó la nariz de forma cariñosa. ― No quiero incomodarte.

― No me incomodas, Sakura. ― le aseguró. ― Ven.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la abrazó contra él, dándole pequeños besitos en el cuello, pero solo por ternura, sin esperar excitarla. Sakura cedió de a poco y lo abrazó de vuelta, posando su mejilla en el hombro fuerte de Sasuke.

― Tus músculos son sabrosos. ― Sasuke entornó los ojos sin ser visto. ― ¿Ahora quieres probar la torta? Te aseguro que te encantará-

― Ok. ― se separó de ella y abrió la boca esperando la cuchara, pero fueron los labios de Sakura que le dieron de probar el exquisito pastel. Se le hizo lo mejor del mundo y le devolvió el beso, distanciándose solo para tomar aire. ― Mi amor.

― Deja de repetirlo, tonto. ― se escondió entre su cuello y le mordió el lóbulo mientras él reía de manera cómplice. ― He subido tres fotos a mi Instagram. En una salgo con Ino, la otra soy yo en la revista juvenil y la tercera es una que me saqué en el set frente al espejo. ― le contó cambiando el tema de la conversación.

― Si las he visto. ― le contestó Sasuke. ― Y noté a varios fans masculinos. ― Sakura se separó para mirarlo risueña. ― Recuerda que tienes novio.

― Teniéndote a ti de novio no se me puede olvidar. ― los ojos negros de Sasuke estaban fijos en ella. ― No me quiero ir, pero sé que Mebuki me buscará por todos lados si no me encuentra en el departamento y la pobre Ino se subirá por las paredes sin saber que más inventar. ― dijo con un puchero.

― No me llama la atención estar escondidos, pero si tú quieres que sea así, lo aceptaré. ― Sakura parpadeó seguido. ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Creí que tú no querías que todos supieran. ― susurró incrédula.

― Yo no he dicho eso. Me gusta demasiado estar contigo, pero entiendo que es complejo para tu madre, así que no acelero el proceso e contarle que estamos juntos. ― argumentó Sasuke, acariciándole el rostro con sus manos. ― Te tengo otro regalo. ― dijo, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

― ¿En serio? ― Sasuke asintió, separándose de ella para ir a buscarlo. ― Que bolsa más linda.

― Ábrelo. ― la instó el moreno.

Sakura lentamente fue sacando los envoltorios, encontrándose con 3 cajas de igual porte y tamaño. Sasuke volvió a ponerse entre sus piernas, mirándola desenvolver su regalo.

― Que será. ―preguntó al aire con curiosidad. Abriendo una de las cajas, se encontró con un pequeño adorno, protegido por un vidrio. ― ¿Es una escoba voladora de Harry Potter? ― Sakura la miró por todos lados. ― Una nimbus 2000 ― susurró impactada. ― ¿Ino te lo contó?

― Me había percatado de tu fijación por la saga cuando me encontré los libros a medio leer en tu cuarto. ― Sakura sacó las otras dos cajas con igual celeridad, encontrándose con otros modelos de escobas mágicas.

― Sasuke, esto es hermoso. ― Lo miró a los ojos y estiró la boca para darle un beso en sus labios. ― Muchas gracias, reptiliano. ― volvió a chocar sus labios. ― Para tu cumpleaños también me preocuparé de saber que te gusta y te lo daré.

― Yo creo que sabes lo que me gustaría recibir. ― dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa pícara y la voz un tono más bajo. Sakura rio abochornada por el coqueteo descarado. ― Me alegra saber que te gustó tu regalo.

― Cualquier cosa que me hubieses traído, sería perfecto para mí, porque es algo tuyo. Así solo fuese un beso, un abrazo, o dormir juntos. Me encanta dormir contigo. ― reiteró con cariño

― Ya te di todo eso. ― Sakura volvió a enroscar sus brazos tras el cuello del azabache y se sintió exultante de felicidad cuando él le respondió, aferrándose a su cintura. ― Agradezco haber aceptado quedarme en la película.

― Y yo haber postulado como extra. ― susurró Sakura, suspirando hondamente. ― El mejor novio de la historia.

― ¿El mejor? ― Sakura asintió. ― Ya lo sabía.

― Pero que humildad, mi Dios. ― bromeó la pelirosa, separándose para morderle el mentón. ― Aunque si se eligiese al novio más guapo de toda la historia, ganas por goleada, porque eres tan sensual, sexy, cantas y actúas como nadie. Pienso todo el día en comerte. ― Sasuke soltó su risa, meneando la cabeza. ― Es verdad, mi am… Sasuke.

― Dime "mi amor". No te cohíbas. ― Sasuke no lo admitiría, pero el apelativo amoroso sonaba extremadamente bien en sus labios. ― ¿Saldrás a alguna parte con tus amigas?

― Todo depende de mi madre. ― contestó Sakura, tirándose el pelo hacia atrás. ― Siempre hace de mis cumpleaños algo como de niña pequeña. Solo le falta poner la piñata para sentirme de doce años. ― agregó sonrojada. ― Yo creo que me tendrá una torta, pasará el mayor tiempo posible conmigo y mi hermano y luego se irán. Aunque tendré que ir a verlos allá a tu casa, que ahora es la casa de mi familia.

― ¿Por qué? ― le preguntó Sasuke, ignorando lo último.

― Porque quiero quedarme con las chicas a disfrutar un rato y en unos días más ir donde mis abuelos. ― mientras hablaba, le acariciaba los hombros y miraba sus labios. ― Posiblemente armaremos una pijamada o algo así, porque, aunque ya tenga 17 años, todavía no puedo entrar a ningún bar o discoteca.

― ¿Y para que quiere ir a esos lugares? ― la interrogó ceñudo.

― No he dicho que quiera ir, sino que, si a las chicas se les ocurre hacerlo, no podré entrar. Soy menor de edad ― le recordó Sakura, como si a él se le hubiese olvidado. ― En fin, eso lo veremos más tarde.

― Avísame. ― una simple palabra que sonaba a orden fue toda la respuesta que dio el moreno, para luego volver a tomar sus labios y hundirse en el deseo que ella le provocaba.

Sakura se dejó llevar como siempre y solo apretó sus agarres, para sentirlo más cerca suyo. Sus brazos jalaron su cuello y sus piernas apresaron su cadera, disfrutando del calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Sasuke la oyó suspirar y lo tomó como la señal de que podía continuar un poco más allá.

Desesperadamente, Sasuke recorrió el contorno de su mandíbula y paseó su lengua por el cuello y lóbulo de su oreja, encendiendo fuegos artificiales en el pecho de la chica. Sakura gimió levemente y se preguntó si todo el tiempo sería así con él, tan bien, tan bueno, tan genial. Amaba sentirse ajena a su cuerpo y que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas se conectaran directamente con los roces de Sasuke. Sus caricias delicadas que erizaban hasta el último cabello de su piel. Su boca suave, exigente y apasionada, su lengua cálida, su respiración y aliento. Todo lo que poseía el moreno era maravilloso bajo su atenta mirada. No podía evitar quedarse ensimismada pensando en él o mirarlo como una groupie más, añorando poder estar solos para demostrarse cuanta era su necesidad del uno con el otro. No había puntos de comparación y dudaba que fuese a conocer a otro hombre más, porque no le apetecía la idea y más que eso, tenía claro que Sasuke tampoco le permitiría estar con otro.

En la cama o en el lugar que fuese que les bajase la necesidad, la pasión los consumía, como también sus emociones más primitivas. Los celos de Sasuke, sus mañas respecto a muchas cosas, su enojo cuando las cosas no salían a su manera… Sakura había tenido que aprender a aceptar esos arranques, todavía sin lograr poner un límite para no sobrepasarse, pero ahora que eran novios, todo fluía de distinta manera y las palabras muchas veces no eran necesarias, porque se entendían solo con miradas y se contenían de ese modo.

La pelirosa lo sintió levantar su crop y tomó con su boca uno de sus pezones rosas.

― Aah, ahh. ― gimió contra su oreja, suspirando con cada lamida de su lengua. ― Sasuke…

― Venga. ― tomándola por la cintura con un brazo, la levantó para poder sacarle sus calzas, o al menos una pierna. ― Abre un poco. ― le ordenó.

Sakura lo hizo, mostrando su ropa interior. Ya no era de niña, pero si mantenía cierta inocencia que poco a poco Sasuke le iba quitando. En ese minuto, sus bragas eran pantaletas de satén y lo trastornaron, porque la pelirosa rápidamente sintió como las corría a un lado, para luego ser comida por la boca de Sasuke.

― Oh, no. ― jadeó, enterrando una de sus manos en el cabello del pelinegro, mientras con la otra intentaba sostenerse.

Sasuke la acomodó mucho más cerca de su boca y la dejó semirecostada sobre la encimera. Apoyando los muslos suaves de la chica en sus hombros, se enterró directamente en ese lugar que tanto le apetecía la mayoría del tiempo. Olerla, saborearla, excitarla, enloquecerla y desarmarla eran su placer. No necesitaba que ella se pusiera de rodillas frente a él, porque con solo verla llegar al clímax, su cuerpo tenía la misma sensación como si fuese el mismo el que estuviese teniendo un orgasmo.

Paseó su lengua por todo el lugar y apretó con la misma la protuberancia caliente y palpitante de la chica. Se alejó un poco para soplar despacito y volvió nuevamente al ataque, besando con todo ese lugar tan deseoso y maravilloso para él.

Sakura lo intentó echar para atrás, pero fue en vano, porque su agarré se volvió fiero y su boca mucho más exigente y brusca. Aunque sentía un poco de dolor, no podía negar que era muy placentero. Un dolor que sabía prontamente a pasión.

― Déjate ir. ― le exigió, mirando con sus ojos negros desde el lugar y disfrutando de los gestos que le regalaba la pelirosa.

Maldita sea, pensó Sasuke. Su entrepierna estaba que reventaba y le apretaba cada vez más contra el jean. Añoraba desesperadamente entrar en ella y hacerle gritar su nombre una y otra vez hasta dejarla sin voz. Quería verla separada por su miembro, entrando y saliendo, bañado de su pasión. Necesitaba con urgencia palpitar dentro de su cuerpo, endurecerse en el lugar y volver a darle rienda suelta a su calentura. Odiaba despertar por las mañanas luego de tener sueños húmedos con la chica, donde la ponía en muchas posiciones y la tomaba con salvajismo, con amor, con desesperación, pero todavía no era el momento. Sabía que tenía que esperar.

― Sasu…Sasuke. ― gimió la chica, tirándole el pelo, para luego levantar la cabeza y gritar hacia el cielo. ― Aaah… aah… aaah… aaaaaah! ― dio muchas respiraciones seguidas y se mordió el labio, dejándose caer hacia atrás completamente abatida.

Sasuke la observó saciada y se le hizo la imagen más erótica que alguna vez hubiese tenido la suerte de mirar. Con destreza le acomodó la ropa, rozando su entrepierna y feliz de haberla dejado tan sensible.

― Tómalo como otro regalo. ― murmuró el moreno, con su voz ronca característica y ese tono tan frío, pero que la excitaba por sobremanera.

― Sasuke, necesito que esto acabe. ― dijo la chica, viéndolo fruncir el ceño. ― No me refiero a nuestra relación, sino que al sexo sin ser sexo.

― Esto es sexo, Sakura. ― respondió Sasuke con obviedad. ― No hay penetración, pero…

― Eso es lo que quiero, maldita sea. ― chilló desesperada. ―Cada vez que hacemos esto, dentro de mí hay una necesidad imperiosa de que pase algo más. Que dejes de contenerte, me tires contra el suelo y entres una y otra vez sin parar, muchas veces. Es doloroso, por la mierda. ― masculló frustrada.

― Sakura, hago uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no darte en el gusto. ― le dijo Sasuke. ― Quien más que yo querría darte todo eso y más, pero no lo haré.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy del todo una mujer? ― le preguntó al borde de un ataque de nervios. ― Por favor, Sasuke, hagámoslo. De verdad te necesito, tú también lo necesitas. ― le rogó, demostrándoselo mientras le apuntaba su entrepierna.

― Sí, es verdad, pero no quiero ser tu experimento, Sakura. ― y ahí cayó todo lo que se guardaba para él.

No era un tema de edad, no era un tema de experiencia, tampoco de deseo, sino que era su amor propio que le impedía continuar. En su cabeza miles de películas pasaban todo el tiempo, imaginándose cada una de las formas con cuales le daría placer, pero luego de eso, todo acababa. Ella descubría con él las bondades del sexo, para después abandonarlo, dándole las gracias por el placer entregado y si te he visto, simplemente no me acuerdo.

― ¿Experimento? ― preguntó ceñuda.

― Sí, experimento. No quiero quitarte la virginidad, porque después te darás cuenta que soy prescindible y no quedará nada más para nosotros.

― ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ― Sakura comenzó a molestarse. ― Me gustas tú, solo tú. Es Sasuke el que revoluciona mis hormonas o me visita en los sueños. Es Sasuke el que duerme a mi lado y lo primero que veo en las mañanas, excepto esas veces que hemos dormido separados. También es Sasuke el que me da placer en todas sus dimensiones y calienta cada parte de mi cuerpo. Es Sasuke MI novio y nadie más que él al que quiero comiéndome entera, ¿No lo ves acaso? ¿Necesitas que continúe para que tu ego crezca al mismo tiempo que tu seguridad y confianza en mí? ― el moreno no supo responder y profirió su ya famoso monosílabo. ― Sasuke, ¿te miras al espejo por las mañanas? ― el cambio de tema fue drástico y no del todo entendido. ― Eres espectacularmente guapo, maldita sea. Es cosa de mirarte un segundo y darse cuenta que hombres como tú no hay, a menos que los cree la ciencia… ― se acercó a él, hablando bajito. ― aunque sigo pensando que tú eres un reptiliano venido de otro planeta. ― Sasuke se limitó a bufar. ― No seas tonto, por favor. Eres mi pareja y por mí sería siempre así.

― Parezco nenaza. ― farfulló violento, volteándose para mirar hacia otro lado. ― Vamos, debemos irnos.

― Cariño, mírame. ― otro mote amoroso, que volvió a acelerar sus latidos convirtiéndolo en gelatina. ― Soy completamente tuya. Ya no hay nada de este cuerpo que no te pertenezca. Hiciste patria en todos los lugares.

― ¿Plantando una bandera? ― Sakura alzó una ceja viéndose adorable con sus mejillas rosadas de rubor natural y su calza cayendo por la pierna donde seguía colgada. ― Estás loca.

― Mucho menos que tú, al parecer. Eres el único hombre que se ha negado a tener sexo con su novia. ― Sasuke carraspeó incómodo. ― No buscaré un reemplazo para ti, pero de verdad mi paciencia se agota y necesito un poco más de "entrega".

― En otro momento la recibirás. ― cortando de lleno la conversación, Sasuke salió de la cocina casi huyendo de ella y de todo lo que le provocaba.

Por inercia, sus piernas se dirigieron a la terraza de su departamento y miró hacia abajo, distrayendo su mente con el andar apresurado de todas esas personas que parecían hormigas trabajadoras. No podía ignorar que era un hombre con suerte, pero no por su carrera, sino por todo lo que tenía en ese minuto; casa, estabilidad, ¿amor? De reojo la vio llegar a su lado, completamente vestida y con los lentes Ray Ban de aviador que le había robado.

Deliciosa como ella sola, se subió la capucha de su chaqueta, tapando el rosado de su cabello y apoyó sus antebrazos sobre la baranda, disfrutando al igual que él lo que ocurría a sus pies.

― Gracias por todo, Sasuke. Lamento lo de adentro y te aseguro que no volverá a suceder. ― el moreno se volteó casi por entero para mirarla, ¿acaso era una despedida? ― Hasta el momento ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

― ¿Vamos a terminar? ― intentó sonar frío e imparcial, cosa que se notó porque Sakura solo dio una leve sonrisa.

― Yo no quiero terminar contigo. No sé si tú lo quieras hacer. ― le dejó la responsabilidad a él.

Su pregunta había sido tan estúpida. Odiaba sentirse inferior frente a ella, pero Sakura tenía un poder extraordinario para reducirlo a un simple humano. Ya no era Sasuke el todo poderoso, terror de las mujeres, que con un chasquido todas quedaban a sus pies. Ahora era Sasuke, el baboso que se quedaba horas despierto mirando a su chica dormir entre sus brazos.

― Tampoco. ― respondió estoico. ― Todavía no te poncho. ― agregó con su misma expresión, pero entregándole una gran cuota de humor a su conversación. Sakura quedó detenida en el tiempo espacio, antes de lanzar una gran risotada que lo contagió.

― ¡Idiota! ― le gritó jugando, para darle en un hombro y volver a entrar a su departamento.

Sasuke a la siga de ella, se apegó a su espalda y la abrazó por la cintura, caminando de esa forma muy empalagosa.

Llegaron al control del ascensor y todavía riendo, Sasuke digitó los números para llamarlo.

Rápidamente se apareció el cubículo metálico frente a ellos y los recibió con la típica musiquita. Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared y la dejó a ella todavía pegada a su pecho, oliendo su cuello. Sakura en ningún momento se sacó la capucha, por miedo a ser reconocida por alguien y aunque el ascensor era privado y de exclusivo uso de Sasuke, nada le garantizaba que las cámaras no grabasen y pudiesen tomar imágenes de ambos tan románticos.

― Sasuke.

― ¿Hmnp?

― A pesar de todo, me haces muy feliz. ― dijo la chica, haciendo que sus dedos se entrelazasen.

Sasuke la miro a través del espejo que tenía frente a él y se enamoró todavía más cuando le regaló esa sonrisa sincera, tímida, pero alentadora.

― Y tú también a mí, " ".

**19.**

― Gracias por venir, mamá. ― Sakura se despidió de su madre y hermano en la puerta de su departamento, agradecida por las cosas ricas que le había llevado y porque la relación con su madre iba cada vez mejor, luego de la larga conversación que habían tenido. Sin embargo, y sin querer sonar como una chica malagradecida, se sentía feliz de poder comenzar su celebración junto a sus amigas, aunque faltaba Hinata por su campeonato de matemáticas y Natsuki que había tenido ido a ver su vestido de novia junto a su madre. Razones bastante comprensibles. ― Seremos solo nosotras.

― Que genial. ― dijo la rubia, echándose un pedazo de torta que había quedado rezagado en la bandeja. ― Me gushta estarsh con ushtedes.

― Trágate lo que tienes en la boca, cerda. ― le reclamó Sakura, riendo cuando la rubia intentó agarrarla al pasar por su lado. ― No puedes acercarte a mí, porque mis poderes de defensa son demasiado geniales.

― Sí, claro. ― dijo sarcásticamente su amiga rubia. ― Oye ¿y qué le pasa a Tenten? Está pegada con su celular todo el día. La he visto hace mucho actuando así.

― Desde su cumpleaños para ser exactas. ― agregó Sakura. ― Debe tener relación con el regalo mañanero que le dio cierto pelinegro que ambas conocemos.

― Posiblemente. ― las dos chicas se acercaron a su amiga, que estaba centrada completamente escribiendo en su celular, ignorando al resto del mundo. ― Tenten. ― la llamaron.

― ¿Qué? ― ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarlas.

― ¿Puedes mirarnos aunque sean dos segundos? ― la castaña bufando lo hizo, distrayéndose por completo y así logrando que la menor de ellas le quitara su celular.

Sakura saltó entre los sillones, evitando que la chica la tomara y cuando se vio protegida tras uno de los sofá, miró la pantalla del celular, aunque sin leer la conversación.

― Te escribes con Neji y no nos dijiste. ― le reclamó Sakura, viendo como le arrebataba el celular, para luego esconderlo en su bolsillo. ― ¿Qué tienes con él?

― Si me preguntaran, en vez de obligarme a que les contara, ya les hubiese dicho. ― respondió la castaña, botando el aire por la nariz como un toro endiablado. ― Simplemente intento llevarme bien con él. ― aseguró, alzándose de hombros como si no fuese importante.

― ¿Llevarte bien con él? ― pregunto Ino incrédula. ― Recuerdas lo que pasó luego de tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

― Sí, lo recuerdo y por eso mismo estoy haciendo esto. ― Tenten sonrió ganadora. ― Yo domino en esta relación, para desgracia de Neji y mi beneficio. ― soñadoramente, entrelazó las manos y rió como loca. ― Yo decido cuando y donde. No dejo que me abrace, ni me dé besos a menos que estemos teniendo sexo y tampoco le permito regalos ni invitaciones. Es algo así bastante libre.

― Pero eso está mal, Tenten. Él tiene novia. ― le recordó por millonésima vez la pelirosa. ― ¿No crees que puede salir peor todo esto?

― ¿Pero de lo que ya ha salido? ― Tenten negó con su cabeza nuevamente. ― Jamás y sabes por qué, porque me acabo de dar cuenta que él es el que me necesita y yo logro satisfacer mis deseos más primitivos.

― Como si fueses el hombre de la relación. ― entendió la rubia.

― Que comentario más machista, Ino. ― la regañó Sakura. ― ¿Te sientes bien con esto? ― preguntó, volviendo a dirigirse a Tenten.

― La verdad, esperaba que mi consciencia me pesara, pero no ha sido así. Creo que me agrada ser la cabrona y él el pobre animalillo que me sigue. ― confesó con cierto toque de maldad que no pasó inadvertido para sus amigas.

― Te oyes como alguien muy mala. ― le dijo la pelirosa, echándose hacia atrás sorprendida. ― No me agrada lo que estás haciendo, porque al fin y al cabo es traición y el karma es lo suficientemente maldito como para devolverte con creces lo que haces.

― ¿Y no será el karma de Neji lo que está pasando? ― elucubró la rubia. ― Posiblemente es hora de que él pague por el daño que ha causado y Tenten sea su verdugo.

― No se imaginan lo placentero que es ser su verdugo. ― dijo la castaña, abanicándose el rostro. ― Neji sigue pensando que Tsubasa es mi novio y me llama por las noches para preguntarme que estoy haciendo. Creyó que iba a "terminar" con Tsubasa luego de que nos pillara juntos, pero le aclaré que no, que sigo emparejada con él y no haya la manera de poder detener lo que sucede. Me manda mensajes en la mitad de la noche, preguntándome solo idioteces, queriéndose asegurar de que no estoy ocupada. A veces, solo de maldad, los veo y sigo durmiendo. ― les contó, riendo.

― Oh, eres mala. ― dijo Ino, tapándose la boca. ― ¿Dónde quedó mi bondadosa amiga?

― Sigo acá, con la diferencia que ahora tengo las armas para defenderme frente a lo que él me provoca. ― un leve atisbo de tristeza cruzó sus ojos. ― No niego que todavía sigo enamorada de él, pero creo que esto me ayuda a entender que puede ser prescindible en mi vida y así avanzar para encontrar el amor con alguien que verdaderamente me merezca.

― Yo creo que también le estás dando las armas para que conozca tus puntos débiles y te enamores aun más. ― Tenten se alzó de hombros luego de escuchar a la rubia, aunque volvió a sonreír.

― Al menos disfruto en el proceso. ― sacó nuevamente su celular y las llamó para mostrarles algo que guardaba ahí. ― Miren.

_**HyugaSexoRico  
**__Hoy podremos juntarnos? 18:46_

_**Yo  
**__Hoy no puedo 18:53_

_**HyugaSexoRico  
**__Por qué? ¿Saldrás? 18:53  
Con tu novio? 18:53  
Dile que tienes cosas que hacer 18:53  
Contesta 18:54_

― Me recuerda un poco a Sasuke. ― les contó Sakura.

― Y a mí a Itachi. Al parecer los hombres de pelo oscuro, delgados y altura considerable son muy posesivos. ― agregó la rubia, recordando los mensajes de toda índole que le enviaba Itachi a cualquier minuto. ― Hace unos días estaba en la cocina preparándome algo porque moría de hambre, cuando sentí mi celular vibrar. Era Itachi preguntándome donde estaba y que me apurara en volver. Estamos en su casa. ― las tres se largaron a reír.

― Los tenemos acá. ― dijo Sakura, palmeándose la mano. ― Sasuke me pidió noviazgo.

― ¿De verdad? ― con los ojos gigantes, sus dos amigas la miraron. ― ¿Por qué no nos contaste?

― Porque quería esperar este día para hacerlo. ― explicó Sakura. ― No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para disfrutar de nuestra nueva relación, pero todas las noches dormimos juntitos. ― les contó soñadoramente, abrazándose a sí misma. ― Es tan lindo y me mima tanto.

― Sigo pensando que ese Sasuke no es el que tenía en mi mente cuando lo conocí. ― confesó la rubia.

― Y yo conocí uno muy arisco cuando estaba en el "Bar de abajo" ― agregó Tenten, sonriendo feliz por su amiga. ― Se nota que el amor cambia a los hombres.

― Pero en él es tan notorio. Itachi me contaba que estaba sorprendido por cómo se comportaba contigo. ― La pelirosa se sentía a rebosar de felicidad cuando escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios. ― Hace unos días lo llamó y Sasuke le dijo que no a no sé qué cosa, porque tenía que ayudarte a estudiar algo. Lo molestó por mucho rato hasta que él le cortó. Lo más divertido, es que mientras Itachi lo molestaba, él solo reía, como si aceptara por completo que ya se había convertido en un completo mandilón.

― Ni se te ocurra decirle eso. Es capaz de volverse malo nuevamente para no darme el placer de estar tierno y amoroso. ― le pidió Sakura. ― Me gusta cuando nos quedamos viendo pelis hasta tarde, comiendo chatarras y hablando idioteces. Entiende mis bromas y se porta tan genial.

― Además de que es guapo. ― Sakura asintió con vehemencia.

― El más guapo de todo el mundo y no lo digo solo yo. Hace unos días, una revista le pidió hacerse unas fotos porque había salido como el sexto hombre más guapo del mundo. ― Sakura se sintió muy importante en ese momento, sobre todo al saber que Sasuke solo quería estar con ella, sin importarle las demás. Esa noche celebraron de una forma muy íntima su "premio", aunque el moreno desistió de ir a la sesión de fotos. ― Y es mío.

― Todo tuyo, Sakura. ― culminó Tenten, felicitándola.

Ino puso muchas cosas para picar sobre una bandeja y las llevó al salón, porque se iban a acomodar para ver películas toda la noche y hablar sobre hombres.

― Mei no actúa tan bien. ― dijo Sakura. ― Mírenla, parece muy fingido su desmayo.

― Mei está en la industria porque se acuesta con todo lo que se mueve. ― dijo Ino, con evidente burla.

― Y su novio es un tarado que no deja de hablarme. ― Eran más de la 1 de la madrugada y Tenten comenzaba a hartarse. ― Ya ni siquiera le contesto, porque me aburrió.

― Si sigues abriendo los mensajes, sabrá que estás conectada y que los estás leyendo. ― le explicó la rubia. ― Pásame tu celular y lo pondré en privado.

― Por favor, que de verdad me está agotando. ― la rubia y Sakura sabían que no era así, porque la castaña sonreía levemente en cuanto sentía su celular vibrar, sin embargo, en la última media hora no había cesado y también comenzaba a cansarlas a ella.

― Listo, toma. ― se lo devolvió la rubia. ― Ahora no tendrá la menor idea de que tú te conectaste ni si viste sus mensajes. La mala noticia es que tú tampoco sabrás lo mismo de él.

― No ando como tonta revisando lo que hace. Quiero que se canse de mandarme whatsapp y sus intentos de llamadas que no contestaré. ― comentó hastiada y frustrada. ― Esto me pasa por jugar con fuego.

― Al menos reconoces que no es correcto lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad? ― Tenten asintió a medias. ― Cariño, no es para que te enojes, pero nosotras queremos lo mejor para ti y sabemos que del modo que estás "intentando" curar tu obsesión por él, es el más peligroso. ― Ino le entregó una manta, mientras siguió hablando. ― Neji tiene un problema contigo y en la medida que tú no logres controlarlo, esto puede salirse de las manos.

― Dudo que haga algo que me pueda lastimar, al menos físicamente. ― lo defendió la castaña, con propiedad para hablar.

― Te subyaga con el sexo. ― Aportó Sakura, con una vena de inteligencia que sorprendió a sus amigas. ― ¿Por qué me miran así?

― ¿Por qué hablas tan bien? ― le preguntó retóricamente la rubia. Sakura comenzó a lanzarle cojines.

― ¡No soy tonta! ― reclamó como niña pequeña. ― Además Sasuke me molesta todo el día para que estudie, sin contar que los profesores que tengo andan encima de mí, exigiéndome que cumpla con mis deberes. Al final he aprendido por obligación.

― Creo que no sería mala idea mantenerte así, solo con profesores particulares y Sasuke. ― sugirió la rubia, cayendo sobre el sofá. ― No estás rindiendo mal.

― Es que tengo premios si contesto bien. ― la chica se sonrojó, haciendo que sus amigas comprendieran de inmediato de qué trataban los premios.

― ¿Y todavía nada? ― quiso saber Tenten, apoyando el mentón en sus manos. ― ¿Sigue sin querer… ya tu sabes?

― Los dos queremos, pero se contiene demasiado y eso me frustra. Hoy tuvimos una pequeña discusión por lo mismo. Le dije que yo me sentía preparada para dar ese siguiente paso, que me gustaba estar con él y que dejase de cuestionarse.

― ¿Y qué te dijo? ― Sakura hizo una mueca frente a la pregunta de Tenten.

― Dice que si lo hacemos, yo me daré cuenta que es prescindible y que no quedará nada más para nuestra relación. ― la pelirosa hizo un puchero. ― Si supiera todas las cosas que podemos hacer juntos y que no tienen nada que ver con el sexo, me haría tan feliz. Creo que teme que al probar lo que se siente estar con alguien, tenga la necesidad de ir en busca de otros cuerpos para que me satisfagan.

― Es esa vena machista que lo pone así. ― exclamó Ino, frunciendo el ceño. ― En cierta medida yo también tuve que obligar a Itachi, porque quería ir por el "camino correcto". ― la rubia hizo una pedorreta. ― Lo que menos me importaba en ese momento era que me respetara, pero les baja toda la moralidad cuando les exigimos más de lo que están dispuestos a dar.

― Yo no creo que sea una vena machista, sino que sus inseguridades son tan grandes que les impiden actuar en base a sus instintos. ― sugirió Tenten, mirando a sus amigas. ― Sasuke te quiere y por lo mismo tiene miedo, porque es la primera vez que se siente así y todo su alrededor se da cuenta. Te cuida tanto, que teme perderte y si están juntos, cree que ya se perderá la magia que los mantiene juntos o que ya no quedará nada más por darte.

― Nunca me ha dicho que me quiera. ― aclaró Sakura con cierta tristeza. ― No sé lo que siente y no me atrevo a preguntarle.

― ¿De verdad necesitas palabras? Ese tipo se muere por ti. ― replicó Ino. ― Es cosa de mirarlo y darse cuenta que no es normal tanta devoción. Vive pendiente de lo que haces y lo que no. Manda a Itachi a vigilar cuando están grabando al mismo tiempo y apenas termina de hacerlo, va donde ti.

― ¿Ustedes creen que me quiera? ― les preguntó insegura. ― No quiero ilusionarme con algo que no es.

― Te quiere, Sakura. ― le respondió Tenten, tomándole la mano. ― Y te quiere mucho.

― ¿Entonces qué hago? Quiero que estemos juntos. ― reclamó frustrada. ― Estoy cansada de imaginarme algo y no poder tenerlo.

― Sedúcelo. ― propuso Ino, iluminando sus ojos. ― Ropa interior sensual y alguna cena con mariscos para que sea afrodisiaca.

― O podrías esperar a que se dé mutuamente. ― propuso la castaña, mirando a Ino con advertencia. ― Si lo seduce, Sasuke pensará más cosas y se enojará. Creerá que Sakura está muy avanzada y bla, bla, bla… hombres.

― ¿Entonces me dejo estar? ― entendió Sakura.

― Yo creo que es la mejor idea. Más temprano que tarde, lo tendrás encima de ti y podremos hablar de lo bien que se siente estar con un hombre. ― las cejas de Tenten se movieron sugerentemente. ― Cada una de tus fantasías se cumplirán y no desearás ninguna otra cosa que estar con él. Al menos eso me pasa mí.

― Y a mí. ― se agregó Ino, levantando la mano. ― ¿Saben? Creo que era virgen antes de acostarme con Itachi.

― ¿Cómo? Pero si tú estuviste con Daiki. ― recordó Sakura, sin comprender.

― Bueno, al parecer Daiki era enano, porque al estar con Itachi, sentí que me partía en dos. ― les contó abochornada la rubia, riendo con las caras que ponían sus amigas.

― Te lo dije, Ino: Ese tipo te partirá en dos y quebrará tus caderas. Ya vemos que lo logró. ― La risa fue general y distendió el ambiente, olvidando por un momento las conversaciones más profundas y los problemas de amores más complejos. ― Tengo 3 llamadas de Neji y sigue mandándome mensajes.

― Está obsesionado contigo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es contestarle. ― le sugirió Sakura, sabiendo que hacerse la desentendida con el teléfono, no era el mejor movimiento.

― Sí, creo que es lo que haré.

Tenten se alejó unos metros y marcó el número que tanto la atosigaba.

No alcanzó ni a dar un timbrazo, cuando ya desde el otro lado habían respondido.

― Tenten, ¿dónde estás? ― le preguntó de inmediato, evidenciando su enojo.

― No eres nadie para venir a controlarme. Solo te llamo para decirte que me dejes tranquila en lo que resta de noche, ¿bueno? ― Neji desde el otro lado rió amargamente.

― ¿Otro amante? Ya sé que no estás en tu departamento, porque acabo de ir hacia allá y tu novio me dijo que habías salido. ― Tenten bufó agotada. ― ¿Dónde estás?

― Hyuga, comienzas a asustarme. ― reconoció la chica, siendo observada por sus amigas que mostraban preocupación. ― Solo estoy en el cumpleaños de una persona que quiero mucho y llegaré por la mañana a mi casa. ¿Alguna otra información?

― ¿De quién es el cumpleaños? ¿Algún amigo tuyo? ¿Un nuevo amor? ― preguntó con insistencia, queriendo saber de quién se trataba.

― Deja de pensar que me acuesto con todo lo que se muevo, por favor. ― le pidió, sin ser para nada amable. ― Si nos acostamos juntos es porque así lo he decidido yo, pero no tienes ningún derecho de controlarme, ni aparecerte por mi departamento buscándome, ¿me oíste? ― Neji quiso responder, pero ella no se lo permitió. ― Si sigues con esta actitud, olvídate de lo poco y nada que has logrado conseguir de mí y púdrete en el infierno, ¿entendido?

Ino y Sakura desde el sofá le hacían gestos de aprobación.

― Puedes creer lo que quieras, Tenten, pero estás conmigo y eso significa que a mí tienes que buscarme para encontrar diversión. ― la castaña abrió la boca, incrédula frente a lo que oía. ― ¿De quién es el cumpleaños? ― insistió.

― Iré corriendo donde Mei a contarle todo. ― chilló ya descontrolada y molesta. ― Le diré que nos acostamos no una ni dos veces, sino que muchas. Que durante la semana también nos juntamos y seguimos estando juntos. Y le mostraré todos los mensajes que me mandas, donde me pides que te haga cosas obscenas.

― Cosas que te encanta, ¿verdad? ― Tenten no contestó. ― Ve donde Mei y cuéntale lo que quieras. No me importa.

― ¿Qué? ― Tenten frunció el ceño, sin entender. ― ¿No te importa?

― No, no me importa.

― Pues, entonces lo haré. ― su única defensa frente a Neji era la amenaza de que iría donde su novia a contarle lo que pasaba y que él desestimara aquello, sin importarle, la desconcertó. ― Te dejará.

― Ve, Tenten. Corre donde Mei y cuéntale todo lo que hacemos. ― la castaña pestañeó sin entender lo que pasaba. ― Terminé con ella, así que tengo toda la libertad de buscarte.

― No hablas en serio. ― susurró la chica, cayendo sentada sobre uno de los brazos del sofá. ― Estás mintiendo.

― Ve donde ella y pregúntaselo. ― le sugirió, mostrándose muy tranquilo. ― Terminamos hace algunos días. Asume lo que provocaste, Tenten.

― ¡No lo provoqué yo! ― aterrada, mordió su labio y miró a sus amigas, que esperaban expectantes que terminara de hablar para saber que pasaba. ― Fue algo de ustedes, no me eches la culpa de que no hayan funcionado.

― Un par de años de mi vida que se fueron al tacho de la basura por ti. ― Tenten cerró los ojos y pasó una mano por su rostro. ― Lo peor de todo, es que no me importó.

― ¿Qué esperas con esto? ¿Qué deje a Tsubasa y esté contigo?

― Eso sería para empezar. Deja al imbécil de tu novio, que no le importa ni siquiera saber dónde estás y pídeme a mí que te dé lo que él no es capaz. ― Tenten solo suspiró. ― Dime dónde estás.

― Neji, el hecho de que tú hayas terminado con Mei, no significa que nosotros tengamos una relación. ― Sakura e Ino se miraron entre ellas y entendieron de que iba la conversación. ― Yo estoy con alguien y me siento miserable engañándolo. Quizás tú terminaste con Mei porque también te sientes miserable y no eres capaz de aceptarlo, entonces te justificas con lo que sucede entre nosotros para no sentirte mal.

― No, Tenten. Yo tengo claro que me pasa y es que necesito tenerte a ti. ― la castaña no sabía si reír o llorar. ― Entiéndelo de una vez y asume lo que causas. En un mísero mes diste vuelta mi vida y ahora te quieres hacer la desentendida.

― Por favor, estás confuso. Te debe doler dejar a Mei, por eso estás así.

― No volveré con Mei, ni tampoco buscaré a otra. ― aclaró, haciendo que sus palabras fuesen como dardos para su corazón. ― Deja a tu novio o yo lograré hacer que él te deje.

― ¿Lo golpearás nuevamente? Si es así, te aseguro que te arrepentirás. ― lo amenazó.

― Hoy le recalqué que me acuesto contigo. ― Tenten quería ahorcarlo, dado que Tsubasa no sabía de esa nueva relación que mantenía con el pelilargo. ― Como imaginas, su cara se desencajó, pero para mí fue placer. Quiero que lo dejes.

― No lo haré. ― amenazó la chica, sabiendo que la historia del supuesto novio, era la excusa más fuerte que tenía para defenderse de lo que le provocaba Neji y mucho más en ese minuto, dado que Mei ya no existía en la ecuación para su mala suerte.

― Entonces tendrás que ver de lo que soy capaz. ― Tenten sintió miedo. ― Pero ten la tranquilidad de que no lo lastimaré… físicamente. ― agregó.

― Esto es algo entre tú y yo. No metas a Tsubasa. ― le rogó, a punto de llorar.

― Derramas una lagrima por él y sabrás lo que es mi genio, Tenten. Dime dónde estás. ― la chica abatida, entendió que no servía de nada seguir luchando contra él, ni contra lo que sentía.

― Estoy en el departamento de Sakura. Es su cumpleaños. ― el pelilargo desde el otro lado sonrió ganador y feliz. ― No quiero que vengas. Lo estoy pasando bien con mis amigas.

― ¿Ves que era fácil? ― Tenten rio sin un ápice de gracia. ― No luches contra mí.

― ¿Y qué hago? Me tienes amenazada. ― le recordó ella con pesar. ― Tengo miedo de lo que puedas ser capaz de hacer y más ahora que terminaste con Mei.

― Es para que entiendas lo que me provocas. ― la cizaña de sus palabras calaba sus huesos como frío invernal. ― Si empezamos esto, tenemos que saber terminarlo y aunque lo niegues, sabes que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo.

― Es algo instintivo. ― se excusó la castaña.

― Como quieras llamarlo. ― contestó el pelilargo. ― No te molestaré más, pero ten presente lo que te dije. Deja a Tsubasa y todos seremos felices.

― No lo haré. ― masculló entre dientes.

― Entonces prepárate, porque le ganaré la partida a tu novio y me quedaré contigo. ― cortó sin despedirse y tembló como hoja en el aire.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Tenten ni siquiera pudo hablar, solo asintió y negó a las preguntas de sus amigas. ― Tranquila.

― ¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo llegué a esto? ― susurró al borde de las lagrimas. ― Tengo miedo.

― No te hará daño, estoy segura de eso, pero si te robará el corazón nuevamente. ― le advirtió la pelirosa. ― Creo que deberías considerar lo de Tsubasa.

― Jamás. Es mi única defensa.

― Si él dejó a Mei, es porque a ti te quiere. ― elucubró la rubia. ― Tenten, ahora más que nunca tienes el toro por las astas. Si sabes jugar bien tus cartas, ganarás.

― ¿Y que ganaré? ¿Estar con él?

― Yo creo que ganarás la paz mental que perdiste cuando se acostaron por primera vez. ― sugirió la pelirosa. ― Venga, nada más de hombres.

― Solo quiero estar en paz. ― susurró la castaña, cayendo sobre el sofá.

― Y lo estarás. Sin darte cuenta, todo estará a tu favor y vamos a celebrar como corresponde. ― Se abrazaron entre las tres y sacando unos vasos de vino, que Ino llenó, bebieron un gran sorbo. ― Por nosotras, por Sakura y por habernos encontrado.

― Gracias, locas. ― dijo Tenten, acurrucándose a un lado de la rubia.

― Las quiero, tontuelas.

Volvieron a reír y disfrutar, pero tanto Tenten como Sakura, tenían sus propios dilemas mentales, que llevarían largos debates, sin embargo, saldrían victoriosas, al menos eso querían pensar.

Sakura miró a sus amigas y sonrió. Agradeció al cielo por haberlas encontrado y pidió no perderlas nunca.

Las estrellas brillaron fuera de la ventana. Era una noche donde muchos deseos se cumplían y nuevas historias se escribían. Solo les quedaba esperar.

**20.**

Sakura se apoyó sobre su costado derecho y aspiró aire fuertemente para volver a dormirse. Por inercia, palpó el celular que estaba bajo la almohada y así ver la hora que era.

― 6:20 ― murmuró despacio, odiando haberse despertado. ― No podré dormir más. ― se volteó hacia el otro lado, tocando el cuerpo de Ino y se apegó a él confundiéndolo con el de otro personaje que no estaba cerca suyo. ― Sasuke. ― suspiró para volver a quedarse dormida, pero pasado 15 minutos y luego de haberse acomodado en distintas posiciones, se dio cuenta que el sueño no llegaría a ella. Solo había alcanzado a dormir 2 horas y no quería ni imaginar la cara de mapache que debía traer.

― Prepárate una leche. ― le sugirió Ino, cansada de sentirla removerse a su espalda. ― Así dormirás.

― Ok. ― con tono cansado y caminando del mismo modo, se fue a la cocina para prepararse el dichoso brebaje que la haría dormir. ― Mi celular.

Volvió a la habitación en busca del aparato olvidado y sonrió como colegiala cuando vio los mensajes de Sasuke.

_¿Cómo lo estás pasando? 23:40_

_Supongo que bien porque no contestas 00:21_

_¿No podrías al menos ver mis mensajes? 00:58_

Sakura rio con ese, imaginándose lo frustrado que debía estar.

_Debe estar muy buena la conversación 01:32_

_Parezco imbécil enviándote mensajes 02:01_

_Mira, acabo de golpearlo 02:19_

Sakura abrió los ojos consternada al ver a Naruto sobre el cemento y con los brazos abiertos, completamente derrotado.

_Mezcló varios licores y después de vomitar el baño, se acostó ahí y no lo pienso levantar 02:45_

La pelirosa adoró que su guapo novio le contará cual era la razón por la cual el rubio estaba ahí. No quería pensar que hubiesen peleado y si ese fuese el caso, dudaba que el moreno tuviese la desfachatez de mandarle una foto de Naruto abatido.

_Sakura! 03:22_

_No me gusta que no me contestes 03:56_

_No es un reclamo, solo quiero saber cómo estás 04:09_

_Me iré a dormir. Cualquier cosa háblame. Te contestaré en cuanto lo vea 05:07_

_¿De verdad no me echas ni un poco de menos? 05:36_

La chica con ternura leyó ese último mensaje y coincidía con la última conexión del moreno. Se lo imaginó en su cama, mirando tevé y sin tener nada que hacer aparte de extrañarla. Ella también lo había hecho, pero sus amigas le habían quitado el celular y recién por la madrugada lo recuperó, aunque no lo revisó.

_Sasukeeeeeee, claro que te extraño como loca, pero me dijiste y dijimos que nos daríamos espacio. Igual no quiero ni necesito tanto espacio. Te quiero acá conmigo… o allá. 06:26_

Le dio enviar y volvió a la tarea de prepararse una rica y cálida leche. Cuando la estaba revolviendo y esperando el agua, el sonido de un nuevo whatsapp entrante la alertó.

_¿Te paso a buscar? 06:27_

Corto y conciso. Sakura sonrió al saber que él estaba pegado al celular solo para saber de ella.

_Bueno. Te espero._

Siguió preparándose la leche y se sentó en un taburete a beberla.

Sus piernas desnudas colgaron a un costado y la remera con la cara de Sasuke caía con descuido por su hombro, haciéndola parecer una niña pequeña. Qué decir del cabello, todo desordenado, pero no le importó. Sasuke la había visto en momentos bochornosos y se limitaba a darle un beso para luego abrazarla y decirle que le gustaba como fuera.

Volvió a sonreír pensando en él. Sasuke nunca lo había dicho, pero la pelirosa sentía que él la quería y mucho. Hacía cosas que nunca había hecho por nadie y el mismo Itachi se lo había comentado en más de una ocasión. El moreno bebía de sus suspiros, como decía Shizune a modo de broma y ganándose más de una mirada furibunda del Uchiha menor.

Ya llevaban más de 3 meses juntos y habían enfrentado diferentes problemas. Sin embargo, se habían afianzado como pareja, sosteniéndose mutuamente y siendo un gran complemento el uno con el otro. Sakura no recordaba su vida anterior, porque todo había comenzado a cobrar sentido en cuanto lo conoció. Sus sentimientos eran fuertes, como lava hirviendo luego de erupcionar y sentía que cada vez iba a ir creciendo más.

No era solo su primer amor. Era su único amor.

El sonido de la puerta la alertó, aunque no fue necesario que se parara a abrir, porque Sasuke entró con la llave que se había apoderado y prometió nunca devolvérsela.

Sakura lo notó mirándola fijamente luego de escanear el lugar sin encontrarla de inmediato.

Una media sonrisa asomó en el rostro del moreno, que se puso las manos en las caderas y la miró desde ahí con su pose altanera y orgullosa.

― ¿Te gusta hacerte la interesante? ― le preguntó después de varios segundos sin hablar.

Sakura alzó una ceja y levantó su taza como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

― Me quitaron el celular. ― respondió escuetamente.

La escuela de Sasuke le había enseñado que nunca debía hablar más de lo necesario y eso estaba haciendo.

― ¿Y te lo devolvieron recién? ― aplicó el concepto que recién había pensado y asintió. Si le decía que el celular lo había dejado olvidado por ahí, se enojaría un montón. ― ¿Vas a venirte conmigo?

― Ni siquiera me has saludado, ― moduló muy bien la última frase y se dio por pagada cuando la expresión de Sasuke se volvió algo más agradable. ― Ven.

― Ven tú. ― le dijo el moreno, sin moverse ni un ápice.

― ¿Y qué gano? ― Sasuke se alzó de hombros.

― Tendrás que venir a averiguarlo. ― Sakura se bajó del taburete luego de escucharlo, pero no caminó a su encuentro, sino que más bien se paró al lado del asiento, cruzándose de brazos. ― ¿Y tus pantalones?

― Supongo que se perdieron en el triángulo de las bermudas mientras celebraba mi cumpleaños. ― Sasuke frunció el ceño. ― Pero ando con ropa interior. ― comentó, levantando su remera y mostrando las bonitas pantaletas que se apegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

― Sakura. ― incapaz de seguir el juego, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, volteándola para mirar su lindo trasero en todo su apogeo. ― Mi próxima compra serán solo pantaletas de muchos colores.

― No te sabes mi talla. ― Sasuke lanzó una pedorreta. Como si en verdad necesitara saberse su talla. Después de tocarla tanto y tenerla tantas veces, podía saber con exactitud hasta el tamaño de sus pechos o el tipo de sangre. ― ¿Te gustan?

― Más que gustar, me estoy imaginando sacándotelas y es un deseo bastante profundo. ― Sakura rio. ― ¿Te vienes conmigo? ― Sakura asintió, yendo en busca de sus cosas y poniéndose una ropa más normal. Sasuke la esperó pacientemente en la entrada, mirando su celular a ratos, preocupándose de que Naruto ya no estuviera cuando se fuese a casa y contando los minutos para que terminara de arreglarse.

Ya lista, salieron, dejando una nota donde les pedía disculpa a sus amigas, pero tenía que tratar un tema urgente con Sasuke, de índole vital.

Sasuke rió con la nota, pero se lo aceptó, porque sabía que sus amigas entenderían el juego que había detrás.

Ya instalados en el departamento de Sasuke, con un Naruto que luego de revivir se había largado y después de haber comido los restos de la torta que quedaban, ambos se encontraban acostados sobre el sofá viendo televisión y conversando cosas superfluas.

― ¿Usarás un terno normal o elegirás uno de color? ― le preguntó Sakura, queriendo saber que tenida tendría el moreno para la cena de compromiso

― Me gusta el negro. ― contestó Sasuke, cambiando de canal y acariciando con su mano libre la cintura de Sakura, que se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, acostada a lo largo del sofá igual que él. ― ¿Tú?

― Creo que iré de algún color que combine con mis ojos. ― Sasuke le levantó la cabeza para mirarla bien. ― ¿Cuál te gusta?

― Cualquiera. Te verás bien, ya lo has demostrado. ― Sakura sonrió como idiota y siguió pensando en qué tono le venía mejor.

― Usaré el rojo. Es como fuego, pasión. Con mi espalda al descubierto. ― Sasuke se la imaginó y una serie de imágenes eróticas, que siempre recorrían su cabeza cuando menos lo necesitaba, se pasearon frente a él. ― ¿Te gusta?

― Como te dije: te verás bien con cualquier color. ― contestó nuevamente, mirando otra vez el televisor. ― Mira, hablan de Naruto y Hinata.

― Oh, que se ven lindos. ― exclamó Sakura, agarrándose las mejillas. ― Me alegro de que el señor Hiashi haya cedido en su relación.

― Le gano por cansancio. ― molestó Sasuke, mirando como su amigo se deshacía en abrazos y besos para su novia, que viajaba a una competencia en Estados Unidos y por lo mismo no había podido estar en el cumpleaños de Sakura. ― Ahí también estás tú.

― Me veo muy gorda. ― reclamó, estirando la boca. ― Es verdad que la tele aumenta el peso de las personas.

― Yo solo veo tu bonito trasero, al igual que lo debe estar haciendo muchos hombres alrededor del mundo. ― eso fue una especie de reproche que no pasó inadvertida para Sakura.

― Pero estoy contigo, ¿no? Ellos pueden soñar, tú lo puedes tocar. ― y claro que lo hacía. Sasuke no perdía oportunidad para posar sus manos en su trasero. Podía estar preparándose algo para comer y ahí aparecía él tras ella, tocándola con confianza, o leyendo el guión boca abajo en la cama, para prontamente sentir a Sasuke hundiendo el colchón a su lado y entreteniéndose jugando como si se tratase de un tambor. ― A veces creo que te gusta más mi trasero que yo.

― Puede que sí. ― se burló el moreno. ― Me gusta tu cabeza que tiene solo ideas locas o artísticas, como también esa forma de ser tan perseverante. Me agrada que intentes comerte toda la comida aunque no te guste o como te quedas mirándome en la noche cuando crees que estoy dormido. ― Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente al sentirse descubierta. ― Creo que sí, me encanta tu trasero, pero también me gusta lo que hay dentro de ti.

― ¿Mis órganos y vísceras? ― bromeó la chica.

― Sentimientos y personalidad. ― contestó seriamente él. ― Ven, Sakura. Creo que es hora de que demos un nuevo paso.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― le preguntó ceñuda, levantándose junto con él de su cómoda posición.

― Creo que estoy preparado y tú también estás lista. ― Sasuke se sacó el chaleco y luego continuó con su camisa. ― Quiero estar contigo y en todo el sentido de la palabra.

― ¿Vamos a… hacerlo? ― Sasuke asintió. ― Oh, por Dios. ― gimió exaltada. ― Esto es real. ¿Y porque este cambio? ― quiso saber la chica.

― Porque estamos juntos y formalmente tenemos una relación. Porque quiero y tú también, pero por sobre todo, porque siento que es el momento. Dejaré de negarme a algo que necesito casi tanto como respirar, buscando excusas para no sentirme mal por profanarte, pero pienso en lo que hemos vivido juntos y nos respetamos, así que ¿Por qué no? No pensaré más en justificaciones siendo que quiero estar contigo. ― aceptó completamente, tomándole la mano para avanzar. ― Así que prepárate, porque hoy te convertirás en mujer.

― Tu mujer. ― añadió la chica, para darle un beso y caminar de espaldas a la habitación.

Ese día marcaría un antes un después, porque ya no había vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos y aunque lo quisieran, no lograrían separarse, porque el recuerdo sería único e inigualable. Ese día, como ningún otro, sus corazones se convertían en uno, al igual que sus cuerpos y ya nada ni nadie lograría separarlos.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

Las escenas de Chiyo y Hayato son sobre la historia real y no van relacionadas con lo que pasa en el set. Por ejemplo, en la octava escena, antes de grabar, se habla de que Suigetsu no está presente, pero en la escena sí aparece su personaje y eso es porque es lo que verdaderamente pasó, no lo que sale en la película.


	15. Toda pareja tiene su historia

**¡Hola!** Llegué con nuevo capítulo. No me odien. Trabajé mucho para complacerlas y espero que les guste. Ojalá no se vuelva tediosa la lectura y disfruten de lo que pasa con la vida de nuestros personajes tan amados jajaja. Besos y nos leemos prontamente.  
Les dejo la cordial invitación para que se integren a nuestro grupo en Facebook. Es privado y secreto, para que nadie sepa de su amor desmedido al fic xD. Búsquenlo como: **We Love Lily Loop, **mandan la solicitud y serán agregadxs a la brevedad. Agradecimientos a mi fiel amiga Lu Grint que me hizo el grupo.  
Sin nada más que agregar y deseándoles unas felices fiestas, porque probablemente no alcance a llegar con nuevo capítulo para esas fechas, me despido de ustedes.

Cuídense !

146 páginas :O

_**DATO MUY IMPORTANTE: **_El capítulo está lleno de lemmon, por lo tanto, cautela al leer y hago las advertencias correspondientes para que lean bajo su responsabilidad. Eso.

_**Disclaimer: **__Aplicado_

* * *

**Capítulo XV  
**_**Toda pareja tiene su historia.  
**__**Mujeres al mando.**_

_Birds flying high you know how i feel  
sun in the sky you know how i feel  
reeds drifting on by you know how i feel  
it's a new dawn it's a new day it's a new life for me  
and i'm feeling good  
__**Feeling good: **__Muse_

**1.**

La lluvia se convirtió en la música de esa noche. Chocando raudamente contra los grandes ventanales que cubrían el departamento de Sasuke, los acompañó en el largo camino que hicieron desde el salón a la habitación que tantas veces habían compartido para entregarse a sus instintos, pero a la vez para mostrarse ese amor que mudamente se tenían.

Sasuke un poco desesperado por lo eterno que se le estaba haciendo la llegada al lugar, la levantó en sus brazos como si fuese una pluma y entró a su habitación esquivando el quicio de la puerta para que la cabeza de la chica no azotara contra ello. Suspirando, no dejaron de besarse, ni siquiera cuando el moreno la dejó parada frente a él y buscó con sutileza los bordes de su camiseta para sacárselos por la cabeza y dejarla sin la prenda. Sakura se alejó un para hacerlo ella misma, desvistiéndose frente a sus ojos mostrando una seguridad que enterneció al moreno.

― Luego de esto no hay vuelta atrás. ― Le advirtió, sabiendo que tenía que darle la oportunidad de retractarse si así lo consideraba la pelirosa. No quería que se viera obligada a estar con él porque quisiese satisfacer su apetito sexual. Ya le había dejado claro que estaba con ella porque en verdad quería, no en busca de algo o por el capricho de poder poseerla en el sentido más completo de la palabra. ― Por eso, si quieres arrepentirte, hazlo ahora, porque después no me detendré. No podré hacerlo. ― le aseguró con voz baja.

― Quiero hacerlo, Sasuke. ― Le respondió ella, sacándose la camiseta y dejando caer sus pantaloncillo a los pies. ― Quiero que seas el primer hombre de mi vida.

― Y el único. ― agregó posesivamente.

Tomándola por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo para volver a besarla. Sakura lo hizo con lentitud, a la vez que sus manos bajaban por el pecho de Sasuke y le desabotonaba la camisa que traía. Botón por botón, fue descubriendo la piel suave y blanca del pelinegro, posando su mano sobre el corazón del moreno y sonriendo al sentirlo tan acelerado, al igual que el de ella.

― Quiero tocarte. ― le susurró la pelirosa, posando sus manos en la cintura y vientre del moreno, quién contraía sus músculos a medida que la chica iba tocándolo con dulzura. ― Eres tan perfecto.

― Sakura. ― murmuró contra sus labios. ― Sakura. ― repitió como letanía.

― Sasuke. ― Le respondió ella, tirándole la camisa hacia atrás, dejándolo a torso descubierto.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso apasionado, abrazándose fuertemente y dándose poco espacio para respirar.

Sasuke subió sus dedos por la espalda de Sakura y le desabrochó el sostén, haciendo un clic muy elocuente que resonó en toda la habitación. Cuando la prenda cayó a sus pies, la separó de su cuerpo para mirarla y suavemente posó una de sus manos en el seno redondo de la pelirosa, abarcándolo por completo y deleitándose al verlo caer perfectamente entre sus dedos. Sakura suspiró y retuvo el aire cuando lo sintió jugar con uno de sus pezones adoloridos y necesitados de atención. Emocionada, lo vio bajar la cabeza para ir en busca con sus labios del otro pezón.

En cuanto Sasuke lo humedeció con su lengua, Sakura vio una estela de miles de colores vivos pasear frente a sus ojos, mientras el centro de su cuerpo la azotaba con esa sensación de sentirse viva. Sin embargo, necesitaba las manos de Sasuke perdiéndose en ella, entrando en su cuerpo dándole placer solo usando su tacto.

― Espera. ― le pidió cuando Sakura dio indicios de buscar su miembro para tocarlo y equilibrar la situación. ― Quiero tocarte. ― le justificó, queriendo ser solo él el que tuviera la chance de acariciarla, para que Sakura disfrutara en todo momento y no perdiera la concentración buscando satisfacerlo.

― Siempre me tocas. ― Le recordó ella, caminando hacia atrás y jalándole por la mano para que la siguiera. ― Vamos.

Sasuke la vio caer sobre la cama, riendo como niña pequeña y con sus ojos brillantes de fulgor. Viéndola de ese modo, no pudo dudar de sus sentimientos por Sakura que ya eran imposibles de manejar; estar ahí con ella le dio la certeza de que lo estaba haciendo bien, que esa niña-mujer era por completo lo que él necesitaba. No la había buscado, tampoco imaginaba que se enamoraría en cuanto la encontró, pero ahora que la tenía, nada lograría arrebatarle lo que la vida le había querido brindar tan desinteresadamente. Quizás ese Dios del que tanto hablaba, llevaba una lista de las cosas buenas que había hecho en la vida y en forma de pago por ello, le quiso regalar la llegada de Sakura. Si ese era el caso, ¿quién era él para rechazar tremendo regalo?

Pensando en su satisfacción, quiso darle un espectáculo personal. Se bajó los pantalones, junto con el bóxer, quedando sin ropa frente a ella, mostrando su majestuosidad a una chica que se los comía con la mirada y le derretía con eso. Sakura se saboreó al mirar la entrepierna de Sasuke: Empalado, palpitante y listo como lanceta para hacerle el amor.

― Hoy es tu noche. Déjame darte placer. ― le pidió el moreno, arrodillándose entre las piernas de la chica. Sakura lo miro desde su lugar y se derritió cuando los labios de Sasuke se posaron sobre su vientre.

― Mmmm… ― jadeó, siendo interrumpida por los labios del moreno, que subieron hasta su altura y apretaron los suyos, comiéndoselos con decisión. ― Perfecto. ― murmuró aletargada.

― Loca. ― le respondió, alzando su cabeza y apoyándose en sus codos para no aplastarla. ― Eres muy linda.

― Nunca me dices piropos. ― le dijo Sakura, pero no como un reproche. Más bien evidenciaba un hecho. ― Hazlo más seguido. ― le pidió.

― Ni lo sueñes. ― Respondió Sasuke sonriendo, para luego darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios y bajar por el mentón delicado de la pelirosa.

Al llegar a su cuello, le dio un lametón, pero evitó succionárselo para no marcarla. Le dejaría algunos recuerdos en otras partes de su cuerpo, que solo ella vería, y él, por supuesto. Sería un recordatorio de lo que estaban haciendo con tanta dedicación. Llegando nuevamente al valle de sus senos, se puso entre ellos y se desvió al izquierdo, sin parar de besarla. Nuevamente tomó uno de sus pezones con la boca, mientras el otro lo estimulaba con sus dedos. Sakura se revolvió bajo su cuerpo, deseosa de más.

― Baja, cariño. Baja. ― le rogó, haciendo reír a Sasuke, que sin embargo no se separó de ella, sino que obedeció y con largos besos comenzó a bajar por su vientre mientras sus manos se entretenían en los pechos de Sakura. ― Oh, sí, sí. ― pregonaba Sakura, arqueando su espalda y tirando las manos sobre su cabeza, meneándola de un lado a otro.

Sasuke llegó al monte de Venus de la pelirosa y notó su humedad muy marcada en las bragas que traía. Con sutileza le indicó que levantar las caderas para poder sacarle la última prenda. Sakura lo hizo y sin perder detalles, lo admiró besar sus piernas, sus muslos, para terminar llegando a ese sitio que lloraba por atención. Cuando la boca de Sasuke se posó en el vértice de la pelirosa, Sakura se tapó el rostro y meneó la cadera en busca de más roce. Sasuke la besó de arriba abajo, usando su lengua y labios. Recorrió sus carnes satinadas y calientes de emoción, buscando darle el mayor placer posible.

Ya lubricada como él necesitaba, ingresó un dedo dentro de la pelirosa, causando todavía más espasmo en el cuerpo menudo de su novia. Lo sacó y lo metió con cautela, sin separar su lengua del botón que tenía como propulsor para desatarla mucho más. Sintiéndola preparada, le metió otro dedo, ingresando cada vez más rápido, procurando no lastimarla. Sakura estaba muy húmeda, provocando que los dedos del moreno ingresaran sin problemas en su cuerpo. Un tercer dedo solo ayudó a terminar de enviarla al cielo, donde un orgasmo bestial la tomó y llevó por el aire, haciendo que gritara el nombre de Sasuke.

El moreno siguió bebiendo lo que el cuerpo de la chica le entregaba y subió a su altura cuando Sakura ya había tranquilizado su respiración para volver a retomar la tarea.

― ¿Estás lista? ― la pelirosa asintió, mordiéndose su labio inferior y mostrando vestigios de que el orgasmo todavía azotaba en su cuerpo. ― No habrá vuelta atrás. ― volvió a decirle.

― No buscaré volver a recuperar mi virginidad, ni me enojaré porque me la quites. ― Le respondió con una sonrisa, acariciándole el cabello mojado. ― Estás sudando.

― Estoy nervioso. ― le confesó, dándole un beso que le supo a gloria y a Sakura.

― Me gusta mi sabor. ― murmuró la chica, con ojitos llenos de amor.

― Es delicioso. ― dijo Sasuke, acomodándose sobre ella. ― Dame ese cojín. ― Le dijo, pidiéndole el acolchado para ponérselo bajo las caderas de la pelirosa, buscando que la entrada de Sakura quedara en el ángulo preciso que le causaría menos dolor y más satisfacción. ― Abre un poco las piernas. ― Sakura lo hizo, acomodándolo en el lugar.

― No me depilé. ― susurró sonrojada al verse tan expuesta.

― Estás preciosa como estás. ― agradecida por su piropo, Sakura envolvió con una de sus piernas la cintura del moreno. Sasuke le acarició el muslo, relajándola, para luego volver a tomarle la boca en un beso.

Lentamente, Sasuke se acomodó en la entrada de la pelirosa y jugueteando con su mano, recorrió la hendidura con su miembro. Sakura se revolvió inquieta, ansiosa y expectante. No había miedo en ninguno de sus movimientos. Suspirando hondo, para darse el ánimo que necesitaba, Sasuke comenzó a ingresar en su cuerpo, intentando hacerlo lento. Sakura cortó el beso y abrió la boca, disfrutando de todo el proceso, sin querer perder ninguna de las sensaciones.

Sasuke había ingresado la punta de su miembro sin incomodarla, pero cuando empujó un poco más, Sakura dio un chasquido con los labios.

― Me molesta un poco. ― le dijo, pero sin dejarlo que se retirara. ― No pares ahora. No pares nunca. ― le instó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sasuke siguió en su faena, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás y seguir en ese ritmo tan lento solo le provocaría más dolor. Sintiéndose miserable por eso y decidiendo que no podía hacerla esperar más, le levantó las caderas y se ingresó en su cuerpo con un duro empujón, rasgando en dos la virginidad de la pelirosa, quién perdió todo el aire de los pulmones y escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

― Tranquila. ― le susurró en el oído Sasuke, oyéndola sollozar. ― Prometo que pasará. Te lo juro. ― le dijo, haciendo que se separase de él para mirarla a los ojos. Sakura los tenía llenos de lagrimas por el dolor sentido, pero su orgullo no le permitió echarse hacia atrás y tampoco quería hacerlo. ― Tú dime cuando te sientas lista.

― Muévete despacio. ― le pidió, alzando para unirse otro poco a él. ― Eres muy grande. ― agregó, pensando en cómo podría acomodarlo mejor dentro de ella.

― Gracias. ― Su respuesta fue un intento de broma que resultó, ya que la chica sonrió suavemente. ― Me moveré.

Uniendo la palabra a la acción, Sasuke se movió un poco, disfrutando de sentir como estaba siendo tomado en su interior estrecho y caliente. Se sentía estrujado por ella, pero aquello le fascinó. Era una sensación muy diferente a la que había tenido en sus otras relaciones sexuales. En ese minuto era alucinante estar así, sabiendo que era parte de él. Un único cuerpo con dos corazones latiendo.

― Hazlo un poco más fuerte. ―le pidió la pelirosa, relajándose.

Sasuke le hizo caso y se movió en su interior, saliendo hasta la mitad, para volver a entrar. Sakura dio un respingo y soltó un jadeo. Algo en el pecho de la chica se había anidado al estar tan unida a Sasuke. Una emoción nueva, de complicidad y eterno agradecimiento para con el pelinegro.

En espacio de segundos, Sasuke tomó un nuevo ritmo, más fuerte, más hondo, saliendo casi por entero e ingresando hasta el final, tocando puntos erógenos que ella no sabía que existían dentro del cuerpo humano femenino. Jadeante, comenzó a responder, uniéndose a los embates de Sasuke. Cuando el entraba, ella iba a su encuentro, cuando él salía, Sakura se alejaba, rozando con mayor fricción sus partes sensibles. Unidos como estaban, comenzaron a moverse en la danza más antigua de la historia, Sasuke metió su rostro en el cuello y cabello de la chica. Sakura se abrazó a él con brazos y piernas, mojándose con su sudor. La espalda del moreno era resbaladiza bajo sus manos y se fruncía cada vez que le tocaba en su interior.

Las cosas se descontrolaron sin poder detenerse. Se movieron en busca de un desfogue que se merecían. Sasuke podía decir sin lugar a dudas, que ese había sido su mejor polvo al estilo misionero que alguna vez hubiese tenido. Era ella la que lo hacía diferente, mejor. La mezcla del amor y la pasión, del deseo contenido, de las ganas de tenerla habían desencadenado en que su relación sexual estuviese siendo muy superior a lo que esperaba.

El moreno apagó su mente cuando Sakura lo aprisionó con sus músculos interiores, gritando que llegaría al orgasmo. Moviéndose más fuerte y queriendo llegar junto con ella, le dio fuertes embates que terminaron por levantarla al cielo, igual que a él. Juntos gritaron sus nombres y juntos decidieron besarse como si no hubiese mañana. Sasuke se derramó en su interior, llenándola del calor que su semilla entregaba. Para Sakura era tener otro orgasmo sentir eso en su interior.

La pelirosa logró comprender por fin porque la gente hablaba tanto del sexo y era un tema tan recurrente en el mundo general, generándose programas de debates, revistas, comedias y un sinfín de cosas que hacían referencia al tema. Su orgasmo había sido algo nuevo para ella, que no se comparaba a otras ocasiones. Las centellas que invadieron su mente fueron más reales y fuertes que nunca, su cuerpo entero convulsionó al son de su respiración, electricidad pasó por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y se sintió satisfecha por entero. Si todo el tiempo se sentía así, como ella lo había sentido, era claro que no pararía de hacerlo y que se especializaría en el sexo si fuese necesario, para buscar su placer y darle más placer a Sasuke.

El silencio reinó por largos minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera interrumpirlo. Sasuke intentó levantarse para no aplastarla más, pero Sakura no se lo permitió, jalando de él para siguiera encima.

― Tengo que salirme. ― le dijo, tirándose hacia atrás y saliéndose de su interior, para luego caer a un lado y abrazarla contra él, besándole las sienes húmedas de su cabello pelirosa. ― ¿Te duele?

― Ya no. ― respondió la chica, mirando el miembro semi erecto del pelinegro manchado de sangre. ― Parece una escena terrorífica. ― Sasuke vio lo que ella miraba y rió bajamente. ― ¿No te incomoda?

― Ni un poco. ― le aclaró, haciéndole que levantara la cabeza para que lo mirara. ― Quizás cuando te levantes, te dolerá.

― ¿Acaso has perdido algún himen? ― Sasuke quedó de una pieza y más cuando ella se puso a reír. ― Era broma.

― A los hombres no nos duele, pero sé que a ustedes sí. ― Sakura enroló los ojos, molestándolo con esa actitud. ― Me preocupas.

― Estoy bien. Allá abajo todo estará bien en un corto plazo. Solo tiene que acostumbrarse a esta nueva actividad, porque no pararemos jamás. ― Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, posando una de sus manos tras la cabeza.

― Yo feliz. ― murmuró con glotonería. ― Haré turnos extras si así lo deseas. ― Sakura asintió. ― Vamos, debo lavarte.

― No, quedémonos en la cama para siempre. ―le dijo remolona. ― Podría vivir aquí sin sentirme siquiera avergonzada.

― Tu mamá no se lo tomaría muy bien. ― Sakura dejó de moverse como gatita y lo miró, sesgando la mirada.

― No le contarás a nadie que nos hemos acostado, ¿verdad? ― Fue el turno de que Sasuke enrolara los ojos.

― ¿Tengo cara de ser un soplón que cuenta sus infidencias? Para mí esto es igual de importante que para ti. La primera relación sexual siempre marca un antes y un después en las parejas, pero si le agregamos que es tu primera vez, más importancia tiene, ¿no crees? ― Sakura afirmó con la cabeza. ― Esto es de nosotros, Sakura, tuyo y mío.

― Igual les contaré a mis amigas. ― Sasuke se esperaba eso, por lo mismo no reclamó. ― ¿Tú eres bueno en esto? Porque en verdad me sentí maravillosamente bien. Fue muy alucinante.

― Soy el mejor, molestia. ― Sonriente, se paró de la cama y estiró su mano. ― Vamos a darnos un baño.

― No quiero. ― reclamó, estirando la boca.

― Vamos. ― la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó en el aire de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando llegaron al cuarto. Al entrar al baño, dio el agua de la bañera y esperó que se llenara. Mientras lo hacía, Sakura le comenzó a dar besos en su mejilla, mordiéndole la barbilla. ― No volveremos a hacerlo por hoy. Tienes que descansar. ― le dijo Sasuke.

― ¿Y si no quiero? ― respondió como niña pequeña y muy berrinchuda.

― Vas a tener que esperar. Tu cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse a esto y si volvemos a hacerlo, puedo lastimarte, ya que no estás preparada. Piensa que si por ahora nos contenemos, mañana podremos hacerlo sin parar.

― ¿Me prometes que será así? ― Sasuke asintió. Si Sakura supiera que para él era todavía más difícil aguantarse las ganas de hacerle el amor, quizás lo comprendería sin necesitar tantas palabras. ― Acepto entonces.

El agua había llegado a un buen punto y tanteando con su pie comprobó que no estuviera muy caliente. Haciendo que ingresaran los dos, la sentó entre sus piernas y con la esponja de baño, la bañó tiernamente, tocando con delicadeza su cuerpo y deteniéndose en su parte más lastimada.

― ¿Te duele? ― Sakura no quería reconocerlo, pero igualmente lo hizo, asintiendo con cautela. ― Lo siento mucho.

― Cariño, no me pidas perdón. Era claro que esto pasaría. Por hoy descansaremos y ya mañana volvemos a la faena de hacerlo nuevamente, ¿te parece? ― le dijo la pelirosa, tranquilizándolo como si le hablase a un niño. ― Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Me hace muy bien.

― Ni lastimada se te quitan tus aires mandones. ― Sakura se largó a reír, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. ― No es para que te rías.

― Si no te gusta que te mande, ¿para qué me haces caso? ― la pelirosa giró el rostro y le dio un beso en su mejilla. ― Sabes que te encanta darme en el gusto.

― Consigo más si te doy en el gusto. ― respondió él.

― ¿Ves? Los dos somos unos buenos negociantes. ― Risueña, le tomó los brazos para que la abrazara. ― Eres el mejor novio del mundo. El más sexy, el más guapo, el más inteligente y sensual de la historia de los novios.

― Eres muy afortunada. ― dijo el moreno sin un deje de humildad.

― Gracias por todo, Sasuke. ― comenzó a decir la chica con seriedad. ― Por acompañarme, intentar entenderme, escucharme, halagarme, darme lo que quiero… me siento tan mimada por ti, que casi enloquezco.

― Ya estás loca. ― Le rectificó él. ― Pero por alguna extraña razón, me gustas así.

― Es que soy perfecta.

― No responderé frente a eso. ― dijo el moreno, haciendo que la chica se volteara a mirarlo. ― ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿No me encuentras perfecta? ― Nuevamente las inseguridades Sakura aparecían frente a él.

― Te encuentro gloriosa. ― tomándole la mano, se la llevó a su miembro. ―Esto solo lo provocas tú. ¿Necesitas otra prueba?

― Ninguna, mi amor. Ninguna. ― Sonriente, volvieron a fundirse en un beso que duró mucho tiempo.

Al salir, se secaron con premura y se acostaron a descansar lo que pudiesen, ya que las grabaciones serían toda la noche, sin embargo, dos horas después de haberse dormido, Sakura despertó al sentir besos en su nuca y espalda. Al voltearse se encontró con Sasuke recorriendo su cuerpo con evidente ansia.

Sin poder negarse, se fundieron nuevamente, aunque se habían prometido no hacerlo, pero las ganas pudieron con ellos. Sakura gritó y él la siguió. Juntos fueron uno en el espacio, que se unieron a esas miles de almas que gritaban en ese momento, el amor infinito del sexo correspondido.

Mirándose a los ojos, volvieron a ratificar lo que sentían. ¿Algo podría salirles mal luego de eso? Nada y si así fuese, ya tenían la herramienta perfecta para protegerse de cualquier problema ¿y cuál era el arma? Simplemente el amor.

**2.**

Suigetsu se pasó la mano por el cabello de forma automática, como lo llevaba haciendo hace casi una hora, desde que había decidido ir a conversar con Karin. Tenía la certeza de que dicha conversación no sería fácil y ambos genios volátiles que los dos se gastaban podían chocar con brusquedad, causando aun más resquemores. Sin embargo, pensar así no lo desalentó; necesitaba hacerle saber a su ex novia que estaría junto a ella en todo el proceso que comenzaba a pasar y que estaba directamente relacionado con él.

Un hijo era algo realmente fuerte, tomando en cuenta como había sido su vida desde un comienzo. Era infantil y muchas veces inmaduro. Su hermano, Mangetsu más de alguna vez le había dicho que él era el hijo guapo y talentoso, pero no el más sabio. Palabras inteligentes y más si venía de un tipo que era experto en artes marciales y tenía campeonatos mundiales en sus espaldas. Si había algo de lo que sabía Mangetsu era de mantener la calma y luchar como un verdadero animal, sin despeinarse ni un poquito.

El peliblanco nuevamente volvió sus pensamientos al entuerto que en ese minuto se encontraba. Iba a ser padre, algo único y aterrador. A pesar de su miedo inicial, medio y final, no era capaz de rendirse frente a ese reto. Si había logrado un Oscar siendo que se consideraba un actor promedio y estaba siendo considerado para películas de gran envergadura, superando a su amigo y muchas veces mentor, Sasuke, enfrentar la paternidad no debía ser tan terrible.

"_Te puede reprochar tus errores" _se dijo a sí mismo y nuevamente se aterró, pero apelando a una calma que no poseía, se tranquilizó, sin temer a sus actos, que por mucho que le afectaran no lograrían hacerlo decaer frente a su prueba más importante.

― Suigetsu. ― la voz de Karin lo volvió a la realidad de sopetón y por escasos segundos no supo ubicarse dónde estaba. ― Pasa, no te quedes parado ahí. Está haciendo un frío horrible. ― la vio sobarse los brazos, intentando calentarse y se encontró tentado a abrazarla, pero sus emociones todavía revueltas, lo mantuvieron a raya. ― ¿Quieres algo?

― No. ― respondió seco, odiándose por ello. ― La verdad es que no. ― rectificó con mayor sutileza, sin mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que los carmines de la chica le provocaban más sensaciones de lo que era capaz de asumir y también al hacerlo, se le venían a la cabeza los pasados episodios que lo habían destrozado por entero. ― Vengo porque tenemos algunas cosas que conversar.

― Sí, lo sé. ― Karin ésta vez se sobó las manos y tomó la punta de su cabello en un dedo, girándolo una y otra vez en señal de nerviosismo. Tan bien la conocía el peliblanco, que sabía que ella estaba aterrada. ― Mis padres salieron, así que nadie podrá interrumpirnos.

― Me hubiese gustado hablar con ellos también. ― confesó el peliblanco, con las manos en los bolsillos y tamborileando sus dedos con ansiedad. ― Supongo que sabes a lo que vengo.

― Tenemos un grave problema acá. ― dijo Karin, señalándose el vientre. ― Y digamos que no se ha portado del todo bien conmigo. Me ha hecho mucho sufrir.

― ¿Por qué? ― quiso saber Suigetsu, intentando recopilar toda la información que le pudiese dar de su hijo. Quería saber todo sobre él, desde lo que sentía su madre, hasta si tenía formado sus deditos. ― ¿Ya lo has visto?

― Solo en sueños y en ecografías. ― le contestó ella. ― En una semana más tengo otra y me preguntaba si te gustaría estar presente, ya que posiblemente sepamos el sexo del bebé.

― Obvio, me encantaría. ― le respondió Suigetsu. ― Karin, yo sé que por ahora nuestra relación no está bien, pero creo que podemos llevar todo el tema como los adultos que somos. Sé que quieres independencia y la llegada de nuestro hijo te la arrebatará cosa que claramente no debe agradarte. Sin embargo, lo estuve pensando y creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.

― ¿Cómo? ― si Suigetsu le decía que la dejaría sola, era hombre muerto, se prometió Karin. No quería ni imaginarse como sería la vida sin tener a ese peliblanco que tanto le había dado. Estaba muy consciente de que había cometido un grave error con él, pero ahora que podía tenerlo nuevamente a su lado, le demostraría que había madurado y estaba dispuesta a todo para hacer que la volviera a querer.

― Tengo una casa no muy alejada de acá. Es grande, cómoda, pero no entra en la categoría de mansión. Me gustaría que te quedaras con ella y así tendré la certeza de que te cuidan bien. Tendrás personal en el lugar, pero se regirá bajo tus reglas. Si quieres que trabajen en cierto horario, te deben obedecer.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ― le preguntó cautelosa.

― Porque quiero estar cerca de mi hijo. La única condición que te pongo, es que me permitas ir a visitarlos y quedarme con ustedes en caso de que quiera hacerlo. ― Eso era una llama de esperanza para la pelirroja. Significaba que el peliblanco muy posiblemente estaría constantemente yendo y viniendo a su hogar, dispuesto a compartir del bello acontecimiento que significaba tener un bebé. Además de que podría agasajarlo con pequeños gestos, que se volverían en actos de coquetería y así, poco a poco, Suigetsu volvería a mirarla con el amor infinito que antes lo hacía. ― Espero que aceptes.

― Lo acepto. Quiero que seas participe de todo lo que ocurra conmigo y el bebé. ― Karin agachó la cabeza y se miró las manos. ― También quiero pedirte disculpas. No he sido la mejor mujer para ti y en diversas ocasiones te he mostrado una cara tan infantil de mi personalidad que de solo pensarlo me avergüenzo. ―comenzó a decir, para sorpresa del peliblanco, que jamás había oído a su ex novia reconociendo un error, por mínimo que fuera. ― Mi primer error fue dejarte cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada.

― ¿Sabías que estabas embarazada cuando terminamos? ―Karin asintió avergonzada. ― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? He perdido meses de la vida de mi propio hijo por tu…

― Egoísmo. ―interrumpió ella. ― Me sentía víctima, porque solo yo sería la afectada frente a éste embarazo. Era estar atada de pies y manos para siempre. Al menos eso sentía yo.

― ¿Alguna vez pensaste en… abortar? ― temeroso de la respuesta, Suigetsu miró sus facciones contrariadas y sintió pena y rabia por ella. Pena por verla compungida y rabia por su forma de ser tan egocéntrica que no le había permitido acercarse cuando ambos se necesitaban.

― Sabes que creo en un aborto libre en todas sus condiciones, porque fui criada de un modo mucho más científico que emocional, pero en cuanto vi por primera vez el pequeño maní que era nuestro bebé, no pude. Tampoco se me había pasado por la cabeza. ―aseguró de inmediato, comprendiendo que estaba siendo algo ambigua con su respuesta. ― Solo que verlo me confirmó que nunca podría negarle el derecho a vivir a un ser que había llegado producto de nuestro gran amor.

― Karin, fuiste muy irresponsable. ― le reprochó Suigetsu. ― Y no conmigo, sino que con el bebé. Él o ella tiene derecho a saber quién es su padre y sentirse orgulloso de sus progenitores. Lo quisiste privar de mí.

― Sí, porque fui una tonta, cegada por la rabia que sentía de verme acorralada, repitiendo la historia de mi madre, pero ahora lo veo de otra forma. Hablé con mamá y ella me clarificó todo. No me arrepiento de tener a éste bebé, de que tú seas el padre, porque eres el hombre al cual más amo en la vida. Llamarte para hablar sobre el bebé fue un acto de rebeldía contra mí misma. Contra mi afán de controlar todo y de ser siempre la víctima. ― reconoció. ― Me hubiese gustado no haber sido tan imbécil y haberte acompañado a ganar el premio más importante de tu vida. ― le confesó, con lagrimas aflorando en sus ojos. ― De estar tomando tu mano mientras esperabas el veredicto. No te imaginas cuánto he llegado a arrepentirme por eso, por no haber estado ahí, junto a ti, Suigetsu. ― Sin poder aguantar la lejanía, se acercó a él y se abrazó a su pecho.

Suigetsu en un comienzo quedó sorprendido, pero respondió con delicadeza y la abrazó contra él, acariciándole la espalda para calmar sus sollozos.

― Tranquila, todo está bien. Ahora miraremos hacia delante y le daremos mucho amor a nuestro pequeño maní. ― Aunque ya no era tan pequeño, como pudo notar el peliblanco. La panza de Karin se estaba convirtiendo en un maravilloso toque contra su propio vientre y era una sensación única.

Verla era vislumbrar el milagro de la vida y le fascinaba aquello.

― ¿Cuándo quieres que me cambie de casa? ― preguntó la pelirroja al calmarse.

Sus ojos carmesí se veían muy brillantes, pero esperanzados de que se venían tiempos mejores para ambos.

― Cuando te sientas preparada.

― Ahora mismo si quieres. ― le informó ella, impaciente por comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida. ― Queremos estar junto a ti.

― No creo que viva con ustedes, pero si pasaré mucho tiempo a su lado. ― Algo es algo, pensó Karin. No lo presionaría por el momento, pero si poco a poco iría logrando tener nuevamente un terreno importante del corazón de Suigetsu.

― Ok, solo quiero que estemos cerca y que veas como me crece el vientre. Los pantalones ya no me suben. ― le comentó bromeando.

― Bueno, eso pasaba desde la época en la cual estábamos juntos. ― Karin abrió la boca fingiéndose ofendida.

― Si me dices que tengo un culo gordo, te cortaré en pedacitos. ― amenazó, levantando el puño.

― Tienes un culo gordo, pero bonito. ― respondió el peliblanco, sin temer a su reacción. ―Venga, vamos a comer.

― Tengo ganas de comer comida tailandesa. ― Suigetsu hizo una mueca. ― ¿Por qué no?

― Demasiado condimento y ni siquiera te gusta. ― la chica se apuntó el vientre, dando con eso toda la respuesta. ― Bueno, no digas después que no te lo dije.

Y Karin le dio la razón cuando pasó toda la tarde con la cabeza metida en el wáter, vomitando la comida.

― No me mires así. ― le dijo al peliblanco.

― Te lo dije…

**3.**

Eran la 21:33 cuando Sakura se metió a su camarín para comenzar una nueva tirada de grabaciones que se daría toda la noche. Pensar en ello la desmotivaba en cierto modo, ya que estaba cansada por todo el ejercicio que había hecho durante el día… Mirándose en el espejo el ancho y alto reflejo que le devolvió de su cuerpo, la hizo enrojecer. ¿alguien se daría cuenta que ya no era la chica casta y pura que era hasta hace unas 10 horas atrás? ¿Se notaría en su cuerpo que ya había perdido su virginidad y había entrado de lleno en el mundo de la sexualidad? Acercándose al espejo, vio en sus ojos un brillo inusual, pero prometedor. Quizás, alguien más observador se fijaría en ese detalle y descubriría su secreto, dejando en evidencia que ya había tenido su primera experiencia en la "profundización" del amor. Sin embargo, pensar de ese modo no le importó. Estaba tan segura de lo que había hecho, que ningún comentario fuera de lugar la iba a incomodar. Además, todo el mundo tenía sexo, ¿o no? y ella nunca había visto que anduvieran pregonando eso.

Agachando la cabeza y estirando todo su cuerpo en la nueva postura de yoga que había practicado la semana anterior, el recuerdo latente de lo recién pasado volvió con más fervor a su cabeza: esos músculos que residían entre sus piernas, se quejaron al sentirla moverse de ese modo.

― Debo parecer un travesti al caminar así. ― susurró al aire. ― Sasuke me lisió.

El moreno, a pesar de haber sido en extremo delicado, no podía esconder que la naturaleza lo había bendecido con un monumento espectacular que se erguía con soberbia bajos su bóxer. Quizás más adelante gozaría todavía más de aquello, pero en ese minuto, sus músculos interiores no estaban muy agradecidos de ello.

― ¡Sakura! ― el gritó de Tenten la sacó de su ensoñación. ― ¡Debemos apurarnos! Jiraya está como loco queriendo grabar de inmediato.

― Dile que se puede ir a la mierda. ― contestó ella. ― He dormido con suerte 2 horas y no tengo muchas ganas de escuchar los sermones de Jiraya. Al menos no hoy. ― murmuró, dejándose caer sentada sobre el sofá, pero dando un respingo incómodo. ― Maldito Sasuke. ― masculló.

La castaña la miró fijamente y comenzó a hiperventilar, saltando como sapito nuevo.

― Tú… Sakura… ― Tenten se tapó la boca con una mano y tanteó con la otra su bolsillo en busca de su celular. ― No… debo contarle a Ino…

― ¿Podrías ser más clara? ― le pidió Sakura, sobándose los ojos. ― Estoy muerta. ― exclamó al aire, estirando sus brazos y volviendo a sentir cierta incomodidad en su interior.

― Espera a que llegue Ino. ― en menos de 30 segundos, la rubia entró al camarín, jadeando en el proceso y mirando a sus dos amigas.

― ¿Qué paso? ― les preguntó, para luego fijarse solo en Tenten. ― Dijiste que había pasado algo increíble.

― Dile a ella que te cuente. ― Sakura frunció el ceño al sentirse observada y buscó en la cara de Tenten alguna respuesta a su comportamiento tan extraño. ― No te hagas la tonta. Se te nota.

― ¿Qué se…? ― Sí, al final la burda conversación que había tenido con el espejo solo había calmado sus pensamientos por escasos segundos.

Todo su cuerpo gritaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior y eso la hizo enrojecer como granate.

― No estoy entendiendo. ― dijo Ino, comenzando a hartarse de aquello. ― Estaba tratando un tema muy importante con Shizune cuando me llamaste, Tenten. No puedo dejar mi trabajo botado, así como así, siendo que estoy bajo la atenta observación de Yamato por culpa de haberme acostado con Itachi en el…

― Cállate un segundo y mira a Sakura. ― Ino lo hizo y solo se encontró con la cara casi morada de la pelirosa. ― Fíjate bien.

― ¿Te cortaste el cabello? ― le preguntó, empezando a tirar al voleo respuestas a la interrogante que había lanzado Tenten. ― ¿Te pintaste los labios?

― Eres muy bruta, Ino. ― le reclamó Tenten. ― Mírala fijamente. ― la rubia bufando lo hizo y expectante se encontró solo con la mirada abochornada y avergonzada de la pelirosa. ― Sakura, dile por favor. Nunca lo descubrirá sola.

― ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ― le preguntó Sakura en un siseo a la castaña, mirándola asesinamente. ― ¿Necesitabas publicarlo en el diario?

― Esas cosas se cuentan, porque somos tus amigas y nosotras te contamos todo, ¿o no? ― Sakura se miró los zapatos, pero tuvo que levantar la vista cuando escuchó un chasquido de lengua por parte de Ino, para luego oírla detener su respiración.

― ¡Te acostaste con Sasuke! ― chilló la rubia, abanicándose la cara. ― Tienes una cara de haberte mandado el mejor festín de tu vida. ― le reclamó Ino, sentándose a un lado de ella. ― Comienza a hablar.

― No sean así… ― pero sus reclamos quedaron acallados por los ojos inquisidores de Tenten y los expectantes de Ino. ― Ok, sí. Me acosté con Sasuke.

― ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ― quiso saber Tenten.

― ¿Te dolió? ¿Sangraste? ¿Lloraste? ― prosiguió la rubia.

― ¿Fue dulce? ¿Se fue adentro? ― Sakura en ese minuto se tapó la cara.

― ¿Tuviste un orgasmo? ― esa última pregunta por parte de Ino la asombró del mismo modo que la acomplejó. ― Ok, mejor habla a tu ritmo. Prometo no presionarte.

― Ni yo tampoco.

Sakura dudaba de eso, pero era preferible hablarles de inmediato, en vez de tenerlas en espera y listas para lanzarse como aves carroñeras en busca de más información.

― Al llegar de mi departamento luego de nuestra fiesta…

― Nos abandonaste. ― le reprochó la rubia, aunque ella también se había perdido rápidamente en cuanto vio llegar a Itachi.

― Deja que continúe. ― le reclamó Tenten, fijándose nuevamente en Sakura.

― Llegamos a su casa y estaba Naruto echado sobre el sofá, algo ebrio y quejándose porque Hinata se había ido de viaje.

― Al grano. ― exigió Tenten.

― Cállense o no les cuento nada. ― amenazó Sakura, volviendo a hablar luego de ello. ― La cosa es que Naruto se fue y nosotros desayunamos algo poco. Después nos echamos en el sofá a ver televisión, disfrutando de que tendríamos que grabar por la noche y todavía era lo suficientemente temprano para seguir remolando. Por tevé pasaron el momento de Hinata y Naruto en el aeropuerto, dónde también estaba yo despidiéndome de ella. Comenzamos a bromearnos y Sasuke me dijo que tenía un lindo trasero y que como él se daba cuenta, también otros hombres lo notarían. ― Ino y Tenten asintieron, muy intrigadas. ― Yo le dije que podían notarlo, pero solo él tenía derecho sobre mi cuerpo y en tono de broma sugerí que le gustaba solo mi trasero. Sasuke respondió que aparte de eso, le gustaba mi cabeza, mi forma de ser y lo que tenía dentro. Se puso muy meloso y romántico, para después decirme que ya no quería esperar más y que me necesitaba mucho. Yo feliz acepté y ambos nos fuimos a la cama. ― sonrojada, Sakura se mordió el labio. ― Tenten, fue hoy, como a las 12 del día, como la gente hace el amor y lo hicimos en su cama. ― respondió Sakura, a las preguntas que le habían hecho sus amigas anteriormente. ― Si me dolió, si sangré y sentí mis ojos mojarse, pero de emoción. ― le contó a Ino. ― Fue muy dulce y no te diré si se fue adentro. ― explicó a Tenten. ― Y sí, tuve un orgasmo, aunque fue muy diferente a los que ya había tenido. Es como raro sentir algo así dentro tuyo, con ese poder y conexión magistral. Me sentía completa y el orgasmo nació desde muchas partes, pero sobretodo del interior de mi vientre, con otro nivel de colores y sensaciones. ― suspirando, culminó. ― Agradezco haber esperado, porque sinceramente, valió cada segundo.

― ¿Se comportó bien Sasuke? ― Sakura asintió. ― ¿No te sentiste presionada?

― Más bien yo lo presionaba a él para que lo hiciéramos. ― con sus ojos brillantes de emociones, les tomó las manos a sus amigas. ― Es tan diferente a todo lo que esperaba. Ahora sin lugar a dudas puedo decir que amo a ese hombre. Me cuida y me da tantas cosas. Estoy segura de que nadie se le podrá comparar en ningún ámbito. Sasuke sabe amar con todo su cuerpo y eso es fenomenal.

― Estoy segura de que fue así. ― sonriente, Tenten le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano. ― Eres una suertuda, porque no todas las mujeres tienen la suerte de tener una primera vez decente. Y aunque está algo mitificada, eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser algo importante. Al fin y al cabo, lo recuerdas toda la vida. ― Ino asintió.

― Tú conoces nuestras experiencias, Saku y sabes que no fueron buenas, por lo mismo sentimos tanta felicidad por ti, al verte tan completa con Sasuke y sabemos que él también se completa contigo. ― aseguró la rubia. ― Te mira con unos ojos llenos de amor y casi siempre busca tu aprobación en todas las cosas que hace. ― dando un saltito, Ino empuñó su mano libre. ― Ahora puedo contarles a mis nietos que yo estuve presente en todo el enamoramiento de Sasuke y Sakura.

― Y yo también. Podría escribir un libro sobre esto. ― sopesó la castaña, ganándose una mirada suplicante de Sakura. ― Es broma, tontuela, pero cuando su relación salga a la luz, me sentiré casi una súper mujer al saber de fuentes directas, o sea yo, todo lo que vivieron y como se fueron enamorando.

― Esperen. ― las detuvo Sakura. ― Sasuke no me ha dicho que me quiere.

― ¿Y necesitas eso? ― le preguntó Ino. Sakura respondió alzándose de hombros. ― A ese tipo se le nota que vive a expensas de tus vientos. Se desvive por ti. No puedes reclamar que no exprese del todo sus sentimientos cuando estos son tan evidentes.

― Opino lo mismo. ― apoyó Tenten. Sakura dejó de lado sus inquietudes respecto a ese tema y se concentró en sus dos amigas, que todavía estaban emocionadas con la noticia. ― ¿Y qué te dijo cuándo se levantaron para venirse?

― Pues nada. Nos vinimos para acá y me besaba cada vez que podía. ― les contó sonrojada. ― Aunque reclamó por tener que venir a trabajar y obligarnos a separarnos, pero yo le dije que era por ahora, así que no se molestara.

― Como si eso fuese a detener el genio Uchiha. ― susurró la rubia, aunque sonriendo. ― Son tan enojones.

― Pero sensuales. ― agregó Sakura. ― Extremadamente sensuales.

― Lastima que tú no sabrás lo que es hacer el amor con un Uchiha, Tenten. ― Sakura enarcó los ojos, sabiendo que tanto Ino como Tenten, comenzarían con sus disputas idiotas para terminar riendo. ― Itachi es mío y Sasuke de Sakura.

― Que territorial te has puesta con Itachi, ¿eh? ― molestó la castaña. ― Te tiene cegada con sus artes amatorias.

― Es que esos Uchiha son… uff. ― la rubia se abanicó la cara. ― ¿Verdad, Sakura?

― Ahora con conocimiento de causa, puedo decir que sí. ― aceptó Sakura.

― Bueno, supongo que…

― Sakura, ¿te pasó algo? ― la entrada estrepitosa de Sasuke las hizo saltar a las 3. Guardo silencio al tenerlas al frente, para luego agregar: ― Ya sé que te pasó. ― Cruzándose de brazos, alzó una ceja.

Sakura se sintió descubierta y sonrió incomoda.

― Sasuke, pero que pelo más brillante tienes hoy. ― lo molestó Tenten, haciendo reír ahogadamente a la rubia. ― Como que tu piel brilla.

― Igual que la tuya ese día que dejaste tus calzones regados en mi departamento. ― respondió Sasuke, mordaz y dando la estocada final, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña. ― Jiraya está como loco gritando allá afuera. Dijo que tenías 5 minutos para ordenarte.

― ¿Solo 5? ― el moreno asintió a la pregunta de Sakura.

Tenten se puso de pie y tomó la vestimenta que traía en los brazos y había dejado tirada sobre un taburete.

― Sakura, apresúrate. ― Relka entró al segundo y jaló a la pelirosa para darle los retoques en la cara.

― Siemprre tiendes a atrrasarrte. ― dijo la regordeta mujer, con su remarcado acento ruso.

― Eso le pasa porque se pone a chismosear. ― le reclamó Sasuke, todavía parado a un lado de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

Ino había salido a dar aviso de que Sakura en 8 minutos estaría lista. Yamato le estaba dando un sermón por ello y Jiraya meneaba la cabeza agotado.

― Lo siento mucho. ― dijo la pelirosa apenada, mirando a Sasuke y su evidente enfado. ― No te enojes. ― le pidió con cara de súplica.

― Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, molestia. No puedes retrasarnos a todos por estar contando tus cosas. ― le reclamó, verdaderamente molesto.

Sakura ariscó la nariz y decidió no decir nada más. Cuando Sasuke se ponía en esa faceta tan intratable, era imposible hacerlo entender y estaba demasiado agotada como para discutir con él.

El que dijera que Sakura, por ser su novia del pelinegro, tenía más privilegios con él, se equivocaba ciento por ciento. Casi le exigía el doble que a los demás, aunque en cierta medida eso no le incomodaba. Sabía que lo hacía por su bien y para que se hiciera cada vez más responsable.

― Sakura, Shizune mañana enviará a un profesor a tu casa. ― llegó diciendo Ino, luego de haberse echado a volar con la llegada de Sasuke y la entrada estrepitosa de Relka. ― Tendrás clases hasta las 2 de la tarde sobre diferentes materias.

― Odio la vida de estrella. ― reclamó al aire, haciendo reír a Tenten y Relka, que a duras penas lograba aplicarle el maquillaje. Tenten por su parte estaba dándole los últimos retoques al vestido. ― Ino. ― llamó. ― ¿Has visto a Morio?

Sasuke se puso alerta y la miró fijamente, sin comprender porque Sakura estaba preguntando por su guardaespaldas. ¿Algo había entre ellos? Se contuvo de interrogarla. No era su dueño, además que le parecía irracional tener esos celos tan impropios.

― Sí, está con Kisame en la cafetería. ¿Quieres que lo llame? ― propuso la rubia.

― No. Iré a hablar con él después. ― Sasuke, aunque había decidido no meterse, no pudo evitar carraspear esperando captar la atención de la pelirosa, pero Sakura no se dio por enterada y siguió dejándose adecuar por Relka y Tenten.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Te pasó algo? ― le preguntó la rubia. Sakura negó y Sasuke agradeció mudamente que Ino fuese tan curiosa.

― Es algo personal que debo tratar con él. ― Ino asintió y anotó algo en su libreta, pero a Sasuke aquello no le gustó.

Él necesitaba saber de qué se trataba, por mucho que su orgullo le gritara que mantuviera silencio y no hiciese preguntas. Después podría recriminarse, pero en ese instante, sus intereses eran otros.

― ¿Qué cosa personal debes tratar con él? ― quiso saber Sasuke, todavía parado a un lado de la puerta y recordándoles a todas que seguía presente.

― Una idiotez. ― dijo Sakura, restándole importancia con la mano y estirando sus labios para que Relka le diera un pequeño retoque.

― ¿Qué idiotez? ― insistió el moreno, llamando la atención de toda la camada femenina que estaba frente a él. ― ¿No me puedes contar?

― Sasuke, después hablamos. ¿te parece? ― A Sasuke no le parecía, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar, porque Sakura se levantó de su taburete y al pasar por su lado le dio un corto beso en los labios, para luego salir. El moreno se los chupo y sintió un sabor a fresa. Mirando a Relka, le preguntó a través de sus ojos que era y la mujer respondió:

― Brrillo labial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Hasta que apareces, por Dios. ― reclamó el peliblanco grueso y bonachón, que por primera vez lo veía realmente molesto. ― Llevo mucho tiempo llamándote.

― Lo lamento, me retrasé por razones femeninas. ― al parecer, aquella respuesta, logró aplacar el genio del peliblanco, que inmediatamente agachó la cabeza y le pidió disculpas en un susurro. Sakura sabía que estaba usando una antiquísima y muy manoseada treta para salir del apuro, pero no había tiempo para lamentos. ― No hay problema, Jiraya. Ya todo está bien.

― Ok. Intentaré que todo resulte a la primera. ― Sakura asintió, aceptándolo. ― ¡Sasuke, apresúrate! ― llamó. ― Erika, también.

Tanto Sakura, como Erika y Sasuke se posaron enfrente del peliblanco y recibieron las indicaciones tal cual eran. Sasuke a duras penas logró concentrarse, todavía teniendo en mente lo que había dicho Sakura al interior de su camerino.

Ya con todo completamente hablado, se dirigieron a sus puestos. Sin embargo, Sasuke la retuvo, tomando su mano y esperando una respuesta.

― ¿Sasuke? ― preguntó Sakura, mirando su agarre.

― ¿Qué tienes que hablar con Morio? ― Sakura bufó y se encontró tentada a besarlo, pero se detuvo al verse expuesta frente a todos esos ojos. ― ¿Es algo entre ustedes?

― ¿Dónde está la confianza, Sasuke? ― alzando el mentón, prosiguió. ― Después hablaremos. No es nada malo. ― regalándole una sonrisa, se acomodó en el lugar que le correspondía y esperó a que Sasuke también llegara.

El moreno la siguió. Como siempre.

**Historia de Chiyo  
10° Escena. Sakura la que gana**

Hayato entró a su cuarto luego de un día de largo entrenamiento – y para despistar la mente – donde Yuu fue su contrincante y compañero. Unas magulladuras hablaban de que no había estado del todo prolijo en su defensa, aunque había terminado ganando la pelea. Sin embargo, aquellas distracciones podrían haberle costado la vida en otro momento, algo no menor.

Con algo de molestia, recordó la conversación que tuvo con el grandulón pelirrojo que había sido su sombra desde que tenía 12 años.

― _Ryu no es del todo culpable. ― le dijo, luego de tenerlo con la katana en la garganta y un pie sobre su pecho. Hayato se revolvió incomodo al verse sometido de esa forma. ― Ryu es un imbécil, que todavía le encuentra el encanto a la vida y vio en Chiyo a una chica de la cual enamorarse, porque quiere sentir. A diferencia de ti y de mí, que ya conocemos el lado oscuro de esto y sabemos que eso es una estupidez. _

_Hayato le dio una certera patada en la rodilla de apoyo, evitando de lastimarlo todavía más. Lo vio caer y cambiando de posiciones, terminó siendo él el que apuntaba con su katana en el cuello de Yuu._

― _Podría haber buscado cualquier otra. Las chicas que están con nosotros, por ejemplo. ― le hizo ver, sin lograr comprender del todo el porqué de las acciones de Ryu. ― Había tantas formas de las cuales se pudo agarrar para poder satisfacer su necesidad de "amor", pero cometió un grave error._

― _Le diste caza como un perro y lo masacraste en cuanto lo tuviste en las manos. ― Hayato no quería recordar la furia que sintió ni el deseo de sangre que corrió como hiel por su cuerpo en cuanto se encontró de frente con ese traidor. Todavía se preguntaba cómo había aceptado liberarlo en el linde del bosque para que escapara como el marica que era. Dentro de él había una parte que se regocijaba pensando en que haría si se lo encontraba otra vez. Las muertes lentas y muy dolorosas se avistaban en su cabeza, con Ryu como principal protagonista y su katana como verdugo. ― Y lo liberaste._

― _No me lo recuerdes. ― le ordenó, sacándole el filo brillante de su garganta y volteándose a mirar el paraje que bordeaba su hogar. Las plantaciones de arroz y ajo lo hacían un paisaje envidiable, aunque él tenía claro que todo eso nacía desde el vandalismo más puro. De la sangre de muchas personas y del dolor ajeno. Todo provenía desde la maldad. ― Soy capaz de ir a pillarlo nuevamente._

― _Han pasado dos semanas, ¿cómo está ella? ― Hayato alzó los hombros. ― ¿Qué significa eso?_

― _No habla. ― respondió escuetamente. ― Me odia y no lo esconde. _

― _La atravesaste con tu katana. Eso no es una buena presentación, ni el comienzo de una fructífera relación. ― Hayato se volteó a mirarlo con fuego irradiando de sus ojos. ― No me asustas. Te conozco desde enano._

― _Recuerda que soy tu jefe. Además, ¿Por qué estás tan hablador? Tú no eres así. ― Yuu sonrió de medio lado. _

_Si Hayato no lo conociera, pensaría que esa sonrisa era diabólica._

― _Alguien necesita centrarte. _

― _Pues no lo necesito. ― Y haciendo un amague, le cortó la cabeza… Y Yuu, rió_

Volver al presente, le hizo buscar con la mirada algún indicio del pelo rosado que tantos quebraderos de cabezas y dolores le había causado las últimas semanas. Cuanto había sufrido y perdido por ella, pero a la vez no se arrepentía, siendo algo que lo desconcertaba. Con Chiyo había más puntos en contra que a favor y sin embargo no podía dejarla.

― Chiyo. ― llamó.

La buscó en el baño y la cocina, sin encontrarla, pero al entrar en su oficina la vio ahí, sentada en su silla como si fuese ama y señora y dormía sobre el escritorio, con algunos papeles regados encima.

Apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta deslizante, se perdió mirándola. Con un vestido blanco y ligero, pies descalzos y pelo enmarañado, la encontró preciosa. El ver que sus piernas no tocaban el suelo, lo llenó de ternura y terror. Dentro de esa niña había un bebé que era suyo y del cual, ella no tenía conocimiento.

De forma cautelosa la había alimentado como había dicho Amatista y aunque la anciana mujer de sagrados conocimientos había declinado en su oferta de prestarle servicios para cuidar a la chica, le había dejado claro cuáles eran los mejores alimentos para alguien que se encontraba convaleciente por una gran herida y por llevar un bebé en su interior.

Los pies de Chiyo se enroscaron y comenzó a moverse despacio. Al parecer, su herida todavía le causaba dolores, aunque ni siquiera se había quejado. Hayato lo había deducido al verla caminar más lento o meterse en la cama con extrema delicadeza, evitando movimientos bruscos que le causaran daño.

― Hola. ― le saludó, esperando que lo mirara. Como siempre, solo se encontró con profundo desprecio, algo que odiaba, porque la inocencia de ella se había perdido, o más bien, él se la había arrebatado de un zarpazo. ― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― No respondió y levantándose, caminó hasta la puerta, esquivándolo. Hayato bufó sonoramente, rascándose la cabeza sin saber cómo actuar. ― He entendido el punto, Chiyo. Estás enojada por todo esto, pero si no hablas, no sé cómo ayudarte.

― Déjame ir. ― le dijo.

― No. ― respondió tajantemente. ― Eso no te lo concederé.

― Entonces no me puedes ayudar. ― sus palabras fueron bruscas y carentes de emociones.

― ¿Para qué quieres irte? ¿Quieres juntarte con Ryu? ― Chiyo se quedó seria. ― Responde.

― Lo mataste. ― murmuró despacio. ― Lo dijeron las chicas de tu harem.

― No es un harem, maldita sea. Y tampoco lo maté. ― dijo Hayato, hablando fuerte. ― Le di libertad y escapó de acá apenas lo dejaron en la entrada del bosque.

― No me mientas. ― le exigió.

― ¿Por qué tanta necesidad o fervor por ese imbécil? ¿Tú crees que con él ibas a encontrar algo mejor? ¿Amor? ¿Paciencia? ¿Fortaleza? ― enroló los ojos. ― Te hubiese dejado tirada en cuanto se hubiese visto acorralado.

― Acorralado por ti. Dilo. ― siseó. ― Eres un ser humano que no tiene nada de humano. Me das profundo asco, ¿sabes? Todavía me pregunto como pude aguantar estando bajo tuyo, recibiéndote.

― Eres igual de idiota que él. ― molesto con sus palabras, él también escupió un par más. ― Sí, soy sanguinario, he matado y no me arrepiento de aquello, porque lo he hecho por necesidad, sin embargo, ese imbécil era mi amigo y lo rescaté cuando un clan enemigo le dio caza a toda su familia. Los ayudé a esconderse y les abrí las puertas de mi hogar, para recibir éste pago: una traición. ― acercándose a ella, la arrinconó contra la pared. ― La traición aquí se paga con la cabeza del traidor empalada; el que ande por ahí perdido solo habla de que soy lo suficientemente humano como para recordar que en algún momento fue un gran compañero.

― ¿Para que todo esto, Hayato? ¿Qué ganas? Mi madre murió, tu padre también. Nuestros abuelos igual y todo lo que nos rodea ha desaparecido. ¿Por qué seguir? ¿Cuál es la necesidad de seguir manchándote las manos con sangre de venganzas que no nos competen? ― quiso saber Chiyo, exigiéndole respuestas.

― Hablas bonito, ¿te lo han dicho? ― una risa sardónica escapó de sus labios. ― Pero yo no necesito discursos que remuevan mi conciencia ni me enseñen de moral, ¿sabes? Menos de una chiquilla que es capaz de venderse por escapar, porque eso es lo que yo vi: Corriste hasta Ryu y lo engatusaste con tus encantos para que él te abriera las puertas a la libertad. Bonito discurso te debe haber dado para caer de ese modo, ¿o fuiste tú? ¿Quieres probar que se siente tener a todos los hombres babosos por ti? ¿Qué se siente acostarse con todo un clan? Al fin y al cabo, no eres mucho mejor que esas mujeres que duermen un poco más allá. Ellas no fingen ser unas mojigatas.

― ¡Solo tengo 15 años, imbécil! ― logró empujarlo, causándose dolor en la herida y agarrándose de inmediato ese lugar. ― Hasta hace poco no me había acostado con nadie y ahora me consideras una puta. ― sus palabras fueron acompañadas con lágrimas que no enternecieron al moreno. Todavía mascaba la rabia, aunque eran tantas sus emociones, que no sabía de qué forma controlarlas.

― Con tu actuar no me has dejado espacio para dudas. ― Chiyo se tapó un oído y fijó sus ojos verdes en los oscuros azabaches. ― ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera de buenas a primeras?

― Das asco. ― escupió.

― No creo que tanto. ― dijo Hayato. ― Al menos no para esto.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la boca del moreno se encontró sobre la de la pelirosa y la abarcó con su lengua, acariciando todo el interior húmedo y satinado de la chica. Chiyo gimió con la intrusión y se aferró a la camisa de Hayato con dos puños fieros que arrugaron la tela. La mano delgada y larga del moreno le subió el vestido por el muslo y apegó su pecho con los pechos pequeños de la chica, jadeando ambos al encontrarse de ese modo nuevamente. No obstante, el dolor pulsante de la herida que tenía Chiyo en el estómago, la hizo retroceder con el poco espacio que tenía y lo tiró hacia atrás, afirmándose nuevamente el lugar.

― Me duele. ― susurró, escapando de los brazos de Sasuke y sentándose sobre la cama, para levantar el vestido y verse con dificultad el largo recuerdo que le había dejado Hayato con su katana. ― ¿Puedes…?

Hayato entendió de inmediato y fue a mirar que todo estuviera en orden. A pesar de que era grotesco, la sutura del estómago se encontraba en un buen estado, al igual que la de su espalda.

― Lamento haber sido tan brusco. ― Chiyo no respondió. ― Descansa.

― ¿Dónde vas? ― el moreno alzó una ceja. ― Te pregunto nada más, para saber si podré dormir lo suficiente sin tener que estar alerta porque en mi habitación hay un tiburón.

― Iré al "harem" ― dijo Hayato, haciendo las comillas en el aire.

― Si te acuestas con una de ellas, no lo harás conmigo. ― el moreno rió largamente. ― ¿De qué te burlas?

― Tú, que te restregaste con uno de mis súbditos, te crees con el derecho de venir a dominarme y mandarme en lo que hago o dejo de hacer con otras chicas. ― Chiyo mordió su labio. ― No me mandas.

― Te lo advierto…

― Y yo te advierto a ti, Chiyo. Nadie nunca me ha dicho lo que debo o no debo hacer y mucho menos una mujer me dará órdenes. La hija de Carey no controlará mi vida. ― la pelirosa cerró los ojos incomoda. ― Intenta no entrometerte donde no te llaman.

― No tendrás sexo conmigo.

― Tampoco lo quería. ― Chiyo estaba sorprendida al vislumbrar tanto odio en esos ojos. ― Ahora eres tú la que causa asco.

― Mientras te acostabas conmigo, lo hacías con ellas. ― le dijo Chiyo. ― Masami lo pregonó en todos lados.

― Que triste que tus sueños del primer amor hayan terminado en el tacho de la basura, ¿verdad? ― Hayato volvió a caminar hasta donde ella. ― Chiyo, ya no me interesas como antes. Lo que podrías haber conseguido conmigo, lo perdiste en el instante que te metiste con Ryu. ― Chiyo se sintió empequeñecer frente a la altura imponente de Hayato. ― Perdiste en tu propio juego.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― quiso saber.

― Conmigo hubieses ganado mucho más, pero preferiste a Ryu, por lo tanto, terminaste de cavar tu propia tumba. ― la pelirosa agachó la cabeza. ― Y no te hagas la inocente conmigo. Ya pasó tu tiempo, Chiyo y si me acuesto contigo, será por mero placer de verte sucumbir a mis más bajos instintos. Y al igual que tú, las demás chicas también disfrutarán de mí.

― Que te aprovechen. ― farfulló enferma de los nervios, imaginándose todo lo que se le vendría.

A pesar de odiarlo, una parte de ella aborrecía imaginárselo acostado junto a todas esas mujeres expertas, con muchos más conocimientos y dispuestas a todo, a diferencia de ella que se ponía como tabla cada vez que él la tocaba. Y no era como si avalara su actuar sanguinario o fuera de cualquier moral, pero estar con Hayato le había dado una esperanza en cierta medida. Él la hacía sentir protegida y no podía desconocer que los primeros días, el moreno tampoco permitió que nadie se le acercara para hacerle daño o vejarla. Solo su cuerpo fue el que la tocó y también era él el que provocaba que gritara de placer cuando se encontraban juntos.

Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada. Su libertad sería a cualquier precio y estaba dispuesta a pagar, pero la pregunta era otra en ese minuto: luego de ver a Hayato cuidándola, protegiéndola y mostrando sus emociones a flor de piel como solo él sabía hacerlo, ¿necesitaba su libertad? ¿Quería volver a un mundo real donde lo único que tenía era la amistad con un mendigo y su amor desmedido por las flores al igual que su madre? ¿Dónde una choza con un camastro eran su habitación y el baño era un hoyo oscuro y profundo, para que su ducha terminara siendo el rio? ¿Quería nuevamente eso?

Y la respuesta era obvia:

Se quería quedar con Hayato.

**O.O**

― ¡Masami! ― gritó Hayato, ingresando a la habitación de las mujeres y encontrándoselas a todas desperdigas por el lugar, sin nada que hacer. ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Señor. ― gritaron varias, poniéndose de pie y expectantes de su reacción. Masami pasó adelante para mirarlo.

― Señor, ¿viene en busca de placer? Sabe que todas estamos dispuestas a satisfacerlo. ― agregó apresuradamente.

― ¿Están aburridas? ― nadie respondió. ― ¿Quieren a un hombre? ― nuevamente el silencio. ― Les doy su libertad. Salgan de acá y vuelvan a sus lugares.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó Masami descompuesta. ― Señor, sabe que si estamos acá es porque así lo deseamos y no porque nos sintamos prisioneras. Lo que usted nos ha dado ha sido por sobretodas las cosas, lo mejor. Tenemos un lugar donde dormir y comer. Salir a la vida será morir.

― ¿Qué desean entonces? ― preguntó Hayato. ― ¿Sexo?

― Sí, sobretodo con nuestro señor. ― Gritó una chica desde atrás. Una a la cual nunca había tomado. ― Queremos tenerlo feliz.

― Masami, ¿ella es nueva? ― la mujer asintió a regañadientes. ― Si se darán disputas de gatas celosas, no las querré acá. Tienen claro que estar acá significa que todas tendrán la posibilidad de estar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? ― la regañina que le había dado a la mujer, no le agradó ni un poco, pero no habló. ― Dejaré que otros súbditos vengan a ustedes, pero no serán cualquiera. Las habitaciones que usarán son las que se encuentran al final del pasillo, porque si hay algo que quiero es tranquilidad.

― ¿Y usted? ¿Ya no nos quiere? ― haciendo un puchero gracioso, una chica de mediana edad esperó su respuesta.

― Nunca las he querido. ― contestó sin ningún tacto. ― Si están acá, es porque pertenecen a una tradición. ― agregó, sin darle siguiera un remordimiento por ser tan duro. ― No puedo satisfacerlas a todas. No soy una máquina y mucho de los tipos que hay allá abajo merecen un poco de relajación. Buscar sexo y pagar por ello es demasiado riesgoso y puede provocar una traición, por lo mismo aquí les daré lo que necesitan. ― reconoció, cada vez más agradado con su idea. ― Pero no dejaré que cualquiera las tome. Procuraré que sean machos decentes.

Volteándose, salió del lugar, siendo seguido por Masami.

― Señor. ― lo llamó ella, parándose a mitad del pasillo. ― Yo no quiero otro cuerpo. El de usted es mi necesidad y estoy hecha para satisfacerlo. Sabe que nos entendemos.

― Masami, no tenemos una relación. No eres mi pareja y no tengo sentimientos por ti. ― le aclaró de inmediato. ― Estás actuando patéticamente. Te aseguro que lo pasarás mejor con cualquier otro. Yo no quiero tener un montón de mujeres dispuestas a abrir las piernas cuando lo requiera.

― Entonces la chiquilla ganó.

Hayato la miró fijamente, para luego volver a su camino y meterse en su habitación, encontrándose a Chiyo durmiendo sobre su cama, descalza y con el pelo cayéndole en el rostro. Sus dedos picaron por ir corriendo a despejarle su frente, pero se detuvo y volvió a pensar en las palabras de Masami. La verdad era algo que no se podía guardar por mucho tiempo y en su caso era demasiado evidente.

― Sí. Chiyo ganó.

**Fin de la 10° escena**

― ¡Corten! ― el grito de Jiraya le dio termino a la escena y los hizo aplaudir a todos, por la emoción mostrada en la actuación. ― Todavía agradezco a ese amigo el haberme pedido un favor tan personal y el haberte encontrado ahí como extra, pequeña. ― Sakura se sonrojó, pero sonrió agradecida de esos halagos, sobretodo de un director de tanto renombre como lo era Jiraya. ― Mi mejor joya, por lejos. ― la pelirosa siguió escuchando las palabras del gigante peliblanco, mientras Sasuke caminaba hasta una larga mesa donde había algunos comestibles. Decantó por un vaso con agua y vio a Suigetsu acercarse hasta él.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― le preguntó su amigo, sonriendo como siempre y chocando sus manos, aunque él peliblanco se acercó a darle un leve golpeteo en el hombro. ― Buena actuación.

― Sí. ― respondió escueto, tomando agua y mirando fijamente a la pelirosa, que seguía siendo alabada por todos. Si supieran que eso solo lograba hacer crecer el ego ya inflado de la chica… ― ¿Te llamaron? ― le preguntó al ver su presencia ahí.

― Adoro tu forma de ser tan amistosa. ― lo molestó Suigetsu, aunque riendo. ― Me toca grabar una escena con Sasori. ― Sasuke hizo una mueca. ― Para de odiarlo. Ya pasó.

― ¿Y Hiroto? ― fue el turno del peliblanco de hacer una mueca. ― ¿Ves?

― Ok, entendí el punto. ― aceptó Suigetsu. ― Tengo una buenísima noticia que darte.

― ¿Me dejarás en paz? ― el peliblanco bufó y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, siendo tapado por el vaso. ― Habla. ― lo instó con su ya conocido genio.

― Seré papá. ― susurró despacio. Sasuke casi explotó con el líquido en la boca y lo miró atónito, sin saber que decir. ― Karin está de casi 5 meses.

― Espera, ¿qué? ― Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que oía. ― Pobrecito bebé. No sabe qué tipo de papá le tocó. ― Sin embargo, a pesar de la broma mordaz, Sasuke le dio una fuerte palmada en el brazo y le sonrió genuinamente. ― Felicidades, idiota.

― Gracias, amigo. ― Suigetsu se rascó la nuca incómodo. ― Igualmente con Karin no volvimos. Creo que para todos es conocido lo que pasó fuera de su casa.

― Gran actuación, ¿eh? ― le molestó Sasuke, aunque esta vez ambos rieron. ― ¿Cómo está ella?

― Bueno, acomodándose en una de las casas que tengo y dándome el chance para estar cerca de ambos. ― le comentó Suigetsu. ― Cuando terminamos, ella recientemente se había enterado de su embarazo y eso la descompuso por completo.

― Por eso terminó. ― Suigetsu asintió. ― Debe haberte odiado.

― Sí. Supongo que debe haber sido un gran batazo en su cabeza, pero con el tiempo lo ha ido aceptando y ahora la veo bastante entusiasmada con el tema. ― Suigetsu tomó un canapé y se lo sirvió. ― Debo reconocer que esto me sirve un montón, para intentar volver y eso, pero creo que debo ser pensante ésta vez y no me lanzaré de lleno a tener una relación que pueda no resultar del todo bien. Muchas veces las cosas no funcionan entre nosotros y ahora no es tan simple como antes. Hay un bebé de por medio, que necesita la mayor atención y cuidado. No podemos llegar y separarnos por nada. Podríamos causarle un gran daño.

― Veo que has madurado. ― Aunque Sasuke le encontró toda la razón. ― Poco a poco se esclarecerá su situación. ― para que el moreno hablara con un deje de esperanza, tenía que haber algo importante sucediendo en su vida. Sasuke se caracterizaba por ser demasiado crudo y realista, muchas veces llegando a ser pesimista. ― Todo sea por el bien de tu bebé.

― Mi enano, ¿qué será? ― le preguntó al aire. ― Si es una niña, igualmente será mi todo.

― Mejor niños. Para armar un equipo de futbol. ― Suigetsu entornó los ojos. Una de las grandes aficiones de Sasuke era el fútbol. ― Las niñas tienden a no mirar las pelotas y tampoco les impondría que jugasen ese deporte.

― Eso es machista. ― Sasuke negó.

― Machista sería decir que ellas no puedan jugar por ser mujeres. A lo que yo voy, es que, como niñas, muchas veces se dejan influenciar por su entorno, volviéndose princesas de inmediato y ven al futbol como un deporte de hombres. ― Suigetsu aceptó que el razonamiento de su amigo no era del todo descabellado. ― Igualmente ese no será mi problema. En mi futuro no veo hijos.

― ¿No quieres tener? ― Sasuke por inercia miró hasta donde Sakura y se la encontró entretenida conversando con Gaara y Tenten. ― Ya veo que te tiene con ese brillo especial. ¿Ya están juntos?

― Hace bastante que estamos juntos. ― contestó Sasuke. ― Es mi novia.

― ¿De verdad? ― Sasuke asintió. ― ¿Oficial? ― Sasuke volvió a asentir. ― ¿Se la presentarás a tus padres?

― Todavía no, pero es porque no quiero que la incomoden con sus preguntas. Prefiero preparar el terreno e Itachi también aportará con su ayuda. ― Suigetsu entendió. ― Si quiero tener hijos. ― dijo, volviendo al tema anterior.

― ¿Con Sakura? ― inquirió el peliblanco, esperando por la respuesta. ― Recuerda que soy tu amigo.

― No necesitas recordarme que fui un imbécil hace algunos años y te acepté la conversación de autos que me estabas dando. ― dijo Sasuke, haciendo reír al peliblanco. ― Si ella quiere, sí.

― ¿Y si no? ― preguntó el peliblanco, poniendo otro escenario.

― Seré el tío genial de todos los niños. ― respondió, dejando a medio entrever que por Sakura estaba dispuesta a sacrificar ciertos sueños. Aquello sorprendió al peliblanco, aunque no dijo mucho más. Era un tema personal de su amigo y él no se involucraría más allá de lo correcto. No le correspondía.

― El tío adinerado lleno de fama y mujeres. ― molestó el peliblanco. ― Llamaré a Karin para saber cómo está. Es tardísimo debería estar acostada.

― O se fue de fiesta. ― musitó Sasuke, mirando el gesto contrariado de su amigo. ― Es una broma, imbécil. ― le recordó con ese afecto tan característico.

― No es algo que no pueda suceder. Al fin y al cabo, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Soy el papá de su bebé, pero no su pareja. ― las palabras de Suigetsu fueron acompañadas por una mueca de pesar. ― Reconozco que es muy apresurado volver a estar juntos, pero también me incomoda estar así, sin nada seguro y con ella libre, en cierto modo.

― Compórtate a la altura de sus expectativas. ― aconsejó el moreno, volviendo su mirada a Sakura y viéndola perderse en dirección a la cafetería. Frunció el ceño. ― Te veo al rato.

― Ya capté, amiguito. ― de forma burlesca, Suigetsu tiró besos. ― Se le perdió su amor.

― Cállate, tarado. ― levantándole el dedo del medio, caminó hasta donde mismo se había ido Sakura y se la encontró riendo en un rincón junto a Morio.

Aquello cofradía y cercanía no le agradó para nada y se encontró tentado en ir a separarlos, marcando su territorio, pero su cabeza fue mucho más fría y con evidente enfado, aunque sin dirigírselo a la persona que quería, se volvió sobre sus pasos en busca de entregarle privacidad a su novia. Sakura era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y tener los amigos que estimara convenientes. Él no iba a tener reparos frente a eso y tampoco se involucraría más allá de lo sensato. No quería atosigarla.

― Sasuke. ― la llamada de Kakashi lo alertó. ― Oye, tenemos que ver un tema contigo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Kakashi miró tras el hombro de Sasuke y comprendió el porqué de su pregunta tan brusca. Sonriendo de medio lado, entrecerró los ojos. ― No digas nada.

― Tampoco pensaba hacerlo. ― respondió chulesco. ― Aunque Sakura se ve bastante… ― una advertencia con la mirada bastó para que Kakashi no siguiera por esa línea de comentarios y se abocara a lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí. ― En fin, volviendo al tema, quería pedirte el gran favor de que mañana vayas a una entrevista radial.

― ¿Para qué? ― preguntó Sasuke.

― No sé si tu recuerdas que yo tengo una fundación. ― Sasuke recordó de inmediato hacia donde iba y su cuerpo se crispó. ― Comprendo que no quieras ser la cara visible de mi institución, pero necesito que puedas hacer la invitación a todos los jóvenes que te oigan mañana.

― Kakashi, sabes que para mí ese tema es delicado. ― el peliblanco asintió solemnemente. ― Y que estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en el sentido monetario, cosa que ya hago, pero no me pidas esto.

― Sasuke, tenemos una de las más altas tasas de suicidio juvenil del mundo. ― le hizo ver el productor, contrariado. ― Las drogas son un tema muy fuerte a nivel país y si los jóvenes ven que un famoso, guapo y con mucho dinero los invita ya que él es directo patrocinador, podremos salvar muchas vidas. ¿Acaso eso no te motiva lo suficiente como para, al menos, pensarlo? ― sugirió Kakashi.

― Va más allá y lo sabes. ― de reojo, Sasuke vio que Sakura los miraba confusa, sobretodo por la cercanía que había entre él y el peliblanco. ― No puedo aceptar.

― Bueno. Al menos lo intenté. ― ciertamente abatido, pero evitando hacer sentir culpable al moreno, Kakashi se devolvió por donde mismo había llegado.

Sakura por su parte, se acercó al moreno y le tocó el brazo, haciendo la pregunta muda de que pasaba. Sasuke no respondió.

― ¿Mi amor? ― le llamó con infinito afecto, llenándolo de mariposas revoltosas en el centro de su pecho. ― ¿Pasó algo?

― Nada grave. ― dándole un beso en la frente, se dirigió a los camarines y entrando en el suyo, se echó sobre el sofá con el brazo en los ojos y el cansancio reflejado en cada uno de sus gestos.

Sakura entró a los pocos minutos y lo miró expectante. Sopesando de qué forma actuar para no incomodarlo.

Sasuke le aclaró el panorama al estirar su otra mano, guiándola a que se sentara a un lado de él, aunque la pelirosa fue más audaz y se subió sobre el cuerpo del moreno, apoyando su mentón en el pecho de este y dejándose abrazar por aquellos brazos que tan feliz la hacían.

― ¿Qué te dijo Kakashi? ― quiso saber la chica, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. ― Tu cara se descompuso de un momento a otro.

― ¿Qué hablabas con Morio? Estabas riendo. ― contra preguntó Sasuke.

― Le pregunté si era notorio que no me quedaba en mi departamento y que hacían ellos cuando yo no estaba ahí. ― Sasuke esperó que siguiera hablando. ― Siento que, de ahora en adelante, me quedaré mucho menos en mi cuchitril e iré al tuyo para aprovecharme de tu buena voluntad y vivir a tus expensas.

― Y de mis despensas. ― bromeó el moreno. ― Te comes todo.

― ¡Hey! Recuerda que esa es la Sakura malvada, que le exige comida a mi estómago. ― Sasuke sonrió con las ocurrencias de la pelirosa. ― La Sakura buena, o sea yo, come lo justo y necesario porque es una señorita que no siente hambre.

― Estás loca, molestia. ― Sakura asintió, dándole la razón.

― ¿Qué te dijo Kakashi? ― Sasuke bufo. Había esperado que Sakura se olvidara de ello, pero conociéndola como la conocía, era capa de recurrir a la tortura para averiguar que pasaba.

― Me pidió que hiciese una invitación para su fundación. ― contestó cansino. Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciéndola ver muy bella. ― ¿Por qué te pones tan feliz?

― Porque es maravilloso que participes en ese tipo de cosas, Sasuke. ― le dijo ella, con su soltura y felicidad por la vida. ― Siempre es bueno aportar con fundaciones y temas relacionados.

― No acepté. ― la sonrisa de la chica se congeló y lentamente fue desapareciendo de su rostro. ― No soy capaz de invitar a la gente a participar en algo, cuando yo mismo no soy un ejemplo a seguir.

― ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke? ¿De qué es la fundación? ― preguntó Sakura.

― De ayuda a jóvenes con problemas de drogas. ― contestó sucinto. ― Jóvenes que están a punto de morir por culpa de ello.

― ¿Y no te sientes lo suficientemente bueno para ser cara visible de eso? ― Sasuke asintió, todavía contrariado. ― Tú eres un claro ejemplo de lo que hace la ayuda correcta en el camino, Sasuke. Si apareces o hablas sobre esto, todos esos chicos que sienten que son los únicos con estos problemas, se sentirán acompañados. No hay nada como confraternizar en el dolor y sobretodo cuando es un personaje que admiramos el que está teniendo problemas de distinta índole. Nos sentimos acompañados y entendidos. ― Sasuke la miró con toda su atención puesta en ella y acunó su mejilla. ― Hace algunos años, tenía una amiga de mi barrio que sufrió de ansiedad. Ella pensaba que era la única con ese problema, hasta que se encontró con un artículo en estas páginas que sigues en Facebook donde hablaban de los famosos que tenía el mismo problema. ― le contó la pelirosa. ― Ver que no era la única y saber que Angelina Jolie pasaba por su mismo calvario, la motivó a sentirse importante y luchar contra su enfermedad. No te imaginas lo bien que le hizo.

Sasuke, medio escuchando lo que decía y medio atontado al verla tan concentrada hablando, pensó nuevamente en la propuesta de Kakashi.

― Supongo que tienes razón. ― Sakura asintió. ― Por esta vez te aceptaré las razones.

― Reconoce que lo haces porque sabes que estoy en lo correcto. ― le exigió ella, subiendo un poco por el cuerpo del moreno, dejando sus rostros frente a frente. ― ¿O no?

― Lo hago porque tienes un punto fuerte en el que sustentarte. ― Sakura sonrió feliz por haber dado una buena batalla y haber conseguido una seudo victoria. ― Aunque todavía pensaré si apoyaré a Kakashi en esto o no.

― Eres tan complejo. ― Le reclamó con cariño.

Bajando la cabeza y tomando sus labios en un beso corto, pero profundo, Sakura dio por terminada la conversación, dejándose disfrutar de estar regaloneando de ese modo junto a él. Sasuke le daba cariños en la espalda y besaba su cabello de vez en cuando, aprovechando a la altura que había quedado sobre su pecho.

― Molestia. ― susurró. ― ¿Le contaste a tus amigas que nos acostamos? ― Sakura se puso tensa, como cuerda de violín. ― Lo sospechaba.

― Sabes que las mujeres somos así. ― se justificó ella. ― Además, era mi primera vez. Merecía ser contada.

― Omitiste detalles, ¿verdad? ― quiso saber el moreno.

― Depende de qué detalles. ― respondió incomoda. ― Aunque te dejé como un semental. ― Sasuke bufó.

― No me interesa ser un semental para tus amigas, Sakura. ― la pelirosa se sintió avergonzada, aunque él no lo pudo ver. ― Comprendo que quieras contar ese tipo de cosas, pero hay detalles que son solo nuestros y que el resto puede vivir sin saberlos.

― Me preguntaron lo típico. Si me había dolido, si lo había disfrutado y eso. ― se defendió la chica. ― No es como que les haya dicho que antes de completar nuestro acto amoroso, me besaste por todos lados.

― No digas nada. ― la calló el moreno. ― Estoy contigo encima y recordar lo que hicimos, me hará excitarme otra vez y no creo que estés preparada para entrar nuevamente a la acción. Al menos no por hoy.

― Eso es verdad. ― Sakura levantó la cabeza. ― Aunque podríamos hacer el intento.

― En casa. ― la sugerencia sonaba tan real, que casi se le hizo palpable a la chica, quién fue nuevamente en busca de los labios del moreno.

Tanta fue la pasión que ejerció Sakura, que sus dientes terminaron chocando, haciéndolos jadear y reír por aquello.

― Me dolió. ― dijo como niña pequeña, haciendo un puchero tierno.

― Eres muy brusca. ― le reclamó el moreno, sin soltarla. ― Mi celular está vibrando. ― le dijo, intentando sacarlo de su bolsillo, pero Sakura terminó haciéndolo cuando para el moreno fue imposible lograrlo. ― Yamato.

― Sasuke, hay que grabar otra escena. ― dijeron desde el otro lado. ― ¿Estas con Sakura?

― Sí, se quedó dormida, pero la despierto. ― mintió, acariciándole el cabello con parsimonia. ― Vamos de inmediato para allá.

― Los necesito.

Y como el deber llamaba, ambos se pusieron de pie. Con calculado tiempo, salieron del camarín sin ser descubiertos.

El amor prohibido y escondido, muchas veces era más sabroso y sensual.

**4.**

― He decidido el salón y éste será. ― Natsuki mostró un folleto maravilloso, de una sala que parecía sacada del castillo de Buckingham y donde sí se miraba con detención e imaginación, se podría vislumbrar a la reina tomando el té con su dedo meñique levantado. ― En cuanto lo vi, me enamoré y creo que será estupendo para todos, ya que tiene la suficiente seguridad como para proteger a tus amigos y los míos.

― ¿Pensaste en la banda cuando lo viste? ― le preguntó Kiba a su novia, revisando los detalles del folleto. ― Wow, es bastante dinero.

― Dijiste que querías un lugar espectacular para la cena y que tuviese el suficiente celo como para que nos sintiéramos tranquilos sin ser acosados por la prensa. ― le recordó Shikamaru, dándole una calada larga a su cigarrillo.

― Además, será algo que recordaremos toda la vida. ― le hizo ver Natsuki. ― Yo pienso casarme una sola vez y espero que sea por lo grande, tanto como dijiste tú que fuera.

― Bueno, tampoco me estoy quejando. ― se defendió el castaño. ― El dinero no es el problema y creo que mis padres estarán felices de ver el lugar que elegiste, aunque dejaron claro que ellos quieren ser los que darán el servicio de comida.

― Por supuesto. Su restaurant tiene la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida. El chef de los Inuzuka es el mejor del mundo entero, ¿o no Shikamaru? ― el moreno asintió, dándole la razón a la guapa pelivioleta.

― Nozomi me mandó este folleto hace un par de días y me pareció bueno para lo que buscan ustedes, por eso se lo mostré a Natsuki. ― comenzó a contar el pelinegro. ― El galpón que había visto, era demasiado poco salubre y no creo que tu novia hubiese sido muy feliz entrando ahí.

― Por no decir antigénico. ― aclaró Kiba. ― Lo bueno es que no tuviste la suerte de verlo, mi amor, o sino, estarías pensando seriamente en cancelar la boda. ― la chica sesgó la mirada. ― Tranquila, le dije de inmediato a éste individuo ― apuntó a Shikamaru. ― que eras capaz de cortarme las bolas si te proponía hacer la cena ahí. Los baños eran lo peor y olían a bar de mala muerte.

― Era porque el día anterior había tocado una banda punk metal. ― explicó Shikamaru. Natsuki entornó los ojos frente a sus palabras. ― Fue Kiba el que me obligó a ayudarlo. Yo le dije que no era el más propicio para buscar lugares. Tengo una experiencia limitada en el tema. ― se excusó.

― Lo bueno es que Nozomi quiso cooperar y funcionó. ― Dándole medio punto por ello, la pelivioleta aceptó las disculpas del par que tenía enfrente. ― ¿Entonces nos quedamos con este? ―preguntó Kiba.

― Por supuesto. Nozomi se lució y es de mi completo gusto. ― aclaró la pelivioleta. Kiba se alzó de hombros y aceptó. Shikamaru no tenía mayor opinión ahí, pero como estaba de "ayudante" del castaño, debía estar presente en esa reunión. ― Le mandé una invitación. Espero vaya, aunque con sus múltiples trabajos y sus estudios, lo veo muy difícil.

― Es una chica muy aplicada, ¿o no Shikamaru? ― Lo molestó Kiba. El coletas lo miró de refilón, ignorando el tono chulesco de su amigo. ― No me dirás que no te has fijado en ella.

― Obvio que la he mirado, pero como ayuda, no como chica. ― Kiba lanzó una pedorreta.

― Yo insisto. No entiendo tu afán de encamarte con chicas muy superficiales, cuando tienes una muy guapa que gustosa aceptaría tus atenciones. ― Natsuki le envió una mirada de advertencia a su prometido para que guardara silencio. A juicio de ella, Kiba no tenía derecho de meterse en la vida pelinegro, sin embargo, no podía negar que le interesaban las respuestas de este. Nozomi se había vuelto en una chica cercana y había notado cierto interés de ella en Shikamaru. No se las daría de celestina, pero podía ayudar a aclarar el panorama.

― Nozomi no puede ser tomada para el rato, Kiba. Ella merece mi respeto. ― le explicó Shikamaru. La parte feminista de la pelivioleta no quedó indiferente frente a esas palabras, esperando alerta para intervenir. ― No digo que las otras no lo merezcan, Natsuki. No creas que hablo desde mi machismo. Solo intento aclarar que estar con Nozomi es un compromiso mayor al que deseo en este momento. Además ella está concentrada en su carrera y no pienso entrometerme en eso.

― Eres demasiado correcto. ― susurró la pelivioleta, jurando que lo había dicho en su cabeza, cuando en verdad su boca lo había verbalizado. ― Lo siento. ― se tapó de inmediato sus labios. ― No me refiero a que le faltes el respeto, pero las mujeres también tienen necesidades. No trates a Nozomi como algo intocable, porque llegará alguien que verá en ella esa pasión que tú quieres desconocer y te la arrebatará.

― No quiero tener algo con Nozomi, Natsuki. ― le aclaró el moreno, hablando con claridad y sin mentir. ― Vengo saliendo de una relación larguísima donde amé mucho a esa mujer y todavía la quiero.

― Pero Temari ya no está. No tiene derecho a reclamarte porque comienzas a rehacer tu vida nuevamente. ― refutó la chica, esperando que Kiba metiera su opinión, pero éste se mantuvo al margen. Había visto a Shikamaru sufrir, como también sabía lo que le había costado salir arriba luego de su separación como para ahora intentar encaminarlo a meterse en una profunda relación.

El castaño pensaba que una relación con Nozomi le serviría para que madurara a nivel emocional y tuviese una alianza suficientemente adulta, con alguien de su mismo nivel, pero eso no significaba que fuese a convertirse en su novia, sino en alguien que se acostaba con él comportándose como su igual. Las chicas que estaban pasando por la vida del moreno era solo nenas con poco cerebro que iban en busca de fama. Las famosas groupie que buscaban una historia que contar, una meta o estrella en su historial, no un crecimiento afectivo.

― Ahí yace el punto, Natsuki: yo no quiero rehacer mi vida. Al menos no todavía. ― le explicó. ― Y Nozomi seguirá en la categoría que la tengo: AMIGA.

― Los hombres no tienen amigas. ― dijo la chica, murmurando.

― Eso fue muy machista, Nat. ― le reclamó el castaño, mirándola con reproche. ― Todos podemos tener relaciones amistosas sin necesidad de caer en el deseo físico. ― refutó Kiba.

― Ok, lo acepto. Me dejé llevar por el momento, pero tienen razón: la amistad entre hombre y mujer existe. ― contestó ella, aceptando su derrota, pero sin mostrarse contrariada por eso. Era una chica que entendía y aprendía de sus errores. ― Aunque agradezco que en nuestro caso si hubiese mutado a una relación de verdad. ― murmuró coquetamente al castaño.

― Todavía recuerdo cuando lo tenías en la friendzone y lloraba por ello. ― bromeó Shikamaru. Kiba alzó su dedo del medio hacia su amigo en señal de animadversión que sentía en ese minuto. ― Llegaba a los ensayos muriendo de dolor porque tú le hablabas de otros chicos.

― Reconozco que muchas veces le puse un poco más de historia a mis cuentos. No niego que hubo otros chicos, pero quería que tu amigo reaccionara. ― le contó la chica, riendo.

― No hagan como si no estuviera acá. ― les reclamó como niño pequeño. ― Lo pasé bastante mal. Sobretodo cuando estuviste tanto tiempo con ese imbécil que no nombraré, pero muero de ganas por encontrármelo y darle una buena tunda.

― ¿El que era personal trainer? De dos chasquidos te tendrá contra el suelo y comiendo polvo. ― vaticinó el moreno, haciendo reír a la chica. ― Asume que eres un _padawan_ en las artes marciales.

― No se pondrán a hablar de Star Wars, ¿verdad? ― ambos hombres se alzaron de hombros. ― Kiba, si llegas vestido de _Jedi_ a nuestra cena, da por terminado cualquier enlace. Mamá moriría de vergüenza. Piensa que estarán sus jefes ahí. ― le recordó la chica.

― Lo tengo presente, mi pequeña foquita. ― Shikamaru alzó las cejas, sintiéndose un intruso y más aún al ver como Natsuki le daba un corto, pero contundente golpe en la cabeza a Kiba.

― ¡No me llames así! ― roja como tomate, se alzó de su asiento y se perdió en el baño del departamento.

― No entiendo porque las mujeres se molestan con ciertos sobrenombres. ― ¿De verdad se preguntaba eso? ― ¿Has visto las focas bebés? Son adorables. ― Al parecer Kiba no tenía ni un ápice de tacto, ni los pensamientos coherentes respecto a los motes cariñosos.

― Hay formas más bonitas de llamar a las mujeres, por ejemplo, decirles su nombre. ― Un toque de ironía marca Nara que no ayudaba en nada, pero servía como raspacachos… algunas veces. ― ¿De verdad no tienes problemas por contratar ese salón? Cuando Nozomi me lo envió, pensé que era perfecto para lo que me había descrito Natsuki, pero también sé que es carísimo.

― Shika, con la banda ganamos bien. Piensa que estamos en nuestro mejor momento, además no es como que termine en banca rota por esto. ― El coletas se alzó de hombros. Nunca estaba demás en preguntar si es que se había cometido un error. ― Por ella soy capaz de cualquier cosa y creo que lo sabes.

― Por supuesto. ― sonriendo de medio lado, Kiba posó sus manos tras la cabeza. ― Me largaré. Debo ver algo Sasuke y quiero estar preparado para ello.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― quiso saber el castaño. ― ¿Algo de la banda?

― ¿De qué más podría tratarse? Sabes que no me meto en la vida privada de él. ― le recordó el moreno.

― Todavía me sorprende verlo tan entusiasmado por alguien. Es como otro Sasuke. ― comentó el castaño. ― Aunque me agrada. Lo siento más accesible y humano, como si su máscara de Dios hubiese caído.

― Sabes que esa actitud pedante parte en el hecho que es tan conocido, que debe tener ciertas barreras y a veces olvida que con nosotros se las puede sacar. ― en cierta medida, Shikamaru admiraba a su amigo. Sabía que el trabajo que hacía era muy por superior al resto de ellos, que simplemente se preparaban para los ensayos y conciertos. Sasuke debía estar pendiente de la música, creación -aunque el último tiempo, casi todos estaban presentando sus propios proyectos para la banda- y el tema promocional. Era muy meticuloso. ― Sakura le hace bien.

― Espero la prensa no tenga conocimiento de ellos. Lo pueden destrozar. ― elucubró el castaño, temiendo por ese momento.

― Creo que tiene un buen equipo detrás que lo apoya. ¿tú le darías la espalda? ― Kiba negó.

― Puede ser el ser más indeseable del universo, pero es mi amigo. ― esa era la más potente razón para ponerse de su parte. ― Él vio en mí algo más que un simple chico gamer con facilidad para las computadoras y me dio una oportunidad de oro. Eso es algo que no puedo desconocer y tampoco olvidar.

― Eras un maldito ñoño, que usaba lentes de vidrios muy gruesos.

― Eran vidrios normales. ― refutó el chico. ― Pero ya no los necesito.

― Te operaste, así cualquiera. Eso es como renegar de tu condición nerd. ― lo molestó el coletas, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo. ― Olvidaste tu pasado de niño rata.

― Esas cosas no se olvidan del todo, amigo del alma. ― Shikamaru sonrió abiertamente. ― Todavía tengo mi computadora con mi LOL al día todo el tiempo. Soy ADC conocido mundialmente. No le debo fallar a mi equipo.

― Campeón mundial de LOL… tu foto debería ir al lado de la palabra "virginidad" en el diccionario. ― lo molestó Shikamaru, todavía riendo. ― Tu escudo anti mujeres era impasable.

― Pero mi Natsuki lo rompió. ― Todos sabían que antes de Natsuki, Kiba había tenido solo una novia y se desconocía si alguna vez había llegado a intimar con ella. ― Ahora soy un hombre que próximamente pasará a ser honrado.

― Estás en edad de merecer. ― ambos rieron y así mismo los pilló Natsuki, llevándoles vasos con jugo. ― Me largo.

― ¿De verdad? Pensé que te quedarías a cenar con nosotros. ― Natsuki hizo una mueca apenada. ― Hice una pasta con pesto maravillosa.

― No lo dudo, pero el deber me llama y tengo que arreglar una letra creada hace un tiempo. ― les explicó, intentando que comprendieran su abandono. ― Guárdenme un poco.

― Shika, te están llamando y creo que te sorprenderá ver quién es. ― Kiba tomó el celular del moreno que estaba sobre la mesa de centro y se lo entregó para que contestara. ¿Nozomi? Pensó el moreno, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver otro nombre.

― Temari. ¿Qué querrá ahora? ― se preguntó el moreno retóricamente, temiendo contestar.

― Hacerse presente en tu vida. ― le dijo Natsuki. ― Ella todavía no te deja ir.

― Hola. ― saludó el moreno bruscamente, esperando que desde el otro lado hablaran.

― Shikamaru. ― estaba enojada y era muy notorio. ― ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ― el moreno frunció el ceño. ― ¿Acaso no puedes esperarte un poco más para empezar a pasearte con una cantidad obscena de mujeres? Has salido en todos lados, con distintas chicas todo el tiempo. Aunque la última al parecer es oficial y por fin te estacarás ― le reclamó como novia celosa. ― He sido el hazmerreír de mi grupo de pelea. No es agradable saber que mi ex novio se está encamando con cualquier cosa que tenga cabello y senos.

― Para ahí mismo. ― la frenó Shikamaru. ― Todo se trata de ti, ¿verdad? A ti te molestan, de ti se burlan por mi culpa, a ti te desagrada ver que tengo otras mujeres. ¿Acaso en tu cabeza rubia no cabe la posibilidad de que si salgo con otras chicas es porque quiero? ¿No puedes pensar que no todo gira en torno a ti y lo que menos me importa es que creas que lo hago en venganza por dejarme? ― sus palabras fueron duras y así lo notó al oír la respiración acelerada de la rubia desde el otro lado. ― Te lo dije cuando te fuiste, te lo dije cuando nos vimos en los Ángeles y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora: Tomaste una decisión y mantente fiel a ella. Elegiste un camino que no me incluía, por lo tanto, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, ¿oíste?

― Por favor, se nota desde lejos que todo esto lo haces porque sigues dolido producto de nuestro final. ― Shikamaru soltó el aire por la nariz sonoramente. ― Entiendo que 5 años son importantes, pero te comportas como si hubieses estado estancado y ahora que estás libre, debes recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿Así te sientes, Shikamaru? ¿Cómo un toro liberado de sus amarras que necesita conocer el placer de la variedad?

― ¿Sabes qué? No tiene caso que hablemos. Tú sigues empecinada en que eres un yo-yo, a diferencia de mí que avancé y estoy feliz con lo que tengo ahora. ― Temari quiso replicar, pero Shikamaru no le dio el espacio. ― Éxito en tus campeonatos. Supongo que eres la campeona. Sigue por esa senda y no pierdas de vista tus metas.

― No te queda bien el papel de ex novio compasivo. ― le dijo con tirria.

― Tampoco espero que me creas, aunque lo digo de verdad. ― se imaginó a la rubia con una mueca de impotencia y rabia. La misma mueca que había tenido él, pero que con el tiempo se había ablandado y de ese modo, logró erradicarla de su vida. ― Adiós, Temari. Intenta no llamarme. Mi vida social me consume y hablar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo.

Le colgó.

Al girarse para encontrarse a sus amigos, vio que estaba solo. Habían sido lo suficientemente respetuosos como para dejarlo hablar solo en la privacidad que podía entregarle el salón.

Pasándose la mano por la cara, intentó recomponer su gesto, cosa que logró. Fue en busca de los anfitriones y al encontrarlos, se despidió fraternalmente de ellos. Kiba lo acompañó hasta la puerta para decirle una última cosa.

― No quiero que vuelvas a ser como eras antes, Shika. No permitas que esto te afecte de tal modo que te desarme. ― el moreno sabía que no se desarmaría, pero eso no quitaba que las palabras de Temari le hubiesen afectado. ― Espero que todo lo malo pase muy rápido.

― Lo malo ya pasó, pero veo que solo para mí. ― explicó Shikamaru. ― Temari comienza a sufrir por su decisión, pero no soy yo quién tiene que sostenerla.

― ¿La olvidaste? ― En otro momento hubiese negado de inmediato, asegurando que el amor seguía ahí, pero en ese minuto no estaba del todo seguro.

Sabía que Temari formaba una parte muy importante de su vida y que lo había ayudado a moldarse como hombre, pero también tenía claro que al terminar, él había tenido que seguir con lo que venía y supo enfrentarse a todo a pesar de su dolor. Había levantado la cabeza haciendo que su sufrimiento fuese el combustible para moverse. Poco a poco, la rubia había comenzado a salir de sus pensamientos, torturándolo cada vez menos y convirtiéndose en un bello recuerdo que le recordaba una época bonita, pero que en ese instante ya no estaba.

Volviéndose a mirar a Kiba, respondió lo único que tenía claro en ese minuto.

― Lo tengo que pensar.

La última lluvia del invierno amenazaba con explotar. A la par, un corazón latía como nuevo.

**5.**

La miró correr a través del prado, riendo como niña pequeña, con sus pies descalzos y el cabello suelto. Su mano era tironeada por la de ella, que le gritaba que corriera, que no parara.

― _Esto es libertad. _― chilló descontrolada, saltando sobre él para enredarlo con sus piernas y besarle la boca. ― _Eres libre. _― inevitablemente sonrió, de forma real y con su corazón puesto en esa expresión. Verdaderamente era libre y ella se lo estaba dejando más que claro. ― _Quiérete y quiéreme. ― _Le pidió anhelante y buscando algún indicio de que sí seguiría su consejo.

Sin embargo, no le pudo contestar, porque ella se bajo de sus caderas y volvió a correr, alejándose de él. Intentó correr, pero no pudo porque sus pies se plantaron sobre la tierra, echando raíces de forma aterradora. Comenzó a desesperarse al no poder ir a su siga y más todavía al ver que cada vez se iba perdiendo en el horizonte, apenas oyendo su voz.

Miró con desesperación sus pies y gritó que lo esperara, pero ya no había nadie que pudiera oírlo. Destrozado, cayó sobre sus rodillas, fijándose que sus pies ya se encontraban sueltos. Levantándose con rapidez y casi cayendo, corrió detrás de ella y la vio dando vueltas para luego zambullirse en el agua y emerger completamente desnuda frente a él. Sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de vida y se encogió de hombros al verlo llegar.

― _No me iré. _― se oyó decir, caminando hasta ella sacándose su propia ropa.

― _Y tampoco quiero que te vayas, Neji. _― Sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce y lleno de nuevos sentimientos que no correspondían a los mismos que había sentido el último tiempo. El rencor había desaparecido, las ansias de consumirla no existían, solo quería mantenerse a su lado, con su vibrante voz y esa incansable forma de ser que no permitía ser avasallada. _― Quiérete y quiéreme._

― _Enséñame. _― le pidió el pelilargo, acariciándole las mejillas.

― _Ya te enseño, solo tienes que abrir los ojos. _― Neji no quería despertar de ese maravilloso sueño, donde solo eran ella y él, sin ningún novio entremetido ni un pasado que incluía a Mei y su insistentes llamados buscándolo. Eran libres a su modo y le encantaba. _― Ábrelos y no tendrás esto solo en sueños._

― _No puede ser un sueño. ― _reclamó con decepción. Él quería que fuera tan real como se sentía en ese momento. Sus cuerpos tocándose, sus labios besándose y sus manos apretándola contra él. ― _Necesito que sea real._

― _Y será real en la medida que lo permitas. _

Nuevamente se vio paralizado desde sus pies, con la diferencia que ahora sus manos tampoco se movían y no podía gritar. La vio sumergirse en el lago tranquilo y no salir más. Gritando su nombre a desgarros y creyendo que se estaba muriendo ahogada, intentó desesperadamente zafarse de sus agarres, pero no pudo.

― _Es mentira, es mental, es un sueño. ―_ Se recordó como mantra, intentando reaccionar y salir de ese sueño que comenzaba a convertirse en pesadilla. ― _Tenten, Tenten. _― gimió destrozado, temiendo haberla perdido.

Una nebulosa negra bajó desde el cielo y todo perdió forma y sentido. Ya no estaba ni Tenten, ni él, ni el lago precioso. Solo estaba el denso poder de la neblina. Calmándose, respiró hondo e intentó reaccionar.

― _Neji, Neji… _― escuchó nuevamente la voz de Tenten y la buscó a tientas. _― Despierta. _

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a la castaña casi encima de él, mirándolo con preocupación.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― le preguntó, sobándose la frente y recordando de a poco donde estaba.

― Comenzaste a llamarme. ― le contó ella, cayendo de espalda sobre la cama, pero sin dejar de mirarlo. ― Pensé que te ocurría algo. ― Neji se acostó de lado, fijándose en el pecho de la chica que subía y bajaba erráticamente. ― Me asustaste. ― le reclamó, poniendo su mano sobre el centro, donde se encontraba su corazón.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―quiso saber el moreno, tomando el primer celular encima del buro y que para su suerte, era el de Tenten. ― Las 4 de la madrugada. ― Tenten asintió, sentándose sobre la cama y usando la sábana para taparse. ― ¿Dónde vas?

― Me quedé dormida. Debería haberme ido a mi casa. ― le respondió la chica, mirando a los lados de la cama, en busca de su ropa. ― Estaba cansada, lo siento.

― No quiero que te vayas. ― Neji la tomó del brazo y la jaló haciendo que cayera sobre su pecho. Tenten tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y mordía su labio con nerviosismo. ― Puedes quedarte. ― le sugirió con su típico tono monocorde y carente de emociones.

― No es buena idea. Le dije a Tsubasa que volvería y no puedo fallarle. ― La mandíbula de Neji se tensó, haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

― No sé porqué continuas con él, si haces el amor conmigo. ― le recriminó con rabia. ― Él ya sabe que tenemos algo. ¿Acaso no tiene dignidad? ― le preguntó ya molesto, pero sin soltarla.

― ¿Y tu dignidad, Neji? ¿También se fue de paseo o tiendes a olvidarla cuando te conviene? ― dijo Tenten, respondiendo ácidamente a sus provocadoras palabras. ― Tsubasa es alguien demasiado importante en mi vida como para dejarlo de lado así como así, ¿ok?

― No has demostrado eso. ― susurró entre dientes el pelilargo, volteándose para quedar sobre ella y tirando la sábana que la protegía hacia un lado, en busca de tener mayor contacto con su piel. ― Gritas mi nombre, no el de él. Sollozas de placer por mí, no por él. Me buscas a mí, no a él.

― Eres el que está más asequible. ― A diferencia de lo que esperaba, se desconcertó al verla sonreír y más todavía cuando su corazón dio un brinco dentro de su pecho al engatusarse por la belleza que exudaba. Tan natural, tan bonita y limpia, algo único que no se le permitía tener, pero lo poseía de mala manera, ignorando a todo aquél que se le atravesaba en el camino. ― De verdad debería irme. ― su determinación anterior, fue sustituida por el titubeo de su voz, claro indicio de que comenzaba a ceder. ― Tsubasa…

― Tsubasa en un imbécil con suerte, pero que no sabe cuidarte. ― dijo Neji, interrumpiendo cualquier discurso que la chica pudiese tener referente al inútil de su novio. ― Es insípido y no te merece.

― ¿Acaso tú sí? ― Neji alzó una ceja por toda respuesta al desafío enviado por la chica. ― Te das por pagado al tenerme así, pero yo soy más que esto, Neji. Tengo más virtudes que ponerme horizontal bajo tuyo.

― Lo tengo más que claro. ― El moreno hizo rozar ambas narices y aspiró el agradable olor de su aliento. ― Me gustaría encontrarte muchos defectos para no perseguirte. ― le reconoció, haciendo que nuevamente, las mejillas de la chica tomaran una tonalidad escarlata muy adorable. ― Tú único "pero" es Tsubasa.

―Un guapísimo "pero". ― su intento de broma recibió como respuesta la embestida de Neji, que se adentró en su cuerpo ya preparado para él. ― Ah… ― su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, y mordió su labio mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco, cerrándose al final. Para Neji aquella imagen fue la nitidez del placer, de llegar a un punto donde solo eran uno y el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor.

Despacio y sin prisa le dio otro embate, sonriendo al sentir la suavidad de su interior.

― Pero yo soy más guapo. ― le molestó el pelilargo, excitadísimo y sin frenarse para comenzar el vaivén de caderas que la tenía atontada.

Cada vez fue aumentando el ritmo, hasta que Tenten, necesitando más control y no queriéndose entregar por completo, lo volteó en un descuido del moreno y se sentó sobre él, saltando sola sobre su miembro y disfrutando como no había esperado jamás.

Sus relaciones sexuales se limitaban a ponerse debajo y esperar. Hasta el momento, con Neji había disfrutado de ello, pero quería cosas nuevas y estar a horcajas sobre el moreno era una travesía que esperaba resultara bien. Neji tampoco se iba a negar, porque de esa forma tenía completa visual del cuerpo que tenía la castaña. El sudor que perlaba su pecho y vientre, su boca jadeando levemente abierta, sus senos rebotando al son de los embates que ella misma se proporcionaba. Instintivamente, sus manos se dirigieron a su vientre y abarcaron la estrecha cintura de Tenten, para luego continuar su recorrido y llegar a sus pechos.

― Dame tus manos. ― le pidió la castaña entre jadeos, entrelazando los dedos para darse impulso de ese modo, ya que la posición en sí era agotadora. Neji se dio cuenta que para Tenten estaba siendo una batalla mantener el ritmo.

― Muévete hacia atrás y hacia adelante, no saltes. ― le indicó, ayudándola con sus caderas a hacerlo y tomándola desde ese lugar para mostrarle el ritmo. ― Eso, así.

Neji siguió pendiente de sus movimientos, pero una parte de él, esa que alimentaba la obsesión que sentía por la chica, saltó de emoción al notar que Tenten no era tan experta como quería hacerse ver y su forma de moverse se lo indicaba. Le encantó la idea de ser él el que le enseñara como hacerlo, pero más para satisfacerse a sí mismo, que dándole las herramientas para que practicara con otro. Nuevamente su corazón saltó al mirar donde sus cuerpos se unían y eso lo excito todavía más, sorprendiéndolo. Era erótico, sensual y muy agradable. Podía estar a toda hora con la chica sentada sobre su cuerpo, dándole placer.

― Neji, me vengo. ― echando la cabeza hacia atrás, al igual que su cuerpo y solo afirmándose en las canillas del pelinegro, dio los últimos movimientos y se liberó. Neji no llegó a su punto culmine y aprovechando un poco de la languidez de la chica, la tomó por la cintura, penetrándola fieramente, para luego gritar entre jadeos. Tenten cayó sobre su pecho y cuello, helando con su respirar el lugar, dado que se encontraba sudado. No obstante, no le molestó y por inercia, sus brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo cálido y contenedor. ― Estoy agotada. ― murmuró contra su cuello, sin siquiera moverse, como un ser inerte.

La respiración en un principio errática de Tenten, se convirtió en algo acompasado, tranquilo que evidenciaba claramente que se había quedado dormida. A Neji no le importó tenerla encima de él, aunque sus cuerpos comenzaban a enfriarse y eso no era un buen presagio. Con cuidado, tomó una de las mantas que se encontraba caída a un lado de la cama y con habilidad logró taparlos a ambos. Tenten solo reclamó cuando Neji intentó enderezarse para taparle los pies, pero prontamente volvió a dormirse, ignorando el mundo alrededor.

El pelinegro no quería sacarla de encima, le gustaba tenerla de ese modo y disfrutaba de ello. Además, Tenten tendía a dar saltitos entre sueños y se refregaba contra él, acomodándose mejor. Neji se quedó pensativo, recordando su sueño y la posterior entrega de la chica.

Sabía que no estaba enamorado. Tenía claro que su corazón seguía teniendo sentimientos por Mei y que al escuchar sus ruegos por teléfono, había dudado de su decisión, sin embargo Tenten le había entregado muchas más cosas y le hizo sentir vivo cuando la monotonía lo consumía. Le mostró un mundo diferente, sin siquiera proponérselo, uno donde se sentía importante y no la sobra de o lo que quedó de. Desde que había perdido a sus padres, siempre se sintió diferente, ajeno al resto de las personas. No pertenecía a nada, ni nadie era su dueño. Quedó a la deriva y cada una de sus relaciones posteriores tuvieron la misma tónica; una dependencia enfermiza que lo hacía sentir menos e inseguro. Con Tenten deseaba que las cosas fuesen distintas, porque ella era distinta, porque él se sentía diferente a su lado y porque sus temores se volvían en cosas idiotas cuando la tenía cerca. Odiaba que tuviese novio como nada en el mundo y pedirle que lo dejara era una necesidad, pero tampoco quería presionarla para no perderla, porque nuevamente comenzaba a sentir que estaba dependiendo de algo y no tenerlo era otro golpe en su ya tan deteriorado enlace emocional con el mundo en general.

El remoloneo de Tenten detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos y la miró levantar su cabeza para fijar sus ojos en él y apenas entender donde estaba.

― Duerme. ― le ordenó Neji, sin tacto.

― No, es hora de que me vaya. ― respondió ella y se giró para caer sobre la cama, pero nuevamente el cuerpo de Neji no se lo permitió. ― ¿Otra vez quieres? Lo hemos hecho 3 veces.

― Siempre que pueda, querré. ― le murmuró lacónicamente, bajando su cabeza para besarla, pero Tenten fue más rápida y logró escabullirse, poniéndose de pie a su lado y recogiendo su ropa con premura. ― ¿Por qué te vas? ― le preguntó frustrado.

― Porque debo llegar a mi casa y hablar con Tsubasa. ― Neji dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada y boca abajo con se encontraba, suspiró hondamente. ― No puedo estar mucho tiempo contigo y lo sabes.

― Si dejases a ese bicho, podrías quedarte sin problemas. ― le reclamó molesto.

― Y compartirte, porque nadie me garantiza que si llega Mei tú no vayas a correr tras ella. ― Neji se sentó sobre la cama y la miró ceñudo. ― A diferencia tuya, yo tengo claro los límites. Si terminaste con tu novia, estoy segura que prontamente volverán, porque les encanta esa enfermante relación.

― ¿Acabas de acostarte conmigo pensando que volveré con Mei? Eso es más enfermizo. ― le reclamó, levantándose, mostrando evidentemente que le ganaba por varios centímetros.

― Es ser realista frente a algo que no debería haber comenzado jamás. ― con rapidez se puso sus prendas, evitando mirarlo. ― Por ahora te gusto porque soy la novedad y no creíste poder tenerme, pero ya pasará y tengo claro que correrás donde Mei, porque eres lo suficientemente estúpido para aguantar su basureo como yo lo hago contigo. ― Neji le tomó la muñeca, odiando sus palabras. ― Somos unos imbéciles, que intentamos tapar nuestros problemas bajo la cama, ¿no crees? Dices que por mí dejaste a Mei, pero en realidad lo hiciste para no sentirte culpable de acostarte conmigo, porque aunque no lo creas, eres un buen hombre. Sin embargo, no te importa pasarme a llevar, lastimarme, destrozarme mi vida.

― ¿Destrozarte la vida? Tsubasa no te hace feliz y yo te entrego…

― ¡No metas a Tsubasa en esto! ― le gritó, descontrolada. ― Estoy cansada de esto. De acostarme contigo y luego sentirme sucia, tonta y como la idiota ingenua que era cuando tenía 17 años.

― ¡Lo lamento!, nunca pensé que eso podría causarte tanto daño. ― exclamó Neji, haciendo alusión al hecho que los había juntado hace algunos años. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, descompuesto. ― Pero el pasado esta donde corresponde, yo estoy soltero, tú lo estarás en poco tiempo.

― ¿Y qué pasará después? ― quiso saber la chica. ― ¿Me llevarás a comer con tus tíos y me presentarás como tu novia? ¿Iremos de la mano tomando helado en el parque o nos quedaremos en casa mirando películas? ― Neji no respondió. ― No, Neji. Lo único que quieres satisfacer es a ese ego masculino que no te permite aceptar que yo esté con otro aparte de ti, pero apenas deje a Tsubasa dejaré de importarte, porque no seré complicada y porque no me ofrecerás nada, solo un revolcón en cualquier parte. ― Los ojos castaños se empañaron de lágrimas. ― Yo merezco mucho más que esto. No dejaré mi estabilidad para estar con alguien que sigue prendado de su ex.

― Por favor, deja a Mei fuera de esto.

― ¡Ella es la culpable de tu desequilibrio! Si yo… si yo hubiese tenido la oportunidad que tuvo ella contigo… una oportunidad real de poder… ― carraspeó, tragando el nudo de su garganta. ― la oportunidad de quererte, no te hubiese lastimado jamás. ― Neji sintió esas palabras como dagas directas a su corazón y el fervor con que las decía, le hacía entender que no eran vacías. Tenten verdaderamente no lo lastimaría ― Nunca te hubiese engañado, ni te habría arrastrado por el suelo para sentirme más mujer. Simplemente… te habría hecho feliz… como soñaba.

― Tenten. ― intentó tomarla, pero ella fue más rápida y se alejó de su agarre, poniéndose a saltos sus pantalones. ― Cálmate.

― No estoy descontrolada. Solo agotada de esta mierda que me entregas. ― se volteó y salió corriendo por el pasillo, en busca de la salida. Neji corrió tras ella, pero recordó su desnudez y tuvo que retroceder en busca de algún pantalón. Ya cuando volvió a reanudar su búsqueda, se dio cuenta de que la chica se había largado.

Mascullando improperios, golpeó con el puño la puerta y cerró, haciendo temblar el marco.

― Maldita sea. ― ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? Tenía una ensalada de pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz.

**6.**

― Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? ― el moreno detuvo sus pasos y se volvió a hablar con Shikamaru. ― Te invito una cerveza.

― Ok. ― ambos bajaron de la sala de estudios y ensayos y se despidieron del resto de la banda, ignorando por completo los intentos desesperados por parte de su rubio amigo por agregarse a la salida. ― Vamos al bar que está más abajo.

― Dale. ― respondió Sasuke.

Ya sentados y con sus birras en las manos, Shikamaru sacó un papel de sus pantalones, mostrándoselo a Sasuke.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― El coletitas no respondió y esperó a que Sasuke leyera todo lo que aparecía ahí. Frunciendo el ceño, para luego sonreír complacido, Sasuke lo miró. ― Esto está genial. ¿Tú lo escribiste?

― Traté de usar mi quiebre como un momento de inspiración y esto salió de aquello. ― Sasuke asintió, creando melodías rápidamente en su cabeza y sonriendo por aquello. ― Puede que sea un poco triste, pero refleja fielmente lo que sentí en cuanto me quedé solo. Además, siento que esto es muy fiel a nuestro estilo de música y con tu voz podemos sacar un verdadero himno para el desamor.

― Sí, me parece fenomenal. Dame dos días y puedo sacarle una tonada. ― Aseguró, con ferviente pasión y entusiasmado frente a la idea de una nueva creación, además de tener esa letra tan profunda para trabajar. ― Te luciste, coletas.

― Nunca nadie espera que algo tan fuerte como ser abandonado, se convierta en pura magia para motivar a escribir. ― le confesó, con cierto tono esperanzador. ― Pero vale la pena tener esos remezones para centrarnos nuevamente en nosotros.

― Algo bueno que salga del sufrimiento. ― dijo Sasuke, sin lograr comprenderlo, porque nunca había sufrido por amor. ― Podemos lanzar este tema como el single de presentación de nuestro nuevo disco. Ya lo estoy oyendo.

― Te ves más motivado, Sasuke. ― Shikamaru alzó las cejas. ― Veo que algo bueno pasa en tu vida.

―No estoy más motivado. Sigo siendo el mismo puta madre de siempre. ― replicó, tomando un gran sorbo de su cerveza. ― Ustedes se esmeran en ver cosas que no existen.

― Sasuke, no es necesario profundizar mucho para saber que hay un toque rosa en tu vida que te hace alucinar. ― el moreno carraspeó, pero no desmintió nada. ― Te ha hecho bien.

― Dejen de ver cosas donde simplemente no las hay. ― comenzó a decir. ― Reconozco que tengo una relación con ella, pero recién comienza y para que hayan sentimientos profundos debe pasar bastante tiempo.

― Hay sentimientos que son como mazazos en la cabeza y no le dan chance al tiempo. ― Sasuke guardó nuevamente silencio frente a eso. ― ¿Cómo te ha ido con todo?

― No me puedo quejar. ― respondió el moreno, entretenido mirando su vaso. La vida le sonreía en variados aspectos y eso lo hacía sentir lleno y pleno, como nunca antes se había sentido.

― Respecto a la banda, Sasuke, quería saber qué pasará en cuanto termines de grabar. ― Le preguntó el coletas preocupado por ello. ― Dijiste que te ibas a dedicar de lleno a esto y me parece estupendo, pero también eso significa estar muchas veces viajando, fuera de casa y en ensayos eternos, ¿Crees que estás dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de concesiones?

― Sí, estoy dispuesto. ― El tema Sakura se volvería muy complicado, lo tenía clarísimo. Probablemente ella no se tomaría del todo bien estar tanto tiempo separados, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que viajaran juntos y de compartir la mayor cantidad de momentos que pudieran. También intentaría dejar claro a sus amigos y a Itachi que necesitaba tiempo libre. Se iba a dedicar por completo a su banda, pero no desatendería sus otros intereses que ahora poseían un diferente valor. Un valor muy superior a lo que alguna vez pensó que les daría. ― Pero tendré mis condiciones.

― Esperaba que me dijeras eso. ― dijo Shikamaru, soltando el aire. ― Sabes que la banda es muy importante para nosotros, pero creo que con la fama que tenemos, seguir estresándonos del modo que lo hacíamos antes para cumplir con todos los proyectos, está de más. Hemos cumplido nuestro cometido cuando empezamos: Ser los mejores y llegar a la gente.

― ¿Lo que escribimos en el "Bar de abajo"? ― Shikamaru asintió. ― Lo logramos en corto tiempo.

― No debemos desconocer que fue gracias a ti y a tu fama ya hecha. ― Sasuke no lo pudo negar. ― Aunque demostraste que no eras solo la cara bonita, sino que tu calidad vocal es muy por sobre lo genial.

― Ha sido un trabajo de todos. ― dijo el moreno, sin restarle meritos. ― Ustedes también han sacrificado mucho por estar como estamos ahora.

― Temari, por ejemplo. ― Shikamaru sonrió algo cansado. ― Se agotan.

― Ella te dejó por cumplir sus sueños, no porque tú le hubieses fallado. ― le recordó Sasuke. ― Aquí no eres culpable.

― Es complejo el tema, ya que ella me hace ver que me apoyó en todo y yo no fui capaz de apoyarla en sus sueños. ― le contó, con soltura. ― Y eso me hace cuestionarme. Creo que le fallé.

Luego de hablar con ella, había llegado a diferentes razonamientos, sobretodo en las noches que se encontraba solo sobre su cama y pensaba en todo. Sentía que le había dado la espalda y aquello le dolía. Una relación se basaba en la entrega mutua y él no había querido entregar por miedo a perder su zona de confort.

― Tú no la amabas. ― Shikamaru hizo una mueca y detuvo todos sus pensamientos, al ver que las palabras de Sasuke eran tan duras y a la vez tan certeras. ― Si la hubieses amado, hubieses dejado la banda por ella.

― No soy un adolescente como para soltar todo lo que tengo e irme tras una chica, ¿no crees? ― Sasuke se alzó de hombros.

― No era cualquier chica. ― El moreno se apoyó en la mesa, para mirarlo desde más cerca. ― Si hubieses hablado con la banda, te habríamos entendido, pero tampoco lo hiciste, porque en verdad sentías que no valía la pena. ― Shikamaru carraspeó incómodo, sobretodo al verse escrudiñado con tanta fijeza por Sasuke y sus deducciones. ― Temari tiene el derecho de reclamarte, pero tú también tenías el derecho de decidir y decidiste quedarte.

― Estás equivocado. ― refutó, sobándose la frente. ― Con Temari nos amábamos, pero ella me impuso algo.

― Eso no es amor. ― Shikamaru estuvo tentado de recurrir a la violencia, pero no era culpa de Sasuke tener la razón. Él había sido el idiota que no quiso mirar más allá y se quedó echándole la culpa a Temari de todo, cuando también era responsable de su actitud.

¿Si se hubiesen amado lo suficiente, ella hubiese optado por buscar su sueño alejado de él? ¿Merecía la pena buscar esa respuesta? Claramente no, porque perdería.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo los sentimientos suficientes para luchar por el otro. Temari lo había hecho al comienzo de la relación, pero el último tiempo, habían estado tan alejados, que pensó no era necesario continuar apegada a algo que ya no la satisfacía y buscar un nuevo horizonte, que se le presentó de frente, fue una buenísima excusa para zafar.

― Hace algunos días me llamó para celarme. ―le contó Shikamaru. No entendía por qué se estaba sincerando con Sasuke, pero hacerlo le ayudaba.

― Posesividad nada más. ― le explicó Sasuke. ― 5 años no es poco tiempo.

― Maldita sea, odio ser psicoanalizado. ― masculló molesto.

― Para que veas que no es agradable. No todos quieren oír sus verdades. ― respondió Sasuke, alzando una ceja y dándose por ganador. ― Al menos sacaste un buen tema que será el himno del despecho.

― Eres el peor amigo del universo. ― le reclamó el coletas, volviendo a meterse en sus cavilaciones.

Era injusto que Sasuke con un par de palabras pusiera toda su vida pies para arribas. Él no tenía el derecho de venir a removerle sus ideas de por sí ya impuestas y obligarlo a mirar desde otra perspectiva algo que creía tener del todo controlado.

― Shikamaru, me largo. La prensa está afuera. ― dijo, dando por terminada cualquier conversación o replica por parte de su amigo Nara.

Shikamaru tampoco lo detendría y sabía que Sasuke tampoco lo esperaba. Decidió quedarse algunos minutos más dentro del lugar, sopesando sus pensamientos y volviendo a centrarse, pero cualquier idea de seguir por una línea, se vio truncada cuando la entrada de Nozomi se hizo presente en el lugar y como por arte de magia, todo se iluminó, olvidando por completo cualquier otra estupidez.

Se iba a levantar para ir a su encuentro, pero a su lado vislumbró que había otra persona: Un médico, con bata blanca y pelo amarillo, como Naruto. Ambos sonreían y estaban entusiasmados hablando de algo.

Aquella complicidad le molestó y siendo un idiota, decidió quedarse sentado, esperando que Nozomi se diera cuenta de su presencia. Llamando al mesero, pidió cualquier cosa para picar, llegándole a los minutos, un plato lleno de papas fritas. Como si fuese un voyerista, comía mientras los observaba.

La risa ligera de ella y como le brillaban los ojos, fueron un indicio de que el tipo le gustaba. También como él la tocaba en el hombro y la hacía morisquetas para que siguiera riendo, hablaba de que a él también le interesaba la chica. ¿Eso significaba que Nozomi solo estaba en sueños para él? Era tan idiota la mayoría del tiempo, que tener la sensación de nuevamente haber fallado, lo hizo sentir un imbécil, pero ¿quién era él para reclamar? No tenía ningún derecho siendo que seguía estando soltero y la chica igual.

― ¡Shikamaru! ― el grito de ella remeció el lugar e hizo que todos lo miraran con mayor atención, olvidando por completo lo que hacían y dedicándose a observarlo. ― ¿Cómo estás? ― dijo ella, caminando hasta él con una gran sonrisa y sentándose enfrente. ― Sálvame. ― murmuró con sus labios, sin perder la sonrisa, pero con ojos suplicantes. El coletas frunció el ceño. ― Por favor. ― le rogó.

― Estoy bien ¿y tú? ― le preguntó, siguiéndole el juego. ― ¿Hoy nos juntamos a la hora que me dijiste? ― Nozomi comenzó a relajar su gesto y sonrió genuinamente, volviendo a ver la calidez que expresaban sus ojos castaños.

― Vamos de inmediato. Ya terminé mi turno. ― la chica se volteó hasta donde se encontraba el otro doctor, que la miraba con su rostro desencajado. ― Kenshi, lo lamento, pero tengo algo urgente que tratar con mi amigo. ― Despidiéndose con una reverencia, salió, siendo seguida por Shikamaru y la cara de odio del tipo. ― Uff, no sabes cuánto agradezco haberme encontrado contigo.

― ¿Por qué no quieres estar con él? ― La chica enroló los ojos, comenzando a hablar mientras caminaban.

― Es de lo más petulante, desagradable y creído que pueda existir. Hace ayudantías y está de pasante en el hospital, por lo tanto, se cree superior al ya tener más años estudiando la carrera. ― reclamó la chica, haciendo aspavientos. ― Además es tan protegido por los profesores, que estos mismos le han permitido que evalúe y nos califique, ¿puedes creerlo? ― le preguntó incrédula, como si Shikamaru estuviera enterado de que aquello era gravísimo. ― Un estudiante, que está a la par conmigo, puede decidir si apruebo un ramo o no. ― Shikamaru la siguió oyendo silente y entretenido con su diatriba. ― Apuesto que debe haberse acostado con alguna profesora o quizás la decana de mi carrera, que dicho sea de paso, tiene una fama de come alumnos. ― Nozomi tiró su cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás, despejando su frente. ― No es que no pueda disfrutar de su libertad sexual, ¿quién soy yo para criticarla?, pero odio que por el hecho de tener una relación de ese tipo, le de la libertad a él de abusar sobre los otros. ¿Quién se cree? Ahora entiendo porque muchas chicas que anduvieron con él, reprobaron. Posiblemente había líos de celos. ¿Dime si no es injusto?

― Es injusto, Nozomi. ― la chica parpadeó, para luego mirarlo fijamente y detener sus pasos.

― Estoy siendo muy desagradable, ¿verdad? ― Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. ― Es que de verdad, Shika, ese tipo me molesta y mucho. Odio que por ser cara bonita y tener sustento económico, pasen por encima del resto sin importarles pasar a llevar a nadie. ― Doblaron en la esquina siguiente. ― Shika, no es necesario que me sigas acompañando. Ya nos perdió de vista.

― Como yo te hice un favor, tú ayúdame con algo. ― le respondió. ― Necesito comprar un traje para la boda de Kiba.

― No tengo buen gusto.― se excusó la chica. ― Además, ahora que sales con otra mujer, el hecho de que nos vean juntos puede traerte problemas. ― Nozomi le sonrió genuinamente, pero Shikamaru ni siquiera sospechaba lo que había sufrido al enterarse de esa noticia por medio de los blog de música y programas de farándula. Se sintió incómodamente traicionada, como si Shikamaru le debiera algo y eso no le gustó. Ella siempre había sido libre, en todo el sentido.

De familia humilde tuvo que labrarse su futuro a punta de esfuerzos y de su cabeza. Sus padres se sentían orgullosos de ella y ella les había demostrado que jamás les fallaría, por lo mismo, en el tema amoroso siempre fue independiente. Nunca le dio el poder a ninguna de sus parejas para que pudiera lastimarla o sentirse dueño de ella. Nozomi amaba en la libertad, por lo mismo no encontraba justificación a enojarse por la nueva relación del pelinegro. Pero las justificaciones quedaron a un lado por las avasallantes emociones que la envolvieron.

― Eso era un invento de ella. ― le contestó. ― No niego que salimos dos veces, pero nada más. ― Nozomi sesgó la mirada, intentando bromear. ― La pregunta es si a ti te complica, porque puede haber por ahí algún hombre que me quiera machacar por salir contigo.

― Por el momento estoy libre. ― aseguró, alzando sus manos en señal simbólica de no tener ataduras. ― Pero no quiero problemas con mujeres que se convierten en gatas fieras cuando ven su terreno invadido.

― ¿Gatas fieras? ― Nozomi asintió, sonriendo. Su sonrisa era grande y larga, abarcándole gran parte de la mitad de su rostro. ― No tengo gatas fieras a mi alrededor.

― Lo dudaría cuando una tal Shirley dice que es mi pareja oficial. ― Shikamaru enroló los ojos.

― Que problemático. ― masculló el coletas.

― Eso te pasa por no tener filtro a la hora de conocer chicas. ― dijo Nozomi, dando catedra del tema. ― Si fueses más exigente y menos superficial, eso no te pasaría.

― No me considero alguien superficial. ― Nozomi lanzó una pedorreta, revocando las palabras del pelilargo. ― ¿Por qué dices que soy superficial?

― Te conocí cuando te habías llevado a la cama a una guapa chica llena de silicona.

― Era una prostituta, Nozomi. ― la chica lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que el gusto del moreno fuese notorio: Le gustaban las rubias. ― Si su cuerpo es su trabajo, tiene que invertir en él, ¿no crees?

― No critico su trabajo, Shikamaru. Entiendo que por necesidad o gusto lo haga, pero si me dices que no hay gatas fieras a tu alrededor, deberías mirar un poco más allá y te fijarías que no es muy descabellado que te lo pregunte. ― el pelilargo comenzó a hacer una mueca. Al parecer era el día de refutarle cosas en la cara. ― No eran hijas de papá, criadas en colegios católicos.

― Tampoco me interesan ese tipo de chicas. ― le contestó.

― ¿Y cómo las prefieres? ¿Rubias? ― ¿En qué terreno pantanoso se estaba metiendo? Pensó Nozomi. No debería estar preguntándole ese tipo de cosas.

― Me gustan las chicas aguerridas, que saben lo que quieren y van en busca de ello. ― ¿Era una indirecta? Nozomi se sonrojó. ― Pero también tengo necesidades las cuales son satisfechas por mujeres que no tienen problema con eso.

― Bueno, bueno, el cuerpo es tuyo. ― sentenció la chica, intentando terminar la conversación.

― ¿Y a ti como te gustan los hombres? ― quiso saber ahora el pelilargo, comenzando su interrogatorio.

― Que me amen libremente y no intenten amarrarme. ― Shikamaru la dejó caminar unos pasos adelante y se deleitó con su vista.

No era una chica de cuerpo maravilloso, es más, no era menuda, ni baja. Imponía presencia y cuando abría la boca, dejaba claro que era mucho más que una simple chica que se rompía el lomo trabajando. Era esforzada y siempre sonreía, a pesar de no dormir como la gente normal o no tener mucho tiempo para nada.

― ¿Nozomi huye del compromiso? ― le preguntó cuando logró llegar a su altura.

― No, huyo de la gente. ― y se perdió, entre las vueltas de las calles y la gente que se cruzó al venir por el paso de cebra.

El viento sopló llevándose por entero un antiguo amor.

**7.**

Sasuke estaba medio acostado sobre el sofá que había en su estudio de grabación, rasgando la guitarra con sus gráciles dedos, sacando diferentes sonidos y mezclándolos con la canción que había creado Shikamaru días antes.

Anotó en la hoja roñosa que estaba usando como borrador y puso ciertos acordes que le parecían adecuados. También vocalizó, haciendo calzar la música junto a la letra y agregando los puntos donde la canción llegaría a tonos más altos, mezclándose con fuertes retumbos de la batería. Quería que se notara el sonido fuerte de los tambores y platillos, como si de esa forma, se pudiese vislumbrar desde donde nacía la canción. Claramente le daría todos los créditos a Shikamaru, pero también tenía que hacer los honores tomando en cuenta el nivel musical.

― _Tututututututu… ― _murmuraba mientras tocaba una nueva nota y tomaba el ritmo con el tiempo que le correspondía. ― _Lalalala…_

Siguió concentrado en eso por algunos minutos más, hasta que se le hizo imperante y muy necesario volver a la realidad de su vida ya que su estomago necesitaba comida. Los últimos días había sometido a su cuerpo bajo mucha presión y sobretodo ejercicio físico. Sakura, que se había quedado durmiendo sobre la cama, lo buscaba y necesitaba cada cierto tiempo, recordándole que "necesitaba de su amor" y que si él le había enseñado ciertas cosas, ella quería "pulirlas" para hacerlo mucho mejor.

La pelirosa era demasiado exigente, aunque no se podía quejar sobre eso. Adoraba tener una mujer tan deseosa y sensual como Sakura, que no escondía sus necesidades ni se hacía la mojigata frente a temas tan controversiales y tabú.

― Hasta que apareces. ― le reclamó con cariño cuando lo vio llegar. Se notaba que venía recién levantándose por sus ojitos todavía hinchados, aunque se veía preciosa. ― Te vi en el estudio y no te quise molestar.

― Salí porque me dio hambre. ― le dijo, bajando a su altura para darle un beso en los labios y encaminarse a la cocina.

― Mira, sales muy guapo. ― Sasuke volteó a mirar la televisión y se vio a sí mismo en un programa de entretenimiento, donde hablaban de su reciente nominación como uno de los hombres más atractivos del mundo. ― Y estás haciendo esa media sonrisa que me derrite. ― el moreno miró a la chica, que sentada a lo indio y con una remera grande como única prenda, aparte del calzón, se veía adorable y perfecta. ― Ven a sentarte.

― Voy a preparar algo para comer. ― le contestó, tentado a dejar todo tirado, pero conteniéndose al saber y suponer que más adelante, cuando estuviera entretenido con Sakura en la cama, si ésta no comía, era capaz de detenerlo para ir en busca de cualquier cosa para alimentarse. ― Podrías ayudarme.

― No, estoy cansadita. ― haciendo un puchero, lo vio partir bufando. ― ¡Me encantas! ― gritó al verlo perderse en la cocina. Sasuke sonrió sin ser visto y fue a preparar algo rápido para comer. Concentrado en ello, no se percató de la llegada de Sakura, que con su mirada picara, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo por la espalda, acariciando su torso desnudo. ― Me gusta éste tatuaje. ― su mano se posó en el costado, donde se encontraba un tigre. ― Y también este. ― prosiguió, besándole el hombro donde estaban los nombres de su familia. ― Yo también quiere hacerme uno.

― ¿Dónde? ―le preguntó el moreno, mirando las manos pequeñas de la chica acariciar su vientre, logrando que algo dentro de sus pantalones se levantara por aquellas caricias despreocupadas. ― Recuerda que duelen mucho. ― Sakura entornó los ojos, aunque lo ignoró.

― En la espalda o en la clavícula. ― le contó la pelirosa, soltándolo para ir a sentarse sobre la encimera, su lugar favorito. ― ¿Sabes? Pensé que iba a tener más miedo, pero fue bonita mi primera vez. ― Sasuke sonrió sin mirarla. Habían hablado solo superficialmente del tema, sin ahondar mucho. ― Eres un gran desvirgador.

― ¿Me lo tomo como sugerencia para practicarlo con otras chicas o es un halago? ― Sakura alzó una ceja y medio broma, medio en serio, le sacó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos. ― Eres muy celosa, molestia.

― ¿Y tú? El ladrón los cree a todos de su condición. ― Sakura estiró sus labios pidiéndole un beso, que Sasuke le dio rápidamente, aunque volvió a su tarea de picar zanahoria. ― Wow, durante 17 años me perdí de las delicias que entregan los placeres de la carne.

― Me haces sentir como un trozo de ser humano, molestia. ― le hizo ver con intranquilidad el moreno, mientras revolvía lo que fuese que estaba haciendo dentro de una olla. ― Ahora no se te ocurrirá ir a compartir lo que compartimos nosotros con otros tipejos, ¿verdad?

― ¿Te das cuenta? Tú eres muy inseguro conmigo, pero yo ni siquiera puedo pensar en ti como alguien infiel porque te enojas. ― Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero no la miró. ― Eres injusto.

― Nuestras diferencias son notorias. Yo tengo mucha más experiencia que tú y sé lo que provoca la primera vez. Se cree en hadas y duendecillos. Yo quiero que creas en eso, pero solo conmigo, ¿me entiendes? ― Sakura enroló los ojos. ― No te enojes.

― Me molesta tu poca confianza, pero acepto que es algo que mejorará a lo largo del tiempo y cada vez será menos frecuente este tipo de conversación donde al final no sacamos nada provechoso, solo enojos. ― Sasuke no pudo no darle la razón y aceptó su razonamiento. ― Quiero acostarme nuevamente, pero no sé si mi cuerpo esté preparado para volver a tenerte dentro. Ha sido mucho. ― Sasuke dio un respingo frente a sus palabras tan desinhibidas. ― ¿Qué piensas?

― Pienso que si me vas a tener todo el tiempo en éste estado… ― se alejó de la encimera para mostrar su enorme y fuerte erección. ― tendremos graves problemas. ― Sakura se sonrojó, pero mordió su labio, sintiéndose tentada a saborearlo, pero sabía que a Sasuke aquello le podría incomodar luego de haber estado haciéndolo en muchas poses toda la noche. ― Deberíamos buscar una solución.

― ¿Sexo oral? ― propuso encantada, esperando que aceptara, pero como se lo esperaba, no fue así. Sakura se abatió. ― ¿Entonces?

― No puedo tenerte todo el día prendada a mi… ― Sakura se lamió los labios con glotonería y provocándola. ― No sigas.

― Sabes que encantada estaría prendada a tu pene. ― Sasuke le lanzó una mirada anhelante y le suplicó con la misma que parara. ― Puedo estar todo el día unida a ti. Me encanta ser descarada y sentir tanta confianza para decirte todo lo que te quiero hacer.

― A veces lo eres demasiado, pero reconozco que me agrada saber que provoco esa confianza en ti.

― Solo para la parte sexual, ya pronto pasará a la parte sentimental de nuestra relación. ― bajándose de la encimera, le dio un beso en su hombro y volvió al living. Sasuke aprovechó el momento de soledad para relajar su cuerpo y destensar los músculos de su estómago que seguían contraídos por aguantar su erección palpitante.

Luego de varios minutos en donde siguió cocinando y sin escucharla, fue en su busca para decirle que estaba lista la comida, pero se la encontró echada sobre el sofá, acostada de lado, dándole la espalda y levantando su bonito trasero, mientras su remera apenas le tapaba los muslos y se adivinaban claramente sus curvas deliciosas.

Nuevamente se vio empalmado y aquello le molestó. Sabía que cuando una relación comenzaba, el sexo era lo mejor, pero con ella era una constante que ni los meses lograban aplacar. Pensó que acostándose con Sakura lograría bajar sus niveles de deseo y estrés acumulado, pero lo único que se esfumó fue el estrés, ya que su deseo se desbocó con una brutalidad que apenas lograba controlar. Lo peor de todo, es que ahora recién comenzaría su gran batalla, ya que tendría que aguantar las ganas cuando estuvieran trabajando, estudiando o estando con gente a su alrededor. Moriría por querer meter sus manos entre las piernas suaves de Sakura… de acariciarla hasta oírla acabar a su lado… de morder sus pechos o golpearle el trasero como le había indicado ella que le agradaba. De solo imaginarse con Sakura bajo suyo, gimiendo su nombre o poniéndose en cuatro para él, obligándolo a tomarla, su libido se volvía incontrolable.

Sin darle chance a la cordura, avanzó hasta ella y se acostó a su lado, rozando su evidente excitación. Sakura gimió entre los labios y se volteó a mirarlo, medio adormilada, medio encantada. Susurrando palabras inentendibles, la pelirosa se lanzó a sus labios y pasó una pierna por encima de su cadera, chocando directamente con su centro cálido y disfrutando de aquello. El moreno mordió su labio, sediento de ella, de su boca jugosa, de su piel perlada levemente por el sudor y ese olor característico que solo ella poseía. No era su perfume, era su piel y su sabor. Era lo agradable de Sakura y lo que la hacía única y diferente. Su hermosa mujercita.

― Necesito tenerte. ― le murmuró al oído el moreno, mientras le tiraba la camiseta y se la subía para lanzarla a algún lugar recóndito de la sala. Sakura metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Sasuke y rió al sentirlo ya listo como lanceta para entrar en su cuerpo. Le acarició todo el largo y luego se posó en la punta, disfrutando de ese toque y gozando por oírlo descontrolarse.

Sasuke no quería tanta previa, solo necesitaba estar dentro de su cuerpo y anhelante como se hallaba, bajó sus pantalones hasta los tobillos y le rajó las braguitas a Sakura, entrando en ella de un solo empellón que le cortó el aliento a la chica y le hizo apretar sus dientes. Sasuke miró el gesto de dolor de la chica y se sintió miserable. Aquello no debería pasar así, ¿Cómo se había comportado tan inhumano? Cuando se disponía a salir, Sakura se aferró a él y le dio un empujón con sus caderas, metiéndoselo más adentro por sí misma. Sasuke gruñó contra su cuello.

― Más, más. ― le pidió en el oído y buscando algo más de brusquedad. No le gustaba contenerse tanto y Sasuke tendía a mantener todo bajo control, cosa que le desagradaba. Ahora que había descubierto el sexo, también había descubierto que le gustaba el jugueteo más duro, que el sexo más tierno. Poco a poco, sus inclinaciones se hacían más evidentes y se lo quería mostrar a como diera lugar. ― No te frenes ahora.

Sasuke tampoco pensaba frenarse. El olor almizclado de sus cuerpos y de lo que hacían, más el contorno de las curvas de Sakura, lo tenían en el séptimo cielo, pensando solo seguir junto a ella, brindándole placer.

Cuando su punto culmine llegó, ambos se dejaron ir y Sakura gimió largamente en su oído, deleitándolo, mientras Sasuke apretaba las manos en puños, sobre el sofá.

Ya más calmados y con sus necesidades básicas satisfechas, se miraron en silencio, disfrutando nuevamente de la relación tan apegada y de la situación tan comprometida en la que se encontraban.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― le preguntó el moreno, pendiente de esos ojos verdes que lo tenían realmente cautivado y a un paso de volverse adicto a ella.

― Me siento excelente. ― le respondió, levantando un poco las caderas para poder sacarse las bragas desgarradas.

Sasuke salió de dentro de su cuerpo y se apoyó a un lado, con la cabeza siendo sostenida por su mano. Aprovechó la posición para acariciar con cautela los montes que adornaban el cuerpo de la chica y se recreó nuevamente pensando en cómo había acariciado y recorrido con sus labios cada recoveco de esa grácil piel que ya le pertenecía por entero.

― La comida se debe haber enfriado. ― susurró, cambiando un poco de tema y de pensamientos. ― Necesitas alimentarte.

― Aliméntame tú, con besitos. ― sonriente como siempre, la chica le besó el mentón y se aferró a su cintura para abrazarlo. Sasuke le correspondió dicho abrazo y se fascinó con la resbaladiza piel de su espalda, por el sudor del ejercicio recién acabado. ― Sasuke, no me mires.

― ¿Por qué? ― quiso saber el moreno, alejándose un poco, pero Sakura volvió a apretarse contra su pecho y le besó en el centro, justo donde palpitaba su corazón. Impetuoso por como lo había dejado ella y pleno por ese pequeño beso justo donde se sentía conectado con su ser.

― Te quiero, Sasuke. Más de lo que puedes imaginar. ― Sasuke se quedó en silencio, asimilando y agradeciendo su confesión. Aquello era maravilloso, pensó. Sus palabras, sus gestos, estando así tan unidos los dos, sin importar cualquier problema que se avecinara le daban clara señal de que para ambos su relación era muy importante. No se lo tomaban a la ligera y Sakura como él, estaban comprometidos por completo. ― Y no quiero que esto termine jamás.

La abrazó fuerte contra su pecho y le permitió esa cercanía que a nadie le permitía. Sasuke tenía claro que decirle te quiero era algo titánico para él, casi imposible, porque era demasiado parco y en su vida expresar las emociones había sido algo demasiado anormal, pero realmente intentaría por todos los medios que ella se diera cuenta cuanto la valoraba y agradecía tenerla a su lado. Sus actos hablarían por él.

Sakura en poco tiempo había puesto su mundo de cabeza, para prontamente meterse en su corazón y ahora ser sin lugar a dudas, era una parte fundamental de él. La parte que más amaba de toda su vida y que lo hacía sentir dichoso y pleno, rebosante de amor, de ese que nunca esperó sentir, pero que ahora que lo tenía, no lo perdería.

― Y no terminará si está en mis manos protegerlo. ― sentenció con voz gruesa y confiada. Él también tenía miedo, pero no se paralizaría frente a eso. Protegería a Sakura, a él y a su amor frente a todas las cosas.

― ¿Me lo prometes? ― le pidió la chica, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. ― ¿Me prometes que nunca terminará?

― Te lo prometo, preciosa. ― A Sakura se le derritió el corazón con ese apodo cariñoso y lo beso en los labios, sin embargo no fue el deseo lo que primó, sino que un profundo respeto, la necesidad de tenerse mutuamente, y sobre todo, el amor. De ese que sucede una vez en la vida y no acaba jamás.

**8.**

_**Días más tarde.**_

― Gaara, acércate. ― Las locaciones estaban listas para comenzar una nueva jornada maratónica de grabación. Eran las cinco de la tarde, pero se veía que acabarían de grabar en plena madrugada. ― Necesito que tus expresiones sean más remarcadas. Isoka debe mostrar que todo lo que le dice Hayato lo trastoca, ¿me entiendes? ― El pelirrojo asintió a las indicaciones de Jiraya. ― Sakura, la personalidad de Chiyo ha cambiado y tú has mostrado claramente ese cambio. Ella ha vivido cosas horribles y eso le ha quitado la inocencia.

― Aunque ella no ha perdido del todo ese toque de niñez. ― contó la pelirosa, a sabiendas de que Jiraya comprendería porque se lo decía.

― Quiero que practiques algunas cosas. Detalles pequeños, pero que un profesor de actuación puede pulir.

― Yo la ayudaré. ― intervino Kakashi. ― Soy productor por temas financieros, pero es otra mi profesión.

― Verdad que me lo dijiste cuando llegué. ― recordó Sakura, sonriendo. ― Te tomaré la palabra.

― Me parece. ― Jiraya anotó unas líneas en un cuadernillo y volvió a hablar. ― ¿Dónde está Sasori?

― Viene en camino. Se encontró con un atasco cerca de acá. ― explicó Gaara, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

― Entonces partiremos con la escena de ustedes. ― con un gesto llamó a Yamato. ― Dile a Sasuke que se apresure. Queremos grabar.

― Estaban dándole unos retoques. ― dijo el productor.

Sakura sonrió. Ahora era ella la que estaba lista y él el que llegaba tarde. Al parecer el ensayo con la banda se había alargado un montón, impidiéndole presentarse a la hora que lo habían convocado, pero dando las explicaciones del caso apenas se llegó a locación.

La noche anterior había sido bastante agotadora para ambos y Sasuke había salido de la cama muy temprano por la mañana, dado a un llamado de su hermano. Había tenido que ir a una entrevista y luego a ver a la banda para mostrarles la nueva canción. Eso le había explicado a Sakura rápidamente cuando ésta lo había llamado.

Sakura se pasó toda la mañana, hasta las dos de la tarde, estudiando junto a una profesora particular y que impartía sobre temas humanistas. La añosa mujer tenía una paciencia de monje tibetano que admiraba. Le explicaba todo 20 veces si era necesario y ejemplificaba todo para que fuera mucho más claro su aprendizaje. A diferencia de su profesor de matemáticas que le exigía mucho y ya habían tenido encuentros muy tensos, porque Sakura se bloqueaba frente a los números. Si no fuera por la ayuda de Sasuke, estaría pegada en la primera unidad, pero él había tenido el tiempo de enseñarle y hasta con amor le explicaba sobre algebra.

― Estoy listo. ― Sakura lo vio llegar y como siempre, no pudo evitar suspirar como estúpida.

Alto, delgado, piel alabastro y ojos oscuros… cuanto le encantaba.

― Ok. Pónganse en posición. ― todos asintieron.

Sasuke se acercó a ella con cierta cautela para que no lo notaran.

― ¿Cómo te fue en los estudios? ― Sakura sonrió como niña pequeña.

― La señora Tanaka es un amor de persona y no se molesta cuando no entiendo algo. ― le contó contenta. ― Tiene mucha esperanza respecto a mi futuro y dice que hay en mí una gran capacidad en el área social.

― Generalmente el mundo artístico va de la mano con los temas sociales. ― le comentó Sasuke. ― Lamento haberte despertado por la mañana.

― Yo te desperté a ti. ― le corrigió sonrojada. ― Prometo comportarme mejor.

― No me molesta que te portes mal. Puedes hacerlo siempre conmigo. ― guiñándole un ojo, se puso en el lugar que le correspondía, mientras Sakura intentaba volver a respirar de forma normal luego de eso. ― Molestia. ― la llamó, para traerla a la tierra nuevamente.

― Ya voy. ― con su sonrojo y respiración bajo control, se volteó para comenzar a actuar.

A desatar otra de sus pasiones.

**Historia de Chiyo.  
11°Escena. Sakura la que pierde.**

Chiyo resolvió que ese día era otro día perdido, como llevaba siendo desde hace mucho tiempo en su vida. Levantarse, mirar desde la ventana, escuchar el barullo del harem a su lado, ver a Hayato entrenarse junto a Yuu, a los súbditos corriendo a su lado, a Isoka como alma en pena, a Kai mirando sobre su hombro en todo momento y a Masami matándola con la mirada… de eso se trataba estar secuestrada.

Le pasaban su comida en un plato de metal y se veía limitada a comer sobre la cama, ya que el escritorio de Hayato siempre estaba lleno de papeles. Todos con símbolos que no comprendía. Y para rematar sus días, las nauseas matutinas, los mareos y el asco que sentía hacia ciertas cosas, la incomodaban enormemente. Al principio creyó que era por su grave herida y por lo afectado que podría encontrarse su estomago, pero en ese instante, dicha explicación perdía validez, ya que habían pasado casi dos meses desde el accidente.

Dos meses en el que dormía todas las noches con Hayato, pero sin ser tocada.

Las visitas de Amatista también habían cesado. Según ella ya se encontraba en buenas condiciones, pero cuando quiso averiguar el porqué de sus malestares, no supo responderle y lo achacó a un problema estomacal. Chiyo sabía que no podía ser eso, pero no quiso refutarla. Ya bastante tenía con las constantes discusiones que tenía con Hayato por diferentes cosas, como para tener una nueva contrincante de la cual a la vez dependía su vida.

― Veo que acabaste tu cena. ― Chiyo lo miró de refilón, intentando ignorar su presencia, pero Hayato era del tipo de hombres que al llegar a un lugar, lo llenaba con su cuerpo, haciendo sentir una claustrofobia asfixiante. ― ¿Necesitas algo?

― Que me dejes libre. ― murmuró con su voz rasposa y sin emoción.

― ¿De nuevo comenzarás con eso? ― Chiyo no respondió. ― ¿Qué harás? ¿Correr a los brazos de Ryu?

― Para empezar. ― le contestó, molestándolo.

Hayato caminó hasta ella y agarrándola del brazo la levantó a su altura.

― Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para volver a encontrarte con él, ¿me escuchaste? ― dijo Hayato de forma amenazante.

Chiyo no perdió la mirada desafiante, ni se quejó al sentir los dedos del moreno enterrados en su piel.

― Cuando me vaya, no podrás hacer nada para detenerme. ― Hayato soltó una risa burlona. ― Nunca me encontrarás.

― ¿Crees que te dejaré libre con tanta facilidad? ― Chiyo se encontró tentada a escupirle. ― Sigue intentando huir. Quizás alguna vez lo logres, pero ten presente que te encontraré. Donde sea que vayas, te pillaré. ― la amenazó. ― Además, ¿de verdad crees que ese malnacido podría contigo? Eres una chica difícil de tratar, Chiyo y necesitas un hombre de armas tomar para domarte.

― Las mujeres no necesitan hombres para realizarse, ni menos ser propiedad de nadie. ― Zafándose de su agarre, lo miró fijamente. ― ¿Has ganado algo por tenerme acá?

― El último tiempo no hemos recibido ataques de dudosa procedencia. ― Chiyo sesgó sus ojos. ― Tengo claro que eres la cabecilla de tu clan y eras tú la que nos estaba atacando. ― le explicó.

― ¿Sigues obsesionado con eso? ― siseó desafiante. ― ¿Sigues buscando una excusa para mantenerme acá? ― continuó. ― Hayato, estás perdido. No sabes ni siquiera porqué me mantienes.

― No conoces mis razones.

― Ni siquiera te acuestas conmigo, como para que al menos sea justificable mi presencia acá. ―le hizo ver la chica.

Hayato se echó hacia atrás y se rió abiertamente con una carcajada. Apoyando su espalda en la pared, la escrutó fijamente.

― De eso se trataba entonces, ¿no? Yo rompiéndome la cabeza intentando entenderte y tú lo único que quieres es tener sexo conmigo. ― Chiyo masculló un improperio. ― Ahora sacas todo tu potencial y carácter afuera, niñata. Ahora muestras a la verdadera mujer, digna heredera de Carey.

― Otra vez mi madre. ― murmuró cansina. ― ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que haya jugado con tu padre y el mío? Ella era alguien aparte, que ni siquiera alcancé a conocer.

― En tus genes y sangre está clavado todo lo que era ella. ― respondió Hayato. ― Y tal como Carey, tú también solo quieres satisfacer esa parte animal que grita dentro de ti por placer. ― agregó, resuelto. ― Quieres a un hombre. Un macho que te haga el amor, que te satisfaga y acabe dentro de ti.

― Deja de ser un asqueroso. ― farfulló Chiyo.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Hayato lograron calentar esa parte que se rebelaba contra ella misma y le impedía ser censuradora por completo con el comportamiento del pelinegro. No debía permitirle siquiera que se le acercase, pero anhelaba tanto su contacto que llegaba a sentir su mirada sobre su cuerpo como si fuesen llamaradas de fuego abrasándola con su calor.

― Asqueroso, ¿eh? Tú misma estás diciendo que ya no me acuesto contigo, por lo tanto, no se justifica que estés acá. ― Volviendo a invadir su espacio, la tomó por la cintura, procurando no lastimarla. ― Ese temita se puede rectificar con mucha facilidad.

― No colaboraré. Será una nueva violación de tu parte. ― Hayato se detuvo para mirarla de frente.

― ¿De verdad consideras que te violo? ― Chiyo por primera vez vio vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, provocando unas ansias locas de asentarse entre sus brazos y evitarle la incertidumbre. ― No soy esa clase de hombres.

― La primera vez fuiste muy brusco. ― le recordó, para dolor de Hayato.

― ¿Y las siguientes? ¿Seguiste considerando que estaba abusando de ti? ― sus ojos se encontraban prendados y ni siquiera parpadeaban.

Hayato esperaba una respuesta. Chiyo intentaba esconder su propia verdad, porque quedar sin defensas frente a él, era perder de inmediato. El pelinegro sabía de qué clavos calientes agarrarse para someterla. La experiencia le había dado la sensatez para actuar y convertir todo a su favor y por mucho que ella le provocara infinidad de emociones que duras penas lograba controlar, siempre salía vencedor en cualquier batalla que se disputaran.

― No. ― escueta y concisa fue la respuesta de la chica, sintiendo su garganta temblar de anticipación y ansiedad.

¿De verdad quería tenerlo sobre sí, dándole eso que le daba y que unilateralmente le había quitado? La respuesta era un rotundo si, que gritaba por todas partes de su cuerpo.

Lo anhelaba como si fuese su manantial en ese terrible desierto que la había sumido, aunque nunca le daría la chance de que se enterara.

― Tampoco me interesa abusar de ti. ― dijo suavemente. Su voz ronca y aterciopelada, acariciaba su rostro de manera exquisita. ― Fuera de la cama somos enemigos. Dentro de ella, siempre seremos uno.

― Bonito eufemismo. ― murmuró ácidamente, aunque Hayato no cayó en provocaciones. ― Suéltame. ― le rogó, bajando otra vez la cabeza frente a él en un sentido figurado.

― No puedo. ― respondió. ― Si fuese por mí, volvería el tiempo atrás y te hubiese matado el primer día que te vi. Ahora me es imposible dejarte ir. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en lastimarte y odio eso, porque no soy yo.

― Hayato, si me dejas libre conseguirás mucho más de lo que estás consiguiendo ahora. ― trató de razonar la chica, levantando lentamente su mano y posándola sobre la mejilla áspera del hombre. Hayato se puso tenso. ― En tu conciencia pesará el no haberme dado otra opción.

― En el mundo de los yakuza, las segundas oportunidades no existen. ― respondió el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos y cautivándose con el toque pausado de la mano delgada y algo helada de la chica. ― Aquí te pillo, aquí te mato. ― susurró.

Cerniéndose por completo a su cintura, bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso. Algo nuevo en su relación, ya que se habían limitado a los malos tratos y al sexo en su lado más primitivo. Los besos eran por lo general brusco y antecedían al acto sexual, pero este era diferente. El toque de sus manos sobre su cintura era delicado, su boca le tocaba sus labios dulcemente y saboreaba del dulce sabor que entregaba la chica.

Chiyo, que no conocía esa clase de besos, se deleitó. Hayato, que nunca había querido dar ese tipo de besos, terminó con sus manos aferrados a esa cintura esbelta, que ya lo tenía cautivado. Sus labios siguieron rozándose y sus brazos se envolvieron con más firmeza a sus cuerpos, buscando captar y abarcar todo el calor que el otro pudiese entregar. Era justo como deseaban estar y disfrutaban de aquello.

― ¿Y las otras? ― dijo Chiyo, disfrutando de como los labios delgados de Hayato bajaban por la línea de su cuello.

― En su cuarto. ― le respondió al oído, dándole un lametón en el lóbulo.

― ¿Cuántas han pasado por tu cama desde que llegué? ― Hayato desabrochó su camisa y cuando ya la tuvo tirada en el suelo, fue en busca de los botones que cubrían el vestido de la chica.

Con suma delicadeza, le bajó las mangas y lo dejó caer a sus pies, formando un pozo que cercaba su cuerpo. Chiyo, con dificultad, se sacó sus zapatos y permitió que los ojos ávidos del moreno se perdieran en sus curvas de jovencita.

― Eres preciosa. ― murmuró con soberbia y listo para dar los primeros golpes que harían ceder el cuerpo delgado de la chica. ― Demasiado linda.

― ¿Cuántas, Hayato? Dímelo. ― le rogó, deleitándose cuando la boca del pelinegro besó sobre su pecho desnudo, para luego bajar y tomar entre sus labios el tenso pezón que se erguía apuntándolo. ― Necesito saberlo. ― le exigió sin voz, perdida en las sensaciones.

― Tu herida. ― murmuró él, sin responder.

Le beso la larga cicatriz con reverencia, odiándose a sí mismo por habérsela provocado. También, un calor nuevo comenzaba a crecer dentro de su pecho y tenía directa relación con el pequeño ser que crecía dentro del vientre levemente abultado y atravesado de la chica. Ahí, en su interior, la vida de su primer hijo se había debatido por ganar y salió vencedor.

Dentro de aproximadamente 5 meses, ese vientre le daría el mayor regalo de su vida.

Hayato sintió miedo de aquello. Eran muy fuerte sus sentimientos, tanto por Chiyo como por ese bebé que se hacía fuerte en su interior. Ahora, sin lugar a dudas, el poder que tendría la chica sobre él sería muy superior a lo que él podría controlar. Una palabra de Chiyo y le daría la vida si así lo quería. Le permitiría todo, menos dejarla libre para que escapara de su control. Menos soportaría que tuviera pensamientos sobre otros hombres en especial sobre Ryu. Ese malnacido tenía que estar alejado de ella y haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo a raya. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo, si se veía entre la espada y la pared.

― Hayato. ― la voz de Chiyo lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad y se miraron confundidos. ― ¿Por qué paras?

― No hubo ninguna. ― respondió, levantándose a su posición y mirándola a los ojos. ― No me acosté con ninguna en todo este tiempo. ― Chiyo comenzó a sonreír lentamente.

― Demuéstramelo. ― Hayato se lo tomó como un reto, al igual que todos los retos que le ponía la chica enfrente y esmeró que su acto le demostrara que tan así era su verdad.

Acostados, cada uno tomándose y cayendo en el abismo de la pasión, Chiyo gritó su nombre con fuerza, y disfrutando de sus embates, se mordió los labios cuando lo sintió derramarse dentro de ella. Si seguía por esa senda, rápidamente quedaría embarazada.

― Voy a quedar embarazada. ―susurró sintiéndolo tensarse sobre ella. ― Si no me cuido.

― Chiyo. ― levantando la cabeza, Hayato la miró con cierto temor.

― Dime. ― dijo ella, moviéndose para acomodarlo mejor encima de su cuerpo.

―… Yo te cuidaré.

**Fin de escena 11°**

Suigetsu terminó de grabar sintiéndose más agotado que de costumbre. Llevaban 2 semanas en grabaciones eternas para poder terminar rápidamente la película y comenzar el proceso de edición. Sasuke tenía una agenda apretada y querían tenerlo libre a más tardar en junio, época donde comenzaba todo el jaleo por festivales, conciertos y temas relacionados con su carrera musical. Además, al terminar en esas fechas, también le daban chance a Sakura para que comenzara su último año en la escuela y la acabase con honores como tanto ella había dicho que sería.

Suigetsu por su parte se encontraba enfrascado en el trabajo, en algunas entrevistas para hablar sobre su Oscar, presentaciones en televisión, pero sobretodo, en su familia que ya comenzaba a crecer. La panza de Karin era notoria y cada vez que la veía, sentía que estaba más abultada por el pequeño que residía ahí. Había procurado que sus visitas en casa de la chica no fuesen hostigantes, pero tampoco tan distantes como para que su relación se enfriara del todo. Pensar en ella le hizo recordar la cena que habían tenido hace un par de noches, donde aprovechó de quedarse ahí. Conversaron muchas cosas y rieron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Fue un momento tranquilo y solo de ellos, donde volvieron a sentirse compenetrados.

Cuando llegó a su camarín, tuvo la extraña sorpresa de encontrarse con Sasuke durmiendo a lo largo de su sofá. Con un brazo sobre sus ojos y respirando profundo por la boca, se encontró tentado a despertarlo con un grito, pero sabía que eso provocaría al ser humano matón que vivía dentro de él. Echándose en un sofá más angosto, se acurrucó y en menos de un minuto, también estaba durmiendo.

El sonido de un click lo despertó.

― ¿Sakura? ― la pelirosa sonrió de oreja a oreja, aguantando la risa. ― ¿Nos sacaste una foto?

― Para subirla a mi Instagram. ― dijo la chica por respuesta. ― Tendré muchos likes. ― agregó, dándose por ganadora y tecleando rápido para subir la imagen a su red social.

― Que oportunista, enana. ― la molestó el peliblanco, levantándose de su lugar para estirarse. ― ¿Qué hora es?

― Las 3 de la mañana. ― contestó tranquila, yendo donde el moreno para mirarlo dormir. ― Está realmente agotado.

― No lo dejas dormir, chica mala. ― la molestó Suigetsu, haciéndola sonrojar. ― Lleva con mucho trabajo encima, pero lo bueno es que cada vez queda menos y apenas terminen estás jornadas maratónicas de grabación, podremos descansar.

― Dudo que lo haga. Tiene varios pendientes con la banda. ― le contó la chica. ― ¿Cómo está Karin?

― Cada vez más panzona. ― Sakura frunció el ceño sin comprender. ― Ah, veo que Sasuke no te contó.

― ¿Serás papá? ― el peliblanco asintió. ― Oh, Suigetsu, muchas felicidades. ― murmuró emocionada, abrazándolo en el proceso. ― Me alegro demasiado por ti. Es un niño muy afortunado por tenerte de padre. ― agregó feliz por la noticia.

― Lo mismo pienso yo. Le enseñaré a solo hacer idioteces como su padre y así la mamá de Karin me odiará todavía más. ― bromeó, haciendo reír a Sakura. ― Oye, no tan fuerte. ― reclamó por el abrazo.

― Me despertaron. Sus murmullos son como dos toros entrando en una tienda de cristales. ― masculló Sasuke, alzando una ceja al verlos abrazados. ― ¿Por qué están tan juntos?

Sakura se separó del peliblanco al igual que él de ella con una rapidez irrisoria. Rascándose la nuca, Suigetsu habló.

― Me estaba felicitando porque seré padre. ― le explicó. ― Tampoco es que estuviéramos tan juntos.

― Está bien. ― los tranquilizó el moreno. ― No me pondré celoso por ti Suigetsu. Aparte no soy así. ― Tanto Sakura como el peliblanco se miraron para luego lanzar una risotada que remeció el lugar. ― Todavía me pregunto porque siempre me junto con gente tan ruidosa.

― Porque es el equilibrio espiritual, amigo. ― comentó Suigetsu, mostrando sus dientes afilados. ― Tú le das el silencio a nuestras relaciones.

― Como digas. ― sentándose en el sofá, intentó acomodar su cabello y miró a Sakura que también esperaba algo de él. ― ¿Terminaste de grabar? ― la chica asintió.

― Aunque tengo algo que ver con Jiraya, pero mañana. ― le contó. ―Hay una escena que no quedó del todo bien, así que me dará las indicaciones. ― Sasuke asintió. ― ¿Me estabas esperando?

― No, estaba descansando. ― la chica hizo una mueca de desagradado y se cruzó de brazos. ― Tenía sueño.

― Ya lo noté. Dormiste bastante y en el camarín de Suigetsu. ― el moreno miró el lugar y se percató de aquello. ― ¿No te diste cuenta?

― La verdad es que me vine como zombi para acá. ― reconoció, tallándose un ojo. ― Creo que dormiré toda la noche en cuanto toque la cama.

― ¿Es una declaración de voluntades? ― preguntó descaradamente la chica, olvidando por completo que estaban junto a Suigetsu. ― Oh, lo siento. Qué vergüenza. ― se tapó la cara cuando oyó al peliblanco carraspear.

― Por mí no hay problema. Pueden revolcarse en mi sofá. ― Sasuke le lanzó un cojín por la cabeza y se levantó con el poco de energía que le quedaba. ― Idiota, me diste en mi rostro perfecto. Ahora tendré que hablar con la marca de cremas que me patrocina para que arreglen el daño.

― Eso ya no se puede arreglar, imbécil. ― caminó hasta donde Sakura y le acomodó un cabello salido de lugar. ― ¿Estás lista para irte? ― quiso saber, limpiándole con su pulgar una pequeña mancha que tenía bajo el ojo por el maquillaje corrido.

― No me desmaquillé ni peiné. Solo me vestí y vine de inmediato a buscarte. Cuando no te encontré, supuse que andarías por acá y veo que no me equivoqué. ― le respondió ella, también intentando ordenarle el cabello. ― Y sí, estoy lista para irnos.

― Esperen un momento. ― interrumpió Suigetsu. ― ¿Están viviendo juntos?

― No es algo que deba importarte, idiota. ― le respondió Sasuke.

― Verte tan meloso me impacta, amigo del alma. Te faltó poco gritar que estás loco por ella. ― Sakura le lanzó una mirada amenazante al peliblanco. ― ¡Y tus malas costumbres se le están pegando!

― Oh, ¿por qué viene a caer acá? ― preguntó Sasuke al aire. ― En fin, me largo. ― volteándose, se encaminó a la puerta y esperó a Sakura, pero ésta se quedó mirando al peliblanco. ― ¿Molestia?

― Suigetsu, sí, vivimos juntos y somos novios porque él me lo pidió. ― el moreno abrió la boca sorprendido. ― No quiero que me niegues frente a nadie. ― le respondió, al ver las dudas en la cara de Sasuke y su mirada jade bajó algo apenada. ― Yo no tengo nada que esconder y tus amigos tienen derecho a saber que entre nosotros hay una relación.

― Suigetsu lo sabe, solo quiere joder un rato. ― explicó el moreno con tranquilidad.

― Además, Sakurita hermosa, a éste idiota se le nota que está loco por ti, así que, aunque me hubiese negado hasta el cansancio lo que sucedía, tenía claro lo que pasaba. ― dijo Suigetsu. ― Sasuke me lo contó a grandes rasgos hace semanas y me alegré mucho por ustedes. Lamento no haberlos felicitado antes, pero me entusiasma mucho saber que están juntos.

― Eres un sol, Suigetsu. ― volviendo a abrazarlo, Sakura se despidió del peliblanco y fue al encuentro con el moreno. ― Le compraré alguna cosita a tu bebé.

― No es necesario. ― dijo Suigetsu, pero conociendo como conocía a la chica, sabría que de algún modo se las ingeniaría por llegar con algo.

Sasuke se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y salió detrás de Sakura, indicándole el camino poniendo su mano en la cintura de la chica. Sakura se aprovechó de la oscuridad y se volteó para darle un rápido, pero candente beso, que lo dejó algo atontado.

― ¿Y eso? ― preguntó, caminando abrazado a ella y oliéndole el cuello, mientras Sakura seguía con sus brazos entrelazados al cuello.

― Te veías tan guapo y lindo durmiendo que me encontré tentada, pero Suigetsu despertó, así que no pude hacerlo. ― soltándose de su agarre, pero dándole la mano, retomaron la marcha. ― Hoy te irás a la cama apenas llegues. Prepararé un sándwich rápido y a dormir, ¿me oíste?

― Eres una mandona. ― le reprochó, llegando hasta el estacionamiento y haciendo sonar su carro con el mando a distancia. ― Aunque creo que te haré caso. Estoy agotado.

― Se te nota. Nunca te había visto así. ― le comentó Sakura, sentándose a su lado en el auto. ― Podría aprender a manejar y así también puedo llevarte.

― No es una mala idea, pero manejarías solo carros blindados, con mucha seguridad. ― Sakura iba a replicar, pero Sasuke hizo sonar el motor del Lamborghini. ― Ese sonido me encanta. ― le contó como niño pequeño.

― Tontito. ― lo molestó, tomando su celular. ― Mira, la fotografía que hice de ti y de Suigetsu durmiendo lleva mil likes en Instagram. ― Sasuke tomó el celular de Sakura y alzó las cejas. ― ¿No te molestarás? ― Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

― Estaba muy cansado. ― le comentó, entrelazando sus dedos para llevarlos de ese modo todo el camino.

― Creo que estás agotado porque anoche apenas dormimos. ― le recordó Sakura, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de su mano.

― Tú me buscaste en la noche. Yo respondo. ― respondió el moreno, refrescándole la memoria con eso.

La noche anterior, Sakura se había dormido luego de haber estado juntos dos veces seguidas. Cuando Sasuke también había entrado en un sueño profundo, el trasero de ella se refregó contra su constante erección, incitándolo a nuevamente tomarse mutuamente. Como siempre, Sasuke no se lo negó y volvieron a quedar agotados.

― Pero hoy descansaremos, ¿bueno? ― Sasuke asintió. Claramente querría estar con ella y hacerle el amor, pero también era consciente de que su cuerpo le estaba respondiendo por inercia y llevarlo al límite podía afectarlo.

Siendo pensante, por ese día dejarían de lado los placeres carnales que tanto le gustaban a ambos y disfrutaría de dormir abrazado con ella.

Aunque no lo dijera, una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Sakura, era esa ternura que expresaba cuando se relajaba entre sus brazos y le hacía pequeños cariños o le daba besos delicados tanto en su frente, en su nariz, le ordenaba el cabello, le olía el cuello, le acariciaba los brazos o simplemente lo tocaba con afecto. Todo en ella era tan liviano, tan tierno y amoroso. No había dobles intenciones y eso le fascinaba.

Al llegar al departamento, bajaron del carro tomados de la mano y se metieron al ascensor luego de saludar al portero. Ya metidos dentro del hogar, Sasuke comenzó a sacarse la ropa y Sakura se lanzó a la cocina preparando unos ricos panes.

Cuando Sasuke se enjabonaba el cabello, unas pequeñas manos subieron por su torso y comenzaron a repartirle el jabón por diferentes lados. Sakura procuró hacerlo de manera prolija, pero sin mostrarse perversa ni necesitada. Solo quería reconfortarlo. Al terminar, Sasuke la bañó a ella, pasando la esponja por su cuerpo, deteniéndose solo en partes cruciales y deleitándose del acto tan personal y privado.

― ¿Lista? ― le preguntó, cerrando la llave y tomando dos toallas. Envolvió en una a Sakura, que, por su estatura, asomaba solos los pies, mientras él tomó otra y la enroscó en su cintura.

El moreno no aceptó que Sakura fuese a la cama con el pelo mojado, obligándola a agachar la cabeza y secarle el cabello con el secador. Sakura a regañadientes aceptó y disfrutó de eso.

Ya completamente secos, terminaron los sándwiches y se pusieron su ropa de dormir. Sasuke siempre dormía desnudo, pero esa noche prefiero ponerse un pantalón suelto. Sakura lo sorprendió al mostrarse con un lindo camisón corto, pero para nada provocador. Listos para acostarse, se metieron bajo las tapas.

― Mmmm… no hay como llegar a acostarse luego de un día agotador. ― murmuró Sakura, estirándose sobre la cama. ― Tu cama es lo mejor.

Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica. Sakura de inmediato metió sus dedos entre el cabello del moreno y se lo peinó con cierto deje de indulgencia.

― Nuestra cama, molestia. Recuerda que me obligaste a comprar un nuevo colchón. ― aunque no se arrepentía de esa compra, ya que sentía que, de ese modo, estaba generando nuevas vivencias con ella. ― Por lo tanto no es solo mía.

― Bueno, nuestra cama, pero es tu departamento y son tus cosas. ― le recordó Sakura. ― A veces sería bueno que nos quedáramos en el mío y así no me sentiría tan fresca por venir a saquear tu espacio.

― Si me sintiese de ese modo, ya te lo habría dicho. ― aseguró Sasuke, con voz monocorde. ― Me gusta estar contigo, trabajar juntos y compartir mis espacios. Si quieres ir a tu casa, adelante, no te detendré, pero me iré atrás tuyo. Me acostumbré a acostarme a tu lado, así que en eso no voy a tranzar.

Sakura quedó sorprendida y detuvo sus cariños en la cabeza de Sasuke.

― ¿De verdad? ― preguntó dudosa.

― Ciento por ciento. ― levantándose un poco, le dio un beso corto en los labios y se acomodó nuevamente, durmiéndose casi al instante.

― De verdad estabas cansado, mi amor. ― susurró Sakura.

Dándole un beso en el cabello, suspiró y cerró los ojos para dormirse a su lado. Como había dicho el moreno, ya estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo juntos.

El invierno ya se había largado y la primavera solo traería un afiance a su amor.

**9.**

Jiraya se encontraba mirando la grabación a través de un pequeño monitor y desde ahí mandaba las órdenes para que grabaran de cierta forma y el ángulo de cada cámara en las tomas. Estaba muy concentrado en eso, que no se fijo en la cara compungida de su colaborador, ni tampoco lo vio llegar a su lado hasta que él le tomó el hombro. El peliblanco de mala gana se volteó a mirarlo al ver interrumpido su trabajo y se sorprendió cuando se fijó en la expresión que traía el recién llegado.

― ¿Qué paso? ― preguntó de inmediato, sabiendo que Kakashi no había ido tras él por nada y por lo que se comenzaba a vislumbrar, era grave.

― Sakura acaba de tener un accidente. ― susurró solo para que él lo escuchara. ― La ambulancia ya se la llevó al hospital.

― Pero, ¿Cómo? ― preguntó desconcertado, caminando a un lado del set para hablar en privado con Kakashi, mientras se tomaba la cabeza. ― ¿No que estaba con expertos en equinos?

― Y así era, pero el caballo sufrió un susto, pegó galope y levantando las patas delanteras la botó de espaldas, cayendo seco, azotando su cabeza contra la tierra. ― Jiraya se tapó el rostro preocupado. ― Tuvo un corte profundo y pérdida de conciencia.

― ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes? ― Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, incomodo.

― Porque tratamos de solucionarlo nosotros, además de que estábamos todos preocupados por ella. Si venía a alertarte apenas sabiendo como estaba, sería irresponsable. ― se justificó, frunciendo el ceño. ― Yamato se fue en la ambulancia y yo tendré una reunión con los entrenadores del caballo, aunque ellos se deshacen en disculpas, diciendo que nunca antes les había pasado algo parecido, pero no lo puedo dejar pasar. Es grave.

― ¿Hace cuánto fue? ― preguntó el director, apretándose los ojos. ― Esto volverá a retrasar todo, pero más que eso, complicará la participación de Sakura y sabes que no está en los planes cambiarla. Es perfecta para el papel.

― Me parece demasiado sospechoso el descontrol que tuvo el caballo a pito de nada. Es más, sonaron unos pequeños bombazos donde se encontraba Sakura con el animal y quedó un potente olor a pólvora. Al menos eso sentí cuando me acerqué a ella para saber su estado. ― Jiraya frunció el ceño. ― Puede que alguien esté tratando de boicotear la película.

― No sería extraño. Nos ha costado mucho poder avanzar en ella. ― reclamó el peliblanco, volteándose a mirar la escena que ya estaba por terminar. ― Kakashi, Sasuke tiene una relación sentimental con Sakura, ¿verdad? ― Kakashi tragó hondo y dejó de respirar, para luego sonreír falsamente con sus ojos. ― La verdad.

― No es un tema mío. ― respondió el peliblanco, mirando a su jefe e intentando evadir el tema con delicadeza.

― Entonces sí. ― comprendió el peliblanco. Ambos miraron a Sasuke arreglando su cabello y luego de pasarle la espada de utilería al encargado, se encaminó hasta donde se encontraban. ― ¿Le decimos? ― le pregunto Jiraya inseguro, a sabiendas de lo que podía provocar la noticia para Sasuke.

― ¿De verdad me preguntas eso? Claro que hay que decirle. ― respondió Kakashi. ― Hola, Sasuke.

― Hola. ― parco como siempre miró a ambos hombres. ― Tengo que grabar con Sakura, ¿terminó de practicar con el caballo?

― La verdad es que hubo un problema con eso. ― Sasuke esperó a que continuara hablando Jiraya para saber que ocurría. ― Sakura tuvo un accidente y va camino al hospital

El rostro del moreno palideció y sus ojos se perdieron en un punto alejado de la cabeza de ambos peliblancos. Kakashi esperaba una reacción más brusca, pero le sorprendió verlo voltearse y salir del lugar para irse rápidamente. Ni siquiera preguntó en que hospital se encontraba, pero el productor sabía que Sasuke tenía claridad donde podría encontrarla.

― Eso fue extraño. ― murmuró Kakashi pasados unos segundos. ― Esperaba otro tipo de reacción.

― La verdad que yo no. ― contestó Jiraya. ― Sasuke está enamorado, muy enamorado y por lo mismo quedó de una pieza al escucharnos. ― Kakashi le dio la razón a medias. ― Detén las grabaciones y nos vamos al hospital.

― ¿Para terminar el papeleo?

― No, para salvarle el pellejo a Sasuke si es necesario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Tonta. ― Sakura escuchó esa voz ya tan conocida y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Con algo de demora logró enfocar bien la vista, encontrándose de frente con unos ojos azabaches que la miraban heridos y se escondían enojados bajo las tupidas pestañas oscuras que los cubrían. ― Eres una tonta.

― ¿Mi amor? ― susurró, sintiendo una quemazón en su garganta por estar sin hablar quién sabe cuánto tiempo. ― ¿Qué me pasó? ― preguntó confusa, llevando una mano a su cabeza algo adolorida.

― Te caíste del puto caballo. ― escupió el moreno, dejando de mirarla y alejándose de la camilla donde ella se encontraba. ― Pudiste haber muerto. ― le espetó, haciéndola culpable de su accidente.

― ¿De verdad? ― Sakura intentó levantarse, pero no pudo y se rindió al ver que Sasuke no la iba a ayudar. ― ¿Y porque estás tan enojado? ― quiso saber, sintiendo un dolor punzante justo en el lugar cubierto con un parche que reposaba sobre su cabeza.

― Tuviste un accidente grave, te partiste la cabeza y actúas como si nada. ― El pelinegro la miró nuevamente con sus ojos sentidos. ― Estaba preocupado. ― confesó entre dientes.

― ¿De verdad? ― Sakura sonrió tiernamente y estiró los brazos. ― Ven. ― le pidió. Sasuke, a pesar de que todavía se encontraba muy molesto, no pudo dejarla con sus brazos estirados haciéndose el ofendido. Se apegó a ella, le permitió que lo abrazara, sintiendo un beso a la altura de su oído. No había nada mejor que el olor de su novia. ― Perdóname, por favor. De repente el caballo se descontroló y me tiró, aunque no recuerdo mucho.

― Estúpidos criadores. ― reclamó nuevamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica. ― No controlan a sus animales y dicen entregar un servicio de primera.

― Pero el caballito no tiene la culpa. ― defendió Sakura, jalándolo por los hombros para poder mirarlo a los ojos. ― Lamento preocuparte. Nunca fue mi intención.

― No digas idioteces. ― le dijo, besándole con delicadeza los labios. ― Solo intenta tener cuidado una próxima vez.

― ¿Llegaste hace mucho? ― quiso saber Sakura, intentando sacar la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, medio atontada y sin conocimiento.

― Unos 45 minutos. ― le contestó el moreno. Con un gesto, Sakura le indicó que se acostara a su lado, para poder abrazarlo mejor. Sasuke no quería y objetó, pero como siempre, la porfía e insistencia de la chica logró mermarlo y terminó tirado a su lado, abrazándola con firmeza. ― Si entra alguien tendremos problemas.

― No me importa ni un poco. ― Sasuke buscó los ojos de la chica y cuando los encontró, solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa llena de promesas e intimidad. ― ¿Te asustaste mucho?

― Mientras venía hacia acá, me imaginé muchas cosas. ― le comentó, mientras besaba su frente, olía su cabello o le desordenaba el flequillo con la mano. ― Ahora podemos decir que en verdad eres cabeza dura.

― ¡Hey! ― Le reclamó la chica, haciendo un mohín tierno, pero sonriendo. ― Igualmente te encanta esta cabeza dura que solo te provoca problemas, ¿verdad? ― Sasuke se vio obligado a asentir, sin sentir ni un poco de remordimiento por lo que vivía junto a ella. ― Que estés acá, cuidándome solo me hace reafirmar que estoy bien junto a ti.

― ¿Tú no vendrías si tuviera un accidente? ― preguntó el moreno.

― Estaría a tu lado diciéndote _tonto_ mientras intentas despertar. ― Sasuke rió brevemente, ya completamente relajado y con sus músculos agradecidos de haberle quitado toda la tensión en la que se encontraban hace algunos momentos. ― No me hagas repetirlo. ― le pidió en un susurró, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Sasuke tenía claro lo que Sakura intentaba decirle.

― Ya sabes. ― le reclamó, sonrojándose furiosamente.

― Dímelo. No sé. ― insistió el moreno, picándole las costillas, para que Sakura levantara la cabeza y lo mirase a los ojos, recordándole ese momento tan crucial único e importante en su vida.

― Que te quiero mucho. ― susurró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y disfrutando de su sonrisa cálida que solo ella conocía. ― Mucho-mucho.

― Tonta. ― el momento se afianzó todavía más cuando sus bocas se buscaron deseosas y felices de encontrarse, para darse un beso largo, profundo, que compartía cada uno de esos sentimientos que los asaltaban y los convertían en macilla. ― Apenas salgas, te irás a descansar conmigo.

― ¿Podrás acostarte a mi lado sin hacer nada? ― Sasuke asintió sin dudarlo. ― ¿De verdad?

― No me atrae la idea de lastimarte. ― Sakura pensó que, si había alguien que sabía hablar bonito y provocar cosas maravillosas, sin lugar a dudas ese era Sasuke. ― La pregunta es si tú podrás controlarte.

― Claro que sí. No pienso estar todo el día en la cama. ― El moreno alzó una ceja escéptico. ― Bueno, solo a veces. ― se defendió, cediendo un poco, pero Sasuke no cambió su expresión. ― Ok, la gran mayoría del tiempo estoy pensando en eso y en ti.

― Eres insaciable. ― le dijo el moreno, besándole la frente para bajar a través de ella. ― Y te gusta todo lo que te hago. ― Prosiguió, continuando hacia su mentón, saltándose los labios. ― En las noches me despiertas buscándome. ― Su mejilla derecha fue sometida esos labios que querían poseer todo. ― No me puedo negar porque también lo deseo. ― Se posó en su mejilla izquierda, mordiéndole levemente, haciendo que Sakura diera una suave risotada. ― ¿Y sabes? ― le pregunto. ― He descubierto que no hay mejor cosa en el mundo que estar dentro de ti. ― Sakura se convirtió en un tomate maduro, que para su mala suerte, no pudo escapar del firme agarre del moreno, que tenía su brazo enroscado tras su cuello y la acercaba a él. ― No vuelvas a subirte a un caballo en lo que te resta de vida, ¿bueno?

― No puedes sobreprotegerme, mi amor. ― Sasuke adoraba ese apelativo, aunque no se lo decía. ― Puede que me pasen muchas cosas de ahora en adelante y tendrás que vivir sabiendo eso, ¿no crees? No viviré en una burbuja.

― ¿Ni siquiera chiquitita? ― le preguntó, haciendo el gesto con la mano. Sakura negó. ― ¿Enana?

― No, de ningún porte. ― el pelinegro se dio por vencido y bufó. ― Dame un beso.

― Eres muy mandona. ― le reprochó en broma como siempre, pero sin desobedecer.

Sasuke comenzó a darle suaves besos en los labios entreabiertos de la pelirosa. Rozó, para luego jalar entre ellos, el labio inferior de la chica, succionándolo. Sakura jadeó expectante por más y Sasuke se lo dio. En un beso hambriento, metió su lengua saboreando el interior de la chica y acarició su rostro con la mano libre, bajando de a poco a través de su cuerpo para acabar quedándose posada en la cintura de su chica. Sakura se aferró con dos puños a la remera de Sasuke y respondió con energía, olvidando por completo donde estaban y que había sufrido recientemente un fuerte traumatismo. No le importaba nada, solo seguir sintiendo sus besos y estar lo más apegada a él que pudiera. El pelinegro, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse, se separó bruscamente de la chica, fascinado al ver su rostro atontado luego de tremendo beso.

― ¿Por qué? ― reclamó Sakura, molesta por haberse detenido. ― Quiero más.

― ¿Y terminamos usando la cama para tener sexo? No, molestia. En casa todo lo que quieras. ― amurrada, entrecerró los ojos, aceptando a regañadientes. ― Tienes que descansar.

― No quiero. ― reclamó nuevamente, acurrucándose en el cuello de Sasuke. ― ¿Te quedarás acá?

― Me tienes sin poder moverme. ― le hizo ver con obviedad.

― Soy demasiado pegote, ¿verdad? ― intentó alejarse, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. ― A veces, cuando despierto en la noche, me pego como lapa a ti. No sé si te has dado cuenta de eso.

― Sí, me he dado cuenta, porque no lo haces de forma sutil. ― El moreno hacía referencia a las veces que se encontraba soñando perfectamente con ella, cuando sentía un brazo envolviendo su estomago y apretándolo, o Sakura ponía sus manos heladas en su espalda de forma maldadosa. Sin darse cuenta, la chica se había hecho por completo, parte de su vida, agregándola a cosas cotidianas; Desayunos, almuerzos, bañarse, dormir, lavarse los dientes, tener ropa esparcida en el suelo mientras buscaba que ponerse o ver en el botiquín de su baño un sinfín de maquillajes que no usaba, pero guardaba en caso de que "algún día" los necesitara. ― Duerme tranquila.

Sasuke recibió gustoso el calor que la chica le entregaba y también fue envuelto por el abrazo de Morfeo, durmiéndose a su lado con paz y tranquilidad. Escuchó a lo lejos la puerta abrirse para después de un rato cerrarse. No quiso abrir los ojos porque nadie habló.

― Sasuke. ― el pelinegro despertó sobresaltado. ― Te quedaste dormido junto a Sakura. ― el moreno miró a Kakashi y luego a la chica que descansaba tranquila sobre su brazo ya completamente inerte por la nula llegada de sangre a él. ― Vino su madre, pero salió de inmediato. Creo que los vio.

― Mierda. ― masculló Sasuke, separándose de Sakura, que quedó haciendo un refunfuño, aunque siguió durmiendo. ― ¿No dijo nada?

― No, simplemente salió, con la cabeza gacha y sin mirar. ―el moreno se pasó la mano por el rostro y buscó su celular. ― Tendrás graves problemas.

― Tarde o temprano pasaría. Aunque esperaba que fuese más tarde. ― susurró Sasuke, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono encontrándose con un mensaje.

_Tenemos que hablar. Mebuki. Te espero en la cafetería. _

― Eres hombre muerto. ― dijo Kakashi.

― Es la reacción natural de una madre viendo a su hija crecer. ― dijo Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño. ― Pero no terminaré con Sakura. ― aseguró, sin dudarlo.

― ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a enfrentarte con la madre de Sakura? ― quiso saber el peliblanco, impresionado al notar la actitud decidida de Sasuke. ― No será fácil.

― Tampoco esperaba que lo fuera. ― murmuró, levantándose de la camilla. ― ¿Te quedarás acá?

― ¿Quieres que me quede cuidándola? ― Sasuke asintió con un solo gesto y le besó la frente a la chica alistándose mentalmente para ir a la pelea con su estrenada suegra. ― Me quedaré hasta que llegues. ― Sasuke iba a salir, pero las palabras del productor más amigable de la industria lo detuvieron. ― Recuerda que es su madre, Sasuke. Por mucho que te pueda querer Sakura, el peso de ella es mayor al tuyo en su vida y no dudará en elegirla a ella si la hace decidir.

Las palabras del peliblanco lo acompañaron durante todo el camino que hizo en dirección a la cafetería del hospital. Sintió la mirada admirada de mucha gente mientras avanzaba, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy alejados de comportarse como la súper estrella que era. No había tiempo para quedarse conversando con ningún fans.

Al entrar al lugar, lo vio despejado y en una mesa equidistante a su posición, se encontraba la madre de la pelirosa, revolviendo su café con parsimonia. Enderezándose de hombros avanzó donde ella y carraspeó cuando se encontró cerca. Mebuki ni siquiera levantó el rostro.

― Hola. ― susurró Mebuki. Corriendo la silla, Sasuke se sentó y esperó a que la mujer soltara todo lo que quería decirle, pero la pose tranquila y un poco ida de Mebuki lo desconcertó. ― ¿Quieres servirte algo?

― No. ― respondió, mirándola, pero sin recibir lo mismo de vuelta. Mebuki jugaba con una servilleta y la retorcía entre sus dedos.

― Hace un día caluroso. ― comenzó a decir. Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin comprender la táctica de la mujer. ― Es más, creo que comenzarán a subir las temperaturas.

El moreno no alcanzó a responder, porque un mesero llegó y poniendo un café hirviendo frente a Mebuki, se largó. Sasuke intentó ser cauto, porque tenía claro que aquel liquido podía ser usado en su contra y vaya que dolería si ese fuese el caso.

― Quisiera… ― Sasuke intentó hablar, pero cuando los ojos de la mujer se posaron sobre los suyos irradiando una ira y temeraria forma de advertencia, guardó silencio.

― Quiero que termines con mi hija ahora. No me interesa nada, solo tenerte lejos de ella. ― le avisó. Sus palabras fueron mordidas, entredientes y crudas. No quería pintar la realidad. Sabía que para enfrentarse a Sasuke, tenía que mostrarse dura e intransigente. ― Eres muy hombre como para comprenderme, ¿verdad?

― No me alejaré de ella. ― respondió el moreno, sin temerle a nada. Por primera vez estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería y nada ni nadie se lo arrebataría. Estar con Sakura era su deseo más grande y entre sus planes no estaba terminar con ella ni en el corto, mediano o largo plazo. ― Nuestra relación nos hace felices y creo, que por el bien de ella, sería bueno que usted nos apoyara.

― ¿Piensas que adulándome podrás convencerme? ― replicó Mebuki. ― No te quiero con ella, entiéndelo. Eres un tipo que la hará sufrir y la dejará destrozada con su forma de ser. Consumirás todo lo bueno de ella y le arrebatarás su juventud, porque eso hacen los hombres como tú: destrozar lo que pillan. ― Sasuke descubrió que detrás de esas palabras se escondía la verdadera razón de porqué su suegra era una mujer que protegía tanto a su hija.

A Mebuki le habían roto el corazón de forma irremediable y lamentablemente, él estaba pagando los platos rotos de ello, pero no se amedrantaría. Lucharía si eso era lo necesario para poder estar junto a su molesta pelirosa.

― Cada relación es una historia nueva y aparte. ― no quiso ser más directo, pero estaba claro que se refería a aquel dolor que portaba la mujer por culpa de un hombre. ― No quiero destrozarla, solo quiero estar junto a ella.

― ¿Tú que sientes? ¿Deseo sexual o amor por Sakura? ― Frente a esa pregunta, Sasuke dudó en si ser políticamente correcto era una buena idea, o ser sincero.

― Me imagino que sabe como parte cada relación, ¿no? ― Mebuki alzó una ceja. ― Si no sintiera nada, no estaría con ella. ― sentenció.

― Solo quieres adueñarte, porque sabes que es pequeña y mucho más manejable. ― dijo Mebuki.

― ¿De verdad considera a Sakura como alguien manejable? ― la mujer no respondió y la confundió escuchar la risa gruesa del moreno. ― Ella no es alguien simple ni llevable. Si algo le molesta, lo dice en la cara, como también es capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier por lo que quiere. Sakura me ha enseñado que es lo más real que alguna vez podré llegar a tener. No existen caretas ni dobles discursos a su lado; es simplemente ella, en toda la expresión de la palabra la que logró atraerme como idiota.

― ¿Podrás contra ella? ― insistió Mebuki.

― No quiero pelear contra ella. Me gusta cuando estamos bien y conectados. Desde que la vi, supe que todo había cambiado en mi vida y en verdad, no me arrepiento de sentir lo que siento.

― No has hablado de amor. ― le hizo ver la mujer.

― Supongo que endulzar con palabras lo que siento, no logrará jamás abarcar por completo mis sentimientos. ― Mebuki frunció el ceño. ― No la dejaré por nada del mundo. Nadie, ni siquiera mi familia o la de ella logrará separarnos. Solo su hija puede decidir si estar o no estar conmigo.

― ¿Dejas en ella la responsabilidad de su futuro? ― dedujo Mebuki, pensando que esas palabras solo podían ser usadas a su favor. Si manipulaba a Sakura, podría lograr separarlos.

― Sí. Yo tengo claro lo que quiero y es estar a su lado. ― explicó sin necesitar ahondar en el tema.

― Sasuke, si tú no la dejas, sacaré a Sakura de la película. ― resuelta y dándose ganadora por ello, vio la expresión complicada del moreno. ― Sabes que tengo ese poder.

― Si la saca la lastimará a ella. ― le hizo ver. ― Además, donde sea que esté, yo estaré a su lado.

― ¡Es enfermo! ― gritó ya descontrolada, perdiendo los nervios por completo. ― Sakura es mucho menor que tú. ― le recordó con rabia, pero bajando la voz al verse observada por los comensales que atraídos por Sasuke y más con su grito, podían salir hablando en la prensa por esa discusión.

― Y siempre existirá esa diferencia, no importa el año que sea. ― Sasuke enfrió sus ojos, estremeciendo el cuerpo de Mebuki. ― Sakura se irá contra suyo si no le permite elegir. Y no se trata de decida por mí, porque jamás la haré optar por uno de nosotros. Ella es libre y adulta, sabe lo que quiere y lo que no, no por nada está donde está con la edad que tiene. Podría haber sido solo una chica linda encontrándose de frente con la fama, pero ha demostrado tener talento y si usted la saca, se perderá una gran actriz que tiene todo para crecer.

― Entonces termina con ella. Hazte a un lado y yo dejo la carrera de mi hija en paz. ― le dijo la mujer.

― Eso es rastrero. ― Mebuki se ofendió e intentó replicar, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. ― Sus propias inseguridades las está reflejando en ella, temerosa de que cometa un error. Si estoy aquí, enfrentándome a usted y sin rendirme es porque de verdad estoy comprometido con ella y no pienso dejarla. Sakura es una chica maravillosa; no la rompa.

― Tú apenas conoces a mi hija. ― dijo Mebuki, cruzándose de brazos.

― La conozco tanto que fue en mis brazos donde lloró por ver caer la imagen que tenía de su madre. La conozco tanto que sé que sufre cuando pelean o tienen discusiones idiotas. La conozco tanto que sé que, si la hace elegir, ella sin dudarlo la elegiría a usted, a pesar de que eso vaya contra lo que quiere. ― Mebuki agachó la cabeza, sin poder mirar de frente. ― Destrócele la carrera, destruya sus sueños. Probablemente la aleje de mí, pero también la alejará de usted, ¿eso es lo que quiere?

― Por supuesto que no, pero…

― No hay pero que valga. ― tirándose hacia atrás y arrastrando la silla en el proceso, se levantó. ― Creo que no hay nada más de que hablar.

― Esto no ha acabado, Sasuke. ― le amenazó Mebuki.

― Acabó en el instante que usted dejo claro que usaría artimañas deshonestas contra su propia hija. ― Mebuki se mordió el labio, culpable. ― No competiré por el amor de ella, pero tampoco me orille a tomar una decisión que nos pueda afectar a ambos. ― Se agachó levemente, para que solo ella lo oyera. ― Entre nos, Sakura me importa más que nada en el mundo y no permitiré que ni siquiera su madre la lastime.

Dando por terminada la conversación, Sasuke se volteó solo dejando el aire de su perfume y el sonido ensordecedor de sus palabras.

Mebuki tuvo que tragar saliva para volver a recuperar la compostura y no caer en la tentación de correr tras él y a golpes hacerle entender que su hija era intocable, pero ¿qué tan intocable era Sakura cuando ya se estaba convirtiendo en toda una adulta? Mebuki no se supo responder frente a eso. Su hija era de decisiones fuertes y temperamento igual. No se dejaba avasallar y no permitiría que decidieran por ella, cosa que jugaba en contra para Mebuki, pero también jugaba en contra para Sasuke, porque en caso de verse frente a algo que no le gustara, Sakura no dudaría en estallar.

Igualmente, pensar de ese modo no la reconfortó. Tenía tantos miedos, que se habían hecho realidad en cuanto llegó a ver a su hija y la pilló ahí, acostada con el moreno y disfrutando de su mutua compañía. A leguas se lograba vislumbrar que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke y aunque le costara reconocerlo, Sasuke también parecía tener sentimientos muy potentes por su retoña. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Y la respuesta a esa pregunta si llegó con rapidez.

Estaba más que errada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura despertó en la camilla y con un poco de dificultad, logró recordar que había pasado. Volvió a poner la mano sobre su cabeza y giró el rostro para buscar a quién se había quedado velando su sueño. Sin embargo, se encontró con el espacio vacío.

― Sasuke. ― murmuró al aire, extrañándolo de inmediato. ¿dónde se habría metido? Quiso saber.

― Sakura. ― la voz de su madre la alertó y la vio parada a un lado de la puerta, con su rostro sonriente. ― Me alegro de verte bien.

― Mami. ― abriendo los brazos, esperó que Mebuki la abrazara.

Para ella, desde que era pequeña, no había cura más grande para que su dolor que recibir el abrazo cariñoso y lleno de amor que le brindaba su mamá. Eran sus besos que sanaban las raspaduras de sus rodillas y sus abrazos los que le quitaban la pena.

― ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Le hiciste algo a ese pobre caballo?

― No, como que de repente se volvió loco y me botó. ― haciendo un teatral puchero, volvió a sonreír. ― Me dolió mucho. Creo que reboté contra la tierra, mami.

― Para la próxima, tendrás que tener mayor precaución, ¿Te parece? ― Mebuki estaba muy sutil, pero Sakura se lo atribuyó al miedo que había pasado por su culpa. ― Konoha también quería venir, pero no se lo permití. En una de esas me encontraba con una escena dantesca y el pobrecito se asustaba para siempre.

― Bonita, Konohamaru pasa jugando videojuegos de sangre y guerra. Verme con un pequeño tajito en mi cabeza no lo hubiese molestado. ― le hizo ver la pelirosa, sonriente como llevaba desde que había visto a su madre. ― Lamento haberte preocupado.

― Cuando uno se hace madre, tiene claro que las preocupaciones serán parte del día a día. ― Sakura asintió. ― Vienen en el contrato. Te quedarás conmigo estos días, hasta que te recuperes por entero.

― Supongo que tienes razón. ― guardaron silencio unos segundos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, para luego volver a abrazarse. ― Gracias por venir.

― ¿Pensabas que no vendría? Eres mi hija, Saku. Mi pedacito de sol y siempre estaré a tu lado. ― sus palabras le parecieron hipócritas, porque también, tras ella, estaba tejiendo una red para despojar a su hija de un gran amor. ¿Eso haría una madre incansable?

― Lo sé. Nunca me fallarás, aunque peleemos. ― riendo, Sakura se dejó acurrucar por su progenitora, disfrutando del olorcito característico que la cubría. Pasado los minutos, nuevamente sus parpados se volvieron pesados y se quedó dormida cómodamente.

Suspirando, Mebuki la observó por largo tiempo y se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de pensar siquiera en romper a su renacuajo. Esa chiquilla tan aguerrida, de ojos color césped y fina figura. Era una verdadera chica que rápidamente se estaba haciendo mujer y con ello, también llegaba tener que optar por sus propias decisiones sin que nadie pudiese refutar sobre ellos.

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos con la llegada de Sasuke. Éste la miró sin mayores emociones y se dispuso a largar, pero Mebuki lo detuvo.

― Quiero que vayas tú a dejar a Saku a la mansión. Tendremos una conversación los tres, ¿te parece? ― Sasuke asintió. ― Por nuestro bien, aprenderemos a llevar la fiesta en paz.

― Eso es lo único que deseo. ― respondió el moreno, mirando con infinito amor a la pelirosa que dormía sobre la camilla. Aquello, no fue indiferente a la mujer y dentro, poco a poco, su decisión de separarlos se le volvía más ilógica.

― Nos vemos. Cuídala.

Mebuki salió de la habitación y por varios minutos, se quedó sentada tras el manubrio de su carro.

Sería sensata, aunque le costara un montón. Su hija se merecía lo mejor y para ella, Sasuke sin lugar a dudas, era lo máximo.

**10.**

Mebuki se sentó al borde de la pileta que se encontraba en medio del patio de esa enorme mansión. El sonido del agua relajó suavemente sus pensamientos y logró mirar todo desde otra perspectiva. Una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro, ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta, siquiera sabía de qué forma se había llegado a eso, pero el problema ya existía y solo le quedaba encontrar una solución, que claramente no había logrado con Sasuke.

El moreno se negó rotundamente en dejar a Sakura y le aclaró que la única forma de separarse de ella, era porque Sakura no quisiese continuar con él. Además, en cuanto Sakura reaccionó, lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo, dejando en claro sus sentimientos por él.

― Cariño, está demasiado fresco como para que estés aquí afuera. ― Mebuki agachó la cabeza, refregándose las sienes en señal de cansancio. Chiyo preocupada se sentó a su lado, esperando a que hablara.

― Sakura es la dueña de todas mis canas. ― reclamó la mujer, mirando a su madre. ― Ahora salió con que tiene novio.

― ¿Novio? ― Chiyo sonrió con picardía. ― Pero eso no es malo. Tiene 17 años.

― Y el novio tiene 25. ― la matriarca del lugar abrió los ojos confusa. ― Es Sasuke.

― ¿Sasuke? ― preguntó incrédula. ― ¿De verdad?

― Sí, de verdad. ― Mebuki dejó caer sus hombros abatidas. ― Hablé con él y le dije todo lo que opinaba respecto a esto y se negó a dejarla. No quiero a mi hija con ese tipo.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Ha hecho algo malo? ― Mebuki negó a la pregunta de su madre. ― Entonces.

― Es demasiado mayor para ella.― explicó la mujer. ― Recién está partiendo, no puede ponerse de novia con un hombre que le gana por más de 8 años y quizás la use solo para tú sabes qué.

― ¿Acostarse con ella? Pero eso es algo natural. Puede suceder a los 15, como puede pasar a los 25. ― justificó Chiyo. ― Si yo te hubiese prohibido estar con Kizashi, ¿Tú crees que no te hubieses acostado con él? ― Mebuki no respondió. ― Piensa como la mujer que eres y con la experiencia que tienes. Si tú le prohíbes estar juntos, perderás mucho y el que se acuesten será tú ultima preocupación. Sakura es capaz de alejarse de ti para siempre, olvidándote por entero y sin poder perdonarte el no permitirle tener una relación como ella quiere.

― Sasuke la puede convencer para que lo haga. ― entristecida, la mujer se acurrucó en el regazo de su madre. ― Es tan difícil. Cuando pienso que avanzamos, pasa algo y nos separa. Hoy, luego de verla en el hospital junto con él, me dio impotencia porque no me lo dijo.

― Es que tú no le das la confianza para hacerlo. Mira que ir a prohibirle que estén juntos. ― Mebuki hizo una mueca. ― ¿Cómo hablaste con Sasuke?

― Lo cité en la cafetería del hospital. Le dije lo que creía y que no lo quería cerca de mi hija. ― Avergonzada, Mebuki se tapó el rostro con su cabello. ― Lo amenacé con sacarla de la película si él no la dejaba. En cierta medida lo orillé a que decidiera separarse, ya que, si no lo hacían, yo destruiría la vida de mi propia hija. Me siento la peor madre del universo por haber usado esa treta y Sasuke me lo hizo ver. En todo momento se mostró maduro y me explicó con palabras simples que si estaba con Sakura, era porque en verdad le importaba y dejarla no estaba en ninguno de sus planes. Él no quiere separarse de ella y dudo que Sakura quiera separarse de él, porque es como yo y ya debe estar enamorada.

― Ella ya tiene 17 años. Es grande y puede cometer sus propios errores. Quizás le falta mucho por aprender y tu deber como madre es acompañarla en sus faltas, pero no empujarla hacia otro lugar para que las esquive. ― el consejo de Chiyo caló hondo dentro de su hija. ― Si le das la suficiente confianza, te aseguro que ella te lo devolverá con creces y podrá tener una relación mucho más sana tanto contigo, como con Sasuke. ― Mebuki asintió. ― Recuerda que nuestras relaciones amorosas se basan mucho en cómo han sido nuestras relaciones con los padres. Si mi madre hubiese actuado de tu forma, ciertamente sería igual que Sakura y te mantendría alejada de mí, porque la coartas.

― No me digas eso, mamá. ― le pidió en un sollozo. ― Lo único que quiero es que no sufra.

― Sufrirá más si la haces elegir entre Sasuke y tú. ― el razonamiento de Chiyo, era por lejos mucho mejor que sus ideas idiotas y que provocarían un completo quiebre en su relación con Sakura. ― Sasuke ya te dijo que no la dejará, porque la quiere.

― No me dijo que la quisiera. ― interrumpió Mebuki.

― ¿Y de verdad necesitas que te lo diga? Se le nota a leguas y no lo digo yo, lo dice mi propio marido. ― la castaña se enderezó para mirar a su madre. ― Ese día que la fue a buscar a nuestra casa para traerla de vuelta e instalarnos aquí, Hayato me dijo que Sasuke la quería. Se le notaba.

― Papá es un sentimental. ― murmuró la madre de Sakura, restándole importancia.

― Pero no estaba errado, porque antes que nosotras, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos. ― Chiyo le limpió la mejilla húmeda a Mebuki y le sonrió con calidez. ― Yo también tenía mis resquemores frente a esa naciente relación, pero he visto a mi nieta estar más sonriente, más cercana y tierna. Incluso mucho más madura. Luego de tu conversación sobre su padre y de haberse encontrado con él, entendió mejor la situación. Ahora hay que permitirle que tome sus propias decisiones.

― Le dije que me la traería para acá estos días que estará con licencia por su caída. ― le contó a su madre. ― Sasuke la vendrá a dejar.

― ¿Sakura sabe que tú ya sabes? ― la rubia negó. ― ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

― Porque tengo miedo de su reacción. No quiero que se ponga en modo defensa y me deje fuera de todo esto. La quiero demasiado como para perderla. ― reconoció con temor. ― Quiero que sea feliz, pero tengo tantos miedos frente a verla crecer.

― Sakura ya creció. Se fue de casa, vive sola, tiene un sueldo estratosférico y trabaja espectacular. En pocos meses consiguió la vida que quería, aparte de un novio fabuloso, porque no puedes negar que Sasuke es guapo.

― Demasiado para mi gusto. ― reclamó Mebuki, sin creerlo. ― Ese hombre es el sexo en persona.

― Acércate a Sakura y pregúntale si ya pasó algo entre ellos. Sería bueno tener la certeza de que se está cuidando. ― Mebuki se tapó el rostro derrotada. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hablamos? De anticoncepción referente a mi hija, que hasta hace un par de años todavía usaba coletas y jugaba con muñecas. ― Chiyo rió abiertamente. ― ¿También te di muchos quebraderos de cabeza?

― Más de los que esperaba. ― dijo la señora, tomándole la mano. ― Lamento no haberte hablado mejor o tener mayor comunicación para poder ayudarte con Kizashi. Quizás si él no hubiese sabido de nuestro pasado, no te habría rechazado.

― Kizashi no era para mí, mamá. Hay que asumirlo. ― resignada, Mebuki se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a su madre. ― Se vendrá una compleja conversación con mi hija y dudo que esté de los mejores ánimos. Si no ve a Sasuke, se convertirá en un Chuky.

― Ya es un pequeño demonio revoltoso. ― le recordó Chiyo, levantándose. ― ¿A qué hora llega?

― Creo que en un par de horas. Sasuke dijo que la traería y que conversaríamos los tres, pero también quiero hablar en privado con mi hija. Al fin y al cabo, por muy pareja que sean, también deben tener sus propios secretos. ― elucubró la mujer, tomando el brazo de su madre. ― ¿Qué hay de comida?

― Una rica lasaña para consentirte.

― No la hiciste pensando en mí, ¿verdad? ― Chiyo negó riendo. ― ¿Entonces?

― Sospechaba que mi nieta vendría para acá y como es su plato favorito. ― alzándose de hombros, dejó que Mebuki terminase de entender sus explicaciones. ― Te amo, hija.

― Y yo a ti, mamita.

**O.O**

― ¡¿Qué mi mamá qué?! ― Sasuke frenó el carro con brusquedad al oír el grito, yéndose hacia delante y mirando la pelirosa que se encontraba atónita a su lado. ― Pero, ¿cuándo? ¿cómo?

― Nos pilló durmiendo juntos. ― le respondió sucinto, volviendo a mover el carro camino a la mansión y recuperando los nervios luego de ese grito.

― ¿Durmiendo? ― Sasuke asintió. ― ¿Podrías ser más claro? ― Le pidió con brusquedad.

― Cuando tú te quedaste dormida, yo también lo hice. En eso entró tu madre y nos vio. Me pidió conversar y lo hicimos. ― Sakura se tapó los ojos con sus manos, horrorizada.

― ¿Por qué no me contó? ― se preguntó retóricamente, recordando que se habían visto hace unas pocas horas, antes de que le dieran el alta. ― ¿Y qué te dijo?

― Que te dejara. ―Sakura palideció, más todavía al verlo tan tranquilo y manejando como si nada.

― ¿Qué le respondiste? ― quiso saber, temerosa por su respuesta. ― ¿Vas a dejarme?

― Obvio que te voy a dejar. ― bromeó el moreno, mirándola de reojo y concentrándose en el camino. Sakura volteó el rostro, sin querer mirarlo, ni que viera su labio temblar y sus mejillas mojarse por las lagrimas. ― ¿Sakura? ― la llamó él, al no escuchar una respuesta mordaz o irónica a las que los tenía acostumbrado. La chica sin embargo, no respondió, preocupándolo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, a punto de retractarse de su broma, pero lo dejó de una pieza mirarla y ver que estaba llorando con profunda tristeza y apretaba la boca para que no escuchar sus sollozos. ― ¿Saku? ― la llamó nuevamente preocupado, deteniendo el auto. ― Oye, era una broma, tonta. ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar? Fui a enfrentar a tu madre y dejé clara mi posición.

― No te quiero… escuchar. ― gimoteó.

― Sakura, era una broma. ― intentó calmarla él. Nunca esperó verse en una situación así, donde quería de todas las formas encontrar el perdón de alguien y más que eso, contentarla.

― Tonto. ― El pelinegro le tomó la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, buscando que lo mirara. Sakura lo hizo, con sus ojos anegados de lagrimas. ― ¿Te vas a reír de mí?

― No, molestia. ― tomándola por la cintura, la sentó en su regazo para abrazarla como una niña pequeña. ― Pensé que te ibas a reír.

― ¿Cómo me voy a reír de eso? ― lo miró acusadoramente. ― He dado tanto por ti, que encontrarme con la sorpresa de que terminamos por mi madre, me descolocó. ― Sasuke asintió, sin hablar, porque ya bastante la había cagado con sus palabras. ― Eres un bruto insensible.

― El peor del mundo, Saku. ― aceptó Sasuke.

La pelirosa poco a poco se fue calmando y los besos en su cabeza por parte del moreno ayudaron mucho a ello. Cuando se secó las últimas lagrimas, buscó sus ojos y los encontró profundamente arrepentidos.

― Soy una exagerada, emotiva. ― murmuró solo para que él la oyera. ― Te quiero mucho.

― Lo sé. ― sonriendo, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. ― Le dije a tu madre que no te iba a dejar y ella me pidió que te llevara a casa para que habláramos los tres juntos. Quiero estar contigo y de una forma real, sin escondernos como si estuviese mal. ― Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello y disfrutó de las caricias contenedoras que le daba el moreno, aunque comenzaba a sobrepasarse, no obstante, la pelirosa ni siquiera pensaba en detenerlo. ― Vamos a la mansión.

― Dame un beso. ―le exigió como siempre y buscó sus labios devorándose de inmediato. Una de las piernas de Sakura pasó hacia el otro lado y quedó a horcajadas sobre él, con sus puntos más cálidos chocando.

La chica sintió el deseo del moreno justo en su centro y jadeó cuando él metió una de sus manos entre la remera, agarrándole un pecho y estimulándolo con su pulgar. Sakura tampoco se quedó atrás y de forma incomoda logró sacarle la chaqueta junto a la remera, tirándolas hacia la parte posterior del carro. Sasuke la detuvo.

― Molestia, llegaremos tarde y tu mamá comenzará a preocuparse. ― A Sakura no le importaron las palabras ahogadas del moreno y procedió en la faena de sentirlo como el hombre que era. Sasuke tampoco tenía las fuerzas de detenerla, siendo que quería casi tanto como ella fundirse en su interior. Después de la tarde terrible que había pasado sabiéndola inconsciente por su accidente, tenerla piel con piel era su mayor relajante.

Con mucha más dificultad, Sakura se sacó una pierna del pantalón y abrió el cierre de Sasuke, sacando solo lo que necesitaba con urgencia. No necesitó estimularlo, ya que el moreno estaba más que listo para unirse y sin dar espacio a alguna replica corrió su calzón y se introdujo ella misma el miembro caliente de Sasuke.

― ¡Aah! ― gritó, moviéndose sobre él y disfrutando de sentirlo tan dentro, como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Sasuke se desesperó y la tomó con brusquedad por su cadera, enterrándole los dedos en su delicada piel.

― Eres muy mala, molestia. ― gimió contra el cuello de la chica, embistiéndola con un ritmo desesperado, disfrutando de cada uno de los grititos adorables que soltaba la pelirosa, mientras estiraba su espalda para chocar todavía más sus pechos.

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó sin querer una de sus manos en la bocina del carro, alertándolos a ambos. Sakura lo miró con sus mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillando, sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas.

― ¿Te gusta? ― le preguntó risueña, mordiendo su labio.

― Sí. ― dijo escuetamente el moreno, buscando su boca para estresarla con sus labios.

Sakura se desató de un momento a otro y le enterró las uñas en la piel del hombro al moreno, sacándole un grito. Luego de varias embestidas más y de un desenfrenado deseo que se acrecentó con cada uno de los gritos, Sasuke se dejó ir en su interior suspirando para ingresar un poco más de aire en los pulmones y ralentizando sus respiraciones lentamente. La pelirosa enterró sus dientes en el hombro del moreno.

― Sabes salado. ― le murmuró en el oído. ― Pero me encanta.

Todavía lo sentía en su interior, pero sin la dureza de hace unos segundos atrás. No quería separarse de él y Sasuke no quería soltarla, sin embargo debían avanzar. Mebuki estaría de los nervios si siguieran retrasándose de ese modo y se molestaría aun más al saber el porqué de dicha demora.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Sasuke la vio chupar en un lugar en especifico y al separarse vio la marca sobre su hombro. ― No me hagas eso.

― Es que me gusta tu sabor. ― se defendió, sacándole la lengua. ― Además tú me dejaste uno en la costilla. Esta es mi venganza. ― dándole un beso corto en los labios, se bajó de encima de él, buscando en la guantera algo para limpiarse y agradeciendo mentalmente que los vidrios fuesen tintados.

― Algún día me vas a matar. ― le dijo Sasuke, mirándola acomodarse a su lado.

― Si mueres teniendo sexo, serás un hombre muy afortunado. ― le respondió, envolviendo los papeles que había usado para limpiar la semilla de Sasuke que estaba entre sus piernas y los metió en una bolsa que tenía en su mochila. ― Deberías tener condones en los carros. Es más cómodo.

― Estás volviéndote muy desinhibida. ― le dijo el moreno, con suspicacia. ― Aparte no me gusta usar condones contigo, porque no hay nada más delicioso que estar piel con piel.

― Pero si seguimos haciéndolo dentro de los autos, me veré obligada a tener que limpiarme siempre y podemos manchar el tapiz. ― Le explicó, esperando que entendiera el punto. ― Si tú te proteges, solo botas el condón y ya. Aparte no quedará este olor a sexo tan latente.

― Insisto, te estás volviendo experta con mucha rapidez. ― Sakura enroló los ojos y terminó de subirse su calza. ― Te haré caso.

― Como siempre lo haces. ― dando por finalizada la conversación, Sasuke volvió a partir el carro. ― ¿Cuántos autos nos faltan por probar?

― Muchos, así que prepárate para ello. ― Sakura siempre estaba lista. ― Vamos llegando.

― Estoy nerviosa. ― le comentó, metiéndose las uñas en la boca. Sasuke se las tomó y las dejó sobre su regazo. ― Me matará.

― Estaré a tu lado, molestia. No tengas miedo. ― le pidió, esperando que lo escuchara. ― No te abandonaré.

― Lo sé, mi amor. ― Quedándose en silencio, Sasuke entró por la verja alta de la mansión y aparcó en la entrada, bajándose del carro. ― No te vayas.

― Tranquila, no lo haré. ― dándole la mano, golpearon la puerta juntos.

― Espero no se note que acabamos de acostarnos. ―murmuró Sakura.

― Nadie lo notara. Te echaste todo el alcohol gel de mi guantera en las manos. ― le reclamó.

― Te compro otro, reclamón. ― Su pequeña discusión quedó silenciada cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontraron con la mirada azabache de Hayato frente a ellos.

— Sasuke, tanto tiempo sin verte. — el moreno se acercó al abuelo de Sakura y estrechó su mano con la de él en un fraterno saludo. — Supongo que ahora eres mi nieto político.

El pelinegro guardó silencio y miró a Mebuki sin saber que responder. La rubia mujer asintió, dándole la libertad de que respondiera con la verdad.

— Sí. — Sakura enrojeció a espaldas del moreno y se lanzó sobre el cuello de su abuelo para abrazarlo, quejándose de inmediato al sentir el punzante dolor en su cabeza.

— Mi cabecita. — agregó, tomándose el lugar y mirando a su abuelo. — Me caí de un caballo que estaba como loco. — le contó, como si el hombre no supiera, o más bien para rellenar el ambiente luego de la respuesta que había dado Sasuke. — Llegué a rebotar contra el suelo.

— No es algo para reírse, cariño. — Sermoneó su abuela, tomándola por las mejillas y mirando el tierno rubor que las cubrían. — Déjame decirte que, a la hora de llegar con novio, vaya que nos sorprendiste. — su tono melocotón se volvió todavía más furioso.

— Mamá. — le reclamó Mebuki, mirando de reojo al moreno, que mantenía su pose estoica, como si nada le pasase. — Sasuke, Sakura, acompáñenme. — la pelirosa tragó saliva, pero alzó la cabeza y se fue tras su madre para entrar a una de las salas llenas de libros y con un escritorio de caoba en medio. ―Supongo que Sasuke te puso al tanto de lo que está pasando, ¿no?

― Sí, algo me dijo. ― la mujer asintió, sin esbozar ninguna emoción. ― Mamá, sé que para ti es un tema complejo porque en verdad no querías que esto pasara, pero las cosas no siempre son lo que queremos y prueba de esto es lo que pasó ahora. Con Sasuke tenemos una relación y me gustaría que tú también fueses parte de ella.

― Sería raro que yo fuera parte de su relación, ¿no crees? ― ¿Un toque humorístico? Pensó la pelirosa, sin comprender. ― La verdad es que no me gusta nada lo que está pasando. Saber que tu primer novio es un hombre experimentado no es algo que me fascine.

― Mamá… ― interrumpió la chica.

― Escúchame; no me gusta su relación, pero hablé con Sasuke hace un par de horas y él me dejó muy claro sus puntos y lo que quiere de ti. Para mi mala suerte, no estuvo dispuesto en ceder frente a mis presiones, y a pesar de que no me agrada ni siquiera un poco, saberlo me deja en claro que él está comprometido contigo y no quiere aprovecharse de la situación. Tú no eres una chica desvalida que necesita ser protegida, sin embargo me gusta la idea de saber que alguien aparte de nosotros te cuida con tanto fervor. ― el moreno carraspeó incomodo. ― Sasuke, una lagrima de mi hija, un mal rato, un solo toque de su cabello y eres hombre muerto. No olvides que por mis venas corre sangre yakuza y no desconoceré mi pasado para hacerte pagar con mucho dolor cualquiera falta que le hagas a mi hija, ¿me oíste?

― ¡Mamá, no eres una matona! ― sonrojada se volteó a mirar a su novio, mientras éste intentaba aguantar la risa. ― Te acaba de amenazar y tú quieres reír.

― No quiero reír. ― Sasuke asintió a la mirada amenazadora de su suegra y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sakura. ― No tendré pasado yakuza, pero sí tengo una vida donde la gente me respeta. Nadie lastimará a Sakura si estoy yo para prevenirlo.

― Me agrada oír eso. ― Mebuki miró a su retoña y le sonrió. ― Puedes confiar en mí, hija y hoy aprovecharemos que estarás en casa para conversar ciertos temas que creo son importantes. ― la pelirosa asintió sonrojada y pensando seriamente que hacer en caso de que su madre la preguntara sobre su vida sexual. No sabría esconder que ya no era la virginal niña que ella esperaba que fuera. ― Sasuke, ¿te quedas a cenar?

― Bueno. ― respondió escueto, viendo como la mujer volvía a dirigirse a la puerta.

― Nos vemos en la mesa, no se demoren. ― salió dejándolos solos. Sakura soltó el aire lentamente y se giró a mirarlo, sin comprender nada. Sasuke todavía la tenía abrazada contra su costado y aprovechó eso para afianzar más su agarre y apretarla contra él.

― No fue tan terrible como pensé. Es más, creo que hasta le agradas. ― Sasuke no quiso refutarla, ni menos comentarle que en la conversación que habían tenido por la tarde, a Mebuki le faltó poco por tirarle el café encima.

― Venías muy predispuesta a pelear, pero todo se soluciona hablando. ― Sakura sonrió, sabiendo que el temperamento de Sasuke no daba espacio a las conversaciones cuando se encontraba en pleno exabrupto. ― ¿Ahora estás más tranquila que tu madre sabe?

― Tampoco es como que me sienta mega relajada y salgamos de acá de la mano, listos para encerrarnos en tu departamento, pero sí, me alegra no tener que esconderme con ella. El tema complejo será la prensa y ambos lo sabemos.

― La prensa no tiene ni voz ni voto en nuestra relación, molestia. Déjalos fuera. ― la chica asintió a medias, teniendo claro que no sería tan simple como el moreno lo quería pintar. ― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Siento muchas cosas, pero sabes, me duele un poco la cabeza. ― se tocó el lugar. ― Supongo que debe ser por toda la presión que traía.

― Pensé que la habías descargado mientras brincabas arriba mío. ― le murmuró al oído, con voz ronca y sensual. Sakura le golpeó el hombro, sonrojada y mirándolo ceñudamente.

― No seas pesado, que te pueden oír. ― El pelinegro solo sonrió. ― Creo que me faltó un poco más de "brincos" para relajarme. ― a pesar de su sonrojo y mirada molesta, le respondió esas palabras que solo lograron acrecentar el deseo que ya de por sí, era muy alocado para el moreno. ― Te echaré de menos hoy por la noche.

― Soy inolvidable. ― le contestó arrogante.

― Tú me echarás todavía más de menos. No tendrás a quién hacerle muchos cariñitos por la noche.

― ¿Quién dice que estaré solo? ― Sakura entrecerró los ojos. ― Ok, si estaré solo.

― No te perdonaré ni un solo pensamiento de traición, Uchiha. ― le amenazó, sin pelos en la lengua. ― Aunque eres condenadamente irresistible, un lujo para la vista y haces el amor como un verdadero semental, no dudaré en abandonarte si me engañas.

― Me acabas de dejar el ego en la estratosfera, molestia. ― Sakura se golpeó su gran frente con una mano. ― No sirves para destrozar mi orgullo masculino.

― Tu orgullo es a prueba de balas. No importa lo que diga, siempre sale a flote. ― las manos de Sasuke bajaron por su espalda, posándose con indulgencia sobre sus nalgas respingadas. ― Mi mamá puede entrar.

― Tu mamá te hablará de sexo ésta noche. ¿Le dirás que tú y yo ya tenemos más que repasado ese tema? ― Sakura no podía pensar si las manos de Sasuke seguían acariciándola de ese modo. En vez de responder, entrelazó sus brazos tras el cuello del moreno y lo acercó a su boca para besarlo como quería.

Sasuke se dejó hacer, como siempre, y aceptó que Sakura llevara el ritmo del beso. Sensual, erótico y malditamente lento, recorrió con su lengua todo lo que pillaba a su paso, deleitándolo con un festín para sus sentidos. El moreno se separo solo unos milímetros para sentir la respiración dando sobre sus labios y embobarse con su olor tan único.

― Le diré que cierto ser humano ya me poncho. ― Sasuke le regaló una media sonrisa, asintiendo. ― ¿Qué le digo?

― Lo que tú quieras decirle. Estoy preparado para sus reproches y gritos en caso de que quiera armarme un escándalo. ― sobre sus labios agregó. ― Además ya sabe que no te voy a dejar, así que puede chillar todo lo que quiera. El resultado seguirá siendo el mismo.

― ¿Te das cuenta que acabas de agrandar mi ego? ― Sasuke alzó una ceja. ― Me siento tan irresistible. Todos se pelean por mí.

― Lo que tú digas, molestia. Lo que tú digas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se acostó encima de la cama que usaba cuando se quedaba en casa de su madre y aspiró el agradable aroma que le era familiar: El olor a hogar. Medio dormida, medio despierta, se giró hacia un lado y vio la foto en la cual salía ella, con el vestido verde maravilloso que había llevado en los Oscar y a su lado Sasuke, con esa pose de sex simbol que siempre tenía, mientras que la abrazaba por un costado, apoyando su mano en su cintura. Sakura recordó el momento y lo feliz que se sintió estando en la alfombra roja al lado del que en ese entonces, era su "amigo con beneficios".

― Cariño. ― Sakura miró a su madre entrar con cierta cautela y miró a través de la rendija de la puerta. ― Quisiera hablar contigo.

La pelirosa tenía claro cuál sería el tema a tratar, pero eso no significaba que estuviese preparada para enfrentarlo, al menos no del todo.

― Pasa, mami. ― acomodándose sobre la cama, le indicó a su madre que hiciera lo mismo. ― Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar hoy. El accidente y después el tema de Sasuke.

― Supongo que estaba algo preparada para eso último. ― contestó resignada la mujer. ― No me fue indiferente la mirada que se dieron la primera vez que se vieron. ― le contó con tranquilidad la castaña, mirando al suelo. ― En cierto modo, no he estado a la altura de la situación y he puesto tantas pegas en todo esto, que te orillé a que no confiaras en mí.

― Es un tema complicado, mamá. No es como llegar un día y decirte: "mami, soy novia de Sasuke". Te hubieses caído de espalda. ― Mebuki asintió.

― En realidad me fui de espalda, pero todavía más quedé impactada cuando él te defendió frente a mí. ― Sakura frunció el ceño. ― Le dije que si no te dejaba, yo iba a arruinar tu carrera.

Sakura quedó con el aire atascado en sus pulmones, sin poder creerlo. Su madre era una mujer de armas tomar, pero no por eso iba a actuar de esa forma tan irracional. Al menos nunca lo esperó de ella.

― Mamá… ― susurró incrédula.

― Sí, fui una tonta y él me lo hizo ver con palabras muy serias. ― Mebuki le tomó la mano a Sakura y la miró directamente a los ojos. ― Cuando le dije eso, él de inmediato se lanzó a defenderte con uñas y dientes. También me dejó claro que si te hacía elegir, yo ganaría, pero que tampoco era la forma de presionarte para que no estuvieran juntos. Fui una verdadera estúpida, hija. Mis temores más grandes los reflejé en ti y cometí el error de querer lastimarte solo por no entender que ya creciste y estás en toda tu facultad de tomar decisiones propias. Pero cuando despertaste en la camilla, lo primero que dijiste fue su nombre. En ese momento supe que mi guerra estaba perdida. Que Sasuke tenía razón. ― Sakura se mordió el labio para no hablar. Quería decirle tantas cosas a su madre, partiendo por el enojo que le daba saber lo que había estado dispuesta a hacer, pasando por la pena de la situación y también la comprensión de que para Mebuki, ser madre era algo muy complejo, pero que estaba madurando lo suficiente como para aceptar que el resto tuviese derecho a elegir sus caminos. ― Reconozco que no me agrada del todo porque sé que es un hombre experimentado y todo eso. Es más, hubiese preferido a Sasori, porque está más cercano a tu edad.

― ¿Sasori, mamá? Pfff, ni siquiera me gusta. Es un desagradable, petulante y con aires de superioridad que me molestan más que cualquier cosa. ― Comentó con infinito desprecio. ― Ese día que nos "besamos", ― Hizo las comillas en el aire. ― fue solo porque yo estaba algo peleada con Sasuke y se me ocurrió la genial idea de hacerme la interesante besándolo a él.

― Entonces desde hace bastante que tú y Sasuke tienen algo, ¿verdad? ― Sakura se reprendió mentalmente por lo bocazas que era, pero ya viéndose pillada, solo tuvo que asentir. ― Vaya, entonces van en serio.

― Todo lo serio que se puede tener en una relación. ― susurró despacio. ― Él me pidió noviazgo y se ha portado tan bien conmigo. No te imaginas cuanto le debo por como ha sido. Me trata bien, me mima, me enseña, me trae comida, me cuida como si fuese algo intocable, me hace sentir especial y única, como nunca esperé sentirme. ― le confesó a su madre, con sus ojos irradiando luz de amor. ― Sé que puede sonar un poco fuerte para ti, ya que no te gusta Sasuke, pero él nos ha demostrado en distintas formas que de verdad le importo y le importa mi entorno.

― Eso es algo que no puedo negar. ― murmuró la castaña, levantando las manos para señalar el mausoleo en el cual vivían gracias al pelinegro. ― Y paga una cantidad grosera de dinero por tenernos acá.

― Yo me arreglaré con él para que también sea mi dinero el que esté manteniéndolos a ustedes. No es responsabilidad de Sasuke. ― le recordó Sakura.

― Hazlo entender, cariño. Es igual de cabezota que tú. ― Ambas mucho más relajadas, se miraron a los ojos. ― Entonces no es un mal tipo.

― Es gruñón, pero nunca conmigo. Si se enoja, me lo hace saber y yo tengo un don para contentarlo. ― Mebuki alzó una ceja. ― ¡Mamá, no pienses mal!

― Supongo que llego tarde a hablarte sobre las relaciones sexuales, ¿verdad? ― sonrojada, Mebuki esperó la respuesta de su hija, que también fue un arrebolado rostro rosado. ― Ustedes dos ya…

― ¿De verdad quieres saber eso? ― le preguntó Sakura, intentado por todos los medios no tener que confirmar la información.

― Solo dime si te estás cuidando. ― sugirió la mujer, expectante.

― Sí, me cuido. ― Mebuki asintió con lentitud, asimilando la reciente información y sacando sus propias conclusiones. ― Sasuke me respeta mucho, mamá.

― Imagino que tú lo obligaste a él para poder concretar. ― elucubró la castaña, mirando fijamente a su hija que nuevamente se volvió a sonrojar. ― Por Dios, Sakura, no sé a quién saliste tan descarada.

― ¿A papá? ― Mebuki se tensó. ― Ok, ok. No hablaremos de él. ― la mujer se puso de pie rígida y lentamente destensó sus músculos de la espalda. ― ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

― Tu padre intentó comunicarse conmigo. ― le contó sin mirarla. ― Supuse que pasaría en algún momento luego de saber que ya estaba al tanto de la película y se había presentado en tu hotel cuando estuviste en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo no esperé que fuese tan chocante nuevamente saber sobre él.

― ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ― quiso saber Sakura, parándose a un lado de Mebuki. ― Mamá. ―insistió.

― Me enteré el día de ayer. ― revolviendo las manos, Mebuki miró a Sakura. ― Había intentado yendo a nuestra casa anterior, pero al no encontrarnos, fue al supermercado en el que trabajaba antes de venir acá. Sumi recién ayer logró comunicarse conmigo. Dijo que lo había intentado por varios medios, pero le fue imposible, así que aprovechando que la llamé para saber cómo estaba después de largo tiempo, me lo dijo. Él quiere hablar contigo y conmigo.

― ¿Qué querrá ahora? Ni siquiera ha estado presente y de la nada volvió a bajarle el amor paternal. ― Sakura bufó. ― No es justo que quiera meterse en nuestras vidas. Tú ya me explicaste todo y creo que con esa verdad me basta. No quiero nuevas injurias en tu contra, porque sé como trabajaste para sacarnos adelante a mí y a Konoha y si él nos hubiese amado tanto como decía, hubiese luchado el triple para poder tenernos cerca, ¿no crees? ― Mebuki carraspeó, intentando tragar el nudo de su garganta y contener de ese modo las lagrimas que amenazaban de caer sobre sus mejillas. ― Bonita, no te lamentes por esto. Es hora de que a nosotros nos toque bailar con la linda y dejar nuestras penurias detrás, donde siempre tuvieron que estar. Si papá nos dejó, él se lo pierde. Nosotros te tenemos a ti y con eso nos basta. Lo mejor de todo es que ya pudimos pagar esas deudas abismantes con las que nos dejó y en caso de que aparezcan nuevos acreedores, tenemos capital para responderles. ― le recordó con seriedad.

― Estás tan madura y tan adulta, cariño. Me enorgullezco tanto de ti. ― Abrazándola, Mebuki dio por cerrado el tema, aunque volvió al anterior, sin soltarla ni un ápice. ― Entonces te acuestas con Sasuke. ― Sakura se puso tiesa como roca.

― Pues… algo. ― Mebuki se alejó para mirarla. En la mente de su hija pasaban un sinfín de mentiras que podría decir para salvarse, pero tenía que decir la verdad. ― Sí, nos hemos acostado, pero desde hace poco.

― ¿Cuánto es poco? ― Sakura sacó cuentas rápidas.

― Desde mi cumpleaños. ― las veces que habían estado juntos anteriormente, no contaban ya que no hubo un acto sexual completo, pero esa información era innecesaria contársela a su madre.

― Dos semanas. ― Sakura asintió. ― ¿Viven juntos?

― No. ― respondió de inmediato. Era una mentira, lo sabía, pero tampoco quería matarla de un patatús. ― Cada uno tiene su espacio.

― Pero te vas a quedar con él y él contigo, ¿verdad? ― Mebuki la miraba esperando respuestas sinceras y eso es lo que recibió. La confianza de su hija era algo valioso para ella y a pesar de que saber que tanto ella como su novio ya estaban teniendo relaciones, intentó mantener la cabeza fría y ser un aporte para su pequeña. ― Quiero respuestas sinceras, Sakura. Quiero estar presente para ti y hablar de esto con total conocimiento de causa.

― Sí, a veces nos quedamos juntos. Tienes que entender que cuando uno empieza a tener una relación con… sexo incluido ― dijo eso último sonrojada como tomate. ― las necesidades llaman y se quiere estar con la persona.

― Si lo sé, por eso me preocupa si te estás cuidando o no. Podemos ir a algún ginecólogo. ― le sugirió Mebuki con cautela. El tema la descomponía, no podía negarlo, pero respirando hondo y pensando en bonitos colores, lograba mantener la calma… aunque se imaginaba rebanándole el pene al Uchiha por haberse metido con su hija.

― Ya tengo ese tema controlado. Además Shizune me consiguió todo un plantel medico que me ha aconsejado tanto por mi asma, como para mis temas más personales. Tengo psicólogos, recuérdalo, así que cualquier tema que pueda afectarme sobremanera, podré tratarlo con especialistas.

― ¿Te recetaron pastillas anticonceptivas? ―Sakura asintió. ― Sabes que debes ser constante con eso, porque una pequeña falla y un bebé vendrá en camino. Ambos saben que es muy complejo que quedes embarazada teniendo la edad que tienes y siendo Sasuke una mega estrella mundial. ― le recordó Mebuki.

― Sí, es algo que tenemos claro. Es más, Sasuke me llama cuando no estamos juntos y me recuerda que debo tomar la pastilla. ― Eso le agradó a Mebuki, porque demostraba que el moreno estaba consciente de lo que podía significar un bebé y quería protegerlos a ambos. ― A su manera me quiere, aunque nunca me lo dice. ― Sakura agachó la cabeza algo apenada. Sabía cómo era el moreno y no esperaba más de él, pero a veces, dentro de su fuero interno, soñaba con que él expresaba palabras de amor con completa soltura y le gritaba un "te quiero" en la cara, tranquilizando de ese modo al maldito monstruo que residía dentro de ella y la hacía dudar.

― Cada uno dice y expresa su amor de manera diferente. No le exijas, pero tampoco tú te cortes por ello. Muéstrate tal cual es, aceptándolo. ― le aconsejó Mebuki. ― Sin darte cuenta, Sasuke estará contándole a todo el mundo sobre ti y de cuanto te adora.

― ¿Tú crees? ― Mebuki sabía que sí. En los ojos del azabache se vislumbraba un poco de sus sentimientos y eran claros respectos a su hija.

― Sí, lo creo. ― respondió la mujer, dando por sentenciado que, en un futuro, eso sí sucedería. ― Eso de casi vivir con Sasuke, tienes que tratar de llevarlo de manera muy cuidadosa, hija. Tener una relación tan grande a tu edad puede salirse de control, ya que todavía tus emociones son un poco confusas y bruscas.

― Sasuke me ha dicho algo parecido.

― Es la verdad. Vivir con alguien es algo muy importante y parejas que llevan años no lo han hecho por temor, sin embargo, tú al ser más pequeña vives un poco más el momento y eso te da la libertad de decidir vivir con él sin temer a las consecuencias. ― dijo Mebuki. ― Tienes que ir quemando tus etapas poco a poco y compatibilizarlo con tu nueva relación que ya se nota lo potente que es. El hecho de que vivan prácticamente juntos… ¿De verdad es lo que quieres? Eres tan chica, todavía. ― murmuró la mujer apenada, mirando a su retoña. ― No es que no quiera verte crecer, pero me altera un poco verte tan grande, con proyectos de igual tamaño y llevando un noviazgo muy formal.

― Sí, madre. Es lo que quiero. ― aseguró con convicción.

― Entonces a luchar por eso y actuar bien, Sakura. ― Tomándole la mano. ― Estoy contigo para todo.

― Gracias, mami. Me haces muy feliz.

El comienzo de abril, también significaba el comienzo de una nueva relación: Una profunda y real, una sin verdades a medias ni mentiras. Una de una madre con su hija.

**11.**

― Que rabia. Solo pude hablar unos minutos con Saku antes de que le dieran el alta. ― Itachi enroló los ojos al escuchar el doceavo reclamo de la rubia. ― Esto es culpa de tu hermano, que es incapaz de soltar a mi amiga aunque sea dos segundos.

― Quería estar con ella. ― explicó el pelilargo, ganándose una mirada frustrada y odiosa por parte de la rubia. ― Ok, no me meto, pero podrías llamarla durante la mañana o ir a verla si quieres.

― Quiero ir ahora, pero me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaba en una cena con su familia y Sasuke. ― murmuró con muecas burlonas y se dejó caer al lado de Itachi, en el largo sofá de la sala donde vivía el moreno. ― Tu hermano es un robador de amigas.

― ¿Robador? ― Ino le mostró la lengua como niña pequeña, para luego sonreír ya completamente resignada. ― ¿Por qué no te dejas de refunfuñar y te pones cariñosa conmigo? ― separados solo por algunos centímetros, se miraron largamente sin moverse ninguno de los dos. ― Ven. ― la llamó.

― Ven tú. ―Replicó ella, comenzando ese juego de cedo y no cedo. ― Estamos a la misma distancia.

― Ayer no te quedaste acá. ¿Hoy tampoco? ― quiso saber el pelilargo, levantándose lentamente para comenzar a reptar sobre el sofá, arrinconándola. ― Podrías quedarte.

― Sí, de poder podría, pero ¿para qué? ―le preguntó con un tono chulesco, que solo compartía con el guapo pelilargo. ― ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?

― A mí, por completo. ― Ino fingió pensarlo y negó con la cabeza. ― ¿No te gusto?

― Sí, pero no es taaan tentadora la oferta. ― susurró la chica, cruzándose de brazos aumentando de esa forma el tamaño de su busto. Itachi desvió la mirada y quedó prendado del maravilloso pecho que tenía frente a sus ojos. ― Levanta la mirada. Aquí están mis ojos. ― apuntó, señalando con su dedo el sitio indicado.

― Si lo sé. ― respondió, sin dejar de mirar sus pechos. ― Hoy Sakura se quedará con su madre, ¿Por qué no te quedas acá? ― Ino se negó, meneando la cabeza. ― ¿Por qué? ― quiso saber el pelilargo, casi como niño berrinchudo.

― No quiero decírtelo. ― un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la rubia. ― Solo acepta que en un par de días no podremos hacer nada.

― ¿Nada? ― preguntó frustrado. ― ¿Estás en tus días?

― No me hagas responderte. ― se cubrió el rostro con las manos y echándose para atrás, evitó el contacto del moreno.

― Ino, es algo muy natural. ― explicó Itachi, aligerando el ambiente y volviendo a la tarea de encerrarla con su cuerpo. ― No te avergüences de algo biológico.

― ¿Podrías no darle una connotación científica? Eso no me hace sentir mejor. ― murmuró Ino con una mueca de incomodidad, mientras veía a Itachi cada vez más cerca de su rostro. ― ¿No puedes vivir sin sexo que todavía me estás arrinconando?

― ¿No puedes vivir sin mí, que a pesar de saber que no podemos hacerlo, igual vienes a visitarme? ― Ino se tomó la pregunta casi como un insulto y abrió la boca herida.

― Entonces me voy. ― Itachi no le permitió que se moviera y usando su cuerpo, se subió sobre ella, dejándola acostada a lo largo del sofá. ― No estoy para tus preguntas mordaces, Uchiha.

― No niegues que quieres estar conmigo, casi tanto como yo quiero estar contigo. ― le murmuró, con sus narices tocándose y sus ojos oscuros fijos en los azules límpidos de la rubia. ― No escondamos esto que a los dos nos pasa y nos agrada tanto. Intenta liberarte de las caretas, Ino. Yo no te haré daño.

― A lo mejor no me lo harás de forma consciente. ― Itachi bufó frente a esa acusación. ― Si buscas que me enamore, te encontrarás de frente con una pared que no podrás atravesar.

― No quiero que te enamores de mí, pero sí que te dejes llevar. ― el pelilargo nunca admitiría frente a nadie, que las palabras de la chica lo habían descolocado y de mala manera. ― Solo quiero que ambos disfrutemos de esto que tenemos. En cuanto quieras terminar, no te retendré.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres más de lo que ya tenemos? ― insegura, esperó la respuesta.

La conversación comenzó a tomar un matiz que no esperaba y más aun, sus palabras no condecían con lo que pensaba. Ella si comenzaba a tener sentimientos por el pelilargo, pero el pánico de todo lo vivido le retorcía su estómago todo el tiempo, esperando que en cualquier minuto esa "relación" tan placentera con el Uchiha mayor, se convirtiera en algo tan desastroso como lo que había vivido en su relación anterior.

― Por el momento no. ― intentado olvidar las palabras, el pelilargo tomó la boca de la chica entre sus labios y comenzó a besarla lentamente, disfrutando del roce de su lengua, del calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel.

Ino le acunó el rostro con sus manos, para luego seguir el sendero llegando a su cabello, enredando ahí los dedos y apretándolo contra su boca. El aire le comenzó a faltar en los pulmones y el calor entre sus piernas se hizo insoportable. Quería sentirlo dentro, muy dentro. Hacerse uno, mientras chillaba su nombre y su cuerpo se volvía maleable entre sus manos. Necesitaba con desesperación de eso que le entregaba el moreno con cada una de sus formas de hacerle el amor.

Sus besos se volvieron bruscos y desenfrenados. No les interesaba nada, pero cualquier continuación para su deseo, se vio interrumpido con el sonido incesante del timbre. Itachi se separó mascullando palabrotas y prometiéndose contratar personal para que abriera la puerta y echaran a cualquier visitante indeseado.

― No te levantes. ― le ordenó. ― Echaré al o la imbécil que venga a interrumpirnos.

La rubia le regaló una sonrisa como toda respuesta y se acomodó de lado, viéndolo salir de la sala.

Cerro los ojos y disfrutó de su momento. Era demasiado agradable sentirse libre, sin la presión de su padre, ni el miedo aterrador que le provocaba pensar en Daiki y sus continuas amenazas. Dejar su casa había sido un acto al cual se vio orillada, pero las terribles consecuencias que esperaba encontrarse al verse en el mundo relativamente sola, nunca aparecieron. Solo se vio siendo ayudada por la gran amiga en la cual se había convertido Sakura, también se vio acompañada por ese grupo de chicas que comenzaban a hacerse muy importantes en su vida y toda su suerte terminó de afianzarse con la llegada de Itachi y el mejor sexo que nunca esperó tener.

― ¡Primito! ― el gritó alertó a la rubia, que se sentó sobre el sofá en medio segundo y acomodó su ropa algo salida de lugar. ― ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Ino arregló su cabello con las manos y lo amarró en una coleta firme arriba de la cabeza. Esperó como niña buena, piernitas juntas y manos apretadas sobre su regazo, la llegada del visitante. Su vestido era demasiado corto y le daba un aspecto un poco más liberal, pero no iba a escapar para esconderse. Ya no era el secreto sórdido de alguien, solo era Ino disfrutando de su sexualidad.

― Ino, quiero presentarte a alguien. ― La rubia miró al pelilargo que enrolaba los ojos con fastidio. Tras él venía un tipo de cabello oscuro, marca clara de los Uchiha, al igual que los ojos azabaches, pero a diferencia de sus primos, tenía el cabello desordenado y no liso como el de Sasuke o Itachi. ― Shisui, ella es Ino Yamanaka.

― Wow, pero que belleza, por Dios. ― el hombre se acercó a la rubia y estirándole la mano, la saludó.

La rubia le devolvió el saludo, pero rápidamente se vio envuelta en un abrazo.

― ¡Hey, suéltala! ― En un suspiro, Ino se encontró a las espaldas de Itachi que irradiaba rabia por sus cuatro costados. ― No es necesario que la toques. ― murmuró un poco más calmado, sin saltar la muñeca agarrada de la chica.

― ¿Es tu novia? ― le preguntó Shisui, con mirada inquisitiva y cejas picaronas. ― Bastante guapa, ¿eh?

― No somos novios. ― Aclaró Ino desde atrás.

― Entonces… ― las palabras quedaron en el aire, cortadas por un manotazo que dio Itachi.

― Ni se te ocurra, imbécil. ― como un animal, el pelilargo estaba marcando su territorio, cosa que despertó la burla de su primo y el desconcierto de la rubia. ― Ino está conmigo.

― Hace poco estábamos hablando de eso, Itachi. Dijimos que… ― la mirada del pelilargo se volteó hacia ella y fue tan amenazante, que la rubia prefirió dejar de hablar.

― Shisui, ¿Qué haces por acá? ― el moreno primo de los Uchiha, se sentó en el sofá que habían estado usando anteriormente Itachi con Ino y se puso las manos tras la cabeza, con un gesto de relajación digno de admirar tomando en cuenta la tensión que había en el lugar.

― Hace algunos días, me desperté en Washington y me dije: "Shisui, es hora de ir a ver a tus lindos primitos e ir a inspeccionar tus inversiones" y ya ves, acá estoy. ― Ino mordió su labio intentando no reír. Para ser Uchiha, el tipo era bastante cómico, pensó la chica.

― ¿Quién te dio mi dirección? ― indagó el pelilargo, afianzando más su agarre en la mano de la chica. Por nada del mundo la soltaría.

― Hablé con tu madre. ― contestó tranquilamente. ― Pero no te preocupes. Mientras me des una cama cómoda, yo no te molestaré.

― No hay espacio. ― Ino lo tironeó, mandándole una mirada de reproche. Arriba, en el segundo piso, habían más de 3 habitaciones que podían ser usadas por el primo de Itachi. No hablaba bien de él que lo quisiera dejar en la calle.

― ¿Y tú, bonita? ¿Tienes algún lugar donde pueda quedarme? ― No fue necesario responder, ya que el gruñido de Itachi sirvió como respuesta.

― En el segundo piso, cuarta puerta a la izquierda. Ahí te quedarás. ― Era un mandato. ― Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Ino, ¿me oíste?

― Primito, nunca esperé verte así. ― bromeando, Shisui se puso de pie y tomó la manilla de su maleta. ― Ino, cuando quieras dejarlo, avísame.

― ¡Itachi! ― lo afirmó Ino, cuando lo vio abalanzarse hacia delante en busca de pelea. ― Cálmate.

― Buenas noches. ― riendo, Shisui se perdió en la oscuridad que le brindaba la escalera y los dejó solos.

― ¿Qué te ocurre? ― quiso saber la rubia. ― Estábamos hablando de esto y vienes a comportarte de esta manera con tu primo.

― Te miró de una forma que no me agradó. ― respondió el pelilargo, sin sentirse arrepentido. ― Sé que tienes miedo de estar conmigo, de sentir algo más, pero eso no significa que andarás con otros para no enamorarte de mí, Ino.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ― le preguntó ceñuda.

― De que no quieres quererme y lo comparto. Tienes miedo. Sin embargo no estoy dispuesto a mantener una relación abierta. ― la rubia lo miró sin lograr asimilar por entero sus palabras. ― Es verdad, puede que no sea un tipo que se llame muy "leal", pero estoy dispuesto a dejar muchas cosas de lado para que confíes en mí. Quiero estar contigo y no te engañaré.

― ¿Entonces estaríamos en una relación? ― Ino no lo reflejó, pero por dentro comenzaba a gritar. Itachi le estaba haciendo una promesa de lealtad.

― Sí, aunque sin nombre, ¿te parece? ― la rubia se alzó de hombros, pero no se negó.

Caminó hasta él y lo abrazó por el cuello, dándose el impulso para encaramarse en sus caderas. Itachi la agarró por los muslos e hizo el camino directo a su habitación.

― Solo podré mirarte a ti de ahora en adelante. Haz que valga la pena. ― le susurró Ino en el oído.

E Itachi se aseguraría de que no se arrepintiera y le enseñaría que no era necesario estar dentro de ella para lograr que tuviera un orgasmo. Nunca era malo tener una agradable sesión de sexo tántrico.

**12.**

― Mmmm… que rico es esto. ― Sakura siguió moviendo sus caderas en un ritmo candente, chocando directamente con el deseo pulsante del moreno. Sasuke tenía sus manos perdidas en el cuerpo de la chica y le besaba el cuello, para después subir a mordisquearle el oído. ― Odio que tengamos tanto trabajo, pero aprovechemos que hoy tenemos libre.

― Sí. ― susurró, Sasuke, intentando caminar junto con ella para llevarla a la cama donde estarían más cómodos.

Ya metidos en el cuarto, se sacó su chaqueta y remera en dos segundos y tironeó para que Sakura también se sacara la suya. La pelirosa se lo permitió y buscó su boca para darse un beso apasionado.

― ¿Qué le dijiste… a Jiraya? ― quiso saber la chica, mientras se retorcía por las caricias de Sasuke.

― Que necesitaba tiempo para estar con mi novia. ― le explicó él, enterrándole los dientes en su marcada clavícula.

― ¿De verdad esa excusa pusiste? ― insistió Sakura, alejándose un poco de su agarre para mirarlo.

― Molestia, si estás hablando mientras intento hacerte el amor, no llegaremos a nada. ― le advirtió el moreno, volviendo a la tarea de enloquecerla con sus besos.

― No puedes haberle dicho eso a Jiraya. Es muy irresponsable. ― le reprochó ella.

Frustrado, Sasuke dejó caer su cuerpo a un lado y lanzó un bufido. Tirándose el cabello hacia atrás, volteó levemente la cabeza para mirarla.

― ¿Crees que le diría eso? ― preguntó retóricamente. ― Por supuesto que no. Solo le dije que tú tenías que hacer ciertas cosas y yo otras. Itachi me ayudó porque me debe bastantes favores.

― O sea tu hermano sabe que estamos acá teniendo sexo porque apenas si alcanzamos a vernos el último tiempo. ― Sasuke suspiró agotado. Cuando Sakura se lo proponía, se volvía intratable.

― Siempre tenemos tiempo para estar juntos, pero hoy solo quería tenerte para mí solo, sin pensar que tendré que hacerte el amor a la rápida y luego irme volando al set. ¿acaso eso me vuelve en mala persona? ― le recriminó ya hastiado.

― Ok, ok… entiendo. Yo también quiero estar contigo. ― Sakura se subió sobre él y le acarició el pecho con cierta vellosidad. Le encantaba el cuerpo de Sasuke y todas las pequeñas cosas que iba descubriendo cada vez que lo tenía para ella sola, como esos dos lunares en las costillas o su ombligo perfectamente simétrico. Le encantaba su cuello que siempre se veía firme o el pequeño hoyuelo que se le marcaba en la mejilla cuando sonreía de forma picarona.

Desatando su sostén, fue en busca de la boca del moreno, pero un sonido la detuvo: El sonido de la puerta principal.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y tomándola de la cintura, la dejó sobre la cama. Corriendo hasta el salón, se encontró con todos sus compañeros de banda, incluido su hermano

― Hola, hermano. ― saludó Naruto. ― ¿Por qué estás sin polera? No me digas, estás con una chica. ― asombrado, el rubio miró a Itachi, para luego volver donde su amigo. ― ¿No que estabas con Sakura? ¿Cómo la puedes engañar?

― Es obvio que está con ella. ― señaló Shikamaru, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara el morral que yacía tirado en el sofá. ― ¿Interrumpimos?

― Aunque así fuera, debemos grabar un single, Sasuke. ― dijo Neji. ― Tenemos presentaciones prontamente y aunque intenté no interrumpir tu vida personal y laboral, aproveché tu día libre para exigirle a Itachi que grabáramos hoy.

― Quiero que se vayan. ― respondió el moreno, mirándolos a todos uno por uno. Los únicos que se amedrentaron fueron Kiba y Naruto, aunque este último se veía tentado a largarse pronto. ― Estoy ocupado.

― Y nosotros también tenemos nuestras vidas, hermanito, pero debemos avanzar y te hemos dado todas las posibilidades para que termines la película. Sin embargo recuerda que hay contratos de por medio y debemos cumplirnos si no queremos demandas millonarias. ― advirtió Itachi. ― Yo también quisiera estar con… una mujer, pero las responsabilidades son primero.

― Entre menos nos demoramos, más rápido estaremos desocupados y tú podrás correr a ver a tu chica. ― le dijo Shikamaru, sentándose sobre el sofá. ― Esto es tan problemático. ―murmuró agotado.

― Entonces manos a la obra. Ponte una remera y apresúrate. ― le dijo Itachi, hostigándolo con la mirada.

Cualquier replica quedó apagada con la aparición de Sakura. Completamente roja y las manos retorciéndose en su regazo, se encontró con 6 pares de ojos que la miraban expectantes.

― Hola. ― saludó, alzando una mano como niña y rogando internamente que se abriera un agujero negro a sus pies, que la tragara y dejara en una dimensión donde no tuviese que enfrentarse a la mirada inquisidora de todos esos hombres. ― Lindo día, ¿no?

― ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? ― le preguntó Itachi, caminando hasta ella y poniéndose enfrente para que no se sintiera avergonzada. ― Ino fue donde Tenten. Si quieres puedes ir allá.

― No quiero que se vaya. ― se metió Sasuke. ― Sakura se queda.

― Igualmente me gustaría ir a verlas. ― dijo Sakura. ― Naruto, ¿Hinata?

― En reuniones por el tema de la empresa de su padre. ― tanto la pelirosa como el rubio hicieron una mueca. ― También lo odio.

― Maldito y vil dinero. ―bromeó Kiba. ― Aprovechando que estamos reunidos, quisiera contarles que a la vuelta de nuestra presentación en el Coachella será la cena de compromiso. Tenemos que ultimar unos detalles con Nat, pero está decidido. Esperábamos que tu suegro se recuperara, Naruto.

― Tendré que ponerme un traje de pingüino. ― masculló Shikamaru, sobándose los ojos. ― Justo lo que quería hacer.

― Así es, amigo del alma. No todos los días un hermano de la vida se casa. ― argumentó el castaño, mirando a Neji. ― Ella quiere que toda su familia esté presente.

― Y toda mi familia, que es tan suya lo estará. ― aseguró el pelilargo, sacando su celular para mirarlo. ― Vuelvo de inmediato. Apresúrense. Necesitamos grabar. ― les recordó Neji, alejándose para escribir en su móvil.

― Entonces chicos, manos a la obra que hay un tema que debemos grabar a la brevedad. Ya lo han practicado. ― les recordó Itachi, perdiéndose en el pasillo siendo seguido por el resto de la banda, menos Sasuke.

― ¿Amor? ― llamó Sakura, susurrando para que nadie más oyera el mote cariñoso que usaba para el moreno. ― Toma.

Entregándole la remera, esperó que se la pusiera, viéndolo refunfuñar y quejarse contra todo el mundo.

― Cuanto odio a Itachi en este momento. ― masculló, acomodándose el cabello con las manos luego de ponerse la camiseta. ― Pedí el día para estar contigo y pensé que él me había comprendido. Ya veo que al final terminó haciendo lo que le pinta al imbécil de mi hermano.

― Bueno, tendremos que dejar todo para después. Igualmente nos las ingeniaremos para tener un momento a solas. ― Caminando hasta él, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo bajo a su altura. ― De tanto que reclamas te pondrás viejo. ― Le hizo ver con ternura y rozando sus narices.

― No me gusta que me corten mis planes. ― refunfuñó otra vez, abrazándola por la cintura. ― Ahora podría estar haciéndote llegar a tu primer orgasmo de la tarde, en vez de tener que ir a grabar una maldita canción.

― ¡Sasuke! ― lo regañó sonrojada. ― Deja de decirme esas cosas. ― le pidió sin sinceridad. ― Iré donde Ino.

― No, quédate acá. ― le ordenó Sasuke, pero Sakura no se lo permitió, negándose en redondo. ― Por favor.

― ¿Eres tú pidiéndome algo por favor? ― le preguntó sorprendida. ― Mira, piensa que puedes demorarte bastante en la grabación y lo que menos quiero es que te sientas con la presión de que yo estoy acá rondando y apurándote. Haz las cosas a tu ritmo y cuando termines, me llamas y me vengo, ¿te parece?

― ¿Y saldrás con las chicas? Solo procura cuidarte si vas a algún lugar muy público. ― le pidió el moreno. ― Y llama a Ino para que te venga a buscar. No quiero que te vayas sola para allá y en esto no voy a tranzar.

― Bueno. ― aceptó la chica con un suspiro cansino. ― Oye, irás al Coachella. No me habías dicho eso.

― Hemos tenido tanto trabajo que apenas he pensado en mi carrera musical. ― le aclaró el moreno. ― Me iré solo por unos días, más que nada para las entrevistas, fotografías y luego el concierto en sí.

― Me encantaría acompañarte. ― dijo Sakura. ― Pero dudo que pueda, ya que queda tanto por grabar. ― Sasuke asintió, igual de agotado que ella. ― Eso sí, antes de irte, nos tomaremos dos días para estar juntos los dos y lo hablaremos de inmediato con Jiraya, Kakashi e Itachi. No quiero que cuando estemos disfrutando de nuestra relación, venga tu hermano a robarte. ― Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, embobado por esa enana que lo tenía más que agarrado de sus bolas. ― Ve donde tus amigos. Necesito enviarle el mensaje a Ino.

― Esperaré a que llegue. ― Dándole un beso, la soltó para que fuera en busca de su celular a la habitación y la vio escribir con una sonrisa en el rostro. ― Hey, te pones feliz al separarte de mí.

― Deja esa cara de escepticismo. Nada más tengo ganas de tarde de chicas. ― tirándole un beso, esperó la respuesta de su amiga. ― ¡Yupi, dice que ya viene! ― aplaudió como foquita.

― ¿Qué harán? ― Sakura se alzó de hombros. ― Te noto muy emocionada.

― Y lo estoy. Es agradable ver a las amigas y tener una tarde junto con ellas o acaso a ti no te gusta estar con tus amigos durante la tarde. ― Preguntó la pelirosa, posando sus manos en las caderas. ― ¿Desconfianza?

― Claro que no. Confío en ti. ― _pero no en los demás, _pensó en su fuero interno, aunque no se lo dijo. Eso era resquemores personales y no coartaría a Sakura por temores que no le correspondían. ― Ya me tendrás que pagar por estas horas de abandono.

― Con interés, guapo. ― Le guiño un ojo con coquetería. ― Ve a grabar.

―No quiero. ― Farfulló como niño pequeño. ― Me siento tan frustrado. ― exclamó, mirando a sus espaldas con odio.

― ¿Tú crees que yo no? ― Sasuke mirando a Sakura pensó que no se le notaba ni un poquito de molestia por verse separados. ― Nos servirá para enfriarnos un poco.

― Espero me digas lo mismo cuando estemos 5 días separados. ― le reclamó, escuchando los pasos de alguien que se acercaba por el pasillo.

― Sasuke, te estamos esperando. ― llamó Naruto. ― Yo también tenía planes, pero se me frustraron por esto. ― Haciéndole ver que no era el único con vida personal.

― ¿Y a mí qué? ― le preguntó Sasuke, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su novia. ― ¿Por qué me miras así? ― le preguntó sin sentirse ni un poco arrepentido. ― Bueno, amigo Naruto. Lamento haber dicho eso como también lamento atrasarte en tus planes por quedarme al lado de Sakura esperando que llegue su amiga.

― La ironía me molesta, Sasuke. ― le aclaró la pelirosa. ― Esperaré afuera. ― Naruto, notando que sobraba, fue al estudio y avisó que Sasuke llegaría en unos 10 minutos. Todos entendieron que había problemas en el paraíso y por lo mismo no salieron nuevamente a buscarlos.

― Sakura. ― la llamó, jalándola de un brazo y encerrándola en los suyos. ― Soy un idiota ― aceptó con una mueca chistosa en su rostro.

― Al menos lo reconoces solito. ― le dijo la pelirosa, mirándolo de refilón. ― No te pongas pesado, Sasuke. Entiende a tus amigos. Ellos también tienen compromisos y no son menos importantes que los tuyos. ― El moreno no quería escuchar un sermón, ni tampoco era de los que aceptaran uno como si nada, pero oír a Sakura recriminándole cosas o exigiéndole mayor comprensión, le llegaba profundamente en sus convicciones. Él no haría nada para hacerla sentir peor. ― Intenta dar tu mejor esfuerzo como siempre lo has hecho y disfruta de ello. Puedes estar conmigo en cualquier otro momento, cuando quieras.

― Eso se oye como si yo fuese dependiente de ti y sabes que no es así. ― espetó, intentando de todos modos mostrarse frío siendo que todos sabía que su relación con Sakura era lo más cálido y profundo que alguna vez había tenido. Nunca antes había estado tan enganchado de alguna mujer. ― Solo me molesta que me cambien los planes y más si esos te incluyen a ti.

― Eres un mandón, peleador, pero así me encantas. ― susurró Sakura contra sus labios y rió a la vez sobre ellos. ― Y no te gusta que te separen de mí. Si eso no es dependencia, no sé lo que será. ― bromeó la chica, riendo, mientras Sasuke le daba achuchones bruscos en su cuello y la apretaba contra él. ― ¡Sasuke, para! ― le gritó, separándose de él y mirándola con gracia y cautela. ― Te están esperando.

― Que esperen otro poco. ― dijo Sasuke, tomándola por la cintura y bajando sus labios en busca de los de ella. ― Que rica boquita, señorita Haruno.

― Toda suya, señor Uchiha, ¿acaso no recuerda lo que me dijo cuando me respondió mi mensaje de whatsapp la primera vez que nos besamos? ― le preguntó la chica.

― "Tu boquita es mía" ― respondió él, con voz ronca y sensual. ― ¿Y es así, señorita Haruno?

― Creo que soy toda suya, señor Uchiha. ― su jugueteo apasionado, acabó con un beso muy largo y extremadamente excitante. No por nada, la pelirosa soltó un suave gemido contra los labios del moreno y tuvo que detenerlo en cuanto sintió una mano de Sasuke en su pecho, mientras su palpitante erección se hacía firme contra su abdomen. ― Sasuke, nos van a pillar.

― Sí, ya los pillé. ― reclamó Itachi, mirando hacia otro lado. ― Sasuke, saca tus manos de encima de Sakura. ― le indicó como orden. ― Pequeña, Ino ya está abajo. Me acaba de avisar.

― Ok. Iré de inmediato. ― dándole tres besos cortos a Sasuke y evitando que él la agarrara para profundizar, salió por la puerta tomando el morral a su paso. ― Nos vemos Itachi.

― Adiós, Sakura. ― le dijo Itachi a la puerta, ya que la chica ya había cerrado. ― De verdad que te tienen embobado.

― ¿He pedido tu opinión? ― respondió el moreno mordaz, mirando a su hermano sin incomodarse por haber sido pillado, ni por estar todavía con cierto grado de excitación. ― Pues no. Así que cállate.

― Deberías agradecerme por haberte conseguido el día libre.

― Si claro. Eres el peor mentiroso que conozco. ― le reprochó Sasuke. ― Lo hiciste todo para que pudiésemos grabar el día de hoy, ¿verdad? Anoche salí del set a las 5 de la mañana y lo único que hice fue dormir hasta hace una hora, donde desperté buscando a mi novia, pero ¿Qué me encontré? Al imbécil de mi hermano, con toda la banda en mi casa, exigiéndome grabar. ― Itachi se alzó de hombros sin darse por aludido. ― Al menos ten los huevos de reconocer que conseguiste el día para que terminara haciendo otra cosa.

― La verdad es que no. Esperaba que hubieses estado con Sakura… aunque no me interesa hablar de tu vida sexual. ― le respondió Itachi. ― Yo también estaba listo para estar con mi chica, pero Neji pidió esto.

― Y como es imposible que te niegues a algo que me vaya afectar a mí, estás acá. ― le dijo haciendo aspavientos y con clara obviedad. ― Shisui me escribió ayer, ¿es verdad que está en Japón?

― Sí, se queda en mi casa, para mi mala suerte. ― Sasuke se alegró de eso, ya que era una especie de venganza. ― Ni te rías. Le diré que venga a quedarse contigo.

― Le pago un hotel. ― respondió el Uchiha menor de lo más tranquilo.

― Le coquetea a Ino, así que probablemente le coquetee a Sakura. ― A Sasuke esa información no le agradó ni un poco. ― Y si a mí me molesta que lo haga, supongo que a ti te arderá el recto con deseos de matarlo.

― Y lo mataré si se atreve a decirle algo a Sakura. ― murmuró él, con una tranquilidad que distaba mucho de sus palabras. ― Que no se venga a meter para acá.

― Eso será difícil. Probablemente aparezca ahora. ― Sasuke bufó. ― Quiere verte. Está viendo su inversión en el nuevo club nocturno de Pein y aprovecharía venir después de eso a visitarte. ¿notas que te acabo de salvar?

― Esto no pasaría si no te metieras en mis cosas, Itachi mal nacido. ― masculló Sasuke, esquivando a su hermano. ― Ponte a trabajar. Tengo un single que grabar y lo haré en menos de lo que se dice, "Itachi es un imbécil".

― Que maduro.

― Lo dice el tarado que me partió la cabeza hace un par de meses y estaba preocupado por lo que diría su mamá. ― Itachi le lanzó un cojín que Sasuke esquivó sin dificultad. ― Fallaste.

― Te odio, maldito Sasuke.

― Es mutuo hermanito.

Juntos, pero no revueltos, los hermanos Uchiha llegaron a la sala de grabación, donde todos ya estaba posicionados en sus instrumentos, con las indicaciones dadas y afinando los últimos detalles de la grabación. Naruto, aferrado a su bajo, tocaba las cuerdas bajas, disfrutando del sonido grave que emitían.

― Debo reconocer que escuchar mi bajo me excita. ― Todos guardaron silencio. ― ¿A ustedes no les pasa?

― No, nos excitamos con tu bajo. ― respondió fríamente Neji, mientras aclaraba su guitarra. Shikamaru por su parte se encontraba abstraído en sus pensamientos y algo atemorizado de como fuese a salir el tema.

No era la primera vez que hacía la letra para una canción, pero si era la primera vez que una letra era tan importante para él, tomando un significado muy profundo. Los acordes que le había enviado Sasuke le habían parecido estupendos y agradeció enormemente tener un genio de ese tamaño en su banda. El tipo sabía lo que hacía y lo hacía excelente, sacándole el mayor provecho y logrando llegar mucho más allá de lo que un genio normal haría.

― El tema lo escribió Shikamaru y espero que hayan ensayado bien sus partes, para que esto resulte. Cualquier cosa que le quieran agregar, será bien recibida y grabaremos diferentes demos. ― comenzó a decir Sasuke, mirándolos a todos y tomando el micrófono. ― Si resulta, será nuestro primer single. Me parece idóneo para la nueva faceta que queremos tomar. Ésta vez, Kiba tendrá una actuación mucho más pasiva dentro de la canción y será solo instrumental, por lo tanto, él se encargará de estar en la mesa de sonido controlando los altos y tonos, ¿ok?

― Me pregunto para que me eligieron como jefe si al final Sasuke manda. ― murmuró Itachi, distendiendo el ambiente que muchas veces se cargaba de energías cuando iban a grabar. Su concentración tomaba cuotas espeluznantes y muchas veces se volvía en algo tan profundo y personal, que por lo mismo había preferido sacar a Sakura. Podía violentarse al encontrarse de frente a una creación de ese tamaño.

Sasuke al hablarle del tema le dijo que sería uno de los mejores que alguna vez hubiese grabado y eso significaba muchas cosas. Habían demasiados factores involucrados y debían crear la obra maestra entre ellos, sin distracciones.

―En marcha.

Lentamente, los acordes que había encontrado pertinentes para la letra fueron fluyendo en los instrumentos de sus amigos. Neji agachó la cabeza envalentonado y Naruto hizo una mueca de concentración muy diferente con su continua sonrisa zorruna. Kiba tenía puesto los grandes audífonos y Sasuke tomó el micrófono con firmeza, dándole seguridad a todos sus compañeros.

Cuento aparte era Shikamaru, que ensimismado, tomó las baquetas y le dio el sonido bombeante a la canción.

**Black**

Hey...oooh...  
Sheets of empty canvas  
Untouched sheets of clay  
Were laid spread out before me  
As her body once did  
All five horizons  
Revolved around her soul  
As the earth to the sun  
Now the air I tasted and breathed  
Has taken a turn

Ooh, and all I taught her was, everything  
Ooh, I know she gave me all, that she wore  
And now my bitter hands  
Chafe beneath the clouds  
Of what was everything  
Oh, the pictures have  
All been washed in black  
Tattooed everything

I take a walk outside  
I'm surrounded by  
Some kids at play  
I can feel their laughter  
So why do I sear

Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin  
Round my head  
I'm spinning  
Oh, I'm spinning  
How quick the sun can, drop away...  
And now my bitter hands  
Cradle broken glass  
Of what was everything  
All the pictures had  
All been washed in black  
Tattooed everything  
All the love gone bad  
Turned my world to black  
Tattooed all I see  
All that I am  
All I'll be...  
Yeah

Uh huh...uh huh...ooh...  
I know someday you'll have a beautiful life  
I know you'll be a sun  
In somebody else's sky  
But why  
Why  
Why can't it be  
Why can't it be mine

(not sure?)  
mm-hmm no yeah no  
mm mmmm no nonono yeah yeah  
we-  
we belong  
we belong together  
together  
oooh ooh  
we-  
we belong  
we belong together  
oh yeah

El silencio reinó en la sala luego de tan potente entrega. Itachi estaba con la boca a medio abrir y los ojos todavía clavados en cada uno de ellos, especialmente en Shikamaru. Todavía sus platillos vibraban con la pasión que él había puesto en cada uno de los toques de sus palillos. Hablar era matar en ambiente casi sagrado que se había creado y los dejó a todos en un estado de completa contemplación por lo recién hecho. Había sido brutalmente fuerte y muy enérgico.

― Salió estupendo. ― oyeron gritar a Kiba desde la cabina donde se grababa todo. ― De verdad fue todo un conjunto de cosas que lograron que esto sonara espectacular.

Su emoción era mucho más visible que la del resto. Cada uno comenzó a salir de su trance en la medida de lo que creían correcto.

― Espero no terminar con mi novia. ― susurró Naruto, mirando de refilón a Shikamaru y viendo que su cabeza estaba gacha, todavía anonadado.

― Una de las más grandes obras que alguna vez poseamos. ―agregó Neji, sacándose la guitarra de encima y sentándose sobre uno de los taburetes. ― Fue una magnifica creación.

― Eso se siente cuando te abandonan. ― la voz baja, pero gruesa de Shikamaru los hizo detenerse. ― Duele como nada y se siente como si todo se volviese negro. Y odias, y gritas, y quieres matar a cualquiera por tener lo que tú ya no puedes tener. ― levantando la cabeza, miró a Sasuke. ― Yo si la amaba, pero no estaba preparado, ni todavía lo estoy, para abandonar mis propios sueños.

― Ahora se comprende. ― le respondió el pelinegro, tomando una botella de agua y lanzándosela por el aire. ― Descansa. Por hoy terminamos.

Sentenciando de ese modo la grabación, todos se volvieron a Itachi, que seguía en su mismo sitio, realmente sorprendido por lo que habían mostrado sus compañeros.

― Eeh… sí. Vayan a sus casas y descansen. ― dijo todavía algo ido. ― Hablaré con la discográfica y revisaré el tema con Zetsu para que le dé su aprobación. ― Itachi salió del cuarto luego de un movimiento de cabeza.

Sasuke se despidió de sus amigos que pasaban por su lado y el último en salir fue Shikamaru.

― No seas idiota con Sakura. ― le aconsejó. ― Puede que el orgullo muchas veces nos impida hablar desde el corazón, pero intenta demostrarle de todas las formas posibles cuanto te importa. No perderás nada con hacerlo.

― Gracias por esto. ― respondió Sasuke, golpeándole el hombro y dejándolo partir para que pudiera ir a descansar a su hogar. ― Todos te lo agradecemos.

― De nada.

Solo, Sasuke se quedó parado en medio de la sala. Con las manos en los bolsillos y todavía con la energía fluyendo por su cuerpo, sacó su celular y miró la foto que tenía de protector de pantalla: Era Sakura sonriendo como niña pequeña mientras se tomaba el pelo. Abrió su galería de fotos y se encontró con diferentes tomas de ella, sobretodo selfies de la pelirosa tirando besos, guiñándole un ojo, molestándolo a él, besándose con ternura y otras donde parecía que casi se la devoraba.

Sonriendo frente a eso, se dejó caer en el sofá y siguió revisando cada imagen que frente a él aparecían. Sus ojos grandes y verdes, su pelo rosa y su boca de igual tono. Sus mejillas arreboladas y ese brillo que salía desde todo su cuerpo… simplemente a sus ojos, era preciosa. Le encantaba.

― Loca. ― dijo al ver un vídeo donde ella lo mostraba a él durmiendo, con un pie fuera de las colchas de la cama y hacía zoom para que lo vieran babear sobre la almohada.

― _Aquí está el novio más guapo de todo el mundo. _― volteando la cámara hacia ella, habló. ― _Mi amor, sé que no te enojarás en cuanto veas el vídeo, pero igualmente te pido disculpas por usar tu celular como mi cámara. _― se veía hermosa hablando de ese modo. ―_ ¿Sabes?, te quiero mucho y me encanta decírtelo. Tus ojitos brillan al verme pronunciar esas palabras y aunque tú no las digas, yo sé que sientes algo muy fuerte por mí. _― la adoraba y más al ver en ese video el fiel reflejo de su amor. Su corazón se llenó de burbujas y sonrió como idiota, algo que nunca pensó que haría. ― _Hoy estás muy agotado, pero prometo no cansarte tanto la próxima vez. Cuando veas esta grabación, no me lo digas, porque moriré de vergüenza. _― se lo diría ese mismo día apenas la viera. _― Muchos besos para ti. _

Tirándole infinidad de besos, la pelirosa cortó la grabación, dejándolo todavía lelo, pero lleno de esperanzas. Sakura sabía tocar ese punto que nadie más había tenido la suerte de ver. Ese punto que lo volvía en un ser cercano, amable y muy querendón.

El ser humano que se había enamorado por completo.

**13.**

Hinata terminó de anotar el último número que salía en el listado y cerró el libro, apoyando la cabeza en él. Luego de haber estado durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde estudiando para un examen de algebra, había tenido una cena muy importante con asesores de la empresa de su padre, junto a su madre.

Desde que éste había decidido compartir el mando con su mujer, trayéndosela a la sede central y dejando en la sede en Europa a cargo de otro socio, y enseñarle el manejo de la directiva a Hinata para un futuro cercano, estudiar se había vuelto en un hobby para Hinata, ya que apenas si tenía tiempo para hacerlo y cuando podía, lo hacía con muchas ganas. Se lo pasaba en reuniones donde le explicaban como se manejaba cada parte de las empresas Hyuga y quienes eran sus colaboradores más cercanos. Aparte de eso, había tenido que lidiar con las habladurías por parte del staff que secundaba a su padre. Decían que era demasiado joven y claro que lo era, como para asumir con tamaña responsabilidad, por lo mismo todo su trabajo estaba basado en el futuro de las empresas, cuando su madre y padre desertaran por completo y ella fuese la heredera universal de todo ello. Además, le enrostraban su fructífera relación con Naruto que ya era de total conocimiento público. Las fotografías de ellos en el aeropuerto y otras donde salía él esperándola a las afueras de la escuela habían dado pie a comentarios muchas veces poco acertados.

Igualmente, eso no mermaba sus ganas de estar juntos y luchando de lleno contra su timidez, había logrado establecer un vinculo muy prometedor con el rubio. Él había tenido una profunda conversación con su padre cuando éste se encontraba hospitalizado y mientras Hiashi lo amenazaba, Naruto aceptaba cada uno de sus requerimientos y se desvivía en darle en el gusto al cabecilla del clan Hyuga. No iba a fallar tomando en cuenta la oportunidad que tenía junto a Hinata y ella tampoco iba a hacer nada para pasar a llevar las "peticiones" de su padre respecto a esa relación. Aunque a veces, por iniciativa propia, le tomaba la mano y le robaba pequeños besos que muchas veces él profundizaba evitando ser descubierto. Recordar aquello la hizo sonrojar.

― Hermana, te traje un emparedado. No llegaste a comer. ― dijo Hanabi, ingresando con un pan y un jugo de naranja a su habitación. ― Te ves agotada.

― Pero estoy bien, Hanabi. ― le sonrió a la pequeña Hyuga para tranquilizarla. Estaba muy cansada, pero no por eso se iba a rendir ni dar lo mejor de sí para poder abarcar todo el trabajo que se le estaba viviendo encima ahora que comenzaba en convertirse en adulta. ― Hoy ha sido un día un poco más complejo, pero nada que no se pueda manejar.

― ¿Todavía esos viejos estandartes te siguen molestando por Naruto? ― por toda respuesta, Hinata alzó un hombro. ― Tontos. Tu vida personal no debería importarles mientras demuestres tener dotes para manejar el holding.

― Digamos que temen que su credibilidad se vea afectada en cuanto tome el control. Dicen que es un poco "farandulera" mi relación y estar en el centro de los medios no les agrada. ― explicó la peliazul, bebiendo un largo trago. ― No me importa, en todo caso. No tengo nada que esconder y ahora que cuento con el apoyo de papá, me siento tranquila.

― Eso me alegra mucho. ― murmuró Hanabi, sentándose a su lado en el escritorio. ― ¿Naruto no vendrá?

― Me dijo que no lo sabía todavía. Están grabando un nuevo single en casa de Sasuke. ― le contó la peliazul.

― ¿Y Sakura? Hace mucho que no la veo.

― Está tan sumergida en las grabaciones que apenas tiene tiempo de juntarse conmigo. ― acongojada, la peliazul pensó en su amiga y lo poco o nada que habían logrado hablar. Por whatsapp se había enterado de su accidente y lo tuvo que lamentar a la distancia, ya que no podía presentarse a verla. ―Esto de crecer no es agradable.

― A mí solo me preocupa jugar los sims. ― dijo Hanabi, haciéndola reír. ―Es verdad, ahora hay una expansión donde puedo ir al trabajo con mis monos.

― Ojala la vida fuese tan simple como la de esos monos. ― murmuró Hinata, levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia su bolso para guardar el cuaderno. ― Terminé de estudiar algebra y ya tengo el comienzo de una presentación que quiero hacerle a los colaboradores de papá.

― ¿Asumirás de inmediato con toda la responsabilidad? ―quiso saber Hanabi, sorprendida por aquello.

― La verdad es que espero estudiar economía o ingeniería para poder hacerme cargo del puesto que me quiere heredar papá. ― o al menos eso esperaba la peliazul. Tenía que aprender demasiadas cosas por el momento y no podía llegar y hacerse cargo de un puesto que requería conocimientos superiores y que en ese instante no poseía y dudaba que el corto tiempo lograse manejarlos.

― Hermana, decidan lo que decidan, sé que será lo mejor a los Hyuga. ― aseguró con convicción su pequeña hermana. ― Te quería hacer una pregunta.

― ¿Dime? ― Hinata puso toda su atención en Hanabi y esperó a que comenzara a hablar, dándole la confianza con una sonrisa acogedora. ― ¿Qué sucede, Hanabi?

― Digamos que tengo un pequeño problema. ― comenzó a decir la menor de los Hyuga. ― ¿Recuerdas que cuando ibas en mi mismo nivel de escuela, había una época del año donde los profesores intentaban que nosotras expandiéramos nuestras relaciones amistosas y nos enviamos cartas con alumnos de la escuela de hombres? ― le preguntó casi sin respirar. Hinata asintió. ― Pues bueno, me comencé a enviar cartas con un chico y… no sé, me agrada.

― ¿Lo has visto? ― Hanabi negó. ― ¿Nunca?

― Siempre me lo pide, pero me da vergüenza. ― Hanabi se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Hinata sonrió con calidez. Sabía que su hermana era tan tímida como ella.

― ¿Por qué no le das tus datos de internet? Facebook, Instagram o tu Whatsapp. ― Hanabi volvió a negarse. ― ¿Te da vergüenza?

― Más que eso, siento que lo decepcionaré. No soy tan guapa como el resto de las chicas de nuestra escuela. ― susurró abatida.

― Cariño, eres muy bonita. ― le dijo Hinata, acercándose a ella. ― Y si él al conocerte no te mira, pues piensa que no es para ti.

― Me decepcionaría demasiado. ― contestó la chica.

― ¿Recuerdas cuánto sufrí por Naruto? ― Hanabi asintió. ― Pues no me arrepiento de aquello. Sufrir, decepcionarse o tener pena por amor es lo más natural del mundo, Hanabi. No te puedes prohibir sentir algo por temor a lo que pensará el otro. Si él se ha encantado contigo por tus cartas, no debería importarle tu aspecto físico, aunque creo que hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de lo linda que eres. ― agregó Hinata, sonrojada al igual que su hermana, pero dichosa de sentirse útil para ella. ― No tengas miedo y si no resulta, puedes buscar en otro lado, o más que buscar, puede servirte para abrirte paso en un mundo diferente, donde los hombres son algo agradable para las mujeres y no solo seres molestos.

― Gracias, Hinata. ― la pequeña Hyuga abrazó a su hermana, sorprendiéndola, pero rápidamente Hinata la abrazó de vuelta y le dio un beso delicado en la cabeza. ― Si no me resulta, sé que tendré tu hombro para venir a llorar.

― Y también lo buscaré para golpearle por hacerte sufrir. ― bromeó Hinata, poniéndose protectora.

Hanabi entendió que su hermana era mucho mejor que antes y tener esa nueva relación la motivó por completo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Uzumaki, tengo la sensación de haber estado demasiadas horas contigo. ― reclamó Neji, mirándolo de reojo y con cansancio. ― ¿No tienes casa?

― Quiero ver a tu prima. ― Neji bufó agotado, pero resignado frente a su amigo.

El pelilargo no podía desconocer que cuando el rubio se lo proponía, lograba hacerlo recular en sus pegas frente a la relación que mantenía con su prima y en cierto modo los apoyaba en su noviazgo, aunque nunca se lo diría directamente.

― Hinata debería cambiar de novio. ― Naruto no se sintió siquiera ofendido. Tenía la certeza de que Neji era un aliado. ―Uno menos ruidoso.

― Estoy seguro de que te encanta que alguien tan genial como yo, parezca loro a tu alrededor. ― Neji entendió que Naruto no tenía la suficiente materia gris como para comprender que parecer loro no era una virtud admirable. ― Deberías valorar que me dé el tiempo de hacerte participe de mis conversaciones…

― Oh, por favor cállate. ― le rogó agotado e ingresando a la mansión Hyuga seguido por un sonriente Naruto. ― Hola.

Con una reverencia, ambos saludaron a dos de las chicas que procuraban mantener la mansión en su más alto apogeo. Pocos segundos más tarde, vieron a los padres de Hinata y Hanabi salir del despacho y quedarse frente a ellos. La mujer, como siempre, estaba sonriendo y los miraba expectante.

― Chicos. ― Naruto guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se obligó a no decir ninguna estupidez en, por lo menos, los próximos 30 segundos. Necesitaba mostrarse como un ser inteligente y no el idiota que era la gran mayoría del tiempo. ― Es tarde. ― les hizo ver la mujer.

― Tuvimos una grabación que nos liberó a esta hora, tía. ― Explicó Neji, mientras Naruto asentía detrás.

― No es una hora prudente para que visites a mi hija, Uzumaki. ― frente a esa confrontación de su suegro, el rubio agachó la cabeza.

― Cariño, déjalos en paz. ― intercedió la madre de Hinata. ― Ve a verla si quieres. Sé que estando acá sabrás comportarte a la altura de las circunstancias, Naruto, ¿verdad? ― una amenaza velada, entendió el rubio.

― Sí. ― alzando las manos en señal de no llevar nada, caminó lentamente hasta la escalera y comenzó a subir. Cuando iba por la mitad, escuchó la voz del patriarca.

― Una huella tuya en el cuerpo de mu hija y date por muerto. ― Fue una amenaza que surtió efecto, ya que el rubio subió de dos en dos, atemorizado, pero con una leve esperanza recubriéndolo: Tener a su suegra de aliada era lo mejor que podía pasarle en ese minuto, donde intentaba que confiaran en él, además de no poner en tensión al señor Hyuga.

―Uff… ― una onomatopeya que alertó a Hinata.

La linda chica estaba leyendo un libro sobre su cama, pero al ver al rubio frente a ella, cualquier interés por este desapareció y bajó de su cama para lanzarse a sus brazos.

― Pensé que no te vería. ― le dijo al separarse, sonriente y con sus ojos brillantes de amor. ― Me había resignado.

― Sé que es tarde, pero iban a ser dos días sin estar juntos. Ayer por ti, hoy por mí. ― arreglándole el flequillo, bajó la cabeza y le besó la nariz. ― Según yo, es demasiado tiempo.

― También para mí. ― Hinata se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso corto, pero profundo. ― Estaba estudiando algo de literatura y ya se me cerraban los ojos.

― Has estado bajo mucha presión el último tiempo, Hinata. Deberías descansar. ― la chica sabía que debía tomarse unos días de descanso, no obstante, todavía no era el momento. Habían temas delicados que debían esclarecerse y recién ahí se daría la chance de descansar. ― Hablaré con tu padre para que podamos ir a un pequeño viaje. Quiero que conozcas a mis padres.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ― sonrojada, se volteó y recogió algunas cosas tiradas sobre su cama, evidenciando su nerviosismo. ― ¿Conocer a tus padres? ¿No crees que es muy pronto? ― Naruto junto el entrecejo, confundido.

― ¿No quieres conocerlos? ― Hinata negó a esa pregunta.

― No es que no quiera conocerlos, sino que me atemoriza decepcionarlos. ― El rubio bufó restándole importancia.

― No todo el mundo espera que seas perfecta, Hinata. Al menos yo no quiero eso. Solo espero que me quieras de la mejor manera y te aseguro que mis padres también quieren lo mismo. ― le tranquilizó. ― No es como si quisieran que llegara una lumbrera que resolviera sus problemas o una chica con cualidades marcianas.

― Samui era modelo. Y muy guapa. ― Naruto pensó que eso era producto de la inseguridad de Hinata, cosa que no podía desconocer, aunque en cierta medida lo desconcertó casi tanto como le molestó. ― No digas que no era así.

― Como dicen por ahí: "la belleza está en los ojos de quién la ve". Samui fue mi ex novia y eso es algo innegable. ― comenzó a decir el rubio. ― Pero aquello no significa que todas las mujeres que vengan después estén bajo un escrutinio donde las comparo con ella. Mucho menos mis padres buscan semejanzas. Aparte, cariño, ellos saben que llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de ti, que celebran conmigo el haber conseguido que me volvieras a querer.

― Nunca he dejado de quererte, mal hablado. ― le recriminó la chica.

― En algún momento me hiciste vivir una pesadilla. ― Hinata se sonrojó, aunque sin sentirse ni un poco arrepentida. ― Todavía miro a Kiba con receloso. ― Bueno, en ese minuto si sintió arrepentimiento.

― Soy una tonta, pero eso es por la edad. ― se disculpó avergonzada. ― Estoy creciendo y poco a poco lograré ser más segura. ― le prometió muy convencida.

― Ya no tartamudeas cuando estás conmigo. ― le hizo ver el rubio. ― Eso es un gran avance para mí. Uno de los más importantes.

― Confío en ti. ― Naruto se acercó donde ella y la abrazó para esconder su rostro en el cuello de la chica. ― ¿De verdad tus padres no se decepcionarán?

― ¿Por qué crees eso? ― le preguntó sin comprender. ― Ellos saben lo que significas en mi vida, lo importante que eres y si dijesen algo que te incomodara, yo sería el primero en defenderte. ― le aseguró. ― Mis padres tienen claro quién eres tú en mi vida y eso quiero que vean, ¿estás dispuesta a conocerlos y a hacerte parte de mi familia?

― Creo que… sí. ― respondió ella, temiendo por dentro, pero intentando irradiar seguridad. ― Tú ya conoces a mi familia.

― Y aunque lo detesten, ya formo parte de ella. ― Hinata sonrió teniendo claro que, aunque su padre quisiese que otro fuese el yerno, comenzaba a aceptar la presencia del rubio en su vida. ― Debo irme.

― Sí, ya es tarde.

Igualmente, no quería separarse de él, pero una de las reglas claras que había dejado Hiashi, era que lo podía recibir en su casa hasta cierta hora y no quería pasar a llevar ese mandato.

― Entonces iremos donde mis padres. ― concluyó el rubio, dando por asumido ese plan.

― Sí.

― No viven en Tokio, así que será un viaje largo y debemos quedarnos fuera. ― le advirtió el rubio, causando un resquemor en la chica. ― Puedo hablar con tus padres.

― ¿Cuándo planeas que sea esto? ― Naruto sacó cuentas rápidas y recordó que tendrían un gran festival a finales de abril, por lo tanto, y tomando en cuenta que, para esas fechas, ya su relación con la chica sería mucho más larga, a la vuelta del Coachella no estaría mal hacer el viaje.

― Después del Coachella. ― le comentó.

Hinata lo pensó unos segundos, para asentir lentamente.

― Será duro que acepten. ― dijo temerosa. ― Pero podemos conversarlo. ― agregó esperanzada.

― Esa es mi chica. ― murmuró con orgullo el rubio, para luego darle un largo beso a su novia.

Hinata se separó de él al escuchar pasos en la escalera y lo alejó torpemente para hacerse los desentendidos.

La cabeza de su madre asomó por el marco de la puerta y alzando una ceja, los miró.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ― Hinata asintió, con sus manos en la espalda y pasando la lengua por sus labios, aunque procurando de que su madre no se diera cuenta de ese detalle. ― Ya es tarde. ― dijo con cautela, lanzando una indirecta.

― Sí, ya me iba. ― dijo Naruto de inmediato, mirando a la mujer.

Tanto Hinata como ella, eran muy parecidas, aunque su novia tenía el pelo más azul.

― Tu padre está algo nervioso allá abajo porque llevan mucho tiempo solos. ― comenzó a decir la mujer, mirando a su hija y a su yerno. ― Pero confío en ti, Naruto.

― Madre, no es necesario que hablemos de esto… ― susurró muy roja la peliazul. ― Naruto ya se va.

― Hinata, yo también tuve tu edad. ― No, por favor, pensó la chica, que no comenzara a contar sobre sus experiencias amorosas. No estaba dispuesta a oír ni a comparar lo que vivía a ella con lo que había vivido su madre. ― Y conozco las hormonas revolucionadas.

― Mamá… ― susurró suplicante.

― No les daré una charla sobre sexualidad. ― Hinata cayó sentada sobre la cama, asustando a los presentes. ― ¡Cariño! ― gimió asustada la mujer, corriendo hasta su hija. ― ¿Estás bien?

― Mamá, ¿podríamos hablar ciertos temas en… privado? ― tartamudeó. ― Naruto, ¿nos vemos mañana?

― Ok. ― dándole un beso en la frente y una mirada algo temerosa a su suegra, salió de la mansión Hyuga.

― Lamento ser tan intrusa, pero eres mi hija mayor y es la primera vez que me enfrento a un novio tuyo. ― Hinata asintió.

― Es mi primer novio. ― le comentó.

La mujer la miró fijamente, para luego bajar la cabeza, sentarse a su lado y soltar un largo y muy sentido suspiro.

― He sido una mala madre, ¿verdad? ― Hinata frunció el entrecejo, sin alcanzar a responder. ― Las deje en momentos cruciales de su vida para poder ayudar en la compañía que con tanto esfuerzo tu padre ha levantado. ― le dijo, lamentándose enormemente por ello. ― ¿Sabes? Nuestro matrimonio fue planificado desde que éramos niños.

― ¿En serio? ― Hinata abrió los ojos incrédula y miró a su madre. ― Eso es horrible.

― Se es horrible cuando no quieres a la persona, pero yo estaba enamorada de tu padre desde que tengo memoria. ― le contó. ― Sin embargo, él no de mí.

― Pero papá… ― la mujer sonrió con tristeza. ― ¿Papá no te ama?

― Puede que ahora sí. La verdad es que no lo sé. ― respondió sincera. ― Ahora que estás grande, siento que es más fácil que comprendas todo. Tu padre se casó conmigo cuando yo apenas tenía 17 años y el 23. Éramos unos niños sin mucho futuro, pero la verdad, es que yo me sentía pletórica por tener al hombre de mi vida a mi lado. Me sentía una ganadora, la más fuerte; por fin mi sueño se hacía realidad: Hiashi era mi marido y nada ni nadie me lo quitaría… eso pensaba cuando nos casamos. Toda una vida mirándolo a hurtadillas, suspirando por él y admirando su determinación en todo. Agradecí enormemente a tus abuelos por tener negocios con él. Por darme la posibilidad de que pudiésemos estar juntos.

― Pero… ― dijo Hinata, sabiendo que había un gran dolor para su madre en eso.

― Pero él no me amaba. Estaba enamorado de otra mujer, su novia. ― Hinata la miró horrorizada. En cierta medida se parecía a su historia con Naruto. ― Y yo me vine a dar cuenta cuando para nuestro primer aniversario de matrimonio, él se fue de viaje. Pensé que me tendría una sorpresa y lo seguí, encontrándomelo con ella. ― la peliazul se tragó un sollozo con profundo pesar. ― Al verlos, mi mundo se derrumbó por completo. Mis sueños se acabaron y me desgarré por dentro.

― ¿Y qué te dijo él? ― Hinata vio a su madre sorber su nariz de forma poco glamorosa, tomando en cuenta de que la señora Hyuga era de lo más alta alcurnia que se conociera. ― ¿Qué dijo, mamá? ― insistió, entregándole un pañuelo.

― Me pidió perdón y juró nunca más volverse a ver con ella, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y para mí todo se volvió un infierno de celos e inseguridad. Lo veía salir y me imaginaba que se encontraba con ella en algún hotel para dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Lo vislumbraba tocándola, acostados en una cama gritando sus nombres mientras yo me estaba muriendo por dentro. ― Hinata se agarró las sienes, sintiendo parte del dolor de su madre. ― Pero era una adolescente, poco mayor que tú y muy enamorada. Pensé que embarazándome lo lograría cazar por completo, obligándolo a fijarse solo en mí. Luego de 2 años intentándolo, quedé encinta de ti. Fuimos felices un año entero, donde yo creí que todo estaría muy bien, pero mi inseguridad volvió un día que fui a verlo a la oficina, contigo en brazos y la vi a ella, como secretaria en un piso inferior. Quedé de una pieza.

― ¿Ella que hizo? ― la mujer sonrió con tristeza frente a la pregunta de su hija.

― Me miró aterrorizada y te miró a ti con profundo dolor. ― le contó. ― Llegué hasta donde tu padre y le pregunté porque estaba esa mujer trabajando con él. Me explicó que no la podía dejar sin trabajo, porque se encontraba en una compleja situación económica. Le amenacé con destrozarle la vida si no la echaba y él me instó a que lo hiciera, que me atreviera, desafiándome. Al final, me aseguró que nunca la echaría porque ella era un buen elemento y que no la perdería por mis celos absurdos. ― Hinata masculló un improperio, sorprendiéndose y sorprendiendo a su madre. ― No digas palabrotas.

― Papá es un idiota. ― su madre asintió sin poder negarlo.

― En ese tiempo lo era mucho. ― aceptó con cierta gracia. ― Dejamos de dormir juntos un tiempo, ignorándonos mutuamente, hasta que un día se me acercó, diciéndome que no podíamos seguir así. Que él no quería perder su matrimonio por una estupidez como aquella. Yo le recordé que no era cualquier estupidez, sino que esa mujer había sido su pareja antes y durante parte de nuestro matrimonio. Algo así no se olvida con facilidad. ― Y Hinata pensó que en eso tenía mucha razón. ― Pequeños detalles y conversaciones fueron dando paso a una tregua que terminó por afianzarse cuando volvimos a dormir juntos. Ahí fue cuando concebimos a Hanabi. Una época extremadamente feliz y prospera. ― le contó con templanza. ― Pero pronto las cosas se escaparon de las manos. Tus tíos tuvieron ese accidente, Neji se vino con nosotros y parte de la empresa comenzó a decaer por no tener un directivo como tu tío en la junta general. Con mucho miedo, pero convencida de que sería una gran ayuda, le propuse a tu padre hacerme cargo de la filial en Europa. Se negó en rotundo. ― Hinata asintió, esperando por más información. ― Dijo que él mientras viviera, no aceptaría que su mujer trabajase y lo avergonzara de ese modo. Me sentí una inútil, pero no me rendí y pidiéndole ayuda a un ex compañero de clases que era experto en finanzas, conocí el rubro y le hice una propuesta formal a tu padre. Cuando el resto de la junta directiva la vio, la encontró fabulosa y aceptó, pero él se negaba en rotundo de aceptarme dentro de la compañía.

― ¿Cómo lo convenciste? Antes de su ataque, todo lo relacionado con la empresa y su matrimonio estaba yendo bien. ― la mujer negó con su cabeza.

― Me impuse frente a él y le dije que, si no me permitía llevar a cabo mi proyecto, pediría el divorcio. Viéndose acorralado y temiendo perder el estatus que tenía de hombre casado, aceptó a regañadientes, siempre esperando que me equivocara para poder lanzármelo a la cara. ― en ese minuto, la guapa mujer miró a su hija y con las lágrimas vivas corriendo por su rostro, le tomó las manos. ― Las abandoné para demostrar un punto, que al final casi me costó nuevamente mi matrimonio y mis hijas. Lloré profundamente mucho tiempo y en cada reunión que tenía con tu padre en Europa, le rogaba que me trajera fotos suyas. Las vacaciones que pasaban conmigo se me hacían demasiado cortas y sufría mucho. Tu padre en cierto modo las usó, sin mala intención, para recordarme que tenía una familia en Japón prácticamente abandonada. ― Hinata le secó una lagrima y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

― Mami, reconozco que el tiempo sin ti fue muy triste, pero lo aceptaba, porque entendía que era la vida que me tocaba vivir. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti y de todo lo que lograste junto a papá. Nos diste más de lo que el resto esperaba de ti y lo sé porque ahora tengo conocimiento gracias los papeles de la compañía y noté como crecieron con tu ayuda, proyectos y la creación de áreas que tú propusiste. ― le tranquilizó la chica. ― Eres genial y todos lo sabemos.

― Eso no quita que me fuera y tuviese que ver desde lejos como crecían. Temía el día en que llegara acá y me encontrara contigo casada y con hijos. ― confesó apenada la mujer.

― ¿Por qué viniste tan poco a Japón? Casi siempre viajábamos nosotras allá. ― le preguntó muy curiosa.

― Cuando me fui, tuve una gran pelea con tu padre y él me amenazó con volver con su ex novia. ― Hinata dejó de respirar. ― Lo encontré tan rastrero y me hirió profundamente, pero ya no era la niña que temía por perder su amor. Lo seguía amando, eso no lo dudé jamás, pero había dos personitas que quería todavía más. Tres más bien, porque Neji se volvió casi un hijo para mí y ustedes me dieron la fuerza para enfrentarme a tu padre, hacerle ver que era una táctica muy nauseabunda, pero si quería volver con ella, yo no me interpondría. Al fin y al cabo, pensaba en ese entonces, yo había sido la que se metió en su relación. ― la mujer sonrió de medio lado. ― Nunca olvidaré su cara. Fue un verdadero poema y se puso lívido.

― Horrorizado. No me lo imagino. ― comentó Hinata.

― Se espantó mucho, pero no opinó más y me dejó ir. Nos juntábamos de vez en cuando en algún lugar y hablábamos de la compañía la mayoría del tiempo, pero hay necesidades… ― ambas se sonrojaron. ― Eso era lo mejor.

― ¡Mamá! ― la mujer volvió a tener la compostura de siempre y siguió hablando.

― Hace algunos meses, me llegaron nuevos contratos y uno de ellos llamó mucho mi atención. Era el contrato de esta mujer, que volvía nuevamente a la compañía para trabajar en la subdirección como asistente. Eso era a un lado de tu padre. Olvidando mi orgullo, lo llamé y él me lo confirmó.

― ¿Volvió con ella? ― Hinata vio a su madre alzarse de hombros. ― Mamá, ¿le permitiste engañarte otra vez?

― Siempre lo negó, pero en ese minuto, cuando lo supe, le dije muchas cosas. Que lo odiaba por haberme roto el corazón cuando adolescente. Que yo siempre lo había amado a pesar de todo y que le había perdonado su infidelidad, pero que no estaba dispuesta a seguir humillándome más por él, cuando todos en la empresa sabían que había estado a punto de casarse con ella si no hubiese sido por mí y el arcaico acuerdo de matrimonio. ― sobándose la frente, la mujer carraspeó. ― A los días envié mi renuncia y me desligué de la empresa por completo. Salí de la sede en Europa y me fui a descansar unos días a Miami.

― Papá nunca nos dijo. ― la mujer negó.

― Le advertí que a ustedes no las molestara con nuestros problemas. ― Hinata asintió. ― Fueron solo 5 días, pero tu padre se desesperó tanto, que fue a buscarme por todas las filiales y averiguó sobre todos los lugares que usábamos en Europa y el mundo como hoteles y casas. Al volver de mi viaje catártico dispuesta a enfrentarme a él, me lo encontré en mi departamento. Tenía mi ropa en una de sus manos, mientras en la otra tenía una botella a medio beber.

― ¿Papá hizo eso? ― su madre asintió. ― ¿De verdad? Esto es increíble.

― Al verme, se levantó y me abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Hasta su cabello largo estaba enredado y a medio peinar. Me tomó el rostro entre las manos y me besó. ― Hinata agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. ― Entiendes lo que pasó, ¿verdad? ― la peliazul asintió sin mirarla. ― ¿Tú y Naruto…?

― No, mamá. No ha pasado. ― respondió rápido, atropellándose con las palabras. La mujer asintió suspirando.

― Pero dudo que no pase. Me gustaría llevarte al médico. ― Hinata comenzó a enrojecer a punto de desmayarse. ― Cariño, cálmate. Es algo normal. Solo quiero que estés precavida.

― Volvamos a lo tuyo. ― La mujer asintió. ― ¿Qué pasó después?

― No podía perdonarlo. Me era imposible y se lo dije. Tu padre me rogó que lo entendiera, que él consideraba a esa mujer un buenísimo elemento, que tenía muchos conocimientos y que venía de perilla al puesto, pero para mí eso no bastaba. Me aseguró que no la amaba, que nunca lo había hecho, que solo había sido un escape para el estrés en el que se encontraba y la rabia que tenía de verse obligado a casarse conmigo cuando pensaba que era un hombre lo bastante maduro para tomar decisiones solo. Eso me dolió, porque sentí que él intentaba escapar de mí y en un arranque de rabia, le pedí el divorcio, echándolo. ― la mujer nuevamente comenzó a temblar. ― Lloré mucho, pero me recompuse y organicé todo para venirme a Japón con ustedes, pero antes, le envié los papeles de divorcio a tu padre. Me llamó a los dos días y con un tono de voz muy bajo, profundamente herido y apenado me preguntó por qué. Yo le dije que era lo mejor, que debíamos separarnos por el bien de ustedes y sobretodo del nuestro. Me colgó sin despedirse… ― un largo respiro. ― Luego vino tu pelea con él. Gracias a Neji me enteré de tu reciente relación y me aterroricé, porque supe que tu padre no se lo tomaría bien. Ya con todo planeado, tenía vuelo para dos días más tarde, cuando me llaman del hospital avisándome que tu padre había tenido un infarto y se encontraba grave. Eso fue lo más horrible que he pasado en mi vida. Me destrozó por completo y más verlo sobre ella camilla, con mascarilla y una maquina mostrando sus pulsaciones. Era como una escena de película. ― Hinata le dio la razón, pensando que ella lo había visto del mismo modo. ― Fui un cero a la izquierda tanto para él, como para ustedes. Me comporté como una neurótica.

― Yo lo entendí, madre. Lo amas.

― Y temí perderlo. Neji se encargó de los negocios mientras yo estaba con un ataque de nervios el cual me obligaba a estar dopada. ―Hinata recordó aquellos momentos y se le atenazó el corazón. ― Cuando reaccionó y salió del coma, lo primero que le dije fue que no quería el divorcio. Que, aunque él no me amara, yo si lo hacía y no lo perdería por eso.

Hinata sonrió llena de dicha.

― ¿Y que respondió papá?

― Cerró los ojos y suspiró, como quitándose años de encima. Años de sufrimiento, distancia, pena y dolor. No habló, pero tomó mi mano y durante horas no me soltó. Para mí eso fue una muestra de amor más grande que sus palabras.

― Pero recién me dijiste que no sabías si él te amaba.

― No lo sé por su boca, pero si lo sé por sus gestos. ― tirándose el cabello para atrás, se sonrojó. ― Me lo ha demostrado de muchas formas el último tiempo. Salimos a cenar como no lo hacíamos antes o vamos al cine. ― le contó feliz, como un niño con su dulce favorito en las manos. ― Dejamos el trabajo de lado y ahora trabajamos en conjunto, apoyándonos. Él valora mis conocimientos y se siente orgulloso de ellos. Confía en mis palabras y propuestas y eso ha hecho crecer la empresa.

― ¿Entonces no asumiré prontamente? ― les preguntó esperanzada. ― Me encanta aprender, pero también es agotador y me siento muy joven para asumir ese gran cargo.

― Te interiorizarás con todo el manejo de los negocios, pero asumirás cuando tu padre y yo estemos listos para dejar nuestro trabajo de lado, aunque eso será pronto, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones. ― le advirtió, reventando de inmediato su globo de alegría. ― Disfruta de tu relación con responsabilidad.

― Es lo que hago, mamá. ― dijo cansina. ― Naruto quiere que conozca a sus padres.

― Ve y muéstrale lo bella que eres. ― Hinata revolvió sus manos. ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que no les gustará? Déjame decirte que, si ellos no te valoran, los mato.

― No, no se trata de eso. ― temerosa la miró. ― Los padres de Naruto viven fuera de Tokio y para ir a verlos hay que viajar bastante.

― Por lo tanto… ― inquirió la mujer.

― Debo quedarme fuera… con él. ― la madre de Hinata asimiló la información lentamente. ― Sé que es fuerte que te pida permiso para quedarme junto con él, pero tampoco es justo no conocer a sus padres por sus propios resquemores, madre. Soy madura para mi edad.

― En el sexo no se mide la madurez de las personas. ― Hinata se sonrojó. ― Pero pensar que por ir allá terminarás en su cama es idiota, tomando en cuenta que también lo pueden hacer acá.

― Nunca hemos estado juntos. ― le informó la chica. ― No me siento preparada.

― Hazlo cuando creas que es correcto y que él no te presione.

― Me respeta. ― le contó la chica. ― Mucho y me gusta que sea así.

― Algún día me tienes que contar su historia de amor. ― Hinata asintió, expectante por la respuesta de la mujer. ― Sobre lo otro…

― Lo conversaremos más adelante. ― la voz de su padre las interrumpió, haciendo que ambas mujeres se sonrojaran.

― ¿Qué oíste? ― preguntó la madre de Hinata, aterrada.

― Mucho más de lo que te gustaría. ― a pesar de ello, los ojos de Hiashi no mostraban ningún rencor ni molestia. Más bien se veían aliviados. ― Hinata, a dormir. Mañana tienes clases y luego junta con más directores.

― Si padre. ― como hija obediente, esperó a que salieran, pero antes, su madre se devolvió y le besó la frente.

― Intentaré interceder por ti. ― guiñándole un ojo, salió delante de su marido.

Hiashi se volteó donde su hija y le regaló una sonrisa, algo inédito, pero con la certeza de que aquello volvería a suceder.

― Buenas noches, Hinata. ― dijo el hombre.

― Buenas noches, padre. ― apenas cerraron la puerta, la chica corrió hasta ella para poner la oreja en la madera.

― _¿La dejamos ir? _― silencio. _― Es madura para su edad_

― _Si vi que confías en ella ― _¿Aquello era un reproche? Pensó la chica. ― _Pero me alegro. Se merecía entender porque tuvo que crecer con un padre tan lejano y una madre en otro continente. _

― _No eres lejano. _― intentó reconfortarlo la madre de Hinata. _― Eres más frío._

― _Pero los quiero, Hisae, son mi familia. _― una pausa. ― _ Y a ti te amo, como tú también me amas a mí. Fui un idiota en un principio y muchas veces puse mi orgullo sobre ti, creyéndome superior. Te lastimé al incluir a Meyi en la plantilla no una, sino que dos veces, pero jamás lo hice intentando volver con ella. Verdaderamente era un buen elemento, no obstante, aprendí la lección. No quiero despertarme una mañana nuevamente sin mi mujer a mi lado, con unos papeles de divorcio en el escritorio y un maldito rumor que te involucraba con un estadounidense._

― _Algo que nunca pasó. _― replicó su madre. _― Rumor malintencionado de algún directivo._

― _A pesar de que no me gusta recordarlo, este problema me dio la oportunidad de volver a tener a mi mujer a mi lado. ― _palabras esperanzadoras. ― _Nunca le diré a ese tipejo que gracias a él estoy contigo otra vez. ― _Hinata notó el cambio de tema y supo que se referían a su novio.

―_Naruto se merece saber que lo valoras por esto. Que, por su tozudez y tu infarto, dejamos atrás las peleas. _― le dijo Hisae, dulcemente.

― _Solo servirá para hacer crecer su ego que ya está desmedido y se creerá con la libertad de salir junto con mi hija por todos lados. Eso no lo permitiré. ― _amenazó con frialdad.

― _Tengo pensado darle permiso para ir donde sus padres. ― _dijo la mujer. Hiashi carraspeó, por lo que logró oír Hinata. ― _¿Me apoyarás?_

― _Si no lo hago, de algún modo te vengarás. ― _Hinata rió. Su padre estaba entre los hombres que agachaban la cabeza frente a sus mujeres. Nunca se lo esperó. ― _Más adelante se lo permitiré, no ahora._

―_Algo es algo. _― unos nudillos tocaron su puerta. _― Cariño, deja de oír. Ya tienes la mitad del permiso listo._

Sonrojada se metió bajo las tapas de su cama sin siquiera ponerse el pijama. Había sido descubierta, pero no le importó. No le contaría las buenas noticias a Naruto hasta que estuviera todo confirmado.

A pesar de eso, sonrió esperanzada por todo, pero sobretodo por su madre. Era un hermoso comienzo para la familia Hyuga. Un recomienzo con todo lo que debía conllevar; amor, pasión, entrega y ternura.

El viejo Hiashi se volvería loco por tanto sentimiento, aunque ahora lo enfrentaría mejor, al menos eso creía Hinata y verdaderamente, no se equivocaba.

**14.**

― Chicas, llegó Sasuke. Está subiendo. ― como niña pequeña, Sakura corrió a buscar sus zapatos que habían quedado tirados sobre la alfombra de la sala y saltó del mismo modo para ponerlos rápidamente sin sentarse. ― ¿Cómo me veo?

― Bien, Saku. Y si te vieras mal, ese hombre ni se fijaría. ― dijo Tenten, lanzando un largo bostezo. ― Tsubasa, conocerás a Sasuke.

― Es mi novio. ― le advirtió bromeando la pelirosa, haciendo un gesto con sus dedos bajo los ojos: "te estoy vigilando".

― Solo lo miraré, tonta. ― le reclamó el rubio, arreglándose la ropa y el cabello. ― Pero déjame darle, aunque sea, un abrazo.

― Dudo que él te permita esa cercanía.

― Una fotografía entonces. ― le rogó el chico, casi saltando de emoción. ― Nunca esperé que una súper estrella de ese tamaño llegase a nuestra sala, Tenten. Y no es tanto lo físico; simplemente amo su música. ― El rubio saltaba de emoción por aquello. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Cuando el sonido de los nudillos tocando la puerta alertaron a los presentes, Ino fue a abrir. Sasuke estaba tras la puerta, con sus gafas sobre la cabeza y 4 personas tras él.

― Señor Uchiha, éste es el departamento de la señorita Tenten. ― le indicó un hombre canoso. ― Esperemos su estadía en nuestro edificio sea muy grata y cualquier cosa no dude en pedirla. Estamos a su entera disposición.

― Yo como presidente de la junta vecinal, le invito cordialmente a visitarnos cuando guste…

― Yei, cállate. Cuando dejes de cobrarnos hasta por respirar acá, te permitiremos ver a Sasuke. ― Dando por terminada la cháchara de todos esos lamebotas, Tenten les cerró la puerta en la cara, antes de entrar al moreno al departamento. ― Hola, Uchiha.

― Hola, Cleo. ― la molestó él, ganándose un golpe despacio en su hombro. En cierta medida, había confianza con la chica. ― ¿Y Sakura?

Todos se voltearon a mirarla, pero la chica había desaparecido. Ino frunció el ceño.

― Recién estaba acá. ― La iban a buscar, cuando salió desde el pasillo que había para llegar al baño. ― Ahí viene.

Con su carita lavada y su pelo tomado, se veía como niña pequeña, pero poco le importó al moreno verla de esa forma. Ya la conocía en cada uno de sus estados y la encontraba muy guapa en cada uno de ellos.

― Fui a lavarme el rostro para despertar. Muero de sueño. ― reclamó al aire. ― ¿Cómo les fue en la grabación?

Le preguntó al acercarse y cuando estuvo frente a él, se puso de puntillas y le besó los labios. Eran una pareja y nadie dudaba de eso.

― Estuvo bien. ― respondió con poca elocuencia. ― ¿Vamos?

― ¿No quieres nada? ― le preguntó Sakura, mirando a Tsubasa que revolvía sus manos ansioso. ― Sasuke, te quiero presentar a alguien.

― ¿Quién? ―preguntó de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño.

― Él es Tsubasa. Es el mejor amigo de Tenten, un gran modista y muy fans tuyo. ― El chico rubio estiró la mano como robot y Sasuke se la estrechó con algo de inseguridad.

― Tienes la voz más espectacular que he escuchado. ― habló con un tono igual de robótico que sus gestos corporales.

Hizo tres reverencias tieso y soltó su mano con lentitud, mirándolo sin creer que estuviera frente a él.

― Gracias. ― susurró el moreno. ― No te pongas tan tenso. ― dijo Sasuke, intentando tranquilizarlo. Se veía demasiado aterrado.

― Oh por Dios, Sasuke me está aconsejando. ― hiperventiló el amigo de Tenten, tirándose aire. ― Estoy a punto de desmayarme.

― Respira hondo, idiota. ― lo molestó Tenten.

― Le traeré un vaso con agua. ― dijo Ino, haciendo que el rubio se sentase antes de ir en busca del brebaje que, esperaba, lograra calmar sus nervios destemplados.

― Sasuke es pesado y mal genio. No lo mires como un Dios, porque después no hay como bajarle los humos. ― dijo Sakura, sonriendo con malicia y soltando una risotada al sentir los dedos del moreno picar en sus costillas. ― ¡Sasuke!

― Eso te pasa por pesada. ― se defendió el moreno. ― Tsubasa, ¿verdad? ― el rubio asintió todavía impactado. ― Sakura dijo que eras un gran modisto. ¿te especializas en algo?

― En lo que me pidas. ― respondió de inmediato, atropellándose con sus propias palabras.

― ¡Hey, es mi novio! ― le reclamó la pelirosa, viendo en la respuesta del chico una sugerencia a aceptar lo que el moreno quisiese pedirle, incluso peticiones sexuales. ― Está conmigo.

― Necesito un traje de gala para algunas semanas más, ¿me lo podrías confeccionar? ― le preguntó Sasuke, ignorando por completo el reclamo de su novia y sus elucubraciones desviadas.

― Por supuesto. Es cosa de que me digas que tela te acomoda y te lo haré. ― Sasuke asintió.

― Debe combinar con el de Sakura. ― la pelirosa se volvió a mirarlo sin entender. ― Será para la fiesta de compromiso de Kiba.

― Oh, verdad. ― Sakura asintió. ― Quiero algo que combine, pero no que parezcamos pareja de pingüinos.

― Recuerden que yo también soy modista. ― les hizo ver Tenten, levantando su mano.

Ino llegó con el vaso con agua y se lo entregó a Tsubasa, quién se lo tomó de un solo trago.

― Denle trabajo a esta chiquilla para que se pueda ir a su querido Paris. ― bromeó la rubia. ― ¿Me llevan hasta el departamento de Sakura? ― les pidió Ino, cambiando de tema.

― Sí. ― dijo la pelirosa, sin importarle la respuesta que pudiese dar el moreno, aunque este tampoco se negaría. ― Tenten y Tsubasa podrían hacernos los trajes, ¿te parece? ― le propuso la chica a Sasuke.

― Por mí lo que te acomode a ti. ―respondió el moreno como un tonto enamorado.

Tanto Sakura, como Ino y Tenten lo molestaron haciendo sonidos de ambulancia, cosa que enervó el genio del moreno.

― Sasuke, no te molestes. ― le dijo Sakura todavía riendo. ― Nos iremos. ― dándose una vuelta, besó y abrazó a Tenten y Tsubasa. ― ¿Te gustó mi novio, Tsubasa?

― Parece de mentira. ― respondió el chico, estirando su mano para dársela a Sasuke. ― Un gusto conocerte y espero tu llamado para concertar una cita. Antes de que se vayan, ¿podríamos tomarnos una fotografía? Necesito el recuerdo físico de que estuviste a mi lado.

El moreno aceptó y Tenten fue la encargada de hacer la toma. Tsubasa se encontraba pletórico al verse con esa suerte y lo demostró en una sonrisa enorme que atravesó su cara.

― Insisto, no me gusta como le coqueteas a Sasuke frente a mi nariz. ― dijo Sakura al verlos terminar con la fotografía. Mirándolo suspicazmente, caminó sin perderlo de vista y se abrazó al moreno, que, enrolando los ojos, caminó junto con ella. Ino lo hizo detrás y le besó las mejillas a ambos.

― Nos vemos. ― cuando el trio salió del departamento, Tenten miró a su amigo que todavía estaba con sus ojos fijos en la puerta.

― Espero no se hayan encontrado con la bola de imbéciles que subió junto con él. ― Tsubasa no respondió. ― ¿Tan sorprendido te dejó? Ni que fuera la gran cosa, en verdad. ― bromeó la chica, sentándose.

― Tenías razón. ― la castaña frunció el ceño sin comprender. ― En lo que me dijiste cuando llegaste de los Ángeles.

― ¿Qué Neji es un idiota? ― inquirió, tirando propuestas hasta achuntarle. ― ¿Qué eres un farandulero?

― Que la relación de Sakura con Sasuke va más allá de algo físico. ― murmuró como todo un sabio y erudito en los temas amorosos. ― Ellos se adoran.

― ¿Ves? Te dije que no había nada asqueroso entre ellos, por algo yo, que soy la más reacia a apoyar el abuso por parte de mayores, los apoyé. ― le dijo dándose como triunfadora. ― Para que veas que tu diosa Tenten nunca se equivoca.

― Ellos están destinados. Eso es algo seguro.

― Y así será por el resto de sus días. ― agregó Tenten.

― Amén.

**15.**

Ino resolvió que no era necesario empeñarse tanto en limpiar la cocina. Un plato de hace dos días y un vaso con la misma cantidad de tiempo, reposaban sobre el fregadero esperando ser limpiados. Luego de eso, podría descansar sobre el sofá sin tener la presión de moverse a hacer algo.

Estaba empecinada en su corta tarea de dejar relucientes los servicios y que la cocina volviera a su esplendor, cuando su celular sonó. Secándose las manos en los muslos de su pantalón y respondió sin reconocer el número.

― ¿Diga? ― silencio. ― ¿Alo? ― habló otra vez, esperando señales de vida desde el otro lado.

― Ino. ― su cuerpo se paralizó al oír esa voz. ― Soy yo…

― ¿Mamá? ― un carraspeo desde el otro lado fue la señal de aceptación.

― Necesito pedirte ayuda. ― nuevamente con lo mismo. Ya encontraba raro que en más de un mes no hubiesen comenzado con sus exigencias. Para ser padres separados y personas que decían odiarse con furia, eran muy parecidos. Su padre y su madre eran calcados. ― Tengo deudas.

― Yo también las tengo. ― respondió ella, moviendo su cabello hacia a un lado, distrayéndose con ese gesto.

― Pero las mías son millonarias. ― Nuevamente la misma historia. ― Tu padre dice que no me pasará más dinero.

― Papá tampoco tiene mucho. ― le recordó la rubia. ― Sabes que hasta hace poco, gran parte de mi sueldo se lo entregaba a él y te lo pasaba a ti.

― Tampoco es para que me lo saques en cara. ―le reprochó la mujer. ― No me gusta mendigarte.

― Para ser algo que no te agrada, pones bastante empeño en superarlo. ― contestó irónicamente. ― No tengo dinero para pasarte. Estoy juntando para mis propias cosas.

― No puedo vivir en Italia sin tener una entrada de dinero. ― dijo la mujer desde el otro lado. ― Sabes que te lo devolveré todo.

― Me quitaste la herencia de mis abuelos. Le quitaste hasta el último peso de la florería a papá y después quisiste seguir estrujándome a mí. ― desde el otro lado escuchó un quejido. ― ¿No crees que ya es hora de que dejes de comportarte como una niña y busques tus propias soluciones? Ni siquiera has estado presente en mi vida como para que yo me sienta en la responsabilidad de darte dinero. ― le recriminó sin suavizar la realidad. ― Ahora vivo sola y tengo cosas que mantener.

― Si te dejé con tu padre fue porque él tenía la solvencia económica para protegerte y ampararte. Sabías que ganaba bastante dinero para los dos. ― Ino enroló los ojos bufando. ― No es mi culpa que haya hecho malos negocios que lo llevaron a la quiebra. Tampoco esperaba que nuestra propia hija nos diera la espalda de este modo.

― ¿Chantaje emocional? ― le preguntó mordaz. ― Me dejaste junto a un golpeador que no ha dudado en levantarme la mano para corregir ciertas conductas mías que no le agradan.

― ¿Te volvió a golpear? ― el silencio fue la clara respuesta de la rubia. ― Ino. ― insistió.

― Sí, lo volvió a hacer. ― el jadeo de espanto de su madre le causo risa. ― No te hagas la impresionada ahora, mamá. Tú también viste como se enceguecía golpeándome y no hiciste nada, porque le tenías miedo. ¿Fuiste golpeada por él al igual que yo?

― Sí. ― Así que Inoichi no era ni el padre, ni el marido del año. Y todavía tenía la desfachatez de aparecerse y exigirle cosas.

Si su padre volvía a pedirle dinero, se negaría por completo. Era su sutil venganza luego de años de sometimiento. Ya no aguantaría lo mismo.

― ¿Cuánto necesitas? ― no tenía mucho ahorrado, pero podría entregárselo a su madre para que solventara algunos gastos.

― 500 mil yenes. ― respondió.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― gritó Ino. ― Yo no tengo tal cantidad, mamá. Con suerte poseo 50 mil.

― Igualmente me sirven. ― respondió de inmediato, temiendo encontrarse sin esa entrada por ponerse pretenciosa. ― Te envío mis datos bancarios a través de un mensaje, ¿te parece?

― ¿Ni siquiera me preguntarás como estoy, ni qué hago? ― nuevamente el silencio embargó su conversación. ― Pues estoy excelente, con un trabajo remunerado y me siento feliz. Te lo cuento por si te interesa. ― dijo sarcásticamente. ― Aunque tengo claro que no.

― Lamento no ser la madre que mereces, Ino. ― y cortó, dejándola más apesadumbrada y llena de incertidumbre.

― Vaya día. ― cansada tanto física como mentalmente, se fue directamente al sofá y se acostó sobre él, haciendo zapping para de esa forma despejar su cabeza.

Ino sabía que su familia era muy disfuncional. Una madre que buscaba dinero y que se había casado por lo mismo; un padre que quería estatus que había conseguido, a costas de perder a su hija y esposa por su temperamento violento y dado a la agresividad. Ella, hija única, acosada por un amigo mucho mayor de la familia y aceptando que ese amor era de lo más normal sin darse cuenta que era un abuso disfrazado en buena voluntad. ¿Acaso no tendría algún momento de felicidad en su vida? ¿Todo era tan diferente y difícil para ella en comparación al resto de las chicas de su edad?

Sus preguntas fueron silenciadas con el sonido de una nueva llamada, esta vez era cierto pelilargo que la hacía feliz en la medida de lo que podía. Itachi le daba sexo y el último tiempo, mucha compañía y contención. Le demostraba de diferentes formas que le alegraba tenerla en su vida y se mostraba muy afectuoso con ella.

― Hola. ― sonrojada, como siempre, esperó que le hablaran.

― ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que vendrías a mi casa. Fuiste a buscar a Sakura a casa de Sasuke, así que supuse que andabas en tu carro.

― Andaba en el carro de Tenten. ― le explicó. ― Aproveché que tu hermano fue en busca de mi amiga y le pedí que me trajeran. Te digo de inmediato que fue una muestra de su relación tan empalagosa, que todavía siento como si la miel corriera por mi cuerpo. Posiblemente sufra un coma diabético luego de haber estado tanto tiempo encerrados con ellos en el maldito carro de Sasuke.

― Son demasiado sentimentales. ― bromeó el pelilargo. ― ¿Qué harás ahora? ― quiso saber.

― Pensaba en descansar. He tenido un día algo agotador. ― le comentó la chica, acariciándose la frente.

― ¿Te pasó algo? ― Ino no quería contarle, pero su mutismo era demasiado elocuente. ― ¿Estás donde Sakura?

― No te preocupes. No es necesario que vengas. ― Itachi entendió que esa contestación era un llamado de auxilio que él no desatendería. ― Solo ha sido agotador.

― Iré para allá. Espérame. ― Itachi cortó la llamada.

Ino se quedó acostada sobre el sofá, aceptando que prontamente se vería en los brazos de Itachi, olvidando por entero lo que le provocaba su propia familia. Una familia digna de lotería barata.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida, metiéndose en un sueño turbulento que la hizo jadear y removerse inquieta sobre el lugar, sin darle el descanso que tanto añoraba. Dormir solo sirvió para hacerla más consciente de los problemas que ahora la atosigaban.

Comenzó a reaccionar cuando la suavidad de un cabello le acarició la nariz, haciendo que la ariscara. De un manotazo intentó alejarla.

― Déjame. ― gimió, sin abrir los ojos.

― No quiero. ― la voz ronca de Itachi la obligó a separar los parpados para encontrarse de frente con el pelinegro, sonriendo con sensualidad y atontándola por largos segundos al tenerlo frente a su rostro y su gesto tan erótico. ― Entré porque tenía la llave de éste lugar. Hubo un tiempo que Sasuke vivió aquí y tenía que vigilarlo.

― Me imagino. ― sonriéndole de vuelta, Ino se deleitó viéndolo bajar hasta su boca, para darle un beso de esos que solo él sabía darle. ― ¿Mucho trabajo? ― le preguntó cuándo se separaron.

― No tanto. ― contestó, empujándola para echarse a su lado. Posando su cabeza en la mano, la miró desde altura. ― ¿Estás cansada?

― Un poco. Más que nada, me duele la cabeza. ― le comentó, sobándose el entrecejo. ― Han sido días agotadores grabando casi 15 horas diarias.

― Así es la vida dentro del mundo del espectáculo. ― murmuró Itachi, tirándole su mechón hacia atrás para despejarle los ojos azules. ― Pero ya pronto termina y estarás libre.

― No quiero quedar desempleada. ― dijo Ino, estirando la trompa. ― Yo no soy como tú que tiene trabajo seguro.

― Puedes trabajar conmigo si quieres. ― Ino se iba a negar, pero Itachi le tapó los labios con su dedo. ― Escúchame antes y después te niegas. ― la rubia esperó. ― Tengo una gran cantidad de trabajo sobretodo en el verano y finales de año. Muchos conciertos, festivales, conversaciones, discos, premiaciones, patrocinadores… podría continuar. Reuniones eternas con magnates de la industria del espectáculo, por lo tanto, necesito a alguien que me ayude a organizar eso, como también el papeleo y que me sirva de intermediario con los clientes.

― ¿Una secretaria? ― Itachi asintió. ― ¿Y no tienes una?

― Tenía una, pero encontró que era demasiado pesado el trabajo y no quería estar disponible los 7 días de la semana revisando contratos o recibiendo solicitudes por parte de nuevos actores o músicos que quieren mi representación. ― Ino se mordió el labio. ― No hagas eso.

― Tú también me los muerdes. ― le recordó con tranquilidad. ― ¿Es muy tedioso y agotador ser tu secretaria?

― Terriblemente y eso que solo represento a la banda y a Sasuke, aunque ahora agregué a Suigetsu. ― Ino asintió, sopesando la oportunidad. ― Te pagaré una cifra altísima, además de que me tendrás todo el tiempo para ti. Sin embargo, aclaro de inmediato que cuando trabajo, lo hago concentradamente y cuesta mucho distraerme.

― Yo también soy muy profesional. ― le respondió la rubia. ― Tanto que, si me veo con mucho trabajo, prefiero dormir menos y avanzar. ― Itachi sonrió. ― Podría intentarlo.

― ¿Te atreverías? Seré un jefe muy exigente. ― le advirtió con burla. ― Puede que te haga hacer muchas horas extras y mucho trabajo físico.

― ¿De ese trabajo físico que me hace gritar de emoción? ― le respondió con coquetería. ― A mí también me gusta.

― Mmmm… no esperaba menos de ti. ― sonriendo y con sus temperaturas caldeadas, se besaron en los labios, frunciendo sus lenguas y abrazándose.

Itachi bajó su mano para llegar al muslo de la chica, cubierto solo con la fina tela de una panty. Subiéndole el vestido, tocó el hilo de la cadera.

― ¿Vamos a la cama? ― le sugirió Ino, pasando sobre él y tomándole la mano para irse a la habitación que usaba en el departamento de Sakura. ― Es más cómodo. ― le hizo ver cuando lo vio a un segundo de quejarse por haberlo interrumpido cuando estaba entretenido perdiéndose en ella. Con su vestido subido hasta la cintura, caminó derecha hasta la habitación.

― Lo que digas. ― apegándose a su espalda, Itachi le besó el cuello y prendó una de sus manos al voluptuoso pecho derecho de la rubia. ― Apurémonos.

Ino entre jadeos avanzó y en pocos minutos se encontró desnuda sobre la cama, con Itachi dentro de su cuerpo comenzando el vaivén de la danza más memorable que conocía la humanidad.

Sus bocas juntas, sus manos rozándole la espalda mientras las de él se aferraban a un lado de su cabeza para no aplastarla con su peso, sus pechos unidos y las caderas meneándose, eran el llamado que el placer requería para hacerse presente. Envalentonados y consumidos el uno por el otro, se dejaron llevar alcanzando altas cuotas de satisfacciones. Itachi se echó a un lado, respirando de forma errática para poco a poco calmarse. Ino se volvió hasta él, para caer sobre su pecho.

― Ahora sí que estoy agotada. ― murmuró sonriente y pasándole el brazo por encima del vientre de Itachi. ― Moriré.

― Una magnifica forma de morir. ― respondió Itachi, con su cabello revuelto y la frente bañada en sudor. ― ¿A qué hora debes volver a la productora?

― Hoy no vuelvo y mañana es día de descanso, al menos para mí. ― le contó la rubia, adormilada por el toque delicioso de los dedos de Itachi en su cabello y espalda. ― Aprovecharé de hacer otras cosas.

― ¿Cómo qué? ― Ino bostezó.

― Tonterías. ― dijo, restándole importancia. ― ¿Durmamos? ― le propuso, acariciándole el pecho e intentando relajarlo de ese modo. ― Estoy demasiado agotada. ― volvió a decir la chica, reafirmando su cansancio con su voz decaída.

― Duerme, guapa. ― no fue necesario que Itachi hiciera nuevamente esa propuesta. Ino cerró los ojos y se durmió casi al instante, cayendo en un sueño muy profundo.

Itachi la siguió a los pocos minutos, pero antes procuró taparla y taparse para no enfermarse por quedar encima de la cama. Soñando diversas cosas, Itachi despertó encontrándose solo sobre la mullida superficie.

Se sentó sobre la cama y buscó a la chica por la habitación. Sin encontrarla, agudizó su oído y la oyó conversar con alguien en el baño.

― _Entiéndeme, no puedo ahora. ― _¿con quién hablaba? Se preguntó Itachi ― _Estoy ocupada, además de que no hay ningún banco cerca y no tengo un computador para hacerte una transferencia online. _― Alguien le estaba pidiendo dinero. ― _No uses ese tipo de chantaje. Sabes que te quiero, pero… _― Itachi frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama sabiendo perfectamente con quien estaba hablando la chica.

Vistiéndose con evidente enfado y con la rabia bullendo por todo su cuerpo, la vio salir del baño. Más pálida y solo cubierta por una corta bata, se quedó frente a él, expectante de una reacción.

― ¿Te vas? ― Itachi se siguió vistiendo, sin responder de inmediato. ― ¿Ocurrió algo?

― No, solo quiero largarme. ― respondió el pelilargo, abotonándose el pantalón y colocándose la camisa. ― Nos vemos otro día. ― le dijo, tomando sus zapatos y saliendo raudo del lugar.

― Espera. ― lo llamó Ino, tomándole el brazo. ― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó, sin entender por qué ese cambio de actitud tan notorio y poco acorde del Itachi que ella conocía. ― Estábamos bien hace menos de una hora. Pensé que te quedarías.

― Te equivocaste. ― le rectificó con brusquedad el Uchiha mayor, soltándose de su agarre. ― Quedarse es darle más dramatismo a nuestra relación. Si es que podemos llamarle relación a lo que tenemos. ― la rubia frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

― Estoy confundida. ¿hice algo que te molestó? ¿No te gustó despertar y no tenerme a tu lado? ― sonriendo chulescamente, Ino intentó bromear con la necesidad evidente de él, en busca de aligerar el ambiente. ― No puedes vivir sin mí.

― Solo tenemos sexo. No le des más importancia. ― la sonrisa de la chica fue desapareciendo lentamente y sus ojos se velaron con esa frialdad tan característica que Itachi había logrado erradicar hasta ese segundo.

El moreno vio nuevamente las paredes emocionales de la chica, erigirse a su alrededor, haciéndola ver como inaccesible; se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota, pero tenía rabia.

― Ok. ― caminando hasta la puerta de salida, la abrió. ― Nos vemos. ― Itachi se sintió estúpido y pasado a llevar, pero no quiso agregar ni una palabra. Sentía que todo se comenzaba a derrumbar a su alrededor y esa sensación era realmente desesperante.

Saliendo del lugar, se acomodó la ropa dentro del ascensor y palpó las llaves de su carro junto con su billetera.

Iluso y perdido, se acomodó tras el manubrio y apretando el acelerador a todo su poder, salió de los estacionamientos, sin importarle las miradas molestas de las personas que se encontraban en su camino. El Uchiha tenía rabia y cuando alguien hacia enojar a Itachi, debía sentir miedo.

Por su parte, la rubia se quedó estática frente a la puerta luego de verlo salir. ¿Ese era el fin de su relación? Simplemente no comprendía que pasaba. De un segundo a otro, la actitud siempre amorosa de Itachi cambió profundamente y se volvió en ese ser pedante que ella había creado en su cabeza, pero que él había suplantado con su forma de ser agradable y confiable. ¿Tanto cambiaba un hombre cuando se encontraba molesto por cualquier cosa? Ella no era la culpable, estaba segura, porque si no tendría que haber alguna explicación. Lamentablemente no tenía respuestas frente a sus dudas y eso la enervaba todavía más.

En fin, pensó Ino, si Itachi se iba a comportar así, podía irse de inmediato a la mierda, porque ella no le iba a rogar a nadie, menos a un bipolar. Ya tenía bastantes temas pendientes como para agregarle la personalidad ambigua del moreno.

Aprovechando que al día siguiente no tendría que trabajar, llamó a Tenten. La castaña tenía un don para no necesitar tantas horas de sueño y aun así presentarse al trabajo fresca como una lechuga.

― ¿Dónde dijiste que querías ir? ― le preguntó la castaña sin comprender. ― ¿Te das cuenta que recién son las 8 de la noche y quieres salir?

― Tengo ganas de fiesta, Tenten. Por favor, acompáñame. ― le rogó, usando un tono infantil que sonó irresistible para la castaña.

― Está bien. ― saltando en un pie, Ino le dio las indicaciones. Se juntarían en el club _Chocolait_, el de moda en ese minuto en Tokio. Un buen mojito, acompañado de un pisco sour la harían olvidar por esa noche el mal rato recién vivido.

― Nos vemos.

Obligándose a no pensar en Itachi y sus duras palabras respecto a ambos, se metió en su mejor vestido luego de bañarse; se echó su perfume favorito y se calzó con sus tacones más altos, para verse como toda una mujer fatal. No, señor, como que se llamaba Ino Yamanaka, ella no se quedaría llorando en los rincones por culpa de un insensible.

Montándose en su carro escarabajo llegó hasta el club y vio a Tsubasa y Tenten entre el gentío. La castaña tampoco estaba para nada mal vestida y se notaba que esa noche era una de chicas que no se pondrían freno… aunque no en el sentido literal.

― Pero que preciosa, Ino. ― le dijo Tenten al verla a su lado, abrazándola. Tsubasa también la saludó, aunque se mantuvo en la fila para no perder el puesto. ― Deberíamos hacer valer tu condición de chica del jefe y pasaríamos más rápido.

― Eso es pasado. No tengo nada con Itachi. ― Tenten la miró atónita. ― Las cosas se acaban, Tenten.

― ¿Terminaron? ― le preguntó sin creerlo.

― Nunca empezamos como para decir que terminamos. ― respondió la rubia, avanzando dos puestos en la fila. ― Además era demasiado mayor para mí.

― ¿Esa será tu excusa, guarra? ― le preguntó Tenten.

― Tenten, no seas insistente. ― le dijo Tsubasa, viendo cierta tristeza en los ojitos celestes de la rubia. ― Solo divirtámonos.

― Eso es verdad. Olvidemos por completo a cualquier hombre. ― Tanto Tenten como Tsubasa asintieron a las palabras de Ino. ― Hoy quiero beber de todos los tragos que me quieran hacer probar.

― Hoy te cuidaremos, tonta. ― respondió Tenten, llegando a la puerta. ― Tres entradas, por favor.

― 10 mil yenes. ― los tres quedaron de una pieza. ― ¿Los pagaran o no? No tengo tiempo de estar esperándolos.

― Pero es que… ― Una mano pasó sobre sus cabezas y dio la cantidad que pedía el guardia con cara de perro rabioso.

― Yo les pago. ― Ino reconoció la voz y lo miró sorprendida. ― ¿Cómo estás, guapa? ― le preguntó con la sonrisa marca Uchiha rebosante en su rostro.

― Shisui. ― murmuró queda. ― No deberías…

― Avancen. ― exigió el mismo malhumorado tipo de traje negro.

― Deberías dar un mejor trato. Con mi socio no estamos nada contento si nuestros queridos invitados son tratados así. ― el hombre guardó silencio. ― Soy Uchiha Shisui y Pein es mi socio. ― El hombre grandulón palideció y se echó a un lado para darles el paso. ― Gracias.

― Lo siento. ― dijo el hombre, sonriendo con temor.

― Luego hablaremos. ― con esas palabras, el trío de amigos fue guiado al interior y acompañados en todo momento por el pelinegro de ojos dulces. ― ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer en mi humilde centro de mala muerte?

― Bastante caro para ser de mala muerte. Espero que los tragos valgan la pena. ― dijo Tenten, con ese humor ácido y gesto incómodo. ― Te pagaré mi entrada.

― Pero que ninfa más hermosa. ― susurró Shisui con un chillido y sin creerlo. La chica se le hizo preciosa. ― No tenemos el honor de conocernos, pero no dejaré que pase más tiempo sin saber quién eres, qué haces y qué necesitas para aceptarme una copa. Frente a usted tiene a un ferviente y fiel hombre que está dispuesto a todo por tener un resquicio de su tiempo. Si solo quiere respirar, me hará feliz de igual modo. ― estirando su mano, Shisui recibió la de Tenten, le besó el dorso con marcado caballerismo que hizo reír a los presentes, incluido a la castaña.

― ¿Siempre es así? ― le preguntó la chica a Ino.

― No he tenido la suerte de tratarlo tanto tiempo, pero supongo que sí. ― respondió sonriendo la rubia, agradada con el primo de Itachi.

― ¿Y usted, linda flor? ¿Por qué está sin mi primo? ― una mueca se formó en el rostro de la rubia. ― Ya veo. Huelo los problemas.

― Digamos que preferiría que él no se enterara de que estoy acá. ― una clara clemencia que el moreno adecuó a su propio entendimiento.

― De mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra. ― respondió sonriente, calmando los ánimos de la rubia. ― Iré por algunos tragos para ustedes y acomódense: Están en el vip.

En el camino que lo llevaba hasta el bar, Shisui tecleó unas pocas palabras para su primo. La lealtad hacia la familia le impedía hacerse el loco frente con lo que se había encontrado. Itachi merecía saber que su chica estaba ahí, por lo mismo, lo mensajeó, dándole una pequeña sugerencia al final del texto.

_La "intocable" está en mi club. No seas imbécil._

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Hola, cuñadita. ― Sakura dio el pase para que Itachi entrara. ― Vine a hacerles una visita y traje un rico vino. ― agregó, levantando una botella ya descorchada.

― Que agradable sorpresa, Itachi. Eres bienvenido en el departamento de TU hermano. ― dijo la pelirosa, aclarando de inmediato aquello. No quería que después hubiera malos entendidos donde se diera a creer que ella se había adueñado de los espacios personales de su novio y se daba la libertad de caminar por ellos con aire de autoridad. ― Estamos con Hinata y Naruto. ― le contó.

― Tenía muchas ganas de ver a ese rubio. ― dijo sarcásticamente el pelilargo, viendo a su hermano salir de su cuarto con la cara recién lavada. ― Hola, Sasukito.

― ¿Qué haces tú acá? ¿Planeaste una nueva junta en mi departamento? ― Itachi alzó el vino por toda respuesta. ― Ok, eres bienvenido, aunque debería venir sellado.

― Que pesado, reptiliano. Tu hermano siempre es alguien querido y bien recibido acá. No importa si el vino viene abierto, nos lo tomaremos igual. ― Itachi abrazó por los hombros a Sakura, agradeciendo su defensa con tanto fervor.

― ¿Ves? A ella le agrado. ― Con un gesto, Sasuke le indicó que sacara la mano de donde la tenía y cuando el pelilargo se hizo el desentendido, se vio obligado en ir hasta él y sacarla por sí mismo, arrebatándosela con firmeza.

― No es necesario que la toques. ― le explicó, tomando a Sakura por su mano y tirándola hasta su cuerpo. ― ¿Quieres cenar? ― le preguntó más por cortesía, que como una invitación a quedarse a compartir con ellos.

― Sí, tengo hambre. ― Tanto Sakura como Sasuke fruncieron el ceño frente a la respuesta del pelilargo, más con el hecho de que Itachi intentaba parecer feliz y cómico, cuando en verdad se notaba su incomodidad sobre algo.

― Amor, creo que iré a ver cómo están los chicos. Ustedes deben conversar. ― dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, Sakura dejó a Sasuke junto con su hermano.

― ¿Amor? ¿De verdad te dijo así? ― Itachi se aguantó la risa a duras penas. ― Nunca esperé ver que permitieras a una mujer llamarte así, menos frente a todos tus seres más cercanos. ― siguió bromeando. ― Estás cambiado.

― Soy feliz con eso. ― fue su escueta respuesta, pero muy eficaz para calmar la risa fingida de Itachi. ― ¿Qué te pasó? Estuviste bebiendo. ― le comentó.

― Solo dos whiskys. ― se defendió el Uchiha mayor. ― No tan cargados.

― Generalmente no tomas whisky a menos que estés molesto por algo. ― Itachi enroló los ojos. ― Mira, idiota, no me interesan tus dramas, pero si tuviste la desfachatez de llegar hasta acá para fingir que estás excelente, al menos habla, para que pueda tener una excusa que me sirva en las próximas humillaciones que te haré.

― Con tus palabras me dan más ganas de hablar. ― le respondió el moreno, sonriendo con frialdad. ― Solo quise venir a verte. ―Sasuke alzó una ceja. ― ¿Acaso no puedo?

― No, no puedes. ― el pelilargo agotado, se volteó y dispuso a irse, pero Sasuke lo detuvo. ― Maldita sea, Itachi, habla.

― Me siento como un imbécil. ― comenzó a decir. ― Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto y fingí que no me importaba ser utilizado para el sexo, pero la verdad es que no puedo. Quiero más de lo que está dispuesta a darme.

― ¿Mei? ― elucubró Sasuke.

― No seas idiota. Hablo de Ino. ― respondió bruscamente Itachi, mirando a su hermano. ― Hoy la oí conversar con su ex y decía que lo quería. ― le contó abatido, como si su energía o arrogancia hubiese sido consumida por eso.

― ¿Estás seguro? ¿El mismo tipejo que golpeaste? ― el pelilargo asintió solo una vez, con evidente molestia. ― ¿Y cómo sabes que era él?

― Por cómo le hablaba. ― cada una de las palabras de Itachi iban teñidas de rabia y marcaban su dolor a fuego en sus facciones. ― Él le pedía dinero y ella le dijo que no podía dárselo en ese minuto. ― Sasuke silbó sorprendido.

― Es un desgraciado. ― dijo Sasuke. Itachi agachó la cabeza. ― Pero podría haber sido otra persona. ― propuso en un tono esperanzador.

― Con su padre no se habla y su madre tampoco. Sakura no le pediría dinero y dudo que Tenten lo hiciese, porque es igual de orgullosa que ella. Es obvio que estamos hablando de ese mal parido. ― le dijo Itachi, explicando de qué modo, sus deducciones lo llevaron a descubrir de quién se trataba. ― En fin, le dejé claro que lo que teníamos era sexo y me largué. Posiblemente ahora esté pensando que se liberó de mí. ― sentenció el pelilargo.

― Para pregonar que eres muy maduro, tus deducciones son bastante infantiles. ― el moreno enarcó sus cejas.

― Lo dice el más sensato. ― Sasuke no respondió a su comentario desagradable. ― ¿Por qué está Naruto?

― Sakura quería ver a su amiga y yo le propuse que hiciéramos una cena. ― respondió monocorde. ― Ve a saludarlo.

― Al menos me servirá para despejar la cabeza. Los comentarios de Naruto que la gran parte del tiempo son imbéciles, me harán reír. ― o eso esperaba que pasara, porque quería dejar de sentir esa incomodidad latente que se había sumido en él luego de salir del departamento donde había hecho el amor con Ino.

Itachi dio un paso hacia al salón cuando su celular sonó y vibró dentro de su pantalón. Pensó en ignorarlo, pro quizás era algo importante. Sacándolo con molestia y sabiendo que no se trataba de Ino, porque la chica apenas si se había pronunciado, vio las palabras de su primo.

_La "intocable" está en mi club. No seas imbécil_

― ¿Quién? ― le preguntó Sasuke al ver el gesto de su hermano cambiar por completo. ― ¿Ino?

― ¿Puedo volver en un par de horas? ― el Uchiha menor no alcanzó a responder, porque su hermano salió casi corriendo de su departamento, dejando la estela de su caro perfume y solo confusión en Uchiha menor, aunque tenía claro de que se trataba.

― Sentí la puerta, ¿Echaste a Itachi? ― le recriminó Sakura al llegar a su lado. ― Sasuke, te estoy hablando. ― insistió la pelirosa.

― Tuvo problemas con tu amiga, pero de hoy no pasan. ― Sakura siguió con su ceño fruncido. ― Y no lo eché, enojona.

― ¿Qué problemas tuvieron? Iré a llamar… ― se vio interrumpida por los labios cálidos de Sasuke y sus manos grandes tomaron su cintura.

― Deja que solucionen sus problemas. Nosotros tenemos una cena que compartir. ― dándole un último beso, la soltó.

Atontada, Sakura lo siguió.

Itachi llegó al club y estacionando en doble fila, le tiró las llaves a un acomodador para meterse de inmediato a la discoteca de su primo. A un lado de la puerta estaba Pein que, dándole una cabeceada, intuyó que algo pasaba y lo dejó avanzar sin retenerlo ni exigirle el pago de su carísima entrada.

El pelilargo estuvo largos minutos buscando algún indicio de su chica y se la encontró en el medio de la pista, bailando con un tipo, mientras su primo estaba en el vip, haciendo reír a Cleo. Enajenado y olvidando por completo su exquisita educación, empujó a cuanto espécimen se le puso enfrente y quedó delante de la parejita que bailaba feliz. Se cruzó de brazos dando una muestra más intimidante de su genio molesto.

― ¡Lo estoy pasando muy bien! ― gritó la rubia, saltando en círculos y con la cabeza echada hacia un lado.

Tsubasa la seguía, pero un frío recorrió su espalda. Al voltearse, se encontró con un par de ojos azabaches que lo miraban con ganas de verlo muerto a sus pies. Rápidamente se detuvo y quedó de una pieza, reconociendo en el pelo oscuro y ojos del mismo color el evidente signo Uchiha.

― Ino. ― llamó Tsubasa, jalándole la mano, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para el pelilargo, que alzó una ceja al notar el contacto. ― ¡Ino! ― llamó nuevamente, sabiendo que estaba metido en tremendo lio. Internamente rezaba para que ese guapo, alto y fuerte tipo le diera la chance de poder explicar. ― ¡INO! ― gritó, deteniendo los saltos de la rubia, que sonriendo medio adormilada, lo miró buscando una explicación. Tsubasa con la cabeza le apuntó al moreno que estaba frente a ellos.

La música de _Galantis _se volvió el telón de fondo e Ino dejó de respirar.

― Itachi. ― murmuró como si fuese la aparición de un fantasma. ― ¿Qué haces acá?

― Podría preguntar lo mismo. ― respondió él, comunicándose solo con la lectura de labios. La rubia tragó saliva, sintiéndose acorralada.

― Tsubasa, ve donde Tenten. ― el rubio dudó en si hacerle caso o quedarse ahí para defenderla. Por cómo había visto a la chica la última hora, notaba una tristeza en ella y no le agradaba, además tenía la certeza de quien la había lastimado era ese guapo espécimen que se erguía frente a ellos como un dios bajado del olimpo.

― No la lastimes. ― le advirtió a Itachi cuando pasó por su lado, pero no fue lo suficientemente temerario para seguir ahí a escuchar su contestación ni ver si iba a tener una reacción violenta frente a su sugerencia poco amistosa.

― ¿Qué haces acá? Le dije a tu primo que no hablara. ― Itachi levantó su celular y le mostró el mensaje.

― Y no habló. ― la rubia bufó y se cruzó de brazos, igual de desafiante.

― ¿Qué quieres? Me quedo claro que lo nuestro terminó, así que está de más que te presentes acá con esa pose de macho posesivo que me repugna.

― ¿Terminamos? No tenía idea de eso. ― respondió el pelilargo con tono de burla. ― Yo solo salí de tu casa…

― Aclarando que solo era tu amante. ― Itachi se acercó un paso que Ino no retrocedió, ni mostró indicios de sentirse acobardada. ― No me intimidas.

― Tampoco quiero hacerlo. ― refutó él. ― ¿Quién era él? ¿Un nuevo "amigo"?

― No soy una prostituta como para que me trates como tal. ― molesta, se acercó hasta él y chocó su índice en su pecho. ― Tú eres el que se acostaba con una mujer con problemas de fidelidad. No me pongas en el mismo nivel que ella.

― ¿Otra vez Mei? Es agotador que sigas pegada con eso. ― Ino ni siquiera quiso contestar. ― Solo te estoy preguntando quién era él y quiero una respuesta sincera.

― ¿Sincera o que te satisfaga para que termines conmigo? Ya no te entiendo. ― confundida, la rubia agachó la cabeza y murmuró algo que Itachi no oyó. ― Y no soy feliz así.

― ¿Vamos a otro lugar? ― sugirió el pelilargo, porque a duras penas se lograban oír. ― Sígueme.

Sacándola de la pista y con una señal de cabeza, le avisó a su primo, a Tenten y al maldito que estaba recientemente bailando con su chica, que se la llevaba. Sintió satisfacción al ver la cara del rubio estreñido que miraba con horror como la rubia seguía a su lado sin refutar que se la llevara.

Ino se montó en el carro maravilloso de Itachi y se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Después me puedes traer de vuelta? ― le preguntó. A Itachi no le agradó eso y se lo hizo ver con una fría mirada. ― Dejé mi carro, por eso debo volver.

― Hablaré con Shisui para que hoy se quede ahí. ― Ino aceptó, aunque las palabras de Itachi eran una declaración de voluntades: Esa noche estaría con él.

Llevándola por varias calles, subió por un monte pavimentado y se estacionó en un mirador, donde toda la ciudad de Tokio se veía a los pies. Ino salió del descapotable y caminó para poder deleitarse con la vista. Itachi más atrás la esperó pacientemente.

― ¿Para qué me trajiste acá? ― quiso saber la rubia, volteándose y apoyándose en la baranda de fierro. A Itachi se le atenazaron los nervios del estómago al verla tan a la orilla y se acercó hasta ella para encerrarla en sus brazos, pero sin tocarla. ― Dijiste que hablaríamos y de este modo no se puede. ― continuó cuando se vio acorralada contra el frio fierro.

― ¿Quién era ese rubio desabrido? ― Ino lo miró con sus ojitos inocentes y sonrió de medio lado. ― No me digas que te gusta, porque soy capaz de volver y partirle la cara de niño bueno. Ya hablamos de esto Ino y quedó claro que, a pesar de tu reticencia a comprometerte, yo no tenía ganas de compartirte y sigue siendo igual.

― Pero eso fue antes de que me dijeras lo que hoy me dijiste. ― le explicó ella. ― Solo tenemos sexo, ¿no? Entonces limitémonos a eso. Ahora si quieres, vamos a un motel, descargamos nuestras ganas y cada uno se va por su lado. Puedo acostarme solo contigo si así lo deseas, pero no me exijas más, porque tampoco tú estás dispuesto a entregar más. ― le recriminó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, evidentemente dolida.

― No quiero eso. ― Agachando la cabeza frente a ella, se alejó un poco y la miró nuevamente, con sus ojos turbulentos. ― Te oí conversar con Daiki mientras estabas en el baño.

― ¿Con Daiki? ― Itachi asintió. Llegaba a odiar como sonaba el nombre del tipejo en labios de Ino. ― Yo no he hablado con él desde el día que lo golpeaste. ― Itachi no le creyó e Ino captó eso. ― Si no me crees, ¿Por qué me traes hasta acá?

― Porque una parte de mí ruega que me estés diciendo la verdad y me aferro a eso para no perderte. ― le explicó agotado. Podía ser que hace algunas horas hubiesen tenido esa pelea, pero para él había sido eterno. ― Me gustas tanto, pero veo que tú quieres tan poco, que me desespero. Soy egoísta y solo quiero que pienses en mí y saber que amas a ese imbécil me hace enloquecer. Sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte libre para que vuelvas con él y comiencen una nueva relación. No soy tan magnánimo y mucho menos después de verlo atacarte.

― Yo no amo a Daiki y tampoco he hablado con él. ― le explicó nuevamente, tratando de penetrar en esa mente tan cerrada que tenía el moreno. ― No quiero decirte con quién hablaba, porque es problema mío, pero te aseguro que no era él.

― ¿Y esperas que confíe? ― le preguntó el pelilargo temeroso.

― Sí, espero que lo hagas. ― le respondió muy segura. Itachi se debatió internamente. ― No tengo para qué mentirte.

― Dijiste que lo querías. ― la chica bufó. ― ¡No le restes importancia a tus palabras!

― ¡No me grites! ― le amenazó. ― Estaba hablando con mi madre. ― terminó por contarle, molesta por verse orillada a eso.

― ¿Y por qué te pide dinero? ― le preguntó Itachi, recordando la conversación. ― ¿Por qué tu madre recurre al chantaje para exigirte cosas?

― Porque es una mujer que no sabe mantenerse sola. Ha tenido infinidad de amantes y hombres que solo le interesan por su dinero. Ella presta la belleza, ellos le dan joyas y estatus. ― confesó dolida. ― He intentado toda mi vida alejarme de la imagen que proyecta mi madre y en cierta medida lo he logrado, pero el costo ha sido alto. El último tiempo se ha visto abandonada por esos hombres y no tienen como solventar su vida de lujos que está muy por encima de lo que debería tener, ya que no tiene los medios para subsistir de ese modo, así que me he visto en la obligación de ayudarla monetariamente. ― le explicó, logrando que cada vez Itachi entendiera un poco más del dolor y angustia que cargaba sobre sus hombros por culpa de problemas que no deberían porqué atormentarla. ― Hoy me llamó y me pidió dinero. No tengo la cantidad que desea, pero si un poco y se lo ofrecí. Ella aceptó, porque peor es nada, así que me comprometí en depositarle en cuanto tuviera la chance de hacerlo, pero se desesperó y volvió a insistir mientras tu dormías y ahí escuchaste esa conversación.

― ¿Cuánto quiere? ― Ino se cerró de inmediato.

― Ni sueñes que me pasarás ese dinero. Tengo mis ahorros y eso le entregaré. ― Itachi chasqueó la lengua.

― Ino, sabes que el dinero no es un problema para mí. Puedo pasártelo y me lo pagas apenas puedas.

― No. ― se negó en rotundo. ― Tampoco es necesario que me restriegues en la cara que te sobra el dinero. ― le reclamó. ― Además, si le doy esa cantidad, sabrá que tengo algo o alguien de donde sacarla y cada vez me exigirá más.

― Pero no es por algo malo, Ino. Piensa que de ese modo la proteges de esos inescrupulosos que la buscan solo para satisfacer sus necesidades y luego la dejan entregándole limosna. ― La rubia alzó una ceja.

― ¿No es lo mismo que tenemos tú y yo? ¿No satisfacemos nuestras necesidades, con la diferencia de que no me entregas dinero, aunque ahora insistes con hacerlo? ― ofuscado, el pelilargo se giró y pateó fuertemente una piedra que estaba al alcance de su pie.

― ¡Si crees que eres mi prostituta, pues anda mirando bien lo que hago y verás que distas mucho de serlo! ― le gritó enojado. ― Patéticamente fui a buscarte al _Chocolait _y te saqué de los brazos de un tipo porque muero de celos al verte con otro. ― confesó, sorprendiéndola. ― Golpeé a tu ex y volvería a hacerlo mil veces porque te humilló. Estoy dispuesto a pagar una manutención para tu madre y de ese modo no verte sufrir. Odio a tu padre porque es un hijo de puta que nunca te ha protegido y te ha lastimado más que nadie. ¿quieres que siga dándote ejemplos de porque nuestra relación es muy diferente a la que tiene un cliente con su prostituta? ― le preguntó agotado.

― No es necesario que digas todo eso para rebatir un punto que no tiene sustento. Solo estoy enojada. ― le explicó la rubia, pidiéndole perdón en cierto modo y acercándose lentamente a él. ― Si no quieres que las cosas se confundan, no saques deducciones rápidas de conversaciones ajenas, ni tampoco me hagas sentir como si fuera un recipiente de tu hombría. ― Si Itachi fuera de los que se sonrojara, lo habría hecho, pero solo se quedó mirándola fijamente. ― No es solo sexo al parecer y creo que ambos somos conscientes de ello.

― Ino, exígeme más, porque yo quiero hacerlo contigo. No tengas miedo. ― le pidió, acercándose a ella, pero solo juntando sus frentes, sin tocarla. ― Lo que menos me interesa es lastimarte.

― Hoy en la tarde lo hiciste. ― le recordó.

― Y apenas solté esas palabras me arrepentí. ― La rubia comenzó a sonreír lenta y genuinamente. Sus ojos azules dejaron de tener esa sombra y su cuerpo bajó el muro que estaba volviendo a construir a su alrededor. Itachi notó eso y la abrazó por la cintura, apegando su rostro al cuello blanquecino de la chica. ― Date una oportunidad de confiar. Hazlo conmigo.

― Es evidente que confío en ti. ― Tomándolo por las mejillas, lo alejó para mirarlo directamente. ― No me decepciones.

― Nunca.

Y su beso se volvió eterno. No era sexual, ni antecedía a una reconciliación llena de brumoso deseo. En la soledad de su cuarto, se entregarían, pero en ese minuto solo querían alargar el momento de la entrega simbólica que habían hecho. Sus temores que engarzados y unidos junto con sus sentimientos y estaba en sus manos volverlos en aprendizaje y no brechas que los separarían.

**16.**

― Sakura, ¿tú cocinaste? ― la pregunta de Naruto hizo a todos volver a mirarlo. ― Es la mejor salsa que he probado en mi vida. ― agregó el rubio, relamiendo sus labios.

― La verdad es que Sasuke fue el que cocinó. ― le contó la chica, viendo como el amigo de su novio abría los ojos desmesuradamente. ― Yo no cocino, al menos no cosas tan elaboradas y sabrosas.

― ¿De verdad fuiste tú? ― Sasuke asintió, metiéndose un poco de ensalada en la boca y comiendo con su infinita calma y educación. ― Vaya, de verdad lo haces bien. Recuerdo que una vez preparaste risotto y quedó muy bueno.

― Se me da bien la cocina. ― dijo Sasuke.

Al igual que muchas otras cosas, pensó la pelirosa.

Sasuke tenía una habilidad innata para todo. Era un prodigo que tenía la costumbre de sorprenderla con su infinidad de trucos y secretos que merecían todo su respeto.

― ¿Por eso no tienes servidumbre? Digo, un hombre como tú, que tiene infinidad de casas y dinero, se rodearía de gente que le hiciera todo. ― supuso el rubio.

― No tengo porque me gusta mi privacidad, dobe. ― Con una sonrisa fingida, Sasuke dejó de escuchar al rubio que insistía en preguntarle cosas. ― Itachi dijo que volvería. ― le comentó a Sakura.

― Que bueno. ― se alegró la chica, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sasuke que reposaban sobre la mesa. ― ¿No te gustaría hacer una pequeña fiesta? Podríamos bailar, beber y no solo cenar. ― Sasuke alzó una ceja, interrogante. ― No es que sea aburrido, pero tengo ganas de algo más informal.

― Ciertamente, teme, esto es demasiado formal, ¿no crees? ― Sasuke miró asesinamente al rubio.

― Nadie ha pedido tu opinión. ― Hinata contuvo el aliento, mientras Sakura meneaba la cabeza y Naruto se largaba a reír. Tres reacciones muy diferentes. ― Tendré que ir a comprar alcohol. ― dijo Sasuke, mirándola fijamente.

― Ok. Tengo ganas de tomar vodka y ron. Mucho ron. ― dijo la chica, saboreándose.

― Alcohólica. ― le reclamó el moreno, aunque Sakura no se lo tomó a mal y le sonrió haciendo derretir los huesos de Sasuke. ― Y yo fomento tus vicios.

― Ni que bebiera todos los días. ― le reclamó, con los ojos fruncidos. ― La última vez que tomé fue para mi cumpleaños y eso fue hace casi 3 semanas. ― excusó la chica. ― Yo no me quejo porque tú fumes.

― Lo hago lejos de ti. ― le recordó con molestia, pero por sus palabras, no por la situación.

― Igual quedas con el olor impregnado en la ropa. ― Picaronamente, la chica se acercó a él, olvidando por completo que estaban el resto de sus amigos frente a ellos. ― Aunque reconozco que es como un afrodisiaco muchas veces ese olor a nicotina. Mezclado con tu propio olor es muy… Wow. ― Hinata carraspeó incomoda y sonrojada. Sakura al mirarla también se sonrojó y se tapó la cara. ― ¡Lo siento!

― No te preocupes, Sakura. No es la primera vez que veo a una mujer haciéndole sugerencias sexuales a Sasuke. ― explicó el rubio, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte del moreno y otra ofuscada de la pelirosa. ― No me miren así.

― ¿Quién te ha hecho propuestas? ― quiso saber Sakura, mirándolo inquiridoramente. ― ¿Erika?

― Espera, no tengo porqué explicar las burradas que dice el idiota este. ― Naruto se hizo el desentendido y siguió comiendo, fingiendo no estar presente. ― A él también le llegan sugerencias y cartas con ropa interior, ¿o no, imbécil? ― Fue el turno de Hinata para reaccionar.

― ¿Ropa interior? ― Naruto le lanzó un pequeño grano de arroz a Sasuke. ― ¿Por qué te mandan correspondencia con ropa interior? ― le preguntó la peliazul, muy confundida.

― Así es la vida de artista, Hinata. ― contestó Sakura, salvándole el pellejo a Naruto. ― Hace algunos días, Morio intervino una carta para mí, donde venía algo asqueroso de un tipo enfermo. Según lo que me contó, sus palabras eran muy fuertes hacia mí y se deshizo de esa linda misiva para no hacerme sentir incomoda. ― le contó Sakura para sorpresa del trio.

Sasuke la instó a mirarlo.

― ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Por qué no me contaste? ― exigió el moreno. ― Morio tiene que dar informes sobre tu cuidado. Kisame lo sabe y Shizune también. ― la pelirosa soltó el aire cansina, todavía sorprendida por lo que le había contado su guardaespaldas.

― No quise preocuparte. ― le contestó algo abatida acariciándole el dorso de la mano para aplacar su molestia. ― Fue chocante y humillante para mí. Agradezco enormemente que Morio se haya hecho cargo, porque sino estaría verdaderamente traumada. ― intentó bromear, pero todos estaban preocupados. ― Sabes que son fans con problemas mentales. Pervertidos que buscan una u otra manera de estar cerca y les gusta estos medios de acciones porque te marcan. Solo quieren quedarse con la medalla de que el famoso siempre recordará.

― ¿Y cómo fue que consiguió tu dirección? ― preguntó Sasuke. Sakura se alzó de hombros. ― Sakura, esas cosas me las tienes que contar. No es algo menor.

― Pero consideré que ya se había hecho lo correcto. Kisame y Morio tienen indicaciones que les dio Shizune, para intervenir toda mi correspondencia. ― Acercándose a él, se acurrucó en su costado y Sasuke la abrazó por los hombros. ― Ya pasó y olvidémoslo.

― Tienes que tener cuidado, Saku. Los tipos enfermos son capaces de muchas cosas. ― le dijo Hinata con su voz bajita. ― Y Sasuke tiene razón; no debes guardarte este tipo de temas solo para ti. Te hará mal a la larga. ― la pelirosa sabía que era así, pero no era fácil llegar y contar que un idiota le había mandado una fotografía de su pene, manchada con su propio semen y haciendo sugerencias sexuales muy explicitas de como la sometería bajo sus instintos. De solo pensar en esa asquerosidad, le daban nauseas. ― Somos tu circulo de contención.

― Muchas gracias. No le tomé el peso. ― dándole un beso en la mejilla al moreno y tomándole la mano a Hinata, sonrió aliviada. ― Volviendo al tema, es normal que las mujeres se lancen sobre nuestros novios. Tendremos que vivir con eso.

― Ustedes también tienen sus seguidores. ― les hizo ver Naruto, todavía sorprendido por la historia de la pelirosa, pero en cierta medida agradecido de que Hinata no tuviera esa fama como para llamar la atención de esa forma.

― Eso es verdad. ― apoyó Sasuke. ― Dobe, ¿vamos por alcohol? ― una salida y tomar aire le ayudaría a relajar los nervios en tensión que tenía luego de escuchar a su novia.

― ¿De verdad irás tú mismo a comprarlo? Puede ser peligroso. ― sugirió el rubio.

― Eres un marica. ― le reclamó Sasuke, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de Sakura. ― ¿Qué? Si es verdad. ― se defendió.

― Naruto tiene razón. ¿No puedes pedirle a alguien que traiga en vez de ir tú? ― le preguntó Sakura. Sasuke enroló los ojos. ― Llamaré a Ino.

― Sí, que ellos traigan. ― apoyó Naruto. ― Recuerda que eres una figura mundial, teme. No puedes salir a la calle y comportarte como un ciudadano normal.

― Pones en riesgo tu vida. ― acotó Hinata, con su voz bajita. ― ¿Dónde está el baño? ― preguntó, esperando que Sakura le enseñara el camino.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron solos sobre la mesa, con los platos vacíos y las ensaladas a medio comer. Naruto jugó con su servilleta.

― ¿Va todo bien con Sakura? ― le preguntó pasado algunos segundos. ― ¿No han tenido grandes problemas?

― ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ― contra preguntó el moreno. Hosco como siempre. No iba a contar sus intimidades.

― Nada. Era un intento de conversación. ― Sasuke apiló los platos y se levantó para dejar limpia la mesa. Naruto lo ayudó y estuvieron así por algunos minutos. ― Por fin me gané la completa aprobación de la familia de Hinata. ― le contó el rubio.

― ¿El señor Hyuga no sueña con cortarte las bolas? ― Naruto rió y meneó la cabeza negando. ― Aunque dudo que se haya despreocupado del todo con el tema.

― Más bien tengo el permiso para ser su novio, aunque eso no significa que pueda comportarme como un novio normal. ― algo frustrado, Naruto se apoyó a un lado de la encimera, mirando a su amigo lavar la loza. ― No me quejo de eso, pero a veces quisiera, no sé, salir de viaje a cualquier parte con ella. Una semana donde nos despejemos ambos, al lado del mar o en un bosque, pero no se puede. Hiashi no se lo permite todavía.

― Piensa que tiene 17 años. ― Naruto entendía eso, pero había momentos donde se sentía sobrepasado por el tema. ― Yo tampoco la tuve fácil y la mamá de Sakura me amenazó.

― ¿Ella sabe que están juntos? ― Sasuke asintió. ― ¿Y sabe que prácticamente viven juntos? ― Sasuke volvió a asentir. ― ¿Y aceptó?

― Entendió que no podía ir en contra. ― mirando a su amigo, habló fríamente. ― Sabe que no dejaré a Sakura.

― Si le dijiste eso, de la misma forma que me lo acabas de decir a mí, estoy seguro de que aceptó por miedo, más que por estar de acuerdo. ― bromeó, aunque apegándose a la realidad. ― Igual Sakura tiene una personalidad mucho más fuerte y altanera que Hinata. Ella también se debe haber enfrentado con su madre por ti.

― Demuestra que eres alguien confiable, sin ser el perrito faldero de los Hyuga. ― Naruto hizo una mueca. ― Si te vuelves muy servicial, abusarán. Si eres confiable, pero dejas claros los límites de lo que aceptarás, ellos también tendrán que atenerse a tus condiciones. Es lógica, dobe.

― ¿Impongo mi voluntad sin faltarles el respeto? ― Sasuke asintió. ― Después del Coachella, le propuse un viaje: quiero que conozca a mis padres. ― el moreno volvió a asentir, pero en medio camino se detuvo. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Nada. ― no quiso contarle.

Sus pensamientos se fueron al momento imaginario en donde presentaría a la pelirosa con sus padres. Fugaku ya le había dejado claro en su momento, lo que opinaba sobre Sakura y que no quería verlo con ella. Mikoto no se había pronunciado, pero dudaba que fuese en contra de lo que había dicho su marido. Eso significaba que no se tomarían del todo bien que ellos fuesen una pareja.

― ¡Hola! ― el saludo que llegó desde la puerta de la cocina, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, teniendo que fijar su atención en el recién llegado Itachi. En cada una de sus manos, llevaba botellas de alcohol. Vodka, ron y un whisky. ― Les traje sus pedidos.

― No te llamamos. ― dijo Sasuke. Ino apareció por detrás del moreno y los saludó con la mano. ― Hola.

― Sakura me mandó un mensaje, así que pasamos a comprar esto. ― con Ino. Itachi asintió, poniendo las botellas sobre la isla que se encontraba en el lugar. ― No son de las mejores marcas, pero pasamos por un supermercado nada más.

― Ino no quiso ir a una distribuidora exclusiva. ― explicó Itachi, sentándose en un taburete.

― ¿Dónde está Sakura y Hinata? ― preguntó la rubia, alisándose el cabello.

― Dijeron que estarían en el baño, pero probablemente estén en otro lado. ― elucubró el rubio.

― Sakura compró toneladas de ropa. ― comentó Sasuke. ― Deben estar en su ropero.

― Ok, me iré a verlas. ― Guiñándole un ojo a Itachi, salió del lugar.

― Otro que cae con ese grupo de amigas. ― molestó Naruto. ― Deben de tener un truco bajo la manga para tenernos así.

― Tu eres idiota desde siempre. No le eches la culpa a Hinata. ― respondió Itachi. Sasuke hizo una mueca, evitando reír. ― ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Estabas más animoso cuando vine, "amor". ― Naruto esperó a que Itachi explicara ese sobrenombre, pero no se refirieron a aquello.

― Estaba pensando en esa vez que me acusaste con nuestros padres por la relación que tenía con Sakura. ― contestó Sasuke. ― No se tomarán bien que la presente como mi novia.

― Como fue un error mío, ayudaré a que cuando llegue el momento, nuestros padres no se lo tomen a mal. ― explicó el pelilargo. ― Yo también tengo a alguien a quién presentar y no creo que se sientan del todo felices al saber que sus dos hijos, han caído en redes de chicas mucho menores. ― Naruto se sentó en la encimera. ― Tú estás en la misma disyuntiva.

― Mis padres saben sobre Hinata. ― les contó Naruto. ― Desde un principio les dije quién era. Es más, saben que estaba enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, así que tienen todo perfectamente preparado para recibirla. Yo temo más, porque creo que serán demasiado efusivos y mi pobre chica escapará.

― Si te quiere, no se asustará. ― lo motivó Itachi. ― ¿Por qué no olvidamos esto y nos ponemos a beber? Estamos en buenos momentos de nuestras vidas: Tenemos trabajo, salud, ningún problema con drogas y sobretodo, 3 chicas hermosas que nos esperan.

― Por fin dices algo interesante. ― murmuró Sasuke, olvidando por completo el tema de sus padres.

En otro minuto pensaría sobre eso y tomaría decisiones. Por ahora se limitaría disfrutar junto a Sakura y hasta que ella no se sintiera preparada para hacer oficial su relación, él tampoco la obligaría a hacerlo.

― Naruto-kun. ― llamó Hinata.

El rubio salió hacia ella y la vio con una linda blusa, sin mangas, escotada y varios botones bajando por su liso vientre.

― Wow. ― fue lo único que dijo.

― Sakura me la regaló. ― le contó, sonrojada y tomándose el pelo para que él la viera en completa plenitud. ― ¿Cómo me queda?

Naruto se fijó en el blanquecino cuello de la chica y bajó por su escote, encontrándose con sus senos llenos y que parecían a punto de explotar dentro de la tela. Más abajo su cintura se acentuaba. Al girarse, Naruto descubrió que la parte trasera era de encaje transparente y se veía el broche de su sostén azul.

― Te ves preciosa. ― le contestó, abrazándola por la espalda y besándole el hombro. ― Justo como me recetó el doctor.

― Que chulo tu piropo. ― le respondió la peliazul, aunque riendo.

― Es que me haces sentir de ese modo. Un chulo. ― abrazados en medio de la sala, vieron llegar al cuarteto que faltaba.

Se acomodaron en la alfombra, sentados uno al lado del otro, aunque Sakura se había aprovechado y estaba entre las piernas de Sasuke, apoyándose en su pecho y robándole calor al pelinegro.

― Ino, dame vodka. ― le pidió Sakura. La rubia tomó la botella y le sirvió un trago que consistía en vodka con jugo de naranja. Mezclándolo con su dedo, se lo pasó a la pelirosa, quién lo tomó hasta la mitad como si fuera un dulce. ― Esto es una delicia.

― Hoy quiero hacer un brindis. ― dijo Itachi, alzando su vaso cuando todos tuvieron servido el brebaje. ― Por las mujeres.

― ¿Las mujeres? ― le preguntó Ino, alzando una ceja. ― ¿No será mejor: "por Sakura, por Hinata y por Ino"?

― Se entiende a lo que voy. ― explicó Itachi. ― Pero si así lo deseas. ― mirándola a los ojos, reanudó su brindis. ― Brindo por la rubia de ojos azules que me mira. Por la peliazul de ojos alabastros que se abraza a Naruto y por la pelirosa de ojos verdes que tiene amaestrado a mi hermano. ― Alzando el vaso, continuó. ― Brindo porque hoy me siento más ganador que nunca y…

― Itachi, ya cállate. ― le pidió la rubia, cortando su discurso por la mitad y rebanando también parte de su orgullo masculino ya muy magullado por la rubia. ― Esto pasa porque se pone a beber antes de la medianoche. ― Sasuke asintió, recordando que su hermano había tomado whisky antes de ir a buscar a la rubia y con los nuevos vasos de alcohol que se había mandado desde que se apareció por segunda vez en su casa, muy probablemente estaba borracho. ― Me tuve que traer yo el carro, porque se quedó dormido.

― No estoy borracho. ― se defendió el moreno. ― Solo algo "achispado".

― Lo que digas. ― alzaron las copas, y riendo se tomaron sus bebidas. ― Disfrutemos de nuestra compañía. ― sugirió la rubia.

― Yo tengo ganas de bailar. ― Sakura levantándose, fue hasta el computador del moreno y puso música. Sasuke la miró extrañado cuando la vio colocar ritmos muy movidos, casi latinos. ― Amor, ven.

― Uuyy, le dicen amor. ― lo molestó Itachi. ― Aunque Ino, si quieres me dices igual. ― Verdaderamente Itachi estaba bebido, porque en su sano juicio, era genial y poco conversador, como todos los Uchiha y jamás de los jamases hubiese hecho esa sugerencia para recibir un apelativo amoroso.

― Sasuke, ven. ― le volvió a llamar Sakura, tomándole la mano cuando estuvieron cerca.

Abrazándose por su cuello, lo beso tiernamente y se olvidaron del resto. Naruto y Hinata se pusieron a bailar, aunque descoordinadamente y riendo. Ino e Itachi seguían regañando juntos, pero se notaba que estaban felices por estar bien.

― Eres un verdadera loquita. ― la molestó Sasuke, abrazado a su cintura y con sus frentes pegadas. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba envolver por los brazos del moreno. ― Y yo lo estoy todavía más por estar contigo.

― ¿Te arrepientes? ― no había temor ni inseguridad en su pregunta. Sabía que, si respondía afirmativamente, la pelirosa le daría infinidad de razones para que no estuviera arrepentido y siguiera a su lado por siempre.

― Por nada del mundo. ― respondió el moreno, viéndola sonreír sin abrir sus ojos. ― No necesito a nadie más en mi vida. Solo a ti. ― agregó.

― Y yo también solo te necesito a ti. ― se besaron largamente, disfrutando de su apasionado momento. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por las risas cómplices de sus amigos y el sonido de un celular sacando una fotografía de su alargado beso y abrazo. ― Saquémonos una foto todos juntos. ― sugirió Sakura, corriendo a tomar su celular.

Naruto abrazó por la espalda a Hinata. Ino quedó a un lado de Itachi, quien tuvo que agacharse para salir en la fotografía ya que era mucho más alto. Sasuke al costado de la pelirosa, que aprovechándose de que la cámara no los captaba de cuerpo completo, apretó sus dedos en la cintura de ella.

― Digan: "Naruto es el más cool" ― gritó el rubio.

El clic sonó, pero la única que gritó fue Hinata, quién se ganó al final de la captura, un largo, pero maravilloso beso. Y la gracia le hizo recibir 10 mil me gusta en Instagram. Una verdadera sensación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Ino, yo muy feliz te haría el amor… ― la rubia alzó una ceja y se puso la remera que le había prestado su pelirosa amiga para que se durmiera en una de las habitaciones del departamento de Sasuke. ― Mucho tiempo… ― continuó.

Ino miró la hora en su teléfono y sonrió: Las 6 de la mañana. Una buena hora para levantarse, pero que, para todos ellos, era la hora de acostarse. Sasuke ya se había llevado a Sakura a la cama, al igual que Naruto lo había hecho con Hinata. Recordaba las mentiras que le habían dicho a la madre de la peliazul para que las dejara quedarse en la "casa de Sakura" y ésta, aunque algo reticente, aceptó.

― Hoy estás en calidad de bulto. Quizás cuando nos levantemos, apenas recordarás lo que me has dicho. ― Le dijo, metiéndose en la cama. Pensar de ese modo la entristeció, temiendo que el pelilargo desconociese todo lo conversado, pero vio tanta determinación en los ojos del pelilargo, que entendió de inmediato que el moreno tenía total claridad de cada una de las cosas que le había dicho a lo largo de la noche. ― Sácate esa ropa y ven a la cama. ― lo llamó, cuando ya estuvo dentro de las tapas.

― ¿Te he dicho que me gusta dormir contigo? ― le comentó el moreno, quedando a torso descubierto y solo con bóxer. ― Eres muy suave.

― De verdad estás borracho. ― le dijo la rubia, tomándole el peso a todos los tragos que se había bebido el Uchiha mayor. ― Ven a la cama. ― lo volvió a llamar y se maravilló viendo como el cuerpo delgado y atlético se contraía y estiraba al caminar hacia ella para terminar metiéndose entre las tapas y arrimándose a su lado. ― Duerme.

― Quiero sellar nuestra reconciliación. ― le reclamó angustiado al saber que no sería así. ― Antes de venir, me dijiste que lo dejaríamos para la noche y ahora estamos de noche, pero no quieres hacerte cargo de tus palabras.

― Habla más bajo. ― le pidió abochornada y tapándole la boca. ― Estás ebrio y yo tampoco me encuentro en mi mejor estado.

― ¿Y cuando nos reconciliaremos? ― quiso saber el moreno haciendo un gesto como si se sintiese herido. ― No podemos estar juntos sin reconciliarnos.

― ¿De verdad crees que podrás hacerme el amor en tu estado etílico? ― le preguntó la rubia muy dudosa. Itachi la miró, pensando en la respuesta.

Soltando el aire y dándose por perdedor, negó con la cabeza.

― No es que no tenga aguante, pero tener sexo borracho provocará que no acabe nunca y será frustrante. ― reconoció cansino. ― Por hoy te dejaré libre.

― No quiero ser libre, solo que hoy prevalecerá el sentido común, ¿te parece? ― Las conversaciones de borrachos tendían a ser estúpidas, pero la de ellos tenía de todo un poco: humor, aclaraciones y sobretodo promesas.

― Me parece. ― Itachi se acomodó de tal forma, que quedó con una parte de su cuerpo sobre el de la rubia y bajó la cabeza para besarle los labios.

Lento y pausado, solo se rozaron, pero la rubia se desesperó por ello y cruzó sus brazos tras él para tirárselo encima y acalorarse con el peso que tenía su cuerpo.

― Dame un beso bien. ― le reclamó frustrada y abrió la boca en busca de su lengua, encontrándola de inmediato. Itachi no se hizo de rogar y se acomodó de tal forma, que sus cuerpos se enlazaran entre miembros cálidos y alientos jadeantes. Se revolcaron sobre la cama, llenándose de besos, con la promesa latente de que los días posteriores, no habría necesidad de contenerse.

Ino, que intentaba mantener una vida independiente, agradecía dejar sus problemas sobre los hombros del pelilargo. Sabía que él la ayudaría… y ella le pagaría comportándose como la mejor secretaria sexy de la historia.

**O.O**

― Ah… aaaah… ¡aaaaaaaaah! ― dando el ultimo alarido de su orgasmo desbordante, Sakura cayó sobre el pecho del moreno, quién todavía seguía teniendo el suyo.

Ambos respiraban fuertemente e intentaban normalizar los latidos de su corazón. Sasuke, secándose la frente con su mano y acariciándole el cabello rosa a la chica que tenía sobre él con la otra, sonrió extremadamente satisfecho.

― Nunca, y no lo digo por complacerte, una mujer me había dejado tan saciado. ― le susurró despacio, sin ver los ojos brillantes de la chica, ni como las comisuras de su boca se alzaban en una pequeña, pero pagada sonrisa. ― Eres igual que yo. Muy apasionada.

― ¿Cómo una chica va a rechazar acostarse contigo? ― se preguntó la pelirosa, retóricamente. ― Dudo que haya habido alguna que te haya dicho que no.

― Por hacerse las interesantes, si se niegan. ― le comentó él, posando una mano tras su cabeza, palpando el sudor que le cubría la nuca. ― Tú me das del mismo modo que te doy yo. Eres apasionada y no escondes tus ganas de mí.

― Sería idiota fingir que no me gusta el sexo contigo. ― Sakura se sentó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del moreno, sintiéndolo dentro suyo, aunque sin la dureza anterior. ― Sería negarme a mi misma un placer que, desde que lo descubrí, me siento maravillosa. Me miro al espejo y me siento deseable, linda, con fuerzas, porque nos entregamos mutuamente algo único. No me imagino jamás compartiendo esto con otro hombre... ― el gesto del moreno cambió de inmediato. ― Noooo, esta vez no te permitiré malinterpretarme. Es tan perfecto lo que hacemos, lo que siento dentro de mí, traspasando del placer físico, que dudo que, en algún momento de mi vida, si llegásemos a separarnos, cosa que no pasará porque te prohíbo alejarte de mí, pueda sentir la confianza que siento en ti para que me toques, me digas cosas al oído, te apegues a mí, conozcas mi cuerpo con tus manos, tus ojos, tu boca… eres mi hombre especial, hecho perfectamente a mi gusto, como si te hubiese mandado a hacer a una fábrica de muñecos system. ― bromeó la chica, dándole un toque humorístico a sus serias palabras.

― Creo que tienes razón en algo que me dices siempre. ― Sakura se puso atenta, esperando su confesión. Antes de que hablara, se tiró a un lado del cuerpo del moreno, acomodándose en un costado para oírlo con mayor atención. De ese modo, pudo vislumbrar en completa plenitud su perfil atrayente y muy atractivo. ― Me siento muy bien a tu lado.

― ¿Ves? ― Sasuke alzó una ceja y la miró en una silente amenaza de: "di algo más sobre esto, y te mato… a besos". ― Eso es porque aunque no me lo digas, dentro de ti hay un poco de amor para mí.

― ¿Amor? ― preguntó dudoso. Sakura asintió, temiendo en todo momento de haberlo puesto en esa posición, casi entre la espada y la pared, para obligarlo a hablar de sus sentimientos. ― Si piensas que lo que siento por ti es un "poco" de amor, tendré que poner más empeño en demostrarte que esa escasa palabra no logra a reunir lo que me provocas, molestia. ― Sakura iba a hiperventilar.

¡Esa era una confesión marca Uchiha!

― ¿Un poco-mucho? ― Sasuke se puso de lado, al igual que ella y la acercó a su cuerpo para que Sakura quedase frente a su pecho. ― ¿Sasuke? ― llamó, instándolo a que respondiera. Necesitaba de sus palabras para sentirse todavía más segura.

Sasuke se hizo de rogar, pero con voz ronca, risueña y muy ceremonial dijo:

― Un poco-demasiado.

**O.O**

Sobre la cama, Naruto acarició largamente el cabello de su novia, acurrucada en su pecho. Sin embargo, algo el incomodaba bastante y no dudo en hacérselo ver por tercera vez en lo que iba de ese descanso en conjunto.

― ¿Crees que tu madre no se dará cuenta de que te estás quedando en casa de Sasuke en vez de la de Sakura? ― Hinata chasqueó la lengua, intentando no pensar en esa posibilidad ni en la reprimenda que se llevaría si ese fuese el caso. ― Cariño, sabes que puedo irte a dejar a tu casa.

― ¿Quieres que me… vaya? ― le preguntó la peliazul tartamudeando, incrédula frente a las palabras de su novio.

― ¡No, ¿Cómo crees! ― gritó el rubio, escuchando un golpe en la pared que colindaba con la habitación de Itachi. ― Lo digo para que no tengas problemas. ― aclaró, mirando con odio de donde venía el golpe. Tampoco había gritado tan fuerte como para que se molestara la pareja de al lado.

― Si llego en este estado a mi casa, papá me matará. ― respondió la chica, quedando aletargada. ― Nunca hemos dormido juntos toda una noche. ― le hizo ver, sonrojando sus mejillas y mordiendo su labio, antes de decirle: ― Me gusta.

― No más que a mí, créemelo. ― Naruto levantó levemente la sabana y vio como de su pantalón, afloraba una dura y marcada erección. ― Comenzaré a contar cerditos para intentar dormirme.

― ¿Eso no te… incomoda? ― le preguntó, muy sonrojada y en cierta medida caliente. Una sensación diferente, avasallante, pero no por eso desagradable. Se sentía bien con ello. ― ¿Duele?

― Ni se te ocurra acercar tu mano para hacerme una friega. ― le amenazó el rubio, masticando sus palabras que salían seseantes entre los dientes. ― No es fácil tener autocontrol y menos cuando estás en la cama con la mujer que te trae de la boca, casi besando las baldosas que ella pisa y la cual tiene toda su deliciosa humanidad chocando directamente con la tuya. ― le dijo Naruto. ― Me siento…

― Borracho de amor por mí. ― Naruto la vio levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. ― Eso me provocas. Me siento atontada, como si tuviera… corchos en la cabeza. ― tartamudeó.

― ¿Borracha de amor por mi? ― Hinata asintió, mordiendo su labio. ― Quieres decirme algo, ¿verdad? Cuando quieres hablar y no te atreves, tiendes a morder tu labio.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― Naruto se había pasado muchas horas de su vida observándola, dedicándose a desentrañar todo los pequeños gestos que hacía la chica, logrando comprender sus actitudes y adivinando cuando algo la carcomía por dentro. Otro gesto continuo de la peliazul, era revolver sus manos. Ese era un intento desesperado, junto con el morder sus labios, de acallar un grito interno; una petición de cualquier tipo, que él no dudaría en cumplírsela por mucho que quisiera objetarla. ― ¿Puedo tocarte? ― le preguntó atropelladamente Hinata, esperando que hubiese entendido, pero Naruto no se lo pondría fácil.

― Ya lo estás haciendo. ― le respondió el rubio, con obviedad y feliz de verla tan azorada. ― Tu mano está en mi pecho, la otra la metiste tras mi espalda y tu tronco y piernas se apegan como segunda piel a mi cuerpo. Creo que no nada tuyo que no esté tocando algo mío.

― No me refiero a eso… ― poniéndose granate, levantó la sabana y le apuntó su miembro con la cabeza. ― Esto.

― ¿Qué? ― Naruto dejó de respirar y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ― ¿Esto..., pero…? ¡Jesús! ― gimió asustado, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. Ese tipo de peticiones eran las que debería objetar, pero su libido le impedían negarse a ella. Llevaba meses sin tener sexo. ― Hinata, me encantas como nadie y te aseguro que me fascinaría poder estar contigo en el sentido más apegado y completo de la palabra, pero permitirte lo que me estás pidiendo, es…

― Mira. ― no lo dejó acabar, para cuando su mano estuvo en la entrepierna del rubio. Naruto echó la cabeza hacia un lado y le tomó la muñeca con cierta brusquedad. ― ¡¿Por qué?! ― quiso saber apenada al sentir sus dedos alejarse de la humanidad palpitante de su novio, sintiendo un deje de desolación por verse sin cumplir lo que estaba deseando.

― Porque no. ― No podía darle una explicación racional cuando la mitad de su sangre había abandonado su cerebro y se encontraba alojada sobre su parte privada más necesitada de atención. ― Hay cosas que me es imposible controlar y si tú me llevas a un límite, será complejo mantener mi calma. No soy de metal, Hinata, por mucho que me gustaría serlo.

― Solo quiero tocar. ― insistió, haciendo una mueca. ― Un poco. ― le pidió, rogándole en cierto modo. Quería dar ese paso con Naruto. Solo era tocarse, no tenía nada de malo que comenzaran a familiarizarse con sus cuerpos.

― No. ― Hinata enroló los ojos. ― Entiéndeme. Soy mucho mayor que tú. Estamos en una situación que no deberíamos. Mentiste para quedarte acá. No me parece justo que abusemos de la confianza que nos brinda tu familia. ― le explicó entrecortadamente y rogando al cielo que sus ideas no sonasen con el desespero que sentía.

― Mi familia no tiene porqué enterarse de que te estoy tocando. ― respondió la chica, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

― Se pueden enterar de que pasamos la noche juntos. ― Hinata bufó. ― Sakura subió una foto de todos nosotros a sus redes sociales.

― Pero mis padres no saben que lo que sale detrás es la decoración del departamento de Sasuke, no el de Sakura. ― le hizo ver Hinata, como si estuviese tratando con un niño berrinchudo y cegado por su tozudez. Tonto Naruto, pensó dentro de su ebriedad.

― Cariño, estás bebida, por eso actúas así. Quizás mañana, cuando despiertes y recuerdes lo que hicimos te bajará todo el remordimiento. ― le dijo Naruto, intentando encontrar excusas para que Hinata cesara en su intento de acariciarlo y lograra apreciar su inquietud. No es que no quisiera que lo tocara, sino que, si lo hacía, era capaz de lanzarse sobre ella, corrompiendo todo lo que había prometido no corromper. El deseo era un arma de doble filo y Hinata todavía no le tomaba el peso a eso.

― Los borrachos dicen la verdad y piden lo que verdaderamente quieren. ― Naruto la quedó mirando largamente. ― Quiero conocerte. Mirar tu cuerpo y sentirlo parte del mío… Déjame, por favor. ― insistió, con mucha determinación.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sabiéndose observado por los ojos alabastros suplicantes de su novia. Ceder significaba un nuevo nivel en su autocontrol. Un nivel que no sabía si lograría dominar, pero tampoco podía estar todo el tiempo echándose hacia atrás. Era mejor que Hinata desde ya experimentara con él. Podían aprender juntos. A la larga, no sería un tema desconocido para ambos y poder lograr la confianza necesaria les garantizaría momentos mucho más dichosos, donde la vergüenza no tendría lugar. Naruto sabía que no debía ceder, tenía que mantenerse firme, pero no podía desconocer su naturaleza animal, que estaba deseosa de ser satisfecha y más si era la chica de sus sueños la que le entregaría esas cuotas de pasión.

― Ok. Hazlo. ― aceptó, con voz gruesa y obscura, pero notoriamente resignada. Hinata no esperaba encontrarse de frente con el cese del rubio y en un principio no supo qué hacer con ese adquirido poder. ― Dame tu mano. ― le dijo Naruto.

La chica se la entregó como autómata y lo miró bajar su bóxer con parsimonia, deleitándose del momento en el cual se encontraría de frente con Naruto desnudo.

Ya al verse descubierto y con Hinata jadeando, esperó su reacción.

― Es… grande. ― Naruto asintió, muy abochornado. ― Y está rojo.

― ¿Nombrarás todas sus características evidentes? ― le preguntó muy incómodo, sintiéndose descubierto. ― No es agradable sentirme inspeccionado, por mucho que esté orgulloso de mi herramienta.

― Y eres rubio. ― Naruto alzó una ceja sin ser visto. ― ¿Puedo…? ― la peliazul no esperó respuesta y con una seguridad aplastante, lo tomó entre sus manos, soltándose del agarre que tenía Naruto sobre esta. ― ¡Palpita! ― el rubio se tapó el rostro con una mano, muy avergonzado y a la vez caldeado. ― ¿Porque palpita?

― ¿No han visto en anatomía el aparato reproductor masculino? ― la chica lo miró a la cara por primera vez desde que había comenzado a observar su pene. ― Mi sangre está acumulada ahí… No sé ni cómo te hablo de esto… ― Por lejos, aquel momento, era el más vergonzoso de su vida. ― ¿Ya te sientes satisfecha?

― Sí. ― respondió la chica, separando su mano del miembro masculino. ― ¿No te gustó?

― Claro que me gustó, pero estoy siendo inteligente. ― argumentó el rubio. ― Si quiero que tu familia me acepte, contar mentiras y tener sexo a escondidas no ayudará mucho. ― explicó Naruto. ― Claramente tus padres en algún momento comprenderán que, al ser pareja, tenemos que tener intimidad, pero quiero que nuestra relación sea transparente y no haya nada que pueda avergonzarnos ni obligarnos a escondernos por habernos adelantado, ¿me entiendes? ― la peliazul no respondió de inmediato, pero luego de sopesarlo algunos segundos, aceptó. ― Me alegro.

― Gracias por tenerme paciencia. ― comenzó a decir la chica. ― Tampoco me siento preparada para dar un paso… más allá de lo que ya tenemos. ― dijo la peliazul, abochornada. ― Quiero ser sincera con mis padres, así que esta será la primera y última vez que les mentiré.

― Apoyo eso. ― Dándole un beso en la frente, suspiró. ― La fotografía que sacamos fue subida a las redes sociales de Sakura… ― lentamente, el rostro del rubio comenzó a mutar. ― Tus padres sabrán que no estabas con ella.

― Mis padres no tienen redes sociales.

― Neji sí. ― Hinata enroló los ojos, comenzando a sentir el cansancio del día sobre sus hombros y la presión del alcohol en todo su cuerpo.

― No hablará.

― Me amenazará. ― espetó Naruto.

― No se meterá. ― insistió la chica.

― Y si… ― lo silenció con un beso.

― Cada día tiene su afán. Ahora durmamos. ― a Naruto le impresionó la respuesta clara y dominante de la chica. Nunca era así, pero le agradaba enormemente verla sacar sus actitudes y hacer valer sus opiniones. Notaba que todo lo que estaba aprendiendo junto a los allegados de la empresa de su padre, le estaban ayudando a pulir esa personalidad tímida, pero concisa, que necesitaba un pequeño empujón para aparecer en todo su apogeo.

Esperaba que prontamente no fuese necesario la presencia del alcohol para inhibirla frente a los demás, ni tampoco que otros aleonaran su forma de ser para hacerla más valiente.

A Naruto le encantaba la Hinata tímida, que se enrojecía cuando lo veía y tartamudeaba al tenerlo en frete, pero el amor que comenzaba a sentir por la decidida y fuerte de carácter que estaba viendo el último tiempo, lo volvía loco. Si antes se sentía enamorado, ahora se sentía mega ultra embobado y dominado por esa chica que comenzaba a nacer dentro de ella.

Minato en alguna conversación que tuvo lugar entre ellos, le dijo: "los Uzumaki nos enamoramos de las mujeres decididas, con ideas claras y genio dominante". En su momento dudó de aquello cuando vio que su amor era solo para su tímida y preciosa mujer, pero ahora, con su cambio, esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.

Minato no se equivocaba y tenía toda la razón cuando agregó otra frase más a esas palabras: "Naruto, los Uzumaki aman ser macabeos".

**17.**

Tenten prendió el televisor y recorrió tres veces toda la programación sin encontrar nada que le interesara. Aburrida por ello, se echó en el sofá, mirando el reloj con números rojos que indicaban las 5:17 de la madrugada.

Luego de comer un yogurt y sacarse los grandes tacones, había caído sobre el mullido sillón esperando que el sueño llegara a anclarse en su cuerpo y de ese modo olvidar todos los sucesos del día, pero lamentablemente no tuvo esa dicha.

― Maldita soledad. ― masculló, recordando como Ino se había largado junto con Itachi y su compañero de piso había quedado de encontrarse con un nuevo "amigo" que lo traía atontado. Para sorpresa de la castaña, su amigo se veía realmente interesado y cada vez quedaba más en el pasado esa pose de ameba que caracterizaba al rubio.

― _Encontré al tipo perfecto. ― _le había dicho hace algunas semanas cuando tomaban desayuno. ― _Estoy a punto de enfrentarme a todos por él._

Ver los sentimientos tan claros y decididos de su amigo le hicieron juzgar su propia vida que en cierta medida todavía no se encarrilaba. Todavía se encontraba en una relación sin nombre con el moreno primo de su amiga Hinata. Insistía en verla y a pesar de que ya no era tan exigente como en un principio, dejar de responderle a sus mensajes era una pelea segura. Evitaba tener malos ratos con él y le contestaba apenas veía sus llamados, pero muchas veces eran inevitables, ya que el genio Hyuga se apoderaba de Neji y lo volvía un energúmeno intratable.

― _¿Qué harás? ― _Le preguntó la última vez que estuvieron juntos, mientras la veía ponerse la ropa. ― _Podrías quedarte._

― _Sabes que no puedo. ― _Le respondió, subiéndose el jean y acomodando su cabello en una coleta alta. ― _¿Puedes llamar un taxi? ― _Bufando, el pelilargo lo hizo.

― _Comienzo a hartarme de esto, Tenten. _― le dijo, con una amenaza clara en sus palabras. _― Quiero que te quedes conmigo y no vuelvas donde tu novio._

― _¿Nuevamente con lo mismo, Hyuga? Creo que había quedado claro que lo de nosotros es una aventura pasajera. ― _le recordó la chica. ― _Vivamos el momento y ya._

―_No pienso vivir el momento si eso significa tener que compartir algo que me pertenece. ― _Tenten odiaba su posesividad, pero no sabía de qué forma enfrentarse a ella para aplacarla. Neji lograba intimidarla. ― _Me estás obligando a tener que hablar nuevamente con el imbécil que vive contigo. Tendré que decirle que perdió; que su novia es mía. _

― _Que yo sepa, la esclavitud fue abolida hace mucho tiempo. _― le respondió mordaz.

― _No te pongas condescendiente, Tenten. Sabes de lo que hablo. ― _sentándose sobre la cama, dejó al descubierto su torso blanquecino, con el cabello suelto cayéndole por la espalda. ― _La pasión y deseo es una cadena que no se logra soltar con facilidad. _

― _Ya te he dicho que eres libre de largarte. De no molestarme. Te libero. ― _dijo la chica. Esas palabras se las había reiterado en diferentes ocasiones, pero Neji no la escuchaba. Muchas veces le había dejado claro que pensaba respecto a lo suyo, sin embargo, el pelilargo usaba todas sus herramientas para convencerla de lo contrario y volvía a caer en sus brazos, olvidando su dignidad.

― _¿Y tú? Dices que me dejas libre, pero tú tampoco te has podido ir. O más bien, no has querido irte ― _le replicó el castañ tomó su bolso con decisión. Neji le tomó la muñeca en el intertanto, impidiéndole moverse de su lugar, para que lo siguiera escuchando. ― _También eres libre de irte, siempre y cuando tu noviecito tenga claro que le gané. _

― _¿Es una competencia? ― _la castaña se soltó de un jalón firme. ― _¿Machos disputando una hembra?_

― _Tú lo volviste una lucha cuando decidiste jugar a dos bandos. ― _le dijo con sorna y sonriendo malévolamente.

― _Tu también jugaste a dos bandos. ― _ lo acusó, recordándole el modo en que habían comenzado esa seudo relación.

― _Pero yo ya me decidí por uno, ¿Cuándo lo harás tú? _

Ni siquiera le respondió. Salió del departamento del moreno como alma que lleva el diablo y con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta por la fuerza de sus emociones.

Sentía dolor, placer y un amor casi psicótico por el Hyuga. Le encantaba su forma de hacerle el amor, de hacerla sentir parte de algo. Esa fortaleza que exudaba, la confianza en sí mismo… pero todas esas cosas quedaban olvidadas cuando mostraba su posesividad que rayaba en lo absurdo.

Sin embargo, no iba a escapar. No quería hacerlo, por lo mismo, y fingiendo no recordar su pelea, marcó a su número. Había estado recibiendo mensajes del pelilargo desde ese día, pero ninguno se los había respondido, fingiendo y aclarando con su silencio, que necesitaba espacio para pensar, aunque el moreno al parecer no entendía.

Ya en el tercer pitido de la llamada, le cayó el peso de lo que estaba haciendo. De lo patética que se veía llamándolo con necesidad. Muy probablemente el moreno estuviese ocupado con otra chica, incluso con Mei. Pensar de ese modo le dolió en el corazón como una daga. No quería imaginárselos juntos, pero era algo muy probable…

― Tenten. ― la voz ronca y adormilada del pelilargo la detuvo. ― ¿Te pasó algo? ― le preguntó preocupado. Tenten se lo imagino intentando reaccionar cuando el sueño le daba batalla.

― No. ― respondió. ― ¿Estás ocupado?

― Estaba durmiendo. ― respondió, sin reprocharle por ello. ― ¿Quieres hablar?

― ¿Puedes venir a mi departamento? ― antes siquiera de arrepentirse, se lo preguntó, cerrando los ojos con temor. ― Estoy sola…

― ¿Tu novio? ― le preguntó con voz ronca, derritiendo los huesos de la chica. ― ¿Un trío? Si eso es lo que quieres, ni sueñes que estaré dispuesto.

― No, ¿Cómo crees? ― refutó de inmediato. ― ¿Puedes venir?

― Sí, puedo, pero si me encuentro con tu novio, le partiré la cara. ― amenazó. Tenten enroló los ojos. ― ¿Cómo es tan imbécil de dejarte sola?

― Sé cuidarme muy bien desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad. ― le comentó cansada.

― ¿Para qué sigues con él si buscas en mí lo que no te da? Termínalo y me tendrás cuando quieras. ― le volvió a decir.

― Hasta que aparezca Mei a reclamarte. ― le interrumpió la castaña, molestándose con la conversación. Si lo había llamado era porque tenía una necesidad física que solventar -aunque la necesidad emocional estaba muy patente en ella-.

― Mei no me interesa. ― dijo Neji con gran tranquilidad. ― Espérame. ― le ordenó y colgó.

La chica miró su teléfono cortado y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Sabía que era incorrecto, que saldría muy lastimada, pero no podía alejarse de él por mucho que quisiera. Además, el último tiempo, el moreno había bajado revoluciones respecto al tema de Tsubasa, aunque lo sacaba a colación cuando quería exigirle exclusividad.

Quizás era una tonta ilusionada, pero verlo tan interesada en ella, sin abandonarla a pesar de que estaba con otro, le daba una pequeña esperanza de que podría haber un futuro ligeramente prometedor para ellos. Tendrían muchos problemas, como la posesividad de él y la personalidad sumisa de ella. Tendrían que aprender a lidiar con sus genios volátiles y las palabras hirientes que se lanzaban en momentos de máxima impotencia. Olvidar el tema de Mei de una vez por toda y de la detestable perdida de su virginidad, pensando en ello como sucesos que formaron sus caracteres y le estaban enseñando a no cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

No obstante, la nebulosa oscura que siempre teñía su cielo azul cuando pensaba en el pelilargo, volvió a aparecer en su corazón. Le era imposible competir con sus propias inseguridades. Con ese dolor que le causaba pensar en el pelilargo y todas las cosas que hacía mal frente a ella. Le costaba entender el porqué de tanta agresividad muchas veces, como si Neji fuese un muñeco roto, que necesitase con urgencia alguien que lo ayudara a sanar, pero a la larga terminaría destruyendo a su salvador. Ella quería hacerse parte de su vida, estar presente en sus batallas, pero era realmente agotador estar a un lado de un tipo que cada cierto tiempo se sumía en su tristeza interior, destrozando todo a su alrededor, olvidando por completo que la gente también tenía sentimientos y al actuar de ese modo los lastimaba a todos. Ya lo había hecho con la banda, con su familia hasta un punto y ahora con ella.

Mei era un catalizador, alguien que lo hacía sentir inferior y que de esa forma lograba manejarlo, porque le daba la sensación de que ella podría hacerse dueña de sus decisiones y él solo descansaría estando a su lado, sin necesidad de analizar nada. Tenten quería que Neji la mirara como si igual, no como una competencia donde debía ser el merecido ganador. Que al mirarla sintiese la confianza de apoyarse y de apoyarla, no de avasallarla o darle el papel de soporte, mientras él se dormía en los laureles.

El sonido del timbre le recordó que esperaba a alguien y levantándose del sofá descalza, con su vestido arrugado y el maquillaje corrido, fue a abrir. Al llegar a la puerta, se vio en el espejo que tenía a un lado y se horrorizó.

― ¿Tenten? ―llamaron desde afuera, tocando con impaciencia el timbre. ― Si no estás acá… ― no escuchó más su voz, porque el pelilargo la estaba llamando a su celular, que estridente reveló que ella se encontraba ahí. ― Abre. ― exigió.

― Espera un poco. ― ni siquiera se había lavado los dientes. Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que el tiempo pasó volando sin darse cuenta.

― No tengo paciencia. ― le recordó con un gruñido incluido.

― Ya me había dado cuenta.

Ordenó su cabello y se mojó la cara, esparciendo el maquillaje por todos lados. Tomando una toalla húmeda de bebé, comenzó a sacarse lo que quedaba desperdigado por su rostro. El vestido no tenía arreglo, así que decidió sacarlo, quedando en ropa interior. El lazo que había a un lado de la tanga era muy erótico y el encaje de su sostén era muy llamativo, haciendo juego. Neji se llevaría una grata sorpresa al verla así, pero, al fin y al cabo, era obvio que lo había llamado para tener sexo, por lo tanto, el pelilargo no podría quejarse de verla con esas prendas. Su cuerpo no era el de una modelo, pero Neji ya la conocía, así que no había necesidad de esconder la realidad.

Armándose de valor, caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola. Al hacerlo, lo vio a él apoyado en el quicio, con la mano empuñada listo para golpear otra vez.

Al verla, quedó con el gesto de su cara detenido en el tiempo. Admiró sus lindos ojos, sus pechos rebosantes dentro del brasier, su vientre con carne, que le encantaba, sus caderas generosas y piernas soberbias. Perfecta y muy linda por lo demás, pensó el pelilargo. Carraspeando, volvió a mirarla a los ojos, aunque se quedó más tiempo reparando la sutileza de sus labios.

― ¿Y esto? ― le preguntó. No esperaba encontrársela de ese modo, tan eróticamente vestida.

Tenten se pasó nuevamente la toalla húmeda por la cara y tirándose a un lado lo dejó pasar.

― Perdón el desastre. Llegué hace un rato de una fiesta y no he podido ordenar. ― a Neji no le interesaba el orden del departamento. ― ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

― Quiero tomarte a ti. ― fue su decidida respuesta.

Agarrándola por la cintura, fue en busca de sus labios, besándolos con ferviente deseo, pero se separó casi al segundo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― le preguntó la chica, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

― Tu boca está amarga. ― La vergüenza tomó el cuerpo de la castaña, quién se puso roja de pies a cabeza para sorpresa del pelilargo. ― Tranquila, me refiero a que tiene sabor a alcohol.

― Bebí bastante. ― se excusó muy entristecida.

― Es esa cosa con la cual te estás limpiando. ― le apuntó la toalla húmeda. ― ¿Dónde fuiste? ― le preguntó el pelilargo, interesándose en besarle el cuello y caminar con ella hasta el centro del living, sin soltarla de sus brazos y tocándole la suavidad de sus nalgas.

― Fuimos de fiesta con Ino y Tsubasa. ― Neji levantó su rostro y la miró expectante. ― No está acá. ― le respondió la chica, leyendo la pregunta que le hacía con sus ojos alabastros. ― Para de odiarlo. ― le pidió, cansada.

― Es un imbécil, no puedes negar eso. ― Tenten frunció el ceño, pero se limitó a enlazar sus brazos tras la nuca del pelilargo. ― Lo detesto porque no te valora. Porque se va y te deja sola. Sabe que yo estoy en tu vida y nunca ha hecha nada para echarme. No tiene los huevos para enfrentarse a mí y cuidar a su novia de otro tipo que se la quiere quitar.

― Si lo ha hecho. ― replicó la chica. Tsubasa había intentado de muchas formas alejar el espectro que significaba el moreno en la vida de su amiga, pero todos sus intentos habían fallado. ― Pero soy un poco llevada de mi idea.

― ¿Un poco? ― Tenten hizo un mohín que a Neji le pareció tan natural. Algo que generalmente no veía en las mujeres con las cuales se relacionaba. No había nada artificial en la castaña que tenía enfrente. ― ¿Dónde está?

― La verdad es que no lo sé. ― respondió sincera, besándole la mandíbula y disfrutando del toque delicado que le daba el pelilargo en su cintura y caderas. ― Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. ― ariscó un poco la nariz cuando la barba incipiente del moreno le tocó las mejillas.

― Te está engañando, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? ― Tenten se alzó de hombros. ― ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes? Es muy rara.

― Somos libres. ― le explicó sin ahondar en el tema.

― Yo no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie más. ― la castaña enroló los ojos. ― Estoy hablando en serio. Si vas a mantener relaciones con otro más aparte de mí, olvídate de que existo. La única certeza de porque sigo acá, es que he ido descubriendo poco a poco y con tu forma de hacer el amor, que nunca te acuestas con Tsubasa.

― Eso no lo sabes. ― se defendió la chica, sonrojándose.

― Un hombre sabe cuándo una mujer no está satisfecha. ― su ego y soberbia masculina la alteró, pero, aun así, no se separó de él, ni permitió que se alejase un centímetro. ― Tienes que dejarlo. ― le insistió, mirando sus labios.

― ¿Tienes una propuesta mejor? ― Neji guardó silencio. ― Tu tampoco estás dispuesto a comprometerte conmigo, ¿Para qué vamos a complicarnos?

― No es complicarse… ― el pelilargo le besó la boca tiernamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

― Tienes miedo, Neji. ― le dijo Tenten al verse liberada de su boca. ― Tienes miedo de que me meta ahí y no puedas sacarme más. ― le apuntó el corazón con su dedo. ― Yo no soy como Mei.

― Déjala fuera de esto. ― Tenten soltó un bufido y se alejó de él, yendo a su habitación para buscar algo con lo que taparse.

Al terminar de abrigarse, se pasó otra toalla por el rostro y limpió el resto de maquillaje, para luego echarse mucha agua y quedar con su cara al natural. Volvió al salón y lo encontró sentado en el sofá, con la mirada fija en el suelo pensando en algo.

― No meteré a Mei en nuestras conversaciones. ― reculó la castaña, aceptando que la guapa mujer debía quedar fuera de ellos. ― Pero no me pidas que ignore la importancia que tiene ella en tu vida. Sé que, si usa bien sus armas, tú te irás de acá sin mirar atrás para correr a sus brazos. No estoy dispuesta a esperar a que eso suceda, por lo mismo no quiero comprometerme contigo.

― Me fijé en ti mientras estaba con ella. ― le recordó Neji, levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. ― ¿Eso no te quiere decir algo?

― Lo hiciste porque sabías que me conocías de alguna parte. ― le hizo ver Tenten.

― Conozco a mucha gente y ninguna mujer me ha causado lo que me causas tú. ― Tenten se miró los pies, sin poder aguantar la mirada penetrante del pelilargo. ― Mei quedó enterrada para siempre, pero reconozco que me da miedo volver a vivir lo que viví con ella.

― ¿Por qué aceptaste ese trato, Neji? ¿Dónde estaba tu dignidad? ― el pelilargo se alzó de hombros, sin tener una respuesta clara.

Tenten se arrodilló frente a él, para estar a una altura parecida.

― Me gustaba desde que era un adolescente. El amor que sientes por una mega estrella. ― le confesó el pelilargo.

― Lo mismo que sentía yo por ti. ― agregó apagada la castaña.

― Yo cumplí mi sueño de tenerla y me creí lo suficiente maduro de aceptarle sus tratos poco equitativos. ― le explicó con su voz baja y tranquila. ― No dudo que me gustaba mucho, incluso la llegué a querer, pero no entendía porque necesitaba acostarse con otros para validarse como mujer. He analizado muchas veces las relaciones que he tenido en mi vida y todas han sido algo tormentosas. Creo que una infancia sin padres y viviendo de allegado en otro lugar me obligó a querer generar lazos fuertes de pertenencia, ya que nunca pertenecí a nada.

― Los Hyuga son tu familia. Hinata te considera su hermano.

― Pero no lo soy. ― replicó el pelilargo. ― Verme solo y sin ese apoyo que creía merecer, me ha formado como alguien que tiene problemas para relacionarse afectivamente. A Mei le acepté el basureo, porque creí que era lo que me merecía. A ti intento controlarte, porque te siento mía. ― Tenten se mordió el labio y Neji se lo rescató tomándolo con su pulgar. ― No te muerdas.

― Veme como tu igual, Neji. ― al mirarse a los ojos, Tenten vio lo roto que se encontraba el castaño por dentro. ― No eres mayor ni menor que yo. Solo eres Neji y yo soy Tenten. Un gusto. ― estirando la mano, se presentó de manera simbólica. El pelilargo se la aceptó sonriendo de medio lado. ― Y ya que estamos con esto de las confesiones, debes saber algo.

― No me gusta cómo se oye esto. ― Tenten negó tranquilizándolo.

― Calma. No es malo… supongo. ― elucubró, haciendo un gesto de duda. ― Tsubasa y yo no somos pareja. ― dijo solemnemente.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó sin creerlo y sintiendo una esperanza en su pecho que jamás nunca la había sentido. Se asemejaba mucho a lo que sintió cuando su padre le regaló su primer instrumento musical. Tenía ganas de conocerlo por entero, de tocarlo, dominarlo, perfeccionarse… ― ¿Terminaron?

― Nunca estuvimos juntos. ― especificó la chica. ― Tsubasa es gay y el mejor amigo que cualquiera quisiera tener.

― Espera, ¿ustedes nunca han estado juntos? ― Tenten negó. ― ¿Nunca?

― No le gusta lo que tengo entre las piernas. ― bromeó la chica.

― A mí me encanta. ― Tenten se sonrojó como colegiala y le golpeó el hombro. ― ¿Es en serio, Tenten?

― Es en serio, Hyuga. Tsubasa y yo nos conocemos desde que íbamos en pre escolar y él se comía el pegamento. ― le contó infidentemente. ― Él me dio una mano cuando me quedé sola, con la diferencia de que a mí me exiliaron de mi familia por diversos motivos. Tsubasa me apoyó y me dio un lugar donde vivir. Apoyó mi sueño de convertirme en una gran diseñadora y también me ayuda para poder conseguir llegar a mi meta máxima que es estudiar en Paris. La cuna de la moda. ― sus ojos castaños brillaron con fulgor. ― Odiaba mentirte y odié verte golpearlo tantas veces.

― No te cuidaba. ― se defendió el castaño. ― Te dejaba bailar borracha como cuba sobre la mesa, mientras unos perritos falderos babeaban abajo tuyo.

― No recuerdo eso. ― dijo riendo. ― ¿Babeaban?

― Como idiotas. ― la chica volvió a reír.

― ¿Sin más mentiras? ― le preguntó Tenten, esperando que fuese una promesa que durara a lo largo del tiempo.

― Sin más mentiras. ― aseguró el castaño, agradecido por estar así con ella.

La esperanza se hizo parte de sí como nunca antes. Lo motivaba a estar a su lado, a mejorar como ser humano y no volver a comportarse idiotamente como lo había hecho al estar con Mei. Tenten lo obligaba a querer mejorar muchos aspectos fallidos de su diario vivir que lastimaban al resto por sentirse como una víctima. Quería demostrarle a la chica de que no era un mal partido, cosa que le sorprendió, porque tampoco era como si soñara que se fuesen a quedar juntos, pero la mera idea de que ella lo mirara con decepción como lo había hecho desde el día que lo conoció, le molestaba.

No obstante, no pensaría en eso en ese minuto. Quería deleitarse de la sensación que le daba saber que ella estaba soltera y dispuesta a estar a su lado. Paso a paso, descubriéndose juntos y sanando. Él le daría mucho más de lo que alguna vez había entregado.

― ¿Vamos a la cama? ― sugirió la chica. ― Para eso te llamé.

― Soy tu esclavo. ― levantándose del sofá y dándole la mano para que ella lo hiciera del piso, se pusieron frente a frente. ― Lamento mucho haberte hecho tanto daño.

― Ahora, aunque sea un pequeño rasguño, olvídate de mí. ― era una amenaza clara y sabía que la cumpliría. ― Mi circulo no te tiene mucho afecto y te aseguro que irán en tu búsqueda si me vuelves a hacer llorar.

― ¿Te he hecho llorar? ― Tenten no respondió. ― Soy un imbécil.

― Que se va a rectificar, ¿verdad? ― Neji asintió con cautela. ― Vamos.

De la mano caminaron hasta la habitación de la chica y mirándose, comenzaron a sacarse la ropa.

Desnudos fueron a su encuentro y se abrazaron a un lado de la cama. Neji se sentó sobre la colcha y Tenten se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Con fuerza, el pelilargo los levantó para quedar en el centro, sentado a lo indio y con la chica abierta sobre él como una flor mostrándose a la luz del sol que cubría los primeros días de la primavera.

Le besó la boca, el cuello, su clavícula, sus senos y costados de esto. Succionó sus pezones y la hizo jugar con su placer, llevándola a límites son rozándola con delicadeza. Se empalmó violentamente con sus gemidos roncos y su voz clamando su nombre con entrega. Cerró los ojos en todo segundo, dejando que sus labios conocieran el cuerpo delicado de la chica. Que su nariz se llenase de su afrodisiaco olor y que sus manos masajearan la piel suave que la cubría.

El cabello de Tenten cayó a los lados de su cara y lo peinó hacia atrás en un gesto erótico. Desesperada por más contacto, movió las caderas de forma circular, rozando su centro liquido con el miembro erecto del pelinegro. El roce de su tronco central con su estómago, le dio mucho más placer de lo esperado y la obligó a tomarlo entre sus manos. Con una experticia por la práctica que tenía con el pelilargo, lo acarició de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su cabeza gruesa y bañada de su liquido previo al orgasmo.

Neji quiso tirarla sobre la cama, para ponerse sobre él, pero Tenten no se lo permitió, que, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, posicionó perfectamente en el ángulo preciso del miembro del moreno y lo clavó en su centro anhelante de la humanidad del pelilargo.

Completamente llena, rebosante de él y con su placer desatándose como marea alta dentro de su cuerpo, se movió de adelante hacia atrás, tomándolo por entero en su interior. Neji mordió sus labios y entreabrió los ojos para mirar sus gestos de placer. El olor de sus sexos sirvió como enardecedor de sus sentidos y alocó sus deseos ya de por sí descontrolados. Neji la tomó por las caderas y la movió con más brusquedad, llegando más dentro de ella y sonriendo de medio lado cuando la vio abrir los ojos con pavor por el placer inmenso que sentía cuando su miembro tocó una fibra en su interior que era el punto exacto que la llevaba a otro nivel.

― Ahí… más. ― le rogó con la voz cortada. Neji volvió a levantarla y la dejó caer con brusquedad y al moverse hacia delante, volvió a rozar ese lugar privado. El botón de su clímax.

Tenten chilló con desesperación y lo empujó hacia atrás, para saltar sobre él con ímpetu. Tocándose ella misma los pechos y buscando con sus dedos la unión de ambos cuerpos, donde se encontraba su palpitante perla, llegó al orgasmo más brutal que alguna vez hubiese tenido. Neji, solo mirándola se enloqueció y dándole embestidas bruscas, tocando lo más profundo de la chica, se liberó soltando su semilla en el interior de ella.

― Dame dos minutos para recuperarme. ― le dijo el pelilargo, dejando que cayera a su lado vientre abajo y respirando erráticamente. Pasado algunos segundos, levantó la cabeza para hablarle.

― Amo tu pene. ― susurró Tenten.

Aquella simple frase de tres palabras se volvió una broma muy divertida y personal para ellos, como también el título de su nuevo capítulo.

**18.**

**Shikamaru**

Sobre su cama, con una mano tras la cabeza y la otra dando caladas a su cigarrillo, pensó en la soledad que lo acompañaba. Su madre ese mismo día lo había ido a ver para decirle, entre otras cosas, que, si seguía así, se quedaría solo para siempre y ella no podría disfrutar de sus nietos porque estaría demasiado vieja para darles en el gusto. No supo que responder a eso, provocando nuevamente el odio desmedido de la mujer, que, con chancleta en mano, lo amenazó de dejarlo sin descendencia -el quid del problema- si no le daba descendencia… No había entendido nada, pero no jugaría con su suerte diciéndoselo.

Sin embargo, luego de que se fuera refunfuñando, se quedó pensando en ello. En que llevaba meses solos y solo estaba supliendo sus necesidades sexuales con mujeres ocasionales que buscaban un poco de sexo y dinero fácil. Él no les quitaría el sueño y les entregaría lo que pedían, pero eso no estaba dándole la satisfacción que comenzaba a pedirle su cuerpo.

La compañía de alguien, querer a otra persona sobre todas las cosas y sentirse amado de la misma forma, como había sido con Temari. Pensar en ella lo descomponía, pero no de la misma forma que lograba antes. Ahora lo ayudaba a mirar las cosas con cierta perspectiva y a entender que ambos habían cometido muchos errores. Aceptaba su ida y ya no le reprochaba el que se fuera para seguir su sueño. Al fin y al cabo, él también lo había hecho.

También pensó en Nozomi. Su cara sonriente, esa vivaz forma de ser y humor muchas veces absurdo que le gustaba. Le agradaba conversar con ella, ya fuese de trivialidades como que el televisor gastaba menos watts que una ampolleta, hasta temas cruciales, como las crisis europeas, la inmigración por parte de muchos ciudadanos con problemas de primera necesidad que afectaban ese minuto al mundo. Oírla hablar con tanta pasión de las necesidades que había en el mundo, le hizo remover una parte de él, obligándolo a hacer una cuantiosa donación a una ONG que se preocupaba de ayudar a niños con problemas de hambre. La chica lo había convencido de que era una maravillosa obra, como también lo convenció de ir a hacer presencia en el lugar, construyendo una escuela, o parte de ella, como muestra de su caridad.

Era un bonito gesto, no lo dudaba, el mismo Neji, un apático engreído que andaba de lo más simpático, le había dicho que ayudar a niños de escasos recursos o con problemas era algo muy valorable y maravilloso. No quiso preguntarle de donde había sabido eso, pero le aceptó el punto.

Apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero, escuchó el clic de su celular. Un mensaje. Una sonrisa. Desde que Nozomi había comenzado a hablarle continuamente, era una constante sonreír cuando veía las cosas que le decía.

_Hoy me tocó atender mi primer forúnculo anal. No te imaginas lo nauseabundo, pero interesante que fue. Igualmente, dudo que esto te importe, así que solo te escribo para desearte un buen viaje y éxito en tu presentación. Estaré atenta para oír el nuevo tema que cantarán. Apenas suban los vídeos a "yutú" hablando sobre ustedes, estaré ahí gritando como loca. Adiós amigo y nos vemos pronto para comprar ese hermoso terno de pingüino. _

¡AMIGO! Gritó internamente.

Verdaderamente iba de mal en peor. Era hora de llamar a su madre y pedir esa vasectomía por violencia. Ya no podían nacer más perdedores como él. No le hacían bien al mundo.

_El suicidio es mi destino, nada me faltará. _

**Kiba**

― Nada de mujeres. ― advirtió Natsuki, poniendo su pelo violeta tras la oreja. ― Solo una y te corto el pene.

― Ya me lo has dicho 30 veces, mi amor. ¿Por qué mejor no disfrutamos de la rica cena que nos preparó mi madre y nos regaloneamos?

― Bueno, por esta vez te acepto el punto, pero ni creas que me harás tonta. ― amenazándolo con la mirada, volvió a comer. ― Estuve mirando vestidos de novia. ― le contó.

― ¿Elegiste alguno? ― Natsuki asintió. ― ¿Lo puedo ver?

― Ni loca. ― gritó ella. ― Es de mala suerte, ¿o acaso quiere que acabemos antes de empezar?

― Solo era una pregunta. ― tomándole la mano sobre la mesa, sonrió. ― No quiero que te estreses por esto. Sé que estás bajo mucha presión eligiendo todo y yo no he sido de mucha ayuda por mis temas con la banda, pero te aseguro que después del Coachella descansaré y me abocaré a ayudarte.

― Cariño, te entiendo. Tampoco me volveré una neurótica que te enterrará el cuchillo en el cuello porque no estás a mi lado. ―Kiba tragó duro, sin ser notado. ― Te conocí trabajando a este ritmo, incluso en esa época trabajabas todavía más junto a los chicos para volverse famoso. No me puedo quejar ahora. Además, tienes que ser el mejor siempre, ¿verdad? No quiero que quedes a medias por darme el gusto a mí. No soy egoísta contigo.

― Cuando nos casemos, tendremos una hermosa luna de miel y nos olvidaremos de todo, ¿te parece? ― le propuso el castaño.

― ¿Dónde quieres ir? ― le preguntó la chica. ― Yo pensaba ir a Europa.

― Quiero playas paradisiacas, ¿te gusta la idea? ― Natsuki asintió muy entusiasma. ― Brasil es uno de los lugares que llama mi atención.

― Dos meses en Brasil tomando sol. Se oye hermoso. ― dijo soñadora, visualizándose tomando piña colada, mientras tocaba la arena suave bajo sus pies y miraba los hombres en tanga que se paseaban frente a ella, con puros atléticos y…

― No sé si podrán ser dos meses. ― Natsuki le restó importancia con una mano, todavía soñando despierta con su futura y muy posible, luna de miel.

― Con un par de días me basta, cariño. ― Kiba sonrió. ― Seremos muy felices.

― Señora Inuzuka. Se oye bien, ¿eh? ― Nat asintió feliz. ― Compré algo. Más bien es para mí, pero quiero que tú me lo pongas.

― ¿Un dildo gigante? Sé que comenzamos a experimentar con mi dedo en tu recto, mi amor, pero no creo que sea prudente que lo digas aquí en frente de todos. ― susurró la chica, mirando sobre su hombro mientras hablaba. Kiba se puso morado, ahogado por su propio bochorno.

― Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso. ― la amenazó, aterrado de que sus amigos se enteraran de sus gustos "versátiles" con su prometida. ― Más bien era algo más pequeño y que no me meteré por el culo. ― Nat lo miró dos segundos, para explotar en una risotada que llamó la atención de todo el restaurant. ― Ok, gracias por esto. ― le dijo enojado y muy apenado.

― Perdón, perdón. ― le dijo, juntando sus manos, pero sin lograr cubrir las risas. ― Es que te pones con un gesto de niño pequeño que me fascina. ― Kiba se cruzó de brazos. ― Dime que es, cariño.

― No sé si te mereces que te lo muestre. ― alzándose de cejas, Natsuki lo miró sugerente. ― Hoy estás muy difícil de tratar. ― le reclamó.

― Ok, me pondré seria. ― Kiba resignado, sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa. Era una caja de terciopelo, como la que traía su anillo de petición de matrimonio. ― ¿Otro anillo?

― Sí, pero ábrelo. ― Natsuki lo hizo con cautela, encontrándose con una alianza de oro, no muy gruesa y sin nada en su exterior. ― Es la alianza que usaré yo.

― ¿Cuándo nos casemos? ― Kiba negó.

― Desde ahora. Quiero que todos sepan que soy un hombre comprometido. ― a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ― Ve lo que dice en el interior.

_Natsuki, mi jedi favorita._

― Cariño, esto es hermoso. ― le dijo emocionada, saltando de su asiento y abrazándolo frente a todos para terminar sentándose sobre él. ― Pásame tu mano izquierda. ― Kiba lo hizo y sintiendo un escalofrió mientras el anillo se apoderaba de su dedo, se vio con él puesto con precisión. ― Eres mi prometido, mi hombre, mi vida, mi amor. ― Dándole un beso en los labios, sellaron la puesta del anillo. ― Esto es una gran prueba de amor.

― Para que veas de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti. ― riendo, la chica le revolvió el cabello.

― ¿Soy tu _jedi_ porque saco mi espada por las noches? ― moviendo los dedos con sorna frente a su nariz, lo molesto riendo como posesa al verlo descompuesto. ― Es una broma.

― Mala broma. No te permitiré volver a hacerlo. ― la amenazó, aunque Natsuki no se sintió afectada y lo apretó contra ella.

― Estos días se me harán eternos sin ti. ― le contó, haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

― Pero ya me tendrás a tu disposición. ― le prometió el castaño.

― Y ya sabes lo que te espera.

Felices, sellaron su prueba de amor. Kiba era un hombre enamorado y Natsuki era la mujer más querida del mundo entero, sin lugar a dudas.

**Naruto**

― Nos vemos. ― alzando la mano, todos los presentes se despidieron de Neji. Naruto le palmeó el hombro al verlo pasar por su lado. ― No llegues tarde. ― le dijo el pelilargo a su amigo rubio.

Naruto lo miró salir sin entender nada. Buscó la mirada de su novia, que sonriendo se alzó de hombros, sin entender tampoco, pero si feliz de ver ese cambio en su primo.

― Está raro. ― dijo extrañado cuando Neji desapareció de su campo visual.

― Está más amable. ― dijo Hanabi, situándose a un lado de su cuñado y dándole un vaso de jugo. ― Me gusta cuando vienes a cenar a casa.

― Le gusta porque le traes juegos de videos y ahora quiere que le traigas otro desde Estados Unidos. ― le explico Hinata. Naruto se puso la mano en el pecho ofendido.

― Y yo que pensé que era un real cariño el que sentías por mí. ― dijo fingiéndose herido. ― Me has roto el corazón, Hanabi.

La chica sonrió feliz. Había un nuevo ambiente en su familia y la llegada de Naruto era un claro ejemplo de eso. Cenaba frecuentemente con ellos y sus bromas aligeraban el lugar, haciendo reír a las tres mujeres y a Hiashi, aunque este fingía no oírlo. Neji lo ignoraba, pero no para hacerse el interesante, sino porque estaba más concentrado en mirar su celular que en mirar a su alrededor.

― Lo siento. Aunque creo no ser la primera mujer Hyuga que te rompe el corazón. ― Hinata le lanzó una mirada amenazante a su hermana para que guardara silencio.

― Tu hermana estuvo a punto de lograr que tuvieran que hacerme un trasplante coronario de tanto dolor que sentí. ― bromeó el rubio.

― Mi padre también ha visto su corazón afectado por ti. ― broma acida marca de Hanabi. Naruto dejó de sonreír y puso una cara digna de fotografía. Hinata rió bajamente, mientras Hanabi casi se tiraba al suelo para burlarse de él. ― Es una broma, Naruto.

― Una muy mala. ― dijo ofendido, aunque esta vez era real su sentimiento de aflicción. ― ¿Tus padres? ― le preguntó a Hinata.

― Estaban en una cena de negocios, pero ya venían. ― le dijo la peliazul, acercándose hasta él para tomarle la mano. ― ¿Demos un paseo mientras los esperamos? ― Naruto aceptó.

Hanabi se perdió en el segundo piso, pero antes de llegar a su cuarto, corrió de vuelta donde su hermana y cuñado.

― ¡Naruto, quiero _Overwatch_! ― le pidió suplicante. ― Y una nueva consola, la mía se rompió. Allá en Estados Unidos hay una especial, que viene con todo lo de Overwatch incluido. Por favor, tráemele.

― Yo te la pago. ― dijo Hinata, mirando a su hermana de reojo por lo sinvergüenza que estaba siendo.

― Yo lo traigo y yo lo pago. ― replicó el rubio, aceptando la petición de Hanabi. ― Vamos, Hinata.

― Gracias, eres el mejor. Si mi hermana se enoja contigo, avísame. Yo la convenzo de que te perdone. ― le prometió la chiquilla.

― Lo haces porque eres una interesada, pero sin lugar a dudas, eres la mejor cuñada de todas. ― le dijo el rubio, sonriendo zorrunamente.

― Y ha tenido muchas cuñadas, así que siéntete importante. ― bromeó Hinata. A Naruto volvió a no gustarle la broma, pero no lo dijo. ― Ve arriba y mándame un mensaje cuando nuestros padres lleguen.

― Ok. ― aceptó Hanabi y salió del lugar saltando.

Hinata y Naruto se fueron al patio trasero de la mansión Hyuga y se pusieron a un lado de la piscina. Naruto le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Jalándola con decisión, la envolvió en sus brazos, disfrutando de brisa primaveral.

― Te voy a extrañar mucho. ― le dijo Hinata, apretándose en su pecho. ― Me había acostumbrado a verte casi todos los días.

― Te llamaré en cada momento que me encuentre desocupado. ― Hinata lo aceptó. ― Pero te aviso de antemano que cuando hay este tipo de eventos, el tiempo es escaso y vivo corriendo. Te puedo mandar mensajes, ¿te parece?

― Solo quiero que pienses en mí. ― Naruto la alejó para que se miraran a los ojos.

― Siempre estoy pensando en ti. ― juntando sus frentes, se tomaron de la mano. ― No quiero presionarte y los últimos días no te lo he preguntado, pero quería saber si ya habías conversado con tus padres respecto a mi petición.

Hinata asintió lentamente.

― Ellos saben y me dijeron que me darían una respuesta pronto. ― le comentó Hinata. ― Ese día que mamá entró a mi habitación y tú te fuiste, me quedé conversando con ella. Supe algo de su vida amorosa con mi padre y la entendí mucho. ― Naruto no quiso preguntar de que se trataba, aunque su vena curiosa estaba en todo su apogeo buscando saber. ― Le ha tocado duro, pero ha sido muy fuerte.

― Se nota que es una mujer de armas tomar. ― dijo Naruto, alabando a su suegra. ― Es muy amable.

― En eso me parezco a ella, aunque es más decidida que yo. ― sonriendo, la peliazul, continuó hablando. ― Se casó muy joven, muy enamorada y eso le jugó en contra. Papá la engañó y le dolió mucho, pero siguió a su lado, sin embargo, continuaron los errores de mi padre y mamá ya no aguantó más, por eso decidió irse a Europa, a hacerse cargo del área que quedó botada luego de la muerte de mis tíos. Antes lo tenían otros directivos, pero nos estaban llevando a la quiebra. Mamá remontó la compañía y triplicó las ganancias. ― admirada, Hinata se encontró con esa información en los papeles y solo pudo sentir profundo orgullo y respeto por esa mujer que era su madre. ― Es una gran negociante y estratega.

― Como tú. ― Hinata agradeció el piropo, porque si la comparaban con su madre, era para sentirse orgullosa. ― Tu padre es muy idiota, ¿Cómo se le ocurre engañarla?

― Era al principio de su relación. ― le explicó la chica. ― No lo justifico, pero tampoco lo sentencio por ello. Ha sabido resarcirse luego de eso.

― Ahora son más felices que nunca. ― Hinata asintió feliz por ello.

― Le comenté a mamá sobre nuestro viaje y me dijo que me iba a apoyar, pero papá igualmente tiene que darme su permiso. No quiero ir contra ellos, menos ahora que se han mostrado muy complacientes y confiados en mí. ― bajó la voz para que solo él la oyera, aunque su alrededor estaba vacío, no podía confiarse. Las paredes tenían oídos. ― Lo del otro día fue una estupidez apoyada en el alcohol, pero de ahora en adelante iremos con la verdad.

― Me parece perfecto. ― Naruto la besó en sus labios y se perdieron en ese mundo que solo les pertenecía a ellos. ― Te quiero.

― Yo más. ― chupándose los labios, Hinata volvió a abrazarse a él. ― ¿Tus padres me darán una habitación a mi sola?

― Es probable que no, pero les puedo decir que lo hagan para que no te incomode. ― Hinata lo aceptó. ― Pero esperemos la resolución de tus padres. No quiero presionarte y si no es ahora, puede ser más adelante, ¿bueno? Así que, si dicen que no, no te enojes. ― le pidió el rubio.

Hinata admiró que él pusiese a sus padres sobre sus necesidades. Podía comportarse infantil y tozudamente, exigirle que se pusiese intransigente con sus progenitores e impusiera su voluntad, pero no, era lo suficientemente correcto para decirle que pensara en ellos antes que en él. Eso solo reafirmaba su amor por él.

― No me enojaré. No soy una niña mimada. ― Naruto sabía que no. ― ¿Entremos? Mi celular acaba de vibrar y esa es la señal de Hanabi.

― Bueno. ― tomándole la mano, ingresaron al hogar, encontrándose con el matrimonio Hyuga en el recibidor de la casa. ― Buenas noches. ― saludó el rubio.

― Buenas noches, Naruto. ― lo saludó su suegra, mientras Hiashi movía la cabeza. ― ¿Cenaron?

― No. Los esperamos a ustedes. ― dijo Hinata.

― Pero ya comimos, Hinata. ¿no tienen hambre? ― la peliazul asintió. ― ¿Tu hermana?

― Arriba, probando videojuegos, supongo. ― respondió la chica. ― Iremos a cenar. Voy a buscarla.

― Antes de que subas, quisiéramos hablar contigo. ― Naruto se separó de ella. ― Más bien con los dos. ― agregó la mujer.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― pregunto la chica temerosa.

― El último tiempo te has visto sometida a muchos cambios, Hinata. ― comenzó a decir su madre. ― Luego de lo que le pasó a tu padre, tuviste sobre tus hombros la responsabilidad de tomar en cierta medida, la batuta de la empresa, aprendiendo terminología que no conocías, entrevistándote con acreedores, directivos, jefes y gerentes. Escuchaste muchas cosas, averiguaste otras más y mostraste que, a pesar de que no estabas del todo preparada, igualmente te atreverías a tomar las riendas de nuestro conglomerado.

― Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. ― susurró la chica.

― Y por eso mismo, por la madurez mostrada, por tu forma de ser y porque confiamos ciegamente en ti, tienes el permiso para salir de viaje con Naruto. ― le dijo su madre.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pero rápidamente la situación explotó. Naruto la tomó en brazos y giró con ella, como si se hubiesen ganado el premio mayor de la lotería.

― Gracias, papás. No los decepcionaré. ― Hiashi tenía una expresión convulsa y poco convencida, pero ya estaba todo dicho. Debía confiar en su hija y en su buen juicio y dudaba que Naruto fuese tan idiota como para propasarse con la chica sabiendo que tenía todos los ojos puestos sobre él.

― Con la condición de que no duerman juntos. ― agregó el patriarca, mirando fijamente a Naruto. ― Ya sabes lo que pasará si mi hija llega con un pequeño toque tuyo. ― amenazó.

― Hiashi. ― advirtió la mujer. ― Naruto tiene claro los límites y Hinata comienza a ser una mujer. Démosle la confianza suficiente, ¿te parece? ― la peliazul agradeció al cielo por tener a su madre como confidente y ayudante. Era un regalo del cielo, una bendición del mundo que ella fuese una mediadora innata y que estuviese de vuelta en casa. ― Esperemos que Hinata termine con los exámenes y podrán irse un fin de semana.

― Me parece fabuloso. Gracias por eso. ― dijo Naruto, dándole la mano a Hiashi. ― No abusaré de su confianza.

― Eso espero. ― sus ojos blancos daban miedo, pero Naruto no se amedrentó. La noticia había sido tan buena, que no tenía miedo a nada.

―Vayan a cenar y luego hablamos de los detalles.

La pareja Hyuga se fue a su habitación, mientras Naruto y Hinata quedaron en el salón, abrazados.

― De a poco iremos consiguiendo más cosas. ― empezó a decir Naruto. ― Me siento como un adolescente que tiene que ir quemando etapas para conseguir permisos.

― ¿Y eso no te molesta? ― el rubio negó. ― ¿Ni te frustra? ― insistió la peliazul.

― Nada, cariño. Me hace feliz, porque te estoy acompañando en tu crecimiento. ― tomándole el rostro, la besó largamente. ― Lleva muchos bikinis para disfrutar de la playa.

― Traje de baños largos. ― corrigió la chica, sonrojada.

― Lo que sea, solo ponte linda. Aunque si te pones más linda, tendré que esconderte.

― Estás loco. ― rió la chica.

― Por ti.

Abrazándose y con la maravillosa noticia frente a ellos, su despedida no tuvo nada de tristeza, solo la promesa de que, a la vuelta, un nuevo paraje se ponía frente a sus ojos. El paraje de la confianza y no decepcionarían a nadie.

**Neji**

Neji sintió a la bonita castaña removerse entre sus brazos, despertando de su sueño corto, pero reparador y murmurando palabras ininteligibles.

― ¿Qué hora es? ― le preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y abrazada como lapa a su pecho.

― Van a ser las 8 de la noche. ― le respondió, mirando la hora en su celular. ― Dormiste algunos minutos.

― Estoy cansada. ― se defendió, dejando caer su cabeza en el torso desnudo del pelilargo. ― Las grabaciones han estado muy agotadoras.

― ¿Están por acabar? ― Tenten asintió. ― ¿Y qué harás luego de eso?

― Tengo pensado tomarme unas largas vacaciones, pero luego recuerdo que junto dinero para estudiar y se me pasa. ― dijo bromeando la castaña, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Neji. ― Cuando terminen las grabaciones, me dedicaré por entero a la tienda que tenemos junto con Tsubasa. Hace mucho que no confecciono algo de mi autoría y me gustaría volver a hacerlo. ― le contó, suspirando cuando los dedos del pelilargo se perdieron entre sus hebras castañas, acariciando su cabeza con sutileza. ― Lo último fue el vestido de Sakura, pero generalmente hago más cosas y ahora no tengo mucho.

― ¿Tienes una tienda? No lo sabía. ― reconoció el Hyuga. ― ¿Venden solo ropa?

― Y algunos accesorios que no tienen mayor relevancia. ― contestó. ― Intentamos vender a un precio moderado, pero hay cosas que salen de nuestro presupuesto y nos han metido en grandes problemas. Hace algunos meses, antes de entrar a la película, compré una tela desde la India. Era carísima y según yo, la mejor para hacer una tenida completa, sin embargo, terminó siendo una imitación de muy mala calidad y que nos dejó con números rojos, sin ganancias. Nos desesperamos con Tsubasa. Teníamos que cerrar la tienda, un sueño mío y que él apoyó con todo su entusiasmo, pero una mano divina nos cayó del cielo: El padre de Tsubasa, como siempre, nos salvó, inyectándole dinero, así que pudimos continuar en Shibuya. ― dijo Tenten sonriendo al recordar la sensación de alivio que los embargó en ese minuto, cuando todo lo malo ya había terminado.

― Shibuya es un lugar caro. ― Tenten asintió, acomodándose mejor y poniendo su pierna sobre la pelvis del pelilargo, chocando directamente con su miembro semi erecto. ― ¿Dónde tienen la tienda?

― En uno de los centros comerciales. ― Neji quería mayor información, pero como Tenten se veía reacia a seguir contando, buscaría la información con la ayuda de Itachi o cualquier otro. ― Oye, ¿y cómo se pasa en las giras? ¿Mucho alcohol, muchas chicas, mucha gente?

― Mucho ensayo. ― respondió pausado. ― Es lo que más hacemos. No hay tiempo para divertirse.

― Es sabido que en las giras hay muchas groupies o ustedes tienen puertos en los que atracar. ― dijo la chica, usando un eufemismo. ― No es como que quiera saber cuántas tienes, ni cuantas tendrás, sino que es para…

― ¿Recopilar información? ― Tenten alzó la cabeza para mirarlo confundida. ― No sabes mentir.

― No miento. ― dijo sonrojándose. ― Era una pregunta, como si te hablase del tiempo. ― comparó, intentando salvar su dignidad.

― Sabes que no. ― serio como siempre, le peinó el flequillo hacia atrás y la dejó con su mentón posada en su pecho, mirándolo con cierta admiración. ― No me gusta andar con una y con otra. Ya no tengo 19 años.

― Pero es verdad que las chicas se lanzan, ¿verdad? ― Neji aceptó, moviendo la cabeza, pero sin darle importancia. ― La querías mucho, ¿no? Todavía la quieres. ― los ojos castaños de la chica se apagaron al igual que su brillo constante. Neji la vio escapar de sus brazos y poniéndose el pantaloncillo y su camiseta, salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo. Nuevamente Mei se hacía presente frente a ellos, como un fantasma que solo servía para atormentarlos.

Neji mascullando algunas palabras, se levantó, pero se tomó un tiempo para calmar sus emociones que se contrariaban cuando tenía a la chica cerca. Se vistió con tranquilidad y salió del lugar amarrándose el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza, despejando su rostro anguloso y guapo.

― No la quiero. ― contestó convencido. ― No del modo que se debe querer.

― No quiero saberlo. ― replicó ella, perdiéndose en la cocina. ― ¿Quieres comer algo?

― Intento hacer las cosas bien. ― volvió a la carga el ojialabastro, caminando tras ella. ― Hoy me voy por 5 días.

― Lo sé. ― respondió la chica, apenada y fingiendo concentrarse en encontrar alguna tontería en el mueble inferior. ― ¿Tienes tu maleta lista?

― Ya está todo en el avión. ― dijo Neji. ― Quiero paz y lo que tú me das.

― Sexo gratis, porque a diferencia de tu ex, yo no te pido dinero. ― un golpe frontal, que le dio de lleno en la cara. ― Lamento haber dicho eso. No me corresponde.

― Sí, tienes razón, no me pides dinero, pero pides algo que es mucho más difícil que te pueda dar. ― Tenten alzó la mirada y lo miró desafiante. ― Yo no soy de los que da amor, Tenten. Tenlo claro. Si crees que podrás evangelizarme luego de haber logrado que hablara de mi vida, no lo conseguirás.

― ¿Entonces qué haces acá si te sientes obligado a analizar tu vida? ― Neji cuadró los hombros, en una pose de dureza que no la asustó. ― ¿Para qué te apareces en mi casa, en mi vida, exigiendo cosas, pero luego andas reculando de tus propias palabras?

― Si lo supiera, todo sería más simple. ― comenzó a caminar donde ella. ― Si no tuviese esta necesidad de tocarte que me quema por dentro y que me obliga a buscarte desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto, me sentiría satisfecho, pero no puedo sacarte de mi vida y lamentablemente ahora no QUIERO hacerlo. Me gusta tocarte, olerte, besarte, llevar tu cuerpo al límite, rozarlo con el mío, oírte chillar mi nombre, que me muerdas, morderte, marcarte y que me marques, porque, maldita sea, Tenten, esto es más fuerte de lo que alguna vez he sentido en mi vida. Nada se le compara a esta necesidad de tenerte a mi lado, como si fuese un drogadicto dispuesto a todo por conseguir su droga. Ni siquiera lo que sentía por Mei logró hacer que dejara de asecharte como un poseso enfermo de la cabeza. ― invadiendo su espacio, la tomó por la cintura. ― Una y otra vez, siempre, sin acabar, estás en mi cabeza y me desarmas por completo. No sé si será culpa por mis faltas anteriores o tus curvas que me enloquecen. Tampoco sé si será mi deseo de olvidarme en ti, perderme acá… ― le tomó su entrepierna con posesividad, haciendo que Tenten soltase el aire de golpe y se aferrase a sus hombros. ― buscar ese consuelo que sabes brindarme tan bien, el que me obliga a no dejarte ir. Simplemente eres mía, desde siempre. Y con sinceridad te lo digo: espero que esto no nos lleve a la muerte.

Buscó su boca con un ansía voraz. Famélico por ella, le estrelló contra la encimera y enredó una de sus manos en el cabello de la chica, desatándolo de su cinta, mientras la otra se anclaba en su cadera y la afirmaba contra su cuerpo con deseo sin contener.

Tenten jadeó al sentir el deseo del pelilargo rozando su vientre. Su dureza palpitante se le antojó deliciosa y ocupando sus manos, tiró los lados de la camisa que tenía el Hyuga y sus botones saltaron por toda la habitación, chocando sonoramente contra el suelo. Sin embargo, aquello no les importó. Deseándose con furia, como caracterizaban sus relaciones, Neji la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en la encimera, sin dejar de besarla.

En segundos, ya todo fue descontrol y apoyada en su hombro, Tenten sintió los últimos embates de su orgasmo astronómico, sintiendo cada uno de sus miembros aletargados mientras Neji bombeaba en su interior y le regalaba todo lo que tenía en su ser, derramándose en su interior.

Jadeando, quedó con su cabeza ahí, abrazándolo con sus piernas por la cintura y sus brazos todavía cansados enganchados a su cuello. Neji normalizaba su respiración poco a poco, apretándola todavía contra él y dándole pequeños besos en su oído y cuello.

― Y volvemos a caer. ― susurró la chica, desnuda abrazada a él, igual que él a ella.

― Será una constante. ― le resumió, obligándola a asumir que Neji estaría siempre ahí. ― ¿Logras comprenderme?

― Jamás lo haré. ― respondió Tenten, sabiendo de antemano que la cabeza de Neji era demasiado compleja como para ponerse a analizarlo. ― ¿Tú quieres ser comprendido?

― Solo quiero que estés presente. ― murmuró taciturno. ― Pero no exijas nada.

― Neji, algún día serás tú él quiera entregar más. ― vaticinó ella. ― Y para tu buena suerte y mi porfía, ahí estaré para acompañarte.

― ¿Por qué, Tenten? ¿Por qué no me abandonas? ― la chica tragó saliva y se separó de su cuerpo para mirarlo.

Los ojos alabastros estaban llenos de incertidumbre y vulnerabilidad, algo que le dolió a la castaña, quién añoraba no volver a ver esa mirada en el pelilargo.

― Porque nadie merece estar solo, por mucho que quiera creer que sí.

Dándole un beso, volvieron a empezar, pero esa vez fue distinto.

Se tocaron con ternura, se amaron con pasión, pero sin desarmarse. Se miraron a los ojos y se unieron con delicadeza, con afecto, con respeto, algo que había faltado mucho en su relación. Tenten con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, creyó en un futuro mejor junto al ojialabastro y sabía que lo conseguiría.

**Sasuke**

― Serán los 5 días más eternos de mi existencia. Ni los dos días que logramos conseguir gracias a Itachi lograron saciar mi cuota de ti. ― Murmuró Sakura, caminando detrás del pelinegro que llevaba en sus brazos un televisor para ponerlo en su habitación. ― Tendré que acompañarme de esa maldita cosa para no sentirme tan sola.

― Trae a tus amigas. ― sugirió el pelinegro. ― Pero quédate acá. No quiero que vuelvas a tu departamento.

― ¿Por qué? No me portaré mal. ― Sasuke sabía que no y le molestaba que la pelirosa pensara que él la quería en su departamento para controlarla. ― Tengo claro que estoy contigo y andar con otro no me atrae.

― En este tipo de cosas es cuando me doy cuenta de que eres más niña de lo que estás dispuesta a asumir. ―dijo Sasuke. ― Aquí la seguridad es mucho mayor que en tu departamento. No quiero que corras riesgo y este departamento es casi un fuerte en comparación al tuyo.

― Tampoco vivo en un cuchitril. ― Sasuke enroló los ojos sin contestar. ― Pero me quedaré acá, no porque sea seguro ni el riesgo de que me atropelle una estampida de elefantes sea menor… ― ¿Qué?, pensó Sasuke. Ya comenzaba a dar sus ejemplos delirantes que lo hacían reír, más que tomarlos como posibilidades. ― Lo haré porque aquí tu olor estar ramificado y te extrañaré tanto que esto será lo único que me quedará.

― Eres una sufrida, emotiva y llorona. ― Sakura alzó la cabeza y puso sus manos en la cadera, desafiándolo. Sasuke la miró de la misma forma y sonrió lentamente. ― ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el melodrama?

― Es una forma de sacar afuera mi tristeza por la soledad en la que me dejas. ― el pelinegro meneó la cabeza resignado. Aquella chica era un peligro público y una locura constante. ― ¿Ya te vas?

― Tienes 10 minutos para despedirte de mí antes que mi hermano comience a llamarme desesperadamente. ― le dijo el moreno.

Sakura se quedó pensando algunos segundos.

― Ya llamó. ― le dijo como cuando se es descubierto en una maldad. ― Pero le corté porque me estaba dando un sermón agotador.

― Debe estar de muerte. ― susurró el Uchiha, sonriente por dentro al imaginarse a su hermano con la boca abierta y desconcertado porque su cuñada lo hubiese dejado con la palabra en la boca.

― En 10 minutos no alcanzamos a hacer mucho. ― el moreno alzó una ceja. ― Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

― Sakura, los últimos dos días, anoche y durante todo el día hemos estado juntos haciendo el amor. ― le recordó el pelinegro, riendo con complicidad. ― Voy con mi apetito más que saciado.

― Eso es para que no mires a nadie más y pienses solo en mí. ― Sasuke no le dijo que eso ya le pasaba. Que no había ninguna chica en su horizonte que captara su atención. ― Y yo también necesitaba sentir que mi cuota de ti estaba llena, casi rebalsando. ― agregó con picardía. ― Mi cuerpo te extrañará, así que debía darle lo que le faltaría.

― ¿Te das cuenta de que está loca? ―Sakura asintió sin sentirse ofendida. ― ¿Y que yo estoy más loco por aceptarte todo?

― Puedes negármelo, pero sabes que usaré mis tretas femeninas para conseguir lo que quiero. ― Sonriente, caminó a paso seguro hasta él y lo abrazó por el cuello, jalándolo para que quedaron con sus narices rozándose. ― Quieres hacerme creer que eres genial y que me haces un favor al estar conmigo, pero no olvides que eres tú el que me necesita más.

― Eres una egocéntrica y soberbia. ― Pero no se alejó. ― E inmadura.

― La peor, ¿verdad? ― Sakura le respondía con ironía, cosa que hacía reír al pelinegro. ― Creo que deberías abandonarme.

― ¿Tú crees? ¿Terminar contigo? ― Sakura asintió, riendo al sentir picotones en sus costillas. ― ¿Y quién me dará esos momentos tan hilarantes que me das tú?

― Nadie, por eso como consejo deberías dejarme, pero como no quieres, no lo harás. ― Sasuke asintió, embobado por sus ojos verdes. ― Disfruta de tu viaje, mi amor. Disfruta de cantarle a todos, pero prométeme que te vendrás apenas termines.

― ¿Y si no lo hago? ― Le preguntó, desafiándola. Sakura alzó sus cejas.

― No tendrás sexo por dos semanas. ― Sasuke la miró largamente, para luego comenzar a reír, acabando en una carcajada limpia. ― No estoy bromeando. ― Le amenazó la chica, alejándose de él y de sus brazos. Sasuke la tomó firme y caminó con ella hasta el centro del living.

― ¿Tú aguantarías? ― quiso saber el moreno. ― Yo creo que no.

― Mi orgullo es más fuerte. ― respondió, alzando las cejas.

― No lo creo. ― acabando con el tema, la beso en los labios de muchas formas.

Fueron minutos donde sus labios estuvieron unidos y se separaban solo para tomar aire y volver nuevamente a besarse, abrazados como si fuesen uno y deseosos de esa cercanía. Sasuke abrió los ojos y la vio en un punto sublime entregada a sus besos, a su cuerpo, a su sincronización como pareja, sintiéndose más enamorado. Era muy linda, con su boquita pequeña y ojos grandes. Su preciosa mujercita.

― Te quiero mucho. ― le dijo Sakura sobre sus labios. ― Cuídate y disfruta.

― Tú también cuídate. ―dándole los últimos y cortos besos que le daría por 5 días, se alejó, peinándole el flequillo. ― Cualquier cosa háblame. Tendré el celular prendido. ― Sakura asintió, algo entristecida, pero sabiendo que ese tipo de viajes serían algo común entre ambos.

Era la primera prueba de separación e intentarían sortearla de la mejor manera.

― Nos vemos. ― Saliendo, Sasuke se apoyó en el cubículo cerrado que lo bajaba de su departamento y un sentimiento extraño lo abarco.

El sentimiento de extrañar algo a un nivel muy por encima de lo que ya conocía. Le molestaba la sensación, pero no lucharía contra ella. Sabía que en cuanto llegara, él y Sakura estarían juntos por mucho tiempo más y eso solo era un tiempo que debían tomarse.

No se apenaría y daría un gran espectáculo, porque a pesar de su incomodidad, en el mundo de los famosos, el show siempre debe continuar.

**19.**

_¿Cómo estás?_

Sakura se talló los ojos, despertando como si hubiese tenido el mejor sueño reparador de su vida. A pesar de que en un principio temió no poder descansar bien por no tener a Sasuke a su lado por tercer día consecutivo, rápidamente el abrazo de Morfeo la envolvió y durmió a pierna suelta por casi 14 horas… ¡14 horas! Gritó internamente, sentándose en la cama y agarrándose la cabeza por la brusquedad.

Volvió la vista a su celular y vio que el mensaje era de las 8 de la mañana. Sasuke quizás no se tomaría bien que le respondiera 5 horas más tarde.

_Acabo de despertar. _

Respondió, encontrándose rápidamente con el moreno en línea y escribiendo para responderle.

_Ya me percaté._

Por palabras era difícil identificar las emociones de las personas, pero sospechaba que el moreno no estaría en su felicidad máxima.

_Estás enojado? _

Quiso saber.

Esperó pacientemente la respuesta, pero nunca llegó. Bufando, bajó los pies de la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño para lavarse el cabello y su cuerpo. Al salir, volvió a revisar su móvil, pero seguía sin haber respuesta. Para acompañar un poco su soledad, prendió el televisor de la habitación – cosa que no le agradaba porque destrozaba la armonía del lugar, pero que ahora era su única compañía mientras Sasuke no estaba, aunque apenas el moreno se apareciera en casa, el televisor volaría del lugar. – y se encontró con su novio dando una entrevista en vivo.

Se veía muy guapo con su cabello desordenado, camisa azul con dos botones desabrochados y jeans. Esa pose indulgente, que decía a gritos: "no me importa bajarte los calzones" la derritió todavía más. A medio vestir se sentó sobre la cama y lo escuchó.

― _Sasuke, siempre es un agrado tenerte acá. _― Sakura sesgó la mirada porque la mujer le estaba coqueteando descaradamente, pero el moreno no respondió a eso. ― _Les recuerdo que estamos en un especial del Coachella, hablando con las bandas que tocarán todo este fin de semana de buena música. _― comentó la mujer, hablándole a la cámara, para luego volver donde el moreno y sonreír como tonta. ― _¿Nerviosos? Es la primera vez que les toca cerrar un festival tan grande como lo es este. ― _La pelirosa descubrió que al lado de Sasuke estaba todo el resto de la banda, menos Kiba.

― _Siempre están los nervios, pero confiamos en nuestro trabajo. ― _respondió Sasuke, hablando tranquilo y grave como siempre lo hacía. Sakura lo echó todavía más de menos al oírlo y rogó para que el tiempo pasara rápido y pudiese tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. ― _El estar acá es fruto de nuestro esfuerzo y no decepcionaremos._

― _De eso estoy segura. _― habló la presentadora, acomodase el cabello. _― Naruto, se ha sabido de tu nueva relación con la hija del multimillonario empresario Hiashi Hyuga, ¿Qué puedes comentarnos al respecto? ― _Maldita periodista metida. Quizás su amiga se tomara aquello de muy mala forma.

― _No comentaré nada sobre eso. Venimos a hablar de música. _― Rara vez Naruto se ponía serio, pero esa ocasión fue una de esas veces y Sakura se lo alabó. _― Estamos muy enfocados en nuestros proyectos musicales y esperamos en el corto plazo sacar un nuevo disco. _

― _Naruto ha creado nuevos temas que son bastante buenos. ― _apoyó Neji, llevando toda la atención al ámbito de la banda. ― _Y todos estamos colaborando con letras y música._

― _Trabajo duro, ¿no? ― _elucubró la presentadora, mirando nuevamente a Sasuke, pero éste seguía sin responder, solo miraba el suelo, a la gente y a sus compañeros. _― ¿Cómo compatibilizan la vida en general con tener que viajar por el mundo a presentarse? Sabemos que todos deben tener sus novias y abandonarlas de repente puede ser algo molesto para ellas._

― _Todo se puede compatibilizar. _― dijo de forma intrigante Shikamaru.

― _Mi vida familiar es bastante estable. _― aseguró Naruto, sin ahondar más.

― _La gente que nos rodea sabe lo que significa participar en una banda que tiene muchos fans. _― aportó Neji.

― _Además, si nos quieren, aguantan. _― la frase de Sasuke sacó carcajadas en todo el set, incluida Sakura, que corrió a su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje.

_Yo te aguanto mucho… te quiero 3 _

La pelirosa había aprendido que en los set ni en entrevista, los celulares no podían salir, porque era una desconcentración, pero Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo el celular y miró el mensaje de Sakura, aguantando una carcajada y sonriendo de medio lado. Iba a responder, por lo que captó la pelirosa, pero fue interrumpido por la desagradable presentadora.

― _Sasuke, ¿qué te causa tanta risa? _― quiso saber.

― _¿Puedo decir algo? ― _respondió con otra pregunta, pero no espero la respuesta. ― _Yo te aguanto mucho más a ti. No lo olvides. _― Luego de esa declaración tan indescifrable, Sasuke volvió a concentrarse en las nuevas preguntas.

La presentadora trató de llevar la conversación a un terreno más personal por lo que notó Sakura, pero como siempre, el moreno la corto en pleno e insistió que de la vida privada de cada uno no se hablaba.

― _Nos enteramos que la señorita Haruno, su coprotagonista en la nueva película que estás haciendo, tuvo un complejo accidente con un caballo. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella en este minuto? _― a pesar de ser una pregunta personal, también era algo que incluía su trabajo y no podía negarse a responder.

― _Ella está bien. Tuvo unas pequeñas lesiones, pero se recuperó excelente. ― _escueto y conciso, a Sakura le agradó la respuesta de Sasuke.

― _¿Consideras que tiene un futuro prometedor? ― _la pelirosa se sentía incomoda al ver como intentaban meterla en la entrevista, pero el moreno sabía manejarse bien.

― _Como todos los que entran en el mercado. Considero que dando las oportunidades, hay más posibilidades de encontrarse con ese tipo de talentos y Sakura es muy talentosa. _― sus palabras le encantaron y chilló feliz por eso. Era tan guapo y genial cuando se lo proponía… _― Me encantaría seguir hablando sobre la película, pero venimos a un programa de música y dudo que a su público le agrade esto._

― _Por supuesto. ― _aceptó la mujer, volviendo a la tarea de hablar sobre música. ― _¿Alguna banda que consideren buena y que sea emergente?_

― _Muchas. El ámbito musical japonés y mundial ha crecido bastante y es agradable escuchar a nuevas bandas, con ideas renovadas y letras acordes a nuestros tiempos. _― contestó Neji, serio y sucinto como siempre.

― _Es probable que haya bandas que destronarán o al menos pasarán a estar a la par con muchas otras que ya son leyendas. El rock se reinventa todos los días y no podemos quedarnos pegados en lo que ya conocemos. _― Agregó Shikamaru. ― _Living in Peace ha intentado desbancarse un poco de lo que de por sí se llama rock. Nosotros intentamos hacer algo más progre, pero eso no significa que sea más malo, como he tenido la desgracia de leer en muchos foros musicales. Es lamentable que el fanático de nuestra música no se permita oír otras cosas, como si eso fuese pecado intentar variar en las tonadas o incluir más tecnología._

― _Buen punto. ― _celebró la presentadora. ― _Viéndolo de ese modo, a ustedes los siguen tanto jóvenes como viejos estandartes que muchas veces se cierran a las cosas nuevas._

― _Es algo complejo. ― _Acotó Sasuke. ― _Intentar atraer más gente, aunque tampoco es lo que nosotros buscamos, sino más bien intentamos satisfacer nuestra necesidad de música. El apoyo es fundamental, pero buscar hacer música para contentar a la gente que nos sigue, sería demasiado irresponsable.― _aseguró. ― _ Me preocupo todo el tiempo de hacer un buen trabajo que me complazca, pero no puedo desesperarme por todo el sentir de la fanaticada. _

― _Todo su público sabe que trabajan mucho para poder llevar buena música a sus oídos. _

Sakura quería seguir viendo la entrevista, pero su celular vibró, con un aviso de Shizune que le alertaba de tener que ir a grabar nuevamente al set. Refunfuñando como niña pequeña, le respondió con un "ok".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Concierto Coachella**

Sasuke saltó sobre su lugar, moviendo los brazos y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro para relajar los músculos en tensión. Se preparaba físicamente para la extenuante, aunque maravillosa tarea de dar un concierto en un festival. Era más de una hora de mucha adrenalina, cantando y coreando con el público, disfrutando de la gente y mirando en el horizonte los cientos de miles de cabezas que se apretujaban casi a sus pies solo para verlos tocar. Un sueño hecho realidad.

Desde que tenía memoria, estar en un escenario había sido su deseo más desesperante y cumplirlo fue su mayor logro. Cada vez que se paraba frente al público, era como la primera vez: nervios atenazando su estomago, manos sudorosas, millones de pensamientos, para acabar frente a toda esa gente que esperaba lo mejor de él.

¿Lo lograría? Sabía que sí. No por nada llevaba tantos años en la industria del entretenimiento.

― Ok, chicos. Ya está todo sobre el escenario para dar comienzo a una nueva presentación. ― Todos los presentes miraron a Itachi. Los maquilladores, productores del magno evento, publicista y periodista junto a su cámara estaban dentro del lugar, revisando que todo estuviera bien y dejando un registro visual de todo lo que pasaba tras el telón. ― Toda la mierda-mierda para ustedes y den una gran presentación.

Poniendo las manos en el centro, gritaron el nombre de la banda y tomaron los últimos sorbos de agua para subir a cantar.

Itachi le tomó el brazo antes a Sasuke antes de que saliera.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Da lo mejor de ti. ― le pidió sonriente.

― Siempre lo hago. ― respondió arrogante.

― Ya conseguí lo que me pediste. ― dijo Itachi, ignorando su comentario anterior. ― Te bajas del escenario y el avión estará en la loza esperándote para despegar.

― Genial. ― dijo, sonriendo de medio lado. ― ¿Nos iremos todos?

― Créeme que no eres el único que dejó una chica preciosa esperándolo en Japón. ― Y el moreno tenía claro que no. ― Nos vemos después. Termina rápido.

― Claro. ― corriendo, Sasuke salió al escenario.

Empapándose de lo que le daba la gente, sonrió abriendo los brazos y yendo directo al micrófono. Le gustó ver la variedad de personas que habían: adultos, hombres, mujeres y niños. Eso hablaba de que estaban haciendo un buen espectáculo.

Sin más que pensar y dándole una señal a Naruto, comenzó la primera canción.

**Electricityscape.  
**_The Strokes _

Oh with strangers to impress so near  
Old friends don't realize I'm here  
I wish two drinks where always in me  
I'd pretend I had the perfect day

Take me to the water  
Make me understand  
That I was wrong

For me tomorrow is my first day  
So please don't tempt me in the wrong way

It's almost after midnight  
I can see the city lights  
We're here

Change your mind tonight  
You belong to the city now  
And you're closer now, I know  
You belong on the radio

I swear I'll give it back tomorrow  
But for now I think that I'll just borrow  
All the chords from that song  
And all the words from that other song I heard  
Yesterday

Change your mind tonight  
You belong to the city now  
And you're closer now, I know  
You belong on the radio

I will not disturb you  
I was just returning you the compliment.

El público tarareó junto con ellos y Sasuke se movió en el escenario como si fuese su propia casa. Sonrió como nunca lo hacía, demostrando en sus gestos y forma de actuar que algo lo estaba haciendo feliz. Que había cambiado una parte de él y lo hacía más accesible.

― Sasuke, vamos con otro tema. ― le dijo Shikamaru.

Guitarra, batería y bajo se dieron paso en la canción, haciendo enloquecer al público.

**Like a Stone  
**_Audioslave_

On a cobweb afternoon  
In a room full of emptiness  
By a free way I confess  
I was lost in the pages  
Of a book full of death  
Reading how we'll die alone  
And if we're good we'll lay to rest  
Anywhere we want to go

In your house I long to be  
Room by room patiently  
I'll wait for you there  
Like a stone I'll wait for you there  
Alone

On my deathbed I will prey  
To the gods and the angels  
Like a pagan to anyone  
Who will take me to heaven  
To a place I recall  
I was there so long ago  
The sky was bruised  
The wine was bled  
And there you led me on

In your house I long to be  
Room by room patiently  
I'll wait for you there  
Like a stone I'll wait for you there  
Alone

And on I read  
Until the day was done  
And I sat in regret  
Of all the things I've done  
For all that I've blessed  
And all that I've wronged  
In dreams until my death  
I will wander on

En todo momento, Sasuke sintió la complicidad con el público. Esa sensación de estar haciéndolo bien, acompañado de un deseo enorme de hacerlo mejor para satisfacerlos a todos y terminar con la nota más alta el espectáculo. Sin embargo, en ese minuto se le venía la parte crucial de la presentación: Enseñar un nuevo tema. Generalmente la gente no se tomaba bien cuando su banda favorita tocaba una canción nueva en algún concierto. Los desconcertaba y solo ayudaba a que se dieran vuelta a buscar algún bebestible o ir a comprar comida, no obstante, Sasuke no se iba a acobardar por eso y se presentaría frente al público con su nuevo single. El que haría sensación en poco tiempo. Estaba seguro.

― Traemos un nuevo tema, que espero sea de su completo agrado. ― comenzó a contar Sasuke, embobando a todo el público que gritaba su nombre y lo cegaba con los flashes de sus cámaras personales. ― Vendrá incluido en nuestro próximo álbum.

Terminando esa entrada, Sasuke se acomodó frente al micrófono, esperando el pase de sus compañeros. En cuanto llegó, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la música, volviéndose uno.

**Black  
**_Pearl Jam_

Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay  
Her legs spread out before me, as her body once did  
All five horizons revolved around her soul  
As the earth to the sun  
Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn  
Ooh, and all I taught her was everything  
Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore  
And now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds  
Of what was everything?  
Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...

I take a walk outside  
I'm surrounded by some kids at play  
I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear  
Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head  
I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning  
How quick the sun can, drop away  
And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass  
Of what was everything?  
All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...  
All the love gone bad turned my world to black  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll ever be...yeah...

I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,  
I know you'll be a star  
In somebody else's sky, but why  
Why, why can't it be, why can't it be mine

La gente prendió encendedores como si de antorchas se tratase y menearon las manos de un lado a otro, identificándose con el tema y dándole la tranquilidad al pelinegro de que sería un verdadero éxito cuando el tema se presentara en las radios locales e internacionales, convirtiéndose en el himno del despecho.

― Gracias. ― dijo, sonriente y yendo hasta donde Shikamaru, donde se encontraban las botellas con agua. ― ¿Viste? Esto es tuyo.

― También es tuyo, Uchiha. Tú le diste el toque. ― respondió el coletas, sonriéndole de manera sincera. ― Sigamos con el show. Creo que quieres irte lo más pronto posible.

― Tengo una novia que me espera. ― Shikamaru quedó sorprendido con su declaración. Por primera vez veía al moreno tan resuelto y completo por una relación. Ni Fuka que había estado a su lado por años había logrado sacar afuera a ese chico que ahora veía. Uno que estaba muy alejado de la superestrella y que sonreía como un chiquillo al pensar en su novia.

Quizás la edad de Sakura había logrado que el Uchiha se pusiera en su mismo nivel y eso lo hizo volver a retomar una infancia y adolescencia cortada por el éxito temprano de su carrera música y actoral. La chica le daba esperanzas y lo dejaba convertirse en un chiquillo que solo quería disfrutar de su relación como si se tratase de un niño.

Pensar de ese modo, alegró a Shikamaru. Por fin su amigo se vería despojado de su seriedad, cosa que lo haría ciento por ciento, más feliz.

Corriendo al centro y tirándose el resto de agua en la cabeza, Sasuke tomó el micrófono.

**Razorblade  
**_The Strokes_

Oh, the razorblade  
That's what I call love  
I bet you'd pick it up  
And mess around with it  
If I put it down  
It gets extremely complicated  
Anything to forget everything

You've got to take me out  
At least once a week  
Whether I'm in your arms  
Or I'm at your feet  
I know exactly what you're thinking  
You won't say it now  
But in your heart it's loud

Oh, no  
My feelings are more important than yours  
Oh, drop dead, I don't care, I won't worry  
There you go

Oh, the razor blade  
Wish it would snap this rope  
The world is in your hands  
Or it's at your throat  
At times it's not that complicated  
Anything to forget everything

He would never talk  
But he was not shy  
She was a street-smart girl  
But she could not lie  
They were perfect for each other  
Say it now  
Cause in your heart it's loud

Oh, no  
My feelings are more important than yours  
Oh, drop dead, I don't care, I won't worry  
Hey

Sweetheart  
Your feelings are more important of course  
Of course  
Everyone that wanted  
Everything that we would take from them  
I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me  
No, don't  
Okay

― Todo lo bueno termina. ―comenzó a decir Sasuke. ― Es hora de que nosotros volvamos a nuestro país y ustedes vuelvan a sus casas. Gracias por tremenda oportunidad y esperamos verlos nuevamente. ― el abucheo fue generalizado, pero no había más que hacer. La presentación debía acabar y sabía que podían cerrarla con broche de oro. Ya bastante había disfrutado el público con los solos, la pirotecnia, la presentación fabulosa de escena y con las canciones, por lo mismo se iban satisfechos. ― Hasta pronto.

**Whatever Happened  
**_The Strokes_

I want to be forgotten  
And I don't want to be reminded  
You say  
Please don't make this harder  
No I won't yet

I wanna be beside her  
She wanna be admired  
You say  
Please don't make this harder  
No I won't yet

Oh dear, is it really all true?  
Did they offend us and they want it to sound new?  
Top ten ideas for countdown shows  
Whose culture is this and does anybody know?  
I wait and tell myself life ain't chess  
But no one comes in and yes  
You're alone

You don't miss me  
I know

Oh Tennessee  
What did you write?  
I come to get her in the middle of the night  
Oh that's an ending that I can't write  
Cause  
I've got you to let me down

I want to be forgotten  
And I don't want to be reminded  
You say  
Please don't make this harder  
No I won't yet

I want to be beside her  
She wanna be admired  
You say  
Please don't make this harder  
No I won't yet

Haciendo una reverencia, bajó del escenario y se encontró con su hermano.

― Listo, Itachi. ― golpeándole el hombro a su hermano, esperó a que todos bajaran y se felicitaron con entusiasmo. ― Yo me voy, ¿quién más toma el avión? ― Todos se pusieron de pie y despidiéndose rápidamente, salieron del lugar, siendo escoltados por gorilas que los protegían del público.

Algunos saludos, autógrafos y fotografías fue lo único que entregaron. Los periodistas se quedaron con las ganas de conseguir una cuña. Para otra ocasión, pensó Itachi. Enviaría un comunicado y con eso les tenía que bastar.

Arriba del avión, Sasuke sonrió satisfecho y dándose una ducha en el baño acondicionado que tenían sobre la gran aeronave, se quitó el sudor que le había otorgado cantar frente a esa cantidad de público. Habían hecho una gran presentación y estaba seguro que sus seguidores así lo considerarían.

Esperando que nadie molestara su sueño, el moreno se acomodó en el asiento y deseó enormemente que las casi doce horas de vuelo fuesen las más cortas de la historia. Reaccionando de un salto, le envió un mensaje corto y conciso a Sakura.

_Tomé el avión. Nos vemos en mi casa. __**Sasuke.**_

Ya con eso, dio por terminada su actuación en Estados Unidos. Ahora solo le quedaba ir al encuentro con su novia, un tema muy crucial e importante.

**20.**

_¿Cuándo llegas? Dijiste que viajabas por la tarde y todavía no apareces por acá. __**Sakura**_

Sasuke se imaginó a su novia, haciendo muecas por extrañarlo. Si supiera que él también estaba desesperado por verla, darle besos, abrazarla, tener su olor, mirar sus ojos… Estaba demasiado enamorado como para siquiera darse el lujo de negar que no la extrañaba.

_Sigo en Estados Unidos. __**Sasuke**_

Mintió. Estaba en Japón y ya iba en una van que lo llevaría directamente a su departamento donde la pelirosa lo estaba esperando.

_¿Entonces te quedaste más días? ¿Porque no mejor me dices que quieres separarte de mí y nos ahorramos todo esto? __**Sakura**_

Molestia dramática. Se la imaginó triste y no le gustó, pero igualmente siguió con su jugueteo.

_Créeme, si quisiera terminar contigo te lo diría cara a cara. __**Sasuke**_

Esperó su respuesta, mientras sentía el auto avanzar a toda velocidad por las calles de Japón. Se perdió unos momentos mirando por la ventana, hasta que el celular vibró entre sus manos.

_¿No quieres venirte? __**Sakura**_

A veces era tan tierna.

_Ya te dije que quiero estar contigo. __**Sasuke**_

Esta vez Sakura no respondió. Solo le dejó el visto.

― ¿Podríamos apresurarnos? ― le preguntó al chofer, impacientándose en la van. Quería solo llegar para encontrarse con ella y más que necesitarla a nivel sexual – dónde claramente la necesitaba, pero no era lo primordial – la necesitaba a un nivel más emocional. El estrés del festival, andar corriendo, preocupado también de la película y de que se encontrara bien, era mucha presión, pero saber que la vería prontamente lo motivaba para mantenerse todavía un poco más en pie.

Volvió a mirar su teléfono, pero nada, seguía sin responder. Chasqueó la lengua; cuando Sakura se lo proponía era muy cabezota y no entendía razones. Al parecer no captaba que lo tenía comiendo directamente desde su mano, como si él fuese el fiel y amable perrito faldero. Tendría que nuevamente aclararle esos puntos y recordarle que para él solo existía ella y no la dejaría por mucho que el mundo entero o la vida misma lo pusiera todo en contra.

Ya llegando al edificio, le dio la mano al chofer y le pidió que dejara las maletas en el suelo, para que él mismo las subiera. El hombre le obedeció y se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero Sasuke no quiso y dándole una jugosa propina, agarró sus cosas y corrió al ascensor. En el camino, saludó con la cabeza al conserje y siguió sin desviarse. Llegando a su piso, pulsó la clave de ingreso y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Con cautela, dejó las maletas en el piso y fue en busca de Sakura.

Al principio no la vio, pero luego la vislumbró sentada en el sofá, con las rodillas apegadas a su pecho y abrazándolas. Miraba unos videos de actuación, como moverse, gesticular y olvidar que estaba la cámara en frente.

Despacio caminó hasta ella y se puso tras del sofá, para luego bajarse hasta la altura de su oído y hablarle.

― Molestia. ―susurró.

Sakura se dio vuelta con brusquedad y lo quedó mirando, pero rápidamente se puso de pie sobre el sofá y se lanzó a él como gato, encaramándose en su cuerpo y enlazándole con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sasuke por inercia la tomó y la apretó contra él, disfrutando de eso que solo ella le entregaba cuando estaba cerca.

― Mi amor, pensé que no te vería. ― murmuró como niña pequeña, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y suspirando. ― Echaba de menos tu olor. No te imaginas cuanto. Incluso tu almohada fue mi compañero de cama.

― Espero no se haya propasado. ― bromeó el moreno, alejándose para poder darle un beso en los labios.

Sakura se apoyó en su frente, para luego empezar a darle muchos besos rápidos, en los labios, mejillas, pómulos, ojos, mentón, orejas… todo lugar que encontraba, se lo besaba.

― Mi amorcito te extrañé tanto-tanto. No te imaginas cuanto. ― le aseguró con híper dramatismo que le encantó. ― Soñaba contigo y despertaba sin tenerte a mi lado. Fue lo peor de la vida.

― Estuve fuera solo 5 días.

― Eternos 5 días. Prométeme que no te irás tanto tiempo la próxima vez. ― Sasuke no quiso recordarle que, como había sido en los premios Óscar, a veces debía irse por casi un mes o acaso más. ― Quizás si no durmiésemos juntos, no te extrañaría tanto. Fue muy triste.

― Eres una melodramática, ¿te das cuenta de eso? ― Sakura asintió sin sentirse abochornada. ― ¿Qué hiciste?

― Dame un beso, primero. ― le exigió y bajó la boca para tomarlo por sí misma. Sasuke suspirando se lo permitió y le dio un beso largo, húmedo, donde sus lenguas se encontraron y se demostraron con cada roce cuanto se habían echado de menos. Sakura hacía esos soniditos que a él lo ponían muy caliente. Jadeos contenidos que nacían desde su pecho y lo estaban comenzando a excitar. Una de sus manos, que estaba afirmándola por los muslos, subió en su camino y le tomó una nalga apretando los dedos. Como siempre, Sakura estaba con short y ellos le permitían sentir la piel de su novia como tanto le gustaba. Por deseo, corrió los dedos y fue en búsqueda de su centro húmedo que lo encontró listo como siempre para que entrara en él. ― Amor… ― gimió. ― Te quiero dentro de mí, pero primero… comamos algo.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― Sakura se separó a mirarlo y asintió abochornada. ― Bueno, vamos. ― bajándose desde su cintura, le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta la cocina, donde se encontró con un pequeño banquete. Platos preparados con esmero y muy bien decorados. ― ¿Y esto?

― Te tenía una sorpresa, pero como dijiste que no llegabas, lo iba a tirar a la basura. ― reconoció medio acomplejada. ― Cociné yo misma. Le pedí a Jiraya venirme antes y con ayuda de Kakashi lo conseguí, entonces me vine corriendo y… ― sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Sasuke, que bajaron hasta su altura y la besaron en la boca con pasión, amor, anhelo, añoranza. En su beso le transmitía muchas cosas y Sakura a duras penas lograba controlar los embates de la lengua lujuriosa del moreno, mientras sus manos ya se habían perdido por alrededor de su cuerpo. ― Sasuke… ― llamó, intentando detenerlo, pero el moreno caminaba con ella por la sala, directo a la habitación, mientras a tirones le sacaba la ropa y se desabotonaba su camisa. Además de eso, Sakura sintió el claro indicio de su deseo en su vientre, rozándola e incitándola a desatarse. ― Mi amor… ― llamó nuevamente entre besos, aprovechando que Sasuke había bajado por su cuello para besarla, pero luego su voz se apagó al caer sobre la cama, con él encima.

Todo perdió sentido e importancia. Se volvieron uno y quedaron jadeantes sobre el colchón con Sakura mirando el techo, mientras él caía a su lado, completamente saciado.

Sasuke la miró y esperó cualquier reacción por parte de ella, pero Sakura estaba en shock.

― Lamento haber sido tan brusco. ― murmuró cuando logró controlar su respiración. ― Pero lo necesitaba.

― ¿Cómo el aire que respiras? ― Sasuke frunció el ceño sin comprender. ― Así te necesito yo. Como el aire que muy necesariamente necesitan mis pulmones. ― dijo medio en broma. ― ¿Tanto me extrañaste?

― ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera en cuanto viera lo que habías hecho? Me sorprendiste. ― confesó, volteándose hacia ella, para volver a ponerse sobre su cuerpo, pero a medias. ― Tiendes a dejarme sin palabras.

― ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? Puede que ahora esté fría, pero podemos calentarla. ― reafirmó como niña pequeña y a él le fascinó. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asomó en el rostro de Sasuke y se la regaló a ella.

― Eres única, Sakura. ― no quiso decirle que era la mejor, pero para él Sakura era lo máximo. Lo que más quería en su vida. ― Mientras me doy una ducha, tú puedes calentar la comida. ― sugirió el moreno.

― Bueno. ― aceptó la chica, dándole un beso en los labios y poniéndose de pie para comenzar su tarea. Sasuke la miró largamente, apreciando sin recato sus delicadas curvas. ― Me vas a gastar de tanto que me miras. ― lo acusó Sakura, sonriendo de medio lado.

― Tú también me miras y todavía no me gasto. ― le recordó el moreno, poniendo las manos tras su cabeza, sin incomodarle su desnudez.

― Soy más sutil para mirarte. ― Sakura se puso una remera ancha y sus calzones para caminar directo a la cocina.

― Ponte zapatos. ― le dijo Sasuke. ― Te enfriarás si vas así.

― Tenemos calefacción central. ― tirándole un beso, salió del cuarto y fue a calentar la cena, cantando una tonada sin ritmo en el proceso.

Tan ensimismada estaba en eso, que no se percató de la llegada del moreno; con su pelo mojado, secándolo con una toalla, pantalones de chándal y remera sin mangas, se veía todavía más apetecible que antes.

Sasuke aprovechó la distracción de la chica y se posó tras ella, poniendo sus manos en el vientre liso de Sakura y tirándola hacia atrás, haciendo chocar su pecho con la espalda de la pelirosa.

― Mmmm, que bien huele. ― dijo con voz ronca y sugerente el moreno.

― Es un rico pollo… ― Sasuke no se refería a eso y se lo dejó claro al olerle el cuello y bajar sus manos por los muslos desnudos de Sakura, tocándoselos con evidente deseo. ― Oye, para.

― Cinco días sin esto es demasiado. ― dijo Sasuke, volviendo a recorrer las piernas de la pelirosa con sus manos y dándole un beso húmedo en el cuello. ― ¿Cómo estuvieron estos días de grabación?

― No puedes cambiar así de tema y esperar que responda, cuando tengo tus manos recorriéndome y tu boca besándome. ― le reclamó la chica, zafándose de su agarre y yendo en busca de los utensilios para comer. ― Saca los cubiertos. ― le "ordenó" al moreno mientras acomodaba la comida recién calentada sobre dos platos. ― Muero de hambre.

― ¿Has comido bien? ― Sakura asintió, sentándose en el taburete a un lado de Sasuke y sobando sus manos. ― Vamos a probar tus artes culinarias.

― Si está malo, no me digas. ― le advirtió antes que cualquier cosa y lo miró expectante mientras Sasuke se metía el tenedor en la boca y saboreaba parte de su comida.

Sakura dejó de respirar rogando porque su invento hubiese resultado y sintió su alma caerse al suelo cuando Sasuke dejó de masticar y la miró con horror.

― ¡No me digas! ― gimió abochornada y completamente abatida. ― Sabía que no debía haber cocinado. Nunca se me ha dado bien y como me desconcentro con una facilidad alarmante, terminé cometiendo un error garrafal y…

― Está muy rico. ― interrumpió el moreno. ― Abre la boca. ― le dijo, esperando que la chica lo hiciera y cuando lo hizo, le metió el tenedor con comida entre los labios.

Sakura saboreó lentamente y disfrutó del toque mágico que le había dado la albahaca al pollo y el orégano al arroz.

― Es verdad. ― expresó lentamente, abriendo los ojos con emoción. ― Quedó rico.

― Eres una llorona. ― la molestó el moreno y siguió comiendo.

― Compré un vino. ― bajó del asiento y corrió hasta llegar el bar trayendo una botella de brebaje oscuro y etiqueta blanca. ― Me dijeron en la tienda que era de lo mejor y me costó caro, así que debe ser bueno.

Poniéndose de puntillas, sacó dos copas gordas y las puso frente a ellos.

― Déjame abrirlo. ― Como todo lo que hacía Sasuke, sacar el corcho se volvió un deleite para los ojos de Sakura, que disfrutó de sus gestos sensuales y cara de concentración. ― ¿Has tomado antes?

― Sí, pero no de ésta calidad. ― contestó la pelirosa, mirando su copa llenarse con lentitud. ― Mmmm… hasta huele bien.

― ¿Quién te lo recomendó? ― le preguntó Sasuke, oliendo el mismo aroma que la chica y sintiéndose gratamente sorprendido por lo bien que se notaba.

― Uno de los vendedores que atendía en la tienda. Fui a una muy exclusiva y como aparecí junto a Kakashi, nos atendieron de inmediato, dándonos casi una clase de enología. ― le dijo la pelirosa. Sasuke sonrió para seguir comiendo. ― Se me había olvidado comentarte: Kakashi me está haciendo unas clases de histrionismo y dramatismo, porque dice que hay ciertos detalles que afinar en mi actuación. Como él es profesor, aunque hace mucho que no ejerce, quiere volver al rubro conmigo.

― Como productor ganas más dinero, por eso dejó la docencia de lado. ― le contó el moreno, levantando la copa. ― ¿Hagamos un brindis?

― ¿Por qué? ― quiso saber la chica, levantando su copa.

― Porque estamos aquí, juntos, sin escondernos. ― Sakura asintió.

― Yo brindo por ti y por lo rico que es tenerte nuevamente acá. ― Sasuke sonrió encantado y le dio un corto besito que le sabio a mariposas multicolores. ― También brindo porque te quiero y me encanta ser tu novia.

― La mejor novia del mundo. ― lo dijo bromeando, aunque a ojos de él, Sakura sin lugar a dudas era la más perfecta. ― Salud.

― Salud.

― Mirándonos a los ojos, porque sino son 7 años de mal sexo. ― le advirtió Sasuke, sonriente y revoltoso. Sakura enrojeció, aunque bebió su copa sin despegar la mirada de los azabaches que la perseguían en sueños.

― Dudo que eso nos suceda a nosotros. ― agregó resuelta y saboreándose los labios. ― Está muy rico.

― ¿Y tú? ― le coqueteó el moreno, tocándole el muslo, para luego volver a la tarea de comer. ― Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvieron las grabaciones? ― volvió a preguntar.

― Extenuantes, pero cada vez queda menos para acabar, lo que me hace sentir nostalgia. ― le respondió Sakura, metiéndose el tenedor en la boca.

― Así son este tipo de proyectos, molestia. Deben acabar en algún momento. ― le recordó, sin reconocer que a él también le daba cierta pena dejar atrás la producción de la película y todo lo que conllevaba. No podía olvidar que gracias a esa producción había conocido a la pelirosa que tenía a su lado. ― Ahora tendrás que prepararte para tu ultimo año y decidir que se viene para después.

―Voy a estudiar, Sasuke. Prepararme con titulo para convertirme en actriz. ― le dijo con convicción, completamente decidida a que se dedicaría de ahora en adelante. ― Te sentirás orgulloso de mí.

― Ya me siento orgulloso de ti. ― refutó Sasuke. ― Desde hace mucho tiempo que te admiro. Incluso antes de estar contigo. ― agregó, limpiándole la mejilla que tenía manchada con un pedacito de hoja verde. ― Tienes dotes artísticos que se envidiaría cualquier actriz de renombre y no se te suben los humos por aquello.

― ¿Así que cuando andabas de refunfuñón conmigo, igualmente me admirabas? ― Sasuke alzó una ceja al verla tan complacida y pagada de sí misma.

― No, cuando andaba refunfuñando por ti es cuando más me molestaban tus niñerías. ― Sakura bajó la cabeza, recibiendo el duro golpe de sus palabras. ― Aunque esas niñerías son las que me tienen aquí, ¿no crees?

― Te hice enloquecer, Sasuke. Reconócelo. Me viste y quisiste tenerme contigo, ¿verdad? ― El moreno se atragantó con la comida y la miró sorprendido. ― ¡Te descubrí!

― ¡No fue así! ― replicó él, sabiéndose pillado. ― Bueno, reconozco que llamaste mi atención.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por mi belleza exótica? ¿Mis ojos verdes? ¿Mis labios rosas? ― insistió Sakura, moviéndose casi como una culebrita por lo feliz que era.

― No, por tu pelo color chicle. ― Sakura volvió a desinflarse y le lanzó una mirada herida. ― Mentira. Fueron tus ojos los que me hicieron sentir diferente.

― ¿Sentir diferente? ― inquirió la pelirosa, en busca desesperada de palabras por parte del moreno. ― ¿Cómo?

― ¿Qué sentiste tú cuando me viste? ― quiso saber el moreno, dando vuelta la conversación.

― No es justo, yo pregunté primero. Además, en mi caso es muy diferente, porque imagínate tú encontrarte con uno de tus actores y artistas favoritos, trabajar con él y verlo en vivo. Es alucinante. ―Sasuke no conocía de ese tipo de sensaciones, ya que para él los famosos eran sus iguales y no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. ― Pensé que eras muy guapo.

― Yo también te encontré muy guapa y cuando Jiraya dijo tu edad, fue un batazo en mi cabeza. ― Sakura sonrió, esperando por más. ― Eso fue lo que sentí.

― ¿Nada más? ¿Ni una vibración? ¿Ni un sentimiento de encontrarte con la mujer más espectacular del mundo? ―Sasuke alzó una ceja y Sakura se cruzó de brazos. ― Yo sentí que me había encontrado con el hombre más espectacular del universo.

― ¿Y lo sigo siendo?

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Preguntó la pelirosa sin comprender.

― Bajo tu mirada, ¿Sigo siendo el hombre más espectacular del universo? ― una cierta desconfianza e incertidumbre tiñó sus palabras. No era como si necesitara que Sakura le confirmara su afecto, pero también era un hombre con sensaciones y temía por sus palabras.

― No. Ahora creo que eres real y eso me gusta todavía más. Ya no eres el Sasuke idealizado que todo lo que veía por televisión era su rostro bonito y voz perfecta. Eres mal genio, gruñón, serio, cariñoso cuando se te antoja, muy celoso…

― Eso es mentira. ―Sakura se limitó a levantar una ceja, objetándole de ese modo su refutación. ― Sabes que no es así.

― ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto reconocer que eres celoso? Yo también lo soy. ― confesó Sakura. ― Me molesta cuando te coquetean descaradamente, aunque tengo claro que es algo común en tu vida. También me molesta que cuando te enojas conmigo, de inmediato te vas donde Erika y son de lo más amigos. Sufrí mucho cuando la pasada navidad andabas con distintos perfumes de mujeres marcados en tu cuerpo.

― Lo lamento. ― Sakura lo miró de hito a hito. ― Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, pero estaba tratando de olvidar lo que pasaba entre nosotros y me encontraba frustrado por oír todo el tiempo que nuestra edad era un gran impedimento o que cometía un error al meterme contigo. Acepté que los demás influenciaran mis decisiones, cosa que nunca había hecho y te lastimé. ― El moreno puso sus manos a los lados del taburete encerrándola. ― Debo aceptar que fui un idiota, pero no me obligues a decirlo de nuevo. ― Sakura lentamente comenzó a sonreír y pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del moreno.

Dándole cortos besos en los labios, se deleitó con la fortaleza que expresaba el moreno en cada uno de sus gestos. Su forma pausada de hablar, sus manos que la tocaban con afecto, su aroma tan característico y que enardecía sus sentidos al punto de volverla devota de él.

― Sin lugar a dudas, eres el mejor novio del mundo. ― aseguró Sakura, regalándole un lamentón en la nariz que lo hizo ariscarla. ― Sí, fuiste un idiota, pero no me debías nada a mí y no puedo reclamarte por eso.

― Si puedes hacerlo, porque te estaba traicionando en cierto modo al fingir que no me pasaba nada estando a tu lado, cuando en verdad me pasaba de todo. ― Sakura se quedó prendada mirándole los labios. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Me gustan tus labios y tus ojos. ― murmuró la pelirosa, completamente cautivada por tenerlo a un palmo de distancia. ― A veces siento que me tienes vuelta loca. A punto de encerrarme en el manicomio lista para recibir mi tratamiento. ― bromeó con su dramatismo característico.

― Me agrada saber que te tengo así. ― confesó Sasuke hinchado de orgullo y monstruosamente pagado por estar con ella. ― Terminemos de comer. Quiero revisar unas cosas con el nuevo tema que creamos y que Naruto escribió.

― Me impresiona ver a tu amigo tan concentrado y hasta serio muchas veces. ― Sakura se puso una mano en el mentón, dándole seriedad a sus palabras. ― Sin lugar a dudas, los hombres cambian cuando se enamoran.

Sasuke no quiso responder sobre eso. Tenía claro, y lo notaba en él que el amor había sido una nueva dimensión que le había hecho voltear su mundo al revés. No podía ignorar que mientras estaba en el concierto, el rostro de Sakura era lo que veía en su mente. Tampoco desconocía que solo quería estar con ella y tenerla cerca, porque de ese modo se sentía en completa paz, sin temor a nada. Ella lo hacía fuerte y le daban ganas de luchar por cosas imposibles con el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado.

¿El amor cambiaba a los hombres? Por supuesto que sí. Lo vio en Naruto y ahora lo vivía él en carne propia. Sakura era su todo y eso lo asustaba al mismo tiempo que lo enloquecía.

**21.**

― Y Mebuki aceptó que tuviera vida sexual activa. ― terminó de contarles Sakura a sus amigas, mientras acababan sus jugos.

Era de noche y habían decidido juntarse a beber algo sano, para comentarse cosas de la vida cotidiana y que habían quedado algo olvidadas por sus cargas laborales y estudiantiles.

― Yo conseguí el permiso para irme… de viaje con Naruto. ― les contó Hinata sonrojada, esperando que sus amigas gritaran. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que el chillido de Tenten y Natsuki la alertó, haciéndole saltar. ― No griten.

― Esto es increíble. ― dijo la pelivioleta. ― Mi prometido se puso la alianza, ¿vieron eso en los titulares? ― Todas asintieron. ― Ya es de conocimiento público nuestro próximo matrimonio.

― Yo me estoy preparando para la fiesta de compromiso. ― comentó Ino. ― Me compré un vestido espectacular, entallado y perfecto.

― Que la hará ver más guarra de lo que ya es. ― acotó Tenten por debajo, ganándose risotadas y una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia. ― Me alegro de verlas felices.

― Y tú también estás feliz, ¿o no? ― Tenten no respondió a la pregunta de su rubia amiga. ― Hinata, Tenten es tu nueva prima.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó la peliazul sorprendida. ― Por eso no he visto a Neji en los últimos días.

― No somos primas políticas, Hinata. ― aclaró la castaña de inmediato, sacándose la mano de Ino que tenía en el hombro. ― Simplemente tengo una especie de tregua con tu primo que ha servido para que podamos… entendernos.

― Por "entendernos" se refiere a tener su pito en la boca todo el día. ― bromeó la rubia, logrando sonrojar a Tenten y Hinata; la peliazul se tiraba aire, mientras la castaña se estaba imaginando de qué forma muy dolorosa podría asesinar a su rubia amiga. Sakura se reía a mandíbula batiente, igual que Natsuki, quién se agarraba la panza de tanto reírse. ― O me vas a negar que tú con él no hacen esas cosas, que solo se juntan a conversar.

― Eres muy ordinaria. ― le reprochó la castaña. ― ¿Y qué si tengo su pito en mi boca todo el día? Esas cosas me hacen feliz. ― se defendió, asumiendo que no había otra forma de enfrentarse con la rubia. Cuando se ponía en plan de bromista, no había nadie que la parara.

― "Esa cosa" te hace feliz. No la pluralices. ― Acabando, Tenten le dio un pellizco en el brazo. ― ¡Hey, me duele! Me quedará un cardenal.

― Te lo mereces. ― le dijo la castaña. ― Tú para de reírte. Piensa que tendrás a ésta deslenguada como concuñada. Yo no me sentiría muy feliz por eso. ― apuntó Tenten, mirando a Sakura.

― Ya tengo asumido que es la pareja de Itachi. Mi pobre departamento está vacío. ― murmuró Sakura. ― Pero no pienso entregárselo a la productora. Puede que sea la novia de Sasuke, sin embargo nadie me garantiza que sea así siempre y mientras no tenga mi propio hogar, tendré el departamento en mi poder.

― Gran pensamiento, Sakura. ―alabó Natsuki. ― Por muy enamorada que puedas estar, tienes que ser cabeza fría. A veces las cosas terminan y quedarse sin ni un respaldo es terrible. Le pasó a una prima, que tuvo que volver donde sus padres.

― Yo también me compraré mi propio lugar. ― Dijo Ino. ― No quiero quedar a la deriva en caso de que con Itachi no nos comprendamos.

― ¿Asumes entonces que están juntos? ―le preguntó Natsuki. Ino le respondió alzándose de hombros.

― Los Uchiha tienen algo que terminan revolucionando tus hormonas. ― dijo Sakura, apoyando a su amiga. ― Y hacen el amor de forma magnífica.

― ¿Te gustó? ― le preguntó Ino. Sakura asintió. ― Es genial.

― ¿Pero se siente así con todos o es porque hay sentimientos de por medio lo que provoca esa sensación de compenetración que te deja más allá de las estrellas? ― quiso saber la pelirosa.

― Hacerlo con alguien que quieres es mejor que cualquier cosa. ―dijo Tenten, recordando las dos parejas sexuales que tuvo después de Neji y que nunca lograron que tuviera un orgasmo decente o que se sintiese tocando las nubes. Neji con pequeños roces y palabras sutiles la dejaba mucho más allá que cualquiera. ― Se siente especial.

― Y es delicioso. Aparte de la confianza que se genera, que te permite exigir y dar. No te cohíbes, porque hay amor. ― dijo Natsuki, aunque Tenten sabía que entre ella y Neji no había amor, al menos no de parte de él.

― Yo creo que es algo que va más allá del amor. Es ser compatible con alguien físicamente lo que te logra hacer alucinar. A mí me gusta cuando Itachi me domina, pero cuando yo lo hago, me siento mucho más poderosa. Es sensacional completarse de ese modo. ― Sakura asintió, pensando parecido.

― Y entre nosotras. ― comenzó a decir Natsuki, acercándose al centro de la mesa, haciendo que todas hicieran lo mismo. ― No hay nada mejor en el mundo que sentirlos dentro tuyo.

Hinata se tapó el rostro muy sonrojada.

― Sí. ― gimió Ino, pensando en su pelilargo que a regañadientes la había dejado partir esa noche. ― ¿Hoy nos quedamos en tu depa Sakura?

― Mmm… no creo. ― respondió la pelirosa. ― Sasuke dijo que tenía que mostrarme algo esta noche, así que debo ir para allá si o si.

― Ese hombre no te suelta. ― Sakura sonrió, sabiendo que era verdad. ― Hace algunos días, con Tenten los pillamos dándose una cantidad de besos obscena dentro del camarín y las manos de Sasuke andaba por todo el cuerpo de Sakura. ― Verdaderamente, Ino era una deslenguada, pensó la pelirosa.

― Eres la peor guardando un secreto. ― La rubia ni se dio por aludida.

― ¿Y tú Hinata? ¿Qué harás en este viaje? ¿Permitirás llegar a otro nivel con Naruto? ― la peliazul tapó su rostro con el flequillo y se lo ordenó con las manos.

― No lo sé, Tenten. ―murmuró la chica, respondiéndole a su amiga. ―Tengo miedo.

― No duele… tanto. ― le alentó Sakura. ― Y después se siente delicioso. ― aseguró como niña pequeña.

― Es que no se trata de eso. Me da miedo porque después significará algo nuevo para nosotros… y quizás no pueda dárselo. ― todas fruncieron el ceño sin comprender. ― No tendremos lugares… como para… hacerlo. ― Muy roja, levantó la cabeza.

― Siempre hay lugares, chiquitita. ―le dijo Natsuki con tono maternal. ― Solo tú tienes que estar segura de que quieres estar con él y no sentirte obligada a ello porque nosotras hablamos todo el día de esto. Es una decisión importante, pero tuya y de él. Como pareja, tienen que saber si quieren dar ese paso o esperar otro poco. Al final, las relaciones sexuales son importantes, pero los lazos afectivos lo son todavía más y cuando se afianzan, es más placentero que cuando te acuestas.

― El sexo es solo eso y tienes que tomarlo como un complemento, no como toda tu relación. ― le aconsejó Tenten. ― Al principio uno cree que será vergonzoso, que no podrá mirar nunca más a esa persona a la cara, pero cuando llega el momento, lo haces y se siente tan bien, porque es algo privado de ustedes. Es como crear una nueva dimensión que te permite explorar todavía más.

― Es verdad. No tengas miedo. Además, al final recae en la mujer aceptar ese tipo de atenciones. ― le dijo Ino. ― Aunque los hombres son muy persuasivos y cuando se es débil, una tentación de ese estilo te desarma.

― A Ino le hicieron un guiño y saltó sobre Itachi. ― bromeó Sakura. ―Eso sí, el día que lo hagas con Naruto, tienes que mandar un whatsapp al grupo que tenemos, contándonos de eso. Queremos celebrar contigo.

― Y hacer causa común: todas estaremos con nuestros machos perfectos. ― acotó Natsuki, logrando que todas rieran. ―Saku, ¿Cómo vas con el tema de la fama y eso? Veo que a tu alrededor, al menos 4 personas ya te reconocieron.

― Intento tomármelo con tranquilidad, además de que tengo a Morio y Kisame cuidando mis espaldas. ― Con la cabeza, Sakura les señaló al par de hombres que se encontraban a una distancia prudente, pero dentro de un perímetro de seguridad en caso de cualquier cosa. ― Sin embargo, en cuanto se sepa de mi relación con Sasuke, esto se triplicará. Tendré que tener mucho cuidado.

― La gente se te lanzará encima y tendrás muchos fans como detractores. ― le dijo Ino. ― Shizune hace unos días me comentó sobre eso. El riesgo que se avecinaba en cuanto se sepa de su relación, no obstante, ella se está preparando con eso y tiene todo un grupo de apoyo en cuanto la olla se destape.

― Pero esas cosas hay que tomarlas cuando sucedan. Por ahora disfruto de estar con Sasuke, de tener momentos con él, de que mi madre no se entrometa de mala manera y nos apoye, en cierto modo. ― bromeó. ― Lo trata muy bien. Hace unos días fue a cenar con nosotros y le ofrecieron de todo. Ella y mi abuela están fascinadas con él y como a Sasuke le encanta ser mimado, se siente en el cielo. Mamá cambió mucho desde que le hablé con sinceridad y ha visto como es Sasuke conmigo.

― ¿Tu madre se ha tomado de buena forma… ahora que sabe que viven juntos? ―le preguntó Hinata, preocupada.

― Hasta el momento ha entendido que tenemos algo fuerte. Igual yo le digo que me quedo en mi departamento, pero ella debe saber que no es así. Hoy pensaba de verdad quedarme en casa, pero Sasuke es insistente y dice que apenas me ve. ― Lo excusó Sakura, sonriente.

― Pero si trabajan juntos. ― dijo Natsuki.

― Lo mismo le dije, pero según él, el trabajo no cuenta y como yo siempre necesito de él, no me quejo. Me hace feliz y yo intento hacerlo feliz a él. ― Y las chicas sabían que era así. Que los dos estaban muy enamorados. ― Natsuki, ¿Cuándo la cena de compromiso?

― En dos semanas más. ― Les respondió la chica. ― Vengan preciosas y no se preocupen por paparazis; con Kiba tenemos todo organizado para que su protección sea óptima y se sientan libres con sus parejas. Naruto y Hinata son de conocimiento público, pero Neji recién viene saliendo de una relación con una modelo importante y que lo vean con Tenten será tremendo.

― Tampoco nos comportaremos como una pareja. Él por su lado, yo por el mío. ―dijo con orgullo la castaña.

― Irá el primo de los Uchiha y pregunta mucho por ti. Dice que eres una ninfa preciosa. ― comentó Ino. Tenten se sonrojó, imaginándose de inmediato los problemas que acarraría eso.

― Eso es verdad. ―apoyó Sakura a las palabras de Ino. ― Con Sasuke también habló, aunque el amoroso de mi novio le dijo que no podía molestarte, porque tú ya estabas casada. Como comprenderás, decirle que no a un Uchiha es retarlos a que reviertan la situación a su conveniencia, así que atente a él. Puede que te persiga.

― Y eso serán problemas. ―susurró Hinata. Conocía a su primo y sabía sobre su temperamento. ― Tranquila, estaremos todas ahí.

― También irá Nozomi. ― todas asintieron felices. Les agradaba mucho la chica. ―Shikamaru tiene cierto "interés" por ella.

― Se le nota. ― dijo Tenten.

Contándose más anécdotas y acompañadas por John Newman y su _Love me again, _siguieron bebiendo sus jugos, hasta notar que eran las 4 de la madrugada y tenían que volver a sus casas. Natsuki se llevó a Tenten y Hinata, mientras Ino lo hizo con Sakura.

Juntas las dos amigas hablaron dentro del coche.

― Me alegro de que Mebuki se lo haya tomado bien. ―le comentó la rubia, girando en una esquina. ―Tenía miedo de su reacción y más de que se enterara que su nenita ya no era virgen.

― Yo creo que en cierta medida cedió cuando supo que yo ya tenía controlado lo de los anticonceptivos y que Sasuke tenía mucha responsabilidad frente a ellos. Ninguno de los dos quiere un bebé. ― Ino sabía que no. ― Y tú con Itachi, ¿luego de esa pelea estuvieron bien?

― Sí. Hablamos todos y nos arreglamos. ― le contó Ino. ― El problema de los Uchiha es que intentan esconder lo que sienten y tergiversan las situaciones, temiendo siempre lo peor. Tienen mucho miedo a perder.

― Y a perdernos. ― sonrojada, la pelirosa se puso las manos en las mejillas. ―Sasuke no me lo ha dicho con palabras, pero me dejó entrever que me quiere y eso me hizo rebosar de emoción. Ya no me imagino sin él.

― Yo tampoco me imagino sin Itachi y eso, en cierto modo, está mal, ya que tenemos que hacer nuestras propias vidas. Puede que algún minuto nos separamos y quedemos en la deriva, porque como llevamos una relación tan dependiente, no supimos hacer nuestra vida aparte, ¿me entiendes? ― Sakura asintió. ― Querámoslos, pero siendo conscientes.

― ¿Quieres a Itachi? ― la rubia quedó muda, sintiéndose descubierta. ― Nunca lo habías dicho.

― Y tampoco lo diré. ― mirándola a los ojos y desviándose algo de la pista, le advirtió: ― No se lo digas o te mato.

― Tranquila. Moriré en silencio. ― sonriendo con complicidad, guardaron silencio hasta que Ino se detuvo fuera del portal de donde vivía Sasuke.

― Nos vemos en la tarde. ―le dijo la rubia, recordándole que ese día las grabaciones comenzaban cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse.

― Te quiero, loca. ― le dijo la pelirosa, dándole un abrazo y corriendo hasta la entrada, para saludar al guardia y meterse en el ascensor que daba directamente al departamento de su novio.

Poniendo la llave para abrir las puertas metálicas, se metió al ascensor y como siempre, se acomodó el cabello antes de llegar al piso de Sasuke. Cuando llegó al lugar, se encontró con el silencio y la oscuridad: Sasuke estaba durmiendo y al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación que compartían, escucho su respiración pausada. Entró a la pieza y sonrió cuando lo vio acostado vientre abajo, su espalda fuerte y desnuda estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba del gran ventanal no cerrado, a su lado, una libreta donde anotaba sus letras reposaba desperdigada y una de sus piernas estaba saliendo de entre las sabanas, para estabilizar la temperatura. Usaba la mitad de la cama con esa postura.

Yendo al baño, se sacó el maquillaje, lavó sus dientes y se desnudó, temblando de frío. Al meterse a la cama, se arrimó al cuerpo de Sasuke, quién dio un respingo al sentirla helada. Al intentar voltearse, Sakura no se lo permitió y solo se apretó a su espalda, temblando.

Sasuke notó lo helada que estaba y en ese minuto, solo recordaba una forma de hacerla entrar en calor, junto con él.

Volteándose, se subió sobre ella y le dio un beso apasionado, partiéndole la boca. Una mueca de satisfacción adornó su cara cuando notó la desnudez de la chica. Sus senos estaban apretados contra su pecho y su pelvis ya se movía contra su vientre en busca del calor que compartían. Sasuke le indicó que se pusiera boca abajo, pero sin hablar, manteniendo el mutismo como símbolo.

Sakura sintió las manos largas del moreno bajar por su vientre, para perderse en el vértice de sus piernas, haciéndole jadear y jadeando él en su oído. Por instinto, su trasero se levantó, rozando con brusquedad la dura erección del pelinegro, quién rápidamente bajó su cabeza y le dio un beso húmedo en el cuello, riendo bajito al escuchar el gruñido de la chica. Su pasión se desató cuando Sakura agarró las almohadas con ambas manos y las apretó, alzando las caderas y poniendo sus rodillas sobre el colchón, al igual que las palmas. Sasuke entendió la posición sin necesidad de palabras y arrodillándose detrás de ella, la afirmó de las caderas y guió su miembro a la entrada mojada de la pelirosa.

Sakura hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutó de los embates duros del moreno, que daban con fuerza en el centro de su cuerpo y sonaban como aplausos al chocar sus muslos. Era una obra majestuosa la que estaban montando y bañados por la luz de la luna, se veía mucho más ceremonial. Sakura se levantó nuevamente y apoyándose en sus piernas, puso las manos detrás del cuello de Sasuke, subiendo y bajando por la humanidad del pelinegro, quién la entretenía pellizcándole los pezones y besándole el cuello.

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la llevó a un nuevo ritmo para que subiera y bajara, llegando todavía más dentro de ella.

Sakura perdió el aire, llegando a su orgasmo y Sasuke se dejó ir cuando los músculos interiores de la chica lo apretujaron decididamente. Ese era el momento culmine de su erotismo y pasión. Habían llegado al punto de no retorno que solo entregaba el clímax. Gritaron a unísono. Sakura lo llamó por su nombre, él le dijo _preciosa_. Ese mote cariñoso que usaba solo cuando estaba con ella y cuando le quería demostrar que su amor era muy fuerte.

Cayendo rendidos sobre la cama, Sasuke se puso a un lado de ella y la miró.

― ¿Se te pasó el frío? ― Sakura sonrojada asintió y se lanzó sobre su pecho para darle un beso delicioso. Terminando, se acomodó sobre su pecho, pasando su pierna sobre el vientre del moreno. Sasuke la abrazó contra él y le besó la frente. ― ¿Lo pasaste bien con tus amigas?

― Siempre. ― Le respondió ella en un susurro. Cansada y casi durmiéndose, siguió hablando: ― Ino se quería quedar conmigo, pero le dije que tú me ibas a mostrar algo.

― Yo no he dicho eso. ― dijo el moreno.

― Mentira piadosa para venir a buscar calor. ― más arrimada a él, se quedó dormida.

Sasuke acomodó la ropa de cama sobre la chica y le acarició la pierna con lentitud, absorto en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Qué me hiciste, Sakura? ― le preguntó retóricamente, sin esperar respuesta al saber que ella estaba dormida y que ni un cambión gigantesco lograría hacerla reaccionar. ― ¿Qué me hiciste que me tienes tan enamorado de ti? Sueño contigo, me levanto y acuesto pensando en ti. Te veo en todas partes. Quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mí. ¿Por qué te metiste de ésta manera en mi sangre? ¿Por qué, mi amor? Mi preciosa chica, la más linda de todas.

Acomodándose en la cama para quedar a la altura de su rostro y abrazarla con ambos brazos, Sasuke se durmió y soñó con ella.

Él la esperaba al final del pasillo, con su esmoquin y una pajarita de corbata. Sus ojos verdes brillaban dichosos y se aproximaba a él con un ramo de flores en sus manos. Al descubrir que era un sueño, se apenó, pero eso no lo haría disfrutar menos de esa fantasía hecha realidad.

Al fin y al cabo, en un corto plazo, Sakura si caminaría por ese pasillo, dónde él estaría esperándola para prometerle fidelidad y amor incondicional. Sin lugar a dudas, ellos se casarían.

**22.**

Mei llegó corriendo hasta la oficina del peliblanco. Jadeante y empujando a todo aquél que se le cruzara, ingresó al lugar temblando de pánico, con el estómago recogido y el pavor escrito en su rostro. Kabuto al verla, se levantó del asiento y esperó expectante que la voz de la mujer se hiciera presente, pero Mei simplemente cayó sobre la silla y lo miró aterrada.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― le preguntó el peliblanco, intentando mantener la calma, porque sabía que lo que estaba esbozando la mujer era el tener una noticia bomba, que le pondría todos sus planes en conjunto de cabeza.

Y no se equivocó.

― Kabuto, estoy embarazada. ― El peliblanco se subió las gafas, sin poder creerlo y boqueando algunos segundos.

― ¿Y el padre…? ― Mei apretó su cartera.

― No sé cuál de todos es.

Kabuto, Neji, Itachi, el jugador de fútbol y un presentador de tevé eran los posibles padres de ese bebé.

El mundo del espectáculo, se ponía patas para arriba.

**Fin capítulo XV**

* * *

***Cualquier falta de ortografía, gramatical o salto de palabra, háganmelo saber. **

**Respuestas a review sin cuenta.**

**July: **¡No soy mala!, solo soy dada al dramatismo, por eso lo dejé en la mejor parte jejeje. Saludos y espero seguir leyéndote por acá. Un abrazo.

**Gnesis Andrea: **Lamento haberme demorado tanto en subirlo, pero ya está arriba, cariño, para que me sigas amando/odiando en conjunto jajaja. Saludos y espero seguir viéndote por acá. Un abrazo.

**BBreffs: **Me has dejado tantos review, que decidí contestarte todo en tu cuenta jajaja. Espero los caracteres me acompañen para aclarar tus dudas. Un abrazo, linda.

**MaruuUchiha: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Que bueno que te enganchen las historias que hay dentro de mi fic. Escribo variedad para todos los gustos xD. Gaara y Sai si tendrán su momento, para que se aclare qué pasó entre ambos y, sí, a pesar de no ser una lectora de yaoi, agregaré escenas del estilo, para satisfacer a todas esas chicas que les agrada el genero. Me amarán 3 jajajajajajajajja. Saludos y espero seguir viéndote por acá.

**Guest(1): **Espero ahora si te hayas dado cuenta de que volví a actualizar jejeje. Este último capítulo es el más largo que he escrito en mi vida de escritora. Ojalá no se vuelva tedioso y lo disfrutes. Un abrazo y espero seguir viéndote por mi fic. Cuídate.

**Guest(2): **¡Ya actualicé!

**MarceCullen: **Me alegro que te guste mi fic y las diferentes parejas que hay en él. Y tranquila, no me lo tomo a personal. Sé que no pueden gustarle todas las parejas, por eso escribo de varias a la vez, para que alguna sea de su agrado jajajaja. Siempre he dicho que el NaruHina es la pareja que me cuesta más plasmar en escenas. No logro interiorizarme mucho con ellos como me pasa con el resto, pero de a poco irán tomando mayor relevancia y quizás ahí te enamoren. Kiba y Natsuki a mí me fascinan jajaja. Lo de Kakashi pensé que había quedado claro :( Pasó que iba a viajar con Jiraya, pero él lo abandonó, así que recurrió a los hermanos Uchiha para que lo llevaran en su avión privado, por eso se durmió en el hombro de Itachi, porque viajaron todos juntos. Lo de las fechas siempre es complejo, así que eso lo entiendo y lo comparto y tranquila, insisto, no me lo tomo a mal. Son críticas que sirven para ir mejorando. Qué bueno que te gusten los capítulos largos, pensé que se volvía tedioso en algún punto. Sasuke es perfecto, yo le amo. Es mi hombre ideal jajaja. Saludos y espero seguir viéndote por acá. Un abrazo.

**Guest(3): **Gracias por considerarme el mejor AU. Siento que todavía me falta mucho, pero intento mejorar cada vez más. El término "no te la pudiste" es como decir que él no logró su cometido en el trío, que se vio sobrepasado y no pudo hacerlo. Lamento usar terminología chilensis que muchas veces complejiza la lectura. Intento que no pase, pero hay veces que lo olvido y salen esos detalles. Para cualquier otra duda, no dudes en preguntarme, valga la redundancia xD. Un abrazo y espero seguir leyéndote por acá.

**Lorena: **Ni yo me leo los capítulos enteros y tú lo haces 3 veces jajajaj, maravilloso. Para tu tranquilidad y la del resto, aclaro de inmediato que me puedo demorar, pero jamás abandonar. Un abrazo y espero seguir viéndote en el fic.


End file.
